


Life in Zora’s Domain (Mipha x Link)

by Andremoi



Series: Link and Mipha In Love [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 423,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Mipha and Link continue their life together in Zora’s Domain. This story is a sequel to “Beginning Life in Zora’s Domain”. The story is quite long and I am still actively adding chapters to it.I tried to have some fun with this story, taking it in different directions, developing Mipha’s and Link’s family, making up some adventures, and creating some connections to other Zelda stories. But the main theme is Mipha’s and Link’s love for each other.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion packs.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.





	1. Studying

**Chapter 1 – Studying**

It was a late weekend morning in Zora’s Domain, and Link was sitting down studying. Mipha was sitting nearby, reading as well. Link looked up from his book and rubbed his hand through his hair.

“How’s the studying coming?” asked Mipha.

“Okay, I think. But there’s an awful lot to learn!” said Link.

The Zora citizenship test was coming up in a few weeks, and he was determined to do well on it.

“You don’t have to get a perfect score you know,” said Mipha.

“I know. But I don’t want to fail and be an embarrassment to you, your family and myself either, so I’m giving it my best.”

He was studying Zora history now and had never realized how extensive their history was. It made him all the more humble and grateful for the opportunity to be a part of it, and to complement his Hylian background. But the first step was passing this test!

“Do you know who will administer the test?” asked Link.

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t happen very often. Likely a member of the Council of Elders. Try not to worry. Growing up we all studied Zora history of course, and even I didn’t get a perfect exam score,” Mipha teased.

“Well, shame on you, Princess,” he teased back. “And here I thought I could ask you for help. Maybe I should be asking Sidon instead.”

The three of them were going on a family picnic later that day. The weather looked promising so far, though rain didn’t seem to bother Zoras all that much.

Link got up and sat next to Mipha. He put his arm around her. “Maybe you could help me with the history of Queen Rutela,” Link said. “There seems to be some uncertainty regarding her background.”

Mipha smiled at him. “That’s a very sorrowful story, but don’t think I’m so naïve I don’t know why you mentioned it.”

Link feigned a puzzled look.

“Don’t act dumb with me. I can read you better than this book. Although most accounts of Zora history don’t think it’s true, and I don’t either, there are some who say Queen Rutela was part Zora and part Hylian,” said Mipha.

“Really?” said Link smiling back.

“Maybe you’re going to flunk that citizenship test after all,” she teased. “But I know what you’re getting at, and I’m happy you’re thinking about it. It’s sweet you brought it up. But I’m not quite ready for that yet,” said Mipha. She leaned toward him, and they kissed.

“Given where I see your mind’s at, I think you’ve had enough studying for now,” said Mipha. “Let’s go get Sidon and have our picnic.”


	2. Family Picnic

**Chapter 2 – Family Picnic**

Mipha and Link walked over to King Dorephan’s chambers to collect Sidon. To save time Link had purchased a picnic basket from the inn on the way there. But he noticed Mipha was carrying something too.

“Hello, Sis, Hello, Bro,” said Sidon excitedly. He ran to Mipha who enveloped him in a hug. Then Link reached down and hugged him as well.

“Hello, Sidon. Are you ready for our picnic?” said Link.

“I’m ready for a picnic adventure!” said Sidon with a grin.

When they went out somewhere together Sidon liked to imagine Link and he were on some adventure, and Link enjoyed playing along. He was happy to have a cute little brother now, something he never had growing up. And it was charming how quickly Sidon had accepted him as his brother.

“Okay, we’ll definitely have an adventure today. Let’s think about what it could be while we walk to the picnic spot,” said Link.

Link carried the picnic basket in one hand and held Sidon’s hand in the other. And Mipha took Sidon’s other hand as they got underway.

“Why don’t we picnic at Ralis Pond,” said Link.

“That’s a nice spot,” said Mipha. “But don’t think I missed the Rutela reference.” Prince Ralis was Queen Rutela’s son.

They headed to Ralis Pond, which was a nice walk from the Domain but not too far. Just enough to build up an appetite.

Link did remember this place and a battle he once had there. The water in the pond was deeper than he remembered. Must be 100 years of evaporation from now he thought. “I know what we can play here, Sidon. I’ll pretend to be a Hinox and you can battle me. And remember, it’s no fair escaping into the water.”

When Sidon thought he was losing one of their battle games, the first thing he did was jump into the water and hide. Then Mipha would have to go get him, remind him it was just for fun, and coax him back to land.

“But let’s have lunch first so I can build up my strength,” said Link.

They sat down and unpacked the picnic basket. It was a beautiful spot. There was shade, an area to run around, and a pool of water to play in. They enjoyed the meal together.

“Now I have a little surprise for everyone I made myself,” said Mipha. “Close your eyes, Link, and open your mouth.”

Link did as asked and the next thing he knew he was biting into a delicious sweet treat. 

“This is delicious!” said Link. “I love it, and I love you.”

“I only made a few, but I’m glad you like them,” laughed Mipha. “I knew a sweet treat would bring out some sweet words from you. But I think Sidon better have one now the way he’s looking at them.”

“I told my father how much I like playing with you Link,” said Sidon. “He said he thought you would make a good father someday.”

Mipha laughed. “Okay, enough! Is this the topic of the day? Sidon, let’s not repeat everything our father says about Link. We don’t want to embarrass him.” She reached over and hugged him so he wouldn’t feel bad.

“I think it’s about time for our battle,” said Link. “Are you ready? You can ask your sister for some tips to win.”

Link got up and walked over to a spot near the trees. Then he pretended to lie down asleep, snoring loudly.

“You remember how to defeat a Hinox? You need to stun him with an arrow then finish him off with your spear,” said Mipha.

Sidon walked quietly over to where Link was laying down. Then he threw a small branch at him as a pretend arrow. Link got up, looked around, then with a roar started to head for Sidon. Sidon squealed, then threw another branch. Link pretended to be blinded, and Sidon rushed up to him and started poking him with his hand, pretending it was his spear. Link squirmed around, then straightened up and started to head for Sidon again. Sidon again squealed with excitement, ran away, picked up another small branch, and threw it at Link. He missed and Link was getting closer. Sidon picked up another branch and tossed it. This time he didn’t miss, and Link again pretended to be blinded. Sidon rushed in and poked him a few more times. Link let out a groan and collapsed on the ground.

“You did it Sidon. Very well done,” shouted Mipha.

Sidon gave her a big grin and looked proud of himself. Link finally got up from the ground and gave Sidon a fist bump. “Nice job. You knew exactly how to finish me off,” said Link.

“Can we do it again?” asked Sidon.

“Maybe in a little while,” said Mipha. “Why don’t we let Link rest while you have some fun swimming in the pond.”

“Okay,” said Sidon.

Link sat down with Mipha while they watched Sidon play in the pond. They put their arms around each other.

“You really are very good with him. He certainly has a lot of fun with your adventures,” said Mipha.

“I enjoy it too,” said Link. “He’s adorable! Playing with him is such a fun bonus of being part of your family. I am just so happy now, Mipha. I never dreamt my life could be this good.” He leaned over and kissed her.

“Me too,” said Mipha.

They sat together quietly watching Sidon splashing and diving in the pond.

“Let’s all go in the water and play now,” said Mipha.

Mipha grabbed Link’s hand, and they ran to the water’s edge. Mipha did a jump twist in the air and landed gracefully in the water. Link entered the water more slowly.

“Let’s play tag,” Sidon shouted. “Sister is it!”

Link had the Zora armor on which helped him swim better but playing any kind of water game with Zoras was a losing proposition. Still, he had fun. Mipha quickly caught up to Sidon, and now Sidon was “it”. Despite twisting and dodging as best he could, Sidon had little trouble catching up to Link, and soon Link was “it”. Link tried pretending to chase Mipha, then quickly veered off course to catch Sidon. But Sidon was still too quick for him, squealing as he swam out of reach. In the end, Link said, “I give up – you’re both too fast for me.” Then they just played around in the water for a while until it started getting late.

“Let’s finish up the picnic food that’s left for a light dinner,” said Mipha.

After a quick meal, Mipha said “I think it’s time we headed back. We don’t want to miss your bedtime Sidon, and you have school tomorrow.”

They collected the remaining picnic materials and headed for home. They soon reached King Dorephan’s residence and stopped in to drop off Sidon. King Dorephan greeted them.

“I hope you all had fun today. Sidon, you look worn out. I bet you’ll sleep well tonight!” said King Dorephan.

“I had a lot of fun. I even defeated a Hinox!” said Sidon.

“Wow, a Hinox. That’s very impressive,” said King Dorephan with a smile at Link. “Well, say goodnight to everyone, Sidon.”

Sidon went over and hugged Mipha, then Link. “Good night sister and brother,” said Sidon.

“Have a good night Sidon. I love you,” said Mipha. “And I love you too,” said Link.

“And good night, father,” said Mipha. “Good night, father,” added Link. Mipha and Link left holding hands for the short walk to their home.

“Mipha, all I can say right now is life is good. I’m living a dream come true, and sometimes I’m afraid I’ll wake up” said Link.

She leaned over and kissed him. “Don’t worry. It’s real. And I hope you haven’t worn yourself out playing Hinox,” Mipha said with a smile.


	3. Kodah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes a stroll in Zora’s Domain and runs into an old flame.

**Chapter 3 –Kodah**

It was mid-morning in Zora’s Domain. Mipha was attending a council of the elders meeting with her father, so Link was home alone, still studying for the Zora citizenship test. He had finished the history section for now (though he would like to review it again) and had moved on to geography and Zora customs. He found those topics a bit easier to digest. But he had been at it steadily for a couple of hours now and needed to stretch his legs.

He got up and walked out of their home. It was a pleasant day, and he loved the soothing sound of waterfalls splashing. His walk took him past the Seabed Inn, and as he passed by, he noticed a rather pretty female Zora staring at him. She started walking over to him.

“Hello Linny,” she said. “We haven’t spoken in a while.”

“I’m sorry?” said Link.

“Oh, that’s right. I heard you suffered some memory loss. I gather from your blank expression you don’t remember me?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” said Link.

“Alright, then let me re-introduce myself. My name is Kodah, and I was your girlfriend for a while,” she said.

Link opened his mouth, stunned. Another whole chapter in his life was missing? He never knew he had a relationship with anyone else here but Mipha.

“Oh! I’m so sorry I don’t remember. I hope your feelings aren’t hurt,” said Link.

Kodah laughed. “No, my feelings are fine now. I am engaged to Kayden who runs the Seabed Inn. We are getting married next month,” said Kodah.

“Well, congratulations. I wish you both every happiness,” said Link.

“Thank-you,” said Kodah.

“As you said, I am suffering from memory loss. Do you have time to sit down with me and tell me a little more?” said Link. “And what’s with the ‘Linny’ thing?”

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

“‘Linny’ was my nickname for you when we were dating, and it still feels natural to call you that. I hope you don’t mind,” said Kodah. “Anyway, there’s not too much to tell. You spent a lot of time here in the Domain growing up, and you met me along the way. After we both got a bit older, we started seeing each other. I enjoyed your company, and you enjoyed mine. We had a good time together and grew quite close. But you also started seeing Mipha at around the same time, and the situation was getting difficult. Anyway, I needed a decision and finally asked you to choose between Mipha and me. You ended up choosing Mipha, and the rest, as they say, is history. All this happened well over a year ago now,” said Kodah.

“Thank you for telling me this Kodah,” said Link. “I feel bad I don’t remember any of it. Since my memory loss, I often learn things about myself that I should have known but have completely forgotten. I honestly don’t remember a lot of my past with Mipha either, but she has been helping me fill in some of the gaps. Anyway, I hope there are no hard feelings, and I am glad your life is turning out so well,” said Link.

“No – there are no hard feelings. And I am glad yours is turning out well also. You and Lady Mipha are both heroes now. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you keeping busy with these days? It must be a little dull for you now after all the excitement of saving Hyrule,” said Kodah.

“Well, among other things, I am busy studying for the Zora citizenship exam. It may be dull compared to combat, but frankly dull is good for me right now. I am certainly enjoying my life here,” said Link. “I am trying my best to be a good member of Mipha’s family. And I am looking forward to becoming more involved with the Zora community if they accept me.”

“Wonderful! So, you are going to become a Zora citizen? I’m happy to hear that,” said Kodah.

“Well, I am if I can manage to pass this test,” said Link, laughing.

The council meeting had adjourned, and Mipha thought she would see how Link was coming along in his studies. She walked down the stairs from the meeting room and was surprised to notice Link sitting with Kodah, enjoying a laugh. Well, that’s interesting, she thought. She began walking over to them. Upon seeing Mipha approach, both Kodah and Link stood up.

“Lady Mipha, good morning,” said Kodah as she bowed her head.

“Good morning, both of you. Can I join you for a minute? Please sit down,” said Mipha.

They all took a seat. Link thought her tone was a little more formal than usual.

“I guess your meeting ended?” said Link. “I ran into Kodah when I took a study break walk. She was filling me in on some memories I had completely forgotten.”

“That’s very thoughtful of her,” said Mipha looking at Kodah.

“I hope you don’t mind, Lady Mipha. I saw Link and said hello, then realized he must have no recollection of me. He asked if I could fill in some of the gaps.”

“No, I don’t mind. I’ve been doing the same thing for weeks now,” said Mipha.

“I was telling Link that I am engaged to Kayden, the person who runs the Seabed Inn. We are getting married next month. And, Lady Mipha and Link, we would be very honored if you would attend our wedding,” said Kodah.

Link realized it was not his place to answer this, so he looked at Mipha. Mipha seemed to relax a bit.

“Congratulations to both of you! We would love to attend, and I hope our schedule permits. Thank-you for asking us,” said Mipha.

“Well, I think I should get back to my studies," said Link. "Thank you again Kodah for helping my memory."

“It was my pleasure,” said Kodah.

“I think I’ll walk back with you,” said Mipha to Link.

They all rose. Kodah bowed her head again, and said, “Lady Mipha.”

“Kodah, it was nice to see you,” said Mipha.

Mipha and Link started walking home.

“Are you sure you’re studying hard enough, Link? This test is important,” said Mipha.

“I think I am. I put in a solid couple of hours and just needed to stretch my legs a bit. I didn’t expect to run into anyone I knew,” said Link.

“Well, given your memory, you didn’t know her. But I guess you do now.”

“Are you upset with me? When she said hello and introduced herself as a former girlfriend, I was so stunned I didn’t know what to say. I thought it would be impolite just to drop the subject, so I asked her to explain,” said Link.

“Oh, so your conversation with her was just out of politeness?” said Mipha.

“Okay, I admit curiosity too. You are upset, aren't you?” said Link.

“Well, I was expecting to find you home studying, and instead I find you sitting and laughing with your pretty former girlfriend,” said Mipha.

“The key word there is ‘former,’” said Link. “I’m very, very happily married now, and she seems happily engaged. So please forgive me if I upset you.”

Mipha was quiet for a minute.

“Alright. Maybe it is a bit unfair. It’s natural you would want to fill in holes in your memory. I just wasn’t expecting that one.”

“We’re good then?” asked Link.

“Yes, we’re good,” said Mipha. They confirmed that with a kiss.

“Just don’t start hanging around the inn,” Mipha said.


	4. Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally takes the Zora citizenship test.

**Chapter 4 – Test Day**

"I think you should come to bed now and get some rest," said Mipha.

The Zora citizenship test was tomorrow and Link was trying to squeeze in some last-minute review.

"You're probably right. I've really done my best preparing for this. But I'm more nervous than when I was in the Academy," said Link.

"I think you'll do fine. Come here and try to relax. It's times like this I wish I could heal nervousness."

He joined her in the water and almost immediately felt better. The water felt so soothing. He leaned over and kissed her. She stroked his hair and pulled him close. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Let's save your energy for tomorrow," said Mipha.

He felt so comfortable in her arms. That and the soothing feel of the water soon made his eyelids heavy. He drifted off to sleep. The next thing he remembered was Mipha kissing him lightly on the cheek the next morning. "It's time to get up and get ready," she said. He stretched out his arms.

"Okay. I do feel much better. The rest really helped," said Link.

They ate a light breakfast, then it was time to go.

"I'll walk you over to the exam room," said Mipha.

The exam would be given in a room near the throne room. They walked there together, then Mipha gave him a last kiss. "Good luck," she said. "Don't be nervous."

"Thanks," said Link. He walked into the exam room. He didn't recognize the examiner, but he was greeted warmly. The exam was partly written and partly oral and covered Zora history, geography, customs, and governmental structure. They got started at once. He felt nervous at the start, but he thought the first few questions were deliberately easier to ease into things, and he started to settle down then. After two hours, the test was over.

"We'll let you know the results by letter by the end of the day," the examiner told him.

He left the exam room feeling pretty good about his chances. Mipha was waiting outside. She looked more nervous than he had been.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"I think I did okay. I certainly didn't get every question right, but I feel pretty good."

Mipha let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that. I feel a lot better."

"Let's get some lunch," said Link. "I'm starving."

They decided to have lunch in the city square. There was a pot there for use, and they bought some fish from the market, then cooked and ate it sitting on a bench.

"So, seriously, how hard was the exam?" Mipha asked.

"It was challenging but fair, I thought," said Link. "I'm glad I studied as much as I did. They covered all the subject matter pretty thoroughly. Once the exam started the time seemed to go by quickly."

After lunch, they walked around the Domain for an hour, then headed home. He knew the exam result would be delivered to their home, and he didn't want to miss it.

They didn’t want to obsess over the exam results. But once home, without any distractions, it was hard to think of anything else. The time passed slowly.

“Mipha, I think I passed, but what happens if I failed the test?” asked Link.

“I don’t like to think about that,” said Mipha. “You would be allowed to take the test again in one year. But if you do fail maybe the lesson to learn is to spend more time studying and less time flirting with old girlfriends.”

“Oh, please!” said Link. “Can you ever forgive me and move on from that? I did put in a lot of time studying and I think I did okay. But waiting for the results is just making me nervous all over again.”

Finally, a messenger arrived with a delivery for Link. He took the envelope, thanked the delivery person, and sat down next to Mipha.

"Well, this is it," Link said, holding the envelope. He took a deep breath. Then he stared at the envelope again, lost in thought.

"The suspense is killing me," said Mipha. "If you don't open that letter this instant I am going to tear it out of your hands!"

His hands were shaking slightly as he opened the envelope and took out the letter.

The letter began, "Congratulations! You have successfully completed the requirements of the Zora Citizenship Examination."

He passed! Mipha jumped into his arms and hugged him before he could read any further.

"I am so happy and proud of you!" she said. They hugged each other.

Link caught his breath. "Let me finish reading the rest of the letter," he said. The letter went on to say that the next step was to take the oath of citizenship. This could be administered by a judicial official or a member of the royal family but required a witness.

"Come on, let's do this right away," said Mipha. "Father can administer the oath and I can be a witness."

They walked over to the throne room and found King Dorephan would be finished with his meeting in a few minutes. When he was free Mipha rushed in. "Father, Link passed the citizenship test! Would you be willing to administer the oath?"

"Congratulations Link!" said King Dorephan. "I would be delighted. But let's have Sidon join us for this special family moment."

King Dorephan asked one of the attendants to get Prince Sidon. Soon Sidon arrived and went over to Mipha's side.

Mipha took Sidon's hand and said, "Now Sidon, please behave. This is a very important ceremony. Link is going to become a Zora citizen."

"Will that help him swim better?" asked Sidon.

"No. Now please be quiet so we can proceed with the ceremony," said Mipha.

"Link, if you would stand over here and repeat after me," said King Dorephan.

"I declare on oath and before Nayru my loyalty and allegiance to the Zora Royal Family and the Zora Kingdom. I will faithfully obey its laws as a loyal subject and defend it to the best of my ability. I take this oath freely and willingly."

He repeated the oath. Then King Dorephan said," As Zora King, I hereby declare you a Zora citizen, with all its rights and obligations. Congratulations!"

Link bent down on one knee and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm grateful and honored and will do my best to live up to my obligations."

As he rose to his feet Mipha and Sidon rushed over to hug him.

"This is such a happy moment for me Link," said Mipha.

"Does Link have to kneel to you now?" Sidon asked Mipha.

"Only if I'm mad at him," she said laughing. "But no, only for the King or Queen and then only in formal circumstances, Sidon."

"I'm so happy to be a full-fledged citizen now," said Link. "And so happy to be done studying!"

It was a good way to end the day.

 


	5. Starting Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts working for the Zora Royal Family.

**Chapter 5 – Starting Work**

Link was working his way through the giant machine, dealing with an occasional guardian scout along the way. He had activated all the terminals save the main one, hearing Mipha's voice as she encouraged him along. Finally, he was at the central terminal. He approached it with his Sheikah Slate. But instead of activating itself, the terminal spewed out purple malice that morphed into a deadly creature. He knew how to handle it, though. He dodged its giant spear and used his weapons to weaken it. When it started shooting ice blocks at him, he knew how to destroy them and reflect the last one back at it. Finally, he finished off the creature with his sword, and it dissolved screaming into the nothingness it deserved. He went back to the terminal and activated it. But something was wrong. Mipha was speaking to him, but she had a ghostly appearance. She was dead, a spirit now. "No, no," he started screaming.

"Link, wake up," said Mipha. She rubbed her hand across his forehead then took his hand. "It's okay. It's okay. You were having a nightmare." It was the middle of the night.

He rubbed his eyes. Then he reached over and held her. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. Did I scream out in my sleep?" Link asked.

"I only woke up hearing you shout 'No, no'," she said.

"Okay. I need a minute to calm down," Link said as he continued to take deep breaths.

It was just a dream, he told himself. Mipha was alive and here with him. For someone who had lost so many memories, why was he cursed with remembering the worst ones from another timeline? Fortunately, his nightmares were infrequent.

"Was I in your dream?" Mipha asked as Link clung to her.

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to talk about it. I want to forget it if I can. It was the saddest moment of my life," said Link.

"Okay, just relax. I'm here now. Let's talk about something else. Wasn't it funny the other day that Sidon thought Zora citizenship would improve your swimming?" Mipha asked.

He laughed. "Yes! Sidon is adorable. You never know what he's going to say and I love playing with him," said Link.

"And he certainly loves playing with you," said Mipha. "He can't wait to have another adventure with you."

"Yes, we'll have to do that again soon," said Link.

"Are you feeling any better now? Do you want to try falling back asleep? Would you like to talk some more? Or maybe do something else?" she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "How about something else," he said.

They woke up to a rainy morning.

"Remember you start work today. The Royal Family wants you to start earning your keep here," Mipha teased.

"I know. Of course, Lady Mipha," he teased, bowing.

Once he became a citizen, one idea King Dorephan had for him was a role as Zora representative to other areas of Hyrule, akin to a roving ambassador. He needed to start attending council meetings and becoming familiar with items of Zora interest, particularly those that would involve interaction with Rito's, Goron's or Gerudo's as well as the central Hyrule government. The fact Link had good relations with key people in all those areas was a selling point for the job.

After breakfast, it was time to attend his first council meeting. Mipha also participated in these meetings, so they walked over together.

"I hate to keep saying this, but don't be nervous. Everyone understands you're new at this and you will probably do more listening than talking for now," said Mipha.

"Well, that part will come naturally," he laughed. "But I do want to do a good job for our family and our people."

They reached the council room, and Link made the rounds saying hello to the other members. They all greeted him warmly and tried to make him feel welcome. So far he didn't sense any resentment to his being a Hylian. King Dorephan usually chaired these meetings, but when he was unavailable, Mipha took over. And that turned out to be the case today, somewhat to Link's relief. After a few minutes, Mipha called the meeting to order.

The first order of business was to welcome Link to the council in his role as roving ambassador. Mipha said she thought he needed no introduction, and his unique background and familiarity with so many of the various people in Hyrule was a decided advantage. They all gave Link a small clap of welcome at the end of her introduction. Then they moved on to routine business, such as the state of any public works projects to improve the area or any maintenance needed. It didn't seem there would be anything on the agenda that would require his involvement. But it turned out he was wrong.

One of the members mentioned it might be helpful to improve tourism as well as trade with some of the other peoples. Did anyone have any ideas along those lines? It was a chance for him to speak up.

"I think improving tourism would be an excellent first idea. The waterfalls and surrounding blue mountains are very picturesque. I know Hylians would appreciate those things, and I think Rito families would enjoy the scenery as well, including the chance to get away from snow and visit the various blue mountain peaks here. While Lurelin Village has a charming seacoast, we have waterfalls, safe pools, and good fishing. We could also offer some water amusements for children to encourage families to visit. I think we could improve tourism with some advertising and vacation offerings. I would be happy to meet first with some key people in Castle Town, Kakariko, Hateno and Lurelin villages to make them aware of the tourist opportunities here and improve our advertising. We could also advertise at the various stables throughout Hyrule. In a later trip, I could visit some of the more remote areas like Rito Village, and Goron City. Someone else will have to handle Gerudo Town. Once I get the process started I imagine others can follow through on all the details. My visits can also help introduce me as your representative on any other matters," said Link.

The council members agreed that was a good idea, and that Link should start preparing to visit the locations he mentioned. Well, it wasn't saving Hyrule, he thought, and he hoped he could do more at some point than serve as a travel agent, but at least he would have the chance to visit some old haunts, renew some acquaintances and hopefully generate some income for the Domain.

There was some more business to discuss, but none of it concerned him very much. Finally, Mipha adjourned the meeting.

"Well, the meeting went alright," Mipha said. "I know you were concerned, but it looked to me like everyone accepted you."

"Yes, that's true. The only thing is that I wished I had discussed my proposal with you ahead of time. It looks like I will be doing a lot of traveling and I don't like to be away from you that much," said Link.

"Who says you're going to be away from me? I'm coming with you," said Mipha.

"Really? That's fantastic! I didn't think they could spare you from the Domain for so long," he said.  
  
"Well, we're on official business, and I think the Domain will survive without me for a little while. I'd like to get away a bit as well. Besides, after the Kodah incident, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Who knows how many other forgotten girlfriends lurk throughout Hyrule, all of whom will be happy to revive your memory and play to your 'politeness,'" Mipha teased.

"You're still mad at me over that? I'm delighted you're coming with me. I don't know what I'd do without you and your trusty trident to defend me from the hordes of former girlfriends who are sure to attack," said Link laughing. "Let's talk about our itinerary over dinner."

"Always thinking about the next meal!" said Mipha.

They headed home. Over dinner, they discussed travel plans.

"We should visit Hyrule Castle first," said Mipha. "We can introduce you in your new capacity as Zora ambassador and then share our travel plans to the other villages. That would be the proper and respectful thing to do."

"You're right of course," said Link. "I'm looking forward to meeting if possible some people I only remember as old like Impa and Robbie."

"From Hyrule Castle, we can travel to the villages you mentioned and perhaps some stables along the way," said Mipha. "I'm looking forward to re-visiting our honeymoon spot at Lurelin Village."

"Yes, me too. But let's not create any free advertising to use against us, like even the Zora Princess vacations at Lurelin Village", he laughed.

Mipha agreed to discuss their plans with her father the next morning.

He thought it was good to do some traveling together before they started a family. He wasn't sure how soon Mipha would be ready for that step, though.


	6. Zora/Hylian Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter in which Mipha and Link have their first family planning discussion.

**Chapter 6 – Zora/Hylian Biology**

It was a weekend morning, and Mipha and Link were having breakfast together at home. They had nothing special planned except a family lunch with King Dorephan and Sidon later that day. Their trip to Hyrule Castle would begin after the weekend. Link was a bit nervous about bringing the subject up but thought there was no time like the present.

"Mipha, can we talk now about the possibility of having a family at some point?" he said.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Of course," she said.

"I know it's a big step and you need to be ready. And you are still very young to be a mother by Zora standards. But the subject's been on my mind. You've always known I will grow old faster than you, and if we have a family I would like to see our children grow up for as long as I can," said Link.

"Yes, I know," said Mipha, looking down.

"There is one possibility that could help us with the aging difference. In the timeline I came from, Dr. Purah developed an anti-aging Sheikah Slate rune and had developed what she called a beta version of an age boosting rune. She experimented with the anti-aging rune and gave herself too high an exposure, with the result she ended up with the body of a six-year-old girl. Anyway, the Dr. Purah of my former timeline gave me a copy of her notes which I brought back with me and intend to share with the Dr. Purah of our timeline when we visit Hyrule Castle. If our Dr. Purah can perfect the anti-aging rune, then it is possible I can live with you longer than normal. I certainly hope that is the case. But I don't think we should plan our lives counting on it," said Link.

"Yes, you're right," said Mipha. "But I don't like thinking about life without you." Mipha started to cry. Link rushed over and put his arm around her.

"Please don't cry. It breaks my heart when you do that. Hylia willing we still have many, many years ahead of us," said Link. "And let's have some faith in Dr. Purah. But it's something I've been thinking about and thought we should discuss."

"Yes. I'll be okay in a minute," Mipha said, wiping her eyes.

"Alright, let's leave the 'when' part for now. We still have a lot of time to decide that. But can we talk a little bit about the 'how' part?" said Link.

"Given all our time together, I think you would understand the 'how' part by now," Mipha laughed, recovering her composure.

"No, not that," said Link. "I mean how do children from a Zora-Hylian marriage turn out?"

"I was teasing you," said Mipha. "I know that's what you meant. I thought about this subject too, and when I consulted our medical experts, this is what they told me. If the child inherits the same type of chromosome from both parents, the mother's chromosome will be dominant and determine the race. Thus a female child with an X chromosome from each of us would necessarily be a Zora. However, if the child inherits a Y chromosome from you, then it is equally probable which race the child would be. Thus a boy could be a Zora or Hylian. The only impossible combination for us is a Hylian daughter. In any case, the child would inherit some characteristics from both parents but would grow to be a fully viable member of their race. In effect, after hatching, a baby Hylian would go through some of the same development that occurs in a Hylian mother's womb. But we would provide him with a separate protected environment with appropriate nourishment. The baby would have vestigial gills capable of supporting him in that environment. After all, a Hylian baby's lungs don't fully develop in the mother's womb until almost eight months. The gills would atrophy and disappear after the baby was old enough, and he would end up a normal Hylian child. So it would be a little simpler biologically if the baby was a Zora, but a Hylian boy is a viable possibility," said Mipha. "And of course we can only hope any children inherit my brains and looks," she added smiling.

"I know enough not to argue with that!" said Link. "So to summarize, for any child of ours, there is a 50% chance it’s a Zora girl, a 25% chance it’s a Zora boy and a 25% chance it’s a Hylian boy. How many eggs do Zora females typically lay at one time?"

"One or two. Of course, some have more, but one or two is the most common," said Mipha.

"I wonder what the chance of having different combinations of children is if we have two, three or four?" said Link

"I guess they don't teach math so well in Hylian schools," said Mipha. "Let me work up tables with all the combinations and their chances for you from highest to lowest. But you might benefit from understanding how I do it. You can do this pretty easily using trinomials. For example, for two children you expand (x/2+y/4+z/4) to the second power where x stands for Zora girls, y is Zora boys and z is Hylian boys. The reason for the 1/2 and 1/4 numbers is the chance of a Zora girl is 1/2 and the chance of a Zora boy or Hylian boy is 1/4 each. Then read off the coefficients of the various terms. You get (x^2)/4 + (x y)/4 + (y^2)/16 + (x z)/4 + (y z)/8 + (z^2)/16. So the x^2 term represents two Zora girls and the chance is 1/4. The (yz) term represents one Zora boy and one Hylian boy, and so you see the chance of that is 1/8. And so on. You can do the same thing for three children, just raise (x/2+y/4+z/4) to the third power and expand it out. And you can do the same for four or more children, but the number of terms grows pretty large.

Mipha then worked out the tables for two and three children and showed it to him.

### Two Child Probabilities

Zora Girls | Zora Boys | Hylian Boys | Probability  
---|---|---|---  
2 | 0 | 0 | 4/16  
1 | 1 | 0 | 4/16  
1 | 0 | 1 | 4/16  
0 | 1 | 1 | 2/16  
0 | 2 | 0 | 1/16  
0 | 0 | 2 | 1/16  
  
### Three Child Probabilities

Zora Girls | Zora Boys | Hylian Boys | Probability  
---|---|---|---  
2 | 1 | 0 | 12/64  
2 | 0 | 1 | 12/64  
1 | 1 | 1 | 12/64  
3 | 0 | 0 | 8/64  
1 | 2 | 0 | 6/64  
1 | 0 | 2 | 6/64  
0 | 2 | 1 | 3/64  
0 | 1 | 2 | 3/64  
0 | 3 | 0 | 1/64  
0 | 0 | 3 | 1/64  
  
"I won't write out the four child table as that has 15 rows. But the most likely outcome with four children is two girls and one boy of each race, though the chance of that is still only 19%. With four children there is a 69% chance of having two or more girls and 93% chance of having at least one," said Mipha.

"That's impressive!" said Link. "So, looking at the table for two children, I see there is a 75% chance we would have a girl. With three children about an 88% chance. And you said with four children a 93% chance. So it's pretty likely we would have a daughter in our future no matter how many children we have. I guess I can look at the tables and figure other combinations out. But I hope you know I would be thrilled no matter what sex or race any of our children end up and love them equally."

"Yes, I know you would," said Mipha.

"Okay, we don't have to decide anything now of course. Just something to think about I guess," Link said.

"Yes, something to think about," said Mipha.

"Let's enjoy the weekend and our upcoming family lunch. I can't wait to see Sidon again," said Link.


	7. Journey to Hyrule Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on Mipha and Link starting their trip together with a journey to Hyrule Castle.

**Chapter 7 – Journey to Hyrule Castle**

After a very early breakfast, Mipha and Link began their journey to Hyrule Castle. It was cloudy but not raining, and the weather was comfortable.

They planned to start on the road from the Great Zora Bridge. They would then travel through Ruto Moutain, across Luto's Crossing and then Oren Bridge, through Tabahl Woods to Inogo Bridge, then Northwest along the bank of the river to Woodland Stable. Without pushing their horses, that would be a full day's ride. They would then spend the night at Woodland Stable and the following morning ride past the Rauru Settlement, Helmhead Bridge, Hyrule Forest Park and then West to Hyrule Castle. They should get to the castle by lunchtime.

"I'm looking forward to this trip," said Link. "Given my amnesia, I only remember many Hyrule locations from the time I awoke in the Resurrection Shrine to the time I went back in time to here and now. So my memory of Hyrule is mostly one of decay and destruction. But fortunately, in this timeline, we were able to defeat Ganon before he could do as much harm. So I will finally see a Hyrule I've largely forgotten as it existed when I was growing up."

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that," said Mipha. "The other timeline you speak of just isn't real for me, though I understand you lived through it. Anyway, I'm glad I am along with you to share these moments."

"Me too. Thinking of that other timeline reminds me how much I missed you for almost four years. You know I love you very much," said Link.

"I know. And I love you too," said Mipha.

The road was a bit rocky in places, and sometimes they had to dismount and walk their horses for a while.

"You seem a bit tense," said Mipha. "Is something bothering you?"

"Probably muscle memory," he said. "I traveled these roads quite a bit in my other life, and there were a lot of Lizalfos and Moblins around here. I needed to keep on my guard. And I am also subconsciously worried about protecting you. I guess I'm still not used to how safe things are now."

"I understand. Take some deep breaths, relax, and enjoy the scenery," said Mipha.

They finally passed Inogo Bridge, and a short way beyond that the road was smooth. It was a simple ride now to Woodland Stable, and it was early evening when they arrived. They boarded their horses, cooked a simple meal at the pot outside, and then booked a room for the night.

"This is the first time we've been away together since Lurelin Village," said Link.

"That's right," said Mipha, yawning. "I'm happy we're making this trip together."

They lay cuddled against each other in bed. The sound of frogs croaking in Pico Pond and insects chirping in Minshi Woods filled the night air. But far from being disturbing, the sounds were soothing. It had been a long day, and they were both exhausted. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

They had requested a wake-up call from the innkeeper, so they arose early the next morning. After freshening up, they had a quick breakfast, and then they were back on the road. Link admired the scenery around the castle. And there were no Guardian Stalkers to evade as they rode up to the gates. They dismounted, and two attendants came up and took charge of their horses. As they walked into the castle Link noticed one of the officers on duty as someone he recognized.

"Mipha, do you mind going on ahead? I want to say hello to one of the officers here I remember," said Link.

"Of course,” said Mipha. She went into the castle while Link approached the officer.

"Hello, it's Lieutenant Fandon isn't it?" said Link.

"Yes, sir," said Fandon.

"How are you and how is the family?" said Link.

"Very well, sir. I have a four-year-old daughter, and my wife is expecting another child in two months," he said.

"Congratulations!" said Link.

"Yes, sir. I understand you have become a Zora citizen, but you are still a Captain of the Imperial Guard here?" said Fandon.

"Yes, His Majesty made provision for me to have dual citizenship. So I guess they can always get me back here if they need help. But it looks like you have everything under control," said Link.

"Yes, thanks to you, sir, and the other Champions."

"Well, it's nice to see you, and best wishes to the family," said Link.

"Thank-you sir," said Fandon.

Link entered the castle and began looking for Mipha and Zelda. He saw them through the doorway of the dining room and walked over. He started to approach them to greet Zelda, when he realized they were both staring at him with their arms folded. Zelda, in particular, seemed to be scowling at him, though Mipha looked stern as well. What was the matter now? He approached them and was about to speak when Zelda beat him to it.

"Link, I forbid you to speak," said Zelda. "I would like to remind you that, besides now being a subject of the Zora Royal Family, you are still a subject of the Hyrule Royal Family. You have achieved the unique distinction of simultaneously offending princesses of both kingdoms by keeping us waiting. I expect you to kneel before us and ask forgiveness."

He could feel himself turning red. He started to drop to one knee and stammered, "Uh, Your Highnesses, I only stopped to speak...".

Before he could say another word, Mipha and Zelda both burst out laughing. "We're teasing you, Link. Get up and stop making a fool of yourself," said Zelda.

"Wow," Link said. "I admit you got me that time. I hope I never get on your bad side, Your Highnesses."

"Let's have lunch now," said Zelda.


	8. Hyrule Castle Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link have lunch with Princess Zelda, Link has an important discussion with Dr. Purah, and then there is a dinner with King Rhoam.

**Chapter 8 –Hyrule Castle Visit**

Mipha, Zelda, and Link sat down together in the dining room for lunch. Mipha and Zelda were still giggling over the prank they had just pulled. Link was trying to move on from his embarrassment.

"I could try pretending I knew you were kidding," said Link, "but I guess my red face gave things away."

"It wasn't just the color of your face," said Zelda. "You should have seen your expression! I almost felt sorry for you."

"Okay, okay," said Link. "I admit you got me. Are you two going to settle down so we can eat?"

The lunch was going to be "family style," and the staff was waiting for Zelda to signal them to serve it.

"I ordered a couple of fish dishes, Mipha, including Hyrule Bass. I hope you like them," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda," said Mipha.

"And Link, since living with Zoras, you must love fish now?" asked Zelda smiling.

Mipha giggled at first, then both she and Zelda started laughing.

"He does," said Mipha. "He's passionate over fish!"

Zelda doubled over with laughter.

"I don't know what's going through your two minds right now, but I'm starving," said Link.

After their earlier prank, both Mipha and Zelda were still in that giddy mood where everything seems funny.

"Link, you are so much fun to tease!" said Zelda. "We'll lighten up on you now. Let's enjoy lunch." She signaled the staff to serve the food.

The meal was tasty, and he did enjoy the fish dishes. Eventually, the conversation came around to the reason for his visit.

"The Zora Royal Family has decided to put me to work as a roving ambassador," said Link. "I have a letter of introduction from King Dorephan I can give you after lunch to make things official. So one of my duties will be to represent the Zora people in meetings throughout Hyrule, and conversely convey any concerns others may have back to the Zora Royal Family."

"That's an excellent role for you," said Zelda. "You are on good terms with most of Hyrule's peoples and are well respected everywhere. You may need to show a little humility in front of Revali, but I think you can make that situation work too. And this new position may help improve your public speaking. So I for one am happy for you and am looking forward to working with you in future."

"Thank you, Zelda," said Link. "I appreciate your kind remarks. Another reason for our visit is we would like to encourage more tourism to Zora's Domain. We feel we have some beautiful scenery and a good deal of other amenities to offer. So, with your permission, we would like to visit the larger villages around Hyrule and start discussions about that. We may also like to expand our advertising efforts throughout Hyrule along those lines."

"Of course you have my permission, and I wish you good luck," said Zelda. "You're going to have some stiff competition from Lurelin Village, but you do have some things to offer that they don't, and people may want a change from there anyway."

"Great, thank you," said Link.

After finishing lunch Link spoke up.

"If lunch is over, with your permission, I was hoping to discuss something with Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Yes, of course," said Zelda. "Unless you need Mipha with you, I would like to spend some time with her."

"No, I can see Dr. Purah alone. Is that alright with you, Mipha?" said Link.

"That's fine. I would enjoy spending some time with Zelda," said Mipha.

"I wanted to let you both know that the three of us will be having dinner with my father this evening," said Zelda. "He especially wanted to congratulate you both, since he could not attend your wedding and hasn't seen you since the victory celebrations here."

"Of course," said Mipha. "We would be honored."

"Alright. I'll catch up with you both later," said Link. "And please no more pranks!"

They all got up from the table. Mipha and Zelda wandered off together and Link headed over to the research lab where Dr. Purah worked when she wasn't in Hateno Village.

"Hello, Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Hello, Link. I hope you're well. And I hope our meeting today will be less dramatic than last time," said Purah, thinking back to Zelda's infection.

"Yes, indeed!" Link laughed. "I wanted to speak to you about something I brought back with my notes from the other timeline. In that timeline, you were working on a Sheikah Slate rune that could reverse aging. You were also working on the opposite, an age boosting rune. You were able to get the anti-aging rune to work, but all too well: you overexposed yourself to it, and it regressed you to the body of a six-year-old girl."

"Really! That must have been interesting," she laughed. "You say you brought back information about it?"

"Yes. The pronouns are getting confusing, but you gave me a copy of your research notes to take back with me and share with you. Perhaps, if you have time, you could take a look and see if they could help you develop something along those lines."

"Certainly, I will take a look at this. It would be of great benefit if we could perfect this," Purah said.

"Yes. And it would be of particular personal benefit to me. Hylians age faster than Zoras. If Mipha and I have a family, I would love to have more time with Mipha and see our children grow up together, " said Link.

"I completely understand. I'm sure King Rhoam and Princess Zelda would not mind me spending the time to research this as it would be of widespread benefit. I'll read over my notes and see what I can learn," she said. "I also have the Sheikah Slate Zelda was going to use last time."

As she spoke, Purah glanced at the top page of the notes Link had given her and saw an envelope attached to the front addressed to her. Inside was a letter which she opened, read, and started laughing.

"I see I still had a sense of humor in my old age," Purah said.

The letter began, "Dear Me, You are not as smart as I am now but hopefully smart enough. I tried to make my notes as simple as possible. Good luck!" It was signed "Dr. Purah".

"Okay, Link, leave this to me. I will start working on this," said Purah.

"Thank-you," said Link. "This means the world to me."

Link spent the rest of the afternoon sightseeing. It was a pleasure to see the area in its original form, not the wasteland he remembered. Castle Town was bustling with shops and merchants. And the architecture in and around the castle itself was superb. He had no idea where Mipha and Zelda were, but soon it was time to get ready for dinner. Zelda had made the royal guest room available for them again, and he headed there to freshen up. He found Mipha already there.

"Did you have a good time with Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, she was very nice. We had a nice long chat, and I feel I know her a lot better now. I enjoyed it," said Mipha.

Mipha put on her royal headpiece for dinner. Link wore his Zora armor. When the time came, an attendant knocked on their door and offered to escort them to the dining room. When they arrived at the King's dining room, Zelda was already there.

"Welcome Princess Mipha and Sir Link," said King Rhoam. "I am happy to have the chance to see you again and finally offer my congratulations and best wishes on your marriage."

Link knelt on one knee, and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Then he rose. Mipha bowed her head and said. "Thank you, Your Majesty, and thank you for seeing us. My father sends his greetings."

"And I to him, please," said King Rhoam. "King Dorephan and I go way back together, and I have always had the greatest respect for him. Now before I start making speeches, let's all sit down and enjoy dinner."

The dinner was excellent as was the conversation. King Rhoam's knowledge of Hyrule and its affairs was extensive. He questioned Mipha in detail about how the Zora community was faring and could he help with anything. Zelda was also very knowledgeable and was an active participant in the discussions. And Link was even more impressed by how much Mipha knew about Hyrule, and her ability to converse on equal terms with Princess Zelda and King Rhoam. It was a side of her he hadn't seen much, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Mipha often came across to those who didn't know her as shy and quiet. But in reality, once you did get to know her, you realized she was brilliant, self-confident and extraordinarily capable. Her quietness reflected her kindness and consideration. Link recalled it was Mipha who mastered her Divine Beast faster than any of the other Champions. He ended up doing a good deal more listening than talking this evening. He had a lot to learn before he could consider himself in their league.

During a break in their conversation, King Rhoam said, "I understand that in future, Link, you will be the Zora ambassador here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I obviously still have a lot to learn, but I do have an excellent teacher," Link said with a nod toward Mipha.

"Well, you are always welcome here, as Zora ambassador or otherwise. I hope you are keeping up with your combat skills in case we ever need you again," said King Rhoam.

"Well, Your Majesty, I try to keep in shape. But, frankly, I hope my skills won't ever be needed again in that way. However, if they are, I promise I will be ready. Is there something specific troubling Your Majesty?" said Link.

"No, nothing in particular. It's probably a needless worry," said King Rhoam. "But knowing that you're ready if needed makes me feel better."

The meal ended, and everyone said good-night and good-bye. Mipha and Link would be leaving next morning for Kakariko Village. But Zelda wanted another word with them first.

"Father, I'm going to walk our guests back to their room," said Zelda. As they passed a sitting area, Zelda asked them both to sit down.

"I didn't want to discuss this in front of my father, but I am going to assign four members of the Royal Guards to accompany you on the remainder of your trip," said Zelda.

"Is that necessary?" said Link.

"Maybe not, but I would very much rather be safe than sorry. My concern is the Yiga Clan. Ganon's defeat was a bitter loss for them, and they are no doubt licking their wounds. But they would love nothing better than to take some solace by ambushing a famous Champion and the Hero of Hyrule alone on the road. They don't attack in numbers but prefer stealth and disguise, often pretending to be single travelers walking along the road. Living in Zora's Domain may have made you somewhat complacent. The Zoras guard their kingdom well, and the Yiga can't disguise themselves as Zoras so that any spies would be quickly spotted. The same goes for the Rito Village and Goron City areas. And Lurelin Village is kept very safe as well to protect their tourism. But Kakariko Village is a Sheikah outpost and has had a history of Yiga Clan infiltration. The journey to Kakariko Village takes about eight hours from here, but you can stop at the Wetland Stables along the way after four. The road between Kakariko and Hateno villages is a six-hour ride with no stables on the way. There are some isolated places along your route, so I insist on assigning you an escort. I will feel much better knowing you are safe. At the same time, you yourselves should also remain vigilant," said Zelda.

"Alright," said Link. "And thank you, Zelda."

They said good-night. Now Link wasn't so sure it was a good idea Mipha accompanied him on this trip. The thought she might be in danger made him feel sick. Well, it was too late now. He would have to keep his guard up from now on.


	9. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link journey to Kakariko Village and meet Impa.

**Chapter 9 – Kakariko Village**

Early next morning Mipha and Link met in front of the castle with the four Royal Guard members assigned as their escort. The lieutenant in charge of the group approached Link.

"Good morning, sir," he said. "I'm Lieutenant Gadlin and the leader of our group. Our orders are to accompany Princess Mipha and yourself throughout your trip."

“Good morning, and my thanks to you and the rest of the Royal Guards for doing this. I hope you don't mind," said Link. "Let's talk over here." Link walked with Gadlin out of Mipha's hearing.

"Not at all, sir. We are honored to help and, frankly, hope to enjoy some time away from the castle. Do you have any special instructions for us?" said Gadlin.

"Only that if it ever comes to it, you are to do everything in your power to save Princess Mipha and not worry about me. She is the possible future Zora Queen. I am a soldier and can take care of myself if necessary," said Link.

"I understand, sir," said Gadlin. "But I don't think it will come to that. I probably shouldn't mention this since I believe Her Highness didn't want you to think she was overreacting, but besides the four of us from the Royal Guard, she ordered a squad of eight soldiers to check the road ahead of us as we travel and sound the alert if anything looks amiss. So you are even better protected than you expected."

What a thoughtful person Zelda was. How could he ever thank her?

"Don't worry Lieutenant, my lips are sealed," said Link. "But thanks for telling me. We can start anytime you're ready. And anytime your group wants a rest, just let us know. I think the plan is to stop for lunch at the Wetlands Stable."

"Thank you, sir," said Gadlin. "Yes, that's right. And that's where I may meet the leader of the other squad. We can go now. I already received a report that the road ahead is clear."

They began the four-hour ride to Wetlands Stable. Mipha and Link rode next to each other, two guards rode ahead of them and two behind. Link could tell from the way they comported themselves they were skilled soldiers. They were intent on scanning the countryside as they rode. And he knew only the best qualified were invited to become members of the Royal Guard.

"I am looking forward to visiting Kakariko Village and meeting Impa," said Link to Mipha. "I have not had a chance to explain to her what happened. The Impa of my former timeline played a huge role guiding me in my quest and our ultimate defeat of Ganon. By the way, I don't think we will get a lot of tourists from Kakariko Village. The Sheikah people who live there have adopted a simple life. But some may find the idea of a retreat to a mountain area with peaceful waterfalls appealing."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," said Mipha. "I can tell you're a bit tense and worried after our talk with Zelda last night. Please remember that I am capable of taking care of myself if needed, and can heal injuries too. So try to relax. We'll all be fine."

"Okay," said Link. "Do you know the history of Kakariko Village? Many years ago Kakariko Village was founded by Sheikah people as a refuge during the period in history when there was a falling out between Sheikahs and Hylians. Almost all the current residents are members of the Sheikah race, but they are now loyal supporters of the Hyrule Royal Family. The Yiga Clan is a splinter group of Sheikah who pledged loyalty to Ganon."

Thanks perhaps to Zelda's precautions, they did not encounter any problems along the way. They stopped at Wetlands Stable for a short rest and lunch. While he and Mipha ate lunch, he noticed Lieutenant Gadlin conferring with another officer he hadn't seen before. He assumed that was the squad leader. The unknown officer left shortly afterward, and a little while later Lieutenant Gadlin said it was safe to depart anytime they were ready.

At the final approach to Kakariko Village, they had to leave the road and climb a hilly area. At that point, he could see the squad ahead of them spread out and guarding the path they would take. The coast was apparently clear, and they arrived at Kakariko Village in mid-afternoon.

They engaged rooms at the Shuteye Inn as did the members of the Royal Guard. Gadlin told Link that the village during daytime was safe, but two guards would accompany them at all times while the other two rested. The squad of soldiers would set up camp overlooking the village and keep an eye on things from there.

After leaving their things at the inn, it was time to visit Impa. They strolled over to her house and knocked. Impa welcomed them in. Link was quite surprised when he saw her. She was a young Sheikah woman now and looked much like her granddaughter Paya had looked.

"Hello, Princess Mipha and Link. Please come in. Would you like some tea?" said Impa. They sat down, and Impa poured tea for everyone.

"Link, I have been very much looking forward to meeting you. I heard from my older sister Purah some of what happened but wanted a chance to hear it from your lips and ask questions," said Impa.

"Yes, I am happy to discuss it with you. This makes no logical sense, I know, but I would like to express my gratitude to you for the role of your other self in guiding me," said Link.

Impa laughed. "You're welcome, I guess," she said.

Link proceeded to tell his story from the time of the Great Calamity, Ganon's initial triumph, his resurrection 100 years later, Ganon's eventual defeat, the efforts made to restore the Temple of Time, and finally his travel back in time to the current timeline to help change events for the better. Impa listened with interest, asking a question here and there. By the time their discussion ended, it was early evening.

"That's quite a story," said Impa. "It seems the Yiga clan played a damaging role in your timeline, and that's something we should be vigilant about today as well. There are still Yiga around, and they can still cause trouble. The Gerudo try to keep an eye on their headquarters, but they are masters of disguise and difficult to identify. Be wary of strangers along the road. I don't know how much you remember, Link, about the Yiga Clan. They are very skilled Ninja style warriors, and they also have some limited teleportation ability by invoking an incantation. They appear and disappear in an orange ring or puff of smoke, and they can appear unexpectedly, though usually alone. They prize Mighty Bananas for that fruit's ability to increase their attack power. When defeated their teleportation power transports them away. Since Ganon's defeat and the end of the Blood Moons, we learned that they could no longer re-spawn, which is one piece of good news."

"Yes, we will be careful," said Link. "The opportunity to meet with you, Impa, was the primary purpose of my visit here. But I also want you to know that I am going to serve as a Zora roving ambassador now, so if there is an issue the Sheikah people have that concerns Zoras, I would be happy to help. We are also encouraging more travel to Zora's Domain, but I am not sure many of the people here take vacations. Perhaps they could visit as a spiritual retreat."

"No, you're right," said Impa. "But I will let people know."

"It's late now," said Impa. "I would be happy if you would stay and join me for dinner."

Link looked at Mipha, and she was agreeable.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Link.

"Not at all if you don't mind a simple meal," said Impa.

"That's fine," said Link. "But I'd like to let our bodyguards outside break for dinner as well. Give me a minute to speak with them."

Link went down and informed the guards stationed outside of their plan to stay with Impa for dinner. One of the guards asked one of the Sheikah outside Impa's house to get a message to the two guards staying at the inn. When those two guards arrived, they switched places, while the original two guards went to the inn for dinner. The orders were to have two guards with Mipha and Link at all times.

Impa, Mipha, and Link ate a light dinner of rice, dried fish, and vegetables. Then it was time to head back to the inn. Next morning they would begin their ride to Hateno Village. But first Impa had some final words.

"I want to stress with you that you should be especially vigilant during the next part of your journey. It is possible a Yiga Clan spy living unknown in our midst observed your presence here. They would be eager to notify their superiors about your travels, and they, in turn, would be eager to waylay you on the road. So please be extra careful," said Impa.

"We will, Impa, " said Link. "And thank-you." Mipha, Link and the two guards headed back to the inn.

"Link, I need to spend some time in the water," said Mipha. "I noticed Lantern Lake is just a short distance away."

"Of course," said Link. "I'm not letting you out of my sight right now so I'll come with you."

Link told their two bodyguards their intentions, and the guards said they would watch by the water. Mipha and Link walked together to Lantern Lake. It was quiet, and fireflies were blinking on and off. The weather was mild. Mipha eased herself into the water and Link did too. They lay next to each other.

"This is very relaxing," Mipha said. "I wish we could stay here all night."

"We can if I let the guards know," said Link. And that's what they ended up doing.


	10. Journey to Hateno Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party travel from Kakariko to Hateno Village

**Chapter 10 –Journey to Hateno Village**

The wake-up call came early the next morning, and after breakfast, they were ready to begin the journey to Hateno Village. Without stopping this would be about a six-hour ride, but of course, they planned to rest along the way.

Link went over to speak to the Lieutenant.

"Impa told us to be especially careful during this stage of our trip. She thought there was a reasonable chance a Yiga Clan spy spotted us," said Link.

"Yes, sir. I'll pass that along to the Guards and make sure the squad knows it too," said Gadlin. "Are you and Princess Mipha ready?"

"Yes, let's go," said Link.

They left Kakariko Village at about 7:30 and enjoyed a peaceful ride. They reached and crossed the Kakariko Bridge at 9:30 and decided to continue riding. So far there had been no sign of any trouble. After another hour they passed north of Ash Swamp and reached where Fort Hateno stood in Link's former timeline. The last time Link saw this place it lay in ruins with broken Guardians strewn throughout the field. But now there were only trees and shrubs. The fort had been built to stop a Guardian attack that never happened in this timeline. It was a good time to stop for a rest.

"I hope you're not getting bored with me reminiscing all the time," said Link. "This area has some special significance to me. We just passed Ash Swamp which is where I died battling Guardian Stalkers."

"I understand you need some closure with your past," said Mipha. "And I am interested in what happened to you. But unless you want to see me crying, don't talk about that part again."

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Link.

They finished a light early lunch, and it was time to continue. Lieutenant Gadlin thought they were a little less than three hours ride away from Hateno Village.

The road carried them past some cliffs on one side and the Fir river on the other. They were approaching a part of the path where it squeezed between two cliffs. Link started to feel uneasy. When he was traveling by himself, he preferred to climb cliffs like these and not stick to the road. However, he could not see any trouble, and the squad ahead had apparently passed through here safely shortly before. Nevertheless, he touched his sword to assure himself it was handy.

Mipha noticed his reaction. "Are you alright, Link?" she asked.

"I think so. I don't like where this path is headed between those cliffs up ahead. I think we should be on our guard," he said.

There was still no sign of trouble, though, and it would be difficult to backtrack and scale the cliffs with their horses. They continued to ride ahead.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound.

"Look out!" the Lieutenant shouted.

Boulders were rolling down from the cliffs above, both ahead of them and behind them. It was a cunning ambush. The stones would prevent their escape along the road, and they would be like fish in a barrel to any archers on the cliffs above. And that was precisely the plan. Four Yiga Clan archers had been hiding above them on the north cliff and started shooting from bows that launched two arrows at a time.

"Use the horses as a shield if necessary," yelled Link. "And hug the north cliff wall." He had pulled Mipha next to him and pushed her behind his horse. The Guards returned fire, but the angle made their shots difficult. The only thing that might help them, Link realized, was that all four Yiga Clan soldiers were on the same north cliff. Apparently, the south cliff did not offer enough concealment to spring their trap. If they too hugged the north cliff wall, the enemy would have a more difficult shot. To target them the Yiga archers would have to lean over the cliff themselves, making them an easier target.

"We need to scale the cliff somehow," Link shouted. If only he had Revali's gale now, he thought. "Try to cover me by keeping up your shooting. I am going to climb up. Mipha, stay down here behind this horse and along this side of the cliff so they can't target you."

At that moment one of the Guards went down with a groan, pierced in the chest with two arrows. The remaining three Guards shot arrows at the enemy to distract them, while Link began scaling the north cliff. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain: he was hit in the left shoulder with an arrow as he climbed and nearly lost his balance. He groaned but managed to hold on and soon scaled the top. His left arm was throbbing. He drew his sword and rushed the nearest Yiga warrior. The warrior had not expected Link to charge so quickly, and in trying to switch from his bow to his sword left himself vulnerable. Link was able to strike him down with a single blow. He disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, leaving bananas and rupees on the ground.

But three of the enemy remained, and they were now focused entirely on Link. He held his shield up and backed away. They advanced slowly, spreading wider apart to divide his attention and encircle him. They had put away their bows and now wielded sharp-pointed black sickle-shaped weapons. His left shoulder throbbed in pain, but he knew he had to keep his shield up. If they all rushed him at once, he wasn't sure he could handle them. Suddenly one of the Yiga Clan warriors cried out in pain and fell to the ground, pierced with an arrow to the chest. While the enemy had focused on him, Lieutenant Gadlin had scaled the wall, and his aim with the bow was perfect. The other two Yiga Clan warriors looked uncertain whom to attack. Gadlin held his ground, shield raised. The enemy warriors looked at each other, nodded, and then one rushed Link while the other rushed Gadlin. Link planted himself firmly, ready to defend himself from the blow he felt sure was coming when suddenly the warrior charging him fell to the ground, writhed in pain, then disappeared in an orange puff of smoke. Mipha's trident had pierced his chest. Meanwhile, a second Royal Guard soldier had scaled the cliff and now stood beside his Lieutenant, sword drawn. Outnumbered, the remaining Yiga Clan warrior suddenly halted his charge, waved his arms in an incantation, and disappeared in an orange puff of smoke. The attack was over. Mipha rushed over to Link.

"Link, you're wounded," she cried.

"Mipha, are you okay?" Link asked. "I'm not badly hurt. Please look after the Royal Guard soldier on the ground below first. He took two arrows to the chest earlier in the fight."

"Alright but stay still here. I will be back as soon as I can," said Mipha.

The Guard pierced with two arrows lay motionless on the ground. Mipha rushed over to him. He was still alive, but barely. She would have to hurry. She removed the arrows, closed her eyes, and waved her hands slowly over the wounds. They began to heal. She kept up her healing process until the wounds closed. But the Guard had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. He would need a blood transfusion and further medical attention. Mipha had done all she could for him. She climbed back up the cliff to where Link lay, finished healing Link and then attended to the other Guards. Gadlin was uninjured, and the other two Guards had only minor scrapes.

Finally, Link saw the squad of soldiers assigned to assure the road was clear rushing back. He wondered what had gone wrong. Lieutenant Gadlin was wondering the same thing and was soon speaking to the officer in charge of the squad. Apparently, the Yiga Clan were aware of the advance squad and had lured them away from the attack on Link's party by staging an attack further down the road. The squad had been able to drive them off without injury, but while they were engaged with that, the four hidden Yiga clan archers in the rear had rolled the boulders they positioned earlier over the cliff to entrap Link and Mipha's party between the rocks and the cliff walls. The Yiga Clan had hoped they could finish Link's party off with arrows, but when Mipha, Link and the Royal Guards had hugged the north wall too tightly, the Yiga were unable to clearly target them. The rest of the story they knew.

It was essential they get the injured Royal Guard to Hateno Village as soon as possible, so three of the squad members took him and raced on ahead.

Link went over to Mipha and put his arm around her. "Thanks for rescuing me, but I wish you had stayed safe."

"I told you I'm not helpless. And if anything had happened to you while I stayed safe, I could never forgive myself," said Mipha.

"Well, thank Hylia you're uninjured, and most of us are only slightly hurt. My prayers are with the wounded Guard. I hope they can treat him in time," said Link.

One of the horses had died in the battle, so two of the squad soldiers doubled up. Lieutenant Gadlin said the entire party might as well stay together now. If they pushed their horses to a gentle gallop, they were less than an hour's ride from Hateno Village. He thought a second attack unlikely but felt it best to move on quickly. They mounted up and galloped ahead. Soon they were climbing past Ovli Plain, Camphor Pond, and Ginner Woods, and then on into Hateno Village. It was mid-afternoon. Mipha and Link were brought directly to the Great Ton Pu Inn.

"Princess Mipha and Sir Link, I trust you are alright now. I am sorry for what you had to go through. I will leave you in the care of the innkeeper here, and two of my soldiers will stand guard. I want to check on how my injured colleague is doing," said Lieutenant Gadlin.

"Of course," said Link. "And please let us know if there is anything we can do. Don't feel bad about what happened. The Yiga Clan staged a clever ambush, and you helped save my life at the end."

"Thank you, sir," said Gadlin. "I hope Her Highness sees things the same way when she reads my report."

"I'll be happy to add my account to your report, Lieutenant, if that would help. Or even speak to Her Highness personally. So please don't worry about that. You did fine. Go ahead and check on your injured colleague," said Link.

"Thank-you sir," said Gadlin. He headed off to the medical center.

Mipha and Link went to their room. There was nothing more they could do now. It was a much closer call than Link had expected and he was concerned about Mipha's safety.

"Mipha, do you think perhaps it might be safer for you to return at once to the Domain? I can finish this trip alone," said Link.

"No," said Mipha. "I would be worried out of my mind about you if I was back in the Domain. I want to be with you to share any danger and help take care of you. I know you mean well, but you forget I am one of the Champions and am not helpless."

"Yes, you're right. Without your help, I could have been gravely injured today or even killed. I never imagined it would be this dangerous," Link said. "I know it's early, but I'm exhausted. I need to lie down for a while." He collapsed on the bed and ended up sleeping through to the next morning.


	11. Hateno and Lurelin Villages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link finish their visit to Hateno Village and journey to Lurelin Village.

**Chapter 11 – Hateno and Lurelin Villages**

Link woke next morning with Mipha next to him. She was using her healing power on some minor scratches and bruises he had suffered in the ambush.

"You certainly slept well," she said. "I hope I didn't wake you, but I noticed some injuries I missed last time."

He reached over and hugged her.

"Waking next to you is like starting a new dream," said Link. "You can wake me anytime."

"Well aren't you the sweet and poetic one," Mipha laughed. "I hope I'm not in another time travel paradox with a third you."

"No – sorry to disappoint, " said Link. "You're still stuck with me."

"That's good, " she said. "I'd hate to have to start training you all over again. Speaking of training," she smiled.

Afterward, they got up, freshened up and ate a light breakfast. Link got ready for his meeting.

"Mipha, why don't you relax in Zelkoa Pond while I meet with the mayor," said Link. "The pond is right behind the inn, and the mayor's house is right next door. I don't think my meeting will last very long and I'll come right back."

"That sounds fine," said Mipha. "I need some water relaxation."

Hateno Village was a quiet farming community, and life there was slow. He went off to see the mayor. As he expected, the meeting didn't last too long. The mayor seemed more honored to meet him than to conduct business. Link explained his goals and the mayor agreed to provide his support.

After the meeting, he strolled past the newer developments where he had lived in the other timeline, but there was only a dull house to see there now. It may well have been the one he remembered they were tearing down. Then he wandered back to the main street. The Kochi Dye Shop was still there if still was the right word. A family member must manage it and have passed it down to a descendant since it had the same name. He was getting a bit bored with Hateno Village and was eager to move on. Had Dr. Purah been here at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab he would have visited her. But she was still at Hyrule Castle. He walked back to Zelkoa Pond. Mipha was relaxing in the water.

"Come in the water," said Mipha. "It's very relaxing."

"I think I will," said Link. He undressed down to his shorts, waded into the pool and then over to her. She grabbed his hand, and he floated next to her.

"I like this," said Mipha. "And I can't wait to get to Lurelin Village."

"Speaking of that, I have a little surprise for you," said Link. "I know how hard this overland travel has been for you. I've arranged with the mayor to travel to Lurelin by boat. The boat will take us from Hateno Beach all the way to Lurelin Village. It should be safer and more relaxing."

"That's wonderful," said Mipha. "But I have a surprise for you too. I had a message from our father while you were out. He is sending four members of the Zora Royal Guard to stay with us the rest of the way and relieve the Hylian guards. He learned of the Yiga Clan attack on us and was pretty upset. Since we will be traveling in or near water from now on, he insisted on sending Zora guards."

"That makes sense," said Link. "But I don't want the Hylian Guards to get in any trouble. I'll write up a report of my own to include with Lieutenant Gadlin's so Zelda won't overreact. She can be pretty rough even when she's kidding around. When do the Zora guards get here?"

"Early this afternoon. We can leave for Lurelin right afterward. Now let's relax," said Mipha, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you I love water?" she said, closing her eyes.

"Really? I would never have guessed," said Link, closing his.

Laying in the pond together was a relaxing way to spend the rest of the morning, he thought.

Afterward, Link discussed the new travel plans with Lieutenant Gadlin and gave him a copy of his report. He told him to be sure to include it with his own. Gadlin thanked him and said the injured guard had recovered well and would be able to travel back with them tomorrow morning, which was good news.

"I'm sorry you won't get to visit Lurelin Village with us," said Link. "But I can understand King Dorephan is concerned about his daughter and wants his people to look after her, particularly as the rest of our trip will be largely over water."

"I completely understand, sir, and that makes sense. There are no hard feelings," said Gadlin. "I apologize for letting Princess Mipha and yourself be put in harm's way, but am glad it all ended well for you. Please enjoy the rest of your trip and thank-you for writing a favorable report on the incident. I hope, sir, to see you again sometime in Hyrule Castle."

The Zora guards arrived and presented themselves to Lady Mipha. It was time to leave. The walk to the beach was a bit long, but the weather was pleasant. Finally, they boarded the boat and began the trip. They would head south hugging the coastline, curve around Soka Point, and then turn north past Korne Beach into Lurelin Village.

"This and swimming are the only way to travel," Mipha said. "Isn't this better than riding horses everywhere?"

"It's better if you can do it," said Link. "Unfortunately there are a lot of places you can't."

Next morning the boat docked at Lurelin Village, and everyone went ashore. Link again took care of business quickly. There wasn't anyone here he needed to spend much time with. Now they could relax and enjoy the location.

He sat with Mipha on the beach, their arms around each other. The onshore wind blew the palm trees with a rustling sound, and that nicely complemented the gentle rhythmic splash of waves rolling onto shore. Little red and green crabs scurried across the sand. It was one of those moments you needn't say anything: merely lean back and enjoy.

When they got hungry, fresh fish was readily available right on the beach. And the swimming was excellent. Mipha didn't get much opportunity to swim in the ocean, and this was great fun for her. Lurelin Village was their favorite vacation spot. They took an extra day off to enjoy themselves, but then it was time to head back to the Domain.

They planned to take a ship from Lurelin Village north along the coast and then finally head west into Lanayru Bay. Then they would trek across Samasa Plain and back into the Domain. It should be a pleasant trip.

On their last night in Lurelin Village, Mipha and Link lay together at the inn listening to the sound of the waves.

"Do you remember our honeymoon here?" Link asked. "I thought it was so romantic."

"Did we honeymoon here?" said Mipha.

"I guess I didn't impress you very much!" Link said.

She reached for him and put her arm around him. "You did, and you still do. You've made me very happy," said Mipha.

The next morning they boarded the ship and were underway. Mipha and Link sat together on the deck.

"Link, I've been doing some thinking," said Mipha. "Perhaps you're right. It might be time we begin to start a family when we get home."

"That would be wonderful!" said Link. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Mipha. "I was anxious something would happen during the Yiga Clan attack, and I would regret not doing this. Also, your comment about aging faster than Zoras bothered me, especially if we have any Zora children. I'd like you to see them grow up as much as possible. So yes, I'm ready."

Link put his arm around her, and they kissed. The only other sound was the waves lapping gently against the boat. It had been a long trip. He couldn't wait to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Mipha's and Link's road trip. I hope to continue their story in later chapters or a sequel.
> 
> I would like to thank any readers and especially everyone who wrote a comment or critique. Whether you liked or disliked the writing, it helps me to know that and why. 
> 
> My goal was to write a reasonably plausible story that would bring Mipha and Link together. My first story begins a couple of years after the end of the game with Link still grieving over Mipha’s death and seeking a purpose in life in a then peaceful Hyrule. That was the story "His Future is In the Past." In that story, after a good deal of experimentation, an eventually restored Temple of Time allows Link to go back in time a week before the Great Calamity and warn Zelda and the Champions of Ganon's plan. This enables them to be victorious, and a Link still missing much of his memory tries to pick up where he left off with Mipha. The other stories follow that and focus on the Link/Mipha relationship, first "Beginning Life in Zora's Domain" and then this story "Life in Zora's Domain." 
> 
> I hope the stories entertain you as we imagine a time and place where more of our favorite characters can live happily ever after.


	12. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link return home after their Hyrule journey.

**Chapter 12 – Back Home**

The boat from Lurelin Village carrying Mipha, Link, and the Zora guard escorts docked at the northwest corner of Lanayru Bay early afternoon the following day. Two additional Zora guards met them on shore.

"Welcome back, Lady Mipha and Link," the captain of the guards said. "His Majesty is very anxious to see you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "It's good to be going home."

"Lady Mipha," said the captain, "I hope I am not out of line in telling you this, but His Majesty is still quite upset over the news of your ambush. I hope you and Link are unhurt."

"We are both fine, thank you," said Mipha. "And I appreciate your telling me."

"Is your father going to be upset at the Hylians?" asked Link. "If you were my daughter I might be."

"Maybe," said Mipha. "But leave that to me. Be your usual quiet self, and I will do the talking."

The party first crossed Samasa Plain. They then took a small raft across the Rutala River and resumed traveling overland back to the Domain. They arrived at the central square, and the guards attended to their travel items. The captain escorted Mipha and Link directly to King Dorephan's throne room.

King Dorephan greeted them. "I hope everything is okay and you are both unharmed?"

"Yes, father," said Mipha. "We are both in perfect health. I'm sorry if we caused you any worry."

"I heard about the attack. How could such a thing happen?" said King Dorephan. "Weren't Hylian guards assigned to protect you? Did Princess Zelda neglect her responsibility to you?"

"No, father," said Mipha. "In fact, quite the opposite. Princess Zelda assigned us four members of her Royal Guard as well as a squad of eight soldiers to cover the road. She did everything she thought necessary. The Yiga Clan sprung a clever ambush, but we were able to defend ourselves. Link displayed his usual bravery," (she was also thinking recklessness but left that unsaid), "by scaling a cliff wall to confront all four attackers until the guards came to his aid."

'Well, if you say this is so, I believe you," said King Dorephan. "The version of the story that reached us from Hateno Village sounded more perilous. I'm happy you are both safe and back home now. Your brother has been anxiously waiting to see you."

King Dorephan signaled to one of the attendants, who left and returned with Prince Sidon. He ran to Mipha and Link and hugged them.

"Sis and Bro!" he squealed. "I missed you."

"We both missed you too, Sidon," said Mipha.

She and Link hugged him. Sidon pulled Mipha's head down and whispered to her: "Father’s mad at you. He used some bad words about your trip."

Mipha patted him on the head, and whispered back, "It's alright now Sidon. Don't worry. He's not angry anymore."

“Let’s plan on having another adventure, Sidon, the next weekend we’re all free,” said Link.

“Yes! Another adventure!” exclaimed Sidon.

"Well, you're probably tired from your travels, so I'll let you go now and get settled," said King Dorephan.

"Thank you, father," said Mipha and Link. They gave Sidon a goodnight hug, left the throne room and headed home.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Link.

"Yes, but I understand his reaction," said Mipha. "He only has Sidon and me now, and sometimes he still thinks of me as his little girl. So of course, he worries. Someday you may know how he feels."

"Yes, that was something we were going to work on," said Link.

"We will," said Mipha laughing. "But not today. Let's go home and get settled."

They had dinner together, put away their travel belongings and by then were so tired they decided to turn in. As they lay together in bed Link started thinking about the next day.

"We have another council meeting tomorrow, and they'll want me to summarize my trip," said Link. "I wonder if news of the Yiga Clan attack will dampen enthusiasm for Hylian tourism? The last thing anyone would want is a Yiga Clan spy in our midst."

"Yes, it's something to think about," said Mipha. "Is there no way to identify them?"

"Apparently there is, as ridiculous as it sounds. The Yiga Clan cannot resist Mighty Bananas. So we could probably use something like that as the first line of defense. I'll write to Impa to see if she can think of anything else," said Link.

"Good idea," she said.

"Can we change the subject? I know we discussed this before our trip, but I keep thinking about it. Can you explain a bit more about our having children?" said Link. "And not the fertilization part."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Scientists have determined that Hylians and Zoras have enough biological commonality to produce viable offspring who will inherit some traits from each parent but be entirely one race or the other. Zora mothers typically lay one to two eggs three months after fertilization, though some lay more. A Zora mother's baby has much of its growth occur after it hatches, unlike races who give live birth where more development occurs in the mother's womb. The babies will hatch from the eggs within three days of being laid given the right conditions of being placed together in calm water. Once they hatch, the next step of the process would be different depending on whether our baby is a Zora or Hylian."

"Okay, I understand so far," said Link.

"If our baby is a Zora, then she or he would develop in the water and grow into a Zora child somewhat like how a tadpole grows into a frog. The baby would have gills and retain them, but it takes about six months before the baby completes its growth and develops lungs healthy enough to also survive on land," said Mipha.

"Now, if our baby is determined to be a Hylian, in which case, as we discussed earlier, it must be a boy, then after hatching, we would move him to an artificial womb that would function like a Hylian mother's womb. He would receive the same nutrients as he would from a Hylian mother. The gills he had at hatching would gradually atrophy over time and eventually disappear, and in six months the baby would be capable of living outside the artificial womb. In effect, he would be the same as if he had a natural Hylian birth at that point. You'll recall that each child of ours has a 50% chance of being a Zora girl and a 25% chance each of being a Zora boy or Hylian boy," said Mipha.

"Thanks, that's a clear and thorough explanation," said Link. "Have the medical staff here had any experience dealing with a Hylian baby born of a Zora mother?"

"No. But the medical staff here have worked closely with Hylian doctors to understand how to create an artificial womb and what they need to do. They'll be ready if and when the time comes," said Mipha.

“What about baby names?” Link asked.

“You certainly are thinking ahead!” Mipha laughed. “Again, it makes a difference if the baby is a Zora or Hylian. If the baby is a Hylian, we can choose any name we want. If the baby is a Zora, then we are expected to follow the Zora Royal Family tradition regarding names. Think musical.”

"Thanks. It's a lot to think about, but you've made it much clearer," said Link. "I guess I have to do my part when the time is right."

"Um-hm," she said. "And you'll be the first person I tell when that time is," she laughed. “Now let's get some sleep in our own bed for a change."

They soon fell asleep.

 


	13. Anniversary Planning

**Chapter 13– Anniversary Planning**

 

As the days went by Link became more comfortable in his position. He attended council meetings, helped coordinate projects, met with representatives of the various races who had business with the Zora kingdom, and he did a little combat training for anyone interested. The latter was more of a sidelight but helped him keep in shape. He balanced that with personal time with Mipha and family time with Sidon.

Two anniversaries were coming up in the next few weeks: the one-year victory celebration was in two weeks, and a month after that was their wedding anniversary. Was it a year already? The time had gone fast. The victory celebration was a little confusing. In his head, of course, he had fought Ganon twice, though, in reality, only the second time happened.

For the victory celebration, each community was having its own party to honor their Champion. As Hyrule Hero, Link was invited to all of them, but he could only attend one, and that would be the Zora party. He owed each invitation a response though, and he sat down to compose his replies. 

He started with the Goron invitation. The letter began with the customary wording that he was cordially invited to attend, etc., etc. But Daruk had written a personal note at the end. 

_"Hey little guy, I know you're a Zora now so probably can't attend. But I hope you're in the neighborhood sometime, and we can get together. Best wishes to Mipha. Oh, and if you do come, don't forget to bring plenty of elixirs! Your friend, Daruk."_

He wrote a friendly note to Daruk in reply saying that he missed his big buddy and hoped he would get a chance to visit soon.

The next invitation was from the Gerudo. He was a little sorry to miss this celebration. It would be the one day the Gerudo opened Gerudo Town to males, so he could legally enter there. Again there was a personal note at the bottom of the form letter, this time from Urbosa.

" _Dear Link, I know you will be celebrating with your wife and family in Zora's Domain, but wanted you to know that you are always welcome here. We can meet at the Kara Kara Bazaar if you visit. Give my love to Mipha. Sincerely, Urbosa."_

He wrote a personal note back.

" _Dear Urbosa, Thank you for the invitation, and I am sorry I cannot attend since I will be in Zora's Domain. As someone who knows my true story, you know I have fond memories of Gerudo Town and regret this one opportunity to enter it legally! Please enjoy the celebration, and I hope we can see each other soon. Mipha sends her love. Sincerely, Link."_

Next was the Rito invitation. As expected there was no personal note at the end of this one. He wished Revali could put aside their differences and move on. In any case, he would do the right thing and write a personal note back.

" _Dear Revali, Thank you for the invitation. As you know, I will be unable to attend since I am now a member of the Zora community. However, I hope I can visit Rito Village at some point. I would be grateful for any archery pointers you could give me since you are recognized as the greatest archer in all of Hyrule. Best wishes, Link."_

Well, he did his best to break the ice. We'll see, he thought. The final invitation was from Hyrule Castle. Again there was the usual form letter, but Princess Zelda had written a personal note at the end.

" _Dear Link, I know you will be attending the Zora celebration with Mipha and her family, but I wanted to express my thanks for all you did for Hyrule and repeat you are always welcome here. We miss you and hope you can find an opportunity to visit soon. Please give my love to Mipha and enjoy the celebration with your family. Your dearest friend, Zelda."_

He wrote his reply. 

" _Dear Zelda, Thank you for your invitation and kind words. As you know, I will be attending the celebration in Zora's Domain. But you and I both know we could not have been victorious without each other, and you will be in my thoughts as we celebrate our victory. I look forward to seeing you whenever I have the chance. I always enjoy our visits: who else brings you so much laughter when teasing! Mipha sends her love, and we both hope to see you soon. Your friend and most loyal subject, Link.”_

Yes, he remembered he was still a Hylian subject too. 

That took care of the victory celebration invitations. Now he needed to work on the other more personal anniversary.

As it turned out the next item on his agenda was a meeting with a Gerudo representative named Kyra. They met and introduced themselves, then sat down. They discussed a few things of importance. One was the Gerudo's work containing the Yiga Clan, something he had a keen personal interest in. Kyra said they were doing their best to monitor the Yiga Clan hideout and any Yiga comings and goings. But it was difficult to track them because of their technology and teleportation ability. Next, they discussed tourism. The Zora could not visit the desert climate where the Gerudo lived, so tourism there was out of the question. Link thought perhaps some Gerudo might want to visit the Domain to enjoy some variety of scenery. It didn't rain as much in the Domain as, for example, Lurelin Village, and he knew some Gerudo who visited Lurelin quickly grew tired of the rain. Anyway, after the business part of their discussion was over Link had a personal request. 

"Kyra, I wonder if I could ask a favor of you. My one year wedding anniversary is coming up, and I would like to get something nice. I know you have an excellent jewelry shop back home called Starlight Memories. I wonder, if I described what I needed and gave you the funds, would you do me the favor of purchasing it and having it sent here?" said Link. 

Kyra looked at him with a funny expression. 

"I certainly don't mind doing you a favor," she said. "But can I ask how you know about Starlight Memories? Males are forbidden to enter Gerudo Town."

He smiled. "It's a long story and probably wouldn't interest you," Link said. "But I have it on good authority it's an excellent jewelry shop."

"Alright, what would you like?" said Kyra.

He wanted a pendant with three perfect sapphires in a gold setting in the form of the Zora symbol and attached to a beautiful gold chain. He supplied Kyra with a picture.

When time permitted, Link had been harvesting Luminous Stones around the area and selling them as well as some other items he no longer needed. So he had accumulated a tidy sum of rupees by now.

"Here are 5,000 rupees," he said. "Please negotiate a good price and keep the rest as your commission."

"I will negotiate an excellent price for you," said Kyra. "But I do not need any commission. I am happy to do a favor for the Hero of Hyrule and friend of Chief Urbosa and will return any change along with the jewelry. When do you need this?"

"No later than six weeks," said Link.

"I will be sure to get it to you by then if I have to hire a Rito to fly it here," said Kyra.

"Thank you," said Link. "Have a safe journey home and give my regards to Chief Urbosa if you get the chance."

He hoped that would take care of the second anniversary and Mipha would like the gift. What do you get a princess, after all?

During the next two weeks, many people in the Domain were busy making preparations for the party. King Dorephan had declared that day a holiday. Mipha as Zora Champion would be the guest of honor, but she told the organizers Link should share the honor with her. He felt uncomfortable with that and wished she would leave him off, but she insisted. And he would not like to be in the shoes of anyone who suggested otherwise! Mipha was kind and gentle by nature, but had a temper too and was not hesitant to remind anyone who needed reminding of her position in the Zora hierarchy. 

Finally, the day of the celebration came. King Dorephan gave a short speech reminding the audience of the heroic efforts of Princess Zelda, Link, and all of the Champions. He said how proud he was in particular of his daughter Mipha's role and how fortunate they were to have the Hero of Hyrule as part of their family now. The crowd applauded at all the right places. Now, King Dorephan said, let's all have a good time and enjoy the party. Fortunately, that was all the speeches. 

Zoras loved music, and there was plenty of it.

"Lady Mipha, would you do me the honor of the next dance?" said Link.

"Let me check my dance card to see if I can squeeze you in," said Mipha. "It looks like I might have room."

They danced together for the first time since their wedding reception and kept dancing until they were both too tired. Zoras knew how to party, Link thought, and he wished they would do it more often.

Besides music and dancing, there was entertainment as well. One was a waterfall race to see who could swim up the fastest. Another was a diving competition. And there was also a speed swimming competition. He enjoyed watching how skilled the Zoras were at all those things. Sidon was busy running around with friends from school, and they hoped he wouldn't cause any mischief. But it was just a fun day to relax and let off some steam together. The party went late into the evening, and by the end, everyone went home happy but exhausted. There would be no early risers next morning.


	14. Anniversary Surprises

**Chapter 14 – Anniversary Surprises**

Link awoke early. The sun was beginning to rise, and the Domain was quiet. Mipha was still asleep. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Today was their one-year anniversary. Since it was a weekend, they had promised Sidon an early picnic together. But he wanted to surprise Mipha first thing in the morning while they still had some alone time.

He carefully got up from the waterbed and tiptoed to his desk where he had hidden his present. Kyra had come through for him and the pendant he had ordered arrived on time. It had ended up costing 3500 rupees, which he thought was a reasonable price for its artistry. Kyra must have driven a hard bargain with the Moonlight Memories jewelry shop in Gerudo Town. He took the gift out and left it with a note for Mipha on the table. Then he crept back into bed and lay there quietly.

After a while, Mipha stirred, then opened her eyes. She looked over at Link and smiled. She rubbed his hair and said, "Good morning sweetheart. Have you been awake for a while?"

He put his arm around her. "Not very long," he said. He looked into her amber eyes and smiled. She looked into his eyes and smiled back. She was probably waiting for him to show he remembered what day it was, he thought.

"Happy anniversary darling," he said. "I hope you didn't think I would forget."

"Happy anniversary," she said as they exchanged a kiss. "I didn't think you would. But I'm glad you remembered. And by the way, I wasn't going to accept any memory loss excuses. Let's get up - I have something for you."

They got up, Mipha went over to a drawer and pulled out a package.

"Happy anniversary," she said handing him the package. "I hope you like it."

He unwrapped the bundle and inside was an elegant blue and silver tunic. The fabric was blue, and there was some delicate silver embroidery in places.

"I made it myself," said Mipha. "It's something to wear when you don't need to wear Zora armor or swim up waterfalls."

"I love it," said Link. "It looks perfect. Let me try it on."

He pulled on the tunic, and it fit perfectly. The material was soft but sturdy and very comfortable.

"You look good in it," said Mipha. "It took a while to make since I had to work on it when you wouldn't see me."

"Thank you! But I have something for you too," said Link. He went over to the table and handed Mipha the package and note he had written.

She read the note first.

" _Sweetheart, Thank you for the many beautiful moments together and the happiest year of my life. With all my love now and forever, Link."_

"That is so sweet," she said kissing him. "You're going to make me cry."

"Open the gift," he said. "I hope you like it."

She opened the package, and her mouth opened when she saw the pendant. The sapphires sparkled a deep blue and the gold shined brightly in the morning light.

"Oh Link, this is so beautiful! I can't wait to put it on," she said.

He helped her with it and secured the clasp in the back. She looked in the mirror. The pendant was perfect, and she loved it.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said. "I love it. But this must have cost a fortune. You didn't need to spend so much on a gift."

"I wanted to get something suitable for my princess," said Link. "And I got a good deal from the Gerudo jewelry shop."

"I'm going to wear this all day," she said. "I love it!"

She went over to him, and they kissed again.

"We better have a quick breakfast then start getting ready for Sidon," said Mipha. "You know how excited he gets when he knows he's having an adventure with you. He's probably already up and driving our father crazy. And bring your Zora armor. We may do some waterfall swimming."

"Yes, we better get ready," said Link.

They ate breakfast then started putting together a picnic basket. Soon it was time to get Sidon, and they headed over to King Dorephan's rooms. As expected, Sidon was already up and waiting outside. When he saw Mipha and Link, he rushed over to them.

"Good morning Sis and Bro," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

They exchanged hugs.

"Yes, but we need to wish father good morning," said Mipha.

They entered the throne room, and King Dorephan welcomed them.

"Good morning," he said. "And happy anniversary. You probably didn't think I would remember."

"Thank you, father," they both said.

"You look especially happy today, Mipha, and I don't recall seeing that sapphire Zora emblem before," said King Dorephan laughing.

"Yes, that is a gift from Link, father," said Mipha.

"It looks beautiful on you," said King Dorephan. "But don't let me keep you any longer. Sidon has been running around since early this morning looking forward to his adventure. Enjoy yourselves and the day together."

They each took one of Sidon's hands and started walking.

"I'd like to picnic at the foot of Veiled Falls today," said Mipha.

"Fine," said Link. "That's a beautiful spot with water, trees and a scenic waterfall. And it's not too far away either."

"Sidon, you should start thinking about the adventure you would like today," said Link.

It was a little over an hour walk to Veiled Falls, leaving the Domain from the west bridge and then across the forest. They had the spot to themselves and were soon eating lunch together. The weather was pleasant, and the sound of the waterfall was relaxing.

"Link, can we play some water games today?" asked Sidon.

"Of course," said Link. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could have some races up the waterfall, and we could play some tag too," said Sidon. "But first we need to have a battle. I don't think I ever battled a Stone Talus."

"Oh, a Stone Talus. Well that might be a bit hard for me to enact, but let's see what I can come up with," said Link.

He looked around the area and found a medium size stone he could hold with one hand on his back. He was ready.

"You should probably check with your sister about how to defeat a Stone Talus," Link said.

Sidon went over to Mipha.

"What you need to do is climb onto the Stone Talus and destroy the stone on its back. Be careful it doesn't step on you or hit you with its giant fists," said Mipha. "The other thing you need to remember is that a Stone Talus is disguised as a pile of rocks and doesn't spring into action until you disturb it."

"Okay," said Sidon.

Meanwhile, Link had laid down still on the ground.

Sidon crept toward Link. Then screamed and jumped back when Link started to rise and swing his other arm around.

"Get behind it Sidon and attack the stone," said Mipha.

Sidon tried to circle behind Link, but Link kept circling as well to stay face to face, all the while swinging the arm not holding the stone.

Finally, Sidon feinted going left, then jumped to the right. Link pretended to be surprised and let him climb onto his back. Sidon started slapping the stone on Link's back. But Link wasn't going to let him win so easily. He gently shook Sidon off, so he rolled on the ground. Then Link started toward him again.

Sidon squealed and ran back, then he repeated the move he did last time and again climbed on Link's back. Again he slapped the stone, but this time Link let the stone fall from his grasp, as he gently collapsed to the ground and lay still.

"You did it, Sidon!" shouted Mipha.

Sidon was beaming, clearly proud of himself.

Finally, Link got up and congratulated him.

"Okay, Sidon, why don't you play in the water now while Link rests. And wait for us before you swim up the waterfall," said Mipha.

Sidon went over to the water to play, and Link sat down next to Mipha.

"He is so much fun! It's wonderful being part of your family," said Link.

"Yes, he is," said Mipha. She waited for a minute. "Do you remember anything special about this place?"

"Yes, two things, though one I only remember because you told me," said Link. "I remember you told me this was the spot we first kissed. And I remember this was the spot you finally accepted me as the same person you knew before the timeline change," said Link.

"Right," said Mipha. "So this is a special spot for us. That's why I wanted to tell you here. You're going to be a father."

He gasped, and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh Hylia, you mean it?" he said. "This is wonderful! I am so happy I don't know what to say."

He reached over hugged and kissed her.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Yesterday. I made an appointment, and the doctor confirmed I am carrying two fertilized eggs. I should be able to lay the eggs in about eight weeks they think. They can't tell the sex or race yet," said Mipha.

"Just when I think I can't be any happier you find a way," said Link. He kept taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"But since you brought up the sex and race topic," said Link, "I want to make sure you understand something. As I told you before, I will be overjoyed to have a child of either sex or race and will love them unconditionally and always as mine. Please don't ever feel otherwise."

"I know that, but thank's for saying it," said Mipha.

"When will you tell everyone," said Link.

"I want to tell our father when we go home," said Mipha. "Now let's go have some fun with Sidon."

"Wait, is it okay for you to do that?" said Link. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Mipha laughed. "No, please don't worry. I need to keep active, and Zoras are built to carry eggs while moving in the water. Remember that much of the child's development occurs after hatching. The eggs are very sturdy and laying eggs is not as difficult as a live birth. So everything will be fine. I only need to take things a bit easier close to the due date."

"Okay, if you say so. But I can't promise I won't worry a little," said Link. He leaned forward, and they kissed again. He still felt a bit lightheaded. It was a lot to take in. His life was going to be so different from now on.

He put on the Zora armor and went into the water with Mipha and Sidon. They had some races up the waterfall, and he held his own pretty well against Sidon. He beat Sidon two out of five times but lost the other three. Mipha, of course, might just as well not have played: she was way ahead of both of them every time. Finally, it was time to head home. Mipha wanted to get back early enough to have a talk with her father before Sidon's bedtime. They packed up and headed back.

"I hope you had fun, Sidon," said Link.

"Yes, a lot of fun," said Sidon.

After an hour walk, they were back at the Domain.

"Let's go inside and tell our father," said Mipha.

King Dorephan welcomed them back and said he hoped they had a good time. Link was still numb inside coping with the news, and being quiet even at the best of times, was utterly speechless now.

"Yes father," said Mipha. "But I have some special news. You are going to be a grandfather soon. I am carrying two fertile eggs."

King Dorephan looked stunned, then smiled and said, "That is great news! Please come here and let me hug you. I am so happy for you and our family."

Sidon was standing with them and looked a bit confused. Mipha turned to him and explained.

"Sidon, you are going to be an uncle. I am going to have two babies and when they get big enough maybe you can play with them."

"That would be fun," said Sidon.

"I am so happy for you both," said King Dorephan. "When will you let other people know?"

"Not for a little while yet," said Mipha. "I'd like to get prepared. I only found out yesterday myself."

"Alright. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight with the news," said King Dorephan. "But Sidon needs to go to bed now, so you two better run along. And double congratulations today!"

"Thank you, father. And good-night," said Mipha.

Mipha took Link's hand, and they walked home.

"Hello?" said Mipha. "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I'm still in a daze. It hasn't sunk in yet."

"It probably won't sink in until you see the babies," said Mipha. "But relax. Everything will be fine. Let's go home now."


	15. Royal Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets two surprises talking with Mipha.

**Chapter 15 - Royal Succession**

It had been one month now since their wedding anniversary and the happy news that Mipha was pregnant. Link had been keeping track of the days and asking Mipha if she felt okay way too often. The eggs weren't due for another four weeks, and he was already a nervous wreck. Mipha seemed quite calm, however. They had nothing special planned today, so it was a good time to chat. Link sat down next to her.

"Mipha, can you tell me a little more about what will happen next?" said Link.

"I assume you mean about our children?" said Mipha. "As I said I expect to lay two eggs in about four weeks. There will be some Zoras here to help me, and they will put both eggs together in a special tank. The eggs should hatch within three days. While we wait for them to hatch there will be Zoras watching the eggs at all times, including a member of the council of elders. Then ..."

"Wait a minute," said Link interrupting her. "Why does a member of the council of elders need to watch the eggs?"

"Because the council member has to certify the order in which any Zora babies hatch. The Zora baby that hatches first will be heir to the Zora throne," said Mipha.

"What?" said Link jumping up with his mouth open. "You mean one of my children will be the future Zora King or Queen?"

"Well, one of _our_ children, but yes, of course," said Mipha. "What did you think? I am the heir to King Dorephan, and any of my Zora children would be next in line after me. I already told you that the way Zora/Hylian biology works, the race of any children of ours would be pure Zora or pure Hylian. They will inherit features from both of us, but they will not be a hybrid race. So any Zora children of mine would be in line for the throne, eldest first."

"I must seem very stupid to you, but I honestly never thought of that," said Link as he paced the room.

"Was that a question?" laughed Mipha.

"I guess the part I have a hard time understanding is how we can produce a pure Zora or pure Hylian baby," said Link. "Can you explain that?"

"Okay, but if you don't follow, then you'll have to simply take it as true," said Mipha. "This is my understanding. Zoras and Hylians are obviously different races, so we certainly have different genetic material. But Hylians evolved from sea life, as did Zoras. If you go far enough back in time, we may even have a common ancestor. We also both evolved into intelligent humanoids. Anyway, it turns out that Hylians and Zoras have a good deal of identical genetic material. At conception, the fertilized egg will contain a lot of common Zora/Hylian genetic material but also some Hylian only or Zora only material: but never both. We are not sure what triggers that initial stage, it may be random. But once started, the chemistry of the process ensures that only compatible genetic material from each parent is selected and reproduced. For example, if at conception the baby starts to develop as a Zora, then the chemistry works to select only genetic material from you that is identical to Zora material and reject any Hylian only material. And of course, vice-versa. Both races have enough identical genetic material so that the process works. When finished the genetic makeup of the baby will be indistinguishable from pure Zora or pure Hylian. They would be 100% Zora or 100% Hylian as far as any genetic test can tell. So that's my understanding of how it works."

"Okay," said Link. "I won't pretend I understand all that, but your explanation is clear."

"And don't get confused between the race selection process and the sex selection process. We already discussed the sex selection process you'll remember."

"Yes," said Link. "Each child has a 50% chance of being a Zora girl, a 25% chance being a Zora boy and a 25% chance of being a Hylian boy."

"Good. Now try to relax and stop worrying," said Mipha. "You're getting yourself unnecessarily stressed."

"Alright, do you feel up to taking a walk?"

"Some exercise would be good right now, but I was thinking more about a swim," said Mipha.

"Alright," said Link. "Anyplace in particular?"

"How about East Reservoir Lake," said Mipha.

They headed across the east bridge from the Domain and were soon on the northwest pier of the lake.

"I need some water time," said Mipha.

They both dove into the lake. The water was cold but refreshing. Link started swimming to the pier to the south-west. There were five piers in this lake, but the northwest one was the main one and contained a bed and occasionally some liquid refreshment.

Mipha was enjoying herself swimming around the lake and sometimes plunging to the bottom then angling upward at high speed and jumping far out of the water before gracefully diving back in. Link was trying hard not to think about the eggs, but he promised he would stop stressing over them. Mipha seemed to know what she was doing.

Finally, she swam over to him and put her arms around his neck as they both floated together. He hugged her back and looked into her golden eyes. She was so beautiful and irresistible to him! She smiled at him as if reading his mind, and they kissed. Then they kissed again, a longer and more passionate one.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you," said Link.

"Once or twice," said Mipha. "But I don't mind you repeating yourself. Want to head to shore? I'll pull you in."

"Okay," said Link.

She held onto him with one arm, then swam for shore and soon arrived at the pier. It was late afternoon and aside from a few ducks they had the lake to themselves. They lay down together in each other's arms on the bed as they looked out over the lake and the blue cliffs surrounding it. The sun was sinking lower behind them and casting shadows across the pier, but the crystal blue cliffs still reflected the sunlight.

"I guess you don't remember the times we came here together," said Mipha. "But I do."

"I remember one time at least," said Link thinking back to his Timeshift Stone visit.

"When we were younger we sometimes came here to play in the water. I know you don't remember, but I helped you learn to swim. That wasn't easy for me since I was still young and had to adjust my thinking to how Hylians move in water. But you managed to learn. Later, when we were older, we came here to be alone together. Here and Veiled Falls were two of our favorite romantic spots. After you became Zelda's knight, you used to visit me here when you could get away. I was busy training with Vah Ruta then, but loved it when you could spend time with me here," said Mipha.

"And I love it when you reminisce with me," said Link. "Imagining what you're saying makes me feel as if I can remember."

"Maybe someday your memory will return," said Mipha. "But we have plenty of future to think about now."

She leaned over, and they kissed. They kept kissing, and Mipha pulled him over to her. She nibbled his ear gently and whispered, "Don't ask me if this is okay - it is." Then they made love together. Afterward, they relaxed in each other's arms.

"Now that we live together we don't have to stay here all night like we used to," Mipha laughed. "Let's have a quick swim and then head home."

They both dove into the water and swam around for a bit, then climbed out and headed home holding hands.

"That was a nice 'walk’," Mipha teased him. "See? I always have better ideas."

"You do indeed," said Link. "And I'm glad you do."


	16. Yiga Clan Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yiga Clan plot disrupts Link's and Mipha's life together.

**Chapter 16 - Yiga Clan Plot**

It was early evening, and Mipha and Link had just finished dinner. There were three weeks to go before Mipha would lay the two eggs she was carrying, and they were discussing names for their children. They were both surprised by a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" asked Mipha.

Link got up, opened the door and found a Zora guard standing there.

"Link, His Majesty needs to see you at once. It is a matter of some urgency," said the guard.

"Alright," said Link. "Mipha, I'll be back as soon as I can, and let you know what this is all about."

He followed the guard to King Dorephan's throne room.

"Link, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have some distressing news. A few days ago the Gerudo intercepted a Yiga Clan message without the Yiga Clan realizing it. The Gerudo could not decode it but sent it to Impa in Kakariko Village. Impa was able to decipher the message, and it contained details of a Yiga Clan plan to attack Gerudo Town in force in one week's time. Upon learning this Lady Urbosa appealed to King Rhoam for aid, and he, in turn, has sought aid from the other kingdoms, including the Champions. As you know, Zoras cannot survive in the desert, so I cannot offer any assistance. But they have requested your help."

"I see," said Link.

"As Mipha's father I would prefer you not go. And I fear Mipha will take this news very badly. But I believe it is my duty and yours to comply with King Rhoam's request," said King Dorephan.

"Yes, I can understand that," said Link. "When would I need to leave?"

"I'm afraid you will need to leave this evening," said King Rhoam. "The plan is to assemble secretly in Gerudo Town. You will need to travel discreetly. We have arranged a boat for you for to help with the first part of your journey."

"Alright," Link said. "I will go home and let Mipha know."

He started to walk home, wondering how to break this terrible news to her.

Mipha was worried by Link's unexpected summons from her father and was pacing back and forth waiting anxiously for his return. She could tell from the look on his face that the news was not good.

"Mipha, I am being asked to help defend Gerudo Town from an upcoming Yiga Clan attack. King Rhoam has requested all the Champions assemble there secretly. Of course, as a Zora, you cannot go to the desert. I am supposed to leave this evening," said Link.

Mipha's hands flew to her mouth, and she gasped as she heard this.

"No, no, no," she cried. "You can't do this! You have a family now. Your first loyalty is to our Royal Family, not King Rhoam. I must speak to my father."

There was no stopping her now, so he let her leave. In the meantime, he started to gather his armor and weapons.

Mipha rushed to the throne room. King Dorephan had been expecting her.

"Father, what is this about Link having to defend Gerudo Town?" said Mipha. "You need to keep Link here with his family. His first loyalty is to us, not King Rhoam or the Gerudo. His children will hatch in less than a month. How can you send him away into battle now?"

"Mipha, I am so sorry about this," said King Dorephan. "In my heart I want him to stay here with you. But I cannot in good conscience refuse King Rhoam's request. Think, for example, if the circumstances were reversed? If Link was King Rhoam's son-in-law, and our Domain came under attack, and I appealed to King Rhoam for assistance, don't you think he would send Link to our aid? I believe he would."

"Perhaps he would. I don't know, father," said Mipha. "But I do know what my heart tells me. And if anything should happen to Link, I don't think, in my heart, I could ever forgive you for not protecting him."

Mipha left the room. She felt like crying. Normally she could handle Link going off on some assignment. She knew he was very capable of handling himself in battle and trusted he would be especially careful now that he was a father. But her emotions had changed since they started a family. She felt more protective of her family, including him. His going off now was painful. But she would do her best to control her emotions. She returned home. Link tried to comfort her upon her return but did a terrible job of it.

"Mipha, I know you don't want to hear any speeches. But look at the good things we've had. In my former life, we lost each other before we could even be together. In this life, we have had over a year together and two children on the way. If it is my fate to fall in battle now, we should be grateful for the extra time we had together," said Link.

"I don't want to hear about falling in battle!" she shouted. "And I don't give a fish's poop about your other timeline, which never happened anymore," said Mipha growing angrier. "I can't lose you now, and especially with our family about to start. If you must go, I want to go with you to help and heal you. But I can't because of the desert. Every day you're gone I will be worried sick you're hurt, and I'm not there to help you."

Link could think of nothing to say that might not make matters worse.

"Get down on your knees right now and swear a sacred oath before Nayru that you will not be reckless and you will protect yourself," said Mipha.

Link knelt down as she asked. "I swear on my honor before Nayru that I will not be reckless and will do my best to protect myself and return safely to you and my family," he said.

He rose and then held her in his arms. He kissed her and said, "I need to go now." Then he turned to the door and left.

Link walked down to the lower level of the domain where two Zora guards were waiting with a boat. The plan was to travel day and night by boat along the Zora River, loop around Crenel Hills, and then continue south on the Hylia River to Lake Hylia. The Zora guards would accompany him on that part of the trip and take turns driving the boat. This would be faster than traveling overland since there would be no need to rest on the way, and it was less likely to draw the Yiga Clan's attention. From Lake Hylia onward, Link would be on his own. He would head first to Gerudo Canyon Stable. After resting overnight, he would continue to Kara Kara Bazaar in the guise of a merchant traveling with a mule. At the bazaar, he would then disguise himself as a Hylian Vai and complete the journey to Gerudo Town.

The trip went according to plan. The boat part of the journey was uneventful, and he disembarked at Lake Hylia. A Zora guard was waiting for him there with a horse. He thanked the three Zora guards and asked them to please tell Lady Mipha upon their return to the Domain that he was alright so far. They agreed and wished him well.

Then he mounted his horse and headed west across the plain south of Mount Hylia until he met up with the road through Gerudo Canyon Pass. Travel by road went without incident, and he finally arrived at Gerudo Canyon Stable. He needed to rest and spent the night there. Next morning he obtained a mule they had waiting for him and continued south along the road to Kara Kara Bazaar in the guise of a merchant. The only people he met along the way were some Gerudo. When he reached the bazaar, he stopped at the inn there and switched disguises, now becoming a Hylian Vai. He waited until some Gerudo were heading home to walk with them to Gerudo Town. So far the plan had gone well, he thought. He wished he had some way of letting Mipha know he was alright, but secrecy was too essential now to jeopardize with any messages.

Gerudo Town looked pretty much the same as he remembered it. No one paid him any attention. He looked like just another Hylian Vai on a visit. His orders were to request an audience with Lady Urbosa by giving a secret password to the guards. He proceeded to do just that. Upon entering a guard directed him upstairs to the Gerudo Chief's bedroom. Apparently, the meeting was being held there to avoid being detected. Upon entering, he found the other Champions were already there. Urbosa greeted him.

"Link, I am glad you finally made it and so sorry to take you away from your family," said Urbosa. "Now that we are all here we need to formulate our plan. Let's all sit down over here."

The group assembled at a bench area along one of the pools of water. No one was in the mood for pleasantries, but Daruk gave him a nod and a wink. Besides three of the Champions, Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie were also present. Urbosa led off the discussion.

"We don't know all the details, but we do know the Yiga Clan will be staging an attack here tomorrow at an hour past midday. They expect to surprise us so we need to keep up the illusion that they will. We understand they have built a Guardian mechanism of sorts to attack us, something between a Guardian Stalker and a Divine Beast. They expect to use their Guardian to break down our walls and spearhead their attack. Dr. Purah has been working on something that may aid us in that area, so I will let her speak next," said Urbosa.

"Yes, thank you Urbosa," said Dr. Purah. "Robbie and I have been working on something that originally came from Link. The Purah of his old timeline described in detail in her notes how Ganon had been able to infect the Guardians and Divine Beasts with his malice. She and Robbie were working on a defense to that process, the details of which Link brought back with him. We are optimistic we can use the same technology to immobilize the Yiga Clan Guardian. I have programmed the Sheikah Slate I brought with me to do that. I only need to get close enough. However, that does not solve the problem of the Yiga Clan warriors themselves. For that, we will need the help of the Gerudo warriors and the Champions."

"That is good news," said Urbosa. "So assuming we can take their Guardian out of commission, let's talk about how we deal with their warriors. I would suggest we let Link lead the Champions and Gerudo warriors into battle since he has the most experience fighting the Yiga Clan."

At this Revali jumped up and protested. "I don't think Link is suitable for that role anymore," said Revali, "if indeed he ever was. I think married life among the Zoras has dulled his combat skills. I would prefer someone with sharper current fighting ability, like myself for example."

Daruk was about to speak up in Link's defense when Link waved him to stop. Usually, he would have challenged Revali's assessment of him, but now he was mindful of the oath he took for Mipha.

"I agree with Revali," said Link. "I think he would be more capable of leading this battle. I will be happy to play whatever support role seems suitable."

Revali looked a bit surprised, as he was expecting an argument from Link, but quickly recovered his composure.

"Well, then, is that settled?" said Revali.

"If there are no objections," said Urbosa. No one raised any.

"Alright Revali," said Urbosa, "do you have any thoughts on how we should deal with the warriors?"

"Yes, I do," said Revali. "I have asked a squad of Rito archers to fly here secretly tonight and roost out of sight at the top of the Gerudo Town water tower. They will be ready to defend the town from above. Daruk, Link and the Gerudo warriors can cover the grounds and deal with any attacks from there."

"And I will sneak back to Vah Naboris tonight," said Urbosa. "Vah Naboris will be ready to cross the desert tomorrow and give the Yiga Clan the shock of their lives. If necessary Vah Naboris can battle the Yiga Clan Guardian."

"The Yiga Clan Guardian still worries me," said Link "Do we know anything about this device? Have we seen any sign of it?"

"No," said Urbosa. "And that troubles me too. We have sent scouts out to see what they could learn, but they report no sign of it. Yet we know from their plans it is part of their attack."

"And I guess," said Link, "you cannot move Vah Naboris any closer to Gerudo Town at this point without arousing suspicion?"

"That's right," said Urbosa.

"Alright," said Revali. "The main thing we must do now is to maintain secrecy. Is there a chance there are any Yiga Clan spies in Gerudo Town?"

"There is a chance," said Urbosa, "which is why I asked you all to travel as secretly as possible. Link came disguised as a Hylian Vai. Daruk's visit was harder to conceal, but we do have Gorons visiting here from time to time so a Goron visit would not be too unusual. We do a healthy trade with Gorons for jewels. Revali, you flew here, and we also get many Rito visitors. So I am hoping we did not draw any attention to ourselves. I can vouch that the palace guards here are loyal, and there are no spies among them. So if we are careful, we should maintain the element of surprise. I recommend we all sleep here in the palace to avoid detection."

Everyone agreed. Some food was provided, and they had a quiet dinner together. Daruk finally had a chance to talk with Link who was still in his Hylian Vai costume.

"I know I'd better be quiet, but it's nice to see you again little gal," Daruk laughed. "I hope we can catch up on things when this is all over. We'd better get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, and my Boulder Breaker is just waiting to see some action."

Link lay down on one of the benches. The sound of the water flowing through the palace pools was soothing. But he was thinking of Mipha and how much he missed her. He hoped she was alright. If all went well tomorrow, he could send her a message that he was okay and start the journey home. He said a quiet prayer to Hylia, then soon fell asleep.

 


	17. Yiga Clan Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yiga Clan attack Gerudo Town and Link risks his life.

Chapter 17 - Yiga Clan Attack

The atmosphere was tense the next morning when the Champions awoke in Urbosa's palace. The Yiga Clan attack would occur later that day, and they were not an enemy to be underestimated. They had caused more than their share of harm in the past, not the least of which was helping to resurrect Ganon the last time. They were masters of Sheikah technology and stealth. There was also the uncertainty of what sort of Guardian mechanism they had created and where they had hidden it.

Urbosa had arranged for food for everyone, but she was no longer with them. Under cover of darkness, she had slipped away and boarded Vah Naboris. The most trusted captains of the Gerudo had been informed of the upcoming attack but were told to keep that knowledge to themselves. They did not want to risk a Yiga Clan spy learning anything.

Link had his Hylian shield and Master Sword ready with him. He also carried a Royal Guard bow and a supply of arrows of various types. Since they planned to remain concealed within the palace until the attack, disguise was no longer necessary. Link had switched out of his Hylian Vai costume and donned the Desert Voe armor.

There was not a lot of talk among the group. Daruk and Revali were both busy preparing their weapons and making sure they were cleaned and in top condition. Purah and Robbie were working with the Sheikah Slate and doing what they could to test its functionality. Vah Naboris still stood on Spectacle Rock. It would have been better for it to be closer, thought Link, but it was too late now. At least its weaponry had a long range. Another thing Link wondered about was how close the Sheikah Slate needed to be to disable the Yiga Clan Guardian. And for that matter, would the rune work at all?

The time passed slowly. Midday came, and now the attack was expected in one hour. Link again thought about Mipha and the promise he made. He needed to be brave but careful. He could not afford to be reckless. There was no magic healing power here.

The attack came right on time. It began with a screeching sound coming from outside the southeast walls of Gerudo Town. They saw some sand shifting and then a lump in the sand start to grow. The Yiga Clan's Guardian slowly emerged from the sand. It had been able to secretly burrow underground through the desert sand and hide right outside Gerudo Town. The device took the form of a giant black scorpion, larger than a Guardian Stalker, but much smaller than a Divine Beast. It was digging itself out of the sand with its claws, and soon its ugly head was visible. There were two giant claws in front, and two smaller claws near where a living creature would have its mouth. And instead of eyes, it had what looked like a Guardian energy beam weapon on its face. As the rest of its body emerged from the sand, you could now see it also had vicious looking tail ending with a sharp hook. It was a frightening looking device, and once free of the sand, it started to advance toward the city walls. Link guessed the fact Gerudo Town was built atop a rock formation prevented the scorpion from burrowing under the town itself. But the scorpion Guardian had surprised them. It was much closer to Gerudo Town at the outset of the attack than they had expected. Meanwhile, Vah Naboris came alive and started its way down the mountaintop.

The scorpion kept moving forward and reached the town walls near the Sand Seal compound. It began to batter the walls with its claws. Purah was trying to activate the Sheikah Slate defense rune from her position in the palace but without any effect. He wasn't sure if it was because the device was out of range or the rune didn't work at all. Two more blows from the scorpion claws and the Guardian breached the wall. The scorpion crawled forward unopposed into Gerudo Town.

Battling the scorpion on foot or in the air was impossible. Its armor was too thick, and the machine was too powerful. He briefly thought about confronting the device with his shield and sword as he had done with Guardian Stalkers in the past, but that seemed reckless even to him.

The Yiga Clan warriors were apparently holding back their attack letting the scorpion Guardian do their dirty work. Vah Naboris was still too far away to be of use. It was too risky for Urbosa to shoot from that distance for fear of hitting the defenders. But if they could not stop the scorpion Guardian soon, Link realized, it alone could destroy the entire city.

By now the alarm had sounded, and the Gerudo warriors were rushing to protect their city. But looking at the scorpion-shaped Guardian, there was little they could do. Link climbed to the top of one of the walls for a better view. He looked back toward Vah Naboris. It had completed its climb down from the mountain and was making rapid progress across the sand. But how could it battle the scorpion inside the city walls? Link climbed down from the wall and ran back to Purah in the palace. He wondered what Daruk and Revali were doing now.

"Purah, give me the Sheikah Slate and tell me what I need to do. I will try to get closer to the scorpion," said Link.

Purah handed him the device and showed him the rune he needed to activate. Link crept along the side of the wall and then angled behind another wall so he could get closer but stay behind the scorpion, which continued to crawl forward its claws and energy beam destroying everything in its path. Link crept slowly out from behind one of the broken walls. He activated the Sheikah Slate rune. Nothing happened. Was he still too far away? He crept slowly forward again, hugging walls whenever he could. He was very close now and within the scorpion tail's reach. Its head turned from side to side. If he were spotted, he would be crushed or impaled by one swing of the tail. He activated the Sheikah Slate again. The scorpion Guardian suddenly came to a halt and froze in place. The rune had finally worked. The scorpion was immobilized.

Seeing their contraption immobilized was a signal for the Yiga Clan warriors to attack in person and Link was right out in the open. With flashes of orange smoke, dozens of Yiga Clan warriors appeared and began to attack the Gerudo guards. The Gerudo fought back with their spears. He heard Daruk yelling and glimpsed him swing his giant weapon at a group of three Yiga Clan warriors, sending all of them flying off into oblivion. Link drew his bow and picked off two of the Yiga Clan warriors, but now he was spotted.

Five Yiga Clan warriors started to approach him. He couldn't handle this many if they all attacked at once. He held his shield up to protect himself as he slowly backed away. The Yiga Clan warriors recognized the Hylian shield he was holding as belonging to their most hated enemy. It would be a bonus to rid the world of the Hero of Hyrule. Link kept slowly retreating. His thoughts wandered to Mipha. Was this to be the end of their time together? He prayed to Hylia to watch over her. The warriors kept advancing, their confidence growing.

Suddenly all five warriors screamed in pain, clutched at their chests and collapsed. Revali and the Rito archers who had been hiding in the water tower were flying into battle now and picking off Yiga Clan warriors from the air. The tide was turning. The Yiga Clan had not counted on their Guardian scorpion being immobilized nor to confront any soldiers but Gerudo. The presence of the Rito and Champions was a surprise, and they were unprepared. The remaining squad of Yiga Clan warriors started to withdraw through the breach in the wall made earlier, but they were in for another surprise. Vah Naboris had arrived by now, and with deadly precision fired blasts of powerful electric charges at the fleeting Yiga Clan. Not a single one survived the battle.

A cheer went up from the Gerudo warriors, and the Champions joined in. Urbosa climbed down from Vah Naboris. Seven Gerudo guards had died, killed by either the scorpion Guardian or Yiga Clan warriors. The Champions had only some minor scrapes and bruises. Link himself had a small injury on his leg where he had scraped against a broken piece of the wall.

Revali walked over to Link. "You're welcome for saving your life," he said.

"Thank you, Revali," said Link. "You did indeed, and your Rito warriors turned the tide of the battle. I will be forever grateful to you."

Revali seemed to soften a bit hearing Link's praise. He preened himself then began to walk over to speak with Urbosa.

"Revali," said Link calling him back. Revali turned. "Could you also please do me another favor? Could you get a message to Mipha at Zora's Domain that I am alright?"

"Very well," said Revali. "I will have a Rito deliver the message for you."

Later that evening Urbosa gathered the Champions, Purah, and Robbie together in the palace for a final meal before they all left for their homes.

"Thanks to all of you for coming to our aid. The Gerudo will not forget what you have done for us. Purah's and Robbie's defense mechanism immobilized the scorpion Guardian thanks to Link's bravery getting close enough to activate it. And Revali and his Rito archers took out many of the Yiga Clan while Daruk was pounding some of them with his sword. My thanks also go to the many brave Gerudo guards who stood strong in defense of their city and especially for those who bravely gave their lives. They will be honored and remembered. It's a lesson today that we must remain vigilant even after Ganon's defeat. But we have dealt a severe blow to the Yiga Clan today. They lost many warriors, and I do not expect them to cause serious trouble for a long time. So let's enjoy our victory and a meal together," said Urbosa. "But first I ask for a moment of silence to honor those who gave their lives today."

Everyone stayed silent and offered a prayer to Hylia for the fallen Gerudo warriors. Then it was time to have a final meal together. Daruk finally had a chance to speak with Link.

"So little guy, how is married life? I knew you and Mipha had a thing for each other and was happy to attend your wedding," said Daruk.

"I couldn't be happier," said Link. "Mipha is wonderful, and we are expecting two children soon. It's going to be strange being a father, but I am looking forward to it."

"Well, congratulations!" said Daruk. "Since you never have time to visit me, I'll have to head down to Zora's Domain one of these days. And I can check in on the kids too."

"You would be very welcome if you do," said Link. "We would both love to have you visit."

"It's a deal then," said Daruk.

Urbosa then came over to say a word to Link.

"Link, thank you for your help here. I can only imagine how much pain and worry this has caused Mipha and I am so sorry for that. Please give her my love and tell her we could not have won without you," said Urbosa.

"Thank you, Urbosa," said Link. "I think Mipha will get over everything as long as I come home unhurt. I hope we can meet again under happier circumstances. But I am finally here in Gerudo Town as a plain Voe," he laughed.

"Yes, I miss how cute you look in that Vai costume," laughed Urbosa. "If you want you can even get a massage at the inn tonight: we are offering a one night only special for Voes. Well, good night, and have a safe journey back home tomorrow morning."

Link made the rounds and said goodbye to everyone. He did go to the inn to get a good night's sleep but decided to forego the massage treatment. Next morning he woke up early and started the journey home. He rented a sand seal for the first part and headed as far north as he could to the Gerudo Desert Gateway. It was a short walk from there to the Gerudo Canyon Stable. The stable owner rented him a horse and Link rode on to the end of the road in Gerudo Canyon Pass. Word had reached Zora's Domain about his travel plans, and two Zoras were waiting for him there with a boat.

"Greetings Link," said one of the Zoras. "We have been ordered to escort you safely back to the Domain. In fact, Lady Mipha gave us strict orders we are not to let you out of our sight."

"Thank you," said Link laughing. "I won't give you any trouble! I'm eager to get home and happy to have some company."

The boat ride was pleasant. They first headed north around the back of Hyrule Castle. It was a view of the undamaged castle he hadn't seen before, and it was very impressive. After rounding the castle, they headed south and then made their way along the Zora river.

"Is everything alright back at the Domain?" asked Link.

"Yes, everything is fine," said one of the Zora guards. "We heard about your mission to the Gerudo and are happy it was a success. Your presence there as a Zora citizen and representative was honorable and courageous. But I know Lady Mipha is very anxious about you."

They soon passed under Luto's crossing and then into Ruto lake. Finally, the boat pulled into Zora's Domain and docked. Link wasn't wearing his Zora armor so he had to climb the ladder to the upper level.

News of his arrival must have preceded him because Mipha and Sidon were both waiting for him. When he saw Mipha, he rushed to hug her. She held him close, and they kissed.

"I was so relieved when a Rito delivered the message that you were unhurt," said Mipha. "I missed you so much and worried every minute of every day."

"I missed you too," he said.

Link reached around and hugged Sidon. "And I missed you too little brother," said Link.

"Father is waiting to see us," said Mipha. "He received a full field report on the battle this morning."

The three of them walked up to the throne room.

"Link, welcome home!" said King Dorephan. "I was overjoyed to learn you were unharmed, as well as of your victory. I was also proud to read in the report that the technology you supplied played a key role in the victory and also about the extraordinarily brave part you played in the battle."

Mipha glared at Link. "What extraordinarily brave part are we talking about?" said Mipha.

"I snuck up behind the Yiga Clan Guardian to activate Purah's rune," said Link. "It was nothing. I think the report portrayed my actions as more heroic than they were."

"Well, you can tell me all about it later," said Mipha. "It had better not sound reckless, or you will have Nayru and me both to answer to. And I think Nayru may well be more forgiving."

"Anyway," said King Dorephan, "I am happy you are safe back home where you belong. I know you and Mipha are anxious to be together so I won't keep you any longer. Sidon, say good-night to them."

They all said good-night to each other. Link took Mipha's hand, and they walked back home.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"A lot better now that you're home," she said. "I worried every night about you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," said Link. "I thought about you every night as well and swore I would not risk my life needlessly. I only did what I thought necessary to save the town and all of us."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you about it now," said Mipha. "I'm happy you're back, and I'll look you over for bruises when we get home. But you owe me back five nights of worry. How are you going to repay me?"

"Sounds like something better discussed in the comfort of our bed," said Link.


	18. Princess Mila and Prince Midon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally arrives. Link's happiness is tempered for a while as he contemplates the future, but he snaps out of it at the end. Mipha and Link are finally parents.

**Chapter 18 – Princess Mila and Prince Midon**

Link was asleep when he felt Mipha nudge him awake. It was still early in the morning, and the sun hadn't quite risen yet.

"Link, I'm feeling funny. I think the eggs may be ready soon," said Mipha.

"I'll get the doctor right away," he said.

Link jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. For the last two days, Mipha said she could feel the eggs shifting inside her. Now it felt like today might be the big day.

Link opened the door and waved to one of the nearby guards on duty. The guards knew about Mipha's condition and expected to help if needed. Link had met this guard before. Like most Zora guards she stood at her post holding a Zora spear.

“Good morning, Kylah,” Link said. “Could you please ask Doctor Larah to come as quickly as she can? Tell her Lady Mipha feels her eggs may be ready.”

“Of course, right away,” said Kylah. She ran off to get the doctor.

Within a few minutes, Mipha’s doctor and a nurse arrived.

"Hello, Mipha and Link," said Doctor Larah. "This is nurse Dunah who will be assisting me. Let me take a look at you, Mipha. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like the eggs are moving and my body is trying to push them," said Mipha.

"That's perfectly normal," said Doctor Larah. "Let's move you to the special bed and then I'll examine you."

In anticipation of this day her doctor had ordered a temporary bed be set up for Mipha designed to make her more comfortable when laying the eggs. This was a standard medical procedure for Zoras about to lay their eggs. They had also delivered a tank designed to hold the eggs until they hatched. It looked to Link like an aquarium, which in essence it was. They helped Mipha move to the special bed. Nurse Dunah then proceeded to fill the tank with the pure, cold water the eggs would require.

"Mipha, try to relax," said Doctor Larah. "I'm going to take a quick look at you."

She did a quick examination, and it confirmed her suspicions.

"It does look like your eggs will be ready very soon now," she said.

Link pulled up a chair and sat next to Mipha. He took her hand and squeezed it.

Mipha was taking shallow breaths and moaning a little.

"Are you in pain?" asked Link.

"No, but I feel strange," she said. "I can feel the eggs moving."

She kept taking shallow breaths. Then she let out a soft groan.

"I think I feel them coming now," said Mipha. The doctor was in position and ready. Mipha felt uncomfortable pressure but not pain.

"Keep taking deep breaths and gently push when you can," the doctor told her.

She kept pushing and slowly one of the eggs appeared. The doctor helped with its delivery and then held the egg up for a brief examination. Then she handed it to the nurse who placed it gently into the tank of water. Mipha was still taking short, shallow breaths. She started pushing again and the second egg appeared. The doctor once again helped with its delivery, looked at the egg, and then carefully handed it to the nurse for placement in the tank.

The doctor then came around to Mipha's side while Link continued to hold her hand. Mipha was starting to breathe normally again.

"Congratulations, Lady Mipha," she said. "From my examination, it looks like you have two healthy Zora babies, and I'm pretty sure one is a boy and the other a girl. Are you feeling alright? Are you in any pain?"

"No pain," she said. "Just a little discomfort. Can I see them?"

The nurse helped her sit up so she could see the tank. Inside it, the two light-colored eggs were resting at the bottom. The shell membrane was slightly translucent so, though blurry, you could see the tiny Zora babies inside moving around. It was hard to imagine those small beings would grow into Zoras. The miracle of life, Link thought.

Link leaned over and kissed her. "I am so happy and excited!" he said. "You've given me another happiest day of my life."

"I'm happy too. But I feel a bit worn out and need to rest a bit,” said Mipha.

"Thank you, Doctor Larah and Nurse Dunah. I appreciate your help and the care you've given me," said Mipha.

"You're very welcome Lady Mipha," said the doctor. "I’m glad I got here in time, and everything went so smoothly. And I am honored to have helped. It's not every day one has the opportunity to assist with a royal birth. Nurse Dunah will stay with you now. Another nurse will stay with you tonight and tomorrow morning to make sure everything is alright. Tomorrow at midday the nursery staff will take over and keep watch over the eggs until they hatch. The eggs look fine to me and should hatch right on schedule in three days. Please don't hesitate to summon me again if you need anything." The doctor bowed and left.

"Okay, try to get some rest now," said Link.

She looked over at him and gave him a tired smile. "I hope you're happy. I think you'll make a wonderful father," she said.

"Sweetheart, I am more than just happy. I'm overjoyed! I promise I will be the best father I can for our family," said Link as he squeezed her hand. "And I also promise to take care of myself and be there for you and them."

"That makes me feel better," she said. Her eyes were getting heavy. She blinked a couple of times, then closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. He continued to hold her hand. "I love you," he whispered. He didn't want to leave her side, but the nurse said he should get some rest too. He would be needed to help her tomorrow.

Link walked over and lay down in their bed, but had trouble relaxing. He kept thinking about how much his life had suddenly changed. He was a father now! He knew people had always counted on him in the past, but that had meant using combat skills to deal with enemies and resourcefulness to overcome challenges. It was a general obligation to society. But this obligation was much more personal. Mipha and his two children would be counting on him to do his part as a father now. It was a humbling thought. Eventually, fatigue overcame him, and he fell asleep.

When he awoke next morning, Mipha was already awake, and a different nurse was helping her walk around the room. She was taking slow steps, with the nurse holding her by the arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" Link asked. He walked over, kissed her and squeezed her hand.

"Still a little sore but otherwise fine," she said. "Please say hello to Nurse Kilah," said Mipha. Link said hello and thanked her for her help.

"I should be pretty much back to normal by tomorrow they said. I can start resting in the waterbed now, which will also help.”

"Can I get you something to eat?" said Link.

"No, Nurse Kilah gave me something. And I guarantee you wouldn't like it. It's a traditional Zora seafood dish mothers eat the day after laying eggs. But please get some food for yourself," Mipha said.

His excitement was making it hard to think about food. He went over and stared into the tank. The two eggs were still lying peacefully in water at the bottom of the tank, and the babies seemed to be resting for now. He could make out some small movements of their gills. Seeing his children grow all the way from an egg to an infant would be a unique experience for a Hylian. Hylian mothers, of course, gave live birth and the babies grew unseen within them. Zora babies did most of their growing in the water. Eventually, he fixed a light breakfast for himself.

"Starting at midday it's going to get crowded here," said Mipha. "Two nursery staff will replace Nurse Kilah, plus we will have one of the council members on hand."

"Yes, I understand. But we'll manage," Link said.

So now the wait began for the eggs to hatch. Link couldn't resist walking by the tank and staring at the eggs now and then. Mipha lay down to rest in the waterbed after walking around for a bit. The water was soothing.

"We should talk again about names now that we know what our children are," said Mipha. "Since both children are Zoras we need to follow the Zora Royal Family naming tradition. We talked about this before, and you liked 'Mila' for our daughter and 'Midon' for our son, right?"

"Yes, I think those are fine names," said Link. "And you know the Zora traditions better than me, of course, so I defer to your judgment."

"We should get father's approval as well," said Mipha. "He knows more Zora traditions than I do. I expect he will come by soon to see how everyone is." She lay back down and rested after watching the eggs for a few minutes.

It was less than an hour later that they heard a knock on the door. When Link answered it, there was King Dorephan accompanied by Prince Sidon and one of the royal guards. King Dorephan asked the guard to wait outside, then he and Sidon walked in and went over to Mipha.

"Congratulations to both of you!” said King Dorephan. "This is such a happy day for our family. Mipha, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, father," she said. "I should get up."

"No, no," said King Dorephan. "Please stay in bed; you need to rest."

"Hi Sis," said Sidon. "I hope you are feeling okay. I came to see the eggs."

"Go ahead, Sidon," said Mipha.

Sidon walked over and stared at the two eggs in the tank.

"I guess it will be a while before I can play with them," said Sidon.

"Yes," Mipha laughed. "But you'll be surprised how fast they grow, and it won't be too long before they can play with you."

"Father, while you are here we would like to discuss our children's names with you and get your approval," said Mipha.

"Of course," said King Dorephan.

"The doctor thought it likely one child is a girl and the other a boy. So we were thinking of 'Mila' for the girl and 'Midon' for the boy," said Mipha.

"Those names sound fine to me," said King Dorephan. "I like both of them."

"Alright, father, then that is what we will use," said Mipha. The names would be registered after the babies hatched, and that’s when an announcement would be made about the new princess and prince.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing, and am glad all is well," said King Dorephan. "This is an exciting day for all of us. But making me a grandfather! I feel old!" he laughed.

"You're not old, father," laughed Mipha. "I'm a very young mother!"

"Well, you both take care of yourselves and let me know if I can help in any way," said King Dorephan. "Come on Sidon, Mipha needs to rest."

"Can I come back when they hatch?" asked Sidon.

"Of course," said Mipha. "It should be in a couple of days."

King Dorephan and Sidon left.

"That was nice of them to visit," said Link.

Later that day, as expected, two staff from the Zora nursery arrived along with a council member. They all introduced themselves and explained their roles. The nursery staff had brought two tanks with them. When an egg hatched the hatchling would be transferred to one of the tanks. The nursery staff would help take care of the hatchlings and do whatever Mipha needed for them. Once Mipha was back on her feet, she could decide how often she wanted the nursery staff to help. But they assured her the babies would receive the best possible care.

The council member also introduced herself and explained she would be taking turns with two other council members to watch the eggs at hatching and record the exact times they hatched. For Zoras hatching was deemed to occur when the hatchling first swims clear of the egg. As soon as one of the nursery staff noticed an egg was starting to hatch, the council member would be called over. One of the nursery staff would watch the eggs at all times. If they didn’t mind, she would sit quietly in the corner and read now. She didn’t expect to be needed on this shift but was there in the unlikely event an egg hatched early.

Mipha drifted off to sleep again, and Link went over and stood in front of the tank staring at the two eggs. He wondered how they would look when they got bigger. How much of their appearance would they take from him and how much from Mipha? He knew they would be pure Zora, but his genes might influence things like eye color or skin color. Then he ran another sound through his head: Queen Mila or King Midon. Being the father of the future Zora ruler was so incredible he began to wonder if all of this was a dream and he was in another Resurrection Shrine somewhere. But no, it couldn't be. Dreams were a product of your experience and imagination, and in his wildest imaginings he could never have come up with this. What he was living through was so fantastic it had to be real.

So someday one of his children would be the Zora King or Queen, he thought. When would that be? That would happen after Queen Mipha lived out her reign, of course. But speaking of Queen Mipha, would he even live to see that? Probably not, he realized. King Dorephan was still young by Zora standards, and Link recalled in his prior timeline that King Dorephan was still the Zora ruler almost one hundred years from what would be today. So, no, he would not likely live to see Mipha crowned Queen.

But then what about his children? How much of him would they remember? His remaining Hylian lifespan was but a small fraction of theirs. In effect, they would lose their father while still young children, probably not even adolescents yet. Would they grow up having only a few memories of him from when they were very young? That was a sobering thought. And what about Mipha? She would be left on her own to raise them. How would she manage? Her brother Sidon could help, but would that be enough? No, the children needed a father. Mipha would still be young by Zora standards. She should remarry and choose a Zora this time. Who would it be? Probably someone who is living here now and about her age. It could even be someone he knows and says hello to now and then. That was another sobering thought. But would her new husband love his children as his own and raise them well? He was getting way ahead of himself and decided to stop this train of thought.

But then he had another thought. Did Mipha realize all of the things he had just considered? Had she thought all of this through when she married him and agreed to have children with him? Knowing her, she might well have understood all this. But then how would she cope with it? Could he talk to her about it someday? Today was hardly the right time, but when? No, he realized. He could never discuss it with her. In his experience to even hint at his mortality would instantly bring her to tears, and he couldn't bear to see that. But he and Mipha were not the only Hylian/Zora relationships, so it was not unheard of. There was the legendary Princess Ruto engagement to the Hero of Time in her era, though that never came to fruition. He had also had a Zora girlfriend, Kodah. Kodah had apparently accepted the possibility of their being together. And in his other timeline, Kodah’s daughter Finley was starting a relationship with the Hylian Sasan. So, Hylian/Zora unions were accepted by Zoras. How did they deal with these issues though?

He shook his head to clear his mind. Where was he going with all this and what was the point? All he could do was live the best life he could for as long as he was able. He might still have many years ahead of him. And there was always the possibility Dr. Purah could complete her work on the anti-aging rune. She had the notes from his other timeline, and the Dr. Purah of that timeline had gotten it to work all too well. There was hope there. Enough of all this, he said to himself finally. He needed to live in the present. He had a lot of responsibility now, and this was not the time to brood over a distant, uncertain future.

He got up and walked over to where Mipha lay sleeping and sat by her. She was in a deep sleep, and he thought the rest would do her good. Things were only going to get more hectic soon. Let's live one day at a time, he thought, and enjoy this remarkable opportunity to raise their children. And if their time together was precious and not as long as he would wish, then cherish every moment of it.

He needed to take his mind off all this, so he got up and picked up a book they had both been reading, then returned to sit by Mipha. It was a book on how to raise children, written from the Zora perspective of course. He resumed reading from where he left off. After a while, he grew tired and lay down quietly next to Mipha in their waterbed. He was soon fast asleep.

Day two arrived, and Link awoke again finding Mipha already awake.

“How are you feeling?” Link asked.

“Much better. The waterbed rest helped,” said Mipha.  
Link noticed two different nursery staff were on duty and a different council member.

Mipha walked over to the tank and stared at the eggs for a few minutes.

"Link, when you get a chance, you should check on how Dr. Purah is coming along," said Mipha without turning to look at him.

Had she read his mind? Or were her thoughts the same as his?

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing yesterday," said Link. And that was as much as he would say about the unspoken topic of his lifespan.

"Let's get some fresh air," said Mipha. "I need to walk, and I feel well enough now to get out."

They left their home and headed toward the central plaza. The guard, Kylah, who had fetched the doctor, was back on duty. As they neared her, she bowed her head.

“Lady Mipha, it’s good to see you are well,” said Kylah.

“Thank you, Kylah,” said Mipha. “And thanks for your help. We are just taking a short walk around the plaza area if anyone needs us.”

“Very good, Lady Mipha,” said Kylah. “I will come for you if necessary. I hope you enjoy your walk.”

The sun was shining, and birds landed, fluttered around, then took off again near the continually flowing waterfalls. The flowing water gave the Domain a peaceful sound. And the blue architecture of Zora’s Domain was magnificent, especially the giant fish sculpture above the throne room. The plaza was busy with very young children running around or playing by the pools of water. The older children would be in school today. There were also quite a few shoppers at the general store which was always well stocked with rice and a variety of fresh fish.

“We should buy some fish later,” said Mipha. “I’m feeling hungry. But now let’s go up one of the water channels and sit down in one of the gazebos.”

There were six small gazebo type structures that overlooked the plaza on three different levels. They were all connected by sloping channels along which cold, clean water flowed. They walked up the sloping channel from the plaza to one of the gazebos and sat down.

“I think I could fall asleep here,” said Link. He always found the sound of rain or a waterfall restful.

“Tomorrow should be the big day,” said Link. “I wonder who will hatch first? Of course, I don’t have any preference. Has it ever happened both eggs hatch at the same time?”

“That would be unusual,” said Mipha. “If that did happen then the law says my father would choose which baby would succeed to the throne. But I honestly don’t know of that ever happening.”

“I guess the Zora people have thought of everything,” he said.

“Well, we’ve had many years to figure things out. Or have you forgotten everything you learned for that citizenship test already?” Mipha teased.

“Not everything, thank you,” said Link. “But I wouldn’t want to take it over right now.”

“It’s nice sitting here, isn’t it?” said Mipha. “We used to come here together sometimes before we were old enough to go by ourselves to places like Veiled Falls. There wasn’t as much privacy here, but we could still be alone together and talk. I recall you were a good listener but were so quiet sometimes I had no idea what you were thinking. But you gradually grew more comfortable with me and opened up a little more. That seems so long ago now. Anyway, we had fun here. I wish you could remember, but I know you can’t.”

“As I said last time, hearing you talk about it is the next best thing to my remembering, so thank you,” said Link.

“Let’s pick up some fresh fish and have lunch,” said Mipha. “I’m starving!”

They stopped by Marot’s Mart and picked up some Hylian Rice, Chillfin Trout, and Sizzlefin Trout. The fish cost 15 rupees each. Mipha could eat the fish cooked or raw, but she always ate the fish cooked when among Hylians. They heated the food in the pot by the plaza then carried it back to the gazebo to eat.

“We used to do this sometimes too,” said Mipha. They enjoyed the meal together as they watched the hustle and bustle of the plaza below.

“Let’s walk some more after our meal,” said Mipha. “I still have energy and need the exercise. We need to stay close in case they need us so how about a stroll along the water channels here.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Link. “I’m impressed you’ve recovered so quickly.”

They walked up and down the gently sloping waterways again as the cold water splashed over their feet, holding hands together. If things went as expected tomorrow, they would have two baby Zoras to take care of. This was their last day together before the beginning of their lives as parents, and they both realized it. Some quiet time now was nice.

“Tell me we used to walk along these waterways too when we were younger,” said Link.

Mipha laughed.

“We sometimes raced along these waterways by sliding down them. I got yelled at by my father when he caught us,” she laughed. “He was afraid we would fall off and said my conduct was unbecoming of a princess.”

They continued walking together until Mipha started feeling tired. It was early evening by now, and they should get back. The eggs could well hatch tomorrow morning. They still had some cooked food left over from lunch which they ate at another gazebo they passed on the way home. Neither of them was very hungry. They soon arrived home and greeted the nursery staff and council member. Link picked up the book on raising children while Mipha read some letters she had received. Eventually, they both grew tired and lay down to sleep.

“Lady Mipha and Link, please wake up.” It was one of the nursery staff. “It looks like the eggs may be hatching now.”

It was slightly before sunrise the next day. Mipha and Link both jumped out of bed and rushed over to the tank. Given the strangers in the house Link had slept in something he could wear without embarrassment. The council member was already watching the eggs. There was some activity evident. You could see the babies inside nibbling at the shells. Such was the randomness of life, Link thought. Whichever of these little creatures bit through an eggshell first would be the ruler of a kingdom. But was that any different from Hylian birth order succession? Anyway, everyone was glued to the tank watching their progress.

Soon one baby then the other poked their head partway through their shells. They were still wriggling to enlarge the hole and swim through, their instinct to pull free from the egg now driving their actions. They had both consumed all the nutrients in their egg by now, so that was one of the triggers for their activity. It was fascinating to watch. Mipha was holding Link’s hand. It looked like one of the babies would emerge first, but then it would tire for a while, and the other baby would catch up.

Finally, one of the babies managed to swim its way out of its egg. The council member jotted down the time and some notes. It was the female, Mila. One of the nurses had a soft net to capture Mila and move her to the other tank. The other nurse immediately placed some food in Mila’s tank. It took another 86 seconds for little Midon to swim out of his egg. A nurse moved him to his tank and provided food as well. When they were a bit older, they could be kept together, but at this stage, it was better for them to be separated and cared for individually.

“Well, congratulations, Lady Mipha and Link!” said the council member. “I will make my official report that the baby you are naming Mila was the first to hatch. I need to inform His Majesty, and he will then announce this to the Domain. It has been a pleasure and honor to do this. This opportunity does not occur very often. I wish you and your family health and happiness. My job here is finished, and I will leave you now to enjoy your new family. Lady Mipha,” he said as he bowed, then left.

Link hugged Mipha and kissed her.

“This is amazing,” said Link. They had both moved over to watch the tanks with the new babies. Both were busy gobbling up their food.

“If you read the book,” Mipha said, “you know they will eat like crazy now as they begin to grow. It helps we have nursery staff to make sure they are well fed, or you and I would be getting up every hour to make sure they have fresh food.”

Link watched the babies with fascination. They still lacked many recognizable Zora features, but they did have big eyes for their bodies, and long tails. While not entirely developed it looked like Mila had Mipha’s gold-colored eyes, but Midon’s looked greenish. Their skin color hadn't developed yet. The eye color was one way to distinguish them he thought because he couldn’t tell one was a female and the other a male. When he asked Mipha about it, she pointed out some slight differences in fin structure.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. It was King Dorephan and Sidon.

“Let me see my first grandchildren,” said King Dorephan. He and Sidon walked over to the two tanks.

“They’re both beautiful and look very healthy,” said King Dorephan. “It brings back my memory of when you and little Sidon came into the world. I only wish your mother had lived to see this happy moment. I know she would have been thrilled. But this is a time to be happy. If you are sure about the names I will make the formal announcement and I will have them entered into the records.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “We still like the names.”

“And I understand from the council member that Princess Mila was the first to hatch?” said King Dorephan.

“Yes, that’s right,” said Mipha.

All this time Sidon was staring at the two babies, watching them swim and gobble up food.

“Wow,” said Sidon. “It looks like the boy got some of Link’s eyes but they both got his appetite.”

“Now Sidon,” said Mipha, “Link’s appetite has nothing to do with it. It’s normal for both babies to be hungry while they are growing.”

“Okay, if you say so,” said Sidon.

“Well, I must be off to make the announcement, and Sidon needs to go to school. I just wanted him to see his newly hatched niece and nephew,” said King Dorephan. “If you’re not tired of hearing it, congratulations again and enjoy this happy time together. Believe it or not, the time goes all too quickly.”

With that King Dorephan and Sidon left.

Day one of their life as parents had begun.


	19. First Days Family of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First week with the new babies.

**Chapter 19 - First Days Family of Four**

It was a week now since the babies had hatched. The nursery staff were still on hand much of the time and continued to be an essential help. The babies needed new food every two hours, and their food was a mixture of some finely chopped pieces of fresh fish as well as some small live food. The live food was provided to help the babies develop their vision and coordination in trying to catch it, something essential to their natural development. There were filtering devices on each tank to purify the water and keep it fresh and oxygenated. Once every other day the nursery staff cleaned each tank by hand.

Shortly after the babies hatched King Dorephan had issued an official announcement to the Zora community and shared it with representatives of the other kingdoms. The language was very formal in keeping with such announcements. Mipha was given her official title and Link his Hylian title.

"The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Mila and Prince Midon, daughter, and son of Her Royal Highness Princess Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Royal Highness and children are all doing well."

The notice went on to give the date of birth, etc. It was understood that the order of the names was the order of their birth, so the line of succession to the throne was clear. As news of the happy occasion spread, congratulatory letters began to arrive.

"We're getting a lot of nice letters of congratulations," said Mipha. "I'll be happy to handle them with a short 'thank you' reply but let me know if there are any you want to add a personal note."

"Alright, thanks," said Link. "Probably just Zelda's. Let me know when you get to that one."

"The nursery staff is a huge help," said Link. "Do you get all this help because you're a princess? How do Zora mothers cope?"

"No, it's not because I'm royalty," said Mipha. "We provide this service to all Zora mothers. You may have noticed we are not a very large community. The first three weeks the nursery staff will be there every two hours day and night to help feed and care for the babies so the parents can get some rest. As the babies grow larger they eat more at one time but less often. So that becomes easier for the parents to manage, and the nursery staff starts cutting back on their visits. By the time the babies are 3 months old, they can be moved to our community nursery pool where they are watched over together. The parents can visit any time and take them home any time."

"That's a great service the community provides," said Link.

He was standing by the two tanks again while Mipha sat at the table. He continued to stare at them.

"I can't stop watching our babies swimming around and eating. This is a miracle to me. I think Mila actually stopped once to stare at me for a while," said Link. "Maybe she's beginning to recognize me."

"I love looking at them too," said Mipha. "Having children with you is another dream of mine come true. But I don't think their vision is developed enough yet, beyond the ability to catch nearby food. If Mila did see you she was probably sizing you up for dinner," laughed Mipha.

"Thanks for the happy thought!" said Link.

"We Zoras are voracious carnivores you know, especially in the water. Don't you ever notice how hungrily I sometimes look at you when we swim together?" she teased.

"And here I always thought it was a different kind of hunger," said Link.

"It's the thought of that other hunger that quells my appetite. Just a warning to keep me happy," Mipha laughed.

"Sure, scaring me will certainly help!" said Link.

He turned back to watch the babies.

"I see both of them are a lot bigger after only a week."

"Yes, they'll continue to grow very rapidly," said Mipha. "All that food they're eating has to go somewhere! In about a month we will need to move them together to a larger tank. And at 3 to 4 months old they will need to move to a nursery pool. Over time they will gradually eat larger meals but less often. By 5 to 6 months you can start to play with them a little. Just watch out they don't nip your fingers! By 6 to 7 months they can come out of the water briefly to exercise their lungs. By 9 months old they will be fully capable of remaining out of the water indefinitely, though of course, they will always be more comfortable in the water. They should be able to recognize us before then. It sounds like a long time in the future now, but like father said, it will all seem to have gone by fast looking back at it."

Link moved over to sit with her.

"I know I have to get back to work today after the week off they gave me and earn my keep attending council meetings and such," said Link. "But it's so hard to think about anything but these two babies swimming around and knowing they're ours. I hate to miss a moment of their growth."

"I know what you mean. And I know you will make a great father," said Mipha. "You have a natural love for children, which shows when you play with Sidon. Don't worry about missing things, there will be many happy times ahead as they grow older. And there are so many things you can teach them that typical Zora children never have the chance to learn. They are fortunate to have a Hylian father to learn from, never mind a famous Hero. Just relax and enjoy the moments as they come. And don't forget I have to start doing some work soon too."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," said Link. "Alright, I better be off to the council meeting. I don't want to embarrass you by getting fired," said Link. He kissed her and headed to the meeting.

When he arrived at the council meeting he was surrounded by the other members who offered their congratulations and well wishes with hopes that Lady Mipha and the new princess and prince were all doing well. Everyone was very gracious and his fears about not being accepted seemed groundless now. After several minutes the meeting was called to order. He honestly didn't remember anything of special note that was discussed this time. There were the usual reports on water quality and water levels at the reservoirs. This impacted other areas of Hyrule as well. They were both still fine. There was also a report on the number and quality of fish in the nearby waters. That seemed fine as well. There was an item on the agenda concerning a request by the proprietor of the general store who wanted to discuss increasing trade with Lurelin Village to offer more variety of fish here. Would the council consider more frequent boat service between the Domain and Lurelin Village so fresh live fish could be shipped? The council asked for more information on the expected amount of demand to see if it would justify the cost. After the meeting ended there was a backlog of items he needed to read to catch up on the week he was off. He was relieved none of the upcoming items required any travel on his part. Finally, he was finished and could head back home.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. "Nothing much happened at the council meeting. Though they are considering getting more kinds of fish at the store here. Would you like to have dinner out? The babies are in good hands."

"Sure," said Mipha. "Is this a date?"

"I guess so," said Link. "What? Are you offended by the short notice?"

"I think you are taking me a little for granted," she teased. "I do wish we had restaurants here like in Castle Town. But we can still get some good fish. Let's go."

Mipha told the nursery attendant and one of the guards on duty outside she and Link were having dinner near the plaza if anyone needed them. Then they strolled hand in hand there. Link paid the owner of the general store to have two fish cooked and brought to them at one of the gazebo structures. Mipha added to be sure the fish was not overcooked. They walked up the water ramp to the gazebo on the west side of the Domain nearest the store. After a few minutes, the two fish were delivered.

"This is nice," said Mipha. "I'm glad you thought of it. It's important we have some alone time together, especially later when we are spending more of our own time raising the children. Speaking of which I took over feeding the babies during most of the day to give the nursery day shift staff some time off."

"You know I do like eating fish more now," said Link. "It's tasty and probably healthier than a lot of things I used to eat. In fact, thinking back to some of the concoctions I used to cook, I know it's healthier."

"Glad to hear, " said Mipha. "It's that anniversary present I gave you. The tunic is designed to slowly turn you into a Zora. I can already see some web skin forming between your fingers."

Link glanced down at his hands while Mipha burst out laughing.

"I need to tell Zelda next time I see her," said Mipha. "You really are fun to tease."

They finished eating the fish then looked out over the plaza. There were the usual shoppers and people passing through. There were also some children splashing each other by the fountain, but they were getting a bit out of hand. Water was splashing onto some of the people passing by. One of the children looked familiar.

"Is that Sidon down there?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And he's going to get himself in trouble. Zoras don't mind getting wet but sometimes they're carrying things that need to stay dry. Let me go down and get him."

Mipha went down to the plaza and took Sidon by the hand.

"Sidon, what are you up to?" said Mipha. "If you keep this up you're going to get in trouble."

"I was just splashing the water, Sis," said Sidon.

"I know, but you are going to splash someone who doesn't want to get wet and get them upset," said Mipha. "Why don't you come with me. Link and I just finished eating upstairs. Maybe Link can tell you a bedtime story when you get home."

"Okay," said Sidon. "He has some of the best stories."

Mipha took Sidon's hand and rejoined Link.

"Hi Bro," said Sidon.

"Hi Bro," answered Link, giving Sidon a fist bump.

"I promised Sidon you would tell him a bedtime story," said Mipha. "But nothing too scary or he won't sleep all night."

"Alright," said Link. "I'll think of something on the way there. We should probably start now before it gets too late."

The three of them headed back to King Dorephan's residence.

"Good evening, father," said Mipha. "Link has agreed to tell Sidon a bedtime story if that's alright."

"Of course," said King Dorephan. "Sidon loves your stories. By all means, go ahead. I'll chat with Mipha in the meantime."

"Good night father and Sis," said Sidon taking Link's hand and leading him to his sleeping area. After he had gotten ready, Sidon hopped into his bed and Link sat alongside.

"I think I have a story," said Link. "I'll tell you a story about the mystery of who was stealing sheep at Hateno Village and how it ended up being in a battle with six Bokoblins and a Moblin. But promise me you won't be scared."

"I won't," said Sidon. "I know your stories always have a happy ending."

So, Link started telling Sidon about his adventure with the sheep rustlers at Hateno Beach. When the story was finished he gave Sidon a hug. Mipha was talking with King Dorephan.

"Thank you Link," said King Dorephan. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, but it won't be very long before you're telling stories to your own children."

They all said goodnight. It was already dark out by now and a full moon lit up the sky. There was time for a brief walk before heading home.

"The Domain is so calm and beautiful at night, isn't it?" said Link. "The gentle sound of the water and the soft light of the moon reflecting off the blue structures gives me such a feeling of peacefulness. There is a natural tranquility here that's unique. I have never experienced anything like it anywhere else in Hyrule. Every day I'm here I love it more."

"I'm so glad you're happy here," said Mipha. "This is home now. There's no reason you ever have to leave."

"You know, I thought at first when I settled down here I would miss all the combat and adventuring," said Link. "I used to live for the next challenge, pushing myself to prove I was the best. No enemies were too strong or too clever for me: I would always find a way to outsmart them and outfight them. I loved the special power I have to speed up my attacks. I can deliver a flurry of strikes or a barrage of arrows against an enemy so quickly they appear helplessly frozen in time to me. I know I can still do that if I need to, but I don't really want to anymore. You've shown me another side of life I've come to love: a home and a family."

"I understand," said Mipha. "I may not have been the adventurer you were, but I had my share of challenges. One I remember was dealing with an assortment of Guardians on the Zodobon Highlands. Like you, If I'm needed again I would do my duty. But I much prefer taking care of my family now."

"Speaking of family," said Link. "Let's head home and check on the little ones. They're probably fast asleep by now."

"Sure, let's head home," Mipha said giggling.

Link assumed that this late at night everything would be quiet at home. But when he walked over to the tanks he was stunned to see Mila and Midon swimming around chasing food and as active as ever.

"For the love of Hylia, don't they ever sleep?" said Link.

"Actually, they don't," said Mipha laughing. "Not until they are older. I told you to be grateful for the nursery help or you wouldn't be sleeping either."

"Lady Mipha," said the attendant. "I just fed both children and since you are home now I will be leaving. Someone will be here in two hours to give them their next meal. If you don't need anything else I will be going now."

"No, nothing else," said Mipha. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome Lady Mipha. All the nursery staff is jealous of those of us assigned to help here, but it's because we are the best. Good night," she said and bowing her head she left.

"I know how great it is to have all the help, but I couldn't wait to have the place to ourselves for awhile," said Link.

"Oh, why would that be?" said Mipha smiling.

"So I can be sure I'm safe swimming with you," said Link.

He took her hand, they kissed and then headed to bed.


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Midon come home and start growing up.

**Chapter 20 - Homecoming**

As any parent learns, time seemed endless living day-by-day but flew by looking back.

Mila and Midon grew and grew. Before long they were one month old, had outgrown their hatchling tanks and were moved to a single large one. It was cute watching them together for the first time. They would swim around as before, but when they crossed paths with their sibling, they would stop to stare at each other for a while. Link was afraid one might attack the other, but Mipha said that wouldn't happen. They were too big to be confused with food and this early time together would help them bond. Nursery staff started cutting back on visits, and it was up to Mipha and Link to take care of them. But caring for them was more leisurely. They ate less often and more at one time. Keeping them fed was not the exhausting routine of newborn hatchlings. Since Zoras hatched into the world at a much younger stage in life than a live birth child, evolution had made them more self-reliant earlier as well.

Soon they were three months old and needed more space. They were ready for the nursery. There were separate nursery pools of increasing size for 3-4 months, 5-6 months and 7-8 months old children. Nursery staff and volunteer parents helped care for them. There were typically 4 to 6 children per pool at any one time. Parents could visit their children whenever they wished. Given the limited space in the Domain it was impossible for each family to have a nursery pool, so a centralized nursery was the only practical way to provide enough room for the children to grow while keeping them safe. And interacting with other children helped their development.

When they reached 5 to 6 months old, they started looking more like little Zoras. Their tails were developing into tail fins and splitting off from the rest of their bodies. Their arms grew, and their legs started developing as well. By this time their eyesight was quite good. They began to recognize their parents from their daily interaction with them.

Mipha and Link spent as much time as they could spare visiting the nursery pools several times each day. And King Dorephan would sometimes stop by the nursery as well, bringing Sidon with him and explaining to Sidon how the babies were growing. When either parent came to the nursery, they would splash the water to get their attention and then Mila and Midon would both swim over and stare up at them. Mipha and Link would lightly stroke their heads or let them grab their fingertips and wiggle them. Sidon was thrilled when he gently stroked them and watched them stare back at him. Sidon had always been the baby of the family, and this was a new experience for him.

At seven months the babies could poke their heads out of the water for a better view, and that exercised their lungs, which were getting stronger each day. Their eye color and skin color had been forming as well, and by eight months was well established.

Mila's skin was red, but a lighter shade of red than Mipha's, almost a pink. And Mila's eyes were a brighter shade of gold than Mipha's, more like a golden yellow.

Midon's skin color was closer to Mipha's shade of red. But Midon's eyes were quite striking for a Zora. They were a bright bluish-green, perhaps best described as turquoise.

Once their lungs were healthy enough, Mipha and Link could lift the children out of the water for a while to play with them. They always made sure both parents spent equal time with each child.

"They're so alert now!" said Link holding Midon.

Link was slowly moving his index finger in the air, and Midon was following its every move. Then Link would gently but rapidly slide his finger to Midon's side and tickle him. Midon would make a rapid giggling sound. Then Link would do it again. If Link showed signs of stopping too soon, Midon would reach for Link's finger and shake it. Link assumed he meant for him to continue playing. This game worked with Mila too, but her giggle sound was different, more of a slower cooing.

"Maybe she's not as ticklish," said Mipha.

Mipha had her way of playing with them while they remained in the water. She would gently move one hand in front of them then try to sneak the other hand alongside them to tickle them. They soon caught on and would keep an eye out for her other hand and quickly turn to catch it. Their coordination and reflexes in the water were already quite good.

"Notice they're smart enough not to bite anyone when they play? They recognize other Zoras from a very young age," said Mipha.

"But do they recognize Hylians?" asked Link.

"That's a good question," said Mipha. "Come here and pick one finger you wouldn't mind losing."

"What!" exclaimed Link. "I hope you're not serious."

"Of course not," she laughed. "We Zoras are smart enough from a very young age to only bite food. I've been teasing you about that from early on."

Finally, the big day came: Mila and Midon were leaving the nursery and going home.

Link woke up early, but Mipha was already awake getting things ready.

"Hi," said Link. "All ready for the big day?"

Mipha and Link had set up two child-size waterbeds in an area of the living quarters they had reserved for the children. Mila and Midon were now able to live on land or in the water, their lungs fully developed. Their tail fins were disproportionately long for their bodies, but that would change as they grew taller. Their legs still had a lot of growing ahead of them, and they were much better at swimming than walking at this stage. They would need a lot of practice walking to be considered steady on their feet.

"I'm excited to have them coming home with us," said Mipha. "I know it was for the best, but I missed them in the nursery."

"I know what you mean," said Link. "Is it too early to pick them up yet?"

"Maybe a little," said Mipha. "You should eat something first."

Link mixed a couple of small pieces of dried fish with some Hylian rice for a light breakfast.

"I think we can go now," said Mipha.

It was a short walk to the nursery, and the attendant on duty greeted them.

"Lady Mipha and Link, good morning," she said. "Today you're taking our prince and princess home. It's been our pleasure to have them in our care, and I wish you and your family the best of times together."

Mipha signed a form. Then she and Link walked over to the nursery pool. Mila and Midon saw them, swam across and lifted their heads out of the water expecting to play. Now Mipha lifted up Mila and Link took Midon.

"Time to go home little prince," said Link. Midon stared back at him. It was a short walk home, and then they put each child down in its waterbed while they prepared some food. They could be fed out of the water now as well as in water. Making food for them was relatively easy too: it was fresh raw fish cut into small bite-size pieces.

"We should take turns," said Mipha. "First time you feed Midon, then next time you feed Mila."

Link thought he could handle this part. It was not much different from feeding a Hylian child. And they were pretty eager eaters. They soon finished the meal.

"Do they need to rest now or can we take them somewhere to play?" asked Link.

"We could take them to one of the pools on the third level. During the day they usually have one pool reserved for children," said Mipha.

They were still too little to walk, so they had to be carried up the stairs to the pools under the throne room. The pools were not used much during the day, and they had one all to themselves. This was the first chance to get in the water with them, and Mipha was especially looking forward to it. They placed the children in the pool then climbed in themselves. The pools were designed more for resting than playing, but they were big enough for the children at this age. Mila and Midon swam in circles around the perimeter exploring the new environment while Mipha and Link watched from the middle.

"This is nice," said Link.

Soon the two children started slowing down.

"I think they're getting tired," we should head home. "Now see if you can catch one."

Link climbed out of the pool, then reached into the water and made the gentle splashing sound they had used at the nursery. To his surprise, Mila swam right over to him and let him pick her up. Then she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"We can see who's daddy's little girl already!" Mipha laughed. "I think she'll be able to twist you around her finger anytime she wants."

Mipha swam over and collected Midon, then pushed herself out of the water. Midon rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nap time little prince," she said.

They were both fast asleep by the time they reached home and were placed gently into their beds.

So, the days rolled on, and the children kept growing.

Next thing Mipha and Link knew it was going to be their two-year wedding anniversary. They agreed not to exchange gifts this time but write a note to each other instead.

"I still love the pendant you got me last year," said Mipha.

"And I still love the tunic you made for me," said Link.

Both children were still sleeping when they woke up on their anniversary and exchanged notes.

Link read Mipha's note.

_"Dear Husband, Life with you is a dream come true and you have made me happier than I ever hoped. My heart is yours now and forever. Mipha"_

And Mipha read Link's note.

_"Dear Mipha, You have made me happy beyond my imaginings and given me so many tender moments to cherish these past two years. I will love you always. Link"_

"You may be quiet," said Mipha, "but you have a nice way with the written word. Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary," said Link. "I meant every word of it."

They kissed, then walked over to watch the children sleeping.

"When they're older we can drop them off with father for some alone time together," said Mipha.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since you told me I would be a father up at Veiled Falls," said Link.

"And two months from now will be the children's' one-year hatching party," said Mipha.

Link recalled from his citizenship test studies that Zoras did not typically celebrate birthdays. Maybe because they have so many of them, he thought. But the exception was the one-year anniversary of a child's hatching. Nothing elaborate was planned, just a small meal with the family. King Dorephan said he would make the arrangements.

"I know I read the book, but I forget," said Link. "When will they start talking?"

"It depends," said Mipha. "The more you talk to them the sooner they'll learn, but typically around ten to twelve months from hatching."

From then on Link would take them around and point while naming everything he saw: things around the house, bed, tree, flower, bird, cloud, water, fish, eye, nose, ear, mouth, etc. He would even take them out in the evening and point out the moon.

"I'm glad to see you teaching them so many words," said Mipha. "Let's hope they didn't inherit your quietness!"

Apparently, they didn't because it was a bit before their first birthday that both children started forming words. As was typical, 'mama' and 'dada' came first. But their vocabulary expanded quickly. They soon learned their names but usually left off the last letter of Midon's name, so it ended up coming out 'Mila' and 'Mido.'

When the one-year day came, Mipha and Link took the children to King Dorephan's throne room. Mila and Midon could walk part of the way but needed to be carried most of it. Link was holding Midon, and Mipha was holding Mila.

"Happy one-year day," said King Dorephan when they arrived.

Sidon rushed over to hug everyone.

"Hi Bro," said Link addressing Sidon.

"Now that Mila and Midon are a little older I think it's time you and I had another adventure together. That is if you're not too big," said Link.

Link was sensitive to Sidon feeling neglected with the two small ones around now and didn't want to lose that closeness with him.

"I'm not too big," said Sidon excitedly.

"Why don't we plan a family picnic next weekend," said Mipha.

It was time to sit down and celebrate Mila's and Midon's one-year day. Zoras didn't have birthday cakes, but instead, it was customary to serve a dish of Armored Carp and some Bright-Eyed crabs. The fish was to help strengthen bones and the crab improve overall stamina. Mipha and Link helped feed the children. They all wished them a happy one year day and a happy life.

"It's wonderful to see such healthy children and such a happy family," said King Dorephan. "I hope you can leave them with me sometimes so Sidon and I can play with them. Playing with small children again will stop me remembering how old I must be!"

"Believe me, we'll be happy to take you up on that offer, father," said Mipha.

"Can I walk with them?" asked Sidon.

"Yes, if you go slowly," said Mipha. "They are much better swimmers than walkers now."

Sidon took the two children by their hands and slowly walked with them around the throne room. You could see how careful he was holding each of their hand.

"I think he'll make a good uncle," said Link.

Soon Mila and Midon were getting tired again, and it was time to take them home. They thanked father for arranging the celebration and then everyone said goodnight. The children were too tired to walk, so they ended up carrying both of them home.

Mipha had some letters to deal with so Link sat down and started thinking. The children were one year old today. But how old was he? He began to work it out in his head. He knew he was at most a year older than Zelda, and Zelda was 17 when Ganon attacked. That was two years ago now, so that would make him at most 20.

But out of curiosity what about the other timeline? What would his age be from there? Well, again assume he was 18 when put in the Resurrection Shrine. His body didn't age over the next hundred years, so that didn't count. Then he awoke, and eventually, he and Zelda defeated Ganon. But how long had that taken? Given all his travels around Hyrule probably a good six months, maybe longer. So, rounding up he might have been 19 when Ganon was defeated. Then it took about three years he thought for Purah and Robbie to get the Temple of Time to work. So, that would make him 22 when he traveled to this timeline. They defeated Ganon again, but much more quickly this time, and then he and Mipha finally got married a month later. So, he would have still been about 22. Then it was a year after their wedding that Mipha told him she was having babies, and eight weeks after that she laid the eggs which hatched three days later. And now it was about a year after that. So, he was between 24 and 25 in his old reckoning. But Dr. Purah was pretty sure he would be physically the age he was supposed to be in this timeline. So he would stick with 20 years old now. Anyway, who cares? Zoras don't celebrate birthdays and neither would he.

The next weekend they had a family picnic with Sidon at Veiled Falls. Mipha took the little ones into the water with her while Link enacted another battle with Sidon. Link had been a Hinox and a Stone Talus already, so they needed something different.

"How about a Moblin this time, Sidon?" asked Link.

"Okay," said Sidon.

They played out a battle using tree branches as weapons, and of course, Sidon finally won. But Link made it challenging enough to keep it exciting for him.

"You're getting pretty good at battling all these enemies, Sidon," said Link. "Let's all go in the water now."

Soon all five of them were swimming together. Midon seemed to like swimming over to catch Sidon. Sidon would swim away at first, then let Midon catch up to him. Then they would do it over again. Meanwhile, Mila swam over to Link and hugged his neck. Link would gently pull her loose then start to swim away when she would turn on some speed and grab him by the neck again. Then she would stare into his eyes with her bright gold ones. Link could feel his heart melting.

"I guess I'm the odd one out here," said Mipha laughing. "No one to play with."

"Here, why don't you take Mila now," said Link.

Link gently detached Mila from his neck and carried her over near Mipha. Mipha called Mila by name, and Mila quickly swam over to Mipha, climbed into her arms and nestled against her. Then she turned her head and looked back at Link.

"I don't believe it!" said Link. "I think she's trying to make me feel jealous."

"I think I'd better watch out for this one," Mipha laughed. "She's too smart for you."

After finishing the last of the food, it was time to head home. Sidon said he had a lot of fun and couldn't wait until they could have a three against one adventure with Link.

"That'll be fun," Link said. "Give Mila and Midon another year or so, and the three of you can try to battle me. But I'll have to be a tougher enemy."

They dropped Sidon off then headed home. Both children were asleep in their arms again, worn out from all the exercise. They lay them gently into bed.

"Nice picnic," said Link. I'm not too tired. How about you?"

"Not tired either," said Mipha smiling.

More time passed, and soon the children were three years old. They could walk on their own now and speak in complete sentences. It was three years since their hatching, and a picnic was always fun. They could get some exercise and enjoy nature.

"How about another picnic at Veiled Falls," said Link.

"Sure," said Mipha. "I have good memories of there. And you should too by now, memory lapses or not," she laughed.

"Indeed, I do," said Link.

Sidon had plans with some friends from school that day, so it was just the four of them this time. They had lunch together first. The children could feed themselves now too. After lunch, Mila and Midon ran over to play in the water while Mipha and Link relaxed under a nearby tree.

"It's wonderful they can play nicely together now," said Link. However, the words were barely out of his mouth when Mila came running out of the water crying. She ran right to Link and into his arms.

"Daddy, Mido's throwing frogs at me," Mila said sobbing.

Link comforted her, patting her gently on her tail fin while she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mila," he said. "I'll talk to him as soon as you're feeling better. I'm sure he was only playing with you, but I'll tell him you don't like it."

Mila kept nestling her head on his shoulder. After a minute or two Link thought her sobbing had stopped and he could talk to Midon.

"Okay," Link said. "Let me put you down, and I'll talk to Midon."

"I'm not better yet Daddy," said Mila holding onto Link's neck.

"Oh, for the love of Hylia," said Mipha laughing. "I can see who's going to be the authority figure in this family. I'll go speak with Midon while the Hero of Hyrule comforts his little princess."

Mipha went over to Midon.

"Midon, come over here," said Mipha. "Now please don't tease Mila anymore. She doesn't like you to throw frogs at her. If you can't behave and play nicely with her, you are going to have to sit out of the water."

"Okay, Mommy," said Midon.

Mila watched Mipha scolding Midon, and then she suddenly and miraculously recovered.

"I'm all better now, Daddy," she said detaching from Link's grasp. She quickly ran back to the water. Soon the two of them were playing together again.

"Raising these two should be very interesting," said Link.

"I think it already is," laughed Mipha.


	21. Mila and Midon Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to Mila and Midon than meets the eye.

**Chapter 21 – Mila and Midon Surprises**

It was after the children turned four years old that Mipha and Link realized there was more to Mila and Midon than met the eye.

Mila's surprise came first.

The children were starting school soon, and Mipha wanted them to be able to swim up waterfalls while they still had extra free time to learn. She was starting them off with the gentle waterfalls that flow from the ring of water surrounding King Dorephan’s throne area down to the lower level of the Domain. Mipha had given both of them a few lessons before, and today's weather was pleasant with plenty of free time. They should be big enough to learn this now, Mipha thought.

"I am going to give each of you a ride up with me twice to see how I do it," said Mipha. "Then you can try it on your own."

She gave each child two rides to the top as they held on.

"Now each of you take turns," said Mipha.

Mila and Midon each took turns trying to swim to the top. When they failed, Mipha would point out what they were doing wrong and encourage them to try again.

After a few more attempts, Midon was the first to make it all the way to the top.

“Well done, Midon!” said Mipha. “I'm so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Mommy,” said Midon with a big smile.

“Now swim over to the waterfall next to this one while Daddy watches you practice a few more times,” said Mipha. “I need to spend more time with Mila.”

Mipha turned to Mila when she suddenly started fussing and pointing at Midon.

"Mido made a face at me," she cried.

Mipha turned to Midon. "Midon, I've told you before, don't tease your sister. Now do as your told," said Mipha.

Link and Midon went over to the adjacent waterfall and Link watched Midon practice. Midon didn’t succeed every time but was starting to get the hang of it. Meanwhile, Mipha concentrated on teaching Mila.

“Mila, watch how I do this again,” said Mipha. “We’ve gone up together a couple of times, and you just need to concentrate.”

“Why can’t Daddy teach me?” asked Mila.

“Because Daddy doesn’t swim the same way we do,” said Mipha. “Now don’t give up, Mila. I know you can do this if you concentrate. Now watch me one more time.”

Mipha swam up the waterfall, then dove back down next to Mila.

“Did you watch how I did it?” said Mipha. “It’s just like I explained to you when we went up together. Now copy what you saw me do and try again.”

Mila tried again, and she got almost to the top but ended up falling back into the water.

“Mila, that was an excellent try,” said Mipha. “You almost did it. Don't give up. Let’s try again.”

Mila got in position, then started swimming up. It looked at first like she would fail again, but she gave an extra push at the end and successfully reached the top.”

“Hooray, you did it Mila!” shouted Mipha. “That’s wonderful! I knew you could do it. Now let’s practice a couple of more times to be sure you have the feel of it.”

Mila dove back down to the base of the falls, and again she was able to swim all the way to the top.

“Excellent, Mila,” said Mipha. “One more time and we're done for today.”

Mila dove back down to the base of the waterfall, and then after positioning herself started swimming up the waterfall even faster than last time. But she hadn’t anticipated flying so far past the top, and so she came down a little too close to the back wall and bumped her leg on it. She started to cry.

“Mila, are you alright?” said Mipha. “I’ll be right there.”

Mipha raced up the waterfall and landed gently beside Mila, preparing to heal her injury. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Mila was still sobbing, but she was also waving her hand over the bruise, and a soft blue light emanated from it. She had inherited Mipha’s healing power.

“Link, hurry and come up here,” said Mipha. "You have to see this."

Link was wearing his Zora armor so was able to swim up the waterfall next to theirs and rushed over. He saw Mila healing her bruise.

“She has your healing power!” said Link. “I wonder how she learned it?”

“Mila, when did you learn to do that?” asked Mipha.

“When I bumped my elbow one day,” said Mila. “I was rubbing the hurt spot to make it feel better, and my hand started glowing. Soon the bump was all better.”

“Mila, this is a wonderful and precious gift you have,” said Mipha. “Of all the Zoras in the kingdom, only you and I have this power. We must use it to help those who are hurt.”

“Even Mido?” said Mila. “He teases me.”

“Especially Midon,” said Mipha. “Boys sometimes play differently than girls, but he is your brother, and you should both love each other.”

Midon’s surprise came a short time later.

Link had promised Sidon they could have a three against one battle adventure when Mila and Midon were old enough. They had decided to picnic at Lulu Lake and Mila, Midon and Sidon were preparing to have their battle. Since it was three against one, Link said, he needed to be a stronger enemy. So, he was going to be a Lynel this time. Sidon, Mila, and Midon armed themselves with soft sticks to act as a sword or, in Mila’s case, a trident. Link armed himself as well.

“You should check with Mommy on how to fight a Lynel,” Link told them. The three children gathered around Mipha while Link waited.

“Now remember,” said Mipha, “a Lynel is a mighty enemy. When it charges at you, you must avoid getting hit. You have to dodge its attack. Then try to strike it as it passes by you or from behind. If you’re very quick, you can sometimes climb on its back for a few extra hits. Now good luck.”

The battle commenced. Link pretended to be a Lynel by running bent over. He charged them twice, and Sidon and the children would dodge aside, then try to strike him with the soft sticks they carried. On Link's third charge Sidon was able to jump on Link’s back briefly for a couple of extra hits. Link shook Sidon off then ran off and prepared to charge again. As he charged for the fourth time, Midon jumped aside at the last minute and began to strike Link. But his arm was a blur, and he hit Link eight times before Link could even counter his strike. Midon had performed a Flurry Rush.

“Time out!” called Link, stopping the game. “Mipha, did you see that? Midon just performed a Flurry Rush on me.”

“I missed it,” said Mipha.

“Midon, try to do what you just did,” said Link. “Jump aside as I charge just as I get close to you.”

The next time Link charged, Midon was unable to do it.

“Let’s try again,” said Link.

The second time it worked. Midon jumped aside at the last minute, and his attack was a blur.

“I saw it this time,” said Mipha. “This is wonderful! Each child has inherited one of our abilities.”

“Can we finish the game now?” asked Sidon.

“Yes, of course,” said Link.

The game resumed. Link charged and gently tapped anyone he could reach with the soft stick he carried. He noticed Mila was not doing anything to attack him. Eventually, he collapsed on the ground in defeat.

“You three are just too strong for me,” said Link.

“I like that game,” said Midon.

Mila ran over to Link and reached out for him to pick her up. Link picked her up and held her.

"Are you hurt, Daddy? Can I heal you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No, Mila, I'm fine. It was just a game. I used to play it with Uncle Sidon too," said Link.

"Your little princess doesn't like to see you attacked, even in fun," laughed Mipha.

Link spoke to Midon on the way home.

“Now Midon, that ability you have of striking someone very quickly is a special gift,” said Link. “But that gift should not be used to hurt anyone, especially other children. You are to use it only if you are training or, which I hope never happens, are in a real battle with enemies. Remember that,” said Link.

"I will, Daddy," said Midon.

They were approaching the east bridge into Zora's Domain.

"You know, Mipha, I must have developed that Flurry Rush ability at around the same age as Midon," said Link. "I don't recall it personally because of my memory loss, but your diary mentions that I was defeating adults in sword fights at the age of four and I must have used the Flurry Rush to be able to do that."

"You're probably right," said Mipha. "But thank you for reminding me about my diary."

Uh oh, Link thought. Why was he so stupid as to mention that?

"The last time we spoke about my diary," said Mipha, "you were quoting it to convince the Champions you were from the future. And, after that, we were all getting ready for Ganon's return. Then we were busy with so many other things that I forgot I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Well, you know," said Link, "as you sometimes point out, with the timeline split, my reading of your diary never actually happened anymore. So, you can't be upset at me for something that never happened."

"Nice try," said Mipha. "But my diary up to that point was the same in both timelines, and you clearly remember it."

That didn't work he thought. But he had another idea.

"Alright, but reading those diaries enabled me to convince everyone my story was true. It was important for the success of my mission," said Link.

"Oh, so you read my diary only for the success of your mission?" said Mipha.

"Well, I ..." said Link. But Mipha cut him off before he could finish.

"Did you have to read my whole diary for the success of your mission? Wouldn't reading one or two pages have been enough? I'm pretty sure you knew I wouldn't want you to read it," said Mipha. "And I was embarrassed in front of Zelda and the other Champions with some of the parts you quoted. I still turn red when I think about it."

Yes, he knew she didn't want him to read it. He remembered her spirit's comment after one of his virtual reality practice battles with Waterblight Ganon: "Don't you dare read it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Link. "I apologize. I shouldn't have read all of it. I admit I was nosy. But I missed you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Mommy, are you mad at Daddy?" Mila asked Mipha.

She was looking up at Mipha with a pouting expression. Mipha had been holding Mila's hand walking home while Link held Midon's.

Mila's expression looked so cute Mipha had to laugh.

"No, I'm not mad at him," said Mipha. "He just made me remember something."

"So, we're good?" asked Link quickly.

"We're good," said Mipha laughing. "I think Daddy's little princess just came to your rescue."

By this time they had arrived home, and Mipha and Link started preparing dinner. The children could eat almost anything now, so Mipha prepared a raw fish dish while Link cooked some fish for himself and whatever portions Mipha would like.

After dinner, Mipha said, "You two can play with Uncle Sidon until bedtime." Mila and Midon both knew the short walk to where Sidon stayed, and Link watched them until Sidon came out and took their hands, walking them to one of the pools to splash around a bit.

"It's nice to have a family babysitter," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "And it's good for Sidon to bond with them too."

When bedtime rolled around, Link went to get them and was soon returning home holding hands with each child.

"Okay," said Mipha. "You both had a busy day, and now it's bedtime."

"Can we hear a story?" asked Midon.

"Alright, I'll tell you both a story," said Mipha.

"Why doesn't Daddy tell us stories?" asked Midon.

"Mommy knows all the good stories," said Link. "I didn't learn them growing up."

Since it was important both children grew up learning traditional Zora stories, the parents agreed that Mipha should tell them stories while they were still young. At some point, when they were a bit older, Link could start telling them stories. Mipha's stories were based on famous Zora legends, the tales that all Zora children learned growing up. Link listened to them too since he felt he should know them now. When the story was over both parents kissed them goodnight. They were soon fast asleep.

"Another interesting day," said Link. "I'll have to remind Midon now and then that he should not use his ability against his playmates."

"Yes, we don't want him to get in trouble," said Mipha. "But I think he understands that. On the other hand, Mila will be in big demand anytime a playmate gets a scratch."

"Does your contact at Hyrule Castle have any news about Princess Zelda? Is she dating anyone, do you know?" asked Link.

"No news," said Mipha. "It must be hard for her to have a relationship. How do you date a princess like that?"

"I don't know," said Link. "But I agree with you that dating a princess is a pain: they're so demanding!"

"Very funny," said Mipha. "You're lucky I'm not more demanding. Since you became a citizen and swore an oath of loyalty to the Zora Royal Family, technically you're a subject of mine now."

"Of course Lady Mipha," said Link bowing his head and laughing. "Is there anything this loyal subject can do for Your Royal Highness?"

"There is," said Mipha. "You can carry me to bed and give me a good night kiss. But I don't need a story."

"It will be my pleasure," said Link.

"It will," said Mipha. "And mine too I hope."


	22. Family Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over six years since Ganon’s attack and King Rhoam is concerned about Hyrule’s combat readiness. He convenes a brief meeting of the Champions at Hyrule Castle to discuss. Mipha and Link use this opportunity to take a family boat trip to Hyrule Castle with Sidon, Mila and Midon. On the way Link briefly stops to check on an old friend. At the Champions meeting Revali challenges Link’s combat readiness. And on the family side of things Link tries to deal with Mila’s insecurity.

**Chapter 22 - Family Trip**

It was late morning in Zora's Domain, and two letters had just arrived, one addressed to Princess Mipha and the other to Sir Link. They both bore the Hyrule Royal Insignia on the envelope.

"I wonder what this is about?" said Link as he tore open the envelope.

_Dear Sir Link,_

_On behalf of King Rhoam, you are hereby requested to attend a brief meeting of The Champions at Hyrule Castle. The meeting is to discuss the state of Hyrule's combat preparedness._

The letter went on to give the meeting date, which was in two weeks time and was signed by the Royal Secretary. However, there was a handwritten postscript from Princess Zelda.

_Link,_

_I'm sorry for the short notice meeting request. My father has still not gotten over Ganon's attack, and it has shaken his confidence. I try to reassure him, but he still worries. He takes Hyrule's safety very seriously and blames himself for not being better prepared last time. It would comfort him to learn the Champions are ready if needed. The meeting will also be an opportunity to see old friends again, and I look forward to seeing Mipha and you. If you feel your children are up to it, you are very welcome to bring them along. I would love to meet them._

_Zelda_

Mipha opened her letter, and it was almost identical. Zelda had just added an additional comment about taking the opportunity to do some shopping at Castle Town.

"Would you like to bring Mila and Midon?" asked Link.

"I think that would be fun," said Mipha. "But we should also bring Sidon. It would be a good experience for him. I'll discuss it with father."

"How will we travel there? By boat I assume?" asked Link.

"Yes, definitely," said Mipha. "If you were a Zora and the children older I would consider swimming there. But a boat will do."

"Alright, if father approves Sidon coming along, we'll tell the children about it when they get home from school," said Link.

King Dorephan thought the trip was an excellent idea and said he would let Sidon know about it. He would also have someone arrange for a suitable boat. But since all King Dorephan's descendants would be together at one time, he insisted on extra security. A squad of Zoras would patrol the route and assure their safety.

Later that afternoon Mila and Midon arrived home from school. Mila couldn't wait to rush in.

"Mido got in trouble today," said Mila.

"I'm not in trouble," said Midon. "And stop telling on me."

"Okay," said Mipha. "What is this all about? Midon, tell me what happened."

"I wasn't paying attention when the teacher called on me with a question," said Midon.

"You were too paying attention," said Mila. "You just didn't know the answer."

"I did too know the answer," said Midon. "I just didn't hear the question."

"Alright, stop it, both of you," said Mipha. "Midon, if you knew the answer, you need to pay attention in class, and if you didn't know, you need to keep up with your studies. And Mila, you shouldn't always be trying to get your brother in trouble by telling on him. The teacher can handle this."

Midon made a funny face at Mila.

"Daddy, Mido made a face at me," said Mila running over to Link.

Link picked Mila up and sat her on his lap.

"Mommy and I want to bring you two and Uncle Sidon on a trip to Hyrule Castle," said Link. "It's a special place with nice things to see and do. But we can only take you if you two promise to behave and get along."

"You know Daddy used to guard the princess who lives in Hyrule Castle," said Mipha. "He traveled all around Hyrule with her."

Mila looked up at Link, her golden eyes looking into his. Mila had such clear bright golden eyes, that when you looked at them, she held your gaze: you felt a strong urge to keep looking. It took an effort of will to look away. And as you looked into her eyes, you got the uneasy feeling she was seeing a lot more deeply into yours.

"Daddy, is the princess you guarded very pretty like in stories?" asked Mila.

"Yes, please tell us how pretty the princess you guarded is," said Mipha smiling.

"She is a pretty princess," said Link. "But Mommy is even prettier, and so are you."

"Good answer," laughed Mipha.

"It came from the heart," said Link. He gave Mila a kiss.

"Alright, now you two go do your homework," said Link.

The days went by, and soon it was time to begin their journey. They were all assembled on the lower level of the Domain where a boat was ready. The boat itself was fairly small and could barely accommodate the five of them. But it was designed to navigate waterfalls safely since there were three small waterfalls on the way to Hyrule Castle, the first being adjacent to the Domain. What was more remarkable was the Zora technology that allowed the boat to ascend waterfalls. This would be needed on the return trip. Link had learned how to maneuver the boat at the waterfalls: you had to approach the falls sideways and then the boat would perform a controlled descent or ascent remaining horizontal.

"Father wanted some guards to accompany us, but I told him we would like to make this a family only boat trip," said Mipha. "But because Sidon and I and our children are all on this trip he insisted that a squad of Zora guards keep ahead of us and make sure our passage is safe."

"That's very helpful," said Link. "I feel better about it too."

They were waiting for approval to board the boat. Finally, a guard swam up to them.

"Lady Mipha, the passageway is clear through Lake Ruto and the Zora River. We will continue to patrol your full route to assure your family's safety."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "We can start now."

"Okay, everyone on board unless you want to swim alongside," said Link.

Midon elected to swim with Sidon and Mipha. Mila decided to keep Link company on the boat.

"Mila, do you want to help me steer the boat?" asked Link.

"Okay Daddy," said Mila. She sat down next to Link and took hold of the tiller. They steered the boat onto Lake Ruto.

Mipha, Sidon, and Midon decided to play tag.

"Mila, are you sure you don't want to play tag with them?" asked Link.

"Maybe later," said Mila. "Mommy said there are many Hylians at the castle. When we were small, she told Mido and me you are a Hylian."

"That's right," said Link. "As you know I can't breathe underwater like you or swim as well."

"Did you meet Mommy at our Domain?" said Mila.

"Yes, and it was when I was about your age. We became friends," said Link. "She was very nice to me and made me better whenever I hurt myself playing."

"Why were you at our Domain?" asked Mila.

"I don't remember," said Link. "I must have come with some of my family. It was lucky I guess."

"What does 'lucky' mean?"

"When something good happens we don't expect," said Link. "Or something good happens and we don't know why."

"Then what happened?" asked Mila.

"Then Mommy and I got older, and we liked each other so much we wanted to spend more time together," said Link. "And then our liking each other got stronger until it became love."

"Why are you the only Hylian living in our Domain?" said Mila.

"Well, usually Hylians live where other Hylians live, and Zoras live with other Zoras," said Link. "But there is no reason different races can't live together. It just doesn't happen as much."

"Do you miss other Hylians, Daddy?"

"I don't wish I lived with other Hylians if that's what you mean," said Link. "I am too happy living with Mommy, you and Midon. You three have made my life the best."

"When Mommy told us you were a Hylian she said she loves you, and you love us, and we shouldn't care you aren't a Zora," said Mila.

"She's right," said Link. "I love Mommy very much, and we both love you and Midon. So, don't worry that I'm not a Zora."

"I'm going to swim now," said Mila. She got up and dove into the water. She was soon playing with the other three. After a while, Midon got tired and climbed aboard the boat.

"Midon, do you want to help me steer the boat?" said Link.

"Sure," said Midon. Now it was his turn to sit next to Link and take hold of the tiller.

"Did you have fun?" said Link.

"Yes, especially with Uncle Sidon," said Midon.

They sat together quietly for a few moments.

"What is Hyrule Castle like?" said Midon.

"It's a beautiful giant building," said Link. "Wait until you see how grand it looks, with tall towers and flags blowing in the wind. It's where the King of Hyrule and his daughter live along with many guards and people who work there."

"Will I get to see the king?" asked Midon.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," said Link. "I do expect you will meet his daughter, Princess Zelda," said Link. "I also want you to meet some of the Champion heroes you will study about in school when you are older. But the king is usually very busy, like your grandfather."

"Mommy said you used to live at the castle," said Midon.

"Yes, when I worked for the king I had to stay at the castle sometimes."

"Was it fun?" said Midon.

"Sometimes," said Link. "It's an interesting place. There are some very nice people there, and I liked my work."

Mipha swam up to the boat and climbed aboard. Then Sidon did so as well.

"Do you miss the castle, Daddy?" asked Midon.

"Well, 'miss' can mean different things," said Link. "Do I have happy memories of being there? Yes. Do I wish I was still living there? No. I want to live with Mommy, you and Mila."

"Mila would like you to play with her in the water," said Mipha. "You could probably use a break from steering, so let me take over."

"Sure," said Link. Mipha sat down next to Midon and Link dove into the water. Mila swam over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you like being in the water, Daddy?" said Mila.

"I love being in the water, especially if any of our family are in it with me," said Link.

Now that the children were older it was hard to find a water game Link could play. They all swam so much better than him it wasn't fun for them.

"Let's race to that rock over there and back to the boat," said Link. "But you have to go back and forth twice to give me a chance."

"Okay," said Mila smiling.

"Ready, Set, Go!" said Link. He was wearing the full Zora Armor, so his swim speed was faster than usual. He swam full speed. Mila was already far ahead of him and almost halfway to the rock. She reached the rock then flipped over and started racing back to the boat. She reached the boat just as Link reached the rock. So he had a chance. Mila touched the boat then again flipped around and started back toward the rock. Link was heading back to the boat as fast as he could. He felt the surge of water as Mila rushed by. He didn't turn to look but figured she must have reached the rock by now. He had only a quarter of the distance to go, and there was no sign of Mila. Suddenly he felt a pressure wave below him. She was swimming entirely under water and very fast. He was almost to the boat when Mila surged up from under the water into the air in front of him and landed on the boat, laughing.

"I win!" she shouted.

"Mila, you've gotten too good for me," said Link. "Soon we'll have to make it three times for me to have a chance."

Mila dove back into the water swam over to Link and hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy," said Mila.

"I love you too," said Link as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you stay in the water with me?" said Mila.

"Of course, I would love to princess," said Link.

Link and Mila floated alongside the boat together. Sometimes Mila would take Link's hand and give him a gentle pull if the boat was getting ahead of him. They were making good progress. Sidon and Midon were resting on the boat while Mipha steered.

"Two Zoras are coming," said Mila.

Link couldn't see anything yet, but Zoras have echolocation ability in the water. Soon he saw two Zoras swimming up to the boat.

"Lady Mipha, the passage ahead is safe. We will resume patrolling but wanted to let you know," said one of the guards.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "I am sorry to put you to all this trouble."

"It is no trouble at all Lady Mipha," said the guard. "It is an honor and privilege to help protect our Royal Family."

The guards then swam off again at high speed.

"We're coming up on Woodland Stable," said Link. "I would like to make a short stop here to visit an old friend. There is a pier we can dock the boat. I won't take long. Anyone is welcome to come with me."

"I think everyone wants to come with you," said Mipha.

Link docked the boat at the pier just outside Woodland Stable. They all walked with him to the stable and he approached the proprietor who was leaning out the window. The stable owner recognized him.

"Hello, Sir," said the owner.

"Is she okay?" said Link. "You're taking good care of her?"

"Absolutely Sir," said the stable owner. "She is fed and exercised very well indeed. Please see her for yourself."

Link and his family walked over to where the horses were kept. One horse started neighing as Link approached, a tall sturdy looking brown horse with a white mane. Link walked over to her and petted her, as she bent her head. Link then offered her some carrots he had kept in his pocket. She ate the carrots, then gently nuzzled Link.

"Hello Epona," said Link. "You look well. I'm sorry I can't keep you with me in the Domain, but I hope you are well cared for here. I'd like to come back sometime and take you for a ride like we used to."

He stroked her head a few more times. Then it is was time to go. He did not want to get to the castle too late.

"Epona was my constant companion through much of my travels around Hyrule," said Link, "save for places like the desert or the Death Mountain area where she couldn't survive. We don't keep horses in the Domain, so I had to stable her somewhere, and I paid the owner here to take good care of her. She's a remarkable horse. Loyal and with great stamina. She got me out of some difficult situations and I'll never forget her. I'm thinking maybe I should move her to the Foothill Stable which would be a little closer. Anyway, let's get back to the boat and on our way."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and soon they were steering the boat along the Hyrule Castle moat and to a place to land. One of the castle guards waved to them as they approached. Link secured the boat, and they all got off.

A guard approached and addressed Link. "Welcome back to Hyrule Castle, Sir. Her Highness is at the entrance expecting you."

They made their way to the entrance and approached where Princess Zelda was standing.

"Now remember what I told you," said Mipha to Mila and Midon. "Be polite and behave. And address Princess Zelda as 'Your Highness.'"

"Welcome Mipha and Link," said Zelda. "And hello Prince Sidon, it's nice to see you again." Then turning to the children, she said "And this must be Princess Mila and Prince Midon. I am so happy to meet you. I am Princess Zelda, and I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, Your Highness," they said together.

"They're so cute!" said Zelda. "I see Midon has some of Link's eyes, but they both got a lot from you, Mipha. And Mila's eyes are such a pure bright gold! I love looking at them. They both look wonderful."

They entered the castle together. Sidon, Mila, and Midon kept looking around, awestruck by the size and grandeur of the castle.

"How was your journey?" asked Zelda.

"Fun," said Link. "The two little ones are getting big enough to take on trips now. And Sidon is old enough to see more of Hyrule and appreciate it. Thank you for inviting them."

"I wasn't sure what sleeping arrangements you would like," said Zelda. "I reserved one of the royal guest rooms for you."

"Thank you, Zelda, " said Mipha. "The children are used to sleeping in water so we may just sleep by the boat, but having the room available to use when necessary will be convenient."

'And I wasn't sure about any particular food they might need," said Zelda. "Let me know, and I can arrange for it."

"Thank you again, Zelda," said Mipha. "But they are happy with fresh fish and know how to catch their own. I noticed there is plenty of fish in these waters. But if they are joining anyone for a meal they can eat cooked fish too."

"Alright," said Zelda. "That's settled then. The Champions meeting with my father is tomorrow morning. We are having a little welcome party tonight. So far Urbosa and Daruk have arrived. I expect Revali later today. He sometimes likes to make a grand entrance. I hope you can all join us. And tomorrow if it is alright with you I can ask a member of the Royal Guard to give Sidon and the children a tour of the castle."

"That would be fun for them I'm sure, thank you," said Mipha.

"And yes, we would be delighted to join the reception," said Link. "I know Mipha is looking forward to having dinner at one of the Castle Town restaurants in the meantime."

"We can take the children back to the boat before it gets too late for them," said Mipha. "But I would like them to meet the other Champions if possible."

"Yes, that's fine," said Zelda. "Let me show you to your room then leave you in peace to enjoy yourselves. I will see you at the reception."

Zelda walked them to the guest room and said she again hoped everyone would have a good time. Then she left. Mipha and Link unpacked a few things including their Champions garments.

"So, Sidon, what do you think of Hyrule Castle so far?" asked Mipha.

"It's gigantic, Sis!" said Sidon. "I always thought the Domain was big. We studied a little about Hyrule Castle in school, but seeing it in person is so different."

"Mila and Midon, what do you think?" said Mipha.

"I think you would get lost living here," said Midon.

"Princess Zelda is very nice," said Mila.

Mila reached for Link to pick her up, which he did. Then she looked into his eyes.

"Daddy, do you miss guarding Princess Zelda?" asked Mila.

"Mila, you ask such good questions," said Link. "It's like you can see into a person's heart. I do miss guarding Princess Zelda in some ways, but I am happier now being with Mommy, you and Midon. My job now is to guard all of you. So instead of guarding one princess, I get to guard two princesses and a prince. Now, should we head to Castle Town for dinner before everyone gets too hungry?" asked Link.

"By 'everyone' I assume you mean 'you'?" said Mipha.

"Well, alright, I am getting hungry," said Link.

"Sure, let's go," said Mipha.

It was a short walk to Castle Town which, as usual, was buzzing with activity.

"There's another seafood restaurant I want to try," said Mipha. "It's over this way."

They were soon seated at the Crab Castle, a restaurant which served a variety of seafood but specialized in crabs. Mipha and Sidon both started studying the menu. Link was content to let them order everything since this was such a treat for them.

"We have to try several crab dishes," said Mipha. "I'll also order one fish dish raw in case the children don't like the crabs, and one cooked for you, Link."

The waiter returned to take the order, and Mipha ordered Razorclaw Crab, Ironshell Crab, Brighteyed Crab, Hyrule Bass and cooked Hearty Bass.

The food arrived, and everyone loved the crab dishes. Mila and Midon also ate some of the raw fish while Link confined himself to the cooked fish and the Hylian Rice that came with the meal.

"Wasn't that delicious?" said Mipha. "We don't have crabs like that at home."

"I loved the crabs," said Midon. "Can we come back again?"

"If you're good we may have time to come back again," said Mipha.

"Daddy, did you like the food?" asked Mila.

"Yes, the fish was delicious," said Link.

"Did you ever eat here with Princess Zelda?" asked Mila.

"Your little princess seems very interested in your relationship with Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "Maybe she inherited that from me."

"No Mila, when I guarded Princess Zelda we didn't eat in Castle Town," said Link.

They finished eating, Link paid the bill, and they headed out of the restaurant. They strolled around for a bit then it was time to head back to the castle for the reception.

While walking back, Link thought more about all of Mila's questions this trip. Were they just idle questions or was something bothering her? Her questions were directly or indirectly all about him being a Hylian and not a Zora. Did he miss Hylian people, places or activities and did he want to return to them? Did he enjoy being in the water like Zoras or mind being the only Hylian living in the Domain? How did he meet Mipha and how did he fit in with her life? He wondered if Mila was feeling insecure about him remaining part of the family. Was she afraid he would somehow leave them to return to things she thought he missed? He needed to reassure her, and if he were wrong about her concerns, no harm would be done.

"Mila, can I talk to you," said Link.

"Sure, Daddy," said Mila.

Link picked her up and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is anything wrong, Daddy?"

"No princess, nothing is wrong," said Link. "But I want to make sure you know some things. The first is that l love you, and Midon and Mommy very, very much. I will always be here for you and be the best father I can. You should never worry about that. The second is I love living in our Domain. I think it is the most beautiful place to live, and I have seen many places when I traveled. Our Domain is also special to me because it's where I met Mommy. I would never want to live anywhere else now. Finally, I know I'm not a Zora. But I am part of the Zora Royal Family now just like you are, and I made a sacred promise to be with Mommy and serve my family. I will never break that promise. So I want you to feel safe and not worry about me. I will always take care of you."

Mila was very quiet after Link finished speaking. She continued to hold him but was looking away into the distance. He wasn't sure his message had reached her. Then she turned her head to him and looked into his eyes for a moment. She leaned forward and kissed him, then smiled.

"I feel better now, Daddy. I love you. And I will always take care of you, too," said Mila.

Link hugged her. He was glad they had this talk.

"Okay princess," said Link. "Let me put you down so we can walk to the reception." He needed to wipe his eyes.

They made their way to the castle entrance.

"Now remember to be polite and behave," said Mipha to Mila and Midon."And remember what I taught you when you meet Lady Urbosa."

The guards recognized Mipha and Link, and they were escorted into the reception room. Urbosa was talking with Zelda while Daruk was looking over the refreshment table. There was no sign of Revali yet. Urbosa and Zelda saw Mipha and family entering the room and immediately walked over.

"Sav'saaba Mipha and Link, so nice to see you again!" said Urbosa. "And hello again Prince Sidon. I haven't seen you since the wedding. You've grown! And these are your two children. They're both so good looking!"

"Yes, they take after Mipha," teased Zelda.

"This is Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Please say hello to Lady Urbosa."

"Sav'aaq Lady Urbosa," they both said together. "And hello Your Highness."

"So, you learned some Gerudo," Urbosa laughed. "I love their eyes! Midon's has such a distinctive shade of blue-green and Mila's positively glow with gold."

By now Daruk noticed them standing together, and he approached as well.

"Hello Mipha, Link, and Sidon," said Daruk. "And these are your two children. Guess I can't call you the little guy anymore, Link."

"This is Mila and Midon," said Link. "Please say hello to Chief Daruk."

"Hello Chief Daruk," they said.

"So now you've met all but one of the Champions," said Mipha.

"Did you know your mother and father are Champions too? You should be proud of them," said Zelda.

Mila and Midon turned to look at their parents. They didn't know.

"How was your trip?" asked Urbosa.

"Enjoyable," said Mipha. "We came by boat which was more fun for everyone. They could play in the water."

"Of course," said Daruk. "That was good planning."

"It's hard to believe it's over six years since we were last all together," said Urbosa.

"Or will be if Revali ever shows up," said Zelda. "He has the easiest travels, flying straight here, but is always late for meetings."

"I'm sorry we can't wait for him," said Mipha. "It's been a long and active day for Mila and Midon, and I think they're getting tired. Say goodnight to everyone."

After saying goodnight, they headed back to the boat to put them to sleep. The boat came with sleeping nets. These were soft nets which allowed a Zora to sleep in the water but stay attached to the boat to avoid drifting away. Mipha and Link tucked Mila and Midon into their individual nets. Sidon was old enough to sleep in the water without a net since the moat water was calm. Soon all three of them were sound asleep.

"Are you going to stay in the water too, or join me on the boat?" asked Link.

"I don't know. The water is very inviting," said Mipha.

"More inviting than me?" said Link.

"Are you sure you want to stay on the boat yourself? You don't miss guarding your Hylian princess?" said Mipha.

"Is that what this is all about?" said Link. "I told Mila I'd rather be with my family. I miss the time with Zelda only because it was such a unique experience like you might miss some good times you once had with old friends. But I don't want to do it again or trade what I have now for it. I love all of you very much. And believe me, sweetheart, you are the only one who owns my heart and always will."

"Such a sweet answer," said Mipha. "I guess I'll join you on the boat."

Mipha climbed aboard, and they held each other, then kissed and kissed some more.

"Try not to rock the boat too much," said Mipha.

Next morning everyone was up early.

"You three please catch breakfast for yourself, then get ready for the castle tour. A guard will meet you at the entrance. Daddy and I will be attending a meeting. And remember to behave," said Mipha.

They soon dropped the children and Sidon off with the guard assigned as their tour guide. Mipha and Link then went to the guest room. Mipha put on her Champions sash, and Link changed out of his Zora Armor into his Champions tunic. They then headed toward the meeting room. Breakfast was provided, and they grabbed some food then sat down. The castle staff had made sure there were dishes suitable for each race. Mipha had some Hyrule Bass, and Link chose an omelet with rice. Revali was standing near the wall speaking with Zelda, so he had managed to arrive after all. Daruk and Urbosa were speaking together near a table containing several types of rocks: obviously intended for Daruk's breakfast.

"Looks like everyone made it," said Link.

They had just finished eating when a herald entered the room.

"Please take your places and rise for His Majesty."

Everyone moved to their assigned seat and stood quietly. King Rhoam then entered the room.

"Please be seated everyone," said King Rhoam as he sat down as well. "Welcome and thank you for coming. It has been almost five years since Ganon's attack, and I would like to make sure we are not surprised again. As you know from Link's information, we were originally defeated by Ganon, and it took over 100 years and time travel to undo most of the harm. So, when called upon, please summarize your race's state of readiness should the need arise to defend Hyrule again. I have asked my daughter Zelda to run this meeting so I will turn things over to her now."

Everyone rose as King Rhoam left the room leaving Zelda to run the meeting.

"Thank you, father," said Zelda. "I will begin by calling on myself to discuss the status of the central Hyrule government's efforts. Then we can go around the room in turn. Our efforts have focused on two areas. The first is Sheikah technology. Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie have been working to perfect the technology Link brought from his timeline to maintain control of Guardians. We saw that it worked to protect the Divine Beasts, so we see a lot of promise in it. They also continue to study the Sheikah Slate's capabilities. The second area we are improving upon is troop training. We are creating virtual environments like The Trial of the Sword Link told us about to ensure our soldiers are well prepared for any of the enemies we are familiar with under actual combat conditions. We are not done with the work but have created several promising virtual realities, and our guards must satisfy combat readiness in them to graduate from training. That summarizes our work here. Perhaps we can go in alphabetical order? Daruk you're next."

"Yes, thank you, Princess Zelda," said Daruk. "We Gorons have cleared our region of monsters and re-opened the North Mine. We are able to supply whatever minerals are needed throughout Hyrule in sufficient quantities. We also continue to keep Vah Rudania in good condition. I have been training some backups to handle it should anything happen to me. Other than that the Gorons maintain overall readiness."

"Link, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I have kept myself in shape and practice combat skills while offering training to any Zoras interested while I live in the Domain," said Link. "I believe I am ready should the need for my skills be needed again."

At this Revali stood up.

"With all due respect to the Hero of Hyrule," said Revali, "are we supposed just to take Link's word he is combat ready? I believe he should be required to demonstrate his competence by completing a trial periodically. Perhaps a virtual world could be created containing the hardest enemies for Link to prove he truly retains his abilities. I fear married life among the Zoras may have dulled his skills."

Mipha was glaring at Revali during his statement and was about to come to Link's defense. But Link gestured her to stop, and instead, he rose to speak.

"I am fine with Revali's proposal, Your Highness, and look forward to the opportunity to prove my readiness," said Link. "Your Highness, please let me know when a suitable virtual reality trial will be ready."

Link sat down, and Mipha leaned over to speak to him.

"Revali better hope he never lands in the water near me," said Mipha. "I know you won't get physically hurt in these virtual reality trials, but you sometimes get nightmares, and I'm afraid this will only make them worse."

"I understand," said Link. "But he has a valid point."

"Mipha, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "On behalf of King Dorephan and the Zora community, we have continued to maintain our close guard and care of the water supply and surrounding areas. We also continue to train our guards to be combat ready. I have maintained control of Vah Ruta and assure everyone that she is ready if needed. As you know, I am the most skilled Champion with Divine Beasts. And finally, we have upgraded Zora combat ability by welcoming the Hero of Hyrule as a Zora Citizen who swore an oath and pledged his loyalty to defend the Zora Kingdom."

At this Urbosa burst out laughing. She leaned over to speak to Mipha. "Nice one Mipha," said Urbosa. "I think it will be hard to top that!"

"Revali, you're next," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda," said Revali. "We Rito continue to train for aerial combat at our Flight Training School. As you know, we are the only race that can provide aerial support, so we know we play a very key role. Our preparedness is excellent as always. We continue to patrol the roads from the sky. I am in full control of Vah Medoh. I feel we are well prepared for any eventuality."

"Finally, Lady Urbosa," said Zelda.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda," said Urbosa. "We continue to train our guards for combat as always. Our primary concern has been keeping an eye on any Yiga Clan activity and monitoring their movements. We have had some success, but their technology and stealth ability makes it challenging. However, we take this responsibility very seriously and are putting all our efforts into it. I can also assure you that Vah Naboris remains ready. As you recall it played a role in the Yiga Clan attack on Gerudo City several years ago. That is all I have to report."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Thank you for summarizing your preparedness for us. We would appreciate you filing a more detailed written report in the next two weeks. I think that concludes our brief meeting and I appreciate your taking the time to travel here and help meet my father's concerns. I hope we won't need to meet again for at least a year. Please enjoy the rest of your time here. Our meeting is adjourned."

There were the usual goodbyes and the meeting room emptied. Link went over to Mipha.

"Should we check on the children?" said Link.

"Probably a good idea," said Mipha. "I hope they behaved. And Midon wanted to go back to the Crab Castle restaurant."

"Would you mind getting the children? I want to pay Dr. Purah a visit," said Link.

"Alright, good luck," said Mipha.

Link headed to the research lab in Hyrule Castle. As usual, Purah was at work.

"Hello Dr. Purah," said Link.

"Ah, Link," said Purah. "I'm glad you're here. I have some good news for you."

"The anti-aging rune works?" said Link.

"Yes, somewhat. I am caught up to the point the Purah of your timeline reached. The anti-aging rune works but I need to fine tune it to better control the extent of age reduction. I don't want anyone made into a six-year-old again. I also want to finish work on the age boosting rune to be ready to counteract any mistakes. I am hopeful another year or two will be enough time."

"That's great news," said Link. "I'm happy to hear it, and I know Mipha will be too. I need to get back and help with the children, but thank you Dr. Purah."

"We're not there yet," said Purah, "but we're close I think. Have a safe trip home."

Link returned to the entrance and found Mipha with the children.

"The guard said they all behaved well and asked good questions," said Mipha. "So I think they deserve a nice lunch at the Crab Castle and a gift from one of the shops. Let's head to Castle Town."

They began walking to Castle Town. Sidon, Mila, and Midon kept talking to each other about the things they saw.

"Dr. Purah is pleased with her progress on the anti-aging rune. She hopes to be done in less than two years," said Link.

Mipha smiled at him and said, "That's my next wish. I want you here with me as long as possible."

They reached the restaurant. Knowing the children enjoyed the crab dishes Mipha ordered extra and a cooked fish for Link. After lunch, it was time to look for a souvenir. They strolled past a bookstore.

"Sidon, you enjoyed the book we got you last time," said Mipha. "Why don't you stay with Link and pick a book you would like. I'll take Mila and Midon to the souvenir shop next door."

Sidon picked out a book about Hyrule Castle he thought he would enjoy reading after the experience of his tour.

"I should read that as well," said Link. "There's a lot to the castle I'm sure I don't know."

Mipha returned from the souvenir shop with Midon holding a toy model of Hyrule Castle and Mila a toy model of Vah Ruta.

"Everyone ready to head home?" said Mipha. They headed back to the castle pier. To their surprise, two Zora guards were waiting for them.

"Lady Mipha, the passageway home is all clear, but our squad will continue our patrol throughout your trip."

"Thank you," said Mipha. "We are very grateful."

"Let's go home," said Link.

They were soon headed south into the waterway that leads into the Zora River. Mipha, Sidon, Mila, and Midon decided to swim alongside the boat, while Link steered. By early evening the two children were tired. They climbed aboard the boat with Mipha. Soon Midon was asleep in Mipha's arms and Mila asleep in Link's.

"We should enjoy this time," said Link. "Soon they won't be falling asleep in our arms anymore."

"And soon it will be 'Mom' and 'Dad' not 'Mommy' and 'Daddy,'" said Mipha. "Makes me wonder if we should have another one or two."

"That would be wonderful, but I am perfectly happy with the two we have," said Link.

"Well, something to think about and talk about later," said Mipha.

Soon the ice blue cliffs around the Domain came into view. Link steered into Ruto Lake and headed for the lower level of the Domain. As they got closer to the Domain, they could see the squad of Zora guards King Dorephan had ordered to watch over them. Link steered the boat to a landing spot, and a Zora guard helped secure it.

"Welcome home Lady Mipha and family," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "It's late, and we need to put the little ones to bed. Would you mind escorting Prince Sidon home?"

"Of course, Lady Mipha."

They said quiet goodnight to Sidon as he left with the guard. Mipha and Link carried the sleeping children back home, then tucked them into their beds. They never woke up.

"Long trip for a short meeting," said Link. "But I'm glad we could do it with Sidon and the children. I think they'll remember it."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Except for Revali, I enjoyed it. Let's go to bed. I miss being home with you. And unlike you, when I say I miss something, it means I want it to happen."

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Link. "I know how sensitive you are to my Zelda relationship and I chose my words poorly. But you know my feelings are only for you."

They lay in bed together, and he looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"What are you thinking?" said Mipha.

"How beautiful you are. And how happy I am."

"Let's hold that thought," said Mipha as she leaned over to kiss him.


	23. Trial of the Hero - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Purah completes a set of virtual reality training exercises and trials for Link to demonstrate his ability as requested at the Champions Meeting. Mipha is concerned about its psychological effect on him. Mipha and Link relive some memories at East Reservoir Lake as Link continues practicing.

  **Chapter 23 – Trial of the Hero – Part 1**  

It was several months after the King Rhoam’s Champions Meeting that a package addressed to Link in Zora's Domain arrived. The return address was Dr. Purah at Hyrule Castle. 

"I wonder what this can be?" said Link to Mipha as he opened the package. Inside were two strange looking devices he had never seen before and a letter addressed to him.

_Link,_  

_I have completed a set of virtual reality trials which I believe are suitable for demonstrating the proficiency required of the Hylian Champion. Princess Zelda has reviewed the trial content and agreed with my assessment. Therefore, this is an official request on behalf of Princess Zelda that you attempt these trials in the next thirty days. Below is the information you will need to access the tests as well as some additional training scenarios I have created to help prepare you._

_Entering the trials and training scenarios requires access to the power of a Divine Beast. Since you are living in Zora's Domain, I assume you will use Vah Ruta. You should first secure the smaller device to your person. Then attach the larger device, which I will refer to as the simulator, to the central control unit of the Divine Beast. Once connected to the control unit, several selections will be visible on the simulator. When you select any of the scenarios, your mind will enter a construct that will seem real to you while your body will remain inert in the real world. You will automatically exit a trial if you suffer a mortal wound or fail the trial. You can also exit at any time by choosing the exit option on your device. Finally, if anyone disconnects the simulator from the Divine Beast control unit, you will also exit all simulations._

_One set of scenarios is for training purposes. You can select from several training scenarios that will not count as part of your trial but can assist you in preparing for the actual test. When you feel confident in your ability, you should select the real challenge which I will refer to as the Trial of the Hero._  

_The Trial of the Hero consists of four scenarios that place you in various locations throughout Hyrule and confront you with a situation you must successfully resolve. Resolving the situation means doing what is best for the survival of Hyrule. There may be more than one way to solve the simulation successfully. You must complete all four scenarios to pass the trial. You may attempt the Trial of the Hero as many times as you wish but must complete it successfully within thirty days to meet the requirements. Please return the devices to me upon completion since they will have a record of your results._  

_Best of luck,_  

_Dr. Purah_  

_P.S. Though I have called this the Trial of the Hero, anyone can access the training and trial scenarios by following the instructions above and wearing the personal device. We are using a similar approach to train troops here at Hyrule Castle, but their combat scenarios are not as severe as your trials._

"So, this is the skill test Revali wanted me to take," said Link. He shared the letter with Mipha. 

"It looks like you have to take these trials in Vah Ruta," said Mipha. "In that case, I am coming with you. If I sense these trials are causing you too much stress, I am going cancel your involvement, and I don't care what Revali or anyone else says. Remember your primary loyalty is to the Zora Royal Family now, which is my father and me and Sidon and your children. You’re not the single young adventurer of five years ago. I am not going to let you suffer preparing to defend Hyrule against an attack unlikely to ever happen in our lifetime."

"I agree with you," said Link. "But if I can't pass these trials, I should not be a Champion any longer."

 "Good," said Mipha. "Let someone else take your place if they can. And at some point, Sidon should take mine. You've already done so much for Hyrule. Besides, I want you here with our family and me, not playing hero in a make-believe world." 

 

"I still think I should give this a try," said Link. "I can work on this while the children are at school so that it won't take much of my time away from our family."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Give it a try if you insist. But you need to pace yourself. Your instinct will be to push yourself to extremes right from the start. And your rivalry with Revali will only make that instinct worse. If I see you’re becoming overly stressed, or you start having nightmares again as you did during our first year here, you will have to stop this, and that is not a request. I didn’t ever want to do this in our relationship, but I am telling you that now as a royal command which you swore to obey.”

Mipha had never before treated him as the Zora subject he was except in teasing. She was very serious now though. When he became a Zora citizen, he had indeed sworn an oath before Nayru to obey and defend the Zora Royal Family. And he was pretty sure King Dorephan would support his daughter’s wishes on this matter too.

He felt embarrassed but answered respectfully, “Yes, I will do as you say, Mipha.”

”I’m glad we got that out of the way,” said Mipha smiling. “We can start looking at the trials tomorrow. Now let’s meet the children. School for today should be ending soon and let’s hope they stayed out of trouble.”

Next morning after the children left for school Mipha and Link headed to Vah Ruta with the two devices. Vah Ruta was still on the mountaintop in Zodobon Highlands where Mipha had driven it after she and Link defeated Waterblight Ganon at East Reservoir Lake.

“Vah Ruta is way too far to be going back and forth,” said Link. It took almost a full day’s walk and climb to reach it from home 

“I can move it back to East Resevoir Lake,” said Mipha. “Let’s do that now. I can move it while you’re doing your simulation.” 

Mipha and Link climbed aboard Vah Ruta. She raised the entrance back up and sealed it shut. Then they headed to the rear and the central control unit. The size of Vah Ruta again overawed link. The Sheikah of long ago who built this powerful device must have been incredible scientists and engineers. 

"Are you nervous?" asked Mipha. 

"A little," said Link. "Maybe Revali is right, and I've lost my edge. Anyway, I am not going to give up easily. Let's see what Dr. Purah concocted."

"No, Revali is wrong. Trust in yourself. Which simulation are you going to do first?" said Mipha.

"I thought I would try the Zora Region training exercise first," said Link.

"Alright, I’ll get the simulator hooked up to the central control unit while you attach the personal device," said Mipha.

Link clipped the personal device to his belt while Mipha attached the simulator and then activated the terminal. All at once the simulator screen lit up and revealed a menu of options: 

1\. Gerudo Region

2\. Goron Region

3\. Hyrule Castle Regio 

4\. Rito Region

5\. Zora Region

6\. The Trial of the Hero

"Are you ready?" asked Mipha. "I'll select it for you. 

"Yes," said Link. "Let's do Zora Region. 

Mipha pressed the Zora Region on the screen, and Link suddenly closed his eyes and stood as if asleep.

From Link's perspective when Mipha pressed the simulator, everything went blank for a moment and then suddenly he was awake and standing at Ralis Pond. He was dressed in his Zora armor but had slightly different weapons and arrows than before. And a sleeping Hinox was snoring away nearby. He knew how to take care of a Hinox but had to remember he no longer had a Stasis Rune, so his arrow aim needed to be quick. He did still have the Master Sword, and it was leveled up to the maximum. A few well-placed arrows and sword strikes and the Hinox was history.

Okay, what next, he thought. Since this was just training, he thought it made sense to circle the Domain. He headed over to Upland Zorana and soon confronted a Guardian Skywatcher. He dodged its energy beams and kept peppering it with arrows. Finally, it crashed to the ground in ruins. Some Moblins and Lizalfos were running around, but he ignored them and proceeded past Toto Lake.

He continued to circle The Domain and headed for Ploymus Mountain. Sure enough, a Lynel was waiting for him. Some arrows and a few Flurry Rushes and the Lynel was weakening. His only error was not avoiding one of its fire blasts, and he ended up with a burned shoulder. But a final Flurry Rush and the Lynel was finished.

He didn't think there were any other dangerous enemies here unless he had to tackle Waterblight Ganon. But in this simulation, Vah Ruta was uninfected by malice sitting peacefully in East Reservoir Lake. Time to exit. He took the personal device part of the simulator from his belt and pressed the option to exit the trial. Everything went blank, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing next to Mipha at the central terminal inside Vah Ruta. 

"Are you done already?" asked Mipha. "You weren’t gone very long."

"Really?" said Link. "There must be some temporal distortion then. In the simulation, I circled the whole area around the Domain from Ralis Pond to Ploymus Mountain."

"How did you do?" asked Mipha. 

"Fine," said Link. "I got a little careless with the Lynel and let it burn my shoulder. I'll be more careful if I face another one. My Flurry Rush worked fine. And I handled a Hinox and Guardian Skywatcher with no problem."

Link wanted to try another simulation but remembered he promised Mipha he wouldn't push himself. In fact, he was tempted to skip the training sessions altogether and go straight to The Trial of the Hero. But that would only look reckless to Mipha, and it probably was. 

"Okay, that's enough for today," said Link. "Tomorrow I want to tackle the Gerudo Region."

Mipha had driven Vah Ruta back to East Reservoir Lake. They headed back to the entrance and Mipha lowered it to water level. 

“You’ll have to do a little swimming now to get home,” said Mipha. 

“Vah Ruta being back at the lake here brings back some nice memories,” said Link. 

“You can go on,” she said. “We’re not in any hurry. But let’s talk in the water.” 

Mipha dove into the water and Link followed. They both started swimming toward the northwest pier. About halfway there Mipha stopped and waited for Link to catch up. Then she put her arms around him and he wrapped his around her as they floated together, only their heads and shoulders above water.

“Isn’t this comfortable?” said Mipha. 

“It is with you here,” said Link. “We’ve had some very happy moments here and given my memory problems I probably remember only a fraction of them.”

“I remember all of them," said Mipha. "This was one of our getaway spots. You would swim with me and we would sit together and talk as we watched a sunset or the moon rise. I recall I usually did most of the talking, but we were both so happy being together. I missed you so much when you had to leave and worried you would get hurt or we might grow apart. But then you would return again and my heart would be full of joy knowing you were unhurt. And it was here we made love for the first time. It was right after you accepted the Zora Armor. We ran all the way here, you climbing the reservoir steps two at a time, laughing and racing me. You got to the bed and threw off your Champion tunic as I joined you there. I teased you that you should show more respect for your Hylian princess's gift, and it felt good to hear you say I was all you cared about. You laughed and said how convenient it was that Zoras wore so little clothing. It was nice to hear you laugh again. You didn’t laugh very much back then. Then we made love. Afterwards we swam together and it was my turn to win races. How much of all that do you remember?"

“More than I used to,” said Link. “But sometimes it’s in bits and pieces. I do remember sitting with you on Vah Ruta. Hearing you talk about it makes me feel like I’m reliving it. And one memory I will never forget is how much I love you.”

She smiled, and she was so beautiful. He could never tire of looking into her soft amber eyes. They kissed and then kissed some more.

“Let’s do some more reliving,” she said as she pulled him to the pier 

Next morning, they were back at Vah Ruta and ready for the next training simulation. Mipha selected Gerudo Region. 

Link opened his eyes and he was just outside the Yiga Clan hideout. So maybe Purah's training configuration was hinting that in the real trial he would have to deal with the Yiga Clan. In his old timeline, he remembered he needed to rescue Barta and recover the Thunder Helm. So maybe the best thing to do was practice sneaking through their hideout. He recalled how he managed this, using some Mighty Bananas he found along the way to lure guards out of position. Soon he was through the entire hideout and emerged outside. But there was no Master Kohga waiting for him. Instead, three Yiga Clan warriors appeared. He got off two rounds of Ice Arrows to stun two of them, then dealt with the third with an ice arrow and his sword. He finished off the other two fairly easily. It seemed like that was it. He selected the exit option.

"How was that one?" asked Mipha. 

"The simulation started at the Yiga Clan Hideout, so I am thinking that's what Purah wanted me to concentrate on," said Link. "I did fine."

So far the training had been fairly routine. But he did have to remember he no longer had a Sheikah Slate with all the helpful runes. So, he had to rely on his weapons and skills more.

The next day he tackled the Goron Region. He ended up battling an Igneo Talus then some Fire Lizalfos. But there was one tricky part where he needed to cross some lava. It took some clever climbing and gliding to intermediate points to make his way across. At the other side was a Guardian Stalker. But he got the timing right with his shield and successfully parried its laser beam. Nothing more to do here, he thought. 

He wanted to save Hyrule Castle for last, so tackled the Rito Region simulation next. He awoke next to a Frost Talus. He was wearing the appropriate armor for the region and had plenty of fire arrows. Nothing much to that. His experience in the simulations was improving his confidence. Time to move on.

The last training module was labeled Hyrule Castle Region. When he entered the simulation, he found himself in Castle Town. But it wasn't in ruins it was in perfect condition, just with no people around. He was wearing the Champion Tunic and some Ancient Armor. The objective was to reach the heart of Hyrule Castle on the lowest level, but there was a timer. He had to reach it fairly quickly. He remembered the castle layout and the underground passages. In fact, the book about Hyrule Castle Sidon recently bought and Link had also skimmed actually helped jog his memory. He reached a lower level of the castle in time. There were no enemies on the way. But when the timer expired instead of the simulation coming to an end, he saw Calamity Ganon emerging from underground. Okay, here we go again, he thought. He used Flurry Rushes to dodge attacks, arrows to prevent some, and his shield to parry laser beams. In the end, he emerged victorious without taking too much damage. He wasn't quite as quick as before, but he was quick enough. There was no second phase of the Ganon fight, so that was the end of the training simulation 

"How did this one go?" asked Mipha.

"Okay," said Link. "I had to hurry through Hyrule Castle in time to meet Ganon in the basement."

He felt he was pretty much done with training. He had to admit Purah had done a remarkable job recreating realistic situations. He was curious what the Trial of the Hero would contain.


	24. Trial of the Hero - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Purah’s Trial of the Hero simulations throw Link some challenges, but Mipha supports his efforts.

  **Chapter 24 – Trial of the Hero – Part 2**

Link felt he had sharpened his skills enough with the training exercises. It was time to tackle the real trials. He and Mipha headed back to Vah Ruta. 

"You feel ready for this?" said Mipha.

"I do," said Link. "I know my skills are not as good as five years ago, but I think they are still good enough. I am curious what Purah cooked up for me."

Mipha activated the simulator and pressed The Trial of the Hero option. Again, Link blacked out as if in a trance. He awoke in a Sheikah Tower in Central Hyrule. A disembodied voice began to speak.

"In this challenge, there are four separate trials, the objective of which is to achieve what is best to save Hyrule. If you complete a trial, you will have the choice of continuing to the next trial or exiting the simulation. The simulator will save any successful trial completions and you do not need to complete all four trials at one time. Each trial is independent. The first trial will begin now."

Suddenly the Sheikah Tower faded, and he emerged standing in front of Gerudo Town. It was mid-day, and a blazing hot sun was in the sky. He was wearing his Desert Voe armor, and Urbosa was standing next to him. 

"Link, you arrived just in time!" said Urbosa. "Against my advice, Princess Zelda left here on her own for Kara Kara Bazaar. But she is overdue there, and I fear something has happened." 

So, this test involved finding Zelda or, more likely, rescuing her. 

"Do you know how long ago this was?" said Link.

"Not more than 30 minutes," said Urbosa. "One of the guards here saw her leave, but another guard returning on the road from the Bazaar said she never passed her."

Link thought back to his Gerudo training session, which involved the Yiga Clan.

"I suspect the Yiga Clan may have kidnapped her," said Link. "In which case they would take her back to their hideout for their leader to question her. We need to hurry. Let's take two of these Sand Seals."

Soon Urbosa and he were streaking across the desert on Sand Seals toward the Yiga Clan Hideout. They got as far as they dared on the Seals, then proceeded quietly on foot. As they got closer to the entrance, three Yiga Clan warriors appeared. Link managed to stun two of them with ice arrows, while Urbosa eliminated the third warrior with a blow from her scimitar. Then she and Link took care of the remaining two while still frozen in place. They quietly approached the Yiga Clan Hideout entrance and crept inside. The usual contingent of guards was pacing the halls. Link remembered the technique of using Mighty Bananas to grab their attention and distract them. 

“I probably don’t need to tell you, but we need to distract the guards with some Mighty Bananas,” Link whispered. “Then we climb the ladder over there. I will need to repeat the process again as we approach our destination.” 

It was a little trickier with two people, but they proceeded slowly and methodically. Finally, they reached the inner chamber with the secret exit to where he had fought Master Kohga in his original timeline. He didn't have Magnesis to open the secret door, but this time merely pushing it worked: another Purah modification. When Urbosa and Link emerged, they saw Zelda lying on the ground, surrounded by three Yiga Clan warriors and Master Kohga. She was still alive.

"I'll take care of these three," said Urbosa. "You deal with their fat leader." 

Link took on Master Kohga. He thought this might be challenging without a Magnesis Rune, but it turned out there were only two phases to the battle and Magnesis wasn't needed. He had to dodge and shield parry. But eventually, he wore Kohga down with some well-timed arrows, and Urbosa had little trouble with the three warriors. Zelda rushed crying into Urbosa's arms, safe. Suddenly the scene began to fade, and he emerged back in the Central Tower Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "You have completed the first trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

He was tempted to continue but remembered his promise. He selected "Exit."

"How did you do? Are you alright?" asked a worried Mipha.

"I did okay, and I'm fine," said Link. "I completed the first trial. It involved rescuing Zelda from the Yiga Clan. I should rest up before tackling the next one. Let's go home."

Next morning, he and Mipha were back at Vah Ruta. Link was ready to try the subsequent trial. Mipha selected The Trial of the Hero, and Link again woke up on the Sheikah Tower. He heard the disembodied voice intone the instructions. Then the second trial began.

The scene faded and the next thing he knew he was in Goron City dressed in the full Flamebreaker Armor set. Daruk was standing next to him.

"Link, we've got problems," said Daruk. "Vah Rudania just started acting up, and one of our scouts noticed a small army of Moblins and Fire Lizalfos heading our way from up north. You and I need to split up. I'll take care of Vah Rudania while you help with the monsters."

Daruk was about to run off to Vah Rudania. But this was wrong, Link thought. If he let Daruk go to Vah Rudania, Daruk would likely be defeated again by Fireblight Ganon. 

"No, Daruk," said Link. "Trust me, I need to handle Vah Rudania, and you need to lead your Goron warriors in the battle against the monsters." 

"Are you sure?" said Daruk. "I've spent a lot of training time with Vah Rudania. And you're pretty handy dealing with Moblins and Lizalfos. I think it makes more sense to do it my way."

"I insist," said Link. "If you insist on going to Vah Rudania, I'm going with you. I fear it's a trap." 

Daruk thought for a minute.

"Alright, I'll tackle the monsters," said Daruk. "But if you have trouble with Vah Rudania wait for me there."

Daruk headed toward the battle, and Link started up the Death Mountain trail to Vah Rudania alone. There were no enemies on the way. But several parts of the path were blocked by boulders, and he had to do some climbing and navigating around lava flows. It was similar to what Purah had put in her Goron Region training simulation. Finally, just before he reached Vah Rudania, an Igneo Talus rose up and blocked the path. He was pretty comfortable battling this. Some ice arrows and a few spin attacks with his Cobble Crusher put an end to it.

He entered Vah Rudania. But unlike in his original timeline, he didn't need to activate any terminals. Fireblight Ganon was already visible hovering by the central terminal. Okay, he thought, he knew how to deal with this thing too. He had plenty of ice arrows, but no remote bombs. The first phase of the battle went as he remembered, using ice arrows to destroy any fireballs and stun his enemy, and then attacking with his sword. He took a few hits, but his armor was strong. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the second phase of the battle without any remote bombs. But Purah was fair about that: there never was a second phase to the attack. Link kept wearing the creature down with ice arrows and then finally finished it off. As the creature dissolved into nothingness, the scene started to fade, and Link found himself back on the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "You have completed the second trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality." 

He selected 'Exit.' 

"I did okay, Mipha," said Link. "I think I can do this. Only two more to go."

They followed the same routine next morning, and Link began the third trial. But this one would prove to be very different.

He was back near Zora's Domain and standing on the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake. Vah Ruta was visible out on the lake, and he could make out Mipha discussing something with Princess Zelda near the entrance. Zelda must be visiting to inspect how Mipha's training with Vah Ruta was coming along. Okay, he thought. So, what was he supposed to do? Perhaps he should swim out to Vah Ruta and join them? He started swimming toward Vah Ruta and was about halfway there when suddenly the sky darkened. A purple streak of malice flew down from the sky and materialized as Waterblight Ganon just outside Vah Ruta. In this scenario, Ganon attacked Hyrule while Mipha, Zelda, and Link were all at Vah Ruta. Link's job was to accomplish what was best to save Hyrule. But he was still in the midst of swimming to Vah Ruta, and in the water there was nothing he could do. He saw Mipha push Zelda behind her to try keeping her safe and raise her trident to defend herself. But she was no match for this enemy. Mipha was cut down with one swing of Ganon's spear and a second swipe eliminated Zelda. He had failed. The scene faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned: "You have failed the third trial. Please select 'Continue' to try again, or 'Exit' to return to your reality." 

Well, he had misplayed that scenario. But now he understood what it was. Somehow he needed to divert the creature's attention, allowing Mipha and Zelda to get to safety. He selected "Continue" to replay the scenario.

This time he waited on the pier for Waterblight Ganon to appear, and when it did, he fired a salvo of arrows at it. But that only distracted it for a moment. It still proceeded with its successful attack on Mipha and Zelda. That approach didn't work either.

He needed to think. He was too far away to reach them in time, but could he warn them in time? He selected "Continue" for the third time. He shouted from the pier as soon as the scene began: "Get inside Vah Ruta quickly, Ganon is coming."

They heard him because they both ran and were inside Vah Ruta when Ganon appeared. Link fired some arrows in an attempt to lure the enemy to him, but it didn't work. Ganon proceeded to enter Vah Ruta. Link dove into the lake and swam as fast as he could to Vah Ruta then climbed aboard. But it was already too late. The simulation faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

He stopped to think again. At least this time they both survived longer, but he still couldn’t get to them in time. So maybe he should start swimming at once and then shout to them to hide while on the way? He selected "Continue" again.

This time he immediately dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. He was mentally counting down to the time he estimated Ganon would appear. A moment before that he stopped and yelled, "Quickly hide inside Vah Ruta, Ganon is coming!" They both heard him clearly and ran inside as he resumed his swimming. He was closer to Vah Ruta now when Waterblight Ganon appeared. Ganon took no notice of him but immediately entered Vah Ruta. Link resumed swimming and then boarded Vah Ruta. The simulation was still active, so they must be alive. He proceeded further into Vah Ruta and could hear Waterblight Ganon screeching. The sound came from straight ahead. He rushed forward and entered the cavernous room housing the central control tower. Ganon was there, and both Zelda and Mipha were crouched behind the tower but on opposite sides. Ganon was preparing to strike at them. Link launched an arrow, and it stunned Ganon long enough for Link to reach the control tower.

Again, Waterblight Ganon prepared to strike, and Link had to choose which direction to go. He could only defend one or the other, but not both. His heart told him to defend Mipha, but Zelda was needed to save Hyrule. He thought this simulation must be a test to see if he would put Hyrule's survival above his feelings. Link ran in front of Zelda to defend her and seeing Mipha unguarded Ganon swiped his spear at Mipha killing her instantly. Ouch, thought Link. That was painful for him to see. He hoped he wouldn't start having nightmares again. But something was wrong. He and Zelda were both still alive but the simulation was fading, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower. The voice told him he had failed again. So, saving Zelda at the expense of Mipha was not the right answer either.

Now he had to stop and think again. Saving Mipha at the expense of Zelda couldn't be right either, so there was no point wasting time enacting that scenario. He recalled the objective was to achieve the outcome that was best for saving Hyrule. Obviously both Zelda and Mipha surviving was better than either one being killed. So, he was expected to keep both of them alive. But they were too far apart for him to block Ganon's attack on both of them and trying to stun Ganon long enough to call them together didn't work either. Purah had come up with a puzzler. He needed more time to think about this scenario. He pressed "Exit."

"Did you pass?" said Mipha when Link returned to reality.

"No, this one is puzzling," said Link. "I need to think about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Mipha.

"No, this one I would rather not," said Link. "I just need to replay some of it in my mind and explore options."

They headed home together. In the evening Link took a stroll alone around the Domain. It was a clear cool evening and the stars were shining overhead. The sound of falling water helped him to relax and walking alone helped him think. He made his way to the plaza then wandered into the general store, Marot's Mart. They had the usual assortment of food including fish and rice, as well as arrows and ice arrows. He walked out of the store and started back. Suddenly, recalling the ice arrows, he had an idea.

Next morning, they headed back to Vah Ruta, and Link began the trial again. He followed the same scenario as last time. Mipha and Zelda were on opposite sides of the central terminal, and Link was preparing to rush forward to defend them. As soon as he was in range, he hit Waterblight Ganon in the eye with an ice arrow but then proceeded to launch an ice arrow at Zelda. It hit her in the leg. She was stunned frozen and collapsed into the shallow water around the terminal. Link rushed forward to the central tower in time to block Ganon's strike at Mipha. Ganon ignored the frozen body of Zelda and now concentrated his attention entirely on Link and Mipha. But Link knew how to battle Waterblight Ganon and having Mipha alongside him only added another trident to his side of the battle. They soon finished off their enemy.

"Mipha, hurry over to Zelda and heal her," said Link.

The ice arrow had only wounded Zelda and Mipha was able to revive her and heal the wound. Link was about to speak when the scene dissolved and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The voice intoned "You have completed the third trial. Please select 'Continue' for the next trial, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

He selected "Exit." He was thrilled this trial was over and wanted to forget it.

Next morning Link was in high spirits hoping to finish the trials.

"Okay, let's do this," Link said. "This is the last one."

Mipha again activated the simulator and Link was back on the Sheikah Tower. The voice repeated the message as before and informed him the fourth trial would now begin.

He found himself in Hyrule Castle in the Sanctum confronting Calamity Ganon. But it was different. Princess Zelda was there beside him this time. He remembered how to battle Ganon, but before he could do much damage, Ganon struck Zelda with his long spear. She screamed in pain, fell to the ground, then lay still, dead. There would be no way to seal Ganon now. Hyrule was doomed. The scene faded, and he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned: "You have failed the fourth trial. Please select 'Continue' to try again, or 'Exit' to return to your reality."

Wow, that was fast. Okay, he thought. He needed to protect Zelda better or get her out of the way. Let's try again. He selected "Continue."

The scene repeated as before. But this time Link yelled to Zelda.

"Zelda, run outside," Link shouted. "I'll deal with this."

Zelda rushed toward the exit but not fast enough. Ganon's spear hit her in the back, and she collapsed dead on the floor of the Sanctum again. And he was back at the Sheikah Tower.

Okay, he thought, fleeing didn't work, so how about fighting? He would need to protect her instead. He pressed "Continue" again.

Again, the scene unfolded as before.

"Zelda, get behind me," said Link. Zelda rushed in back of him. This approach seemed to be working as Link peppered Ganon with arrows and then rushed in with his sword when Ganon was stunned. He was able to ward off most of Ganon's attacks. But then Ganon launched a slow-moving firebomb. Link tried disabling it with an arrow, but the bomb still exploded. He deflected most of the damage with his shield, but Zelda screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She wasn’t dead, and Link continued to battle. But eventually Zelda was overcome with her injuries and died. He was back on the Sheikah Tower.

That hadn't worked either. What kind of scenario had Purah created? Maybe Zelda should stay far away from him instead. He pressed "Continue."

"Zelda, stay far away from me while I keep its attention," said Link.

But that didn't work either. Purah must have programmed the simulation in such a way that Ganon's primary objective was destroying Zelda thus preventing her from sealing him away. He was running out of ideas. It was time to exit and think about it.

"Did you finish?" Mipha asked hopefully.

"No, I can't figure this one out yet," said Link. "I need to sleep on it."

Next morning, he was ready to try again. Of all the scenarios he tried, protecting Zelda while battling seemed the most promising in that she lasted longest in that approach.

However, despite trying five more times, he could not prevent Zelda from being mortally wounded. Whenever Link rushed in to attack Ganon, Ganon would recover enough to focus his attack on Zelda. And Link could not defeat Ganon without approaching him. He tried having Zelda cling to his tunic throughout the battle, but again the impact of Ganon's firebombs was too powerful, and she succumbed to her injuries. He went home more discouraged than before. Had Purah simply made this scenario too difficult or even impossible? It sure seemed so. Maybe Purah expected him to dispatch Ganon more quickly?

Next morning, he was at it again another five times. He tried his best to finish Ganon off with the weapons at his disposal, but no matter how hard he worked Ganon always managed to get in a fatal attack on Zelda. His mood soured.

"I'm beginning to think Purah messed this scenario up," said Link to Mipha one morning. "I've tried this simulation over thirty times by now, and every time Zelda ends up dead."

He went back to Purah's letter to see the date and how much more time he had. He re-read the letter carefully to see if he missed anything. All he could do was keep trying before time ran out.

The next day Mipha and Link journeyed back to Vah Ruta again. Link kept thinking about Purah's letter. Then suddenly he had an idea. Purah had said there was more than one way of solving a scenario. He would try his plan now. He had nothing to lose.

"Don't get discouraged," said Mipha. "I have faith in you and you'll figure it out."

"I think I may have figured out a way, but I am not sure if its cheating or being creative," said Link.

"Why, what is it?" said Mipha.

"You're coming with me," said Link.

"What?" said Mipha. "Is that even possible?"

"I think so," said Link. "And the clue is in the postscript to Purah's letter. Anyone can access the trials if they wear the device. If we stand together, we can clip the device onto both of us. Are you willing to try?"

"Of course," said Mipha.

"Your job is to heal Zelda from any injuries while staying out of harm's way yourself," said Link.

"But once disconnected from the portable device will I be able to emerge from the simulation?" asked Mipha.

"Yes, because as soon as either of us returns here, we simply disconnect the larger device from the central terminal," said Link. "Purah's letter explicitly states that."

"Do we know my healing power will work in the simulation?" asked Mipha.

"Well, you're right," said Link. "We don't know, but so far Purah's simulations have been pretty true to life. All we can do is try."

"Alright, let's do it," said Mipha.

They stood together next to the central terminal while Link clipped the device jointly to Mipha and himself. He selected The Trial of the Hero. He and Mipha appeared on the Sheikah Tower. Again, the voice intoned that the fourth trial would start. They continued to share the device and next thing they were together in the Sanctum of Hyrule Castle. Mipha moved out of range of Ganon's weapons.

"Zelda, get behind me," Link yelled.

Zelda rushed in back of Link. Meanwhile, Link was firing bomb arrows at Ganon. Ganon collapsed to the ground, and Link rushed in with his sword. He repeated that. Ganon rose and shot a firebomb toward them. Link stood his ground and partially deflected it with an arrow. The bomb exploded, and Zelda screamed in pain. But this time Link rushed away from her to the side and fired a volley of bomb arrows at Ganon temporarily stunning him.

Mipha rushed to Zelda and used her healing power. It worked! Zelda was soon back up on her feet. Zelda rushed behind Link for protection again before Ganon could attack her, while Mipha managed to reach the exit area and hide. Link continued to attack Ganon, and Ganon was weakening. Ganon aimed at Zelda, the sound of his laser charging, but a well-placed arrow to the eye stopped him. Link rushed in again and kept pounding Ganon with his sword. Suddenly Ganon started writhing in defeat and collapsed on the floor lifeless. Link turned and saw both Mipha and Zelda were safe. Suddenly the scene dissolved and Link was back at the Sheikah Tower.

The disembodied voice intoned "Congratulations, you have demonstrated your Champion abilities by completing the fourth trial and The Trial of the Hero. You will now be returned to your reality."

Link was soon standing next to the central terminal in Vah Ruta. Mipha was standing motionless with her eyes closed. She was still in the simulation. Link checked the terminal carefully. He did not want to do anything wrong at this point. There was an option to eject the simulator device from the central terminal. He selected that. Mipha suddenly came to life.

"We did it!" shouted Mipha. She reached over and they hugged each other.

"Yes, we did," said Link. "And I couldn't have done it without your help. I’ll have to ask Purah if there was another way of completing that last scenario. But I'm glad that's finally over. I think we should celebrate. How about a nice dinner out while Sidon and your father watch the children?"

"Sounds good to me," said Mipha.

"By the way, what did you and Zelda do while you were in the simulation and I was gone," said Link.

“Funny you should ask that,” said Mipha. “You know with the temporal distortion we were alone together for a lot longer than you think. We had a nice chat.”

“You had a chat after a battle like that?” said Link. “You know that wasn’t really her, right?”

“She seemed pretty true to life,” said Mipha.

“So, what did you talk to her about?” said Link.

“You,” said Mipha.

“And?” said Link.

“It was a private conversation,” said Mipha.

“You had a private conversation with an imaginary person about me, and you can’t tell me what was said?” said Link. “You know whatever you heard from Zelda is only a reflection of Purah’s programming. It’s not real.”

"What Purah programmed Zelda to say reflects what Purah thought about Zelda and you," said Mipha. "And that's real."

"Why do I get the feeling this conversation is going to end badly for me?" said Link.

“If you’re nice I might tell you what was said,” said Mipha. “But for tonight let’s relax and enjoy your accomplishment. I only wish I could see Revali’s face when he learns you passed.”


	25. Twilight Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yiga Clan are causing trouble and Urbosa needs Link’s help in the desert. In the course of dealing with the problem Link plays a role in reuniting two who spent much time together.

**Chapter 25 – Twilight Princess**

Life for Mipha, Link, Mila, and Midon had returned to normal for a month or so after Link completed the simulation challenges from Dr. Purah. Then a letter marked urgent from Urbosa arrived.

_Dear Link,_

_We have a problem here and need your help. Our scouts have noticed some strange dark creatures in the desert. They only appear at night and are sensitive to light. So far only a few of these creatures have been seen, and they have not attacked anyone, but they are a matter of concern. A historian here thought perhaps the Master Sword would be of use against them, and since you are the only one who can wield it, we are turning to you for help._

_Please give my love to Mipha, though I know she will be unhappy with this request._

_Urbosa_

“It looks like Urbosa needs my help,” said Link. He passed Mipha the letter.

“Another crisis in the desert where I can’t help you?” said Mipha. “You know I’m not happy about this. But I understand you’re still the keeper of the Master Sword, so I guess I will have to live with it. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“You know I will,” said Link. “I want nothing more than to return safely here. I had better start arranging for travel. It’s a pretty long journey.”

Using a combination of rafts and horseback he was able to shave some time off his journey as compared with following the roads. His last raft trip brought him to Gerudo Canyon Pass. From there he followed the trail as it curved beneath Koukot Plateau and turned south to Gerudo Canyon Stable. He spent the night there, and after a quick breakfast headed into the desert toward Kara Kara Bazaar, about an hour away on foot. Urbosa was there expecting him.

“Sav’aaq,” said Link. “It’s good to see you again Urbosa, but can you explain the trouble?”

“Sav’aaq,” said Urbosa. “We don’t know much, Link. As I wrote, our scouts have noticed these strange creatures in the desert at night in an area southwest of the Southern Oasis. They have not proven hostile to us. Attempting to communicate with them has proven fruitless. We have no idea where they are coming from or what they want.”

“Is there anything of interest in the area southwest of the Southern Oasis?” said Link.

“Only some ancient ruins,” said Urbosa. “There were Molduga there at one time, but we destroyed them.”

“It sounds like I should investigate,” said Link.

“And I will accompany you,” said Urbosa. “I want you to return to Mipha and your family safely.”

Link restocked some food and Hydromelons from the bazaar. Urbosa secured two Sand Seals for them.

“I suggest we head for the Southern Oasis,” said Urbosa. “We can camp there, and it affords a good view of the surrounding area.”

They hitched onto their Sand Seals and were soon heading south across the desert. The desert was scorching hot, but he was wearing his Desert Voe armor and was reasonably comfortable. Finally, they reached the oasis and climbed up onto it. Food and water were here as well as a cooking pot. And as Urbosa noted, the elevation provided a good view.

“Since these creatures only appear at night, I suggest we rest now and wake up in the evening,” said Link. They lit a fire and cooked some food, then lay down to rest. He drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of a wolf howling in the desert below the oasis. He rubbed his eyes. It was late at night and a crescent moon faintly illuminated the surroundings. Urbosa was already up. The fire had gone out, and it was cold.

“Can we risk a fire?” said Link

“Perhaps not,” said Urbosa. “You brought warm clothes?”

“Yes.” Link switched into his Snowquill armor to fend off the cold. They sat and waited, scanning the area from time to time for any activity. Suddenly they noticed a blue flash to the southwest. It was hard to make out, but it appeared a large structure had suddenly appeared in the desert there. They watched quietly. There seemed to be some activity around the building. They needed to get closer.

Urbosa and Link climbed down from the oasis and slowly and as quietly as they could, made their way closer to the structure. It looked like it was only a partial structure. There was a round object of some kind and a portal behind it. Now and then a dark creature would emerge from the portal, then slink away into the night. None were headed their way, however. They noticed now there was also a single Yiga Clan warrior. As they continued to watch, eventually the sky started to brighten, and the creatures stopped arriving. The Yiga warrior approached a glowing blue stone and struck it. Suddenly everything disappeared save some ruined pillars and the Yiga warrior. The warrior was apparently from this time. He picked up the stone and left toward the south.

Link and Urbosa went over to examine where the structure had stood. There were only several ruined pillars left.

“I recognize the blue stone,” said Link. “It’s a Sheikah Timeshift Stone and allows one to travel through time within a limited area around the stone. We need to understand what stood on these grounds in the past.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you with that,” said Urbosa. “But we can check with a historian in Gerudo Town. Her name is Kaidu, and she may be able to help.”

They returned to the oasis, and he changed back into his Desert Voe armor. After a quick breakfast, they mounted their Sand Seals for the ride back to Gerudo Town.

“Sorry I can’t invite you inside, but you know the rules,” said Urbosa. She approached one of the guards on duty.

“Barca, would you please ask Kaidu to join me here?” said Urbosa.

“At once Lady Urbosa,” said the guard. She ran off into Gerudo Town.

A few minutes later an older Gerudo appeared and approached them.

“Sav’otta Lady Urbosa,” said Kaidu. “How can I be of service?”

“Sav’otta,” said Urbosa. “This is Link. We have some questions about what structure stood where the ruins now lay just southwest of the Southern Oasis.”

“Ah, yes,” said Kaidu. “That place is called the Arbiter’s Grounds. It had a tragic history and was a prison at one time. Is there something more specific you need to know?”

“Was there ever a means of travel housed there? A portal of some kind?” said Link.

“Now you are talking about something from many years ago,” said Kaidu. “And the history of that is more Hylian than Gerudo. I know something about it, but you should consult a Hylian historian for more information.”

“I am sorry Kaidu,” said Urbosa. “We don’t have time to consult anyone else. Please tell us what you know about it.”

“Alright,” said Kaidu. “The story as I have come to learn it happened many years ago. At that time there was a parallel world to ours called the Twilight Realm because it was a land of perpetual twilight. A race of creatures lived there, called the Twili, and it was said they were highly advanced in magic and technology, but cannot abide light. The Twili are believed to share some ancestry with the Gerudo and Sheikah. At one time there was a portal referred to as the Mirror of Twilight that was a means of traveling between our two worlds. But an evil enemy named Ganondorf, someone who I am sad to say claims Gerudo lineage, managed to take control of their realm through a puppet ruler and launched an invasion of Hyrule. The Hyrule hero of that era together with the princess of the Twilight Realm and the princess of Hyrule managed to defeat Ganondorf. It is said that thanks to the power of the Master Sword, the Hero of Hyrule could travel safely to the Twilight Realm. Afterward, the Twilight Mirror was destroyed as the princess of the Twilight Realm returned to her domain. No means of communication between our realms has existed since.”

That explained a lot, thought Link. The Yiga Clan had used a Timeshift Stone to travel back in time to a point where the Mirror of Twilight still existed. Then they had somehow convinced the Twili to come to Hyrule. They would flip the Timeshift Stone on and off every evening since the Twili could not tolerate light. The Twili did not seem violent. Nevertheless, they could not be allowed to roam Hyrule and the fact the Yiga Clan was involved bode only ill.

“Sarqso, Kaidu,” said Urbosa. “That is helpful information and explains who these beings must be and where they came from. But we still have no idea why they are coming here.”

Kaidu said she was happy to be of service and returned to Gerudo Town.

“If the Yiga Clan are behind this then perhaps the Gerudo could investigate further,” said Link. “The warrior we need to defeat will be missed. We should leave the Timeshift Stone alone as if it was unnoticed and make it look like a Gerudo patrol just waylaid the warrior. Perhaps his replacement could be followed. However, since I possess the Master Sword it seems I may be able to visit the Twilight Realm and perhaps get some answers there.”

“Link, that sounds very dangerous, almost reckless,” said Urbosa. “Are you sure you wish to do this? What if you cannot return from that realm? I could never face Mipha if that happened.”

“I don’t see what other choices we have,” said Link. “It might also be a good idea to get a message to Dr. Purah. She understands Timeshift Stones.”

“Very well,” said Urbosa. “But when the Yiga retrieves the Timeshift Stone here you will have no way back. How will you know when it is safe to return?”

“I’m hoping I can tell if I see any Twili accessing the portal or Purah figures out something.”

They made their way back to the Southern Oasis and camped there. They thought their best opportunity was when the lone Yiga Clan warrior was finishing up. Evening came, and they again saw the flash of light from the Timeshift Stone and the structure emerge. More Twili were coming to Hyrule and heading who knows where. They waited until dawn was approaching and crept closer to the structure. The last Twili had passed through the portal, and the Yiga Clan warrior was getting ready to leave. Link stood up from where he had been crouching and froze the warrior with an Ice Arrow. Urbosa finished him off with her scimitar.

Now came the part he had no idea of what to expect. The portal was still in place, glowing black and white and swirling. Stairs were leading up to it. He felt over his shoulder, and his Master Sword was still there. He walked into the portal.

He emerged into a strange environment. It was peaceful and the sky did indeed look like it was twilight. The light was dim but he could still see clearly. And there were Twili evident throughout the area. But for some reason, no one paid him any attention. This was very odd. Was he invisible? He took a few steps forward, and while the view ahead of him was unchanged, everything behind him disappeared, including the portal. And he was anything but invisible. Two tall Twili guards approached him.

“Halt! You are from the Light World,” said one of the Twili. “We have standing orders from Her Highness to bring any Light World visitors directly to her. Please come with us.”

A Twili guard stood on each side of him, and they escorted him into a building. They spoke to one of the guards inside the structure, and after receiving permission, brought him to an empty room.

“Wait here,” the guard said. “Her Highness wishes to speak to you privately. Two guards will be right outside so do not attempt anything.”

Link waited for a few minutes. And what happened next was nothing like he expected. The door opened, and a tall, slim woman entered the room, then turned to face him. Her skin was pale bluish green, her lips a light shade of purple, and her hair and eyes both fiery red. Her eyes were especially penetrating as she looked at him. She wore a green and black outfit that revealed almost as much as it covered. But above all, she was stunningly beautiful! He was awestruck.

“Hello, I am Princess Midna, the ruler of this realm,” she said.

He was still mesmerized by her appearance and stared with his mouth open.

“This brings back memories!” she laughed. “Do all you Light World Hylians lose your words when first seeing me? You look a bit like someone I knew, but your hair is lighter and eyes a bit bluer.”

“My name is Link, Your Highness,” said Link. “I apologize. But I think the person you knew lived way before my time. I came from your future and traveled to today using what we call a Timeshift Stone.”

But wait a minute, he thought. Was this situation even possible? The story he heard indicated the Twilight Princess destroyed the mirror just as she left Hyrule. The Yiga Timeshift Stone must transport one to a time before the mirror was damaged. But then either she would not have met Link by then, or she would still be in Hyrule at that point. So, how could Midna be here and still have known Link with the Mirror intact? If she knew Link and was back in the Twilight Realm then the Mirror was already destroyed. This didn’t make sense.

Then he remembered the view disappearing as he walked forward and realized how they did this. They used two Timeshift Stones. The one in Hyrule took that location back in time to when the Mirror of Twilight still existed. And then the Yiga Clan had somehow brought a Timeshift Stone to the Twilight Realm and activated it here to propel the area he was now in into the past as well, but not quite so far: instead to a time slightly after Princess Midna had returned to the Twilight Realm. So, in effect, they had partially restored the Mirror of Twilight’s functionality. But why?

“You seem lost in thought,” said Midna. “But I am curious what brings you to our realm and even more curious how you got here. I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight when I left.”

So, she didn’t know about the portal. It must be just outside the range of the Timeshift Stone here. This was getting confusing. There were three zones with different times. Everything outside the range of both Stones was his present. The Stone in Hyrule’s time zone area encompassed the Mirror in Hyrule and the Portal in both worlds. Then as you walked forward from the Portal in the Twilight Realm, you entered into the second Stone’s time zone area, which was slightly later than the first Stone’s.

“Yes, Your Highness, that is what I heard,” said Link. “But I fear there is some trickery by enemies of the Hyrule Royal Family we call the Yiga Clan. They have developed Timeshift Stones which can control time travel within a limited area. I suspect they have used two stones to in effect bridge the past and future between our worlds. So, the Mirror of Twilight is restored in my world, and you are back here in your world.”

“So, the portal exists? If I were to travel through the portal now I could visit the Link I knew?” said Midna.

“No, Your Highness, because the Timeshift Stone only affects a small area around it,” said Link. “The time you are interested in would exist only near the Mirror, and the Link you knew is not there. Besides, I suspect that the Link of that era had not yet met you at the point the Timeshift Stone is programmed.”

“And what about the Timeshift Stone here?” said Midna. “What do they look like? I gather if that were deactivated I would cease to exist and your world’s time and mine would coincide again?”

“No, Your Highness,” said Link. “If the Timeshift Stone here was deactivated you would not notice anything. I am the one who would disappear and emerge in this location in my time since I am the one who is only here in what is my past under the Timeshift Stone’s influence. And they look like a bluish glowing stone, not too large, small enough to carry.”

“But what if I were to walk outside the Timeshift Stone’s range?” said Midna.

“Then I believe you would suddenly appear in the future before the Timeshift Stone was struck, which would be my time, Your Highness,” said Link.

“So, if the Link of my era were to join me here, we could be together in our time, or leave this Timeshift Stone range and be together in your time?” said Midna.

“Yes, I believe so, Your Highness,” said Link. “But I don’t know how we could get the Link of your era to the Mirror of Twilight. Your time in my world only exists in a small area around the Timeshift Stone.”

What was this obsession of hers with the Link of her era? He needed to discuss the problem.

“Your Highness, if I may, I would like to discuss the reason I am here? “said Link.

“Yes, of course, forgive me,” said Midna. “I was guilty of being lost in thought as well.”

“As I said, Your Highness, the Yiga Clan are allowing some Twili to travel to my time in the World of Light as you call it,” said Link. “They have not harmed anyone to my knowledge. But we are concerned about this. I assume you are unaware of this and would not approve of it?”

“No, I was not aware of it,” said Midna. “And of course, I do not approve of it. I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight to prevent this kind of thing. Though I sometimes feel regret over that.”

“Then, Your Highness, perhaps we can work together to stop this? Also, it would be helpful to learn why the Yiga Clan are so interested in this,” said Link.

“Yes,” said Midna. “I will help you, but I have two conditions. First of all, I would like to see my subjects in your world returned safely to mine. And secondly, I wish to see the Link of my time.”

“We can certainly do our best to safely return any Twili who are in my world Your Highness,” said Link. “But as I said earlier, I am not aware of any way to get the Link of your time to the Mirror of Twilight.”

“Perhaps you have not thought hard enough about it,” said Midna. “Or perhaps I haven’t. We have some advanced technology as well. I do not wish to treat you as a prisoner, but rather as a guest. I apologize, however, but I cannot let you leave until I understand what is happening. I will have some food brought to you. Meanwhile, I will ask my guards to investigate the Twili disappearances. We will speak again soon.” She turned and left the room.

So now he had to sit and wait for whatever Princess Midna decided. If he was the Link who knew her, he mused, he could imagine him being very happy in her presence and inconsolable at losing her. Besides being beautiful, there was a hint of something dark and mysterious in her eyes, something very tempting. She could make you come to love the twilight, he thought. But he had better snap out of it. He was in love with someone with beautiful eyes that were equally tempting. He hoped Urbosa was having some luck.

After Link entered the Twilight Realm, Urbosa returned to the oasis, hid behind a tree and watched the area from a distance. After an hour or so two Yiga Clan warriors arrived. Apparently they had been sent to investigate. They looked around the area, then struck the Timeshift Stone. The structure and Portal vanished, and they headed south with the Stone. Urbosa followed carefully at a distance until she saw them enter a cave in the sand and disappear from view. So, the Twili must be there as well, sheltered from the light. But for what purpose? She would need help to investigate further. She made her way back to the oasis and rode back to Gerudo Town in her Sand Seal.

Urbosa went directly to the throne room and summoned the Captain of the guards.

“Captain, I need you to assemble a squad of warriors and be ready to surround a cave in the south about an hour’s walk from the Southern Oasis,” said Urbosa. “But we will need to do so secretly and stay hidden for now. There are Yiga Clan in that cave. Also, would you please ask one of the Rito who is visiting here if they could take a message to Hyrule Castle for Dr. Purah? I will give you the message shortly.

“Yes, Lady Urbosa,” said the Captain. He left to do as requested.

_Dr. Purah,_

_We need your assistance in Gerudo Town. We have discovered the Yiga Clan has gained access to a Timeshift Stone and has used it to restore the Mirror of Twilight. We do not know the purpose of this, but Link has journeyed through the Portal to the Twilight Realm. We need your expertise to deal with this and any unforeseen events._

_Urbosa_

A Rito agreed to fly the message at once. With any luck, Dr. Purah could be here by tomorrow. The Captain returned a while later.

“Lady Urbosa, I am not sure what to do with this but thought you should be aware of it.”

She handed Urbosa a letter. It was addressed to Link care of Gerudo Town and bore the Zora Royal Insignia. It was from Mipha.

“Leave this with me, and Sarqso,” said Urbosa. The Captain bowed and left. Great, she thought. Poor Mipha is worried about him, and if she knew where he was right now, she would probably collapse. There was nothing more she could do and hoped Link was safe. She decided to head back to the oasis and camp there. She left word with the Captain where to find her.

Link was indeed safe and eating a meal of mushrooms. He guessed growing food here was difficult and he should be grateful anything was edible. He kept thinking of a way to get Midna’s Link here and kept coming up empty. He needed Dr. Purah's help. He finished eating and knocked on the door. A guard took his plate and told him Her Highness would be revisiting him soon.

A short while later the door opened, and Princess Midna entered. He rose at once and bowed his head.

“Your Highness,” he said.

“Thank you for being so respectful,” said Midna. “Please let’s sit.”

“After you told me what was happening it didn’t take long to get to the bottom of things,” said Midna. “All the Twili who have disappeared were working on a project to restore life to the dead. They were not done with the project but felt they were close. We also identified a Twili who confessed to helping the people you call the Yiga Clan in return for the ability to live in the Light World. So, we know how to stop things at this end. But what about in your world? Have you given more thought to my requests?”

“I have Your Highness, but I cannot think of a way yet. However, there is an expert on these things in our world, and I have asked her to be available. She may have a suggestion,” said Link.

“And I may be able to help as well,” said Midna. “We can create Twilight Portals. If you can locate Link, I can supply you with the ability to create a portal to the Mirror of Twilight’s location. I could even teleport him right to the Twilight Realm, but I was hesitant because of all the time travel issues.”

“Alright, Your Highness,” said Link. “If you allow me to return to my world I give you my word I will do everything in my power to achieve your two requests. But we must act quickly. Since you captured their agent, the Yiga Clan will become suspicious if no more Twili travel through the portal.”

“Very well,” said Midna. “Here are two devices you can use to create two Twilight Portals. I recommend you create one at the Mirror of Twilight and the other where Link is found. Also, you may have trouble communicating with the Twili. Not many speak Hylian. But if you show them this note from me, they will follow you. It contains my royal insignia. And if you meet Link, please give him this. He will know it’s from me." She handed him a tiny golden figure of a wolf with her royal insignia.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” said Link.

Link took the devices and note. The guards escorted him back to where he appeared. Then he took a few steps, and the scene behind him changed. But the portal was not visible yet. He needed to wait for the Yiga Clan to activate their Timeshift Stone. The time passed slowly, and there was nothing he could do except be prepared for battle when he emerged. Finally, he noticed a change and a swirling black and white spiral took form. He waited for it to stabilize then stepped into the portal. He emerged on top of some steps in the Arbiter’s Grounds structure. A surprised Yiga Clan warrior was below. Link was ready and dispatched him with an ice arrow and a blow from his sword. Now he had to find Urbosa. But that turned out to be easier than he thought. He saw her rushing forward from the oasis on a Sand Seal.

“Link, thank Hylia you’re safe,” said Urbosa.

“We need to rescue the Twili from the cave,” said Link. “I can tell you more information later, but it is one of the promises I made to the ruler of the Twilight Kingdom.”

“Very well,” said Urbosa. “My soldiers are already in position surrounding the cave. They know not to harm any Twili, assuming they even can. They will attack upon my signal.”

“I need to consult with Dr. Purah on the other part of my promise,” said Link. “But we have an idea what the Yiga Clan were up to. The Twili they brought here were working on a method to revive the dead. I am sure we know who the Yiga Clan would like to see revived somehow.”

“Yes, Ganon as well as any other enemies of ours. Purah should be in Gerudo Town later today,” said Urbosa. “I had a Rito fly a message to her yesterday.”

“Alright,” said Link. “You take out the Yiga Clan, and I will show the Twili this note from their ruler and lead them back to the Mirror. But we need to finish before daybreak. Are we ready?”

“Yes,” said Urbosa. She gave the signal to the hidden squad of Gerudo warriors, and they rushed into the cave. It turned out there was only a handful of Yiga Clan present, so the Gerudo quickly dispatched them without any losses. Link then rushed into the cave.

The cave was dark and lit only feebly by a torch here and there. Link finally got a good look at the Twili. They varied in size, but many were small. They were all dressed in a bluish green outfit, and most had red eyes. They didn’t look very intimidating at all. Link showed Midna’s note to one of the Twili, who then apparently communicated its contents to the others in their language. The Twili then all looked to Link. He led them out of the cave and back to the Mirror of Twilight. They followed along behind him like a family of ducks. Then they walked into the portal one-by-one. When the last one was safely through the portal Link struck the Timeshift Stone, and he was back in the present. He packed the Stone in his satchel. The hard part of his promise remained.

They all journeyed back to Gerudo Town or Kara Kara Bazaar. Link booked a room at the Inn with instructions to let him sleep until noon. He was exhausted. When he awoke, he found Dr. Purah and Urbosa already there, meeting together in the lobby of the inn. After exchanging pleasantries, he got to the point.

“Dr. Purah, I promised Princess Midna I would try to arrange for the Link of her time to meet her,” said Link. “Can you think of any way to do this? She gave me two Twilight Portal devices which she said could transport someone between two locations.”

“I wish I could study these devices, Link,” said Dr. Purah. “Their technology is beyond ours. But the only way I can think of doing as you wish is to use two Timeshift Stones and put one by the location of the Mirror of Twilight and the other by Link. Then use the Twilight Portal to transport Link to the Mirror. We can figure out the proper time duration to use from the Timeshift Stone you took from the Yiga. I can take a reading from it using the Sheikah Slate I keep. But how can we tell where Link might be? Using trial and error could take a very long time.”

“Well, according to the historian he would have been at the Arbiter’s Grounds when Midna left. Where would he go after that?” said Link. “If I just lost someone like her I would be an emotional wreck. I think I would head home first and then wander around.”

“So, she made a strong impression on you?” said Urbosa.

“You could say that,” said Link. “She is pretty hard to forget.”

“Well, I hope you have not forgotten the other people in your life,” said Urbosa sharply. “By the way, Mipha wrote you a letter.” She handed the letter to Link. He tore it open and read it.

_Sweetheart,_

_I hope you are well. I miss you terribly and worry about you every day. And the children ask when daddy will be home. Be safe. I pray Nayru will protect you!_

_All my love forever,_

_Mipha_

He missed Mipha and the children too. He would send a note back that he was fine as soon as their meeting ended.

“So, all we know is that the Link of that era did not stay at his home in Ordon Village, but set off wandering Hyrule,” said Purah. “That is not very helpful.”

“But would it not be likely he returned home first?” said Link. “Why not leave him a message in his home to wait there? Or better yet I can wait there for him.”

“Yes, we can try that,” said Purah. “But try to minimize any timeline anomalies. The less you do, the better. Just wait inside Link’s house and bring enough food, so you don’t have to leave. I will program this Timeshift Stone I brought with me to a time shortly after the time of the Yiga Clan Stone. If it turns out I am too late, then we can try again. You should leave the Yiga Timeshift Stone with us as well as one of the Twilight Portal devices. Since we have no idea when you will find Link, we will activate both the Stone and Portal as soon as you leave and station Gerudo guards there. We will be ready whenever you are.”

“Great! Now we have to figure out where Ordon Village stood way back then,” said Link.

“Well, I am sure the geography is all different. But we do know it was in the south Faron Woods,” said Purah. “Probably your best bet is to start at the Highland Stable and take it from there.”

“Alright, wish me luck,” said Link. He finished a note to Mipha and asked Urbosa to please send it.

_Dear Mipha,_

_Seeing your note filled me with joy. I am well and miss you and the children. I have been a little distracted by the mission but hope to be with you soon. Give Mila and Midon a kiss for me._

_Love always,_

_Link_

It was a long journey to Highland Stable. When he got there, he walked to a secluded spot nearby and placed the Timeshift Stone down. Then he struck it. The scenery changed and he was in a wooded area, but a road and bridge were nearby. Walking over he found a sign said Faron Bridge and another sign said Ordon Village and pointed south. He must be close. He struck the Stone and returned to his present. Then he headed south to where he guessed he would be closer. He struck the Stone again, and he was lucky. There was a building just down the road, and the sign said Link’s House. He went back, retrieved the stone, and carried it back with him. It was late evening, and no one was around. He climbed the ladder up into his house and settled down for the night. He soon fell asleep.

He awoke in the morning to some children playing outside the house, but of course, he kept out of sight. He had packed some food but found there was also some in the house. He hoped his namesake wouldn’t mind sharing. The day dragged on, and there was still no sign of Link. He was wondering if they had already missed him. Soon it was early evening, the sun was setting, and he heard the children leaving to go home. It was very quiet, with the occasional hoot of an owl. Then he heard the gentle hoofbeats of a horse. The sound came closer, and he risked a look out the window. It was Link. Link tied his horse to the post then began to climb to his room. The Link waiting for him got up and backed away. He knew a surprise visitor would not be welcome but wasn’t sure what else to do. The owner of the house entered, then saw Link. He drew his sword.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”  

“I’m a friend. Princess Midna sent me.”

“What do you know of Princess Midna?”

“I know she wants to see you and I have a way to do that.”

“I saw her break the Mirror of Twilight with my own eyes. How can she see me again?”

“There is a way, but you have to trust me. She sends you this. Probably in hopes it will help you trust me.” He put down the golden wolf figure. Link picked it up and looked at it. It was definitely from her.

“Alright, I am inclined to believe you. I won’t deny I’ve been miserable since Midna left so suddenly. I was planning to pack a few things from home and head out. What do we need to do?”

“We have to activate this Twilight Portal. It will take us to a time when the Mirror of Twilight still exists. When you enter the Mirror of Twilight, you need to walk forward, and you will enter a time when Princess Midna has returned to her realm. The rest will be up to you.”

“This is a lot to take in,” said Link. “So, you are not from this time? Who are you?”

“The less I tell you, the better,” he said. “Just think of me as a friend you will never see again.”

“I am familiar with Twilight Portals,” said Link. “But we need to go outside. Let’s do it while no one is around.”

They climbed down the ladder, and he activated the portal. A black, purple swirl appeared above them. They entered the portal and the next thing he knew they were standing in the Arbiter’s Grounds. Dr. Purah was there as well.

“Ah, you’re finally here,” said Purah. “The less we talk, the better. I think you know what you need to do now.”

“Yes. We both do. I would like to say goodbye to Princess Midna,” said the Link of the present.

They entered the portal together and emerged in the Twilight Realm. A few steps forward and they were among the Twili. The guards saw both of them and escorted them to the Twilight Palace as before.

But this time Princess Midna seemed to be expecting them. She walked forward and upon seeing her Link they each ran into each other’s arms kissed and hugged.

“I thought I would never see you again,” said Link.

“And for that single tear I shed that broke the Mirror I have shed hundreds more regretting it. I missed you my little wolf,” said Midna.

He thought it was time to go, but Midna looked up and stopped him.

“You have fulfilled your promise to me, and I am more grateful than you can know,” said Midna. “Here is a little something to remember me by.”

She handed him a small box and then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

“Goodbye, Your Highness,” said Link. “I hope you will be happy.”

“And my thanks as well,” said Link as he held Midna. “You have made a dream come true for me. May the blessing of Hylia follow you.”

He turned around to head back to the portal but took one last look back. Link and Midna were in each other’s arms again. He wondered what they would do with their lives now. He entered the portal and was soon standing with Dr. Purah.

“Time to close things up,” said Link. “But first let me retrieve that Timeshift Stone I left at Link’s house.” He entered the portal. It was still evening, and no one was around yet. He climbed back into Link’s house, retrieved the Timeshift Stone, then headed back outside. He entered the portal again and was back at the Arbiter’s Grounds. He deactivated the portal using the device Midna had given him. Then he struck the Timeshift Stone, and he was back in the present surrounded by a squad of Gerudo soldiers.

He finally had time to look at Midna’s present. It was a small painting of the Twilight Palace, the black building floating in air. He turned it over, and there was an inscription: “To Link for his help filling my heart with joy. Twilight Princess Midna.”

They headed back to Gerudo Town. Urbosa came out to thank them.

“I know you are anxious to return home,” said Urbosa. “Give my love to Mipha and my apology for taking you away from her.”

“I’ll ride part of the way back with you,” said Purah.

The journey with Dr. Purah went well. They had some interesting conversations.

“By the way, you didn’t think I cheated on the last Trial of the Hero did you?” said Link.

“No, not at all,” said Purah. “In fact, I hinted more than you could enter the trial in my postscript. The point was to accomplish the mission using any resources at hand. You did very well on the trials.”

“Was there another way to accomplish that last one?” said Link. “I tried over 30 times.”

“Yes,” said Purah. “You didn’t notice that Zelda was closer to the exit than you and you run faster than her. You could have run to her, protected her with ice arrows and your shield, and backed her out of the room. But your timing would need to be quick.”

Eventually, Purah and Link parted ways as their paths home diverged. He was happy when the blue cliffs of the Domain came into view. The Zora guards greeted him as he headed toward home. Mipha was alone when he entered.

“Link!” she exclaimed and rushed into his arms. They hugged and kissed.

“I missed you so much,” she said. “Are you alright? Any bruises needing healing?”

“No sweetheart, I’m good,” said Link. “Just happy to be home. The children are in school I assume.”

“Yes, but they will be thrilled to see you’re back,” said Mipha. “Can you tell me about your adventure?”

“Sure,” said Link. He described all that happened in as much detail as he could remember.

Where is the gift the Twilight Princess gave you?” said Mipha.

Link handed Mipha the small painting.

“So, this is where she lives?” said Mipha. “It’s amazing they have the technology to have buildings float in the air.”

She turned the painting over and read the inscription.

“So, you filled her heart with joy?” Mipha said. “What is it with you and princesses? Can’t you get enough of them? How many am I competing with?”

"It’s not what you think,” said Link. “She means she is joyful because I helped bring her Link and her together.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “How about filling my heart with joy now for all the time you were gone and worry you caused me?”

“I would love to,” said Link leaning over as they kissed.


	26. Hero of Twilight and Ilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During excavation around the area formerly occupied by Ordon Village, a journal was found believed to have belonged to the Hero of Twilight. These are some notes from a part of that journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This describes what happened to the Hero of Twilight after the events of Chapter 25. It involves the relationship of Link and Ilia, so can be ignored by anyone with no interest in that. It is not part of the Mipha x Link narrative.

****These are notes from a journal kept by the Hero of Twilight** **

The Link from the future had just left, and beyond all hope, Midna was in his arms now.

He had missed Midna. After all their time together, the finality of her goodbye was sudden and unexpected. He knew she needed to return to the Twilight Realm, but he thought there would be a way to see her again. Instead, she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight. And with it, she had shattered his dreams. He had only just begun to know her in her natural form since most of their time together she had been under an evil spell, turned into an impish creature. Their time together had drawn them close and both had developed feelings for each other. But when she stood up and turned to face him after his final battle and he finally saw her for who she really was, he had stood there staring at her, speechless, in awe at her beauty. Then they had only a short time together as she and Zelda traveled with him to the Arbiter's Grounds. Midna and Zelda exchanged a few words and then Midna had shed a tear, started to tell him something, then thought better of it and said only "see you later." She looked at him with a sad smile as she faded away. After that he had stood there with Zelda, stunned, trying to understand what had just happened and why. Zelda had said a few words to him, but he couldn't recall any of them. Finally, it was time to go. There was nothing there for him anymore.

So, he began the long journey back home all alone. It was hard to accept that the shadow companion who had teased him so much and cared for him so much was no longer riding with him. He pondered what to do next. He needed to do something, but could he simply resume his life in Ordon Village herding goats? Not while he was still so grief-stricken over Midna. He needed to do something more challenging to get his mind off her, something that made use of the combat skills he had learned from one of his ancient predecessors. He planned to collect some of his belongings from home and then head off to whatever adventures he could find. To help him forget he would need to stay busy. Perhaps he could become a knight in Princess Zelda's service.

But then, finally arriving home from the Arbiter's Grounds in the evening, he found a person claiming to be from the future waiting in his house. And this person told him there was a way for him to be together with Midna again. Using Twilight Portals and Timeshift Stones, he had been able to return to the Twilight Realm. And now he was together with Midna, and she had told him she missed him too. They felt happy in each other's arms. Now he could get to know her as the person she truly was.

"I told you, little wolf, I would see you later," Midna laughed. "I drove a hard bargain with the people from the future to get you here. And now we are companions again."

He would always be her little wolf. So they began their lives together in the Twilight Realm.

Link grew to love the twilight. It was calm and peaceful there, as she had said it was. It had a gentle beauty that grew on him. When she wasn't busy with her royal duties, they would travel together, visiting locations beyond the Twilight Palace that also had a beauty all their own. The Twilight Realm was much like Hyrule in its springs and waterfalls. Of course, many plants and flowers could not survive here, but some ferns and ivy could as well as others he didn't recognize that must have adapted to the conditions.

The Twili people were kind and gracious to him. They had learned of his efforts to free them from the evil Zant and respected him for it. He still had difficulty communicating with them, for few of them spoke Hylian and he could not speak their tongue. He had been trying hard to learn their language, but the intonation was challenging. Midna would coax him through some language lessons, and then they would laugh together when he mispronounced things.

"As a last resort, you could always howl," she teased him. She had such kind eyes, he thought. He had gotten used to their deep red beauty and her gentle smile. He felt he might find peace and happiness here.

But after a couple of months he began to notice a change in himself. His skin had turned pale by now, of course, the lack of sun taking its toll. But he didn't care about his skin color. However, more than skin appearance was beginning to affect him. He began to tire more easily. Sometimes Midna and he would have to cut short their walks together because of his fatigue.

At first, he and Midna believed tiredness was all it was. But rest did not improve his stamina, nor did varying his diet, and his condition worsened. Midna began to fear that the Twilight Realm itself was causing his weakness, that as a creature of the Light World he could not survive forever in the Twilight Realm. She kept hoping his condition would improve, but instead it worsened. Finally, one morning, she felt she had to express her fear to him.

"I know you do not want to hear this," said Midna. "But I fear you cannot survive here. We must face the fact that we are of two different worlds and can survive in each other's world only for a limited time."

"No, Midna," said Link. "I'll get better. I just need some time and rest."

But he was wrong. Rest did not help, and his condition deteriorated. Finally, after three months in the Twilight Realm, a day came when he was barely able to get up from the bed, and Midna had seen enough. They had to accept the inevitable. They could not be together as she and he both wished. Her instinct to destroy the Mirror had been the right one. But she could not let him die here. And she feared he may have already become too weak. She had made up her mind and sat next to him as he lay in bed.

"Link, much as I would wish it, you cannot stay here with me. I realize now that you cannot survive here. I had thought your former time here had made you special. But you are getting weaker with each day, and I cannot let that continue. I fear we must say farewell yet again. I will always remember the extra time given to us to be together. But now you must return to your world and live your life there. We still have the Timeshift Stone that was left here by the people from your future and it is set to a time when the mirror was still whole. We can use it to go back in time and transport you back to the Light World. When you leave the range of the stone you will be back in the present there. I want you to live your life there and be happy, not grieve over us. We will always have the memory of our time together here and in your world. Nothing can take that from us. But you are getting too weak. Come, before you are any weaker."

Link and Midna embraced. Then Midna helped him walk to where the Twilight Mirror had stood. She activated the Timeshift Stone and suddenly the Mirror was whole again. They passed through the Mirror and were back at the Arbiter's Grounds. Then she established a Twilight Portal from the Arbiter's Grounds to just outside Link's house and helped Link over to it.

"Farewell, Link. I pray you will recover quickly. And I will never forget you," said Midna.

She returned to near the Mirror and activated the portal. Link disappeared from her view. She waited for his transport to complete then deactivated the portal, returned to the Twilight Realm and restored the Timeshift Stone to the present. She was back home again and Link was gone. She shed a tear that had nothing to do with destroying a Mirror.

Link arrived through the Twilight Portal by the side of his house near Ordon Village. He saw the portal above his head disappear. It was evening, and he found himself lying on the grass. Surprisingly Epona was hitched in front of his house, and he heard her neigh and stamp her hoofs. He tried to get up, but he was too weak. He collapsed from the effort and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Ilia awoke at her home in Ordon Village the next morning and, as had been the case for the last three months now, she was feeling depressed. Each day since she had returned home she had been hoping for Link's return, but each day those hopes were gradually fading. Where had he gone?

The last time she saw him was at Kakariko Village. He had helped her recover her memory by showing her the horse call she had made for him, and she had told him not to worry about her anymore, she was fine and would be waiting for him when he returned. And he had smiled back at her as if to reassure her he understood.

But when would he return? She knew back then he had an important mission to complete. But as far as she knew he had successfully completed it. News from Castle Town was that Hyrule Castle was safe, no longer occupied by monsters. And Hyrule itself was safe. But where was Link? Had he gone off on another adventure without even saying goodbye? Or had something terrible happened to him? She hoped he was well. Sometimes she cried at night thinking about him. They had been friends since childhood and had grown over time to more than that, to boyfriend and girlfriend. She had hoped they could pick up where they left off when he returned. But would he ever return?

She told her father she was going out and left her house. It was early and the village was still quiet, many people only just getting up. She could hear the goats bleating from the pasture next to her house and some chickens wandering the village. She walked down the path from her home and through the village toward Link's house, a path she had taken every day she could. She had stopped by Link's house many times over the last three months keeping it clean and ready for his return. Sometimes she would even re-stock his pantry with fresh vegetables. Of course she had also been taking good care of Epona for him. But she didn't understand why Link would leave Epona behind.

Ilia remembered that morning three months ago when she had walked to Link's house from the village. She had been hoping each day for Link's return. And then as his house came into view, her heart leaped. There was Epona in front of his house! He must have returned during the night, she thought. Link was home! She ran to his house in her excitement, and when she reached the front, called his name. She knew he liked to sleep in, but she was too excited not to wake him. No answer. She called again. Nothing. Then she climbed up the ladder and knocked on his door. Still, no response. She opened the door slowly, peeked inside, and called his name again. The house was empty. Where had he gone without his horse? She climbed back down the ladder and went over to Epona. She petted her mane and Epona neighed and gently shook her head. She had tended to Epona many times, and Epona knew her well.

"Where is your master, Epona? Why are you here all alone?" said Ilia.

Then she thought maybe he went to the Forest Spring. She ran almost all the way there in her excitement. But no, there was no one at the Spring. Perhaps he had gone to the village and she had missed him? She returned to Ordon Village and asked everyone if they had seen Link. But no one had. He must have ridden home last night on Epona, but where had he gone then and how? She had returned to Link's house and taken care of Epona. In those first few days after she found Epona she had hoped Link was somewhere nearby and would return soon. But soon had turned into three months now.

Each day she would feed Epona and take her to the Forest Spring and back to help keep her fit. But she always returned her to Link's house afterward so Epona would be there for him. And taking care of his house was another way of keeping her hopes alive that he would come home someday.

So, like so many other days, she started walking to Link's house. Another day to clean out any dust for him and imagine he would be home soon. It was starting out to be a beautiful day, mild with a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves. But as she approached Link's house something was wrong. Epona was acting up. She kept neighing and pulling at her hitch, shaking her head. What was wrong with her? She walked over to Epona and checked her for any injury. She looked fine. Then she tried petting and soothing her but she wouldn't calm down. She kept tugging at the rope holding her.

"Alright Epona," said Ilia, "let's see where you want to go."

She unhitched Epona and held her reigns. Epona immediately tugged and pulled her toward the side of Link's house. Then she saw what Epona was trying to tell her. Link lay collapsed motionless on the ground.

"Link!" she cried rushing over to him. And when she saw him her hands flew to her mouth as she cried out in shock. It was Link but it barely looked like him. He was as white as a ghost! Her heart was in her throat for an instant. She couldn't breathe. Was he...? But her worst fears passed as she noticed he was still breathing. He was alive. But what had happened? She cradled his head in her arm, and he was completely limp.

"Link, wake up," said Ilia as she rubbed his forehead.

Link opened his eyes. Then he squinted as if the light hurt them. But he did recognize her.

"Ilia, I, ...," said Link, then he closed his eyes again.

"Link, wake up! We need to get you home."

She helped him struggle to his feet, then she put her arm around him and walked him to the ladder that led into his house. It would be tricky climbing up the ladder together, but she helped him along, one rung at a time, sometimes stopping to rest. He finally made it inside his house and collapsed on the floor.

"Ilia, thank you, I, ...," said Link.

"Please, save your strength. I'm going to make you some soup now," said Ilia.

There were enough ingredients in the house for a nourishing pot of pumpkin soup. While she waited for the soup to cook, she went back over to Link as he lay on the floor. His eyes were closed, fluttering open every now and then. She felt like crying he looked so terrible, his complexion nothing like the healthy outdoor color he had always had in the past. What had happened to him? Had he seen something so horrible the shock or fright of it had caused this? But right now the important thing was to help him get his strength back. The soup was finally ready, and she brought a bowl over to where he lay.

"Try to sit up and lean against the wall here," said Ilia.

Link groaned and pulled himself up to where he could lean on the wall. Ilia put the bowl of soup on the floor and put one arm around him to steady him. Then she began feeding him the soup one slow spoonful at a time. It was slow going, but she was happy to see he was able to finish the whole bowl.

"Thank you," said Link weakly. "I think I will be alright now."

"No, you are still far from alright. You need help, and I will stay with you as long as you do," said Ilia. "And you need to get to bed now and rest."

She helped him over to his bed, and he collapsed again. It was taking all her effort to avoid crying, but she needed to hold herself together if she was going to help him. She sat next to him and watched him sleep until she heard Colin, Talon, and Malo outside. She got up and leaned out the doorway.

"Colin, tell my father Link is back, but he's very ill. I will be staying here taking care of him, and he should not worry about me," said Ilia.

"Link is back?" said Colin. "Where has he been all this time?"

"I don't know," said Ilia, "but he is not well. Can you also please bring some fish back? I will need to prepare his meals for now."

"Sure," said Colin. Wow, Link was finally back, he thought. He would have to spread the news. Colin, Talon, and Malo ran back to the village to do as she asked.

Link woke up after several hours of sleep, and Ilia fed him some more soup and some of the fish Colin had dropped off earlier and she had cooked. She hoped the nourishment was helping. As the sun began to set Link started shivering, as if something was bothering him.

"Link, it's okay, I'm here," said Ilia.

He stopped shuddering, then looked over at Ilia. He wore a pained expression as if something was bothering him. Then his eyes closed and he lapsed back into sleep. She felt his forehead, and his temperature seemed normal. He had to get better, she thought. He just had to, and she wouldn't leave his side until he did. She finally fell asleep on the floor leaning on the side of Link's bed.

"Ilia?" said Link.

It was morning, and Link had just awoken. Ilia rubbed her eyes then jumped up remembering where she was.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak, but better than yesterday. Did you stay here all night with me? Won't your father be worried?" said Link.

Ilia blushed.

"I..., you needed someone to take care of you. I sent word to my father that I would be here. I didn't mind," said Ilia.

"Thank you," said Link. "I'm glad you're here. But I ..."

"How about some more soup," said Ilia cutting him off. She ran to the pot and relit the fire to warm it up.

"That would be nice," said Link. "I'm feeling a bit stronger now. Perhaps I could get up?"

"No, just sit up for now," said Ilia. "The soup is almost ready."

She brought over the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"I can feed myself now thanks," said Link taking the bowl. "Have you eaten anything yourself?"

"I've been too busy," said Ilia. "I'll have some soup with you."

She helped herself to a bowl, and they ate together. Link was quiet the whole time, whether from weakness or something on his mind Ilia couldn't tell. But she noticed he had trouble looking her in the eyes. He would look at her then lower his eyes. So something was bothering him. They finished the soup and then Ilia spoke up.

"I need to look after Epona for a minute, will you be alright? I'll be just outside. Call me if you need anything," said Ilia.

Link nodded as Ilia went out, then she fed and watered Epona.

"I think your master will be alright now, Epona," said Ilia as she petted her. Then she went back into Link's house and found him standing up.

"I think I need to be outside and get some sun," said Link.

She helped him to the ladder, and he was healthy enough now to climb down on his own, though slowly. When he got outside, he walked over to Epona and pet her neck.

"Hello, girl, I missed you," said Link. Epona neighed and nuzzled against his hand.

"But, Link, now that you are well enough to talk, can you tell me what happened to you and where you have been all this time? I've been so worried about you. And why are you so pale?"

Link looked at her then looked away. He seemed reluctant to answer. Finally, he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry. There's no easy way to tell you this. I was far away with someone I cared about. She and I developed a special relationship during my mission and I wanted to be with her. I am ashamed to say I forgot about everyone here. You've been so kind to me and I don't deserve it. All I can do is thank you."

She felt she had been stabbed in the heart! That hurt. Ilia had always thought she was the one Link cared about. And all the time she had been dreaming of his return, worrying about him, and lovingly caring for his house he had been with someone else. She was having difficulty breathing. Did he realize how much he had just hurt her?

But, thinking about it, maybe she should have expected something like this. Link was no longer the local boy herding goats but a hero, someone who traveled to exciting places and met famous people like rulers and princesses. How could a simple village girl compete with that? But they had been so close for so long! It was so sad to lose that. She turned away to calm her breathing and wipe her eyes. But he needed her help right now, and even if only as a friend she would help him. Still, she couldn't just drop the subject. She needed to know more.

"Why are you not still with her and how did you get here? And what caused you to become so pale?" said Ilia.

"Her world is without daylight. We came to realize we could not be together," said Link. "I could not survive in her world, and she could not survive in ours. We said our goodbyes. Her people have powerful magic. They had a way of getting me here."

"You will never see her again?" said Ilia.

"No, we can never be together again," said Link. "And she wanted me to move on. I know I need to and I hope I can. I would understand if you no longer wished to help me. You've already done more for me than I deserve."

"You hurt me, Link. More deeply than you may realize. I am trying hard not to break down in tears this very minute. But we have always been friends and if you remember what kind of person I am you would realize I would even help a Zora child stranger I found. Perhaps we can walk together," said Ilia thinking a change in the subject would be good. And she needed some fresh air. "Do you feel strong enough to walk to the Forest Spring?"

"I'm sorry Ilia. Thank you. I can try, but I may need to rest now and then on the way," said Link.

So, they walked down the road together and every now and then Link needed to stop to catch his breath. The sunlight seemed to be helping though Link was squinting most of the time. Ilia could see a trace of color returning to his cheeks. When they reached the spring, they sat down together.

"I remember spending time with you here," said Link.

"Yes, we often came here, usually with Epona," said Ilia. "It's a lovely and peaceful place. I liked it here."

Then Link remembered what else had happened here.

"And this is where we were attacked," said Link. He remembered this was where his adventure had all started.

"Yes," said Ilia. "But let's not talk of that. I brought some fruit for lunch."

Ilia had brought some fruit from Link's house, and they shared a light lunch together. Link looked at the spring and the clean, pure water cascading into the pool from the waterfalls. This was a happy place. But they were both quiet now. He didn't know what to say. What could he say now? And what would she want to say to him now?

"I think we should head home," said Ilia finally. She helped him to his feet, and they began walking home. It was slow going, Link having to rest again every so often. It was afternoon when they arrived at his house.

"Let's get you back to bed," said Ilia.

Ilia helped him up to bed then she headed to Ordon Village for some groceries bringing Epona along to help carry things. But before she got there the feelings and tears she had been fighting to control all day broke through. She buried her face in her arms and cried inconsolably, leaning against Epona. She never dreamed this would happen. Her sobs came with deep breaths. She couldn't help herself. Epona turned her head to look at her and made a gentle sound, almost like she was trying to comfort her. But nobody could. This hurt so much! Slowly she cried herself out. She wiped her eyes and brushed the lingering tears from her cheeks. She needed to get food, but first, she stopped to see her father.

"Father, Link is still not well," said Ilia. "He needs me, and I will be there with him again tonight."

"Does he need a doctor?" said Mayor Bo. "What happened to him? And are you alright? You've been crying. Is it over Link?"

"I think he is coming around," said Ilia. "He spent time someplace that hurt him. He just needs someone to help him until he is strong enough to be on his own. And Link is the cause of my tears but not in the way you think. I need to be going now. Goodnight father."

Then she left to get groceries and returned with Epona to Link's house. When she arrived she found some of the children there practicing combat moves. She imagined now that news of Link's return had reached everyone they must be hoping he would come out and play with them.

"Please be quiet," said Ilia. "Link may be sleeping."

"Then why do you need to be here?" said Malo.

"He is still very weak. I need to help him get food when he wakes up. It's getting late, you should be going home."

Ilia quietly put away the groceries. Link was fast asleep on his bed, and she stood next to him watching him sleep. She would help him as long as he needed help, she thought. Then he would be on his own. She found a comfortable place to rest and soon fell asleep.

Next morning they were walking together to the spring, this time with Epona when Link spoke up.

"Ilia, thank you for all you've done for me," said Link. "But I think I can manage now. You can go home and be comfortable. But I would like to see you sometimes. That is if you are still willing to see me. I can understand if you wouldn't."

"We'll see," said Ilia. "I don't know right now. I promised myself I would stay with you to help you get well, and it sounds like you are now. But promise me you will stay here for now and not ride off. I need your word on that or I will take Epona home with me. Though you may think so, you haven't fully recovered."

"I promise," said Link. "I have no desire to ride off anywhere."

They resumed their walk to the spring and sat down. Being quiet only made her feel worse so she tried to think of something to say.

"So, you met Princess Zelda," said Ilia. "What is she like?"

"A very kind and caring person, but strong as well. She was willing to sacrifice her life to save the land she loves," said Link. "I didn't really get to know her very well though."

"Do you like talking about these things, or would you rather not?" said Ilia.

"I don't mind if you are really interested," said Link. "But sometimes it brings back memories I am trying to forget."

"Then maybe it would be better for you if we talk of other things," said Ilia.

"Alright," said Link. "But what about you, Ilia, what do you like to do?"

"I used to like spending time with you," said Ilia. "And taking care of Epona. Do you still have the horse call I made for you?"

"Of course," said Link reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. "I have it right here. I used it many times on my travels, and it was quite handy."

After a while, they decided to head back. When they got to Link's house Ilia stopped to speak with him.

"I guess you can manage on your own now and don't need me here," said Ilia. "But you're still not fully recovered so don't push yourself. And remember your promise."

"Ilia, I ..." said Link. But Ilia cut him off.

"Please don't say anything, Link. I need to go now."

And with that, she left to go home leaving Link with Epona. He tied Epona to the hitch outside his house and went inside. Then it was his turn to cry.

So, time marched on. Each day he would take Epona out for a ride, sometimes up to Faron Woods and, as he felt better, even beyond to Hyrule Field. He sometimes played with the children when they came by his house. And he had to go into the village now and then for food or supplies. He had even started feeling well enough to help herd goats now and then. It was a good exercise for him and Epona. Whenever he went to the village he would stop at the mayor's house. Sometimes no one would answer the door when he knocked. Other times Mayor Bo would answer and tell him Ilia wasn't able to see him. So then he told the mayor to please just say hello to her for him. Clearly, she didn't want to see him. And who could blame her? This went on for a couple of months.

But finally there was one time he came to her house and Ilia answered the door. He was so surprised he didn't know what to say at first.

"Yes?" said Ilia.

"Ilia, how are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" said Ilia.

"Much better, thanks."

"Did you come to see my father? He's out right now. Or did you want something?"

"I, um, I was hoping you and I could talk," said Link.

"We are talking," said Ilia.

She was making this hard for him but he deserved it.

"I mean could you take a walk with me and talk?" said Link.

"What would we talk about?" said Ilia.

He took a deep breath. How could he answer that?

"I don't know," said Link. "I just miss talking with you."

"I'm sorry, maybe some other time. Take care of yourself," said Ilia as she closed the door.

So he rode Epona back home, more depressed than ever. It was a week later that Colin dropped by his house to see how he was.

"By the way are you going to Ilia's party next week? She turns seventeen and her dad is throwing a party for her. I was hoping you might have a good idea for a present I could get her," said Colin.

"No, I didn't know," said Link. "I guess I'm not invited. And I'm not very good at picking gifts. You should probably ask Beth."

"Alright," said Colin. "See you around." He headed back to the village.

Ilia's birthday was next week, he thought. He needed to get her something, even if she threw it away. He would head to Castle Town tomorrow morning. So, next morning he and Epona were on their way to Castle Town. When he arrived he thought he should meet with Telma. She might be able to give him some advice.

Hello, Link!" said Telma when she saw him enter. "What brings you here?"

"Telma, good to see you! I'm looking for some advice. Ilia turns seventeen next week and I want to get her something nice," said Link. "I'm hoping you might help."

"Alright, let's talk about ideas. And I promise I'll get you the best price if the merchant wants to ever set foot in my bar again!" said Telma.

"Telma, I need to tell you something else first and then ask your advice," said Link. "It wasn't just about the gift I could use your help. At some point I became close with Midna, the princess of the Twilight Realm. I forgot about Ilia and everyone else. But it turned out Midna and I could not be together. I grew deathly ill and we parted company. I have been back here now for awhile and feel much better, thanks to Ilia's care of me at the beginning. But I am sure Ilia can never forgive me for my betrayal of her, and I don't blame her. I know I hurt her. But I would still like to get her something nice, I just don't think my gift can be too romantic."

"I see," said Telma. "Well, that is truly a shame. That girl really cared for you and had a heart of pure gold. I don't think you will ever find another like her. I don't mean to make you feel worse, but that's just how it is. How do you feel about things?"

"How do I feel about things?" said Link "I wish I could undo the hurt I've caused Ilia but I can't. I agree with you, I threw away the love of someone special, probably the kindest most caring person I have ever known. But I fell in love with someone special too who also had feelings for me. No matter what I did someone would end up being hurt, and that includes me, at least twice now. I followed my heart at the time and it led me over a cliff. So I don't know how to answer your question. At the time I chose Midna, and it didn't work out through no fault of ours. Had we known that we could never be together obviously we would not have tried. But we didn't know. And even if Ilia would someday take me back somehow I'm sure she would always feel like she was my second choice. I don't think she could ever be happy that way."

"Well, I think you should get her something nice and don't worry about whether it is romantic or not," said Telma. "It's up to her if she likes it or not. You did your best."

Telma couldn't leave the bar but she invited some merchants to come here and bring their merchandise with them, explaining what they were looking for. After looking over everything they settled on a simple silver necklace with an attractive emerald pendant. Telma said the green gem would match Ilia's eyes. Link paid for the necklace and had it wrapped.

"That's a very nice gift, hon," said Telma. "Not too showy but clean and elegant looking. I think she'll like it."

He realized time was starting to heal the wound of losing Midna. He still thought of Midna sometimes, especially at sunset. Maybe he always would. But being back at Ordon was helping him to move on, as Midna had wished him to. Ilia was someone special, and she had been willing to care for him when he needed help even after what had happened. He would always be grateful to her for that.

So, his wound was healing. But what of her wound, the one he had caused? After all that had happened, he doubted things between them could ever be as they were before. He had hurt her, doubtless worse than Midna had hurt him at the Mirror. It was probably unforgivable. Maybe it was best when the time was right that he leave Ordon Village and let time heal both of their wounds.

The morning of Ilia's birthday came, and Link walked to the village, stopping at the mayor's house where Ilia lived. He knocked on the door, and the mayor answered.

"Link, good morning," said Mayor Bo. "I imagine you're here to see Ilia?"

But Ilia had already heard him and came to the door.

"Happy birthday," said Link. "Do you have time for a short walk?"

Ilia thought for a minute.

"Yes, alright," said Ilia. "Bye father."

Ilia and Link walked through the village and talked about what they had been doing. Link told of his riding. And Ilia told him how Malo had fallen into the water when he hooked a fish. They both laughed picturing that. He looked at her as they walked. She had such soft, pretty green eyes, he thought. And she looked beautiful, especially when she laughed or smiled or blinked her eyes with that cute look she sometimes had. He felt his loss even keener now.

"It's good to hear you laugh," said Link. "Thank you for giving me a chance to talk with you."

"I miss talking to you, too," said Ilia. "Um, Link, I know this is short notice but I'm having a small party tonight. Would you like to come?"

He jumped at the chance.

"Of course, I'd love to," he said.

When they reached Link's house, he asked her to wait a moment. He went in and got the necklace.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you something. I hope you like it and you'll accept it. Happy birthday!"

He handed her a small package which she unwrapped and then saw the necklace. She gasped.

"This is beautiful! said Ilia. "I do like it. But where did you get something so nice?"

"That's my secret," said Link. "But I'm glad you like it."

The party itself was small but fun. He noticed Ilia got some questions from her friends about the necklace she had on, and then some grins and stares at Link. He didn't remember much, but she thanked him again when he left to go home.

"Thank you for the beautiful necklace and for coming to my party," said Ilia.

"Thank you for having me. I'm glad you like the necklace," said Link. "And happy birthday. Goodnight."

The next day he returned to the village and called for Ilia. She agreed to walk with him to the spring. He needed to tell her how he felt and find out how she felt. Depending on that he would decide if he could stay here or needed to travel. He had certainly made a mess of his life, he thought, managing to lose both people who had feelings for him. They picked up Epona on the way. When they got to the spring they sat down and Link said he needed to talk with her. Epona was nearby at the edge of the spring lapping water every so often.

"I don't know if anything I can say will change how you feel about me," said Link. "Or if you'll even believe me. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. But in the time I've been back, I realize more clearly than ever that I belong with you. I made a mistake. I can't be happy without you."

"I believe you," said Ilia. "But I don't know how I can be with you always knowing I'm your second choice."

"I can't change what happened," said Link. "But when it comes to love you were my first choice and you're my last choice. That's all I can give you. In my life, it's all I have to give. I love you. But if you cannot forgive me I understand. I just needed you to know."

And just then Epona neighed and shook her head.

Ilia burst out laughing.

"So, even Epona is in your side?" said Ilia. "Promise me you'll never hurt me again."

"I promise with all my heart," said Link.

She leaned over and they kissed. Then he held her close and they kissed again. His eyes welled up with tears.

"Is that a good enough answer?" said Ilia. And she gave him that cute smile and wide open eyes look that melted him.

"The answer of my dreams," said Link.

And Epona neighed again and reared up on her hind legs as if she had read the moment. Maybe she had.


	27. Twilight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss is just a kiss? Maybe not. There is more to Midna's gift than meets the eye.

**Chapter 26 – Twilight Memories**

“Daddy’s home!” shouted Midon who was first home from school. Mila was right behind him. They both rushed to hug him. He hugged them both and gave them each a kiss.

“I missed both of you so much!” said Link. “It’s nice to be home.” He had returned home earlier that day from his adventure in the Twilight Realm and Gerudo desert.

“Mommy said when we’re older you can tell us about your adventures,” said Midon.

“Sure, when you’re older, Midon,” said Link. “I would like that.”

“Feels good to be missed, doesn’t it?” laughed Mipha.

“Yes, but I’d rather not have to be missed,” said Link. “How about after homework and dinner we play in one of the pools for a bit?”

The pools under the throne room weren’t huge, but there was enough room to have some water fun with small children. The area was generally pretty empty until the evening. So, after dinner, they headed to the pool area and jumped into the water. After splashing around and playing for a bit, Mila kept finding excuses to hang onto Link.

“Daddy, hold me,” said Mila.

“Of course,” said Link as Mila put her arms around his neck while they were both floating upright in the pool. Then Mila laid her head on his shoulder.

“I think Daddy’s little princess missed him,” Mipha laughed.

“Mommy said you went to a place with no water,” said Mila. “It must be terrible.”

“Yes, it’s called a desert, and there is very little water, mostly sand,” said Link. ”It is hard to live there. It gets hot in the day and cold at night. And sometimes there are storms of blowing sand. But for races that don’t need so much water, it has some beauty. The sky is almost always clear, and there are large palm trees and groups of plants in places. And they have fun by racing across the sand pulled by friendly animals called Sand Seals.”

“Do you have friends there?” said Mila.

“There is only one person there I know, and she is not exactly a friend,” said Link. “She was more of a friend of Princess Zelda’s mother. You met her on our trip to Hyrule Castle. She is Lady Urbosa.”

“I remember now,” said Mila. “I spoke Gerudo to her. She was nice.”

“Okay,” said Mipha to the children finally. “We need to get home and to bed.”

The sun was setting when they got back to their room, and a change of lighting from the painting of the Twilight Palace that Princess Midna had given him caught Link’s eye. He had hung the picture near the entrance. Instead of the palace, he saw a portrait of Midna. The image was there for a moment or two and then faded. Well, that was interesting. Twili technology carried over to their paintings too. It was no coincidence this happened at twilight. He would have to show Mipha next time.

Next day there was a Council of Elders meeting, which King Dorephan was chairing. Both Mipha and Link attended.

“The first item on the agenda is a brief report from Link regarding his mission in the Gerudo Desert,” said King Dorephan. “This topic has a bearing on the next item I would like to mention. By the way, Lady Urbosa sent a very gracious thank-you note to me expressing gratitude to the Zora community for the contributions our citizen Link made to the success of the Gerudo Desert mission. I’ll pass it around if anyone cares to read it.”

Link proceeded to give an abbreviated version of the events that transpired. There were a few questions about the Twili at the end of his remarks, most of which he couldn’t answer due to lack of knowledge. When there were no more questions, King Dorephan continued.

“That brings us to the next topic,” said King Dorephan. “At the urging of King Rhoam and over concern Dr. Purah had raised over the Yiga Clan possibly having more Timeshift Stones, the Gerudo launched an all-out attack on the Yiga Clan hideout while Link was returning here. The Gerudo retrieved one Timeshift Stone from the hideout and destroyed much of the Yiga Clan that were there. The Gerudo delivered the Stone to Dr. Purah for safekeeping. She indicated that to the best of her knowledge all but one known Timeshift Stone is accounted for. The only unaccounted one was left in the Twilight Realm when Link returned, so poses no threat to Hyrule. That concludes this item unless there are any questions.”

One council member wondered if there were other known Yiga Clan hideouts. It was suspected there might be but probably none as significant as their main one. Another council member was concerned about Yiga Clan spies visiting the Domain. Link volunteered that he thought the risk was low. They would stand out as not being Zoras, and he recommended leaving some Mighty Bananas anywhere there was any concern or suspicion. As ridiculous as it sounded, members of the Yiga Clan cannot resist them and would give themselves away.

The remainder of the meeting concerned updates on construction and maintenance around the Domain, the current population and its projection, quality of the water supply, and other such items. After the meeting, Mipha and Link walked back to their room. The rest of the day was uneventful until sunset approached. The children had just gone to bed, and Link was eager to show Mipha the Twili technology in the painting.

“Mipha, I have a surprise for you,” said Link. “As the sun sets the picture will change to a portrait of Princess Midna. Keep watching.”

Link waited, and then he saw the picture change into a portrait of Midna.

“Isn’t that amazing?” said Link.

“What are you talking about?” said Mipha. “The picture hasn’t changed at all.”

“What? You don’t see Princess Midna when you look at the picture?” said Link.

“No,” said Mipha. “And you do?”

“Yes,” said Link. “But the image fades as soon as the sun finishes setting. In fact, it’s already gone now. That’s very odd that I can see it and you can’t.”

“What does she look like?” asked Mipha.

“It’s funny,” said Link. “If I give her characteristics of light bluish green skin, violet lips and flaming red hair and eyes, it makes her sound freakish. But when you see her she is actually quite striking. Her eyes have a certain something to them that’s hard to fathom. If I had to use one word to describe her it would be bewitching.”

“Well, this is all very odd,” said Mipha. “Maybe it has something to do with you having visited the Twilight Realm? But it’s scary that your mind could be so easily affected like that. Why don’t you go over everything that happened in the Twilight Realm again?”

He thought back to his time in the Twilight Realm. Nothing much had happened his first visit. He spent his time confined to a room awaiting Princess Midna’s decision. And the second time he was there was to say good-bye. Midna and the other Link had been holding each other. Then Midna came over to him. She handed him the picture in the box then kissed him on the forehead and said here was a little something to remember her by. He had assumed the picture of her Twilight Palace was the souvenir and the kiss just a gesture of gratitude and goodbye. But was the kiss she gave him also something to remember her by and somehow related to the picture? That was the only other thing he could recall. He re-told the story to Mipha.

“Wait, you two kissed? You left out that little detail last time,” said Mipha.

“We didn’t kiss. She kissed me. On the forehead,” said Link.

“Why didn’t you mention it the first time you told the story?” said Mipha.

“I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t think anything of it. I thought it was inconsequential, just Midna's way of being grateful and saying a friendly goodbye,” said Link. “But now thinking back it must have had some influence on my mind. The Twili are reputed to be very powerful with magic.”

“Inconsequential? Why do you think I get so nervous about your adventures? Half the time you give no thought to what might happen to you and just rush ahead. Did you ever think you might be trapped in the Twilight Realm? Or change there in some way? I wonder what other parts of your mind she influenced?” said Mipha. “Do you miss her? You said she was quite striking.”

“No, of course, I don’t miss her,” said Link. “She wasn’t interested in me; she only had feelings for the Link of her time.”

“I didn’t ask who she had feelings for,” said Mipha. “I asked about you.”

“You know I only have feelings for you, Mipha, and I don’t miss anybody,” said Link. “I’m sorry about this, and I don’t like to cause you any worry. But this is not my fault. Let’s just put the painting away or get rid of it.”

“No, I like the picture,” said Mipha. “I hope it will remind you of the danger you should consider when facing the unknown, especially now that you have a family. Just don’t keep staring at it every sunset and we’ll be fine."


	28. Zelda's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda marries Link’s cousin Rudin.

**Chapter 27 – Zelda’s Wedding**

The children were in school, and Mipha and Link were cleaning up from breakfast when a letter arrived. It was addressed to Her Royal Highness Princess Mipha and Sir Link and bore the Hyrule Royal Insignia.

“My name’s first, so I get to open it,” teased Mipha.

“Okay, and if your title were any longer they would need a bigger envelope,” said Link.

“Jealous?” said Mipha. She tore open the envelope, removed the card, and started reading.

“Holy Hylia!” said Mipha. “Zelda is getting married, and we’re invited. And she wants you to speak at the reception.” She handed the card to Link.

The formal part of the invitation said King Rhoam was requesting the honor of their presence to the marriage of his daughter Zelda to Rudin, then gave the date and location: Hyrule Castle of course, and in one month’s time. There was a small handwritten note from Zelda at the bottom.

_Dear Mipha and Link,_

_I hope you both will come and, Link, I would appreciate your saying a few words at the reception. It will also be an opportunity for Link and his cousin Rudin to catch up. And please do not get me a gift. My gift will be to see you there._

_Zelda_

“So, things did work out with my cousin after all,” said Link.

“Yes, the officer she met awarding the Hyrule swordsmanship competition medal, who also happens to be a blood relative of yours, apparently made good,” said Mipha. “Of course, we’re going.”

“I’m sure I met my cousin when we were children, but I don’t remember,” said Link. “From what I learned my grandfather on my father's side had two sons. My father was the older of the two, and he had one son, me. My uncle had a son and a daughter named Rudin and Lara. Both my father and uncle died in battle at some point. Rudin is a year younger than me and Lara three years younger. That’s all I know.”

“Well, it’s interesting Zelda is marrying someone in your bloodline at least,” said Mipha.

“Yes, I’m looking forward to meeting my relatives. But you know how nervous I get speaking in public. I’ll need to prepare the speech. And when I get there I can’t wait for that part to be over so I can relax and enjoy myself,” said Link.

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “You’ll only be speaking in front of the most important people in Hyrule.”

“Remind me to never look to you for sympathy!” said Link. “Why can’t you upgrade your healing power to include nervousness?”

“Even if I could, it’s more fun to watch the Hero of Hyrule being so nervous,” said Mipha. “You’ll charge ahead fearlessly against a Lynel but stand terrified in front of an audience. You’re so cute when you’re like that. By the way, what are you going to wear?”

“I was thinking the Zora armor set. I belong here now, and I should show that.”

“Good answer,” said Mipha. “And it will go well with my Zora headdress and the beautiful sapphire pendant you gave me for our first anniversary. I’m also looking forward to some shopping in Castle Town while we’re there. And as much as I love the children, it will be nice for you and me to be together without them for a bit. Father loves watching them, and Sidon can play with them. So, I think everyone will be happy.”

“Are we sure father is not invited too?” said Link.

“That’s a good question,” said Mipha. “He and King Rhoam are friends for a long time. But I doubt he will attend even if invited.”

“How are we going to get there?” said Link.

“Well, if you’re wearing the Zora Armor then we can swim there together just like real Zoras do,” said Mipha. “I can help you along the way if you get tired, and if you’re hungry, I can catch some fish. We only need to find a spot to cook it since you still haven’t learned to like it raw.”

“Alright, that should be interesting. We’re traveling light then,” said Link. “Should be fun.”

Later that day the children arrived home from school. After they finished their homework, Mipha called them over.

“Mila and Midon, we want you to know that in a few weeks Daddy and I need to visit Hyrule Castle for a wedding. Princess Zelda is getting married. Grandfather and Uncle Sidon will take care of you when we’re gone, which should only be a few days. So, promise me you’ll be good,” said Mipha.

“Why can’t we come?” said Midon.

“Because children are not invited,” said Mipha. “Only adults are allowed.”

“Who is getting married?” said Mila.

“Princess Zelda and a person she met named Rudin, who is Daddy’s cousin,” said Mipha. “You remember Princess Zelda from our trip to Hyrule Castle, right?”

Mila looked over at Link.

“Are you sad Daddy?” said Mila.

“No, Mila, why would I be sad?” said Link.

“Because you like Princess Zelda,” said Mila.

“No, Mila, I am very happy for her,” said Link. “I like her as a friend. She is a wonderful person and deserves a great husband. I hope my cousin lives up to that.”

The time went by and eventually, it was time to leave. Mipha and Link walked Mila and Midon to King Dorephan’s room. Sidon was there as well.

“Now please don’t worry and enjoy yourselves,” said King Dorephan. “The children will be fine. Sidon is looking forward to having fun with them. They’ll probably have so much fun they won’t want to come home.”

“I’m sure you’re going to spoil them, father,” said Mipha. To the children, Mipha said, “Now, be good.”

Mipha and Link each kissed them.

“Say hello to Princess Zelda,” said Mila. “I like her too.”

“We will Mila,” said Link.

“Let’s go,” said Mipha. They both dove into the water surrounding the Domain, then swam over the waterfall to Ruto Lake and later on into the Zora River. There were two more waterfalls and then the river became calmer. The waters were safe to travel now, and they had left early enough not to rush. Mipha swam over to Link and took his hand.

“Let’s lie on our back and float with the current for now,” said Mipha. “Isn’t traveling in the water so relaxing?”

They held hands as they floated with the current. It was a bright and sunny day, with only a few clouds. No thunderstorms were expected.

“This is nice,” said Link. He looked over at Mipha, and she was lying with her eyes closed and smiling. She was so beautiful. How lucky he was to be with her. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

“Thinking anything interesting?” said Mipha. “Or are you rehearsing your speech in your mind?”

“Please, don’t remind me,” said Link. “I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am.”

She leaned over, and they kissed.

“I’m lucky too,” said Mipha. “And these have been the happiest years of my life. We better pick up the pace if we want to get there before dark. Let me know if you’re too tired and I’ll pull you.”

So, they began swimming again and worked their way through the Zora River and eventually to the Hyrule Castle Moat waters. The castle loomed large in the distance, and it was beautifully decorated with pennants and flags blowing in the wind. This was a big celebration. When they arrived at the castle, they were recognized and greeted by a captain of the royal guards.

“Your Highness and Sir,” said the captain, “welcome to Hyrule Castle. Her Highness has reserved one of the royal guest rooms for you. I will have someone escort you there now.”

The captain summoned one of the guards who proceeded to show them to the guest room they were already familiar with from their earlier stay there. They had nothing to unpack of any consequence, so they were soon ready to wander around. The wedding was tomorrow, and tonight everyone was on their own.

“You know where I want to go?” said Mipha.

“Castle Town I assume,” said Link. “For dinner, right?”

“Let’s go,” said Mipha. It was a short walk to Castle Town, and they headed straight for the Crab Castle restaurant. Mipha again ordered several crab dishes and a cooked Hyrule Bass dish for Link. After dinner, there was time to stroll around the shops.

“I want to come back here after the wedding and do some shopping,” said Mipha.

“Are we swimming back home?” said Link. “How do we carry everything?”

“We can put everything in a bag and tow it back. Or we can rent a boat like we did the other time,” said Mipha. “But we should bring back something for Sidon and the children. And father would enjoy some of the crabs from here, so I want to bring some of those too. The crabs are saltwater creatures but can survive the trip. I’m getting a bit tired now. I think I wore myself out pulling you part of the way here. You need to work on your stamina. Let’s head back to our room.”

They were soon back in their room.

“Can I work on my stamina now?” said Link smiling. “Or are you too tired?”

“Not tired at all,” said Mipha smiling back.

Next day was the big day, and everyone in the castle was running around making final arrangements or checking things were perfect. Link had arranged for his Zora Armor to be cleaned overnight and it looked spotless now.

“How do I look?” said Mipha. She turned around to face Link and smiled. She was wearing her Zora royal headdress, and the gold and sapphire necklace Link had given her. She looked stunning.

“You look beautiful,” said Link. “The necklace and your headdress go very well together, and of course your natural beauty brings out the best in both of them.”

“Oh, so sweet,” said Mipha. “See, you’re getting better with words. And just in time for your speech. Are you ready?”

“Yes, I think so,” said Link. “Though I still can’t wait to get it over with.”

A member of the royal guard knocked on the door and said it was time to go. She would escort them to the hall where the wedding would take place. Mipha and Link followed the guard to the hall where the ceremony would take place, and it was so crowded it was hard to move. The room was colorfully decorated with a variety of local flowers, and the buzz of overlapping conversations filled the air. They noticed Revali and Daruk, as well as just about every Hyrule dignitary they could imagine.

“We should say hello to Revali and Daruk,” said Mipha. “I understand Urbosa is in the wedding party, so she is probably busy getting ready.”

“Yes, Hylian weddings are a bit more formal than Zora ones, but I don’t think they exchange rings or anything,” said Link. “Not that I’ve been to any, but that’s what I read.”

Mipha and Link wandered over to Revali and Daruk.

“Hello, Revali and Daruk,” said Link. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hi Mipha and Link,” said Daruk.

“Hello,” said Revali. “It is nice to see you too. I should congratulate you, Link, on completing the Trial of the Hero. I didn’t think you had it in you, but I admit I was wrong.”

“Thank you, Revali,” said Link. “I still hope to visit you someday at Rito Village and get some archery pointers from you.”

“I would be glad to,” said Revali. “You probably do need some pointers.”

“Did both of you come alone?” asked Mipha.

“Yes,” said Revali.

“So, this is the princess’s big day,” said Daruk. “I probably shouldn’t say this in front of Mipha here, but I sometimes thought, Link, you and the princess would end up together. Especially after you became her special knight and traveled all over with her.”

“A lot of people think that,” said Link. “But by the time I became her knight my heart already belonged to Mipha and it has been with her ever since. By the way, have any of you met the groom? He is a cousin of mine, but I don’t recall him.”

“No,” said Revali. “When Daruk and I arrived the groom wasn't here.”

“Well, I’ll just catch up with him at the reception if I can,” said Link.

A guard rang a bell then announced that all guests should take their seats as the ceremony was about to begin. Mipha and Link were directed to their seats, and Revali and Daruk were seated nearby. After a few minutes, some music began, and the wedding party started filing into the room. Everyone stood. Link didn’t recognize anyone but Urbosa.

He could see his cousin Rudin now at the front of the room. Rudin was wearing his military uniform and looked quite smart in it. Link recognized one of the medals on his chest as the Hyrule Swordsmanship Champion medal. Link had that medal as well, but it was boxed away with one of his uniforms. In appearance, Rudin looked a bit like Link. His hair was a slightly darker and eyes blue, but not quite so bright blue as Link’s. There was definitely a family resemblance.

After the wedding party had finished their entrance and taken their places, the music changed. Looking to the rear, they could see King Rhoam beginning to escort Princess Zelda to the front. The audience bowed their heads as the King passed. Zelda looked beautiful in a long white gown and a gold and diamond tiara on her head. King Rhoam escorted her to the front and then kissed her as he left her standing beside Rudin. Zelda and Rudin looked at each other and exchanged smiles. They both looked overjoyed, thought Link. Good for her.

The official in charge then stood up and asked everyone to please be quiet while he performed the wedding ceremony. He then instructed Rudin to repeat after him:

_I, Rudin, take you, Zelda, to be my wife. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life._

Next, it was Zelda’s turn.

_I, Zelda, take you, Rudin, to be my husband. I promise before Hylia to be faithful to you and to love and honor you all the days of my life._

“Having exchanged wedding vows and promised before Hylia to be true to each other, I now declare Rudin and Princess Zelda to be husband and wife. Congratulations!”

Zelda and Rudin kissed, and the hall erupted into applause.

“Wow, it’s finally happened,” said Link.

There was no formal procession out of the hall, so people started lining up to offer congratulations to the newlyweds. Mipha and Link joined the line, and it gradually moved forward. Finally, it was their turn.

“Congratulations!” said Mipha and Link together.

“We are both so happy for you,” said Mipha. “You look beautiful Zelda.”

Zelda leaned forward and hugged Mipha.

“You look beautiful yourself, Mipha,” said Zelda. “That necklace is gorgeous.”

“Link, I am so glad to see you again finally. It’s been many years since last we met,” said Rudin.

“Yes, I hope to catch up with you later and talk for a bit, but we don’t want to hold up the line now,” said Link. “Congratulations again.”

Mipha and Link moved on and headed over to the refreshment area for something to drink.

After the receiving line ended, it was time for the traditional first dance of the bride and groom. Then others were invited to join the dance.

“Will you do me the honor, Lady Mipha?” said Link.

“You know we should dance more often,” said Mipha. “The last time was at our wedding. Maybe you would get better at it.”

Afterward, they sat down and soon it was time for speeches. Link didn’t pay attention to any of them, he was still rehearsing his own in his mind, and getting more and more nervous by the minute. He looked around the room, and there were King Rhoam and so many influential people in attendance. Mipha sensed his nervousness.

“Just take a deep breath and relax,” said Mipha. “You’ll do fine. Everyone here admires you and respects you, so don’t be intimidated by them.”

Finally, it was Link’s turn at the podium.

_Your Majesty, happy newlyweds, and guests,_

_Princess Zelda did me the honor to ask that I say a few words on this special day. Now for anyone who knows me, they know I am a man of very few words. And I know we are all anxious to get through the speeches and get on with the party. But I owe Her Highness many things in my life, and one of them is saying what I need to today._

_When Princess Zelda was still a young girl, His Majesty did me the honor and trust to appoint me as her knight. It was a heavy responsibility in those times. But during our time together, I came to see Princess Zelda as not only a ruler but a person facing a monumental challenge. She overcame bouts of insecurity and feelings of failure and inadequacy. Many would have given up in her circumstances. But she never wavered in her dedication, and it is thanks to her heroism that we are all here today to celebrate. I am sometimes called the Hero of Hyrule, and I won’t make light of what I did. But at the end of the day, it was Princess Zelda sealing away the evil being I weakened who was the hero. She is a truly exceptional person, and we should never forget that. She commands our respect for all she did for us. And she commands our love for the beautiful, kind and caring person she is._

_So, let us celebrate today and wish the new couple happiness as they begin their lives together. To Princess Zelda and Rudin!_

The crowd applauded as Link returned to his seat.

“Not bad,” said Mipha. “You didn’t sound or look too nervous.”

“Looks must be deceiving,” said Link. “I desperately need something to drink.”

The speeches ended, and the party began. Mipha and Link danced together a few more times. Then, when he saw the opportunity, Link went over to speak with Rudin.

“Very nice speech, Link,” said Rudin.

“Thank you,” said Link. “Speaking is not one of my strengths, and I’m glad I got through it. Do you have a few minutes to talk now?”

“Sure,” said Rudin.

“I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about my father or anything you can remember from when we were growing up,” said Link. “I have a lot of memory issues.”

“Oh, yes, I heard that,” said Rudin. “I understood you suffered some head injuries in your battle with Ganon and it affected your memory.”

That was the understood explanation. Only a select few knew the real story and about the other timeline. It would be up to Zelda to share that with him if she wanted to. Link thought it best to say nothing.

“Um, anyway, I don’t have too much I can tell you,” said Rudin. “I know your father was some sort of military liaison with the Zoras, which is why you spent so much time growing up there. We didn’t get together very often as a family. Both our mothers passed away when we were young, and we eventually both became soldiers in the service of King Rhoam. Both our fathers died in battle at some point, and we were on our own. I served at Kolomo Garrison, and you were at Hyrule Castle. But you rose quickly through the ranks to Captain and were noticed by the Royal Family. The next thing we heard you were Princess Zelda’s knight. You were a tough act to follow! I excelled at swordsmanship, and when I won the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition, Princess Zelda noticed me.”

“Alright, thank you,” said Link. “By the way is your sister Lara here?”

“Yes, let me find her for you,” said Rudin. “She was part of the wedding party.”

Link followed Rudin to another table. Urbosa was sitting there along with some other people he didn’t know. He said hello to Urbosa but then continued with Rudin alongside another person at the table.

“Lara, let me introduce you to our cousin, Link,” said Rudin.

Lara had very similar features to Link, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Hello, Link,” said Lara. “It’s an honor to meet you finally. Nice speech by the way.”

“Thank you, Lara,” said Link. “Nice to meet you too. Well, I don’t want to take up your time. I just wanted to say hello. I hope we can see more of each other in future now that we all finally met again. You are all very welcome in Zora’s Domain. Speaking of which I am probably guilty of neglecting my date for too long.”

“Don’t worry about your date,” said Rudin. “Isn’t that Princess Mipha dancing with Champion Revali?”

Link turned to look, and indeed it was. Revali had come to the party alone and probably got bored, and Link had neglected Mipha for quite awhile now too, so Revali had probably asked her to dance. And of course, Revali would want to show off his dancing ability. Especially if it was at his expense. Well, he was glad Mipha was having a good time while he was researching his ancestry. Maybe this was an excellent time to seek out Zelda.

Princess Zelda was speaking to several people he didn’t know, but when she saw Link walking toward her, she excused herself from them to come over to him.

“Link, I haven’t had a chance to thank you for speaking. It was very nice of you,” said Zelda.

“Of course, Your Highness,” said Link. “I was happy to do it. Though I admit, I was pretty nervous. Would you like to dance? It might be our only chance.”

“Of course,” said Zelda. “And will you stop with the Your Highness stuff. Call me Zelda when we’re together like this.”

Link took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor. Revali was still dancing with Mipha, and Link had to admit Revali looked pretty quick on his feet. Was there nothing Revali wasn’t good at?

“Well, I am happy for you, Zelda,” said Link. “And it’s amazing you fell in love with a relative of mine.”

“I don’t know if it was amazing or Hylia’s handiwork,” said Zelda. “But I am thrilled I met Rudin. I hope you and Mipha won’t be strangers here now. You know you are both very welcome.”

“Mipha loves to visit Castle Town, so be careful: we may be here more often than you like,” said Link.

“How are the children?” said Zelda.

“Both fine,” said Link. “Mila asked us to say hello to you for her. They are both in school now. The time goes so fast.”

“Yes, I know what you mean,” said Zelda. “It seems not so long ago I was dancing with you at your wedding.”

“Yes, I remember,” said Link. “My memory may be flawed, but I remember everything we did together and I always will. Be well, Zelda, and be happy.”

The music had ended, and it was time to part. Zelda reached out and hugged him, then kissed him gently on the cheek.

“And you be well, too, Link. I also remember everything we did together and always will,” said Zelda.

It was time to find Mipha again and enjoy the rest of the party. But on his way back to see her one of the royal guards stopped him.

“Excuse me, Sir,” said the guard. “His Majesty would like a word with you. Please follow me.”

Link followed the guard to a table where King Rhoam was seated. The guard bowed and left. Link also bowed, but King Rhoam said, “Link, please relax and sit with me for a moment. I want to thank you for the nice words about my daughter.”

“You are very welcome Your Majesty,” said Link. “They were easy to say because they were all true and came from my heart.”

“You know, I hope you don’t mind my saying it, that I thought for a while that you might become my son-in-law someday. But I have come to know your cousin Rudin, and he seems a very suitable person. I know my daughter loves him and he loves her,” said King Rhoam.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said Link. “If things had worked out the way you first thought I would have been honored and delighted. Your daughter is a most wonderful person. But by the time I came to know her I was already in love with another princess and have been ever since. I am happy for your daughter that she found someone.”

“Yes, I understand,” said King Rhoam. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy yourself and please give my best wishes to your lovely princess Mipha and her father, King Dorephan.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link. He bowed and left. Finally, he found his way over to where Mipha was sitting and sat down next to her.

“Nice of you to finally show up,” said Mipha laughing. “If this is how you treat your dates it’s no wonder you were alone so much.”

“I’m sorry,” said Link. “Every time I tried to return here I was interrupted by someone. But I’m here. Did you have a good time dancing with Revali?”

“Yes, it was amicable,” said Mipha. “He kept saying how much he admired my Divine Beast ability. And he is quite a skilled dancer. Maybe he could teach you dancing as well as archery.”

“I’m sure he would love to find another thing to gloat about with me,” said Link.

“People are starting to leave,” said Mipha. “Why don’t we say goodbye and head back to the room. Don’t forget we need to do some shopping tomorrow at Castle Town.”

They managed to catch Zelda and Rudin together, thanked them for having them, wished them a good time in Lurelin Village where they were planning to honeymoon, and said good-bye. They headed back to their room and, very tired by now, quickly fell asleep.

When Link woke next morning Mipha was already up.

“Ready to go to Castle Town?” said Mipha. “I want to try a different restaurant for breakfast, get some shopping done, and then head home.”

“Sounds fine,” said Link. They found the restaurant Mipha was looking for. Link ordered an omelet while Mipha opted for a dish of Hearty Blueshell Snails.

“The snails are nice and fresh,” said Mipha. “I love them.”

“Yes, I think they are still squirming,” said Link.

“No, it just looks that way when I eat them,” said Mipha. “They’re quite dead. Want one?”

“No thank you,” said Link. “My omelet is fine.”

They finished eating, Link paid the bill, then they headed to the shops. There were some royal wedding souvenirs, and Mipha picked up one. Then she found a couple of Hylian water toys for Mila and Midon.

“They may get a kick out of playing with these,” said Mipha. “I can explain what Hylians do with them.”

“So, that leaves Sidon,” said Link. “We always end up getting him a book. Do you have any other ideas?”

“You know, he still likes to have adventures with you sometimes,” said Mipha. “How about that souevenir Hylian Shield?”

“Alright, maybe he’ll enjoy it,” said Link. They picked that up at the shop. The last stop was the market where Mipha purchased a large order of several varieties of crabs and had them packed for travel.

“We can put everything in this bag and tow it back,” said Mipha. “Ready for a swim? Let’s go.”

They headed to the Castle Moat area and dove in. Link turned and took a last look at Hyrule Castle. It would be different coming here now, he thought, but that’s life. Then he started swimming. Mipha was towing the purchases and floating in a very relaxed manner, but Link still had trouble keeping up. They finally made their way to the Zora River.

“Do you need to rest, Link,” said Mipha. “You look exhausted.”

“You don’t realize how fast you’re swimming,” said Link. “I am having a lot of trouble keeping up.”

“Okay, I’ll slow down,” said Mipha. She paddled slowly on her back. Soon they were swimming up the waterfalls and into Ruto Lake, then finally approaching home. It was late afternoon.

“That was a long swim,” said Link. "It was harder against the current."

“I told you to work on your stamina,” said Mipha. “Why don’t you head home and I’ll drop off the crabs for father and Sidon’s gift. And I’ll bring the children home.”

Link walked home and collapsed on the bed. A few minutes later the two children ran into the room, and Mipha followed them in.

“Daddy, you’re home!” they both yelled and jumped onto Link as he lay in bed. He burst out laughing as he hugged them both.

“I missed you both,” said Link. “Were you good?”

“Do you really want to know?” said Mila. “I was good.”

“Alright,” said Link. “Let’s not start telling on each other. But It’s nice to be home together again.”


	29. The Zora's Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: An ancient text holds a clue to Princess Ruto's long-lost Zora's Sapphire.

**Chapter 28 – The Zora's Sapphire**

Mipha and Link were sitting together arm-in-arm in one of the small sheltered structures in Zora's Domain, watching an unusually heavy rain splash across the plaza. It was that pleasant time of day they had to themselves, between the time the children left for school and before the day's tasks began. King Dorephan had asked to see them later that morning, but they still had some free time. Link rubbed his hand gently up and down Mipha's shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled.

"This is nice, sitting here with you," said Link. "You know I love the sound of rain and you know I love you."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You could have reversed the order of your feelings, but I agree it is cozy sitting here together."

Mipha rubbed her hand across his forehead and through his hair. They kissed once and then both turned back to look at the rain. It was a steady downpour, puddles forming everywhere. Any uncovered water was bubbling wildly, pelted by the large raindrops. The plaza was empty. Zoras generally don't mind rain, but this one was strong enough for everyone to seek shelter.

"Do you know what Father wants to meet with us about?" said Link.

"No, but he told me it has something to do with Princess Ruto," said Mipha.

"Princess Ruto? That was ages ago," said Link. "Why would he want to see us about that?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you remembered at least that much history from your citizenship test. But how much do you know about Princess Ruto?"

"Well, according to what I remember, Princess Ruto aided the Hero of Time to defeat Ganon and became a sage. Right?" said Link.

"Right, as far as it goes," said Mipha. "For the citizenship test, they don't expect you to learn as much Zora history as you do in school. And I had a strong personal interest in her story so looked into it more. I was wondering when you were studying about Princess Ruto if you would appreciate the similarities to our situation. But I guess you were too busy memorizing things."

"Well, aside from the fact that Princess Ruto fell in love with the hero and gave him what she considered an engagement present, a sapphire jewel which my anniversary gift was modeled after, what else is parallel?"

"Yes, your gift is beautiful. I love wearing it. All that is part of the story," said Mipha. "And all of it is history. But history was recorded based on what people wrote about or spoke to others about who in turn recorded it. That included stories told by the Hero of Time. Now consider our history. We know what happened from our knowledge, but you tell us, and I don't doubt it is true, that there was another timeline where Ganon triumphs at first and it takes over one hundred years for you and Princess Zelda to finally set things right. And then it took several more years after that to create the timeline we are in now. So, should we consider your experience saving Hyrule at first as history? Or just a story? The notes you took of all the events in your original timeline, are they history or fiction? You can attest that they happened and your story is believable to those you told. You did prove to the Champions and Zelda that you came from the future. And we wouldn't be where we are today if it didn't happen. So, if your experience saving Hyrule the first time is recorded, as it will be, then it becomes part of Hyrule's history. But our current timeline is history as well. That seems contradictory since one timeline replaced another. But it isn't if you consider that events of both timelines happened and were, or will be, recorded for posterity."

"The same thing is true of the Hero of Time and Princess Ruto," Mipha continued. "The hero of that era claimed he had returned from seven years in the future where he defeated Ganon with the help of sages, one of whom was Princess Ruto. His information from the future led to the Hyrule royal family imprisoning Ganon. But the story he told of how he saved Hyrule and the role of the sages was recorded too. Legends say the Hero of Time's spirit passed on his combat secrets to the Link you met in your Twilight Realm adventure. By the way, you might have learned more if you spent more time talking with the Hero of Twilight and less time drooling over Princess Midna."

"I didn't …," Link started to speak, but Mipha cut him off.

"Now do you see the parallels? The Hero of Time returned from the future. You, the Hero of Hyrule, returned from the future. In his original timeline the Hero of Time was engaged to a Zora princess, Ruto, or at least she thought so. But their marriage in that timeline couldn't happen because of Ganon. You were engaged to a Zora princess in your original timeline, but their marriage couldn't happen because of Ganon."

"Yes, I see what you're saying," said Link. "So recorded history includes the events in two of the Hero of Time timelines. But which one are we in?"

"We're in the one where he is sent back in time as a child, and Princess Ruto does not become a sage. At least that is what we were taught in Zora History class.But we commemorate her being a sage in the other timeline because without it we wouldn't have this one."

"But what would Father want to see us about that concerns Princess Ruto? That was so long ago," said Link.

"Well, we should find out soon," said Mipha. "For now, let's enjoy watching the rain together. Love of water is something we share." She hugged him closer, then they kissed.

"And a love of each other, sweetheart, if you reverse your feelings," said Link.

"Oh, so you're feeling clever this morning," said Mipha. "And just as we were sharing a tender moment." She reached out, gently touched his cheek, and turned his head towards hers. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Making yourself look adorable is not a fair debate tactic," said Link. "I think the order of my feelings is pretty clear." He leaned forward, and they exchanged a long kiss, and then several more.

"You're making me resent we have a meeting coming up," said Link finally, catching his breath.

"Try holding that thought for later," said Mipha laughing. "But I don't mind reminding you. We should see Father now. And you can think about how much you love water while we dodge raindrops on the way."

They quickly made their way to the throne room, laughing as the rain pelted them.

"Hello Father," said Mipha. "I hope you are well."

"Good morning," said King Dorephan. "Yes, very well and I hope you two and the children are too. It's quite the rainstorm we're having this morning, isn't it? My reason for meeting concerns a letter I received from King Rhoam yesterday. I'll share the letter with you, but I can summarize it for you now. As you know, people continue to excavate areas of Hyrule that look promising for the discovery of ancient Sheikah relics. One area that has yielded some old items is what is now called the Forgotten Temple in Tanagar Canyon. Recently they uncovered an ancient small chest, and inside was the remains of a journal. A number of pages had decayed, but part survived. The journal had to be handled very carefully to preserve it. And it required scholarly help to read it since it was written in an ancient Hylian script and dialect. This all took some time, but when the scholars presented King Rhoam with the translation, he realized at once it would be of special interest to us. Hence his letter and a copy of the translated journal."

"Whose journal is it?" said Link.

"It purports to be the remains of a journal by the Hero of Time," said King Dorephan. "Why don't you read it together. It's only a few pages long, and I think you will find it interesting. Then we should discuss what to do."

Link took the copy of the journal and sat next to Mipha to read it together.

_My name is Link, and I am writing this to record some key events in my life, events I have shared with Hyrule historians. But I am not confident the people I told will accept all I have said as valid, so thought it wise to record events myself. I will leave this journal in a safe place._

Note from translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

_I will not repeat what is already known in our history books. They describe the unmasking of Ganon's treachery in time to imprison him and banish him from this world. What is not well known is that I was the one who brought back from the future the information of Ganon's intended treachery to warn Princess Zelda._

_I defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule in that other timeline, but upon returning it was the Princess who then sent me back seven years into the past, entrusting me with the ocarina used to control time. I know the princess meant well, trying to give me back seven years of my life and protect the ocarina. But while I was again physically ten years old, I retained my memory of all that had happened as an adult. And it was a very lonely time for me. People I had met and grown close to in my other timeline no longer recognized me and had no reason to befriend me. I went from hero to nobody. And the fairy companion I had shared so much with left me without a word. It was while searching the woods for my fairy companion that I stumbled into a horrific world with magical masks. At first I_

Note from translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

_I hope if anyone ever uncovers mysterious masks they will be careful to not wear them._

_I was a little over ten years old and an orphan when I finally returned to Hyrule for good. I remembered the Lon Lon ranch and the family who lived there. It was there I had gone after seeing Princess Zelda to find my horse, Epona. The ranch owner Talon took me in, and I worked on the ranch to earn my keep. During this time, I grew close to Talon's daughter, Malon. She was a sweet girl who loved singing and listening to my stories. We fell in love, and when I turned seventeen we married._

_Malon's dream, she said, was to be rescued by a knight, and I was able to make some of that dream come true for her. I wrote to Princess Zelda, and she offered me a position as a knight at Hyrule Castle. It was at that time Princess Zelda requested I return the ocarina to her now that Ganon was no longer a threat, which I did. Malon and I moved to Castle Town, and it made my heart happy to see how much joy living there brought her. She was familiar with Castle Town, of course, having delivered milk there. But now she could live there and enjoy a more carefree life. We used to love taking walks together, and she would sing as we walked. It was during our time there that Hylia blessed us with two healthy daughters, Lara and Kayla, and eight years of family happiness._

_But then tragedy struck. My darling wife Malon succumbed to illness. I was heartbroken and suddenly on my own raising two young girls. Princess Zelda learned what had happened. She was married by then, but of course, she remembered me. She was kind and sympathetic and offered me the assistance of a nursemaid to help care for the children._

_I was very appreciative of Zelda's generosity. My daughters continued to attend school there, and I tried my best to cope with the grief of my loss and my responsibilities as a father to my daughters. But over the course of the next two years, I grew more and more lonely. I wished my daughters and I could be part of a family, and that I could be with someone to share my life with and offer a better life for my daughters. And to some extent, I was bitter that I had so little to show for all my efforts in saving Hyrule in the other timeline. Was that selfish of me? Or was it merely trying to find a way to move on from my grief and loneliness?_

_I remembered in the other timeline I had met a Zora princess named Ruto who, after I had rescued her, had given me a sacred jewel I needed to fulfill my mission. She told me the Zora's Sapphire was also an engagement present, and she called herself my fiancée. I recalled she was a bit spoiled and demanding when we first met as children but was a more mature and noble person seven years later when I briefly met her again as a sage. That would have been about ten years ago measured in the other timeline. She became a sage in that timeline, but she was not a sage in this one. Of course, in this timeline, we had never met, and she would have no reason to take any interest in an unknown Hylian. But I was lonely and remembered her. She had an interest in me back then, and I thought I had nothing to lose by contacting her. I wrote her a letter explaining who I was and describing as much as I could remember about our time together in the other timeline. I waited a couple of weeks with no answer to my letter and thought she had likely treated my story as nonsense if she had even read it at all. But to my surprise, I did receive an answer. She wrote that enough of what I had written was sufficiently detailed and factual to make her curious. She invited me to bring my daughters and meet with her in Zora's Domain, and she included a note with her royal seal that I needed to show to the guards to gain admittance._

_Naturally, I prepared my daughters for the trip and, with Princess Zelda's permission, we journeyed there at once. Princess Ruto was precisely how I remembered her, still very young for a Zora but kinder and mature now. She was very gracious to my daughters and made them feel welcome. She had two guards take care of them when she invited me to meet privately. Then she asked me to go over the whole story with her in detail again, often interrupting me with questions. I gather I was able to answer her well enough to gain her trust. She said my daughters and I could stay at the Domain for now, and she would like to learn more about me and my experiences._

_I spent most of each day with my daughters exploring the nearby area together. When she had time Princess Ruto would meet me and ask me to tell her a different portion of my adventure saving Hyrule. Over the course of weeks, I ended up telling her as much as I could remember of the whole story. She found it fascinating and laughingly told me I was either telling the truth or the most gifted liar in all of Hyrule. But it was clear she came to believe me. At some point, she introduced me to her father, King Zora. Her father was skeptical of me at first and wanted some assurance I was not some charlatan. He wrote to Princess Zelda asking if what I had said about warning her of Ganon was true. She wrote back that it was. I also bore a mark on my hand left over from the time I carried the Triforce of Courage. That also helped my credibility, and the King accepted me as genuine. He offered to let me stay at the Domain if Zelda would allow me to be stationed there. I think his daughter likely spoke privately to him on my behalf. Zelda agreed, and my daughters and I began living in the Domain. Princess Ruto made arrangements for a place to live and a tutor for my daughters. By this time Princess Ruto had also wholly accepted me for what I said I was and our mutual attraction had grown. She was not the arrogant princess I had met as a child, but kind-hearted and fun to be with. We often laughed together and grew comfortable in each other's company. She was a young adult by Zora standards, and I was in my late twenties._

_To get to the point, we fell in love with each other, and Princess Ruto offered me the Zora's Sapphire which I was happy to accept. My daughters took the situation as well as children can in such circumstances and we married. I hoped Malon's spirit would understand as well. Princess Ruto had always been very affectionate toward my daughters and promised to treat them as her own, something she did until the day they were old enough to leave the Domain and eventually have families of their own not far from the ranch where they used to live. But well before that Princess Ruto and I also had a child, a beautiful Zora girl we named Lapha. The time the five of us spent as a family was a happy one for all of us. I recall the time we_

Note by translator: An unknown number of pages appear to be missing here.

_Zoras age more slowly than Hylians, and eventually, time caught up with me. I am getting old now. One eye has already failed me, and I need to finish for fear I lose the other. I asked Princess Ruto if she would mind my returning alone to visit Hyrule Castle one last time. I wanted to pay a final visit to my two youngest daughters and their families on the way, visit Malon's resting place one last time, and say farewell to Queen Zelda. I also wanted to secure my journal in a safe place. I plan to bury it in the temple. Princess Ruto wished to accompany me, but I did not want her to share such a journey and thought it better for me to do this on my one. In the end, she reluctantly agreed. She made arrangements to_

Note by translator: Some parts appear to be missing here.

_Princess Ruto told me once, when the topic came up, that when our lives ended she wanted to rest with me in Zora's Domain near where I said we first met, along with the Zora's Sapphire that played such an essential part in our lives. I asked her why she would not pass the sapphire down to Lapha as her mother had done to her. But she said she thought the jewel was bound up too much with what had happened and had misgivings about passing it on. In any case, I was happy with her intentions. I hope I last long enough to return to my princess in Zora's Domain. Princess Ruto was not my first love, but she was my longest and my last love. While I wish I could rest near both loves of my life, I know my daughters will continue to visit and venerate their mother's grave. I pray my spirit will have time to spend with Malon's until Princess Ruto's joins us both. I wonder, do all timelines come together in the spirit realm? Will Princess Ruto be a sage again when she finally arrives there? I sense I will soon find all this out._

_I know I fulfilled my duty as a hero and hope I have also been a good father and loving husband. Certainly, I tried my best. I regret I never had a son, or grandson old enough, to whom I could pass on my secret combat skills. But I was blessed instead with three daughters, all of whom I am very proud of. I should be grateful for all that Hylia gave me in life, not for the few things she did not. Farewell._

Mipha and Link were both quiet for a minute, thinking over what they had read. Link suddenly put his hand to his forehead as if something had occurred to him, then quickly recovered his composure.

"That is quite a tale," said Link finally. "Does it ring true?"

"According to King Rhoam's letter it is consistent with what is thought to be true and does fill in some holes in our knowledge," said King Dorephan. "Some aspects of the story were only suspected."

"This is all interesting of course," said Link. "But what is the special interest to us about this?"

"Because King Rhoam knows that the Zora's Sapphire has never been found and remains a lost treasure," said King Dorephan. "Of the three Spiritual Stones of that time, only the Kokiri's Emerald was ever found. That resides in the Hyrule Castle museum. You should see it sometime. The Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire were lost. This document gives some idea where the Zora jewel might be."

"So, I take it no one knows where the Hero of Time or Princess Ruto would have been laid to rest?" asked Link.

"No, it was too long ago," said King Dorephan. "We don't know if they are together or not. And the geography was somewhat different then."

"This looks like a task for a Zora archeologist," said Link.

"Yes," said King Dorephan. "But I thought you and Mipha might have a personal interest. Anyway, I have another meeting now. Take the letter and journal with you and think about what, if anything, we should do."

Mipha and Link left the meeting together. The rain was still falling but not so heavily as before. Link was very quiet as they slowly walked together. He kept staring off into the distance with a preoccupied look on his face. Now and then Mipha glanced at him but was reluctant to interrupt his thoughts. Finally, Link stopped and took Mipha's hand.

"What is it? What's been bothering you?" said Mipha.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of Father, but that journal raises the possibility you and I are related," said Link. "You from Princess Ruto, and me from Malon."

"I wondered why you were so quiet," said Mipha laughing. "No, that's not possible. My father and I trace our ancestry from a different branch of the royal family. I am not a direct descendant of Princess Ruto. Why, were you starting to think of me as a sister again?"

"I haven't thought of you like that since I was a small child, and certainly never could now," laughed Link. "It's just that the idea took me completely by surprise. But what about the main point of our meeting? It sounds like a treasure hunt with limited knowledge of the hiding place."

"I agree with you," said Mipha. "But maybe we should compare any known maps of Zora's Domain from that time with today's geography and see where their first meeting might have taken place. Also, I thought the children are old enough to share with them parts of the story of the Hero of Time. They learned about Princess Ruto in school, and this will add to that, and also show them our family situation is not unheard of. A Zora princess falling in love with a Hylian has happened before."

"I can see how sad the Hero of Time's situation would be," said Link. "I mean aside from the personal tragedy of losing Malon. In my case, I helped defeat Ganon in both timelines and was recognized as a hero in both. But in his case, his role as a hero was forgotten. I'm sure that hurt."

After lunch, Mipha spoke to the Royal Secretary about ancient maps of the Domain. Some were available, but Hyrule Castle also held some. She would look into it. Link was still feeling a bit sad over the story. He thought he would walk over to meet Mila and Midon as they finished school. Mila saw him first.

"Hi Dad," said Mila. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," said Link. "I just thought I would meet you."

Mommy and Daddy had given way to Mom and Dad recently.

"Hi Dad," said Midon. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No, just home," said Link. "I missed the time when you were smaller, and I sometimes took you home from school."

Midon ran over to talk to a friend, but Mila took Link's hand. She looked up at him for a moment.

"Did something make you sad today, Dad?" said Mila.

"A little sad," said Link. "It was a story Mom and I read about a hero who lived a very long time ago. It might be good if you and Midon heard the story, too. Part of it concerns a famous Zora princess named Ruto."

"Don't be sad, Dad," said Mila. "Think about our family now. We all love you."

Midon had returned to Mila and Link by then. He and Mila exchanged a glance.

"I agree with Mila," said Midon.

"That's typical, Mido," said Mila. "You agree but don't even know what we're talking about. At least you know I'm always right."

"I meant I agree we all love Dad," said Midon. "And who says you're always right? You didn't get every answer right on your last test."

"Alright, please let's not fight," said Link.

Midon and Mila smiled at each other.

"Wait," said Link laughing. "You two staged this to change my mood?"

Both children just laughed.

"Come on, Dad, let's get home," said Mila.

They arrived home, and Mipha gave each of the children a hug and kiss.

"Did school go well today?" said Mipha.

"The language teacher complimented Mila on how well she understood the lesson," said Midon.

"That's wonderful, Mila," said Mipha. "And it's nice to hear you telling good things about each other. How are you doing Midon?"

"I'm doing well too," said Midon.

"Our science teacher complimented Midon," said Mila.

"That's wonderful, too," said Mipha. "And it's nice of you to mention that, Mila."

Next came homework, dinner, and then some free time before bed. Mila asked if they could hear the story Link had mentioned and they told them a shortened version of it.

"We learned a little about Princess Ruto in history class," said Mila. "They said she was a great hero who helped save all of Hyrule. But then it seemed they didn't know what happened next. The teacher said they weren't sure if she had become a spirit or she lived out her life here in the Domain. It was so long ago."

"And maybe both things happened," said Link. "We know there was some time travel involved in that story, so one thing could have happened and then time travel could wind up having another thing happen too. When you're older, you might understand better, though frankly, everyone has trouble with time travel events. Anyway, it's getting late."

The children went to bed and were soon asleep.

"So, what do you think we should say to Father about this?" said Mipha.

"It sounds like he was hoping we would investigate," said Link. "Perhaps I should investigate what we know about the Link side of the story, and you see what you can learn about Princess Ruto?"

"Alright but does that mean you need to go to Hyrule Castle?" said Mipha. "Father needs me to help him here right now, so I can't go with you."

"It will just be a short trip," said Link. "I promise I'll keep out of trouble."

"I'm not worried about you getting into trouble," laughed Mipha. "I'm regretting the chance to shop and have some tasty seafood. Why don't you go when the children have off from school and take them with you? You can go by water. And they can keep you out of trouble. But don't be surprised if Father doesn't send a couple of guards to make sure the way is clear."

"Thanks," said Link. "Good idea."

The children were both excited about the trip. Link wrote Princess Zelda of their plans, and when the weekend finally came, they prepared to set out for Hyrule Castle. Link wore his Zora armor, and the plan was to swim there, taking breaks along the way as necessary. Link carried some cooked food in a pouch. The children were looking forward to catching a variety of fish on their own.

"Now you two be good and take care of Dad," said Mipha to the children. She kissed them both. Then she turned to Link. "And you be good too and take care of your little prince and princess." They exchanged a long kiss.

"I miss you already," said Link. "We'll be fine and home soon."

With that, they all dove in the water waved goodbye and headed toward the first waterfall into Ruto Lake. They made their way along the Zora River. Mila and Midon had small races with each other, while Link was content to flow with the current.

"You doing okay, Dad? Would you like us to pull you a bit?" asked Mila as they made their way through the Hyrule Castle Moat. Link had started lagging behind a little.

"Sure," said Link. They both swam to him, each grabbed an arm, and then sped off. He started laughing, as the water foamed around him and he had to lift his head above the spray. He had never gone through water so fast. After several minutes he couldn't take any more.

"Alright, alright," said Link laughing between breaths. "Slow down! I'm fine now."

"Whatever you say, Dad," said Midon. They released his arms, and he coasted to rest. By this time, they were very close to the castle, and they made their way to shore. They walked together to the castle entrance. Link noticed two Zoras swimming nearby. He assumed those were the bodyguards King Dorephan had insisted accompany them. Link was recognized by the guards there.

"Hello, Sir, welcome back to Hyrule Castle," said one of the guards. "Her Highness told us to expect you. Please follow me." The guard led them to a room inside the castle. A few minutes later Princess Zelda appeared.

Mila and Midon bowed and said, "Hello, Your Highness." Zelda smiled and took one of their hands each.

"And hello to you Your Highnesses," Zelda said. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle."

"Hello Zelda," said Link. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," said Zelda. "I'm sorry Rudin isn't here. He is out on an assignment to the Gerudo area. But you must all be hungry, or at least I think your Dad must be. Will you join me for some refreshment? The children can eat cooked fish if I remember. And you can eat anything if I remember that too."

"Yes, on both counts," laughed Link.

Zelda led them to another room where some cooked fish, fruits, and vegetables were set out buffet style. Everyone took a plate and some food, then sat down.

"I understand from your letter you are researching the Hero of Time based on the journal we found," said Zelda. "I told the castle librarian to expect you and gather up any items that might be of use."

"Yes, thank you," said Link. "Your father's letter to King Dorephan made him curious about where the lost Zora's Sapphire could be. Mipha is investigating what we can learn about Princess Ruto, and I am working the other side of the puzzle."

"Well, good luck," said Zelda. "Would you mind if I entertained your two children while you do your research? I thought they were old enough that they might like to see our museum."

"We would very much like to see the museum, Your Highness," said Mila.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Midon.

"Thanks, Zelda," said Link. "I appreciate your taking the time."

"Nonsense," said Zelda. "Your two children are fun to be with, and they are growing up so fast. I am happy to spend some time with them."

At the end of the meal, Zelda took Mila and Midon off to the castle museum while Link made his way to the library. The librarian, Langon, was expecting him.

"Her Highness told me of your interest," said Langon. "We don't know much about that time long ago, but there is some material here."

"I am familiar with the legends of the Hero of Time," said Link. "But do you have any information about his death?"

"Yes, we have some limited information," said Langon. "You can't read it for yourself because of the ancient script and dialect, but it is a death notice of what I believe is the Hero of Time. It indicates that the person in question had a meeting with Queen Zelda of that period but very suddenly died right afterward. Her Majesty knew this person from when she was young and asked that he be given a burial in the castle grounds. It also says that she ordered a tree be planted there in recognition of the fact he loved trees and grew up in a forest. That's about all the information we have. I wish I could point you to the actual grave, but the land has changed so much since that time we do not know where it might be."

"I understand," said Link. "But you are very sure the Hero of Time died and was buried here?"

"Well, very sure might be pushing it a bit," said Langon. "The records don't mention his name, so it is possible it refers to some other knight. But from other things we believe, the information sounds very much like it refers to the Hero of Time. So, I would say I am more confident than not, but not more than that. I will make a translated copy of the death notice so you can take it home with you."

"Thank you, Langon," said Link. "You have been very helpful."

Now it was time to find the children. He assumed they would still be at the museum and headed there. He saw them talking with Zelda alongside one of the exhibits.

"Done already?" said Zelda as Link approached.

"Yes, I learned what I needed to," said Link. "Langon was very helpful. Are the children behaving?"

"Yes, they are delightful and ask such good questions," said Zelda.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," said Mila, "but Dad, I think you should come and see this."

Mila took Link's hand and pulled him toward one of the exhibits. The others followed. In the display case was a large sparkling green emerald encased in, and intertwined with, a golden tree branch. The sign indicated this was the Kokiri Emerald.

"So, this is one of the three Spiritual Stones the Hero of Time used to open the Door of Time," said Link. "It is awe inspiring to see such a legendary item of so long ago."

"Yes," said Zelda. "We are fortunate this stone was kept and preserved. As you know the other two are lost."

"Well, we should probably start heading home," said Link.

"Are you sure it is not too late?" said Zelda. "You are more than welcome to spend the night here."

"Thank you, Zelda, but I promised Mipha we would return as soon as we could and it is still early enough. Thank you for your hospitality, and as always it is a pleasure to see you again," said Link.

"It is my pleasure too, Link," said Zelda. "If it is alright I have a small souvenir for your children."

Zelda unwrapped a small package and handed each child a souvenir replica of the Kokiri Emerald. "Just a little something to remember your short trip here. I hope I will see you again soon."

Both children gasped and said thank you at the same time. Link smiled and thanked her as well.

"Well, we should get going," said Link. "Thank you again, Zelda." He started to bow, but Zelda came forward and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"We're friends, remember?" said Zelda. "Take care of yourself and the children and say hello to Mipha for me. Tell her I miss her and hope she can visit soon."

"And please say hello to Rudin for me," said Link. "Bye for now, Zelda, and thank you."

They left the castle and headed toward the moat. Then dove in and started swimming back home. Link noticed the two Zora guards ahead of them in the water and then they disappeared as they moved further away. The trip back was uneventful other than Link needed some help at the end battling the current. It was starting to get dark when they saw the blue glow of Zora's Domain up ahead. Link saw the guards leave the water and he and the children followed. Link approached the guards.

"Thank you for your protection," said Link. "I hope the duty wasn't too unpleasant for you."

"Not at all, Link," said one of the guards. "We got to have a nice meal in Castle Town while you were in the castle and didn't mind the trip at all."

Link wished them goodnight, then he and the children headed home. Mipha was there waiting for them.

"Hi Mom," said both children as they rushed to her for a hug and kiss.

"I missed both of you," said Mipha. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," said Midon. "And look what Princess Zelda gave us." He took out the replica of the Kokiri Emerald.

"That's a very nice gift," said Mipha. "I hope you behaved."

"They were both great," said Link. "And I behaved too. Zelda says hello by the way and hopes you can visit soon."

"Princess Zelda and Dad hugged goodbye," said Mila. "I think they like each other."

"We do like each other," said Link, "but only as friends. We are each in love with someone else. Anyway, I think we are way past bedtime."

After a bedtime hug and kiss for each of them, the children were soon fast asleep. Link came over to Mipha, and they hugged each other. Then they kissed.

"I missed you too," said Mipha. "Do I hug as well as Her Royal Highness?"

"You do everything better than Her Royal Highness," said Link.

"And you would know that how?" said Mipha.

"Wait, I'm sorry," said Link turning red. "That came out wrong. I only meant…"

Mipha cut him off.

"I'm teasing you," she said laughing. "I know what you meant. And you're so cute when you blush. Let's go to bed."

Next morning after the children left for school Mipha and Link had a chance to discuss the results of their research.

"From what I learned," said Link, "the Hero of Time's fear of being unable to return home to Zora's Domain was well founded. He apparently died after meeting with Queen Zelda and was buried at Hyrule Castle. So, the Zora's Sapphire would not be with him. Did you learn anything?"

"Perhaps, but I have not had time to investigate very much," said Mipha. "From the ancient maps we were able to find, it appears that the place Princes Ruto and Link first met was northwest of the King's throne room. The land has changed a good deal since that time, but I am hoping that perhaps that relationship might still be true. That still leaves a lot of places to investigate. The water adjacent to the Domain is very well explored so I doubt Princess Ruto's tomb would be there. So that would leave the Upland Zorana area all the way to as far as Cephla Lake. Beyond that is the Eldin Region and that is too far away, even given the changes in geography."

"So, what do you think we should do next?" said Link. "Do you think the lake or land is more likely?"

"I have a feeling the lake is more likely," said Mipha. "I think a tomb on land would have been more likely to have been discovered at some point. But of course, if it were buried underground now, it could be on land. Then we would have no easy way to ever find it."

"Alright, do you want to start exploring the lake?" said Link. "Should we ask Father for help?"

"I don't think we should ask for help at this point," said Mipha. "We really know so little and I am reluctant to waste our resources on this. I think it was Father's idea we would research this on our own, at least for now."

"So, let's head to the lake then," said Link. "I can't offer much help underwater so you will probably have to do most of the exploring."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "And if we find nothing you can do more of the work on the land. Checking Cephla Lake will take quite a while. I will let Father know so he can take care of the children in our absence."

Mipha went to speak to King Dorephan about their plan. Then they headed toward Cephla Lake. The journey took over four hours, even with swimming up a couple of waterfalls. They decided to have lunch at the Foothill Stable adjacent to the lake and booked a bed ahead of time there for the evening. Then it was time to start exploring.

"I don't see any obvious place to look," said Mipha. "I will just start from the southern end and work my way along to the north."

Link waited on the shore while Mipha zig-zagged slowly back and forth underwater. Finally, it was starting to get too dark. It was time to head to the stable for the evening.

"We were too busy before, but let me say goodnight to an old friend," said Link. "I moved her here from Woodland Stable to be a little closer to the Domain."

"Alright," said Mipha. "I'm exhausted, so I'll just lay down."

Link went over to where Epona was boarded. She recognized him of course and neighed. Link gave her a few carrots.

"How are you doing, girl," said Link petting her forehead. She nuzzled his hand. "I know I should come out here more often to take you for a ride, but it's harder now with family life. I promise I'll be back soon though."

He petted her again, then headed back to the sleeping area of the stable. Mipha was already fast asleep. Link climbed carefully into bed and was soon fast asleep himself.

They awoke early the next morning and had breakfast at the stable. Then headed back to the lake to continue their exploration.

"What's the bottom of the lake like?" asked Link.

"Nothing special so far," said Mipha. "Just sand and rocks, and the occasional debris. Hopefully, today's exploration is better."

Mipha dove into the lake and resumed her underwater exploration from where she left off the day before. She worked her way back and forth slowly and carefully, looking for anything that might indicate something unusual was present. But she found nothing so far. Every now and then she would surface to let Link know where she was. Finally, it was midday and she had explored about two-thirds of the lake.

"Let's break for lunch," said Mipha. "This is painstaking work."

They did not want to waste time going back to the stable, so Link ate some food he had packed and Mipha was happy with some fish she caught in the lake. Then it was time to resume exploration.

Mipha worked her way northward when she noticed a raised ribbon of land in the middle of the water. The raised area connected two parts of the land and then ended with a shorter piece that jutted out into the middle of the lake. Though covered with water the piece of land was so high you could walk on it and remain above the water line. Clearly, this structure had been built for some purpose. She decided to explore this area more carefully. Under the portion of the path that ended in the middle of the lake was an opening to a small cave. Mipha rose to the surface.

"I may have found something," she shouted to Link. "There's a small cave here and I am going to investigate."

"Can I help?" said Link.

"No, it's too deep and you couldn't hold your breath," said Mipha.

"Well, please be careful," said Link.

Mipha waved to him then dove back under the water and entered the cave. The entrance was dark but then she noticed the walls were lined with a band of Luminous Stones. She was guided by these deeper into the cave. And then she saw it in the distance at the end of the tunnel. A tomb built entirely of Luminous Stones. This must be it. She was about to go back and tell Link of her discovery when something very unusual happened.

"Hello, Princess Mipha," said a female voice in her head. "How nice to see you again. You can talk to me by thinking about what you want to say and directing your thoughts at me. We are able to converse while you are in this cave."

"Hello?" thought Mipha. "You said see me again? Do I know you?"

"Well, you know of me and our spirits have met," said the voice. "Your spirit and mine were together for almost four years. Then your spirit departed this realm. But I am Princess Ruto."

"Princess Ruto, I am honored," thought Mipha. "As you must know you are revered as a hero in our kingdom and throughout Hyrule."

"Yes, thank you," said Ruto. "And I am honored as well to meet the living Champion of the Zoras who played such an important role in defeating Ganon. You too will be remembered as a hero. What is it you seek in coming here?"

"My father received the Hero of Time's journal and it mentions the Zora's Sapphire may have been laid to rest with you," thought Mipha. "It is a lost treasure of ours and we were seeking it."

"Well, you have found it," said Ruto. "The Zora's Sapphire is indeed within the tomb before you. Now, what do you wish to do with it?"

"It is not my decision to make, but my father's," thought Mipha. "I assume it is to return it to our people."

"I have followed our people over the many years since I lived, and I know your customs have changed," said Ruto. "Is it not true that a Zora princess now gives her fiancé armor rather than a jewel?"

"Yes, that is so," thought Mipha.

"Then to what purpose do you want the Zora's Sapphire?" said Ruto. "To put in a museum?"

"I suppose so," thought Mipha.

"The jewel was given to me by my mother and I gave it to my husband," said Ruto. "He left it with me when he journeyed to Hyrule Castle to say his goodbyes, but sadly he never returned to me. He lost his life while there and he rests near the castle. I had wished him to rest with me here, but such was not to be. His spirit and mine are together now, but the jewel in your world is all that I have left of him there, the only thing remaining that he and I touched together in life that rests with me. It would sadden me to lose that last piece of our living contact with each other. But you are now the rulers of our kingdom, and the jewel lies within it. The decision is yours."

"I understand Princess," thought Mipha. "I will speak to my father about this. I hope he will let it rest with you here. I will urge him to keep your resting place secret. But there are so many things I would like to ask you, Princess. You must know so much."

"Alas, it is not my place to answer many questions," said Ruto. "But I have watched you, cousin, and am glad you were able to finally find happiness in life. You may not know this since, as was true of me as well, your time has been split in two. But when I first met your spirit, you told me of the hundred tearful years you were held captive by Ganon's evil until your hero came and freed you. Then for a time, your spirit remained in your world but was bound to Vah Ruta. You could see our home from afar but were unable to visit it. When the time came you directed Vah Ruta in the final battle against Ganon. But after Ganon's defeat, your spirit was freed from your world and entered mine. That was when we met. But even then you would think of your hero and regret what might have been. Then suddenly, less than four years later, your spirit left my world and returned to yours. You were alive again! Now you had the chance to be with the one you had loved for so long. I cannot see the future but I hope you have a long and happy life until we meet again in my world. Now go back and enjoy your second chance at life, Princess, as I did mine."

"Thank you, Princess," thought Mipha. And she bowed her head in respect. Then she swam back out of the cave and up to the surface. She waved to Link and swam over to him.

"You were gone for quite a while," said Link. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I found Princess Ruto's resting place," said Mipha. "But her spirit spoke to me and I will urge Father to leave the Zora's Sapphire where it is."

"Her spirit spoke to you?" said Link.

"Yes, and I understand how she feels. I'll tell the whole story when we meet with Father. I think we should go home now," said Mipha.

They journeyed straight back to the Domain. Mipha asked to speak with her father as soon as possible and Link joined her. Then she told them both what had happened.

"So, what do you think we should do?" said King Dorephan.

"I think we should respect her wishes," said Mipha. "She deserves no less from us."

"Very well," said King Dorephan. "I agree with you. Her resting place will be a secret known only to the Royal Family. May she rest in peace there. Sidon has been playing with the children, but I think they are anxious to see you again."

Mipha and Link thanked him and wished him good night. Then they found Sidon in the pool area with the children. Mila and Midon rushed to give Mipha and Link hugs.

"Thanks, little brother," said Link to Sidon. "Though I don't think I can call you that much longer. You're getting quite tall."

"You'll always be my big brother," said Sidon. "And I love playing with them."

They all said good night. It was time to head home.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Mila.

"Yes, I did," said Mipha. "And I found much more than that. I love all of you very much and am so happy we are together. That is more important than any treasure."

"And we all love you, and always will," said Link. He leaned over to her and they kissed.

"Let's put the children to bed and I'll do my best to recover that thought I had when we were kissing in the rain," said Link.

"And I'll do my best to help, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling.


	30. My Friend Is My Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yiga Clan find a way to destroy Hyrule from within using transformation masks.

**Chapter 29 – My Friend** **Is** **My Enemy?**

The morning sun lit up the room as Link opened his eyes, finally waking up. He realized he must have slept late.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Mipha, laughing. She had been sitting by his side, watching him. She rubbed her hand gently through his hair. "I love touching your hair. We Zoras don't have any, and I never get tired of the feel."

"Good morning," said Link stretching. He gently stroked her forehead. "So, you don't mind I'm not a Zora then? It's funny but I love just the opposite about you, how smooth and soft your skin is. It looks like I slept late, didn't I."

"Yes, a little," said Mipha. "The children are outside playing. I was thinking of catching some fish for us. Midon can come with me while Mila finishes some homework. You should wait for us to have breakfast. The fish will be nice and fresh."

"Alright," said Link.

Mipha left and Mila came in.

"Hi Dad," said Mila. "All rested?"

"Hi Mila, yes I got a good sleep. Mom said you had some homework?"

"Yes, I have a little left. Mido went with Mom to catch some fish."

Mila began her homework, and Link took out some papers and started organizing them. He stopped every now and then to re-read some.

"What are you doing, Dad," asked Mila. She had finished her work and stood beside Link.

"While I have some free time, I'm organizing parts of my journal and the papers that go with it," said Link.

"Can I read your journal sometime?"

"Sure, after I have more time to organize it and maybe when you're a little older."

"Why do I have to be older?" said Mila.

"You probably don't. You're very understanding of people, Mila, and very smart. It's me that needs to be older. I still don't feel ready to organize parts of it yet," said Link. "But I promise, you can read it soon if you want to."

"What part are you working on now?" said Mila.

"I'm organizing the story of the Hero of Time we just went through," said Link. "I have a copy of what's left of his journal, a copy of King Rhoam's letter, and a copy of a translated document from the Hyrule Castle librarian. I'm just putting all that together with my own notes."

"That was an interesting story, but sad in some ways," said Mila.

"Yes. I read his journal over again. It was happy in parts too, though."

A few minutes later Mipha and Midon arrived home.

"Hi Dad," said Midon. "I caught the biggest fish."

"That's because they're the slowest, Mido," said Mila.

"Alright, Mila," said Mipha. "We caught some tasty fish and Midon was a big help. We have a bit more variety than the local market offers. Link, I assume you'll cook yours with some rice?"

"Sounds good," said Link. He selected one of the fish, a Hylian Bass, went to the pot and cooked his fish along with some Hylian rice, then returned. It was delicious and well worth the wait. This was starting out to be a beautiful day, he thought.

But as Link learned later, while he was enjoying a sound sleep in Zora's Domain, there had been trouble in Gerudo Town.

"Halt! What are you doing here, Fara?"

One of the Gerudo guards assigned to Chief Urbosa's quarters had just stopped one of her colleagues from approaching the chief's residence. It was the middle of the night.

"Relax, Layna. The Captain ordered me to relieve you. She said you pulled double duty today and could use a rest," said Fara.

"Well, that's certainly true," said Layna relaxing. "It has been a tough day. I'll leave you to it then. It's been a quiet night here so far, nothing to report. Thanks, and see you tomorrow."

Fara took Layna's position on guard duty as Layna waved and started heading home. As she passed through the marketplace Layna stopped at one of the all-night stalls to pick up some food. She finished her purchase and was about to go home when she thought she should thank the night watch captain. She walked over to where the captain was usually found in the evening.

"I just wanted to thank you, Captain, for having Fara relieve me," said Layna.

"What? I did no such thing! She told you that?" The captain immediately sounded the alarm and a squad of Gerudo guards came running.

"Find and detain Fara at once," said the captain. "She was last seen on guard duty at the Chief's residence."

The squad fanned out, and with the sound of the alarm, the guards on duty at Urbosa's residence also went on alert. Fara was quickly apprehended near Urbosa's sleeping quarters. One of the guards went to inform the captain. By this time Urbosa had awoken from all the commotion. She quickly dressed and walked out of her bedroom.

"What's going on?" said Urbosa.

The captain was present by now, and Fara was there as well, restrained by two guards holding her upper arms.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Urbosa, but we caught Fara trying to sneak into your quarters," said the captain.

"Is this true, Fara?" said Urbosa.

Fara remained silent.

"Answer the Chief!" the captain shouted as she struck the floor sharply with the handle of her spear.

"I have nothing to say," said Fara.

"We'll see about that after some time thinking about it in your cell," said the captain.

"Fara, I don't understand this," said Urbosa. "You have always been a loyal guard. What is wrong?"

"I have nothing to say, Lady Urbosa," said Fara.

"Then you leave us no choice but to arrest you," said Urbosa.

The guards took Fara away and brought her to a cell in the prison area.

"Let her rest tonight," said Urbosa. "Perhaps we can learn more from her in the morning."

"Very well, Lady Urbosa," said the captain. Then she left.

Next morning one of the guards approached the prison area carrying a tray of food. The guard on duty at the entrance let her in, then they both started walking to the cell.

"Time to feed our traitor. I think the Chief is too kind the way she's being treated. You heard she tried to sneak into the Chief's residence last night? She was clearly up to no good."

"Yes, I heard. But nobody knows why she did it."

They got to the cell, and both guards stopped in dismay.

"What's this? She's gone!"

They looked through the cell bars. The cell door was still locked. But all that remained inside the cell were some rupees, some bananas and a mask that looked very much like Fara's face.

"This is Yiga Clan doing, but how? I was on duty all night, and no one came near here. We'd better tell the Captain at once. And we had better not touch anything!"

The guard who had been carrying the food ran off and informed the captain, who quickly ran back with her to the prison along with two other guards. They inspected the cell. Then the captain sent two guards to Fara's residence. Fara wasn't married and lived within Gerudo Town, so the guards quickly returned with the news that her room was empty.

"Ask around to learn if anyone noticed Fara yesterday," the captain told the guards. "If this wasn't Fara, then who did we have locked up here? I need to tell the Chief at once."

After the captain gave her report to Urbosa, they both returned together to visit the cell.

"This is obviously the Yiga Clan at work," said Urbosa. "But that mask they left behind is interesting. They couldn't take it with them when they teleported away, I guess. And it must have somehow enabled the Yiga spy to look and act like Fara. But how? And where is the real Fara?"

Urbosa thought for a moment.

"Isn't Prince Rudin still at Kara Kara Bazaar? I met with him a day ago," said Urbosa.

"Yes, I believe so, Lady Urbosa," said the captain.

"Ask him if he would please remain there until I have a chance to meet with him again. This is important enough to alert the rest of Hyrule," said Urbosa.

It was midday before two of the guards found anyone who remembered Fara from the day before. It was one of Fara's friends, Lena.

"So, you spoke with Fara yesterday, Lena? What was she doing?" asked the guard.

"It was in the morning. Fara was planning to meet a voe for lunch at the Kara Kara Bazaar," said Lena. "It was someone she hadn't met before, and she was very excited about it. She wouldn't stop talking, asking me for advice, my opinion on what to talk about and other such things."

"Did you see her after that?" said the guard.

"Yes, but only briefly," said Lena. "I saw her after she came back from her date and naturally I wanted to hear all about the voe she met. But for some reason, she was very quiet. I asked her if the date went well, and she said yes. But it was clear she didn't want to talk. I thought maybe the date hadn't gone so well and she didn't want to tell me. Anyway, she said she had to get ready for evening guard duty and went home."

"And that was the last time you saw Fara?"

"Yes," said Lena.

The guards reported their findings to the captain. She told them to get a get a squad together, and when assembled she addressed them.

"As you know, our fellow guard Fara has gone missing," said the Captain. "We learned she was meeting a voe for lunch yesterday at Kara Kara Bazaar. Go there and ask if anyone saw her yesterday or saw anything suspicious. And take Sand Seals, we need to find her quickly."

The squad headed out to the bazaar and began questioning everyone. Most people they asked didn't remember anything. But one of the vendors recalled seeing Fara with a voe.

"You recognized Fara?" said the guard.

"Yes, we knew each other slightly from the times she sometimes shopped here," said the vendor.

"And you say she was with a voe?"

"Yes, she was. But it was a little strange. The voe stood off in the shadow of the tree and not with Fara when she selected the food. Then they went off together and cooked and ate their meal. I heard them talking and laughing. They seemed to be having a good time. The last I saw them they were walking arm-in-arm together toward the inn. But I don't think they went inside the inn, maybe past it," said the vendor.

"Sarqso, you've been very helpful," said the guard.

"Let's check the area in back of the inn," said the officer in charge.

Three of the guards went that way to investigate

"The sand looks out of place over there," said one of the guards pointing to a spot a short distance away. "The color looks wrong."

They headed to the disturbance. Pushing the surface sand aside they uncovered the body of Fara. She had been killed by a blow to the head and been hastily buried in a shallow grave.

"We'd better report this to the Captain," said the officer. "You two take Sand Seals back to town and let her know. We'll stay with Fara's body here."

After the captain learned of Fara's body, she informed Urbosa.

"So, what must have happened is a member of the Yiga Clan lured Fara to the bazaar under the pretense of a romantic interest, and when he got her alone, killed her. But now comes the strange and alarming part. Somehow, he was able to create a mask of Fara's likeness such that when he wore it, he took on the appearance of Fara well enough to fool everyone, including a friend, a fellow guard, and us. Once left alone in the cell, he must have removed the mask and pulled the typical Yiga Clan teleportation trick. I wonder why he didn't remain as Fara longer and conceal this plot from us?" said Urbosa.

"Not knowing our ways," said the Captain, "perhaps he feared we would torture him for information, something I'm sure the Yiga Clan would do if the situation were reversed."

"Yes, you may be right," said Urbosa. "I need to discuss this with Prince Rudin. I'm going to the bazaar now."

Urbosa went to Kara Kara Bazaar where Rudin had been alerted to expect her. After exchanging pleasantries, Urbosa told Rudin what had happened and then got straight to the point.

"So, we are facing a perilous situation here that we uncovered by luck," said Urbosa. "The Yiga Clan has somehow developed the ability to impersonate someone using a magical mask they create somehow. In effect they can take that person's place, perhaps knowing even their memories. And it seems only they can detect and remove their mask. So, you understand what this means?"

"Yes," said Rudin. "We can't be sure who is who. You can't even be sure I am Rudin, and I can't be sure you are Lady Urbosa, for that matter. If this happens on a large scale the fear and lack of trust will destroy us all from within. I will return to Hyrule Castle and alert His Majesty who will, in turn, I am sure, alert all the other leaders. I hope the Yiga Clan has not gotten too far with this and you caught the plot early. Can you give me the mask to take back to the castle? I would like our scientists to examine it and see if they can figure out how it works or perhaps a way to detect a real person from a fake."

"Yes, I will give you the mask. But I am assigning four Gerudo guards to accompany you and your guards back to Hyrule Castle. Just in case, as you said, you are not Prince Rudin," said Urbosa with a wink and a smile. But there was no smile in her eyes as she looked at the Prince. "Say hello to the princess for me."

Rudin, four Hylian and four Gerudo guards left at once for Hyrule Castle, making as rapid time as possible, switching horses at any stable along the way that they could. They were all exhausted by the time they arrived back at the castle. Rudin was greeted by the guards on duty.

"Your Highness, welcome home," said the officer in charge as he bowed.

"Thank you," said Rudin. "Do you know where Princess Zelda is?"

"I believe Her Highness is in the library," said the guard. "At least that's what we were told."

"Thank you," said Rudin. He headed straight to the library and found Zelda there examining a book. He was carrying the mask with him.

"Hi sweetheart," said Zelda. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes," said Rudin. He went over to her, and they kissed. "I'm afraid we have an emergency on our hands and need to meet with Father at once. I will give you the whole story when we are together."

"Alright, let's go," said Zelda. They walked together to where one of the guards indicated King Rhoam could be found and then the three of them gathered in a small meeting room. Rudin closed the door after checking no one was in earshot.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have a serious emergency," said Rudin. He proceeded to tell them the details of what Urbosa told him had happened in Gerudo Town. Everyone was very quiet for a few minutes after he finished.

"So, we have no way at the moment to tell if someone is who we think they are or a Yiga Clan spy," said King Rhoam.

Zelda looked at Rudin and her father.

"And that includes the three of us in this room," said Zelda glancing from one to the other of them.

"Well, I have either been alone or in the company of more than one guard at a time," said King Rhoam. "So, I don't think you should worry that anyone could have killed me and taken my place."

"And the same is true of me," said Zelda. "Except for a short time I was alone with Rudin just now, but we came straight here. There was no time for anything to happen to me."

"You think I could be an imposter?" said Rudin.

"I was merely making a point by scientifically approaching the question of whether I could be one," said Zelda. "But of course, if I was one, I could be lying about what I told you."

"Well, I was in the company of four guards my whole trip, and eight coming home if you include the four Gerudo guards," said Rudin.

"Alright, let's take it that all of us are who we say we are. But you see what is happening? Even us, the Royal Family, may start harboring doubts about ourselves. Imagine this on a larger scale, the fear and mistrust that will occur. That is the mask there?" said King Rhoam.

"Yes," said Rudin. "With your permission, I want to bring it to the lab for study. But I think we need to take some extra precautions in the meantime."

"Yes," said Zelda. "We don't want to cause a panic, but I think we need to be sure we have no traitors in our midst. Perhaps we can arrange that none of our guards is on duty alone or in pairs, and we may want to shuffle assignments. I would think it unlikely a Yiga Clan impersonator would have been able to take over two out of three guards assigned together randomly. I think the key, for now, is to be sure no one is alone with anyone. But it may be hard to explain the need for that."

"Good idea," said King Rhoam. "Let's just say we are experimenting with a new security arrangement. But just as importantly we need to alert the leaders of the other races. I don't think we have time to convene a meeting. I suggest we have a pair of Rito each separately carry a message to the leaders at once. I don't want to take a chance one of the Rito is an impostor. Rudin, can you write up the alert and we'll send it at once. And Zelda, perhaps you and the Captain of the Royal Guard should stay with Rudin. Tell the Captain to implement the new guard arrangements at once, too."

They asked a guard to summon the Captain, then the three of them went back to the library. Rudin worked up an alert message and arranged for duplicate copies to be flown at once directly to Zora's Domain, Rito Village, and Goron City. Then they headed with the mask to the Hyrule Castle laboratory, where Dr. Purah was in charge with her student Dr. Robbie.

"Your Highnesses," said Purah when the three of them arrived at the lab. "What brings all of you here?"

"We have something critically important we need you to investigate," said Rudin. "This mask has the power to transform its wearer into a Gerudo guard, someone who was murdered by the Yiga Clan. We need to understand this, but more importantly, find a way to tell if someone is wearing it. But we also need to keep this a secret for now."

"Very interesting," said Purah turning the mask over in her hands and examining it. "It looks more like magic than technology, but that doesn't mean we can't use science to analyze it. I assume no one has tried to wear it?"

"No, definitely not," said Rudin.

"Do we have any real Gerudo here that we can use as a basis for comparison with the imposter one?" said Purah.

"Yes, four of Lady Urbosa's guards accompanied me here. I can ask one of them to assist," said Rudin.

"That would be useful as a baseline," said Purah. "Well, there is no time like the present."

Everyone gasped as Purah put on the mask. She screamed in pain for a brief moment, and then everyone watched as she transformed into a Gerudo warrior. Purah was known to be reckless with self-experimentation, and this was another perfect example.

"It's interesting," said Purah. "I know who I am, but I also seem able to know much of what this poor individual knew, her memories and such. I can even remember her last moments at what I gather must be the Kara Kara Bazaar area. She felt shocked and betrayed. Robbie, will you record all my vital sign readings? I take it none of you can tell I'm wearing a mask?"

"No, not at all," said Zelda. "You look like a Gerudo to us."

Robbie proceeded to record her vital signs using one of the devices from the lab.

"Perhaps you could ask one of the Gerudo who accompanied you to join us later, and we can compare her readings to mine," said Purah. "But I take it you want to keep this a secret. I will remove the mask now."

Purah removed the mask, and the next thing people saw was Purah herself standing there holding the mask in her hand.

"That was a little reckless, Doctor," said Robbie.

"Yes, but quick and effective. Now I want to start examining this more carefully, and you take the Gerudo guard's vital sign readings when she gets here. The rest of you, Your Highnesses, can go now if you don't mind."

"Um, Dr. Purah," said Zelda. "We'd like to have three guards remain with you to make sure nothing happens to this mask."

"Alright, Your Highness," said Purah. "As long as they don't get in my way."

Zelda, Rudin and the Captain left the lab.

"I think we should check with our historian next to see if there is any record of such things happening before in Hyrule's history," said Zelda. "But be careful about saying too much."

The librarian, Langon, was surprised to see the group, and Zelda quickly got to the point.

"Langon, we need your help," said Zelda. "Are you familiar with any of our history that involves magic masks?"

"Nothing too specific, Your Highness," said Langon. "There are legends about such things. But it's funny you brought that up. The journal from the Hero of Time we uncovered recently had a sentence where he warned about magic masks. From an earlier sentence, it seems his adventure with masks was in a different world than ours. Unfortunately, the section of his journal where he discusses that adventure is lost, so we are not sure what he was referring to. I can do some further research but am not sure I will find much."

"Well, whatever you can find out would be of interest," said Zelda. They thanked him and left.

"So where does that leave us?" said Rudin.

"Nowhere for now," said Zelda. "We need to give Purah and Langon a chance to see what they learn. And of course, await any information from the other races once they get the alert."

It was early evening in Zora's Domain when Sidon and three guards arrived at Mipha and Link's residence. Sidon informed Mipha and Link that Father needed to meet with them at once. He and two guards would stay with the children, and the other guard would accompany Mipha and Link back to the throne room.

"Is something the matter, Sidon?" said Mipha. "Is Father alright?"

"Yes, Sis," said Sidon. "Father is fine. He received some special message from King Rhoam and told me he needed to see both of you at once. He told me to take three guards with me for some reason. That's all I know."

Mipha and Link headed for the throne room and were shown in at once. King Dorephan came straight to the point.

"I'll share with you this emergency notice from Hyrule Castle that went to all the races in a minute, but the gist of it is there's been some unprecedented Yiga Clan activity. The Yiga Clan have discovered a way to perfectly impersonate someone, or at least someone they have killed. And their impersonation crosses races. The incident in question had a male Yiga Clan spy impersonate a Gerudo warrior well enough to fool the real person's friend. Their technique involves some magic mask. So, you can see what this means for us? We could have one of more Yiga Clan spies in our midst and no way of knowing who it might be. They would look just like the person we always knew. It could be anyone." said King Dorephan. "In theory, it could even be one of us."

"That's frightening," said Mipha. "What can we do about it?"

"Well, the people at Hyrule Castle are researching history and the possible science of the mask they found. Hopefully, they will come up with something," said King Dorephan. "They recommend we shuffle guard assignments and keep in groups of three or more on the theory the Yiga Clan hasn't been able to impersonate too many people yet. It is assumed that in any group of three people at least two are likely to be real."

"So, that's why the extra guard," said Link.

"But I have another idea to keep you and our family safe," said King Dorephan. "I want all of you as well as Sidon to move into Vah Ruta for now. And I am going to recommend the other Champions do the same with their Divine Beasts. I don't think anyone will be able to get to you there. Could you all make that work for a while? It would ease my mind to know my family is safe."

Link looked down then over at Mipha. He was hoping she would object. The last thing he wanted was to spend time in Vah Ruta. But he felt the decision was hers in the end.

"Alright, Father, if you insist," said Mipha. "But we would rather be here with you to help. And what about you?"

"I need to remain here," said King Dorephan. "We don't want to start a panic, and I will be well guarded. What would we be if the people's leader runs off and hides? You and your family are different. Link, you are certainly a Yiga Clan target and Mipha you as well. And you're not hiding, just staying safe until we know how to attack this problem. Then I am sure you will be of invaluable assistance."

Mipha, Link, and the guard returned home as did Sidon. Link assumed the Gorons and Rito were dealing with this as well. After gathering what they needed they all met together with Sidon in the plaza. Then they headed together to East Reservoir Lake. Mila and Midon were excited to find out they would be staying at Vah Ruta for now. They arrived on the northwest pier and Vah Ruta was sitting peacefully in the middle of the lake. Only Mipha could control Vah Ruta, though someone with enough knowledge and a Sheikah Slate could as well if Mipha wasn't present. But Ruta recognized Mipha as its primary controller.

"Want to race there, Mila?" said Midon.

"Sure," said Mila. "Let's go!"

Mila and Midon both dove into the water and Link watched the two disappear under water. Mipha, Sidon and Link dove in as well and started swimming. It seemed only seconds before Midon surfaced touching Vah Ruta and shouting, "I won! See, I can catch fast fish." Eventually, the rest of them all arrived and Mipha took control. She unsealed the entrance and they all entered Vah Ruta. Then Mipha closed it behind her.

"It's getting late for you two," said Mipha to her children. "We can all sleep in the main terminal room. There's water there as well as some raised platforms."

It was very quiet inside, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the cavernous chamber. Link shivered involuntarily. He knew Mipha loved Vah Ruta and actually felt very comfortable inside it. She had spent many hours training here, and she thought of Ruta as a friend. But, frankly, he hated it.

The memory of his final visit here in his original timeline was still an open wound in his heart. He had suffered for almost four years after that, haunted by her spirit's lament about how sad it was he had forgotten her while she would never forget him. But he had remembered her all too well soon after her spirit's farewell, as his memory and feelings for her returned. And with every recollection of a happy moment they spent together, came the heartache of knowing that was all it would ever be, just a memory. He lived with a broken heart then, filled with regret over what might have been. And filled with blame that he had been unable to protect her, the person who loved him and wanted to spend her life with him. But then, beyond all hope, came the Temple of Time and they were given a second chance to be together. He tried to make the joy of that second chance drive out the sadness of their first. And as long as he stayed outside of Vah Ruta, that worked well. But now they would be sleeping in the very room he saw her spirit for the last time. He hoped he could cope with that.

Mila and Midon were soon asleep. Sidon fell asleep shortly afterward. Mipha and Link were alone together.

"I wish I could be of more help," said Link. He hoped talking would take his mind off how uncomfortable he felt. "It feels unnatural for me to be hiding. I was thinking back to the Hero of Time's journal. He knew about some magic masks. I wish we could learn more about them. And I was thinking if these masks are magic maybe we have some magic on our side too. I think what I am about to do might convince someone I am the real Link."

Link reached over his shoulder and drew his sword, then held it skyward. The sword glowed a dazzling bright white. He put the sword back in its holder.

"Somehow I don't think this sword would let an imposter wield it," said Link.

"And let me try to convince you of who I am," said Mipha.

She raised her hand and waved it over Link's arm. Her hand emitted the glow of her healing power. Then she lowered it and the glow vanished.

"I don't think an imposter could do that either, it's special magic," said Mipha. "They could take my body and memory, but this was a gift from the goddess."

Link wanted to keep talking to distract himself from where he was. Then he thought of Kilton.

"You know there was a strange character in my other timeline named Kilton," said Link. "He traveled around in a balloon that he used as his shop. He only opened at night and sold some magic masks. If you wore one of them you could fool a monster of the same species you were one of them. So, it must have made you look and smell just like them in their eyes. Lizalfos used to lick you to make sure you tasted right, and they couldn't tell either. I think Kilton used monster parts to make them. He might have known something useful. But of course, he isn't even born yet if he ever will be. That was many years from the present, and with no monsters around now he could hardly go into that business anyway."

"Maybe his grandfather would know something," said Mipha. "But I don't see how you could find him. Who would know they will be the grandfather of someone, and what kind of idiot would even ask such a question they will think. Anyway, we should rest."

Link shivered again for a second. He remembered every word her spirit had spoken to him when they parted here that last time. He had replayed it in his head countless times during the years he was without her. And "rest" as in rest in peace was one of them, and her voice sounded exactly the same.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" said Mipha.

"No, I'm fine," said Link.

They kissed goodnight. Soon they were both asleep.

Next morning Mipha opened Vah Ruta and everyone but Link caught some fish. Mipha caught some for Link and he had a chance to cook his. Soon breakfast was finished. Then they sealed themselves up again in Vah Ruta. They spent the next three days like this, catching food and hiding out. The children enjoyed exploring all the rooms, but Link didn't think he could take much more of living like this. He needed to be doing something active.

"I was thinking more about these masks," said Link. "The Hero of Time must know about them. Would it be possible for you to speak with Princess Ruto's spirit again and ask her about them?"

"I could try," said Mipha. "I'm not sure what she could or would be willing to tell me, but I don't see the harm in asking."

"The only problem is Father wants us all cooped up safe in Vah Ruta," said Link. "He would be upset if you and I journeyed to Cephla Lake against his wishes."

"Who says we have to go against his wishes?" said Mipha. "Do you think Ruta is some immovable monument? Let's go."

Mipha went to the main terminal and Vah Ruta came to life. Soon it was making its way across the water and then land until it reached Cephla Lake. Mipha halted it then, opened the entrance, and dove into the water. Link dove in as well but headed for shore. Then Mipha closed Vah Ruta. She had told Sidon and the children they needed to stay inside for now. Mipha headed underwater straight to Princess Ruto's tomb. She followed the luminous stones on the wall to the end of the cave. Then she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Princess Ruto, we need your help. If you are permitted to speak with me, I need to ask you about something."

At first, nothing happened. Mipha was afraid this was going to be a waste of time but felt she should be patient.

"Hello cousin," said a voice in her head. "You are visiting me again so soon? You say you need my help? Only under special circumstances are those of us in my world permitted to help with yours. Like the time your spirit was permitted to bestow your healing power on the one you loved. But tell me what troubles you. I will do my best for you in gratitude for leaving the Zora's Sapphire with me here."

"There are some strange masks being used by followers of Ganon that can change one person into another. We believe your husband, the Hero of Time, knew about these masks. We ask if there is anything you can tell us that could help."

"He told me of his adventure with these masks, though it did not occur in your world or mine. I do not think I can help you very much. But I recall he said that the musical instrument he received from the Hyrule princess and was used to travel through time could also be used to heal spirits and had the power to create these kinds of masks. There was a particular song, the song of healing he called it, that had that effect. It was intended to give peace to the person's spirit while capturing their physical body into a mask. But Link never fully trusted the mask salesman who taught him this and was never sure of his real intentions. Anyway, it is a simple song, and with our Zora love of music, you will have no problem remembering it. I do not know if it will be useful to you, but this is the melody."

Mipha heard the melody repeated several times in her head. She easily memorized it.

"Thank you, Princess," thought Mipha. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Only that I wish you well in your fight against this latest evil," said Ruto. "Farewell, Princess."

Mipha swam back to Vah Ruta and Link joined her there. She opened the entrance and re-joined the rest of the family inside.

"This Divine Beast is very impressive," said Sidon. "It moves so smoothly for such a large device."

"Yes, I love it," said Mipha. "I feel I am one with it. It is an amazing piece of technology. Our silly past Hyrule conflicts with the Sheikah have cost us so much in lost knowledge. I hope our future will be better. But I need to bring Vah Ruta back to the reservoir now before we draw too much attention."

Mipha directed Vah Ruta back to East Reservoir Lake. It was indeed amazing how smooth the ride was from the inside. There was a sense of motion but very graceful. When back at the reservoir Mipha brought it to a halt.

"Did you learn anything from Princess Ruto," asked Link once out of earshot of the rest of the family. Sidon was playing hide and seek with Mila and Midon.

"Yes," said Mipha. "The ocarina mentioned in the Hero of Time's journal was apparently what was used to make these kinds of masks. It required playing a special tune, which I will write down. So, does this mean the Yiga Clan has this ocarina? It can also control time travel if they know the right melody, which would make matters even worse."

"We don't know, of course," said Link. "But we should get this information to Hyrule Castle. How do we do that?"

"You know, I agree with you. We can't stay holed up here," said Mipha. "You and I know who we are and how to prove it. Let's go visit Father. The rest of the family can stay here safely. I will seal Vah Ruta."

After explaining their plan to Sidon and the children and making sure they had everything they needed, Mipha and Link dove into the water. Mipha sealed Vah Ruta, then grabbed Link and pulled him to shore at high speed. The made their way back down the reservoir steps toward the Domain. Link noticed there were three guards in place of one everywhere. King Dorephan was willing to see them at once but was not pleased.

"I hoped you would stay safe with your family while we dealt with this," said King Dorephan. "You are both a very obvious target for the Yiga Clan. I am sure they would love nothing more than to eliminate one or both of you. All it would take is a couple of imposter guards to stab you in the back. I am not happy you have come here like this."

"Father, I am the Zora Champion, and Link is the Hero of Hyrule and a Zora citizen now," said Mipha. "We cannot sit idly by, tucked safely inside Vah Ruta, while others deal with this. In any case, we have some information we need to get to Hyrule Castle. Do you have any news?"

"Yes, and most of it bad," said King Dorephan. "People everywhere are beginning to panic as word of what is happening has spread. One Ruto was found to be an imposter when his behavior raised suspicion. And two Gorons as well. Urbosa also has her hands full trying to deal with things there. And the Hylians are having the most problems. In some cases, husbands or wives are being forced from their homes by suspicious spouses and their families. In every case we know of, while the imposter could pass themselves off as the genuine person, they eventually did something suspicious or out of character. Or, in some cases, the real person's body was found. If a Yiga Clan warrior is caught they teleport away leaving their mask behind. Whenever a mask is collected, it is sent to Hyrule Castle for study. By now I think they have masks for all the races except ours. The problem now is that people are beginning to look for suspicious behavior and see it everywhere, even when it doesn't exist. There have probably been more false reports of suspected imposters than real ones. But once someone is reported as a possible imposter, it is uncertain how to clear them, and this takes time and resources. People are becoming more and more fearful. So far, here in the Domain, we have not found any imposters, but that doesn't mean there are none. In fact, it makes me worry more that they remain undetected. And the word of what is happening elsewhere is making its way back here. The tripling of the guards and the drop-off of visitors has not gone unnoticed. But you say you have some useful information?"

"We are not sure how useful it is," said Mipha. "But the ocarina used by the Hero of Time had some power to make masks like the ones we are finding. We thought the people researching this at Hyrule Castle should be aware of it."

"Yes, of course," said King Dorephan. "If you write something up I will include it in my latest report. We are all getting daily reports flown by Rito in triplicate now."

Mipha and Link worked together to prepare the report, and it was sent with the next delivery to Hyrule Castle. Then they returned to Vah Ruta to be with the family.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep when Link awoke to the sound of shouting. Someone was outside Vah Ruta, screaming. Mipha and Sidon awoke as well.

"Lady Mipha, Lady Mipha, please hurry. His Majesty has been attacked. We need your healing power. Please hurry. His life is in danger."

Mipha rushed to her feet and began to open Vah Ruta.

"What are you doing?" said Link.

"Didn't you hear? Father's life is in danger. I need to heal him," said Mipha.

"This looks like an obvious trick to me," said Link. "They want to get you alone in the water where I can't protect you. Or alone as you race ahead to help him. But I am not letting you go anywhere alone."

"Every minute we waste talking here endangers my Father," said Mipha. "I must take that chance. I could not live with myself if Father died due to our hesitation."

"That's exactly what they are counting on," said Link. "Your concern outweighing your caution."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk my father's life because of caution," said Mipha.

"You're not going alone, Sis," said Sidon. "He's my father too. Seal up Vah Ruta and the children will be safe.

Mipha, Sidon, and Link all jumped into the water. Mipha and Sidon sped ahead while Link did his best to catch up. The Zora guard was ahead of all of them as they swam toward the pier. The guard reached the pier first then waited for Mipha.

"Please hurry, Lady Mipha," the guard shouted. "I was told His Majesty's injuries are serious."

Mipha was ahead of everyone, but Sidon yelled at her.

"Slow down, Sis," said Sidon. "We need to stay together."

Mipha had a moment of indecision. Her instinct was to rush ahead to her father as quickly as possible. But she did not want to leave the brother she loved behind. She slowed down letting Sidon catch up to her. Link was still way behind both of them.

The Yiga Clan Zora cursed under his breath. The plan to isolate the Zora Champion was failing thanks to her rotten brother, Sidon. Their plan had anticipated Link would poke his nose into this but expected Mipha would leave him far behind in the water in her haste to reach her dying father. They thought Sidon would remain with the children. There would then be time for the guard and Mipha to be alone together and out of sight on their way to the throne room. With a bit of luck, they could eliminate a Champion and maybe even capture her in a mask. He would earn a bonus for doing that! Unfortunately, he was the only Zora imposter they had been able to make so far, so he had to act alone. Curse her brother! He had ruined the whole plan. There was no point in continuing this charade now. He removed the mask and dropped it in the water. Then he waved his arms in a circular motion and invoked a teleportation spell. He vanished in a puff of smoke, some rupees and a handful of his bananas spilling onto the pier.

Mipha and Sidon stopped dead in the water, stunned by what they had just seen. Link had also seen it from further away.

"Wait for me," shouted Link. When all three were together they swam the rest of the way to the pier.

Once on the pier, they looked over at the Domain. It was as quiet and peaceful as ever at this time of night. Obviously, King Dorephan had not been attacked and the whole thing was a Yiga Clan concoction.

"I'll get the mask," said Mipha. She dove to the bottom and retrieved the mask. All three examined it.

"I don't recognize who it is," said Mipha.

"Let me see it for a minute," said Link. She handed the mask to Link. He examined it for a moment, then to Mipha's and Sidon's horror he put it on. Mipha and Sidon suddenly saw a Zora standing before them.

Link screamed in pain as the transformation began, but in a moment he realized he was the Zora guard Dendon. He could remember how he had been killed as well.

"The guard's name is Dendon," said Link.

"Will you take off the mask, Link," said Mipha. "This is too creepy."

Link removed the mask and stood there holding it. Mipha glared at him, clearly unhappy.

"If you were seeking the prize for the reckless act of the year, you just won it again," yelled Mipha. "I think you have been the winner every year since we first met. Don't you ever learn? You had no idea what effect that might have on you. What if the process could not be reversed? If I wasn't so relieved Father is alright I would be so furious with you right now I'm not sure what I would do. Let's get back to Vah Ruta."

They swam back together to Vah Ruta, Link holding the mask.

Back at Hyrule Castle, King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin were working together to coordinate things. The daily reports from all the races came to them, and they also checked in with Dr. Purah now and then to see if she had found anything. So far, she had not. The daily reports were becoming more alarming as evidence of panic grew. This was a strange new enemy for them, an internal enemy of fear. It was not the kind of enemy you could rush at, sword in hand. When they received the latest report from Zora's Domain, they saw Mipha and Link's section.

"Mipha and Link discovered something," said Zelda as she read their report. "They don't explain how they learned this, but it seems the ocarina used by the Hero of Time had some power to create masks if the right melody was played. I believe the ocarina itself still sits in our museum near the Kokiri's Emerald. But as far as I know, it is powerless. Whatever melodies it answered to are lost."

"Well, this is the first solid bit of information we've had," said King Rhoam. "I think we should let Dr. Purah know and see if it can help her research. Though I have to admit this sounds more like magic than science."

Zelda forwarded a copy of Mipha and Link's report to Dr. Purah and informed the museum curator that Dr. Purah had permission to examine the ocarina if she wished. Apparently, she did because Zelda received a short note later that day that Dr. Purah had taken the ocarina for study.

"So, the ocarina is here in our possession, but their note indicates this was the instrument used to create masks. So, either the ocarina we have is not the genuine one, or the Yiga Clan have found another way to create these transforming masks," said Rudin.

"I am pretty sure we can trace our ocarina's provenance," said Zelda. "We can double check with the museum curator, but I very much doubt we would have put it in the museum if we were not very sure of its origin. Our museum has lasted for many, many years and has always been very careful about preserving artifacts as it passed from one era to the next."

"Alright, then that leaves us with the option that the Yiga Clan have developed an alternative method," said Rudin.

Later that day they received a second report from Zora's Domain. It was addressed to Princess Zelda. She opened it to find a note from Mipha.

_Princess Zelda,_

_I cannot tell you how I learned this, but at one time playing the melody I give below with the instrument mentioned in our other report and in the presence of someone dying or deceased, one could capture that person's body and memory in a mask. I am sending this separately in hopes of preserving its secrecy. I am sure you will be very careful with this information._

_Mipha_

_Princess of the Zora_

Zelda informed Rudin and King Rhoam about Mipha's note. Then she and three guards walked it to Dr. Purah.

"This may help with your research on the ocarina," said Zelda, handing Purah the note. Purah read it at once with Robbie looking over her shoulder.

"It would be interesting to test this," said Purah. "But I am not aware of anyone willing to die for the sake of this experiment, right Robbie?"

"Um, no Dr. Purah," said Robbie. "I am not aware of anyone, including me if that's what you meant. Or you either I hope."

Purah was known for sometimes going too far with self-experimentation.

"Well, we will see what we can learn anyway," said Purah sounding disappointed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

It was clear she was anxious to resume work, so Zelda left.

Purah was growing frustrated. She and Robbie were experts in Sheikah technology, but these masks were entirely different than anything she had seen before. And she could not determine the means by which the mask could capture a person's physical essence with enough power to transform its wearer so completely. She had masks of every race now except the Zora but having different masks had not helped further her research. Her vital signs as a Gerudo imposter matched well with a real Gerudo, so she had not found a way to tell an imposter from a genuine person yet. And this melody with the ocarina again seemed like pure magic, not something she could analyze. But she wasn't going to give up. She wondered what would happen if she wore a mask and the melody was played. And perhaps she should try some variations of the melody. She and Robbie had some experimenting to do.

Life in Hyrule was deteriorating rapidly, however.

A husband had gone out to get firewood while his wife slept. He was startled when he returned home.

"Where were you?" said his wife. She was wide awake now, staring at her husband and holding a knife.

"Getting firewood," he said. He walked slowly to the hearth and put the wood down.

"Stay where you are," said his wife. "You know we are supposed to stay together?"

"The house was getting cold and you were fast asleep. Can't you tell it's me?"

"I'm sorry, but we were told we can't tell. You can sleep out here. I am locking my door and this knife will be under my pillow."

In most cases like this, there was likely no imposter involved, and the couple lived on if they could with the strain of constant suspicion. Sometimes the strain proved too great and one party chose to leave and return to the home of a parent or sibling. But a wife traveling alone back to her parents might not get the welcome she expected. Sons and daughters were not above suspicion of being imposters either. In other cases, the imposter's cover broken, the Yiga Clan spy would depart leaving the mask of a loved one behind. Then came the heartache of knowing a loved one had been killed and the search for their body began.

Dramas like this were playing out in many variations across all of Hyrule as another week passed and things grew worse. Trust issues were destroying daily life. Fear a friend or neighbor was an imposter was rampant. People locked themselves and their families at home and refused to open their doors. There was a run on food and other products while farming communities became reluctant to sell their merchandise or transport them to the villages.

Hylians were handling this situation worst of all, and Zoras and Gorons best of all. It had something to do with how interdependent the different races were. From a very young age, Zoras could survive entirely on their own in the water. Hylians had a more developed social structure that depended on interaction with each other. Hylian communities depended on farmers, hunters, and fishermen to support them. The Rito race was in between. They had a close-knit social structure, and their children were dependent on them longer. But the fact many were often in the air and their excellent eyesight meant it was harder for something suspicious to go unnoticed. Gorons were closer to Zoras with respect to independence. They could handle things on their own if they had to as long as there were enough rocks around. And Gorons were not easy to overpower quickly without causing a disturbance. The Gerudo were closer to Hylians in some ways, dependent on a social structure to provide food. But they were also more warrior-like and on their guard. Gerudo husbands already lived outside Gerudo Town and in the face of this emergency were left on their own. And there were certainly no dates with unknown voe at the bazaar these days. So some races were coping better than others, but all were feeling the effect of the continued strain. And all of them were approaching a breaking point, just at a different pace.

Despite their best efforts, Purah and Robbie could find no solution to the problem. The magic of these masks defied all attempts at explanation or the ability to detect imposter from the real person. Hyrule was coming apart from within, its social structure collapsing. King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin felt powerless to contain the damage. The reports from the other races were equally distressing. With the help of this unknown magic, the Yiga Clan had outwitted them. And in the midst of these helpless feelings, a message arrived for King Rhoam.

_King Rhoam,_

_A messenger will be arriving tomorrow to Hyrule Castle. He will be delivering the terms of your surrender. You will have one week to accept them._

_Yiga Clan_

The next morning a lone horseman rode toward Hyrule Castle. He carried a white flag, the universal symbol of a peaceful visit. As he got closer, it was clear he was a member of the Yiga Clan. He was approached by two guards at the castle entrance who had been told to expect him. The rider dismounted and presented them with a small bundle.

"This is for your king," he said. "Please deliver it to him. You will, of course, inspect it first. But be sure he receives it promptly. We need his response in one week. It is very important your king understands our terms so there are no misunderstandings."

The rider gave a cruel laugh.

"In fact, tell him we expect him to know our terms so well he can recite them backward and forwards! This is finally payback for the Hylian oppression of our Sheikah ancestors of long ago."

With that, he mounted his horse and rode off.

The package was delivered to the Captain of the Royal Guards. He opened it and inspected its contents. There was a sealed envelope addressed to King Rhoam and a small flag with the Yiga Clan symbol embossed on it. Everything looked harmless, and he felt comfortable delivering it to the king.

King Rhoam, Zelda, and Rudin were meeting together when the Captain delivered the parcel.

"I inspected the contents, and they seem harmless, Your Majesty. The messenger insisted I tell you they expect you to understand their terms so well you could recite them backward and forwards," said the Captain.

"What arrogance!" said King Rhoam.

King Rhoam opened the letter, and his face darkened with every minute he read. Finally, he threw the message on the table.

"This is outrageous!" said King Rhoam. "It is nothing less than a demand for the complete surrender of Hyrule and destruction of all we hold dear. Its only promise is to end this mask madness and spare lives. Read it for yourself."

Zelda picked up the letter and read it.

_King Rhoam_

_This is a formal demand for the surrender of the Kingdom of Hyrule, including the destruction of all statues of your false goddess Hylia. However, we do not wish to cause your people further harm._

_Our demands are new, but they reflect our desire for justice from the Hylian oppression of our ancestors of long ago._

_You must arrest and detain each Champion. You must disable the Divine Beasts and surrender or destroy all Sheikah developed weaponry. You should understand that these orders apply not only to Hylians but to all races too._

_You must kill the evil tree that has helped in the war against our master for so long, known to you as the Deku. The Princess of Hyrule who caused so much harm to our former leader must also surrender. You must hand over the so-called sword that seals the darkness. You must reveal any who aided in the hiding of that cursed sword, including any Kokiri._

_A copy of your surrender and acceptance of our rule shall be posted in a public place so it can be read. The notice shall include the statement that we mean no harm to your people, wish to be fair, and seek only justice. And from any hardships they have suffered, we wish to offer them relief._

_To investigate possible further crimes against Lord Ganon while he was alive, you will provide us a copy of the Hero of Hyrule's journal. As you must know, the so-called Hero of Hyrule is our most hated enemy. Besides killing many of our allies, we believe he was also a thief. His behavior for most of his life has been illegal. If you hand over the Hero of Hyrule promptly for trial and justice, we will spare his wife, Mipha, his family, and your daughter Zelda._

_We need your signed agreement to these terms, affixing your royal seal as Hyrule King._

_We expect you will accept these terms promptly. Our messenger will return in one week for your answer._

_Yiga Clan_


	31. My Enemy Is My Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All may not be as it seems as Hyrule prepares to surrender to the Yiga Clan and their new found leader.

**Chapter 30 – My Enemy** **Is** **My Friend?**

Zelda put down the letter, or rather the Yiga Clan ultimatum. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I cannot betray the goddess Hylia," said Zelda. "Her blood runs through my veins. I would rather give up my life than do that."

"I understand," said King Rhoam. "How can we renounce the goddess we have worshiped for generations and destroy her statues? And destroying the ancient Deku tree and betraying the simple Kokiri is just hateful and vindictive."

"And knowing Link, he will never yield his sword," said Zelda. "He will flee and hide out in the wild if necessary. His fighting spirit would never accept these terms."

"But if he does not hand himself in, then his family and you are in jeopardy," said King Dorephan. "He will sacrifice himself rather than let harm come to any of you."

"Let me see the letter," said Rudin. He picked it up and read it.

_King Rhoam_

_This is a formal demand for the surrender of the Kingdom of Hyrule, including the destruction of all statues of your false goddess Hylia. However, we do not wish to cause your people further harm._

_Our demands are new, but they reflect our desire for justice from the Hylian oppression of our ancestors of long ago._

_You must arrest and detain each Champion. You must disable the Divine Beasts and surrender or destroy all Sheikah developed weaponry. You should understand that these orders apply not only to Hylians but to all races too._

_You must kill the evil tree that has helped in the war against our master for so long, known to you as the Deku. The Princess of Hyrule who caused so much harm to our former leader must also surrender. You must hand over the so-called sword that seals the darkness. You must reveal any who aided in the hiding of that cursed sword, including any Kokiri._

_A copy of your surrender and acceptance of our rule shall be posted in a public place so it can be read. The notice shall include the statement that we mean no harm to your people, wish to be fair, and seek only justice. And from any hardships they have suffered, we wish to offer them relief._

_To investigate possible further crimes against Lord Ganon while he was alive, you will provide us a copy of the Hero of Hyrule's journal. As you must know, the so-called Hero of Hyrule is our most hated enemy. Besides killing many of our allies, we believe he was also a thief. His behavior for most of his life has been illegal. If you hand over the Hero of Hyrule promptly for trial and justice, we will spare his wife, Mipha, his family, and your daughter Zelda._

_We need your signed agreement to these terms, affixing your royal seal as Hyrule King._

_We expect you will accept these terms promptly. Our messenger will return in one week for your answer._

_Yiga Clan_

"This is pretty bad. Is there really no hope?" said Rudin. "There is no other way to end this and save our people? This surrender is our only option?"

"I do not know," said King Rhoam. "Each day things grow worse. This is an enemy we have never faced before, fear of ourselves. Of course, I do not wish to accept their terms. But if I do not, what will happen to our people? Will they all be destroyed?"

"I do not think the other races will be willing to surrender," said Zelda. "I think they will fight alone if necessary. But it will mean the break-up of our kingdom at first, and their likely eventual destruction but on a longer timescale."

"Yes, that may be true," said King Rhoam. "Can you please summon Purah and let us hear if she is any closer to a solution for us? I do not know where else to turn."

A trio of guards was sent to escort Dr. Purah to the meeting room. A few minutes later she arrived.

"Dr. Purah," said King Rhoam. "The Yiga Clan has demanded our surrender, and I need to answer them within one week. Are you any further along in solving the mystery of these masks?"

"I have made some progress, Your Majesty," said Purah. "Using the ocarina and a slight variation of the song of healing we are able to create a mask of a living person. The person goes into a deep sleep or coma while someone wears the mask and assumes their identity. The person revives when the mask is removed. The mask has no effect if the person wears their own mask. And there is no effect if the mask is destroyed. However, I have not been able to find a way to determine if someone is an imposter wearing a mask or the real person, and that is our real problem. And the ocarina seems to have no power over the masks left behind by the Yiga Clan. So it cannot be used to unmask a traitor. I wish I had better news to report. May I ask how onerous the terms of the surrender are?"

King Rhoam sighed. "Extremely onerous. The Yiga Clan demand the total surrender of ourselves and all we hold sacred. You can read the terms for yourself, the letter is over there. It hurts to think of them and I certainly can't remember all of them. Though their messenger had the arrogance to tell me I should learn them backward and forwards."

"Indeed," said Purah. "The messenger said that? And he was of the Yiga Clan, a Sheikah?"

Purah picked up and read through the letter. Then she reread it. But her reaction was anything but what the Royalty in the room expected. She burst out laughing.

"So, we finally have a ray of hope," said Purah.

"What! Are you mad?" said King Rhoam angrily. "You find these outrageous demands amusing and a ray of hope?"

"What do you mean a ray of hope?" said Zelda.

"You did not pick up on the messenger's clue about backward and forward," said Purah. "It is an old Sheikah code, one so simple that only children use it these days. We Sheikah abandoned it long ago for serious encryption. But I imagine the writer was willing to take considerable risk to make sure his secret message would be found. Reread the message and take note of the last letter of each sentence."

Zelda picked up the letter. Then she read off the last letters. "AMONYOURSIDEFLYFLAGYR"

"So, the messenger is telling us he is on our side, and we should fly the flag he gave us to acknowledge receipt of his message?" said Zelda.

"That is how I read it, Your Highness," said Purah.

"Well, this is interesting," said King Rhoam. "I wondered what the flag was for. But can we trust this person?"

"I think we have no choice," said Zelda. "He obviously took some risk sending us this message. Had it been discovered I am sure his life would be forfeit. So, I think we should fly his flag and hear what he has to say."

"What about the last two letters?" said Rudin.

"Probably initials, Your Highness," said Purah. "Or nothing."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "Let us raise his flag and see what happens."

They hoisted the flag on one of the castle spires where it would be clearly visible. Then came the wait. They dared not communicate anything about this for fear of discovery. The daily reports from the various races were the same and gave no cause for optimism. At this point, their only hope was to learn what this Yiga Clan messenger had in mind.

When the week was up they again saw the messenger approaching alone on his horse. He was greeted by the castle guards and told His Majesty was expecting him. He said nothing but followed the guards to a meeting room. King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and Prince Rudin were all present.

"Well, well, I am honored, so much Hyrule Royalty gathered together at one time," said the messenger. "I know who all of you are, though, Rudin, you are late to the table. But let me introduce myself. My name is Yongan Rhee and I am a high official in the Yiga Clan. I won't say how high since our leadership structure is of no concern of yours. I was sent to work out the details of your surrender. But I see you found my hidden message. I made it dangerously simple, but even so, I bet you needed a Sheikah to help find it. The Hylian Royal Family is not known for their wits."

"Did you come here to insult us?" said King Rhoam. "Or do you have something useful to say? You have a great deal of nerve coming to us. You and your people are the cause of this trouble as well as many other sufferings over the years. And why the elaborate secret message? Why did you not simply meet with me the first time here and convey your message directly?"

"Because I was being watched," said Yongman. "My instructions were to deliver the terms of surrender and depart. I could not engage in a long conversation with anyone and also needed you to be prepared to speak with me knowing my intentions. But I do have something very useful to say. And first I need to tell my tale and how and why our interests are aligned now. It was not too long ago, digging through an abandoned mine, that we came upon a very ancient artifact. It was like nothing we had seen before, and our scientists proceeded to study it. We could not figure it out, but apparently, our tampering with it triggered some sort of awakening of a strange being somehow bound to this item. It was a shapeless dark creature, clearly something not of our world or at least not anything we had knowledge of. The creature was highly intelligent. It knew of Lord Ganon and seemed to consider itself his equal. But the creature had been dormant for many, many centuries, and was now weak. It told us, however, if we helped it, then it would help us."

"What did this creature want?" said King Rhoam.

"To rule the world, of course," said Yongan. "At first this sounded very much aligned with our desires. We were told that once victorious we would be its most valued servants and have a special place in its rule. Since Lord Ganon's defeat, we have longed for another chance like this. So, we agreed. It needed our help to create fear. It fed on fear and was weak at first since so little fear existed in Hyrule. It had access to some ancient magic, the magic of masks that could capture the essence of a person at death and allow another to mimic that person, a perfect copy. Its plan was to give us the use of this magic to create imposters throughout Hyrule breeding fear in the inhabitants. I think you will agree its plan has been a great success. Your kingdom has been brought to its knees by fear and mistrust."

"Sounds like just the sort of plan you would love," said King Rhoam. "So, what happened? What went wrong?"

"We learned that not everything it told us was true," said Yongan.

"Imagine that," said Zelda.

"You may mock me," said Yongan. "But it will be in your interest to hear me out. As you know, we are not without secret powers of our own. We were able to listen to this creature when it thought no one could hear. We overheard it conversing with someone or something, though we could hear only its side of the conversation. But from what we heard it became clear that, should it prove victorious, we were not to be treated any better than you. We would have nothing to show for our support and would be worse off than we are now. So, we find our interests aligned with yours in its destruction. However, it is too powerful now. We cannot do this alone. We need your help."

"Does this thing have any weakness?" said Zelda.

"It apparently fears the Divine Beasts," said Yongan. "It was most explicit that the Divine Beasts were to be rendered unusable as part of your surrender."

"So, what is your plan," said King Rhoam.

"This creature has grown to trust me. It made me its emissary in setting up your surrender," said Yongan. "Among other things it is counting on me to assure that the Divine Beasts are disabled. The creature wants the ceremony of your surrender held publicly in the Sacred Grounds. It will be present and expects you, King Rhoam, to kneel before it and acknowledge its rule. It wants to be a ruler, not simply destroy everything. What is the fun of ruling an empty kingdom? Better to rule one filled with subjects it can fill with fear, and the more the better. So, it craves a peaceful transition leaving as many alive as possible. It will be glad to hear of your agreement to surrender peacefully and eager to come here to accept it. Then you can surprise it with your Champions and still very much active Divine Beasts it thinks are disabled."

"So, the success of this plan hinges on our trusting you and this creature trusting you," said King Rhoam. "Trusting you is not something that will come easily to us."

"Maybe so, Your Majesty," said Yongan. "But do you have a choice? If you do not help us, you too will suffer. This evil has grown beyond what we expected."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "So, what comes next?"

"Can you be ready to surrender in one week's time?" said Yongan. "I need to go through the motions of inspecting all the Divine Beasts, pretending to assure they are not working."

"One week should be enough time," said King Rhoam.

"But wait a moment," said Rudin. "How do we know this thing won't want to inspect the Divine Beasts itself? It seems their disablement is very important to it. You seem very confident it will rely solely on your word."

"Because it fears to get close to any of the Divine Beasts," said Yongan. "Getting close enough to inspect it would leave it very vulnerable. As it is I believe we will need the power of all four Divine Beasts to assure victory. Were it to approach one so closely, a single Divine Beast could destroy it. It does not want to take that chance."

"I will have to inform the Champions of all this, of course," said King Rhoam.

"Of course," said Yongan. "They need to be ready to attack when the time is right, while you are preparing to surrender at the Sacred Grounds."

"Very well," said King Rhoam. "I need to play along with this and announce our surrender. This will not be easy for people to accept, but I will do my best."

"Farewell, then," said Yongan. "I will set up a schedule for me to tour the four Divine Beasts. Please let each Champion know to expect me. As part of our agreement, I will notify my Yiga Clan comrades to stop creating new imposters. But we are not going to reveal the existing ones yet. Another important point. Keep in mind that not all of the Yiga Clan is aware of or part of this conspiracy. We had to limit the number who knew about the creature's true plans to keep it unaware we knew of them. So, you must be certain word of our plan does not reach a Yiga Clan imposter or they could betray us. You must pretend you are proceeding with the surrender. Oh, and one last thing. Please make note of our surrender demands but change their wording slightly so my secret message is deleted. Then sign and seal it as requested. And destroy the letter I sent. We cannot risk anyone else seeing it and deciphering the text."

At this Yongan left in the company of two guards, returned to his horse, and rode away.

"So, what next?" said Rudin.

"We prepare to surrender Hyrule, or act like we are," said King Rhoam. "I need to communicate with the Champions. But this is too dangerous to send a message. I think we need to meet in person here and maintain a high level of secrecy. Rudin, can you send out an emergency request to all the rulers of the various races that the Champions are to meet here in two days? Say the topic is the surrender of Hyrule. And no need to send duplicate copies by separate Rito. The Yiga Clan would have no interest in intercepting this message."

It was mid-day in Zora's Domain when three guards swam out to Vah Ruta and requested Mipha, Sidon, Link and family accompany them home. There was also an urgent meeting request from King Dorephan. After seeing everyone home safely, Mipha and Link went to King Dorephan's throne room. Mipha could see at once how depressed he looked.

"Father, what is wrong?" said Mipha.

"Something I never expected to see in my lifetime," said King Dorephan. "King Rhoam is preparing to surrender the Kingdom of Hyrule to the Yiga Clan."

"What!" exclaimed Mipha and Link simultaneously. "That's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is," said King Dorephan. "King Rhoam has requested a meeting of all the Champions tomorrow at Hyrule Castle to discuss the terms of surrender."

"I cannot accept this," said Link. "Can we not fight on as a separate kingdom?"

"We can," said King Dorephan. "But we owe it to the King of Hyrule to hear him out first. So, you and Mipha need to prepare for your journey to Hyrule Castle. You are attending, Link, as the Hero of Hyrule for the purposes of the meeting. I will look after the children of course. Please don't argue about this now. That is my command."

"Very well, Father," said Mipha.

They walked back home and Link could not believe this was happening. All his and the Champions' efforts saving Hyrule only now to see it handed over to his hated enemy, the Yiga Clan. He would never accept this. He would fight on alone to the death if necessary. But he needed to support Mipha and his people now. This was a journey to Hyrule Castle he would never want to remember.

After stopping home to say goodbye, they headed off to Hyrule Castle by water, Link wearing his Zora armor as usual. They dove into the water and let the current take them.

"Mipha, you know my first priority is supporting you and the Domain now," said Link. "But after that, I don't think I can accept this surrender. I may need to fight on alone."

"I understand," said Mipha. "But let's take things one step at a time. We may learn something at Hyrule Castle that changes things. For now, let's relax. Come here next to me, I want to hold you as we travel."

Link swam over to her and they held each other. Mipha could correct their course with the occasional flipper movement. The sun was starting to set when they finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. They were greeted by one of the guards and shown to a guest room. A light meal had been left for them and they were in no mood to do anything but eat and then get to sleep. The meeting would be tomorrow morning.

"This whole place feels like doom is at hand," said Link. "Everyone must know what is happening."

"Yes," said Mipha. "It's a far cry from our fun visits in the past. We better sleep if we can."

In the morning a guard knocked on their door and escorted Mipha and Link to the meeting. Some breakfast food was available, and they saw the other Champions already there. Princess Zelda and Prince Rudin were present as well. Daruk saw Mipha and Link when they came in and walked over to them.

"I can't believe this," said Daruk. "I have the greatest respect for His Highness, but I think we Champions should try to convince him we can still fight. It seems wrong to surrender like this, though I understand the Hylians have been hit harder by these masks than the Gorons and Zoras."

"It does seem like this surrender is awfully sudden," said Link. "I for one am not inclined to. But out of respect for the Royal Family, we need to hear what they say."

Finally, King Rhoam arrived and called the meeting to order. The room was sealed and guards outside made sure nothing could be heard outside the room.

"Thank you all for coming," said King Rhoam. "Let me get to the point at once. My message about the surrender of Hyrule was a ruse. We are not surrendering but are forming a temporary alliance with the Yiga Clan to defeat a common foe. A member of the Yiga Clan will be coming to inspect each of your Divine Beasts to see they have been disabled. However, the inspection is a false one. We need the Divine Beasts to be in working order. I will explain our situation and our plan."

King Rhoam explained the terms of surrender, the story as told by Yongan, the plan for the surrender ceremony at the Sacred Grounds, and the real plan.

"So, at the moment I prepare to surrender our kingdom, you four Champions are to unleash your Divine Beasts at this creature," said King Rhoam. "Is everyone clear what our plan is?"

"Your Majesty," said Revali. "Are we certain our Divine Beasts can destroy this creature? And does it have a name?"

"No, we are not certain, but there is every indication it fears the Divine Beasts, so we should take Yongan at his word. And the creature has no name that I have learned," said King Rhoam.

There were no more questions.

"In that case, I would like Dr. Purah to address this group and explain what she has learned about the masks behind all this trouble," said King Rhoam. "Princess Zelda, Prince Rudin and I will leave now to begin working on the declaration of surrender and the other arrangements. I wish all of you well, a safe journey home, and may the grace of the goddess Hylia be with us."

The meeting with Dr. Purah lasted about an hour. She explained the nature of the masks and how they worked, at least to the best of her knowledge. Each Champion was then given an opportunity to meet privately with Purah to, among other things, discuss issues particular to their individual race. After the meetings with Purah were over, everyone headed home. It was time to prepare for the big day.

As agreed King Rhoam posted the acceptance of his surrender in the public square, and the leaders of the other races informed their population as well. Most did not take the news well, and there was close to outright rebellion in some cases. It took strong leadership to quell dissent. Link was present to hear what happened in Zora's Domain.

A large group of Zoras had gathered in the plaza and asked to be heard by King Dorephan. He invited everyone to join him in the throne room.

"I know what is happening is not to your or my liking," said King Dorephan. "But I ask you to trust King Rhoam and trust me that we are doing what will be in the best interests of you and all of Hyrule. After the surrender, we are promised no more harm will come to anyone. I cannot tell you for sure what will happen after the surrender, but I promise I will do all in my power to protect and defend our kingdom, which is no less than the oath I took the day I became your ruler so long ago. I ask you to trust me a bit longer in these difficult times."

The speech worked to some extent at least. The Zora people had great respect for King Dorephan. They went home, if not satisfied, at least not openly rebellious. Link imagined other cities in Hyrule were also dealing with an unhappy population.

Link and Mipha went over the plan. Mipha would be ready and bring Vah Ruta into position to fire on the Sacred Grounds when the time came. Link had already told Princess Zelda that he could not bear to see the surrender of Hyrule after all they had been through together. He would be skipping the ceremony and would remain in Zora's Domain. From the terms of surrender, he knew if their plan failed he would be wanted by the Yiga Clan. He wanted to spend his remaining days of freedom with the family he loved.

The next day Yongan arrived in Zora's Domain.

"Hello Lady Mipha," said Yongan. "You are well known as a great Zora Champion. And the famous Hero of Hyrule lives here too now. But I will get straight to the point. I cannot tell if I am being watched so we need to inspect Vah Ruta."

"I hope you don't mind swimming," said Mipha. They all headed to East Reservoir Lake and swam out to Vah Ruta. Mipha opened the entrance and they went aboard.

"Don't you appreciate the fine work my ancestors put into this?" said Yongan. "The blueprints I have seen of Ruta don't do it justice. Such a shame it has fallen into the hands of the wrong side. But let us inspect the central terminal. If we were to disable it I would need this part removed." He pointed to a component beneath the place a Sheikah Slate could be inserted.

"Alright, inspection over," said Yongan. "Good luck, we are all counting on you."

Yongan was apparently very familiar with the mechanism, and Link wondered if the Yiga Clan had retained some secret information about the Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts had been created by Sheikah technology over ten thousand years ago, and perhaps the Yiga Clan had access to some ancient manuscripts. But the Yiga Clan were only allies of the moment. The instant this creature with the masks was destroyed they would be enemies again, Link realized. They were not giving away any information. In any case, Yongan left and Vah Ruta was still in perfect working order.

Finally, the night before the surrender came. They had already sent the children to stay with King Dorephan, so Mipha and Link had some quiet time together.

"You ready for tomorrow, whatever happens?" said Link.

"I think so, no matter which way it goes," said Mipha. "I guess we will find out in the morning if there are any complications. Then we will deal with them. I can't wait to annihilate this thing. The Zoras have been fairly lucky compared to other parts of Hyrule. They have not suffered as much from these horrid masks. But it breaks my heart to learn of all the deaths and fear and suffering they caused throughout Hyrule."

"We should rest," said Link. "We need to be up very early."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The surrender was to take place at noon, but Link and Mipha had been awake since before sunrise. It was a bit later that morning that a Zora guard along with two Yiga Clan warriors arrived at their residence, asking for Lady Mipha.

"I am very sorry, Lady Mipha, but apparently there has been a change of plans. I am told that the creature the Yiga Clan now serves is extremely nervous about the Divine Beasts. These Yiga Clan warriors have been ordered to take you into custody and bring you to the Sacred Grounds so their master can be certain you cannot access your Divine Beast. Again, I am very sorry, Lady Mipha."

"Please follow us," said the Yiga Clan warrior. "We will not hurt you but we need to make haste. We can use our teleportation magic to get there quickly but you need to stay close in between the two of us or you risk harm."

The Yiga Clan warriors wrapped one arm each around Mipha, then with their other arms, they invoked an incantation, rotating in unison. There was a flash of light, a puff of red smoke, and the next thing they appeared near the entrance to the Sacred Grounds.

They led Mipha to a spot near but behind King Rhoam. It was no surprise Revali, Urbosa and Daruk were already there. No one was in the mood of talking. Apparently, the creature in charge wanted to see that the Champions were all present so it would have nothing to fear from the Divine Beasts.

King Rhoam, Prince Rudin, Princess Zelda, and a number of other dignitaries were already assembled there, awaiting the arrival of this mysterious creature whose name no one knew. A number of Yiga Clan warriors were also present as was a contingent of the Hyrule Castle Royal Guard. No one was in a talking mood so everyone stood around aimlessly, pacing back and forth.

The hour of noon was approaching and then they saw the creature in the distance, approaching from the East. Whether this was its natural appearance no one knew, but it had adopted the appearance of a knight clad all in black riding a black horse. Beside it rode Yongan. The creature was hooded and as it got closer one could see no visible face underneath the hood, but only two sharp red eyes peering out. It hurt if you stared into the eyes when they looked in your direction, so most people turned away as it passed them. The creature turned its head from side to side as it rode, examining all nearby. It seemed to fear nothing itself, and clearly, its goal was to inspire fear in anyone who saw it, as fear is what it thrived on. It slowly made its way forward until it was opposite King Rhoam. Yongan kept staring at the Champions, his mouth open. He was clearly worried about his plan. The creature dismounted, handed the reigns of his horse to Yongan, and walked until it stood before King Rhoam. It started to speak, and its voice was deep but seemed not to come directly from its mouth. It had an ancient formal way of speaking as if it was used to living in a time long ago.

"King Rhoam, I am glad thou hast accepted my terms. They will bring peace to this land and avoid further harm to thy subjects. It also gladdens me to see the famous Champions of Hyrule are here to witness this, save only the so-called Hero of Hyrule. But no matter. The Divine Beasts were my concern, not some darkness sealing sword. I understand from my emissary that thou hast accepted the terms of surrender? If so, I ask thee to kneel before me now and hand to me thine crown acknowledging my sovereignty over thee and this land of Hyrule."

King Rhoam stepped forward and removed his crown. But that was apparently the signal. Four Champions suddenly disappeared, and in their place stood Link and three warriors he didn't recognize from each of the other three races, a Goron, a Rito and a Gerudo. And a moment later, before anyone could fully comprehend what had just happened, four piercing blue beams focused in on the creature. The Divine Beasts had been activated.

The creature screamed in pain and writhed in the beams. It drew its sword but had no target to attack with it. Weakened, the creature started to move away and the Divine Beast beams lost contact with it. But Link decided to help finish this abomination off, drawing his sword. The sword glowed white hot. Link began slashing at it until it dissolved screaming into nothingness. All that remained was its black cloak, laying on the ground. Suddenly everything was quiet, the Divine Beast beams turned off. The Yiga Clan in the area, seeing what had happened, quickly teleported away. And with the destruction of the creature the imposter masks created through its magic suddenly no longer worked. Yiga imposters all over Hyrule were suddenly revealed and they too teleported away or were destroyed before they could do so.

King Rhoam, Prince Rudin, and Princess Zelda all congratulated each other as did the warriors who had used masks created by Purah to impersonate the Champions while the real Champions slumbered in their Divine Beasts, ready to awaken when the masks were removed.

Link approached Zelda to congratulate her. For once, he thought, I'm going to remember she wants me to treat her as a friend, not as a princess. He reached over and hugged her.

"We did it, Zelda," said Link. "Congratulations. This mask fear is over."

"Yes, we did it, Link," she answered. "But before you get too friendly..."

Zelda suddenly disappeared and Link found himself hugging Dr. Purah. He let go and jumped back. A moment later King Rhoam turned into Robbie. And Rudin turned into the Captain of the Royal Guards.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Purah," said a red-faced Link.

"Not at all Link, I think my plan deserved a hug," said Purah laughing as she held a mask of Princess Zelda. "We wanted to keep the real Royal Family safe."

A celebration was in order, but Link was anxious to get home to Mipha. He said brief goodbyes to everyone, then prepared to leave.

He wished he could teleport back to the Domain, but the Yiga Clan were no longer in a cooperative mood. So, he had to settle for the long way home. And he wished he could don Mipha's mask again and swim back at high speed, but that would render her unconscious and he had no idea where she was or what she was doing. She could fall off a cliff for all he knew. That idea was unsafe. He borrowed a horse and began riding.

So, Purah had it all under control he thought as he rode. What a brilliant person. She suspected all along there might be some extra complication involving the Champions and had created a mask for each of them during their private meeting back in Hyrule Castle. Each Champion was waiting in their Divine Beast. Had nothing happened they were ready. But if the Yiga Clan were to try to arrest a Champion, a designated individual was ready to assume their identity beforehand. In Link's case, Mipha had boarded Vah Ruta before sunrise and Link was ready, watching from their residence. When he saw the Zora guard and Yiga Clan warriors approaching he donned Mipha's mask. They never knew it wasn't her.

He reached the long bridge leading into the Domain and left his horse with one of the guards there.

"Welcome home, Link," said the guard. "And well done to Lady Mipha and you. News reached us about what happened and you were both heroes again."

"Thank you, but hero feels a bit generous, at least in my case," said Link. "Let's say we were able to do our part in a great plan."

Things had returned to normal and the plaza was busy with shoppers. He was anxious to see Mipha and headed straight home. Mipha was home alone, the children still with King Dorephan. They rushed into each other's arms and kissed.

"What an unreal experience," said Link. "I am so glad this is over. The plan Purah concocted worked perfectly."

"Sit with me here a minute," said Mipha taking his hand. "So, how did you like being me for a while?"

"I have trouble putting it into words," said Link. "When I wore the mask I knew I wasn't you but I still knew at least some of your thoughts and memories. And in the limited time I knew your mind I realized how loving and caring a person you truly are. Your thoughts were all about helping others and caring for those you loved. It puts me to shame. It made me feel unworthy, that such a beautiful kind person would love me and let me share her life. I truly felt I don't deserve you. And by the way, you do have very strong feelings for me."

"How thoughtful of you to point that out," said Mipha blushing. "It was a lot more intimate than reading my diary, wasn't it? But it sounds like you appreciate me, which feels good."

"Yes, it was a lot more intimate. But I feel I know you better and love you even more because of it."

"I'm glad to hear that. But now I'm sorry to ruin your fun. Please return the mask to me," said Mipha. "When I think of marriage and sharing body and soul with my husband, this was not what I had in mind."

Link handed over the mask, and Mipha proceeded to destroy it.

"It's too bad you did that. I was looking forward to being you again and seeing how it felt to swim at high speed," said Link. "I would have had fun."

"Well then, to be fair, we should have Purah make a mask of you so I can see what it feels like to be you," said Mipha. "But I don't think we should fool with these masks. They give me the creeps. I wonder if masks will trouble us again someday? But I am happy being me and having you as you are."

"And I am happy being me and having you as you are, too," said Link. "So, I guess you still don't mind I'm not a Zora?"

"No, I still like the feel of your hair," said Mipha as she rubbed her hand across his head. "And by the way, whenever you do something I don't like, don't pretend you didn't know how I feel. That argument won't work anymore."

Mila and Midon bust into the room, excited to be home again. The first person they saw was Mipha sitting near the entrance.

"Hi Mom," they both yelled.

"Hi," Mipha and Link said together. Then Mipha and Link looked at each other and they both burst out laughing as the children stared at them.


	32. Family Life and Unknown Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time together and then some new information about the anti-aging rune.

“What are you and Mom laughing about?” said Mila. “And why did you both answer to ‘Mom’”?

Link had recently “been” Mipha for a short time due to one of the magic masks, and both Mipha and Link were feeling in a funny mood afterward.

“It’s a long story,” said Link. “But there were magical masks that would allow you to become another person while you wore them. To fool our enemy, I became your Mom for a short while. So, when you called ‘Mom,’ we were both laughingly remembering when I briefly was.

“That’s weird,” said Midon. “So, for a while, you were a Zora, Dad? And a female one too? How did that feel?”

“Weird is the right word for it,” said Link. “But I didn’t have too much time to experience it. I put the mask on when, as we expected, I saw guards coming to arrest Mom and then the rest of the time I was standing around pretending to be your Mom. I never got to do anything, and I especially regret I didn’t get to swim. But believe me, you two have the best mother in the world, and I have the best wife. I am still in awe at the depths of her feelings for us. Anyway, we’re thankfully done with these masks. Did you have a good time with Uncle Sidon and Grandfather? And how was school today?”

“Yes, we had a good time,” said Mila. “But I could tell Grandfather was worried about you and wasn’t telling us everything. So Mido and I were a little nervous. We’re happy you are both safe at home now. And glad you’re back to being our Dad, Dad.”

Hugs were exchanged all around.

“Speaking of school,” said Midon. “The teacher asked me to give you this note, Mom.”

“I hope you are not in trouble,” said Mipha taking the note and opening it. But it concerned something else entirely.

_Dear Lady Mipha,_

_We just covered the events of Ganon’s defeat in Zora history class, and it occurred to me that it would be an honor and a privilege if you would be willing to attend a class and answer student questions. You do not need to prepare anything, and I have already covered the events. I hope you will have time to do this as I am sure having a hero of this event present in person would help the students appreciate it more._

_Your loyal subject,_

_Galfa_

“Your teacher, Galfa, would like me to go to your class to answer questions about Ganon’s defeat,” said Mipha. “Are you two alright with that?”

“Of course, Mom,” said Mila. “That would be neat.” Midon nodded agreement.

“I wonder why you’re not invited, Link?” Said Mipha. “I guess they want to focus on the Zora aspect. Let’s have a little fun before dinner,” said Mipha. “Anyone for some diving off the waterfall just north of here?”

It was a quick walk and swim over there. The four of them all swam up the waterfall, then took turns diving. Mipha, Mila, and Midon had all completed their first dive and were in the water below, and now it was Link’s turn. He thought he would do pretty well with the Zora Armor on and had dove into the water on many occasions in the past. He took his position on the rock, checked below him the coast was clear, and performed what he thought was an excellent dive, landing smoothly in the water below. But his dive must not have been very good by Zora standards.

“Nice one Dad,” said Mila laughing. “Were you trying to introduce yourself to all the fish? I felt the splash all the way over here.”

“Now, don’t be too hard on your father,” said Mipha laughing. “That’s my job.”

“Gee, you’re a tough audience,” laughed Link. “I thought I did pretty well.”

“The last one up has to catch dinner,” yelled Midon as he and Mila raced back up the waterfall.

Mipha and Link followed them up, and then they dove a few more times.

“Let’s catch some dinner now,” said Midon. “That is if Dad didn’t scare all the fish away.”

They soon had enough fish for everyone and headed home. It was a delicious but light dinner. After dinner, Mila came over to where Link was sitting. She reached for him and put her arms around his neck, then sat down on his lap.

“I’m still not too big to sit with you like this,” said Mila.

“No, not at all sweetheart, far from it. And I love it when you do,” said Link. “Everything okay?”

“You know I was just teasing you about your diving, Dad,” said Mila. “You did very well for a Hylian. And we all love you.”

“I know, Mila,” said Link. “Don’t worry. You didn’t hurt my feelings. Your Mom teases me all the time, and a lot worse. And I love all of you more than anything in the world. Is something bothering you?”

Mila looked into Link’s eyes, and again he was struck by their bright gold color and hypnotic effect.

“We learned about the fight against Ganon today at school, and it made me worry about you and Mom. What if you have to do it again? Do they still expect you to be the hero?”

“Ganon’s not coming back for a long, long time, Mila. Last time it took him ten thousand years. Please don’t worry about that,” said Link.

“But if he did, you and Mom would have to battle again wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” said Link. “But I promise you that’s not going to happen. He’s gone. You should have seen how Princess Zelda used her power as a descendant of Goddess Hylia to encase him in a giant ball of light brighter than the sun and banish him from our world. He’s not coming back from that. I won’t say ever, but not for a very long time.”

Mila stopped to think.

“But can someone take over for you and Mom as hero and Champion?” said Mila.

“Well, I think in Mom’s case she will probably train your uncle Sidon to be the next Champion when he and she are ready. In my case, it’s more complicated. I think at some point the sword that seals the darkness will let me know our time together is over and I need to return it to its resting place. In a way, I’m surprised it hasn’t done so already, but I’m also glad it hasn’t. Like Mom and Ruta, the sword and I have a bond that feels like love.”

“But no matter what, you are not going to leave us, right?” said Mila.

“Mila, I would only leave you if I thought my not leaving was worse for us,” said Link. “Mom, you and Midon are my life now, and you will always come first. It breaks my heart to see you so worried. What can I do or say to make you feel better?”

Mila leaned forward and put her head on Link’s shoulder. He put his hand over the part of her tail fin that covered her neck and patted gently. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She nestled into him with her head and held him tighter.

“In my heart, you will always be my baby girl,” said Link. “I will never, ever let you down. And I think I have a pretty good record of keeping my promises.”

Mila looked up at him and smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Dad, I do feel better now. And when I’m older, I will never, ever let any harm come to you. I will heal you, no matter how bad the wound. I love you, Dad.”

At that Mila got up and went over to join Midon, while Link sat there wiping his eyes. Mipha came over to Link and saw his tears.

“Are you alright?” said Mipha. “Looks like you had an emotional father-daughter moment. Could you use a hug?”

“Very much,” said Link as he reached out and they hugged.

“The class discussion of Ganon has made Mila feel insecure. I guess Midon is okay. You remember when she was smaller Mila always worried about me leaving the family to be with other Hylians? Now she’s worried we will both go off and battle Ganon again. I think I calmed her fears. But then she told me that when she’s older, she will take care of me, and she used almost the same words you did at Ruta. And I broke down because of how touching it was to hear her say that, and because she hasn’t realized yet that when she’s older, I won’t be around anymore.”

“You do need a hug,” said Mipha. “And you’ll have me crying too if you keep talking like that. Can we change the subject?”

“Okay,” said Link. “How about a dance? I have that small box that plays music Robbie gave me.”

“Sure, that would be nice. You know I love music,” said Mipha.

Link retrieved the box, something Robbie with his passion for music had created. Link turned it on, then took Mipha in his arms and they danced.

Mila and Midon saw them and gave them brief applause.

“We should do this more often,” said Link. “Music really can heal the soul and holding you makes it even better.”

They continued dancing until the music ended.

“I hope you’re feeling better now,” said Mipha.

“Yes, you’ve healed me again,” said Link.

“Good. Now if you would only let Revali teach you to dance better,” said Mipha laughing and thinking back to Zelda’s wedding.

“I’m sure he would love that!” said Link.

Next morning the children had left for school, and Mipha and Link were home. Mipha had agreed to answer questions from Mila and Midon’s class that morning.

“Nervous?” said Link.

“A little,” said Mipha. “I don’t want to say anything that will embarrass Mila and Midon. But otherwise, I’m fine.”

“Well, good luck,” said Link. They kissed, and Mipha headed for the class.

Classes were usually held during the day in one of the water pools below the throne room. There were eight people in Mila and Midon’s class, and when Mipha arrived, the teacher interrupted what she was doing to introduce her.

“Now, class, it is an honor to have with us Lady Mipha whom you all know of course is a member of our Royal Family and our Champion. She has agreed to answer any questions you may have about the subject we just studied. Please raise your fin if you have a question and I will call on you. Then politely ask your question.”

As the students raised a fin and were called on they stated their question.

“Lady Mipha, were you scared when you battled Ganon’s creature?”

“Yes, I was scared,” said Mipha. “The creature was a huge purple monster, with large weapons and a horrible screeching voice. It had one eye that could also shoot a strong beam of energy at you. And it could hurl giant ice blocks your way too. Anyone would be scared facing something like that. It was created to scare you. But I had someone special there helping me, Link. He bore the brunt of the battle and helped distract the creature enabling me to get safely to Vah Ruta.”

“Lady Mipha, do you know what the creature you battled was trying to do?”

“Yes, it was trying to take over Ruta,” said Mipha. “Fortunately, we had recently developed something that we hoped would prevent that and it worked.”

“Lady Mipha, what if that had not worked and Ruta was taken over?”

“Now, that is not a question about what happened,” said Galfa. “So, if Lady Mipha does not feel comfortable speculating we can all understand.”

“No, I don’t mind,” said Mipha. “We discussed that possibility when we were planning our strategy. Had the creature taken over Ruta, Link and I would have entered Ruta and destroyed it together. It would have been more dangerous, but we could have done it. Fortunately, we didn’t have to.”

“Lady Mipha, we were told you destroyed the creature and saved Link’s life at the end? So, are you the real hero?”

“I’d like to say we destroyed it together. Link was wounded in the battle by its energy beam, and the monster was about to fire its weapon at him again, but I was able to activate Ruta in time. But the entire battle up until that point was all Link’s,” said Mipha.

“Lady Mipha, can you describe the battle?”

“Well, I can try, but Link could answer this better than me. Link shot a lot of arrows at the creature to distract it and weaken it. He couldn’t attack it with his sword since the creature was hovering over the water. All this time I was swimming underwater to Vah Ruta. When I got to Ruta, I saw that Link was hurt from one of the creature’s energy beams and was lying on the pier, trying to get up. I activated Ruta in time to destroy the monster, then came to Link’s aid.”

“Lady Mipha, speaking of Link, why is he called the Hero of Hyrule? It seems to me he never actually finishes a task. You destroyed the creature that attacked Ruta, and we were told Princess Zelda destroyed Ganon. And you and the other Champions weakened Ganon for Link beforehand. Aren’t you and Princess Zelda and the other Champions the real heroes, not Link? Would you mind explaining this?”

“That’s a good question, and I don’t mind explaining,” said Mipha. “And I can understand how you would get that impression. Yes, it is true the Divine Beasts weakened Ganon before Link attacked. But they only weakened him partially. Ganon remained a very, very powerful enemy that Link had to face alone. If you would like to hear about that battle first hand, perhaps your teacher would invite Link to answer your questions. But it was a very terrible battle, and it was only thanks to his victory over Ganon that Princess Zelda was able to complete Ganon’s destruction. Princess Zelda could not have done it without Link, and vice versa. So, both are heroes, but Link had to go first, and Princess Zelda designated him the Hero of Hyrule because of that. I hope that helps.”

“Are there other questions?” asked Galfa.

“Lady Mipha, can you describe how it is to pilot Vah Ruta?”

“Yes, Ruta is a true delight to pilot. It took me a little while to get comfortable with how to control her as she is very complex and powerful. She responds very well to what I need her to do now. While inside Ruta the ride is very smooth. And I feel as if we are friends, even closer than friends. I guess you can tell that because I think of Ruta as she, not it. And I was happy I was able to pilot Ruta for Hyrule’s sake.”

“Lady Mipha, what do you think of the other Champions? We all know you like Link.”

At this, there was some giggling from the class, and Galfa had to remind them to be quiet and respectful.

“The other Champions are all heroes, and each has his or her personality. Daruk, the Goron Champion, is very good natured and likes to clown around, but he understands people well and is a fierce combatant when needed. Lady Urbosa is a strong warrior of the Gerudo. She can handle herself in combat with great skill, but she also has a kind side, especially toward Princess Zelda. Revali is a very proud Rito warrior and the most skilled archer you will ever see. His flying ability is beyond any other’s. We all respect each other for our roles, and I view them all as friends. But I still do like Link the best.”

That brought a laugh from the class.

“Okay,” said Galfa, “we only have time for one or two more questions. We need to be mindful of Lady Mipha’s time.”

“Lady Mipha, what do you think of Princess Zelda and her role?”

“Well, as I mentioned earlier, she played a key role in sealing Ganon away. She is a descendant of the Goddess Hylia, and only she can access the power needed to do that. She is a very kind person and a friend. I hope you can meet her someday.”

“Lady Mipha, were you ever afraid you might lose the battle?”

“Not when Link was with me,” said Mipha. “He was very courageous and had a lot of confidence. I think if he wasn’t worried about my safety he might have even defeated the creature by himself.”

“Alright class,” said Galfa, “I think that is enough questions. Let’s put our fins together and show Lady Mipha our appreciation.”

The class applauded, and Mipha said they were very welcome. Then she headed home.

“How did it go?” said Link when Mipha arrived home.

“Pretty well I think,” said Mipha. “They asked some questions about you as well.”

Mila and Midon came home from school, and Mipha asked them how she did.

“You did fine, Mom,” said Mila. “Some people thought you were too generous about what Dad did, but that’s because they want to believe a Zora was the hero.”

“Yes, some people were saying you were making Link sound more important because you’re married to him,” said Midon.

“Well, I’ll only say that someday when you’re older, maybe you will learn the whole story. For now, just take my word for it that your father is the real hero. And he could have had a place of honor and a great career at Hyrule Castle, but he chose love over honors, and that’s why we’re together.”

“By the way, two of the boys in my class were teasing me over my eye color,” said Midon. “They said I wasn’t a real Zora. I was going to fight them, but I remembered what Dad said about using my flurry rush skill, and I held my temper.”

“You did the right thing,” said Mipha. “People like that are just ignorant. You have that eye color because of your father, but you are one hundred percent Zora as any medical test will show. The genes your body got from your Dad are ones that Hylians and Zoras share in common.”

Meanwhile, back at the Hyrule Castle Lab, a discussion was taking place.

“Dr. Purah, can I see that experiment again?” said Robbie.

Purah was using a Sheikah Slate to apply a modified age-reducing rune she had created to some butterflies she had collected. She had set the parameters of the rune correctly and picked out one of the butterflies. Then she activated the rune and an instant later there was a butterfly pupa present.

“That butterfly was exactly 32 days old,” said Purah. “I know that because I raised it in the lab. Now I set the anti-aging rune to reverse its age by 15 days, and it changed into a pupa, which is between 10 and 20 days old for this species. So, it appears the rune worked fine. But now let’s try it again.”

Purah took another butterfly from the collection she had in the lab and applied the Sheikah Slate rune to it. In an instant, there was a caterpillar where the butterfly had been.

“Now that butterfly was 33 days old, so it should have ended up a Pupa as well,” said Purah. “But instead we have a caterpillar, which for this species occurs between 5 to 10 days old. So, the rune reversed this specimen by 23 to 28 days, not 15. That’s why I am saying something is wrong with the rune’s consistency.”

“Is it possible the rune is not accurate to the day?” asked Robbie. “After all the original rune was designed for Hylians and a few days, either way, would not matter much to their age.”

“No, I recalibrated the rune for a species with a lifespan of 40 days,” said Purah. “Everything should scale in proportion. But if you don’t believe me, I can show you my notes of similar experiments I have performed on longer-lived species such as trees whose lifespan is many years. The same erratic behavior resulted. Trees of about the same age would become saplings in one instance and acorns in another or show little age reduction in a third trial, all with the same rune settings. This problem is not due to the coarseness of the calibration.”

“Alright, let’s go over again how you constructed this rune and examine it relative to other runes that we know work. There must be some aspect of your rune that causes instability,” said Robbie.

“Fine,” said Purah, “though I think we have done this before.”

“Yes,” said Robbie, “but I am familiar with a good deal of ancient elements, and I am trying to determine what properties a missing element would need to have to provide stability to the process. So, it helps me to hear it again.”

Purah pulled out her notes and went over all of the information with Robbie, which took almost two hours.

“Thank you, Dr. Purah,” said Robbie. “I have a better idea of what the proper element should be like. Unfortunately, none that occur to me fit the needed parameters. However, I have some ancient texts that detail many of the elements the Sheikah of old used. I want to review those next to see if anything listed there fits our requirements. But let’s get this done. We’ve been working on it long enough.”

“Alright Robbie,” said Purah. “Let me know if you want any help.”

Robbie spent the next two weeks reading over all the books he had accumulated dealing with ancient Sheikah materials and looking for an element that might have the properties needed. It was painstaking work. Some ancient elements had apparently not yet been discovered, but they were not separated in the text, so everything had to be read. And in some cases, the language in the book was different from today, and he had to translate. He was very mindful of not overlooking something, so read carefully. And it was in one of the books that he finally saw something promising. There was an element listed that seemed to have the properties he was looking for. As usual in these books, the elements had no names but were given symbols according to their composition, something akin to chemical formulas. But this one element looked promising.

Now he had to cross-reference it to anything that might indicate where to find it. The book he first located the element was more of a theoretical text. But there were also other books that focused on the engineering aspects of these materials, such as where to find them and how to work with them. His task now was to locate that element in one of those kinds of books. He cursed the lack of an index and could do nothing else but search page by page. But at least this was faster than before since he knew the symbols he was looking for. And finally, after three solid weeks of reading, he found the answer. Or at least a clue. There was a section in one of the engineering texts that indicated where the needed element could be located. And there was even a small map that pointed to its location. There was just one problem. The place was not in Hyrule or at least the part of Hyrule that had been explored so far. He needed to share his findings with Dr. Purah. He rushed back to the lab.

“Dr. Purah, I believe I may have found what we are looking for,” said Robbie. “But the problem is the location listed for it is outside the borders of Hyrule.”

“Let me see,” said Purah. She examined the section in the book Robbie pointed to. The map was small and gave only a general indication of the location. But from the surrounding geographic detail shown in the chart, the area in question was an unexplored region just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island.

“Well, this is great work, Robbie,” said Purah. “Now we have to approach His Majesty about exploring that area to see what we can find. I will make an appointment with him as soon as possible.”

It was two days before King Rhoam had time to see Purah and Robbie. They were ushered into a meeting room, and King Rhoam and Princess Zelda were both there.

“Please don’t kneel,” said King Rhoam upon seeing them. “I have asked my daughter to join us, and her husband is away at the moment. I understand you have something important to discuss concerning one of the Sheikah Slate runes? Please, let us all sit down here.”

Everyone took a seat.

“Your Majesty and Your Highness,” said Purah, “As you know Robbie and I have been working on and off for a while on an anti-aging rune. We all agreed last time we spoke of it that this would be of great benefit. Robbie has discovered in some ancient texts an element that might be the missing ingredient to a successful rune. However, the location where this element was found is outside the current borders of Hyrule. We are hoping we can interest Your Majesty to explore this region to see if we can find this element.”

“Where is this unexplored area?” said King Rhoam.

“The region just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island. There is a small mountain range there, some isolated peaks. Our explorations have always stopped short of there,” said Purah.

“And you think this region has the missing element you need?” said King Rhoam.

“We think so, Your Majesty, based on this ancient text,” said Robbie.

“But you are not sure?” said King Rhoam.

“No, Your Majesty, we cannot be sure,” said Robbie.

“And are you sure this element will solve your difficulties?” said King Rhoam.

“No, Your Majesty, we cannot be sure without testing it, but it is the most promising information we have had,” said Robbie.

“I am somewhat fearful of exploring an area of which we know so little and perhaps leave us open to attack,” said King Rhoam. “What do you think, Zelda?”

“I think we should explore it,” said Zelda. “This rune would be of great value, and we have never shirked from exploration before.”

“I agree with you, Zelda, but ever since the last attack, I have become concerned with Hyrule’s safety first. What good is an anti-aging rune if our exploration opens us up to some evil attack that cuts all our lives short. And you are not even sure the element you need is there now, or that this element will even prove to solve your difficulties,” said King Rhoam. “I am sorry, I cannot justify an expedition under these circumstances. I hope you will find another way to solve your problem.”

It was clear the meeting was at an end, so Robbie and Purah bowed, left the room and headed back to the lab.

“So, what should we do next?” said Robbie.

“I don’t know,” said Purah. “But I need to meet with Link and inform him of our situation. He has asked me many times how we are progressing on this and I know it concerns him and his family because of Zora longevity. I will write to him and arrange a visit. In the meantime, see if you can learn any more about this unexplored region.”

It was two days later that a guard came to the door of Mipha and Link’s residence.

“Excuse me Lady Mipha and Link, but I was asked to deliver this letter promptly. A Rito flew it in from Hyrule Castle,” said the guard.

“Thank you,” said Link taking the envelope. It did not contain the royal symbol, so it wasn’t from the Royal Family. Link opened the letter.

_Hello Link,_

_I trust you are well. Robbie and I continue to research the rune of interest to you and feel we have some vital information. But it is too elaborate to put in a letter, and I do not trust unencrypted messages anyway. So, unless you tell me otherwise, I will be visiting you in three days at Zora’s Domain. I would appreciate if you would reserve a bed for me at the inn._

_Give my regards to Mipha._

_Purah_

“Well, this sounds interesting,” said Link showing the letter to Mipha.

“Yes, I wonder what she has to say that can’t be put in a letter?” Said Mipha.

Three days later Purah arrived, and Mipha and Link welcomed her.

“Dr. Purah, why don’t we sit in one of the alcoves here. It’s a little more private,” said Link.

Mipha, Purah, and Link went to one of the alcoves on the highest level and sat down.

“Well, I’ll come straight to the point,” said Purah. “I’ve been having a lot of trouble calibrating the anti-aging rune. I modified it slightly for experimentation purposes so I could apply it to other living things like plants or insects. But the same setting on the rune would produce different results each time. The insects weren’t harmed, but I could tell the rune wasn’t working consistently. So, I wondered if Robbie could help with this as he is very knowledgeable about ancient materials. When he looked over my research, he felt we lacked some ancient material to stabilize the process. We met several times, and I went over how the rune worked and what materials were used to create it. He started narrowing down the properties a missing material would need to have to stabilize the process. Then he started researching from his extensive library what materials were known to the ancient Sheikah. It was pretty painstaking work. Anyway, to get to the point and not drag out the story any longer, Robbie did identify a material that had the properties he thought we needed and the ancient Sheikah had known of. But we have never found it. And Robbie identified why we never found it. Because it came from outside the current borders of Hyrule.”

“What do you mean?” said Link. “What borders of Hyrule?”

“According to Robbie’s information, the Sheikah of long ago had access to a land that we have not explored. It is the area just north of the Akkala Wilds west of Lomei Labyrinth Island. You may have seen it from afar. There are a series of small mountain peaks leading off to a land of which we know nothing. According to Robbie’s research, some ancient materials were mined or obtained from there, including the material he thinks has the properties we need to solve the problem I am having with the anti-aging rune.”

“So, should we not explore that area next?” Said Link.

“Yes, that is the obvious thing to do,” said Purah. “Before contacting you, I raised this point with His Majesty. However, you may remember from our meeting some years ago that His Majesty took Ganon’s surprise attack very much to heart, especially when he learned that only through your time travel efforts were we able to repel it. He is very cautious about doing anything that he feels might jeopardize Hyrule’s safety. So, he is unwilling to launch an exploration he fears may end up exposing Hyrule to unknown enemies. I fear he has suffered a loss of nerve to some extent, but I understand his worry. So, we cannot count on any support from His Majesty.”

“I think I can see where this is heading,” said Link. “What about the other races? Are the Rito, Gorons or Gerudo interested?”

“I have not approached them,” said Purah. “While I have been able to adjust the rune to work on simple life forms, it was originally designed to work on Hylians. So, I am not sure it would be of help to any of those races, or the Zora people either. Therefore, I did not think I could interest them in launching an expedition to explore an area that might offer no benefit to them. And I have not confided in the Sheikah for fear of Yiga Clan spies. So, we cannot turn to them for help either.”

“What you are saying then is that we are on our own,” said Link. “And since you are too valuable as a scientist here, it follows that I am on my own. Well, I was on my own for many years and still have excellent combat and survival skills. I don’t mind exploring this new area.”

Mipha had been quiet this whole time. She was keenly interested in having the anti-aging rune work for Link so he could live to see their Zora children grow up and, of course, spend more time with her as well. But she definitely did not like the idea of Link wandering off alone on another adventure.

“You may not mind, but I do,” said Mipha. “Do I have to remind you that you are not the single young adventurer of the past but a father with a wife and children who love and need you? Have you no thought of us? 

“Mipha, I’m not considering this with no thought of you and the children, it’s exactly the opposite. This may hold the key to enabling me to enjoy a longer life with all of you. This is something you always said you wanted, and so do I.”

“Link and I need to discuss this privately, Dr. Purah,” said Mipha. “Why don’t we resume our discussion tomorrow after we have a chance to sleep on the idea. We can meet you in the plaza for breakfast.”

At that, the meeting broke up. They wished Purah good night as she headed to the inn, then Mipha and Link took a stroll around the Domain so they could talk.

“You know I need to do this,” said Link. “If not, there is little hope to extend my life.”

“Maybe so, but I would rather have you for a naturally short lifespan than lose you at once. You have no idea what hazards you will encounter. And we don’t know if you will find anything useful there. Do you think I could live with you going off and never returning? Besides, you are still young. You don’t need the rune now. Maybe there is another way,” said Mipha.

“Purah and Robbie have been working on this for years now,” said Link. “I am not confident there is another way.”

Mipha paused to think some more.

“Alright,” said Mipha. “You can go on this trip only if I come with you.”

“No, absolutely not,” said Link. “Now you want to endanger both our children’s parents? If this is dangerous, I am better equipped to handle it. Having you there would only cause me to worry about you. We don’t know if there is any water there. The area could be a dry desert you couldn’t survive in. And losing both of us would be devastating to Mila and Midon.”

“Losing either of us would be devastating to Mila and Midon but losing you will be devastating to me. I cannot live day-by-day worrying what is happening to you. We lost each other once because we were not together, or so you told me. That is not going to happen again. And don’t forget I can heal injuries and wield a trident. We can help each other. I am not some useless companion.”

“But Mipha, I …”, said Link.

Mipha cut him off.

“If you are going, I am coming with you,” said Mipha. “That is the end of the discussion. And if you think my father can talk me out of this, think again. Don’t even try going to him. You are the love of my life, and I will do anything to protect you. Don’t you know that by now? The children will be safe here. My mind is made up. Let’s go home now.”

Link was thinking on the way home what he should do. He did not want Mipha’s life endangered by coming with him. Maybe, despite her warning, he _should_ go to King Dorephan and present the situation to him. She should be telling him of her plans anyway. Her father might be able to prevent her going. But, of course, she would be furious at him then, and she might even defy her father anyway. He didn’t want to think about what a journey with an angry Mipha would be like. And the danger of speaking to King Dorephan is that he might forbid both of them to go and arrest him if he tried. He had better think this through. In the meantime, maybe Robbie’s books would give some hint at what lies in this land beyond Hyrule’s borders. Link fell asleep quickly. He was exhausted arguing and thinking about what he could do next.

Next morning Mipha was quiet but seemed in a good mood. It was time to meet Purah. They met in the plaza, cooked breakfast and took their food to the alcove they met in the night before.

“Dr. Purah,” said Mipha. “I think Link and I will explore this area together. Do you have any more information for us? For example, can you tell us how we will identify this element? Or can you locate any maps or other information about the region?”

“I am happy to hear you have reached agreement on a course of action. Robbie is looking for maps or other such information,” said Purah. “As for identifying the element, I will give you a Sheikah Slate with the chemical attributes of the material coded into it. You can use the Sheikah Sensor feature to search for it. Of course, you need to be in reasonable proximity to the element, but once you are not too far away, it will lead you close. Also, you can send and receive messages with me that will appear on the other Sheikah Slate I have, you know, the one Zelda worked up when we had that incident at Hyrule Castle.”

“Alright,” said Link. “Let’s give Robbie a week to find anything further about this location. After that Mipha and I will set out for it.”

“I pray that Hylia will look after you and bring your journey to success,” said Purah. “I will head back to Hyrule Castle now.”

Mipha and Link headed home. There were two hard conversations ahead of them. One was with King Dorephan who would likely not be thrilled to see his daughter and son-in-law wandering off to an unknown land. And the other would be with Mila and Midon. They decided to tackle King Dorephan first.

“Father, we need to explain what Link and I are planning to do and why we need to do it,” said Mipha.

Mipha then explained what Purah and Robbie had discovered and what it might mean for Link. King Dorephan listened to all she had to say.

“Well, I understand how important this must be to you,” said King Dorephan. “My head tells me you should not undertake this journey. You must promise to take care of each other and if you feel overwhelmed by circumstances to withdraw until we can understand this region better. Would it help to have more Zora guards accompany you?”

“No, Father, I don’t think so at this point,” said Mipha. “We do not know enough about the area and its conditions. I do not want to risk more of our people’s lives. And it may turn out there is nothing there but barren land.”

 "Well, I am not happy about it, but I suspect if I forbade this journey you would never forgive me,” said King Dorephan. “So, go with my prayers for a safe and successful trip.”

 “Thank you, Father,” said Mipha. “We will be careful.”

Next was the conversation with Mila and Midon.

“We do not want you to worry. We are going to be fine. But your Dad and I need to explore a new area near Hyrule that may contain an element that would help your Dad be with us longer than he otherwise would. So, you need to stay with Uncle Sidon and Grandfather until we return,” said Mipha.

“How long will that be?” said Mila.

“We don’t know, but we will return as soon as we can. And we will be looking out for each other and keeping each other safe,” said Link.

“When are you leaving,” said Midon.

“In one week,” said Mipha. “We are hoping someone at Hyrule Castle will find some maps we can use. Otherwise, we will just have to explore without it.”

The children were not happy, and Link kept an eye on Mila to see how she was taking it. She was the one who worried most about things like this.

A week went by with no news from Robbie, so they assumed there were no maps available. Link tried out the messaging feature of the Sheikah Slate.

“Purah, no maps from Robbie?” wrote Link.

“Sorry, no. If found will transmit picture,” wrote Purah back.

“Well, that’s it,” said Link.

The next morning, they said their goodbyes. They gave hugs and kisses to the children.

Mila wrapped her arms around Link, looked into his eyes, and said, “Remember what you promised me.”

“And I will keep that promise, Mila,” said Link.

Then they headed off. The plan was to travel on land until they reached Lanayru Bay, then take a boat the rest of the way until they reached the western edge of the Akkala Sea. Then they would climb up the cliff face and step into the unknown.

They had packed everything Link could think of for such a trip. King Dorephan had insisted that two guards accompany them as far as the Akkala Sea, so there were four of them on the boat. They made good time. The sea was calm, and if it weren’t for apprehension over what lay ahead, it would have been a relaxing trip.

“Is there anything we can do for you before we go Lady Mipha or Link?” said one of the guards as they approached near the shore at their destination.

“No, thank you,” said Mipha. “We appreciate your help. Have a safe trip home.”

“And you have a safe trip as well Lady Mipha and Link,” said the guard.

Mipha and Link hopped off the boat and made their way to shore. Link was wearing the Zora armor and carried the sword that seals the darkness and his Hylian shield. Mipha had her trident. It was mid-morning and an early morning rain shower had finally stopped. After climbing to the top, the land was flat for a short distance. Ahead was a cluster of small peaks they would work their way around.

“Remember,” said Link. “We agreed that if we could not find water for you within three days, we are turning back. I don’t want to take a chance of you dehydrating.”

“I agree,” said Mipha. “But as long as we hug the eastern coast I can always find my way to the sea in time. I won’t die from lack of contact with water. It will just mean a climb back up.”

With that, they stepped forward and were the first people from Hyrule to set foot here in living memory. The land was reasonably barren at first as they worked their way around the peaks. Link checked the Sheikah Slate was still working, but the sensor so far had given no indication they were anywhere near the element they were searching for. They made their way along the eastern edge of the land, navigating past fifteen or sixteen teeth like peaks of modest height. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. When they got past the mountains, the land opened up, and there were some rolling hills which they could take west up to the higher elevations inland.

“This is where we have to leave the edge of the coast and venture inland,” said Link.

They worked their way up the hills, which were gently sloped and easy to climb. They offered a route to the vast plateau above them. When they reached the top of one of the hills, they decided to rest for a bit. In the distance, they could see Death Mountain to the south and Lomei Labyrinth Island to their east. Link checked the Sheikah Slate once again. Then he went over the supplies he had brought.

“Oh, was I stupid,” said Link. “I meant to restock my supply of Bomb Arrows. I still have twelve of them, but I meant to bring more.”

 Suddenly Link heard a strange sound from his sword, and a voice inside his head said:

“Ah, the Hylian propensity for self-reproach in moments of mishap. Such an attitude is not conducive to productive solutions, Master.”


	33. Zora Queendom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link continue their exploration, finally meeting some inhabitants of this land and its ruler. The ruler could use Link's help but can she be trusted?

  **Chapter 32 - Zora Queendom**

"What?" said Link.

"I didn't say anything," said Mipha. 

"I know, but my sword just did. It was a voice in my head."

The image of an all blue female figure appeared to Link, floating in the air before him. 

"Do not be alarmed, Master. I am Mistress Fi, or simply Fi, the spirit of the sacred sword you carry. I was created by Goddess Hylia to aid you, the hero. I always wished to meet the hero again in another life, and your journey here has allowed that. Lady Mipha cannot see me unless you tell me to reveal myself. I believe you will need my aid on this journey." 

"I think you had better reveal yourself to Mipha now, or she will think I am losing my mind talking to empty air," said Link. 

"I will do so at once, Master. But you do not need to speak aloud to me. Simply thinking my name followed by your message will suffice," said Fi. 

Suddenly Mipha saw Fi as well.

"Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora, I am Fi, the spirit of the sacred sword that chose Link. I was created by Goddess Hylia to aid the hero who wields it, and I feel you may need my help in your quest. Should you wish to speak with me ask Link to convey your message. I will return to the sword now, Master,” said Fi.

With that, she disappeared back into the sword.

"That is amazing," said Mipha to Link. "I never knew your sword contained a spirit. And she has never spoken to you all this time?"

"I knew of the spirit within the sword, but have had no contact with her before now," said Link. "In my original timeline, Zelda told me the spirit of the sword spoke to her as I lay dying at Ash Swamp. The voice told her that I could still be saved, so I owe Fi my life. Well, it's nice to know we have someone else on our side, though I am still unsure what she can do. Are you rested yet? Should we go on?" 

"Yes, let's go while we still have some daylight," said Mipha.

They began making their way up the hills with the goal of reaching the high plateau to their southwest. So far, they had encountered nothing but vegetation. As they drew closer to the top of the plateau, Link noticed a tall hill just to their right.

 "Let's climb up this hill," said Link. "It should give us a good vantage point to view the area before we commit to our destination."

“You really love climbing, don’t you?” said Mipha catching her breath. “You know my lungs are not as big as yours. I hope our path starts leveling out or descending soon.” 

They made their way to the top of the hill and looked around. It indeed was an excellent vantage point. They observed a river now that was hidden from their view before, and more vegetation and a forest alongside the river in the distance. But there was something else that caused both of them to gasp in surprise.

"That looks like Zora's Domain," cried Mipha pointing to an outline in the distance. 

It was hard to see, but the structure they could make out had the same shape as Zora's Domain.

"It does," said Link. "And there are two large structures in the distance over there, but I can't tell what they are."

"So, there is or was civilization here," said Mipha. "And I am especially intrigued by the structure that looks like our Domain. Are you getting any Sheikah Slate readings yet?” 

Link checked the slate. 

"No, nothing," said Link. "Originally, I thought we should climb up to the plateau and head south, but now it looks more promising to head toward the river and then follow it toward the Domain shaped structure. Another benefit of that is it will give you some time in the water." 

By now it was starting to get late, though, and it was time to camp and have something to eat. Link had brought a small bit of wood, and he lit a fire using some flint. They cooked a light supper and ate. The sky was dark, the moon rising over the sea and stars visible overhead. Link had brought a small tent which he assembled for them to sleep in. Mipha might be able to sleep uncovered through a sudden rainstorm in the night but he sure couldn't! After setting up the tent he sent a message to Purah that all was well, but they had seen a Zora Domain like structure in the distance and planned to investigate. Then he lay down, and Mipha joined him.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on land tonight," said Link.

"Just hold me, and I'll be fine," said Mipha as she cuddled next to him. It was cozy in their little tent. 

"I am very curious about the Zora structure. I studied our history, of course, and there is no mention of any Zoras living anyplace but Hyrule. Their presence here must date from very long ago. And they have the same architecture as our Domain, which dates back over ten thousand years," said Mipha. 

Then Link thought of something. 

"Fi?" Link thought.

"Yes, Master?" 

"Wake me if we are in any danger," thought Link. 

"Of course, Master."

They lay there in each other’s arms. If you were very quiet, you could just make out the sound of the Akkala Sea waves gently breaking on the shore. 

"I hope the children are not worried about us," said Mipha. 

"I think they will be fine for now," said Link. "I'm sure Purah will get word to them we are alright.” 

They both soon fell asleep.

Back in Hyrule, Purah had just received Link's latest message. It was good that all was well so far, but what to make of his comment that they had seen a structure similar in design to Zora's Domain? Was it possible Zoras lived there? It was doubtful any information about that existed in Hyrule Castle. Perhaps someone in Zora's Domain would know? She would head there first thing in the morning and share the news that Mipha and Link were doing fine so far and see what she could learn. 

 Mipha and Link both slept soundly. The night was quiet, and the weather held clear. Next morning Link packed up the tent, and after a light breakfast, they were on their way. Their goal was the river, and while unsure where it led, they hoped it would eventually lead toward the Domain like structure. And Mipha needed some time in the water anyway. 

The air was fresh, and there was a steady breeze blowing toward the sea to the east. Some birds flew overhead now and then, and insects were evident, but so far they had not encountered any animal life. And there was no evidence of any monsters either. They made their way across the grassy terrain toward the river, the high plateau on the south blocking their view of Hyrule now.

“At least your worry about my finding water is taken care of now,” said Mipha. “Are you still checking the Sheikah Slate?" 

“Yes, I should hear it if it starts to beep. The sensor is still active,” said Link.

It was midday when they finally reached the river, and they were both tired. Mipha dove in the river at once did a few dives up and down, then floated in the water. 

"Ah, this feels so good!" said Mipha. "And I sense some fish here too. After I relax a bit, I'll catch us some for lunch."

And, true to her word, after a short time relaxing in the water, Mipha caught two carp and came ashore. Link lit a small fire and cooked his fish while Mipha ate hers raw.

“Still ruining the fish with fire after all our time together?” said Mipha laughing. 

“Sorry, one of my many Hylian failings,” laughed Link. “I just can’t do it. It has to be cooked.”

"I'm just teasing. And you have some good Hylian qualities too. So, the plan now is to swim inland on this river, right?" said Mipha. "I like that idea.”

"Sounds reasonable," said Link. "I'll keep you company in the water. Shall we go?"

The Sheikah Slate still did not indicate that any of the desired material was nearby. They both dove into the river and began gently swimming. The water was calm with a very light current, and they swam easily, saving their energy. Some dragonflies hovered over the water, and the surface of the water was broken now and then by the splash of an energetic fish. The occasional crane could be seen strutting along the shore, looking for food.

“This is relaxing,” said Mipha. “If only our whole trip is this pleasant! So far the land here is not much different from ours. Perhaps it is geologically older though, as I see no evidence of volcanic activity here like Death Mountain.” 

“Yes, perhaps,” said Link. “But there are artificial structures evident here, so either people still live here or used to live here and, something drove them away. I suspect we will learn more when we reach one of their structures.” 

As they swam inland, Link kept an eye on the riverbank. The further inland they moved the more the landscape along the riverbank changed from grassland to forest. They had still not encountered anyone when suddenly Link heard Fi's voice.

"Master, I detect someone in the forest nearby," said Fi's voice.

Link stopped swimming and spun back and forth in the water, looking about. He turned left and right, but saw nothing. Then he heard a voice from the trees to their right.

"You would be wise to come ashore and surrender," said the voice. "There are three archers trained on you at this moment." 

Then he saw them. Three Sheikah warriors emerged from behind the trees, their bows all pointed at him. Was this the Yiga Clan or an ally of theirs? They were not dressed like the Yiga Clan. Their clothes were more like those worn by traditional Sheikah, and their Sheikah symbol was not upside down. It was futile to fight now, though he wondered why none of the archers seemed to include Mipha in their aim. And unfortunately, Fi's warning had come too late to do anything. He swam to shore, and Mipha followed him.

The three Sheikah approached Mipha and Link, one of them apparently in charge. While two of the warriors kept their arrows trained on Link, the leader lowered his weapon and approached Mipha. Then he said something completely unexpected.

"Mistress, are you unharmed?”

"Excuse me?" said Mipha in surprise.

"Mistress, we saw you alone with this person and thought perhaps you were in danger. It is unusual to see Zora royalty alone with a non-Zora, and especially in this remote area. Have we misunderstood the situation? Are you not a member of Queen Sopha's royal family? You wear a royal family headdress. And are you in no danger?”

"I am in no danger," said Mipha. "This person is my traveling companion. And we are both from the Kingdom of Hyrule. I am a member of the Zora royal family in Hyrule and not a subject of the Queen Sopha you speak of."

At this, the leader looked quite startled.

"You are both from Hyrule?" said the Sheikah. "Then you must please come with us. Knowing what to do next is above my rank, and my Captain will need to decide. Please follow us. We have a camp not far beyond these trees."

Mipha, Link, and the three Sheikah headed into the nearby woods. There was no path, but the Sheikah knew their way. They finally emerged from the woods in a small clearing, and there were several other Sheikah there going about their business. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in their direction when they entered the clearing. Mipha and Link were asked to stop and wait with the two Sheikah archers while the leader of their group approached the Captain and leader of this camp.

"Captain, these two say they are from Hyrule," said the Sheikah. "The Zora is of royalty in their land, and the other is unknown, but a traveling companion of the Zora."

The Captain walked over to Mipha and Link. He addressed himself to Mipha.

"You must be as confused as we are by this, Mistress," said the Captain. "My name is Lanka, and I am a Sheikah Captain. We mean you no harm but we have not had visitors from Hyrule in living memory. Can you tell me who you are and the purpose of your visit?"

"My name is Mipha, and my companion's name is Link. We seek some ancient element that we believe came from this land," said Mipha.

"And you know this how Mistress Mipha?" said the Captain.

"Some ancient books our Sheikah scientists possess," said Mipha.

"Sheikah scientists you say? I see. Let us sit and talk," said the Captain. "I think it will be necessary to bring you to Queen Sopha, but perhaps it would be wise to explain some things to you beforehand so you are prepared. Do you wish Link to hear our discussion, Mistress Mipha?"

"Yes, I would," said Mipha. "And why do you call me Mistress?"

"It is out of habit, a sign of respect we show the Zora royalty who rule this land," said the Captain. "You are wearing the headdress of Zora royalty, and I understand you are royalty in your kingdom. I extend to you the same courtesy here. But you are new to this land, so let me explain everything."

They moved over to an area with several seats, and Mipha, Link, and Lanka all sat down.

"First let me explain about us, the Sheikah who live here. You no doubt know the history of Hyrule and the fact there was once a strong alliance between the Sheikah and the Hylians. But the Hylians began to fear Sheikah technology and exiled the Sheikah. Some Sheikah swore allegiance to Hyrule and eventually gave up technology, while others in anger and resentment formed a renegade group called the Yiga Clan who swore allegiance to Ganon. But there was a third group of Sheikah who did not wish to be ruled by Hylians and abandon their technology, but also did not wish to be ruled by Ganon whom they despised as evil and corrupt. This group of Sheikah left Hyrule and emigrated to this land. They brought their technology with them and made this land their home. All of this happened many thousands of years ago now. In those early days after the Sheikah arrived here and began exploring, they discovered some materials that were not known in Hyrule. They wrote of their findings in books, some of which were shared with their Sheikah colleagues in Hyrule at that time. For even though the Sheikah loyal to the Hyrule Royal Family came to abandon technology, there were still scientists and scholars among them who wished to learn. But eventually, over time, contact with our Hyrule brethren died out. We have been content to live here in peace away from both the Yiga Clan and the Hyrule Royal Family," said Lanka.

"Now I will tell you about the Zoras and why my instinct is to call you Mistress," Lanka continued. "When that first group of Sheikah arrived here from Hyrule they were surprised to discover that Zoras were already here and in fact had a whole government and political structure in place. Our people explained to them they came in peace and offered to share our technology with them. Since Zoras are an aquatic people, and we live on land, there was no conflict of interest between us. We were few in numbers then and posed no threat to them, even with our technology. But in any case, our people did not wish power or to be conquerors, but only to live in peace the way they wished. So, the Sheikah here swore loyalty to the Zora ruler in exchange for the Zora ruler's promise that we could live on the land according to our customs. In exchange for this freedom, we agreed to help defend the Zora Kingdom here. All of this happened many, many years ago, but our relationship today remains as it was then. So, we acknowledge Queen Sopha of the Zoras as our ruler, but she respects our independence."

"Since we come in peace and seek only an ancient element we need, can you not let us proceed on our journey?" said Mipha.

"I am inclined to do so," said Lanka, "but the consequence of having people from Hyrule come here and return to Hyrule is a matter too important for me to decide. We cherish our privacy and independence here. It will not be my decision whether you are permitted to return to your land. But you will not be harmed here either. We are not your enemy, and I do not believe you are ours. Now, please tell me more of your companion and why you travel with him?"

"Can he not speak for himself?" said Mipha.

“If you permit it, Mistress Mipha," said Lanka.

"Link, please go ahead," said Mipha.

"My name is Link, and I was a knight in the service of the King of Hyrule. I was the one chosen by the sacred sword to combat Ganon and help to defeat him," said Link. "Mipha and I travel together on this quest so we may aid each other."

"We are familiar with the legends of the Hyrule hero," said Lanka. "So, you are the latest hero, and you must carry the sacred sword with you. And you refer to Mistress Mipha quite informally, so I gather you two treat each other as equals. I also see you carry what looks like an old version of a Sheikah device. May I see it?"

Link handed the Sheikah Slate to Lanka.

"Interesting," said Lanka. "I have never seen one like this. It must be an ancient model. Here, look at mine, but please don't press anything. We call it a Tab."

Lanka unclipped a device from his belt that was quite a bit smaller than the Sheikah Slate and handed it to Link. The screen was small, in proportion to the smaller size of the device, but the images on it looked clear and sharp. Link noticed there were more runes evident than he was familiar with. He would have liked a chance to view the map.

"This is very light and compact. It has the same functionality as mine?" said Link returning the device.

"No doubt," said Lanka. "Likely more, but I am not familiar with yours. I am sorry, but I cannot risk you communicating with anyone in Hyrule at this time. I must retain your device for now. Tonight, you will stay here with us as our guests. I hate to say prisoners, but I regret I cannot let you leave. Tomorrow we can bring you to Queen Sopha, and she will know what to do."

"Lanka, there are people in Hyrule who are concerned for us," said Mipha. "Can Link not send a message to them that we are still well?"

"Yes, of course, Mistress Mipha," said Lanka. "But you will forgive me if I look at your message first."

Lanka handed the Sheikah Slate to Link and, after Lanka approved, Link sent Purah a short message that they were still well. Then he returned the device to Lanka.

“Please help yourself to the food we have by the fire, and we have a shelter over here where you can sleep. Forgive me, Mistress Mipha, but does your companion sleep near you?”

“Usually,” said Mipha. “He is my husband.”

“I beg your pardon, Mistress Mipha,” said Lanka in surprise. “Zoras here never marry outside their race, at least to my knowledge. Hyrule must be a very different place. In any case, please feel free to use the shelter together then. Also feel free to walk about our camp but please do not try to leave. We will travel tomorrow to see Queen Sopha of the Zora. Until then, goodnight.”

It was difficult for both Link and Mipha to fall asleep. They felt in no immediate danger, but clearly they were no longer in control of their destiny, and that was an uncomfortable feeling. Also, the possibility Lanka raised that they might not be permitted to return to Hyrule was unsettling. Eventually, fatigue overcame concern, and they both slept.

Back in Hyrule, Purah had arrived in Zora’s Domain and requested a meeting with King Dorephan. She was shown in at once. She knew her unexpected visit might raise fears of bad news, so she quickly came to the point.

“I have had messages from Lady Mipha and Link, and they are both well Your Majesty,” said Purah.

“That is good news, I will let the children know. But any news about their mission?” said King Dorephan.

“Yes, a little, which is what brings me here. They mentioned seeing a structure that looks identical to the Domain. They plan to investigate next. Is there any record of another Zora city ever existing outside of Hyrule?” said Purah.

“Another Zora city?” said King Dorephan. “I have never heard of any, but I suppose we should check with our historian.”

King Dorephan summoned one of the guards and asked them to bring Dando, the resident historian, back if he was available. A few minutes later an older Zora returned with the guard.

“Yes, my liege?” said Dando.

“Dando, this is Purah, a Sheikah scientist from Hyrule Castle. She has come across something that made her wonder if there is any record of a Zora city outside of Hyrule. And I too am interested. Have you ever come across such a thing?”

Dando rubbed his fin across his chin.

“Nothing occurs to me,” said Dando. “But where do you suspect such a city would be found?”

“To the northeast of here, beyond the Akkala Sea,” said Purah.

“Ah, by the sea you say,” said Dando. “Well, ancient texts speak of a time when there were separate sea Zora and river Zora. The sea Zora were considered the more advanced at one point and the river Zora quite aggressive. Over time we developed into a common race, and there is no longer any distinction now. Our Domain is built around fresh water. It is possible the sea Zora had a city built closer to the sea, or even under it, at one time, but I have never seen any record of such. Do you know anything further about this? I would be very interested.”

“No, not at this time,” said King Dorephan. “But we will let you know. And thank you, Dando.”

Dando bowed and left the room.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. If I learn more from Link I will let you know,” said Purah. Then she bowed and left.

Next morning, Mipha and Link were provided with breakfast. Then Lanka spoke with them.

"Mistress Mipha, I know it would be most comfortable for you to swim in the river and we will walk along the riverbank," said Lanka. "I ask for your word that you will not swim too fast so we may all stay together. It is about a two-hour walk to the Zora city."

“You have my word,” said Mipha.

So, Link, Lanka, and two other Sheikah walked along the riverbank while Mipha swam gently in the river. The woods to Link's right looked like any other in Hyrule. He finally began to see wildlife, a squirrel or two here and an occasional deer. After about an hour walk they could see the Zora structure in the distance. They took a short rest, then resumed. And after another hour they finally arrived at the Zora city. It was uncanny how similar it looked, save only that this structure was carved of rock, not Luminous Stones. Some Zora guards were on duty as they approached the structure and Captain Lanka consulted with one. Link wondered why they needed guards at all here if the only inhabitants were the friendly Sheikah people and the Zoras themselves. Mipha climbed out of the water and stood with Link. The Zora guard ran off, and everyone stood around waiting. After a few minutes, the Zora guard returned and spoke with Lanka. Lanka then approached Mipha and Link.

"Queen Sopha will see us now," said Lanka. "I gave the guard some basic information about you both but did not mention you were married. I leave that to your discretion if you wish to disclose it."

Mipha, Link, and Lanka began walking toward the throne room on the upper level of the structure. When they reached the stairway to the top level two Zora guards, presumably members of the Royal Guard, acknowledged them and told them they could all proceed.

They started to climb the stairs to the throne room, and as they did so, they got their first view of Queen Sopha. Link's jaw dropped when he saw her. He had expected a matronly figure, something like a female version of King Dorephan perhaps. But Queen Sopha was much younger than that, probably no older than Mipha. The pigmented parts of her skin were a delicate light blue and her eyes a bright gold that reminded him of Mila's in their intensity. She wore a red coral crown and some matching silver and red jewelry. But what shocked Link was her striking appearance, how beautiful she looked. Queen Sopha glanced from Mipha to Link, her gaze finally coming to rest on Link. He felt almost hypnotized looking at her eyes as her dark gold rimmed pupils looked unblinking into his. Mipha glanced over at Link as they climbed the stairs and saw him staring with his mouth open. She cleared her throat, and Link snapped out of his trance. He looked over at Mipha, turned red, and mouthed the word "sorry." When they reached the top of the stairs they all stopped and bowed. Queen Sopha spoke.

"Welcome Hyruleans to our Domain and a special welcome to our sister Zora, Mipha, who I understand is herself royalty," said Sopha. "I would like to learn more about you both, who you are and what brings you here. Mipha, please sit with me over here. Your companion can sit apart from us over there while we speak." She pointed to a nearby bench within hearing distance of their seats but not part of the meeting.

She walked with Mipha to a seat along the side of the throne room and sat down across from her.

"So, Mipha, please tell me about yourself and your companion," said Sopha as she glanced over at Link. "You wear a headdress similar to what members of our royal family such as my younger sisters or my female cousins wear. That was why the Sheikah who met you were confused. And your companion is quite interesting, different from most of the Sheikah who live here. He carries himself with strength and confidence."

"Queen Sopha, I am the daughter and eldest child of King Dorephan, the ruler of our Domain in Hyrule. The companion you refer to is a Hylian named Link, and you should know that he is my husband," said Mipha.

At this, there was a murmur of surprise from those within earshot. Queen Sopha herself reacted with shock.

"Oh!" said Queen Sopha. "I had no idea. You must think me very rude. Apologies, Princess Mipha. Relationships between Zoras and other races never happens here, though there is no law against it or reason it could not. So, some Hylians find Zoras attractive? That is interesting. And may I ask if you were married in a Zora wedding or a Hylian one?"

"Queen Sopha, our marriage was a Zora one, and our vows included an oath to Nayru," said Mipha.

“We worship Nayru too. So, your marriage would, of course, be recognized here as well 'as long as you both shall live,' as the oath states,” said Queen Sopha. “I am very happy for you. You are the eldest child, you say. So, you are next in line to be queen. That is interesting. Let us proceed with the rest of your story, what of note has happened in Hyrule in the recent past and what brings you here?"

Mipha proceeded to relate the story of Ganon's attack and their destruction of him, including Link's part in it. Then she explained their search for the element they lacked. Link noticed that while Mipha was telling the story, Queen Sopha kept glancing over at him. What was she doing? He was also getting a little tired of being ignored, but given the dynamic of the situation, there was little he could do. Then he remembered Fi.

"Fi, what is going on here? And please do not appear," thought Link.

"What is going on here is a meeting between Queen Sopha and Lady Mipha, Master," said Fi.

"Alright Fi, you took me too literally and stated the obvious," thought Link. "I mean what is Queen Sopha's interest in me? She keeps glancing my way."

"Oh, I see, Master. Based on humanoid physical parameters I measured that are highly correlated with what you call feelings, I estimate the chance Queen Sopha is experiencing an inclination toward emotional attachment to you is about 60 percent."

What a convoluted way of communicating! Was Fi always like this? But he knew what she meant.

"Even after Mipha told her we're married?" thought Link.

"Mipha's statement to her did not produce a measurable reduction in her parameters, Master."

Link was starting to feel uncomfortable. He resumed his attention to their conversation.

"Queen Sopha," said Mipha, "can you explain how Zoras came to live here and why our Domains are almost identical? We have no record in our history of you."

"Ah, yes," said Sopha," I believe I can explain that, though likely no one is completely certain. At one time long ago, our races differed. There were freshwater Zoras and saltwater Zoras. We are descended from the saltwater race who lived in the ocean, in areas like the Akkala Sea nearby. And I imagine you are descended from the freshwater race. Over many generations our races must have converged through intermarriage and evolution. Your distant ancestors came into contact with the sea and members of our race, and my distant ancestors came into contact with Zoras who lived in rivers and lakes. As to the design of our two homes, I imagine the same architect must have been responsible for both structures. I believe our scientists said that long ago sea levels were higher than today and our city was much closer to the sea. At that time we must have known of each other, but the knowledge was lost over time."

"Queen Sopha, now that you have heard our story will you not return our device to us so we may be on our way and complete our task? You can see we mean you no harm," said Mipha.

"Yes, the Sheikah device you brought," said Sopha. "I am not an expert in such things, but I am told it is of an ancient design. I am amazed it still works. I am afraid we will need to retain this device until we can decide what to do about you."

"But Queen Sopha, we have come in peace to your realm. We seek only this element that can help us. We need the Sheikah Slate to locate this element. Why are you hindering our efforts?" said Mipha.

"I understand all that, Princess Mipha, but I am concerned about our kingdom and what would happen to it should Hyrule take note of us. Right now, Hyrule is unaware of us. We wish to preserve our privacy and independence. I will give the matter more thought. I know you must want to complete your task and return home, and I would like to see that happen, but I must think of my people and their safety first. By the way, I meant to ask, do you have any children?”

"Yes, Queen Sopha,” said Mipha. "A girl and a boy. They hatched at about the same time almost nine years ago."

"How delightful," said Sopha. "I take it they are both Zora children?”

“Yes, Queen Sopha.”

“And can you tell me something about them? In my experience young mothers like yourself enjoy speaking about their children.”

“They do among friends, Queen Sopha,” said Mipha.

“Yes, of course, you could hardly view me as a friend. I understand. I merely wondered how the children of a Hylian-Zora marriage would turn out, would they inherit any special attributes, things like that. But hearing of your children makes me feel even more strongly that I would not wish to keep you away from your family. I need to figure a way out of this dilemma."

"We could take an oath not to reveal your existence," said Mipha.

"Yes, that is a possibility," said Queen Sopha. "I am sure you would keep to your word. But I sense you are tired and the day is getting late. Let us all sleep on things and discuss them again in the morning. Princess Mipha, you are welcome to use any of the pools below this room to rest. I am not sure where Link would be most comfortable, perhaps at the inn? We do not get many guests here other than Sheikah now and then."

"He can rest with me, Queen Sopha," said Mipha. "We are used to sleeping together in water."

"Very well," said Sopha. "If you are hungry feel free to have anything from our market, I will have one of my guards let them know. We will discuss things further tomorrow."

At that, the meeting came to an end. They bowed and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" said Mipha to Link.

"Yes," said Link.

"Let's get dinner from the market and then I want to talk to you in one of the gazebos," said Mipha.

Here it comes thought Link. Why couldn't he have kept better control of himself?

They obtained a couple of fish and some rice from the market, cooked it at a nearby pot, and then walked up to one of the gazebos and sat down to eat. Before they began to eat Mipha turned to Link.

"First of all, can you control your adolescent behavior?” said Mipha. "You were drooling over Queen Sopha from the moment you saw her. Why do we need an anti-aging rune if you’re going to act like a sixteen-year-old? I'm sure she noticed your behavior, and it may have even encouraged her interest in you."

"I'm very, very sorry, Mipha," said Link. "It was an involuntary reaction of surprise, and I apologize. It's just that she wasn't at all what I expected. Believe me, it won't happen again."

"Secondly, I'm very uncomfortable with her," said Mipha. "I get the feeling she has some ulterior purpose. I didn't like her 'long as you both shall live' comment or her interest in whether our marriage was a Zora or Hylian one and her curiosity about Hylian/Zora children. It sounds like she's thinking of getting me out of the way, marrying you, and raising a family with you.”

“Of course that could never happen, Mipha. I would die to protect you, and I love you too much to ever be with anyone else. But what was the point about our marriage being Zora or Hylian?” said Link.

“Because not being a part of Hyrule they may not worship Hylia and might not honor a Hylian wedding. But an oath to Nayru is binding here,” said Mipha. "She is obviously conscious of the importance of such oaths and the rule of law. For example, she can’t order me killed. It would violate their law, and her guards swore an oath to uphold it. They would refuse to obey her, and it would call into question her suitability to rule.”

"I see. Well, we should remain on our guard. For now, we just have to rest and find out tomorrow what she wants," said Link.

They made their way to the pools. The Zora armor Link was wearing would keep his head above water, so he was able to sleep in the pool with her.

"Fi, as usual, wake me if there is any danger," thought Link.

"Yes, Master. And you do not need to remind me every night," said Fi.

All the walking and swimming that day had tired both of them out. They were soon fast asleep.

Next morning after breakfast one of the guards informed Mipha and Link that Queen Sopha would like to see them again. Link noticed none of the Sheikah seemed to be around anymore. They were escorted up to the throne room. Link and Mipha bowed upon entering.

"Princess Mipha and Link, please let us all sit down together this time and talk some more," said Queen Sopha. She pointed to the benches along the side of the room, and they all took seats. Link noticed again how penetrating her gaze was. When she looked into your eyes, it seemed she could read your mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Princess Mipha," said Queen Sopha, "I was very interested in your summary of the events that occurred in Hyrule concerning Ganon's destruction. But your narrative is not consistent with our records. Our records show that 113 years ago much of Hyrule was destroyed, apparently by Ganon and his servants. Those who recorded these events dared only observe from afar though some ventured as close as the shore of your land. They brought back stories of monsters and ancient Sheikah robots roaming at will. And for about one hundred years I am told not much changed. But then about thirteen years ago we learned that Ganon had been destroyed. Some of his robot devices lay dormant along the shore. For the next three or four years when we had the opportunity to observe things, it appeared Hyrule was slowly being rebuilt. And then almost ten years ago now there was an enormous flash of light from the direction of Hyrule. We thought Hyrule had been utterly destroyed again. But no, on the contrary, from what we could observe it appeared Hyrule was much restored, as if all the restoration work underway had been completed in an instant. We journeyed as far as your shores again and found the ancient Sheikah robots were completely gone, not even wreckage of them existed. We wondered what sort of magic this could be. And then a week or so after that there was another bright burst of light, smaller than the first, coming from the direction of your central castle. Apparently Ganon had attacked again and been defeated again. Your story, Princess Mipha, seems to cover only the second defeat of Ganon up to the present. Can you not describe the events leading up to the first defeat of Ganon and the great flash and what caused it?"

So, the time travel event did not extend to this land, thought Link. The Temple of Time stopped at Hyrule’s borders. Counting year zero as Zelda’s birth year, people here saw events in sequential linear time, year 121 of his old time continuing on without interruption to what would have been year 130 today. To them, it had all happened outside of the temporal loopback. So Ganon was defeated in year 117 and year 121 from their perspective. The first flash of light must have been the time travel event. And of course, the Guardian Stalkers were gone after that because in the new timeline Ganon never had a chance to infect them. The second smaller flash a week or so later was Princess Zelda sealing Ganon away.

"I am sorry, Queen Sopha, but I have no memories of any defeat of Ganon but the one you refer to as the second defeat, and no memories of a large flash or the events you describe before that," said Mipha.

True thought Link. Looking at the flow of time from their perspective, Mipha was dead from year 17 onward, and then not back alive until year 121. Queen Sopha was asking about events before year 121.

"I am sorry to doubt you, but I must verify your truthfulness," said Queen Sopha. "This is painless, you will feel nothing. Lania?"

A guard standing nearby took out a Sheikah Tab, then walked over and held it to Mipha's head.

"Now please answer me again, Princess, do you remember the events just before the great flash I spoke of?" said Queen Sopha.

"No, Queen Sopha," said Mipha.

Lania examined the Sheikah Tab.

"She speaks the truth, Your Majesty," said Lania.

Queen Sopha slammed her hand down angrily. Then brought her temper under control.

"But how is that possible, Princess Mipha? You are more than thirteen years old. You must have lived through it!" said Queen Sopha. "And what of your husband?"

"He suffered severe memory loss, Queen Sopha. His memory is unreliable," said Mipha.

"Lania can you please verify that as well," said Queen Sopha. Lania bowed and approached Link with her Sheikah Tab in hand.

"Do not worry, this is painless," said Lania to Link. "It cannot read thoughts but can detect damage to your mind. It will take only a moment."

She held the device to Link's forehead and pressed something. Link felt nothing, but after a moment Lania withdrew the Sheikah Tab and examined it.

"What Princess Mipha said is true, Your Majesty. Link shows damage to many areas of his mind that deal with memories."

"Why do you feel we would lie, Queen Sopha?" said Mipha.

"Only because your narrative of events differs greatly from our records, something I am at a loss now to explain," said Queen Sopha. "Perhaps our records are faulty. But apologies for doubting you. You may both go now."

Mipha and Link bowed and left. They had the freedom to wander around the Domain, but guards were under orders to prevent them from leaving.

"The more I see of Queen Sopha, the less I like her," said Link.

"That wasn't your first reaction," said Mipha. "You looked like you couldn't see enough of her."

"I said I'm very sorry," said Link. "I behaved badly, I know that. Can you please forgive me and move on?"

"I agree there is more going on here than there seems," said Mipha. "Have you checked with your spirit friend?"

"Yes," said Link. "I'll spare you her convoluted way of expressing it, but she could not explain Queen Sopha's motives."

"Alright, let's stroll around their Domain for now," said Mipha.

They were familiar with the layout. But the Hyrule Domain was more beautiful, thought Link. The Luminous Stones there gave it a unique appearance. Such stones were not readily available here, so the builders must have done their best with rock.

Wherever they walked, they were conscious of stares. As Queen Sopha had said, Zoras here did not tend to associate with anyone but other Zoras.

"Should we hold hands and shock them even more?" said Link.

"If you don't think your Queen girlfriend would mind," teased Mipha. They held hands and continued to stroll around.

"Let's check out some of their gazebos. We can walk along their waterways," said Link.

They headed up one of the waterways and through the gazebo on the first level, then continued to the next level. But as they approached the last gazebo on the highest level, they heard something.

"Shh, come here and sit as if nothing is happening," said someone.

Mipha and Link did as they were asked and noticed a Zora crouching down in the gazebo below the siding to avoid being seen. She looked very much like Queen Sopha, but her skin was a delicate shade of pink instead of blue. Link noticed she also wore a headdress similar to Mipha's.

"I am Princess Faray, younger sister of Queen Sopha," said Faray. "I have been trying to find a way to speak with you, and I am taking some risk in doing so. But I and some Sheikah have grown concerned over my sister's behavior. Just sit and listen, and do nothing to draw attention to me."

Princess Faray continued.

"I understand my sister has questioned you closely about events in Hyrule. Some of her guards count me as their friend. For many years when we were young it was already known that Hyrule's army had been utterly destroyed and Hyrule lay defenseless. I say defenseless, but its army had been replaced by monsters and ancient Sheikah robots. Growing up my sister felt sad for Hyrule. As a young girl she loved reading the few stories we had about Hyrule's history. When our father passed and Sopha became Queen, she thought she could finally do something for Hyrule. And, no doubt, gain some glory for herself. You should realize the technology we have is further advanced than yours. The Sheikah who came here never abandoned their technology, save for one thing. They utterly renounced the use of time travel. They realized long ago that the risk of time travel was too great to leave in anyone's hands. So, all information about time travel was destroyed, and they never speak of it or its possibility. However, the rest of their technology has continued to advance. We would have had absolutely no difficulty destroying the ancient Sheikah robots that terrorized Hyrule. And monsters would present no difficulty either. They also built two Divine Beasts here which I am told are many times more powerful than yours. You may have seen them in the distance. They were built in case Ganon should attack here but were never needed. However, we believe they alone are powerful enough to destroy Ganon and could be used for that purpose. In other words, to get to the point, we had in our possession all that was needed to destroy all the enemies in Hyrule and free it from Ganon's control. And that is what my sister wished to do, which was not a bad thing for those of us who hate Ganon as we all do here. So she began to dream of herself as the next savior of Hyrule. But she had a problem. The Sheikah here wants their technology to be used only in defense of our land, not for offense. So, my sister had to plan secretly. But her plans were well along and she was close to implementing them when suddenly, all her plans fell apart!"

Princess Faray paused to catch her breath. Mipha and Link pretended to be discussing something.

"This is what she is having difficulty understanding. Ganon attacked Hyrule 113 years ago and destroyed it. Then about 13 years ago he was defeated and Hyrule began restoration work. Then about 9 years ago there is this enormous flash of light and Hyrule is completely restored. A week after that Ganon attacks again and is defeated in one day. So, my sister was very curious about this turn of events. The Sheikah here, however, understood what must have happened, but were reluctant to tell her since it was a subject they do not discuss. A time travel event must have occurred. And it seems that worked out very well for Hyrule. You would think my sister would have been happy for your land. But her dream of being the savior of Hyrule had grown into an ambition to rule it. So, for the past eight years, she has been bitter over the course of events. Hyrule with its army restored is too strong for her to attack directly. But she has learned of another way to enhance her power and succeed in her goal. And I believe your presence here, Link, may have given her the chance."

Princess Faray paused for another moment.

"There is a well known legend about an ancient people that once lived here, even before our time, when monsters roamed this land. A hero was born who discovered three magic jewels that when brought together would grant the wearer great power. Children’s stories have been made of this legend, about the great hero who used this power to rid our land of all monsters, fighting even the mightiest of them. And once the monsters were gone the hero gave up his power and lived out his life. But the jewels were hidden away ready to be retrieved by a modern hero if monsters ever returned. Anyway, that is the legend. And you may have noticed we don't have any monsters here. As I said, this was always considered just a legend, but it turned out there was some truth to it. Two of the legendary jewels were found by Zoras at the bottom of two triangular shaped lakes about eight years ago. They had been hidden there, and for the land-based beings who hid them, it was an excellent hiding spot. But being aquatic, we had no problem retrieving them. My sister has them in her possession. But the third jewel needed to complete the set, and the most powerful of them, is said to have been hidden in one of their structures on land. My sister believes she has identified the structure, but all attempts by any Zora to enter there and return have failed. And of course, the Sheikah would not help her even if they could. We suspect this structure is guarded in some way by devices or traps that prevent us from navigating it. I would not be surprised if my sister would wish you, Link, to tackle this challenge and retrieve this jewel for her. And I would also like to see you retrieve this jewel. But not to give it to her. It would make her too powerful, and I fear she would use that power for ill. Instead to destroy it so she can be cleansed of her ambitions to have it. I still love my sister and pray to Nayru that she will return to the kind and loving sister she used to be. And her dreams of conquest seem to have coincided with her possession of these relics. Perhaps if these relics no longer prayed on her mind she would recover. I am hoping if one is destroyed they will all lose their power. But for now, my sister is dangerous. Anyway, I have said enough. My sister does not fully trust me and I am sometimes watched. Please get up and leave now as if you are done talking with each other. And of course, say nothing of our meeting or what I have told you."

Mipha and Link arose and strolled down the waterway, pretending to resume their talk. The guards did not notice anything amiss. Link had a lot of questions he would have liked to ask Princess Faray but she had already taken a risk meeting with them and prolonging the time together would have only made it riskier.

"Well, if we can believe Princess Faray, your instincts were right about Queen Sopha," said Link.

"Yes, but what do we do about it if she asks us?" said Mipha. "We can't simply refuse if we ever want to leave here. And if we ever retrieve it, how can we destroy it?”

"Let's take it one step at a time and hear what she has to say,” said Link.

Meanwhile, Queen Sopha was in a foul mood. Here were two Hyrulians who had wandered into her realm and should have known all about what happened to their kingdom just over thirteen years ago. And yet, beyond all understanding, the one knew nothing, and the other had a damaged memory. She cursed her bad luck. If she could understand the magic that had transformed Hyrule from its destruction she could better judge Hyrule’s strength.

Her first plan would no longer work. But there was always the other way, using the special relics. She remembered when they found the first relic. Before that she had never thought about trying to conquer Hyrule, her only desire was to rid it of evil for the good of the people there. And of course some glory for her accomplishment. She had considered Hyrule a beautiful land and Ganon had destroyed it. But when she obtained the first relic, suddenly thoughts of a higher purpose came to her. She could be the ruler of both Hyrule and this land. And with advanced technology, she could defend Hyrule and give the people there a better life. And when the second relic was found and given to her, her thoughts grew even stronger. Never had these two lands been united, but she could do that and be the ruler of the largest kingdom ever. And she deserved to be with the power she would have. If only she could obtain the third relic. The thought prayed on her mind for years now. She even dreamt about it. She would have to find a way to coax Link to retrieve the last relic for her but not be too obvious about her intentions.

But she was smart and had a lot of confidence in herself including her ability to influence others. She also had a lot of confidence Link could fulfill her request. To be the legendary hero and wield the sacred sword meant he was a strong warrior. And he was handsome and liked Zoras. How did he end up with someone like Mipha? What did he see in her? Surely he could have done much better. But what if Link was unable to retrieve the item on his first attempt? He would have to stay to try again. But she didn't want Mipha around too. She could play on Mipha’s love for Link. She would spare Link’s life if Mipha agreed to say nothing of what happened or reveal the presence of her Domain. Then Mipha would be allowed to return home to her little ones while Link remained here until he completed the task. Link could try again and again if necessary to retrieve what she needed. If he succeeded, she would be powerful enough to deal with anything.

And in the meantime, with Mipha gone, Link might even take an interest in her. He couldn’t take his eyes off her at first. And he was a cut above anyone she had ever met. They could not legally marry while Mipha lived. She still feared to violate an oath to Nayru. But one obstacle at a time. If it ever happened, she and the Hero of Hyrule would be a marriage of true equals. And any children of theirs would be truly exceptional. But if all that didn’t work out, well too bad. Her primary goal now was power, not romance. Her mood was much improved now.

Meanwhile, it was time to send another brief message to this Purah person from Link's old Sheikah device saying that Mipha and Link were alright. She did not need any more people from Hyrule investigating their whereabouts.

The next meeting with Queen Sopha occurred the following day. She was all smiles when Mipha and Link were ushered in to see her.

"Mipha and Link, I hope you are not too inconvenienced by your stay here," said Queen Sopha. "I have given the matter some thought and have reached a solution I think will work. There is an item of value to me that resides in a structure near here. None of my people have been able to reach it, though a number have tried. I cannot ask the Sheikah people since it is not their way to explore such places. But you, Link, have experience with such tasks. We know from legends that it is not uncommon for the hero to explore unknown structures and overcome obstacles. So, I will strike a deal with you. If you can retrieve the item hidden in the structure I indicate, I will return your Sheikah Slate, and you will be free to obtain the element you seek and return home to your family.”

"What is this structure, Your Majesty?" said Link. "And why do you think none of your subjects have been able to explore it?"

"I am not sure," said Queen Sopha. "It may be that the environment there is hostile to Zoras. Or that we are not as skilled at navigating such things. There may be traps or obstacles to overcome. It is a building not far beyond the Domain here."

"None of your subjects has returned from this venture, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"None who has gone further than a little way past the entrance," said Queen Sopha.

"And this item you seek, can you tell us what it is and how I will recognize it, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"It is a small chest like one I will show you. You can bring me the chest unopened," said Queen Sopha. “It is not too large or heavy to carry.”

"And, Your Majesty, would you mind explaining why it is so important to you?" said Link.

"That is not really a matter of your concern, but I will tell you anyway. It is a relic of great importance," said Queen Sopha. "It is believed to have the power to enhance the ability of its owner. I feel it would help me be a stronger ruler for my people and better care for their interests."

"I would like to discuss this with Mipha before making a decision, if that is alright, Your Majesty," said Link.

"Of course, that is fine," said Queen Sopha. "I will expect your answer tomorrow."

With that Mipha and Link bowed and left the throne room. They headed to one of the upper gazebos to talk.

"So, her plan is finally evident," said Link. "She wants us to get the third item for her and then she says she will return our Sheikah Slate and let us be on our way. Do you believe her?"

"No, I don't," said Mipha.

"Fi, what about you?" thought Link.

"The probability some of her statements are deceitful is over 80 percent, Master," said Fi.

"Fi, can't you just say she's probably lying," thought Link.

"If you prefer a less quantitative assessment, Master," said Fi.

"Alright, assuming I do this, now we get to the question of whether you are coming with me or not, Mipha,” said Link.

"What is the question?" said Mipha. "Of course, I am."

"My concern is that Zoras seem to have difficulty navigating this structure and I am worried about you," said Link.

"Well, I suspect Hylians may have difficulty navigating this structure as well, and I am worried about you," said Mipha. "For all your talk you may be a bit rusty now. It’s been some time since you did this sort of thing. And I can heal you. Do we need to have this same conversation every time? I am not leaving you, so remember that and save your breath in future.”

"Alright, we go together," said Link. "We can give the queen our answer tomorrow that we will do as she wants. Our next dilemma will be what to do if we retrieve this mysterious item. How do we get our Sheikah Slate back to find the element we need without giving it to her, which her sister warned us not to do? Or how can we find the element without our Sheikah Slate? Anyway, I’m going to their market now and use Her Majesty’s credit there to purchase anything they have that could be useful for our mission.”

After finishing up at the store, which provided some dry food and arrows, they had the afternoon to themselves. There was little to do other than wander around the Domain.

“You know, as a last resort,” said Link. “I could battle the two guards over there while you make a run for it, or should I say swim for it. You could get away and bring help. By the time they could start going after you I think you could out swim them and get to the sea. And I bet the guards here are under orders not to harm me now that Her Majesty needs my help.”

“Maybe, assuming I don’t run into any Sheikah on the way,” said Mipha. “And though her guards may be under orders not to harm you, I think Her Majesty would have no regrets over finding an excuse to eliminate me. She knows she can’t just order me killed. It violates their law, and her guards wouldn’t obey. But trying to escape would change that. However, you are still not thinking it through. Remember the advanced technology to be used for defense? What kind of help could I bring that could get past that? Or were you thinking I wouldn’t realize that and this was your way of sacrificing yourself for me?”

“You’re too smart,” said Link. “We’ll stick to the original plan. And I don’t want Fi’s probability of success.”

They continued walking around the Domain. The Zoras here seemed to be going about their business no differently than at home. Link wished he could discuss with one of the Sheikah what lay to the west on the plateau. There was a vast area that lay just beyond Hyrule’s borders and encircled Hyrule on the north and west. He wondered if they knew anything about that land. But he hadn’t seen any Sheikah here since their first day. He also hoped they might run into Princess Faray to see if she had any further thoughts. But no luck there either. Finally, they returned to the plaza and had a light dinner. After another walk, they should get some rest. Their big day was tomorrow.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule, Purah was getting both annoyed and concerned. The messages from Link were too terse and uninformative. Link was not providing any specifics despite two attempts of hers asking what they had found at the Zora Domain looking structure. The answers came back that they were doing well but still investigating the area. The possibility someone other than Link was replying began to cross her mind. But that could only mean Link was no longer in control. She might be able to tell from her next message if the sender at the other end was overconfident. She entered the message now.

_Link, hope all is well. Tila and Tidon miss you and send their love._

Next morning Mipha and Link had their meeting with Queen Sopha. She came straight to the point, her eagerness evident.

“Have you decided what you will do?” said Queen Sopha.

“Yes, Your Majesty, Mipha and I will attempt to retrieve the item you seek. And if we succeed you will return our Sheikah Slate and allow us to search for the element we need and return to our home.”

“Excellent!” said Queen Sopha. “Stated perfectly and agreed. Now here is what the chest you must find looks like.” She reached behind her seat and produced a small chest. It contained some symbols Link didn’t recognize. But the chest was quite distinctive looking, gold in color and made of metal.

“If you are ready my guards will escort you to the structure. It is a short walk from here. And good luck,” said Queen Sopha.

Four guards arrived and asked them to follow. The group walked to the west and Link could see the structure they were headed to. It lay low to the ground and was built of bricks but appeared to be very old and weathered. When they reached the structure Link noticed that there were two stone figures carved by the entrance, but too damaged by time to make out anything about them. The entryway consisted of a long stairway leading down into the ground. Link started getting angry.

“Why did no one tell us the path led underground? I would have brought more torches. We need to go back,” said Link.

“You won’t need torches, Sir,” said the guard. “We have explored part way into the structure, and it seems completely illuminated by a string of luminous stones embedded in the walls. We have never seen anything like it.”

“Well, I have some torches just in case,” said Link. “Ready Mipha?”

"Yes," said Mipha.

Mipha and Link made their way carefully down the worn stairs and took their first steps into the ancient structure.

“This feels like old times, Master,” said Fi.

Back in Hyrule Purah had just received a reply to her message. 

_Doing fine, but investigation continues. Give our love to Tila and Tidon. We miss them._


	34. The Third Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link seek to recover the third gem while striving to keep it from Queen Sopha.

**Chapter 33 - The Third Gem**

Purah's Sheikah Slate showed a message.

_Doing fine, but our investigation continues. Give our love to Tila and Tidon. We miss them._

"That's interesting," thought Purah as she read the reply to her message, a message she had deliberately baited with false children's names. Her suspicions were correct. Link and Mipha were not sending her messages, but someone was pretending to be them. The sender had been overconfident and had not learned the names of their children. What did this mean? It meant someone had taken the Sheikah Slate from Link. But the person replying wanted to keep up the appearance that Link was still sending messages. So they had a reason to prevent Link from sending a message, yet were concerned about what might happen if it was learned he was not the one sending them. Perhaps they were concerned about help being sent? In any case, this left no doubt Mipha and Link had encountered civilization advanced enough to use a Sheikah Slate. And she feared it also meant they were in trouble. She needed to think about what to do next.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link made their way slowly down the long stairwell into the depths of the ancient structure. The steps were old and broken, so they walked carefully, Link taking Mipha's hand. When they reached the bottom, it was as the guard described. The walls contained a ribbon of luminous stones that illuminated the passageways. The only direction led to the room straight ahead of them, and Link slowly stepped forward into it. It was empty, save for a large flat pedestal in the center. The dust on the floor revealed several sets of footprints, some ending at the doorway ahead and others returning to the entrance.

"Presumably those footprints are from Queen Sopha's subjects who attempted to enter here," said Link. "We need to be careful. I will be the first to enter any rooms from now on. And let's keep out of a direct line of sight of any doors. I wouldn't expect there to be any living enemies here since this structure is so old, but there may be traps. Fi, I assume you will warn me of any danger?"

"Most certainly, Master. Your safety is my reason for being."

Link approached the pedestal and wiped off the dust on top. There was a stone tablet on top with a message inscribed on it, but the letters and language were foreign to him, and he could not read a single word. But Fi could.

"Master I will translate this for you," said Fi. "It is in an ancient dialect and claims to be written by the person who hid the gem. The translation is as follows."

_My name is Lantor, and I write this for you who seeks the sacred gem hidden within. In my lifetime our land was plagued by monsters of many kinds, and like many then I prayed for relief. And the Goddesses answered our prayers, but not by destroying the monsters. Instead, they gave us the means to do so ourselves if we had the will. By the blessings of Farore, Din and Nayru, I was granted the honor of holding three sacred gems. These gems gave me great power, enough to destroy all monsters from our land, even the strongest. The story of my quest to free our land is told elsewhere. But when my task was finally done it was my duty to leave the gems for another should monsters ever return. I will say to you, seeker, to beware: giving up these powerful gems is no easy task. They create a desire in your heart to keep them and use them, even if only for the good that you believe you could do. These gems could cause enormous harm in evil hands, and I fear holding them too long could corrupt even the noblest among us. In the end, it was only by the grace of Nayru's wisdom that I overcame my desire to keep the gems and willingly surrendered them. I pray my spirit will have peace for finally doing what was right. But I came to understand that only someone skilled in combat and strong of character is fit to hold these gems. Someone weak in combat will not use them to their potential. Someone weak in character will, sooner or later, use them for their own ends. So I chose to place the last sacred gem in this ancient structure built to challenge a hero of old. This will test the strength and character of any who would seek it. If monsters have returned to our land, then I wish you success. Farewell._

"That's an interesting message," said Link. "And it plainly states this structure is a trial of skill and character. We both need to be careful."

They moved slowly to the entrance to the next room ahead. Link stood next to the door keeping out of the line of sight, his back against the wall. Then he carefully poked his head around the wall and peered into the room. The doorway he stood at was well above a pool of water that covered the bottom of the room. The door was the same height as three columns with a flat surface on top that jutted above the water. The columns were spaced evenly across the room and led straight to a doorway on the opposite side that was open and had some kind of ornament above it. It appeared that the intent was to jump from column to column to reach the doorway. This didn't look too difficult.

"Mipha, I am going to try jumping from column to column. If I make it to the other side, follow me. The jumps don't look too hard," said Link.

"Master, be careful, I sense more to this room than is apparent," said Fi.

Link positioned himself in the doorway and looked around the room. He didn't see any danger. Then he moved forward slightly into the room and steadied himself to jump. But before he could spring forward, the ornament above the far door opened up revealing an eyelike device. It fired an electric arrow at Link that hit him in the left shoulder. He cried out in pain, his reflexes pulling him back into the room with Mipha and away from the doorway.

"Link!" screamed Mipha as she rushed over to him. Link lay on the ground, groaning and clutching his shoulder. His arm had a wound and a nasty burn from the electricity. Mipha cradled his head in one arm as she began her healing process with the other.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" said Mipha. "You know my heart cries every time I see you hurt. Please, please, promise me you will be more careful. Don't be too quick to rush into a room."

"I promise," said Link. "And I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Mipha finished her healing, the wound and burn on his shoulder gone. Link sat up, and they hugged.

"I know you don't want to hear this," said Mipha, "but your skills so far hardly inspire confidence. I thought these kinds of structures was your specialty."

"I got off to a bad start. I don't have as much experience with these kinds of rooms as you might think," said Link. "The Shrines I had to work through were more like puzzles, finding clever ways to use Sheikah Slate runes and things like that. But I still think I can figure out what to do. I just need to be more careful and observant. I am certainly glad you're here though. And I think we've found the room that would have stopped the Zora's. Electricity is usually fatal to them."

Mipha shuddered to think of how many Zora bodies might lay beneath the water, a testament to Queen Sopha's ambitions.

"So, what's your plan?" said Mipha.

"Well, from what I could see, when I started to enter the room it triggered some kind of eye-like device above the far door which shot an arrow at me. This time I am going to jump from the door but use my time in the air to invoke my ability to slow time and take out that eye-like device with an arrow before it can shoot."

"Please jump aside if it looks like your plan won't work," said Mipha. "I am so nervous about this!"

Link slid next to the doorway and set an arrow ready in his bow. Then he jumped into the room and aimed for the eye. Time slowed for him. The eye device across the room blinked open and Link promptly fired an arrow right toward the center of it. Then he shot the second one to be sure. The arrows hit the eye, and it shook, spun around twice, and fell from the wall with a splash into the water. Link landed safely on the first platform.

"It's safe to jump across now," he said. He waited for Mipha to jump onto the platform with him, grabbing her hand as she landed. Then he did the same for the remaining two platforms and space before the doorway. They stopped to rest a moment as Link peeked around the edge of the door to inspect the room ahead. It looked empty. And there was no evidence of any doorway out of the room either. It couldn't be a dead-end already.

"Fi, do you see any danger in the room ahead?"

"No, Master. The room is empty," said Fi

"Mipha, I'll still go first."

Link walked into the room. Nothing happened. He looked around, and everything seemed safe.

"Mipha, come on in. It's safe," said Link.

Mipha followed him into the room.

"But where do we go from here?" said Mipha as she turned to look at the three walls. "It looks like a dead-end."

"Yes, but I've learned about situations like this," said Link. "Look closely at the wall ahead. Notice that there are cracks in several places? That means we can break through it. Stand back with me over here."

Mipha joined him across the room while Link threaded a bomb arrow to his bow.

"Cover your ear holes," said Link. He launched the bomb arrow at the wall, and the explosion ripped a gaping hole in it. They waited for the dust and debris to settle then Link peered into the opening. There was a room on the other side, and they could also see a chest on the floor and beyond it a doorway.

"That can't be the chest with the gem?" said Mipha.

"No, it's the wrong kind of chest. But it may hold something useful. Please stand back."

The chest was covered in dust, but there was no lock, and Link kicked open the chest and removed its contents. There were two pieces of some stiff material rolled into cylinders. The material was more rigid and thicker than paper but not as thick as stone. What was interesting about the material is that once unrolled it would lay flat, but then could be rolled up again to carry. Link unrolled both items and dusted them off. They contained a diagram of variously interconnected rectangles, and each sheet also had a circularly shaped cutout in the lower right corner. He was not sure what the cutout was for, but it was evident what the diagrams were. These were maps of this structure. He could see where they were relative to the entrance now.

"This is a valuable find," said Link. "It's a map of this structure and should be a great help to us. Let's plot out a possible route. It looks like this structure has two levels and each sheet covers one of them. We are on the upper level in this room here."

Link pointed to the room on the map they were in as Mipha stood next to him and examined the map. They worked out a route from the current room to what looked like it could be a passageway that led to the lower level.

"Unless some of these rooms are impassable, this map will save us from wasting time following the wrong path. Let's take it one step at a time. When we get to the lower level we can study the map of that floor," said Link.

"Let me carry the maps," said Mipha. "You concentrate on the rooms themselves and their dangers."

The next room was through the doorway to the right. Link peered into the room, and there was nothing dangerous evident.

"Fi, see anything dangerous in the room ahead?"

"Nothing, Master," said Fi.

Link entered the room, and indeed it was just an empty room. There were two doorways, one straight ahead and one to the left. According to the map, they should take the door to their left. The agreed upon routine was for Link to approach a doorway carefully, peer into the room from behind the wall with just his head, and check with Fi ahead of time.

"Fi, anything wrong with the room on the left?"

"There is some mechanism active there, Master, but I am unsure how it works. Please be cautious."

Link poked his head through the door. The room seemed ordinary and had two doors, one straight ahead and another to the right. According to the map, the one straight ahead was the preferred one. One difference from previous rooms is that the floor was covered with black tiles. Link entered the room. Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound, and a floor tile spun across the room and crashed into his chest. He staggered back, the wind knocked out of him, groaning from the impact. But he had the presence of mind to raise his shield as another tile careened toward him and crashed into his shield, knocking him back. He backed his way into a corner as he heard Mipha screaming for him to be careful. One tile after another crashed into his shield. Finally, the last tile spun against his shield and shattered. The room was quiet, all the floor tiles gone. Link got up and rubbed his chest. Mipha rushed into the room and examined him.

"You promised me you would be more careful!" said Mipha almost in tears as she healed the bruising on his chest. "Weren't you familiar with this kind of trap?"

"No, I wasn't. But the difference in the flooring should have alerted me to something. I promise I'll be more observant and suspicious," said Link.

"According to the map there are five more rooms between here and the entrance to the lower level," said Link. "Our next destination is straight ahead."

As usual, Link peered into the room, and Fi indicated she sensed no danger. Link entered, and Mipha followed. There was a doorway straight ahead, but it was locked, a giant keyhole evident.

"So, this means we have to backtrack and find the key," said Link. "We need to go back to the empty room that had two doorways."

They worked their way back to the empty room and this time took the other doorway. The room seemed empty, the floor covered in dust and dirt. A couple of old jars stood along the far wall, but they were empty.

"According to the map there is no other entrance or exit from this room, so something must be here," said Link.

He looked around. The walls all seemed solid. Then he considered the floor. Brushing away the dust on the floor he eventually uncovered a switch in one of the corners. He repeated dusting the other corners. There were three switches.

"Mipha, I would feel better if you waited outside," said Link. "I am familiar with this kind of thing. I need to use the jars to hold down two of the switches while I step on the third."

Mipha stepped out of the room but watched from the doorway. If Link needed help, she wanted to be close by. And so far he had required a good deal of support. Link positioned one of the jars on each of two switches. Then he took a deep breath and stepped on the third. A compartment in the ceiling opened, and a key fell to the floor, the sound of metal hitting stone reverberating in the room. He stepped off the switch, and the ceiling door snapped shut. Then he retrieved the key.

"Now back to the locked door," said Link.

"That was good thinking," said Mipha. "Just please don't get overconfident."

When they reached the locked door, Link inserted the key and turned it. The door opened at once. Link kept to the side along the wall and peered into the room. It was completely dark, not illuminated like the other rooms.

"I knew we would need torches," said Link. "I just hope I brought enough."

Link pulled out a torch and lay it next to a piece of flint, then he struck the flint with his sword, and the spark ignited the torch. He put away the flint, picked up the torch, and headed for the entrance to the dark room.

"Fi, anything to worry about?"

"I do not sense any danger, Master."

Link entered the room, and he could see four unlit lamps laid out in a square pattern around the center of the room. He started to go around lighting them but after three were lit as he approached the fourth the first lamp went out. He tried again, moving faster this time, but with the same result. Then he got an idea. He lit two of the lamps, then positioned the torch in front of and in line with the two unlit lamps. He bent down and aimed an arrow through the torch and across the two lamps, then fired. Both lamps were lit at the same time, and a door on the right of the entranceway snapped open.

"Nicely done," said Mipha. "But I think we could have worked together on that one."

There were only two more rooms before the entrance to the lower level.

Link peered through the doorway of the next room. The room was illuminated, and he could see a winding brick pathway that threaded across the room, and to either side of the path a deep drop. Falling off the path meant severe injury or even death.

"Fi, see anything in the next room?"

"Master there are two devices in the corners across from the entrance. I do not know their purpose but be mindful of them."

Link took a step into the room and stopped. Nothing happened at first, and then he noticed the device on his right started to glow, and a moment later it fired a ball of energy at him. He jumped back into the room in time to see the ball disappear against the far wall in a splash of light.

"Alright, this will be tricky," said Link. "You have to stand behind me and hold onto me as we navigate the path. I will use my shield to deflect the balls of energy when we are fired upon and will have to turn slightly depending on the direction the balls come at us. If you need to stop, just tell me. The most important thing is to not fall off the path and stay behind me. Are you ready?"

Link worked his way into the room with Mipha clinging behind him. As a ball of energy from one of the devices approached them, Link deflected it with his shield. Then they made their way forward. Whenever one of the devices stated to glow Link would stop, take a firm stand on the path, and have his shield ready. It was slow work since the route did not cross the room directly but zig-zagged in a frustrating pattern. As they finally reached the end of the path and the platform before the exit Link turned to face back toward the entrance pulling Mipha behind him. He was in time to reflect one last ball of energy the device on the left spat at them. Then they moved out of harm's way, out of range of the two devices.

The next room had a door to the right, but Link noticed the wall ahead of them was cracked.

"I'm going to bomb the wall over there first," said Link.

He readied another bomb arrow and the wall ahead crumbled, revealing a room with another chest. Link entered the room and opened the chest. There was a small round object whose purpose wasn't apparent at first. But Mipha guessed it.

"Remember the circular cut out in the map? Let's try inserting this item there," said Mipha as she opened the map of the lower level.

Mipha inserted the object into the cutout, and it fit perfectly. Suddenly glowing spots appeared in various rooms on the map. And in one room toward the far end of the lower floor, the symbol of a gold chest appeared.

"This device enhances the map," said Link. "These glowing spots must be items of interest and the gold chest must indicate the room where the gem is found."

They backtracked into the room they had come from. According to the map, the room to the right contained a passage to the lower level.

"Master, be careful of the sharp pointed objects in the corners."

As Link peered into the room, he could see an opening in the center of the room surrounded by blocks. It was a stairway leading down to the lower level. At the four corners of the room, there were square objects with sharp dagger-like blades protruding from their sides. Link stepped slowly forward. As he suspected as soon as he came between the two-bladed objects they quickly snapped together. He was prepared for this and jumped back in time. Mipha gasped when she saw it.

"Alright," said Link. "I know how to get by this. Notice how the blades snap together quite rapidly, but then take longer to reset themselves against the wall? You get ready, and when I step forward and back to trigger them, you wait until they start returning to the wall and run through. Then I will do the same thing."

Mipha got ready, and Link stepped between the blades and immediately jumped back. The blades snapped together and then began to retreat to their positions in the walls. Mipha ran past them. Link waited for the blades to reset in the wall. Then he repeated the process, this time running past them himself. They stood together in the middle of the room.

"Now we just have to push one of these blocks to access the stairway," said Link. After two attempts he found the right block. They moved past the blocks and stood next to the stairs.

"Alright, we survived the first level in one piece," said Link. "Let's look at the map of the lower level before we head down there."

Mipha pulled out the map, and they studied it together. There were more rooms on the lower level than the upper one, and Link couldn't imagine anyone navigating this structure without the map.

"Fi, can you sense any danger in the room just below us?"

"No Master, it should pose no danger."

"Alright, let's go," said Link.

They made their way to the stairway and walked down to the lower level. The air was stale down here, and dust lay thick on the floor. There was only one door leading from this room, so the choice of direction was a simple one.

"Master, there is an active device in the next room. Be careful."

Link peered into the room. The only thing he could see was some sort of statue in the center of the room. Link raised his shield and stepped into the room. The device in the center of the room sprung into action, sending a powerful and continuous beam of white-hot energy Link's way. Link blocked it with his shield, but he could feel his shield getting hotter and hotter as he quickly backed out of the room.

"That thing is pretty powerful," said Link, quickly dropping his shield to let it cool.

"Let me see your arm," said Mipha. "It looks like you burned it."

Mipha soothed the burned area along the part of his arm that had been in contact with the shield.

"Still wondering whether it was worth having me with you?" said Mipha.

"No, sweetheart, I couldn't do this without you," said Link. "But there is no way we can get across that room hiding behind my shield. The beam is continuous, and I can't deflect it. And it's so powerful I'm not sure it couldn't melt the shield given enough time."

Link thought for a moment.

"Usually I would try an arrow to the 'eye' for a device of that type, but the beam activates so quickly I'm not sure I can get the shot off in time. And while I am trying to shoot it holding my bow I am defenseless against its beam," said Link.

"Master, a bomb may disable it."

"Alright, Fi, I'll try that."

Link readied a bomb arrow and edged his way to the door. As soon as the device activated he launched his arrow and ducked back. The bomb exploded, and the device shattered into pieces, sparks flying from the debris scattered along the floor. The room was clear.

"Thanks, Fi, that was very helpful."

"You are very welcome, Master."

"Let's look at the map again," said Link. "Based on this first room I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

Two doorways were leading out of this room, but the map indicated the one to the right of the entranceway was the preferred one. And there were no cracks in any of the wall. So their next step was obvious. As usual, Link poked his head through the doorway. There were two long boxes on each side of the room standing upright and leaning against the wall. The room appeared empty otherwise.

"Master, I sense something organic in the next room, but it does not seem alive. I am puzzled."

"Organic but not alive? Alright, I'll be careful," said Link.

He stepped cautiously into the room and inched his way forward. Link kept to the right side of the room and was drawing near to the first box.

Mipha was watching from the doorway. Suddenly, there was a screeching sound that froze your blood as the box lid flew open and a mummified creature emerged with a dried up skeleton-like face. Mipha screamed as well looking at the horrible monster. Its mouth was open and showed a grin filled with vicious teeth. It moved slowly but purposefully, with halting steps, and directly toward Link. In its hand, it carried a massive sword that it dragged along the ground. Link seemed frozen in place, trembling but unable otherwise to move. The creature moved closer to Link and then it began to raise its sword to strike. Mipha hurled her trident directly at the creature's chest. It groaned and collapsed into a heap of dust. Link finally recovered his mobility and drew back to the entrance, picking up Mipha's trident for her on the way.

"That was close," said Link. "That creature freezes you with its screech and stare. Now we know what we're dealing with, and the other boxes must have three more of these things. If we keep to the right, we only have to deal with one of them. I'll trigger it so you can eliminate it like we just did. Just don't get too close or we'll both end up frozen with fear."

Link kept to the right and moved slowly toward the second box. As expected the lid flew off and they heard the same blood-curdling screech. But this creature was different. It carried no weapon but quickly sprang out and jumped at Link, wrapping its arms and legs around him as it gradually sucked the life out of him. Mipha couldn't wait, she ran forward and stabbed the creature with her trident. The creature released Link but then turned its attention to Mipha. With another yell, it froze Mipha in place. Then it latched onto her and began sucking her life away. Link lay on the ground, trying to find the strength to get up. He saw the mummy wrapped around Mipha. Its back was facing him. Link threw his sword directly at the creature's back. It released its hold on Mipha and dropped to the ground. Before the creature could get up, Link crawled to his sword, lifted it, and brought it down across the creature's head. The mummy was reduced to dust. Mipha was still trembling.

"These things are horrible," said Mipha. "I'm still shaking. They freeze you to the bone."

"Let's keep to this side of the room and work our way to the doorway. Then we can stand near the exit and out of range of these things," said Link still out of breath. He felt drained, the creature having weakened him considerably.

They made their way safely to some space before the doorway that led to the next room.

"I think we should rest here until we recover our strength," said Mipha. "Let's have something to eat. Just stay near the doorway and far away from those horrid boxes."

Link had packed some dry food for occasions like this, and they both ate while studying the map. It looked like there were still four rooms to go. After finishing their meal and resting a bit, they both felt stronger.

"You ready to push on?" asked Link. Mipha nodded.

"Wait for a second," said Link. He had heard something from the direction they had already traveled. At the same time, Fi spoke up.

"Master, four Zora guards are following us," said Fi. "I noticed them earlier but thought they had turned back. They are just entering the room before this one."

So Queen Sopha didn't trust them and had sent some guards to follow them once they had done the dirty work of clearing the way for them. This wouldn't do.

"Mipha, quick, let's lie down and play dead on the floor here toward this side of the room," Link whispered. "There are four guards following us, and we need to get rid of them."

They assumed positions on the floor as if they had been killed, then waited. They could hear the Zora guards approaching the entrance to the room. Then one noticed their bodies and pointed it out to the other three. The leader of the group said they needed to check we were dead before reporting back. They edged into the room and moved slowly toward them. Link had positioned himself on the side of the room where the boxes had not yet opened. As the first guard approached the unopened box, there was the familiar screech, and a mummy like monster emerged and began its attack on the closest guard. The other three came to his defense, and they finally destroyed the mummy. But all of them were shaken by the experience.

"I don't know about you," said one of the guards. "But I've seen enough. Let's go back now and make our report."

"Well, I agree we should make our report," said the other guard. "But Her Majesty is going to be very upset to learn these two have failed. I'm not sure I want to see her temper flare. Let's wait a bit and prepare ourselves first."

The others agreed and backtracked out of the room. After waiting for a few moments Link and Mipha arose.

"Hopefully that takes care of that," said Link.

"I sense the guards are working their way to the entrance. The next room has nothing dangerous, Master."

They entered the room, and there was a door at one end, but it was sealed shut and had no keyhole. The rest of the room consisted of a brick floor with a symmetrical pattern of raised blocks. The map indicated the closed door was the only exit.

"I think I know what to do here," said Link. "One of these blocks moves. You start pushing the ones on your side, and I'll work on this side. They both began pushing at blocks. The process was tiring since you could not be sure if the block were set up to move so had to push hard in two or three directions before giving up and moving to another block. Finally, the fifth block Link pushed slid forward, and the sealed door sprung open.

"I'm pretty winded from pushing so many blocks, most of them with no result," said Link.

"Me too," said Mipha.

"But only three rooms to go," said Link. "Fi, anything that can hurt us in the next room?"

"There is nothing that can hurt you, Master."

Mipha and Link entered the room. There was a statue of a seated monk in the center, but no door evident. And the walls all looked solid.

"That's strange," said Link. "I thought the map showed a door straight ahead of here. Let's sit down and take another look."

Mipha pulled out the map of the lower level and unrolled it.

"It does show a door there," said Mipha. "Could the map be wrong?"

"I hope not," said Link. "I'm still a bit winded from pushing against those blocks. Let's rest here for a minute."

They leaned against each other, their backs to the wall. Link was feeling drowsy and soon fell asleep.

Link looked up and realized Mipha was no longer sitting next to him. He stood up and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in sight. That was strange. He called out her name, but there was no answer. He called again, louder this time. Still nothing. Where could she have gone? Then he noticed that a door had opened behind the monk's statue. Mipha must have gone that way. But how had she opened the door? He walked to the door and peered into the room. Mipha was standing there, looking down at an open golden colored chest.

"Link, come here and look at this," said Mipha. "I went ahead while you slept, found the chest and opened it. It's beautiful."

Link walked over next to her and looked inside the small chest. It contained a clear crystal that looked like a diamond but was more than that. The inside of the stone glowed brightly, something no ordinary gem would do. It was set in a triangular gold ornament or pendant with a golden chain through it. It looked like it was intended to be worn around the neck. This gem was at the top corner of the triangle, and the two remaining corners each had an empty socket for a gem to be inserted.

"I figured out what the symbols on the chest mean," said Mipha. "Each gem gives the wearer a different power. The other two gems are meant to be inserted into the corners of this pendant. But this gem is the strongest. That's why it was so well hidden and hard to obtain."

Link stared at the pendant. It was beautiful how the diamond glowed like nothing he had seen before. There was a fire at the heart of the stone and the gold around it seemed all the brighter for reflecting the glow.

"Link, if we take this gem we can get the other two from Queen Sopha. Then we could make Hyrule the strongest and safest it has ever been. Our Zora kingdom would be the center of Hyrule then. And later we can pass this down to Mila, and she will be a glorious queen someday. This would mean so much for our people and our family."

"Mipha, when you say 'we,' you mean 'I,' right?" said Link. "But you also know this can't be right. The hero's message warned about the temptation to use these gems. Let's close the chest and figure out a way to destroy this thing."

"You can't be serious, sweetheart," said Mipha. "This may be our only chance to escape from here and get home. We can't throw this chance away, especially after we worked so hard to get it."

Link moved closer and started to edge between Mipha and the chest.

"What are you doing, Link?" said Mipha.

"I am trying to protect you from yourself," said Link. "You're not thinking right. Don't take the gem. It's wrong, and you know it."

"Are you seriously going to stop me by force?" said Mipha. "We need this to escape here and return home. Or do you want us to never see our family again?"

"I love you, and of course I miss our family. But what you propose is a bad idea, and I can't let you do this," said Link.

"I need to take this and get home," said Mipha.

"Mipha, I won't hurt you, but I cannot let you do this," said Link.

She tried grabbing for the gem, but he used his shield to block her.

"I'll keep doing this as long as it takes for you to come to your senses," said Link.

"You know I can never forgive you for this?" said Mipha. "You're the one making a terrible mistake. We need this gem. If you keep preventing me, I walk out of here and out of your life for good. And don't expect to see Mila or Midon again either. I'm giving you one last chance."

And as she spoke Link thought of how much he loved her and his family. He pictured Mila on his lap hugging him and smiling, and Midon having a pretend battle with him and listening to him tell a story, and Mipha kissing him at Veiled Falls then swimming and laughing together at East Reservoir Lake. Visions of happy times together flashed through his mind and tears started forming in his eyes. Mipha was beginning to reach for the gem. Let her have it and stay with those he loved. His family was his whole life now. What would he have to live for if he lost them all? And, after all, Mipha was a kind and caring person. He knew her well. She above all could be trusted with this. He could even help her. Why not? As Mipha reached for the gem, he had a moment of indecision. At the last second, he stretched his hand out to stop her.

But his hand grabbed only empty air, and Mipha slowly faded and disappeared from view as did everything else around him. The room became black. And he heard a voice in his head saying "This was a test based on the people you love. You have proven the strength of your character and your willingness to sacrifice for what is right. You may proceed."

Link woke up with a gasp, breathing hard. It was a dream, only a dream, but also a test.

"Link, are you alright?" said Mipha. She was awake sitting next to him.

"Yes," said Link. "It was just a bad dream. A terrible dream. It was pretty intense. You supposedly found the gem and wanted it to rule. I needed to stop you. This room was a test of character. I hope to Hylia there aren't any more like this! But it was strange. It's as if to prove yourself worthy to have this prize you needed to show you would give up anything to not have it, or not let someone else use it, even with good intentions. You're worthy to have it only if you don't crave its power but wish only to use it to accomplish its task. I'm pretty sure Queen Sopha does not possess that attitude, and that's another reason she should not be given this gem."

They noticed that a door to another room had opened.

Link peered into this, the second to last room. There were two metal statues on the opposite wall. They looked like misshapen mechanical soldiers holding giant hammers. There was a door between the two figures, but it was sealed closed. He had learned enough to be cautious approaching statues, so he walked forward slowly toward the soldier on the right. As soon as he got close enough, the soldier sprang to life. It swung its hammer down sharply, the sound of the hammer hitting the stone floor echoing in the chamber. Then the soldier began taking short jumps in Link's direction. Mipha watched from the doorway.

"Link, keep your distance from it!" shouted Mipha. It wasn't clear to Link or Mipha what this thing's weakness was. And Link was trying to keep his distance from the active enemy while not getting close enough to the dormant one to bring it to life too. Link maneuvered around the room, and at one point the mechanical soldier presented its back to Mipha. She saw a crystal there.

"It has a crystal in its back," shouted Mipha. "Keep it facing you, and I'll get it."

Link continued to maneuver around the room as Mipha crept forward and, when within reach, shattered the crystal with her trident. At that the creature went berserk, spinning madly around the room and finally exploding into pieces. Link and a Mipha had dodged around trying to avoid it, and that activated the second one. But now they knew what to expect. It took only another few minutes to destroy it. After it exploded the door sprung open.

"A great challenge awaits in the next room, Master."

"This is it," said Link. "But I need a moment to rest."

According to the map, the room ahead was the final room, the place that contained the gem Queen Sopha wanted so badly. Link and Mipha peered into the room. It looked empty, a giant statue of a knight along the far wall. He didn't doubt that the mechanical knight would activate when approached.

"I'll go first," said Link.

Link entered the room but before Mipha could follow there was a loud crash behind him. He turned to see the door had slammed shut with Mipha on the other side. He heard Mipha scream his name, but now there was silence. He was alone in the room. Or was he? He detected some motion out of the corner of his eye. As he suspected, the statue of the giant knight in armor was not a statue. It was becoming alive. And it was looking for him.

He raised his shield and circled the knight warily. It continued to face him, turning as he turned. He struck at it with his sword, but it defended itself with its shield. Then it was the knight's turn to strike. Link parried the blow with his shield, but it sent him staggering back. This thing was strong! He tried an arrow, but it bounced harmlessly off its armor. And they were too close together and the room too small to use a bomb arrow. What about an ancient arrow? He threaded one to his bow and fired. It also had no effect. Those arrows were created to defeat ancient Sheikah devices in Hyrule. They did not affect this being. Link again circled the knight, his shield raised. The mechanical knight showed no emotion, just a relentless steady pursuit. And it was clever at always turning to face Link. Finally, Link waited for the knight to strike at him. He lunged back as the knight's sword hit the ground, and in the seconds before the knight recovered Link delivered two slashes with his sword. He then jumped back, his shield raised. Again they circled each other. Then Link feigned an attack to the right, then dropped and rolled to the left rising and striking the knight from behind. The knight groaned, and a small piece of armor fell off it. But Link had no time for a second blow as the knight spun around and struck another hard blow to Link's shield. He staggered back again.

He could have used Mipha's help now, but she was locked out of the room. He would have to handle this on his own. Again he circled and struck, then rolled forward and this time performed a flurry rush to the knight's back. This time several pieces of armor flew off. The knight was becoming more vulnerable. But he had to be careful. One blow from this creature could kill him instantly if not blocked. The knight seemed to be changing its pattern, moving forward and swinging its giant weapon back and forth. Link waited for it to swing to the right, then he lunged to the other side and came up swinging with his blade. The chest plate fell off, and now the knight was bare of armor. But at this, the knight hurled his sword at Link, which he dodged, and drew a sharp longer and thinner sword. Now the knight was much faster. He blocked Link's every attack with his sword. They struct sword against sword numerous times. Link waited for the moment after he dodged back from the knight's attack to rush in and perform a flurry rush. The knight staggered back, and then Link followed up with another. The knight staggered back yet again. This was the time to finish it. Link jumped forward and put all his energy into a spin attack. The creature groaned, collapsed to the floor, and vanished in a puff of smoke. The door Link had come through sprung open, and Mipha rushed into the room.

"Link, are you alright?" shouted Mipha as she ran toward him.

"Yes, winded, but unhurt. I'm sorry you missed the battle. I think you would have thought highly of my combat skills."

"I think I would have been too worried to enjoy the show, but I could have helped," said Mipha. "Thank Nayru you are unharmed."

Across the room, a small opening had appeared, and within the small recess in the wall, they could see a chest of gold. It was the chest containing the third gem.

Another door had opened up as well, showing a tall stairway.

"Well, we did it," said Link. "Let's take it and leave. And I think it wise not to open the chest. I suspect looking at the gem may influence us. I think that stairway is a shortcut out of here."

Link picked up the small chest. It felt solid but not unusually heavy. And it was small enough to put in his satchel. They climbed up the stairs and out of the structure. When they reached the surface, they noticed they were quite a distance from the structure's entrance and in a small wooded area. No one was around, and it was nighttime now. Being underground they had lost all sense of time. The sound of nighttime insects filled the woods.

"It feels good to breathe fresh air again," said Link taking deep breaths.

"Yes," said Mipha doing the same. "All we need now is some water to make things perfect."

"You know, I think we should go back down and sleep there," said Link. "It will also give us a chance tomorrow to decide what to do next."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Sleeping out here in the middle of the woods is not very appealing."

So they retraced their steps back to the final room and made themselves as comfortable as possible holding each other in their arms. They soon fell asleep.

They awoke the next morning with a ray of sunlight streaming down through the stairway opening. They ate some of the dry food for breakfast then sat and discussed what to do next.

"Now we have to face the problem of what to do with this gem," said Mipha.

"Yes," said Link. "We got this chest to destroy it as Princess Faray wished. The problem is how to do that and yet get what we came here for. Throwing it off a cliff or into the water would not conceal it for long. And if we bury it somewhere, Queen Sopha could force us to reveal its location. I'm not sure what the limits of her lie detecting rune are."

Link stopped to think some more.

"Queen Sopha's guards do not know about the exit here or where we are now. They think we both perished in the structure. If we can find the element we are seeking and get home somehow that would be an ideal solution."

"Master, did I hear you say you wished to search for the ancient element you lack?" said Fi.

"I would like to, but unfortunately Queen Sopha confiscated our Sheikah Slate, and we don't have the sensor," said Link.

"Master, I see you are not familiar with dowsing," said Fi.

"Dowsing?" said Link.

"With an adjustment, your sword can be used to locate nearby items, much like your Sheikah Slate sensor, Master. I recorded the parameters of the missing element when you still had your Sheikah Slate. If you would like I can adjust your sword to search now."

"By all means," said Link.

Fi adjusted things somehow, and Link heard a slow beep from the sword.

"Master, that means some of the element you seek is nearby. As with the Sheikah Slate sensor you need to travel in the direction that causes the sword to beep more quickly."

Link moved about the room, then approached the stairs. He started to ascend the stairs, and the beeping increased. They exited the structure, and Link turned right and left.

The beeping increased as they moved toward the woods to the north, so Link and Mipha headed in that direction. Link turned this way and that as they slowly walked forward, trying to find the path of most promise. The beeping increased as they moved further into the woods. But it increased only gradually, so there must still be some distance to go.

"You know, Fi, if you're ever thinking of a sword upgrade for the next hero maybe you could build in a distance meter," said Link.

"Is that what you call humor, Master?"

"Never mind. But I could use a rest. Let's sit here for a minute. Mipha, are you still okay without water?" said Link.

"I can go for another day or so," said Mipha.

"I will keep Lady Mipha's needs in mind when suggesting navigation, Master."

They rested until they were ready and then proceeded further into the Woods. Squirrels, birds and an occasional deer were their only visitors. The beeping continued to increase. They walked for another hour, and then Link noticed some abandoned wooden buildings ahead. The dowsing sensor beeping increased as they moved toward it.

From the design, it looked like an abandoned Sheikah village, but it must have been abandoned many years ago. Finally, the beeping reached a crescendo at a large broken and weatherbeaten wooden structure. The building must have been a meeting hall or served some other purpose at one time, maybe even a laboratory, but it was now in a state of total disrepair. Link looked around and noticed an opening in the ground. It must lead to a cellar of some sort.

"I'm going to see what's underground here," said Link. "I knew some extra torches would prove handy."

"Save your breath," said Mipha. "I'm coming with you."

"Fi anything dangerous down there?"

"Nothing dangerous. The area below ground appears to be an abandoned Sheikah laboratory. There are indications the Sheikah mined some minerals here and perhaps left after the materials ran out, Master."

Link lit a torch, and he and Mipha crawled down into the cellar. There were dust and cobwebs everywhere. Moving the torch back and forth they noticed some ruined tables and chairs. Part of the cellar ceiling also must have caved in over the years. The dowsing signal had been increasing as they moved further into the cellar. Finally, the signal reached its loudest when Link hovered the sword over a mound of dirt that must have covered that area when the ceiling collapsed. He began scraping away the soil, and Mipha helped. A wooden chest began to appear. They scraped away enough dirt to open it and then pried open the lid. Inside were three small packets of cloth each wrapped around something solid. The outside of the fabric had a faded Sheikah symbol on it. At least one of these packets must contain the element they sought. Link packed all three of them in his satchel. Then they crawled out of the cellar and back above ground.

"Fi, good work, though I wish you had told us about this dowsing feature earlier," said Link. "We might have found the element we were looking for earlier without navigating that whole structure and obtaining the third gem."

"I am sorry, Master. But the probability of you being in this area without having navigated the structure is less than ten percent. I do not believe you would have found it otherwise."

"Maybe you're right, Fi," said Link. "Now we have everything we came for. We need to get home."

"But we need to deal with this gem somehow," said Mipha. "We still have no idea what to do with it, but we know we cannot let Queen Sopha get her hands on it. Before we move anywhere, let's think about what to do."

They sat silently together in the open area in what Link thought must have been the central square of the small village. He considered their options and was at a loss how to get home without being spotted by either Queen Sopha's guards or some of the Sheikah.

"Let's consider our options," said Link. "We want to destroy this gem as being too dangerous for fear it falls into the wrong hands. If it did, it would be a disaster. And by the way, it would confirm Mila's fear of you and I having to go off again to fight another powerful enemy. I sometimes wonder if Mila senses things we don't. Anyway, let's agree we have to destroy it. How can we do it?"

"The obvious thing is to smash it to pieces," said Mipha.

"Maybe," said Link. "But I fear to look at it. I think it could corrupt both of us and we would end up fighting to keep it."

"Master, I have analyzed the composition of the stone. It is exceedingly hard and contains a fire that even I cannot comprehend. You do not have any tool that could destroy the gem."

"What about my thought earlier of throwing it into Death Mountain?" said Link.

"I believe the heat of an active volcano would be sufficient to destroy the gem, Master."

"Yes," said Mipha. "But the only active volcano I know of is Death Mountain. How do we reach that?"

Another hour passed, and they were no closer to a solution. Then Link heard a sarcastic voice in the air above him that could only come from one person.

"Well, well, what a charming picture this is, the Hero of Hyrule idling the day away with his sweetheart while everyone at home worries about him. Probably don't know what to do next, right? But if you need something done, you'd best turn to a Rito," said Revali.

Link and Mipha jumped up.

"Revali!" said Link. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?"

Revali and another Rito landed next to them.

"As to how I found you, a half-blind sparrow could spot you sitting out here in the open. As to what I am doing here, I had a message from Purah that you and Lady Mipha must be in trouble and she begged me to see if I could locate you. We Rito have never traveled over here, the winds are generally unfavorable and make flight difficult. But I said to myself, the Hero of Hyrule in trouble? How could that be? But then, of course, I remembered what does a title mean? It is one's skill that matters. And in any case I admire Lady Mipha, she is a true Champion, and I couldn't let her suffer from her unwise reliance on you. So I thought I would investigate and sure enough, here I find you, at a loss what to do."

"Well, whatever the reason, Revali, we are glad to see you," said Link. "We need to get home and not let a certain chest fall into the wrong hands. In fact, it would be ideal if it could be destroyed in Death Mountain."

"How heavy is it?" asked Revali.

"Not very," said Link.

"Well, we can dump it in the Death Mountain crater without singeing our feathers if it is light enough. Is that what you want?" said Revali.

"Yes, please," said Link.

"Consider it done. I'll do that myself," said Revali.

Link reached into his satchel and removed the small chest containing the gem and the three packets of elements.

"And can you please get these small packets to Dr. Purah? It is an element she is waiting for."

"Very well, we can manage that too," said Revali. Then addressing the Rito with him he said "Tela, can you take care of that?"

"Of course. Purah's still at Zora's Domain, right?" said Tela.

"Yes," said Revali.

"Oh, and if Purah is at the Domain, please ask her to let our family know we are alright," said Mipha.

"But how are you two getting home?" asked Revali.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully when that chest is destroyed things will get better here," said Link.

"Very well, then we will be on our way," said Revali. "And you owe me another one, Mr. Hero." Revali took the chest, and Tela took the three packets. They all sprung into the air and were soon flying their way south back to Hyrule, the wind currents now in their favor.

"Now I feel much better," said Link. "I think we are almost done here. How long do you think before Revali reaches Death Mountain?"

"The way he flies, I think he will be there very soon," said Mipha. "Let's finish that disgusting dry food you brought and then head back. At this point, I would be willing to go to prison for a taste of fresh fish."

They finished off the dry food, then made their way out of the wooded area and back toward the Domain. It would take several hours to get back.

Queen Sopha had been pacing back and forth wondering why she had no news of Link and Mipha. She had stationed guards at the entrance to the structure to bring them back as soon as they returned. It was taking longer than expected. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her head and then a funny feeling. Something was wrong. She had earlier taken out the other two gems in eager anticipation of uniting them with the third. They lay on the table before her. But as she looked the glow inside them faded away. They no longer contained that inner light they once had. They looked like ordinary gems now. What had they done? Had they ruined the gems somehow? She smashed her hand down on the table, then flung the gems across the room. This was maddening! She saw the Sheikah Slate, picked it up and smashed it against the floor. She kept screaming, "No, no!" Two Royal Guards rushed into the room and were stunned by her behavior.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" said one of the guards.

"No, I am not," she screamed. Then she sat down and started weeping, banging her hands on the desk.

The one guard turned to the other and said he should find Princess Faray and ask one of the guards to get the leader of the council and a doctor. He ran off to do so.

"Your Majesty, please calm down. Everything will be alright," said the guard.

Queen Sopha was sitting down crying now, her anger past. She kept shaking her head and saying over and over, "What have I done? What have I done?"

After a few minutes, Princess Faray rushed into the room, saw her sister, and ran over to comfort her.

It's alright, Soph," she said taking her head in her arms. "Everything will be alright."

Queen Sopha just wept. Then she reached out and hugged her sister. "I am so sorry," she said crying. "I am so sorry. I feel terrible."

Faray comforted her. "You need to take some time to rest. Then everything will be alright. You know you have my love and support."

The president of the council arrived and looked at what was happening.

"Princess Faray, I think Her Majesty needs some rest before she recovers. I will convene an emergency meeting of the council, and we will consider what to do.

A doctor arrived to help Queen Sopha while Princess Faray was asked to join the council meeting. Under the circumstances, the council agreed that Princess Faray should temporarily assume the office of ruler until her sister was sufficiently recovered. They performed the ceremony there, and Princess Faray took the oath to Nayru govern the Domain according to its laws and customs.

It was almost evening by the time Mipha and Link arrived at the Domain. Mipha immediately dove into the water and rested while Link waited, expecting to be arrested. Finally, refreshed, Mipha jumped out of the water and joined Link. But the guards did not bother them, and they walked right into the plaza area.

"If I weren't so curious I would grab a fish from the market and gobble it down right now. What is going on here?" said Mipha.

Then they heard a shout from the level above.

"Mipha and Link, please come up here."

They did as asked and found Queen Sopha's sister, Princess Faray, there.

"Princess Faray," said Link. "What is happening?"

"Well, I'm the ruler of the Domain, at least for now," she said. "My sister had a nervous breakdown, but she is expected to recover. You must have succeeded in destroying the third gem, and that rendered the other two powerless. She had been under their influence for some time now, and the sudden change caused a temporary mental collapse. She keeps apologizing for all the harm she caused, but I know it wasn't entirely her fault. With rest, she should recover completely and be back to the person I knew. Our council accepted that she was too ill to rule for now and I was appointed ruler. When Sopha is well enough, she can reclaim her throne. We have you to thank for this. As long as that third gem existed, she could not resist the influence of the other two."

Princess Faray walked over to a table.

"Princess Mipha, please accept this as a token of our gratitude. It is sea Zora jewelry, and I suspect you do not have anything like this at home."

She handed Mipha a brooch made of bright red coral encased in silver.

"No, we don't. It's lovely, Princess Faray," said Mipha. "Thank you."

Link, I am sorry, I have no idea what gift would be suitable for a Hylian," said Princess Faray. "But you have my thanks."

"I am happy things turned out well, Your Highness," said Link. "And we were able to find the element we were seeking. If so that will be more than enough thanks."

"I have a last favor to ask of you," said Princess Faray. "Someday perhaps we can have contact with each other and be friends. But for now, we cherish our independence. I ask that you not divulge information about us and let us live as we do now. Can you do that?"

"I cannot keep a secret from my father, who is also my king," said Mipha. "But I will not reveal it further, and I will ask my father to honor your request. I believe that he will."

"Fair enough," said Princess Faray. "Then you are free to go and may the blessing of Nayru go with you. I hope your journey here has at least ended as a success for you and I regret any harm or worry we may have caused you along the way."

"Oh, Your Highness," said Link. "What about our Sheikah Slate?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me," said Princess Faray. "I regret my sister smashed yours when she first reacted to the gems becoming powerless. She went into a rage at first. I asked one of the Sheikah here if it could be repaired or salvaged, but he said it was impossible, the device was too ancient and too damaged. However, he said you could have this instead."

Princess Faray handed Link a Sheikah Tab.

"He thought your scientists would enjoy seeing this. Oh, but he said he deleted some runes he felt you were not quite ready for yet. So I am not sure the functionality is much different from the one you had. But at least it is easier to carry," said Princess Faray.

Link took the Sheikah Tab and hooked it to his belt.

"Well, farewell then, Princess Faray," said Mipha. "I hope your sister recovers and that someday our Domains can indeed be friends."

"Farewell, Princess, and safe travels," said Princess Faray.

"Ready for some swimming?" said Mipha to Link. "I am dying to spend some serious time in the water."

Mipha and Link headed to the river and were soon swimming back the way they had come.

"Quite a story," said Link. "Too bad we can't tell anyone. I only have to put up with hearing Revali brag about saving me again."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Anyway, you did a decent job working through that structure. Not as good as the stories I learned about the Hyrule heroes of old, but acceptable."

"Well, maybe the stories of the Hyrule heroes of old left out a lot of things they did wrong," said Link laughing. "You know how the stories of heroes get embellished over time. But at least I got through, thanks to your help of course."

"So we camp one more night here, then it's back to Hyrule," said Mipha. "There are so many things I wished I had asked. We don't even know what they call this place? And what lays beyond the Domain?

They took the river as far as they could, then made their way back to the rolling hills south of the broad plateau. It was getting dark, but in the distance now they could see the glow of Death Mountain and the teeth shaped peaks that formed the boundary between this land and Hyrule.

"Want to camp here? It's high up on this hill and should be safe. Fi, you're still with us?" said Link.

"Yes, Master," said Fi.

Link thought Fi's voice sounded a little different, perhaps sad.

"Are you alright, Fi?"

"Of course, Master. I will wake you if there is any danger."

Link pitched their tent, and they lay down.

"I miss the children so much," said Mipha. "I hope this trip was worth it and Purah has what she needs."

"We'll be home soon," said Link as he cradled her in his arms. "And I have faith in Purah. I think she will come through for us. And besides, I think she will be falling all over herself with excitement when she sees the Sheikah Tab."

Link peeked his head out of the tent. The sky was clear, a crescent moon in the east. The canvas flapped now and then from the breeze that blew in from the Akkala Sea. Otherwise, the night was still.

"Fi, can we talk for a minute?" asked Link.

"Of course, Master," said Fi.

"What was the last hero you worked with like?" said Link. "How do I compare to him?"

"That is a difficult question, Master. Each of you was special in your own way."

"Well, just a summary then," said Link.

"The last Master I spoke with before you happened a very, very long time ago in your years. He was the first of your kind, and he lived alongside my creator, the Goddess Hylia, who had taken mortal form as the person known as Zelda. It is her bloodline from whom the current Princess Zelda is descended. I spent much time with the Link of that era, and he will always be special to me because he was the first and for the long and difficult road we traveled together. He was just a young student at the Knight Academy when first we met. But fate forced him to abandon his studies and undertake a very perilous quest. I watched him grow and mature into a great hero. You were already a more mature person when first I spoke with you. You had already suffered many hardships in your life, but I sense you never give up. Your swordsmanship may not be on the same level as his, but your unique ability to slow time compensates for that. I am what you call happy for the short time I have spent with you as well, Master."

"I understand. Goodnight, Fi," said Link.

"Goodnight, Master."

Mipha had earlier caught some fish from the river for their last breakfast here, and they cooked and ate it. Link packed up the tent, and they were on their way. The navigated the rolling grass hills as the toothy spiked peaks loomed closer, then threaded their way through the mountains. As they reached the end of the small range of mountains they could see the Akkala Sea below them. And there was a boat waiting there with two Zora guards. They were about to proceed across into Hyrule when suddenly Fi appeared before them.

"Master, I am afraid that this will be farewell," said Fi. "I was permitted to assist you while you were outside Hyrule, but my task is finished now. I must return to sleep in the sword."

"Fi, I wish you didn't have to go," said Link. "I've grown quite attached to you. You were a great help. If you must go, I will miss you."

"Yes, Master, I too have what I believe you call fond feelings for our brief time together. But know that as long as you hold the sword, I am always with you. And perhaps we shall meet again. Farewell until next time, Master."

With that Fi vanished back into the sword. Mipha and Link made their way down to the shore and the boat waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Lady Mipha and Link," said the Zora guard in charge of the boat. "A Rito told us to expect you soon, and we have been waiting here. Please relax and enjoy the voyage home."

Mipha and Link sat together in the back of the boat their arms around each other.

The boat sailed south and passed from the Akkala into the Lanayru Sea. The winds were favorable, and they made good time. And the seas were calm. Link fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat, and his head slowly slid down until it rested in Mipha's lap.

Mipha looked down at him, so peaceful in a deep sleep. She gently stroked his hair once, then cradled his head in her arm. He looked a bit older now than when they married, she thought, but he was still the brave, kind and caring person she fell in love with when they spent so many happy times together in the Domain. Thinking back she realized she had known him almost his whole life, having first met him when he was only four years old. She closed her eyes, remembering some of those happy times together. She skipped over her usual favorites this time to think of another.

There was that day early on in their relationship, the awkward period when they had become more than friends but before that day at Veiled Falls when they finally expressed their love for each other. She thought he was still spending some time seeing Kodah back then. She and Link were climbing up a gently sloped hill, but she had slipped. Link grabbed her hand to help her up. She felt such a thrill at his touch. She had expected him to let go when she was back on her feet, but he continued to hold her hand as they made their way to the top of the hill and the beautiful view there. Was he just being polite, trying to make sure she didn't fall again? But then they got to the top, and he still held her hand. Her heart was beating so hard she thought he would hear it. And later he remarked how beautiful the view was. And she agreed. And still, he held her hand. It seemed so natural to be holding hands, and she did not want to ruin the moment. Finally, Link noticed and embarrassedly released his hold. She saw him blush a deep red. He must have feelings for me, she thought, he's just so shy and quiet. And always so respectful of her being a princess. It was a happy moment for her but a memory he had probably lost. She drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you," said the guard. "But we've docked at Lanayru Bay, and we need to cross the land here."

They both got up, disembarked and headed overland back toward the Domain. As the four of them drew closer to the Domain the soft blue glow of the Luminous Stones it was built with lit up part of the early evening sky.

"You can't top our Domain for its beauty," said Link. "I love being here. It's such a beautiful place to live, even for a Hylian like me."

"It makes me happy to know you feel that way," said Mipha. "Yes, it is beautiful, and I love living here with you and our family." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I would hate it so much to see you trade a princess for a queen," she teased.

"Oh, please," said Link. "How many times am I going to have to apologize and say how much I love you?"

"A lot more, and I'll let you know when it's enough," laughed Mipha.

They were close to East Reservoir Lake now.

Let's swim across," said Mipha. They thanked and said goodnight to the Zora guards who had taken them home. Then they both dove into the Lake and swam across to the northwest pier, Mipha swimming gently so Link could stay even with her. Then they headed down the stairs and into the Domain. The guards greeted them as they passed. They headed straight to the throne room, and King Dorephan was there with both children. Sidon was out with friends.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" yelled Mila and Midon together as they rushed to hug them.

"Yes, we're home," said Mipha.

It was time for hugs and kisses all around.

"Welcome home," said King Dorephan. "I would love to hear of your journey, but that can wait. Now it's time for you to be with your family. And before you ask, they both behaved wonderfully."

"Thank you, father," said Mipha. "We will have a lot to tell you when there's time."

"Is Dr. Purah still here?" asked Link.

"Yes, I believe so," said King Dorephan. "She spends her time around the Domain and her nights at the inn. I believe she was hoping to see you when you returned. You just have to keep an eye out for her."

Mila ran over to Link and reached out for him to pick her up. This was an enjoyable aspect of Zoras aging more slowly, he thought. He lifted her, kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her. She squeezed him back and rested her head on his shoulder. Link noticed a similar scene taking place between Mipha and Midon.

"You kept your promise, Dad," said Mila.

"Yes, I told you I would," said Link. "And now Mom and I are home and here for you and Midon. Let's plan to have a fun day together tomorrow."

Mila let go of Link, and he put her down, then they all walked back to their room. It was getting late and time for bed. After kissing both children goodnight, Mipha and Link sat down together.

"I was going to go look for Purah," said Link. "But I think that can wait until tomorrow. I want to spend every minute tonight with you."

"So sweet," said Mipha."But I wasn't going to let you go out anyway. I want you to myself tonight. And you're back in my Domain now, Zora citizen Link."

"You're so unbelievably cute Your Highness," said Link laughing. "And you should reward your most loyal subject."

"I'm hoping we can reward each other," said Mipha as she took his hand.


	35. Queen Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic event forces Mipha to become Zora ruler much sooner than expected.

**Queen Mipha**

What Link remembered afterward was how quickly it had happened. It was all fun and happiness one minute, and tragedy the next.

Mipha, Link, and the children were all together, swimming at East Reservoir Lake. Everyone was having fun in the water playing tag or racing each other when four Zora guards came running to the pier. Two of them dove into the water and raced over to Mipha.

"Lady Mipha," said one of the guards, "you and your family need to come with us at once."

"What is it?" said Mipha.

"Something has happened to His Majesty," said the guard. "Please come at once."

They all rushed out of the water.

"It might be best if two of us take the children home, Lady Mipha," said the guard in charge.

"Alright, if you think it best. But what happened to my father? Is he alright?" said Mipha.

"I do not know Lady Mipha," said the guard. "We were ordered to bring your family to safety and return with you to the Domain."

"Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Dad and I need to help with something. These guards will take you home."

When they got back to the Domain, it was clear something was terribly wrong. All the guards were on a high state of alert. One of the Council of Elders, Edra, met Mipha and Link as they entered the Domain. Two guards had left with the children, but two remained with Mipha.

"l am very sorry Lady Mipha to have to tell you this," said Edra. "A short time ago His Majesty suffered a fatal wound in a Yiga Clan attack."

"Oh no, no, no! Not father!" Mipha cried out.

Link put his arm around her.

"Where is he? Is Sidon alright?" said Mipha.

"This way," said Edra. "Prince Sidon is safe and unharmed."

It was a short walk to one of the upper levels. King Dorephan's body lay on the pathway near the east bridge, several wounds clearly visible. Sidon was there, and he rushed over to Mipha when he saw her and they hugged each other.

"Sis, he sacrificed himself for me," Sidon said between sobs.

Mipha tried to console Sidon as they hugged each other, and Link started to look around. There had evidently been a battle here, and from the four sets of Yiga Clan weapons on the ground, it was clear that four Yiga Clan warriors had been destroyed. Link approached Edra.

"What happened?" said Link.

"His Majesty and Prince Sidon were walking along here when four Yiga Clan warriors attacked. The two royal guards with them prepared to defend everyone, but His Majesty ordered them to take Prince Sidon to safety, which they did. Apparently, His Majesty was able to defeat three of the Yiga Clan warriors on his own, but a returning guard saw the fourth deliver a fatal stab to His Majesty's back. The guard destroyed the fourth Yiga Clan warrior with a spear throw, but it was too late. His Majesty died instantly."

"Thank you," said Link. As if he didn't already hate the Yiga Clan for all the suffering they had caused, this was even more personal. He would never forget this attack on his family. He returned to Mipha and Sidon. It was hard to find the right thing to say, but he hugged them both.

"Sidon, whatever happened was not your fault. Our father always promised to take care of us, and that is what he was doing. We will all have to do some growing up sooner than we expected, but I will take care of you from now on," said Mipha. "Come home with us. I need to tell the children."

"Lady Mipha," said Edra. "I'm sorry. I know this is hardly the best time for this, but although your public coronation can come later, our law requires that I administer the royal oath as soon as possible."

"I understand," said Mipha. "Can we do it now?"

"Yes, I am authorized by the Council to do so in such circumstances," said Edra. "Just repeat after me."

_I, Mipha, Princess of the Zora, being next in the line of Zora royal succession, do solemnly swear before Nayru to govern and protect the Zora People and to uphold their laws and customs to the best of my ability as Queen of the Zora._

"Your Majesty," said Edra, "You are now officially Zora Queen." He bowed his head, and the guards with him did the same. Seeing this Link and Sidon also bowed.

"Please rise, all of you," said Mipha. "I need to get home and be with the children. Can we be sure the Domain is safe now?"

"Your Majesty," said Edra, "Your home is here now. We will bring the children to you. They will also need additional protection now. The captain of the guards has put everyone on high alert. We believe we are safe. It was apparently an isolated attack."

Link remembered from his citizenship studies the line of succession. Mila was next in line for the throne after Mipha, but since she was not an adult yet, the law would look to see if Prince Sidon was of age. If he were, then Sidon would become interim ruler until Mila came of age. If Sidon were too young, then the Council of Elders would elect one of their members as interim ruler until Sidon came of age, and he would rule until Mila came of age. Anyway, none of that mattered as long as Mipha was alive. And he was going to stay by her side every chance he could. He had once been the appointed knight of a different princess, and now he would be the unofficially appointed knight of his wife and queen.

"Very well, please have the children brought here," said Mipha. "I need to speak with them as their mother."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said the guard captain. She and another guard went to fetch the children.

Link was still somewhat unclear what he could do. His primary duty now was to care for his family and support Mipha as much as he could. This could not come easy for her, coping with the loss of her last living parent and at the same time being expected to assume the role of Zora leader with all that entailed.

"Mipha, let me know what I can do," said Link.

"Why don't you speak to Edra about taking care of my father's remains," said Mipha. "We are all safe here now."

Link found Edra talking to another council member and excused himself for interrupting but wondered what was happening to King Dorephan's body.

"We have already taken care of that, Link," said Edra. "We were sure Her Majesty would want to see where he fell in battle, but we will take care of everything now. He will be given a royal funeral, and his body will rest with the other royalty in the Zora Royal Crypt."

"Zora Royal Crypt?" said Link. "I don't think I have ever seen that."

"No, you need to travel through an underwater cave to reach it, and you would not be able to hold your breath long enough," said Edra. "However, we will supply you with a breathing apparatus when you need to visit it. There is one other thing you can help with, perhaps. Word of the tragedy is spreading, and we need Her Majesty to reassure everyone. Perhaps you could let her know? I think she could address the people assembled in the plaza."

"Of course," said Link.

Link went back to be with Mipha, and when he arrived Mila, Midon and Sidon were all together there. Mipha had an arm each around Mila and Midon and was speaking to the three of them.

"I know this is very hard for all of us, suddenly losing a loving father and grandfather," said Mipha. "But I know he would want all of us to be strong now and honor him by living up to what would make him proud, and that is that each of us will do their duty as members of the Royal Family. Being part of this family carries with it that responsibility. We owe that to our people, and our people come first. For you, Mila and Midon, it just means you will be guarded more closely, but you will still go to school and play as always. For you, dear brother, it means you will have to start training sooner than expected to become our next Champion. But I am here for you and will help you. And Link will also do what he can for all of us. We can all get through this if we work hard and help each other. I need to go now and speak to our people."

Mipha then went with Link back to the throne room. People were milling around the plaza as news of what had happened spread.

"Mipha, can I help in any way?" said Link. "I should tell you, I am not leaving your side now. Think of me as your appointed knight now. But can I do anything else?"

"No, just stay with me," said Mipha. "I need to be strong for our people, but I am still crying inside. I will need your shoulder to cry on sometimes. But not now."

Mipha then asked to meet privately with the two Royal Guards who had been with her father when he was attacked. They entered the throne room and bowed. Then Mipha addressed them.

"I know you feel terrible about what happened but I want to say to you that you should not blame yourselves. You did as my father ordered. You brought Prince Sidon to safety exactly as he wished. Then you returned to defeat the remaining warrior. Had I been attacked while with Princess Mila or Prince Midon I would ask of you the same thing. I want you to remain as two of my personal guards, and I thank you for keeping my brother safe."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said one of the guards. "We appreciate you taking the time to think of us in this time of grief. We do feel bad and wish we could have saved both His Majesty and Prince Sidon. But as with any of your Royal Guards, we will give our lives to protect Your Majesty and your family."

"I know," said Mipha. "And I am forever thankful for your protection."

The guards then bowed and left. But word eventually spread among the guards about how considerate Her Majesty had been in her time of loss to think of the feelings of their colleagues. Her reputation for kindness only grew.

Mipha instructed one of the Royal Guards to let people know she would like them to come to the throne room so she could speak to them. When everyone was assembled, she began.

_By now all of you have heard of the tragic death of my beloved father and our king. He fell in battle thinking nothing of his own safety but only of protecting his son. He will be remembered as the loving and courageous ruler he was. But as we grieve for our loss and honor his memory, we need to move forward. And it has fallen upon me to fulfill now the duty I was born to and serve as your next ruler. This is a task that has come sooner than I would have wished but a responsibility I have prepared for and embrace now with confidence and with love for all of you. I promise you I will do my best to be the ruler you deserve and with your help, our Domain will remain the strong and beautiful shining jewel of Hyrule it has always been._

When she was finished all assembled bowed their head in respect.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Please go home now and be with your families."

The crowd filed out of the throne room. Mipha spoke to Edra.

"Edra, could you have the council send word of my father's passing to the rulers of the other races?" said Mipha. "But I owe King Rhoam a personal note as I know he and my father were friends for many years and he will feel his loss personally."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Edra bowing. Then he left the room.

"Link, perhaps you could help me write the note to King Rhoam," said Mipha. "I still have trouble accepting this and writing will only make me cry again."

"Of course," said Link. "I'll take care of it. I'll sit and write it right now."

_To His Majesty the King of Hyrule,_

_I am very sorry to share with you the sad news of my father King Dorephan's death. He died in battle defending his family. I know you were friends for many years. A service for him will take place at Zora's Domain in three days._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mipha_

_Queen of the Zora_

The family gathered together afterward. A meal was arranged by Edra for all of them, but it was a very quiet get together. Link felt saying anything about King Dorephan would only cause Mipha to break down and cry again. He could tell Mipha and Sidon were already having difficulty holding back tears, and Sidon and Mipha hugged each other after dinner.

News soon reached the rest of Hyrule, and letters of sympathy began arriving. The leaders of each race sent a formal response. But each Champion, Princess Zelda, and King Rhoam sent Mipha a personal letter of sympathy. Link read through each of them with Mipha and kept them all together.

Finally, the day of King Dorephan's funeral arrived. King Rhoam himself attended along with Princess Zelda and a representative of each race, in this case, the Champions. King Rhoam had asked if he could speak at the ceremony and Mipha asked if Link would mind saying something to represent the family. Speaking was not Link's strength, but he would do anything for Mipha.

The ceremony was in the plaza and needless to say the Domain was overflowing with people. King Dorephan's body lay inside a sealed silver coffin with a single Luminous Stone on top crafted in the shape of a crown. After the ceremony, his coffin would be moved to an underwater crypt where the remains of Zora rulers were entombed. Only those charged with conveying the coffin to the tomb and members of the Royal Family would attend that last step.

King Rhoam would speak first and then Link would follow.

_On behalf of the Hyrule Royal Family, I extend my deepest condolences to Queen Mipha and her family. If there is anything I can do, I hope they will not hesitate to ask. And I extend my sympathy to all of you on our loss of a great and noble ruler._

_I first met King Dorephan when I was still a prince and my father wished me to journey from home and see Hyrule for myself. I remember my first visit to your beautiful Domain. I was a young man then, still learning about the various places in Hyrule. King Dorephan was already king then, and he welcomed me like a friend. He told me everything he could about the Domain and discussed its history with me. He used to joke about my name and liked to call me Prince RBH. He said my middle name, Bosphoramus, sounded like a whirlpool. Of course, I knew he was teasing me. After I became King, he would sometimes write to me and offer suggestions, many of which proved valuable to me. He said I could always count on him for support and friendship. And I said the same to him. He was a great friend and mentor for many years, and I will miss him. May his spirit rest in peace._

Next, it was Link's turn.

_It is my honor now to speak on behalf of my family. King Dorephan was a kind, loving father, and grandfather who would always make time from his duties for us. And right to the end of his life, he put his family's welfare ahead of his own. But his love for his family went beyond his immediate family to include all of you. He believed his subjects were his family too, and I often heard him speak so at council meetings or elsewhere. Always he had the well-being of us, his people, first in his thoughts. To me personally, he was kind and gracious. I used to be afraid of him. To anyone who didn't know him, he could be quite an imposing figure. And in those early days when I spent so much time with the daughter he loved so much, I feared he would be stern with me for thinking myself worthy of her attention. I tried to avoid him when I could. But he was actually never as I feared. He was willing to overlook our differences and allow me, a Hylian, to marry his daughter and be part of his family. And he treated me like a son from the very first, a father to me who had lost his own father when very young. I will miss his friendly chuckle when we spoke, his kindness and his love. I pray to Nayru that his spirit will have peace._

Next, a Zora priest said a few words, praying for his spirit. And as he spoke everyone was silent and bowed their head in a final gesture to their beloved king. Then the ceremony was over. Link, Mipha, Sidon, Mila, and Midon accompanied the casket as it was lowered to the water below the Domain. Link was given a breathing apparatus, and they all dove underwater. They moved slowly to a cave Link had never noticed before carved into the side of the rock wall underwater. The inside of the cave was illuminated by Luminous Stones, and as he passed through, he could see the places marked where past Zora rulers and their spouses were buried. As they swam further into the cave, he suddenly realized that being Mipha's husband he could well end up here, too. Eventually, they reached the place reserved for King Dorephan. The guards maneuvered the coffin into the open space provided and then sealed it with a stone slab that had his name carved into it. There was a moment for the family to pay their last respects, then they all swam out of the cave and back to the surface.

As they swam back and Link thought about everything that had happened, he recalled something Purah had once told him about time travel. She said time travel is an awesome responsibility and should be done only under the direst circumstances and for the most critical of reasons. Because while you think you're making things better, she said, they never turn out better for everyone. And you need to live with that. King Dorephan was a case in point. In Link's original timeline, he had survived another hundred years to see his son grow up to be a young man but also to suffer the loss of his daughter. In this timeline, his daughter survived, and he lived to see two grandchildren, but his son was still young, and he died a much younger person. In one timeline a father lost his daughter. In the other, a son and daughter lost their father.

They arrived back at the plaza and King Rhoam had to leave, but he stopped by to say a few words to Mipha and Link.

"I am very sorry for your loss. And I meant what I said," said King Rhoam. "Please let me know if I can help in any way. And as Queen now, please don't hesitate to ask me anything if you feel you could use some advice about ruling a kingdom. It would please me to know I could repay in even a little way your father's mentoring of me in my early days as king."

"I will, Your Majesty," said Mipha. "And thank you for coming."

Zelda and the Champions were together in the plaza, and Link and Mipha went over to them now. Zelda hugged Mipha while each of the rest extended their sympathy.

"What my father said goes for me as well, Your Majesty," said Zelda. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do. I'm sorry Rudin couldn't attend, but all three of us could not be away together at the same time. I hope you understand. But he sends his sympathies as well."

"I will and I do," said Mipha. "And please call my Mipha. We have been friends too long to be using titles. Will you all stay for a meal? It is customary to have a large open banquet for everyone afterward."

Everyone agreed they would stay. It was a chance to catch up.

Soon tables were set up and then dishes of food brought out. Several pots were set up to cook the food for those who wanted it cooked. Merchants had used the three days before the funeral to stock up on things, all paid for by the Royal Family. There were several varieties of fish, some crabs, rice and an assortment of vegetables. There were also some meat dishes provided with visitors in mind. And there was even a tray of rocks that Link had asked specifically be provided when he heard Daruk would be attending. Mipha needed to take care of some duties and excused herself while Link stood with Zelda and the other three Champions.

"I guess I have this tray all to myself?" said Daruk after sampling one of the rocks. "Unless any of you want to try? They're delicious."

"Thanks, Daruk," said Revali. "But I prefer my beak in one piece."

"So, how are each of you?" said Link. "We haven't seen each other since Princess Zelda's wedding if I recall."

"I'm doing fine," said Urbosa. "We continue to keep up our guard. After this, I may ask that we increase it. But life in the desert goes on."

"And life near Death Mountain does as well," said Daruk.

"And princess?" said Link. "Is all well with you?"

"Yes Link, my life is fine," said Zelda. "I know this is not the best time to tell you this, but I can't really keep it a secret much longer. I am expecting a child in seven months."

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed.

"That is wonderful news!" said Link. "And if it's a girl I assume you won't have any problem coming up with a name?"

"No," laughed Zelda. "We are pretty consistent about that, aren't we? It's only if it's a boy we'll have to think about it."

"Well," said Urbosa, "I'm glad there is at least some happy news in the midst of this sad day."

Mipha finally returned to the meal and Zelda went off to talk with her. Urbosa took this moment to speak with Link, Daruk, and Revali.

"I know now is a time to grieve and to heal," said Urbosa. "But when the time comes and if you ever locate where those Yiga Clan came from I want to help clean out their hideout. When they hurt one of us they hurt all of us, and I am not the forgiving type."

"That goes for all of us," said Daruk. Revali nodded agreement.

"Thank you," said Link. "As you say this is a time to heal and I need to be here for Mipha now. She is putting on a brave face in front of her people. But when she and I are alone together, she cries bitterly, and I see the pain this has caused her. Then I feel as I did when I was training for Ganon, consumed by a desire to rid Hyrule of their evil. They remain a threat to my family and me now. And they will harm Mipha only over my dead body, literally. But I will let you know when their day of reckoning with me is coming."

"Their day of reckoning with all of us," said Revali.


	36. Life Goes on In Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month of Mipha's rule as Link adjusts to the new reality.

**Life Goes on In Zora's Domain**

The first several days after King Dorephan's funeral were difficult for Mipha but especially difficult for Sidon.

Besides dealing with her grief, Mipha suddenly had a huge responsibility at what would be considered by Zora standards a young age for a ruler. And she still had two young children to care for as well. But Sidon was probably the one most deeply affected by King Dorephan's death. His last memory of his father was of him ordering the two guards with them to rush him to safety. And while not a young child, he was still not considered an adult. He was probably the Hylian equivalent of an early teenager, Link thought, certainly a young age to lose his last living parent. He and Mipha would have to take special care of him now and help him over this difficult time. After dinner one evening Mipha took Sidon aside and spoke to him while Link was busy with Mila and Midon.

"Sidon, I know this is very hard for you. It's hard for me too. But I want you to know that your home is with us now and Link and I are both here for you. Please remember I am never too busy. I have given the Royal Guards instructions that they should interrupt me anytime you need me. And Link is also going to be spending more time with you," said Mipha.

"Thank you, Sis," said Sidon. "I know it's hard on you too. Speaking of Link, would it be alright if he starts teaching me some combat skills? I know he used to play mock battles with me when I was younger, but this would be serious training. I would like to be able to fight back if I ever see the Yiga Clan again."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "It would be good to learn some fighting skills. But for now, if you ever do see any Yiga Clan, you leave the fighting to the guards. You have a lot to learn before you can tackle an experienced warrior, so remember that. When I get more settled into my duties, I want to start taking you to Ruta and teaching you how to operate her."

"Alright," said Sidon. "You know, I've always been afraid of Ruta, it looks so large and powerful."

"Ruta is large and powerful, and it will take time. But once you get to know Ruta, you'll be more at ease. And you'll start calling Ruta 'her,' not 'it,'" said Mipha. "I don't think we will need Ruta for Ganon in our lifetime, but she may serve another purpose protecting our Domain. So, it will be good for you to get familiar with her. But don't be nervous. I will help you."

It was a week after the funeral that Edra came to see Mipha.

"Your Majesty, we need to make arrangements for your public coronation," said Edra.

"Is a public ceremony really necessary?" said Mipha. "I feel somewhat uncomfortable under the circumstances."

"It is not legally required, Your Majesty, but it is customary and expected. In your first address to people as Queen, you declared your support for them and your wish to rule with their hopes in mind. The coronation is the people's way of showing their support for you. Unless you feel strongly about it, I believe it would be good to hold it."

"Very well," said Mipha. "But please keep it as simple as possible and no outside guests. This is just for our people."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," said Edra.

So, arrangements started being made for the ceremony in one week's time. When the day before the ceremony arrived, Edra again met with Mipha.

"Your Majesty, one last detail," said Edra. "We have selected a crown for you from the Zora royal collection. The last Zora Queen was quite some time ago, but an ancestor of yours wore this, and I hope you will find it suitable. You need only wear it on special occasions."

Edra presented the crown to Mipha to examine. It was a simple silver design but with three blue sapphires set in the pattern of Nayru's symbol in front.

"It's lovely," said Mipha. "Thank you for selecting it."

The next day the coronation took place in the throne room with everyone who could attend present there or in the plaza below. Link, Sidon, Mila, and Midon were standing on the side near the throne. Edra, representing the Council of Elders, would place the crown on Mipha's head. Edra said a few words, and then it was time to finish.

As he placed the crown upon Mipha's head, Edra said, "With this crown, we recognize and honor you as our ruler. May the blessings of Nayru shine upon your rule, Queen Mipha."

And at this, all present knelt on one knee and shouted "Queen Mipha!" It was one of the few occasions Zoras knelt.

"I knew someday you would kneel to my sister," said Sidon smiling at Link as they both knelt.

"You have a good memory, Sidon," said Link smiling back. They were both recalling that day long ago when Link passed the Zora citizenship test, and a young Sidon asked if he would have to kneel to his princess sister now.

Everyone rose, and the ceremony was over.

"Thank you, everyone," said Mipha. "Now let's enjoy ourselves."

There was a buffet style banquet for everyone in the plaza. And there would be music and dancing as well. It was expected for a coronation, and it would help break the somber mood. But Mipha excused herself early from the party. She was tired, and Link went back home with her. Sidon and the children stayed to enjoy themselves.

"I hope you don't mind my leaving," said Mipha as they got home. "I don't feel up to partying right now. But I think the people deserve a good time."

"No, I understand," said Link. "But when the music starts can we have a dance together here?"

Mipha smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me," said Mipha. "And of course, we can have a dance."

They could hear the music from the plaza clearly and when it started Link took Mipha's hand, and they danced together.

"You know I love you and I will do whatever I can to help you through this," said Link as he held her close.

"I know," said Mipha. "And I love you too and don't want my duties to get in our way. I need your understanding that things can't be exactly as they were before. But I need you now more than ever."

"And you have me, now and always," said Link. "Besides being in love with you, I took a citizenship oath to support you. And I always keep my word.'

"And you are my most favorite of subjects," Mipha laughed. "I am going to hold you to that oath."

"As long as you also hold me in person, I'll be happy," said Link.

Then she laughed, and they enjoyed the rest of their dance. Link was determined to keep the romance in their lives no matter what.

So, life went on, and soon it was almost a month from the funeral day. Mipha started to settle into her new role. Link started handling some routine items for Mipha that she had managed in the past such as committee meetings. And he began coaching Sidon in combat skills. And speaking of combat skills, after what happened Link was keen to keep his skills sharp. He wanted to be ready when his day of reckoning with the Yiga Clan arrived.

But what Link missed most, and it was what Mipha told him to be understanding of, was the spontaneity in their relationship: the ability to just go and do things together. Before they could just run off for a swim while the children were in school. Now the Royal Guard had to be informed, given time to scout the area for safety if necessary, and then accompany them on the trip. The whole process could ruin the moment, and he hated losing that. But he would have to get used to it. Their tenth wedding anniversary was coming up, and Link finally connected the dots. The Yiga Clan had attacked on the tenth anniversary of Ganon's defeat, a day no one in Hyrule cared to celebrate anymore.

When their anniversary day came, Link woke up early and looked over at Mipha asleep next to him. She was sleeping soundly, and he knew she needed the rest. They slept together in a pool of water. Floating gently in the water was very soothing, and he had gotten used to it over their years together. And it was much better for her. She came to bed exhausted most nights now as she pushed herself to do her best at everything. It was the same drive she had shown years ago becoming their Champion. She felt it her duty to learn everything and do everything asked of her as well as she could. But Link thought she needed a rest.

"Happy Anniversary," Link whispered as Mipha finally woke up.

Mila and Midon were both still asleep in their pool. Sidon had a separate pool in another area.

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Mipha back. She rubbed her hand through Link's hair and smiled. "Did I sleep late?"

"No, I woke up early," said Link.

Link had wanted to get Mipha a gift, but she insisted not.

"You and the children are the only gifts I want from you," said Mipha. "I have everything else I could need. Besides, I'm not getting you one!"

So, they had agreed to skip presents. However, Link felt he should still do something. He had placed an order with the local market for some Armored Porgy, Mighty Porgy and Ironshell Crab from Lurelin Village, food dishes he knew Mipha was fond of. The market was supposed to deliver them this morning. In fact, he heard someone speaking to one of the guards outside and thought that must be it. He got up, and he was right: the order was waiting for him at the entrance.

"I do have one surprise," said Link returning. He brought in the fish and crabs.

"My favorite!" said Mipha. "I'll help you cook some."

Meanwhile, the smell of fresh fish had awakened Mila and Midon.

"Something smells good!" said Midon.

"Your Dad got us some porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village," said Mipha. "They'll be ready soon. Let's have them cooked so your Dad can enjoy the meal with us. And go wake up Uncle Sidon, so he doesn't miss out."

The children ran over to wake Sidon then returned while Mipha and Link finished cooking the fish and started setting the food out on the table.

"Before we forget," said Mila,"though Mido probably already did, we want you to have this. Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad."

Mila pulled out a small package and handed it to Mipha and Link.

"I didn't forget Mila," said Midon. "I was waiting to see if you remembered. But Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad. We hope you like it."

Mipha unwrapped the package while Link looked on, then she gasped with surprise.

It was a set of two side-by-side pictures in a silver frame. Mipha and Link were dancing in both images and in one they were holding each other close, cheek-to-cheek, their eyes closed. And in the other they were holding each other slightly apart, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Mipha was wearing her royal princess headdress, and the Zora sapphire pendant Link had gotten her for their first anniversary, and Link was in a clean and polished Zora armor outfit. The pictures must have been taken at Princess Zelda's wedding.

"These are beautiful pictures!" said Mipha. "How did you get these?"

"We wrote to Princess Zelda," said Midon. "Um, we did that before, you know, what happened."

"This is so thoughtful of both of you! It's the nicest present I could imagine," said Mipha.

"I agree. We will treasure this, thank you both. These pictures even make me look like I can dance!" said Link.

"Now that it's not a secret anymore, you can read Princess Zelda's letter," said Mila. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Link as Mipha looked over his shoulder.

_Dear Princess Mila,_

_I was charmed by your letter, and of course, I will help you and Midon. You are so grown up now!_

_Enclosed are small copies of several pictures of your parents that were taken at my wedding. Just indicate the ones you would like to use as a present, and I will have larger size copies made. It is very thoughtful of you and Midon to do this, and I know your parents will be thrilled. And please don't worry about me saying anything. Princesses always keep each other's secrets!_

_Yours truly,_

_Zelda_

_Princess of Hyrule_

"That was very nice of Princess Zelda," said Mipha. "We should thank her. These pictures certainly captured two very nice moments."

Link put the picture on a shelf.

"Hi Sis, Hi Bro, Happy Anniversary," said Sidon as he entered. He gave Mipha and Link each a hug.

"Thank you, Sidon," said Mipha and Link. "Please sit down and have breakfast."

"These porgies are delicious," said Midon returning to his breakfast. "When did you learn about them?"

"We had some on our honeymoon at Lurelin Village," said Link. "They're a saltwater fish, so you can't find them here."

"The crabs are good too," said Sidon.

Sidon was planning to take the children to some water games in Lake Ruto today. The Council had them set up as part of a treat for the children and to lighten the mood in the Domain. The games included races for the fastest time through a course of underwater rings, a giant water slide with a prize for beating a specific time, an underwater challenge to retrieve as many items as possible before time was up, and other such activities. Most of the Zora children and their families would be there today, and Sidon was sure Mila and Midon would have fun. In fact, he thought he still would too.

After everyone finished breakfast, Sidon turned to Mila and Midon.

"You two ready for a fun day?" said Sidon. He gave each of the children a fin flap, the Zora equivalent of a fist bump.

"Sure thing, Uncle Sidon!" said Midon.

"Me too!" said Mila.

"Now I shouldn't have to say this," said Mipha to the children. "But listen to your uncle, behave and don't fight. And have fun!"

"We will, Mom," said Mila and Midon together. She and Link gave each of them a kiss.

"And you and Dad have fun too," Mila said smiling at Mipha.

Then she ran off with Midon and Sidon.

"I think Mila is growing up too fast," said Mipha laughing. "You should have seen the look she gave me."

"So, we have some time to ourselves," said Link. "I know what we could do."

"I'm sure," said Mipha laughing. "Me too. But I would like to take a walk together to Veiled Falls. That's our special place, and I like to keep up our tradition of paying it a visit on our anniversary. I'll let the guards know."

"That would be nice," said Link.

Mipha spoke to one of the guards outside, and he asked her to wait a few minutes for them to check the area. A short time later they received an okay and were free to leave.

Mipha and Link held hands as they walked across the west bridge out of the Domain and then up the small hill to Veiled Falls, one Royal Guard each in front of and behind them. Then they sat down together on one of the rocks. The weather was warm, a few clouds in the sky, the sun peeking in and out from behind them. They sat there quietly for a moment. Then Mipha spoke.

"It feels good to be here together again, though I apologize for the extra company," said Mipha. "I have to say you've been a wonderful husband. But thinking back, you were a terrible fiancé!"

"What are you talking about?" said Link. "I thought I was fine."

"Are you going to plead memory loss again?" laughed Mipha. "I'm the only Zora princess in history who had to offer the armor she made twice to the same person. You accepted the armor here the day after our meeting on Ruta. We agreed to keep quiet about it, and you went off to guard Zelda. I was expecting to see you in two weeks' time with all the other Champions at Lanayru Road where we were supposed to meet the princess. But instead, you unexpectedly showed up five or six days later at Ruta all tearful and emotional about missing me. We had a great time together and said goodbye the next morning. But instead of meeting at Lanayru Road in a week or so, I received a notice there was an emergency meeting with Princess Zelda. Three days later I saw you at the meeting, but you were a changed person with no memory. I was so confused emotionally I didn't know what to think. Were we still engaged or not? Was it even really you? Finally, after two or three weeks together in the Domain, I was convinced you really were the same person, but you still didn't remember much. So, I had to offer you the armor all over again."

"Yes, I can see how events must have looked to you," said Link. "Of course, for me, it was all different. It was 103 years between the first time I accepted the armor and what you called my tearful meeting with you at Ruta though I slept through 100 of them. And another year before the emergency meeting. Anyway, does that make me twice as smart since I knew to accept the armor twice?"

"Or half as smart because it took you twice to get it right?" said Mipha laughing. "But it all worked out in the end for us. I'm not complaining. Of course, I wish father was still here to celebrate with us. But I think he had a happy life. I know he loved spending time with his grandchildren, and he really did like you, despite what you thought at first. Anyway, let's not talk about that now, let's think about us. We still have a life together and a family to care for."

She looked over at him, and they kissed. Link noticed the guards had turned their backs to give them a bit of privacy. Then they kept kissing, his hand pulling her close, holding the part of her fin just behind her neck, and she pulled him to her, her hand around the back of his head, stroking his hair.

"In the old days we would rush off now to visit the lake," said Link finally, catching his breath.

"Yes," said Mipha laughing. "And we still could. For a swim. Just not everything we used to do. I think the guards would be too shocked."

They headed off to East Reservoir Lake together and were soon on the northwest pier near the bed they sometimes used. The lake was empty, and except for the two guards, they had it all to themselves. Everyone else was at Lake Ruto enjoying the water games there.

"You sure you can't send them away?" said Link with a sad look as he glanced at the two guards watching by the stairway.

"You know they wouldn't leave," said Mipha laughing at his expression. "Not without a better reason than the one on your mind. They've sworn to protect me. They might pretend to leave if I ordered them to, but unless there was a true emergency that needed them, they would still be watching me."

"Oh, well," said Link with a sigh. "Anyway, life with you has been the happiest ten years of my life."

"A dream come true for me too," said Mipha. "Now, are you finally ready for that swim I've been dreaming about since you first mentioned the lake? You know water is my first love."

"You're serious? All this time you've been thinking about swimming?" said Link.

"You're fun to tease," she said laughing. "Let's go."

Link removed his tunic and trousers. Then she pulled him by the hand to the end of the pier and they both dove in. The water was cold and refreshing.

"You'll have to take it easy on me," said Link. "I didn't think to wear your Zora armor. Maybe you should offer it to me a third time?"

"I think you've already had enough chances," said Mipha. "But you didn't have the armor when I first taught you to swim here. You really are a poor student. Do you need another lesson?"

"If it means you have to come here and hold me, I do," said Link.

Mipha swam over to him, and they hugged in the water. Then they kissed again.

"If this is how you teach people to swim," said Link," it's no wonder I'm so poor at it."

"No, I was teaching you to kiss," said Mipha laughing. "And you've gotten better at it."

It was good to hear Mipha laugh and relax for a while. Then Mipha turned to look at Vah Ruta as they floated together in the lake.

"I suppose one day soon I shall have to start teaching Sidon," said Mipha. "But I shall miss Ruta. So, my instinct is to keep telling myself he is not ready yet."

"Maybe he isn't quite ready yet," said Link. "Let him concentrate on combat training first. Teaching him too much at one time may be too much pressure. Let's give him more time. There is no pressing need for him to learn about Ruta. Ganon is gone, and you're still here."

"True," said Mipha. "You're probably right. Let's not push him too hard yet. Let him enjoy some of his youth while he still can. Now, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we head to the games and see what they have to eat there?"

"Can we stop at home first, sweetheart?" said Link.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mipha. "I'd like that as well."

They headed home, and when they were alone and finally had some privacy, they both rushed into each other's arms, began kissing passionately, and finally made love. Then they relaxed in the pool of water together, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. He loved looking at her beautiful amber eyes. They were so warm and gentle looking, and so expressive of her feelings. And she was as beautiful as the day they married ten years ago. She hadn't aged a bit. But that was just it, he thought, Zoras don't age very fast. And then he began thinking of their ages. Somewhere along the line, she had become younger than him in Hylian equivalent years. He was about 27 now, but Mipha was probably no older than 21 or so in equivalent years.

"Now, we should probably go visit the games, check what food they have, and look in on the children," said Mipha. Link got dressed, and this time he wore the Zora armor.

One thing Link liked about the Zora community was their openness and the way they treated each other: respectfully but as equals. For example, Mipha could join the crowd at the games, and while people would show her respect of course, particularly if she spoke to them, there was no pomp or ceremony about her visit. No one shouted "make way for the queen" or bowed. People were expected to go about their business and enjoy themselves, and she was one of them.

It was afternoon when they arrived at the part of Lake Ruto being used for the games, and it was full of families. They scanned the crowd for Sidon, Mila, and Midon, and finally saw them sitting on one of the rocks. Mipha and Link swam over to them, and Midon was the first to see them.

"Mom, Dad, look! I beat the time on the diving contest," said Midon proudly as he held up a medal.

"That's wonderful," said Link. "I hope you're all having fun and behaving for Uncle Sidon."

"They've been perfect," said Sidon. "We were taking a break. It's been non-stop playing since we got here."

"Do they have anything to eat here?" asked Mipha.

"There's a stand over there selling snails, but they're more like a snack than a meal," said Sidon. "They had some fish for a while around lunchtime. We all had some, and it was pretty good. But they sold out. You're both a little late for lunch. Where were you?'

"Oh, just visiting some of our favorite places around the Domain," said Mipha.

"You must have been doing something very special for Dad to forget about lunch," said Mila.

Link turned slightly red but felt he needed to say something.

"Mom and I had a lot to talk about," said Link. "I lost track of time."

Mila just laughed.

"Well, we'll head back home to get something to eat now. You have fun," said Mipha.

They all waved goodbye. Mipha and Link headed back toward the plaza. Mipha could have had food brought to her, but she preferred to live as before. They picked up some food at the market and started to cook it. Then Mipha thought of the guards.

"Are you hungry?" Mipha asked the two guards who had accompanied them.

"No, Your Majesty, we switched places with the guards that were with you earlier. We just ate. But thank you for asking," said one of the guards.

So Mipha and Link ate their fish in an otherwise empty plaza.

"I think I should get back to work," said Mipha. "There are some things I need to read before tomorrow. But thank you for a nice day. You're staying with me?"

"I'm not leaving your side, Your Majesty," said Link. "I'm your appointed knight now, remember?"


	37. The Voice of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on in Zora’s Domain, but the voice on a Yiga Clan recording yields a clue about an enemy.

"Okay, let's try it again," said Link as Sidon practiced parrying Link's sword attack with a Zora spear. Zoras typically relied almost exclusively on spears for offense and defense. Link had explained how to shift position depending on the angle of attack and quickly thrust back with the other hand after blocking. Then they practiced carrying it out. They alternated sessions each day between spear handling, archery and spear throwing. Sidon was making good progress, Link thought. He was an earnest and determined student, the attack on his father likely motivating him. Sidon did not want to feel helpless should another attack ever take place. After a while Link could see Sidon was tiring and it was time to call it a day. It was almost evening.

"I think that's enough for today," said Link. "You're doing very well, Sidon. We should start practicing spear against spear combat soon. And when you have time, you can also do some target practice on your own with your bow. Being able to aim quickly and get off an accurate shot is sometimes critical. But let's go home now. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry!"

"Thanks, Bro," said Sidon. "I appreciate the lessons, and I am feeling more confident now. But I know I still have a long way to go. And I'm pretty hungry too!"

They headed back across the Great Zora Bridge as Sidon's bodyguard tailed along behind them until they were safely back in the Domain. They were acknowledged by the two guards on duty at the end of the bridge. Then they proceeded through the plaza and up one level to where the water pools lay. As they approached the stairs to the throne room one of the Royal Guard named Fandon at the foot of the stairway spoke up.

"Good evening Your Highness and Link," said Fandon. "Her Majesty is in a meeting right now. But if your needs are urgent, you can interrupt."

"No, thank you Fandon," said Link. "Not urgent. Just getting hungry. We can wait."

"Shall I have someone find you when the meeting is over?" asked Fandon.

"Just give us a shout If it's not too much trouble," said Link. "We'll be relaxing in one of the pools here."

So, he and Sidon waited in one of the pools. The water temperature was comfortable, and the water was kept clean through underwater circulation with the fresh water that flowed through the Domain. Link closed his eyes as he floated in the water and relaxed. He was tired too. Besides training Sidon, Link had been pushing himself with his own personal training each morning. He was not quite so fanatical about it as the days after the sword first chose him, but he pushed himself hard. Link practiced what he could on his own, and sometimes he would ask one of the more experienced Zora guards to duel with him. It was selfish of him to think so, but sometimes he regretted the lack of a Lynel on Ploymus Mountain. Those were exciting battles, he thought. He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he heard was Sidon calling him.

"Bro, bro, wake up," said Sidon standing alongside the pool. "Sis is done with her meeting, and we can see her now."

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought," said Link. He climbed out of the pool and walked with Sidon to the throne room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Mipha when she saw them. "Fandon told me you were looking for me earlier."

"Just getting hungry," said Link. "You free to eat now?"

"Very much so," said Mipha. "My meeting with the Gerudo Ambassador went long. Urbosa's been very thoughtful about sending me advice through her. Anyway, let me get us all some food."

At the insistence of the Royal Guard, security had been increased, and there were more guards on duty at all times now, including two in the throne room itself. Mipha signaled to one of them.

"Gadon, would you mind sending word to have Mila and Midon brought here and have someone ask the market to prepare enough fish and rice for the five of us? And please have them cook one of the fish. Thank you," said Mipha.

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Gadon. He signaled to another guard on duty and conveyed the instructions. The second guard went off to do as asked.

It had been a while since Mipha or Link had time to prepare dinner for their family. It was not that Mipha was above doing it, she was just too busy. And Mipha could see Link was pretty tired by the end of each day also, and it wasn't fair to expect it of him either. So, she had gotten into the habit of having meals brought in, something her father had always done. Now she could see why.

Before the meals were ready, Mila and Midon arrived in the company of two guards, who bowed and left. Everyone then got a hug.

"So, you had fun playing with friends after school?" asked Link.

"Yes, there were five of us playing tag at the lake," said Midon.

"But I heard two of the moms talking," said Mila. "One thought that playing with us made her child more of a target. But the other thought playing with us was safer because of the two guards. In the end, they let everyone play with us. I hope we don't lose all our friends."

"I don't think you will," said Mipha. "People are still nervous about what happened. But with the increased security for our Domain and the passing of time, I think they will eventually feel secure again. In the meantime, we just need to live with some changes."

The food arrived, and everyone sat down to eat.

"How is your training going Sidon?" said Mipha.

"Well I think," said Sidon. "Link has been very patient with me. He's a good teacher."

"And you've been a good student," said Link.

"Muzu was a great teacher for me," said Mipha. "And his feelings were a little hurt when he found out you're not taking combat lessons from him too. I told him you would take some lessons from him next week to get a different perspective, and he was happy. He understands it's a rare opportunity for someone to study under the Hero of Hyrule, but he still wants to help."

"That's fine Sis," said Sidon. "It might be good for me."

After dinner, it was time for homework, and then the children went to bed. Sidon went back to his room, and Mipha and Link had some time together.

"So, how are you doing?" said Link.

"Still busy learning things," said Mipha. "You know the fact father always made time for us made me sometimes think he had little to do. But I realize now it was that his experience made him efficient. He got everything done so he could have time for us. I still have to learn to do that."

"Come in the water with me and relax," said Link.

Link undressed and they both entered the pool.

"Let me try healing you for a change," said Link as he gently massaged her shoulders and upper back.

"That feels so good," said Mipha closing her eyes. "Don't stop."

Link kept massaging her until he noticed she had fallen asleep. Then he gently released her and soon drifted off to sleep himself. It was a quiet night at the Domain.

But though it seemed quiet there also, something was happening to the southwest.

It was an hour or so past midnight in Kakariko Village, and the only sounds were the chirping of crickets and the occasional rustling of apple tree leaves from a passing breeze or the hoot of an owl somewhere in the distance. A crescent moon peeked in and out from behind a bank of clouds, casting only the faintest of light and the barest of shadows. The only noticeable light came from a campfire and four torches that burned near the statue of the Goddess Hylia on the main road together with the occasional blink of a Sunset Firefly. Two Sheikah guards stood at the entrance to Impa's house and kept a watchful eye on everything. As village leader she warranted protection. But the area was empty, and they saw no one.

But there was someone there. A shadow moved slowly and silently along the edges of the buildings, drawing closer to Impa's house. The shadow often paused to gauge the attention of the guards, but they continued to stare idly back and forth at the road. If anyone could see who made the shadow, they would see a man in a Yiga Clan Blademaster outfit. He worked his way around to Impa's house from the rear, again pausing often to check if the guards had heard anything. But they hadn't. Then he climbed up and with practiced quiet opened a small triangular window on the second floor, and slowly lowered himself to the bedroom floor. Impa was sound asleep there, and he tiptoed over to her bed. Then he gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You alright, sweetheart?" whispered Impa.

"Yes," said her husband.

Impa's husband, Kalan, was a Sheikah spy working inside the Yiga Clan, a mission that required the utmost skill and courage, and sharp wits too. A single misstep could bring death from the Yiga Clan or any of the Hyrule Royal Family's supporters who would consider him a real Yiga Blademaster. He had pretended to join the Yiga Clan shortly after Ganon's defeat, feigning disillusionment with Hyrule's rule and at a time the Yiga Clan was demoralized, and new members were welcomed. They had taught him their teleportation spells. And he had risen from Warrior to Blademaster earning their trust through the killing of three Sheikah, killings he and Impa managed to fake, the supposed victims being sent far away to live under a new identity. Those three only knew what they had been asked to do, not why or the identity of their supposed killer. Only Impa knew of his mission, a secret her husband's life depended on that she would trust with no one else. His ultimate purpose was to find out about their leader and help destroy them. Along the way, he would do what he could to thwart their activity without compromising his identity.

"Sorry to wake you like this. But I have some important information and thought it worth the risk to come here. The excuse for my visit is a rumor that Zelda is visiting here, and I am supposed to track her down. But too bad the rumor is false. Who starts all these false rumors I wonder?" he said with a chuckle.

"By the way, your two guards outside are pretty useless," he added.

"They're actually pretty good," said Impa. "Not many have your stealth skills though, even among the real Yiga Clan."

"I'm sorry about King Dorephan," said Kalan. "I learned about it too late to warn anyone."

"Yes, I'm sorry too," said Impa. "That hit the Zora's pretty hard, and poor Mipha has her hands full now a lot sooner than expected."

"I knew we, I mean they, wanted to make a statement on the anniversary of Ganon's defeat but I couldn't find out what it was without looking suspicious. So, I waited to hear news of the plan, but by then it was too late."

"The only positive out of it for our side is that by attacking Link's family I think they have kindled his anger. If I know Link he will be pushing himself to get ready for his day of dealing with them. They may regret their choice of victim," said Impa.

"Let's hope so," said Kalan. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I inadvertently learned something that may help us if you can recognize a certain voice."

Kalan paused for a moment.

"But let me explain from the beginning. As you know when any of the Yiga Clan is killed their body vanishes. It is teleported back to our hideout. When Ganon was still alive, they could be re-spawned. But since he's gone, when you're dead you're dead now. We Yiga carry a small device which can record people's voices. We use it to learn and practice how to mimic someone's voice if we want to disguise ourselves as them. When the bodies of the four Yiga warriors who attacked King Dorephan arrived in our hideout, their recording devices were recovered and given to me to clean and make ready for re-use. It's part of my job in the technology section when I'm not out on a mission."

Kalan paused again to catch his breath and listen for anything, but there was only silence.

"Before wiping the devices, I listened to what was on them," said Kalan. "And one of the warriors may have inadvertently recorded a conversation of use to us. I made a copy. You'll hear in the recording they are talking to someone who appears to be helping them organize the attack on King Dorephan. The voice on the recording is definitely not that of the Yiga Clan master. From the date, time and location information on the original recording, this took place near the South Lake Akkala just north of the Domain the night before the attack on King Dorephan. I'm hoping you can recognize the voice."

Kalan took out the device and pressed a rune as Impa waited to hear. The recording started to play.

_"Are you sure you're ready? Mipha and the children should be at the lake. Dorephan should be alone or with Sidon. Four of you should be plenty to get the job done," said one voice on the recording._

_"We will not fail you, Master," said another voice._

Then the recording ended. Impa had jerked her head back when she heard the first voice and now looked stunned. Kalan noticed her reaction.

"It seems you do recognize the voice, is that so?" asked Kalan.

"Yes," said Impa. "All too well."

"And?" said Kalan.

"It is Link's voice," said Impa.

"What! You're certain?" said Kalan in surprise. "That is disturbing news for us if true. But it seems impossible. Why would Link side with the Yiga Clan and against his own family? Link has been their sworn enemy his whole life, and there is a handsome reward for any of us who can kill him. He and Princess Zelda are at the top of our list. It makes no sense."

"No, it makes no sense, but I would recognize that voice anywhere," said Impa. "Could the recording be faked?"

"No, it was the original and unaltered," said Kalan. "I believe it was recorded by accident. It was only because the warrior was killed I even got to hear it."

"If it is Link I wonder if something happened to him within the Resurrection Shrine? Was the Shrine somehow corrupted by Ganon and its effects only gradually surfacing now? Yet I never sensed other than good in him whenever we met. I would need to check with my sister Purah about the shrine. She's the expert on that."

"I still pray to Hylia there is some other explanation," said Kalan. "But what do we do about this?"

"I need to meet with Queen Mipha, and I'll need that recording," said Impa. "And I need to tell Princess Zelda too. I don't look forward to my meeting with Mipha. I know Link is the love of her life and our conversation will be difficult in the extreme. If this is true and Link has betrayed her and contributed to the death of her father I don't know how Mipha could cope. She may have a complete breakdown with two such grievous heartaches. But what else can we do? In the meantime, I hope you can learn more. But please be careful, darling. I want you home safely someday so we can start the family we both want."

"I will and we will, I promise," said Kalan.

They kissed, and Kalan made his way back out the way he had entered. Impa's guards still thought the coast was clear.

Impa got very little sleep that night as she re-played every visit from Link she could recall looking for perhaps some sign she had overlooked. But nothing came to mind. She would swear his heart was pure. She wrote a letter to Purah.

_Hello Sister,_

_I hope your researches are proceeding carefully for a change and you are not getting ahead of yourself as usual._

_I have come across something worrisome, and I wonder if you could investigate. Is it possible that the Shrine of Resurrection has been corrupted in some way and its effects slow to surface? I cannot explain the cause of my concern in writing, but we can discuss next time I see you. In the meantime, please think about my question._

_Love,_

_Impa_

Next morning, she got ready for her trip to Zora's Domain.

Back at the Domain life went on as usual. The children were in school, Link attended a Council of Elders meeting and Mipha had appointments all morning. Impa arrived about lunchtime and was told Queen Mipha could see her in an hour. So Impa bought some fish and rice at the market and cooked herself a meal. One enjoyable thing about here, she thought, was how fresh the fish was. Finally, it was time to see Mipha.

"Impa!" said Mipha. "This is a nice surprise. I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Yes, Your Majesty, and let me say how sorry I am for your loss," said Impa.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "But please just call me Mipha. Shall I see if Link is available? I know he would love to see you."

"Um, no," said Impa. "It might be best if we spoke privately."

"Now I am intrigued," said Mipha. "What is it?"

"I have to give you some background first," said Impa. Without revealing the source of her information, she told her about the recording of a conversation between someone and the Yiga Clan warriors who had killed her father. Mipha closed her eyes at the mention of that, but Impa continued.

"So, although I know this may be very painful, I would like you to listen to the recording and confirm my suspicions," said Impa.

"What are your suspicions?" asked Mipha.

"It concerns one of the voices on the recording," said Impa.

"Very well," said Mipha. "I'm ready."

Impa made sure Mipha was seated comfortably then played the recording.

Mipha screamed out when she heard the voice, and both her hands flew to her mouth. Two guards rushed forward with spears pointed at Impa.

"It's alright," said Mipha to the guards. "I had a shock, that's all."

The guards stepped aside but looked none too kindly at Impa.

Mipha was breathing hard, her eyes were on the device. It was Link's voice, no doubt about it, from his intonation to the way he said her name. But how in the name of Nayru could this be true? Link loved her and his family. He could never do something like that.

Are you, are you sure that recording is faithful?" asked Mipha between deep breaths.

"We believe so," said Impa.

"Who is 'we'?" said Mipha.

"I cannot say, but I swear to you my source is reliable," said Impa.

"But how can this possibly be?" said Mipha. "And why would he do something like this?"

"I cannot say," said Impa. "It may be due to some mental damage from the Shrine of Resurrection if it were corrupted by Ganon somehow. He may have even developed a split personality and be unaware of everything he's doing. I've asked Purah to look into it."

"But I refuse to believe Link could do this! To me? To his family? It's impossible," said Mipha.

"But we have to allow for the possibility based on what both of us heard," said Impa. "And I hardly need to remind you that as Queen you have a responsibility to protect your people, whatever your personal feelings may be."

"I need Link himself to hear this," said Mipha shaking her head.

She asked two of the guards to get him. While she waited, she tried thinking back to the time around her father's death. Link had gone out alone the night before her father's death, but he often did that. He said he loved the Domain at night and often took walks. And it was his idea they swim at the lake the next day, but they usually did that too. The guards returned with Link who looked quite surprised to have been suddenly asked to leave the meeting and accompany them, and even more surprised to see Impa there.

"Is everything alright?" said Link. "Impa, why are you here?"

"I need you to listen to something," said Mipha.

Impa played the recording and Link looked as shocked as Impa had the first time she heard it.

"That sounds just like me," said Link. "Who is it?"

"We don't know," said Mipha. "We're just hoping it isn't you."

Link looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Mipha, how could you think it's me?" said Link. "You know how much I love you and how much I hate the Yiga Clan and even more so now because of what they did to our family. Where did this recording come from?"

Impa explained the circumstances. Then she went on to explain it was possible he was suffering some ill effects from the Shrine of Resurrection that caused him to do things he might be unaware of. They would need Purah's opinion on that.

"So, you think I may have some sort of split personality, and all this time this other side of me has been conspiring with the Yiga Clan?" said Link. "That's crazy. When would I even have time for that?"

"It may be crazy," said Impa. "But I need Purah to check out the Shrine, and until she does, I think we need to be cautious."

"Mipha, you don't believe any of this, do you?" said Link.

"No, I don't believe it, but the problem is I need to think of the welfare of our people. If there is any chance you are unwell somehow and being driven by something you can't control to do these things, then I need to prevent it. So, until we hear back from Purah or find some other explanation I'm sorry, but I need to detain you," said Mipha.

"You're arresting me?" said Link.

"More like house arrest," said Mipha. "You can stay anywhere you like at the Domain, just not with the children and me, and two guards will stay with you, so don't try to leave. I'm sorry, I just need to be sure for everyone else's sake."

With that two guards stepped forward and asked Link to accompany them. Link said he would stay at the inn tonight and the plaza during the day. Then they left.

When they got home from school Mipha explained to Sidon and the children that they needed to see if Link was well and himself, and he needed to be away from home for a while. Mila for one was not happy with Mipha's explanation.

"Does he have some contagious disease?" said Mila.

"No," said Mipha. "It could just be something in his head. But we hope he is fine."

"Then why can't we see him?" said Mila.

"Because we are not sure if or when the disease might affect him, and he might do something he would regret later," said Mipha.

Link was having difficulty coping with this sudden situation. He was happy Mipha believed in him, and he understood it was out of an abundance of caution for her people she was restraining him. But it still hurt. And who was the voice in the recording? He didn't believe he had a split personality so there must be some other explanation. But what? He wandered around the plaza for a bit, then had a light dinner then went to book a bed at the inn. All the while two Zora guards shadowed his every move.

"Link, you're booking a bed here?" said the Seabed Inn proprietor. "Had a fight with Her Majesty?"

Link gave him a look that shut him up, and he completed the transaction in silence. He was not in a joking mood.

Purah received Impa's letter the next morning and was interested in her question. When they had uncovered and restored the Shrine of Resurrection, it seemed untainted to her. But perhaps she should do a more complete check. She gathered up her materials from the laboratory at Hyrule Castle, and the Sheikah Tab Link had brought back with him. She really loved that device! Purah wished she had two of them so she could take one apart for study, but with only one was afraid of breaking it. And she meant to write to Link that her work on the anti-aging rune was going well, the element he had recovered on his journey outside Hyrule seemed to be just what was needed. But one thing at a time. It was a long ride to the Great Plateau, so she had better get going.

As she rode to the Great Plateau, she was thinking about things. Of course, in this timeline, the Shrine of Resurrection had not been used, but Link had used it in his original timeline before the split. So, she could test the shrine in an unused condition. She liked this kind of work!

When she arrived at the site of the shrine the area was deserted. The shrine had been kept sealed for safety reasons, but she was able to open it. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Then she walked back to the rear of the cave and started examining the device and its controls, running tests to see if the code was clean and free of anything unusual. This was fun! She spent the whole rest of the day running tests until it was so late she had no choice but to sleep there overnight. For a moment she considered using the Shrine of Resurrection on herself to test things, but then this was just the sort of reckless experiment Impa would get angry about. She decided to sleep instead.

Next morning, she ran a few more tests, then was ready to call it quits. The shrine was perfectly safe. There was no evidence of any malice or tampering with its function. Impa's fears were groundless, as usual. It was typical of Impa to be overly cautious. Anyway, she had fun. Time to seal up the shrine, head back to Hyrule Castle, and let Impa know her findings.

Impa had returned to Kakariko Village but had first sent Zelda a short note that there was some concern about Link she could tell her in person next time she saw her. But for now, Link was safe in Zora's Domain. Later that morning Purah's letter arrived confirming the Shrine was safe. So, there was no mental corruption or split personality question. Therefore, either Link was betraying them consciously, or something else was going on. She wrote a note to Mipha that they had found no evidence of anything wrong with the shrine. She wasn't sure that would make Mipha feel better or worse.

Link was in his second day of house arrest at the Domain. Things were getting a little awkward. The big mouth landlord at the Seabed Inn had been telling people Link was staying there and of course that started rumors of what had happened between Mipha and him. From what he could hear the stories seemed to sympathize with Mipha. Link was glad when early that morning Mipha finally sent some guards to bring him to meet with her. Perhaps unfairly he was in a sour mood.

"Your Majesty," said Link as he bowed. "Thank you for seeing your humble subject."

"Stop it, Link," said Mipha. "You know I didn't want to treat you that way, but I had to be cautious. Come here."

"Is that a royal command?" said Link.

"No, it's your wife's wish," said Mipha. "Purah says you're healthy and I don't believe you would do anything to hurt us if you are. So, you're free to come and go as you wish." Then she smiled at him. It was the smile that did it. He could never be upset with her when she smiled that way. He rushed into her arms, and they kissed.

"I missed you so much," said Link.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry I put you through that," said Mipha. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'd like to get to the bottom of who we heard on the recording," said Link. "I hold that person responsible for the harm he caused us."

"But where do you even start?" said Mipha.

"Did Purah tell us where the conversation took place?" said Link. "I could check there. It's been over a month so the trail would be cold but maybe there are some clues left."

"She said it took place by South Lake Akkala," said Mipha. "But whatever you plan to do, please be careful. Now I wish all the more I could come with you to keep you safe."

"I'll be careful, but this is all too uncertain and something I need to do alone," said Link. "And thanks for believing in me. You know I love you."

"And I love you," said Mipha. "Please, please, be careful. I need you now more than ever."

Link headed off to investigate the South Lake Akkala area which was a bit north of Toto Lake. There had been some gentle rain since King Dorephan's death, so Link didn't expect to find much. He wandered around the area. There was a road and a bridge here. And then at one spot on the ground, he saw some evidence of an old campfire. So, someone had camped here. Perhaps the meeting in question? It was not the type of place most people would choose to camp. The Foothill and South Akkala stables were not far away and would be more comfortable. And the Domain itself, of course, was very close. He looked around the area, but there was not much to see. But then he did notice something interesting. There were some horse hoof tracks near the camp. The Yiga Clan never traveled by horse so this was someone else. But what made the hoofprints interesting was the print of the left front hoof. The shoe had evidently broken in one place and left a very distinctive impression. If he was lucky, he could try to track this. It was time to head to Foothill Stables and renew his acquaintance with an old friend.

When he arrived at Foothill Stables, the owner greeted him.

"Are you taking good care of her?" asked Link. "Giving her exercise as I asked?"

"The best care, Sir," said the owner. "Just go see her for yourself."

Link headed to the area the horses were kept, and Epona was already neighing.

"Hi girl," said Link petting her mane and offering her some carrots. "We have some traveling to do together now, like the old days. Are you ready?"

Epona neighed as if she understood him. The owner prepared Epona for riding and Link hopped on the saddle and was off. He would try to follow the distinctive hoofprints as far as he could and see where it took him. But first, he had to ride back to South Lake Akkala and pick up the trail.

It was slow going. The hoofprints would stop for a while where the ground hardened or the weather or other prints had erased them. Then Link had to keep going forward until they picked up again. He was hoping the rider wouldn't realize the problem with his horse and fix its shoe at a stable. But so far, the rider seemed to be avoiding stables and keeping to the road. There was evidence of another campsite along the way and since it was getting dark Link camped there as well. Next morning, he picked up the trail again. At first, it appeared the rider was heading to the Lost Woods, but instead he circled around it. He was apparently heading for the Thyphlo Ruins, an area of perpetual darkness Link remembered from a Shrine and an unpleasant encounter in the dark with a Hinox. But yes, the hoofprints led up to the entrance to the Thyphlo Ruins and then stopped. How could he follow now? The person would be on foot the rest of the way.

"Wait here for me Epona," said Link. "I'm going to do a little exploring."

Link made his way into the ruins and was at once enveloped in darkness. There were some Luminous Stones here and there and a few lanterns lit by fire. He had brought a torch and lit it then used it to light some lamps along the way. He remembered the Shrine was near the center of the ruins and there shouldn't be any Hinox around now. It was quiet and creepy walking through the ruins in darkness, the occasional noise from an animal breaking the silence. Link imagined any animals here must have wandered in by mistake and couldn't find their way out. Few animals would choose to live in perpetual darkness. He picked his way slowly through the ruins lighting lanterns along the way and on his guard. Finally, he reached the center and the Shrine that stood there.

What now? He hadn't encountered anyone or evidence of anyone. He sat down at the Shrine entrance his back against the Shrine having lit all the lanterns in the area. He had an uneasy feeling he wasn't alone but couldn't see anyone. He put out the torch and held his hand on his sword as he glanced around the area around him, all his senses on alert. There was only blackness as he scanned left and right, the Shrine in back of him. Then he squinted and slowly scanned the area again. Wait, he thought. There was something there near one of the trees, something red. He quickly glanced back. Then he saw them clearly. Two red eyes were looking at him. He returned their gaze, and the eyes realized he had seen them. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Link," said the voice. "So, you tracked me here and found my hideout. How did you do that? Very courageous of you to journey into the dark here. But you were always known for your courage if not your wisdom. Let me introduce myself. My name is Link."

The voice was familiar because it was his own. And as the eyes approached closer and the light of the lanterns gradually illuminated him Link could see it was a figure who looked much like him. But instead his hair was white and his clothes dark gray. He carried a sword, shield and bow much as Link did. But what was striking was his eyes, a sharp red in color. They glowed in the dark. Link drew his sword, and it glowed white. The figure copied him, drew his sword, and it burned red.

"This is not the time for us to settle our differences," said Dark Link. "I have other plans I wish to accomplish. But put away your darkness sealing sword. I have a lightness sealing sword, and I know every combat trick you do. Someday we may battle. But not today."

"Why not today," said Link standing up and advancing toward Dark Link. "I hold you responsible for the death of my father-in-law."

"I am responsible," said Dark Link. "But with Ganon gone the Yiga Clan need a new leader. I think I am perfect for the role. Once my plans with them are set I will be happy to battle you one-on-one. That will be quite an epic battle, the Hero of Hyrule against the Hero of Darkness. But I cannot spare the time to battle you now. I need to go. Until we meet again."

Then the figure rushed off into the darkness. It was hopeless to follow. Link retraced his path out of the ruins, and Epona neighed when she finally saw him emerge. He petted her and soothed her.

"Let's go home, girl," said Link. "We've done all we can for now."

So, he knew now who was responsible for orchestrating King Dorephan's death and whose voice was on the recording. He hoped their day of reckoning was not far off. His motivation to train harder had only been increased. He would have to overcome his evil twin, in effect outfight himself. That could be the toughest test he ever faced. But now he wanted to be home. He missed Mipha, and she would be worried about him.

The journey home went much faster since he didn't have to scan the road for hoofprints. He pushed Epona a bit here and there, and she seemed glad for the extra workout. It really was a little like old times together he thought. He first made his way back to Foothill Stables and boarded her.

"Thanks, girl," said Link. "You never let me down. I hope to ride with you again soon."

Epona neighed and nuzzled his hand. Then he headed back through Ternio Trail and over the hills into the Domain. It was dark by the time he was greeted by the guards and made his way home. The children were just getting ready for bed but they rushed to him, and he hugged them both.

"Dad, you're home!" they shouted.

"Yes, and happy to be here," said Link. "I missed all of you."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" said Mila.

"Yes, I did," said Link. "But my work is not finished yet. Someday soon I hope."

"It's time for bed," said Mipha. "You can talk about your Dad's trip tomorrow."

The two children went off to bed, and Link had a chance to be with Mipha. She reached out, and they hugged each other.

"I'm so happy you're home," said Mipha. "What did you find out?"

"I found out I have an evil twin, an opposite of sorts, and he is the one causing the trouble," said Link. "It was his voice on the recording. I wanted to settle things with him at once, but he wasn't ready and fled into the darkness. But now I know who my enemy is. And I will be ready."

"Let's forget about all that for now," said Mipha as she entered the pool. "I had a long day, and I could use another massage. You were very good at it last time."

"Of course," said Link. "But do you always have to fall asleep afterward?"

"Not always," said Mipha smiling as he joined her in the pool of water.


	38. Family Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology enriches life for Mipha, Zelda, and their families. Hyrule has five peaceful years, but is this the calm before the storm?

**Chapter 38 – Family Interlude**

The lake water was clear and refreshing, and looking up from beneath the rippling surface Mipha could see the sun. She was holding her arms around her husband, and he was holding his arms around her as they faced each other and let themselves slowly sink toward the sandy bottom of the lake. He had such soft blue eyes, and the blue of the water only made them bluer. He smiled at her, and she let go of him with one hand and stroked his neck. Her gills were working faster now as he leaned forward and kissed her and then they held the kiss as they continued to sink deeper. Finally, she pulled him closer, and they made love as they held each other floating underwater. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ecstasy of the moment. When they reached the lake bottom, they kissed again then rested together on the soft sand, watching some Hyrule Bass swim by. It was darker at the bottom, a deep shade of blue, but her eyes were made for this environment, and she could still see. She looked over at her husband resting next to her and tickled him with a short ultrasonic click. He jumped and then made a sound like a laugh. Then he tickled her back with a short burst of his own. This was so delightful! But wait. Something was wrong. How was this possible?

Mipha awoke with a gasp.

“Are you alright?” said Link who was floating next to her in their pool. “A bad dream?”

Mipha looked over at him and gently touched his hair. It was early morning.

“No, it was actually a very nice dream. But you were a Zora,” said Mipha.

“Do you wish I was?”

“No. It was just a dream. But I wish you could share the experience of what it’s like to be one, traveling through water and feeling at home in it, being one with it. We Zoras spend a lot of time on land but always have a love of water in us, the pure joy it gives us. That’s why you’ll see even adults splashing and playing in the water when they’ve been away from it for a while.”

That was undoubtedly true, Link thought. He remembered a female Zora named Tula splashing and playing in the water at Lanayru Wetlands when she was supposed to be helping Prince Sidon find a Hylian. He did keep her playing a secret for her, though.

Dreams aside, Mipha had been feeling funny the last few weeks, and she had begun to suspect what it was. It was two months after their tenth wedding anniversary, and the children had turned nine years old now. Mipha scheduled a doctor’s appointment for the morning when Link was out doing his combat training, and the children were in school. Her physician, Dr. Larah, arrived and was shown in.

“Your Majesty, I understand you are not feeling quite right?” said Larah.

“Yes, I feel tired sometimes or not able to eat sometimes when I know I should be,” said Mipha.

 "Let me take a look then,” said Larah.

 The doctor conducted a brief examination and quickly determined the cause of her symptoms.

 “Well, you are not sick, so there is nothing to worry about in that regard. But the good news is that our Royal Family will be growing. You are carrying two fertilized eggs that I estimate are about two months old. So, they should hatch in about a month. Congratulations Your Majesty!” said Larah.

 “I suspected that!” said Mipha. “Thank you, that is wonderful news. But Link and I will certainly have our hands full. I wonder what his reaction will be?”

 “Well, you are both still young, so I’m sure you can manage,” said Larah. “I will make a note to be ready to assist in one month. And congratulations again, Your Majesty.” With that Dr. Larah bowed and left.

 When Link returned, it was time to have a conversation with him.

 "Link, do you have a minute?" asked Mipha.

 "Of course, all my minutes are yours, sweetheart," said Link.

 "So sweet! Sit down next to me," she said. "You know I've been feeling funny lately. This morning the doctor examined me."

 He suddenly felt worried.

 "Are you alright? What is it?" said Link taking her hand.

 "I'm fine," said Mipha. "But the doctor wondered if you would be.”

 “Me?” said Link. “Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

 “Because she told me we have two more children on the way."

 "What! Are you serious?" Link exclaimed. "I'm thrilled! I hope you are too."

 He leaned over and kissed her, then they hugged.

 "Yes, I'm thrilled," said Mipha as she held him. "I think she meant we are both going to have our hands very full!"

 "I know we can handle it," said Link. “We're both still young, especially you. And Mila and Midon are older now and more independent. We'll manage. When are the babies due?"

 "In about one month," said Mipha. “I have been carrying fertilized eggs for two months now.”

They were probably fertilized on their anniversary Link thought during that impulsive visit home after their swim at the lake. Two more children, he thought. They were going to be parents of young children again. And they would have a big family by Zora standards. But Mila and Midon had been such a joy to raise. He could handle two more. He just needed to stay fit.

When the children came home, it was time to explain to Mila and Midon they would soon have two baby siblings.

"You will get to see the babies grow just like you did," said Mipha.

"I hope they're both girls," said Mila.

"Whatever they are," said Mipha, "they're our family, and we need to love them and care for them."

So, they counted down the days to the due date.

“Ready to come swimming with me?” asked Mipha. She liked to get some swimming in each morning in the water adjacent to the Domain before resuming her duties.

“Are you sure it’s alright for you to be swimming every morning, and with the due date coming up?” said Link.

“You know, it’s good for me to get some exercise,” laughed Mipha. “What is happening is very natural. Don’t worry. I know not to over exert myself. Come on. You could use the exercise too.”

“Fine,” said Link.

He dove into the water with Mipha and started swimming while she raced ahead. He cringed every time she jumped clear of the water and landed gracefully back with the barest of splashes. But she knew what she was doing.

It was about mid-morning on the due date when Mipha started feeling it was time.

"I think today will be the day," Mipha said. "Please get Dr. Larah."

Link asked one of the guards on duty to please get the doctor, then helped Mipha over to the bed the doctor had arranged be set up a week earlier. Zoras could give birth naturally and unaided in water of course, but the bed made things more comfortable for Mipha and more accessible to the doctor. And It was good to have a doctor present in case there were any complications. Within a few minutes, Dr. Larah arrived, but with a different nurse than last time, Nurse Mirdah.

Dr. Larah examined Mipha and confirmed the eggs were on their way. Mipha was lying down comfortably now. She soon felt the pressure of the eggs moving inside her, and the doctor asked her to push gently when she could. Link was by Mipha’s side, holding her hand. Unlike a live birth, Mipha wasn’t in pain, just some discomfort. The eggs were much smaller than the size of a full-term baby being only large enough to hold an infant conceived three months earlier. Finally, Mipha passed the first egg. The doctor examined it by holding it up to the light, then handed it to Nurse Mirdah to place in the water-filled hatching tank.

Mipha could feel the second egg making its way through her body. She pushed again and the second egg appeared. The doctor received it but took longer to examine it. The shell of the egg was translucent, and you could make out the image of the baby inside if you held it up to the light. Dr. Larah kept turning the egg into different positions, holding it up to the light and examining it. Link started to worry.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Link.

"No, nothing is wrong," said the doctor, "The baby looks fine. It's just that I am not familiar with Hylian babies."

"Hylian? Are you sure?" said Link.

"Yes," said Doctor Larah. "Congratulations! It looks to me that you are the parents of a Zora girl and a Hylian boy."

Mipha squeezed Link’s hand.

“Looks like you will have another little princess to hang onto you and now a little Hylian boy to raise,” said Mipha. “This should be interesting for both of us.”

"The Hylian baby’s egg does not need to go in the water. So, we can use an empty hatching tank for that," said Dr. Larah to the nurse. Nurse Mirdah produced a container to hold the egg, and then the doctor gently placed it there.

"Thank you Dr. Larah," said Mipha. "I appreciate your coming so promptly and the care you and Nurse Mirdah have shown."

"And once again I say you are very welcome Your Majesty," said Dr. Larah. "It has been my privilege. If you are in any pain or need anything, please don't hesitate to summon me. Nurse Mirdah will stay with you today, and another nurse will come later to take over for her. Then tomorrow two nursery staff arrive, but you are already familiar with the routine. The only difference is that this time no Council of Elders member need be present since only one child is a Zora and there is no hatching order concern. However, more importantly, I will need a Hylian doctor’s help to prepare the artificial womb for the Hylian baby. And I will ask the Hylian doctor to be present to help me hatch the Hylian baby and transfer him to the womb." The doctor then bowed and left.

Mipha looked tired but glanced over at Link and smiled.

"Four children now," said Mipha. "I hope you're up to the challenge. You may find this harder than saving Hyrule."

"I probably will,” Link laughed. “But, sweetheart, I'm so excited and happy I don't know what to say. I love you so much. I hope you're feeling alright."

"You usually don’t know what to say,” laughed Mipha. “But saying you love me is good enough. I feel fine, just a little tired. I think I should rest now.”

Mipha soon fell asleep, and Link walked over to stare at the eggs. The Hylian baby would need special care. In three days, the Zora baby would hatch, emerge into the water and start eating. And at the same time, the doctors would transfer the Hylian baby to an artificial womb developed by Hylian scientists. From then on, the Hylian baby would be fed the proper nutrients and grow in the same way he would in a natural Hylian pregnancy. The Zora baby’s birth date would be the date she hatched from the egg, but the Hylian baby’s birth date would be the day he was full term and ready to emerge from the womb, likely six months from now.

Link’s reverie was interrupted by the arrival of a Zora guard accompanied by Mila and Midon as they returned from school.

"Please be quiet while Mom is resting," whispered Link. ”But come over and look at the eggs that contain your new brother and sister. Mom and I will need your help raising both of them."

Mila and Midon stared at the tank and container.

“Why is one egg out of the water?” asked Mila.

“The egg out of the water contains a Hylian baby, not a Zora.”

“Are you excited to have a Hylian child?” asked Mila.

“I am excited to have any child,” said Link. “Believe me, I will love all of you the same.”

"What are their names?" asked Midon.

"That's a good question," said Link. "We don't know yet. Mom and I have to discuss it, but we will let you know. But now let's be quiet and let Mom rest. Do you need me to get dinner for you?”

“No, we’ll catch our own,” said Midon. “You should stay by Mom.”

The children and their bodyguards left to catch some fish. After dinner, they had some homework. Then it was time for bed. Mipha had awoken by then.

"Come here Mila and Midon," said Mipha. "Let me kiss you goodnight. I'm still a little too tired to get up."

"Good night, Mom," they both said after kissing her.

“We’re happy for you and Dad,” said Mila. “And it will be fun for us having a baby brother and sister.”

Link gave them each a kiss too, and when they were comfortably in bed, he walked back to Mipha.

"Did the rest help?" said Link. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I feel better," said Mipha. "Nurse Mirdah is getting me that special meal Zora mothers eat after laying eggs. You probably want to let me eat it alone! I know you won’t like it.”

After she had eaten Mipha called Link over.

"We should talk about names," said Mipha. "I was thinking of 'Lapha' for the girl, and 'Link' for the boy."

"’Lapha’ sounds beautiful to me," said Link. "It’s consistent with your royal naming custom. But are you sure about the boy?"

"Well, he is a blood descendant of the Hero of Hyrule, and the Hyrule legends all show a distinct lack of originality in such names. So, I was assuming we should follow the tradition," said Mipha.

"Alright, if you don't mind two people turning around each time you say Link," said Link.

"I think I can figure out a nickname for the baby. Or you. Speaking of nicknames for you brings back some bad memories. Maybe I should start calling you 'Linny' like your girlfriend Kodah did," said Mipha.

"Oh, please, can you ever forget about that?" said Link. "That was ages ago."

“A little over eleven years ago. That’s when you broke up with Kodah. Not that long for Zoras,” said Mipha.

“What! You remember that exactly? I can’t remember any of it,” said Link.

“Yes, very convenient,” said Mipha. “You don’t know how jealous I was back then when I learned from a friend that you went to a party with Kodah. I wasn’t allowed to go to parties like that, unbecoming of a princess and such. And besides being pretty, she had a reputation for being outgoing and fun to be with. But I did take some comfort that you always visited me first when you came to the Domain. And I felt much better when a mutual friend told me you had broken up with her after she pushed you to decide between us. So, you eventually got things right. But I was a little jealous again when I saw the two of you laughing together in the plaza when you were supposed to be studying.”

“That last part I remember,” said Link. “Sorry.”

So, they waited the three days until hatching time. Mipha was able to rest while nurses made sure she was comfortable, and the eggs were safe. On the third day, the egg in the water showed signs of hatching. One of the nurses asked the guard on duty outside to summon the two doctors assigned to help. Dr. Larah and the Hylian doctor, Dr. Faran soon arrived. The Zora baby emerged from the egg on her own and started swimming around looking for food. It had consumed all the nutrient in the egg. The nurse promptly fed the baby Zora. Then Dr. Faran, with Dr. Larah’s assistance, eased the three-month-old Hylian baby from the egg and transferred him to the artificial womb. Dr. Faran then went over the instructions on how and how often to provide nutrients to the baby. Everything went smoothly.

“Your Majesty, I will visit once a month to check on the baby’s progress,” said Dr. Faran. “I have also given instructions to Dr. Larah about what to do in my absence. Please don’t hesitate to summon me anytime you have concerns. I will also return before the six-month due date to assist with the baby’s birth.”

Mipha and Link thanked them both, and the two doctors left. Now, with help from the nursing staff, it was time to watch them grow.

“Raising a Hylian baby will be a challenge and a unique experience for me,” said Mipha. “Zora babies are self-reliant at a young age. I hope I can be the mother he needs. He will definitely need more care at first but will grow faster than Lapha. Anyway, we need to make a birth announcement soon, but it will only mention Lapha because little Link is technically not born yet. Link will get his own announcement in six months.”

"Don’t worry,” said Link. “I’m sure you will make a wonderful mother, just as I’ve tried to be a good father to our two Zora children. Knowing you, you will probably be overprotective. In all the excitement about the boy, let’s make sure Lapha doesn’t feel neglected. But you know I will love all our children equally and treat them fairly.”

 "I know,” said Mipha. “And the other person you should be careful about is Mila. She has always been her father’s little girl. You don’t want to lose the relationship with her because of Lapha. And let’s not forget about my brother. He is older now, of course, but he still needs us. Be sure to make time for him too.”

 “I know,” said Link. “I’ll be extra careful about all of that.”

 As expected the royal announcement came out later that day. Lapha was third in the line of royal succession after Mila and Midon.

  _"The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Lapha, daughter of Her Majesty Queen Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Majesty and child are both doing well."_

 Later that evening Mipha felt well enough for a walk, and she and Link strolled together to Mikau Lake. The weather was mild, and skies were clear.

 “It’s a beautiful night,” said Mipha. “Let’s sit by the water for a while.”

 Link took her hand, and they walked to the edge of the water, then he helped her sit down on a rock and sat next to her. The giant fish tail that announced the presence of Zora’s Domain glowed a soft blue behind them and the sound of water splashing from the waterfall filled the air. They put their arms around each other as they sat together.

 “We should enjoy some quiet moments together once in a while,” said Mipha.

 Link sat there enjoying the sound of the water.

 “You know, we didn’t come here very often when we were younger,” said Mipha. “It was too close to the east bridge, and we wanted more privacy. So, we usually ended up at Veiled Falls or East Reservoir Lake, or sometimes even as far as Ralis Pond. But it’s nice here too.”

 “Yes, it is,” said Link. “And I’m glad we can get away for a while like this. We do need some quiet time together.”

 Then Link couldn’t help himself, he started thinking back to all that had happened to get to this point in his life. He unconsciously held Mipha tighter, as if reassuring himself she was really there. Mipha sensed it and looked at him.

 “Did you have a bad memory?” said Mipha. “You haven’t had one of those in a while now.”

 “I’m sorry,” said Link. “I shouldn’t be, in the midst of all this happiness. I guess my mind just works that way, that the better things get for me, the more I fear to lose them.”

 “You won’t lose me,” said Mipha. “I will always be here for you.”

 “Yes, you promised me that once before,” said Link. “But you’re right, I need to clear my head.”

 “Relax,” said Mipha. “You have a new daughter and son to raise, and Mila and Midon need you too. And I need you. Forget what happened and especially what didn’t happen. Look forward to the life we have ahead of us.”

 They got up and headed home, and Link could sense the guards with them were relieved. When they got back, the nursery staff was busy feeding Lapha. She would eat every two hours for a while as she put on weight. For now, little Link was not much trouble. But all that would change dramatically in six months.

 Just as with Mila and Midon, as time passed Lapha grew and had to be moved to a community pool with other baby Zora children of about the same age. Little Link grew too, and it was fascinating to watch his development. He was moving around slightly, and his features were becoming more well developed.

 When Lapha was three months old another happy moment was occurring, this time in Hyrule Castle.

 Princess Zelda lay in bed, exhausted, but excited. The doctor had just handed her the most beautiful little girl she could imagine. Her husband Rudin was at her side as he watched Zelda cradle the infant girl in her arms.

 “Isn’t she beautiful?” asked Zelda.

 “Yes, like her mother,” said Rudin.

 Zelda laughed. Then gently rocked the baby in her arms. The baby’s hair was a bright blond color, which made sense since both Zelda and Rudin had blond hair. The baby’s eye color might change somewhat, but so far it looked like bluish green, a mix between Zelda’s green eyes and Rudin’s bright blue eyes. A few minutes later King Rhoam walked into the room.

 “I heard the happy news,” said King Rhoam.

 “Father, please come and see your granddaughter,” said Zelda.

 “She’s beautiful!” said King Rhoam wiping some tears from his eyes. “You’ve made me so happy, Zelda. You’ve been the most wonderful daughter a father could ever hope for. It’s times like this I so wish your dear mother was here to share this joyful moment. But there I go sounding a sad note during this happy time. Congratulations to both of you. I don’t suppose there is any doubt about the name you’ll choose?”

 “No, father, we will continue the tradition,” said Zelda.

 “So, Princess Zelda meet Princess Zelda,” said Rudin with a smile.

 “I will leave you now and have an announcement sent out. You have made me so happy!” said King Rhoam. Then he left to have the announcement made.

 “Do you want to hold her?” said Zelda to Rudin.

 “Of course,” said Rudin. Zelda handed the baby to him, and he cradled it gently.

 “She is beautiful,” said Rudin. “But how are you feeling, sweetheart?”

 “Sore but happy,” said Zelda with a smile. “And I haven’t seen father so happy in a long time.”

 “Well, you’ve been wonderful and done everything he and Hyrule could ask of you,” said Rudin. “Besides your heroism, you have preserved your bloodline for another generation. What more could anyone ask of you?”

 “Thank you. But you had a small part in preserving my bloodline, too,” Zelda laughed.

 “And that duty was the happiest of my life, one I would gladly do often,” said Rudin laughing back.

 Mipha and Link received the royal birth announcement in the mail.

  _The Hyrule Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Princess Zelda, daughter of Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda and Prince Rudin. Her Highness and child are both doing well._

 “So, the bloodline of the Goddess Hylia will persist for another generation,” said Link. “That is good news for Hyrule and of course wonderful news for Zelda and Rudin. I will write them a note of congratulations.”

 Lapha was six months old when Little Link’s due date finally arrived. Both doctors were present.

 “I think it’s time, Your Majesty,” said Dr. Faran. “Are you ready?”

 “Yes, I am ready,” said Mipha. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for six months.”

 Dr. Faran and Dr. Larah carefully separated baby Link from the artificial womb, and in a moment the air was filled with the crying of a newborn Hylian baby, a sound not heard in Zora’s Domain in living memory, perhaps ever. They handed the baby to Mipha who cradled him in her arms and looked down at him smiling.

 “He’s adorable!” said Mipha.

 “Congratulations again,” said Dr. Faran. “Your baby looks very healthy indeed and has strong lungs and a clear voice.”

 “Well, we know he didn’t get that from me,” said Link laughing. “But thank you, doctors.”

 Mipha was sitting down now holding the baby and rocking him gently. Then one of the nurses passed her a baby bottle, and she fed little Link for the first time. He stopped crying as he sucked at the bottle and his eyes looked up at Mipha. He had soft blue eyes, just like his father’s. But his hair was a bit on the reddish blond side rather than pure blond like Link’s.

 “He’s so cute!” said Mipha as she watched him drink. “He has your eyes, Link. I feel like I’m holding a little you.”

 “In a way you are,” said Link. “But he is part you, too. And I think that will make him even better than me someday.”

 Meanwhile, Lapha continued to grow in the community nursery pool. After seven months since her hatching date, Lapha was alert enough to play with, and she could stay out of the water briefly. Mipha and Link took turns visiting her and wiggling their hands at her while she tried to catch their fingers. And they could pick her up and hold her for a few minutes each visit to help exercise her lungs. By nine months after hatching Lapha could stay out of the water indefinitely, her lungs now fully developed. And it was time to take her out of the nursery and home.

 Lapha had the same bright golden eyes as Mila, and her gaze had the same intensity when she looked at you. But her skin pigmentation was different. She was a light shade of blue.

 Sidon, Mila, and Midon waited at home while Mipha and Link went to pick up Lapha. Little Link was also at home but fast asleep with an attendant who was taking care of him.

 "Your Majesty and Link, good morning," said the nursery attendant. "Today you're taking our little princess home. It's been our pleasure to have her in our care, and I wish you and your family the best of times together."

 Mipha thanked the attendant while Link signed a form. Then they walked over to the nursery pool. Lapha saw them and swam across the pool, lifting her head out of the water expecting to play again. But instead, Mipha reached down and lifted her up and out of the water.

 "Time to come home little princess," said Mipha.

It was a short walk home, and then Mipha put Lapha down in the child size pool that had been set up for her. Mipha told the nursery attendant watching little Link she could leave now. He was still fast asleep having been fed a little earlier.

“We are all together at last,” said Link. “This is a happy moment I will never forget.”

Then there was the birth announcement.

_The Zora Royal Family is pleased to announce the birth of Master Link, son of Her Majesty Queen Mipha and Hylian Champion Link. Her Majesty and child are both doing well._

At ten to twelve months old the little ones started talking and then it was time to teach them words. Having two older siblings helped at that too.

 “Can you say Lah-Fah?” said Link as he cuddled Lapha on his lap and emphasized the pronunciation. She looked at him with her golden eyes, and Link smiled at her. “Lah-Fah,” he repeated. Lapha said something that sounded like “laugh.” Then Link tried again. Lapha again said “laugh.” Then she rubbed her hand across Link’s cheek, reached higher up, took hold of Link’s hair and pulled. Link tried hard not to cry out and scare her as he gently pried her fingers from his hair, then he had to laugh. He guessed she was fascinated by something no Zoras had. Anyway, he tried again.

Midon, seeing what was happening, had a suggestion.

“Why don’t we just call her ‘Laff’?” said Midon.

And that’s what the children did, as a nickname, but Mipha and Link insisted she learns to say her real name. And after two more days of coaching, she could do it. It sounded so cute because her intonation was a little slow. “Lah – Fah” she said. But she soon caught on, though she always responded to someone in the family calling ‘Laff’ as well.

Some nights Link would rock little Link to sleep, humming a lullaby. Mipha would look at them, smiling at how cute they looked together. To avoid confusion, they decided to call little Link ‘Linky.’ The Bazz Brigade used to call Link that when he was a child, and it was easy to get used to. And it was a lot safer than having a conversation with Mipha about ‘Linny’ again, thought Link.

So, Link spent a good deal of time with the two little ones. But he was careful not to neglect the older children. Link would sit with Midon and tell him stories of adventures he had or knew of and parts of Hyrule he had explored. Midon was always fascinated with these and whenever he finished one adventure Midon would want to hear another. And Link would sometimes play combat games with Midon, much as he had with a young Sidon years ago.

He would also cuddle with Mila who liked hearing some of his stories but also loved telling him what she had learned at school. Mila often asked about the people in his stories and how he felt about them or what happened to them. She was very sensitive to people’s feelings. At the end of a story where some danger was involved Mila would tell her dad she loved him and she would always take care of him. Sometimes he wanted to tell her a story just to hear that. Mila’s and Midon’s growth spurt wouldn’t happen until they were at least seventeen, so they still looked younger than their age. And Link didn’t mind that at all.

Mila and Midon also played with the little ones. Lapha would sit in Mila’s lap as Mila played a game with her, tickling her now and then and making her giggle. And Midon would lay on the ground and play with little Link as he learned to crawl.

Sidon would also look after Mila and Midon sometimes when Mipha and Link were too busy.

“You two ready for some races?” Sidon would say to Mila and Midon.

“Let’s go!” the children would yell.

Then Midon and Mila would take Sidon’s hands as they headed off to one of the nearby falls to have races up and down the waterfall and play tag.

Mipha, of course, tried hard to balance her duties as the ruler with being a mother. She too spent as many moments with the children as she could. She remembered how important it was that her father did that with her and Sidon, and she promised to do the same for her family. So, she also told the older children stories or cuddled with them. And the younger ones got plenty of attention too. Mipha could have had attendants care for the two younger children, but she always tried to be the one who fed them or, together with Link, helped put them to bed. They had a standard land bed built for little Link. They couldn’t expect him to sleep in the water at night.

So, time marched on. As Lapha and little Link got bigger they would go on family picnics much as the family had done with Mila and Midon at that age.

“Is everyone ready?” asked Link.

Sidon was busy with some friends, but Mipha, Link, Mila, Midon, Lapha and little Link were going on a family picnic at Veiled Falls. The Royal Guards had checked the area thoroughly and would be stationed at various points to keep an eye on things. Link had thought it a shame to have so many Zora guards involved in something like a family picnic, that perhaps this was a waste of resources. But Mipha said they didn’t have picnics very often, and the guards expected them to live as a typical family, not hide. So, Link shouldn’t feel bad.

Mipha and Link carried picnic items while Mila took little Link’s hand and Midon took Lapha’s. Then they walked across the western bridge and over to Veiled Falls.

“Come on Laff,” said Midon. “Let’s hit the water.”

Midon held Lapha’s hand as they ran into the water, Lapha giggling all the way.

“Linky, do you want to swim with us?” said Mila as she held little Link’s hand.

“Sure, Sis,” said Linky. “I like swimming, but I’m not very good.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” said Mila as she bent down and held his shoulder with one hand and gently caressed his cheek with the other. “You can’t expect to swim as well as a Zora, but you swim very well. Just play in the water with us and have fun. I’ll keep you company.”

So, Mila took little Link’s hand and walked over to the water with him. Then they both dove in, and Mila played some simple water games with him. You could hear them both laughing.

Mipha and Link sat down near the water and watched the children playing.

“Tell me life isn’t wonderful,” said Link as he smiled at Mipha.

“It is wonderful,” said Mipha.

She leaned over and kissed him. After some time in the water, everyone was hungry, and Link started unpacking the food they brought while Mipha organized it. There was a variety of fish both cooked and raw as well as some apples and bananas. After lunch, there was time for some more games.

“Let’s play 'land tag,'” said Midon. “No going in the water. That’s fair to Linky.”

“Fine, Mido,” said Mila. “Since it’s your game, you’re it!”

Then everyone scampered off, and Mido chased after them. They went easy on Lapha and Linky who couldn’t run as fast. At least not yet. 'Tag' was a game they could safely play. They tried to play 'hide and seek' once, but it turned out to be no fun because the guards had to keep the children in sight at all times and ended up giving away their hiding spot. Before getting ready to head home, everyone went back in for a swim.

“Let’s join them,” said Mipha to Link.

Then they both dove into the cold water. Soon everyone was playing water tag. It was amazing how well Lapha could swim already. She could easily outmaneuver Link when he tried to catch her, giggling as she did. And all the time spent with his siblings was making little Link a pretty good swimmer too. Better than Link had been at that age. After some games of 'tag,' Mipha and Link stayed to watch the little ones while Mila and Midon raced up the waterfall under the eyes of two guards stationed at the top.

It was when the older children were off playing with each other, and Lapha was alone with her young brother, that some of the cutest moments took place. Seeing little Link alone, Lapha went over to him and took his hand.

“Swim with me, Linky?” said Lapha.

“Sure, Laff,” said Link.

Then Lapha held him by the hand and pulled him through the water as they splashed each other, both giggling. Sometimes she swam near the waterfall, and they would both laugh as the spray splashed over them. Lapha was very protective of her brother in the water and never let go of his hand. And when they finished playing in the water, she pulled him back to shore. Then they sat by the water’s edge and talked or made funny faces at each other.

After a while, it became clear the little ones were getting tired, and it was time to go home. Mipha and Link gathered up the picnic items, then asked Mila and Midon to help carry them. Mipha then picked up little Link, and Link picked up Lapha. Before they had taken ten steps home, both little ones were sound asleep, their heads resting on their parents’ shoulders. When they reached home, they carefully put the little ones to bed. Then the two older ones went outside to play for a while before it was time for them to sleep too. Mipha and Link cleaned up and put away the picnic materials. By then it was bedtime for the older two.

“Nice picnic,” said Link. “I’ll go get Mila and Midon.”

Mila and Midon were soon asleep, floating peacefully in the water.

As time passed Mila also grew attached to Lapha and vice versa. Mila took special care to play with Lapha in the water and teach her swimming tricks. And Link wondered what was going through each of their minds when he would see Mila and Lapha sitting together, their golden eyes each gazing into each other’s. Could they read each other’s thoughts? Link thought he would ask.

“Mila, when you and Lapha look at each other, what are you thinking about?” said Link.

“How each of us feels, Dad,” said Mila. “We can detect feelings when we look carefully at each other’s eyes. It's like the way I can usually tell how you’re feeling, but Lapha can do the same thing back to me. We have a special attachment to each other. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Midon grew attached to little Link and would play catch with him or have mock battles with him. He would take Link’s hand and help him when they were in the water together. And whenever any of them got a bruise, Mila was quick to use her healing power to make everything right. As promised Link was scrupulous about spending equal time with each child. But Lapha often ran to Mila when she came home from school, and little Link often ran to Midon. Then Mipha and Link would laugh, saying they weren’t needed anymore.

By the time little Link was four years old, it was clear he was growing up much faster than Lapha. This was as expected but it was interesting to see in person. And much as it had happened with Midon and Link, it was during a play battle between little Link and Midon that little Link displayed the same flurry rush ability. So now Midon had an opponent worthy of his skill, and it was fascinating to see the battles the two of them had with soft weapons, their hands moving like a blur. So, little Link had inherited his father’s flurry rush ability. But as far as they could tell Lapha had not inherited Mipha’s healing ability. At least not yet. Only time would tell.

Link had also agreed to work with Sidon on combat skills, and so that had become a daily routine. Since Zoras relied primarily on spears for offense and defense Link thought they should start there. Link was pretty skilled with a spear although his weapon of choice was usually a sword.

“The key with a spear, Sidon,” said Link,” is to hold it in such a way you can angle it to block your opponent and then thrust it back at them if they let their own guard down. So, let’s practice you attacking me, and I will show you what I mean.”

They were practicing with special sparring spears which had sharp heads replaced with ones that would cause no harm.

Sidon tried attacking, but Link parried his blows. Then he explained what Sidon should do, and they practiced some more. When enough time was spent on offense Link had Sidon switch to defense.

“Bro, you are really good at this,” said Sidon out of breath.

“Don’t be discouraged,” said Link. “I’ve been practicing for years. You just need to keep working on things.”

It took months, but Sidon ended up skilled enough to hold his own with a spear against most of the Zora knights. Then they moved on to archery. To his credit, Sidon was an enthusiastic student and refused to get discouraged. And all the exercise helped Link stay fit as well.

When the little children turned five, it was time to start thinking about school, and the question of what type of schooling little Link should have was a subject of discussion. Zelda had offered to have little Link stay with her at Hyrule Castle and study with the same Hylian tutors as her daughter who was about the same age. She would make sure he was cared for and could return home when time permitted. This was a very considerate opportunity and one Mipha and Link needed to discuss.

“You know we need to think about what’s best for the child, right?” said Link.

“Yes,” said Mipha. “But it may come down to deciding what ‘best’ means. But what are the arguments for sending him to Hyrule Castle?”

“The education he could get there is the best in Hyrule,” said Link. “There is no doubt Zelda has access to the finest tutors. And the castle library is outstanding. It might also be good for him to spend time growing up among other Hylians. Here all his interactions are with Zoras.”

“Those are all excellent points,” said Mipha. “Let me give some others. I think you know our schools are outstanding and he can get an excellent education here too. And are you forgetting who I am? Don't you think I can arrange for tutors to supplement his education here if necessary? And what about the emotional side? Do we know how he will cope with being sent away from his family at such a young age? You make a good point about spending more time with Hylians. I’ll need to think about how I would accomplish that.”

“You sound like you’ve made up your mind already,” said Link. “Have you? And are you sure you’re not putting your feelings about missing him ahead of what’s good for him?”

“No, and I’m trying hard not to,” said Mipha. “And won’t you and the children miss him too? He and his siblings are very close.”

“Of course, I'll miss him. Very much. But I am trying to be objective,” said Link.

“Let’s leave it for now and talk again tomorrow,” said Mipha.

It was the next afternoon when Mila and Lapha were off playing together in one of the pools as Sidon watched them that Mipha and Link had another conversation. Midon and little Link were playing near where Mipha and Link were sitting, and Mipha was staring at little Link with a smile on her face.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Link. He put his arm around her, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

“I was thinking about the little boy I healed when he fell near here a long time ago,” said Mipha. “The little boy who looked so much like our young son.”

“I remember that,” said Link as he squeezed her hand back. “It was the first time we met. You were so very kind to me.”

“You were such a cute little boy,” said Mipha. “But then you grew up so fast. And I didn’t mind that. Now I look over there and see that same cute little boy all over again, and I know he will grow up fast too, and I do mind that. And that’s another reason I prefer he stay here with us rather than go to Hyrule Castle. I want to see him grow up. I don’t want it to be like you.”

“Alright,” said Link. “As you’ve told me, you always follow your heart, and maybe that is best for him and all of us. I agree with you he can stay here.”

She leaned over and kissed him.

“Maybe he could spend one month a year at Hyrule Castle if Zelda is willing,” said Mipha. “I think I can handle that.”

So, in the end, Mipha and Link opted for little Link to remain with his family. They could always supplement his education here with tutors if necessary. The Zora teachers said they would have no problem instructing a Hylian child, and thought it might even be helpful to have him in their class. So, it was settled that Link would attend school here in the Domain with his sister Lapha.

After dinner, the night of their decision Link sat with little Link in his lap. He had just finished telling him a bedtime story.

“So, are you looking forward to starting school here?” said Link.

“I think so, Daddy,” said little Link. “I told Mido I felt a little funny being the only non-Zora but he told me to let him know if anyone picked on me and he would help them to understand things better.”

Link had to laugh, wondering what Midon had in mind. He sounded like a gang enforcer.

“I don’t think anyone will pick on you,” said Link. “I’ve always found the Zoras to be very kind people. But if someone does pick on you or make fun of you, you should just ignore them. That kind of person is not worth fighting about. Just make friends with the nice people you meet. And be proud of who you are, but be kind to others and don’t yourself ever be a bully. If you lead a good life, you will be happier in the end.”

“Mila told me you might send me away to school. She said she hoped you wouldn’t,” said little Link.

“Mila shouldn’t have worried you about that,” said Link. “But we thought at first going away might be good for you, since it was a chance to meet and study with the new princess at Hyrule Castle and make new Hylian friends. But I think we would all miss you too much. We will do our best to make sure you meet other Hylians and get a good education. I hope we made the right decision for you. It is one of those times in life that you can do one thing or the other, but not both. And you can never be sure which would have been better, but you just have to pick one.”

“I think you picked the right one, Daddy,” said little Link. “I’m very happy here, and I would miss Laff, Mila, and Mido. And you and Mom too. I’m sure I will meet the new princess someday.”

Then he hugged Link, and they kissed goodnight. And Link thought, yes, I am sure you will meet the new princess someday too. But hopefully not to save Hyrule.

The family had just enjoyed two unexpected additions and a peaceful and happy five years. Life was good.

But Mipha and Link both knew there was still unfinished business in Hyrule and that someday one or both of them might be called upon to deal with that.

The Yiga Clan had been strangely inactive these last five years, and the fear was they were readying themselves for something significant. But Impa’s husband, Kalan, had not reported anything and he would have done so if he knew of anything significant the Yiga Clan was up to. It was about the Yiga Clan that Mipha wanted to meet with Link one morning.

“You know as Queen I get reports from all over Hyrule about things that might be of interest, right?” said Mipha.

“Yes, you’ve shown me a number of them. Is there something of interest in the latest one?” said Link.

“Nothing too dramatic, but the reports from Hyrule Castle note an increase in activity of suspicious individuals in the area near the Sacred Grounds,” said Mipha. “Apparently people from Mabe Village have noticed this. The suspicion is these are Yiga Clan spies. Can you think of any reason for that?”

“No, I can’t,” said Link. “As far as I know the Sacred Grounds is just a ceremonial location where Royal Guards are honored. I recall a rather long and boring ceremony there once that I never heard the end of from Revali. But that is strange. And no one from Hyrule Castle has any idea?”

“Not at this time,” said Mipha. “But this is an early report. I am sure they plan to investigate. I just wondered if anything occurred to you.”

“No, nothing,” said Link. “But what kind of suspicious characters are they talking about?”

“Well, travelers that people don’t recognize who are seen wandering around at odd hours and appear to be searching for something but act like they are not,” said Mipha. “When approached by anyone they say they are lost and ask for directions, but their request for directions somehow doesn’t feel genuine like they are asking for directions to someplace that should be well known to them or to someplace not close to there. Normally this would be nothing worthy of reporting, but Hyrule Castle has asked everyone to be especially vigilant. It’s strange, but the lack of Yiga Clan activity has been more alarming to the authorities there than if they had experienced some. The fear is they are planning something major.”

“Yes, that’s my fear too,” said Link. “And five years has not quenched my thirst to repay Dark Link for his actions.”

“Well, quench your thirst on the fact you have a family that loves and needs you,” said Mipha. “And keep that in mind before you go off recklessly seeking revenge. Somehow it feels like we have this same conversation every so often.”

“I promise you I will only do what I need to do and will remember my family to the end,” said Link. “I want to live my life with all of you too. Is there anything else of interest in the reports?”

“You’re welcome to read them,” said Mipha. “In fact, it is probably a good idea for you and Sidon to start reading them each time I get them. I need to start training Sidon to take over Divine Beast Vah Ruta now.”

Sidon had gone through his growth spurt and had two years of combat training with Link at this point. He was ready to take on more responsibilities.

Mipha handed the reports to Link, and he sat down to read them. There wasn’t too much else of immediate interest. Some of it concerned construction projects or military training exercises and combat preparedness reports. It seemed all the races in Hyrule were keeping their forces up to date and ready if needed. He read that Revali was organizing special groups of Rito warriors that could be stationed at various places throughout Hyrule and be prepared to respond quickly to attacks.

So, everyone was taking things seriously. They just needed more intelligence about what was going to happen. And his thoughts came back to the Sacred Grounds. What was unusual about that place? Who would know? Mipha probably wouldn’t be keen on him investigating in person. But he wished he could. Maybe soon.

 


	39. Beginnings and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new generation of Champions are appointed. But the old Champions may not be entirely done, and Link has his day of reckoning with his dark twin.

**Chapter 39 – Beginnings and Endings**

_Summary: A new generation of Champions are appointed. But the old Champions may not be entirely done, and Link has his day of reckoning with his dark twin._

It was five years now since Mipha became Queen and life in Zora's Domain had settled down. She had grown comfortable in the role, and her people respected her.

Link was continuing his fitness program to stay combat ready. He trained every morning and hadn't forgotten the battle he would eventually have when the time came with his dark twin. He wondered if his dark twin was training also?

Mila and Midon were fourteen years old now, and pretty self-reliant. They often liked catching their own meals. And getting together with friends was more fun than family outings now. Their friends had come to accept the presence of guards wherever Mila or Midon went. At first, everyone felt self-conscious about it. But eventually, the guards just blended into the background and weren't thought of anymore.

Lapha and little Link were five years old now and had started school. They had decided to keep little Link in Zora's Domain rather than send him to Hyrule Castle for school.

Sidon had finished school and had two years of combat training with Link. Link thought Sidon did pretty well at combat and he could handle himself skillfully with just about anyone now. His father would have been proud of him. And Sidon had gone through his growth spurt and now towered over everyone. Mipha felt Sidon was finally ready to start learning Divine Beast Vah Ruta and eventually assume the role of Zora Champion. They would begin lessons this afternoon after lunch while Mila and Midon were in school.

What was happening in Zora's Domain was being repeated in Rito Village, Gerudo Town, and Goron City. Each Champion was starting to train a successor. Not that they were too old quite yet, but it had been fifteen years since they had fought Ganon and time was catching up on the older Champions like Urbosa and Daruk. Aside from Sidon, the next generation of Champions would be people Link had never met. He had met the next generation after that in his original timeline, Tiba, Yunobo, and Riju. One hundred years was a long time for any race but the Zora.

And there was also talk that King Rhoam would be stepping down soon and hand over the rule of Hyrule to his daughter. He was getting on in years now and had come to realize he lacked the energy to do what was needed.

And what of Link himself? If he was victorious over Dark Link and they could destroy the Yiga Clan, then Hyrule should have peace for many years. His job as hero would indeed be finished. What would life be like then? But maybe that wouldn't happen. What if he lost to Dark Link? Or they killed each other? He would do his best to make sure he didn't fail by training harder. But if they destroyed each other, it would at least help bring peace to Hyrule and be a fitting end to his career, though it would be painful for his family. Anyway, who knew what the future held?

It was time for Sidon's first lesson with Ruta. Mipha, Sidon, Link and four guards walked up the stairs to East Reservoir Lake. Two of the guards stayed on shore while the other two swam out to Ruta with Mipha, Link, and Sidon. Mipha opened the entrance to Ruta, and she and Sidon went inside along with one of the guards. The other guard waited outside at the entrance and Link stayed with him.

"You're not going inside, Link?" asked the guard named Lazz.

"No," said Link. "Ruta always makes me uneasy. Brings back bad memories."

"Sorry to hear that," said Lazz. "Well, it's pleasant enough out here, and I'm happy for the company."

"How are all of you getting on, with the changes I mean? I know it's been a few years now," said Link.

"Oh, we're all doing fine," said Lazz. "Her Majesty, being younger and more active, gets out a lot more than His Majesty did, so in some ways, our work is more varied and interesting but also more challenging. We in the Royal Guard all felt bad about what happened and have pledged to ourselves never to let something like that happen again. There is a lot more security around the Domain now, some of which you don't see. But it's there."

"I'm glad to hear it. I am trying my best to stay with her as much as possible too, like a bodyguard," said Link. "I hope that doesn't offend any of you."

"Not at all," said Lazz. "We don't think of it as showing lack of confidence in us. We welcome your help, and Her Majesty is your wife after all. We completely understand."

Just then Link and Lazz both jumped, startled by a sudden movement of Ruta's trunk.

"She must be showing Sidon some of the controls," laughed Link.

"Let's just hope Ruta doesn't start walking away with us," laughed Lazz.

Ruta didn't start walking away, but they did notice its head move several times and its trunk as well. Mipha was showing Sidon some of the basic controls. It would take time to become familiar with more than that. Even Mipha had taken time getting familiar with Ruta, and she had taken a keen interest in Ruta from the time they first uncovered her. And in fact, there was more involved in piloting a Divine Beast than getting familiar with its controls. A spiritual bond had to form between the Divine Beast and its pilot. The Divine Beast had to accept you as much as you had to learn how to operate it. That would take time as well.

Link and Lazz chatted outside, Lazz talking about his family. Link could see the other two guards on the shore checking the stairway every now and then and looking around.

After two hours Mipha, Sidon and the other guard emerged from Ruta and joined them at Ruta's entrance.

"How did it go?" Link asked Sidon.

"It's difficult," said Sidon. "I think it will take time to learn."

"Don't get discouraged," said Mipha. "It does take time to learn something so complex. All of the Champions took time and some even needed help. Just don't give up."

"I won't," said Sidon. "I know you are counting on me, Sis, and I want to help."

So, they all headed home. It was the end of the first of many days of training for Sidon.

"Hi everyone," shouted Midon as he arrived home from school. Mila echoed him a moment later.

"Was school alright today?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Mila. "Mido did well in our math class when he was called upon by the teacher."

"And Mila got a great score in her history test," said Midon.

"That's wonderful," said Link.

Now that they were older they were more likely to report good things about each other instead of the tattling that often happened when they were younger. They had become close and supportive of each other now. They were growing up.

Lapha and little Link arrived home a few minutes later in the company of two other guards. They ran to Mila and Midon, eager to start playing. And they did play for a while as Mila and Midon each tickled the younger ones sending them giggling.

"When can we start learning combat?" said Midon as everyone was earning dinner. "You know I have that special gift, and Mom told us that you were beating adults from a very young age."

"Well, my situation was a little different than yours," said Link. "I could teach you a few things, but for serious training, you need to be older and taller. Why don't we spar with Zora spears after dinner? I'll shorten them and take off the heads, replacing them with something soft."

"Great! I can't wait!" said Midon.

"I want to practice too," said Mila. "I want to be as good as Mom with a trident someday."

So, after dinner Link modified three Zora spears to shorten them for the two older children and replaced the sharp heads, then he took Mila and Midon to a spot just across the west bridge to practice. Two guards came with them, and another was on duty nearby.

"Okay," said Link. He proceeded to show them how to hold the spears and make some basic moves.

"Let's do some defense first," said Link. "You try to parry my blows by angling the spear to block me."

Link took it easy on them with some gentle stabs but hitting each a couple of times so they would see what they were doing wrong. They both seemed to enjoy it and started catching on how to block the attacks. After practicing defense for a while, it was time for offense.

"Alright, your turn now," said Link. "You try to attack me."

Mila went first, and she did her best, but Link parried her blows pretty easily.

"It takes a lot of practice to get as good as your Mom, and you're still young," said Link. "Just keep at it."

"I will," said Mila. "I want to be like her someday.”

Next, it was Midon's turn. Midon did some basic thrusts with his spear that Link parried pretty easily. Then Midon suddenly unleashed a flurry rush of spear thrusts that caught Link off guard. He lost his balance and fell backward. The guards were stunned. Had they just seen a Zora child defeat the Hero of Hyrule?

"Are you alright, Link?" asked one of the guards as she approached him. "We're here to protect the Princess and Prince, but maybe you need some protection too,” she laughed.

"Thanks," said Link laughing as he got to his feet. "He just caught me off guard. I'm fine. You want to try that again Midon?"

Midon tried his flurry rush again but this time Link was ready. He parried every blow with a flurry rush of his own with his spear. This was actually good practice he thought. But the two guards were quite impressed.

"You and the prince looked like a blur when you fought," said one of the guards to Link.

"It's a special gift," said Link. "It comes in very handy, believe me."

After a few more rounds they finished up and headed home. Link promised he would keep coaching them as time permitted, but now it was time for bed. Lapha and little Link were already asleep when they got home. After goodnight kisses, Mipha and Link had time to talk. Link sat down next to Mipha and put his arm around her.

"As I spend time with the children and watch Sidon learning Ruta I sense our time is passing," said Link. "I know we may still have many years ahead, and two little ones to raise, but it seems the next generation is starting to take our place."

"Yes, that is the nature of things," said Mipha. "The Champion trainees still have a way to go, but in a few months, they should be ready. I don't see any new hero of Hyrule on the horizon though. You're going to have to carry that burden a while longer."

"I guess so, though I don't mind," said Link. "I would like to finish up my fight with the Yiga Clan at least. I worry what they are up to."

It was a week later that the expected news arrived: Zelda was to be crowned Queen of Hyrule. Invitations went out to Mipha and Link, but the Zora Royal Guard said they felt uneasy about Mipha attending. The Zora Royal Family had been a Yiga Clan target and they did not like the risk such a trip posed to Mipha. Mipha might have argued with them, but as mother now of two children who were only five, she thought it wiser to follow their recommendation. And Link refused to leave her side for something like this. But aside from her safety, Mipha also thought this would be a good opportunity for her brother to play a bigger role and get some experience on the diplomatic side of things. So, Sidon would attend as the Zora representative. Link wrote to Zelda explaining matters.

Dear Princess Zelda,

It's hard to believe that this is the last time I will address you as Princess. You have been my Hyrule princess for so long the words just come naturally to me. But congratulations on becoming our next ruler. I know you will be an outstanding Queen and you will always have my support both as a loyal subject and your friend.

I wish Mipha and I could attend your coronation, but circumstances here make that difficult and Mipha's safety is my primary concern. Much as I guarded you all those years ago, I am now trying to stay close to Mipha. So, we both regret we will be unable to attend. But Prince Sidon will attend as Zora representative.

Please give our best wishes to Prince Rudin, and we hope someday to meet your beautiful daughter. I am sure you are very proud of her. And please also give our best wishes to your father. We hope he has a long and happy retirement.

Your loyal subject,

Link

Link received a reply a few days later.

Dear Link,

I am sorry you and Mipha will be unable to attend my coronation as I always look forward to seeing you both. I do count you both as dear friends. I still recall the good times Mipha and I had with you at Hyrule Castle. You were so much fun to tease!

I hope when the time is right you and Mipha will be able to visit. I would love to have you here and introduce you to my little princess. She is growing up and is 5 years old now. I cannot believe the time has passed so quickly!

Thank you for your wishes and support, and I do hope to see you soon.

I look forward to seeing Prince Sidon at the ceremony. I imagine he has grown considerably since we last met.

Sincerely,

Zelda

Princess of Hyrule.

When the time came, Mipha met with Sidon before he left for his trip to Zelda’s coronation.

“Do you feel alright, Sidon?” said Mipha.”Don’t be nervous. Just be yourself.”

“I am a little nervous, Sis,” said Sidon. “Do I need to do anything special? I’ve never been to anything so important.”

“Neither have I. But no, just say congratulations when you meet Zelda and apologize I couldn’t attend. She’s a very nice person and will be happy to see you. Relax. You’ll do fine. Ah, here are you escorts.”

Two guards arrived to accompany Sidon to Hyrule Castle.

“Are you ready Prince Sidon?” asked one of the guards.

“I think so,” said Sidon. “Bye, Sis.”

They headed to the water and dove in. They would swim all the way there.

When Sidon arrived at the castle he found it decorated with pennants and Castle Town was crowded with people who had traveled from all over Hyrule for the big occasion. Merchants were busy selling souvenirs and there was a generally festive atmosphere. Zelda’s coronation was not tinged with the sadness that sometimes accompanied such occasions since her father was still alive.

As Zora representative Sidon was admitted to the area closest to the ceremony. He still felt very awkward, as he didn’t see anyone he knew. And his height made it hard to blend in with the crowd. He wandered around until he heard someone calling his name.

“Sidon, over here!”

It was a huge Goron waving to him, and then he remembered Daruk from his father’s funeral.

“It is you, right?” said Daruk. “I figured it must be since what other Zora could be here but you or Mipha. And you’re definitely not Mipha! You’re almost as tall as me now. How are you? And how’s the family?”

“Hello Daruk, it’s nice to see a friendly face. Everyone is fine. You heard about my new niece and nephew, right?”

“Yes I did,” said Daruk. “I bet my little guy friend and your sister must be busy, huh? But come on, you’re sitting over here with me and the other Champions. And don’t let anything Revali says bother you. He’ll probably just make some sarcastic comment about Link. For some reason Link just ruffles his feathers.”

Daruk walked Sidon over to where Urbosa and Revali were sitting and everyone said hello and commented on how much he’d grown.

“I gather the Hero of Hyrule is not gracing us with his presence?” said Revali.

“No, our Royal Guard was not comfortable with my sister attending and Link said he wanted to stay with her. They are still concerned after what happened,” said Sidon.

“Tell him I have a new bow and am ready for a rematch of our archery competition,” said Revali. “Last time he won by cheating when he slowed time. But my new bow makes up for that.”

“I’ll tell him,” said Sidon.

An announcement was made for everyone to be quiet, the ceremony was about to begin. After the crowd quieted down another announcement was made.

“Please rise for the King and Princess of Hyrule.”

Then everyone stood and King Rhoam accompanied by his daughter made their way to the platform. King Rhoam would speak first.

People of Hyrule, it has been my honor and privilege to serve as your king for many years and through difficult times. My promise was to always do my best for you. But I no longer feel my best is as good as you deserve. Therefore I am stepping down as your king and handing over the rule of Hyrule to my successor, someone who’s shown her courage and wisdom and whom I am confident can lead Hyrule to a glorious future. Thank you for your loyalty and support. My final request of you is that you show the same loyalty and support for my daughter. Farewell.

At this everyone rose and applauded. Then the master of ceremonies asked the crowd to be quiet.

Princess Zelda then rose, walked in front of her father and knelt down. Her father then asked Zelda to repeat the oath.

“I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and next in the line of Hyrule royal succession, do swear before Hylia and all present to faithfully govern Hyrule according to its laws and customs and to defend and protect its people against all enemies. I accept this responsibility with all humility and pray that Hylia will grant me the strength, courage, and wisdom to fulfill my obligations to her and her people as Queen of Hyrule.”

And Zelda having taken the oath, King Rhoam removed the crown from his head and placed it on his daughter’s.

“I know declare you Queen of Hyrule,” said King Rhoam.

Everyone applauded. After a moment the master of ceremonies asked for silence and Zelda prepared to address the crowd.

People of Hyrule, I stand before you in gratitude and love, ready to assume my responsibility as your ruler. My gratitude to you is deep for all you have done for my father and all I know you will continue to do. And my love for you is sincere. My duty to you will always come first in my heart. I pray we may work together to make Hyrule the great kingdom you deserve for yourselves and for your children. And I ask you to pray for me that I may live up to your hopes and dreams and be the ruler you deserve. May the grace of Hylia shine down on all of us.

And with that her speech was over and the crowd applauded and cheered. Then Zelda and her father moved into the area reserved for the reception. The Champions joined the rest of the special guests on the line forming to offer personal congratulations. Sidon started feeling nervous again.

The usher in charge of the line told everyone Zelda had asked people to not kneel or bow but simply speak with her. Urbosa was the first Champion to reach Zelda and Zelda embraced her.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Urbosa. “Your mother’s little bird has spread her wings wide. I will pray to her for your success.”

“Thank you, Urbosa,” said Zelda. “I am grateful for your prayers. And I hope I will see you often.”

“Congratulations Your Majesty,” said Revali. “You have my support and that of all Rito. May your rule be long and successful.”

“Thank you, Revali,” said Zelda. “And you and the Rito have my support as well.”

“I’m not one for speeches,” said Daruk. “But you know you can always count on me and the Gorons if you need us.”

“Thank you, Daruk,” said Zelda. “I know that and appreciate it.”

“Your Majesty, congratulations,” said a nervous Sidon. “My sister, I mean Queen Mipha, regrets she could not attend.”

“Thank you, Prince Sidon,” said Zelda. “And please relax. It is nice to see you again though I would hardly recognize you. You’ve grown so much! But give my love to your sister and tell her I hope to see her soon. And say hello to that quiet brother in law of yours. I hope to see him soon too.”

After the receiving line was done there was music and refreshments. Sidon felt he could finally relax a little. He chatted with a few people about how the Zoras were doing. But eventually, he felt it was time to leave. He said goodbye to the Champions and caught up with his two guards outside the reception hall.

“Have you two been alright?” said Sidon.

“We have,” said one of the guards. “While you were safe inside the hall we had a chance to enjoy the party out here. Did you try the Bass dish? It’s a bit overcooked but not too bad.”

“No, I was too nervous to eat much and only had some snacks. Ready to head home?” said Sidon.

“Whenever you are Prince Sidon,” said the guard.

They made their way back to the water and began the journey home.

So, Zelda was now Queen of Hyrule.

After he returned Sidon continued to train with Vah Ruta and after two months became skilled at handling her. Mipha felt Ruta was in good hands. There was a brief ceremony at which Mipha acknowledged Sidon as official Zora Champion. It was a proud moment for him, and his only regret was that his father had not lived to see it. But Link could see his self confidence had grown immensely.

It was also around this time that Purah finally finished work on her anti-aging rune, and the question now was when to use it? When asked, King Rhoam had refused to use it. He said he was waiting for the day Hylia would reunite his spirit with his queen and did not want to put that day off through a rune. Link wasn't sure of the best time to use it on him. He was 32 years old now and still felt fit. But events would soon force him to decide.

Impa's husband Kalan had been successful all this time at keeping his cover with the Yiga Clan. Fortunately, no Yiga Clan activity of any significance had taken place these past five years, so he did not have to pretend to kill anyone. The Yiga Clan had been laying low. But some critical plans were being discussed at headquarters and perhaps the time for action was approaching. He worked in the technology area and kept his eyes and ears open for what he could learn. He first learned something was up when an order came in. Kalan's Yiga Clan alias was Lanka.

"Hi Lanka," said one of his colleagues. "You busy down here?"

"Hi Palo," said Kalan. "Just the usual. What's up?"

"We need you and your team here to whip up four devices powerful enough to disable a Divine Beast," said Palo.

"That's a pretty tall order," said Kalan. "I will need to look up their specifications and see what we can do. Probably some kind of electric pulse device. How soon are they needed?"

"I would say no later than a week before the anniversary of our lord's defeat," said Palo. "So that would be five months from now. And you had better make sure they work. Our new master is not the forgiving type."

"Was our old master either? If we make them, they will work," said Kalan. "I assume we can't test any without giving our plan away?"

"Correct, it must be kept a secret," said Palo.

"So, what is our plan?" said Kalan.

Palo looked suspiciously at Kalan.

"Why do you need to know that?" said Palo.

"I only mean I need to know how close to the Divine Beast the device is to be detonated to determine its needed potency," said Kalan.

"I see, of course," said Palo as he relaxed. "I'm not completely sure of that. But make the device as powerful as you can subject to being fitted to an arrow. I believe the plan is to hit the Divine Beast with it, like a bomb arrow."

"Fine, we'll get working on this right away," said Kalan. Palo left.

The Yiga Clan had excellent records including the specifications of the Divine Beasts. After all, their ancestors had created them. So, he began researching what their vulnerability was. And of course, what he could do to camouflage his actions. At the same time, he listened to what else he could learn. And apparently, their leader was not placing complete reliance on Kalan's technology team to disable the Divine Beasts. He was also developing a plan to keep the Divine Beast pilots from reaching them. But why was disabling the Divine Beasts so important?

Kalan thought he had enough information to warrant another meeting with Impa. The Yiga Clan were still short of members, so when an opportunity for a spying mission to Kakariko Village arose, Kalan volunteered. Soon he was meeting with Impa on the second floor of her house.

"There are big plans in the works," said Kalan. "You know our new leader is a dark version of Link now? He calls himself Link too, but I’ll refer to him as Dark Link. He has been patiently developing plans for an assault on Hyrule Castle. Our primary target is Queen Zelda and her family. Dark Link knows enough Hyrule history to understand the importance of destroying the bloodline of the Goddess. He feels that will take care of one part of the problem. He intends to take care of the other part, his counterpart, on his own. He has apparently been looking forward to a one-on-one battle with Link for some time."

"So, what can we do?" said Impa. "Do you know what form the attack on Queen Zelda and her family will take?"

"Not completely," said Kalan. "But it seems to involve an assault of some kind on Hyrule Castle. Given our few numbers we could not attack the castle on our own, so there must be some new kind of weapon involved. And whatever it is he is concerned the Divine Beasts not be able to interfere. He plans to disable them and, to be extra safe, prevent their pilots from reaching them. So, his plans involve my team disabling the Divine Beasts and doing something about their pilots as well. But I could not learn what."

"Do you know when this attack will take place?" said Impa.

"If I had to guess on the anniversary of Ganon's defeat," said Kalan. "That date seems to have some significance for our leader."

"Can you create devices that won't work?" asked Impa.

"Yes, but I need to be careful," said Kalan. "The other members of the technology area will be looking over my work, and it can't be too obvious. And of course, we still don't know what the plan is to keep the Divine Beast pilots away from them. Without their pilots, the Divine Beasts are as good as disabled."

"What about an attack on your headquarters beforehand?" asked Impa.

"That might delay things, but not prevent them. We have spread out among more than one location, and I only know of the one I work at. The best chance to eliminate the Yiga Clan may come when they stage their attack. Given our reduced numbers, I would imagine everyone would be involved. Destroy them in their attack and they should be gone."

"I sincerely hope so," said Impa. "I want you safe at home. It's been too long now."

"With the grace of Hylia we may be done in five months," said Kalan.

Then Kalan managed to sneak out of Kakariko Village and back to the Yiga Clan headquarters he worked at. Impa needed to think about what to do next. She was still cautious about anyone learning of her husband's role, so she had to be careful what she said. Clearly, Queen Zelda needed to be informed and Link also, and eventually the Divine Beast pilots. She would start with Queen Zelda.

Impa made her way to Hyrule Castle and gave her name to the Royal Guard saying had an urgent need to speak to Her Majesty. The guard relayed the message and Impa was shortly afterward shown to a private room. A few minutes later Zelda entered.

"Impa, what brings you here so urgently?" said Zelda. "And please call me Zelda."

"I have news of a Yiga Clan attack on Hyrule Castle in about five months' time," said Impa. "We do not know the form it will take but wanted you to know as soon as possible."

"An attack? And you do not know what kind?" said Zelda. "Perhaps I should evacuate people?"

"Perhaps, but where would they be safer than here?" said Impa. "And when their evacuation is detected it would alert the Yiga Clan we were aware of their plan."

"So, what do you recommend?" asked Zelda.

"We need to make sure the Divine Beasts and their pilots are protected as I have reason to believe the Yiga Clan is concerned about them," said Impa. "I am off to Zora's Domain next to discuss with Link. He may end up having to deal personally with the Yiga Clan leader, a dark version of himself."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Thank you, Impa. Please keep me informed of what is happening and what you recommend. I trust your judgment. With Hylia's help, we can repel their attack and perhaps destroy them once and for all. But it sounds like there is little I can do for now other than to stay alert and be prepared."

Impa's next stop was Zora's Domain. The last time she was there Link was under suspicion of being a traitor, perhaps unwittingly. But that had proven false when they learned about Dark Link. Now they needed to start preparing for a final battle.

When she arrived, Impa asked for Link and was told he was with Queen Mipha.

"I can speak to Link or both Link and Her Majesty, whichever is possible soonest," said Impa. After a few minutes, the guard showed her to the throne room.

"Impa, welcome," said Mipha. "I hope your visit this time will be less difficult for all of us. And please call me Mipha."

"I hope so too," said Impa. "But it concerns the Yiga Clan. I have reason to believe they will attack Hyrule Castle in five months. But first, they intend to disable the Divine Beasts and somehow prevent their pilots from reaching them. So, it seems the key to our success is to prevent that somehow."

"Do you know anything about how they will do that?" asked Link.

"The disabling part is through some weapon launched on an arrow. How they will prevent the pilot from reaching Ruta I do not know," said Impa.

"Why not have the pilot already on board their Divine Beast? If we know the date of the attack it would seem the easiest option," said Link.

"That makes some sense," said Impa. "But it would not be normal for the pilot to already be on board and that might alert the Yiga Clan to the fact we were wise to their plan, thus delaying it. I assume Prince Sidon is Ruta's pilot now?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "And he is quite skilled at it."

"So, on the day of the attack the Yiga Clan will be looking for him," said Impa.

"I will make sure he is well guarded," said Mipha. "But you feel he needs to be visible?"

"Yes," said Impa.

"I have an idea," said Link. "And you can share this with the other Champions and see if they agree with my plan. Then it sounds like I need to be ready for my battle with Dark Link. I think it's time to talk to your sister, Purah."

Link went over his plan with Mipha and Impa, and they thought it might work. Mipha said she would discuss it with Sidon when their meeting was over. Impa thanked them and left. She would be visiting the other three cities as well to alert them to the threat to their Divine Beast. Meanwhile, Link composed a letter to Purah.

Dr. Purah,

I am ready to use your anti-aging rune and am hoping you can activate it for me here in Zora's Domain. Please visit at your earliest convenience, but it is critical it be no later than a month or so from now, and sooner would be better.

Sincerely,

Link

P.S. It would also be nice if you could use your Sheikah Slate to take a family picture of us.

Link wanted to be in peak physical shape for his encounter with Dark Link, closer to the age he took on Calamity Ganon. He also wanted some time to train after his age reduction to assure everything worked well. Hence the urgency of his request.

When Purah received Link's letter, rather than answer she thought she would just travel to Zora's Domain. She arrived a few days after Link sent his letter.

"You ready to do this?" asked Purah as she prepared the rune for Link. "And you want to be about 18 years old again? So tee sub-zero minus 14 point zero is a good enough setting.”

Link started thinking back to the reckless Purah of his original timeline who ended up a six-year-old.

"Yes, I think that's about the right age," said Link. "But you’re sure this rune works, right?

“Pretty sure,” said Purah.

“Just ‘pretty sure’?” said Link. “I’m already very nervous about this.”

“Just joking,” said Purah. "Trust me. And I am using my own Sheikah Slate for this."

Purah made some final adjustments to the Sheikah Slate, pointed it at Link, then activated the rune for only a few seconds.

"That's it," said Purah.

"I don't feel any different," said Link. "Are you sure it worked?"

“Pretty sure,” said Purah. Then she laughed at Link’s expression. "Ask me again tomorrow morning. It takes effect overnight."

"I hope you're right," said Link.

Impa said she would stay overnight to check on Link in the morning and headed to the Seabed Inn to book a bed. Meanwhile, Link was starting to feel a bit feverish and tired. He felt he needed to rest. After undressing he entered the pool of water he shared with Mipha and soon fell asleep. Mipha found him there later when she was ready to sleep and quietly entered the pool. She was soon asleep as well.

Next morning Link woke up first. Mipha was still asleep but stirred awake as she felt Link moving. She opened her eyes and then gasped.

"The rune worked!" said Mipha. "You look just like you did when we married. You do remember who I am and we're married, right?"

"Where am I?" said a puzzled-looking Link. "Do I know you? I seem to recall you offered me some armor once. Perhaps you could do it again to stir my memory?"

"Very funny," said Mipha. "You're not that good of an actor.”

"The rune didn't affect my memory," laughed Link. "But I do feel different, more energetic. I have to thank Purah."

"I'll have to thank her too," said Mipha. "No offense, but I think I like a younger husband."

Purah was pleased the experiment worked when she dropped by later to see how Link was doing.

"I calibrated the rune very carefully, but there is a small chance you will experience a slight additional age reduction tonight, but I doubt it," said Purah. "Anyway, glad I could help and good luck."

"Now, about that family picture?" said Link. He gathered everyone together, and Purah snapped the picture. She promised to send him a copy.

Next it was time to make sure the age reduction hadn't adversely impacted his combat ability. With luck, it may even have enhanced it. Link resumed his daily regimen of training. And as far as he could tell his combat skills were as good as ever. Maybe this would even give him an edge over Dark Link? Or had his age changed too? Their connection to each other was mysterious, even magical.

"Have we heard anything more about the Sacred Grounds?" Link asked Mipha after lunch.

"Hyrule knights have examined it and noticed nothing unusual, and the Hyrule historians have no record of anything special about it," said Mipha. "It's been used for generations."

"Yet there must be some significance to the Yiga Clan's interest in it," said Link. "You know you said it would be alright for little Link to spend a month at Hyrule Castle. Perhaps I could take him there now, and while there I can do a little snooping around? We can go quietly and with all the security here you should be safe for a couple days.”

"I did agree to let him go," said Mipha. "But I want him safely home well before any possible attack on the castle might occur. So, it’s one month and not a day more. Wait until tomorrow and we all have a chance to say goodbye before you leave."

After breakfast, everyone gave little Link a hug and kiss and Link along with little Link and two Zora Royal Guards headed off to Hyrule Castle. They would take a land route this time, stopping at Woodland Stable on the way. They had a small pony for little Link, and Link had asked the stable owner from Foothill Stable to deliver Epona.

Epona neighed when Link greeted her, happy to be riding with her master again. They made their way along the road through Ruto Mountain and eventually to the path across the Zora River. There they had to dismount and lead their horses on foot. When they got to the road again, they mounted up again and galloped toward where their path and the road from Foothill Stable forked. Link had taken the children horseback riding in the past, and little Link seemed comfortable on the smaller pony that was just his size.

When they arrived where the roads converged two members of the Hyrule Castle Royal Guard were there to meet them and accompany them the rest of the way. The Zora guards inspected the Hyrule guards’ credentials.

"They look in order, Link," said one of the Zora guards. "We will leave you two in their hands now and wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, and safe travels home," said Link.

"Hello, Sir, I am Gavan, and we will be accompanying you the rest of the way to Hyrule Castle," said Gavan.

"Hello, and thank you," said Link. "We will be stopping at Woodland Stable next for some food."

They resumed their journey by road.

"How do you like traveling by horse," said Link. "I did a lot of that over the years. And this has been my special horse for a long time.”

"It's fun, Daddy," said little Link. "I still like swimming, but this is much faster, at least for us.”

"Just take it easy with your pony until you get more experience," said Link. "We don't need to push things. We are going to rest at the stable ahead and get something to eat."

They stopped at the stable to water and rest their horses while they ate a late lunch, then they were ready to push on to Hyrule Castle.

When they arrived at Hyrule Castle Link thanked Gavan and the other guard for their protection. Queen Zelda was expecting them. Link and little Link were escorted to the throne room where Zelda was sitting and after entering they both knelt on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Link and Link, please rise, both of you, and come here," said Zelda smiling. She walked over to them and hugged Link.

"It's nice to see you again old friend," said Zelda. "But I see Purah's rune really worked. You look just like I remember you on our travels together, so maybe 'old friend' is the wrong expression. And don't you dare call me Your Majesty."

"Hello Zelda," said Link. "It's wonderful to see you too. It's been too long. You look great. Are you sure you didn't use the rune too?"

"Oh, so sweet," laughed Zelda. "I guess Mipha has been training you. No, I haven't."

Then she turned to little Link.

"And hello Link, I am Zelda," said Zelda taking little Link's hand. "I have a little girl about the same age as you I would like you to meet later."

"Hello Your Majesty," said little Link.

"Isn’t he adorable!” said Zelda.”He takes a lot after you, doesn't he? At least concerning looks. There is still hope for the rest," she teased. "His hair is a little redder than yours, but his eyes are a perfect match."

"As we discussed, we are hoping he can stay with you here for one month and meet some other children his age," said Link.

"Of course, we would love to have him, and we will take excellent care of him. Tell Mipha not to worry," said Zelda.

Just then little Princess Zelda entered with one of the guards.

"Ah, here is my daughter," said Zelda. "Zelda, please come here and meet these two people. This is Link the Hero of Hyrule you have learned about, and this is his son, also named Link. One thing our families have in common is trouble coming up with new names."

"Hello Master Link. My mom has said many good things about you," said little Princess Zelda.

"Hello Your Highness," said Link as he bowed.

"And hello Link," said little Zelda to little Link.

"Hello Your Highness,” said little Link as he bowed. “My daddy said you’re a princess.”

"Yes, but you can call me Zelda," said little Zelda to little Link.

"Doesn't that sound familiar? And he already speaks more than you do," Zelda laughed. "Wonderful!"

"Zelda, why don't you take Link to the play area," said Zelda as she nodded to one of the guards.

"This way," said little Zelda. And little Link followed her and the guard out of the room.

"Your daughter is beautiful and very charming," said Link.

"Thank you. And your son will be fine," said Zelda. "I will make sure he is taken good care of."

"But aside from dropping off Link, what brings you here?" said Zelda.

"I am curious about all the Yiga Clan activity around the Sacred Grounds," said Link. "Have you had people research that?"

"I've asked our historians and researchers to investigate, and our knights have gone over the grounds," said Zelda. "We can't find anything. But I agree it's worrisome."

"Would you object if I investigate?" said Link.

"Of course not," said Zelda. "And by the way in case you've forgotten you are still a captain of the guards here. We never retired your commission. So, feel free to ask any of our knights for help if you need it."

"No, for now, I'll go by myself," said Link. "Should I book a room at the inn or …"

Zelda cut him off.

"I forgot," said Zelda. "Your usual guest room is available. If it's alright, I made arrangement for your son to have his own room starting tonight. But I will have him brought by to say goodnight. That is after we all have a nice dinner."

The dinner was delicious, and it was cute watching little Zelda and little Link talking.

“Do you like living in a castle?” said little Link.

“I think so,” said Little Zelda. “Where do you live?”

“In a room by a lot of water with my big brother and sisters,” said little Link. “We don’t have a big house.”

“I hope I have a brother or sister someday,” said little Zelda. “What do you play with them?”

“It’s nice they get along so well,” said Link watching the two little ones talk. “I didn’t meet you until I was much older and I was too nervous by then.”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Zelda. “If I remember you forgot your name. But they are cute together. I’m glad you’re letting your son stay with us for awhile.”

After dinner, it was time for Link to say goodnight and goodbye to his son.

"Daddy, they have fun things here in the playroom, and Zelda has been very nice,” said little Link.

"I'm glad," said Link. "Goodnight and goodbye for now. And be good and make friends when you go to class."

"Goodbye, Daddy," said little Link. Then they hugged and kissed and little Link went off to play with little Zelda again before bedtime.

"He can attend class starting tomorrow," said Zelda. "I already informed the tutors. I’m sorry you didn't want him to stay here more permanently."

"Well, it was a difficult decision," said Link. "We didn't want to miss so much of his growing years. But thanks for having him."

"Alright, I'll let you go as I think you plan a busy day tomorrow. Let me know if you find anything and good luck," said Zelda.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," said Link bowing.

"You're looking for trouble!" laughed Zelda. "Goodnight Captain Link."

Next morning Link mounted Epona and made the short ride to the Sacred Grounds. When he arrived, he hopped off Epona and walked over to the grounds. They were just as he remembered them. Stone columns were surrounding the area and at the center where he recalled kneeling for that boring ceremony as Zelda's appointed knight was the symbol of the Triforce. And within the Triforce in the three corners were the symbols of the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. In the center of the Triforce was a Wingcrest, an ancient symbol of the Hyrule Royal Family. He looked around, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The area was quiet, only an occasional breeze rustling the leaves of nearby trees, and every now and then some distant noise from Castle Town.

Now that he was here he wondered why he had bothered. What did he expect to find that the Hyrule knights would have overlooked? But there must be something here for the Yiga Clan to be so interested. Speaking of which he should be keeping an eye out for any strangers. He paused again to scan the area. But there was nothing. He should get home. He mounted Epona and continued his ride back to the Domain.

Mipha hoped little Link would have fun at the castle and benefit from his time there. But she also hoped he wouldn’t like it so much he wanted to stay longer. Next morning was the first day without little Link and the other three children each had something to say at breakfast.

“Mommy, how many days before Linky comes home?” said Lapha.

“He just left,” said Mipha. “It will be in 30 days. And please don’t ask me that every day, Lapha.”

“Do you think he’ll forget how to swim with no water around?” said Midon.

“I’m sure he won’t forget,” said Link. “He’s not going to be gone that long. And they do have water there. They actually have swimming classes.”

“Won’t he miss us?” said Mila. “We miss him already.”

“He probably misses us just as we miss him,” said Mipha. “But we think it will be a good experience for him to meet and play with other Hylians.”

Mipha expected the two older ones at least to stop asking about little Link each day, but every morning without fail when they were having breakfast together the children would bring him up. Mipha, who missed him too, was ready to scream over the daily reminders.

“Mommy, how many days before Linky comes home?” asked Lapha each morning. Mipha would update the number and ask her to please not ask each day.

And Midon would say he was wondering what Linky was doing today while Mila would have some comment about people at school asking about Linky, wondering where the little Hylian boy was.

“Link, if you ever suggest sending Link away again before the children are older I’ll station you on Ploymus mountain and pray for a Blood Moon,” said Mipha. “The children are driving me crazy.”

“Sorry,” said Link. “I thought they might miss him. But I had no idea it would be like this every morning.”

Linky was actually having a great time at Hyrule Castle. He attended class with Zelda and after class had met some children he could play with each day. They played the usual children’s games but it was when it came time for swimming class that little Link came into his own.

On their first day of swimming instruction the teacher assembled the class of six children which included Link and Zelda.

“Now I know all of you are beginners, being only 5 years old or so, but some of you may have already had lessons. I would like to get a feel for how well each of you can swim. So I will join you in a race across the pool. Now don’t get discouraged if you can’t finish or you’re very slow. I’m a champion swimmer and I’m hoping to teach you to eventually be as good as me. I just want to show you how fast a swimmer can go so you have something to aim for. So everyone all line up at the edge, and when I say ‘go’ you jump in and do your best to cross the pool. Seeing how quickly I do it should encourage you to want to learn.”

“Ready, set, go!” shouted the instructor.

The six children and he dove into the water. He easily outpaced five of them but was stunned when the sixth child, using a swimming technique he was unfamiliar with, passed him by and reached the other end of the pool ahead of him. Little Zelda applauded for him and then the other children joined in. Little Link felt so proud of himself. He had always been self-conscious about being a poor swimmer, and now suddenly he was the fastest in the group, including the instructor. Time spent in the water with his Zora siblings had paid off.

Finally there were two days to go before little Link’s month at the castle were up. Everyone was together at breakfast before school, a meal they often ate together.

“Mommy, I have a question,” said Lapha.

“I think I know what it is, but go ahead,” said Mipha with a look at Link that made him want to hide.

“How many days before Linky is home?” said Lapha.

“Two more,” said Mipha. “And that means tomorrow it will be one more day. Can you remember it’s one more day tomorrow, and give me one day you don’t ask?”

“I bet Linky learned some neat things he can teach us,” said Midon.

“And he can tell us all about the castle and the princess who lived there,” added Mila.

“Um, I think it’s time for school now,” said Link eager to change the subject.

After the children left for school Link wanted to discuss something with Mipha.

"You know I am still concerned I missed something at the Sacred Grounds," said Link to Mipha. "I am going to head back a day early to recheck it before I pick Link up."

"Just be careful and promise me you won't do anything reckless," said Mipha. "And once you have Link come straight home."

"Of course," said Link. "I love you." He kissed Mipha goodbye and was on his way.

The journey to the Sacred Grounds was uneventful, and once more he dismounted from Epona and walked to the grounds. Nothing had changed from before, but this time he was determined not to give up too quickly. He went back to Epona and got some food and wood. Then he lit a campfire. He would stay here all night to see if anything happened. But as he often did when camping alone at night, he didn't sit right by the fire making himself an easy target. He leaned against one of the columns a short distance away from the fire. And Epona would also warn him if she sensed anyone approaching. He planned to stay awake all night, so he settled down for a long evening.

The sun slowly sunk in the west and it was a beautiful sunset, the sky a pinkish red. And as the sky slowly darkened the glow of the brightest stars shone in the early evening. The occasional cry of a bird had given way now to a chorus of insects. Otherwise, the area was still. He kept to the darkness with his back to one of the columns and scanned the area for any movement. But except for the insects, the night was still.

He had never been here at night, he realized. There had never been a reason to. The castle was so close it made no sense to camp here. And in his original timeline, the area was crawling with Guardian Walkers. It would have been suicide to fall asleep here. He got up slowly to stretch his legs and to make sure he didn't get too comfortable and fall asleep. In the old days, a swarm of Keese would be flying around now, bothering him, but they were gone now. What a pest they had been!

He strolled over toward the center of the Sacred Grounds and then he noticed something. As he approached the figure of the Triforce it started to glow slightly and so did his sword, the sword that seals the darkness he carried. If he stepped back, the glow faded and disappeared. He walked forward and stood on the Triforce Symbol. The Triforce and the symbols of Din, Farore, and Nayru all glowed, each with their own color. Nayru a deep blue, Farore green and Din a bright red. And in the center, the Wingcrest glowed gold. But the glow was faint, too faint to be seen during the day. Moreover, now there was visible a slot in the center of the Wingcrest within which one could place the sacred sword, similar to the one in the pedestal set deep in the Lost Woods where he had first taken up the sword. Apparently, one was expected to plunge the sword into that spot. This was all new and unexpected. But what to do next?

His first instinct was to immediately plunge the sword into the slot and see what happened. But was that the wise thing to do? He could already imagine Mipha criticizing him for being reckless, and he knew she had a shorter temper about his recklessness now that they had a family together. Before they were married, she would shake her head at him and sigh about his behavior. Now when she felt he had been reckless, she would yell at him, and the smartest thing he could do was hang his head and say nothing. And who knew what would happen if he pushed the sword into the symbol. Could he withdraw the sword again? Or would plunging it into the symbol send him into some trial in a virtual world? Or would it open some pathway so far unknown? It was clear why no one had found anything here since the sword he carried was needed to activate things and the glow of the symbols was too faint to be visible in daylight. But who had made this? And for what purpose?

He decided to sit back by one of the columns and reason things out. At least he couldn't be accused of being reckless if he thought things through. So, someone had built this, and he couldn't believe it was someone evil because the symbols were all sacred. So, someone had created this who wanted to do good and expected the person wielding the sacred sword to activate it. This was a very ancient area, so apparently only the ancient Sheikah must have built this. Or perhaps it was even more ancient, and the Goddess herself created it. In any case, he didn't think harm would come to him by activating it. It didn't make sense. So, he had talked himself into doing what he wanted to all along.

He walked to the center of the symbol in the Sacred Grounds and took out the darkness sealing sword. It glowed with a fierce bright light. He plunged it into the slot.

At first, nothing happened. Then he felt the ground shake, and three large stone slabs in the ground ahead of him slowly slid open and then stopped with a crash. Now what? He pulled his sword from the slot, and nothing happened. He plunged the sword in again, and the stone slabs slowly closed leaving no evidence they had ever opened. So, the sword alternately opened and closed the chamber doors.

He plunged the sword back into the slot, and the slabs slid open again. He removed the sword and walked ahead. He peered into the dark opening, and there was an orange glow from something below ground. It reminded him of the light of a shrine. He saw steps were leading down, and as he walked down the steps, the nature of the device became clearer. It was a Guardian Walker but a much larger version of one, perhaps five times the size of a normal one. It was almost a Divine Beast in size. It glowed with an orange light but was otherwise inactive. There was a stone tablet in front of the device, but it was covered in dust and dirt. Link wiped it off and read what was inscribed on it.

Master Guardian to save the bloodline of the Goddess. Strike Din, Farore, and Nayru.

So, this was some kind of defensive weapon to battle Ganon and keep him from attacking Zelda if she was at the castle. And no one knew it was here. Correction thought Link. The Yiga Clan must know about it. This was precisely what they were looking for. He needed to alert everyone. He made his way up the steps and over to the Triforce symbol to close the doors. The last thing he remembered was some movement behind him and then a blow to the head. He fell unconscious to the ground as he regretted his carelessness for not checking the area first.

Dark Link had been silently watching what was happening from behind one of the nearby trees. So, the cursed sword was the key to accessing the Master Guardian. The Yiga Clan had excellent records of the devices the ancient Sheikah had built, and he had come across a description of this Master Guardian. He knew how he could control it if only he could get at it. But all the information he could find said only to seek the Sacred Grounds to find it. His warriors had searched the area in vain, but now thanks to Link's impulsiveness he had found it.

Now he had to activate it using the sacred sword. He daren't touch the sword itself. It would burn his hand to a crisp. And that was the reason he needed Link alive. If he killed Link now, the sword would no longer work and he thought the Master Guardian somehow sensed the power of the sword. Why take a chance about that? In any case, he needed the sacred sword to strike the symbols and activate the device. Link was unconscious, so he used Links hand to grip the sword. Then being careful to touch only Link's hand and not the sword in Link's hand he struck the symbols of Din, Farore, and Nayru in that order. Then he let go of Link's hand, the sword clattering to the ground. The Master Guardian suddenly glowed blue and began to activate itself. Its turret spun back and forth as it determined where it was. Dark Link had a Sheikah Device of his own and his information about the Master Guardian had prepared him for this moment. He controlled the machine and ordered it out from underground. It emerged into the night. Now he had to steer it toward the hideout the Yiga Clan had built not too far away.

But before he did he wanted Link to know who had bested him again. He left a short note under Link's arm. The night was quiet, and no one was around. The vast machine was quite nimble for its size, and he steered it into the night and to their hideout. There it would remain until the day of the attack.

Link awoke to the sun shining in his face and a terrible headache. He felt his head where it hurt, and he could feel the bump there as he winced from the pain. He found his sword lying next to him. What had happened? Then when he moved his other arm, he saw the note.

Link,

Thank you for your help. Your reckless opening of the chamber has given me the Master Guardian. I shall see you soon on the field of battle.

Link

Confound his own stupidity! Why hadn't he waited until he had company before opening the chamber? He walked over to the opening, and of course, the Master Guardian was gone. And Dark Link would have to use the word "reckless" in his note.

Epona was where he left her, so he mounted up and headed back to Hyrule Castle. When he arrived, he requested to see Her Majesty and was soon shown in. He relayed the whole story to her, showing her the note.

"Well, what's done is done," said Zelda. "At least we know what we are up against."

"Yes, and I am sorry for what happened," said Link. "I still think we can prevail. But I know Mipha is anxious to have Link home again. So, I had better be off."

"Of course," said Zelda.

Little Link was excited to see his Dad again as they hugged. He said his goodbyes to everyone, little Link's pony was retrieved, and they headed out for the ride home.

"So, did you enjoy your time here?" asked Link as they rode together.

"I had the best time, Daddy !" said little Link. "The people I met were friendly, and Zelda was especially nice. And I was the best swimmer! I am a little sad to be leaving."

"Do you think you would like to stay longer next time?" asked Link.

"No, Daddy ," said little Link. "I miss Laff, Mido and Mila. And you and Mommy too."

"Be sure you tell Mommy that," said Link. "It will make her very happy. And it might help me if she is in a happy mood." Link was not looking forward to explaining the bump on his head.

When they arrived at the Domain the family all rushed to meet them. Well, they rushed to meet little Link at least. There were hugs and kisses all around, and Mipha wouldn't let him go. Little Link did tell her he missed her which made her happy. Link thought this might be a good time to relate his story.

"Mipha, when you have a minute," said Link. "I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can it wait?" said Mipha. She was still hugging little Link.

"It can," said Link. "But it might be better to get it over with."

"Very well, let's sit down over here. The children can play together and get reacquainted," said Mipha. She let go of little Link and he went off with his siblings.

Link proceeded to explain what had happened at the Sacred Grounds as he watched Mipha's expression. As expected she wasn’t happy.

"Let me see the bump on your head," said Mipha.

Link lowered his head to let her feel it.

"You know I am almost inclined not to heal you to teach you a lesson," said Mipha. "And you promised me you would be careful. But I am in a good mood now, so stay still."

Mipha performed her healing magic, and the bruise was gone.

"Let's forget all that for now," said Mipha. "I want to hear what Link did at the castle."

Next day Link resumed his combat exercises and Sidon spent time with Ruta. Mipha was in a very happy mood. For one thing, Lapha had run out of breakfast questions.

But both Mipha and Link felt a sense of apprehension as the day of the expected attack loomed closer. Link continued training each morning. And finally, it was two days before the expected attack. Link's plan that he had discussed with Purah had long since been communicated to everyone. And everyone was prepared to implement it. The children would be under special guard now. Tomorrow would be the big day. But as evening fell in Zora’s Domain, Link was gone.

Next morning the Zora knights were on alert but a disguised version of it, pretending business was as usual. They had guards watching secretly from several locations.

In the dark of night a Yiga Clan spy had made his way to Shatterback Point, and now, next morning, he waited. He had a Sheikah Slate and was using its high-powered camera rune to scan the Domain. He was to report back if he saw Ruta's pilot Sidon in the Domain. In that case, he would wait for the signal to do two things. The first was to fire the arrow containing the device their technology experts had developed to disable Ruta. The second was to shoot the arrow that carried an electric generating device into the water. That would prevent any Zora from swimming in East Reservoir Lake for several hours, long enough for their plan to work. His colleagues in the other Divine Beast locations were doing something similar, using fire or ice perhaps instead of electricity. So, each Divine Beast would be out of commission for several hours. He just needed to wait until the signal was given that all his colleagues were ready to do as he would do. It was to be a surprise coordinated attack.

Sidon was sitting in one of the gazebos in the plaza in the company of two guards. The roof of the gazebo would shelter him from above since they did not know the nature of any attack. Hidden but scanning the area were other Zora guards. So far, they had seen nothing, certainly no one within arrow shot of the prince.

The Yiga Clan spy continued to scan the Domain. He could see someone now walking up the steps to the throne room, but his vantage point prevented him from seeing the throne itself. Whoever it was stopped near the top, looked toward the throne and started talking. They must be excited about something because the person was waving his hands emphatically as he spoke. So, business as usual with the Zora ruler Mipha, he thought. Everything was going nicely according to plan. His gaze returned to Sidon in the gazebo. Then he got the signal. He put away his Sheikah Slate, rose, took aim, and fired at Ruta. The arrow exploded against Ruta's surface and generated what looked like a massive electric pulse. If all had gone well, that would have disabled it’s controls. He could see the reaction from the Domain when they heard the explosion. Everyone was scattering, seeking shelter. The guards were rushing Sidon out of sight. Then he launched his second arrow, and it landed in East Reservoir Lake with a shower of sparks. The whole lake looked electrified now. He laughed at the clusters of fish that bobbed lifelessly to the surface. It would be suicide for any Zora to set fin in the water now. Mission accomplished. He verified his success to his Master using the Sheikah Slate. Then he began to work his way down from Shatterback Point. He managed to get down to the base and was about to climb the rest of the way when the last thing he would ever do was render his surprise at seeing two Zora knights facing him. One thrust her spear in his chest, and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Zora knights had been hidden nearby and could tell from the direction of the arrows where he was coming from. He was the first Yiga Clan casualty in today's battle.

Dark Link was hiding not far from the Sacred Grounds near their hideout. He had received word from the four Yiga Clan charged with disabling the Divine Beasts that they had accomplished their mission. Now it was time to activate his secret weapon, the Master Guardian. He had learned of it while reading some old Sheikah materials about Hyrule Castle and had studied how to control it. It had been built as a defense of Hyrule Castle against Ganon. Now he could turn it against the castle and its occupants. He activated it now, and the giant Guardian Walker emerged from the cave. He would use it to destroy Hyrule Castle and everyone in it. Why stop at just the hated new Queen and her family?

The Master Guardian made its way across the ground and toward the castle. It stood proudly in front of the Sacred Grounds for a moment, then it spun its turret head back and forth, getting its bearings after being inert for so many years. Finally, it locked on to the castle and began heading that way on its six spidery legs. And then from their hideout emerged the entire rest of the Yiga Clan. All except Kalan who had disappeared. Though their numbers had dwindled, they were still a force to be reckoned with. They would assure no one who escaped the Master Guardian would survive and make doubly sure Zelda and her family were destroyed. And that would be the end of the bloodline. The Yiga Clan warriors followed in the wake of the Master Guardian as they closed upon Hyrule Castle.

The castle itself was on alert, but the guards were unsure of how to deal with the large device heading their way. It had not fired upon the castle yet, apparently wanting to close the range first.

Unbeknownst to Dark Link, four Divine Beasts were making their way to a point they could target Hyrule Castle. Vah Ruta was being piloted by someone she was very familiar with but had missed for several years: former Zora Champion Mipha. And the other Divine Beasts were also piloted by their former Champions. All the older Champions had boarded their Divine Beasts the day before the attack and waited. They had camouflaged their absence. And the Yiga Clan spies had concentrated on the current Champions, not thinking of the former ones. Of course, Kalan had made sure the devices intended to disable the Divine Beasts were ineffective. So now the Divine Beasts were heading to a point they could reign destruction on the Master Guardian and the Yiga Clan. Naboris was the first to reach position and immediately fired on the guardian. Dark Link turned in surprise. What was this? A few minutes later Rudania joined the attack and then Ruta and Medoh. The Master Guardian could not withstand the onslaught of four Divine Beasts. Its turret spun madly back and forth, then it exploded scattering ancient parts all over the field. But the Divine Beasts weren't finished. They swept their beams back and forth destroying the Yiga Clan soldiers as they tried to scatter and hide. And as the Divine Beasts ended their attack, the Hyrule knights emerged from hiding and tracked down each of the fleeing Yiga Clan who had escaped the Divine Beasts. The Yiga Clan were utterly destroyed that day.

Only Dark Link himself remained. He made his way quietly away from the Sacred Ground and toward the east. Their nearest hideout had been revealed, but they had another hideout just beyond the Lanayru Wetlands. His plan had been a disaster, but at least he had survived. And with time he could regroup. He had to move quietly and avoid being seen. He crossed the river and snuck past the Woodland Stable. The wetlands were just ahead, and then the secret hideout entrance was not much further after that. He proceeded into the wetlands but then stopped. He thought someone was watching him. There were few places to hide here and then he saw him. There was a figure standing not far from him. The figure was motionless, but when he realized Dark Link had seen him, he approached.

"Hello, Link," said the figure. "Remember me?"

Back in Zora's Domain Mipha had shut off Ruta's beam and had begun piloting it back to East Reservoir Lake. Their victory had been complete. Or so she thought. When she reached East Reservoir Lake, she departed Ruta and made her way back to the throne room. She was surprised Link hadn't met her at the lake and asked to see him.

"But Your Majesty, Link left the Domain right after you boarded Vah Ruta yesterday," said the guard. "Did he not tell you of his plans?"

"No, he didn't," said Mipha. "And his Queen will have a word with him when she sees him. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Your Majesty," said the guard. "Do you wish us to search for him?"

"No, that would take too long," said Mipha. "But if you see him, please bring him here at once."

Mipha was angry but also worried about him. Knowing Link, he had probably gone off to deal with his evil twin, she thought. Why hadn't he waited for her? She could have gone with him and healed him if he was injured. But her worries weren't over.

"Mom, have you seen Mila?" asked Midon.

"What! She's not with you?" said Mipha. "Where are the guards assigned to watch you?"

"Mila told them Dad said you needed help returning with Ruta," said Midon. "We all ran to East Reservoir Lake, or at least I thought we did. When we got there, Mila wasn't with us, and you weren't even back yet. Then the guards started searching for her but couldn't find her."

Mipha ordered the guards to search the Domain and look for any indication of where she might be. What was going on with Mila now?

Back in the Lanayru Wetlands Link and Dark Link eyed each other. How had Link found him here? No matter. Now was the time to settle their battle once and for all. Dark Link drew his sword, and it glowed a flaming red, the color of his eyes. Link drew his blade and it shined with brilliant white light.

Then Link rushed forward as Dark Link did the same and the sparks flew as their two swords clashed. Link tried every combat trick he knew, but it seemed Dark Link knew exactly how to counter it. He even tried a flurry rush, but Dark Link knew how to do that too. They stopped attacking each other to catch their breath.

Then Link went at him again with full force, but Dark Link was able to block his attacks. Then Dark Link struck at Link and Link was able to avoid disaster by getting his shield up in time. They went back and forth, again and again, neither one able to gain an advantage. It was indeed a battle of exact equals. How could he overcome himself? Finally, after another flurry rush, Dark Link's shield broke. But Dark Link performed the same maneuver on Link, and now his own Hylian Shield lay shattered on the ground.

They were both tiring, the battle had been going on for so long.

"You can't defeat me," said Dark Link, breathing hard.

"You don't seem able to defeat me, either," said Link also out of breath.

"Then let's call it a draw. You can go back to your precious family. I'm sure they're worried about you by now. Or have you forgotten about them?" said Dark Link.

"I haven't forgotten them. I'm doing this for my family and everyone else in Hyrule," said Link.

Link thought some more about their battle. Any kind of regular combat gained him no advantage. Dark Link seemed to know what he was planning to do instinctively and was as skilled as him at stopping him. He saw no other way to end this. He knew this might cost him his life, but for the sake of Hyrule, he needed to finish this once and for all. He feigned an attack, then when Dark Link's sword was misplaced, Link reached back and threw the darkness sealing sword with all his strength right into the chest of Dark Link. It was undoubtedly a fatal wound. But Dark Link had read his intentions, and as Link threw his sword, Dark Link threw his sword as well. The glowing red blade struck Link squarely in the chest, and he felt a stinging pain. Both combatants fell to the ground, fatally wounded.

"You fool, do you call this winning?" gasped Dark Link.

"I do, for Hyrule's sake," said Link as he gasped in and out through the pain. "I believe my spirit will rest in peace soon. I'm not so sure about yours."

But that was the last of his energy. Link's eyes closed and he started to drift into unconsciousness. His final thoughts were of Mipha and his family.

"I'm sorry Mipha, but I had to do this," he whispered. "I pray that you know I did this for my love of you and the children." His vision started to go black as the end approached. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"You can give me your love in person soon, Dad, just lie still."

He opened his eyes. Mila!

"Mila, what are you..."

"Please save your strength, Dad," said Mila. "I told you I would take care of you."

Mila was healing the wound in Link's chest. After a few minutes, he was completely healed. He looked over and saw the lifeless body of Dark Link laying on the ground. I guess that was the difference. Link had a love for others and had someone who loved him. Dark Link had only hate. Link retrieved his sword.

"You are probably in big trouble with Mom for sneaking off like this. And I know I am. So, we need to support each other. I don't think she can be mad at both of us for long. Can you walk now? We can swim back to the Domain. I'll pull you," said Mila.

They made their way to the river, and Mila pulled Link along in the water.

"How did you know where I was?" said Link.

"I followed you part of the way and had a good idea," said Mila. "Then I saw and heard the battle you two were having."

"You saved my life," said Link.

Mila looked over at him and smiled.

"You're my Dad, and I knew Mom was busy," said Mila. "And I promised you a long time ago I would take care of you when I was older. Speaking of which you look a lot younger. Am I older than you now?"

"No," laughed Link. "I’m still four years ahead of you and since I age faster you won’t catch up. But I hope Mom is not worried sick over your disappearance."

So, they made their way back to the Domain and were spotted by some guards who rushed over to them.

"Excuse us Lady Mila and Link, but we have been ordered by Her Majesty to bring either of you to her on sight," said the guard.

They followed the guards to the throne room, and Mipha rushed to embrace both of them when she saw them.

"I've been worried sick about you two," said Mipha. "Now you had better explain yourselves."

Link went first and described all that happened and that Mila had saved his life.

"I am so happy to see both of you, and yet furious at what you put me through," said Mipha. "Why didn't you wait for me, Link?"

"Because I feared Dark Link would escape by then," said Link. "I needed to catch him at the moment of his plan's defeat."

"And I knew you would never let me go to help Dad if I asked and you were busy," said Mila. "I saw him leave after you went off to board Ruta. So, I followed my heart like someone else I know."

"Don't be smart with me, Mila, but I am happy everyone is safe," said Mipha. "So, I am grateful and angry at the same time. But let's celebrate now. I think the Yiga Clan is destroyed and Hyrule should have peace now."

The family had a lovely meal together, and everyone slept well.

It was a few days later that Link heard the chirping sound he knew came from his sword. So, he was right. With the Yiga Clan destroyed the sword was telling him his time with it was over. He had finally fulfilled his role as the hero. Now it was time to say farewell and return it to its resting place for the next hero, hopefully, ages from now.

"Mipha, the sword is telling me it is time to return it to its home," said Link. "I want to let Zelda know."

"Of course," said Mipha. "I'll be happy when you return it. You have done your part. It's time to move on."

Link wrote a letter to Queen Zelda.

Your Majesty Queen Zelda,

I hope you and the family are doing well. And congratulations on a great victory. You can now reign over a peaceful Hyrule.

The sacred sword has been making sounds now similar to those I heard on that day so long ago when I had the honor of drawing it from the pedestal. I think the sword is telling me it is time to take it home. I wondered if you would like to be there with me when I do so. I await your response.

Your loyal subject and friend,

Link

Zelda's response came quickly.

Dear Link,

Thank you for your note. We are all fine, thank you, and I hope you and your family are too.

I would very much like to accompany you on your journey and offer my support as a friend. I know this must be a painful moment for you and I hope I can help in some small way.

I suggest we meet at the Woodland Stable in three days if that is convenient. We can journey together the rest of the way from there. The stable is close to where our paths meet.

Sincerely,

Zelda

Queen of Hyrule

"Zelda wants to meet me in three days at Woodland Stable," said Link to Mipha as he finished reading Zelda's letter.

"That works out fine," said Mipha. "We can swim to the stable and rent a horse from there."

"You're coming with me?" said Link.

"Why not? It's safe now. And I will have some guards," said Mipha.

Next morning, they spoke with the children.

"Your father and I need to go on a short trip," said Mipha. "

"Why? Where are you going?" said Mila.

"I was getting to that," said Mipha. "It is time for your father to return the special sword he has. The need for him to have it is over now, and it needs to be safe for whenever the next hero needs it. The sword's home is a secret place inside a location known as the Lost Woods."

"That's a funny name for a place to keep something you might need," said Midon. "You would think they would call it the Found Woods."

"Interesting thought," said Link. "The reason for the name is that the woods there are mysterious and difficult to navigate. Travelers often got lost there."

Mila looked Link in the eyes.

"Are you sad, Dad?" said Mila.

"I admit I am," said Link. "That sword and I have been together for a long time now, and I grew to think of it as a companion. We accomplished what we needed to together. But I always knew it was not mine to keep, any more than it was for the heroes who came before me or the heroes who will come after me. Eventually, it must go home. Like everything in life, there is a beginning and an end. And if for some reason the sword needs me again I know where to find it. But I doubt that will happen. I suspect once I restore the sword to its resting place I will be unable to draw it out again. But who knows? At least I am young enough again if it needs me. But I don't want to kid myself either."

Mipha and Link kissed the children goodbye. Then they headed to the water and dove in. It was like old times again, save for the Zora guards who had swum ahead of them and behind them. Link was wearing his Zora armor of course.

"I'll take it easy on you," Mipha teased. "I'll only use one fin."

"I think I'll just coast with the current," said Link. "There's no hurry, we have plenty of time to get there, and I like my time together with you to last as long as possible."

"So sweet," said Mipha. "You always say the things I like to hear."

"And besides I'm carrying two swords now, and they're weighing me down a little," added Link.

Link had brought his Royal Guards sword with him to have a sword for the return journey.

Mipha swam over to him and took his hand. They floated on their backs together letting the current flowing from the Domain carry them along, taking care when approaching the three waterfalls on the way to the stable. They had taken this route many times in the past, and it was quite familiar.

They met Zelda and two of her guards at Woodland Stable as agreed and had time for a meal together.

"Mipha and Link, it's so nice to see you together after all this time. Purah's rune worked well. You both look the same as your wedding day," said Zelda. "Link, I must thank you again for being the hero. Your plan worked perfectly, and we finally have peace. You have certainly done everything the sword asked of you. But I know how you must feel now. I wish there were something I could say other than thank you."

Afterward, they went on horseback to the Lost Woods entrance. They dismounted and left their horses with the guards. There was no need for secrecy between them, so Zelda led Mipha and Link directly to the empty pedestal. They were greeted by a deep voice.

"Hello Queen Zelda and Master Link," said the Deku Tree. "It has been some time since you were last here. And hello Queen Mipha, though we have never met I know of you as well. I am called the Deku Tree. I sense Hyrule is safe now and your task is over. So, the time has finally come to return the sword to its resting place. You have done well, Link, and should be proud. You have served the sword faithfully and fulfilled its purpose. Try not to be sad. It is the way of these things. When you are ready, slide the sword back into place. But take your time."

Link stood where he had been that fateful day many years ago when, after winning the Hyrule sword competition, he and Princess Zelda had journeyed here and were both shocked speechless that the sword had chosen him. He paused to remember his fanatical training with the sword and some of his most important battles, the Divine Beast blight creatures and especially Ganon. Then he drew the sword, but before returning it to its pedestal, he raised it skyward one last time, and it shone brightly.

"Thank you, Hylia, for entrusting me with this sacred sword and for your aid in achieving its purpose. I return it now, and I pray that whoever wields it next will, with your help, fulfill its purpose once again. And farewell, Fi."

He slid the sword into place and heard a chirp and then a voice in his head.

"Thank you, Master, and farewell." It was Fi's and the sword's goodbye.

There, the deed was done. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Mipha could see he was overcome with emotion, walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then Zelda came over and hugged him as well. They embraced as the special friends they would always be to each other.

"Thank you, Hero of Hyrule," said Zelda. "It's time to go."

They set off together to retrace their steps out of the Lost Woods. Before they went too far, Link turned and glanced back at the sword one last time. The sword stood there just as he remembered it that first time he saw it, the cluster of Silent Princess flowers fluttering in a light breeze. He wondered when it would be needed again. Then he turned and left.

They rode through the Minshi Woods as they slowly made their way back to Woodland Stable. The trip was a quiet one, Link’s sad demeanor affecting everyone, and the only sound was the hoofbeats of their horses. Even the horses looked sad, their heads hung low, seeming to reflect the mood of their riders. Finally, Zelda had enough.

“Alright, we need to lighten the mood,” said Zelda stopping her horse. “What just happened is not sad. It’s good news that Hyrule is out of danger. You’re both coming back with me to the Castle and I’m throwing a party.”

“That's a great idea, Zelda!” said Mipha brightening up. “I think some music would make all of us feel better. And I love visiting Castle Town. What do you say Link?”

“Well, I don’t really feel in the …,” said Link.

Zelda cut him off.

“Are you even thinking about defying the wishes of your two rulers?" said Zelda. "Mipha, how do you tolerate such insubordination from your subjects? Shall I have him arrested, or will you? He’s your citizen, so perhaps you should. But then again, he’s outside Zora’s Domain, so perhaps this falls under my jurisdiction. It may take some time to figure this out.”

“Come on, sweetheart, it will be fun,” said Mipha.

“Alright,” said Link laughing. “I agree I could use some cheering up. And whenever you two get together I can always count on some laughs, usually at my expense. Your humble subject will gratefully accompany Your Royal Majesties to the castle and party until the sun comes up if you so wish.”

“That’s much better,” said Zelda smiling. “We may even consider pardoning you. Shall we go then?”

They picked up the pace and instead of Mipha and Link returning their horses at Woodland Stable, they all turned west and galloped toward the castle. Link’s horse neighed, probably grateful for the change of pace. Mipha was clearly excited. She hadn’t been back to CastleTown in years. And seeing how happy Mipha looked made Link realize this was the right thing to do. And he desperately needed cheering up.

“You can finally meet my daughter, Mipha,” said Zelda as they drew closer to the castle. “She had a great time with your son and was sorry when he had to leave.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting her,” said Mipha. “She’s 5 now?”

"Yes, that's right," said Zelda.

Some guards took care of their horses and they entered the castle. They passed through one room and then entered another, upon which a little girl turned and then ran toward Zelda. She had bright blond hair and large blue-green eyes. And she was clearly excited to see her mother.

“Mommy, you’re home!”

They hugged each other and then Zelda turned to make introductions.

“This is Queen Mipha, and you already met her husband Master Link,” said Zelda. "Please meet my little Princess Zelda."

Zelda curtsied to Mipha.

"I am pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," said little Zelda.

"And I am pleased to meet you, Princess," said Mipha.

“And hello again, Master Link.”

“Hello, Your Highness,” said Link. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“She’s adorable!” said Mipha to Zelda. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda. “She’s made everyone in the family happy, too.”

Zelda walked over and spoke to one of the guards. He bowed and left the room.

"You two are staying in your usual guest room," said Zelda. “Why don’t you freshen up from the trip and meet me back here.”

After dropping off some things in their room, freshening up and Link changing into some clean clothes he had packed, they returned to where they had left Zelda.

"Alright, let's go to the music room and start getting the party going,” said Zelda.

She led the way into another part of the castle and there was a device on the table there.

"Purah made this," said Zelda. "It can play music without the need of any musicians. Some more people will be here soon, but in the meantime, I think Mipha deserves the first dance. The first song is one I remember from your wedding.”

Zelda turned on the device and music began playing.

"I love this song!" said Mipha. "It was written by Zoras. Come on, Link."

Mipha took Link's hand, they walked to the middle of the floor and began to dance. It was a slow dance and they held each other close. Mipha closed her eyes as she moved to the music, a smile on her face. She clearly loved this song! Link put his face next to hers and closed his eyes too. Yes, he remembered this song. Sometimes he had heard Mipha humming it. Life had been so very good to him, he thought, and one of the best parts of his life was right here in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, and she opened her eyes. Then she smiled at him and gave him that gentle look with her eyes open wide. She was so beautiful! He smiled back at her. Then he leaned forward and they kissed. Life was too short to be sad over things he couldn’t change. And there were too many things to be happy about and too much life ahead of them.

“Feeling better?” said Mipha.

“A lot better, sweetheart,” said Link. “Holding you cures me of anything.”

“It’s a part of my magic that only works for you,” laughed Mipha. “And I’m always here for you, you know.”

Then they kissed as the music came to an end and Zelda applauded.

“From the look on your face, Link, I think you might actually be enjoying yourself,” said Zelda smiling.

Yes, he was. Life was good. And Mipha and he had a lot of life ahead of them, including raising little ones and dealing with two growth spurts in a few years. And he was 18 again. Their story wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot. Who knew what might happen?

People started arriving and joining the party, mostly castle staff, and then some food and drinks arrived. Zelda had invited everyone in the castle who could attend. Purah’s device was playing music in the background and Zelda turned up the volume a bit to compensate for the noise of the crowd.

Link held Mipha’s hand as they walked back to Zelda.

“Thanks for doing all this, Zelda,” said Link. “I really needed it and it’s already helped me put things in perspective.”

“Good,” said Zelda. But she had another surprise for him.

Three more people entered the room whom Zelda had invited when she set the date for meeting Link at Woodland Stable.

“Hello, little guy,” shouted Daruk above the noise.

Daruk, Urbosa and Revali walked over to Mipha, Link and Zelda.

“Now that you returned that sword, welcome to the retired Champions club,” said Revali. “Though you look quite young to be retired.”

“Congratulations,” said Urbosa. “Job well done.”

“Wow, this is a surprise,” said Link. “It’s great to see all of you again.”

“Zelda here told us about your letter and returning the sword, and she said you’d need some company,” said Daruk. “After all you’ve done it was the least we could do.”

“So the retired Champions club is complete now,” said Zelda. “But as just happened, you never know. We might need your help again.”

“And all of us are ready,” said Revali. “But each of our villages has a new Champion now and it’s their turn first.”

“Mipha, did you know about this?” asked Link.

“Did she know?” said Zelda. “She and I are the ones who got the idea.”

“Enough talking,” said Daruk. “It’s time for old friends, and newly young friends, to enjoy the party.”

“And it’s still not too late for you, Link, to take a dance lesson from Revali,” said Mipha.

Everyone laughed.

“Is there nothing Revali doesn’t do better than me?” said Link with a groan.

“Not that I can think of,” said Revali.

It was time to enjoy the party. The six of them went off together to get some drinks, chatting on the way. They had a lot to talk about and catch up on.

Yes, life was good with family and friends. He no longer carried the sacred sword. But after over one hundred years, maybe he could accept that. 


	40. Hyrule Renaissance - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a ruler who loves science and the possible reunion of long-lost colleagues, Hyrule works to achieve a golden age reminiscent of ancient times. Meanwhile, Mipha’s and Link’s older children enter young adulthood.

“Why do guards have to follow me everywhere, Mom?” said Mila. “How do you expect me to have any friends?”

Mila and Midon had turned 18 and had recently passed their growth spurt, which was younger than average. They were both about Link’s height now. And Mila was having issues balancing privacy with security.

“I’m sorry Mila, but we already discussed this,” said Mipha. “You’re the future Queen, and the Royal Guards need to keep you safe. That’s their sworn duty. You can go anywhere within the Domain on your own, but if you go outside the Domain, you have to be guarded. Hyrule may be safer now, but there will always be some evil in the world. I can ask the guards to offer you as much privacy as possible. But they can’t simply leave you alone.”

“You know, Mom, nothing ruins a special moment more than having a guard suddenly check on you,” said Mila.

“Would you like to tell me about the special moment that was ruined?” said Mipha.

Mila seemed unsure what to say so Mipha continued.

“I assume we’re talking about romantic moments?” said Mipha.” You shouldn’t be having any serious ‘special moments’ at your age. You’re still too young.”

“Don’t worry, Mom,” said Mila.” The way I’m guarded I’ve never had any serious special moments and probably never will. I bet you and Dad didn’t have guards around you all the time.”

“I was much older than you then,” said Mipha. “And sometimes we did have guards if I went anywhere after dark.”

“Well, what about parties?” said Mila.

“You can go to parties here in the Domain,” said Mipha. “Which is more than I was allowed to do, by the way. The guards will use their judgment as to where to watch from. I think I am being very fair.”

“Well don’t blame me if I can never find the right person,” said Mila. “I’m condemned to a life alone.”

“Oh, Mila, stop being so dramatic,” said Mipha. “Trust me, when the right person comes along things will work out despite a couple of guards hovering in the background. But you’re way too young to be thinking about the right person. You’re barely past childhood.”

“Fine,” said Mila as she left.

“I think our older two are starting to have boyfriend and girlfriend issues,” said Mipha later to Link. “And I know how hard that is when you have no privacy. I’ll speak to the Captain of the Royal Guards to see if she can ease off the closeness of their protection a little. But in the end, it’s up to her and the other guards. They’re the ones sworn to protect all of us, and I can’t order them not to do their duty.”

“Yes, I understand,” said Link. “With us, I resented losing our spontaneous trysts at the Lake. And I remember we sometimes had to stay in the Domain just to avoid your father assigning you a chaperone. What about Midon? Has he complained?”

“No, I think Midon is letting Mila speak for him because he thinks Mila is more persuasive,” said Mipha. “And speaking of that, I know Mila can flip you over her fin by gazing at you with her pretty golden eyes and pouting. You need to back me up on things I tell her.”

“I will,” said Link. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Right,” scoffed Mipha. “We’ll see.”

Link did have to admit it took a lot of willpower for him to say ‘No’ to Mila, especially when she gazed at him with what Mipha called her pretty golden eyes. She gave you a feeling that doing what she wanted was really doing what you wanted. There had always been something hypnotic about her eyes. And come to think of it, Lapha was pretty much the same way.

Lapha and Linky were nine years old now and still enjoying childhood. Linky was quite a bit bigger than Lapha, at least for now, and they had an adorable relationship. On land, Linky would take Lapha’s hand and act the big brother. And Lapha would always look out for Linky whenever playing in the water was involved.

If their friends were planning a water game, Lapha would insist they make rules fair to Linky or that she would be allowed to help him in the water. And if they wouldn’t agree to that, then she wouldn’t play with them and would stay with Linky and play with him instead.

For example, one-time Lapha and Linky were swimming with friends at the Lake when someone proposed a game of tag.

“That’s fine, but Linky and I will swim together as one person,” said Lapha.

“That’s not fair,” said one of them. “Then you can reach farther.”

“But we swim a little slower,” said Lapha.

The rest of the children agreed, and they all had fun. Lapha did not want Linky to feel left out or have his feelings hurt because he wasn’t a Zora. She had inherited her mother’s caring nature along with Mila’s ability to read emotions.

Mipha insisted that whenever possible the family have at least one meal of their choice together each day, and it was often breakfast. “You have plenty of time to be with friends,” Mipha told anyone who complained. She wanted them to stay close.

Then Mila and Lapha would sit across from each other and read each other’s feelings. And if they knew what had been going on in the other person’s life, sometimes they could even guess correctly at the cause of their mood. Then their conversation would mention things no one had said and appeared to everyone else as if they were reading thoughts.

“Mila, it’s okay to cry. Some people are nasty. Don’t hold it in too long,” said Lapha.

“Who was nasty, and who said anything about crying?” said Midon.

“Maybe later when a hug will help calm your worries, Lapha,” said Mila. “You’ll do fine.”

“What worries? Do fine at what?” said Linky.

Then after breakfast, Mila and Lapha would go off together for a hug and a talk.

But other times, if they sensed something was bothering one of their siblings, they would join together in support, and a conversation would seemingly come out of nowhere.

“Mido, don’t be nervous and just go ask,” said Mila.

“It’s better for you if you know now,” said Lapha. “Then you can stop worrying.”

“What are we talking about?” said Linky. “What worry? And ask who?”

Then Mido would act embarrassed but acknowledge they were right, and the conversation would move on as if nothing had happened.

Family life was getting more interesting.

After breakfast, it was time for school and for Mipha to begin her workday. Whenever new Hyrule reports arrived, she would hold a meeting with Sidon and Link to go over them. Sidon would take charge in her absence, and Link brought another perspective on things.

“The big news from Hyrule Castle these days is Zelda’s push for better science education and technology research,” said Mipha. “She feels quite strongly about it.”

“And how do you feel about it, Sis?” said Sidon.

“I agree with her,” said Mipha. “I learned the importance of technology when I piloted Ruta. Our defense against Ganon was a disgrace and, according to Link, failed at first. The best we could do was dig up ten-thousand-year-old machines and hope for the best. We should have had better defenses after such a long time, but in fact, we had nothing until we discovered those ancient relics. We should be building Divine Beasts if necessary, not digging them up. So, I am all in favor of improving technology. Do either of you disagree?”

“I think you’re right up to a point,” said Link. “Technology will get us most of the way there. But then there is something else, something spiritual that completes things. Against Ganon, it was Zelda’s sealing power and the sacred sword. So, I think it’s a balance between the two. But right now, I agree our technology lags way behind what it should be. We cannot create devices as the ancient Sheikah did. And we should.”

And at Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was starting to take the initiative. She had been Queen for four years now and had grown confident enough to begin implementing changes. Ever since she was very young, Zelda had a love of science and believed it held the key to making Hyrule great again. It was time to begin the process. She thought it was a shame and a blot on Hyrule’s history that the Sheikah had been forced into exile over the fear of their technology.

Zelda’s meeting with the heads of her education department, some of whom were holdovers from her father’s rule, showed she meant business.

_For you in the education department, I need a proposal from each of you in one month for how you would achieve scientific literacy for our students over the next several years,” said Zelda. “I’m willing to increase funding for such an effort, but I want a specific plan with costs and measurable goals, including the time to reach them. We can then discuss the various proposals and pick the best parts of each. Your position here will eventually depend on meeting the final plan’s goals. But I won’t accept any unambitious plans. We need to achieve real results, and I need people here who are as passionate as I am about this effort. So, give this the serious thought it deserves, and I expect a solid work product from each of you in 30 days or begin looking for another place to work._

Zelda’s meeting with the science and technology department also demonstrated where she wanted to take Hyrule.

_Except for Dr. Purah, her assistant Robbie, and a few others, I have been unimpressed with the work coming out of your group. I want people willing to put in the hours of research needed to develop technology that improves the lives of our people. Some of you have spent your careers working to re-discover ancient technology. I applaud those efforts as we have learned much from them and that work must continue. But we also need people who go beyond re-discovery, who develop a deeper understanding of how things work so even their ancient technology can be improved on. I don’t want ancient technology to be considered magic. It has a scientific basis, and we need to get to its core, what makes it work. Show me proposals along those lines, and I can increase funding. But I want the people of Hyrule to benefit from your work. I deeply regret the period in our history when fear turned us against technology, and we exiled many talented people. We paid a heavy price for those actions. Had we supported technology back then instead of fearing and destroying it, would not the people of Hyrule today be living longer and have healthier lives? My goal is to undo that damage and bring Hyrule to where it should be._

As word of Zelda’s plans spread, some possible good fortune from an unexpected source came her way. And it started at Zora’s Domain.

It was early in the afternoon, and Link was discussing with Mipha an upcoming meeting he would have with the Goron ambassador. Their conversation was interrupted by one of the Royal Guards, Kara.  
  
“Excuse me, Your Majesty, pardon the interruption, but I believe this is important. Someone we do not know has arrived at the Domain asking for Princess Mipha,” said Kara. “She says she is an emissary from a Queen Sopha. And she wears a Zora royal headdress. Do you wish to see her?”

“Yes, please let her enter,” said Mipha.

Kara left and returned in the company of a tall female Zora with blue pigment skin and wearing a silver royal headpiece shaped like Mipha’s was but adorned with red coral instead of blue sapphires.

“Your Highness, Princess Mipha, my name is Zala, and I am a cousin of Queen Sopha whom you met not very long ago, though I realize not under the best of circumstances,” said Zala.

“Welcome, Lady Zala, to our Domain,” said Mipha. “I am Queen now, but I am glad of your visit. It has been a long journey for you. How is Queen Sopha?”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty,” said Zala. “We were not aware of the change in ruler here, and I am sorry if our ignorance has stirred painful memories for you. But Queen Sopha has recovered from her illness and feels it would be well for our two kingdoms to have relations with each other and for her kingdom to become part of Hyrule. And the Sheikah people who live with us are aware of a change in the Hyrule ruler that they deem favorable. They also learned of the Yiga Clan’s destruction. They would like to restore relations with their Sheikah colleagues in Hyrule and share their technology. The news that reached us is that your current Hyrule ruler looks more favorably on technology than before, is that not so?”

“That would be very desirable,” said Mipha. “But those discussions would need to be held with Queen Zelda who is Hyrule’s new ruler. And Queen Zelda is indeed much more interested in promoting science than her father. I also welcome closer ties with your Domain and would be happy to discuss such matters with Queen Sopha.”

“Then, Your Majesty, would you help us make the necessary contacts with the Hyrule ruler? We have only a minimal knowledge of your land and its people,” said Zala.

“Of course,” said Mipha. “My husband, Link, and I will personally escort you to Hyrule Castle.”

“I am deeply honored, Your Majesty,” said Zala. “That is most generous of you and well beyond my expectations.”

“It will be my pleasure,” said Mipha. “And as a member of your royal family, please call me Mipha. But you have traveled far and are doubtless tired. Feel free to use the pools here or the open water, and you are free to explore our Domain. If memory serves, it is very similar to your own. You will forgive me, but our security will insist on keeping watch on you since you are a stranger here. I will make the necessary preparations, and we can leave tomorrow. We will meet on the lower level at 10 in the morning if that is acceptable.

“I gladly accept whatever best suits you,” said Zala. “I will be ready at the time you stated.”

After a short walk around the plaza and a swim to catch dinner, Zala chose to sleep in one of the pools.

Mipha spoke to one of the guards who went off to organize security for the journey. Then she asked another guard to find Sidon.

“What’s up, Sis?” said Sidon.

“Link and I need to visit Zelda on short notice tomorrow,” said Mipha. “We need to help with a meeting between a representative from that area beyond Hyrule we visited and Zelda. You’re in charge in my absence. And please keep an eye on the children for me?”

“Of course, and safe travels,” said Sidon.

“This is an unexpected windfall,” said Link. “But can Zala and Queen Sopha be trusted?”

“Let’s go to the lower level and talk there,” said Mipha.

Mipha dove down to the lower level of the Domain while Link, who was not wearing his Zora Armor, climbed down the ladder and stood on the ground between two pillars.

“I don’t know if we can trust her, though she strikes me as sincere,” said Mipha. “I am inclined to believe her. But we should keep our eyes open.”

“I think that’s a Hylian expression,” said Link. “Don’t you have a Zora equivalent?”

“Oh, have I displeased one of my subjects with my choice of proverb?” said Mipha. “If I had said ‘we should keep our clicks clicking,’ would you have understood me?”

“No, I guess not, not without the context you just gave. So, your proverb prefers ultrasound to eyes,” said Link.

“We can use it to locate things. It’s better than eyesight over longer distances and in deep water,” said Mipha. “And it has other uses too. Can you get undressed and come in the water? My neck’s getting sore having to look up when I talk.”

Link got undressed then joined Mipha in the water.

“Now let me explain our expression to you, and how our ultrasound works,” said Mipha.

As Link floated upright in the water up to his neck, Mipha dove underwater and then emitted a series of high-pitched clicks of just the right frequency to tickle.

Link suddenly convulsed with uncontrollable laughter as he squirmed back and forth unable to do anything to prevent the tickling effect. After 30 seconds the tickling stopped, and Mipha surfaced next to him.

“Was that clear enough for you about clicking? Or should I explain again?” said Mipha.

Link was still struggling with residual laughter.

“No, please, I get it,” said Link. “I need to catch my breath.”

“Oh, is that a Hylian expression?” said Mipha. “Shall I teach you the Zora equivalent?”

“No, please, I’ve had enough lessons for now,” said Link still breathing heavily.

Then Mipha leaned over and kissed him. Then she kissed him more passionately and held him as she gently scraped her claws across his back.

“I’ll heal that later, but I’m getting hungry,” said Mipha.

“What about your guards?” said Link as he started giving into the moment.

“They’ll look the other way. And besides, we’re in the water. Now be quiet before I start nipping your shoulder.”

Then Link pulled her to him, and they made love. It was fantastic he was 22 again he thought. And she did too.

The next morning Link changed into his Zora Armor, and then he and Mipha met Zala along with some guards who were waiting on the lower level.

“The waterway ahead is clear, Your Majesty,” said the guard in charge. “And the guards assigned to accompany you are in position. May you all have a safe trip.”

They thanked the guard then dove into the water.

“It’s a pleasant swim to the castle,” said Mipha. “But we need to take it easy for my husband’s sake.”

The three of them went over the first waterfall and on into Ruto Lake.

“I must say, if I may speak frankly, that I am surprised that you, the ruler of your Domain, would personally make a trip of this nature,” said Zala.

Mipha laughed.

“You’re right, I could send someone like my brother,” said Mipha. “But Link and I like visiting Hyrule Castle, and this is a perfect excuse. The Hyrule ruler, Queen Zelda, is a good friend of ours and we don’t see each other as often as we should. And I also love the food in Castle Town.”

They made their way over the second waterfall and then the third.

“I think perhaps we need to quicken our pace,” said Mipha looking at the position of the sun. “I was hoping to reach the castle by dinner time. Link, take my hand.”

“Is this just an excuse to hold my hand?” said Link.

“So modest,” said Mipha. “Just worried about you missing dinner, sweetheart. Remember, Zala, and I can catch our meals.”

“Good point,” said Link.

Mipha grabbed his hand, and she and Zala sped up through the water. Link laughed as the spray kept splashing him in the face.

“Do you have to go so fast? If I swallow any more river water I won’t need dinner,” said Link.

“Or you could just open your mouth wider and catch a fish,” teased Mipha. “Oh, but I forgot, you have to eat it cooked.”

They arrived at the castle as the sun was setting. Mipha asked the guard in charge to let Her Majesty know she was here on a matter of importance with a Zora representative from an area outside Hyrule. A few minutes later a guard returned and asked them to follow him. He led them to a meeting room, and a few moments later Zelda entered. Because of Zala’s presence they needed to be more formal. They all knelt on one knee.

“Please, rise all of you. Welcome to Hyrule Castle,” said Zelda. “My name is Zelda.”

“And mine is Zala, Your Majesty. I come representing the Queen of my Domain named Sopha.”

“Please excuse me for a moment,” said Zelda.

Zelda had looked at Link and noticed his distracted expression. She was familiar with that look and called over one of the guards. After a brief private conversation, the guard bowed and left. Zelda then resumed her conversation with Zala.

“I am familiar with Queen Sopha from the reports I received from Link and Mipha some time ago. They were not very favorable reports. What is it you seek of us?” said Zelda.

“We seek to join your kingdom, Your Majesty, with our Domain as one of the kingdoms within it. But more importantly to you, I believe, is that the Sheikah who live in our land desire to reunite with their brethren here and share their technology. I think you would benefit greatly from this,” said Zala.

“Your offer seems most generous,” said Zelda. “But forgive me if I ask what you seek to gain from this?”

“Your question is expected,” said Zala. “Our Queen has always admired the beauty of your kingdom, at one point to excess as you know from the reports you mentioned. She has been cured of her obsession. But we feel isolated in our land which lacks the resources of yours. And the Sheikah who moved to our land long ago are a noble people, who always regretted the benefits of their technology were not shared with yours. But while the Yiga Clan existed here, they feared to share their knowledge. There was too great a danger it would fall into evil hands. But now, since that threat has passed, they feel safe sharing its benefits with you. And news of Your Majesty’s more favorable view of technology has encouraged them in that they feel their efforts to help you would be welcomed.”

“They would indeed be welcomed, and technology is an area I seek to improve,” said Zelda. “I would also gladly welcome your Domain and its people to Hyrule. Your Queen would need to swear an oath of loyalty on behalf of your people to our royal family. And you would need to include the Goddess Hylia in your worship and build a small shrine to her. I would have my lead Sheikah scientist, Dr. Purah, contact yours as soon as possible. Let me know what Queen Sopha would like to do next. She is welcome to meet me here when she is ready.”

A guard returned and signaled Zelda. She glanced again at Link. He had been ignoring their discussion and looking off into space the whole meeting.

“But we have an even more pressing matter, Lady Zala, and one I have faced in the past. My kingdom’s greatest Hero has not had dinner yet and looked about to faint. So, let us quickly all adjourn and enjoy a meal together. I know we all love fish.”

Zala laughed.

Mipha took Link by the hand. She noticed he had looked distracted since they arrived at the castle.

“What’s wrong?” said Mipha. “You look like you’re someplace else.”

“Sorry,” said Link. “I thought I was over some things, but seeing Zelda brought them back. I’ll get over it, just give me a few minutes.”

Then Zelda led them to a dining area where a fish dinner had been prepared consisting of hearty bass, rice, carrots, and crab soup. After sitting down to eat Zala resumed the conversation.

“This is a delightful meal, Your Majesty, and your castle is grander than I imagined. Thank you,” said Zala.

“Zala, can you share news of what has happened in your Domain since we left?” asked Mipha.

“Yes, of course, Mipha. Queen Sopha had a nervous breakdown a while ago as you know and for a time we were ruled by her younger sister, Princess Faray. But time and care have enabled Queen Sopha to recover fully. And now she is filled with remorse over what happened. Other than that life goes on as normal.”

“And what of the Sheikah there?” said Zelda.

“Other than their coming to us for approval to approach their colleagues here, nothing has changed. They still accept us as rulers when it comes to diplomacy, and we do not interfere with their internal affairs.”

“When you return to your home, please let Queen Sopha know I am excited by her proposal, and she is welcome to visit here,” said Zelda. “But stay as long as your assignment permits. I know Mipha and Link enjoy Castle Town.”

Zala thanked Zelda for her hospitality, but she would need to leave. She would sleep in Hyrule Castle Moat and go first thing in the morning.

After dinner, Zelda asked if she could have a private word with Link. The two of them moved to the side of the room while Mipha spoke with Zala.

“Link, how are you?” said Zelda. “You don’t look yourself.”

“I’m fine, Zelda,” said Link. “I’m enjoying time with my family.”

“Come, I know you too well. Be honest with me. What’s bothering you? I was teasing about your appetite, and I knew it was more than that. Is it still the loss of the sword? It’s been four years now,” said Zelda.

“Yes,” Link admitted with a sad smile. “I thought I had accepted it after your party. And I don’t think about it much, particularly when I’m with Mipha or the children. But when I see you again, Zelda, it brings it all back. You, me and the sword had a special bond. Then I start to feel worthless as if I fulfilled my life’s purpose.”

“But just because you no longer have the darkness sealing sword doesn’t mean you’re still not the hero we need,” said Zelda. “That sword was created for a special purpose, to destroy Ganon and his followers. That task is thankfully done. You are looking at the matter wrongly. If your house is burning and you use a water pump to save it from the flames, do you then regret no other fire exists so you can use the pump again? Or do you put the pump away thankful there is no further need of it for now? I believe you may well be needed for other tasks and should keep your combat skills strong. You are young again and, unlike the others, there is no other Champion ready to take your place. Hyrule may still need your help someday with something other than Ganon.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Link sighing. “When you’ve wielded the best sword in the kingdom, though, it’s hard to go back. But I’ll do my best to get over it.”

Zelda then wished everyone goodnight. Zala left with a guard to sleep in the waters of the moat while Mipha and Link headed to their usual guest room.

“So, can you survive out of water for one night, Your Majesty?” said Link to Mipha as they settled into their room.

“I’m doing this for you,” said Mipha. “You’ve been so accommodating to my needs by sleeping in water with me every night. But what was your private conversation with Zelda about?”

“She noticed my mood. When we came here, and I saw her, all the memories came back, and I felt sad about the sword again. I’m sorry, I thought I had moved on. I owe it to you and our family to put this behind me,” said Link.

“I understand,” said Mipha. “The sword was your companion for many years, and it takes time to heal the wound of its loss. Seeing Zelda was like ripping the bandage off and reopening it. I wish it were a wound I could heal. But to be honest, I have always had mixed feelings about that sword. It helped destroy Ganon, so it has my gratitude. But it nearly destroyed our relationship. You were so single-minded in pursuit of combat excellence that you lost all your emotions. I cried for days after one of your visits to the Domain when you seemed so preoccupied you could barely look at me. I thought I would lose you. So, I am not as broken-hearted about its absence. But I understand how you must feel. Let’s rest now and look forward to some fun in Castle Town tomorrow.”

They were both tired from their journey and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning Mipha was up first and was waiting impatiently for Link so she could have breakfast in Castle Town. Finally, she couldn’t wait any longer, and she woke him up.

“Can you get up, sweetheart? I can’t wait to have some breakfast in town,” said Mipha.

Link rubbed his eyes, looked over at Mipha and smiled.

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” said Link. “You’re the apple of my eye.”

“Are we trading slogans now?” said Mipha. “And before you ask, the Zora equivalent is ‘the pick of my click.’ Hurry and get dressed or I’m leaving without you.”

Link put on his Zora Armor then they strolled out of the castle, hand in hand, and over to Castle Town. The shops and restaurants were not too busy yet, and some had not even opened. Mipha already knew the restaurant she wanted and headed straight there. It was called ‘Crab Castle,’ and they had eaten there before. As one could tell from the name, the restaurant specialized in crab dishes, though other seafood was available.

In the old days, they could eat here anonymously. But although the owner was Hylian, he was very familiar with Zoras and their kingdom since many of his best customers were visiting Zoras. Apparently, he recognized Mipha from something he had seen and practically fell all over ingratiating himself to her.

“Your Majesty!” he said bowing deeply. “I am honored beyond words that you have chosen to dine at my humble establishment. Please let me personally be of service to you and bring you whatever you wish. And I hope your experience with us will encourage others of your kingdom to visit here as well.”

The owner clearly didn’t know Mipha.

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “But if you are honored beyond words then let us have no more of them. I prefer to eat my meal like any other patron.”

“Of course,” said the owner, and he led us to a table and left two menus.

“The price of fame, darling,” said Link smiling once they were seated. “Notice he didn’t recognize me?”

“I’m not sure about that,” said Mipha. “But favoring you won’t bring in more business. He thinks I will.”

“Maybe,” said Link. “As usual you should choose for both of us. I know you love the food here.”

A waiter came by, and Mipha ordered the large crab platter and a cooked porgy sampler dish. When the food arrived, Link watched her close her eyes in pleasure as she tasted the crabs.

“I so wish we could get fresh sea crabs like this at home,” said Mipha. “I love them!”

“The porgies are good, too,” said Link. “What are we doing after this?”

“Some shopping,” said Mipha. “I want to bring back something for the children.”

When they had finished, Link settled the bill, and they quickly left before the owner saw them. By now most of the shops were open, and the grounds were buzzing with shoppers.

“Any ideas what to get them?” said Link. “Mila and Midon are tough to shop for now.”

“Let’s just look around for ideas,” said Mipha.

The first few shops they passed had nothing suitable, but then they came upon a branch of the Gerudo jewelry store, Starlight Memories.

“This shop might have something nice for Mila,” said Link.

“Yes,” said Mipha. “And be sure to tell her you picked it. She’s not too happy with me lately.”

Link entered the shop alone while Mipha kept browsing for other shops outside. A Gerudo saleswoman was quick to offer help. Link ended up picking a sapphire pendant on a gold chain. The gold was a very bright color, and he thought it would match Mila’s eyes. The sapphire was a favorite Zora gem.

“This is a very nice choice,” said the saleswoman. “May I ask who this is for?”

“My daughter,” said Link.

The saleswoman reacted with surprise.

“But how is it possible a young man like yourself has a daughter old enough for such a gift?” said the saleswoman as she wrapped the present. “But perhaps you do not wish to admit who it is for?”

“It’s complicated,” said Link. “But trust me, my daughter is old enough, thank you.”

Link left the shop and suspected the saleswoman thought his gift was for a mistress, but that he did not want to admit it. She seemed skeptical of the daughter story, and he was not about to discuss anti-aging runes. He found Mipha a few shops distance away, and she was looking at an item on display.

“Well, Mila is taken care of,” said Link.

“What do you think of this for Midon?” said Mipha.

She pointed to a music playing device that included a large assortment of songs. It also could load new songs onto it.

“Midon enjoys music,” said Link. “But will he like the songs it contains?”

“I’ll speak to the merchant,” said Mipha. “Why don’t you start looking for gifts for Link and Lapha.”

Mipha spoke to the merchant, and he was able to replace the songs with ones he said were popular with Midon’s age group. So Midon’s gift was done.

They walked together and came upon a Hylian souvenir shop. They had a replica royal guard outfit for children. They agreed Linky might like wearing that for adventures. That left Lapha.

“She likes to read, so a book is possible,” said Link. “But somehow that doesn’t seem nice enough compared to the other gifts. I think I’m going to go back to the jewelry shop and see if I can get something similar to Mila’s gift but smaller.”

Link returned to the Starlight Memories branch store, and the saleswoman looked disappointed at first.

“Have you come to return your purchase?” she said.

“On the contrary,” said Link, “I am wondering if you have something similar to the item I purchased but a smaller size.”

“How small?”

Link described the size he needed.

“If you return in one hour I can have that made for you, but I need a deposit of half the price,” said the saleswoman.

Link paid the deposit then went back outside to Mipha.

“It takes an hour to make it,” said Link.

“Good, I was getting hungry,” said Mipha.

“Is that hungry for food, or hungry like on the lower level of the Domain?” said Link.

“Very funny,” said Mipha. “If I were you I would be careful what I say. We have a long swim home together, and I have a good memory.”

“Why don’t you pick the restaurant for a change,” said Mipha. “As long as it has meat or fish I’ll be fine.”

Link picked a Hylian restaurant that fortunately recognized neither of them, and they found some suitable dishes. After lunch, it was time to pick up Lapha’s gift and head home.

Link went back to the jewelry shop, and this time Mipha accompanied him. The Gerudo saleswoman saw them come into the shop together.

“Your jewelry is ready,” said the saleswoman.

“And is this person your so-called daughter?” she snickered pointing at Mipha. “So, I was right, it was for your mistress after all. And you have a beautiful one. She must get all your attention, and your wife must be very lonely.”

“Excuse me?” said Mipha.

“Um, I think there is some misunderstanding. The first set of jewelry is for our daughter,” said Link, emphasizing the word ‘our.’ “And it would be best for you if we quickly concluded our business. If you knew who you just called my mistress, you would be greatly embarrassed.”

Link paid the balance due and quickly left the store.

“At least the gifts are nice, though the saleswoman could learn some tact,” said Link.

“Ready for the swim home?” said Mipha.

“We’re good, right?” said Link. “I mean, you’re not upset with me about anything, right?”

“Should I be?” said Mipha.

“No, but I would like to be sure while I’m still on land,” said Link.

“I can’t think of anything,” said Mipha. “Can you?”

“No, nothing,” said Link and he dove into the Castle Moat as Mipha jumped in after him.

“But if something occurs to me along the way you’ll be the first to know,” she teased.

“So, now we wait to hear what happens next with Sopha?” said Link.

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I’m hoping Sopha will have time to visit our Domain. I think she would be impressed. Our Luminous Stones make our architecture quite beautiful and unique. But more importantly, it would be good for both our peoples to develop a relationship between us.”

The swim back home was always tougher for Link because it was against the current, and especially toward the end.

“Mipha, I’m getting a bit winded, can you please give me a hand?”

“Those are Hylian expression, right sweetheart?” said Mipha. “But sure.”

Link swam over next to her and held onto her hand. Then Mipha pulled him along.

“I guess I’m never going to hear the end about expressions,” said Link.

“You’re the one who brought it up, and it is funny to compare them,” said Mipha. “Maybe we should have a family conversation sometime and list all the ones we can think of with the Zora and Hylian versions. Might be fun.”

They could see the blue cliffs and then later the blue glow of the Domain ahead. Mipha pulled Link up the last waterfall, and the lower level of the Domain came into view. The two guards who had been swimming ahead of them were waiting. The two who swam behind them were visible now in the water. When they were all together on the third level, Mipha thanked the guards for their help and apologized for any trouble.

“It’s our pleasure, Your Majesty,” said the ranking guard. “We get to enjoy Castle Town when you’re inside Hyrule Castle. And only two of us at a time need to watch you when you’re shopping, so the other two of us can have a meal or do a little shopping too. We’re actually excited if the Captain selects us to accompany you. We try to stay out of sight, so we don’t distract from your visit.”

That reminded her of Mila. She would speak to the Captain about a way to give her more privacy without compromising her safety.

Just then Sidon appeared.

“Welcome home,” said Sidon. “Good trip?”

“Yes, we should discuss it tomorrow,” said Mipha. “Let’s go to the throne room. The children alright?”

“Yes, they’re swimming at the Lake with friends. They should be home soon,” said Sidon. “And they were no trouble at all.”

And indeed after a few more minutes, they could hear the sound of a group of children talking and laughing as they returned from East Reservoir Lake. Goodbyes were said, and soon their four children reached the throne room.

“You’re back!” shouted Lapha who saw her parents first.

Mipha and Link got hugs from all of them.

“We brought you each back something from Castle Town,” said Mipha. “We hope you like it.”

Link handed each of them their gift, and the children unwrapped them.

“Neat,” said Linky. “I can be a royal guardsman. It looks just like the real uniform. Thanks!”

“This plays music? Nice!” said Midon. “Thank you so much! Let me try it.”

Midon proceeded to play a song Link, and Mipha had never heard before.

Mila finished opening her package and gasped.

“This is so beautiful!” said Mila looking at it and then putting on the pendant. “I absolutely love it! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to show it to … uh… my friends.”

“Thank you!” said Lapha opening her gift. “It’s just like Sis’s. It’s beautiful.”

“Alright, I think it’s time for the younger ones to get ready to sleep,” said Mipha. After hugs and kisses, they headed off.

“I’m going to check the other songs on here,” said Midon as he left.

Mila was about to leave as well when Link called her.

“Mila, can I have a word?” said Link.

“Sure, Dad, what is it?” said Mila walking over to him.

“You don’t have to hide it if you have a boyfriend,” said Link. “Mom and I understand. Children never believe their parents were young once too. Just promise us you won’t get too serious too soon or let a boy take advantage of you. You’re still very young for a Zora.”

“I know, and I promise,” said Mila. “And don’t worry Dad, I know how to handle boys.”

I bet you do, thought Link. I bet you do.


	41. Timeline Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of some key events in Mipha’s and Link’s life so far and when they occurred.

The tables below show the dates assumed in the stories of key events affecting Mipha and Link so far, all relative to Zelda’s birth year (year zero), as well as the stories that cover the various periods of time.

The Temple of Time depart point connected year 121 in the original timeline to one week before Zelda's 17th birthday in the revised timeline. In effect, it created a "do over" moment at that point. Until the time travel event occurred in the original timeline, the revised timeline did not exist.

YR/MO/DA | Original Timeline | Revised Timelines  
---|---|---  
00/01/16 | Link born | Same  
00/07/08 | Zelda born | Same  
04/05/18 | Mipha first meets Link | Same  
06/10/04 | Zelda’s mother dies | Same  
12/08/08 | Link joins Hyrule Army | Same  
13/02/20 | Link wins swordsmanship medal | Same  
13/02/27 | Master Sword chooses Link | Same  
17/02/08 | Champions Inauguration | Same  
17/06/23 | Link and Mipha meet on Ruta | Same  
17/06/30 | Link from year 120 visits Mipha | Same  
17/07/01 | Zelda at Hyrule Castle | **_Temple of Time arrive point_**  
17/07/03 | - | Champions emergency meeting  
17/07/08 | Great Calamity | Ganon defeated  
17/07/08 | Link to Shrine of Resurrection | -  
17/07/15 | Link recovering in Shrine | Hyrule Victory Celebration  
17/08/08 | ” | Mipha and Link marry  
18/11/08 | ” | Mila and Midon hatch  
27/07/08 | “ | Mipha crowned Zora Queen  
27/11/11 | “ | Lapha hatched  
28/02/05 | “ | Zelda’s daughter born  
28/05/11 | “ | Linky is born  
32/09/01 | “ | Zelda crowned Hyrule Queen  
33/07/01 | “ | Link uses rune to turn 18  
33/07/08 | “ | Yiga Clan destroyed  
33/07/22 | “ | Link returns Master Sword  
37/07/11 | “ | Queen Sopha visits Hyrule  
117/07/08 | Link awakens in Shrine | In the future  
117/08/08 | Link reclaims Master Sword | “  
117/10/08 | Ganon defeated | “  
117/12/15 | Zelda crowned Queen of Hyrule | “  
119/11/16 | Link meets with Purah | “  
120/11/03 | Link visits Mipha year 17 by TimeShift Stone | “  
121/11/02 | **_Temple of Time depart point_** |  “  
  
_Table of stories and the period of time they cover._

Timeline | Years | Story  
---|---|---  
Original | -1 to 16 | Memories of Hyrule Past  
Original | 117 to 119 | Memories of Hyrule’s Victory  
Original | 119 to 121 | His Future is in the Past  
Revised | 16 to 17 | His Future is in the Past  
Revised | 17 | Beginning Life in Zora’s Domain  
Revised | All years | Life in Zora’s Domain


	42. Hyrule Renaissance - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Sopha pledges loyalty to Hyrule and her Sheikah share some of their technology. Zelda begins plans for Hyrule’s transformation to a technological civilization. Mila gets some social competition.

Mipha had spent the whole day in meetings, including updating Sidon on the events yesterday at Hyrule Castle concerning Queen Sopha. She was looking forward to being done for the day. Her last scheduled meeting was with Larah, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Larah had been promoted to Captain two years ago when the prior captain retired.

“Your Majesty, you wished to see me?” said Larah.

“Yes, thank you Larah, it’s about Mila and Midon,” said Mipha. “They’re getting to the age where they are starting to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, and they feel the presence of guards detracts from their ‘special moments’ as my eldest daughter put it. Is there anything you can do to give them more privacy without compromising their safety?”

“I understand,” said Larah. “We can try to be less visible, much as we are when you visit Castle Town. And if we can assure their safety without having to see them directly, that would also work for us. Maybe you could ask them to either stay inside the Domain or go places where there is very restricted access. Then we don’t need to watch them directly and can watch the access points. But from the reports, they spend most of their time with groups of friends. The few times one of them goes off alone with someone they just sit together talking or go for walks or swims, things like that. We try to let them feel as private as possible, but we do need to be very sure they’re safe. Is there anything you wish to know?”

“No,” said Mipha. “I would just like them to have as normal an adolescent experience as possible under the circumstances. But I appreciate the difficult assignment you and your guards have, and I am very grateful for all you do. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Larah. “It is an honor to be a member of the Royal Guards. I will discuss with the other guards about some ways we can be less intrusive.”

Larah bowed and then withdrew. Link was at the foot of the stairs talking to one of the guards. Mipha walked downstairs, and when Link was done speaking, she approached him.

“Feel like taking a walk with me? I need to get out and don’t feel like a swim right now. How about the Upland Zorana area? We haven’t walked there in a while.”

“Of course, my dearest, sweetest Mipha,” said Link. “You know I love taking walks with you.”

“You’re in a lovely mood!” laughed Mipha. “Such a sweet reply. It makes me want to swim with you after all.”

Mipha notified the guards, then Link and Mipha dove down to the lower level of the Domain, then headed north to the two waterfalls. The swam up both waterfalls then held hands as they headed southwest. The weather was mild, light clouds, with rain expected in the evening. 

“You had a busy day, huh? But you are getting more efficient,” said Link. “At the beginning, you were putting in terribly long hours. I understand the situation was difficult back then. Actually, that was thoughtless of me even to bring it up. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “I know what you mean. But I needed to get away now, and we need to make time for each other, too. We used to take walks all over the Domain when we were younger. It was one way we grew closer. Speaking of being close, I spoke to Larah about our older two, and she’ll see if they can give them a bit more privacy while still making sure they’re safe.”

“I hope that works for them,” said Link. “And Mila assured me she could deal with things.”

“I think she can, too,” said Mipha. “But they both had their growth spurt earlier than most, so they’re on the young side still, and any boyfriend or girlfriend is undoubtedly older. I wonder if that’s the Hylian influence on them?”

There were many small hills and rock outgrowths in Upland Zorana, and their walk took them between them. It was when they approached one of the hills that had some Luminous Stones at its base that Link suddenly started feeling unsettled, the feeling he had when he was about to have a flashback. He hadn’t had a flashback in some time, but one was happening now.

"Wait, I’m remembering something here,” Link said.

 They both stopped walking, and Link closed his eyes. Then the memory came to him.

_Mipha and I were walking along this very path. I was a young teenager, and we were stopping every now and then to collect Luminous Stones. We both enjoyed collecting them, I recall, and I felt good being with Mipha. We came upon the stones here._

_“Princess, do you mind if I chip off some more stones?” I said._

_“I don’t mind at all, I like them too,” said Mipha. “But be careful of the rock splinters.”_

_I chipped at the stones, and some fragments fell to the ground. I started gathering them up when I noticed one piece had broken off in the shape of a small heart. I picked it up and looked at it, amazed. I had seen many random shapes before from pieces of Luminous Stones I chipped off, but never a heart. Then I thought of Mipha and the fact she liked the stones too. I turned to her._

_“Princess, would you like this?” I said, offering her the heart-shaped stone.” It looks exceptional.”_

_“Why yes, thank you!” said Mipha. “Imagine a piece breaking off like that! I take it as a good omen. But can you please try to remember to call me Mipha? I like hearing you say my name.”_

_I felt myself turning a little red._

_“Alright, Mipha, I’ll try,” I said._

_“That’s better!” said Mipha. “It will be fun to see how it looks at night. Come on.”_

 The memory ended. Link was staring vacantly with his mouth open.

 “The luminous stone,” he said finally. “I gave it to you here.”

 “So, you finally remembered?” said Mipha. “It was a long time ago, but I still have that stone.”

 “I’m glad I remembered,” said Link

 “So am I,” said Mipha. “I really did think it was a good omen, and I was right. You were so shy, and you kept calling me ‘princess’ no matter how many times I asked you to use my name. I thought you liked me, but either out of shyness or my being a princess, you couldn’t bring yourself to express your feelings. We grew closer, and I felt you would open up soon, but then the sword came along. And, well, we already talked about all that.”

They reached for each other, hugged and kissed.

“How many other sweet moments did we share that I’ve forgotten?” said Link.

“If you ask me, lots,” said Mipha. “Maybe someday you’ll remember more of them. But what matters is we’re together now. We can still make new moments.”

Link bent down, chipped at one of the Luminous Stones and collected the fragments.

“Sorry, no heart this time,” said Link examining the pieces.

“Of course not,” said Mipha. “You have my heart, and I have yours now. We don’t need another stone one.”

Then they kissed again.

“We should do this more often,” said Link.

“Kiss or take walks?” laughed Mipha.

“Well, both,” laughed Link. “But if I have to give up one I’ll skip the walks. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, too,” said Mipha. “But we should be getting back. You recovered a nice memory today, and I’m happy about that. I can show you the stone later.”

They held hands again as they headed back toward the Domain. They reached the first of two waterfalls and dove together into the water below. Then Mipha faced him, took his hand and with her other hand gently started scraping the points of her nails across his neck and upper back.

“Keep doing that, and I won’t be able to wait for us to get back,” said Link moaning.

“That’s fine,” said Mipha. “There is a lot of privacy in waterfalls.”

They kissed, and then he pulled her to him, and they made love just behind the waterfall. It really was pretty private, he thought. Afterward, they relaxed in the spray and laughed as it splashed all over them.

“Thanks for a nice walk Your Majesty,” said Link laughing between splashes of water across his face.

“It’s all your fault,” said Mipha between splashes. “It must have been your memory recovery. Thinking about that made me sentimental, and then my emotions moved on from there. But ending up in water always makes things better, don’t you agree?

“Being in the water with you is always the best part of my day, even my life,” said Link laughing.

“Spoken like a true Zora,” laughed Mipha. “Now we really should get back.”

When they got back to the throne room, there was a letter waiting for Mipha with the Hyrule Royal Insignia on the envelope. Mipha opened it, read it, then handed it to Link to read.

_Your Majesty Queen Mipha,_

_Queen Sopha has contacted me, and we have agreed to meet at Hyrule Castle in one week. Her legal advisor, Lagon, Sheikah technology expert, Fandra, and her youngest sister, Princess Tila, are all coming as well. Sopha expects to take the oath of loyalty when here and her land will become part of our kingdom. We propose to name that region North Hyrule._

_She writes that she and Princess Tila would like to visit you at Zora’s Domain afterward if that is acceptable to you, and asked if I would please convey her message._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda_

_Queen of Hyrule_

Mipha wrote to Zelda confirming Sopha’s and Tila’s visit was acceptable.

“That’s it,” said Mipha. “That’s my last official act of the day. Let’s go see how Lapha and Link are. I’m sure Mila and Midon are out with friends.”

They found Lapha and Linky in the plaza, and Linky was cooking a fish.

“Hi Mom and Dad,” said Linky. “Laff and I got hungry waiting for you, so Laff caught some fish.”

“That’s fine,” said Link. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I watched you,” said Linky.

“We can still eat together,” said Mipha. “Dad and I will just get two fish from the market, and we can sit in one of the gazebos. I'm sorry we took so long today. Have you seen Mila or Midon?”

"They’re having an evening party with friends up at the Lake,” said Lapha. “Midon brought his music player. And Uncle Sidon is up there, too. He left after they did and said he wanted to check on Ruta, but I think that was his way of keeping a click on them.”

The four of them had dinner together then headed home, at which point Lapha wanted to speak with Link.

“Dad, have time to talk?” said Lapha.

“Always, sweetheart,” said Link.

She was still a little girl by Zora standards. She came over and sat on his lap. Given how fast the time like this with Mila and Midon had passed, he did not want to miss any opportunities to be close to Lapha. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

“You know I play with Linky a lot, but he’s growing up so much faster than me,” said Lapha. “What’s going to happen when we’re Mila’s and Midon’s age?”

That was a good question, thought Link. At eighteen or so Linky would be a Hylian adult, but Lapha would still be a child by their standards. Linky might want to leave the Domain and find a career at that point. Link’s first instinct was to put the issue off by saying that was a long time from now. But then he had to remember that it really wasn’t a long time for a Zora. They had a different perspective on time given their longevity. Nine years to him might feel like two years to a Zora: not all that far off from their viewpoint.

“I don’t know,” said Link. “It’s a good question. We Hylians do grow up faster so it would be normal for him to look for a career around that time or a little later, though of course, he is always welcome to stay here as long as he wants. I guess you’re worried you will miss him?”

“Yes,” said Lapha. “And who will take care of him in the water?”

“Well, we don’t know the future,” said Link. “Maybe he will decide to stay here in the Domain longer than we think or even permanently. Or maybe he will return to visit us often. By then you will have other interests, too. It’s just part of life, Lapha. All I can say is enjoy your time together now and stay close. I am sure he will miss you, too, and want to see you. And hopefully, he learns to take care of himself in the water as best he can. We Hylians don’t spend as much time in the water as you do.”

“It still makes me feel sad, Dad,” said Lapha. “Mom told me you grew up very fast, too. She was surprised how much you changed between visits.”

“Yes, it’s just the way things are,” said Link. “You Zoras are gifted with the longest life of any of the races in Hyrule. But try not to worry about the future, just enjoy the present. From Linky’s point of view, nine years is a long time. I’m sure he isn’t even thinking about what he will do then yet. He’s still enjoying childhood and so should you.”

“Do you like living with us Zoras, Dad? Do you miss the company of Hylians?” asked Lapha.

Mila used to ask him the same thing.

“I love living here,” said Link. “The people here treat me with kindness and respect. And I found the truest love anyone could hope for here, and nothing in Hyrule could make me happier. Having four wonderful children with the most caring and loving wife is more than anyone could wish for. I have truly been blessed by Hylia, and I give thanks every day. So, I never think about Hylians or missing their company. I am delighted being here with my family. And besides, I am proud to say I have the honor of being the worst swimmer in all of Zora’s Domain. I would not want to lose that title.”

Lapha laughed.

“You may be the worst swimmer, Dad, but you’re the best Dad,” said Lapha.

She kissed him and hopped off his lap. And that was another moment he wanted to remember.

Meanwhile, far away, Queen Sopha was beginning her trip to Hyrule Castle. Given the long journey from the North Akkala Sea, Sopha’s party planned to travel by boat as far as Lanayru Bay. Then they would cross the Samasa Plain on foot. They would then use a smaller portable raft for the Sheikah member of their group who would ride on that, while the rest would swim to the castle starting from the Rutala River. They set out first thing in the morning. Their boat was more advanced than those used in Hyrule, and they made excellent time.

When Sopha and her party arrived at Hyrule Castle Moat in the early afternoon, the guards notified Zelda, who was, of course, expecting them. She and Prince Rudin went outside to greet them.

Upon meeting Zelda, Sopha and her party all dropped to one knee.

“Your Majesty,” said Queen Sopha.

“Thank you, please rise,” said Zelda. “Welcome to Hyrule Castle. My name is Zelda, and this is my husband, Prince Rudin.”

Sopha and her party stood, and Sopha introduced everyone: Tila her youngest sister, Lagon her legal advisor, and Fandra, the lead Sheikah scientist.

Zelda was quite startled by Sopha’s appearance. The reports from Link and Mipha about their trip to her Domain had mentioned Sopha was young to be Zora ruler, probably around Mipha’s age, but not how striking she looked. Sopha was tall, her pigment a delicate light blue and her eyes a bright gold. And she had a very intense stare. Sopha could only be described as beautiful. And her sister, Tila, looked very much like her, just a younger version. Both Sopha and Tila wore a silver Zora royal headdress but inset with bright red coral as the jewels.

“You must be tired from your journey and possibly hungry as well,” said Zelda. “I have set aside rooms for all of you, though I understand some of you may prefer to rest in the water. And I have a buffet lunch ready. I hope you are happy with the fish from these waters. We can talk business after we have had lunch.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Sopha. “Freshwater fish is perfectly fine. And your castle is most impressive.”

After a few moments to get settled, guards escorted Sopha and her party to lunch. While the rest of the group was getting food, Zelda had a moment alone with Sopha.

“Sopha, you wrote that Tila is your youngest sister,” said Zelda. “How many siblings do you have?”

“There is just the three of us,” said Sopha. “My other younger sister, Faray, is in charge of our Domain in my absence. I thought it would be a good experience for Tila to see part of Hyrule with me. She is actually still very young by Zora standards having just gone through her growth spurt. A year ago, she could not have accompanied me.”

“We have a nine-year-old daughter,” said Zelda. “So, your youngest sister would be about 20 years old or so?”

“Yes, about that, maybe a little older,” said Sopha. “We don’t actually celebrate birthdays. But she would probably be more like a fourteen or fifteen-year-old in your years.”

“The reason I ask is would you want your sister to stay for our meetings or could my daughter show her around the castle?” said Zelda.

“That would be very kind of you,” said Sopha. “I’m sure Tila would prefer not sitting through meetings at this point.”

“Fine, I will ask my daughter after lunch,” said Zelda.

After lunch, Zelda’s daughter arrived, and Zelda introduced her to everyone.

“What a beautiful and charming daughter you have!” said Sopha. “You must be very proud. But I learned of your daughter from Zala and thought perhaps she might like something you cannot get here. With your permission?”

“Yes, of course,” said Zelda.

Sopha took out a small package and presented it to Zelda’s daughter. She opened it and was evidently quite pleased. It was a gold chain with a bright red coral ornament.

“Oh, this is beautiful!” said young Zelda. “Thank you so much! I have never seen anything like this.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, Sopha, thank you,” said Zelda. “Zelda, would you mind showing Princess Tila around some of the castle while the rest of us meet?”

“Of course, Mom,” said Zelda. “Princess Tila, would you come with me?”

“Thank you,” said Tila. “I am so interested to see such a grand castle and learn how it must be for you to live here.”

Tila, Zelda and a Royal Guard then left.

“Your headdress is stunning,” said Zelda to Tila as they walked together. “Why do you use red coral?”

“Thank you,” said Tila. “We are descended from sea Zora and always found coral to be very beautiful. The Zoras you may be familiar with are descended from freshwater Zora and were closer to the land. They prefer sapphires, which we also like since it is the gem of Nayru, but sapphires are not available in the sea. They also like Luminous Stones which are very rare in our land.”

“Let me start by showing you my room,” said Zelda. “Then we can decide what to do next.”

After Tila left it was time to get down to business. The meeting was going to break into two.

“I think it best if my senior Sheikah scientist, Dr. Purah, and her assistant Robbie, meet separately with Fandra so they can discuss technical matters. The rest of us can discuss how we incorporate your land and people into Hyrule,” said Zelda.

“That makes perfect sense, of course,” said Sopha.

Sopha spoke briefly to Fandra, and he bowed, excused himself, and then went with one of the Royal Guards to meet with Purah.

“Now, we were thinking the most suitable name for your region is North Hyrule,” said Zelda. “Your Domain would retain its own name, of course, I am referring to the land as a whole.”

“I agree,” said Sopha. “That name is logical, descriptive, and makes perfect sense to me.”

“And you understand the requirements to become part of Hyrule?” said Zelda.

“Yes, Zala brought back that information. I am prepared to swear an oath of loyalty for myself and on behalf of my people. And my people have agreed that, although we primarily worship Nayru, we will recognize the Goddess Hylia in our worship now as well. We always believed in her, just didn’t openly worship her.”

“Then this is much simpler than I expected, and there is not much else to discuss,” said Zelda. “Are you prepared to take the oath today?”

“I am willing to do it whenever it pleases you,” said Sopha. “I did not expect a special ceremony.”

“Then let me make some preparations, and we can do so in a couple of hours,” said Zelda. “I am very pleased and excited by your decision.”

The rulers of the other parts of Hyrule were already aware of the proposal to add this territory to Hyrule, Zelda having already written to each of them. None had any objections.

Meanwhile, Purah and Robbie were meeting with Fandra, the lead Sheikah scientist in Queen Sopha’s realm. After introductions, Fandra got to the point.

“We have technology that can help your people advance into a more modern age,” said Fandra. “I know you received one of our Tab devices from Link. Eventually, versions of those devices can be produced for everyone, but with more limited capability, that is, omitting all the dangerous runes of course. They can be used to communicate instantly with each other by voice or written text. And they can also take pictures and transmit them. We can activate the Sheikah towers in your land and use them to relay signals from one end of Hyrule to another. We also can produce vehicles that can travel faster than a horse and for longer distances. With some improvement to your roads and some technology to assign priority at junctions, this can vastly shorten travel times to many areas of Hyrule. And we have improved on medical techniques to deal with illness and injury. These can be of great help to you as well.”

“This is all most generous of you,” said Purah. “I regret we seem to have nothing to offer you in return.”

“Our reward is reuniting with our brethren here,” said Fandra. “We seek to help you and expect no reward other than your friendship. But your land has more resources to produce these devices in quantity. That will be key to their success with your people. I will leave several of the rune-limited Sheikah Tabs with you so you can show how they work to others. I also have the instructions for their construction. And I will leave instructions for the construction of the motorized vehicles I mentioned.”

Fandra demonstrated how to use the Sheikah Tabs to communicate and transmit pictures. Both Purah and Robbie were quite impressed.

“This will revolutionize life here,” said Robbie. “No more waiting for letters or needing an artist to copy an image. I think these will be hugely popular and our only problem will be creating enough of them as quickly as possible.”

“I have some ideas on how to do that as well,” said Fandra.

Meanwhile, when the time came, Sopha and Lagon joined Zelda in the throne room. Tila was still with Zelda’s daughter, and Fandra was meeting with Purah. The Hyrule Royal Secretary was present to prepare the necessary documents of record. Lagon looked over the papers while they waited.

“Sopha, if you’re ready, would you please kneel and repeat the oath,” said Zelda. “We have the required witnesses and royal official present.”

Sopha knelt then repeated the oath of loyalty.

_I, Sopha, Queen of the Zora in North Hyrule, do swear before Hylia that I and my kingdom will be loyal subjects of the Kingdom of Hyrule and its Royal Family. We will uphold its laws, rights, and customs, and defend it to the best of our ability._

“Please rise, and let me welcome you now as a citizen of Hyrule,” said Zelda. “This is a historic moment and an important step in Hyrule’s path, our path, to greatness. I look forward to a long and productive relationship with you and your people.”

Sopha rose and then was asked to sign two copies of a document the Royal Secretary had prepared and Lagon had looked over. One of them was returned to Lagon. Then Zelda had some light refreshment brought in to celebrate the occasion. A short time later Tila returned with Zelda. Tila thanked her for the tour and rejoined her sister.

“What are your plans now, Sopha,” said Zelda.

“Fandra and Lagon are going to head back home,” said Sopha. “Tila and I want to visit Zora’s Domain here. I especially want to see Mipha and Link. I owe them a huge apology. But thank you so much for your gracious hospitality and for having your delightful daughter entertain my sister. I look forward to serving you and Hyrule.”

“Thank you and enjoy your visit. Mipha and Link are both wonderful people. And they have two children about the same age as Tila so she and they may have something to talk about,” said Zelda.

With that they said goodbye.

After they left Purah and Robbie demonstrated for Zelda the Sheikah Tabs that Fandra had left, and that only added to Zelda’s excitement.

“We need to start making more of these as soon as possible,” said Zelda. “Please work with the others in your group to come up with plans for their construction. I want us to make this technology available to everyone who wants it. But I don’t want to force it down anyone’s throat. If someone is happy with their current way of life, then that is fine. We should make sure we accommodate the old and the new. I believe over time the new will eventually replace the old, but that may take more than one generation. My goal is to get the process started. And we still need to push education, so people understand things and are not fearful of them. I am very conscious of avoiding a repeat of history, where our people reject technology again out of fear. Finally, we also need to preserve the beauty of our land. That will be the challenge. Work needs to take place in a way that does not harm nature.”

Sopha, Tila and two of Sopha’s guards began the swim to Zora’s Domain, starting from the Hyrule Castle Moat. As they passed Mercay Island and were about to cross into the Zora River, they were joined by four guards from Mipha’s kingdom. The guards did not approach them but shadowed them all the way back to the Domain. When they arrived, a guard was sent to notify Mipha. Then Sopha and Tila were escorted to the throne room where Mipha and Link were waiting.

Sopha and Tila both knelt and bowed their heads.

“Your Majesty,” said Sopha, “I wish to offer my deepest apologies for all that happened when last we met. I was not myself, and I acted terribly. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Please, rise, and welcome to our Domain,” said Mipha. “I bear you no ill will and understand you were under some evil influence. Now it is time to move forward, not dwell on the past. I gather this is your sister Tila. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Mipha, this is my husband Link, and this is my brother, Prince Sidon. And these are our four children, Mila, Midon, Link, and Lapha. Please let us dispense with titles and just use our names.”

Sopha and Tila rose and greeted everyone.

“You are fortunate to have such a delightful family. And your Domain is magnificent,” said Sopha. “The Luminous Stones make it quite picturesque. It must be striking to see at night. Tila is about the same age as your older two children. I hope perhaps they can spend some time together.”

“By all means,” said Mipha. “Would you children like to go off with Tila while I meet with Sopha?”

The children gladly agreed to get away from the meetings.

“Come, Tila,” said Mila. “I’ll introduce you to our friends. They are up at the Lake. You can swim with us if you want.”

“Thank you, Mila,” said Tila. “I would like that very much.”

The children all left, and Tila walked with Mila as they headed to the Lake, while Midon walked alone listening to his music device, and Lapha and Link walked together.

“Forgive me, Mila,” said Tila. “But you have a Hylian brother? That is so unusual.”

“Yes, as you know our Dad is Hylian,” said Mila. “We call him Linky to distinguish him from our Dad.”

“You have a very unique family,” said Tila. “I have only met two Hylian children so far, Zelda and Link, and they are both so adorable. Does your little brother swim with you?”

“Yes, but my sister Lapha often helps him with games,” said Mila. “He swims pretty well for a Hylian, though. Better than my Dad.”

“And your Dad doesn’t mind living here?” said Tila.

“No, he actually loves it here,” said Mila. “And I don’t blame him. Our Domain is very beautiful.”

“Yes, indeed it is,” said Tila. “Ours is made of natural stone so does not have your glowing blue color. I am quite jealous of your Domain.”

When they reached the Lake, Mila introduced Tila to everyone. What she hadn’t expected was that the boys seemed to be falling all over themselves to talk with her. Tila must look prettier to them than she realized. Tila spoke with everyone for a while, but then excused herself and went over to talk with Linky who was sitting with Lapha.

“Hello, Lapha and Link, I am happy to meet both of you,” said Tila. “Link, you are the second Hylian child I have met. Are you having fun here among all us Zoras?”

“Yes, I like playing with them. My sister here sometimes helps me,” said Linky. “You are a princess from another Domain?”

“Yes, our Domain is far from here,” said Tila. “But yours is more beautiful. If your sister wants to play with her friends, I could keep you company. I would like to learn what it feels like to be a Hylian living among Zoras.”

“Is that okay, Linky?” said Lapha. “I’ll be in the water over there, but anytime you want me just call or dive in the water, and I’ll come to you.”

“That’s fine, Laff,” said Linky. “You go ahead. I’ll stay here with Tila for now.”

Lapha dove into the water and joined the others.

“So, Link, how do you like living here?” said Tila.

“Well, I’ve hardly known anywhere else save a short stay at the castle, but my family is great, and I have friends here,” said Link. “I know I don’t fit in completely, but almost everyone is very nice to me and tries to make me feel welcome. I suppose it doesn’t hurt who my Mom is, but I’d like to think there was more to it than that.”

“I’m sure there is,” said Tila. “What do you think of the school here?”

“It’s fine,” said Linky. “The teachers are outstanding. I had a chance to study at Hyrule Castle with Zelda, but I would have missed my family too much. I’m glad my parents decided to keep me here. My Mom said if there is ever a need she can hire a tutor, but so far there hasn’t been one.”

“And you get along with your brother and sisters?” said Tila.

“Oh, yes,” said Linky. “Lapha and I are very close. She takes care of me in the water. And Midon has always looked out for me like a big brother. Mila looks out for me too and takes care of me if I get hurt.”

“You have a very nice family,” said Tila. “Well, I don’t want you to miss all the fun talking with me. Let’s go in the water with everyone.”

They both walked to the water’s edge and dove in. Lapha swam over to Linky, and they stuck with each other while Tila joined the others in their games and was soon laughing with the rest of them. Afterward, they rested in the water and listened to Midon’s music player.

“I see you have an old-fashioned music player,” said Tila to Midon as they rested near each other in the water.

“Old fashioned?” said Midon. “I have never seen another one.”

Tila took our her Sheikah Tab and showed it to Midon.

“This can play music as well as communicate with other such devices including messages, voice, and pictures,” said Tila. “Unfortunately, other than playing music, I can’t show you how it works here because you do not have the proper signals yet and my kingdom is too far away. But hopefully, you will soon have these as well.”

“Wow!” said Midon. “That will be neat. I hope so. Come, you have to show my sister and the others.”

Tila and Midon swam over to Mila and showed her and her friends the device, explaining what it could do. It was clear they could not get hold of one of these things soon enough.

“I should get back,” said Tila finally. “I need to find out what my sister wants to do. But it was nice meeting all of you and thank you for a nice time.”

“Do you need someone to walk you back?” asked one of the boys.

“No, that’s very kind of you, but I think they assigned a guard for me. Good night everyone,” said Tila.

Tila swam back to the pier and the guard assigned to stay with her accompanied her back to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Mila’s and Midon’s friends couldn’t stop talking about her, particularly the boys.

“She is certainly the pick of the pod,” said one. “If her people are all like her I want to swap Domains. And I could get one of those neat devices she has.”

“And she’s a princess too,” said another. “Some people just have all the luck. They hatched from a golden egg.”

“Speaking of gold, did you see her eyes?” said a third. “They’re so deep. I couldn’t stop looking at them.”

Mila was getting a bit fed up and decided to head home with Lapha and Linky. Midon chose to stay a bit longer since he had the music. When Mila, Lapha, and Linky got back, Sopha and Tila had already gone to rest in the water surrounding the Domain. Mipha was alone with Link.

“How did Tila get along with your friends?” said Mipha.

“All too well with the boys,” said Mila. “They can’t stop talking about her. And she has this cute little device that plays music and, she says, does a lot of other things like send messages and take pictures. Everyone wanted one as soon as they saw it.”

“Well, she is very striking looking,” said Mipha. “And their technology is ahead of ours. That’s one thing we hope to gain from contact with them.”

“And she seems to have taken a special liking to Linky,” said Lapha. “She spent time talking with him.”

“What do you know?” said Link. “A Zora princess takes an interest in a Hylian boy. Where have I heard that before?”

“Well, one difference is that other Hylian boy was an only child,” said Mipha. “Link here has a family. But I don’t think there is anything more to it than her natural curiosity. She has never met Hylian children before.”

“Neither did you before you met me,” said Link. “But I agree with you.”

“She’s a nice person, but I won’t be sorry when she goes,” said Mila.

“Well, that’s what I was about to get to,” said Mipha. “She is staying with us. To build up goodwill and understanding between our Domains, Sopha’s sister has agreed to stay with us for one month. And we need to treat Tila like family. At some point, someone from our Domain will stay at their Domain for one month. Sopha is leaving in the morning to return home.”

“You’re serious, Mom?” asked Mila. “That’s just great. As for getting a volunteer to stay in their Domain, the boys will be lined up.”

Mila went off to get some sleep, and Lapha and Linky did too. A short time later Midon came home, and he also went off to rest.

“Well, this should prove interesting,” said Link. “I hope everyone gets along.”

“I think they will,” said Mipha. “Sometimes it’s hard to accept you’re not the biggest fish in the lake. But you may still be the tastiest.”

“Does your choice of proverb mean you’re getting hungry?” said Link.

“What a mind reader you’ve become,” laughed Mipha. “Very hungry. Come here.”


	43. Hyrule Renaissance - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sopha completes her trip home. Mila and Tila become good friends and Mila offers to spend a month in Tila’s Domain. Tila starts imagining a future with Mila’s brother, Link. Epona is having a baby. Robbie uncovers a suspicious Sheikah Tab anomaly.

The brief official announcement from Queen Zelda about the annexation of the new region had been sent out to all of Hyrule. For most people, the very existence of the area was a surprise.

_Citizens of Hyrule_

_I am excited to announce the addition of a new region to our kingdom. The area north of the Akkala and Eldin Regions will henceforth be part of the kingdom of Hyrule and will be referred to as North Hyrule._

_There is a Zora Domain within North Hyrule, and its ruler is Queen Sopha. A population of Sheikah also reside there whose ancestors made that land their home long ago. We have already begun working with them in hopes of benefiting from their technology._

_Please join me in celebrating this addition to our kingdom and its promise of greater things for all of us._

_Zelda_

Back in Zora’s Domain, Link stirred in his sleep, then woke up. He glanced over at Mipha and saw her sound asleep floating next to him. She looked so peaceful resting there, and so beautiful. For some reason, his mind wandered back to their honeymoon. The first night they spent at Lurelin Village there was a tremendous thunderstorm, and Mipha burst out laughing when the roof of their hut sprang a leak and doused him with water. “A little water never hurt anyone,” she laughed. “And you didn’t want to sleep anyway, did you, sweetheart?” Then she smiled and gently blinked her amber eyes at him in that irresistible manner of hers. But the next day was gorgeous, the sun shining in a clear sky. Mipha grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sea. They swam together all morning until they were both starving, then she caught some porgies, and they cooked them together on the beach. She was so utterly happy then, and he was too. They laughed at almost everything. Only a month before life had been so uncertain for them, but now they were finally together for good. He enjoyed every minute of their time there. And now it was nineteen years later, and he felt just as much in love with her.

“What are you thinking?” asked Mipha.

She had awoken and seen Link gazing into the distance.

“Oh, you’re awake,” said Link snapping back to the present. “I was thinking back to our honeymoon and how much I love you. Has it really been nineteen years already?”

“Yes, sweetheart, we’ve been married nineteen years. And you’re twenty-two years old. Ponder that for a moment,” said Mipha. Then she touched him gently on the cheek and smiled. With her eyes open now, she looked even more beautiful. He squeezed her hand.

“Makes it sound like we married before we met,” said Link. “I was four when you first met me.”

“It makes it sound to me like we have many more happy years to look forward to,” said Mipha.

“You’re right, of course,” said Link. “And let’s enjoy all of them.”

He leaned forward, and they kissed, then held each other for a few moments. Finally, Mipha spoke up.

“I need to get up,” said Mipha. “I have a meeting with Sidon soon.”

“And unless you need me here, I’m going to visit Epona this morning,” said Link. “Her baby is due in three months. Promise me you’ll stay safe in the Domain?”

“You’re still my guardian knight?” said Mipha. “I promise. Enjoy your trip.”

Mipha had a meeting with Sidon and then afterward planned to meet with Tila to make sure she was comfortable with the arrangements and explain what her plans were. The children had already made their way to school. Mila and Midon were attending what would be considered college level instruction now, while Link and Lapha were still in primary school. Mipha had arranged for Tila to attend classes starting tomorrow, but there was nothing planned for Tila today.

Her meeting with Sidon came first. Sidon was Zora Champion now and acted as Mipha’s Chief of Staff and backup ruler. She purposely involved him in everything related to her duties. Mipha wanted Sidon prepared to rule should anything happen to her while Mila was still too young. Mila needed to be at least 30 years old to meet the age requirement to serve as ruler, and that was only with the Council of Elders approval. She needed to be 40 years old to rule without the need for the Council's approval. Though Zoras didn’t celebrate birthdays, they kept a record of birth dates. Sidon had passed age 30, so for at least the next twelve years, he would be temporarily next in line to rule. Mipha felt she owed her people a smooth transition should the unexpected happen, recalling how difficult hers was when her father was killed almost ten years ago now.

Sidon appreciated the confidence his sister showed in him, and it had helped him grow into the capable Champion he was now. But the road there had not been easy for him. Mipha had patiently trained him in piloting Vah Ruta. He had felt so overwhelmed at first, but Mipha never wavered in her faith in him or grew impatient. And he had finally mastered Ruta. Link was equally patient with him when he studied combat techniques. Sidon still felt proud when he thought back to that day almost four years ago when he was appointed Champion. But that day had also been an emotional turning point in his relationship with his sister that continued right to the present.

_“Sidon, you are a skilled pilot of Ruta now,” said Mipha as they met in the throne room almost four years ago. “You never gave up, and I am proud of you.”_

  _“Thank you,” said Sidon. “And thank you for never giving up on me.”_

_“You are also quite capable in combat. Training with Link has helped you master that as well. So, Queen Zelda and I agreed you deserve this now,” said Mipha. “Congratulations! I will announce that you are now our Champion.”_

_She handed Sidon a blue Champion scarf and a silver clasp to hold it in place with the likeness of Divine Beast Vah Ruta etched into it. The scarf came from Zelda, and the fastener was from her. Sidon was stunned. He hadn’t expected this._

_“Sister, are you sure about this? I mean, you are still highly skilled at all those things and more experienced than me. Can you not stay on as Champion? I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” said Sidon._

_Mipha had been their Champion since he was a child. He had always looked up to her and never thought of himself as her equal. But then Mipha reached out, put her arms around him, and held him. Sidon thought at first the hug was to congratulate him, but he soon realized she needed the hug more than he did._

_“My dear, dear brother,” said Mipha. “I know how hard all this has been for you. I love you, and I am here for you. But now I need you to be here for me. I still miss father. Very much. Trying to take his place has been very hard. I can’t do it all alone, Sidon. I need help, and you are the only one who can.”_

_At that Mipha had broken down in tears, and for once he was the one caring for her. His sister had never asked for his help before. She had always been the one to help him, the one he could go to for guidance or advice, the one who could teach him. He suddenly realized how she must feel and how much pain she still carried. It broke his heart to see her like this. He swore to himself then and there he would do all he could for her. He owed her that as her brother, and it was his duty as a Zora Prince._

_“I promise with all my heart, sister, I will help you,” said Sidon. “Trust me. You’re not alone in this. I won’t let you down.”_

_Then he held her and comforted her until she stopped sobbing._

Ever since that day four years ago he had put her first and done whatever she needed him to. And now she needed to know he could take her place if necessary, that she had done all she could to prepare him and to provide for her people. And so, he would continue to assure her he was ready should that time ever come. But he prayed every day that time would never happen. He couldn’t bear to lose her, too. 

“Anything new from the Council of Elders meeting?” said Mila.

“Zelda’s announcement was the big topic,” said Sidon. “The members were all wondering what it would mean for our Domain. A couple even felt there should be only one combined Domain and you should rule it. I tried to put that idea out of their heads by reminding them the other Domain was more advanced than us in some ways and they could easily argue the other way around. That quieted them. But there is definite excitement about what it means for our two people. They wondered about visits and setting up more rapid transportation back and forth. It was a pretty lively meeting.”

“Yes, well, one stroke at a time is how I would approach the other Domain,” said Mipha. “I’d like to believe Queen Sopha is entirely cured and exactly as she seems, but we need to be cautious. Anything else?”

“We need to make some minor repairs to one of the reservoir walls. No, nothing else of any importance,” said Sidon.

“And speaking as your sister now, are you well, Sidon?”

“Yes, Sis, I’m fine,” said Sidon. “Knowing how much confidence you placed in me has helped me. I feel much better about myself now than I used to.”

“I’m glad,” said Mipha smiling. “I knew I could count on you and you haven’t let me down. Don’t forget our family meal today is dinner. And I expect Princess Tila will be joining us.”

“What do you think of Princess Tila?” asked Sidon.

“I haven’t had any time to spend with her yet,” said Mipha. “I’m meeting with her in a little while. She seems nice enough, but no one can fail to notice how attractive she is and the boys Mila spends time with were apparently awestruck. I know Mila’s feelings were a little hurt.”

“Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?” said Sidon.

“No, I don’t think so, not with this,” said Mipha. “Everyone just needs to work things out. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“I’ll be there, Sis,” said Sidon. “Where’s Link by the way? I didn’t see him this morning.”

“He’s off visiting his horse,” said Mipha. “He keeps Epona at Foothill Stable, and I gather she is with foal now. Her baby is expected in three months. He likes to check on her once a week if he can, and he thinks of her as a friend.”

“I’ve never taken to the Gerudo and Hylian custom of owning animals,” said Sidon. “But I can see it helps them move faster on land. We Zoras have never needed help to move fast in water. At least it’s kind of Link to care for his horse the way he does.”

“Link is a kind person,” said Mipha. “There was a time he couldn’t show that side of himself, but it was always there. And before his great battle, he came to understand that the sword chose him not only because of his combat skills but also because of his deep love of Hyrule and its people. He told me later that when he finally reached that stage of understanding, he felt as one with the sword, that it was wielding him as much as he was wielding it. And he thought it shone then with a brightness like never before as if it drew extra strength from him. His kind and caring nature were some of the traits that drew me to him, a part of him not everyone recognized. But it’s the true him. Anyway, you should know better than to get me started talking about Link or I’ll never stop.”

“Talking about Link usually cheers you up, Sis,” Sidon laughed. “Now you know my secret remedy. See you at dinner then.”

Mipha next met with Tila a short time later.

“Tila, I haven’t had much chance to speak with you, but I wanted to say how happy I am you will be staying here with us for a while,” said Mipha. “It’s important for our people to become acquainted with each other. As your sister Faray wished, your Domain has been a secret until recently so it may take some time for people to grow accustomed to it. Tomorrow I would like you to start attending classes with Mila and Midon if you are agreeable to that. But are you comfortable with everything so far? And if I haven’t already said so, please just call me Mipha.”

“Yes, Mipha, everything is fine so far,” said Tila. “Mila’s and Midon’s friends were very nice to me last night. I had a fun time with them at the lake. And your little boy is a darling. I thoroughly enjoyed talking with him. I’ll be looking forward to meeting some more people in class tomorrow, then.”

Tila hesitated, as if she wanted to say more, but was unsure if she should.

“Is there something else, Tila?” said Mipha.

“Yes, um, but I’m not sure how to say this,” said Tila. “I’m good at reading feelings, and I can tell Mila is unhappy I’m here. I know why she feels that way, and I didn’t want that to happen. Boys can be very inconsiderate.”

“Yes, well, we could certainly talk a long time about adolescent boys and their behavior,” said Mipha. “But I would like you and Mila to get along if possible, so I ask for your understanding. I think Mila is used to being the center of attention in her group and I gather you suddenly displaced her.”

“But I never meant to or wanted to!” said Tila. “And it’s silly of them. I’m only here for one month. What are they thinking?”

“I think you’ll find they’re not thinking at all, just reacting to what they see,” said Mipha. “And there is no reason you should not enjoy being popular and have a good time while you’re here. You should be enjoying yourself too.”

“I understand,” said Tila. “I was planning to talk with Mila when I have a chance later today. I want us to be friends.”

“That would be wonderful,” said Mipha. “Now, as for today, would you like someone to show you around or do you prefer to explore where you want? In either case, a guard should accompany you.”

“I can explore where I want, Mipha, thank you,” said Tila.

“Then feel free to go wherever you wish, but please return by dinner time,” said Mipha. “I forgot to mention we try to have at least one meal together as a family each day. It’s often breakfast, but today it will be dinner. I would like you to consider yourself part of our family and join us each time. Besides Link and the children, my brother Prince Sidon is usually with us as well.”

“Thank you, I would like that, and you are very kind to include me,” said Tila. With that, she bowed and left. A guard followed her out.

Tila took the morning to explore the Domain itself and then the area to its west. The Domain here was beautiful, Tila thought, much more attractive than her home. The design of their two Domains was similar, but the Luminous Stones gave this one a beauty that was unmatched. And the people she had met so far were friendly, though some of the boys acted silly. It’s too bad their technology was so lacking, she thought. She really missed her Tab, and chatting with or messaging her friends. It was hard living without that, and for a whole month too! But her sister Sopha said it was essential to have good relations with their Zora kin here, so she would just have to put up with it. At least she could listen to the music she brought with her. And she did want to get along with Mila. She would talk to her later if she could.

But the person she found most fascinating was their Hylian son, Link. The Sheikah in her land kept to themselves, and she had never seen a Sheikah child. Her whole life had been spent among her own kind. Zelda and Link were the first Hylian children she had met, and she found them both charming. Zelda had spent time showing her her room and taking her around the castle. She grasped her hand and treated her like a friend from the moment they met. And she spoke with such grace and elegance, her education and upbringing already evident.

Link had also been friendly and very at ease talking with her. He was still a child now but would probably grow up to be like his father, maybe even better. After all, he was the son of Zora royalty and the Hylian hero of their land, our land now she corrected. That was quite an impressive heritage! To top it off, he was happy living with Zoras and enjoyed their company. What more could you possibly ask for? In six or seven years he would be roughly the equivalent of her age and old enough to have a serious girlfriend. That was not that long, not for her. She hoped she wasn’t being too fanciful, but it might be nice to see him then. In the meantime, once he got a Tab, she could keep in touch with him as a friend, see how he was, share experiences, and maybe even visit sometimes.

She was starting to imagine a young adult Link and herself getting better acquainted. He liked to swim, and she could swim with him as his sister Lapha did. But she could take him places and show him things he couldn’t even imagine. There were beautiful views of the coral reefs in the sea not far from her land. The coral itself was colorful but even more so were the fish and other animals that made it their home. They came in all colors, red, yellow, blue, even fish with bright stripes. There was nothing like that in the fresh water here. She liked to hike, and they could take long private walks together. And she loved parties, and she could take him to some, and they could dance together.

By midday, Tila was getting hungry, and it was time to catch lunch. Out of courtesy to the guard with her, she told him her plans, then dove into the water. Their fish wasn’t bad here either, she thought, as she ate a trout. She’d spend the afternoon exploring the area to the east of the Domain. It looked like there were some lovely views from there. And at least the camera function of her Tab would still work. But it seemed like a good deal of climbing was necessary, so she had better get started. And she hoped her guard wouldn’t mind too much following her around.

It was late afternoon when Link returned to the Domain and made his way to see Mipha. The guard said she had no meetings at the moment, so he went right up.

“Sweetheart, you’re back!” said Mipha happily. “And as promised I’ve stayed here the whole time. How was Epona?”

They kissed, and Link sat next to her.

“Epona is doing fine,” said Link. “The stable owner is taking good care of her, but I could tell she was happy to see me. She’ll soon have a little one of her own to care for, and that makes me feel good for her.”

“If it’s a filly, will you name her Epona? And what if it’s a colt?” said Mipha.

“Well, I hadn’t thought about it,” said Link. “But Epona sounds good. We seem to always pass names from one generation to the next. I’m not sure about a colt yet.”

Tila eventually returned to the Domain shortly before dinner time. She found Mila talking with Midon and Tila approached them.

“Hello Mila and Midon, I hope you had a good day,” said Tila. “Mila, pardon me, but I wonder if you and I could have a short talk? It’s important to me I speak with you.”

“Alright,” said Mila. “Excuse me, Mido. Tila, let’s sit over here.”

Mila and Tila both sat down. But instead of speaking, they looked intently into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Then Mila spoke first.

“So, you understand?” said Mila.

“Of course,” said Tila. “And you understand what to do?”

“Of course,” said Mila.

“Then we’re good?” said Tila.

Yes, we’re good,” said Mila.

Then Mila and Tila both laughed and hugged each other. Midon had been lingering nearby in hopes of overhearing what the issue was. He was disappointed, to say the least.

“What kind of talk was that, Sis?” said Midon. “You didn’t say ten words to each other.”

“Oh, were you listening, Mido? It was the kind of talk people who understand each other’s feelings have, particularly when there’s a nosy brother around,” laughed Mila. And Tila laughed too.

With that everyone went in and joined the rest of the family at dinner.

“Did you enjoy your day, Tila?” asked Mipha.

“Yes, I did some exploring around the area,” said Tila. “Your Domain is magnificent, and I took some pictures from the Ruto Mountain area. The views are very picturesque.”

“Sorry?” said Midon. “Took some pictures?”

“Oh, sorry,” said Tila. “Let me show you.”

Tila took out her Tab and paged through the pictures she had taken for them to see.

“I can’t wait to get one of those Tabs,” said Midon.

“Me either,” said Mila.

“Zelda is pushing for that to happen,” said Link. “I think it will be wonderful for all of us to have one. Then we can reach you if we need to.”

“Yeah, I guess there is that too,” said Mila with a frown.

“Don’t worry, Mila,” said Mipha. “We won’t intrude unless we have to.”

“Link, how’s Epona? Mipha said you visited her today,” said Sidon.

“She’s doing well,” said Link. “The stable owner had told me she was getting to the point if she was ever going to be with foal it should happen now before she gets any older. And I think it will make her happy. She was always a special horse for me. I wish I had more time for her, but I think this will be good for her.”

“Linky, if I may call you that,” said Tila, “did you enjoy your day?”

“You can call me that,” said Linky. “And my day was fine. Some of my friends asked about you, mostly the ones with an older brother they overheard talking. I told them you were very friendly and easy to talk with and not stuck up like they thought you must be.”

“Let’s not embarrass Tila with what ignorant people say,” said Mila.

“Sorry,” said Linky turning red and looking down.

“It’s okay, Linky,” said Lapha looking hard at Mila. “I see Mila and Tila are friends now. You didn’t say anything wrong. Just the opposite.”

“Yes, Linky,” said Tila. “Lapha is right. I feel happy you spoke up for me.”

“Linky,” said Midon, “with girls no matter what guys like us say it’s always wrong. But they can stare at each other and say nothing at all, and it’s somehow right. Just relax and be yourself. You’re fine.”

“Why don’t we finish dinner and you five can spend some time together,” said Mipha.

After dinner, Lapha approached Mila. They looked at each other for a moment then Mila spoke.

“You’re right, I’ll talk to him,” said Mila.

Mila caught up with Linky who was talking with Tila. Midon had already left to be with friends.

“Sorry little brother,” said Mila. And she reached out and hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sis,” said Linky hugging her back. “I don’t always know the right thing to say.”

“Clearly, neither do I,” said Mila. “I was wrong to snap at you, and I’m sorry.”

Mila kissed him on the cheek then they let go of each other. Mila glanced over at Tila who was watching them, then suddenly Mila looked harder into Tila’s eyes seeing something there for the first time. Tila looked back at her.

“You know he’s too young, right? Besides, he should have time to meet some Hylians,” said Mila.

“I’m not thinking about now,” said Tila.

Next morning Tila accompanied Mila and Midon to class. Mipha had already informed the instructor about Tila. Their class usually met on the lower level of the Domain, while Lapha’s and Link’s class was held by the pools under the throne room. Tila spoke with Mila on the way there.

“It must be nice to have classes in person,” said Tila.

“What do you mean?” said Mila.

“We often have classes using our Tabs,” said Tila. “That way it’s easier for everyone to attend wherever they are. But I can see why meeting in person is nice.”

After the class settled down, the instructor introduced Tila.

“We are honored to have with us today, and for about one month, Princess Tila,” said the instructor. “She is from the region of North Hyrule you recently read about in Queen Zelda’s announcement and is the sister of their ruler. I am hoping we can all learn from each other and Princess Tila can share with us something about her people and their Domain. Please, everyone, let’s put our fins together and welcome Princess Tila.”

At that the rest of the class briefly applauded.

“Thank you,” said Tila. “I will be happy to speak to any or all of you about my Domain anytime you would like.”

Tila found the history lecture the most interesting, as it covered information she knew nothing about, though she also didn’t understand parts of it that depended on prior knowledge of Hyrule. When classes were over many students crowded around Tila, anxious to see her Sheikah Tab. And as promised Mila kept her close company. Anyone who was too pushy with Tila got a stare from Mila that could freeze water. They got the message and quickly backed off, especially when they remembered who Mila was. When everyone was satisfied, Mila and Tila swam back up the waterfall to the plaza.

“Thanks for staying with me, Mila,” said Tila. “I was a little overwhelmed with everyone’s interest in the Tab.”

“Think of me as a sister,” said Mila smiling. “It’s what you want, isn't it?”

“Maybe someday,” Tila laughed.

Meanwhile, Queen Sopha and her entourage had finally arrived back at her Domain. It had been a tiring trip, but well worth it.

“Sister, welcome home!” said Princess Faray as they hugged each other. “I hope your trip went well and you had a productive visit.”

“Yes, we are part of Hyrule now,” said Sopha. “All well here?”

“Yes, nothing unusual happened,” said Faray. “So, we are now part of Hyrule. That’s exciting. I can’t wait to visit. It’s a beautiful land from what I understand.”

“Yes, it is, and their Domain is particularly so, carved as it is from Luminous Stones,” said Sopha. “It’s an architectural masterpiece.”

“And Mipha and Link were okay, there were no hard feelings over what happened?” said Faray.

“No, none,” said Sopha. “They were both most gracious.”

“And Tila is okay there?” said Faray.

“She misses her Tab, but I think she’ll be fine,” said Sopha. “It’s only for one month, and Mipha has two children around her age. And you know how easily Tila makes friends.”

“Yes, that’s never been a problem for her. Then all is well,” said Faray. “I’m glad to hear your trip went well and very happy to have you home again. I’ll leave you then.”

Back at Hyrule Castle, Robbie was carefully going over the instructions for building a Sheikah Tab. Purah had asked him to understand the device, and that was what he was doing. His approach to understanding mechanical mechanisms was, if possible, to build one himself. He wanted to know what every part did, how and why. That took a long time sometimes, but he found it paid off in the long run. He could modify or repair a device he understood this deeply. He did not want to merely copy instructions like some builder following an architect’s plans. He wanted to know why the architect did what they did. And when he was finished, he could compare his product with one of the working devices Fandra had left behind.

One of Robbie’s assistants was working on the production aspect, how to build these devices as efficiently as possible from the plans provided. Zelda was clear that she wanted this task given high priority, and that was what he was doing. And Zelda had asked that the first operational devices be given to the rulers of each race and then their Champions. That way she could reach all of them quickly and conveniently. After more devices became available, they would start distributing them more widely. The very first device produced was given to Zelda.

Another person, this one working directly with Dr. Purah, was in charge of activating the Sheikah Towers. They needed to use a Sheikah Slate with the proper codes and insert It into a terminal, as Fandra had discussed with them. That should raise all the towers and allow the Tabs to communicate across long distances. It would create a network across Hyrule as the towers relayed signals to each other and ultimately from Tab to Tab. They first needed to check nothing would be damaged by the rise of the towers and that it was safe to do so at each location. And if anything were in harm's way, it would have to be relocated. Once the towers were raised the sample Tabs Fandra left would be fully operational. They hoped this could all be done within a month.

Over the next days and weeks, Mila and Tila became inseparable friends. If either one was invited somewhere, they insisted the other one come too. They ate together, studied together, swam together and went to parties together. Save for times Mila spent alone with a boyfriend, they were always together. The Zora Royal Guards didn’t mind. They could watch both of them at the same time. And Mila’s friends couldn’t understand how Tila seemed to know what Mila wanted before she even said anything, whether it was wanting to swim or getting something to eat. And Mila appeared to do the same for Tila. They had some kind of unspoken bond that came from a mutual reading of feelings that was unique, save for that between Mila and Lapha. Some referred to them as the princess pair. It was unreal.

It was actually a few days before Tila’s one-month visit was due to end that the Hyrule Sheikah Towers were raised and became operational. And Tila was among the first to know. Tila was attending class with Mila and Midon when suddenly her Tab started making noises. The instructor stopped speaking, and the students all turned to look at her.

“I’m terribly sorry,” said Tila as she quickly muted her device. “My Tab must have come online, something I didn’t expect. Please pardon the interruption.”

After class Tila examined her Tab. She was getting a signal now, and some messages had streamed through. She imagined the closest Hyrule tower must have had barely enough range to reach her land. She could see the signal was weak. They probably needed to build another tower between her Domain and here. Their kingdom was small enough that the signal tower perched on top of their Domain covered enough area. But to reach the rest of Hyrule clearly, they should have another tower built.

Tila sent her sister Faray a message that her Tab was finally working and she was fine. She was closer to Faray than Sopha. Those two had spent more time together growing up, and Sopha was always busier with her royal duties later on. Then Tila started reading through old messages.

At the same time, the three Tabs Fandra had left behind became operational and no longer needed to be near one another to communicate. Purah kept two for experimentation and the third one Robbie already had for study and testing.

Given how close Mila and Tila had become, it was not entirely a surprise when Mila asked if she could reciprocate and spend one month with Tila in her Domain.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” asked Mipha.

“Yes, Mom, Tila and I get along very well,” said Mila. “And I’m sure I’ll be safe.”

“I’d feel better if some of our guards were with you, Mila,” said Link.

“I think that might be a bit insulting,” said Mipha. “Tila didn’t have any of their guards here.”

“Well, at least for the journey there, then,” said Link.

“Alright, that’s fine, Dad,” said Mila. “But really, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m sorry, but we do worry,” said Link. “That’s what parents do when the daughter they love leaves home for her first time and travels to a distant location. But we know we have to let you grow up. Can Tila get you a Tab there? I can try to get one from Zelda as soon they’re available. It would make us feel better to keep in touch.”

Tila was looking forward to going home. Though she enjoyed her time here, she missed her family and friends. After the initial awkwardness, Mila had become a terrific friend. Once Mila understood Tila was not trying to steal any of her boyfriends, they had stuck together on everything and got along splendidly. And her sister Sopha would be pleased about that too, she thought. Making friends with the future Queen could serve her Domain’s long-term diplomatic interests as well. That’s the way her oldest sister thought. As for her, she was just happy to have another friend.

Finally, the day came to say goodbye to Mila and Tila after breakfast.

“Thank you so much for having me,” said Tila. “I will never forget my time here and your kindness. And I’ll get Mila a Tab as soon as I get home. As soon as you have one you can communicate with her, though the signal strength is not the best yet. It was nice spending time with you, Midon and Lapha. And Linky, I hope we can stay in touch once you get a Tab of your own. Goodbye, everyone.”

“You’re very welcome,” said Mipha. “And Mila, please take care of yourself.”

“Have fun, Sis,” said Midon. “Away for a whole month? I’ll try to console all the boys here.”

“Very funny, Mido,” said Mila. “But I will miss all of you. See you in a month.”

They exchanged hugs and kisses, then Tila and Mila left in the company of two guards. They would be taking a fast boat from Lanayru Bay.

“She’ll be fine,” said Link as he noticed Mipha wiping her eyes. “She’s like you, very capable.” Then he reached out, and they hugged each other. He didn’t think she saw him wiping his eyes too.

Mila’s trip with Tila was uneventful, and when she arrived at Tila’s Domain, she understood why her own was considered so beautiful. The stone here was quite drab by comparison. Queen Sopha and her sister Faray were on hand to greet the two of them. After a hug for Tila, they welcomed Mila.

“Princess Mila, I am thrilled you chose to stay with us,” said Sopha. “I hope you will have as enjoyable a time here as I know Tila had at your Domain. This is our sister Faray who fills in for me when I travel. And please let us dispense with titles from now on and use our names.”

Greetings were exchanged.

“I am glad to be here,” said Mila. “Tila and I are good friends now, and I look forward to my time here and learning more about your people.”

“And I promised I would get Mila a Tab,” said Tila. “I’ll speak to our technician to set one up for her if that’s okay.”

“Yes, certainly,” said Sopha. “But speaking of Tabs, I am surprised you don’t already have one of your own, Mila. It’s been over a month since we introduced them to your scientists. Do you know what is taking so long?”

“Sorry, Sopha, I have no idea,” said Mila. “My father said Queen Zelda was working to distribute Tabs, but I don’t think it has happened yet. No one said why.”

“I see,” said Sopha. “Well, in the meantime you can certainly have one of ours. Now I’ll let Tila show you around and let you get settled.”

Back at Hyrule Castle Zelda quickly learned how to use her Tab as she had familiarity with Sheikah Slates and their runes, and this was similar in design. Soon she was taking pictures of their daughter and showing Rudin. It was apparent to her there would be an extraordinary demand for these devices.

Zelda also wanted to share this with her father, whom everyone still referred to as King Rhoam though he had surrendered his throne to Zelda just over four years ago.

“Father, please look at this,” said Zelda excitedly when she arrived and showed him the Tab and the pictures of his granddaughter. “Besides taking pictures, it can communicate with other such devices. I hope to have more of these soon.”

“Remarkable!” said King Rhoam. “And the pictures of your daughter remind me so much of you at that age, Zelda. I understand she is doing very well with her studies.”

“Yes, father,” said Zelda. “Her tutors all speak highly of her. She seems to have inherited some of my interests.”

“That’s wonderful. You’ve made your father very happy,” said King Rhoam. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Do you agree we should get these devices to our people as soon as we can?” said Zelda.

“If they are safe, I would think so,” said King Rhoam. “Even I can see how these will improve communication. I believe you are doing the right thing. But I meant to ask you. How are our preparations for Ganon? Any worries?”

“No, father,” said Zelda. “We took care of Ganon and his followers, remember? We should be safe for a long time.”

“Ah, that is good to know,” said King Rhoam. “I’m feeling a little tired now. Perhaps we can speak again later?”

“Of course, father,” said Zelda. And she kissed him on the cheek and left him to rest.

And so, production of the Tabs continued, and the first batch of devices was soon distributed to the leaders of the four races and the five Champions. Then production continued, and a limited number of them started to become more widely available. Later more of them became available as production increased. And after several more weeks, it was fair to say at least a quarter of the population had a Tab and demand was still high.

Mipha and Link got their Tabs early, a week after Mila left, and she was the first one they contacted. Apparently, the network created a directory of Tab users, and they were able to determine how to reach her. They got a quick response from Mila.

“Wow, you got a Tab! Am fine and enjoying things. Miss you. Love to you and the family.”

And she enclosed a picture of herself standing in the plaza area of Tila’s Domain.

“Looks like our daughter is fine,” said Link. “Just as I said she would be.”

“Yes, but don’t pretend you don’t miss her and worry about her as much as I do,” said Mipha. “I saw you wiping tears away, too.”

Back at the laboratory, Robbie was still puzzled after over a month of research. He had finished his own Tab, the one he was building from the instructions which were the same as the ones they had put into production. Robbie had opened a sample Tab and compared it to his. It was virtually identical. But not exactly. In the instructions, there was a small component that was not present in the sample Tab, and he needed to know why. Perhaps it offered some enhancement that was more recent than the samples? But Robbie never felt comfortable until he understood everything. He didn’t want to guess.

He tried using his self-built device without the extra component, communicating with Purah, and it worked fine. Robbie’s next step was to include the part and see what the difference was. But there didn’t seem to be any difference at all. There were no new runes, the signal reception was the same, as was its transmitting power. There was no discernible difference in audio or video quality nor additional storage capacity. It seemed like an unnecessary part. But that was not like Sheikah technology. Putting an unnecessary component into a device was almost a crime by their high standards. He could always ask Fandra about it, but he much preferred figuring things out for himself. He didn’t want to depend on others for information. Sometimes they were wrong. Other times they were not entirely truthful.

“Dr. Purah,” said Robbie finally. “I think it would be wise to halt production of these Tabs for now. I don’t understand something about them and it concerns me.”

“Are you sure?” said Purah. “You know Her Majesty will be upset. You have a good reason?”

“I believe so,” said Robbie. “I’ll take the blame if I’m wrong, but I think we need to be careful.”

“Alright, I’ll ask them to halt production and let Her Majesty know,” said Purah.

Upon learning of the production shutdown, Zelda was indeed upset. She had wanted these devices put into rapid production weeks ago, and any delay was frustrating. She requested a meeting with Purah and Robbie.

“You know, as word of these devices spreads, more and more people are clamoring for them,” said Zelda. “Some are even saying we are deliberately trying to keep them for ourselves. I don’t want to face an uprising over this. Why are we stopping production?”

“Your Majesty, there is one discrepancy between the sample Tabs and the Tab plans that I cannot understand,” said Robbie. “There seems to be an unnecessary component in the plans, which is what we are using for production.”

“Can you not ask Fandra about the discrepancy?” said Zelda.

“I could, but I much prefer to figure things like this out myself,” said Robbie. “I have found it to be wiser.”

“But you understand all the components in the sample Tabs?” said Zelda.

“Yes, every part is essential to their working, and I understand them,” said Robbie.

“Then should we perhaps switch to producing copies of the sample Tabs while you research what you feel may be an unnecessary component in the plan Tabs?” said Zelda. “Would that be acceptable?”

“I believe that would be fine,” said Purah. “The sample Tabs came straight from Fandra, and I am inclined to trust him.”

“Didn’t the plans come straight from him as well?” said Zelda.

“Well, not exactly,” said Purah. “Fandra carried the sample Tabs on his person, but the Tab plans were included with the items Queen Sopha’s group packed for travel.”

Purah and Robbie exchanged glances. Zelda’s question had triggered the same thought in both their minds, but it was too soon to overreact. Could someone with technical know-how have altered or switched the plans? But for what purpose? Now Robbie wanted to examine that extra component even more carefully.

“But you agree we can shift production of Tabs to ones without this extra component?” said Zelda.

“Yes, Your Majesty, that would be fine,” said Purah.

“Thank you,” said Zelda. “I feel much better. Let’s do that.”

Purah and Robbie left the meeting.

“I’m uncomfortable with all the Tabs in circulation that have this extra part,” said Robbie. “All the leaders and Champions have that version, plus a lot more people. Is there a way we can get all of them back?”

“It might be difficult unless we can show they pose a danger,” said Purah. “Right now, we don’t know enough.”

“To me, not knowing enough does pose a danger,” said Robbie.

“Alright,” said Purah. “Let’s work on replacing the Tabs starting with Zelda, the village leaders and their Champions. And can you enhance them to include some kind of encryption? I’m beginning to get as suspicious as you about all this.”

“I can do that,” said Robbie. “I only hope we are in time.”


	44. Hyrule Renaissance - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah and Robbie uncover the purpose of the extra Tab component. Link embarks on a rescue mission to North Hyrule.

Robbie and Purah had been working steadily for the past two days to understand the mysterious extra component in the Sheikah Tab plans. Robbie had removed the part and had it hooked up to some equipment on his workbench. He and Dr. Purah were examining it.

"If we can't figure this out, we're going to have to ask Fandra for help," said Purah.

"I think we're close," said Robbie. "I've already spent a lot of time investigating this component. I've been feeding different signal frequencies into it, working my way upward. When I transmit this particular frequency, the part gives off a signal of its own. But I need to determine if the part responds to any other frequencies."

"So, which comes first?" said Purah. "Understanding the content of its signal or checking for more frequencies?"

"I think I already understand its signal content, and it's fascinating scientifically," said Robbie. "If you look at its storage, as you can see here on this monitor I hooked it up to, there are several rows of numbers, but one number in each row keeps incrementing rapidly like a clock, and the other numbers stay fixed. However, if I move the part to the other side of the workbench, like this, the other numbers all change slightly. If I move the device in the direction of Central Tower, this row's value gets smaller and the others larger. And similarly, if I move it in the direction of Woodland Tower, this other row gets smaller. It looks like the part is deriving its distance from whatever Sheikah Towers are in range by using the difference in a clock signal from the tower and its own internal time. And if there are three or more towers in range, it can pinpoint its position very precisely."

"So, this part is deriving its location and, upon receiving a certain signal, transmitting that information," said Purah. "Essentially it is revealing its location to whoever knows the right signal to transmit and is prepared to receive its response. Using known locations of the Sheikah Towers and a map we could create a rune to use the information this component transmits to track it."

"Exactly," said Robbie. "It's very clever. But I want to check if it has any other functionality. I am going to pipe some higher frequency signals into it."

Robbie slowly increased the frequency of the signal he was sending to the component when suddenly it shattered in a tiny explosion. Robbie and Purah fell to the ground and debris from the workbench was strewn about the laboratory.

"Are you alright, Robbie?" said Purah getting up and dusting herself off.

"Yes, just a small bruise on my arm," said Robbie rubbing his arm. "Luckily, we were wearing goggles and standing a small distance away. Had we been holding a Tab with this component in it we could have been seriously injured."

"I think we've seen enough," said Purah. "We had better talk to Zelda."

Upon being told this was an emergency, Zelda interrupted her schedule and immediately met with Purah and Robbie. The two scientists described the experiment and its implications.

"So, these Tabs we produced following the plans we were given are revealing their location and potentially exploding?" said Zelda.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Purah. "I think we should credit Robbie's persistence at getting to the bottom of this."

"Yes, Robbie, we owe you our gratitude," said Zelda. "But what do we do now? We need to destroy these Tabs as soon as possible."

"I think we need to be cautious," said Purah. "If we do anything drastic it may alert whoever is behind this. That could cause them to act immediately. We need to disarm these Tabs without alarming anyone. And, of course, we need to deal with the traitor."

"Do you think the Sheikah are involved in this matter?" asked Zelda.

"No," said Purah. "I am sure the Sheikah know nothing about this. They gave us the sample Tabs without this component. Had they wanted to deceive us they would have included the component with the samples, and we would never have been suspicious."

"Then I would guess that leaves Sopha or one of her subjects as the likely culprit," said Zelda.

"Very likely," said Purah. "But I wonder if she or any of her subjects would have the technical expertise to do this. If I didn't know they were gone, I would almost suspect the Yiga Clan were behind this."

"Obviously we can't trust the current Tabs. Can you get new encrypted ones to all the key people as soon as possible?" said Zelda.

"Yes, I was planning to do that anyway. I know how to add encryption to the Tabs we have in production. It doesn't take very long. I can have some ready by tomorrow," said Robbie. "I will ask some Rito to fly them directly."

Robbie and his staff worked all night to finish, and by the next day had enough encrypted Tabs for Zelda, the four village leaders, the five Champions as well as Purah and himself.

Back in Zora's Domain next day, Mipha and Link had finished breakfast when a Rito arrived with two urgent packages. Upon opening them, they found two new Tabs and a short note from Robbie saying they were to use only these Tabs for future communication with Zelda or other key people. Their other Tabs were compromised.

"What is this all about?" said Mipha. "What caused the problem with our existing Tabs?"

"I don't know," said Link. "I'm going to message Robbie."

_Link: Robbie, what happened to our Tabs?_

_Robbie: We think Sopha or someone with her altered the plans. They reveal their location and can explode._

_Link: Our daughter Mila is staying with Sopha! What are Zelda's plans?_

_Robbie: Oh! Didn't know about Mila. That complicates things. Not sure of her plans._

_Link: I need to bring Mila home. Will ask Zelda not to risk Mila's safety and give me a chance first._

_Robbie: I can help you. Don't leave yet. Will send updated Tab by tomorrow that can track other Tabs. It may help you locate Mila. Forward me one of Mila's messages from your old Tab._

"What's wrong?" said Mipha.

"Apparently Sopha or one of her subjects is up to no good," said Link. "Someone has sabotaged a large number of our Tabs and is doubtless planning something."

"And Mila is right there with that evil person!" gasped Mipha. "I told Sidon we needed to be cautious about their Domain and I failed to follow my own advice. I will never forgive myself for letting her go. What are we going to do now?"

Mipha started sobbing, and Link took her in his arms.

"I'm going to bring Mila home," said Link. "Trust me. I can do this."

"All by yourself?" said Mipha. "I don't want to lose both of you. What is your plan?"

"This is a mission of stealth, not force," said Link. "I have a set of Sheikah armor I acquired in Kakariko Village that can help. I will sneak in and bring her home. Sending a whole group of people will only draw more attention. Please trust me. I can do this. And Robbie is sending me an updated Tab tomorrow that can track other Tabs. That should help me find Mila and avoid guards. I need today to gather a few things for my trip. I promise you I won't let my family down."

"I know you love Mila and will do your best," said Mipha. "But promise me you'll plan things out and be careful. Your instinct has always been to rush ahead. When are you going?"

"I promise. I need to prepare, then I am going tomorrow tonight," said Link. "I will be traveling by night from now on. But you need to pretend I'm still here. Carefully use my old Tab now and then as if it was me. I don't want anyone to get suspicious. But keep away from it and your old Tab afterward. It is especially important you put the old Tabs back in the desk drawer each time you finish with them: they're dangerous. Which reminds me I need to forward one of Mila's messages to Robbie."

"Alright," said Mila. "I'll send Mila messages from your old Tab now and then."

Upon receiving a copy of Mila's message, Robbie was able to derive Mila's Tab identification. Also, since Mila's Tab was using the tower in North Hyrule to transmit, he was able to get some useful information about that tower's location. That would enable him to improve tracking accuracy. It was the only tower he did not already have the position of. The work done to prepare for the Sheikah Tower activation in the rest of Hyrule had carefully mapped all the others. The rest of the day Purah and he would work to include a rune in Link's new Tab.

"Robbie, do we know if Mila's Tab has the tracking component?" said Purah.

"No, not for sure," said Robbie. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if it did or at least a non-explosive version of it. Apparently, Mila is using a Tab from North Hyrule not one of ours. We can only hope it does. But seeing how the component works, I found a way to at least measure distance apart from any Tab using the time stamp on a message sent from that Tab and the time the message was received. So, one could at least determine how far away you were by getting messages and then try to see which direction decreases distance. But having the tracking component is much better."

Meanwhile, Link needed to let Zelda know about Mila.

_Link: Zelda, Mila is staying in North Hyrule now. I need to bring her home. Please do not do anything to jeopardize her safety._

_Zelda: Oh! I am so sorry! I pray for your success and will be mindful of that. Tell Mipha I will do all I can to help._

Link went back and gathered up his Sheikah armor and Zora armor, his weapons and a supply of food. He spent part of the day picking stealth enhancing plants and cooking them into dishes. Then he packed everything. Mipha didn't get any sleep that night and Link didn't either. But in Link's case, that might help him switch to being awake evenings.

The next day another package arrived with yet another Tab and a short note from Purah.

_Link,_

_Take note of the new map rune. It will identify nearby Tabs that have the tracking component. I have coded the Tab Mila is using to show a red dot. Other tabs will appear as blue dots. I am not sure Mila's Tab has a tracking component. If not then she will need to send you a message, and that will determine her distance but not the direction since her signal reaches you through their tower. The route will require trial and error much like the Sheikah Slate Sensor you are familiar with._

_**Warning** : I suspect the Tabs used by Sopha's subjects have the tracking device but the Tabs the Sheikah use likely do not. Do not rely on the rune too much to avoid detection._

_We pray for your success._

_Robbie_

Link turned on the Tab and activated the rune. A map appeared, and he could see two nearby blue dots which were Mipha's and his old Tabs. He turned off the Tab. He had everything he needed now, and all his instincts were to head out immediately. The idea his daughter could be in danger made him anxious to act. But he knew Mipha was right. He needed to proceed cautiously. He would have only one chance to save her, and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. The wiser course of action was to rest and begin his mission in the evening as planned. He eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was almost sunset. Mipha was there with him.

"I'm going to wear the Zora Armor first," said Link. "When I get to North Hyrule I'll switch to the Sheikah Armor. I'm ready now. I love you. Trust me, I will get our daughter home safely."

"I do have faith in you. But remember what I said. Get yourself home safely too," said Mipha. "I love you. Please be careful."

They kissed. Then Link slipped off into the darkness.

Mipha did not want to explain to the children what was happening for fear someone would transmit a message about it. It was best to pretend things were as usual. So, she told them Link had to do some work for Zelda and would be gone for several days. However, as was her custom, she did tell Sidon. She wanted Sidon to know everything going on in the Domain, and she knew he would be careful enough not to reveal anything. Besides, she needed a shoulder to cry on, and his was going to be it.

Link left the Domain and headed north through Toto Lake and then on to Lake Akkala. Besides the steady splash of the waterfalls he navigated, the only other sounds in the night were the buzz of insects and the occasional hoot of an owl. No one was about. By the time he reached East Akkala Beach the sun was rising. He found a small impression in the cliffside there, ate some of the food he brought, then lay down to rest. The sound of the waves was relaxing, and he soon fell asleep.

It was mid-day when Link awoke. He peered out from his hiding place, but no one was around. The coast here was pretty desolate and seldom had travelers. He ate a light breakfast then continued north along the coastline as Lomei Labyrinth Island loomed in the distance. The sea waves were reasonably gentle here, and there was a pleasant breeze. Birds strutted along the shore searching for food as crabs scurried away. In the distance, the tooth-shaped cliffs that marked the beginning of North Hyrule jutted above the horizon. He stopped to rest a couple of more times. Again, he had to control his urge to push himself. But getting to North Hyrule exhausted made no sense either.

He stuck to the edge of the water and proceeded slowly along the coast. He kept eyeing the water for any sign of activity. Sometimes Zoras came this way, and he did not want to be noticed. And they had echolocation, so swimming there was a risk. He froze once when there was a nearby splash, but it turned out to be an overactive porgy. Otherwise, the water was calm and unbroken. Through a combination of swimming and climbing Link made his way to the foot of the North Hyrule cliffs. The land here was very barren, and there was no plant life. This was the last spot to rest before heading into North Hyrule. He remembered it was near where he had said goodbye to Fi after his previous visit to North Hyrule. He wondered what Fi did when no one had the sword? He ate some more of his food and switched from his Zora Armor to his set of Sheikah Armor. Then he settled down against the first toothed cliff to wait for nightfall. From now on he would have to be more cautious.

Mila was enjoying her time at Tila's Domain, and she had to admit that having a Tab made a big difference. She had gotten pretty comfortable messaging Tila and the friends she had made. And, of course, she sent her parents a message every day so they wouldn't start worrying. She hoped she would have a Tab of her own by the time she got home. One difference Mila noticed between their two Domains was that this Domain seemed to have few visitors. Back home it was not uncommon to see Hylian visitors and even a Goron now and then. But here the inn was usually empty. The only guest she had seen in her two weeks there was a visiting Sheikah she recognized from their distinctive attire. It was probably understandable that they had few visitors since this land was so isolated. Tila had taken her swimming in the sea a few times, and Mila had to admit it was quite beautiful. The variety of colorful fish was impressive and put the few kinds of lake fish near her Domain to shame. But she wouldn't trade places. Mila thought the beauty of her Domain with its Luminous Stones architecture more than compensated for the sea.

Tila had told Sopha about Mipha's custom of having a family meal, and Sopha agreed that was an excellent idea. Sopha suggested the four of them have dinner together whenever they could, and tonight was one of those nights. So, Mila sat down to eat with Tila and her sisters. To be honest, Mila was not thrilled about the arrangement. Tila and Faray were good company, but Sopha made her uncomfortable. All three sisters had a penetrating gaze, much as Mila herself had. But Mila felt Sopha's gaze was invasive. When Tila or Faray looked into your eyes, you felt like they cared to learn about feelings you wouldn't mind sharing. Sopha's gaze seemed somehow more probing as if she wanted to learn what you wanted to hide. And don't try to read Sopha's feelings. Mila had tried that once and the look she got back made her quickly look away.

"Mila, are you enjoying yourself here?" said Sopha. "You're at the half-way point of your visit."

"Yes, and Tila has been a great friend," said Mila. "I have also really enjoyed the use of your Tab. But the time is going by fast."

"I understand your parents have Tabs now?" said Sopha.

"Yes, I message them every day so they won't worry," said Mila.

"That's very thoughtful of you," said Sopha. "I'm sure your family misses you and can't wait for you to return home. Do they message you back?"

"Oh, yes," said Mila. "Right away."

"What is it like to have such legendary parents?" asked Faray.

"Honestly, I don't think about it," said Mila. "I know my Mom was our Champion once and my Dad was the Hero of Hyrule, but most of that happened before I was born. To me, they have always been just Mom and Dad."

"I also wanted to ask you what it is like to have a Hylian brother. To my knowledge we have never married outside our race here, so such a sibling would be impossible," said Faray.

"He's fun," said Mila. "We get along fine, and he fits right in with our family and his friends. He actually swims pretty well for a Hylian, and he is growing up much faster than us. He is already bigger than his sister of the same age."

"And he is pleasant to talk with and quite athletic looking," added Tila. "I could see him growing up to be as capable as his father. It shows Zoras can marry outside their race."

"You have spent time with him, Tila?" asked Sopha. "That is interesting."

"Well, I spent time with all of their children, Sopha," said Tila. "He was special because I had never met a Hylian child before besides Zelda so of course, I was curious."

"Just curious, Tila?" said Sopha smiling. "But no matter. Have your parents said anything about Tab production, Mila? I think it will be wonderful when all of us have access to this technology."

"No, nothing," said Mila. "Do you want me to ask?"

"No, it's not important," said Sopha.

After dinner, Mila accompanied Tila to a small party given by one of Tila's friends. She was glad to get away. Talking with Sopha was like an interrogation. But there was nothing like music and dancing to lighten the mood, she thought.

It was the noise of a nearby bird that woke Link up with a start. He shook his head and looked around. It was close to sunset. Perfect timing, he thought. He considered eating some of the stealth enhancing meals he had prepared but thought better of it. This early part of the journey took him through an unpopulated area, and the risk of detection was minimal. Better to save those meals for later on. He ate some of the other dried food he brought then picked up his things and entered North Hyrule. Despite the unlikeliness of detection, he proceeded slowly keeping to the shadows as he moved carefully from the base of one cliff to another. There were sixteen of these cliffs and each time he reached one he would pause to listen. But the only sounds were the waves of the nearby sea and the wind blowing onto the shore. There weren't even any insects in this area. He eventually passed the last cliff and made his way north through the grassland until he approached the river. This was the same river he and Mipha had swum in last time they were here. Swimming was definitely not a good idea this time though, and he recalled it was not too far from here that they had been spotted by some Sheikah from the shore. He would move through the forest along the riverbank this time. But now it was time to rest as the eastern sky was brightening. He found a group of shrubs he could shelter in and hide behind. Then he curled up to sleep. After this, he would start using the stealth meals he packed.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Mipha, Midon, Link, Lapha and Sidon were having breakfast before the children left for classes.

"Mom, you seem worried," said Lapha. "Is everything alright?"

"I just worry whenever your father is away," said Mipha. "I'll be fine."

"Have you heard from Mila?" asked Midon.

"Yes, she messages us every day," said Mipha. "She is having fun she says."

She was having trouble keeping her composure and didn't want the children to see her break down. She got up from the table, walked outside and gazed to the northeast. Link must be there in North Hyrule by now she thought. They had agreed to not message each other for fear his Tab would be detected. So, she had to live with the uncertainty of not knowing his progress. He said he would message her once Mila was safe. Realistically that would take at least a few more days, so she just had to calm down. She returned to the table as the rest of them were finishing.

"Have a good day," said Mipha to all of the children as they left for class.

"Can I do anything? I'll be happy to take over any meetings or other duties you have. I'll just let the Royal Secretary know you're not feeling well," said Sidon after the children had gone.

"Just keep me company for now," said Mipha. "I am trying hard not to show how worried I am, but Lapha already senses it. I want to keep up with meetings and other things, but I'm not sure I can. Work would distract me, but I have trouble concentrating. I haven't been sleeping well either."

"I will cover everything for you, don't worry about any meetings," said Sidon. "You need to rest. Remember how you used to tell me sleep time stories as we rested in the pool together here?"

"Yes," Mipha laughed. "You were such an adorable little brother with that toothy smile of yours."

"I still have that toothy smile, I'm just not so little anymore," laughed Sidon. "Come, let's rest together."

He took Mipha's hand and led her to the pool. They entered the water together, and he put his arm around her.

Close your eyes now," said Sidon. "Isn't this relaxing?"

"Yes, it is," said Mipha closing her eyes. Sidon gently stroked the top of her tail fin, relaxing her. She used to do that to him when she put him to sleep. He heard her sigh once, and then her breathing stopped. Her gills had taken over, a sign she was asleep in water. He stayed with her for a while longer, not wanting any movement to disturb her. Then he quietly left the water and approached one of the guards nearby.

"Please make sure my sister is not disturbed and ask the Royal Secretary to direct any meetings or other activities to me for now," said Sidon.

"Of course, Prince Sidon," said the guard. He spoke with the other guard then went off to find the Royal Secretary.

Sidon hoped his sister would at least get some much-needed rest. He would stay with her as long as she needed.

When Link woke up, it was still light out, but it couldn't be helped. A steady rain had started to fall. He pulled a cloak from his pack and covered himself, then sat there as the raindrops pattered over and around him. Now he had time to think about things. He was off adventuring by himself again, something he thought he was finished with. It was a good thing he liked to keep in shape. He knew Mipha blamed herself for letting Mila go with Tila, but it was just as much his fault. He wanted to send guards with her but then let himself get talked out of it. Anyway, all that didn't matter. He imagined Fi lecturing him about an unproductive assessment of blame. Being back here had reminded him of his time with Fi. He missed Fi, but his time with her was over. His job now was to get Mila home safely. He closed his eyes and tried to rest as best he could in the rain.

Once the sky darkened Link ate one of his stealth enhancing meals and headed into the woods. The rain had lightened to a drizzle now. He was pretty skilled at moving silently from tree to tree and stopping to listen each time. He walked parallel to the river in the direction of their Domain. At some point in the evening, the rain finally stopped. He hadn't encountered anything all night, but it was just as the dawn sky was starting to brighten that he got his first scare. He had just moved to a tree and stopped to listen when he heard a branch snap off to his right. He froze in position. It could be an animal, of course. He looked and listened carefully. The only sounds were from some early rising birds who were chirping away as they welcomed the sunrise. Then he heard another branch snap, this time closer. He quietly squatted down behind the tree. Then he saw the Sheikah. He was just walking about, probably taking a break. There must be a camp nearby. Link waited until the Sheikah was out of sight, then he quietly climbed the tree. He would rest here during the day. He secured himself to the tree with some rope he carried and let himself relax. He realized the Sheikah people here were not his enemy, but they were innocently loyal to Queen Sopha and would of necessity feel obliged to bring him to her. So, being caught by them was no better than being caught by Sopha's guards. His thoughts turned to Mipha and his family. He loved them all so much. He prayed to Hylia for success. Then he fell asleep.

Link awoke around mid-day, and to the sound of voices. Apparently, he was close to a Sheikah camp, maybe the very one he and Mipha had stayed at one night. He could tell the camp location from the direction of the sounds, so he would have to work his way around that. For now, he bided his time in the tree and ate some dried food. He would save stealth enhancing food for the evening when he traveled. If this was the camp he and Mipha had stayed at then the Domain was only a couple of hours walk away. But that was moving openly. He might need longer moving cautiously. The camp was pretty noisy now, so he thought he could risk a bit of movement. He took out his Tab and made sure the device was muted. Then he turned it on and pressed the rune Purah had installed. A rough map of the area came into view, but there were no blue dots anywhere. He switched the Tab off. So, Robbie had been correct. The Tabs the Sheikah used did not contain a tracking element so he couldn't use that to pinpoint their locations. He would have to rely on his own stealth skills. He closed his eyes again and tried to nap. He planned to travel all night again.

Back in Zora's Domain Mipha was still coping with the situation. She owed Sidon an enormous debt of gratitude. He had taken over many of her duties when she felt too exhausted to deal with them. And he stayed with her each night making sure she had everything she needed and got as much rest as she could. And when she couldn't hold her emotions in check anymore, he comforted her, literally providing a shoulder to cry on, and telling her not to worry and that everything would work out. He had also covered for her with the children, explaining to them Mipha wasn't feeling well. They could tell Lapha was getting suspicious that something more was going on, asking what her Dad was doing for Zelda. But Sidon had dealt with that as well, explaining it was confidential and they couldn't talk about it.

Sidon had also dealt with messaging Mila from Link's old Tab. Mipha just couldn't do it. She tried once but thinking about Mila possibly being in harm's way as she composed the message just made her cry. She wanted to warn Mila but realized that would only make things worse. Mila had to act normally, and she had no way of escaping on her own. She was such a kind and loving daughter and had even put herself in danger to save Link's life when he fought his dark self. How could she have let Mila go? But she did have confidence in her husband. He had never let her down in all their years together. She prayed Nayru would bless his mission with success and bring them both safely back home.

Mila and Tila were finishing their last class of the day sitting together. Mila was fascinated by how she could attend a lecture using her Tab, though she wasn't sure she wouldn't miss seeing her friends in person if her classes were like that.

"Tila, you have never spoken of your parents," said Mila. "Is the subject too painful? If so, please forgive my mentioning it."

"No, it's not painful," said Tila. "My mother died when I was very young, and I barely remember her. I can picture myself being held by her and looking into her eyes. She had such soft and gentle eyes. But that is almost my only memory of her. My father died when I was older. He was a very kind person, and I think he favored me a little. I was his youngest child after all, so that was probably natural. His death was actually something of a shock to everyone. He was still quite young. I recall Sopha had only recently turned 40 and I believe he was not even 120 yet. One evening he had a fit of coughing, and by the time the physician arrived, there was nothing she could do. His death was attributed to food poisoning as he had eaten some snails earlier in the evening that perhaps had spoiled. At least that was what I was told. It was a terrible shock for all of us."

"I'm very sorry," said Mila. "And your sister Sopha became Queen then?"

"Yes," said Tila. "Luckily she was just old enough."

Mila was beginning to wonder if luck had anything to do with it.

"And what of your other sister, Faray?" said Mila.

"We were very close growing up," said Tila. "With our mother gone Faray was like a mother to me. I remember Sopha was always busy with friends, but Faray used to take me swimming or play games with me. She sometimes skipped time with friends to stay with me or brought me along with them. And after Sopha became Queen, Sopha was even busier, so I didn't have much to do with her."

"Do you have any other relatives?" asked Mila.

"Yes, quite a few cousins," said Tila. "My father had two younger brothers and a younger sister, and they all have children. But how do you get along with your siblings?"

"Very well I think," said Mila. "Each one is special in their own way. Midon and I tease each other a lot, but we are actually very close and would do anything for each other. Lapha is almost a little me. She has a lot of the same attributes as I do and we can read each other's feelings. And Link is special, of course, being a Hylian. He is a cute little boy and tries hard to fit in with the rest of us. He grows so much faster than us though, and he will be a full adult before we pass adolescence. So, I think all of us have come to realize we need to enjoy our time growing up with him while we still can because it will end so soon. That bothers Lapha the most because she has been closest to him, taking care of him in the water and so on. But I guess you won't be sorry to see Link grow up, will you?"

"I admit I have an interest in seeing how he will grow up," said Tila. "But I know he is still young and needs a chance to meet others including Hylians. So, I am not counting on anything. I hope you wouldn't object if we became close at some point."

"Not at all," said Mila. "If that's how things turn out, that would be fine with me. I just want my brother to be happy and have a good life."

"Speaking of a good life, are you up for a swim?" said Tila.

"Always," laughed Mila.

And they headed off to the water together.

It was finally evening and time for Link to move on. He ate one of the stealth enhancing meals and quietly made his way down from the tree. He knew the direction of the Sheikah camp and so the area he needed to avoid. He would be extra careful here. He crouched down and moved slowly in a crouching manner from tree to tree, stopping to listen every few seconds. There was no sound save the insects, so he pressed on. Finally, when he judged he was far enough away from the camp, he allowed himself the luxury of standing up and stretching his legs. He still needed to move quietly, but now he wouldn't crouch the whole way. He made his way as usual from tree to tree. To his left, he could see the river now, and there was a crescent moon reflected in the water. It was a calm and still night. He picked his way along the edge of the forest.

After another hour or so of travel, he could finally see the entrance to their Domain up ahead. Their Domain was darker than his, lacking the glow of Luminous Stones. But he could make out two guards on duty near the entrance. He stayed behind the trees and considered what to do next. This part of his planning would be the most critical. He decided to climb one of the larger trees in the area, one that afforded concealment and shelter. He settled himself in the tree then took out his Tab. Double checking it was muted, he turned it on and selected the map rune. He could see a map of their Domain now, and there were blue dots everywhere. But then he saw a single red dot not far from the plaza and probably where their sleeping pools were. Mila must be sleeping there. And thankfully her Tab had a tracking component. He studied the map. Most of the dots were not moving, presumably because the Tab owner was asleep. Some of the dots moved slightly and occasionally. Those were probably Zora guards on duty who were walking around a bit. Much as he might like to, he didn't think it wise to attempt Mila's rescue tonight. He wanted to study the pattern of guard movements more and make sure his path would go undetected. There were so many blue dots on the map he needed to be sure which ones were guards who were awake and which ones were people sleeping. It was best not to rush things. He would study the map and people movements thoroughly and plan his moves for the following evening.

Meanwhile, back in Zora's Domain, Sidon continued to help his sister. Everyone was just finishing breakfast.

"When is Dad coming home?" said Lapha.

"We are not sure," said Sidon. "As I said his mission is secret. Hopefully not too much longer."

"Uncle Sidon, why do you always answer for Mom when we ask about Mila or Dad?" said Lapha.

"He's answering because he knows I miss them both and it's hard for me to talk about them," said Mipha. "Please don't worry, Lapha. Now finish breakfast, it's time for you to go to school."

Once everyone was gone, Sidon spoke up.

"Zelda sent you a message on your new Tab asking if there was anything she could do," said Sidon. "Is there something you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know," said Mipha. "What can she do? Pray is about all I can think of."

"Alright, I'll thank her and say we can't think of anything at the moment," said Sidon.

Sidon sent the message.

"Are you feeling any better?" said Sidon.

"Not really," said Mipha. "But I know I should be stronger. I am supposed to be the ruler and rise above personal concerns. It's just this whole thing took me by surprise. I will try to deal with things now, Sidon. I will be alright. You can go if you wish. You've already done so much."

"My duty as both family and citizen is to support you," said Sidon. "Nothing I have to do is more important than that. I will stay with you until Mila and Link return. Then you can get rid of me."

"Thank you, little brother," laughed Mipha. And she gave him a hug.

Link had stayed up all night studying the movements of people around the Domain and particularly near where Mila was sleeping. He had a good idea when the guards changed shifts and how they came and went. Of course, it would have been better to have studied the movements over several nights, but he couldn't spare that much time. He had to hope they were reasonably consistent from night-to-night. Anyway, he planned to use his Tab throughout the next phase of his mission to track everyone. He also had to hope everyone here had a tracking element in their Tab. He had noticed his own Tab did not show up on the map so he would have to judge his position from his surroundings. He had worked out a couple routes to his objective and was debating which would be best. Probably the one that had him move behind the pools first. There was more shelter that way if anything unexpected happened. Anyway, it was morning now and time to get some rest. He shut off his Tab, made sure he was roped securely to the tree and covered himself with his cloak. He had remembered to do that ever since the rainstorm earlier in his trip. And it also blocked out the sunlight making it easier to fall asleep. With any luck, he and Mila would be on their way home late tonight. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the nearby leaves now and then. The sound was soothing, and he soon fell asleep.

It was midday in the plaza, and Mila and Tila had just finished lunch.

"Tomorrow it will be one week before its time for you to leave," said Tila. "The time is going by so fast! I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Mila. "You've been a great friend both here and in my Domain. I hope I get a Tab by the time I get home. As soon as I do we need to keep in touch. And we can revisit each other I hope."

"I hope so, too," said Tila. "You're the only person I've met who understands my feelings so well. It's like we have a special bond."

"And the fact I have a cute little brother has nothing to do with it?" Mila teased.

"You know I would like you anyway," laughed Tila. "Just look into my eyes. But let's go find my friends now."

When Link awoke, it was late afternoon. He quietly removed his cloak. The tree he had chosen for concealment was an excellent one, very full with thick branches and layers of leaves. It was time to eat something. He turned on his Tab as he nibbled on some dry food. There was plenty of movement now, blue dots scattered all around the Domain and even some in the river nearby. Mila was apparently in the plaza with someone next to her, probably Tila he thought. They were moving slowly together, probably walking somewhere. So, everything seemed alright so far. But he had a long wait. He wanted as many people asleep as possible, including Mila.

He leaned back and rested as he reviewed his planned route to his daughter, and their planned route out. It was fortunate their Domain was so similar to his. It made him more confident he could easily find his way around. His primary goal was to get Mila to the river and let her swim as fast as she could toward the sea. With a head start, they couldn't catch her, and she would soon be safe back in Hyrule proper. He would message Mipha she was on her way and to have her picked up. Meantime he would return through the woods. By the time they noticed Mila was gone he thought he would be far enough away. They wouldn't find him. He would make his way to the Akkala Sea as well. But his primary goal was Mila's safety. He just hoped he wouldn't have any argument from her about leaving him behind.

It was getting late now, and most of the Domain residents were sleeping. It looked like Mila was also asleep again in one of the pools, and the blue dot next to her was probably Tila. There were also two other dots in that pool so he would need to be careful not to wake them. It was time to move. He planned to walk silently along the outside of the lower level of their Domain which was close to the level of ground he was on. He ate a stealth meal then carefully climbed down the tree. He paused to listen, but there were no unusual sounds. Keeping to the shadows as much as possible he crouched along to the edge of the water surrounding the lower level. He looked over the water there and saw no one. He slipped into the water and gently swam to the outer edge of the circular lower level. Then he climbed up and carefully moved along the circular edge pausing behind each column to check his surroundings and the Tab map. His goal was to reach the section immediately behind the main structure. The night was clear and calm, and he moved like a shadow from pillar to pillar. He was especially cautious as he worked his way past the eastern bridge of their Domain. He had noticed guards occasionally walked across this structure, and he could not risk them spotting him from above. But the Tab showed no one there at the moment, so he proceeded past it.

Eventually, he reached the section just below the main structure and behind the throne room. Now it was time to climb. He positioned himself on the outside of the column and slowly worked his way up. There was another walkway partway there, and he left the column to catch his breath and prepare for the rest of the climb. From this position, he could look down on the lower level and up at his destination. Everything was still quiet, and his Tab showed no one nearby. He resumed climbing along the outside of the pillar until he got to the top, then he paused. There was another walkway here. He couldn't hold onto the wall and examine his Tab at the same time, so he had to rely on sight and sound. But everything seemed quiet. He slowly made his way from the column to the walkway and crouched down. Now he was slightly above the level of the pools, and peering over the sculpted edge of the pathway he could see them in the moonlight. He checked his Tab. Mila was sleeping in the pool to his left and nearest to him. Sopha's throne room was just above his level and straight ahead. He looked at his Tab again. Strange, there was no blue dot in the throne room though he could see the two dots from the guards stationed at the foot of the stairway leading to it. Usually, the guards would only guard the throne room if the ruler was there. Otherwise, they would defend her location. So either Sopha wasn't there or her Tab had no tracking element.

This next step was a tricky part of his route. He would have to paraglide over to the pool area. He checked again for any nearby guards. Then he took a deep breath and jumped off the walkway and glided toward the pool area. He hadn't made his best jump, so he landed a little lower than he hoped. But he was still able to grab onto the outer wall. He slowly climbed up to the top and peered over the edge of the wall toward the pools. Sometimes there were guards here or others watching their children rest. But he didn't see or hear anyone, and everyone in the pools he could see looked asleep. He carefully climbed over the railing and then, squatting all the way, made his way behind a cluster of tall jars and hid. He was almost there. He could see Mila and Tila in the pool ahead and to his left, their heads visible now above the water. But he needed to be very careful now. The stairways to the east and west bridges were on his left and right, and guards were stationed there. He crouched as he moved slowly behind one of the smaller columns around the pool area. Then, continuing to crouch all the way, he made his way to the center of the room and hid behind the large column there.

He could see Mila and Tila clearly now as well as the two strangers, all of whom were sleeping to his left. He crouched and slowly made his way to the edge of the pool closest to Mila. There was still no movement in the pool. In fact, there was no breathing movement at all. Now he needed to wake Mila with no noise and not lose part of his hand in the process. Sticking your hand by a Zora's mouth unexpectedly could invite an involuntary bite from some extremely sharp teeth. At which point he would be the one making noise. A lot of it. He reached out and carefully placed the flat open palm of one hand near her mouth, ready to cover it once she awoke. He placed his other hand behind her neck. Then he leaned forward and put his mouth close to her ear hole and whispered.

"Mila, quiet but wake up."

There was no reaction. He repeated it again, slightly louder.

Mila jerked awake, and at the same time he covered her mouth with the one hand and held her head steady with the other hand on her neck. He could tell she was about to cry out.

Mila recognized him and her eyes showed shock and surprise. Link removed the hand from her neck to signal her to be quiet. She nodded and then he released his hand from her mouth. No one else in the pool had been disturbed.

He pointed to her Tab and gestured for her to leave it on the ground. She gave him another quizzical look but did as he asked.

Link looked around and the coast seemed clear. He beckoned her to follow him as and she gently climbed out of the pool. They made their way back to the central column, then slowly edged to the outside railing. Now they had to get down to the water below.

But before he could do anything Mila leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know I don't need to hide, right? All the guards know I'm Tila's guest," whispered Mila.

"You need to get home, you're in danger here, " said Link. "We believe Sopha sabotaged our Tabs to explode. I don't have time to explain everything. You need to get to the sea as fast as you can. Someone will meet you there and take you home."

"Where are you going? Why aren't we going together?" said Mila.

"Because I don't want to slow you down, " said Link. "I'll follow later on land. Please don't argue, time is precious. If you're missed everyone will be looking for you."

"If there's any danger here I'm not leaving you behind," said Mila.

Link was afraid of this.

"I'm your father, can you please just do as I say?" said Link.

"Alright," said Mipha. "I can dive from here and no one will bother me. But I don't like leaving you."

Mila positioned herself and did a perfect dive into the water below. Her splash wasn't noticed. If anyone heard it they interpreted it as a fish jumping for an insect. Mila disappeared underwater heading for the river. Link messaged Mipha that Mila was on her way to the Akkala Sea. Then he checked the map. There were no blue dots in the area. He started to climb down to the next level. When he reached it he caught his breath and checked the map. Still safe. He resumed his climb and finally reached the lower level. He was about to enter the water and swim to shore. But he never got the chance. He felt the point of a spear at his back and a voice he recognized.

"Hello, Link," whispered Sopha. "I thought that was you I spotted from the throne room. I don't sleep much most nights. Be quiet and do as I say. We are going to the throne room to talk."

Link rose and they made their way up the ladder and then to the stairway leading to the throne room. When they reached the foot of the stairs, a guard was startled.

"Your Majesty, do you need any assistance?" said one of the guards obviously surprised to see the situation and nervous he might be blamed for allowing someone to sneak around the area.

"No, I wish to speak to this person privately," said Sopha. "But keep an eye on everything. I wouldn't want any harm to come to someone from strangers wandering around."

"Yes, Your Majesty, and I will summon two more guards," said the guard.

They reached the throne room.

"Come around away from the stairs. And please drop your weapons, and let me see that Tab you're carrying," said Sopha.

Link made his way to the other side of the room. He dropped his sword, shield, and bow on the ground and handed over the Tab.

"I see your Tab tracks other Tabs now," said Sopha. "Too bad my own Tab does not have a tracking element, so it doesn't show up for you. Your scientists must have been very busy."

"What do you want, Sopha?" said Link.

"Please, show some respect, you're in my Domain now," said Sopha.

"What do you want, Your Majesty?" said Link.

"Your words are better, though your tone could stand improvement. But what makes you think I want anything?" said Sopha. "Wait, just a moment."

A message had just arrived for Sopha. She put down Link's Tab and took out her own. She typed out a reply.

"Oh, one of our Sheikah picked up your daughter," said Sopha. "She's on her way back. You can read the message for yourself since I'm sure my credibility with you is low."

Sopha showed Link her Tab and the messages.

_Naron: Your Majesty, have found Princess Mila. Should we bring her to you?_

_Sopha: Yes, at once._

Nothing was going right, Link thought. Now he had to worry about his daughter's safety again.

"We know you sabotaged the Tab plans," said Link.

"Sabotaged? In what way?" said Sopha.

"The tracking element," said Link. "We know you must have done that."

"You're very quick with accusations. You think you know that," said Sopha. "But my sister Faray helped me prepare for my trip. Are you sure she isn't the one behind this? Or someone acting on her behalf or even entirely on their own?"

Link was quiet. She was right. They couldn't prove she did this, though all his instincts told him she did. But to convict her of treason required proof. They didn't have any.

"I see you are considering my remarks," said Sopha. "But let's take this a step further. How do you know someone from your own land didn't do this? Perhaps someone who holds a grudge. Or a surviving Yiga Clan spy in your midst. They could have switched the plans before Fandra had a chance to give them to you. Have you considered that?"

"I did not come here for justice or to determine guilt, Your Majesty, but to bring my daughter home. If you are blameless in all this you will have no reason to prevent that," said Link.

"Your lovely daughter was always free to leave whenever she wanted, though I think she has been enjoying her time with my sister," said Sopha. "But you have snuck into our Domain like a spy or assassin. We have only your word about your intentions. Why should I not have you arrested given how suspicious your behavior is?"

"Have me arrested if you wish, Your Majesty. I only want my daughter to be safe," said Link.

"I'll stop toying with you," laughed Sopha. "Your suspicions are correct. I had the plans altered. It was the idea of my late fiancé, a Sheikah I was in love with, but your people killed a little over three years ago. So that was one reason to seek revenge. And you and your wife thwarted my plans when you destroyed the jewel I needed. So, I have another reason to be vengeful."

"Killed your Sheikah fiancé over three years ago?" said Link. "So, your fiancé was a member of the Yiga Clan?"

"Yes, that's what they're called," said Sopha. "He had been taught to hate the Hyrule Royal Family for what their ancestors did to his. And I can understand his feelings. But he was a good scientist and soldier and not some monster as you think of them. We were going to marry, the first time any of us here would marry another race. But then that fool dark version of yourself showed up and took charge, and my fiancé felt obliged to follow him. I begged him not to, but he thought it was his duty. But how stupid could their leader be, giving his enemy a timetable of his attack and counting on a single Divine Beast to conquer Hyrule? He was so obsessed with destroying the bloodline of the Goddess that he lost his judgment. Anyway, they were all killed in his reckless attack. But I could revenge his death through the information he left behind. And that has been my goal. With this here, I can detonate any or all of the Tabs."

Sopha had picked up a device she had hidden and put down her Tab. Link was observing her as she handled the triggering device. If she set that off many people in Hyrule would be killed or seriously injured. He was considering if he could somehow knock it out of her hands with a flurry rush.

"You know, right after I lost my fiancé I felt like destroying as much of Hyrule as I could. But after thinking more about it I have begun to feel differently. I think I will have better opportunities in the future by leaving it unharmed. I'll be satisfied with Mipha's and your deaths. You two were the ones who harmed my goals the most. As we know, you have no proof I did any of this. And you won't be telling anyone either. I think it would hurt more to take care of Mipha first. If I did you first she wouldn't know it. "

"Can I call her to make sure she is not near any of the children? I don't want them hurt."

"Alright," said Sopha. "I have no wish to harm your children. And I can probably hear the start of the explosion. Go ahead and say your last words to her."

Sopha handed Link his Tab and he called Mipha. After a couple of moments, she answered.

"Link? Is …."

"Please just listen and go outside. Are the children near you?"

"Alright.…. I'm outside now. The children are away at class. Why?"

"I love you …"

There was a short sharp muffled sound as Sopha pressed the detonator and Link instantly switched off his Tab. He buried his head in his arms, sobbing.

Sopha put down the detonator and consulted her Tab. The dot that had represented Mipha's Tab was gone now.

"Don't feel bad, your spirit will be joining hers soon. Please kneel and say a final prayer. Any last words for me?" said Sopha.

Link knelt.

"You're a heartless person. I pray Nayru will give you the justice you deserve," said Link.

Sopha approached him with her spear pointed at his heart. Suddenly there was a shout from behind her.

"Dad!" shouted Mila.

The distraction was enough. Link grabbed the spear from her hands and turned it on her.

Mila, Tila and Faray were standing on the side of the room. They had all climbed there. Hearing the shout, two guards also came running. They approached Link who was holding a spear on Sopha.

"Arrest this person," said Sopha pointing at Link. Link dropped the spear.

"Wait!" said Faray. "Sopha, we heard enough. We have witnesses, and there's the evidence of the detonator. It's over. You need to answer for your crimes. Guards, keep everyone safe until I can summon a council meeting. Or you can avoid the humiliation and resign."

Sopha was silent.

Link picked up the detonator and turned it off.

"I'd feel better hanging onto this," said Link.

"We need it as evidence," said Faray. "But you can disable it."

Link looked at the device. There was a section that came off, a power source. He removed it and put it in his pack. Then he handed the rest of the device to Faray, after which he walked over to Mila.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? I thought you were captured by a Sheikah?" said Link.

"I did run into a Sheikah, but seeing my royal headdress he called me 'Mistress' and asked if he could help me. I remembered Tila telling me about all her cousins. I told him I didn't have my Tab, but now I needed to get home. Could I borrow his Tab to send my cousin Sopha a message first? He was most obliging. He even offered to give me his Tab. Then I started back here at once to take care of you. I told Tila and she got Faray. We made our way here, and you know the rest."

"Well, thank you again," said Link. "You saved my life."

"You know, Dad, when I promised to take care of you I never thought you would be so much trouble. Mom was right. You do get yourself into some very difficult situations," said Mila.

"It's what I do, sweetheart, though usually I can handle them on my own," laughed Link. "But I need to make a call now."

Link called Mipha as he held his breath. He had called her earlier on her new Tab and he was sure she had followed his instructions about putting the old ones in a drawer.

"Link?" said Mipha.

"Thank Hylia you're safe," said Link.

"We're all safe," said Mipha. "But you're going to need a new desk. What about Mila?"

"She's fine, I'll tell you all about it later. I love you so much!" said Link.

"I love you, too. See you home soon," said Mipha.

Sopha glared at Link.

"So, no one has been harmed after all?" said Sopha. "That makes my crime less serious."

"True," said Link. "But intent is still a crime. Anyway, my business here is over. I need to take my daughter home now. Am I free to go?"

Sopha said nothing, but Faray spoke up.

"Yes, you have committed no crime," said Faray. "I wish you well and am so sorry for what happened. But our future together will be better. Farewell and safe travels."

"Goodbye Tila," said Mila. "Sorry about all this. I'll message you when I get home, or as soon as I get a Tab, and we can start planning our next visit."

"Goodbye Mila," said Tila. "And I'm sorry, too. Say hi to your family, especially your little brother."

Mila laughed while Link looked on puzzled.

"Let's go, Dad, I'll give you a pull through the river. But maybe you had better change armor first? You look like a Sheikah," said Mila.

"Good idea," said Link. "I'll just go over here and change."

Link moved behind a column and switched to the Zora Armor.

"All set. Bye Princess Tila and thank you for being such a good friend to Mila," said Link.

Mila took Link's hand, and they walked to the river, then dove in.

"By the way, what was Princess Tila's comment about especially saying hello to Linky about?" said Link.

"She thinks he's a cute little boy," said Mila. "She would like to stay friends with him. Are you okay with that?"

"How could I not be," said Link. "It's fine with me."

Mila and Link swam along the river and eventually reached the point where the shortest route was to cross overland and head toward the Akkala Sea. He received a message.

_Mipha: Link, wait by Akkala shore for a boat back to Domain. Can't wait to see you both! Love, Mipha._

_Link: Mipha, will do. We both miss you too. Love, Link._

They reached the seashore and waited. It was mid-afternoon, and the weather was fine, slightly cloudy but no rain in sight. Link stood on shore while Mila swam in the water.

"The boat is almost here, Dad," shouted Mila. She had used echolocation to detect it before it rounded the coastline. Soon Link saw the boat as well. Two guards welcomed them aboard.

"We've been waiting nearby for a message to pick you up," said one of the guards. "And we are under orders to return to the Domain as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," said Link. "We'll be happy to be back home quickly, too."

The boat got underway and Mila and Link both sat down next to each other.

"So, you enjoyed your time there?" said Link.

"Yes, Tila has been a wonderful friend," said Mila. "We understand each other so well."

"Thank Hylia she is not like her sister," said Link. "Now that this Tab issue is resolved we should start seeing more become available. I'll try to get you and the rest of the family one as soon as possible."

"That would be great, Dad," said Mila.

Mila put her arm around Link.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Dad," said Mila. "if you hadn't come who knows what would have happened. And you look pretty neat as a Sheikah, by the way. Did Mom like you in that outfit?"

"I don't think she ever saw me in it," laughed Link. "I used to wear my Champion tunic a lot before I got the Zora Armor. But it does come in handy for being stealthy. Glad I kept it."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She was a remarkable daughter.

The trip home was uneventful. They docked at Lanayru Bay then cut across the Samasa Plain and dove back swimming into the Rutala River to East Reservoir Lake and then walked the rest of the way into the Domain. Mipha, Sidon, Midon, Lapha, and Link were all waiting to greet them as they arrived.

Mipha rushed to Mila and hugged her, then did the same to Link. Then hugs were shared all around the family.

"Back a week early, Mila?" said Midon. "The …"

"Don't make any smart aleck comments about the boys, Mido," said Mila. "But I am happy to be back. And Tila says hello, Linky."

"Wow, are you special, Linky," said Midon. "I see a princess in your future."

Linky blushed.

"Are you jealous, Mido?" said Lapha. "Don't be embarrassed, Linky. I bet all the boys here will envy you someday."

Then Lapha took Linky by the hand.

"Let's go home," said Mipha. "It's time for a family meal with all the family again."

After their family meal, Mipha asked Link to walk with her.

"Now, tell me everything that happened," said Mipha.

Link told her the whole story.

"So, I have Mila to thank again," said Link. "She really has taken care of me."

"You're very lucky to have such a wonderful daughter," said Mipha. "You know she loves you very much. She's always been her daddy's girl, even as a small child."

"I know," said Link. "And I'm lucky to have all of you."

"So, Sopha will be removed as ruler, but she will probably escape as much punishment as she deserves," said Mipha.

"That's my guess," said Link.

"Anyway, another adventure story for your journal," said Mipha. "When will they ever end?"

"Who knows?" said Link. "But I want our adventure with each other to continue for a long time."

"Yes, I expect them to," laughed Mipha. "We can definitely have more adventures together. And on those, I don't mind you being a little reckless."

Mipha pulled him to her and they kissed. He held her and she felt so smooth and tender in his arms. Their kiss lasted. Then it finally ended

"Let's go home," said Link catching his breath. "I'm feeling adventurous."

"Me too," Mipha laughed. "And you don't have to write a story about it."


	45. Twentieth Anniversary Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda keeps advancing Hyrule's modernization as Mipha and Link reflect on it. Mipha holds her monthly staff meeting to discuss events around Hyrule. One twentieth anniversary passes without much fanfare in the Domain, followed shortly afterward by a happier romantic one.

It was just over three months now since Robbie's research and Link's mission to North Hyrule had resolved the issue with Sheikah Tabs, and their production had expanded rapidly. Tabs were hugely successful. Everyone loved their instant communication and the ability to take and send pictures. At the same time, roads began to be paved, and mechanized vehicles started to be produced that would soon become more popular than horses. Stables expanded in size and offered more services, performing double duty as horse stables and places to shop and refuel. Manufacturing and support infrastructure were developed. In short, Zelda was taking Hyrule through an industrial revolution of sorts.

Of course, not everyone in Hyrule was thrilled with the new direction. Some liked the old way of life they had always enjoyed. They preferred horses and letters to motorized vehicles and instant messages. And Zelda did not want to force anything on such people. So, for example, roads were paved to make travel smoother, but an unpaved lane was preserved for travel by horse. And Zelda's love of plants and flowers made her assure any plans for development protected as much of nature as possible. She did not want to destroy Hyrule's natural beauty. Mail service continued and even improved since letters could be delivered faster now.

Zelda worked tirelessly on this modernization project. It was her dream to achieve Hyrule's greatness, to bring about a golden age and enrich her people's lives. And she firmly believed this was the way to do it.

Back in Zora's Domain it was a rainy morning and had been raining hard since before sunrise. The children had already left for class. After seeing them off, Mipha had returned to the pool of water where Link was still resting. He was feeling lazy this morning, and the sound of the steady rain splashing everywhere was soothing.

"With all this rain, it's nice not to have to get up yet," said Link.

"Why?" said Mipha. "You don't want to get wet? You know you're resting in water, right?"

"Very funny, sweetheart," said Link. "I guess I'm just being lazy, but it feels good just staying here for now."

"We can rest a while longer," said Mipha. "You know I don't mind keeping you company. Close your eyes and sleep if you want."

"No, I'd rather talk with you if you don't mind. You know, I always liked not getting up and listening to the rain if I could," said Link. "I used to feel a bit guilty about it, but it was one of the few pleasures I had traveling alone. I would stay under the tent and try to wait for the rain to stop, particularly if I knew the next part of my trip involved a lot of climbing. It was relaxing, and Epona would alert me if she sensed any danger."

"This rain reminds me of a time we were together," said Mipha. "It was before you drew the sword. We took a long walk that day, all the way to Ralis Pond. Soon after we got there, it started pouring rain. You were so sweet and considerate. You said something like 'I'm so sorry you're getting all wet. I didn't think to bring a cloak.' I thanked you and told you I didn't mind getting wet. So, we sat there and talked and waited out the rain. Then the sun came out. You were soaked, so I suggested you take off your tunic and let it dry. You started blushing, saying you felt funny doing that until I reminded you we had swum together and you wore less than that then. So, you finally did. We sat and talked until late in the afternoon. By then your tunic was all dry. It had actually dried earlier, but I was enjoying the time with you, so I wasn't going to say anything. Eventually, you were starving, though, since we hadn't brought any food. We walked back to the Domain, cooked some fish, and had dinner together in one of the gazebo structures. After we ate you walked me home, and when we got there we found little Sidon, angry at both of us because he had expected me to play with him that afternoon and you kept me away. So, we both played with him for a little while in one of the pools, and after you left, I told him a sleep time story. He was fine. You were more talkative than usual that day, and I remember it as just one of those happy times we spent together. I wish you could remember it too."

"I wish that too," said Link." But I can imagine it as you tell it. As I think back, though, I seem to recall I wasn't the only shy one. You seemed pretty shy as well."

"True, but it was your fault," laughed Mipha. "You have to understand how hard it was for me. I fell in love with you and wanted so much for us to be together. And I knew you liked me when we were younger because you always looked for me to spend time with. But later you grew so quiet and focused on your mission. I spent many hours making the armor for you and dreaming of us marrying. But the more I hoped and dreamed, the less confident I grew. I feared you had changed, moved on from me somehow. And so, I prayed for the courage to ask you but feared for the answer and became more nervous. That probably came across as shyness. But then came your spontaneous kiss at Veiled Falls, and you told me you loved me. I was filled with such happiness and relief. I'll never forget that moment and that feeling. But I know you lost the memory of that time too."

Link said nothing. He knew he had lost the memory of their first kiss, except for just before it when he fell asleep on her shoulder. But Mipha had told him about it more than once. She put her arm around him.

"Now relax and listen to the rain," said Mipha.

Link closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was waking up to Mipha calling his name.

"Rain or not, we really do have to get up now," said Mipha. "There's some cooked fish here, and we still have time for breakfast together."

Over breakfast, they began discussing technology and Hyrule's transformation.

"It's amazing how much everyone uses Tabs now," said Link. "The children can't live without them. Don't you wish we had Tabs growing up?" said Link.

"I do," said Mipha. "But I can see you thoughtlessly sending me pictures of you with Zelda and making me even more jealous. I would have liked a picture of you, though, and we could have sent messages to each other instead of waiting for visits. Maybe you would have looked at my picture now and then and thought of me."

"I thought of you anyway without a picture," said Link. "But a picture of you would have been nice. In my old timeline, the only picture I had of you was that group picture Purah took of all of us after the Champions Inauguration. Daruk brought us closer, as you wrote, but it wasn't the best picture of you. It was better than nothing though, and I hung it near my bed. But I couldn't bear to look at it sometimes. And I hope you're not going to get mad at me again for reminding you I read your diary."

"No, I'm over the diary incident," laughed Mipha. "You know I was the one who wanted that picture taken so there would be a picture of us. I wonder where that picture is now? Somewhere at Hyrule Castle, I imagine. I should message Zelda to see about getting a copy. Unless seeing it again would be painful for you."

"No, it wouldn't be painful at all now that we're together," said Link. "It would be nice to have. Having more pictures of my own would have probably helped my memory recover sooner."

They stopped to eat. Then Link spoke up again.

"And speaking of new technology," said Link. "I can also see the appeal of motorized cycles. But there was something special about the bond between Epona and me. Riding a motorized cycle is fun, but Epona and I spent many days and nights together. She was there for me when I had to camp out alone in a wet forest or huddle by the fire in a snow-filled woods. She was a true companion who could help me, and I would miss that."

"Speaking of Epona, how is she doing?" said Mipha.

"She just had the baby, a filly," said Link. "Baby Epona is doing fine and so is her mother. Within six months she will be almost the same height as her mother, though still smaller in weight. It's amazing how fast horses grow. In a couple of years, she'll be almost fully grown. I think this will keep Epona from being lonely for a while."

"Another interesting topic Mila and Midon were discussing this morning while you were being lazy, a subject that came up in one of their classes, was the ability for skilled individuals to develop new Tab runes," said Mipha. "You would not need to be a Sheikah, though you would need to study how to do it. Using the proper tools, you would develop a rune you thought would be useful and submit it to Hyrule Castle. If the scientists there approve, then it would be made available to everyone. It sounds like a whole new field of work might develop from this activity."

"That's interesting," said Link. "This device really is transforming life in so many ways. But it may be our children and later who fully realize its potential. My instinct is to do things the old-fashioned way, and I have to remind myself a Tab could help. Mila teases me all the time about it, like when I jot down notes instead of typing them in a Tab. Or realizing a picture would be a better reminder. But I'll keep trying."

"What I miss most about not having Tabs back then are the pictures we could have had of our family growing up," said Mipha. "It was so cute to see little Mila in your arms or Midon sitting on your lap listening to one of your stories. And if they had existed earlier, I would have loved to have some pictures of my mother and father."

"Yes, that's true," said Link. "We could have also captured pictures of our time together. But we really shouldn't complain. Be happy with what we have, not sad for what we don't."

"Maybe you should write that saying down," said Mipha. "Or put it on your Tab. But it's true. Now I have to get to work and so do you. I believe you owe us some updates as our roving ambassador. It would be embarrassing to have to fire you. Let's go."

They kissed then headed to the meeting, Mipha's monthly staff meeting. The meeting area was adjacent to the throne room, and everyone stood out of respect.

"Good morning, thank you, and please sit down everyone," said Mipha.

Link took a seat next to Sidon. There were six people present: Mipha, Sidon as second in command and Zora Champion, Link as Zora roving ambassador, Edra representing the council of elders, Kara the Royal Secretary, and Larah, the Captain of the Royal Guards.

"Kara, would you please list the topics for today? As you see we are using Tabs more and more for these meetings. And as usual, let's dispense with titles," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Kara. "I provided all of you with an agenda on your Tabs. I'll read the items:

1\. Queen Zelda's monthly report - Mipha

2\. Champion activities - Sidon

3\. Technology update - Sidon

4\. North Hyrule Zora report - Link

5\. Gerudo report - Link

6\. Goron report - Link

7\. Rito report - Link

8\. Domain education and projects - Edra

9\. Domain guard status and defense - Larah."

"Did I leave anything out?" asked Kara.

No one spoke up. Thank Hylia for that, thought Link, already groaning inwardly at the number of topics. But he understood it was important for Mipha and her key people to keep up with current events and these meetings were only monthly. Her other meetings were usually with one or two people at a time. Kara was also a very efficient Royal Secretary. She organized and ran the meetings well and kept everyone on topic, so little time was wasted.

"I'll start then," said Mipha. "I have Zelda's report that Kara distributed to all of you late yesterday by Tab. But to summarize, about 20 percent of the roads have been paved so far, mostly in Central Hyrule. Tab production is at full capacity, but frankly, I can't think of anyone who doesn't already have a Tab at this point. I suppose some outlying areas may still be lacking. The new tower in North Akkala is under construction and should greatly improve signal strength and communication with North Hyrule when completed. Zelda writes she would like to visit each of the key cities next year so we will need to work with her staff to schedule her visit here. The last item is her request to determine how many are going to the 20th-anniversary victory celebration at Hyrule Castle in one month. I know they didn't do anything for the tenth anniversary, and I couldn't have gone to that one anyway for obvious reasons. But for some reason, they want to celebrate the twentieth. I haven't decided about going yet. I don't know that there is anything else in her report worth mentioning. You can read it in its entirety if you want. If there are no questions, we can move on."

No one had any questions, so Sidon began his report.

"Now that we all have Tabs it's been easy for all of us Champions to keep in touch," said Sidon. "We are all keeping to our Divine Beast monthly exercise schedule. Ruta needed some adjustment to its main console which I was able to do. So, Ruta is in top working condition. The Rito are conducting an exercise with Medoh next week. People here may see it in the distant sky from certain locations. We should let everyone know, so no one is alarmed. Nothing special to report about Naboris or Rudania. We have not had time to learn about the Divine Beasts in North Hyrule yet. But while on this topic, I would like to bring up the question of whether we need to keep to such a rigorous preparedness schedule with our Divine Beasts at this point. It seems there is no imminent danger of Ganon returning. I know King Rhoam was somewhat paranoid about his return, but is Queen Zelda as much concerned? Do we really need to keep so prepared?"

"I think it's a 'better safe than sorry' decision," said Mipha. "Can anyone guarantee Ganon won't return sooner than we expect? Does anyone else have any comments?"

"I think it's wise to stay prepared," said Link. "Right now, people like Zelda and some others of us have a living memory of what Ganon's attack was like and how terrible it was. But if we do nothing, over time memory will fade, and people will grow complacent. By the time the signs show Ganon's return is imminent it may be too late to prepare. Someday, Sidon, you will have to train your successor, so that's another reason to keep your skills current."

"I can always ask Zelda's opinion," said Mipha. "But I think she will want to err on the side of caution."

No one else had anything to add.

"Alright, the next topic is an update on Sheikah technology," said Kara. "I think you were going to discuss that also, Sidon."

"Yes," said Sidon. "I had my monthly meeting as our representative with Dr. Purah and the scientists at Hyrule Castle. Aside from beginning to consider some additional runes for our Tabs, they are also working on plans for mechanized flying machines using technology similar to the mechanized land vehicles. It is still in the very early planning stages, but that would also be a huge leap forward in transportation. They are also working closely with people involved in education to help develop classes that would teach students more about technology including how to create runes and become more familiar with how Tabs work. That will take some time they think since most educators in Hyrule are not very strong in technology. Anyway, those are the main items being worked on. Are there any questions?"

No one had any.

"Now it's Link's turn to summarize the reports from the other areas of Hyrule," said Kara.

"Yes, thank you, Kara," said Link. "As Kara said, I will summarize the reports. If anyone wants to read the full reports, they're available. Just let Kara or me know. First, from our sister Domain in North Hyrule, the political situation there has stabilized. Faray is permanent Queen now, and Sopha is not permitted to leave their Domain or communicate with anyone outside it. As you know, Sopha resigned in exchange for a lighter punishment, thus avoiding a trial by their council. They are currently working to create a seaway directly from their Domain to the North Akkala Sea so we can journey there more easily. That work should take a year or so, and they will be using some mechanized construction equipment the Sheikah there developed for them instead of asking for Gorons to help with the digging. They feel it would be beneficial to learn more about each Domain's history and are proposing we set up classes to cover that. They are also hoping more of us will eventually visit and are happy to send more visitors our way as well. In addition to Princess Tila, that is, who I know is a regular visitor here."

"Yes, well, that's very considerate of our distinguished ambassador to single Princess Tila out for comment," laughed Mipha. "Tila and Mila have become good friends. But now that things have settled down there, we should encourage more visits back and forth. Once it's finished, a seaway should help that too. And I think many of us are curious about their history. I certainly am."

"Alright, I will look into seeing if we can develop some tourist advertising there and begin a discussion about history education," said Kara.

"Next is the Gerudo report," said Link. "They are beginning preparations to pave the road between Gerudo Town, the Kara Kara Bazaar, and Gerudo Canyon Stable. Later they plan to extend the paved road through the Gerudo Canyon. They have also sought to increase tourism, advertising the beauty of the desert with its unique flowers, shopping at their fine jewelry store, and rejuvenating yourself and your complexion at their spa. They are advertising it as a place for women to get away and pamper themselves with a nice vacation. Of course, that doesn't work for us at the moment, I mean Zoras, given the lack of water getting there. But if someday travel there was rapid, they do have water in their city and oasis, so perhaps even our people could visit if they wished. The Gerudo forces feel they have explored and cleaned out the Yiga Clan hideout pretty thoroughly, though even now, three years later, they are still occasionally uncovering secret passages. They are very relieved to be rid of them as that group was a thorn in their side for years."

"As for the Gorons," continued Link. "Goron mining activity has picked up substantially with all the construction and demand for materials now. They have expanded mining capacity at all locations. And if tourism to Gerudo Town picks up, they expect to sell more gems to the Gerudo jewelry store. They would also like more tourism themselves and have been advertising their hot water springs to improve health. Death Mountain remains quiet, so there is nothing of concern in that area."

"The Rito are understandably the least personally excited about the new roadwork," said Link. "Though they think better roads may bring more tourists coming to ski near there. And that will mean more winter clothing sales as well, either in their village or in Castle Town at their branch store. As you know, or maybe you don't know since you don't wear much, the Rito are famous for their high-quality cold weather clothing. Sidon already mentioned the Medoh testing. They are also proposing a Hyrule archery competition similar to the annual swordsmanship competition. And if there is interest, they would consider opening archery schools in the major cities, excluding Goron City. I think that's an excellent idea. The Rito are outstanding archers, and even if we can't fly like them, we could benefit from their teaching. But I guess I keep forgetting I'm a Hylian, so I should defer to others on this matter."

"It's nice you've been with us so long you forget you're a Hylian," laughed Mipha. "But we Zoras value archery as well, so I agree with you."

"Alright, I'll let them know we are interested," said Kara. "Was there anything else, Link?"

"No, thank you, that concludes my report," said Link.

"Alright," said Kara. "Edra, you're next."

"Thank you," said Edra. "Somewhat to Sidon's point earlier, we have invited some Sheikah scientists to assist with instruction here on some technical subject matter as well as help expand the knowledge of our own instructors, and two of them have agreed to do that. I expect them to arrive in the next week. They are willing to remain with us for six months, and then rotate their position with other scientists if the program is successful."

"That is excellent, Edra," said Mipha. "I would like to thank them when they are here."

"I'll take care of setting that up," said Kara.

"As far as other items," said Edra, "our freshwater quality remains outstanding, and our reservoirs have all been inspected and are in good condition. We are starting to work on paving roads leading out of the Domain. There are no other major projects in the works at the moment. That's my report."

Shorter than usual thought Link. The meeting was moving along pretty fast.

"The last item we scheduled was Larah's report," said Kara.

"Thank you, Kara," said Larah. "We continue to maintain solid defenses for our Domain and are having no problem recruiting new guards to replace any that are retiring. We would also be interested in attending Rito archery classes as part of our guard training in the future. We are currently looking into using more technical devices to improve our defenses, though the need for them seems slight at the moment. These would transmit pictures to a central location so we could monitor more areas without the need for patrols. I don't have anything else to report. Does anyone have any security concerns or questions?"

"Will people know where your security devices are located?" asked Edra. "I think they would like to know if they are being watched."

"Yes, there will be an indication the area is under watch," said Larah. "We don't want to intrude, but need to monitor access. There will be plenty of places people can have privacy, but getting into our Domain without detection will be much more difficult. Is there anything else?"

No one spoke.

"Thank you, Larah," said Mipha. "And I personally would like to thank you for the skill your guards show keeping an eye on my family but not getting in their way. I know that must be hard."

"Thank you, we do our best to be invisible guardians," said Larah. "But if it comes down to it, we are going to do what it takes to assure their safety, so they should understand that comes first."

"Is there anything else we should discuss?" said Kara.

No one spoke up.

"Then our meeting is adjourned, and thank you, everyone," said Kara.

Everyone got up and exchanged goodbyes leaving the meeting. Sidon and Link remained behind.

"Kara, a very nice job as usual," said Mipha. "Thank you for all your help."

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty," said Kara. Then she bowed and left the room.

"Need me for anything, Sis?" asked Sidon.

"Not right now," said Mipha. "Please check with Kara, though. I'd like you to join me in my meetings later if you can."

"Of course, see you later then," said Sidon, and he left.

"That meeting went a lot faster than I expected. Do you have more things to take care of now?" said Link.

"Yes, I have some more meetings after this," said Mipha. "Why don't you go down to the plaza and get yourself something to eat. I'll probably eat later."

"Alright," said Link. "May your loyal subject approach Your Majesty to share a kiss?"

"I don't normally permit such informality from my subjects," laughed Mipha. "But in your case, I shall grant an exception."

They kissed.

"What about attending the 20th-anniversary victory celebration?" said Link. "You're still deciding?"

"Yes, and you know why, right?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I know why, sweetheart," said Link. "I'm sorry."

"I know that was a big day for Hyrule and all of us," said Mipha. "But that date will always be bittersweet for me thanks to the Yiga Clan. Father was killed on that date going on ten years ago now. It's hard for me to celebrate with the others when I think of that. But I hate to deprive you of the chance."

Link put his arm around her and took her hand.

"I understand," said Link. "We don't have to go. I don't mind missing it. We can stay together here and have our own private celebration and remembrance both. Thinking about it makes me sad, too. He was a kind and loving person, and he welcomed me so readily as his son. I grew to love him. When I close my eyes, I can see him sitting here and sharing a hearty laugh. Whatever you decide is fine. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, knowing you're always here for me," said Mipha. "Now go ahead."

Link left for the plaza. There was another twentieth anniversary coming up as well, he realized. He and Mipha had married one month after the first one. They had been skipping giving each other presents since their first anniversary, but twenty years was something special. He wanted to get her something, but what? She was tough to shop for. Zoras wore little clothing and little of anything else. They were probably the most unworldly of all the races in Hyrule. All he could think of was jewelry again. Mila had told him there was a way to shop using Tabs, but for a purchase like this, he wanted to do the transaction in person. And he could use some help picking something. So, that meant a trip to Castle Town. He wanted the gift to be a surprise so he would have to find some reason for going there on his own. But it had to be a real reason. On general principles, he would never lie to her, even if it was with good intentions. It just wasn't his nature.

It was a week later that an opportunity presented itself. He received a message that there was a meeting of ambassadors at Hyrule Castle in one week's time. Attendance was optional but encouraged. That would be six weeks before their anniversary, enough time to get something even if it needed to be crafted and delivered. He approached Mipha about it later that day.

"I'm thinking of attending the next ambassadors meeting at Hyrule Castle next week if you're okay with that," said Link. "It's just a short meeting. I can leave in the morning and get back that same night."

"Sounds like a lot of travel for a short meeting," said Mipha. "Can't they do it by Tab?"

"They prefer everyone meet in person. I'm thinking I'll rent a motorized cycle for the trip," said Link. "Epona is still recovering, and that will speed my travel. Most of the roads are paved in the castle area."

"Are you sure you're not going just for the chance to ride the cycle?" asked Mipha. "Alright, feel free to go and have your fun. But please ride carefully. Don't speed and hurt yourself."

"I promise, sweetheart," said Link. This was indeed going to be fun, though, he thought.

Mila showed him how to use his Tab to request a rental cycle be delivered from the nearest stable to the Domain.

"Seriously, Mom's okay with you doing this, Dad?" said Mila as she helped with his Tab. "You're sure you know how to ride one of these?"

"Yes, and I promised to take it easy," said Link. "I took a practice ride on one after one of my visits to Epona. And I have some other experience. I'll be fine."

On the morning of the meeting, Link left early. He had to walk the cycle in a couple of places, but soon he was cruising along the road at what he considered a fast but safe pace. He had to admit this was fun as he navigated the roads and leaned into its curves and turns. And the newly paved roads with their smooth ride were a real delight. He finally pulled up to a stop in front of the castle and noticed there was even an area to park cycles now. Another sign of progress.

Link used to know some of the castle guards, and sometimes chatted with them about their families when he visited. But the faces were all new now. And they didn't recognize him either as they asked to see his credentials before granting him admittance. It hit home that it really had been almost twenty years since their triumph, and for a new generation that was just a history lesson. Fame truly was fleeting.

He entered the castle and located the meeting room. The meeting itself was mostly routine, but Link did give everyone an update on activity at the Domain.

When the meeting ended the new North Hyrule ambassador from Queen Faray approached Link to introduce herself. She reminded him a little of Faray, but her pigmentation was darker.

"Link, may I introduce myself?" she said. "My name is Laray and my cousin, Queen Faray, has asked me to serve as the ambassador from our Domain. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, and I look forward to our working together. Queen Faray believes our two Domains should grow closer. Perhaps I can visit your Domain soon and present myself to Queen Mipha? Can you tell me who schedules her meetings so I can message them? And I would like to exchange Tab addresses with you as well. Sorry, but I am still new to all this."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Princess Laray, and don't worry about being new," said Link. "You would be very welcome to visit. Let me give you Kara's and my information. Kara is the Royal Secretary, and she or someone helping her can schedule a meeting. Queen Mipha is eager for closer ties between our Domains as well. I'm sure she would be delighted to meet you."

"Thank you," said Laray as she entered the information into her Tab. "I'll message you so you have my address. Do you have time to speak with me now? I would like to learn more about Queen Mipha before my visit and while I have the chance."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "Normally I could stay longer and talk, but I have an errand I need to run in Castle Town and get home before it's too late. I'm not sure how long the errand will take."

"I was hoping to visit Castle Town after the meeting as well," said Laray. "Would it be too much of an imposition if I walked there with you?"

"No, not at all," said Link, "Let's talk while we walk there."

They left the castle and began the short walk to Castle Town together.

"What would you like to know?" said Link.

"How is Queen Mipha to deal with?" said Laray. "I know I will be dealing mostly with you, ambassador to ambassador, but there will be times I need to meet with her and I want to do my best."

"You know I'm her husband, right?" said Link. "So, my opinion may be different than others. But I think everyone would say that she is a very conscientious ruler and thinks only of what's best for her people. She has no ambitions beyond doing her duty. She is a very kind and considerate person. She doesn't get angry or lose her temper with anyone. Well, with the possible exception of one of her subjects. And she is quite smart and has an extensive knowledge of Hyrule. Even when she was younger, I was quite impressed by her ability to converse intelligently and on equal terms with then-Princess Zelda and her father. I think you will get along fine with her. Just relax and be yourself."

"Alright, thank you," said Laray. "I feel better knowing that. Queen Faray is counting on me to work well with the other parts of Hyrule and especially your Domain. I don't want to disappoint her. She has her fins full with all her new responsibilities."

They were approaching the Castle Town branch of the Gerudo owned Starlight Memories jewelry store.

"I'm sorry, I need to go in here," said Link. "Please enjoy the rest of your time here, and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"But this is also where I am going," said Laray. "I am hoping to get a small gift for my sister. But I can just browse and mind my own business while you finish shopping. Or would you prefer I wait outside?"

"Actually, it might be best if you waited outside, but let me explain. I don't want you to think I'm just being rude. The salesperson here has a terrible habit of jumping to the wrong conclusion, I think you Zoras say diving to the wrong depth, about relationships. Anyway, she didn't believe I had a grown daughter and once referred to Mipha as my beautiful mistress."

"Oh!" Laray gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"If she recognizes me and sees us together," Link continued. "Well, I have no idea what she will say, and it might be embarrassing for you. So, I hope you understand."

"Yes, completely," said Laray. "How did Queen Mipha react to such an insult?"

"I think she was so surprised she didn't know what to say," said Link. "We laughed about it later."

"Alright, yes, then it might be best if I walked around and returned here later. Thank you, and goodbye. Have a safe trip home." said Laray.

Link was a little hesitant to renew his acquaintance with the Starlight Memories salesperson. But this was the only shop that carried fine jewelry and could make custom pieces quickly. He entered the store, not sure what to expect. To his surprise, the salesperson recognized him at once.

"Oh, Sir, I am so happy to see you again," said the Gerudo saleswoman. "After you shopped here last time I inquired about who you two were, and I am so sorry for my rudeness. I had no idea your wife was such an exalted person, though I stand by my comment about her beauty. Please forgive me, and by way of apology let me offer you a half-price discount should you be willing to make another purchase."

"I am very interested in another purchase," said Link. "My exalted wife and I have a wedding anniversary coming up, and I need to get her something nice."

"Very well, I will be happy to help. I know Zoras do not wear rings or earrings or ankle bracelets. So, we are limited to bracelets, headpieces or necklaces.

"She already has an official headpiece," said Link. "She sometimes wears some kind of bracelet pair that goes with her headdress, so I think that may be official too. But maybe she could wear a different set sometimes. I'm not sure if I should get her another necklace. Last time I got her a necklace with Nayru's symbol in gold and sapphire. I'm not sure how to top that."

"Well, I know Zoras do love sapphires," said the saleswoman. "Perhaps a pair of bracelets with sapphires in the same design as the necklace would be a good choice. But, honestly, I think a necklace would be a nicer gift, and what woman would mind having two, especially when it comes from her lover or husband I mean? I could make a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant formed from sapphire. And I can put two smaller gems, like rubies, one to each side of the center sapphire. If I recall rubies would look quite nice on your wife. And I will charge you a very reasonable price as my apology and with hopes that your family will consider shopping here in the future."

Link tried to visualize what the necklace would look like. Mipha generally wore silver and blue items. But her pigmentation was red. So maybe the saleswoman was right.

"I think if you make the chain a silver color that would work best," said Link. "Can you have the necklace completed in time for delivery to me within one month?"

"It can be ready in three weeks," said the saleswoman. "I know we have some nice heart-shaped sapphires in stock at our main store in Gerudo Town, and they can do the work there if I describe it to them. I promise it will be ready in three weeks, no longer. And I will have it sent promptly to you at Zora's Domain. Can you share with me your Tab information? I can inform you of our progress and let you know of any special items we have."

"Very well," said Link. He didn't see the harm and then settled the bill. Despite the so-called half-off discount, it was still a pretty steep price, he thought.

Now it was time to cycle home before it got too dark and Mipha started worrying about him. He started home, and it felt great riding along the smooth paved road, the wind in his hair. He felt the urge to go even faster, then thought better of it. If he arrived home bruised from a fall Mipha would probably be so angry she wouldn't heal him. He slowed to a safer speed. When he finally reached the Domain, it was already evening and very quiet. He walked the cycle across the great bridge to keep from waking anyone, and the guards greeted him.

"How did you like the cycle, Link?" said one.

"It's fun to ride," said Link." They're pretty fast. Just very noisy."

"I wonder If they'll make a water version of that someday?" said the guard.

"I could see that, something to ride across the water," said Link. "Interesting idea. But I need to get home. Good night."

When he arrived home, Mipha was still awake. He undressed and entered the pool they slept in together.

"You're alright?" said Mipha. She held him by the shoulders and looked him over.

"Yes, fine," said Link. "I hope you didn't worry."

"Of course, I worried," said Mipha. "I worry every time you go off on your own. But you're home safe now. And no bruises?"

"No, I'm good," said Link. "It was an easy ride. And kind of fun, actually."

"Your meeting go well?" said Mipha.

"Yes, fine," said Link. "I met Faray's new ambassador, one of her cousins named Laray. She's anxious to meet you."

"You're tired?" said Mipha.

"No," said Link. "Riding the cycle was actually kind of exhilarating. Not tired."

"Good, because I'm not either," said Mipha.

The next two weeks went by uneventfully. And finally, the day of the twentieth anniversary of Hyrule's victory rolled around.

Mipha had decided to stay in the Domain after all, and of course, Link stayed with her. There was no celebration in the Domain. Those in charge of such things were aware of Mipha's feelings, and frankly, many of the people there remembered the date more for the death of their beloved king than the older Hyrule victory.

Link remembered something else about this date and sent a quick message.

Link: Happy Birthday Zelda! Sorry to miss the celebration but enjoy this special day. Hope to see you and the family soon.

He got a quick reply.

Zelda: My faithful guardian knight remembered! Thank you and hope we can see each other when Mipha feels up to it.

"Maybe I will feel up to attending the 25th-anniversary celebration," said Mipha to Link as they walked together after dinner. "I do need to move on, I know."

"Only if you feel ready, sweetheart," said Link. "Other than seeing our old friends, I'm not sure what to make of these celebrations. We're like old entertainers brought back on stage for another bow. For many people, our victory is old news now. They didn't experience it. They heard we went off and had a great victory, but they never saw the battles. I know Zelda means well by all this, and it's her way of showing thanks. Maybe the 25th will be the one to attend."

"Anyway, I do remember how happy I was when it was all over," said Mipha. "I was bewildered about who you were, but at least we accomplished our mission together. So, we should remember and be thankful for that."

The night was clear, and there was a full moon in the sky. As usual, the Domain glowed a beautiful blue, and the flowing water sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'm glad we stayed here," said Link. "I would much rather be with you making sure you're alright than partying with everyone right now."

"You mean that?" said Mipha. "You don't miss Revali?"

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "I'm sure he misses me, though. He has one less person to pick on. But I know he acts meaner than he really is. We'll catch them all another time. Let's go home."

Link's package arrived two weeks later as promised, and when no one was around, he opened it and checked the contents. The necklace did look beautiful, at least to him. He hoped she would like it. He re-wrapped it and hid it out of sight. Then he sat down and composed a note to go with it, and hid that away as well. Later he sought out Sidon.

"I wonder if I could ask a favor of you, Sidon," said Link. "Our twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up, and I want to make it a special day for Mipha. I am going to order some of her favorite food from Lurelin Village. Kara told me she has some meetings that day until the afternoon, and you know how dedicated she is. So we can't do anything until later in the day. I was also hoping to throw a small surprise party for her, just with the family. I can walk with her to Veiled Falls in the afternoon, and you could set up the party and the food so it's all ready when we get back. Having some music and dancing will be nice. I want so much to make it a happy day for her."

"Leave it to me, Link," said Sidon. "I know what to do, and I'd love to see my sister have some fun. The children are old enough to help out, too. You just keep her away while we get it all ready. And congratulations. You've been a great brother to me. I still remember the pretend battles we had on our adventures when I was small. And when I was older, you taught me real combat. I know you also made my sister the happiest she could be. Thank you."

Sidon reached out, and they hugged each other.

On their big day, Mipha woke up first. She looked over at Link sleeping peacefully in the water next to her. It was so kind of him to learn to sleep in the water like that. He did that for her so she would sleep better. But that's the way he was. He stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Happy anniversary, darling," said Mipha.

"Happy anniversary," said Link.

They exchanged a kiss.

"I'm sorry I have things I need to do today," said Mipha. "But I should be finished by late afternoon. Then the rest of the day we can have all to ourselves."

"That would be perfect," said Link. "I got you a present, but I think it makes sense to give it to you this afternoon when you're free."

"And I got you one too, and I agree," said Mipha.

Link double checked with Sidon on the arrangements, and all was set. The day seemed to drag on. But finally, Kara told him Mipha was finishing her last meeting. Link retrieved the gift and his note. He wanted to present it to her at Veiled Falls.

"Finally done," said Mipha.

Link was eager to exchange gifts and give Sidon time to get things ready for their small party. So his invitation came across as less emotional than he meant it.

"Can we take our traditional visit to Veiled Falls now?" said Link. "I mean before it gets too late."

"Of course," laughed Mipha. "You make it sound less romantic and more like an obligation though. But just give me a moment."

Mipha went back to their room then returned.

"Come, take my hand," said Mipha. "You know how special that place is to me."

They walked hand-in-hand across the bridge and then up to Veiled Falls. The sound of the waterfall blotted out other noises. It was late afternoon, and the sun was starting to cast long shadows, but the weather was still mild.

"Come, sit with me for a while," said Mipha.

Link sat next to her. It was the same rock they had sat on when they kissed for the first time over twenty years before. In a real sense, the openly romantic part of their lives had started here though their feelings for each other went back further. Link retrieved the gift from his pack and handed it to her.

"Happy Anniversary," said Link. "I hope you like it."

Mipha opened the package and gasped.

"This is beautiful!" she said. "I love the arrangement, and the heart is perfect. Thank you so much, sweetheart."

Then Mipha opened the note that went with the gift and read it.

_Dearest Mipha,_

_You know better than anyone I often struggle to find words to say. But what I write here comes straight from my heart._

_You have been, and always will be, the one true love of my life. Your adorable smile, your gentle laugh, your beautiful eyes, your warm touch, and your kind nature captured my heart long ago. From childhood friend to loving wife, you have made dreams come true I never dared to dream._

_Each day I give thanks to Hylia, Goddess of Time, for answering my prayers and granting me, granting us, this second chance at love. I live every moment of it in gratitude._

_I hope you like the gift. You are not easy to shop for. Your gift to me has been my life with you and our beautiful family. Thank you for everything._

_Love now and forever,_

_Link_

Mipha started crying.

"Now you are making me cry. Your note is so sweet and loving, darling," said Mipha. "It means more to me than anything."

"I meant every word of it," said Link.

They kissed and held each other until Mipha stopped sobbing.

"But I have something for you as well," said Mipha recovering her composure.

She handed Link a small package and a note. He opened the box, and there was a golden ring with a chip of Luminous Stone in the shape of a heart but polished and smoothed to gem quality.

"Since you recovered that memory of finding the heart-shaped chip of Luminous Stone, I thought I would put it to good use. I had the stone smoothed and polished. I hope you like it," said Mipha.

Link put on the ring.

"I love it, and especially since it will remind me of a happy time together," said Link. "But let me read your note."

_Dearest Husband,_

_From my heart to your heart, a symbol of our love. May you wear it in good health and may it remind you of my undying love for you._

_Mipha_

He leaned over, and they kissed.

"That's a beautiful note," said Link. "I will treasure it and the ring."

The held each other in their arms for a while, thinking back to the many times they had visited this special place. But finally, Link spoke up.

"It's getting dark," said Link. "We should head back. And I'm getting hungry, too."

They strolled back to the Domain, but when they reached the throne room, Sidon and the children jumped up.

"Surprise! And Happy Anniversary!" they shouted.

Soon everyone was eating porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village, and music was playing. Mipha and Link danced several times. And Mipha looked ecstatic to be having so much fun with her family. Sidon looked over at Link and gave him a nod.

"Come on, Linky, " said Lapha. "Let me teach you how to dance."

Lapha took his hand and Linky and she were soon dancing together.

"I think he dances better than you already," laughed Mipha speaking to Link as she watched them. "But you're getting better. I recommend more practice."

Then Mipha took Link's hand, and they danced again. After their dance was done Mila came over to him.

"Can you handle a father-daughter dance now, Dad," said Mila.

"I'll try," said Link. "I can get a little emotional over things like this, though."

They held each other, and he noticed Midon was dancing with Mipha.

"Congratulations, Dad," said Mila. "And whatever you did or said to Mom, I haven't seen her this happy in ages."

"I just told her how I feel," said Link. "We're both very happy today. And you and the rest of our family are a big part of that happiness. But special days like this make you think back and realize all that's happened. Here I am dancing with my once baby girl who is already grown up. I'm happy for you, of course, but it's sometimes hard for me to take in."

"I understand, Dad," said Mila. "But it's too soon for you to start getting all sentimental. It's actually a little weird but after that rune episode, you're not much older than me right now. Mido and I won't be adults for quite a while yet, and you still have Laff and Linky to raise. So we all have many more years together. And you know I will always be your loving daughter. Thanks for the dance, Dad. And you and Mom, please enjoy the rest of this special day."

Then she kissed him on the cheek and joined her siblings.

The fun went on past normal sleep time. But finally, the evening was getting late. They kissed the children and sent them off to sleep. Then Sidon wished them a good night, and Link thanked him for arranging everything.

Mipha and Link were finally alone again and went back to their room. Mipha grabbed him in her arms and kissed him, a long and passionate kiss. They kissed some more until finally Link pulled her to him, and they made love. Afterward, they relaxed in the pool together. He looked over at her, and she smiled.

"You made this a very special day, sweetheart, one I will always remember," said Mipha. "I loved it. And the family party was a wonderful surprise. Thank you."

"And I love you, and am happy you enjoyed it," said Link leaning over and kissing her. He gently stroked the top of her tail fin as she caressed his cheek, then she tickled him playfully on the shoulder.

Then, Mipha suddenly looked away and gazed off into the distance with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" said Link.

"I was just thinking. This was such a perfect day. I couldn't imagine a happier one. But now something is starting to bother me," said Mipha.

"Yes?" said Link.

She turned and gazed into his eyes with that gentle smile he found so irresistible.

"What are you going to do for our twenty-fifth?" said Mipha.

Link's jaw dropped as he stared at her open-mouthed for a moment.

Then they both burst out laughing.


	46. A Shadow Arises - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The descendant of an ancient evil is unwittingly freed.

The excavation of the channel to connect the Zora Domain in North Hyrule to the Akkala Sea was progressing well. A group of Sheikah was using mechanical dredging devices to dig the channel with impressive results. The work party was about one-fourth of the way to the sea when they began to uncover small artifacts such as broken fragments of pottery, tools and miscellaneous personal items. Lanyon, the person in charge of the dredging operation, notified his superiors who proceeded to send one of their archeologists, Fandra, to examine them.

"Work's going well I hear," said Fandra to Lanyon upon arriving. "Let's see what you've found so far."

"Over here," said Lanyon. "It's not much to look at. Just small items."

Lanyon had laid out the collection of items they uncovered, and Fandra examined them.

"These are quite old from the condition and workmanship," said Fandra. "I don't see any particular markings that would identify them. And there is nothing particularly noteworthy about any of them. I see no reason why you can't continue to dig. If possible, just collect and put aside anything you find. And if something unusual surfaces, particularly anything with writing or larger items such as structures, be sure to let me know. I would like to examine them."

"Of course," said Lanyon. "Sorry to bring you out here for this."

"No, it's fine," said Fandra. "It's interesting, just not something worth doing much about at this point. The land and seas have changed over the years, and it would be of interest to learn more. I'll stop by the Domain to check if they have any records of an ancient civilization existing here."

Before Fandra returned home, she consulted with the Zora historian at the Domain in North Hyrule. They had no record of any civilization there, so it must have been quite old, indeed.

Back in Zora's Domain, it was three months now past Mipha's and Link's anniversary, and today Princess Laray was scheduled to present herself to Queen Mipha as the ambassador of her Domain. Link, as Mipha's roving ambassador, was in charge of welcoming her and escorting her to the meeting. Included in the meeting as well would be Prince Sidon as second in command and Kara as Royal Secretary.

But before that Mila was voicing her concern about overzealous security at their family breakfast. Apparently, she and Tila had been hiking outside the Domain with two boys a couple of nights ago, the night before Tila left to go home, and they found the four guards who accompanied them, two from each Domain, a bit much.

"Mom, it's bad enough I have to have guards around, now Tila has her own guards, too? When we go to a party, it makes everyone feel awkward. And if we're together with a couple of friends, like the other night, we have double the company. My social life is an empty shell," said Mila.

"Well, Tila suddenly became next in line to their throne, like you are here. We've already discussed that the Royal Guard has to protect you. And also remember you are the youngest of all your friends. You had your growth spurt a few years earlier than most. So, I am concerned about you, too. But I understand your feelings. I can speak with Captain Larah to see if she can't cut back the security to one guard from each Domain when your friend Tila is here. I think that's the best I can do."

"I would be better off renouncing my royal succession," said Mila pouting.

"Go ahead, Sis," said Midon. "I dare you. I don't mind the attention."

"Clam up, Mido!" said Mila. "It isn't funny."

"Alright, stop it you two," said Mipha. "Mila, you're not old enough to renounce anything yet. But I said I will try my best to give you more privacy. Believe it or not, I remember how it felt to be young and want to be alone with someone special. Just work with me on this. Hyrule is much safer now, but it is not absolutely safe, especially when you go wandering outside the Domain. Remember, you have an obligation to our people. It comes with all the things you enjoy about being a princess. Believe me, someday you'll find a pearl in that empty shell of a social life you think you have. Now, are we good?"

Mila thought for a moment, then calmed down.

"Alright, Mom," said Mila. "Two guards are better than four. I know you mean well. Sorry I overreacted. And don't you dare spout anything Mido!"

Mipha and Mila hugged. Then the children left for classes.

"That was nice of you to refer to me about wanting to be alone with someone special," said Link.

"Oh," said Mipha. "How do you know that was about you?"

Link turned slightly red.

"Well, I …," said Link.

"You're so cute when you blush," said Mipha laughing and interrupting him. "Of course, I was referring to you. Did you see anyone else mentioned in my diary?"

"I don't know if we had things easier or harder than Mila," said Link. "As you know, I don't remember much about those days."

"We had it easier," said Mipha. "Father was very trusting of you. I had told him what an outstanding swordsman you were from a young age, and he believed I would be safe with you. Besides, Father knew I could take care of myself, too. He later told me he had been right to trust you to protect me when he learned you were chosen to protect that other princess. Did you see any guards around in your recovered memories?"

"No, it looked like we were alone," said Link. "Though frankly, my recovered memories centered more on you than my surroundings."

"Well, trust me, there weren't any," said Mipha. "Father only insisted on a guard when I was young if I was going outside the Domain at night. Anyway, I need to go. I have to get ready for some meetings."

They kissed, and Mipha left while Link did some writing on his journal until it was time to meet Laray. When a guard notified him that Laray had arrived at the Domain, Link met her on the lower level.

"Princess Laray, welcome!" said Link. "I hope your journey went well. Queen Mipha is very much looking forward to meeting you."

"Link, nice to see you again," said Laray. "And please just call me Laray. I'm so far down the order of royal succession it feels funny even to be called a princess. I hope your shopping experience with that strange saleswoman in Castle Town went well. My journey here was fine. But I can't wait for that sea channel to be completed."

"Speaking of that," said Link. "We are working on improving the road across the Samasa Plain to speed travel there as well. Are you prepared for your meeting? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I admit to being a little nervous," said Laray. "It's my first meeting with the ruler of another part of Hyrule and your Domain is especially important to us."

"Please relax," said Link. "Mipha is easy to deal with, usually even for me. And we have some time before your meeting. Are you hungry? We could have lunch and talk. Or just talk if you ate already."

"I ate a fish on the way," said Laray. "But if you haven't had lunch yet I could join you."

"Fine, let's go up one level to the plaza," said Link. "I'm eating mine cooked. You?"

"Raw is fine unless it bothers you to see me eating it raw, then cooked," said Laray.

"After all my time here, believe me, nothing like that bothers me anymore," laughed Link. "Raw it is. We only have trout at the store I'm afraid."

"Trout is fine," said Laray. "Some different freshwater fish would be a nice change."

Link purchased the food, cooked his fish, then they sat together in one of the gazebo structures and began to eat.

"Speaking of the sea channel, how is work proceeding?" said Link.

"Well," said Laray. "We have made good progress. Recently we've been uncovering some old artifacts, remnants of a people who must have lived there many, many years ago. They are from fairly deep in the ground I am told. It's nothing that is holding up our work, though."

"Interesting," said Link. "Does no one know the history of your land back that far?"

"No, not that I can tell," said Laray. "The Sheikah who uncovered the artifacts said they dated to well before their arrival in North Hyrule. And our historians have no record of them either. It may have been a primitive people who once inhabited that land and eventually perished or moved on, leaving no record."

"Well, if you learn any more I would be interested," said Link. "Earlier you spoke of being far down the order of royal succession. May I ask how you are related to Queen Faray?"

"Yes, my father was the younger of two brothers of Queen Faray's father," said Laray. "I have one younger sister. We are actually quite a large family with a lot of cousins. It was unusual for our Domain that my grandparents had four children, three boys, and a girl. Oh! But excuse me, I didn't mean to imply anything is wrong with that. I understand that you and Queen Mipha have four children as well."

"No offense taken," said Link. "Having four children is a bit unusual here as well. But yes, we have two daughters and two sons."

"And you feel comfortable living here?" said Laray. "Forgive me if my questions are too personal, but in our Domain, we have never married outside our race."

"No, it's not too personal," said Link. "I can understand. It is unusual here as well, just not unheard of. I think it works because the people here are so kind-hearted and accepting of others. Our Hylian son is the only non-Zora in his school, but except for a couple of minor incidents with fellow students at the beginning, which apparently his older brother took care of somehow, there has not been any difficulty with that. He never complains about being mistreated. And his younger sister looks out for him, too. So, our family life here has been wonderful. And I'd like to think it has nothing to do with who my wife is. Besides, I think this is the most beautiful city in all of Hyrule. Gerudo Town is probably second on my list, but the beauty of the Domain here is unique. Of course, it helps to like fish and water."

"Yes," laughed Laray. "But it's nice to hear things have worked out so well for you and your family here. Your second choice interests me. You go from wet to dry. But my understanding was that only females are permitted in Gerudo Town, is that not so?"

"That is so," said Link. "But we had an adventure of sorts there a while back fending off a Yiga Clan attack, so they made some exceptions. The desert is beautiful in its own way. I can recall camping overnight in the middle of the desert at a small oasis on a rock outcropping. The palm trees would move gently in the breeze, their leaves making a peaceful sound. The sunset was spectacular, and the stars were bright and clear in a cloudless sky. I stayed near the fire at night because it gets quite cold. It was so quiet and peaceful out there all alone. A desert can be a harsh place, but its flowers are unique. And Gerudo Town is beautifully designed with plenty of flowing water and an active marketplace."

They finished lunch.

"It's about time for our meeting," said Link. "All set?"

"Yes, thank you," said Laray.

They walked together toward the throne room and were admitted at once by the guards.

"Your Majesty, I am Princess Laray, and I wish to formally present myself to you as Queen Faray's ambassador," said Laray bowing her head.

"Welcome Princess Laray," said Mipha. "This is my brother, Prince Sidon, and this is our Royal Secretary, Kara. I am very pleased to meet you. Link has spoken highly of you from your meeting a while back. Let us all sit together and get acquainted. And I like to dispense with titles at meetings, so please feel comfortable using names."

The five sat down and began discussing events in both Domains. Link could tell Laray was becoming less nervous as her conversation with Mipha and the others continued. Sidon gave an update on Champion activities, and Kara offered to send her minutes of Mipha's staff meetings by Tab if Laray would ask Queen Faray to do the same. Then the topic of tourism came up.

"We hope to exchange more visitors soon," said Laray. "The people in my Domain have heard how beautiful yours is and are eager to see it. And for your people, we can offer underwater trips to some of our coral reefs. The reefs and the fish that inhabit them are quite colorful and very beautiful. I think they would enjoy it."

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea, and we would welcome that. You probably saw some of the advertising Kara sent there," said Mipha. "We can let people know about the opportunity in your Domain as well. But how is Queen Faray?"

"Queen Faray is fine, just struggling to cope with the responsibilities of a new ruler," said Laray.

"Believe me, I know what that is like," said Mipha. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

"No, I do not wish to take up your valuable time," said Laray. "I just wanted to present myself. In the future, I expect to be dealing with Link on ambassador level matters. Is there anything you wish me to convey to Queen Faray?"

"Only that I wish her well and hope we can grow to be friends," said Mipha.

With that Laray thanked Mipha and the others, then she and Link left together.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Link.

"No, Queen Mipha was very pleasant," said Laray. "She is nothing like our former queen and more like our current one. If it is alright with you, I will explore the area a bit before leaving. Thank you for putting me at ease."

"You're very welcome," said Link. "Enjoy the rest of your stay. And you are always welcome here."

With that, they said goodbye and parted company. As Link crossed the plaza, he recognized a familiar face. He walked over to him, a big grin on his face.

"Bazz, how are you?" said Link. "What have you and the gang been doing?"

"Link, nice to see you," said Bazz. "We're all knight trainees now. You grew up too fast for us."

"I'd love to get together with all of you sometime," said Link. "I don't remember much, but I know we had some fun times together."

"Sure," said Bazz. "That would be great. We were a little reluctant to approach you given everything that's happened."

"It's still the same me," said Link. "And you guys were always my good friends when we were young."

"Well, how about tonight after dinner?" said Bazz. "I'm pretty sure Gaddison and Rivan will be free then. Let's meet in the plaza."

Mipha had nothing planned for the evening, so she wished Link a good time, and he went off to meet his old friends. They got some drinks and sat together in one of the gazebo structures.

"So, the brigade is back together again tonight," laughed Rivan.

"And who would have thought back then that little Link here would do so well for himself," said Gaddison. "We're all very happy for you, though, including my good friend Kodah I introduced you to. She told me to say hello when she heard we were getting together."

"Thanks, I should say hello to Kodah sometime," said Link. "Mipha and I attended her wedding way back when. But what have all of you been up to?"

"As I told you, we're all knight trainees," said Bazz. "Maybe someday we'll be guarding your family. Hard to believe."

"Just don't play any practical jokes on me and I'll be fine," laughed Link. "And if I can help any of you, just let me know."

"But how are you, Link?" said Gaddison. "It's hard to picture you now as the little kid in the water struggling to swim with us. But I remember you were always the little kid who never gave up."

"My swimming is still terrible by your standards," laughed Link. "But I'm happy. Truly happy. I'm with the person I was meant to be with. But now you're getting me all sentimental."

"That calls for another round of drinks," said Rivan. "I'll get them."

"No, let me," said Link. "I invited you guys."

After the second round, they started reminiscing about the Big Bad Bazz Brigade adventures and the laughter was non-stop.

"You know, Link, you and I were always the gutsiest of our group," said Bazz recovering from a fit of laughter over the prior story. "Do you remember that time I dared everyone to dive off Shatterback Point? All of us were pretty young for a dive like that, and we thought maybe you shouldn't try it at all. But you insisted on diving like the rest of us. We dove first and waited for you below. Your landing was, how shall I put it, not the kind that wins diving awards. And while we were all busy looking up waiting for you to dive, we didn't notice Lady Mipha had arrived. When she saw you land in the water, I thought she was going to burst. She screamed your name and swam out to you. You were a little shaken, maybe bruised a bit. She pulled you to shore and ordered the rest of us there too."

"Yes, I remember that," said Gaddison. "But it isn't a fond memory. Anyone who says Lady Mipha was the kind and gentle type didn't see her that day! Once she made sure you were unhurt, she turned on us with a look that could freeze Lake Hylia. And her tone of voice was not one I'd like to hear again either. She said how dare we be so reckless and irresponsible to play with a little Hylian boy like that, that you could have been killed. We didn't dare say a word, and we were all quaking like jellyfish. This was the King's daughter yelling at us! Then she turned back to you and said you needed to be more careful and not follow thoughtless ignorant people like us. But, believe me, her tone with you was a lot kinder. Then she turned back to the three of us and with another glare that made us all cringe told us she had better not catch us doing anything like that again and that we were dismissed. We all scampered away as fast as we could. You stayed there with her."

"I don't remember any of that," said Link. "I should ask Mipha about it."

"Um, I think we'd rather you didn't," said Rivan. "We're hoping she's forgotten all about it."

"Yes, of course, I understand," said Link. "I did tell her I was meeting you guys tonight, and she just told me to have a good time. I'm sure she got over that incident a long time ago. We were all just kids."

"That memory has definitely made me thirsty," said Bazz. "One more before we call it a night?"

Nobody objected.

"You had fun with your old gang?" Mipha asked Link next morning.

"Yes, a lot of reminiscing about when we were all kids," said Link. "With my memory issues I forgot most of the things we did, so it was fun hearing the stories. I think they're a nice group. They're all knight trainees now."

"Did your reminiscing include the incident at Shatterback Point?" said Mipha.

"Oh, you do remember that," said Link. "Yes, it did come up. Why?"

"Why? Because I nearly fainted when I saw you land in the water the way you did," said Mipha. "Here I had done my best to take care of you every time you were cut or bruised, and you would be so reckless as to dive from such a high place at such a young age. I was so relieved you had only a few bruises, but I was furious at your friends for letting you dive like that instead of looking out for you."

"Yes, your talk with them left a lasting impression," said Link.

"It was a bit more than a talk," laughed Mipha. "But anyway, that was a long time ago and thankfully nothing serious happened. So, I got over it."

It was a couple of weeks later when one of the Sheikah dredging machines hit a small structure of some kind. Upon clearing away some of the surrounding dirt, the structure was revealed to be a small room made of rock with no visible openings. The machine had cracked a circular slab with a Triforce symbol in the center and some other symbols engraved around it. The large stone appeared to coincide with the location an entrance, but if it was an entrance, it was still obstructed by the stone.

"So, what should we do now?" one of the workers asked Lanyon.

"We need to stop work on this section of the channel and wait for our archeologist to examine this," said Lanyon. "I'll message her at once, and she can be back here by tomorrow."

It was mid-morning the following day when Fandra returned.

"Well, this is quite interesting," said Fandra. "Can you clear away more of the dirt around it?"

"Of course," said Lanyon. They proceeded to dig around the structure.

"From the small size of this structure without window openings, I would guess this to be a burial chamber. I cannot interpret the symbols on the slab other than the triangular symbol in the center. That appears to be the Hylian Triforce symbol, which is unusual to find here. You have not found any other evidence of a burial ground nearby, gravestones or bones for example?" said Fandra.

"No, nothing like that," said Lanyon. "This structure popped up out of nowhere with no warning. That's why our digger ran into it and cracked the stone before we realized it was even here."

"That seems odd to me," said Fandra. "The cracked slab seems to be blocking an entrance of some sort. Can you remove the stone? I would like to examine the interior."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon.

They adjusted the digger to remove the stone slab, and its removal revealed an opening into the small structure. It was pitch black inside and impossible to see anything.

"I'm going to take a look inside," said Fandra. "Please wait outside until I call you. The less we disturb things, the better."

"Of course," said Lanyon. "Watch your head."

Lanyon and the worker who operated the digger waited outside as Fandra entered the tomb with a light.

"I was right, it is a tomb," said Fandra from inside the tomb. "There's a skeleton lying here. But there are no markings inside on the walls or anywhere else."

Lanyon waited for her okay to enter as Fandra continued to look around.

"Oh! Ouch!" shouted Fandra.

"Fandra? Are you alright?" said Lanyon.

"Yes, I banged my foot on a rock. You can come in, just watch your step," said Fandra.

Lanyon entered the tomb, and it was as Fandra described. There was a stone pedestal in the center of the single small room, and lying on it was a skeleton. Whatever clothing it had been wearing when buried had long since rotted away.

"Out of respect we should re-bury the remains," said Fandra. "But I see nothing of any archaeological significance in this unmarked tomb or the skeleton. I think you can safely dig through it after removing the remains. You can bury the bones nearby and leave a marker. But I think I'm done here."

"What about the slab that blocked the entrance over there?" said Lanyon pointing to where they had moved it. "Are you interested in the symbols on it?"

"Yes, thanks for the reminder, " said Fandra as she looked over at the stone slab. "Can you send me a picture of it? I can research the symbols when I get home."

Lanyon wondered why she didn't just walk over to it and take the picture herself. But no matter.

"Alright, thank you again Fandra," said Lanyon. "We'll message you if we find anything else."

Fandra left, and the Sheikah working there first carefully re-buried the remains, then resumed digging. No further structures were uncovered over the next days as they continued building the channel to the Akkala Sea. The incident was largely forgotten. At least at first. But the evening of the day Fandra had entered the tomb something unusual happened.

_Link and Mipha were swimming in an unfamiliar lake. It wasn't any of those near the Domain that he could recognize._

" _I want to show you something underwater," said Mipha. "It's not too deep. Can you hold your breath?"_

_"I can try," said Link._

" _Come, I'll take your hand," said Mipha._

_Mipha took his hand and started pulling him deeper into the water as he held his breath. He could see the bottom of the lake below approaching fast, but he was beginning to wonder if it was too far down. Mipha pulled him faster, and he could start making out something lying on the lakebed. It looked like a person. Then as he got closer, he did his best not to scream. It was Mipha's body lying there. He turned to look at the person holding his hand, and this time he lost all his breath away in bubbles as he stared at an evil looking blue-green fairy. He felt himself drowning._

Then he woke up, gasping and breathing heavily. The sound and movement woke Mipha up next to him.

"What is it?" said Mipha as she reached out and put her arm around him. "Are you having a nightmare? You haven't had one of those in years. What's wrong?"

Link shivered. He was breathing hard.

"I don't know," said Link. "This was different, more horrible. The nightmares I used to have were based on my old timeline, my memory surfacing forgotten events and sometimes altering them as often happens in dreams. But this? This was entirely different. I'm not sure what to make of it. It was like nothing I ever experienced."

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Mipha.

He repeated the events from his dream.

"That is very strange and very creepy," said Mipha. "You didn't recognize this creature?"

"No, I've never seen anything like it. You know, it's almost time to get up anyway," said Link. "I'm afraid to fall back asleep now. I'm going to get up, but you try to rest. I'm fine."

At the same time, back at Hyrule Castle, the royal family were all still asleep.

_Nine-year-old Princess Zelda was walking with her mother toward her bedroom._

" _You did very well today, Zelda," said her mother. "I'm proud of you."_

" _Thank you, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "I'll wish you good night now."_

" _Let me see you into your room," said Queen Zelda._

_Princess Zelda walked into her bedroom as her mother followed her, then she turned and looked at her bed. Her mother's body was lying there, lifeless. She turned to look at her mother but instead there was an evil looking fairy there. She screamed._

Then she woke up, panting. What a horrible dream! She thought she would just stay awake now. She didn't want to take a chance of that dream continuing.

Queen Zelda and Prince Rudin were also still asleep.

_Queen Zelda and her daughter were riding their horses together when her daughter pulled up and said something was interesting behind the clump of trees. They dismounted and walked through a small cluster of dense trees. Zelda thought it strange there were no guards with them. At the other side was a small stone structure with a single entrance and no windows._

" _That's odd," said Queen Zelda. "I know this area well and have never seen this structure before."_

" _Yes, it is odd, Mother," said Princess Zelda. "But I think what is inside is even odder. Come, take a look."_

_Princess Zelda entered the structure, and her mother followed her. There was a stone slab with a body lying there. Queen Zelda approached and screamed as her hands flew to her mouth. It was the body of her daughter. She turned to look at her daughter, but she wasn't there. There was a bluish green fairy-like creature staring at her._

Queen Zelda woke up with a start, waking Rudin.

"What is it? Are you alright?" said Rudin. "You're shaking. Did you have a nightmare?"

He put his arm around her, and she held him.

"Yes, a terrible one," said Zelda. "I can't imagine where the thought of it came from."

She told Rudin about her dream.

"That is strange," said Rudin. "But who knows how the mind works in our sleep?"

"I don't know," said Zelda thoughtfully. She had learned from Hyrule's history that dreams sometimes foretold events or conveyed warnings. She would have to think about this further.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Zelda to her daughter as the family sat down together for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, Mother, I actually slept horribly," said Princess Zelda. "I had such a bad dream I would prefer not to even discuss it."

Now an alarm went off in Queen Zelda's head. She and her daughter were the two living blood descendants of the Goddess Hylia, and Hylia was known to use dreams to communicate warnings.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but this could be important," said Queen Zelda. "Please tell us about it."

When her daughter relayed her dream, Queen Zelda and Rudin looked at each other. It was basically the same dream. But they did not want to alarm their nine-year-old daughter.

"Alright, sweetheart," said Queen Zelda. "I know that was unpleasant, but thank you for telling us. Now let's finish breakfast and then it will be time for you to meet with your first tutor."

After their daughter left for her first class, Zelda spoke with Rudin.

"I am very concerned now," said Zelda. "It cannot be a coincidence that both of us had the same dream on the same night. It must be a message or a warning."

"Maybe, but I don't know," said Rudin. "Are you sure you two weren't talking about something similar to your dream or reading about it? Some common element like that could trigger a similar dream. I know you two were discussing some Hyrule history and your family's role in combating evil. Perhaps something in your discussion triggered this?"

"No, I don't think it could be that," said Zelda. "We didn't discuss anything like this."

Zelda paused to think.

"You know, there is one other person in Hyrule who was touched by the Goddess Hylia: Link. He once wielded her sacred sword. I'm going to check with him," said Zelda. "If he didn't dream anything unusual then maybe it's a coincidence, though I would still be uneasy. But if he did …." She left the rest of the thought unspoken. Thanks to Tabs, Link was only a message away.

_Zelda: Link, my daughter and I had a similar dream about an evil fairy impersonating a loved one. I know Hylia can give warnings through dreams. Did you dream of anything like that last night?_

_Link: Oh, no, no, no! I had the same dream. What does this mean, Zelda?_

_Zelda: I don't know but nothing good I fear. We will need to talk after I consider this further._

_Link: Can we do our meetings by Tab?_

_Zelda: Yes, for now._

Link went immediately to see Mipha, who was just finishing a meeting. She could see from his expression something was troubling him.

"What is it?" said Mipha.

"That dream I had," said Link. "Zelda and her daughter had essentially the same dream. That cannot be a coincidence. I think it means there is some evil coming, something we are not familiar with. I need to discuss with Zelda if she learns anything further. And let's not cut back on any guards for the children, I don't care how much anyone complains."

"Alright, I'll handle Mila," said Mipha. "But what exactly are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure," said Link. "But the thing in common about these dreams is an evil fairy looking creature that somehow became or disguised itself as a loved one. That is a terrifying thought. It reminds me a little of that incident with the masks."

"Yes," said Mipha. "The breakdown of trust was more harmful than the enemy itself. But this sounds more like a single creature. And where could it have come from?"

"I'm hoping Zelda, with the resources and records she has at her disposal at Hyrule Castle, can come up with some answers," said Link. "My concern right now is keeping our family and our Domain safe."

"That's fine, but how?" said Mipha. "Alerting everyone that a loved one may not be who they seem will just cause a panic. You remember what happened with the masks. Everyone became suspicious of each other. Until we have some way of identifying this creature, there is no point in causing alarm."

"Yes, you're right, of course," said Link. "My instinct is sometimes to act before fully thinking it through. We just need to learn more."

_It had been so very long since she had seen any living person. They had trapped her inside that tomb and sealed it with the Triforce symbol. They had learned from knowledge about her mother that she couldn't escape that and that she feared that symbol. The person's body she had occupied had long ago decayed to a skeleton. And long ago her mother had been destroyed after a long battle with the Hyrule hero of that time. But her mother had taught her a good deal beforehand. How to take over a person and how to change her shape if required. When the tomb was suddenly opened, and that Sheikah woman entered she quickly seized the moment. No one knew she now hid inside Fandra and controlled her actions. It was quick thinking to say she hurt her foot on a rock when Fandra cried out in shock as she appeared and took her over. Now was the time to be cautious and learn about this new land and its opportunities. Everything was much different than she remembered from her time._

_But her magic still worked as well here and now as it did back then. She could move from person to person if necessary, working her way up the leadership chain, ideally with no one the wiser. Of course, she would likely have to kill any prior hosts so they wouldn't reveal her existence, which put a limit on her movements. A string of unexplained dead bodies wasn't a good idea either. That might raise concerns. Keeping her existence secret would be best. However, if she was discovered somehow, it wasn't clear they could do anything about it. As long as she remained inside someone, it was that person who would suffer from any attack, not her. Nice! For now, it was best to stay with Fandra and let her be herself until she understood things better and was ready to move on. It was good Fandra lived alone. She found it tiresome keeping up appearances in front of someone else, especially if that person knew her host well. Anyway, it was nice to be out and about again. But these Sheikah were pretty boring company. At some point she really did need to move on._

Over the next week, Zelda's research into anything related to the dreams produced no information. Then Link came up with an idea. If this creature is a fairy, perhaps one of the Great Fairies in Hyrule would know of her. But then again, did he have any dealings with Great Fairies in this timeline? Possibly not. But they must still exist in the same locations.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Mipha when Link discussed his plans. "I have heard of the Great Fairies, and I know you told me they helped you. But they strike me as very strange."

"They are strange," said Link. "But they won't harm me, and they have unusual powers. Are you okay with me going?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "If it can help figure out what may be happening or anything about the danger, I am fine with it. Which Great Fairy are you visiting?"

"Mija, near Lake Akkala," said Link. "She's the closest. And Epona is well enough to ride now so I will go there by way of Foothill Stable. You won't have to worry about my motorized cycle riding."

"Thank Hylia for that!" said Mipha. "But hurry home. I worry about you anyway."

Link journeyed first to Foothill Stable. Epona looked well, and her baby was growing fast. Epona nuzzled his hand after he fed her some carrots.

"Feel up to some riding like the old days?" said Link. "Don't worry about your little girl, they'll take care of her, and we won't be gone long."

He saddled her up, and they were soon off. Link followed the road around the South Akkala Plains and then across to Kaepora Pass. From there Link made his way down to the fairy fountain. It had been a long time since he visited here. In fact, Link wasn't sure he ever came here in this timeline. He couldn't remember, and he wondered what would happen if Mija didn't know him.

He arrived at the fountain, and there was the usual contingent of small fairies flying around the pool. He positioned himself on the giant leaf at the edge of the pool, and the Great Fairy sensed his presence. Soon the water started bubbling, and Mija emerged from the water.

"Ah, you've come here again," said Mija. "Let me look at you. Don't you look handsome in that Zora armor, a true labor of love! It's good to see you wear it well, having received it three times. And you are still so young! All thanks to Purah. You used to come here often twenty-four years ago. You know I can see what happens in Hyrule, don't you?"

"You do know me, then?" said Link. "I mean, I don't think I ever came here in this timeline. And twenty-four years ago?"

"Your timeline change did not affect me," laughed Mija. "I live continuously from your original timeline right into the current one. Check your years, and you will see it's been twenty-four since you emerged from your slumber, the slumber that didn't happen anymore for the mortals in this time. But your timelines flow as one stream for me. I remember when you first emerged from your hundred-year sleep and eventually made me an offering. I am grateful for that. But what can I do for you now? You certainly don't need armor upgrades anymore."

"A dream has troubled me and others. We dreamt of what looks like an evil fairy, a being who seems able to take over or mimic other people," said Link. "She appears to be greenish blue in coloration. Are you aware of any such being?"

"No, I am sorry," said Mija. "I know of no such being. She cannot be a true fairy though she may appear as one. But perhaps my older sister, Tera, knows something. She is actually a good deal older than the rest of us but is a little sensitive about that. She knows many things from fairies who once lived in other times and places. Let me ask her. I will return soon."

Mija disappeared into the depths of her pool as Link waited. He was feeling a bit playful and was tempted to catch one of the little fairies. Then he thought better of it. They had all seen him and would flitter away now if he approached. It must have been almost an hour before the water began bubbling again and Mija emerged.

"Back at last!" said Mija. "Even for me, it takes some time to journey back and forth to the desert at the other end of Hyrule. But Tera did remember something from a Fairy Queen she once knew who lived in another land. There was an evil creature in that land that resembled your description, though she could also change her shape. She had the power to take over other people. Her name was Veran, and she called herself the Sorceress of Shadows. She was very powerful, and her magic was strong enough to turn a Great Fairy of that time into an Octorok. But she was finally destroyed by the hero of that time. So, she could not be the cause of your concern."

"How was she destroyed?" said Link. "It seems if she hid inside another person she would have been impossible to attack."

"That is true," said Mija. "I anticipated your question and asked Tera the same thing. Tera said some special seeds grew in that land that could force her to abandon her host. Then she could be attacked. But all this was long ago and in another land. Those seeds do not grow here, so that information would be of no help even if she still existed."

"And there was no way to tell that a person had been taken over by her?" said Link

"None that Tera knew," said Mija. "Perhaps behavior different than usual would be one reason to be suspicious. That is all she knew. I hope it is of some help to you."

"Thank you, it may be helpful, I do not know yet," said Link. "Perhaps this creature we dreamed of is similar to her."

"Perhaps. I do not detect any great evil in Hyrule, nor do any of my sisters. But her magic may well be stronger than ours, or she may still be far away. Anyway, you are welcome. See ya," said Mija as she plunged back under the water.

Before returning home, Link gathered up some of the Silent Princess flowers that grew near the fairy fountain. After Ganon's defeat and he had recovered his feelings in his old timeline, whenever he stayed overnight in Zora's Domain, he would first say a prayer at Hylia's shrine, then leave a flower at Mipha's statue before going to bed. Sometimes Sidon would see him do it and nod to him. Now he could give Mipha flowers in person. But he still said a prayer at Hylia's Shrine each day that he could, only now it was a prayer of thanks.

He sent Zelda a message about what he had learned, hoping she could learn more. Then he made his way back to where Epona was waiting.

"Ready to go home?" said Link as he patted Epona and gave her some Endura Carrots he had picked by the fountain. "You must miss your little girl. But we'll be back soon. Let's enjoy our ride home together like we used to."

And indeed, it was like old times, riding along the road on Epona, the wind blowing through his hair. He patted her neck often in affection. Link rode back the way he had come and returned Epona to the stable, then headed home.

"Thank you, the flowers are beautiful!" said Mipha giving Link a kiss as she placed them in a vase. "I love them, and I love you. Flowers are a nice Hylian gesture. Was the Great Fairy any help?"

"Perhaps a little," said Link. "Her older sister had heard of such a creature, but one of my predecessors destroyed it. She had no idea how to identify a being like that or what we could do if we found it."

Another two weeks went by without incident until some further artifacts were uncovered, including a signpost with some inscription on it. But the writing was different from current scripts, and no one could read it. In any case, Lanyon knew he needed to inform Fandra who had said she wanted to examine writings. He messaged Fandra, but the message bounced back, undelivered. Lanyon tried again, but the same thing happened. Then he messaged his superior about the need for an archaeologist. One was promised by tomorrow.

The archaeologist arrived, and it was a different person, a male Sheikah this time.

"Hello, my name is Farnor," he said. "Let me take a look at what you found. I know you sent me a picture, but I thought this worth seeing in person as some of the writing was unclear."

Farnor examined the sign.

"This is an ancient script, but one I studied. It is a warning sign of some sort," said Farnor. "Roughly translated it says there is danger ahead, do not approach and do not open the crypt."

"Well, we did open it," said Lanyon. "In fact, we destroyed it after removing and burying the remains. But there was only a skeleton inside."

"I see," said Farnor. "Well, that can't be helped now. And whatever danger was present then must be long gone by now. Perhaps the body was disease ridden at one time."

"By the way, what happened to Fandra?" said Lanyon. "She was the one I had been dealing with, but when I sent her some messages they bounced back."

"Oh, sorry, you didn't hear?" said Farnor. "She had a freak accident. She apparently drowned while swimming. For some reason, she went swimming near the Domain and must have developed a cramp or something. Her body was found by one of Queen Faray's cousins. It was a terrible tragedy, and a horrible experience for one of the royal family."

"Yes, that is terrible," said Lanyon. "I'm very sorry to hear it. Well, thanks for coming in person. I guess you're the one to contact about any future discoveries?"

"Yes, please," said Farnor. "I'll be off now."

_This was a little more interesting she thought. It was strange being inside a Zora, but she needed to move on from that Sheikah woman. She deliberately had Fandra swim near the Domain and when she saw her chance, a lone Zora swimming nearby, she quickly disposed of Fandra and moved into her new host. She didn't know her host's name yet. She was not as skilled as her mother at reading thoughts. Her mother had not finished teaching her that. So, she needed to wait to see what someone called her. A guard had addressed her as" Mistress" and bowed his head when she entered the Domain, but that was no help. Although it must mean she had some importance in their society to be treated so deferentially. Anyway, it was getting late and apparently, they all slept in pools or bodies of water. She needed to fit in, so she should do the same. Next day she could start learning more about this land._


	47. A Shadow Arises - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A menace from the past keeps advancing her goals while Link and the others struggle to find a plan. But a familiar voice may offer some help.

****It was morning in North Hyrule Zora’s Domain, and Ambassador Laray was worried about her sister Tiray. Tiray had gone through a traumatic experience yesterday when she came across the dead body of a Sheikah woman while swimming. She was apparently very shaken by the event. But instead of staying with her older sister for comfort, Tiray had gone off on her own for the whole day and by nighttime Laray started searching for her. They usually slept in the same pool of water each night, but Tiray wasn't there. She found Tiray fast asleep in one of the other pools for no apparent reason. She didn’t disturb her sleep last night, but now it was time to wake up. There was an opportunity to do some traveling today, and Laray was hoping her sister would come with her. That might make Tiray feel better too.

“Tiray, wake up. Why didn't you sleep in our customary pool? And where were you all day yesterday?” said Laray. “And why haven’t you been answering your Tab? Are you still in shock?”

“I don’t know, I guess I am,” said Tiray. “I’m sorry. It was a terrible experience. I still feel disoriented.”

“I understand,” said Laray. “I wanted to ask you yesterday if you would like to join a group of us on an overnight trip to the other Domain today? It should be fun, and I think you’ll like their Domain. It's very beautiful, and I'm hoping the trip might take your mind off what happened. As Ambassador I am supposed to encourage tourism in both directions, so why not start with family, right? If we're lucky, I might even be able to introduce you to the Hero of Hyrule if he isn’t busy that is. What do you say? We plan to leave soon after breakfast.”

“Sure, I’ll go,” said Tiray. “It sounds interesting. The Hero of Hyrule, is he a descendant of the heroes of long ago?”

“I don’t think they’re all related, but they all seem to go by the same name,” said Laray. “But you better hurry and catch some fish for breakfast because we’re leaving soon and they’re using a fast Sheikah Boat from the Akkala Sea,” said Laray.

“Right away, Sis,” said Tiray. “And thanks!”

_That was instructive, she thought. She had been avoiding contact with people as much as possible yesterday until she knew more. So, now she knew her name was Tiray and this person, whose name she embarrassingly didn’t know yet, was her sister. And her sister knew the Hero of Hyrule of this time period. Her sister must be influential, then. And this other Domain sounded intriguing. It must be more significant than this one if the hero of their land lived there. She could read some of Tiray’s mind but not most of it. Her mother had been a master of such things,_ _but she had learned only part of her technique. Now if the hero of this era was related to the one who slew her mother, then she could avenge her mother’s death. Not that she needed a reason to do some evil deeds. It was just additional motivation. But she couldn’t lose sight of her primary goal_ _and do anything to jeopardize it. That was more important than revenge. Anyway, time to catch some fish. She would let Tiray do her thing now. Acting normal was important._

That same morning back in Zora’s Domain, Link was discussing what they knew with Mipha and Sidon while Zelda participated by Tab.

“We really don’t know much at all,” said Link. “From what I learned from Mija and the dreams, it seems this being can mimic other people or take them over and control them somehow.And the ancient being that Mija learned of from her sister was powerful enough to transform a Great Fairy into a monster. That is some potent magic! That’s what we know, and I use the word ‘know’ generously. All we have are dreams so far, but I agree with Zelda this must be a warning.”

"I cannot understand where this thing came from," said Zelda. "What has happened toaccount for this warning? And why now?”

It was a rhetorical question. No one knew.

“Anyway, what do we do about it?” said Zelda. “Link, you said there was no known way to detect it, right?”

“The Great Fairy knew of no way,” said Link. “She only said look for inconsistent behavior.”

"I wish there were a scientific way to deal with this," said Zelda. "But it all sounds so magical.”

“Will you alert the other rulers, Zelda?” said Mipha.

"I want to,” said Zelda. “But it’s hard to know what to ask them to do. We don’t want to start a panic but don’t want the leaders unaware either. I think I will let them know what we know. Perhaps something will happen that looks suspicious to someone and lead us in the right direction.”

Back in North Hyrule, they were boarding the high-speed ship at the Akkala Sea that would take them to Lanayru Bay. There were eight passengers on this trip. As they boarded the ship, they were greeted by one of the officers in charge.

"Princess Laray and Princess Tiray welcome aboard," said the officer. "I think you'll find this a lot faster than swimming. And I hope you enjoy the trip."

_So, her sister's name was Laray, and they were princesses. Nice!_

The trip got underway, and the speed of the ship was indeed impressive. After a few minutes, there was an announcement.

“May I please have your attention for a moment?” said one of the ship’s officers. “Thank you. Now when we dock at Lanayru Bay, some guards from their Domain will register you, that is, take down your name so they know who you are, and will give you a small device you must carry at all times so they can keep track of you. That’s for their security as well as to make sure they can find you if you get lost. Then they will escort you across the Samosa Plain and then on into their Domain. As you know, this is an overnight trip so you will have the opportunity to see their beautiful Domain in the evening. Tomorrow morning you will make your way back to the dock at Lanayru Bay, and we will return you home. If anyone has any questions, please see me or the other officer on the ship. We should arrive in time for lunch. Thank you.”

“Tiray, you’re very quiet,” said Laray. “How do you like this ship? I’ve taken it once before on my Ambassador visit.”

"It's fantastic," said Tiray. “So, you know your way around their Domain?”

“Yes, it’s laid out the same as ours,” said Laray. “I thought I mentioned that.”

“You probably did,” said Tiray. “Sorry. I’m still a little shaken I guess.”

The ship reached the dock, and theeight passengers were welcomed, given a special wristband and then escorted to the Domain as the officer had indicated. Once in the Domain itself, everyone was free to explore where they wanted. Laray and Tiray stuck together and purchased some trout from the market.

“I think you’ll like the taste of these,” said Laray. “They’re a little lighter than the fish we usually eat but tasty. We can sit in one of those structures that overlook the plaza and eat.”

They took their fish to one of the gazebo-like structures and ate together as they watched the plaza.

“The fish is good,” said Tiray. “So, you expect to come here often?”

“No, just as needed,” said Laray. “We do a lot of things by Tab now. Speaking of which, where is your Tab?”

“Oh! How thoughtless of me!” said Tiray. “I forgot it.”

They were almost finished eating when Laray spotted Link entering the plaza, having just come from his meeting with Mipha and the others.

“There’s Link, the Hero of Hyrule,” said Laray pointing him out to her sister. “Come, let me introduce you while he looks free.”

Laray took Tiray’s hand, and they went down to the plaza in time to catch up with Link.

“Link, excuse me, I wanted to say hello and introduce you to my younger sister, Tiray,” said Laray. “This is the Hero of Hyrule, Link.”

“Laray, nice to see you again!” said Link. “And I’m very pleased to meet you Princess Tiray. So, you’re here as tourists today?”

“Yes,” said Laray. “An overnight trip. I thought it would be nice to show Tiray your Domain.”

“Well, I hope you both enjoy yourselves,” said Link. “Princess Tiray, did you like the jewelry your sister purchased in Castle Town when she and I were together there? And did she tell you about that Gerudo salesperson? She is quite a character!”

Tiray looked puzzled and glanced over at Laray.

“You remember, Tiray! The bracelet?” said Laray looking quizzically back at her.

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Tiray shaking her head. “Yes, it’s very nice, thank you.”

“I’m sorry, my sister isn’t really herself at the moment,” said Laray. “She had a horrible experience two days ago while swimming. She came across the body of a Sheikah woman who must have drowned, an archeologist I was told. She still hasn’t gotten over it.”

“That is terrible!” said Link. “I’m very sorry to hear that, and I hope the trip here helps you feel better.”

“Well, we should start touring and not take up your time,” said Laray.

“Goodbye then,” said Link. “And have a safe trip home tomorrow if I don’t see you again.”

_She was upset with herself. That puzzled look over the bracelet was a careless mistake. She needed to be quick-witted_ _and just go along with what was said if she didn’t know it. And when Laray said she wasn’t herself at the moment, she almost burst out laughing._

Laray and Tiray went off to start exploring while Link went to get some lunch. He was by himself again, Mipha and Sidon being at another meeting and the children at class. Maybe this was a good time to say hello to Kodah. He found her, as usual, working at the Seabed Inn with her husband, Kayden.The inn was usually not busy at lunchtime, so he didn’t think he would be interrupting their work.

” Hello Kodah and Kayden,” said Link. ”I hope you are both well and I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, not at all Master Link,” said Kayden. “It’s good to see you! How have you been?”

“Well, thank you,” said Link.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you, Link. I hope you had a good time with Gaddison and your old gang," said Kodah. "She told me you were all out pretty late reminiscing. Kayden already ate, but I was about to get some lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

“No, I need to get lunch too,” said Link.

“Why don’t you and Master Link have lunch together, sweetheart,” said Kayden. “I can take care of things here.”

“Alright," said Kodah. She kissed Kayden, then she and Link got some fish, and after Link cooked his fish, they sat down to eatoverlooking the plaza.

“It must be almost twenty years now since Mipha and I went to your wedding,” said Link. “It’s hard to realize it’s been that long.”

“Yes,” said Kodah. “But it doesn’t feel that long ago for us. I guess we have a different perspective on time. Anyway, congratulations to you and Mipha. I know it has been twenty years for you two. Who could forget that grand ceremony in the plaza with so many famous people in attendance and all the nice speeches?”

“Thank you,” said Link. “But you’re right. Sometimes it feels like a long time ago. And other times I can close my eyes and remember it like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest days of my life.”

“And you have four children already,” said Kodah. “That’s wonderful. Kayden and I want to wait until we’re older to start a family.”

“I think my being a Hylian motivated Mipha to start a family much younger than usual for a Zora,” said Link. “How do you find working at the inn?”

"I like it," said Kodah. "I was always outgoing, and this gives me a chance to greet and talk with travelers from all over Hyrule. Tourism has picked up, though Zora tourism doesn’t help us since they sleep in the water. But we’re seeing more Hylians and Gerudo these days. You’d be surprised how talkative some of our guests are.”

“I can imagine,” said Link.

“You know, Gaddison told me it looked like you had a good time with the gang, but you still didn’t remember a lot of things they reminisced about,” said Kodah. “I guess your memory never returned?”

“No,” said Link. “Every now and then, but very rarely now, something will trigger a recollection. But I fear most of my past is lost to me forever. At this point in life, I'm not really trying to recover my past anymore.If it happens, it happens. I worked harder at it when I was trying to learn who I was and what my feelings were.”

“Oh, yes, about your feelings,” said Kodah. “Well the past is the past, and both of us ended up happy. So, I believe things did work out for the best. I truly have no regrets now, though what I am about to say to you may make it seem like I do. And I only want to say this once and move on. But I wonder how much of your feelings back then you truly recall? You and I were a lot closer than you remember. We had a lot of fun at parties and with my friends. We laughed a lot together back then, and you were very much at ease with me. I recall how conflicted you were before you finally chose to be with Mipha. And I realize now that was the right choice for both of us. But at the time you and Mipha were not as inevitable as you may think. Don’t you remember how jealous Mipha was when she found us chatting in the plaza when you were studying for the exam? And this was after you two were married. I did my best to put her at ease, telling her about my engagement to Kayden. But she knew how close we once were and how near things came to working out differently. Anyway, those are my memories, and I won't bring them up again. Be happy with what you remember. It’s for the best.”

“Yes, I think I understand,” said Link. “My life was more complicated than I recall. And I’m grateful you played a happy part in it. Since we first spoke I remember some of our time together and going to a party with you. But obviously, my limited memories don’t do justice to the extent of our relationship. I'm sorry about that. I'll just accept you were a significant person to me at one time, perhaps as important as Mipha. But we both have happy lives now, and we should be grateful. So, let’s stay friends, okay?”

“Okay, Linny,” laughed Kodah. “Just remember I’m the only one who gets to call you that.”

“It’s a deal!” laughed Link. “Thanks for having lunch with me.”

Meanwhile, as they toured the Domain, Tiray had stopped at the library and was flipping through a Hyrule history book.

“I didn’t know you were so interested in history,” said Laray. “You know we have books at home too. You don’t have to spend our time doing that now.”

“Oh, sorry,” said Tiray closing the book. “I just wondered if they had more information than we did.”

“They used to,” said Laray. “But we’ve both shared a good deal of information by now, and we are even beginning to hold classes on the history of each of our Domains. Maybe you would be interested in that."  
  
“Maybe,” said Tiray. “But I am more interested in learning about the main part of Hyrule. There is a lot to see here. I think I would like to come back and visit some other places, like Hyrule Castle.”

“I can arrange that,” said Laray. “As Ambassador I sometimes need to go there as well and am familiar with it. We can plan another trip back soon if you would like.”  
  
“Yes, I would like that very much,” said Tiray. “Imagine, that is where all of Hyrule is ruled from. And the ruler is a woman too.”

_Being female herself she found it easier being inside a female host. The behavior came more naturally to her, and she was less likely to make a mistake_ _that would draw attention. So, that was her preferred target, though she could take over a male if necessary. And the fact the current ruler of Hyrule was female was music to her ears. Or would be if she wasn’t in a Zora host at the moment who had no ears._

“Yes, though each race has its own ruler and is pretty independent on most matters,” said Laray. “As you know our overall ruler is Queen Zelda after Sopha had our Domain become part of Hyrule. And her oldest child, her only child so far, is a daughter. So, the next ruler will be a woman as well. Come, there is a lot more to see before nighttime.”

Laray and Tiray continued to explore the area, and when it got dark, the Domain looked even more impressive with the glow of its Luminous Stones. They had dinner together and strolled around a bit more.

“I don’t know about you,” said Laray. “But I’m exhausted. I think I’ll head to the pools. Coming?”

“Yes,” said Tiray. “I’m tired too. But I am so looking forward to returning to see Hyrule Castle. I hope we can do that soon.”

“I’ll try to set that up as soon as I can,” said Laray. “Goodnight.”

They were soon both asleep.

_Well, Tiray’s body was asleep because it needed that. It couldn’t function without eating and sleeping, and so she had to do that. On her next trip to this part of Hyrule, it_ _might be time to dispose of Tiray. But she had to do it cleverly to avoid too much attention and only when a suitable replacement host was available, preferably a Hylian. That would be the next step to getting close to their ruler. Should she kill Laray too? Probably not. It would draw more attention. She remembered growing up she once asked her mother Veran why she didn’t kill more people since she could do it so easily. What a stupid little girl she had been! Her mother laughed and said what fun is it to rule over a kingdom of corpses? The pleasure was ruling over living people. She should only kill those she had to. Doing more than that was, how did she put it? Immature._

Mipha had been busy all day and was so tired by the end of it that she fell asleep before Link even entered the water with her. He looked over at her and saw how peaceful she was resting there. And after twenty years of marriage, she still looked so young and beautiful. Zoras aged so slowly! He thanked Hylia again for their being together and soon fell asleep himself.

But Link’s sleep was not a peaceful one. As often happens in sleep, the mind sorts things out that occurred during the day. There were some troubling items that he had overlooked or perhaps glossed over. First of all, they had their meeting with Zelda to discuss things and what the nature of the threat was. Nothing much came out of that. Then his mind wandered to later in the day. He learned a dead Sheikah woman was found drowned. That was unusual. Should he find out more about who she was and what she was doing? Laray had said she was an archeologist. Did that matter? And there was something else unusual that happened today, but he couldn’t recall it. At the time he was surprised, but then he spoke with Kodah and forgot all about it. Then he had a vision of the Great Fairy talking to him. She seemed troubled, but in his dream, he didn’t understand what she was saying. Then he had a vision of Zelda. She was a young princess again. Or was that her daughter? He couldn't tell. She was holding her right hand out, and a glowing gold Triforce was visibleas when she sealed Ganon away. But where was she aiming? It seemed she was pointing at someone, but he couldn't see who it was. His dream was getting more and more confused. But suddenly, clearer than anything else in his vision,he heard a voice. He recognized that voice at once, and he had not expected to ever listen to it again. But there was no mistaking it. And the words were unambiguous.

_An ancient evil threatens. We need each other once more. You know where to find me._


	48. A Shadow Arises - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link attempts to reunite with the sword that seals the darkness. A menace from the past keeps advancing her goals one step further. Mipha and Link start putting together some clues about what has happened.

Link woke up the next morning, his excitement evident as he told Mipha of his dream.

"It's amazing. The last part of the dream was so clear," said Link first thing in the morning. "It was Fi's voice. I know it. She's telling me I need to go and reclaim the sword."

"Can I get our usual morning kiss first Mister Hero?" said Mipha.

"Sorry," said Link as they kissed. "I guess I am a bit over excited. I love you."

"And I love you. But are you sure about this?" said Mipha. "You said you couldn't understand other parts of the dream."

"Yes, that's true," said Link. "Parts of it were very confused with Zelda and the Great Fairy. But the last part was different. And what harm is there if I'm wrong? If the sword doesn't want me, it won't let me draw it from the stone. At most I wasted a trip to the Lost Woods. But if it is true, then this may be the answer, or at least part of the answer, to combating this evil."

"The evil we don't know anything about or that it even exists," said Mipha. "All of this just seems so uncertain at this point. All we have are dreams and limited information from the Great Fairy about a past evil. With Ganon, there were tangible warnings, like increased monster activity. But with this, nothing seems to be happening."

"I don't know," said Link thoughtfully. "Maybe things are happening and we aren't aware of them."

"Maybe," said Mipha. "Anyway, Zelda already alerted all the rulers and I shared the information with Sidon. And that's the best we can do right now. This being, assuming it does exist, is not going to be happy taking over people who have no influence. If it wants power and to stay concealed it will eventually have to target a ruler."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Link. "But to have the opportunity to secretly take over a ruler it will have to target someone close to the ruler first, a person the ruler is comfortable being alone with. And that most likely means close family. For you, that would obviously be Sidon and our children. And me too, I guess. I think we should keep two guards with all those people at all times. One guard isn't enough since the guard could be taken over first. You need three or more people together at a time."

"Do you want to tell Mila or should I?" laughed Mipha. "But I agree, and I don't care how many 'special moments' are ruined. I want us all to be safe and that's all there is to it. I'll just explain we continue to be in a heightened state of alert."

Mipha thought for a moment.

"As for the sword, by all means, go to the Lost Woods with my prayers for a safe journey," said Mipha. "I trust your judgment. At least about fighting evil, that is. My worry is how you will handle things if you're wrong. I can see you've gotten your hopes up very high about this. I think a couple of guards should travel with you. Aside from safety, as we just discussed, I worry you may be depressed coming home all alone if things don't go as you expect. They could provide some good company."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Link. "What reason do I give the guards for suddenly going to retrieve the sword now? Are they not going to suspect something is wrong?"

"If anyone asks just tell the truth, say that you don't know if there is any threat but that Queen Zelda has asked everyone to be extra vigilant," said Mipha. "I am meeting with Captain Larah later today to tell her exactly that and so she knows about the double guards."

"Alright, if it will make you worry less, then I'll go with two guards," said Link. "The sword location is secret, though, so no one but a member of the Hyrule Royal Family could go with me on the final part of the trip, though Zelda made an exception for you once when I returned the sword. So, I have to do that part of the journey alone in any case. But I doubt this evil being penetrated the Lost Woods and is waiting to ambush me."

"Do you think that's even possible?" said Mipha.

"If I return with the sacred sword, then you can be sure it's really me," said Link. "I think the sword would detect any evil within me and refuse to let me wield it."

"And if you return without the sword?" said Mipha.

"Then I think that only means my dream was not as real as I thought," said Link. "With the Deku Tree there I believe there is too much good magic in that place. None of Ganon's creatures could venture into the Lost Woods. And Zelda left the sword for me there precisely because that location was so safe."

"What are you talking about?" said Mipha. "Zelda never took the sword from you."

"Sorry, the wrong timeline," laughed Link. "That's one of my problems, I remember things that didn't happen anymore and I can't remember things that did. Anyway, I think the Korok Forest is quite safe."

"Alright, but I still worry how you will handle it if your dream proves wrong and you don't get the sword back," said Mipha.

"Don't worry, I can handle rejection," said Link.

"Really?" said Mipha. "I've never seen you be rejected. Can you name one time?"

"Well, um, ….," said Link thinking back and unable to recall any such event.

"See what I mean?" said Mipha. "I don't think you ever experienced rejection."

"Maybe it happened and I'll plead memory loss," laughed Link.

"Nice try," said Mipha. "Do Tabs work in the Lost Woods?"

"No," said Link. "The Royal Family tested that. Something prevents any signals getting in or out. As I said, the magic there is pretty strong. I'll be fine. And I'm pretty confident I will return with the sword."

"Let's have our breakfast family meeting after the children wake up and Sidon joins us," said Mipha. "And knowing how much you want to stay on good terms with Daddy's little girl, I'll be the one to give Mila and the rest of the family the bad news."

"In the meantime, I will let Zelda know my plans," said Link pulling out his Tab.

_Link: Zelda, A dream last night said I need to get the sword. Traveling there today._

_Zelda: Oh! That is interesting and concerning. I will pray to Hylia for you and us._ _Be well, hero._

Mipha's breakfast meeting went about as expected.

"Now I have some unwelcome news," said Mipha. "Queen Zelda has asked us to increase security and so two guards will accompany you now. And I don't want to hear any arguing about this. It is very important."

Mila and Midon both wore long faces hearing the news, but their mother's tone left no doubt that arguing about it was only going to make her angry and not change the outcome.

"I'll stay with Linky," said Lapha. "Besides the guards, we can watch out for each other."

"That's right, Laff," said Linky. "We'll guard each other, too."

"That would be great," said Link. "I knew you two would understand."

After the children left for class Mipha, Sidon and Link continued their meeting.

"Sidon, I had a dream about the sword last night," said Link. "I'm going to head there after our meeting is over."

"Interesting," said Sidon. "So, you think, or your dream does, this threat requires the sacred sword. I wish you well for all our sakes. You going alone?"

"No, two guards are coming with me," said Link. "That will make your sister happy."

"You know that's all I care about," laughed Sidon. "Safe travels then."

Back in North Hyrule Queen Faray was having her meeting with some of the key people in her Domain. The attendees included her sister Princess Tila, Ambassador Laray, the head of their Council, and their Royal Secretary.

"I have some information from Queen Zelda," said Faray. "Some of it is confidential and I can only share that part with Tila, which I already have. But Zelda has asked us to come to a higher state of alert and so I will have two guards accompany key people at all times. That includes all of you, so I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry I cannot say more at this time. And Zelda has canceled all in-person meetings. Any such meetings will be held by Tab now. And I'd like all of you to remain in the Domain from now on."

No one had any questions since Faray had made it clear she couldn't say more. The rest of the meeting covered normal activity around the Domain. When Laray returned from her meeting, now accompanied by two guards, she found her sister Tiray reading a book on Hyrule history.

"Tiray, you're becoming quite the history scholar," said Laray. "I never knew you were so interested in that."

"I do find it interesting," said Tiray looking up and noticing the guards. "Is something wrong? Why the guards, Laray?"

"Orders from Queen Zelda," said Laray. "She has some concerns and Queen Faray wants key people guarded. But the bad news I wanted to share with you is that Zelda has indefinitely canceled all in-person meetings and plans to hold them by Tab, and Queen Faray wants me to remain here in the Domain. So, I won't be able to take you on that personal tour of Hyrule Castle I had hoped to."

"Oh, that is too bad," said Tiray. "I was so looking forward to it."

"You know they have public tours of the castle," said Faray. "You could go with a friend or alone if you feel up to it. You wouldn't be able to visit all the areas of the castle I was planning to take you, but you might still enjoy it."

"That's an idea," said Tiray. "Let me think about it."

_Now she wondered if this extra security had anything to do with her. She didn't see how, though. She had sensed some Great Fairies reaching out and searching the other day, but she had simply blocked them with her magic. She knew they hadn't detected her. But what made them search in the first place? Did they do that regularly or was it because of her? It was time to be extra careful to avoid detection. But at the same time, she also needed to find a way out of North Hyrule to the larger region of Hyrule. She did not want to stay here indefinitely. She would just have to wait for the right opportunity._

Back at Zora's Domain Link met the two guards assigned to accompany him.

"Do you mind if we go by horse?" said Link. "I would like to ride my horse there and you can rent a couple at Foothill Stable."

"That's fine, Link," said one of the guards. "We know how to ride, but don't often need to."

The road toward the Lost Woods was not a heavily traveled one and so was not scheduled to be paved for some time. They headed to Foothill Stable and Link collected Epona while the guards rented two horses. Then they headed back toward the road to the Lost Woods.

"Have you been to the Lost Woods many times before, Link?" asked one of the guards.

"Only twice," said Link. "The first time I went there was over twenty years ago after I won the Hyrule sword competition. That was the visit I found out to my surprise that the sword had chosen me. The second time was around five years ago when I returned the sword."

"Those woods have a bad reputation," said the guard. "I was always told it was very dangerous to enter them."

"That's true. You can get completely lost if you don't know the way," said Link. "But I know how to navigate it and will have to go by myself for the last part of the trip. You can both wait at the entrance. I won't be very long."

"This may be out of place, but is there a reason why you are suddenly returning to get the sword now? Are we in some danger? There hasn't been any alert sent out to the guards," said the second guard.

"We don't know, but Queen Zelda has asked everyone to be more alert, and I had a feeling perhaps the sword would be helpful," said Link. "Now I have to learn if the sword agrees with me."

As he rode to the woods, Link reflected on the current state of Hyrule. Time had marched on for the people he knew best. Zelda was Queen now and had a nine-year-old daughter. The original Champions were still active but had passed on their Champion duties to others by now. Except for Sidon, he didn't really know the current generation of Champions. He had met the generation after their generation in his old timeline. Daruk's son Darno was the Goron Champion now though Daruk was still involved in Goron activities. He would like to see Daruk again. He was a good-natured person and understood things better than he let on. Urbosa was still Chief of the Gerudo but there too there was a new Champion, her cousin Balaria. And the Rito had a new Champion as well, though Revali was still active, giving combat flight lessons at his school. Thanks to Purah's rune, he was one of the original Champions who was still young. In a real sense, his memory was older than his body. And Mipha was still young too, of course, thanks to Zora longevity. But even she had passed the Champion duties on to her brother Sidon. So, a new generation was taking over. Such was life.

When they arrived, Link lit a torch and followed the secret path into the Lost Woods toward the Korok Forest. The Lost Woods was as creepy as he remembered it. Dense fog was everywhere and ominous looking trees with open mouths filled the woods. The trees looked angry, ready to swallow any unlucky traveler. An occasional squirrel or other small animal scurried out of his way. Finally, he passed through the Lost Woods and into the Korok Forest as the fog cleared. He made his way to the pedestal containing the sword and stopped to look at it. It was just as he left it, the blade stuck into the stone and the three beautiful Silent Princess flowers blowing gently in the breeze. There was no other noise. It was time. He took a deep breath and walked up to the sword. Then he gripped it with two hands and began pulling. At first, nothing happened and he started to believe he had been mistaken. Then the sword began to move and slid out of the stone. His dream had come true, literally and figuratively! He closed his eyes, overcome with the moment, and held the sword before his face as if to kiss it. But instead, he said a silent prayer.

"Hylia, thank you for trusting in me once again. I won't fail you," he thought.

Then he raised the blade skyward and he saw it shine again in all its glory. It truly was evil's bane, the sword that could seal the darkness. With Hylia's blessing and his courage may it destroy whatever new evil we face. Then he lowered the blade and swished it back and forth twice.

"Welcome back," he said to the sword. "I won't deny I missed you. I have felt so closely bound to you since the days we trained together. Now, with Hylia's blessing, let us work together again to destroy evil."

He placed the sword in his sheath and began to work his way back to the entrance and out of the Lost Woods.

"I have the sword," said Link to the guards upon arriving back at the entrance. "Let's go home."

But first, he sent Mipha and Zelda messages that he had the sword.

Upon returning home Mipha congratulated him.

"I am happy for you," said Mipha. "I know how sad you were when you returned the sword. But you know it is not yours forever, right?"

"Yes," said Link. "I always knew that but losing it was like losing a loved one. I tried my best to look at it the way Zelda told me, that losing it meant danger had passed and there was no need for it. But I had grown so very close to that sword during all the time I spent with it. I know Zelda is probably right, but I need the sword in some sense to be who I am supposed to be. Without it, I don't feel complete. I know I should be grateful for all I do have, including the wonderful life and family I have with you. But that's how I feel. Anyway, now that I have the sword I am not sure what will happen next."

And, nothing did happen as three weeks went by.

_Back in North Hyrule, it had been three weeks since Faray had informed Tiray about the heightened security and she was getting impatient. She needed to get to Hyrule proper to move forward. Tourists came to their Domain every now and then, but they were almost all Zoras or came in pairs and stayed together. She didn't want to jump to another Zora and have to be near water all the time. Then she finally saw a possible opportunity when she noticed a lone Gerudo walking around the Domain. This might be worth pursuing. But first, she had to strike up a friendship. Seeing the Gerudo pause to look around, Tiray approached her._

"Sav'otta," said Tiray. "Are you here alone?"

"Sav'otta," said the Gerudo. "You understand my language? That is very unusual for a Zora! Yes, I am traveling alone. My name is Darnia."

"My name is Tiray and I have an interest in Gerudo culture," said Tiray. "''The Gerudo, a strong desert flower' as the saying goes. You are here on tour?"

_Her interest in the Gerudo was only that her mother had served Twinrova, and she had learned_ _some Gerudo growing up back then._

"Yes, more of a self-guided tour," said Darnia. "We Gerudo often travel alone and like to visit other parts of Hyrule. I wanted to see this new addition to our land. I very much enjoy traveling and, if it happens, to possibly meet a nice Voe along the way. I am just here for the rest of the day and return on the late ship after dinner. But it's a pity you can't visit the desert, given your interest in Gerudo culture. I think you would enjoy it."

"Yes, that is a shame," said Tiray. "Maybe someday. But if you don't mind my company, I could show you around our Domain. And I am considering traveling on tonight's ship as well to start my own tour. I was hoping to see Hyrule Castle. So, perhaps we could travel back on the ship together."

"That would be fine," said Darnia. "Some company would be nice and you can practice your Gerudo with me if you like. Lead the way."

Tiray proceeded to show Darnia around the Domain and they got along quite well. At one point they ran into Laray.

"Laray, please say hello to Darnia," said Tiray. "Laray is my sister. I think I will go to the main part of Hyrule with Darnia on tonight's ship and arrange for a Hyrule Castle tour tomorrow or the next day."

"I am pleased to meet you, Darnia," said Laray. "This is quite sudden, Tiray. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Tiray. "I've been wanting to take that castle tour for some time, and meeting Darnia here has motivated me to finally do it."

"Well, be safe and don't forget your Tab this time," said Faray. "I'd like to know you are alright."

"Of course, Sis," said Tiray. "Darnia, let's get some dinner before the ship leaves. We have some very tasty fish here."

_Why not be kind to Tiray for her last meal?_

"So, Darnia, what can you tell me about the Gerudo these days?" said Tiray as they sat down to dinner.

"Well, we are pretty much the same as always. Our Chief is still Lady Urbosa, one of the legendary Champions who defeated the Calamity over twenty years ago. But we have a new Champion now, a cousin of hers, name Baleria. The Chief is getting older and we expect Baleria will become Chief when Lady Urbosa retires."

"I see, that is interesting," said Tiray. "I am not up on recent events so that is good to know."

"But what first prompted your interest in Gerudo culture?" said Darnia. "I still find that very strange for a Zora."

"I learned about it growing up, and I just found it interesting," said Tiray. "Back then we had a male ruler, the current Queen's father, and I was curious how an all-female society would operate. I read what I could find and learned a few words."

They continued chatting for a while and then it was time to board the ship. Tiray purchased a ticket and joined Darnia.

"This is a slower ship than the daytime fast one," said Darnia. "I think I will enjoy sleeping to the sound and movement of the sea."

"Yes, by all means," said Tiray. "I am pretty tired myself from all the walking around."

The ship cast off and was on its way. They did not pilot the ship as fast at night as they did in the daytime. For one thing, visibility was greatly reduced, but for another, it made no sense to rush back only to arrive in the middle of the night. Better to proceed more slowly and reach port in time for breakfast allowing passengers to sleep on board.

"Sav'sabba," said Tiray. "May you have a deep sleep."

"Sav'sabba, Tiray," said Darnia.

Darnia was soon fast asleep. The ship continued to make its way toward Lanayru Bay. She would wait until she was sure everyone was in a deep sleep. The sea was relatively calm with gentle waves and the movement of the ship was relaxing for most.

Tiray looked around. It was very late now, and everyone else looked asleep, except the two crewmembers of course. They were not too far from Lanayru Bay now. She waited for the right moment. The crew was busy looking forward. It was time for Tiray to have a fatal accident. She slipped to the rear of the ship and quietly fell overboard right into the propulsion system of the vessel. The ship shuddered and lurched as Tiray was killed instantly. The Captain stopped the engines, and the First Officer ran to the back. Darnia and the other passengers had woken up by now with the sudden lurching and stopping of the ship. The body of Tiray was floating a short distance behind the boat.

"Oh!," screamed Darnia. "Is that Tiray? She and I were traveling together. Oh, this is so horrible!"

The First Officer lowered a small raft and retrieved Tiray's body, covering it with some cloth. The captain then made an announcement.

"I am very sorry, but as you can see we have had a terrible accident. One of our passengers appears to have fallen overboard in their sleep and been killed. We will continue on to Lanayru Bay's port since we are so close now, but if anyone saw anything we would very much like to get a statement from you."

The ship proceeded on while the two officers consulted with each other.

"This is a terrible tragedy, but I don't see how anyone could fall right into the propulsion system in their sleep," said the Captain. "It is clearly marked to not rest along that part of the ship and keep away from the railing. You didn't see anyone sleeping near there, did you?"

"No, Sir," said the First Officer. "If I had seen someone there I would have warned them away. When last I looked all the passengers were resting well away from that area. If I recall, the person who was killed was sleeping next to the Gerudo passenger. She must have moved afterward and before I could notice. As soon as the ship struck something, I looked back, and everyone was still resting well away from where she must have fallen. So, she definitely wasn't pushed in as no one was near that area. It must have been an accident."

"We obviously need to meet with the officials as soon as we dock," said the Captain. "I already sent them a message about what happened. And her body will be returned on the fast ship leaving this morning. I feel terrible about this. Of course, there will be a hearing we will need to attend later this morning, so we are done working for the day now."

Darnia was questioned when the boat docked but said she had only met Tiray that day and when she fell asleep Tiray was next to her. She just woke up when the ship had struck her.

At the board of inquiry hearing later that morning, the Captain and First Officer gave statements and answered questions. Aside from routine items concerning the voyage and such, the board focused on the eyewitness account of the First Officer.

"So, as I understand it," said one of the board members, "when you felt the ship hit something you could tell it was from the rear and you immediately turned around. Can you describe what you saw?"

"Yes, Sir," said the First Officer. "The other seven passengers were all asleep and well away from the place the victim must have fallen in. They started to wake when the ship lurched, and we came to a sudden stop. I ran to the back of the ship and could see the victim's body floating in the water. There was a half-moon that evening, and it was partly cloudy."

"But the instant you turned around, which would have been just seconds after the event, you saw nothing else?" said the board member.

"No, but um, ...", the First Officer hesitated a moment.

"Yes? What is it?" said the board member.

"It's silly, probably just my eyes playing tricks on me in the darkness," said the First Officer. "But it seemed like there was a shadow that moved across the ship. Maybe it was the moon passing through a cloud or an early bird above the ship casting a shadow. I blinked and shook my head, and it was gone. I hate to mention something so trivial, though. It's just that the shadow seemed to move faster than I would have expected from the moon's shadow or a passing bird."

"A shadow, nothing more?" said the board member.

"No, nothing," said the First Officer.

"Very well, thank you. I tend to agree it must have been your eyes playing a trick on you. That concludes all our questions. We will include everyone's statement and answers in the meeting transcript. The board will now meet privately to consider everything and finish our report. Thank you," said the board member.

Later that morning in North Hyrule a guard approached Laray and said that Queen Faray needed to see her at once. She followed the guard to the throne room.

"Laray, please sit with me here," said Faray moving over to the seating area.

Laray sat down beside Faray.

"I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister Tiray was killed in a freak accident while traveling to Lanayru Bay last night. Apparently, she fell into the ship's propulsion system in her sleep. I am so, so sorry, Faray."

Laray cried out in her grief and Faray reached over and hugged her. They held each other while Laray continued crying.

"She had wanted to tour Hyrule Castle," said Laray between sobs. "It was an impulsive trip. She struck up a friendship with a Gerudo she met here and was traveling back with her. This was an accident you said?"

"Yes, the short preliminary report we received said she apparently fell in her sleep. There will be a full report sometime later. I don't know what to say, Laray, but you know I will do whatever I can for you. And I am so sorry," said Faray as she continued to hold her.

"What about her body?" said Laray.

"They are returning her here on the first ship this morning. Let me take care of everything," said Faray. "Do you have any family or anyone close you want to be with? You are very welcome to stay with me."

"No, nobody," said Laray still sobbing. "My sister was my only close relative after our parents died. And my life has been my work."

"I understand. Then I absolutely insist you stay here with me and my sister," said Faray. "And I know it may be hard, but you must try to eat something. I will have some food brought in for you."

Faray signaled one of the guards who left to get some food for Laray.

Tiray's body was returned around midday, and Faray arranged for a funeral service in the afternoon. Laray, Tila and Faray all attended the ceremony. Then, after a prayer, as was their custom, Tiray's body was placed in a coffin to be returned to the sea.

"May her spirit rest in peace with Nayru's blessing," said Faray.

Back in Zora's Domain, Tiray's death came up three days later when Mipha had her weekly smaller staff meeting with Sidon, Kara, and Link.

"We had some sad news from our sister Domain," said Mipha. "Ambassador Laray's sister was killed in a freak accident traveling on the evening ship to Lanayru Bay. I will send formal condolences on behalf of our Domain, but, Link, as her fellow ambassador contact, it would be appropriate for you to send a personal letter."

"Yes, of course," said Link. "I will. That is terrible news. I only recently met Laray's sister when they visited here. They are sure it is an accident?"

"Yes," said Mipha. "No one was near her when she apparently fell. One of the crew vouches for that. I have a copy of the full accident report if anyone wants to read it. Anyway, let's move on to other matters."

_So, she was a Gerudo now and finally in Hyrule proper. She could travel alone anywhere and not look suspicious. And she even understood the Gerudo language. It was times like this she wished she could read more of her host's mind, but she would have to make do. She felt proud of herself the way she handled Tiray on short notice and took over Darnia. It seemed no one had seen anything and it was deemed an accident. The question now was how to further her objectives. But she had time to consider things and become familiar with this great land. A tour of Hyrule Castle might be interesting. It might be easier to infiltrate the Gerudo leadership. But that would only be the next step. She wanted all of Hyrule eventually. But one thing at a time. Let's see the castle by all means. From her reading she knew that the castle was quite a long walk away from Lanayru Bay. On the way she might want to visit one of their nosy Great Fairies and teach her a lesson. She hated Great Fairies, and one of them was right by that Sheikah village she read about called Kakariko._ _So, Kakariko Village would be a good first stop. But then again doing something to their Great Fairy might give her presence away. So maybe she should control her hatred and behave for now. But it wasn't easy. She would see how she felt when she got there. Anyway, time to start walking._

It was in the evening after dinner that Link approached Mipha wanting to discuss things.

"You know, I could use your help," said Link. "I have this idea that we are missing something and you may see things more clearly if I talk them through with you. I keep trying to remember things people told me because I have this feeling I missed something important."

"That's fine," said Mipha. "Where do you want to start?"

"I want to go back to the point Zelda and I had that dream and everything that has happened since," said Link

"Alright," said Mipha. "But that's still pretty vast. Everything?"

"Well, everything that I know about," said Link. "I think there was something someone told me or that happened in a conversation that I found unusual at the moment, but then I forgot about it and now I can't remember it."

"That's the kind of thing you should make note of at the time in your Tab," said Mipha.

"Yes, I realize that now," said Link. "I'm still learning how best to use it."

"Let me try to help you," said Mipha. "Let's just go over things and tell me what you do remember. Maybe in talking about that you will recall the part you forgot."

"Alright," said Link. "I don't think anything much happened until after I visited the Great Fairy. Then we had our staff meeting where we talked about the dream and what it might mean. Then I left the meeting and ran into Ambassador Laray and her sister Tiray who were touring our Domain. Tiray is the one who just had the terrible accident. I remember talking with them and something didn't feel quite right."

"Do you remember anything you said?" said Mipha.

"Well, just hello and nice to see you, I think," said Link.

Then he stopped to think trying to remember something else.

"But wait, there was something else and it's starting to come back to me," said Link. "It related to something that happened after I met Ambassador Laray at Hyrule Castle. You remember, the meeting I rode the motorized cycle to."

"Yes, how could I forget that," said Mipha.

"Laray told me at that time she was going shopping for her sister at the Gerudo jewelry store there. So, when I met the both of them in the Domain here I made some remark to Tiray about whether she liked the gift and she had this blank look. I thought at first maybe Laray hadn't gotten Tiray a gift after all and I had just put my foot in my mouth. You know, put your fin on your fang as you say it. But then her sister reminded her. I thought that was odd at the moment."

"Did she explain why she couldn't remember?" said Mipha.

"No, but her sister Laray said Tiray had just gone through a traumatic experience," said Link. "She had found the dead body of a Sheikah woman while swimming and was still getting over the shock."

"So, Tiray found the body of a Sheikah woman, and now suddenly Tiray is dead herself," said Mipha. "I would say something sounds suspicious about all this. You may have come upon something important. We should learn more about that Sheikah woman and what she had been doing before her death."

"Yes, but thinking of the other end of the puzzle, what happened after Tiray died?" said Link.

"Now I am starting to worry," said Mipha. "We need to let Zelda and the others know what we suspect. I will contact Faray and see what she can tell us about the Sheikah woman. Maybe you should work from the other end and read the accident report. Perhaps you can learn something from that."


	49. A Shadow Arises - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the puzzle start falling into place as the sequence of events from tomb discovery to ferry accident are connected. But fortune seems to favor their adversary as she continues to stay one step ahead and draws closer to her goal.

Next morning Mipha had her usual breakfast family meeting but it was much quieter than usual. Sidon tried to lighten the mood with a couple of stories but ended up being unsuccessful. Link's mind was on the accident report he was anxious to get started reading, and both Mila and Midon were not in a cordial mood from the lack of freedom and limited visits with friends. Only Lapha and Linky seemed in good spirits, planning what they would do after school. As soon as the meal was over Mila left and took out her Tab. She had heard a message come in but her parents were firm about not using Tabs during meals together unless there was some true emergency.

_Tila: Mila, looks like we can't visit each other for now. You ok?_

_Mila: Yeah, but my friends and I miss you. Mido is pretty bored too. You?_

_Tila: Same here. I'm in lots of meetings with my sister. How is Linky doing?_

_Mila: Fine. Spends all his time with Laff these days. Still interested (WINK)?_

_Tila: (SMILE) Still only thinking far ahead. Got to go now. Duty calls-another meeting with my sister._

After breakfast Mipha wasted no time in contacting Queen Faray to ask her about the Sheikah woman that Laray's sister found, explaining they suspected Tiray's and the Sheikah woman's death were related. Faray responded that she only knew the woman was an archeologist but would find out more and let Mipha know whom to contact.

Meanwhile, Link went off to read the board of inquiry report on the accident in which Princess Tiray, sister to Ambassador Laray, was killed. It was a very formal document and pretty dry reading, concentrating as it did on the facts of the case. Besides describing the accident, it listed the names of the crew and passengers on the voyage, the position of the ship when the accident occurred, its speed, the visibility and weather, any statements collected from passengers, as well as a transcript of the board of inquiry's meeting and its findings. The transcript included statements from the two officers as well as the question and answer portion of the meeting. The summary of findings at the front of the report concluded the event was an accident caused by a passenger falling in her sleep into the ship's propulsion unit. The board's recommendation was that the area of the ship from which the passenger fell be better secured to prevent any such future occurrence.

As far as the passengers were concerned, there were eight in total and all but three were Zoras. The four Zoras besides Tiray were couples who lived here in the Domain and were returning from a day trip to North Hyrule. There was a Gerudo passenger named Darnia and a Hylian couple named Rayna and Mendon who lived in Mabe Village. It was when he got to the question and answer section of the report that the statement of the First Officer jumped out at him. The officer had seen a shadow move and it struck the officer as odd enough to risk ridicule and mention it at the hearing. Link thought it would be worthwhile to interview the First Officer named Hildon to see if he could remember anything else. The Captain apparently didn't see anything relevant to Link's interest, so there was probably no point interviewing her. After some back and forth messages with the person in charge of the Lanayru Bay dock, an interview with Hildon was scheduled for later that afternoon when he would be back on duty. Normally these kinds of inquiries could be handled by one of the guards, but given the secrecy of the matter, Link needed to do this himself. After finishing the report Link was frankly quite worried and needed to discuss things with Mipha.

While Link was off reading the report, Mipha had not been idle either. Queen Faray had learned the Sheikah woman was named Fandra and had been investigating artifacts uncovered during the digging of the channel to the Akkala Sea. The person in charge of the digging operation was named Lanyon, and he could be found at the current point of excavation. Faray offered to provide further assistance but Mipha thanked her and told her she preferred to handle this herself if alright with Faray. She summoned Sidon and the Captain of the Royal Guards, Larah.

"Larah, I need you to take two officers and interview a Sheikah in North Hyrule," said Mipha. "I know this is very unusual so let me explain. We suspect that the deaths of Ambassador Laray's sister and the death of a Sheikah archeologist named Fandra are related. Fandra was examining artifacts uncovered as part of the dredging operation on the channel to the Akkala Sea. That work is under the supervision of a Sheikah named Lanyon. I need you to interview Lanyon and see if he can tell us about what Fandra was doing and what occurred while she was there. If he asks why we are investigating, just tell him we think her death may not have been an accident and it may have implications for our Domain but we cannot say more at the moment. Do you have any questions, Larah?" 

"No, Your Majesty," said Larah. "I understand completely and will proceed at once." Larah bowed and left.

"So, Sidon, I think you know everything I do now," said Mipha. Just then Link arrived.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but there is something both of you should know," said Link. "The First Officer on the ship saw an unusual shadow move across the ship just after the ship hit Princess Tiray. I think that may be the being we are looking for moving from one host to another. I'm going to interview the First Officer this afternoon, but in the meantime, we have a difficult situation. This creature must have been inside Princess Tiray and then moved to one of the seven passengers or two crew members. At least that was my first reaction. But then I realized we can probably eliminate the First Officer since if he had been the one taken over he would never have brought up the shadow incident. The First Officer was standing by the Captain when the event occurred, so I think he would have noticed the shadow infecting the Captain. So, I think she is in the clear too. That leaves the seven passengers who were sleeping. Four of them live here in our Domain, two couples taking a trip together. The two Hylians live in Mabe Village and they are also a couple. The Gerudo passenger was by herself."

"That is worrisome," said Sidon. "So, the scenario you are painting is that this Sheikah woman was host to this being, who then infected Princess Tiray having killed the Sheikah. And now she has moved to a new host having killed Princess Tiray. Is there a way to narrow down the likelihood of each person being taken over? To my way of thinking I would lean toward the Gerudo. If this being wants to remain undetected then I think it is safer to infect a single person than one of a couple. The other member of the couple would be more likely to notice something unusual which would bring more attention."

"I think that is sound reasoning, Sidon," said Mipha. "I tend to agree with you."

"I do, too," said Link. "But until I have a chance to speak with the First Officer it might be prudent to have a couple of guards keep an eye on the four people here to make sure none of them does anything unusual. Do you agree, Mipha?"

Mipha thought for a moment.

"No, I don't agree. I don't like my guards spying on our own citizens," said Mipha. "I prefer to rely on the guards we have already assigned to protect people. Link, why don't you have your interview with the First Officer and if that interview leads us to suspect one of our people is infected with this creature then I will consider taking further action. Is there anything else?"

There wasn't, so Link and Sidon left. After lunch Link would leave for Lanayru Bay.

_Meanwhile, in the part of Hyrule near Lanayru Bay, Darnia had begun walking toward Kakariko Village. The route would take her across some lush grasslands starting at the Samasa Plain and then across the Rabia Plain to the Lanayru Road West Gate. Then she would travel past one of those pesky Great Fairies and on into Kakariko Village. Apparently Gerudo people liked walking and she didn't mind seeing some of the countryside. It had taken weeks but she was finally gone for good from North Hyrule and free to wander across this land. She had walked for about an hour when she heard the sound of hoof beats behind her and soon a Hylian man on a horse pulled up next to her. He looked fairly young, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties._

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she answered.

"You're traveling alone?" he said.

_This person was either not too bright or somewhat nervous._

"No, there's actually two of us here, you just can't see one of us," said Darnia.

_She loved it when she told the truth and no one believed her!_

"Hah, hah, very funny. You have a nice sense of humor, but I guess that was a pretty dumb question, wasn't it? Would you like some company?" he said.

_She might like the horse and a change of host. Let's see._

"Not as dumb a question as you might think. But, yes, company would be nice," said Darnia.

He got off his horse and began walking next to her holding his horse by the reins.

"My name is Lanon by the way," he said.

"Darnia," said Darnia. "What do you do for a living, Lanon?"

"Oh, I'm a knight in the service of Her Majesty the Queen," said Lanon. "I'm out of uniform right now because I had some time off. I return to guard duty the day after tomorrow."

"A knight! That's very impressive," said Darnia. "And where are you stationed?"

"Hyrule Castle, which is where I'm eventually headed," said Lanon. "I'm planning to stop at Kakariko Village on the way. I'm usually assigned to outside guard duty near Castle Town, but I'm hoping to move up in rank. I would really love a shot at the Royal Guard, but they're very tough to get into. They protect the Royal Family and they only take the best. But I keep working to improve my skills. Where are you headed?"

"Kakariko Village for now," said Darnia. "I was thinking of touring Hyrule Castle next. But I wish you good luck in your efforts. Do you know any members of the Royal Guard?"

"I do, some are friends of mine," said Lanon. He paused for a moment. "Does that mean you want to meet them? I guess it makes sense someone as attractive as you wouldn't be interested in a regular knight like me."

"No, no, that's not it at all," laughed Darnia. "I am interested in learning more about you. And I could see us getting closer perhaps. Are you very skilled with that sword you carry?"

"I'm pretty good, but working to get better," said Lanon. "I finished twelfth in the sword competition last year but I'm hoping to move up this year."

"That's still very impressive!" said Darnia. "Perhaps when we stop for a rest we can have a practice fight. I am pretty skilled with a spear, but perhaps I could learn some techniques from you."

"Alright," said Lanon. "I've never fought a Gerudo before. Let's do it!"

After walking further, they finally needed to let the horse graze for a bit and they stopped at a grassy area toward the western end of Rabia Plain.

"Are you ready for our training exercise?" said Darnia as she raised her spear.

"Ready if you are," said Lanon drawing his sword.

They squared off and began the practice battle. Lanon was quite good. In fact, she was counting on that. Darnia was good as well. They parried back and forth for a while. Then she waited until she could see Lanon was about to strike a blow higher up near her head, and she deliberately missed blocking it. His blade cut into Darnia's throat, a fatal wound. She quickly abandoned Darnia's body and her shadow form entered Lanon.

When the blow landed Lanon had reacted with utter shock, not understanding why Darnia would lower her guard just as he struck.

"Oh no! For the love of …" said Lanon.

_Don't you dare say that goddess's name she thought as she took Lanon over in time. Not that the name of the goddess would hurt her at all. It wouldn't. But she very much disliked foul language. Her mother had raised her properly in that respect. She had thought about taking over Lanon first and then killing Darnia, but she wasn't sure Lanon would actually win the fight, especially if she was controlling him. This way was safer. She found she could actually read more of Lanon's mind than the others. Well, she always thought men were simpler minded than women. Maybe this was more evidence of it. Or it could just be this person's mind. No matter. This ability would help her fit in more easily with his duties and his friends. Especially Royal Guard friends. Time to head out. But first she looked back at Darnia's body. She should hide it. She dragged the body further away and behind some bushes. She had some magic to make Darnia's body disappear but it took a little time to do that and she would have to leave her host to invoke it. This was good_ _enough._ _She walked back, mounted the horse and was on her way. It was getting late and she would stop at Kakariko Village to spend the night. Lanon wasn't due back at the castle yet anyway. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to deal with their Great Fairy. She would see how she felt tomorrow. For now, she would certainly block the Great Fairy from detecting her presence, especially since she would pass right by her fountain. But by the time she got to Kakariko Village, Lanon's body would need food and rest. She did not want to damage a fresh host._

After lunch Link made his way to the Lanayru Bay port. There was a fast Sheikah ship at the dock and he knew it was scheduled to return to North Hyrule later that afternoon. He made his way to the port office and found First Officer Hildon waiting for him. Hildon greeted him warmly.

"Sir, I am very honored to meet you," said Hildon shaking his hand. "We studied about you in history class. But I must say you've aged very well! You look just like the picture in our textbook. Maybe some of that Zora longevity has rubbed off on you, sir."

Link was always surprised, and not entirely pleased, when he met people who told him they had studied about him in their history class. He just didn't feel like an historical figure quite yet, more of a current events figure. But his claim to fame had happened over twenty years ago now, so he understood where they were coming from.

"Thank you for meeting with me on short notice," said Link. "I would like to talk with you about the accident. I read the board's report and I wanted to ask you about the shadow you saw."

"Oh, so you think there is something to that?" said Hildon. "I was reluctant to even mention it but it startled me at the time."

"I'm glad you did," said Link. "Can you describe it for me again?"

"Yes, sir," said Hildon. "I was in the front of the ship speaking with the Captain. The sea was calm and all the passengers were sound asleep when last I looked. Then the rear of the ship struck the victim and I was the first to turn to look back. I saw what looked like a shadow move quickly from the rear of the ship. But of course, I was mostly concerned about what happened and raced to investigate. That was when I could see the victim's body floating in back of the ship."

"Yes, that must have been terrible," said Link. "I know you say it happened quickly, but do you happen to recall the direction the shadow moved relative to the other passengers?"

"Let me think a minute," said Hildon closing his eyes. "As I faced the rear of the ship, the four Zora passengers were to my left and the Gerudo and two Hylian passengers were to my right. I can definitely say the shadow moved toward the right. And fast, too. That's what startled me."

"You're very sure of this?" said Link. "It's important. If you are not sure, please just say so."

"No, I'm sure," said Hildon. "I can picture it. The shadow moved toward my right. Does this help you?"

"Yes, you've been a great help," said Link. "Thank you."

Link believed him, in which case the four Zoras from the Domain were fine. So, this being infected either the Gerudo or one of the Hylians, with the thinking being the lone Gerudo was more likely. He needed to alert Zelda who would pass the warning on. Of course, he needed to let Mipha know at the same time. He was a Zora citizen after all.

_Link: Mipha and Zelda, I interviewed ship's officer and suspect the being infected someone on board. Most likely is Gerudo named Darnia. Other possibility is couple from Mabe Village named Rayna and Mendon. Returning to Domain now._

_Zelda: Link, good work! Will issue alert to find these three people so we can investigate._

Zelda summoned the Captain of the guards and requested that he issue an alert to all guards to be on the lookout for the three individuals named, the Gerudo Darnia and the Hylian couple Rayna and Mendon. They are needed for some questioning regarding the accident in Lanayru Bay. Please do not approach any of the individuals alone.

The Captain said he would have the alert issued at once.

Link returned to the Domain hoping perhaps they were getting close. He wished he could figure out a way to strike down this evil being before she caused more innocent deaths.

Meanwhile in North Hyrule, Captain Larah and two of her officers had made their way to the Akkala Sea channel construction site. Queen Faray had asked the Sheikah representative to alert Lanyon about their visit so he made himself available when they arrived.

"Thank you, sir, for meeting with us," said Larah. "As you know we are investigating the death of Fandra and wondered if you could tell us what she did while here."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon. "Well, she actually made two trips out here. The first was after we uncovered some small artifacts. We sent her some pictures but she seemed eager to see them in person. When she arrived, she looked them over then told me if we discovered something more significant like items with writing or a structure to please let her know. But nothing we found was so important as to interrupt our work."

"I see, sir," said Larah. "And her second visit?"

"Yes, her second visit was more significant," said Lanyon. "We uncovered a structure, a tomb actually. We stopped work in that area at once and notified Fandra. She came and was quite interested. She had us remove the round stone slab that was sealing the tomb, then she entered and looked around. I followed her inside the tomb a few moments later. There was only a skeleton inside. Fandra said there was nothing else of significance to the tomb and we could destroy it after we took proper care of the remains, which we did."

"So, nothing unusual happened during her second visit either?" said Larah.

"No, I can't recall anything," said Lanyon.

"And nothing remains of the tomb, you destroyed all of it in the process of digging the channel?" said Larah.

"Yes, it's completely destroyed," said Lanyon. Then he stopped to think for a minute. "But wait, actually I still have a picture of the stone that covered the entrance. I can send it to you. And that does remind me of one odd thing. Fandra had told me she was very interested in anything with writing on it. The only thing we ever found with any writing on it was the circular stone slab sealing the entrance. We moved it aside to let Fandra enter. But then when she started getting ready to leave I had to remind her about the stone with the writing. And instead of walking over to it and taking a picture of it herself, she asked me to do it for her and send it to her. I guess none of that is a big deal, it just struck me as odd behavior at the time. Then I forgot all about it."

"Could you send me the picture of the stone right now, sir?" said Larah. "It may be important and I want to make sure I have it before leaving."

"Yes, of course," said Lanyon. He took out his Tab and sent Larah the picture.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that struck you as unusual?" said Larah.

"No, that's it," said Lanyon. "Fandra left right afterward. So, you think Fandra's death may not be an accident?"

"We suspect it may not be, sir," said Larah. "That's all we can really say at the moment. But thank you very much for your help."

With that Larah and the two officers left but Larah sent a copy of the picture to Mipha at once. It might be important. When Mipha received the picture from Larah with the short message describing what it was she forwarded it at once to Zelda.

_Mipha: Zelda, just learned a tomb was discovered as part of the Akkala Sea Channel excavation and Fandra entered it alone. This is a picture of what sealed the tomb. Perhaps one of your scholars can research the symbols._

_Zelda: This may be important. Will do so at once. Thank you!_

_Meanwhile, in Hyrule proper, Lanon had passed by the Great Fairy fountain and finally arrived in Kakariko Village. There was a store there to get some food and a place to cook it nearby. Then she would let Lanon's body get a good night's sleep at the inn. As she headed to pick up food Lanon's Tab indicated there was an important alert. She opened his Tab and read that all guards were to keep an eye out for the Gerudo named Darnia and a couple of Hylians. Well, that was a bit disconcerting. So, they had figured things out fairly quickly. Had she been careless? Well, no matter. She was safe inside another host now. They probably wouldn't find Darnia's body for quite some time, and even if they did they wouldn't know what happened to her. She could continue on with her plans. Tomorrow Lanon would report back for duty at Hyrule Castle. She was getting closer to her ultimate target._

It was the following morning when two Hyrule guards met up with the couple from Mabe Village finally returning home from their trip. They were a retired couple who had worked as farmers and were spending their retirement years traveling to various locations in Hyrule. They had been to Zora's Domain and were curious about the other one. And they both said they enjoyed traveling on the sea. Based on the circumstances it seemed unlikely they were the intended target. The focus of the search remained on the Gerudo named Darnia whom no one had seen since she left the ship.


	50. A Shadow Arises - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family life goes on when Mila brings a boyfriend home for dinner. The evil being causes more harm on the way to her objective. After an investigation, Zelda reports the capture of the being's host but wonders what to do next. But is she correct? Link begins a journey to Hyrule Castle with the sword that seals the darkness to confront their enemy while Mipha insists on accompanying him.

It was early morning in Zora’s Domain as Mipha and Link slept together in a pool of water. Mipha awoke first, and she remained still to avoid disturbing Link’s sleep. As she looked over at him, his breathing was calm, and he was resting peacefully. She smiled, happy for that, and she hoped his dreams were happy ones too.

She remembered how different it was after they first married, how troubled his sleep was back then. He often shivered in his sleep, a sign his dreams were distressing. And sometimes he would even cry out in the night and awaken breathless over some nightmare. Then he would reach over to hold her as if to reassure himself she was really there, that he hadn’t lost her somehow. She wished she could have healed him of those nightly terrors back then. But only time could heal those kinds of wounds, not her healing magic. And for the most part, time had cured them. Until recently he had not had a nightmare in years.

But years ago, when he shared the full story of his life with her, she realized it was little wonder he had nightmares. His mind and body had suffered through so much! First came the terrible events of Ganon’s triumph as he was overcome at Ash Swamp. Then came the hundred-year sleep that restored his body but wiped his mind clean and forced him to slowly recover painful memories of who he was and what had happened. He struggled to remember things an average person would try to forget. But as he was doing all that his life became a living nightmare, wandering Hyrule alone, continually battling monsters and Guardians all eager to destroy him, and hated as a failure by those who remembered him. He had to accept all that and carry the hurt that came with it, but soldier on to do his duty for the princess and for Hyrule.

And after his first victory over Ganon, the passage of time only increased his pain, not lessened it, as he gradually recovered more of his memory and feelings. He started to remember more about her, times they spent together, his feelings for her, and what they had meant to each other. And he couldn't or wouldn't move on. Most people would have accepted the tragic events and got on with their lives, but not him. Instead, he urged Purah toward restoring the Temple of Time and create a future that would undo so much harm for everyone. But not for him. He was the only one who lived through both timelines to the confusion of his mind yet again. It was a wonder he retained his sanity as his conscious and subconscious mind tried to cope with everything! But though he was a fierce adversary and an unyielding fighter in combat, he remained deep down the kind and caring person she first fell in love with. Maybe it was his love that held him together in the end.

Now suddenly some new evil had emerged, and Link held the sacred sword once again. So, the Goddess must expect him to battle evil once more. But Mipha swore to herself she would not let him battle alone this time. If Link had to fight evil again, she would be right there with him to assist him in battle and to heal any wounds. They were married now, and she still had her skills. She had worked hard to prepare Sidon should anything happen to her, and he had fully lived up to her expectations. If for some reason she did not survive, Sidon would be a capable ruler for their people until Mila was mature enough. Whenever Link received public praise for being the hero, he would always say Ganon's defeat had been a team effort, and indeed it was. And the destruction of this new evil would be a team effort too as far as she was concerned, though she knew Link would argue against it. He always wanted her and the family to stay safe, to take all the risks himself. But she and he were in this together now whether he liked it or not. And she would have the last word on that!

Link finally stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes and noticed Mipha staring at him.

“Good morning, sweetheart. What are you so deep in thought about?” asked Link.

“About how hard life was for you, how lucky you are to have me, and how we are going to work together to defeat this new evil,” said Mipha.

"Well, I certainly won't argue with the second part," laughed Link. "I agree with all my heart! And for the first part, yes, life was difficult but I like to remember it had its pleasant moments too. There were peaceful times when I had finished a shrine but it was too late to travel. Then I would camp out by the fire in remote locations that were free of monsters like the very top of Dueling Peaks or on top of one of the Seven Heroines statues in the Gerudo desert and enjoy a spectacular sunset and a calm nighttime and sometimes even spot a falling star. Those were tranquil moments I took comfort in. I wish I could share the experience with you. As for the last part, I would prefer you stay safe here with our family. I'm not sure I need your help to combat this threat."

“That’s where I think you’re wrong,” said Mipha. “But let’s not argue now. We need to get up, have breakfast, and get to work. The sword hasn’t spoken to you at all?”

“No, and that’s usually the way it is,” said Link. “Fi can be very talkative like on our first trip to what is now called North Hyrule, or completely quiet like she was all the rest of the time I held the sword. Maybe she will speak when the time is right.”

Soon the whole family was up and sitting down to breakfast. Mila had something on her mind.

“Mom and Dad,” said Mila. “I’d like you to meet a boy I’ve gotten to know. Can I invite him for dinner or something?”

“Of course, Mila, you can invite him to dinner,” said Mipha. “Have you known him long?”

"Not terribly long," said Mila. "I used to see him now and then, and now it's gotten more frequent. And before you say anything I know I'm way too young for anything very serious. But I would just like you to meet him, so I don't feel like we're hiding."

“We would be happy to meet him,” said Mipha.

“Of course, we would,” said Link. “If he’s important to you, then he’s important to us.”

“The thing is, though, he’s very shy about meeting you both,” said Mila. “In fact, he’s terrified. I mean he studied about you both in history class and, Mom, you’re the ruler of the Domain. You’re a very intimidating pair of parents to meet. So, I hope you’ll understand.”

"Don't worry, Mila," said Link. "I know how he must feel. I used to be terrified of your grandfather but he was actually the kindest person to me once I got to know him. So, please reassure your friend to not worry about us. But, can you tell us his name?"

"His name is Kendal, and his parents are actually both members of the Royal Guard here," said Mila. "In fact, that was how I first met him when his parents were guarding me, and he needed to speak with them. He's not like most of my other friends. He's a bit more serious, but still fun to be with."

“I know who he is,” said Midon. “He and I have a class together, the one on Sheikah technology learning how to create Tab runes. He’s very smart.”

"That's fine, Mila," said Mipha. "We look forward to meeting him. Just let us know what day works best for you two, and we will do our best to accommodate everything."

“Could we do dinner tomorrow? I know that’s short notice, but the less time he has to think about it the less worried he’ll be. And Mido, please don’t act up when he’s here,” said Mila. “He’s going to be nervous and easily embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry, Sis,” said Midon. “I’ll be on my best behavior. After all, we could be brothers someday.”

“We can do dinner with Kendal tomorrow. We’ll order some special food from Lurelin Village to make it a treat for all of us. But seriously, Midon, don’t do anything to embarrass your sister,” said Mipha. “I won’t appreciate that either.”

“Does Kendal have a younger sister?” said Lapha. “I play with a girl in my class named Kenra who talks about her brother named Kendal sometimes. Is it the same person?”

“Yes, I think so,” said Mila. “He does have a sister your age, Laff. That must be her. I’ve never met her though.”

"Kenra says he's a fun brother, and she likes playing with him, so he must be a nice person," said Lapha.

“He is a nice person,” said Mila. “And I hope you all like him.”

“And Midon, it would be interesting one of these days to hear what you are learning about Tab runes,” said Link.

“Sure, I can talk about that,” said Midon. “We could even discuss it at dinner. It would be something Kendal would feel comfortable talking about and might help put him at ease.”

When breakfast was over the children left for class and it left Mipha, Sidon, and Link together.

“Wow,” said Link. “My daughter is bringing a boy home to meet us. I guess I should have expected that but I thought Zoras would take longer.”

"We do take longer before things get serious," said Mipha. "Mila had her growth spurt a bit earlier than most, but we typically don't marry until we are at least 40 years old, though there are always exceptions. Mila is pretty level-headed. She knows to take things slowly and enjoy her growing up years. So, don't get all sentimental yet. If she were a Hylian, she might already be married. Now we need to get to work."

When Mipha, Sidon, and Link got to the throne room and checked for any new reports, the news was all negative. There had been no sign of the Gerudo ferry passenger named Darnia since she had been interviewed leaving the ship at Lanayru Bay. No news was bad news.

Link then went down to the market and put in a rush order for some porgies and crabs from Lurelin Village. They would be delivered next day.

Meanwhile, that same morning in Kakariko Village, Lanon had awoken at the inn and was eating breakfast outside, when he noticed two Hyrule knights ride into town. He recognized one of them as Renton and the other he didn't know. Renton saw him, waved, dismounted, and came over, the other knight walking beside him.

“Lanon, how are you?” said Renton. “This is Sandin, and, like almost everyone else, we’re out searching for that Gerudo woman we all got the alert about. You returning from leave?”

“Nice to meet you, Sandin. Yes, just finishing my leave,” said Lanon. “I’m due back tonight.”

“Where are you coming from?” said Renton. “I mean, what brings you this way?”

“I spent yesterday doing some fishing at Lanayru Bay,” said Lanon. “It was very relaxing, a nice way to finish my time off.”

“Good for you! You’re lucky you got all your time off in before now,” said Renton. “All future leave has been canceled until further notice. Finding this Gerudo person is a top priority.”

“Do you know why she is so important?” said Lanon.

“Not really,” said Renton. “And that actually bothers many of us. We suspect we have not been told the whole story. How can this single Gerudo woman be so dangerous? We know Gerudo warriors are skilled fighters and all, but this seems overly cautious. Anyway, sometimes we soldiers have to live with not knowing everything and the orders were very explicit that we are to treat this person as extremely dangerous and not approach her alone. If we find her, we are to report it at once before taking any further action. Now we need to interview people here to check if anyone has seen her, starting at the inn.”

“Well, good luck,” said Lanon. “I’ll see you back at the castle.”

“Yes,” said Renton. “By the way, if you should see her on your way back remember what I said. Don’t approach her and report her position at once. Anyway, enjoy your last day of leave. We’re all going to be very busy until we find this person.”

_She decided to wait in Kakariko Village until the two knights left. She did not want to ride back with them. And so, it was some time after lunch when she saw the two of them head out to return to Hyrule Castle. Presumably, they had messaged their superior that they had found nothing. Kakariko was an attractive village, and it reminded her of the time she was living as Fandra with the Sheikah in North Hyrule. But Kakariko was more populous, and she noticed a large structure near the center of town. It must be where the village leader resided. Just before lunch, she saw the village leader emerge from her house carrying a baby. She got some unpleasant feelings emanating from that person. She must be a very devout worshiper of the goddess._

_But now that the knights had left she had time to take care of the local Great Fairy before continuing her journey to Hyrule Castle. She hated good fairies. Fortunately, all but very few were weaker than her. It was a short walk to the Great Fairy Fountain, and she stared at it for a moment. It was entirely different from the fairy fountains she had known, but no matter. She thought about what she should do, then remembered one of Kakariko’s claims to fame and smiled._

She approached the fountain, and the fairy sensed Lanon's presence. With a cascade of bubbles, the fairy burst forth from her pool.

“Greetings, traveler. I am the Great Fairy Cotera. Make an offering, and I may help you,” said Cotera.

“How large an offering?” said Lanon.

“For those who can afford it, as I sense you can, I ask for 20 rupees. For those who cannot I suggest a fair price,” said Cotera.

“Here are my 20 rupees,” said Lanon dropping a red rupee into the pool. “What kind of help do you offer?”

“I generally grant wishes to improve items a pilgrim owns. I cannot affect anyone else, and I cannot grant wishes about wishes,” said Cotera. “What is it you desire help with?”

_Don’t go anywhere Lanon, I’ll be right back she thought as she emerged from Lanon’s body and assumed her form as a fairy. Cotera cried out when she saw her and tried to flee into her pool, but it was too late. Cotera was enveloped in a thick black smoke that held her immobile._

“My name is Vera, and I am the daughter of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, one who lived long ago. As for wishes, I make my own wishes come true. And right now, I wish you to turn into a pumpkin.”

She chanted a spell in some ancient tongue and when the smoke cleared what remained in the fairy fountain was a giant pumpkin.

“Now there’s a Fortified Pumpkin worthy of Kakariko Village,” she laughed.

_Cotera was still alive. Vera's magic couldn’t kill her. But she had changed her form, and it was not clear how Cotera could turn back. Then Vera returned to Lanon’s body as he stood there as if in a trance the whole time. She should leave for Hyrule Castle now. Her only regret was the waste of 20 rupees._

But those Hyrule travelers who happened to be near any of the other three Great Fairy Fountains at that moment would later speak of the wail of anguish they heard, a terrible heart-rending cry they had never heard before. It was the cry of Cotera’s sisters as they sensed the harm she had come to. And the Great Fairies at those locations would no longer appear for pilgrims.

_It was late afternoon at Hyrule Castle when Lanon finally arrived and reported to his unit for duty. He was told he needed to work a night shift guarding the castle entrance since so many knights were out on patrol. That was fine with him._

Meanwhile, Zelda and Rudin were personally going over reports from the field. Hyrule knights had searched all the major roads and checked those villages close enough for Darnia to have traveled to from Lanayru Bay in the time she had to travel. So far, all the reports were the same: no one had seen her.

“I think we may have to face the obvious conclusion,” said Zelda finally. “We are probably looking for the wrong person. I fear Darnia outlived her usefulness to this being and she has moved on to someone else. And now we have no idea who that person might be.”

“You may be right,” said Rudin. “But we know Darnia left Lanayru Bay, so we should trace what could have happened after that. There are only a few directions to travel from the port at Lanayru Bay. The one that leads into Zora's Domain is pretty controlled for visitors, so I doubt she headed that way. The Zoras would have reported that to us. Besides, if she wanted to blend in with Zoras, she could have stayed who she was or taken over one of the Zora passengers. So, I think her route was in another direction. And I don’t think she would have braved the cold and wandered into the Naydra Snowfield area. The obvious direction is west toward Kakariko Village.”

"That makes sense," said Zelda. "But it could be anyone in Kakariko Village or someone who was there and left. And we have no way of telling who has been taken over.”

“Let’s ask for a list of visitors there,” said Rudin. “Perhaps someone stayed at the inn.”

_Lanon stood guard duty at the entrance to Hyrule Castle. He would not get off until midnight or so. Vera needed to keep looking for an opportunity to move on from Lanon. She was getting close to her target now. And she had another trick to play, thanks to Lanon’s mind being so open to her. She could erase his memories of her and let him live. He would remember making the trip and everything else that happened to him, just not his encounter with her or the fact she had controlled him. She had been unable to do that with Fandra, Tiray, and Darnia. Their minds were not as open to her. So, her goal now was to advance to another host, ideally one with greater access to the castle proper. Lanon had said the Royal Guards were the protectors of the Royal Family. So that should be her next target. And the fact she could leave Lanon alive meant she could just jump to the next person without making a fuss about killing him. So, that made things much more straightforward. One of her and her mother's forms was as a spider, though she didn't like to assume that ugly appearance. But now she felt like a spider as she waited patiently for her next victim. What fun! And while she waited, she wandered through Lanon’s mind and made sure all traces of her were gone from his memory. The only challenging part would be to wipe the memory of what happened just as she jumped from him to her next host. That required good timing. But she was good!_

“Wait, what is this?” said Zelda as a new report came in late that evening.

She and Rudin were working late as usual, and she had just received a report that the Great Fairy at Kakariko Village had apparently been replaced with or changed into a pumpkin.

“That is horrible!” said Zelda. “What cruel being would do such a thing? And what being would have the power to do it? I guess this leaves no doubt this creature was at Kakariko Village, and it can't have been in Darnia’s body. Did that list of visitors ever come back?”

“Yes, I have it here,” said Rudin. “There were four guests at the inn last night. One was a Sheikah and three were Hylian travelers. I have their names here. But what do we do with this information? We have no way of telling if any of them was taken over. Have the scholars here had any luck figuring out the symbols on that stone? Apparently, it had the power to seal this being in. Can’t we just reproduce the stone without understanding it?”

"Of course, we could do that," said Zelda. "But the scholars thought the symbols might be instructions of some sort or something that needed to be done to make the seal effective. They are still researching it. Believe me, I have stressed the urgency of all this."

"Well, let's get back to considering the people who might have been taken over," said Rudin. "What is this being's objective? If it is to seize power, then its target is a ruler, and the biggest ruler of them all is sitting right across from me now. So that leads me to believe someone who has some connection to the castle is the most likely host."

“That makes sense,” said Zelda. “Can you have the Royal Guard go through the list of names and find out where each of these people is and what they do? If any of them have a connection to the castle then that would warrant further investigation.”

“I’ll do that right away,” said Rudin. He signaled to one of the guards and explained the assignment.

“I’m exhausted,” said Zelda. “I need to sleep, I can’t think straight. Let’s pray for better luck tomorrow.”

_Lanon finished his guard duty at midnight and returned to the barracks to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day and another opportunity to scout out the castle and perhaps move to a more valuable host. But for now, Lanon’s body needed to rest._

During the evening the Royal Guard went through the list of names and worked to locate the individuals. They were successful with three of the four people named, and prepared a report for Prince Rudin. The report was ready when he and Zelda resumed work the next morning.

“I have the report from the Royal Guard on the fours guests at Kakariko’s inn the night before last,” said Rudin as he sat down with Zelda. “It looks like they were only able to locate three of the four individuals. The Sheikah was a visitor from North Hyrule and has already returned there. So, I think we can rule him out. Two of the Hylians were a couple traveling in the other direction. They were passing through Kakariko Village on their way to Hateno Village. And the fourth Hylian named Sailana they cannot find any record of.”

“What’s the name again?” said Zelda.

“Sailana,” said Rudin. “It sounds like a Lurelin Village name to me.”

“No, it’s this being mocking us,” said Zelda. It says ‘an alias’ backwards. It’s obviously a false name. This Hylian must be the host. But we have no idea who he really is.”

“We should update the rulers that we are no longer looking for a Gerudo named Darnia,” said Rudin. “But who are we looking for now?”

“I don’t know,” said Zelda. “And that is more worrisome than anything. I fear this being is getting closer to us.”

Zelda sent a message to all the rulers that the likely host was an unknown Hylian now and no longer the Gerudo woman. There was not much more to say at this point.

It was toward midday that Zelda sat down with Rudin and the Captain of the Guards to discuss what to do next.

“We know this person stayed at the inn in Kakariko Village and left a false name,” said Zelda. “Do we have any further information?”

“We have the report of the two knights, Renton and Sandin, who visited Kakariko Village, Your Majesty,” said the Captain. “Of course, back then they were looking for the Gerudo woman, so their report may not be helpful now. Perhaps it would be worth interviewing them in person to see what else they may have noticed.”

“An excellent idea,” said Rudin. “Can you do that?”

The Captain checked his Tab and entered some information.

“They are both out on patrol together,” said the Captain. “I can summon them back and they should be here by evening. Shall I do that?”

“Please do,” said Zelda. “Then let us reconvene after you have had a chance to question them.”

Back in Zora’s Domain, Mipha shared the discouraging information from Zelda with Link and Sidon. There was not much else to do at this point as the day went on with no new information. After class Mila messaged Kendal to meet her in the plaza which he did, while Mila’s guards stayed discreetly in the background.

“Hey,” said Mila to Kendal as he joined her in the plaza.

“Hey,” said Kendal. “I got your message last night about dinner tonight and I’ve had tadpoles in my stomach ever since. I mean I’m really flattered you want me to meet them. I just don’t want to make a bad impression.”

“Please try to relax,” said Mila. “They are really nice people and you don’t have to try so hard to impress them. My Dad said he knows how you feel because he felt the same when he was seeing my Mom. He will try to make you feel at ease. And my Mom is looking forward to meeting you.”

“How do I address them?” said Kendal. “I mean I know your Mom is ‘Your Majesty’ but what about your Dad?”

“He goes by Master Link,” said Mila. “But after introductions I’m sure we won’t be using titles. So no need to call them anything. Or me either,” she teased.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” laughed Kendal. “I never thought I would be surrounded by so much royalty at dinner. I feel like I should eat on my knees.”

“See, you sound more relaxed already,” laughed Mila. “And you know my older brother from class so you can talk about that. And my sister Lapha said she is friends with your sister Kenra, so you can talk about that too. I’ll meet you here at dinnertime and we can arrive together.”

When dinnertime arrived Mila met Kendal and they walked over to the side of the throne room where a dinner table had been set up. Everyone else was standing around talking.

“Mom, Dad, Uncle Sidon and everyone, I’d like you to meet Kendal,” said Mila making the introduction. “And Kendal you know Midon from class and this is my other brother Link and my sister Lapha.”

“Your Majesty,” said Kendal bowing his head, “and Your Highness and Master Link, I am honored to meet you. And very pleased to meet the rest of your family.”

“We are happy to have you,” said Mipha. “Now let’s dispense with titles and formality and all sit down and enjoy dinner together. We ordered some fish and crabs from Lurelin Village, Kendal. I hope you’ll like them. They’re my favorites.”

The fish and crabs were served. Link and Linky had theirs cooked but everyone else ate the food raw.

“So, Kendal, Midon tells us you are in the same Tab rune development class,” said Link. “How do you like it?”

“I think it’s fascinating,” said Kendal. “These devices are so useful and we are learning how to improve on their capabilities by developing new runes. The final assignment for our class is to develop a rune and I’m looking forward to it. If our work is good enough the instructor said it could be submitted to Hyrule Castle for approval and everyone could use it. I would be thrilled if mine was good enough.”

“That sounds exciting,” said Mipha. “I hope you are successful at it. Lapha said she plays with your sister. How is she and how are your parents?”

Kendal became more at ease as the conversation went on and soon got over his nervousness. While Kendal was busy explaining what he was working on Mipha smiled at Mila, and Mila smiled back and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her. And true to his word, Midon behaved himself as well.

When the meal ended Kendal thanked everyone and said goodbye.

“I’ll walk you to the plaza,” said Mila.

“You did great, Kendal,” said Mila after they were alone. “Everyone liked you, I could tell.”

“Thank you,” said Kendal. “I feel so much better now, so relieved. They really were the nicest people and they made me feel so comfortable. I know we both need to get home now. Want to meet for a swim tomorrow after class?”

“Love to,” said Mila. They squeezed each other’s hand then said goodnight. Mila rushed back home.

“Mom, Dad, what did you think?” said Mila.

“He’s very nice,” said Mipha. “He sounds like a serious student and he came across as outgoing and with a warm personality once he got over his nervousness. He spoke intelligently on a number of topics. I was impressed by him and I like him.”

“Me too,” said Link. “He seems like a fine person and I liked his enthusiasm. Thanks for introducing him.”

“I’m so happy you like him!” beamed Mila. “Now I need to finish some homework. See you later.”

Back at Hyrule Castle the two knights Renton and Sandin had finally arrived and were escorted to the Captain of the Guard’s office.

“We’ve determined that the person we need to be searching for now is a Hylian who stayed at the Kakariko Village inn under a false name,” said the Captain. “I know at the time we were searching for a Gerudo, but the circumstances have changed. Did you notice any of the guests at the inn?”

“No, Sir, I don’t think so,” said Renton. “We arrived after breakfast and the guests may have checked out by then. And as you said, we were concentrating on looking for the Gerudo woman at the time. But wait, I take that back. When we arrived a fellow knight was having breakfast there and said he had fished the day before at Lanayru Bay. He may have stayed at the inn. But I would imagine he stayed under his real name.”

“Who was it?” said the Captain.

“Lanon,” said Renton. “I know him. He can’t be the person you’re looking for.”

“I see,” said the Captain. “Alright, thank you Renton and Sandin. You may return to your unit.”

“Thank You, Sir,” said Renton.

The Captain immediately went back to the throne room and informed Zelda and Rudin of his findings.

“Your Majesty, It looks like the knight named Lanon is the person we are looking for,” said the Captain. “He stayed at the inn and did not register under his name. What would you like me to do?”

“I think we should bring this knight in for questioning and quarantine him from anyone else,” said Zelda.

“We can do that,” said Rudin. “But I’m not sure what that would do in the end. We cannot prevent this being from escaping confinement.”

"True," said Zelda. "But this being seems to prefer stealth to open confrontation. Otherwise why all the trouble of moving from host to host? It must be vulnerable in some way once it is outside of a host, though I have no idea to what. But if we isolate Lanon and the being is indeed inside him, we will eventually force it to take some action. We can only hope by then we know its weakness.”

“But what purpose does it accomplish to interrogate this person?” said Rudin. “I am sure this being has no qualms about lying.”

“No, certainly not. But you know, that reminds me of something Link told me,” said Zelda. “Back when he and Mipha were held by Queen Sopha she had a rune that could tell if someone was lying. We have forbidden production of that rune but I know Purah has the formula for it and can install it. We wouldn’t force anyone to undergo it, but it would be a point in their favor if they pass that test. We could see if Lanon would agree to that.”

“You don’t think this being is powerful enough to defeat a test like that?” said Rudin.

“She may be,” said Zelda. “But I doubt she is familiar with the rune and might not want to take the chance. She would have to know how to control her host's reactions to avoid detection by the rune, and I don’t think she would know exactly what the rune is measuring to accomplish that. So, I think she would have her host refuse the test.”

Rudin ordered the Captain to bring Lanon in for questioning and confine him to a cell away from everyone else. And two guards should watch him at all times.

_It was close to nine o’clock at night when Vera noticed two knights approaching Lanon. From their uniform, she knew they were members of the Royal Guard, and from their demeanor, it looked like they were coming to see Lanon. Good thing she was ready._

“Lanon, we have orders to take you into custody for questioning,” said one of the guards. “Would you please come with us?”

“Of course,” said Lanon. “What is this all about?”

“I cannot say,” said the guard. “Her Majesty just needs some information on your movements and such. Can you please come with us now? I have already informed your captain to send a replacement guard.”

“Oh, that must be the new guard on his way now,” said Lanon pointing over their shoulder.

_But the guards were not stupid. They both wouldn’t fall for a trick like that, even though his replacement really was on the way and visible over their shoulder. The male guard turned his head while the female guard continued to keep an eye on him. But that was all Vera needed. She jumped from Lanon and entered the female guard. She had just moved up to a member of the Royal Guard._

“Yes, that’s him,” said the male guard turning back. “Now please come with us.”

Lanon was led to an isolated cell by the two Royal Guards. It would take Purah until the morning to prepare the truthfulness rune, so it was decided to delay questioning Lanon until the morning. Lanon was grateful for that. He had the worst headache he ever had and could barely think straight.

Meanwhile, Zelda had sent a message to all the rulers that she thought they may have captured the person infected with the being and were still researching what to do about it. Mipha got the message late as she and Link were getting ready to sleep and she shared it with him.

“I should go to Hyrule Castle tomorrow,” said Link as he got ready to sleep. “Perhaps the sword will have something to say if I confront this person.”

“Alright. Let me know tomorrow what time we should leave together,” said Mipha anticipating an argument from Link. “And don’t say another word now!”

"And here I was going to say goodnight and I love you," said Link. "Do you want to arrest me now for disobeying a royal command?"

"I would if I thought it would teach you a lesson," laughed Mipha. "But you're hopeless! I love you, too. Get some rest. I have a feeling the next couple of days could be very important for both of us."

Mipha and Link woke up the next morning and after breakfast and a short consultation with Sidon were ready to leave for Hyrule Castle.

“Sidon, you’re comfortable with running everything?” said Mipha. “Do you have any last-minute questions?”

"Only why you are acting like you aren't coming back, Sister," said Sidon. "I am comfortable with everything, but I want you both home when this is over."

“I’ll look after her, Sidon,” said Link.

“And I’ll look after him, Sidon,” said Mipha.

“And I’ll look after the Domain and the family in your absence, but you had better both look after each other,” said Sidon. “May the blessings of Hylia and Nayru go with you and protect you from harm.”

With that Mipha and Link, accompanied by two Zora guards, began the swim to Hyrule Castle. It was just like the old days in some ways. But it wasn't either. Those other trips to Hyrule Castle were trips they looked forward to. But both of them had a sense of foreboding about this trip. Before it was out of sight, they both turned to look back at the Domain. It shone a brilliant blue in the morning sun, so beautiful! It was her home all her life and his home with her for over twenty years. And they both loved it. They were journeying now toward a likely confrontation with an unknown evil and didn’t know what to expect. Would they ever see the Domain again? Would the destruction of this evil being require the ultimate sacrifice from one or both of them? Link turned to Mipha and took her hand.

“I know what we’re both thinking,” said Link. “I don’t want to live without you again. I wish you would turn back and go home. I will feel better knowing you’re safe.”

“No, my place is with you now," said Mipha. "The Domain is safe with Sidon, and that was my responsibility to our people as ruler. And I know he will take care of our family if need be. Now I need you to be safe, and that is my responsibility as your wife and the person with the gift of healing. I think your love for me and knowing I am with you will only make you stronger at combating this evil. We should be going.”

It was useless to argue with her thought Link. Maybe she was right. She usually was.

Back at Hyrule Castle, Lanon had a terrible headache that seemed to come out of nowhere and he was utterly bewildered by why he had been detained. He had trouble falling asleep the night before with the pain in his head and the uncertainty of why he seemed to be in trouble. He was awakened next morning when breakfast was delivered, and after he ate, two guards and a Sheikah scientist arrived.

“Lanon, we have some questions, and we have a device here that can tell if you are speaking truthfully," said the guard. "It is completely painless, and it is entirely up to you if you are willing to undergo the test. But doing so will increase your credibility. What is your decision?"

“By all means, let’s do the test, Sir,” said Lanon. “I have nothing to hide.”

The Sheikah placed the device on his forehead, and they proceeded to ask Lanon a series of questions about his time off and what happened on his way to Kakariko Village and afterward. Lanon answered all their questions truthfully. He had spent his last day of leave fishing at Lanayru Bay, had never seen any Gerudo woman named Darnia, and had no idea about any being that could take control of him. The rune indicated all his answers were truthful.

“Did you register under a false name at the inn?” asked the Sheikah.

“It’s funny, but I can’t remember registering at all,” said Lanon.

“Is that a ‘No’?” asked the Sheikah.

“It’s a ‘don’t know’,” said Lanon. “For some reason I am drawing a blank on that.”

“Then it would interest you to know that’s exactly what you did,” said one of the guards. “You used the name ‘Sailana’.”

“Never heard of it,” said Lanon.

In the end, they left him and said they would report their findings to Her Majesty.

When Zelda received the report on Lanon’s questioning, she was dumbfounded. He must be telling the truth. So, she was wrong! Lanon was not the host for this creature. But then who was? She could ask that the other three guests at the Kakariko inn take the test as well, but she always thought the Hyrule knight who registered under a false name was the obvious host. But he was not the host now. And he had not been killed. This was puzzling.

It was later that afternoon that Zelda received a report that the other three guests at the inn that night had been contacted, all agreed to take the test with the truthfulness rune, and all had passed. None of them was apparently a host either. So, where was this creature? Link was due to arrive soon and she had learned Mipha was coming with him. She should let them know.

_Zelda: Mipha and Link, I was wrong about the host. Do not know where this being is. Please be careful!_

Mipha shared the message with Link. They were almost to the castle now, and Link still had confidence he could accomplish his mission. The sword had never let him down, and he had never let it down. His only concern was the price they might have to pay for victory. But one way or the other he would destroy this evil. He had promised Hylia he wouldn’t fail her when he took back the sword. And Hylia willing, he would keep his word. He took Mipha’s hand as they finished the last part of their trip and arrived at Hyrule Castle.


	51. A Shadow Arises - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy’s plan is discovered and reveals a surprising target, but Link’s final encounter with her does not end as planned.

When Mipha and Link arrived at Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by the guards who had been told to expect them. Then they were escorted directly to the room where Zelda and Rudin were working.

"Mipha and Link," said Zelda rushing over to them and hugging them both. "Thank you for coming and sorry it is under such terrible circumstances."

"Hello Mipha and cousin," said Rudin shaking Link's hand. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," said Link. "You look well."

"And you look too young!" laughed Rudin. "But Zelda told me all about Purah's rune."

"I had the usual guest room prepared for you whenever you wish to rest. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" said Zelda.

"Well, you know me," said Link. "I could use a bite to eat."

"Certainly," laughed Zelda. "And it's nice to see some things haven't changed. We can discuss what we know while we eat an early dinner."

Zelda signaled one of the guards and asked him to request meals be brought in for everyone.

"So, you were mistaken about the host?" said Link.

"Well, I'm not sure 'mistaken' is quite the right word," said Zelda. "I am certain this person _was_ the host, but somehow this being has moved on from him without his being able to recall anything that happened with her. She somehow erased his memory."

"So, it seems this being has left the person you suspected and moved on to someone else. Is there any way to narrow down who that might be?" said Link.

"No, it's impossible to say," said Zelda. "His name is Lanon by the way, and he has been on guard duty at the castle entrance for the past two nights. Many people passed by him during that time, and any one of them could potentially be the new host. We really need a way to determine where this being is. And by the way, did you hear about the Great Fairy at Kakariko Village?"

"No, what about her?" said Mipha.

"This evil creature turned her into a pumpkin for no apparent reason," said Zelda. "Just for her own pleasure, I presume."

"Terrible," said Link. "But back to the matter at hand. I think it is safe to assume this being is still here at the castle. And I would think you are its ultimate target, Zelda. This reminds me of that time with the masks. Someone in the castle is not who they appear to be."

"For that matter, how do we know all of us in this room are who we appear to be?" said Rudin.

"I can prove I am not a host," said Link drawing the sword that seals the darkness. "I believe no evil creature can wield this blade and the sword could tell if I was taken over. And, Zelda, let me pass you the sword. You are also permitted to hold the sacred blade by virtue of your bloodline. And your daughter as well I imagine."

Link handed the sword to Zelda who held it briefly, then returned it to Link.

"Unfortunately, no one else is permitted to take the sword so we cannot use it as a test," said Link. "Not that I would want to do that. In the presence of this being, I want to have the sword safely in my own hands."

"So, all we can do is be vigilant about guarding key people," said Zelda.

Just then one of the guards appeared and said the Royal Historian, Hanlon, needed to speak with Zelda. The history scholars believe they have deciphered the message on the stone slab that had sealed the tomb in North Hyrule.

"Your Majesty, we believe we have translated the message on the stone," said Hanlon. "The script is quite an old and unusual one. In fact, it dates back to ..."

"I'm sorry, Hanlon," said Zelda interrupting him. "I would be interested in learning about the scholarship aspects later. But for now, it is more important to learn what the message says."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Hanlon. "Let me read our translation to you. It may be a little inaccurate, but this is the best we can do based on the picture of the stone slab we were provided."

_May the blood of the goddess in the seal of the Triforce protect us from this greatest enemy of all time._

"Thank you, Hanlon," said Zelda. "I appreciate all the hard work and time you and your scholars have put into this. When matters are less pressing, I would be eager to discuss how you were able to decipher the message, but for now, we need to deal with some urgent concerns."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Hanlon as he bowed and left.

"The blood of the goddess mixed with the seal of the Triforce," said Link. "It sounds like your blood, Zelda, mixed into a Triforce symbol."

"Well, I am willing to donate some blood to try anything," said Zelda. "Can we create a Triforce symbol and put some of my blood in it? We can position it at the entrance to this room and put one outside each of our bedrooms as well. That may protect us from this being. I wonder how much blood is needed?"

"I wouldn't think very much," said Link.

"Alright, let's make four for now," said Zelda. "One for our daughter's bedroom, one for this room, one for Rudin and my bedroom and one for the guest room you and Mipha are staying in. Perhaps we can all sleep more soundly knowing we have some protection. Better call the Royal Physician to draw some of my blood and start building Triforce symbols."

The meeting was adjourned so the Triforce symbols could be prepared and since it was getting late in any case.

_While Zelda and the others had been meeting, a lieutenant of the Royal Guards named Kalia was on duty inspecting the family residence level of the castle along with her colleague, a fellow lieutenant named Trendon. They got along well with each other. Kalia's memory was a bit harder to explore than Lanon's, but Vera had learned enough to get by. Studying Kalia's mind helped her become familiar with the castle layout and what her responsibilities were. She learned that guarding Queen Zelda, Prince Rudin, and their daughter was their top priority. It was amusing how worried everyone was about those three. That suited her perfectly. Zelda's daughter had actually passed right by her on her way to her tutor that morning, and she got the strong feeling she would not want to possess her. Her blood was disgusting, tainted by the goddess, and that made her too repulsive even to be close to, never mind be inside of. That was undoubtedly true of her mother also. But they still hadn't grasped her plan. And if they knew of her own mother and her mother's history, they would know she was following the same plan her mother had used so successfully. Her mother had taken control of the Oracle of Ages and gone back in time to change things to the way she wanted them. Her mother had even helped Twinrova to bring Ganon back. So, while the Royal Guard were worried about Zelda and family, she was going after the person she had read about who knew enough about the Temple of Time to help her use it. And the irony was that she learned all about that in one of Link's own memoirs, the story of his villainous life, that she had come across when inside Princess Tiray and she was learning Hyrule's history. Purah was her target, and Vera doubted Purah would be as well-defended as Zelda and her family. She just needed the right opportunity. And once she gained access to the Temple of Time, she would make everything right_ _again. Hyrule was way too boring now with no evil anywhere. All she needed now was a little patience until the opportunity presented itself. And this would be the last step of her plan so she needn’t worry about Kalia. She just needed to take over Purah, give Purah some time to put her Sheikah Slate in order, and get to the Temple of Time. Then she would have what she wanted._

Mipha and Link retired to their room in the evening, the Triforce symbol containing some of Zelda's blood hanging on their door.

"Do you think that symbol on the door will really protect us?" said Mipha.

"I don't know," said Link. "It may. For the stone slab, they must have mixed the blood into the material of the stone. Anyway, there is no harm in it. I'm pretty tired and looking forward to a good night's rest. We haven't slept here in quite a while. I have happy memories of our trips here."

"Yes, it's been quite a while, and I loved the shopping afterward, picking out gifts for our young children. I'll miss the water tonight. But you’re probably happy to be sleeping in a bed for a change.”

"I think living with you has ruined me," laughed Link. "I'm actually more comfortable sleeping in the water now. I never realized floating in the water was so restful. Maybe they'll invent something to turn me into a Zora someday."

“I’m not sure I’d like that,” said Mipha. “I’m pretty used to the way you are now. But it would have some advantages. We could enjoy time together in deep water like normal couples. And you could stop ruining fish by burning them. I’ll have to think about it some more. It might be an interesting dream: Master Link as a Zora.”

“Well, let me know how your dream turns out,” laughed Link. “Good night, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Good night and I love you too," said Mipha as they kissed. They both soon fell asleep. But Link's sleep was troubled by a dream.

_Master, I cannot help you much with the evil we face but must point out that, as is often the case, your reasoning is illogical._

_Fi? What do you mean?_

_You need to think of who can hold me and why, and the message on the stone. I cannot predict what will happen or say what you should do. I do not have enough data._

That was the end of his dream.

Next morning Mipha and Link awoke at the same time.

“Oh, you’re still a Hylian?” said Mipha.

“You really did dream about me being a Zora?” said Link.

“No, I’m just teasing you,” laughed Mipha. “My sleep was pretty sound.”

“But I had a message from the sword,” said Link. “Fi thinks we are being illogical somehow.”

He told Mipha about his dream, and later at their breakfast meeting with Zelda and Rudin, he repeated the story for both of them.

"This is the first time the sword spoke to you about this?" said Zelda.

"Yes," said Link. "But what it means is unclear to me. Fi said we, or I, are not being logical in our efforts. She can be exasperating! She is too cryptic sometimes and other times states the obvious.”

"Not being logical?" said Zelda. "Well, let's think about what we are doing. A who, why and how thought experiment. Some aspect must not be logical."

"Well, start with 'who,'" said Link. "We are trying to protect you, Zelda. And ‘why' is because we fear this being will take you over and thus control the ruler of Hyrule. This being seems to have as its goal getting closer to you here in Hyrule Castle. Is there anything illogical about that?"

"But remember Fi said something about who could handle the sacred blade," said Mipha. "That's only you, Link, and Zelda, and maybe Zelda's daughter. So, having said that, what does it mean?"

"Wait," said Link. "Does it mean I am the target since I can wield the blade and if it controls me there is no one to fight it?"

"That's a possibility I didn't think of," said Zelda. "But if you are its target why is the being here in Hyrule Castle and not Zora's Domain? It was already in the body of a Zora once, and that would have been the time to try to take you over. So, I don't think you are its target, Link."

"Then who else?" said Rudin. "So, you can pick up the sword without harm, Zelda. What does that mean?"

"I think I said if someone could pick up the sword then they could not be the host of this being," said Link.

"And Fi said to remember the message on the stone as well," said Mipha. "We are missing something obvious here, but I don't know what."

"We talked about ‘who' and ‘why' but not about ‘how,'" said Zelda.

"The message on the stone says something about the blood of the Goddess and the Triforce symbol protecting them," said Rudin. "So, the ‘how’ is using the Triforce and Zelda's blood to protect us, right?"

"Yes, that is what it says," said Link.

"But if Zelda's blood can protect us then how can she be taken over?" said Mipha.

"Wait, I think that's it, Mipha," said Zelda. "You are trying to protect me, but my blood is protecting you. Maybe that is what Fi meant when she said we were not being logical."

"You may be right," said Link. "That makes sense. So, your blood automatically protects you. But then if you are not the target and I am not the target, and presumably there is no reason to believe Rudin would be a target, then who is the target here?"

No one had any ideas at that point.

"It's almost lunchtime, and I think we need to recharge," said Zelda. "Let's have some food brought in and break for a meal. Afterward, we can continue our discussion. I think we are making progress."

Food was served, and there was some small talk about families and children. Her mother spoke about her daughter, Princess Zelda, and that she had been learning how to access some of her powers. She had already prayed at the Shrines of Power and Courage. When she reached age seventeen, she would visit the Shrine of Wisdom and complete her training. Her mother had been anxious to begin her training as soon as possible, remembering her own struggle without a mother to guide her. When lunch was over it was time for further discussion.

"Let’s pick up from where we left off,” said Mipha, “We have not discussed the later part of the stone’s message. It mentions protecting them from the greatest enemy of all time. Does that mean she is the most powerful evil they ever knew?"

"Perhaps," said Zelda. "But I wonder how accurate our translation is. The difference of a word could change the whole meaning.”

“Perhaps we should consult with our historian again,” said Rudin. “He may be able to explain where there is any ambiguity in the translation.”

"There seems to be no harm in that," said Zelda. She asked one of the guards to bring Hanlon back, and they waited for his arrival.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” said Hanlon.

“Thank you, Hanlon, we are struggling to understand the meaning of the words on the stone and wondered where there might be some uncertainty in the translation. Perhaps we could go through it carefully,” said Zelda.

“Certainly, Your Majesty,” said Hanlon. “The inscription reads as follows.”

_May the blood of the goddess in the seal of the Triforce protect us from this greatest enemy of all time._

“We are very certain about the first part of the sentence that references the blood of the goddess and the seal of the Triforce,” said Hanlon. “Now the last part we struggled with a bit as the words as we first translated them did not seem to make sense. We suspected perhaps their writing put words in a different order and we tried to compensate for that.”

“What was the difficulty?” said Zelda.

"Well, as we first read the sentence it seemed to say something like ‘protect us all from this greatest enemy of time,' but that did not appear to make sense. So, we revised the word order," said Hanlon.

“Thank you again, Hanlon, that is very helpful,” said Zelda. “That is all for now.”

“Your Majesty,” said Hanlon. Then he bowed and left the room.

“This casts a different light on things,” said Zelda after Hanlon had left. “The text as written calls this being an enemy of time itself. The fact Hylia’s blood is dangerous to this being and Hylia is the Goddess of Time may mean they are natural enemies. What can we conclude from that?"

"That it wants to control time," said Link. "It is looking to change time for its own benefit."

"Then who is its target?" said Mipha.

"Who knows more about time travel here than Purah," said Zelda. "Purah must be its target. We had better get her here as soon as possible. Rudin, have the Royal Guard pick her up for her own safety."

But when the Royal Guard arrived at the research lab where Purah worked, she was gone. Instead, they found an unconscious fellow Royal Guard officer named Kalia slumped on the floor. Dr. Purah was nowhere to be seen. The guard messaged Zelda at once.

_Dr. Purah is missing and injured Royal Guard officer found instead._

Zelda read the message and informed the group.

"This is it," said Link. "The Royal Guard officer must have been the host and when the opportunity arose this being took over Purah. She must be headed to the Temple of Time. I need to go there at once with the sword and finish this.”

"Take this as well, Link, and go with our prayers," said Zelda. She retrieved the Bow of Light from a chest and a supply of Light Arrows and gave them to Link.

"And I am coming with you," said Mipha. "Let's go."

"Are you ready to ride a motorized cycle with me?" said Link. "You had better hang on. I need to go as fast as possible."

"I'm ready," said Mipha. “I won’t let go of you no matter what. Just try not to knock us both over!”

Link obtained a motorized cycle from the castle entrance, and they were on their way. He pushed the cycle to full speed as he navigated the paved road through Mabe Village and the Hyrule Garrison and then onward. As he grew closer to the Temple, he cut across some open fields to reduce distance at the expense of a rougher ride. But time was critical.

“This reminds me of the time just after we were married and I rushed to the Temple of Time to stop a malice infected Zelda from changing time,” shouted Link over the noise of the cycle.

“Let’s pray we are just as successful,” said Mipha. “But this time I am with you, not following after you.”

Link was definitely a faster rider than Purah, and he hoped he was catching up. As they approached the Temple of Time, they could see Purah's motorized cycle parked outside the Temple. Secrecy was impossible, so Mipha and Link rushed toward the entrance. As they entered the Temple, they could see Purah standing by the statue of the Goddess, the Sheikah Slate in her hand, apparently working to activate the Temple. There was no time for anything subtle. Link climbed a step then jumped into the air slowing time and allowing him to aim carefully. He shot a Light Arrow into Purah, being careful not to kill her but causing a wound serious enough that she would die if left untreated. Link landed and watched Purah collapse to the ground clutching at her wound.

Vera had no choice but to abandon Purah's dying body. She left Purah and appeared in fairy form, a blue-green creature, the one from Link's dream. Link was about to shoot her with a Light Arrow, but she darted behind Mipha, and he had no shot.

“That was not a very polite way to introduce yourself, Master Link,” said Vera. “In fact, it was quite rude. I notice you have some ability to control time, and I admire that in a person. I could grow to like you. We could even work together if you abandoned that nasty goddess sword you carry. But somehow I get the sense you don't like me, and that hurts my feelings."

“What feelings? You’re a heartless witch!” said Link.

“Ha, ha, ha. Thank you for the compliment and the promotion!” said Vera. “And you’re very fearless, aren’t you? But from what I’ve read you’ve always been known for your courage. Anyway, right now we had better have your Zora sweetheart heal Dr. Purah before she bleeds out. I had hoped I wouldn’t need Purah in person, but I was unable to read her mind well enough to operate the Sheikah Slate on my own. She has the smartest mind of anyone I have ever, how shall I put it, visited. So, I still need her help in person, and I don't have time right now to engage you in battle or use up precious time casting a proper spell on you. I need to borrow your beloved for a short time. And please don’t do anything rash. Striking out at me while I am inside Mipha will only hurt Mipha, and I know you wouldn’t want to do that.”

Vera merged into Mipha’s body. Mipha at once ran over to Purah and began healing her wound after carefully removing the arrow.

So, Vera was inside Mipha now, but only temporarily. She would need to return to Purah to complete her work. Link wondered what the best strategy was now. He could shoot Purah again, but unless the shot was instantly fatal, Mipha would just cure her again. He could shoot Mipha, at least in theory. That might foil her healing Purah, but she had already begun healing her, and perhaps the healing was already far enough along that Purah would survive, or survive long enough to accomplish Vera's goals. Then he would have shot Mipha for nothing. But he knew in his heart he couldn't bring himself to shoot Mipha anyway. Or he could take a chance and try to shoot Vera as she switched hosts. That would be a difficult shot since she moved fast. And if he missed, then what? Shoot Purah again, this time looking to kill her outright? He prayed to Hylia to make the right choice. And whether it was his prayer or his conscience or maybe just realizing what was right, he concluded the only proper thing he could do was to trust in his skills and shoot at Vera. He could not serve Hylia by killing an innocent person. She would never approve of that.

Link quietly moved up one step. At the first sign of Vera leaving Mipha's body, he would jump off and slow time again giving him a better chance at a successful shot. Mipha was still working on Purah's wound. He positionedhimself, ready to spring. Then he could see Mipha was about to finish. She raised her hand back from the wound, and it stopped glowing. She was done.

Link said a final prayer.

“Hylia, Goddess of Time, please grant my prayer and let time work in our favor.”

At that moment the image of Vera appeared as she prepared to occupy Purah. Link jumped off the step into the air and fired Light Arrow after Light Arrow into Vera's head before his flurry time ended. Vera fell to the ground, stunned as Link ran up to her fallen body and drew his sword. The sword glowed white-hot, and Link wasted no time plunging it into the head of this evil creature. There was a terrible scream as Vera writhed in agony from the blade, then reached out desperately with her hand toward Purah before she disappearedin a cloud of black smoke. Vera was destroyed. But just as Vera vanished, there was a blinding flash of white light, and then all was still.

Mipha, Link and Purah stood there, their eyes closed, then slowly opened them. Vera was gone. They were victorious.

"Sorry, Purah, about the arrow," said Link. "It was the only way I could think of to force that evil being to abandon you, and I knew Mipha could heal you. Let's let Zelda know what happened."

Link pulled out his Tab. But it wasn't working. There was no signal.

"My Tab must be damaged," said Link. "Try yours, Mipha."

"Mine's not working either," said Mipha. "Let's step outside and see if the signal is better."

Mipha and Link walked to the Temple entrance and stepped outside. Then they stopped, puzzled. Purah meanwhile had retrieved the Sheikah Slate from the floor and began to examine it.

"Wait," said Link. "Things look different. And where is our motorized cycle?"

Purah joined them outside, and she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid I have some unsettling news for all of us, though I suppose it could have been much worse,” said Purah. "Vera must have activated the Temple of Time rune before the Sheikah Slate was finished being calibrated. We just traveled slightly over eighty-three years into the past."


	52. A Shadow Arises - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Purah does some high-tech work within a low-tech lab. Mipha insists on visiting Zora’s Domain with paradoxical consequences. Mipha and Link place their faith in Hylia and take a chance on an uncertain future.

****“We just traveled slightly over eighty-three years into the past,” said Purah.

"What!" said Link. "Can you undo it?"

"I can but not right now. This type of rune needs to be specially prepared and, once prepared, can only be used once," said Purah.

Everyone was still, thinking of the implications of what Purah had just said.

“So, it’s now forty-five years or so before I was born,” said Link.

“None of us is born yet,” said Mipha. “You are sure you can you fix this, Dr. Purah?”

“I can fix it. I just need to get an updated rune onto this Sheikah Slate. For that, I need to access the Hyrule Ancient Lab near Hyrule Castle. But we need to be very careful in the meantime. Changing something here can affect the future, including the time we want to return to. We need to limit interactions as much as possible, especially with anyone we suspect had something to do with our ancestors or us."

But Mipha wasn’t paying any attention. She was staring off into the distance in the direction of Zora’s Domain.

“My father and mother,” said Mipha quietly. “They must be young adults now. I would love to see them.”

Purah overheard her.

“Seeing them would cause no harm,” said Purah. “Having much to do with them would be extremely risky.”

“Can you explain why?” said Mipha.

“Because when we return to our time, we want the world to be just as we left it, don’t we? I am going to return us to a moment after we traveled here. But if we tamper with events now, it will change the world we return to. It could be better or worse from our perspective, but the outcome can be unpredictable. So, I would urge all of us to be very careful.”

“Be honest, Dr. Purah,” said Link. “How confident are you of being able to return us to our time?”

“I’m always honest! I’m a scientist! Getting this Sheikah Slate to work with the technology of one hundred years earlier will be challenging. But don’t forget I learned a good deal from my future self when you, Link, brought back my notes from 104 years after your Great Calamity. And I've been studying technology from my Sheikah colleagues in North Hyrule. Plus, I’m pretty resourceful. I know I can do it. Now, please give me your Tabs. I may need to use them for parts.”

“So, do we all accompany you to the castle now?” said Link.

"No, I need to go alone," said Purah. "The less interaction, the better, remember? I am confident I can get my work done in three days, and we should meet back here then. In the meantime, I can’t stress enough how important it is to be careful if we want to return successfully to our own time with as few changes as possible.”

“Understood,” said Link. “Good luck!”

After collecting their Tabs, Purah headed off toward Hyrule Castle.

“Should we just camp out here and keep to ourselves for three days?” said Link. “I would recommend that to have as little contact with people as possible.”

“I would like to see the Domain,” said Mipha still looking off into the distance. “I’ll be careful. Let me remove my royal headdress and aiguillette before I forget. There, I look like any other Zora now.”

“I don’t really like this idea, Mipha. What about what I’m wearing, the Zora armor?” said Link. “Should I just tell people I'm on excellent terms with a Zora princess?”

“Very funny. Yes, we had better do something about the armor,” said Mipha. “We’ll stop at a shop and pick up some clothes for you. I hope our rupees are still good.”

The nearest town with any shop was Gatepost Town. They had very few stores but did have one with some suitable clothing. Link entered the store, and the proprietor greeted him.

“Good day, sir, how may I help you?”

“I’d like to purchase a set of those clothes I see over there if you have my size,” said Link.

“I’m sure we do, you size looks pretty average. Let me see, here, these should fit.”

The owner took down a simple Hylian outfit.

“Do you want to try them on?”

"No, they look fine. How much?" said Link. The price was very reasonable, and Link paid. He guessed prices were lower eighty years earlier.

“I don’t suppose you would be interested in selling the armor you’re currently wearing? I could offer you an excellent price. In fact, you could name your price, within reason of course.”

“No, I’m sorry,” said Link. “This armor has sentimental value to me. But thank you and good day.”

Link returned to where Mipha was waiting for him as he carried the Hylian outfit.

“Success?” said Mipha.

“Yes,” said Link. “And the owner even offered to buy my Zora Armor. If I didn’t need it for swimming on our trip, I was thinking that selling it would give us some funds to help Purah with her work. Then you could always offer me a new set of Zora Armor when we get back.”

Link was good at teasing her sometimes, but not this time. She could see the twinkle in his eye, and she loved to tease him back.

“But what makes you think I would make the same mistake twice?” said Mipha. Then she laughed. “Glad to see our predicament is not hurting your sense of humor. Now, let’s get going.”

“Alright, what’s next?” laughed Link.

“We head to Lake Hylia, then north on the Hylia River to the upper part of Nabi Lake then across the sandbar and the cluster of islands there and onward to the Zora River,” said Mipha. “So, keep your Zora armor on for now until we get close to the Domain. I’m very excited about this!”

Meanwhile, Purah had made her way to the Ancient Lab, a place she was familiar with since it was where she did all her research. She approached the entrance, knocked, and the door was answered by a Sheikah.

“Yes, can I help you?” said the Sheikah who answered the door.

“Perhaps,” said Purah. “But I can help you more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can solve whatever it is you’re working on,” said Purah.

“What arrogance! I am Lanah, the director of this lab, and I find that very hard to believe.”

“Well, shall we discuss it in the doorway or can I come in? What are you working on now?” said Purah.

“Alright, come in,” said Lanah. "But please don't touch anything. His Majesty has asked me to develop something to predict the weather. I have been measuring various atmospheric conditions but am unable to use these measurements to achieve any degree of accuracy in my forecasts. His Majesty has been quite displeased with my progress and even poked fun at me when I predicted a sunny day, and he ended up drenched with rain. Now, are you telling me you can do something about that?"

Purah thought for a minute. They obviously did not have Sheikah Tower signals here. But there were enough sensors in the Tabs to derive local weather conditions, and there was already a rune on most Tabs to predict the local weather. But she also had to be careful not to leave anything too advanced behind, or she would be guilty of significantly changing the future herself.

“Yes, but only under some conditions," said Purah. "I want that closed room over there to do my work. I will provide you with something useful in three days. But you cannot ask me any questions or look at my work or interrupt me. I want access to anything in the lab. And I want meals brought in so I can continue to work without having to leave."

“Who are you? How do I know that you are even a scientist?” said Lanah.

“Ask me something technical,” said Purah, ignoring the first question.

“What is the chemical composition of sugar?” said Lanah.

“Carbon, Hydrogen and Oxygen,” said Purah.

“What does adiabatic mean?” said Lanah.

“No heat exchanged,” said Purah. “Now can we stop playing games and let me get to work?”

“Alright,” said Lanah. "I may be crazy to agree to your terms, but I'm desperate at the moment. You can have that room there to yourself, and I'll arrange for meals. I'll check with you in three days. But if you have nothing to show for it I am going to turn you in as a fraud."

Purah collected the tools and equipment she would need and brought them to the room. Then she closed the door and locked it. She removed the three Tabs and the Sheikah Slate from her pack. She would use the parts from the three Tabs to craft a rune and two backup runes for the Sheikah Slate to activate the Temple. She could use the rest of the third Tab to craft a weather prediction device. But the Temple of Time work came first. She would work day and night, sleeping only when she must. And she would have meals left outside the room. She didn’t want anyone looking through the open door.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link were continuing the long journey to Zora’s Domain. Link swam with her and Mipha helped pull him along when he got tired. Eventually, they reached an area just outside the Great Zora Bridge. They hadn’t encountered any monsters on the way.

“Time to change out of the Zora Armor," said Mipha. Link swapped the Zora armor for the set of Hylian clothes, and then they made their way on foot together across the bridge until they were stopped by one of the two guards on duty there.

“Good evening, we are visitors,” said Mipha.

“Welcome to the Domain,” said the guard to Mipha. “Your Hylian companion may enter with you, but you are responsible for him. He cannot stay in the Domain without you.”

“I understand,” said Mipha. “He will be my responsibility.”

“Enjoy your time here,” said the guard as he let them pass.

“Now what are our plans?” said Link as they walked toward the plaza.

“It’s getting late,” said Mipha. “Let’s get dinner then you can rent a bed at the inn, and I'll sleep in the pool. Tomorrow I would like to try to see my parents. I think they must have been married by now.”

The stores and inn looked different, but the layout of the Domain was, of course, the same. They bought some fish, and after Link cooked his fish, they took it to one of the structures overlooking the plaza and ate.

“See, there is nothing to worry about,” said Mipha. “Everyone leaves us alone. We are not affecting anything.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Link. “How do you propose to see your parents?”

“Well, I can’t just go to the throne room as the guards at the foot of the stairs would stop me,” said Mipha. “But we can wait here tomorrow and see what happens. Perhaps I will see my father walk by. We have nothing else to do anyway.”

“Alright,” said Link. “I’ll meet you for breakfast. Can I kiss you good night? Or will that change the distant future?”

“Not kissing me will change your immediate future,” said Mipha.

Link laughed, and they kissed each other goodnight.

Next morning, they ate breakfast then sat overlooking the plaza. The day dragged on, and no one paid them any attention. They ate lunch and then dinner together and continued waiting. No one familiar passed by, which was not at all surprising. It was shortly before sunset when Mipha nudged Link and pointed.

“That’s my father,” said Mipha excitedly. “He looks just like I remember him when I was a little girl. But he’s alone. My mother isn’t with him.”

“Where is he going?” said Link.

“He’s walking toward the west bridge,” said Mipha. “Wait, someone is meeting him. And they just embraced. That must be my mother. They are walking together now, holding hands, toward the west bridge. And there are no guards anywhere. I guess these were safer times. I didn’t get a good enough look at my mother, though. I’m going to follow them.”

“Are you serious?” said Link “Didn’t you hear what Purah told us?”

“I know, but this is my only chance to see them,” said Mipha. “You stay here. A single Zora walking around is not going to cause any stir. I have to go now before I lose sight of them. Everything will be fine.”

“I pray to Hylia you’re right,” said Link. “Please be careful.”

Mipha made her way back to the plaza and then toward the western bridge. She could see her father and mother in the distance walking together arm in arm, talking and laughing now and then. They appeared to be headed to Veiled Falls. Mipha followed but lost sight of them when the path curved to the left and rose. Shrubs and the landscape obscured her view. She slowed down and walked quietly but normally. Sneaking around would only look suspicious. As the path turned, she passed one of the shrubs and suddenly saw them. They were standing together with their arms around each other, talking as they watched the falling water. She could see her mother clearly now. She wished she could take a picture. But she had done what she wanted, and she would remember what she saw. It was time to go. But as she moved to withdraw some birds resting unseen in a nearby tree sensed her movement, and with a loud squawk, all of them flew into the air. Her father and mother turned and saw her standing there. Her best course of action was to act normally now.

“I am terribly sorry, Your Highness,” said Mipha bowing her head. “I did not know anyone was here. I will go now.”

“No, please wait,” said her father. “You have as much right to be here as we do. But I don’t recognize you. May I ask who you are?”

“I am a visitor here, Your Highness,” said Mipha. “My name is Mipha.”

“Mipha! What a beautiful name!” said her mother.

“This is my wife, Lady Marena, and I am Prince Dorephan,” said Dorephan. “We enjoy coming to this place for its beauty and solitude.”

“And forgive me for ruining it, Your Highness,” said Mipha.

“No, not at all,” laughed Dorephan. “Actually, we used to come here when we were younger. But we do it now for sentimental reasons and to have some quiet moments.”

“Your Highness, I should be going now and leave you to enjoy this beautiful location,” said Mipha.

“Thank you,” said Marena. “You must compliment your parents, Mipha, on the choice of such a lovely name. Oh, but please forgive my thoughtlessness. Your parents are still alive I hope?”

“They are still alive, thank you, Lady Marena,” said Mipha. “And good night.”

Mipha made her way back to the plaza where Link was waiting.

“Well?” said Link. “What happened?”

“I managed to see them,” said Mipha. “They went to Veiled Falls. But I was seen and had to speak with them. They asked me who I was and I told them. Then my mother said how much she loved my name. I suspect she will name her daughter Mipha now.”

“Wonderful!” said Link. “We kind of know that already, don’t we? You managed to create a causal loop paradox on the first full day we’re here. Purah is going to have a fit.”

“I was surprised and didn’t know what else to say,” said Mipha. “Anyway, no harm will come of that. What they will do is what actually happened, so nothing is changed.”

“Just thinking about it makes my head spin,” said Link.

“It’s getting late,” said Mipha. “We should rest.”

“I still have a bed at the inn,” said Link.

“Fine, I’ll sleep in one of the pools again,” said Mipha. “Let’s meet for breakfast, and we can decide what to do next.”

They kissed good night. Next morning when Link woke up, Mipha was already awake and waiting for him in the plaza. They got some breakfast and sat together.

“I think we should leave,” said Link. “You’ve accomplished what you wanted. And we need to get back.”

“You know, you and Purah view our being here as dangerous, as a threat, the result of the last attempt by that evil creature to succeed,” said Mipha. “But maybe it is also an opportunity. A chance the Goddess Hylia is giving us to make things better.”

"I wish Purah were here to discuss that with you," said Link. "She obviously knows more than I do. But she said changing things can produce unpredictable outcomes. What if you're never born after you change something? I don't know what will happen then, maybe you just disappear when we leave the Temple after returning to our time. Or who knows what else might change? There are so many random encounters that could turn out differently. What are you trying to make better?”

“My father’s death,” said Mipha. “I wish I could warn him somehow. It was the saddest day of my life.”

“That was over ten years ago, I mean ten years ago from our time,” said Link. “A lot has happened since then. You would be risking quite a bit to change that.”

“But do you believe in the goodness of the Goddess of Time?” said Mipha. “Would she punish us for trying to save someone we love? You changed time once and took a chance. She didn’t punish you.”

“I believe in her goodness, of course,” said Link. “And what I did was to save all of Hyrule.”

“No, it wasn’t. I read your memoirs,” said Mipha. “It was to save me and save Hyrule in the process, not the other way around. You know that. You wrote as much. Saving Hyrule was the way to sell your idea.”

Link had no answer to that. He remembered how much he missed her. Being with her had been the real motivation for all his efforts.

“At least I had Purah’s and Zelda’s approval for what I did,” said Link. “What are you suggesting? Doing something on your own?”

  
“I want to warn my father in a way that changes as little as possible,” said Mipha. “Will you help me, or not?”

“You know Lapha and Link were born after your father’s death,” said Link. “What if this affects them?”

“Do you trust in the Goddess?” said Mipha. “We were sent here from her Temple, and ever since I believed it was a chance to do good. If you love me, then help me to do this.”

“Of course, I love you,” said Link. “Why not try to save your mother?”

"Because that's too far back. My mother died before we were together,” said Mipha. “I don’t want to take a chance we will end up apart.”

“Are you going to tell Dr. Purah about this?” said Link.

“Yes, I want to be completely honest,” said Mipha.

“Let me think. Your father’s death would happen about 72 years from now,” said Link. “It’s a bit challenging to think of how to warn him and not influence anything before that time.”

Link thought for several minutes.

“Alright, if you trust your father to do as we instruct him, this might work. I’ll need two envelopes and two pieces of paper,” said Link.

“I can get that,” said Mipha. She left for the inn and returned with what was needed.

“So, in the inner envelope, we include a message to beware of a Yiga Clan attack. Do not leave the throne room until they are dealt with,” said Link. “And the outer envelope contains a message to open the second envelope first thing the morning of the tenth anniversary of Ganon’s attack. He will have to trust that such an event will occur. But is there some way to convince him to follow the instructions to the letter, that all this is not just nonsense?”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I will write a little used Zora royal symbol at the bottom. He will know the letter is genuine, though he will obviously not know who it’s from.”

They finished work on the letters and sealed everything in the outer envelope addressed to Prince Dorephan. Mipha delivered it to one of the guards.

“Now, we had better leave before my father sees the letter and they start looking for the person who gave it to the guard,” said Mipha. “Let’s go.”

Back at the Ancient Lab, Purah had finished her work. The Sheikah Slate was ready, and she had crafted a weather prediction device using one of the Tabs but removing its other functions. She could hear Lanah working in the lab outside the room, and she packed everything up. It was raining that morning but should clear up by lunchtime. Perfect! When she was ready, she unlocked the door and walked over to Lanah.

“Here is your device,” said Purah handing him the modified Tab.

Lanah looked it over. It was an impressive piece of workmanship he thought. The device had a display that indicated it was raining but should clear in two hours then stay partly cloudy. It also displayed the current and future temperatures.

“This looks quite impressive,” said Lanah. “I’m amazed you could come up with this. But how do I know it will work?”

“I’ll stay here until lunchtime,” said Purah. “See if the weather doesn’t clear up by then as predicted. And you can verify the temperature with that crude apparatus you’ve been using. But don’t try to open the device. The components are very delicate and easily damaged. This is a one-of-a-kind invention.”

“Who are you and how do you know all this?” said Lanah.

“My name is not important,” said Purah. “I am a fellow scientist who has done a good deal of research in these matters.”

“Would you consider staying on here?” said Lanah. “I could offer you a permanent position.”

"I have some other commitments," said Purah. "And we agreed there would be no questions."

As lunchtime arrived the weather cleared, as predicted.

“This is indeed marvelous!” said Lanah. “You’ve been as good as your word. What do I call this device?”

“Um, I think it should be called a Purahmeter,” said Purah. “I will leave now. By the way, your lab is way too neat. I doubt you’re working hard enough.”

Purah left and made her way to the Temple of Time. When she arrived, she found Mipha and Link already waiting.

“I did it,” said Purah. “We are all set.”

“I have a confession,” said Mipha. “I left a letter warning my father about the Yiga Clan attack. I’m sorry, but I had to do something. I hope you are not too upset.”

Purah smiled.

“When I heard you speak after we got here I expected you would do something like that,” said Purah. “I created three runes, and we can go back and correct things if it looks like the future went badly. Now let’s go before anything else happens. Is everyone ready?”

Purah activated the Sheikah Slate, and once again they experienced the blinding flash of white light. When their vision returned, they could see where Vera had fallen, a black smudge on the floor the only evidence of her.

Link’s Tab buzzed as someone was trying to reach him. It was Zelda.

“Zelda? All is well,” said Link. “Purah is unhurt, and Mipha and I are fine. The evil is destroyed.”

“Thank Hylia you are all safe,” said Zelda. “I was going to send Rudin with some soldiers when I didn’t hear from you. I will let him know. You and Mipha are probably anxious to return home. We will speak again.”

“We better tell Sidon we are alright, too,” said Mipha.

Mipha called Sidon, and he answered.

“Mipha? You are alright?” said Sidon.

“Yes, fine,” said Mipha. “We succeeded. All is well.”

“Father is here with me. He is wondering why you didn’t call him,” said Sidon.

Mipha’s heart was in her throat. That part of her plan had succeeded. But had anything else happened?

“His number escaped me,” said Mipha. “And the children? Everyone else is alright?”

Now she held her breath.

“Yes, of course,” said Sidon. “Mila and Midon are right outside, and Linky and Lapha are here with Father and me. Your house is a bit crowded right now.”

Mipha closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, as she clasped the phone and whispered a prayer of thanks to Hylia.

“Mipha? Are you there?” said Sidon.

“Yes, tell everyone we are coming home.”

Link had overheard the conversation, and he hugged Mipha.

“It sounds like Hylia answered our prayers,” said Link. “But our house?”

“Let’s go home and find out,” said Mipha. “I can’t wait to see Father.”

Link had just made the journey from the Temple of Time to Zora’s Domain, but this time Mipha insisted on pulling him as fast as she could the entire way. She was not willing to ride a motorized cycle. The water splashed and surged around him as she raced along.

“Mipha, I'm going to be waterlogged if I swallow anymore," gasped Link. "Can we slow down just a bit."

“Sorry,” said Mipha. “Now I almost do wish you were a Zora. But I’ll slow down.”

They finally made their way to the Great Zora Bridge and were greeted by the guards.

“Lady Mipha, Link, welcome home,” said the guard.

Mipha raced to the plaza and then the throne room, with Link next to her. It was empty.

“I don’t understand,” said Mipha.

"Lady Mipha, are you looking for your father?” said one of the Royal Guards. "He is at your house."

"Sorry, my house?" said Mipha.

The guard looked at her with a strange expression.

"Are you not well, Lady Mipha?” said the guard. "Your house, on Mikau Lake."

“Thank you,” said Mipha.

She took Link's hand, and they headed across the eastern bridge and over to Mikau Lake. They saw a two-level house on the southwest corner of the lake. Outside Mila and Midon were talking to each other. They looked up as Mipha and Link approached.

“Mom and Dad,” said Mila. “You’re back!”

They all hugged each other, then Mipha and Link entered the house. Inside was King Dorephan, Sidon, Lapha and Linky.

“Father,” said Mipha as she rushed to him and hugged him. Then she started to cry.

“Mipha, darling, whatever is wrong?” said King Dorephan.

“Sorry, Father,” said Mipha wiping her eyes. “It feels like a long time since I saw you.”

“I am flattered you miss me so much,” laughed King Dorephan, “But now that you both are home, Sidon and I will be on our way. Bring the whole family later for dinner, and we can talk about your adventure. Now we will let you and Link get settled in. Come, Sidon.”

“You okay, Mom?” said Lapha after King Dorephan and Sidon left.

“Yes, fine,” said Mipha. “Why don’t you and Linky play outside while your father and I get settled.”

Lapha and Linky went outside, leaving Mipha and Link alone.

“So, this is our house?” said Link. “It’s very nice. I hope you’re happy now.”

“Very happy,” said Mipha as she hugged him. “The only happier day was the day we married. Thank you for believing in me and helping all this to happen.”

“We should both thank the Goddess,” said Link. “We will have to find out when this house was built for us. Probably around the time Lapha and Linky came on the scene. And we probably have at least ten years of things to catch up on. But we are very fortunate. It seems nothing bad has happened.”

Link took a minute to explore their house. It was situated at the southwest corner of Mikau Lake and had two levels. Upstairs there were separate bedrooms for Mila and Midon and a guest bedroom. Downstairs there were separate bedrooms for Lapha and Linky and a master bedroom. The builders had used stone construction strong enough to accommodate water pools in each of the bedrooms. There was a small kitchen area that adjoined a combined dining room/living room on the first floor. Outside, the area was quite scenic. There was a waterfall where water flowed over a dam wall and a small body of water below. A large rock jutted out over the water and could be used for diving. The sound of falling water would be a comfortable way to fall asleep, Link thought. The house itself was surrounded by pine trees, and Fleet-Lotus Seeds grew in the water. The builders had used Luminous Stones to mark the path to the front door and in several locations around the house. They gave off a soft blue glow which matched the light from the Domain.

“I’m going outside to spend some time with the children,” said Mipha. “I’m curious if anything much has changed with them. When you're ready, we can join Father for dinner.”

“Fine,” said Link. “I’m just going to finish putting some things away and figure out where everything is now in our bedroom. I’ll be ready for dinner in a few minutes.”

Link started pulling out dresser drawers to see where things were. Then he heard a voice in his head.

“Master?”

“Fi?”

“The Goddess wished to reward you for being her faithful servant for so long and doing so much for her people,” said Fi. “And she knows how great your love of Mipha is.”

“And I will thank her in my prayers every day of my life, Fi. I suppose you want the sword back again now?" said Link.

“No, Master,” said Fi. “You and I are one, and we belong together until it is time for you to journey to the spirit realm. Until then, enjoy your life.”

Link resumed going through the dresser drawers. Then he came upon an old Hylian outfit. The label said ‘Gatepost Town.' Had he always owned this? He couldn’t remember. Then he smiled. So, what else was new? It was time to join the family for dinner.


	53. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha’s dearest wish for a reunited family comes true, but she and Link pay the price with ten years of partially false memories. Mipha defends her decision to Link while King Dorephan fills in what he remembers. The children consider how to view their changed parents, and Mila gets emotional over the risks they take.

Mipha, Link and family made their way from their home on Mikau Lake to have dinner with King Dorephan and Sidon. It was early evening on the day Mipha and Link returned from the Temple of Time, a mission in which Vera was destroyed, but they had been sent back to the past. They used that opportunity to warn King Dorephan of the Yiga Clan attack at which he lost his life. Now their four children were walking ahead of them, talking to one another, while Mipha and Link lagged behind.

“At some point, we need to tell our family what happened,” said Link. “There is no way we can cover for ten years of changed history, even if we hope most of what happened is similar. The only decision is when to tell them and how.”

But Mipha seemed to be paying no attention. She first took Link’s hand then changed her mind and put her arm around him, and he then put his arm around her. Link glanced over at her, and she looked happier and more excited than he had seen her in years.

“Are you listening to a word I say, sweetheart?” laughed Link. “You’ve been ecstatic since we got here. You need to come back down from the clouds.”

“You mean to come back up from the seabed? Yes, I’m listening,” said Mipha. “But I feel so happy right now! This is what I always dreamed, for all of us to be together, for Father to live to see all his grandchildren. Despite Purah’s warnings I trusted my heart and the goodness of the Goddess, and thank Hylia, it worked! We need to visit the shrine and say a prayer of thanks.”

“Yes, that would be very appropriate,” said Link. “I already do that every day I can. We can let the children go on ahead.“

“I wonder if the children will have trouble dealing with the fact we experienced a different ten years of their growing up,” said Mipha.

“Well, hopefully, there is a lot of overlap,” said Link. “It’s going to be confusing. But I have a good deal of experience dealing with these kinds of things, so you can just follow my example.”

Mipha and Link stopped for a moment by Hylia’s shrine at the foot of the stairs to the throne room. They bowed their heads, and each said a silent prayer of gratitude. Then they joined the rest of the family.

“Ah, we’re all here now,” said King Dorephan. “Let us sit down and enjoy today’s family meal. As usual, anyone can bring up any topic they like, but we rotate whose turn it is to start, and if I remember right, today it is young Link’s turn.”

Everyone sat down to dinner.

“Yes, I’ll start,“ said Linky. "I joined the swim team at school and…”

“What!?” said Link, interrupting in his surprise.

“Relax Dad, I volunteered to be the team’s scorekeeper,” said Linky. “Of course, I’m not competing against Zoras in swimming races.”

“Oh, sorry,” said Link.

“One of the boys on the team teased Linky about it though,” said Lapha. “He said it was too bad there wasn’t a princess in his life to make him some armor.”

“Oh, really, Laff? Someone actually said that?” said Mila, annoyed someone was picking on her little brother. “Next time Princess Tila visits here from North Hyrule, I’ll ask her to accompany me to the competition. I know she’ll be happy to hang out with Linky after the race. That should make whoever teased him think twice and clam up.”

“It’s okay, Mila, I can take the kidding,” laughed Linky. “But I’m always happy to see Princess Tila. Anyway, my next topic involves Laff, so maybe she can take her turn to tell us about it.”

“Sure,” said Lapha. “In our class, we started discussing how different races have different ways of expressing the same idea. For example, Hylians say ‘he’s playing with fire’ when someone is doing something dangerous, and we say ‘he’s swimming with lightning.‘ So, Linky and I agreed to bring a list of ten different Hylian and Zora expressions about the same thing to share with the class. The teacher said we could ask our parents for help if we get stuck.”

“That sounds interesting,” said King Dorephan. “You should share the list with all of us when it’s done. I think it would be instructive and entertaining. At some point, it would also be interesting to add Gerudo and Goron expressions, too. Anyone want to go next?”

“My project for the Sheikah Technology class is a variation on a weather rune but adapted for water conditions instead of air,” said Midon. “It involves taking different kinds of readings and making projections. The instructor thought it was an ambitious project, but if I did well, she felt I could submit it to Hyrule Castle for approval. That would really be exciting for me!”

Who is the instructor?” said Link.

“You forgot already, Dad?” said Midon. “Her name is Dr. Manah, and she is one of the Sheikah scientists on loan to us from North Hyrule. You met her once.”

“Oh,” said Link. “Well, I hope your project is successful.”

“I’ll go next,” said Mila. “I won the first round of our debate competition. I’m really enjoying debate and hope I can keep improving. I think it develops critical thinking as well as strong speaking skills, something that will be valuable for me to have. The second round is tomorrow.”

“We all hope you do well,” said King Dorephan. “No doubt your own skill is most important, but you may have inherited some of that ability from your mother. She was always excellent at reasoning with me and helping me think twice about my decisions, and still is.”

"If it involves skilled public speaking, you certainly didn’t inherit it from me,” said Link. “I’m still nervous if I have to speak in public. It was another reason I didn’t mind missing the twentieth-anniversary victory celebration.”

The room was suddenly quiet, and Link looked around.

“Dad, are you alright?” said Mila, sounding concerned. “You and Mom attended the celebration. You even told us about it, for example, that Revali behaved better than you expected. The rest of us stayed home with Grandfather and Uncle Sidon.”

He hadn’t thought of that. But now he remembered that the reason they had been reluctant to attend the celebration was that it happened on the anniversary of King Dorephan’s death and because Mipha was Queen then. With King Dorephan alive and the risk to the Domain smaller, they must have decided to attend. Now, what to say?

“I misspoke. I should have said I wouldn’t have minded missing it,” said Link.

King Dorephan looked closely at Link, but then thought it best to move on to another topic.

“Anyway, Link, now that the children are done, perhaps you can tell us what happened this time after you went to Hyrule Castle?”

“And please don’t leave anything out, Dad,” said Midon. “We like to hear about your adventures in detail.”

“Well,” said Link looking over at Mipha. “Perhaps Mipha wouldn’t mind telling the story? My fish gets cold when I speak too long, but hers doesn’t.”

“Very well,” said King Dorephan. “Mipha, would you mind telling all of us?”

“Yes, certainly Father,” said Mipha, giving Link a look. “Um, but to avoid repetition perhaps one of you could tell us what you already know?”

No one spoke at first. Then Midon spoke for everyone.

“You told us there was an evil creature that could take over other people,” said Midon. “That’s why we had all the extra security. Then Queen Zelda told you she thought she knew where the creature was hiding and you both left to help battle it. That’s about all we know.”

“Well, alright,” said Mipha glancing at Link. “But I notice Link has just now finished eating his fish, so perhaps it would be better if he tells the story since he engaged in more of the combat.”

“Would one of you please tell us what happened?” laughed King Dorephan. “You two are going around and around each other, like you’re caught in a whirlpool.”

“Very well, Father,” said Link, the look Mipha gave him leaving little doubt he had better not try to push it back on her again.

Link proceeded to relate the story of how they finally uncovered Vera’s real intentions, the race to the Temple of Time, and everything up to and including Vera’s destruction. He did not mention the time travel event.

“Oh, Mom!” cried Lapha. “That thing was inside you? How horrible! How did you feel? Are you alright now?”

“I didn’t feel much,” said Mipha. “Just that I was no longer in control of my actions. The being only needed me for a short time and was eager to return to Dr. Purah. I’m glad the experience was short lived. And I’m fine now.”

“And Dr. Purah is alright, too?” said Mila.

“Yes, everyone is fine,” said Mipha.

“Well, that is a fascinating story,” said King Dorephan. “And now that we have all finished our meals, Sidon, perhaps you wouldn’t mind taking young Link and Lapha home. I know Mila and Midon probably want to meet with friends, or perhaps Mila wants to prepare for her debate tomorrow. I would like to speak privately with Mipha and Link now.”

“Of course, Father,” said Sidon. “Last one home is a freckled frog!”

Sidon, Lapha, and Linky raced out and down the steps heading for the east bridge and home.

“Alright,” said King Dorephan once the three of them were alone together. “I know you both well enough to sense something is wrong, but I did not want to press the matter in front of the children.”

“Yes, Father,” said Mipha. “And we planned to tell you anyway, but because of the children, we were reluctant to say more. Our battle with Vera had more to it than we told everyone. It ended up with all of us being sent back in time to over eighty years in the past. We are the ones responsible for that letter you received many years ago warning you of the Yiga Clan attack. I am happy you followed the instructions in the letter.”

“I see,” said King Dorephan. He paused to think some more.

“I always assumed that something terrible affecting me or our Domain was averted by that letter. And from the way you behave, I can only assume it was my death,” said King Dorephan. “I owe you my life then.”

“Yes, Father. But it also means everything we remember from that day to the present is false, at least in part,” said Link. “We need to learn all the significant things that happened. Like our house, for example. That never existed in our timeline. We’re concerned about how the children will react, though.”

“Yes, I see,” said King Dorephan. “In any case, I think you must tell them. You will not be able to hide it since it will become clear to them you don’t remember something important. You already ‘forgot’ Midon’s instructor’s name and that you went to the celebration.”

“Yes, Father, you’re right,” said Mipha.

“I understand your reaction earlier now, Mipha. And catching up on those years should include the three of us, too. Before you speak with the children, let us spend tomorrow together and go over everything I can remember. I will clear my appointments for you. I know this has been a tiring day for you both, so I will wish you good night and speak with you tomorrow,” said King Dorephan. “But let me hug you once again my dearest daughter. I am trying to imagine how hard it must have been for you, though I am confident you managed in the end.”

“A hug would feel very good right now, Father,” said Mipha. “It was difficult for me, but now that’s over.”

Mipha hugged her father then they said goodnight and left.

“By the way, thanks for setting such a fine example for me of how to handle these types of situations,” laughed Mipha. ”I knew it wouldn’t be that easy.”

“Yes, I guess I was a little overconfident,” laughed Link. “I probably set an example of what not to do.”

“We’ll have to get used to walking to Mikau Lake now,” said Mipha as they headed toward the eastern bridge. “We seldom went there when we were younger since it was so close and we liked more privacy. But it is a scenic spot, and you can swim up the waterfalls to some more nice locations. The builders did an excellent job with our house, by the way, making it blend in with the architecture of the Domain. Do you feel like waiting a bit before we go inside? I would like to discuss what we plan to say to the children.”

“Of course,” said Link. “As for what to say, I think we just explain that in the timeline we all lived in their grandfather was killed. We took the opportunity to change that event. To everyone here, it will just be a story that never happened. But it means we have a lot of false memories, and we need to replace them with real ones over time. That’s what we need the children to understand. And then maybe we should meet individually with each of them to learn more. As I think more about it, the conversation with Lapha and Linky may be the hardest. In a sense, we missed their entire life, and they may feel we gambled with their very existence.

“No, that’s not true,” said Mipha. “Remember, Purah made additional runes in case something went wrong? The first thing I did on my call with Sidon was to ask about the children. If Lapha and Linky had not been born, I would ask Purah to return us to the way we were. I would not sacrifice our children, and I know Father would agree with that decision. But, thank Hylia, we did not face that.”

They reached the house and paused outside for a moment. They could hear Sidon, Lapha, and Linky laughing about something inside. A fox scurried off into the darkness while a cluster of fireflies glowed near the water’s edge.

“I like this house,” said Mipha. “We all have a lot more room and privacy here.”

“And for me, the sound of the waterfall is so soothing,” said Link. “I think I’ll fall asleep instantly every night here.”

Mipha smiled at him, that gentle but inviting expression of hers as she looked straight into his eyes. Link gazed back at her, then realized her point and broke into a laugh.

“Sorry, I must not be thinking,” he laughed. “I mean when we’re both in the mood of sleeping.”

They went inside and said goodnight to everyone. Sidon left to return home, and the two young ones went off to their rooms. Mila and Midon were old enough to stay out later, but Mipha and Link were both too tired. Link undressed and joined Mipha in the pool, then took her hand.

“So, you’re back to being a princess,” said Link. “I’m glad. That’s how I remember you best. It’s funny, but when any of the others spoke to me about ‘the princess,‘ they always meant Zelda. But I would think of you as well every time they said it. Didn’t they know you were a princess, too? Anyway, I love you, and am happy this has worked out and made you so happy.“

"I love you, too, and I am happy, but also very sleepy now,” said Mipha softly. And almost before she finished speaking, she was fast asleep. Link leaned over and gently kissed her. He was fast asleep himself a moment later.

Next morning when Link woke up, Mipha was already up, and the children were eating breakfast.

“There’s some cooked fish left, Dad,” said Linky. “Mom said you needed to rest.”

“Thanks, I was pretty tired, but I feel great now. And good morning everyone,” said Link.

“Mom has been singing to herself all morning,” said Midon. “It’s nice to see you both so happy for some reason. But it’s late, and we need to go now.”

They all exchanged hugs.

“Good luck with the debate,” said Link as he hugged Mila goodbye. “I know you can do it.”

The children left, and Mipha spoke with Link.

“I think a good many things are the same in this timeline,” said Mipha. “I found both anniversary necklaces you gave me in our room.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Link. “I was hoping I could re-use that idea for our twenty-fifth. But I found the ring you gave me, too.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha. “But you have five years to work on it. If you’re done with breakfast, I want you to come with me. And put on your armor, we have a couple waterfalls to navigate. We have plenty of time before our meeting with Father.”

“Whatever you say, my princess,” laughed Link as he bowed. He put on the Zora Armor.

“Come on,” said Mipha taking his hand. They walked out their door then made their way into the water and over to the waterfall outside. Then they swam up to the next level.

“One more to go,” said Mipha as they made their way to the next waterfall and then up it.

“That was exhilarating,” said Link catching his breath. “It’s nice here.”

“Yes, this is a pleasant location, Lulu Lake,” said Mipha. “We couldn’t go here easily when you were young because you didn’t have the armor yet and it’s a long hike. But I like it here. I hope you are as happy as I am about what we did.”

“Yes, of course, I’m happy,” said Link. “Just seeing how happy you are is rewarding enough.”

“At the time, though, you seemed very reluctant,” said Mipha.

“Well, I’ve been through this kind of thing before, and it scares me,” said Link. “It even scares Dr. Purah. I remember conversations I had with her the first time we were planning time travel. Purah is a scientist, and she wants to know the results of her experiments, what will happen, especially if it affects other people. She does have a spot of recklessness in her when it comes to self-experimentation. But with the Temple of Time, there are just too many unknowns to figure out what will happen. When I used that Timeshift Stone to visit you from the future at Ruta, Dr. Purah was meticulous after I returned, checking all the Sheikah Towers for any kind of anomaly. And I only met privately with you, no one else. So, you can imagine how concerned she gets over larger changes. The last time I used the Temple of Time I had to convince everyone that there was virtually no chance things could be worse off when I traveled back to before the Calamity. I told them I would bring back knowledge of what to expect if nothing else, and we just needed to find a way to make sure people believed me and didn’t think my lack of memory meant I suffered from brain damage. Hence the diary incident. And why do you think Purah just created more than one rune? She realized we might do something to affect the future, and wanted a backup plan.”

“I understand,” said Mipha. “Dr. Purah is very logical, and I respect her for that and all her scientific skills. And though you’re not always as logical, I respect you very much, too. But sometimes you have to have faith, to trust what your heart tells you. Sometimes you need to take a chance. And I know you believe that, too. You were following your heart as well. Now, this very moment, you and I are together, and that happened because you took a chance. Have you forgotten that Ruta and I saved your life from Waterblight Ganon? You expected to handle that abomination easily on your own but misjudged parrying one of its energy beams. So, all your and Zelda’s and Purah’s logical plans could have crumbled to dust at that instant had you been killed. But you took a chance. A chance that with some planning but also with goodness and love on our side, we would save Hyrule with less harm to everyone. And that’s how I feel now, though on a much smaller scale. So, let’s make this work together.”

“Yes, I will, sweetheart,” said Link. “You know I will. And Fi said that I was being rewarded by the Goddess for all I did, so I do have faith in her goodness, as I said before. Now what?”

“Now you can join me in the water,” said Mipha. “I’ve had enough logic for now. I need to balance it with my emotional side. Isn’t that logical? And did you notice there are no guards following me around now?”

Link laughed. Then they dove in the water and hugged each other as they floated together.

“I hope the waterfall won’t put you to sleep now,” said Mipha as she smiled at him.

“Not a chance, sweetheart!” laughed Link as they kissed. Then they kissed some more and soon forgot about everything but each other.

It was later in the morning, as they relaxed on the shore that Mipha said they should go to see Father. He would probably be wondering where they were by now. Link put his armor back on, and they worked their way down the waterfalls and then over to the Domain and the throne room.

“Good morning,” said King Dorephan. “I trust you slept well. You actually both look quite happy right now.”

“Good morning, Father,” said Mipha. “Yes, we both slept well. We love the house, by the way.”

“Yes, you told me that before but don’t remember,” said King Dorephan. “So why don’t you start the story with what happened in the past after the Temple of Time incident, and then I can try to fill in what happened here.”

“Very well,” said Mipha. “There is not much for us to tell. We took the opportunity presented to us to warn you of the Yiga Clan attack that had happened in our timeline. Those were the two letters we left you, hoping it would save you and not cause any harm.”

“Alright,” said King Dorephan. “I will tell you first what I recall of that time, though it is quite long ago now. A guard brought me the envelope, and I opened the outer one. The note contained the secret royal symbol we only use on rare occasions. I asked the guard who had given him the letter, and he described the person I realize now was you. I asked him to have the guards search the Domain for you, but you were gone by then. So, life went on. I think you know my life up until the ten-year anniversary of Ganon’s defeat. I had kept the letter in a place that would remind me of it but thought it best to never speak of it to anyone. And when the day came, I opened the inner envelope first thing that morning. You and the family were going to East Reservoir Lake I believe, and I had planned to take a walk with Sidon. Of course, I canceled my plans, and I ordered the guards to go on high alert and ordered your family back here. The Royal Guards ended up killing four Yiga Clan warriors who tried to storm our Domain. That is all I remember of that day. Link, you went on to defeat your evil twin and your daughter, Mila, saved your life. I suspect the same thing happened in your timeline?”

“Yes,” said Link. “Other than your survival, the story is the same.”

“Now, how to go over ten years?” said King Dorephan. “Shortly afterward Lapha and young Link came on the scene, and I knew things would be too crowded. Plus, with two of your family being Hylian, it made sense to provide some accommodation suitable for both Zoras and Hylians. So, I had the house built by Mikau Lake. You all loved it and moved in as soon as it was finished. Another significant event was the second incident with Queen Sopha. Did the same thing happen in your timeline?

“Yes,” said Link. “We had a second encounter with her. It sounds like most things happened the same way, which is wonderful news.”

“I suspect one big difference is Sidon,” said Mipha. “I needed his help in our timeline, and he had to take on more responsibility faster than he otherwise would have. He even took over as our Champion. I imagine that did not happen here?”

“No, that is correct,” said King Dorephan. “You are still our Champion, Mipha. But it is encouraging to learn Sidon was able to help if called upon. He still very much looks up to you and I think he feels he can never be your equal.”

“I will do my best to encourage him,” said Mipha. “And it might be time to start training him.”

“I think one other thing you could do, as time permits, is to use your Tabs to read over the news from years past to see if anything significant jumps out at you,” said King Dorephan. “But that is tedious work and would only identify major items. I think the next step is a conversation with your children. I hope that goes well.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I hope so, too. We plan to do that this evening.”

“Am I still your roving ambassador, Father?” said Link.

“Yes, that hasn’t changed,” said King Dorephan. “Princess Laray is your counterpart from the other Domain, working for Queen Faray. And Mipha, you are the head of the council now. You both should try to catch up on what is happening there.”

“Yes, we will both do that today,” said Mipha.

They left the meeting and spent the day catching up on meeting minutes and such.

That evening when their four children were at dinner, Mipha had agreed Link would explain things. Mila was excited after sharing the news she won the second debate round. Then Link spoke up.

“Mom and I want you to know something important. I have had experience with this kind of thing before, but you have not. Mom and I were sent back in time by Vera just as I destroyed her. About eighty years into the past. But the timeline we lived in doesn’t exist anymore because we changed things. In our timeline, your grandfather was killed by the Yiga Clan about ten years ago. We left him a letter warning him about it, and he followed our precautions. So, his death never happened, and everything that happened in our timeline after his death is different from what actually happened now. Therefore, Mom and I have memories of the past ten years that are not the same as what you lived through. We are going to have to learn what we can, but you have to understand if we make mistakes.”

Everyone was silent, trying to understand the implications.

“So, you are almost different people,” said Midon.

“No, we are the same people, but we lived through a different set of events in the last ten years,” said Mipha. “I understand why you said that, Midon. I struggled with that when your Father arrived after his timeline split, only he had hardly any memories, right or wrong. But this was the price we paid to save grandfather, and I hope you agree it was worth it. We ask for your help to fill in the time we missed with you.”

“It’s hard to know where to begin,” said Mila. “You don’t know what happened to us and we don’t know what happened to you, or the version of us you knew. And we can’t cover everything in the past ten years.”

“We are hopeful a good deal is unchanged,” said Mipha. “For example, are you still seeing Kendal, Mila?”

“Yes, I am,” said Mila. “So that was the same? That’s encouraging!”

“But you missed our whole lives?” said Lapha pointing to herself and Linky.

“No, we didn’t,” said Mipha. “Just some details might be different. But we watched you grow up to become who you are now, just swimming in a different stream.”

“All we ask is your understanding,” said Link. “You know you have our love. Let’s make this work for our family. Things could have been far worse. I wondered what would have happened if we had been sent ten years into the future. You would think we were all dead and then ten years from now we would suddenly walk back into your lives. What happened this time is nowhere near as bad as that.”

“Alright,” said Mila. “I hope I speak for all of us when I say we will make this work. We can just treat it as if you had amnesia. We remember all the good times we had with you, now we have to help you remember them, too. And in the end, you are still our mother and father, and the best parents in Hyrule. We all love you very much.”

When dinner was over, Lapha and Linky approached them.

“Laff and I came up with some phrases for our class,” said Linky. “They are not due tomorrow, but we wanted to get a head start. If you see anything wrong or can think of some others, that would be great. The teacher said you could help us, the idea being to discuss them in class not get points for thinking of them.”

“Alright,” said Link. “Let’s see what you came up with.”

“It’s on my Tab, Dad,” said Linky handing over his Tab.

**Hylian** | **Zora**  
---|---  
He’s playing with fire | He’s swimming with lightning  
Born with a silver spoon | Hatched from a golden egg  
Jump to the wrong conclusion | Dive to the wrong depth  
Birds of a feather flock together | Fish of a flavor school as neighbors  
On thin ice | In shallow water  
Shut up | Clam up  
The early bird gets the worm | The first fish finds the frog  
Miss the boat | Miss the tide  
Keep our eyes open | Keep our clicks clicking  
Catch my breath | Fill my gills  
Look before you leap | Click before you pick  
Hit the sack | Flop the pool  
  
“These look very good,” said Link. “I don't see anything wrong, and if I think of any more, I’ll let you know.”

"Same with me," said Mipha. "I'll try to remember the ones that come up when I talk with your father. Of course, we both have expressions that have no counterpart because they wouldn’t make sense. But I agree, this is a nice list."

"Thanks!" said Lapha.

Midon, Lapha, and Linky had left, but Mila lingered behind.

"Mom and Dad, I wanted to talk to you," said Mila. "As the oldest, well, just by a few minutes, I thought I should speak for everyone. I don't know if you realize this, but every time you two go off on an adventure we are all terrified of losing you. I know Dad, you have the responsibility of carrying the sacred sword and have to defend Hyrule when the need arises, and I know you need to do your part as well, Mom, as Zora Champion. But please think of us when you do. We all love you so much, and the thought of losing either of you and maybe even both of you, makes me want to cry. And now you tell us it came so close to something terrible happening, like you being sent off to some distant future and us thinking you were dead. You go off one day and return a few days later with different memories, and I don't know how to react. I’m scared. I'm sorry, I know I should be more grown up. But I can't hold my feelings in."

Then Mila started crying, and Mipha took her in her arms.

"It's okay, Mila, it's okay," said Mipha patting her gently. "Let your feelings out. You may not know it, but your father and I always think of you and the others whatever we do. You are always first in our hearts. When he was single your father used to be so reckless I kept shaking my head. But now I notice he’s more cautious, and it’s because of all of us. We will both be careful and be here for you."

Link came over and added his hug as well.

"I won't let anything happen to Mom or me," said Link. "And I have some experience protecting princesses. Trust me, sweetheart, with Purah’s rune I expect to be around for you for a long, long time. And so does Mom. Your Mom is a very young Zora parent. And did you forget that thanks to Purah I’m only three years older than you are now? We’re all just kids in this family!”

Mila laughed as she got over sobbing.

“Stay young at heart, Dad,” said Mila giving him a kiss. “It suits you very well.”


	54. She Who Laughs Last Laughs Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets with his former Hyrule army commander who is touring Hyrule upon retirement and shares some memories with him. Mipha and Link briefly discuss Purah's anti-aging rune and ponder the future. Link's memory issues cause him an uncomfortable moment with Mipha, but love conquers all.

It was morning and time for breakfast at Mipha's and Link's house on Mikau Lake. Link had just finished getting dressed and made his way to the kitchen. As he cooked his fish, he thought about how much his diet had improved since he married Mipha. He used to eat all kinds of strange things in the wild. He remembered experimenting with recipes he couldn't even stomach anymore. But now he pretty much stuck to fresh fish, rice, fruit, and vegetables, and that was much better for his health. Come to think of it, just about everything about his life was better since he married Mipha. When the fish was ready, he brought his meal to the table. Mipha, Mila, Midon, Lapha, and young Link were already there.

"Good morning, everyone," said Link.

"Wow! You look spiffy, Dad," said Midon. "What's with the uniform?"

Link was wearing his Royal Guards uniform which was why it had taken him longer than usual to get dressed. He was out of practice putting it on, and it was hard to believe he used to wear it every day.

"My former commander, Feron, just retired and is visiting a few places in Hyrule. He's stopping by the Domain later today to meet with me, so I wore my Royal Guards uniform for his visit. You know, I'm actually still a Captain in the Hyrule Royal Guards. When I became a Zora citizen, Zelda arranged for me to keep dual Zora/Hylian citizenship and she never rescinded my commission. I think she likes the idea of me being available for duty if necessary. But, of course, I am first and foremost now a loyal subject of the Zora Royal Family. Isn't that so, Lady Mipha?"

He kissed Mipha good morning.

"Yes, Captain Link, and I hope you never forget that," laughed Mipha. "Do you have a gift for Feron?"

"Yes. I remember Feron used to collect swords, so I'm giving him a Zora sword as a retirement gift. I don't think he has one," said Link.

"I never saw you wear this outfit, Dad," said Lapha. "It makes you look very soldiery. I like you better in the armor Mom gave you."

"It's just for today, Lapha," said Link. "And I _was_ very soldier-like back then. Later on, I received the Champion's Tunic and after that the armor from Mom. So, once I had those I didn't have a reason to wear this uniform anymore."

"Dad, do you actually remember the time you served under Feron?" asked Mila. "I mean, with all your memory issues?"

"Yes, I remember some of the time I served under him," laughed Link. "But you're right, I also forgot a lot too. He was my Captain over twenty years ago when I was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. I remember he wanted to examine the sword when I returned from Korok Forest, but it stung his hand when he tried to draw it. He was the one who encouraged me to compete in the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. My life might be entirely different if I hadn't done that. And I wasn't in the Royal Guards when I first became a knight. I had to earn a place in it."

"What did you do when you first joined?" asked Linky.

"I was just one of the soldiers in a unit. We tried to make sure people were safe," said Link. "We would go on patrols to destroy monsters and their camps. Our unit was assigned to various locations in Hyrule at different times, depending on the need."

"And how did you get to be a Captain in the Royal Guards?" asked Linky.

"I behaved myself and did well in combat," said Link. "That flurry rush skill was vitally important. It's how I won the swordsmanship competition. That got me recognized, and I moved up in rank pretty fast after that. I got promoted to Captain when King Rhoam assigned me to guard his daughter, Princess Zelda. I think he felt any rank less than Captain would have been insulting to her. She was already annoyed at having a guardian knight at all, and especially upset that it was me."

"She wasn't the only one upset about that," said Mipha. "You're bringing back some unpleasant memories."

"Why didn't Zelda want you to guard her? I thought you two like each other," said Lapha.

"We do like each other, Lapha," said Link. "But at the beginning, she was frustrated and thought I considered her a failure. But I never felt that way about her. Anyway, she eventually got over it, and we became good friends."

"I still don't like to think about the way she treated you at first," said Mipha. "Making you walk ten steps behind her and only speak when spoken to. She had a lot of nerve."

"Yes, that was a rough time," said Link. "But later she realized how badly she had treated me and apologized. We got along fine after that. In fact, I think she may have even developed a small crush on me back then."

"Yes, royalty from all over Hyrule just can't resist you, can they sweetheart?" said Mipha. "Zelda, Midna with her magic kiss, Sopha and me. Did I leave anyone out?"

"Not that I recall," said Link. "But you know how bad my memory is."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "And Zelda had more than a 'small crush' on you, by the way. You were just as blind to her feelings as mine. You think it's a coincidence she fell in love with and married your cousin who even looks a bit like you? But this is all old history now, and things worked out well in the end."

"Mom and Dad, you two certainly have your moments together!" laughed Mila.

"We like to tease each other," said Link. "It's just for fun, and it's because we're so comfortable with our feelings for each other. Usually, your Mom gets the last laugh, though."

"By the way, Kendal invited me to dinner tonight to meet his family," said Mila. "I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course," said Mipha. "And your father and I would be happy to have his whole family over for dinner sometime if you want. We both like Kendal. Now, remember, his parents are both in the Royal Guards here, and they may be a little nervous about having you over for dinner because you're a princess. I'm sure you realize that, so try to put them at ease."

"I think Mila's more nervous about having dinner with them than the other way around," laughed Midon. "All she ever talks about these days is Kendal this and Kendal that."

"Mido! That's not true!" said Mila. "And what about you and Larena? You two seem to be fin-to-fin a lot these days, and I don't think you're discussing homework."

"Alright, you two," said Mipha. "I hate to keep saying this, but enjoy this time of your life and don't get too serious too soon. You still have more growing up to do."

"I understand, Mom," said Mila.

"Yes, of course," said Midon.

"Come on, Linky," said Lapha. "It's time to leave for class. Mila, say hello to Kendal's sister, Kenra, for me. And Dad, I hope you're back to normal when we get home."

"I promise, sweetheart," laughed Link.

The children all left for class as Link finished his fish.

"So, you feeling more at home here?" said Link.

"Yes, I love this house," said Mipha. "And the children are exactly the same as I remember them. I think all of us are getting over the time travel issue. Do you want me to join you when you meet Feron?"

"Well, only to say hello perhaps, if you're available," said Link. "He'll probably be more at ease if it's just him and me, and want to reminisce. You would probably find that boring. And you know how uncomfortable we all get in the presence of royalty."

"Oh, really? A minute ago, royalty was throwing themselves at your feet," said Mipha. "But whatever you two prefer. I have some 'royal' things to do anyway. I'm off to meet with Father. If I don't get back before Feron leaves, give him my best wishes. And this is your day off from meetings, so enjoy yourself."

It was later that morning when a guard approached their house and knocked at the door, which Link answered.

"Hi Link," said the guard. "Wow! I almost didn't recognize you! Nice outfit, but it looks uncomfortable. Anyway, your friend, Feron, is waiting for you in the plaza. Should I escort him here or will you join him there?"

"Mipha is out, and I have the house to myself," said Link. "If you don't mind, please just bring him up here. Thanks!"

A few minutes later Feron arrived at their house, and Link greeted him.

"Come in, Sir," said Link. "It's been a long time."

"Hello Link, and yes, it has," said Feron. "I see you wore your uniform for the occasion! You look great. You haven't aged a bit!"

"You look well yourself, Sir," said Link. "But please come in and sit down. Can I offer you anything?"

"No, thank you, I just ate," said Feron.

"I heard you made Major, Sir, before retirement," said Link. "Congratulations! And I hope you enjoy a well-deserved retirement. But how have things been at the Castle and what are your plans?"

"The Castle's been fine," said Feron. "Thanks to you it's been pretty quiet for a long time, except for that big alert recently looking for the Gerudo woman. I've enjoyed my time there. As for my plans, I'm doing a short tour of Hyrule, and then my wife and I plan to settle down near our daughter by Riverside Stable. Our daughter and her husband are part owners. Those stables have certainly changed a lot, haven't they, with all the motorized cycles on the road now? My wife is already staying there to help out. She said she didn't want to travel with me this time, maybe the next."

"That's great, Sir," said Link. "I'm happy to hear that. And thanks for stopping by. Oh, before I forget, I have a little something for you. I hope you don't already have one."

Link retrieved the Zora sword he had put aside and presented it to Feron.

"Oh, this is a very nice piece!" said Feron examining the sword. "Thank you! You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it. No, I don't have a Zora sword in my collection. It's beautiful, isn't it? So silvery and shiny. Thank you, Link, that's very thoughtful of you. It's a nice addition to my collection."

"You're very welcome, Sir," said Link. "And I have you to thank for encouraging me to enter the swordsmanship competition. That changed my life."

"But how have you been, Link?" said Feron. "You know, you're one of my claims to fame. People used to refer to me as the Captain who had the Hero of Hyrule in his unit. And I was proud to tell them that's right. All of us in the unit kind of lost touch with you after you got promoted and started guarding Her Highness. Then there was the big attack you and the Champions defeated, and after that, you left to live here ever since. I hope you've been happy."

"Very happy, Sir," said Link. "My life couldn't be better. I'm sorry you missed my wife, Mipha. She had some work to attend to but sends her well wishes. We have four children now, two girls and two boys. And the people here have treated me wonderfully. In the beginning, I was afraid I wouldn't fit in, and I would embarrass Mipha. But everyone here has been very gracious. And I'd like to think it's not just because of who my father-in-law is."

"Yes, I understand, and that's wonderful," said Feron. "There's a favor I'd like to ask, and I hope you don't mind. I know I can't touch it: I learned my lesson about that a long time ago. But as a connoisseur of swords, may I see the sword that seals the darkness once again?"

"Of course, Sir," said Link. He withdrew the sword and showed it to Feron, holding it in different directions so Feron could see it from every angle.

"Very impressive!" said Feron. "I am in awe looking at such a legendary blade. But you proved your worthiness of it, though it changed everything. You used to have a good time with all of us in our unit before you got the sword. We often socialized after our patrols. You were quiet, but a good sport. And you were fearless in combat, almost reckless. The rest of the unit respected you when it came to battle. You could fight faster than a Lizalfos and had no trouble dispatching them. We missed you after you moved on, but we understood by then you were destined for bigger things."

"Thank you, Sir," said Link as he returned the sword to its sheath. "I actually don't remember any of that. You may have heard I suffered some memory loss. But thanks for sharing those memories. Is there anything else in particular you remember?"

"Let me see," said Feron. "It's been a while, and my own memory isn't what it used to be, either. Like I said you fit in well with everyone and kind of let your swordsmanship do your talking. Was there anything, in particular, that might interest you?"

"Do you remember any occasions when we were on patrol near here, Zora's Domain?" said Link.

"Well, let me think about that a bit," said Feron. "We were sent on a mission near here at least once that I can remember to deal with Electric Lizalfos. The Zora guards couldn't fight them very well because of the electricity, and they requested our help. We cleared out the area, and as a reward, they threw us a small victory party that evening here in Zora's Domain. Most of us just hung around together and enjoyed the music, food, and drink. We didn't know anyone. But you had some friends here. And at one point we saw you go off with a very pretty young Zora lady. You got a lot of teasing when you got back. I wonder now if that was the person you ended up marrying?"

Now Link wondered that, too. It could have been Mipha. But it could also have been Kodah. He supposed it could even have been someone else he didn't remember, but thought that unlikely.

"By any chance did I mention her name?" said Link.

"If you did, I can't remember now," said Feron. "Why? Did you have a lot of girlfriends here back then?"

"No," laughed Link. "Only two that I know of. It's just I would like to know. If it were my wife, I'd like to share the memory with her. If it wasn't, well, no need to bring it up."

"I see. Sorry, but that's all I remember after all this time. Well, I should be off," said Feron. "I'm headed to Goron City next and plan to spend the night at Foothill Stable and pick up some elixirs there. Thank you again for the beautiful sword. And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Link, after all this time. I still can't get over how little you've changed! You must lead a charmed life. But stay well, and I will always remember I personally knew the Hero of Hyrule."

"Thank you, Sir," said Link. "And I'll never forget your encouragement when I was so new to everything. Enjoy your retirement. Come, I'll walk you to the plaza."

They walked together down to the plaza then said their goodbyes. Link saluted Feron, shook his hand, and then Feron left. As Link took the path to return to his house, he noticed the guard on duty as someone he recognized.

"Gaddison, how are you?" said Link.

"Hi Link," said Gaddison."I pulled guard duty this afternoon. It's part of my training. But you have to let me take your picture. The gang is going to love seeing you in that outfit."

Before Link could say anything, Gaddison had taken out her Tab and snapped a picture of him.

"Does it really look that silly?" said Link.

"I don't know," said Gaddison. "I'm no judge of Hylian clothing, but it definitely looks funny seeing you wear it. Don't be surprised if you get some teasing the next time you run into Bazz or Rivan."

"Thanks," laughed Link. "This has been a day of teasing. But you're doing well?"

"Yes," said Gaddison. "I enjoy training to be a soldier. A lot of those adventures we had as kids were playing soldier, and now I'm doing it for real. But we Zoras don't get to wear such cute outfits like yours," she laughed.

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "Even my own children hate it. I'm going to change as soon as I get home. Do you still see Bazz and Rivan much? I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys when there's time."

"Yes, we still get together sometimes," said Gaddison. "I'll send you a message the next time I hear we're all getting together and I hope you can join us. That is if Lady Mipha doesn't mind. She hasn't always thought of us as the best influence on you."

"I don't think she'll mind now," said Link. "But, yes, please let me know. I'm going to try my best to make it. I always enjoy it when we get together. You guys have some great stories of things we did that I've totally forgotten."

"Alright, then, hope to see you next time," said Gaddison.

Link returned home and wasted no time changing out of his Royal Guards uniform and putting on the tunic Mipha gave him for their first anniversary. He was actually proud of how well he kept himself in shape that it still fit. It was early afternoon when Mipha returned.

"How did your meeting with Feron go?" said Mipha.

"Fine," said Link. "It was a nice visit, and he shared some memories of things I had forgotten. He liked the sword I gave him. I hope he enjoys his retirement."

"You know, people retiring like that makes me wonder what's happening with Purah's anti-aging rune," said Mipha. "I don't hear of anyone using it."

"Yes, well, I exchanged some messages about that with Purah not too long ago," said Link. "She is still working on it on and off. It apparently doesn't work for everyone, and for some people it only works once or twice. And it never works for other races. She doesn't consider it a success yet, a finished product, and so hardly anyone gets to use it. I guess I am one of the lucky ones. But you know I am only going to use the rune enough to keep step with you. I would be delighted and grateful to Hylia if my life extends enough to age along with you. I never want to outlive you. Sorry to bring this up. I know you don't like to talk about it."

"You're right, I don't," said Mipha. "But we still have a lot of years ahead of us, so let's not start thinking about our old age yet. And Purah may improve her rune. Anyway, it's nice to see you're wearing my first-anniversary present. It still fits you well."

"Yes, it's very comfortable," said Link. "You make excellent outfits, and they always fit me perfectly."

"Well, you're my only customer," laughed Mipha. "But I hope you appreciate it. Not everyone gets to wear clothing handmade by a princess."

"I told you when you gave me the armor I would always cherish you and it," said Link. "And I still do. Talking with Feron reminded me of those days, how uncertain everything in our lives was. And when I think back to our relationship, I realize our lives together hung by a thread."

"Link, that's a terrible pun!" laughed Mipha. "You really are quite the comedian today, aren't you? But Lapha will be happy to see you're back to 'normal.' I think she doesn't like change. It's going to be hard for her when young Link grows up and leaves us. They are so close to each other, and that's probably only eight or nine years from now."

"Yes, you're probably right," said Link. "Link was very interested in what I did when I joined the Hyrule army. I could see him wanting to do something along those lines. Are you ready to handle that?"

"No, but I'll try to be by then," said Mipha. "I don't think you're ready either. Alright, let's stop talking about the future and talk about the here and now. In fact, I need to take a swim and a walk. I've been sitting too long at meetings."

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link. "Want to go east of the Domain for a change? We usually head west."

"Yes, let's do that," said Mipha. "Let's head over to Ploymus Mountain. You should change into your Zora Armor since we need to navigate three waterfalls."

Link changed, and then they headed off. It was a beautiful afternoon for hiking or swimming. The temperature was mild, and it was sunny with light clouds in the sky. They made their way to the waterfall near their house, then swam up it and the next two waterfalls until they were on the uphill path to Ploymus Mountain.

"What else did you and Feron talk about?" said Mipha as they walked together.

"His travel plans," said Link. "He's going to Goron City next. He plans to settle down with his wife near their daughter by Riverside Stable. And I learned I used to socialize with the unit before I was chosen by the sword. There was even one event, in particular, Feron mentioned. It was a time our unit cleared out all the Electric Lizalfos around here, and they threw us a party in the Domain that evening. I don't suppose you remember that, do you?"

"Let me think," said Mipha. "We threw a party for your unit here? Did I get to spend any time with you then?"

"Well, I think you may have," said Link. "I was hoping you might remember and tell me."

"Why do you think I may have?" said Mipha. "Weren't you with your unit the whole time?"

"Apparently not," said Link.

Now he was beginning to regret having brought this up.

"What do you mean 'apparently not'? said Mipha. "What did Feron tell you?"

"Um, well, he thinks I left the party to go with someone he described as a very pretty young lady," said Link. "I was assuming that must be you."

"What do you mean 'assuming' it must be me? Who else were you thinking it might be?" said Mipha.

"Well, I ..." said Link.

"Did you think it was Kodah?" said Mipha cutting him off. "My family threw a party for your unit, and you went off with her and didn't even try to see me? How could you do that to me?"

"Mipha, this happened over twenty years ago, and I don't even remember any of it," said Link. "You can't be upset at me now about this. Be reasonable, sweetheart."

"Are you sorry?" said Mipha.

"Yes, I'm sorry, whatever," said Link.

Mipha looked at him and his rueful expression, and then burst out laughing.

"Relax, I think I've made you squirm enough," laughed Mipha. "I'm just getting even with you for all your teasing. It was me you were with that time, and I remember it very well."

"Oh, wow, Mipha, you really had me going," said Link exhaling. "I thought you were serious."

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Mipha taking his hand. "Forgive me? How about a kiss?"

They kissed then resumed their walk to Ploymus Mountain.

"So, you do remember that time," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "Father was very grateful for what your unit did and wanted all of you to have a good time. I don't think we knew you were part of the unit until we thanked each of you individually and I healed anyone who was injured. I was so excited when I saw you! You and I agreed to meet after the party got going so we could spend some time together. So, we went for a walk but stayed in the Domain because it was late. We ended up sitting in one of the highest gazebo structures and talking until you had to return to your unit. It was a nice unexpected visit."

They had reached Ploymus Mountain and sat on the edge of the cliff facing west. There was a beautiful view of Death Mountain straight ahead in the distance. To the left, the Domain lay below them, and on their right, the Lanayru Sea stretched to the horizon.

"It's a beautiful view," said Link. "There are so many places in Hyrule you can see from here. Death Mountain looks as impressive as ever. You feeling better? We can walk around if you want to stretch your legs some more."

"No, I'm feeling fine," said Mipha. "Let's enjoy the view together. I hope you know that despite all the teasing, I love you with all my heart."

"Of course, I know it," said Link. "And I hope you know I love you with all of mine. Only this morning I was thinking how much better my life is since we married. I couldn't ask to be any happier than I am now with you and our family. What makes you say this now?"

"I don't know," said Mipha. "It's comforting to me sometimes to have some quiet moments with you. When people talk about the past, it reminds me of how it was back then. I used to worry you would get hurt, and I wouldn't be there to help you. And I feared that somehow, we wouldn't end up together. Your joke about our future hanging by a thread is all too true. So, when I remember those fears, it helps me to spend some time with you, hold your hand, reach out and touch you, and know that we really are here for each other. That's all."

Link leaned over, and they kissed.

"I am absolutely here for you always and anytime," said Link. "And I love spending quiet moments together with you. You know, you weren't the only one who feared we wouldn't be together. I lived through four years of losing you. But now we are together. So, let's enjoy every minute of it."

"Alright," said Mipha. "Now, do you think you can handle a dive from Shatterback Point?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Link. "That's easy. I'll even race you to Ruta."

They let go of each other's hand and started running up the hill to Shatterback Point. Link easily outpaced Mipha on the run. In fact, he was counting on getting a good head start because once they hit the water, it would be no contest. He was far ahead of her and instantly dove off the edge making what he thought was a pretty good landing. Then he swam for Ruta as hard as he could. He was about halfway there when he heard the splash of Mipha's dive behind him. He kept pushing himself now, the Zora Armor boosting his speed. He closed the distance quickly, and the entrance to Ruta was just ahead. He was about to reach out to grab onto the ledge, but just then he felt a rush of water below him, and Mipha shot up through the surface, grabbing his hand as she did so, with enough momentum to pull him a short distance into the air, and then land together on the entrance. She was laughing so hard at his stunned expression.

"We'll call it a tie," laughed Mipha. "You didn't think I was that strong, did you? But that was fun. Let's go sit on Ruta's trunk and 'catch our breath' as you Hylians put it."

They made their way onto Ruta's trunk, and Mipha raised it high above the lake.

"Let's enjoy this view for a while, too," said Mipha.

"I am enjoying it, and even more the company," said Link still catching his breath. "How are you not even breathing hard?"

"Gills help," said Mipha.

They sat quietly together as the sun slowly moved further west.

"Before you ask, I do remember being here with you, and more than once," said Link.

"I know you remember," said Mipha. "And I know something else."

"What's that?" said Link.

"You're going to remember this time, too," said Mipha as she looked into his eyes.

Afterward, they relaxed in each other's arms. The sun was starting to set.

"I feel so young when I'm with you," said Link. "It's like we were just married. I hope I make you feel the same."

"You do, sweetheart, and I never want us to lose that," said Mipha. "But we actually are both still young, so I don't want to take too much credit. We should head home now."

Then they kissed again as Mipha lowered Ruta's trunk.

"Come on, I'll pull you," said Mipha. "You look a little worn out somehow. I think you will fall asleep instantly tonight. But you must be starving, right?"

Mipha pulled him across the lake to the northwest pier, then they made their way down the steps and over to their house. Gaddison was no longer on duty, but it reminded him of what he wanted to ask.

"You wouldn't mind me getting together with the old Bazz Brigade, would you?" said Link.

"No, not now that you've all grown up and don't act like juveniles anymore," said Mipha. "Have fun together."

They reached home, and all but Mila were already there. Mila had already left to have dinner with Kendal and his parents.

"Hooray!" said Lapha. "You're back to normal, Dad."

"Yes," said Link. "I'm back to normal."

He looked over at Mipha, and they exchanged a smile. Nothing about his life was normal, he thought. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	55. Music is in the Air and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enormously popular Zora band, known as The Cross Currents, performs at a crowded Ruto Lake, to the delight of their mostly young fans. But some songs they perform bring back fond memories for the older crowd. Princess Tila turns heads as she joins Mila and her siblings before the concert begins. Mipha and Link reminisce about their relationship, and Link explains why Mipha made it impossible for him to move on from her. Ambassador Laray is still mourning her sister's murder by Vera, and the hope is some time away at Zora's Domain will benefit her.

It was late morning when Link finally awoke in the pool of water he shared with Mipha. She was already awake and looking over at him. She smiled when he opened his eyes.

"You certainly slept well, sweetheart," said Mipha as she reached over and stroked his hair. She liked touching his hair. Zoras didn't have any, and she never got over the feel of it. But it was a gesture of love.

Link smiled back.

"I was absolutely exhausted last night. And I already said the waterfall helps put me to sleep. I love you, by the way."

"I know why you were so tired," she laughed. "You really went all out on that race to Ruta. I love you, too, by the way. But relax, it's a light day today. We only have a meeting with Father later. You can sleep some more."

"No, I'm rested," said Link. "You know, it took some time, but I'm completely used to sleeping like this, relaxing my whole body and floating gently with only my head above water."

"What's not to like about sleeping in water? But I know you do it for me, sweetheart, and I'm very grateful," said Mipha.

"Have the children left yet?"

"Yes, but not to class. They're off today. But they all went down to Ruto Lake first thing this morning to get good spots," said Mipha.

"Sorry? Good spots?" said Link.

"You forgot, didn't you?" said Mipha.

"In my case, the correct answer to that question is almost always 'yes,' but what is it this time?" laughed Link.

"The famous Zora band from North Hyrule, The Cross Currents, is performing on Ruto Lake this evening. Their music is incredibly popular with young people, and everyone listens to them on their Tabs. And this group is popular across Hyrule, too. They're performing at the Coliseum after this, and they expect to fill it. Zelda said her daughter can't wait to see them," said Mipha.

"Don't you need tickets or something?" said Link.

"No, they rely on donations that are collected at the performance, plus whatever income they make by having their songs available on Tabs. There are no reserved places, which is why their fans arrive so early. And I'm told the audience gets so emotional that they believe they collect more rupees in donations than if they had sold tickets," said Mipha.

"Really! What kind of songs do they sing?"

"Mostly new ones you and I never heard of, but they mix in a few older ones for the older audience. And for a Zora audience, they do some instrumental songs underwater, which gives the music a different sound. Especially popular is an underwater song called 'Click On' where the audience clicks along at the right time with parts of the song. You can hear the music and feel the clicks along with it. Well, especially if you're a Zora that is."

"How do you know all this?" said Link. "Sorry if that sounded insulting."

"Mila told me. Princess Tila is joining Mila at the performance tonight. We're going to it as well, but I don't need to be close to the performers, so there's no need to get there early. You're my date, by the way," said Mipha.

"I'm flattered, Princess, thank you. So, our whole family is going? What about Father and Sidon?"

"Father said he might join us for at least part of the performance. As for Sidon, are you kidding? Three different women asked Sidon to go with them, and so he's going with all three. He said they're all just friends, and apparently none of them minds," said Mipha.

"Wow! Good for him! Being so popular must be nice. But I'm glad you only had me," said Link.

"Excuse me? Are you implying I wasn't popular? I did have other friends, you know. When we first met, you were only four years old. I didn't float alone at home every day waiting for you to grow up. I went out with friends and had fun. It was only later when you returned here all grown up that I became attracted to you romantically. And then for the longest time, I honestly couldn't tell how you felt about me."

"Yes, I know I was very reserved back then," said Link. "And I've always been poor at reading people's feelings. But I more than made up for it later. I never explained this, but it's partly your spirit's fault I stayed so emotionally attached to you. And that made your initial rejection of me when I arrived in this timeline harder to take, by the way."

"Would you care to elaborate?" said Mipha.

"Alright. Ruta was the first Divine Beast I tackled, and after I freed her, and your spirit gave me your healing power, I felt united with you. I even told your father that, and he took some comfort in it. The other Champion's gifts that came later felt more external. It was like they gave me their powers to use, then left me alone to use them. Yours was different. I had to invoke the other Champion's powers deliberately. Yours happened completely on its own whenever I needed it. I didn't even have to think about it. It was inside me, a life-giving expression of your love and promise to take care of me. And that's why it felt like you were there with me, my companion, healing me like you always did. I wasn't invoking your power, you were. I wandered Hyrule alone, but I wasn't really alone. You were always with me, whether I was in the midst of battle or sleeping at some remote stable or huddled freezing beside a campfire. I didn't feel that way about the others. After our victory, I lost all the Champion's powers when their spirits departed Hyrule. But even though your healing power was gone, the experience of having been united with you all that time affected me at a deep level. The more I remembered you, the more I felt that you were still there somehow. All of which made getting over you impossible for me, despite people like Zelda and Impa urging me to move on with my life. And, well, you know the rest."

"Yes, I do," said Mipha as she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I do need to remember that you went through a lot that never happened to the rest of us. But you can't entirely blame me for what you call my initial rejection. How would you feel if you woke up this morning and the person next to you looked like me but remembered nothing about you or our family or all your time together with her? Are you telling me you wouldn't be confused about your feelings and wonder about that person's feelings for you?"

"I probably would," said Link. "But if she was as cute as you, I might give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "And before you give another smart answer like that, if I were you I would remember we're still in water together, and I know how ticklish you are."

"Okay, okay," laughed Link. "But seriously, I understand what you're saying. It's just that I didn't expect it. I should have realized you might have trouble accepting me as the same person and be more prepared for it. Anyway, are you hungry? I'm starving. I'll fix us breakfast. I'm thinking of a fish omelet."

"I'll join you," said Mipha. "But please don't overcook the fish."

"So, what's our plan after this?" said Link as they finished breakfast.

"We can take a stroll over to Ruto Lake to see how busy it is. If we walk slowly it will be time for our meeting with Father by the time we get back," said Mipha.

Meanwhile, Mila, her boyfriend Kendal, Midon, his girlfriend Larena, Lapha, and Linky were all down by Ruto Lake and had gotten there early enough for good seats on one of the rock formations. When the show started, they could dive into the lake to hear the few underwater songs, but most of the songs were performed in the air, and this was more comfortable, especially for Linky. The area was already starting to fill up, and latecomers would have to stay in the water or sit far away. Zoras didn't mind being in the water, but the view from there wasn't as good.

"We'll have a good view of the band from here," said Midon. "Larena, are you happy with our spot?"

"Yes, it's great," said Larena. "I am so looking forward to this! I love their songs. I think I have every one of them on my Tab."

"Linky, remember to leave room for Tila between us," said Mila. "Don't let anyone make you slide down. I'm holding a spot for her there. She should be here soon."

"Fine, Sis," laughed Linky. "I'll be tough. So, Princess Tila is sitting next to me? She's always very nice to me when I see her."

"Yes, she is," said Mila. "And just wait to see how nice she'll be when you're older."

"What do you mean, Sis?"

"Never mind," said Mila. "Laff, are you okay down there?"

"Yes, fine," said Lapha. "I'm glad we came early. We have a great view from here."

Lapha was sitting on Linky's left. Then to Linky's right was the saved seat for Tila, then Mila, Kendal, Larena and Midon.

"Let me know if anyone gets hungry," said Midon. "I can bring something back. Some vendors are already starting to open their stands. The snails from the Mussel Bar are especially tasty. And I can have an order cooked for you, Linky if you want."

"Linky, are you sure you're comfortable sitting there?" said Lapha.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Laff," said Linky. "I'm excited to see them. Everyone in class talks about them. I'm sorry I won't get to hear the underwater songs, but I don't mind."

"I can skip them and stay with you if you want," said Lapha.

"No, you go ahead and enjoy them," said Linky. "I'll be fine."

An hour or so later Mila saw someone swimming over to them followed by a guard.

"That looks like Tila," said Mila as she waved to her. "Oh, I forgot to save a spot for her security guard. I hope that won't be a problem."

Tila made her way over to the group. Her guard said she could watch Tila from nearby, so didn't need to sit with them. Tila was wearing a gold headdress with bright red coral insets, a matching gold and red necklace but with rubies that glowed bright red in the sunlight, and a pair of red coral bracelets. All of it complimented her light blue pigment and bright gold eyes. She looked stunning.

"Hi everyone," said Tila waving. "Mila, is that my seat to your left?"

"Yes. My gosh, Tila," said Mila. "The boys here are still staring at you with their mouths open. You look fantastic."

"Thanks," said Tila. "I thought I should look my best. I wanted some people to notice me and not tease Link anymore about wishing he had a princess in his life."

"Tease him?" said Mila. "They'll be begging him now to help them meet you. But thanks. I hope you enjoy the concert."

"Thanks for inviting me. I know I will," said Tila.

"Hi Lapha and Link, how are both of you," said Tila as she sat down and turned to them.

"I'm fine Princess Tila," said Linky. "Your jewelry is beautiful."

"Please, call me Tila, and thank you," said Tila. "Are you a fan of The Cross Currents?"

"Laff shared their songs with me, and I like them," said Linky. "But I'm nowhere near as big a fan as she is, right Laff?"

"Hi Tila," said Lapha. "I love their songs, or at least the new ones, like 'Click On' and 'Tide Together.' I'm not that crazy about the old ones."

"I know what you mean," said Tila. "So, Link, tell me about what you're doing these days? You get bigger every time I see you."

The conversation went on. And Ruto Lake near where the performance would be held was filling up.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link wandered over to Ruto Lake.

"There's our family over there, sitting on the rock to the left," said Link pointing.

"Yes, and Tila is already with them," said Mipha. "Tila certainly looks striking. I wonder whom she's trying to impress?"

"What makes you think she's trying to impress anyone?"

"Never mind," said Mipha. "You can see how crowded it's getting. But we should head back for our meeting with Father now."

King Dorephan greeted them as they arrived for their meeting.

"How are you both? I hope you're getting re-acclimated to your house," said King Dorephan. "Our meeting is a short one today. I'll skip the routine matters, you can read about them later. But I did receive a message from Queen Faray that Princess Laray, her ambassador, will be here today. She should arrive very soon, in fact. I received the official communication, but Faray added a personal note, and I think maybe you two can help with that. Faray writes that Laray is having a tough time getting over the death of her sister, Tiray. She goes on to say that Laray was always driven by her strong work ethic to put in a lot of time and effort, but she had her sister to unwind with. Now she has no one, and Faray thinks she is working too hard to keep her mind off of what happened. She is wondering if we could let Laray stay here for a while, hoping the change of environment will help her somehow. What do you two think?"

Link looked at Mipha.

"We'll do what we can, Father," said Mipha. "She can join us at the concert tonight and stay at our house for as long as necessary. We have a guest room."

"That's splendid!" said King Dorephan. "I'll let Faray know, and she can ask Laray to extend her stay here with us. As her counterpart here, Link, and the person she knows best, you should probably meet privately with her at some point. I do feel sorry for her. Laray was always such a sincere person the few times I met with her, always trying to do her best for Queen Faray. It's terrible she should suffer the loss of someone so close."

"Yes, Vera managed to hurt many people along the way, and all just as a means to her own ends," said Link. "I was quite pleased to rid Hyrule of her."

Meanwhile, at Ruto Lake, Midon offered to get snail snacks for everyone. He headed to the Mussel Bar and while waiting on line was approached by three boys from one of his classes.

"Hi Midon, excited about the concert?" said Lindon.

"Of course," said Midon.

"Um, we were wondering who the girl sitting next to your sister is?" said Lindon.

"She's Princess Tila from North Hyrule," said Midon. "Her older sister is Queen there. You never met her during one of her visits? She's good friends with Mila and swims with us a lot."

"We would have remembered, believe me! Any chance you could introduce us?" said Lindon.

"I could, but if I get your drift, it would only be setting you up for disappointment," said Midon. "According to my sister, Tila only has long-term eyes for my little brother. She thinks he's going to grow up to be like my Dad, and maybe he will. As a Hylian, he'll be all grown in only seven years, hardly any time at all. She doesn't seem interested in going out with anyone here. Some of my other friends already tried. Sorry."

"Oh well," said Lindon. "Thought we would ask. Enjoy the show."

When he reached the front of the line, Midon ordered seven snail snacks, one of them cooked. Everyone agreed they were a delicious snack.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link left for home after the meeting, and it was an hour or so later when a guard knocked on their door and informed them Princess Laray had arrived and she would be escorted here after she finished meeting with King Dorephan. And not long afterward Princess Laray was at their door.

"Princess Laray, please come in," said Link. "Your journey went well? We are hoping you will be able to stay with us here for a while. We have a room all ready for you."

"Lady Mipha and Master Link, yes, thank you so much," said Laray. "His Majesty informed me of this, and I am very grateful."

"Now we're all friends here, so please let's drop the titles," said Mipha.

"Yes, of course, Mipha," said Laray.

"We want you to come with us to The Cross Currents concert tonight," said Mipha. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"I've heard some of their songs," said Laray. "My sister Tiray was a big fan of theirs. Are you sure I won't be in the way? I mean, you two should have some private time together there."

"Not at all," said Mipha. "And, believe me, there will be nothing private at Ruto Lake. It's already packed with people. I have some things I need to do, but Ambassador Link here can go for a walk with you, and you two can catch up."

"That would be very nice," said Laray. "I'll just be a few minutes. I brought some small gifts to give to your children, I can give to them when I see them. I hope you don't mind."

Laray left to put away some things she had brought with her, then met Link, and they went for their walk. Laray was very quiet at first, and Link wasn't sure how to begin the conversation. He asked about progress on the sea channel and some other items. Finally, he thought the best thing was just to attack the issue head-on.

"Laray, this is personal, not a diplomatic matter, so just tell me if you think it's out of line and prefer not to discuss it. I know you're having trouble getting over what happened to your sister. And I can't blame you. What happened was terrible. I wish there were something I could say or do to help. But we're all hoping some time away will help you feel better somehow."

"No, I don't mind talking about it, and yes, you're right. It has been hard for me. Tiray and I were very close. She was such a fun person, much more outgoing than me, and we did so many things together when I wasn't working. But tell me, Link, how do you get over the murder of someone you love?"

And that question touched on something Link had accidentally learned since they had changed the future by saving King Dorephan. None of Link's stories or memoirs had been published yet. Apparently, Zelda had asked him to refrain from releasing them, as she wanted to keep the timeline incident secret until more time had passed. So only Zelda, Purah, Robbie, the Champions, the village elders and a few others knew the whole story.

"How do you get over the murder of someone you love?" said Link. "I'm probably the worst person to pose that question to. But my answer is you never really do. I think all you can do is find something or someone to fill the void. But the hurt of their loss leaves a permanent scar. So, all I can suggest is to find something or someone to help fill the emptiness Tiray's loss has caused in your life. And while you search for that, take some time to relax and enjoy yourself. I'm told the concert tonight is supposed to be very exciting, so that may be a good start. Maybe you will even make some friends here."

"Thank you, I'll try," said Laray. "I know you and Mipha are doing this for me, and I will always be grateful."

"Now let's head home, get something to eat, and then find a spot on Ruto Lake to listen to The Cross Currents," said Link.

They went home, and the three of them had dinner together. Then Mipha left to get her father, and the four of them plus two guards walked over to Ruto Lake.

"My goodness, isn't this the crowd?" said King Dorephan when the lake came into view. "I've never seen so many people here at one time. And I notice some Gerudo, Gorons, and Hylians here as well, sitting on the rocks."

The concert was due to start in less than an hour, and the crowd buzzed with excitement. The musical instruments had already been set up on one of the rock formations and only needed the band itself to begin the concert.

"Let's sit over here, near the edge of the Domain," said Mipha. "We can hear them fine from here, and there's room."

Laray sat to Link's left, and then Mipha and King Dorephan sat on his right.

Finally, the time for the concert arrived, and the band walked onto their makeshift stage as the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. The group acknowledged the crowd, then picked up their instruments and the lead singer, named Kolo, waved his fins for silence so he could be heard.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming, and I hope you enjoy your evening with us," said Kolo. "We're here to play your favorites, but we'll mix in some older songs for those who remember them. Now, enough talking. Who's ready for some music?"

The crowd cheered, and the group launched into one of their well-known songs, 'Reef Revelry.' When the song ended, there was loud applause. Then they moved onto another of their newer songs.

"Oh, aren't they fabulous?" said Larena, taking Midon's hand. "I'm so glad we're together for this!"

"Me too," said Midon. "But being with you is always special to me."

"Such a sweet prince!" laughed Larena. She leaned toward him, and they kissed.

Mila and Kendal had their arms around each other and were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"How do you like it so far, Link?" said Tila above the noise after a song ended.

"It's exciting to see so many people happy and having fun," said Linky. "How about you, Tila?"

"I'm a big fan of theirs, and I love it!" said Tila.

So the concert went on without any intermission. Then Kolo stopped to address the crowd again after the applause died down from their previous song.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone! And now we're going to slow down the tempo quite a bit and do a very old song, but it's a lasting favorite, especially among some of you parents out there," said Kolo. "See how many of you young ones recognize it."

The music started, and Mipha heard her father next to her sigh and began to wipe his eyes.

"Father, are you alright?"

"This song is called 'Lakebed Lullaby,' and it was a favorite of your mother," said King Dorephan as he wiped his eyes. "She liked to hum it to you when you were a baby. You were too small to remember it. And she passed too soon after Sidon hatched, so you never heard her sing it to him. Hearing it again just brought back memories."

Mipha reached over and hugged her father, and he held her close.

"When I hear this song I think of you as my dear little baby girl again," said King Dorephan. "Your mother and I were so thrilled and happy back then. But here I am getting sentimental and spoiling the night out for all of you. I think I should leave when this song ends. I'm getting tired now anyway, and this is a perfect song to end the evening for me."

"Are you going to be alright, Father? We can go back with you," said Mipha.

"No, no, I'm fine. You stay and enjoy your night out. Seeing you happy together and knowing you're having fun makes me happy. Good night."

"Good night, Father," said Mipha and Link.

The performance then went on to some of their newer songs. And eventually, it was almost time for their finale. After they finished their latest song, Kolo stopped once again to address the audience.

"Thank you all again. You're a great audience! And I hope all of you have enjoyed this evening as much as we enjoyed playing our music for you."

The crowd erupted in applause. Kolo waved for quiet again.

"But before we do our last song, and one I know you've all been waiting for, Click On, ..."

At this, there was again loud clapping of fins and cheering. Kolo waited again for everyone to calm down.

"But before we do that, we have another older song we'd like to perform. It's called 'Waves of Love.'"

"Oh! Please be quiet now, Link, this is one of my very favorite songs," said Mipha taking his hand. "They played it at our wedding."

The song began, and Link did remember it. In fact, it was the song Mipha and he had danced to right after they exchanged wedding vows. Mipha must have arranged for the musicians at their wedding to play it for them. Link squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"I do remember," he whispered to her, then he was quiet and enjoyed the song as well as the happy memory.

When the song ended Mipha leaned over, and they kissed.

"Hearing them perform that song was worth the whole evening," said Mipha. "I'm getting their version of that for my Tab."

"I remember our first dance," said Link. "I never felt so happy, finally holding you in my arms as my wife. I love you so much, sweetheart. I can see why this band is so popular. They play some songs for every generation, though mostly for the young of course. I enjoyed it."

The song had ended, and the crowd started murmuring in anticipation of the finale and diving into the water for it.

"Come, Laray, Link, into the water," said Mipha. "I know you won't be able to hear much of it, Link, but you'll feel the clicks."

They all dove into the water together, and Laray and Mipha went underwater together. After a few moments, the song started. If he put his ear in the water he could hear the music, but not as well as the Zoras who stayed underwater the whole time. It was a fast song with a steady beat, and at certain spots, everyone in the audience would emit ultrasonic clicks at the right pitch to cause a vibration in his body. It was a weird sensation, but the crowd loved it.

When the song finally ended everyone came to the surface and burst into applause, fins clapping like crazy and cheering. The band took some bows, then finally waved and left.

The crowd began to slowly quiet down and disperse. There were several places to donate rupees, and there were lines of fans doing that. Mipha donated some on behalf of all of them, she said.

"I had a great time, thank you so much," said Laray.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," said Link. "Ready to head home? This is later than I'm usually up. I'm sure the children will be out for a while, so you'll probably see them at a late breakfast tomorrow, Laray. They have no classes tomorrow either."

They all headed back to the house on Mikau Lake and said goodnight. Link joined Mipha in the pool in their room.

"A fun day," said Link. "I'm glad we went."

"Me too," said Mipha. "And I think Laray enjoyed it. She was laughing so hard after 'Click On' finished. Are you really all that tired? That song, 'Waves of Love,' keeps playing in my mind and it reminds me of our wedding and our honeymoon at Lurelin Village."

"No, I'm not that tired, sweetheart," said Link.

Meanwhile, the children were still talking about the show.

"Mila, can Lapha and Link stay out late with us?" said Tila. "I'm too excited to sleep now and thought we could all do with a swim."

"Yes, I think so," said Mila. "There are no classes tomorrow so no need to get up early."

"Lapha and Link, are you up for some swimming?" said Tila. "We're going to hang out here for a while. I think my security guard would prefer I not get packed in with the crowd that's leaving now anyway."

"Linky, do you feel like swimming?" said Lapha. "If you prefer to go home, I'll keep you company."

"No, Laff, swimming would be fun. I'm on the swim team now, remember," laughed Linky.

So, they all spent some time playing in the water together, though Larena and Midon seemed to spend most of their time holding onto each other, as did Mila and Kendal. Finally, it got late enough that parents would expect children their age to be home.

"Come on, Lapha and Link," said Tila. "Let's give your brother and sister some privacy."

The three of them headed for the house on Mikau Lake. Tila was going to sleep in Mila's room since the pool there had enough room.

"Thanks for a fun time," said Kendal. "I had better get home, or my parents will beach me. They know the concert ended some time ago."

"See you tomorrow for lunch?" said Mila. "I'll meet you in the plaza."

"Great!" said Kendal. Then they shared a brief kiss.

Midon was also saying goodnight to Larena.

"Hope you had fun," said Midon. "I know I did."

"Yes, a lot of fun," said Larena. "I can still hear their songs. Thank you for going with me."

"Can you swim with me tomorrow?" said Midon.

"Maybe in the afternoon," said Larena. "I have to do something with my parents and sister in the morning. Meet you here?"

"I'll look for you," said Midon. "Good night." And they also shared a brief kiss.

When everyone got home, they said a quiet goodnight to each other since it was evident Mipha and Link were already asleep.

No one was getting up early tomorrow. But nobody would forget that night, their favorite songs still playing in their head as they settled down to sleep.


	56. Moving On - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about Laray's loss, Link wonders about the path his own life might have taken had he been unable to reunite with Mipha. Everyone enjoys a late breakfast at the house on Mikau Lake and recalls their favorite songs at The Cross Currents concert. After an afternoon with Epona, Link gets together with the Big Bad Bazz Brigade for a round of drinks and some reminiscing. Mipha and Link begin working to introduce Laray to some acquaintances, hoping she will make new friends

For a change Link was the first one awake. The house was quiet, so he knew the children weren't up yet. And Mipha was still sleeping peacefully right next to him.

Mipha wasn't breathing, and he smiled, remembering the first time he noticed that. He should have realized but didn't back then that Zoras don't need to breathe when they sleep in water: their gills take over. But as an air-breathing creature, his instinct when someone stopped breathing was to quickly try to revive them, which is what he did the first time he noticed it with Mipha. It was right after they returned from their honeymoon, a time when they were alternating each night sleeping in a traditional bed and a pool of water until he became comfortable sleeping in water. He had awoken in the water with Mipha and noticed she wasn't breathing. He cried out her name and shook her awake. She thought it was funny at first, but his heart was in his throat. She did sympathize with him afterward, realizing the scare she had caused him, and so soon after he had just lived through losing her. But he was used to it by now.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, remembering everyone had a late night after the concert and would probably sleep late. And everyone had a great time, even Laray. He would have to spend time with Laray and introduce her to some people she could hopefully make friends with. He sympathized with her, someone who lost a loved one so young in life. How could they help Laray move on? It was actually only by the grace of Hylia and Purah's genius that he was not in the same situation.

And that made him think about what path his life might have taken if he was in that same situation. His life was so intimately bound to Mipha's for so long now it was hard to think back and imagine anything different. But what would his life be like if Purah had been unable to restore the Temple of Time?

Would he have gone through life alone? That was entirely possible, maybe even likely. He was used to being by himself back then. He had wandered alone throughout Hyrule and grew comfortable doing it. If so, where would he have lived? Would he have lived out his days in his little Hateno Village house surrounded by memories? He was comfortable living there. It was quiet and secluded, and he found it conducive to doing his writing. And Dr. Purah sometimes still worked at the lab nearby. He could visit her now and then.

Or would he perhaps have lived by Zora's Domain, to be near his old friends and Mipha's father and brother, two people who shared a love of Mipha and didn't mind reminiscing about her whenever he wanted to? At least in Zora's Domain, he would have some company, and it was where he would have lived had things gone as planned. It always made sense for him to live there if he married Mipha. She had family there and was next in line to be their ruler. He had no reason to be anywhere else with her.

Or would he have gone back to Hyrule Castle and continued to serve the Hyrule Royal Family? There he could do his part in helping to rebuild Hyrule. He had actually done that for a while but had gotten bored and restless. Zelda didn't need his protection anymore, or his company either, other than to reminisce. She was so busy with her duties as a young Queen back then.

Or perhaps would he have never settled down anywhere, reverting back to being a wanderer?

Given what he remembered of his state of mind back then, being alone seemed the most likely scenario.

But was it possible he would not have gone through life alone? Would he have finally moved on from his feelings for Mipha, remembering her as his first love, but eventually finding love with someone else? If so, who would that other person be? Of course, it could be someone he never met before. But what about the people he already knew back then?

He knew his relationship with Zelda had grown to the point she had feelings for him. He never went down that path with her. But what if he had? Would that relationship have worked out?

After the Calamity, Zelda was the more level-headed and realistic of the two of them. She accepted everything that happened to her and to Hyrule, and her instinct was to immediately look to the future, to move on and work to rebuild Hyrule for the good of her people, as a leader should. He was the more sentimental one, thinking of the past, but his excuse was his memory. Zelda remembered everything that happened, he only recalled bits and pieces, hardly anything at all. So, it was natural for him to want to fill in the missing pieces of his past. People who never lost their memory couldn't understand how tormenting it was to go through life that way. It wasn't just being sentimental, it was being naturally curious, too. And as he explored his past, time spent together with Mipha kept popping up in his head. And the more that happened, the more he needed to know about that special person in his life.

Until shortly before the Calamity no one knew about his feelings for Mipha. He was so quiet and reserved that even Mipha wasn't sure about them. And Zelda never knew about Mipha's feelings for him, either. Did anyone? Daruk suspected it from the way Mipha looked at him when they took that group picture after the Champions Inauguration ceremony. And Urbosa seemed to realize Mipha had feelings for him, but Zelda was her favorite, and she kept reminding him his duty was to protect Zelda at all costs as if to make sure he had his priorities in order. Revali was too full of himself to notice anything about Link other than his inferiority to him in combat, at least in Revali's mind.

Anyway, would Zelda feel the same about him after she learned how close Mipha and he were, perhaps on the verge of getting married? Or, since Mipha was gone, would she even care? But what about him? Could he have fallen in love with Zelda? Possibly. They already had a special bond, and had grown close. He had seen her short-tempered side when she was frustrated, but also her vulnerable side as she struggled to gain her power, and even more so when she broke down in despair, blaming herself for the failure of all their plans. He admired her intelligence and her scientific knowledge. She wasn't playing at being a scholar, she really was a scholar. And she was a kind and caring person, as well as beautiful. So, if he got over his feelings for Mipha or never recovered them, it was very possible he and Zelda might have ended up in love and together.

But what if not? Were there other people he might have ended up with?

Well, there was Impa's granddaughter, Paya. She was a kind, sweet person who apparently had a crush on him, and was quite cute. He certainly liked her and enjoyed talking with her. But she was so incredibly shy and nervous around him, though she could be direct enough if she found him out late at night or too close to her diary. Maybe a simple, peaceful Sheikah life would have been a good choice for him after all he had been through. Impa would probably accept him. Well, he guessed it was possible.

Who else was there? Riju seemed to care about him to some extent and welcomed his return to Gerudo Town anytime after his mission with Ganon was over. But she was too young, a child really. Maybe after she grew a bit older, something might work out. But how could he even start a relationship with her? Would he have to keep sneaking into Gerudo Town disguised as a woman? Or would the Gerudo Chief have to meet him at the bazaar? It would be a weird situation. Not that he would mind living there. He loved the beauty of the desert second only to that of the Domain. It was his second favorite place in Hyrule. And he had great respect for Riju. She was put into the challenging position of becoming Gerudo Chief at so young an age and was doing her best to live up to her responsibilities. And she was quite beautiful, too, with something of an exotic air about her. It might work for him when she was older, but he had no idea if it would work for her. Riju was a long shot, but she was undoubtedly the most exciting of the alternatives to Zelda.

What about someone from Zora's Domain? His other girlfriend, Kodah, was happily married by then. The only other person he could think of from there was his childhood friend, Gaddison. He liked her, but she had never shown any interest in him. On the other hand, she didn't seem to have any attachments to anyone else, either. But could he really marry someone from Zora's Domain with Mipha's father and brother living there? Would they view that as a betrayal of Mipha's memory? Or would they understand, and welcome him as a part of their community, as he should have been had things gone the way they wanted? And how would he feel every time he looked up at Mipha's statue in the plaza? Could he really move on with anyone else somewhere he was reminded of Mipha every single day?

Those were all the women he could think of that he had enough contact with to say they knew him. Of all of them, he thought only Zelda had deep feelings for him based on the time they spent together and all they did together. So, Zelda was the most likely person he would have ended up with if he ended up with anyone. Anyway, all these thoughts were undoubtedly very presumptuous, as if all of these women would be thrilled by his attention.

He opened his eyes to find Mipha looking at him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Mipha. "You certainly looked deep in thought. Care to share any of it?"

"Um, I was just wondering what my life would be like if, well, if Dr. Purah had been unable to restore the Temple of Time," said Link.

"And did you work all that out?" said Mipha. "I would love to know it."

"I feel awkward talking about it with you," said Link. "I was just thinking of Laray and about losing someone you love. Then I realized how close I came to forever being in that same situation. And thinking about what could be done to help Laray, I began to wonder how I would have coped if there was no hope of us ever being together. Do you really want me to talk about that? I'm actually sorry now I even thought about it."

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable," said Mipha. "I just wondered what was on your mind. If I had to guess, I would think you and Zelda would be living happily ever after in Hyrule Castle by now. I actually thought there was a chance that might happen anyway, even with me still around. So, without me, I think it's a near certainty. Am I right?"

"Either that or living alone is where I ended up, but it took me longer to get there," said Link. "I guess it is pretty obvious, isn't it? But I really can't imagine being happier than I am right now with you and our family."

"As for me, I am thrilled for example that I was able to share a tender moment with my father last night," said Mipha. "It wasn't very long ago I never dreamed I would ever see him again. We have each other, Link, and a beautiful family. Our lives have been truly blessed. I don't ever want to speculate on how they could have been different."

"You're right," said Link. "It was stupid of me, and I'm embarrassed about it. But you asked, and I never want any secrets from you. I hope I haven't hurt you."

"Should we get up and start thinking about breakfast for everyone?" said Mipha. "There are eight of us here now, and I don't want people to have to catch their own fish. Can you get some from the market while I get things ready here?"

"Of course," said Link. "Kiss?"

"Why not?" said Mipha. "Or are you speculating whom you would have been kissing now?"

"I did hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry. I should be spending idle time giving thanks for having you and our family. But you know you are my one and my only true love, Mipha, and have been my whole life. Forgive me."

"Alright," said Mipha. "It did hurt a little, but I understand. I'll be fine."

They kissed and Link headed to the market. In Link's rush to the store, he didn't pay attention to one of the guards he passed. But then he heard a voice from behind him that he recognized.

"Hello Captain, I think you're out of uniform," said the guard. Then he began laughing.

Link turned around and then realized it was Bazz.

"Bazz! Nice to see you," said Link. "So, Gaddison shared the picture of me wearing the Royal Guard uniform? I knew she would."

"And we all had a good laugh," said Bazz. "But the Brigade is getting together tonight. Gaddison said to let you know about future meetings, that you might be able to join us. I hope so. You can find us in one of the structures overlooking the plaza."

"I should be able to," said Link. "If I buy drinks will you guys forget about my outfit?"

"It might help," laughed Bazz. "We'll put it to a vote over those drinks."

While Link was gone, Laray woke up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Lady Mipha, I mean Mipha, good morning," said Laray. "May I help you in some way?"

"Good morning," said Mipha. "Maybe you could help me set up for eight people. It's going to be a little crowded, but I think we can all squeeze in. Link is picking up fish for everyone. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well," said Laray. "And I had a great time last night, the most fun I have had in ages. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Morning everyone," said Lapha as she entered the kitchen. "Everybody else still sleeping?"

"Yes, good morning," said Mipha. "But I think they'll be up soon. Dad is getting some fresh fish from the market. When they smell that, or his cooking, they'll be up soon enough."

Link returned with the fish and started cooking two of them for Linky and himself. Linky was up next, then Midon, and last Mila and Tila. When Tila entered the kitchen, Laray bowed her head.

"Mistress Tila, good morning," said Laray.

"Good morning, Laray," said Tila. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I did, Mistress Tila," said Laray. "And I thank you and Her Majesty for letting me stay here."

"It was more my sister than me," said Tila. "But we both want only the best for you. And, please, you can dispense with my title while we're here."

"As you wish, Mistress Tila," said Laray. "I mean Tila."

"The food is ready," said Link. "Should we all sit down now?"

"Now, did anyone not have a fantastic time last night?" said Mila. "It was the most fun! They really know how to please an audience."

"I think everyone had fun," said Mipha. "My favorite part was an older song called 'Waves of Love.' Your grandfather remembered 'Lakebed Lullaby.'

"I think we all have our favorites," said Midon. "I liked 'Storm Surge' and 'Reef Revelry.' They have a powerful beat that draws you into the rhythm of the song.

"And I liked 'Click On' said Lapha. "It felt like I was part of the song, and the vibrations were so, so exciting."

"You know, the audience at the Coliseum is going to miss out on all the water songs," said Mila. "Only Zoras get the full experience."

"I think they substitute some other audience participation songs," said Tila. "They do a variation of 'Click On' where you clap your hands instead. But I agree, it's not the same. That's another reason I was so excited to see the concert here. That and the company, of course."

"Speaking of that, Tila, I admired how nice you looked last night," said Mipha. "Your jewelry was quite stunning. Was there any special reason you wore such an exquisite set?"

"No, Lady Mipha," said Tila. "I just wanted to look my best."

"I see," said Mipha. "I thought perhaps there was someone special in your life here. I mean, if you have a boyfriend here you are more than welcome to invite him to join us during any of your visits here."

"Thank you, Lady Mipha," said Tila. "That is very gracious of you, and I will certainly keep that in mind. At the moment I don't really have a boyfriend."

"Don't advertise that," said Midon. "The line to meet you will reach Ruto Lake."

"I'm not looking for one right now either, Midon," said Tila. "But thank you for the compliment."

"Well, this is another day off," said Link. "All of you have plans?"

"Meeting Kendal for lunch," said Mila. "Tila has to return to North Hyrule."

"Swimming with Larena this afternoon," said Midon.

"Linky and I are playing with friends on the lower level," said Lapha.

"Well, be safe and enjoy yourselves," said Mipha. "The older folks here will find something to do without bothering any of you. But you have classes tomorrow, so be home at the usual time. No late night antics."

Mipha and Laray planned to meet with some of Mipha's friends today. They thought it would be an excellent first step for Laray to meet some new people. So, Link was on his own. He thought he would go check on Epona and her filly. The weather was good today, and a ride would be fun.

Kendal was waiting for Mila in the plaza, and Mila and Tila went over to join him.

"I'm off to home," said Tila. "Nice seeing you again, Kendal. Say goodbye to everyone for me, Mila. Hope to visit again soon."

Mila and Tila hugged, then Tila waved to her guard, and they headed off for the journey back to North Hyrule.

"So, are you hungry, Princess?" said Kendal. "I was hoping we could catch lunch just beyond the first waterfall."

"Not hungry yet, we just had a late breakfast. But you should eat something," said Mila. "Race you there!"

And they both dove into the water below the Domain.

Later that day after Midon finished eating lunch with some school buddies, he waited for Larena by Ruto Lake. Then he saw her approaching holding hands with her little sister, Karena. She came up to Midon, and they kissed.

"Sorry, the only way I could get out was if I agreed to watch my little sister. My parents are busy today. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" said Midon. "We can all play together. I have a little sister about the same age."

"Where are we going?" said Karena.

"Well, where do you like to swim?" said Midon.

"I like East Reservoir Lake," said Karena. "The big elephant there is fun to look at."

"Let's go there, then," said Midon. "Did you know my Mom can drive that big elephant?"

It was early afternoon by the time Link made it to Foothill Stable. He heard Epona whinny as soon as he arrived. She must have smelled his presence. He went over to her and found her filly next to her. He brought carrots for both of them, then petted Epona.

"Can you spare a short time away from your little girl to take a ride with me?" said Link. Epona nuzzled his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Link. "I don't know how many more rides we have left, girl. Let's enjoy this one."

Link saddled her up, and soon they were gently galloping southward along the road. He didn't want to push her too fast. He could sense she was getting older and slowing down. It saddened him to realize that. Epona had been his faithful companion throughout his quest, helping him escape dangers too great to tackle or alerting him when he camped out alone. He sometimes confused her in his mind with the Epona he traveled with after his hundred year sleep. That didn't happen anymore. But this Epona had still helped him during the time he trained with the sword that seals the darkness. She felt like a friend. 

But he realized the days of horseback travel were coming to a close. More people were riding cycles than horses now. He liked riding cycles himself. But they hadn't invented a motorized cycle that would wake him up when monsters were nearby or look at him with those eyes of hers, a look he felt was that of a friend he could count on. If he had to do it all over again, he would still prefer adventuring with Epona.

He turned around and headed back to the stable. Epona picked up the pace a bit on her own. She was probably eager to be back with her daughter, thought Link. And he was glad she had someone in her life. He couldn't be with her very much anymore. She needed to move on from him, and it looked like she already had. Good for her, he thought. He wanted her to be happy. When he got back to the stable, he gave each of the horses the carrots he had left, petted Epona, then began his journey back to the Domain. He would be there in time to meet the Bazz Brigade. Good thing he cooked a quick meal at the stable before leaving.

That evening Link easily found the three Bazz Brigade members. You just had to follow the laughter. When Link arrived carrying a tray of drinks for everyone they all rose and saluted.

"Ah, Captain Link of the Hyrule Royal Guard has joined us," laughed Rivan.

"And he has not come empty-handed," laughed Bazz. He helped Link with the tray then everyone sat down.

"So, the full Bazz Brigade is together tonight," said Gaddison. "That's great. When we were kids, we would be planning an adventure or a mission now."

"Yes, those were fun times," said Rivan. "But life is good now too. Anyway, here's to the Brigade."

Rivan raised his glass and they all toasted together.

"So, Link, how are you?" said Bazz. "We heard from one of the guards that you seemed to be having some new memory problems, forgetting things. I hope your memory isn't going again."

"The last ten years has gotten troublesome for me. But I'm okay."

"Ganon must have hurt you severely to cause so much brain damage," said Gaddison. "We're all glad whatever other injuries you suffered Lady Mipha was able to heal them. But I hope you recover your memories. Now, let's talk about happier things."

"We usually get together once a week, Link, and we take turns over who will bring up a story about one of our adventures," said Bazz. "We know you don't remember anything, but today it's Rivan's turn."

"Well, I was going to tell one story, but in honor of Link being with us tonight I think I'll tell a different one, one that Link figures more prominently in," said Rivan.

"I'll drink to that," said Bazz raising his glass.

"Alright, this story is about the time we dropped all that ice into one of the slumber pools," said Rivan. "We gathered two tubs of ice from the extra ice they kept near the market. It was shortly before the time people started going to the pools. Link, you made some disturbance to distract the guard stationed there. I don't suppose you remember what it was now. But anyway, while the guard wasn't looking the three of us snuck in from the other direction and dumped all the ice into one of the pools. Then we signaled you, and you finished whatever you were doing with the guard. We all hid and waited for someone to enter the pool. When they did, they jumped out from the shock of the sudden cold. We couldn't stop laughing. Then they complained to the guard, and I think he began to put together what must have happened. Bazz and Gaddison dove into the water behind the Domain and swam away. I stayed behind to see what would happen. You had learned on another occasion that swimming was not a smart tactic for you to escape Zora pursuit. So, you tried to bluff your way past the guard by acting innocent, but the guard stopped you anyway. He wanted to know who your friends were who did this, but you wouldn't tell him. He was about to cause you more trouble when Lady Mipha appeared. She asked the guard what the problem was and he explained. Then Lady Mipha said she would handle disciplining you and you two went off together. I don't suppose you remember any of that, Link?"

"No, nothing," said Link. "And I never remember Mipha yelling at me about my behavior. Well, not before we were married at least."

"Oh, I doubt very much she yelled at you," said Gaddison. "You were always her little favorite. She would most likely have blamed the three of us and just urged you to keep better company. This happened after that Shatterback Point incident, so she knew who we were. We were always careful to keep out of her way if we saw her coming."

"Another round?" said Link. "It's on me again."

"Sure," said Bazz. Link returned with another round of drinks.

"So, Link, what was all that about dressing up as a Royal Guard again?" said Rivan.

"My old commander was retiring and paid me a visit," said Link. "I thought it was the proper thing to do."

"Do you ever miss being in the Royal Guard?" said Gaddison. "I mean, you were quite the celebrity at Hyrule Castle, the swordsmanship champion, wielder of the sword that seals the darkness, Princess Zelda's appointed knight. It couldn't get much better than that. It's not like you're an unknown here, but Lady Mipha is our Champion and our favorite."

"I don't remember much of those days anymore," said Link. "My memory loss affected a lot of that time. What I do remember I remember fondly, but I wouldn't want to end up any differently than I am now."

"I don't know," said Bazz. "You might have married Princess Zelda, and by now you would be a Prince, married to the Queen of Hyrule. That would be something. 'Prince Link.'"

"Do we have to talk about that?" said Link. "It actually touches a bit of a nerve."

"Alright," said Bazz. "Take it easy. We're all just teasing you. We know how crazy you are about Lady Mipha and vice versa. Let's toast to your happiness together to clear the air as you Hylians put it."

Okay," said Link raising his glass. "What do Zoras say?"

"To calm the waters," said Bazz. "Here's to Mipha and Link!"

They all raised their glasses.

"Alright, one more story before we call it a night," said Rivan. "This was the one I was going to tell originally. We were a bit of a way off outside the Domain playing soldiers one day. We would hide in the bushes and then pretend we were attacking a Bokoblin or Lizalfos that wandered by. I think this was a time you weren't with us, Link. Anyway, we pretended we were setting an ambush and would signal to each other as we hid behind different bushes. Well, as bad luck would have it, a real Lizalfos wandered into our area, and we didn't notice it right away. But we kept signaling each other like we were planning to ambush one. When we looked out, we saw the Lizalfos looking around suspiciously. It must have heard us. Then it ran away. They aren't the smartest of creatures, and it must have thought it had wandered into a real ambush with real soldiers. Anyway, as soon as it was gone, we raced back to the Domain as fast as we could. It's just as well you weren't with us, Link. If Lady Mipha had found out what happened and that you were with us I think she would have all of us hung up by our tail fins. You can be sure we kept close to the Domain after that."

"I'm glad no one was hurt," said Link.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight," said Bazz. "We're all glad you could join us, Link. I hope you can do it again."

"I'll do my best," said Link. "I like hearing about what we did even if I can't remember it. But before we break up, I was wondering if you knew some people I could introduce Princess Laray to? She's the Ambassador for Queen Faray and just recently lost her sister. She's apparently pretty alone in life right now."

"Why don't you or you and Lady Mipha bring her to a party my friend is having tomorrow?" said Gaddison. "I'll let her know. She won't mind. In fact, she'll be thrilled to have such important guests. And don't bring anything. She already has more than enough food and drink. Ask Princess Laray and let me know by Tab."

"Thanks, will do. Good night, everyone," said Link.

By the time Link reached home, everyone was already asleep. First one up and the last one to sleep, it had been a long day. He quietly undressed and gently slipped into the pool of water with Mipha. She didn't wake up. He closed his eyes and relaxed, clearing his thoughts. He could hear the waterfall outside their house. He was soon fast asleep.


	57. Moving On - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha reacquaints herself with Ruta as Link overcomes his uneasiness. Mipha explains how she trained and controlled the Divine Beast. Dr. Purah issues a report to Zelda on the Vera time travel anomaly, prompting a rare criticism of Link and a discussion of his loyalties. Laray makes some friends as she prepares to return home. News of King Rhoam’s deteriorating health saddens those who know him as they visit Hyrule Castle for a final farewell and then to pay their respects.

****It was a typical school day, and after breakfast, Mipha and Link found themselves home alone. Yesterday Mipha had introduced Laray to some people she knew, and Laray had left with two of them for a day trip to Castle Town.

"The house is so quiet now," said Link. "We went from eight people to two. Not that I mind just the two of us here. In fact, that can be kind of nice.”

“Yes, it can, but I want to spend this morning with Ruta,” said Mipha. "Laray will be back in time for Laina's party tonight, the one Gaddison told you about. I told her we would both go with her, and I think that made her feel more comfortable. Meanwhile, I’d like you to come with me. Ruta and I need to spend some time together, and I’d like you to keep me company.”

“You know I find Ruta creepy,” said Link. “Do you really need me there? I’ll gladly come with you as far as the lake and wait for you,” said Link.

“No, I’d really like you to join me,” said Mipha. “I think it’s been long enough, Link, and it's time to get over your uneasiness. Ruta is special to me. Do you have the same bad feelings about the other Divine Beasts?”

“No, but I didn't linger very long inside any of them, either. I already told you why Ruta was different. To me, Ruta was your tomb. Do I have to explain all that again?” said Link.

“No, I heard it all before, and I know it was painful for you,” said Mipha. “But that happened to you over twenty-five years ago, Link, and it never happened here at all. Ruta is not a tomb. She's special, almost alive. Once you bond with her, she’s like a giant enormously powerful friend, someone you care about and who does what you ask, but who also does its part to look out for you. It would mean a lot to me if you came with me.”

Mipha looked him in the eyes and smiled, and Link paused for a moment. 

“Alright, I guess you’re right, it has been long enough. And how could I say ‘no’ when you give me that look? Let’s go,” said Link.

"Wear your Zora Armor," said Mipha. "There's a waterfall shortcut inside Ruta we may want to use.”

Link put on the Zora Armor and joined Mipha as they made their way to East Reservoir Lake. The weather was pleasant, sunny with no chance of rain this morning. Link took her hand as they walked together.

"I know we used to go to East Reservoir Lake quite a bit to swim and be together," said Link. "I do remember some things."

"I’m glad of that. We’ve been going there together for quite a long time. When you were still small, I brought you there to teach you to swim. We had plenty of room, and there were no fast currents or waterfalls like in Ruto Lake. It took me a while to figure out the best approach for you since you lack fins and foot webbing. But you never got discouraged, and we figured it out together. It was funny. You were generally alone, except when you were playing with those three troublemaker friends of yours. And you always seemed happy to see me when we came across each other. Though maybe that was because of all the cuts and bruises I healed for you. I like to think I took the place of some family you never had back then, with your mother gone and no siblings. When I told Father about you and how cute you were, he told me not to get too attached to you, that you would grow up quickly and leave the Domain. I said I understood that, but you could use someone to look out for you in the meantime. If only I had listened to my father.”

Link could tell her last remark was said to tease him. 

"Now who's speculating about a different future?" laughed Link. "But I believe we were meant for each other, and you couldn't get rid of me that easily."

"So sweet," laughed Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "But here we are."

They had arrived at East Reservoir Lake, and Ruta was sitting motionless in the middle of it. They swam out to Ruta and Mipha lowered the entrance, then they entered. The Divine Beast was quiet now. Link took a moment to look around. He remembered some of Ruta's mechanisms and the time he spent activating them.

“Let’s do a quick inspection of the terminals first to make sure all is well,” said Mipha. 

It was fascinating to watch how efficiently Mipha moved from terminal to terminal without a moment’s hesitation. He had eventually puzzled out all five terminals, but his progress had been nowhere near as quick or graceful as hers. He had used trial and error sometimes, but she was indeed at home here.

“The terminals are all fine,” said Mipha. "The main control unit is next."

They made their way to the main control unit in the rear.

"I always wanted to ask you how you control Ruta," said Link. "I was able to control her trunk position with a Sheikah Slate after first plugging it into the guidance stone. But you and the other Champions somehow control your Divine Beasts without a physical device of any kind."

"That's due to my training," said Mipha. "I say my training, but it's actually a combination of my training and Ruta's training. When you start training, you need to learn how to control Ruta from here, the main control unit. You use it to have Ruta perform some action, and at the same time, you think about asking her to do that. She learns to read your thoughts and associates the thought with the action. The panel will flash when Ruta thinks she has learned your thought for a given action. In the beginning, you make a lot of mistakes, such as not concentrating hard enough on the action you are asking her to perform or not being precise enough. So Ruta misunderstands you, though it is more your fault than hers. Then you have to retrain her on that movement. But over time Ruta learns your mind, and you learn to think the way she needs you to. When you're learning how to think the correct way, it sometimes helps to act out a movement to focus your thoughts on that action, but it's not necessary. It's the thought that matters. That's why I could raise Ruta's trunk, for example, while we sat together and spoke on top of it. I had trained myself to think the way she needed me to think, and Ruta knew how to read my thoughts. It was an almost unconscious effort for me by then, Ruta and I knew each other so well."

"It's an amazing piece of technology," said Link. "I think the Sheikah from North Hyrule are proficient enough to build a Divine Beast. It's such a shame so much knowledge was lost to Hyrule by the king's hostility to Sheikah technology way back in history. So, what do you have to do now?"

"I want to take Ruta through some actions using my thoughts," said Mipha. "I haven't done this in a while. Remember, in our old timeline Sidon had taken over for me as Champion. If I get something wrong, I'll have to re-train on that. It looks like you've overcome your uneasiness, by the way."

"Yes, I'm trying," said Link. "Seeing your work with Ruta is helping. And of course, it was a long time ago. Remember I used to have nightmares about this place? I always feared they would start up again if I returned here. I think enough time has gone by now. But if I wake up in the middle of the night and reach out for you, you’ll understand?”

Mipha could see the twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, I’ll understand,” laughed Mipha. “But I’ll know it has nothing to do with a nightmare. I know where your mind is at right now, sweetheart. But I need to focus."

Mipha had Ruta perform a variety of movements and actions, and all went well. She raised and lowered the trunk, as Ruta bellowed out her acknowledgment each time. Then she had Ruta turn around completely. Mipha was quite pleased.

"It looks like Ruta, and I still know each other quite well," said Mipha happily. "I'm glad I didn't lose my touch."

"Well, you were a quick learner as I recall," said Link. "Even Zelda and Revali were impressed by how quickly you mastered Ruta. And that's saying something, especially for Revali. So, are we done here?"

"Yes, I think so," said Mipha. "But let's not rush off. Come, let's sit on the trunk and enjoy the view while we're here."

They made their way to the trunk and sat down. It was still sunny out, and the sunlight reflected brightly off the surrounding blue cliffs. The lake below was calm and quiet, several ducks visible swimming far below. 

"I never get tired of this view," said Mipha. "Our Domain and its surroundings are so beautiful, with its ice blue cliffs, gushing waterfalls, and fish-filled ponds surrounded by trees and colorful shrubs. There is a serenity here, a peacefulness. But it’s not dead calm. Our Domain is teeming with life and in harmony with it. You won't find anyplace else like it. You and I spent many times together here, playing, laughing, teasing one another, and just having fun. I know you've forgotten most of that, but I haven't. And looking out at the Domain I am reminded of the many places we went together and the happy times we had. But, of course, we're together still with happy times ahead of us as well. Anyway, I'm glad the Domain beats out the desert in your mind."

"Yes, it is the most beautiful place I've ever been," said Link. "The desert doesn't even come close, sweetheart. And being with you here has made it that much better."

Just then Link's Tab buzzed, and he reached for it. There was a message from the Hyrule Royal Secretary saying Queen Zelda wished to have a private video call with him in one hour and he should please make himself available. 

"That's strange," said Link. "It's not a very friendly message either, more like a command. Zelda wants to have a private video call with me in an hour. I guess we should get back home."

"Yes," said Mipha. "Let me know what it's all about."

They made their way back home. Mipha said she wanted to meet with her father anyway so Link could take the call in private there. At the appointed time a call was put through, and Link and Zelda could see each other on their Tabs.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" said Link. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "This report I received from Dr. Purah on the Vera incident is rather unflattering toward your and Mipha's actions. Not your combat. That was magnificent as always, and we owe you a great thanks. But Dr. Purah points out that you two deliberately tampered with the timeline, changing the future to what it is now, despite her express warnings to avoid doing so. I can't say I'm pleased about that, Link."

"Is this a formal hearing, Your Majesty? Or are we speaking as friends?" said Link.

"Formal in a sense, but I would like to keep it friendly, so please call me Zelda," said Zelda. "I understand you two did what you did with the best of intentions, but Dr. Purah has always warned us about the unintended consequences of such actions. I think you both took a huge risk and I don't feel you two had the authority to act in that fashion. I know Mipha was the one who initiated the action, but as an officer in the Royal Guards, sworn to protect Hyrule, I believe you had an obligation to stop her." 

"May I speak now, Zelda?" said Link.

"Of course," said Zelda.

"Are you forgetting my first loyalty is to the Zora Royal Family? We agreed to that way back when you gave me dual citizenship," said Link. "Is there a law forbidding what we did? If there is, then I agree with you, I would be bound as a Hyrule citizen to obey such a law. But I am not aware of any such law, it's only Dr. Purah's advice. And in that case, I have no legal grounds for refusing a command by a member of the Zora Royal Family. In fact, as a Zora citizen, I have sworn to obey them. So, I don't see what legal grounds you have to charge me with any offense. Or Mipha either, since no law is involved. I will agree with you, unofficially, that my instincts would have been to follow Dr. Purah's advice more strictly. But once Mipha asked me to help her, I really had no choice but to obey. I assume you can see that?"

Zelda was quiet for a moment. 

"Let me understand your thinking," said Zelda. "So, if I, as the Queen of Hyrule, were to command you to hold up your right hand and Mipha, as a Zora Princess, were to command you to hold up your left hand, what you would do?" 

"Well, hold up both hands," laughed Link. "But I know what you're getting at. I would obey Mipha first and you second. That's what I think it means to me to be a Zora citizen first and a Hylian citizen second. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't," said Zelda. "I think as Queen of Hyrule I am a higher authority than a Zora princess and you have it backward. I might be more inclined to give you some benefit of the doubt if King Dorephan, the ruler of Zora's Domain, was the one who contradicted me." 

"Ah, well, at the time the incident occurred, Mipha was actually Zora Queen and the ruler of Zora's Domain," said Link. "She reverted to Princess only after we changed the future."

"Yes, Dr. Purah mentioned that in her report. I can see why Mipha wanted to change things after what apparently happened to her father. And I realize you didn’t go back in time willingly but were thrust there by Vera's actions. Anyway, you seem to have an answer for everything," said Zelda.

Zelda paused to think again.

"Alright, I am not going to argue with you further about the order of your loyalty, though I still think you're wrong. I wouldn't imagine Mipha, and I would be in conflict very often anyway. I will agree with you that no laws were broken. And your heroism saved us all. I don't want to lose our friendship, Link. We know each other way too long and too well for that to happen. But in the unlikely event such a circumstance ever occurs again, I would ask you to please be mindful of Dr. Purah's advice. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, of course, I will," said Link. "Are we good now, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, we're good, Link,” laughed Zelda. "And for someone who had so much trouble finding words to say, I think you might have actually made a pretty good lawyer."

They ended the call.

When Mipha returned later that afternoon, Link explained Zelda's call.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Mipha. "And for showing such loyalty. I actually think Zelda was more correct than you. She does have a higher position than me, but it was smart of you to remember I was Queen here then. Anyway, let's put that behind us. Oh, I think that's Laray at the door."

"Hello, Mipha and Link," said Laray. "Thank you so much, Mipha. I had a great time with your friends. And I consider them my friends as well, now. We plan to keep in touch and visit each other now and then."

"Wonderful," said Mipha. "Let's have a light dinner, and then the three of us can go to Laina's party. I'm looking forward to some music and dancing. The children are eating with Sidon, and he offered to take care of the two young one's tonight."

Laina was throwing her party on one of the rock formations in Ruto Lake. It wasn't long after dinner they could hear the music, and it was time to go.

When they arrived, there were about twelve people there. Link recognized Gaddison, Kodah and her husband, Kayden, and Bazz. He didn’t recall meeting any of the other guests or Laina herself. Seeing them, Gaddison took the opportunity to make introductions.

"I'm thrilled all of you could come," said Laina. "Of course I know who Lady Mipha and Link is, and I am pleased to meet you, Princess Laray. Welcome, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves. The food and drink are just over there, and let me know if there are any favorite songs you want to hear. The dancing should start soon.”

Link went over to talk with Bazz.

"Are you here by yourself?" said Link.

"Yes, though Gaddison sort of suggested I come," said Bazz. "But we're not a couple if that's what you mean."

"Maybe you could ask Princess Laray to dance at some point? She doesn't know anyone here and has been going through some tough times. We're trying to show her a good time."

"Well, if you consider dancing with me a good time, then I'm all for it," laughed Bazz. "But I think she'll get asked to dance by more than me, and you don't have to worry about her."

Bazz proved to be correct as Laray was asked to dance by several people there. Link noticed her in conversation with some people, laughing and obviously enjoying herself. Great, he thought.

Link made his way to the food and drink table wondering what he could eat. He was getting hungry now thanks to Mipha’s ‘light dinner,’ and aside from some rice, everything else was raw seafood. Well, it was a Zora party, after all, he realized. He took a plate and some rice, then walked to the side to eat it. Mipha was talking with two people, and almost everyone else was dancing. He finished the rice and was debating whether to have seconds when Kodah approached him.

“Still hungry?” laughed Kodah. “Some things never change! You always liked to hang out near the refreshments. Come on! Dancing will take your mind off food.”

“Hi, Kodah. Sure, I’ll give it a try,” laughed Link.

They moved to the dance area together and began dancing.

“How have you been?” said Link.

“Good,” said Kodah. “The Seabed Inn has been keeping Kayden and me busy. We’re getting more tourists these days. And I enjoy talking to different people who stay there. How are you doing?”

“Fine,” said Link. “The kids are growing up. Our oldest two have a boyfriend and girlfriend already. Sometimes I think it’s all going too fast. But my oldest told me to stay young at heart, so I’m doing my best.”

“That’s good advice,” laughed Kodah. “And you do look great. The years have treated you kindly. Still having memory issues? I guess you still don’t remember the parties we used to go together way back when?”

”No, my memories of those years never returned,” said Link. “I’m thinking they’re probably lost forever. And since getting married and having a family, I stopped dwelling so much on the past and started living for the present. I’m happier for doing that, though still pleased on those rare occasions a memory does return.”

“Well, who knows?” said Kodah. “Maybe someday your mind will heal itself further. If it does, let me know what you remember about us." 

"Of course," said Link. "And I know where to find you."

"Yes, I'm usually the one greeting guests," said Kodah. "But I also handle the financial aspects of the business, keep the books and such. Kayden handles more of the running of the inn. But the music is ending now. Thanks for the dance!”

“Thank you!” said Link. “And you were right: I’m not feeling hungry anymore. See you around.”

Mipha seemed to be done speaking with the people she had been with, so he thought it an excellent time to catch up with her.

"It's nice to see Laray enjoying herself. I don't suppose you could squeeze in a dance for me?" said Link to Mipha. 

"Sure," said Mipha. "I've been waiting to dance a bit." 

They began to dance together.

"I noticed you had a warm-up dance with your old girlfriend," said Mipha.

"Yes, she asked me after I finished a plate of rice," said Link. "She and her husband are keeping busy at the inn she said. She asked me if I remembered any of the parties we used to go together, but of course, I didn't. I know you Zoras have a different sense of time, but that was still a long time ago."

"It was," said Mipha. "And so much has happened since then. But I remember you did go to some parties with her, which made me a little jealous at the time because I wasn't allowed to. She was always very outgoing, so you two were natural opposites in that respect. But somehow I always believed that you had more genuine feelings for me. I may not have been a party person, but we had fun together swimming and hiking, and talking as well. You weren't quite so quiet before you drew the sword, and you were so carefree then, too. Before we were married, I would say the time between when you grew up and before you drew the sword was the happiest time we had together. But I'm even happier now."

"Yes, believe me, I am too!" said Link as they shared a kiss.

There were some more dancing and conversation. But eventually it was getting late, and some guests were starting to leave. It was time to go. Link sought out Gaddison and thanked her for getting them invited. Then the three of them made their way to Laina and thanked her for a wonderful time. 

"I think I will head home tomorrow," said Laray as they walked back to Mikau Lake. "I do feel much better. I met a few more people here tonight, and suddenly I feel like I have a social life again. I can't thank you both enough."

"You are more than welcome and very welcome to stay longer if you wish," said Mipha. "But whatever you decide, we were happy to help. Good night and see you in the morning."

Next morning Laray said goodbye and began her journey back to North Hyrule. Mipha and Link were going to tell King Dorephan that they thought her visit had accomplished its goal when they received an urgent message to come to the throne room at once. When they arrived, King Dorephan explained.

“I have some sad news from Queen Zelda,” said King Dorephan. “As you know, her father gave up his crown about five years ago due to health reasons, but now Zelda writes that the Royal Physician says her father has very little time left. He is still lucid, and she wants those of us who knew him to have a chance to say farewell. I plan to go and thought you two might want to as well, even if only to offer Zelda some comfort.”

“Of course, Father,” said Mipha. “We will both go. I am so sorry to hear this.”

“I thought you would want to go. We will leave this morning as soon as we're all ready,” said King Dorephan. “Sidon will stay here, and he and the guards can look after the children while we're gone.”

After getting together what they needed, the three of them accompanied by two guards made their way to Hyrule Castle. Mipha couldn’t remember the last time her father had left the Domain. But she knew he and King Rhoam were friends from way back. In a twist of irony, King Rhoam had spoken at her father’s funeral ten years ago, before they tampered with time.

When they arrived at Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by Zelda, and it was evident she had been crying. They exchanged some words of comfort with her, then she began to escort them to where her father lay in bed.

“He's physically weak,” said Zelda. “But his mind is still good. I wish he would let us do something, but he refuses any special treatment like Purah’s rune or some advanced North Hyrule medical procedures. He said he wants nature to run its course and looks forward to being with my mother soon. I think you arrived just in time.”

Then Zelda started sobbing again, and Mipha reached out to put her arm around her. 

“Zelda, is there anything I can heal or do?” said Mipha.

“No, it’s an internal illness,” said Zelda between sobs. “But here we are. My daughter and husband have already said their farewell. It's almost as if he has been waiting for you. I think, Link, you are the one he especially wanted to thank before the end. Let’s go in.”

King Rhoam was sitting up in bed with a doctor and two assistants standing beside him. He smiled when he saw them enter the room.

“Why Dorephan! I haven’t seen you here since I don’t know when maybe as far back as my coronation,” said King Rhoam. “It’s nice of you to come. And Link and Mipha, I’m happy to see you both too. You still carry that sword well, Link. We owe you so much, and I’m happy I have a chance to thank you again for all you've done for Hyrule and for taking such good care of my daughter way back then. I was always comforted in knowing we could call on you if we ever needed to. And Mipha, I know you have been a friend to my daughter, and she tells me how happy you and Link are. That’s wonderful to know! I thank you all for coming.”

“Rhoam, I’m sorry to hear about your health,” said King Dorephan. “It doesn’t seem that long ago to me you were a young prince visiting our Domain for the first time. Do you remember that? But you should be proud. You raised a wonderful daughter, a true leader. She will keep your kingdom safe and look out for your people. It is everything a King could wish for, to leave his kingdom in such capable hands when his time comes to leave this world.”

Mipha looked over at her father. Those words were more than just words of comfort for King Rhoam. Those words were meant for her to hear as well.

“Yes, I take great comfort in that,” said King Rhoam. “My Zelda is a remarkable daughter. I only wish her dear mother could have seen her grow to be the fine person she has become and the fine granddaughter she gave us as well. Soon I hope to tell her all about that myself. But I am too weak now for a long conversation, much as I would wish it. Let me give you my royal blessing, and I ask for your prayers as well.”

The three of them knelt. King Rhoam raised his hand.

"In the name of the Royal Family of Hyrule, I pray that the blessings of Goddess Hylia be with you and that she looks after you for all the rest of your days," said King Rhoam. 

Then they all rose. 

"And now I would like to spend some private moments with my daughter," said King Rhoam. "I am glad I had this chance to see all of you once more. You have made my life the richer and happier for knowing all of you. I wish you well. And ... I think that’s it. Farewell."

The three of them left the room leaving Zelda behind. It wasn't long before one of the assistants came outside and told them that King Rhoam had passed. They waited outside for Zelda to come out, which she did soon after, tears in her eyes. There was not much to be said other than a few words of comfort. Zelda was going to let her husband and daughter know. She said the funeral would be the day after tomorrow. Then she left to be with her family.

Link didn't feel like recording much for his journal at this time. 

The news of King Rhoam's death went out. Village Elders and the former Champions who knew him all planned to attend the service. There would be a private service within the castle, then he would be interred with the other past Hyrule kings beneath the castle. 

Zelda naturally spent her time with her family. She did not want many speeches at the service, but King Dorephan offered to speak, and as her father's oldest friend, Zelda agreed. Link offered to speak as well, but Zelda declined his offer. She knew how much he hated public speaking and that he was only doing it for her. But she said it wasn't necessary. It was, of course, a solemn occasion. The only thing about it Link recorded in his journal was King Dorephan's speech.

__I will be brief since Queen Zelda requested speeches be kept to a minimum. But I feel I owe it to say a few words. We are here to pay a final tribute to a great King and someone I counted as a dear friend. He ruled through the most turbulent times in recent Hyrule history and always did what he believed was best for his people. He put his duty to his people above all else, even family. I first met him as a young prince just learning about the great land of Hyrule. His father had asked him to visit the various places in Hyrule and become acquainted with the people there. He wanted him to get to know Hyrule firsthand, not from reading about it. And so Prince Rhoam paid me a visit at Zora's Domain. We got along well from the outset. And those visits made him that much more comfortable when his time came to rule. I remember his and his wife's joy at the birth of their precious daughter, a child he had somewhat late in life. And I remember his grief at the passing of his dear wife, leaving him alone to raise a six-year-old girl. But what parent would not be proud of the fine daughter he raised? We hope and pray that King Rhoam will rest in peace, and that even now his spirit is sharing a kiss with the dear wife he missed so much. Let us pray for him as we say farewell._ _

Then the rest of the funeral proceeded, and King Rhoam was laid to rest. As was customary, a meal was provided after the service for the special guests, and it was a brief chance for Link to catch up with the former Champions he knew. 

He spotted Daruk first. That was no surprise. Daruk was hard to miss. But he first wanted to say something to Zelda. He waited until she was free, then approached her.

“So sorry for your loss, Zelda,” said Link.

Zelda reached out, and they hugged each other.

“Thank you,” said Zelda. “Even though we could see this day coming as my father’s health worsened, it is still hard to accept at the end. You know, he often spoke of you. He was so grateful for all you did to protect me and then help to save his kingdom. I sometimes had to remind him I played a role as well! But he liked you very much. In truth, I think at first he regretted you and I didn’t grow closer and marry. But he eventually accepted your cousin, and he certainly loved his granddaughter.”

“He was a good man and a noble king,” said Link. “He had a difficult life, but he managed well, and he did his best for his people. What more can you ask?”

“Thank you. Well, I need to speak with the other guests,” said Zelda. “I hope to see Mipha and you again soon under happier circumstances. Where is Mipha, by the way?”

“She’s here somewhere with her father,” said Link. "I want to catch up with a few people here. Then we probably should be going. Again, you have my sincerest condolences, Zelda. If you ever want to talk or reminisce, don't hesitate to let me know. You know how special you are to me and I always enjoy talking with you."

"Yes, thank you, Link," said Zelda. "I very well may take you up on that."

Zelda left, and Link went back to find some of the others. He spotted Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa talking together, while Mipha was across the room with her father. Link approached the three former Champions. 

"Good to see all of you, though a sad occasion," said Link.

"Yes, and especially so for Zelda," said Urbosa. "How are you Link? Not much changed from our twentieth anniversary get together."

"Um, no, I guess not," said Link. "What is happening with all of you?"

"Still giving archery lessons at the flight school," said Revali. "It keeps me busy. And it turns out I am as good a teacher as I was a fighter. You should visit, Link. You would benefit from it."

"I'm sure I would!" laughed Link. "You were always the best at archery. And Daruk, how are you?"

"Same old, same old," said Daruk. "My son, Darno, is grown up now and Champion. I hope you meet him someday. I told him a lot of stories about you when he was a kid."

“I hope the reality will live up to your stories,” laughed Link. 

"Well, Darno felt pressured growing up, thinking he had to live up to everything I was. He’s not quite as big as me, you see. So that’s why I told him about you, that even a little guy like you could be a hero if you worked at it and didn’t give up. You didn’t have to be the biggest one around. I think it helped him. He sure learned Rudania faster than I did, that’s for sure. But I hope he won’t have to battle anyone. I’m happy we’re all at peace now,” said Daruk.

"Yes, that's certainly true," said Link. "And Urbosa, you are well?"

"Sarqso, yes," said Urbosa. "I'm still Chief and doing fine. My cousin, Baleria, is Gerudo Champion now though. She is quite an accomplished fighter, and I am very proud of her. I have been training her to take over when the time comes for me to step down. Where is Mipha, by the way?"

"She's across the room with her father," said Link. "It's pretty rare for her father to leave the Domain and I think she wants to stay with him to make sure he's alright."

"Well, we need to do all we can to help Zelda get over this loss," said Urbosa. "We should each offer to help."

"Of course," said Link. "But I think right now she wants to be with her family most of all. Later she may reach out to us for some company or to reminisce. I'll be ready."

There was not much more to be said. When people started to leave, King Dorephan, Mipha, and Link got together. They exchanged a few more farewells, then it was time to head home. 

"He was a good person and did his best," said Link to Mipha as they made their way back to the Domain. "I know Zelda and he had their moments of disagreement, but it was his way of trying to put the interests of his people first. They got over all that later. He was always nice to me, and I realized what an honor it was for him to place his trust in me to protect his only child during those dangerous times. And he was quite knowledgeable about Hyrule. I have only good memories of him."

"Yes, he did his best," said Mipha. "But I feel for Zelda. I know what she is going through. When we get back, we should say a prayer at Hylia's shrine for King Rhoam as well as Zelda and her family."

"We will," said Link. "I pray there every day I can for all our blessings, and I will certainly add that."

"You're a good person, Link," said Mipha. "Your heart is pure. I'm so glad it's mine."

"It's all yours forever, sweetheart," said Link. "And all my love goes with it."

"And mine to you," said Mipha.

They kissed, then resumed the journey home.


	58. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something buried deep beneath Hyrule Castle has survived Ganon’s destruction and made its way to the depths of Lake Hylia. Ruta is sent to finish off the enemy, but the outcome is not as hoped. Dr. Purah's alternative leaves everyone in shock.

It was just past midnight and raining hard at Hyrule Castle. Lightning lit the sky every few moments followed by great peals of thunder. Two guards patrolled the west passage. The guards were happy to be inside, keeping dry and not turning themselves into living lightning rods.

“This storm is sure a nasty one!” said the Private. 

“Yep,” said the Sergeant. “Good time to stay inside. Let’s keep moving and finish checking this area.”

They made their way along the tunnel.

“I wonder why they don't seal this passage up?" said the Private. "These old tracks don't seem in good repair."

"I bet they still work," said the Sergeant. "But you're right, this area isn't used anymore. Maybe they will seal it up someday. Right now I'm glad we're inside it and not outside."

They followed the passageway until they reached a large cavern filled with partially unearthed Guardians. 

“This room always gives me the creeps,“ said the Private. “It feels like a graveyard. What were they doing here?”

“Digging up these Guardian machines," said the Sergeant. "That was over twenty years ago, before the big victory. They were hoping to learn about these machines back then and use them to help fight the enemy. They say that's what happened over ten thousand years ago. It's amazing to me these machines are even in one piece after all that time. But in the end, they weren’t used.”

“Over twenty years ago, huh?” said the Private. “I wasn’t even born yet.”

“I was just a small child myself,” said the Sergeant. “What? You think I saw them digging them up in person? It’s information about the castle you study to pass the sergeant’s exam. If you want to move up, you should start learning about the castle.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Sarge. So, what do we do next? Do we wait here?”

“We might as well. Our patrol ends here. After this, we head back and make our way outside. There's certainly no hurry to do that. Let headquarters know we're staying here for now, so they don’t start wondering why we stopped moving.”

The Private took out his Tab and pressed a rune. When the Tab indicated the channel was open, he spoke up.

“This is patrol unit six. We’re waiting out the storm in the cavern at the end of the west passage.”

“Understood,” said a voice from the Tab. “And we know where you are, Private, so no need to comment on location unless asked. Out.”

“Is it just me, or are the people who do the communications at headquarters always so arrogant?” said the Private as he put away his Tab.

“Ha, ha, yes, they are arrogant," laughed the Sergeant. "They like to show off how smart they are and how much they know from all their sensors and equipment. They're technology people. Most of them think we should be replaced by robots patrolling the grounds, and they look down on us a bit. But leadership isn’t ready for that. We use robots for some things, but leadership doesn’t want to put the safety of the castle entirely in the hands of machines. Machines can be taken over by an enemy. So, just put up with their attitude and ignore it.”

They sat down near a set of three small statues. Even deep inside the cavern, you could hear the thunderstorm outside. 

Both of them pulled out their Tabs and started reading, catching up on some personal messages. Then the Sergeant looked at some recent pictures in his Tab and stopped to examine one of them. It was a picture from last week of his daughter’s three-year-old birthday celebration. His brother had taken a picture of him and his wife sitting beside a happy looking little girl. He smiled. His daughter was so cute! She took after her mother.

"What are you smiling at, Sarge?" 

"My little girl," said the Sergeant. "She turned three last week. We had a small party for her, just family and close friends. She had a great time."

"Let me see," said the Private.

The Sergeant showed him the picture. 

"Adorable, Sarge," said the Private. "You're fortunate to have such a beautiful family."

Thanks," said the Sergeant. "What about you? Any family?"

"No, not yet," said the Private. "Dating someone seriously, though. She works here at the castle. Sometimes it's hard to see each other when I have late night duty like tonight. We might be the right ones for each other. Just needs a bit more time to work that out for ourselves."

"Well, good luck," said the Sergeant. 

They returned to reading their Tabs. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and then another sound right afterward. They both looked up, startled.

“I wonder that any of the royalty here is able to sleep through this,” said the Private. “Wait! Did you hear something besides the thunder?”

“Yes, coming from over there,” said the Sergeant pointing to the far end of the cavern. 

They both stood up and looked toward the back of the cavern. 

“You know the protocol when anything suspicious happens,” said the sergeant. “Get your Tab ready and start recording.”

The Private pressed a rune while sweeping the area with his Tab. They began walking to the rear of the cavern. Then they heard the noise again, louder this time. 

“Sounds like the ground is cracking open,” said the Sergeant.

“What is it? A quake?” said the Private.

“No, the whole ground would be shaking then. You stay back and record. I’ll check on it.”

The Sergeant made his way toward the back of the room. Now he could see a large crack in the floor. He was starting to approach the opening when there was a screeching sound that pierced their hearing. The ground shook as the fissure widened, knocking both soldiers to the ground. An ugly purple colored creature rose from below ground. It had one eye, and as it rose, it peered around the room as if trying to determine where it was. It glanced at the two soldiers but ignored them. Then with another piercing scream, it made its way out of the room, into the passageway and then dove into the castle moat and disappeared.

“For the love of Hylia, what was that?” said the Private as he stood up, shaking.

“Did you record all that?” said the Sergeant. “Transmit it to headquarters at once in case that thing returns. We’re both lucky to be alive.”

The Private did as ordered, then awaited a response.

“But what was that thing, Sarge? It was horrible!”

“I don’t know. It reminded me of something I once saw in a history book,” said the Sergeant. “The book’s illustrator had a rendition of Ganon, trying to depict the great battle. This looked a bit like a smaller version of Ganon.”

Just then the Private’s Tab buzzed.

“Patrol unit 6, remain where you are. A team will be there in four minutes. Headquarters out.”

He put away his Tab.

“I felt like telling them I know it's headquarters. No need to comment unless asked,” said the Private.

“I don’t think anyone in leadership will be getting any more sleep tonight,” said the Sergeant. “This is pretty serious. Something like this is going to make it all the way to the top.”

Meanwhile, back in Zora’s Domain, a loud clap of thunder woke Link as he floated next to Mipha in their pool. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her. Amazingly she was still sleeping soundly. Did Zora hearing differ so much from his? Or was their sleep sounder? Other than hair and fins, he and Mipha had a good deal in common physically. He seldom stopped to think about their differences, other than the happy fact that she was female, of course. Yes, her eyes were different, her skin was smoother, and her teeth were sharper, and things like that. But they were still much more alike than different compared to other creatures. Prejudiced Hylians who jokingly referred to Zora as fish were guaranteed to raise his anger and had better distance themselves from him very quickly. He closed his eyes. It was way too early to get up. There was another crack of thunder, but softer this time. The worst part of the storm seemed to be moving away. That would be perfect, he thought. The sound of rain he liked. He drifted off to sleep again. 

His sleep was not dreamless, however. He couldn’t remember any images when he awoke later that morning. But the voice and the message he could recognize clearly enough. And after having just dealt with Vera so recently, it would be a very unwelcome message for Mipha and his family, and one that would probably upset Mipha most of all. Mipha was never thrilled that he was still the sword’s chosen one. She wanted him all for herself and their family and hated the risks he had to take. And he understood that. He wanted nothing more than to be here for his family as well.

But he owed so very much to Goddess of Time Hylia. She had answered his most fervent of prayers, the wish he prayed for every day for four years. Following Zelda to all those shrines she prayed at had caused some of her devoutness to rub off on him. He believed Hylia had guided Purah to the key to unlocking the mystery of her Temple of Time. And so she had answered his prayer. When his life had grown empty and purposeless, she had granted him a second chance, a chance to spend his life with Mipha, the true love he had lost. He would gladly do whatever Hylia asked of him through her sometimes awkward servant.

“Master, we have some unfinished business together.”

Those were the words in his dream. But he decided he wouldn’t mention it until he knew more. 

At Hyrule Castle, things were in a state of high alert. The video recording had been reviewed and quickly escalated up the chain of command. The Sergeant and Private were interviewed, and the area inspected. The crack in the floor opened into an underground chamber which must have contained this creature. What caused the ground to crack at that time was unclear. Other cameras and sensors around the castle had their recordings and data analyzed. At some point, Dr. Purah was brought in for a scientific evaluation. She immediately recognized what it was.

“You’re looking at one of Ganon’s creations,” said Purah. “We thought there were only four of these, one for each Divine Beast. Something must have gone wrong with Ganon's plans and this thing didn't surface on schedule. Perhaps the ground was disturbed when those five giant columns emerged and this thing couldn’t get out. And what this creature’s target was supposed to be is unclear. Nothing by the castle surely, or it would still be here, and you would have your hands full, believe me. The fact it headed underwater makes me think perhaps Ganon thought there was some underwater threat. Perhaps when he last attacked ten thousand or so years ago, there was an underwater city he feared. Or perhaps he worried Divine Beast Vah Ruta would already be submerged when he attacked and he needed a blight creature suitable for that environment. Who knows? But we need to inform Her Majesty at once if you haven’t already done so. This is very serious. And since it involves water, I’m sure the Zora will need to be involved, too. Have you tracked where this thing is?”

"Yes," said the officer in charge. "We have sensors throughout the area, and this creature has made its way down the Hylia River to Lake Hylia. It has stopped there in some very deep water. But we need to alert Her Majesty, as you said. It's terrible she needs to be bothered with this so soon after the loss of her father."

"Yes, but we are not able to choose our enemy's time. We learned that before," said Purah.

The Captain of the Royal Guard activated the emergency alert on Zelda's Tab. It was designed to wake her at any time and under any circumstances and was used only for emergencies. Rudin and Zelda awoke to the shrill sound.

"Oh! Something must be wrong," said Zelda. "The message says Larah is outside waiting to bring me to a meeting. Will you look after Zelda while I find out what's going on?"

"Of course," said Rudin. "And let me know right away if I can help. I'll get Zelda at once and head for shelter unless you tell me there's no danger to her."

Zelda quickly got dressed, then accompanied Larah toward the situation room where her senior staff was already gathered. 

"Larah, do you know what this is all about?" said Zelda as they walked toward the meeting room.

"Not entirely, Your Majesty," said Larah. "But from what I did hear some creature they believe was created by Ganon emerged from beneath the castle and found its way to Lake Hylia. That's all I learned before I was ordered to escort you to this meeting."

"Oh no!" said Zelda. "Twenty plus years on we have another one of Ganon's creations to deal with? And it's submerged in Lake Hylia? Alright, thank you Larah. Could you please go back and make sure Zelda and Rudin are alright? It doesn't sound like there is any danger to us here, but I will need to make sure nothing else is buried to be comfortable."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Larah as she bowed then left.

Zelda entered the meeting room, and everyone rose and ceased conversation. Zelda took a chair at the head of the table and asked everyone to be seated.

"Thank you for attention to this. First of all, are we sure there is no further danger here? There is nothing else buried below the castle?" said Zelda.

The commander of the Hyrule Guards spoke up.

"We have inspected the chamber that this thing emerged from, Your Majesty. It is empty, and there is no evidence of any other chamber. I would say there is nothing else buried there."

"Alright, then the Castle is safe, at least for now," said Zelda. "Now, please tell me what we know of this thing and where it is."

The commander of Hyrule's army spoke up.

"The thing was tracked traveling along the Hylia River to Lake Hylia, Your Majesty. It stopped there and is currently motionless at the deepest part of the lake. We are sending a probe down with a camera to examine it and should have video soon. It's relatively dark at that depth so we will need to depend on the probe to illuminate it. So this thing will know it's being looked at."

"When will the video be available?" said Zelda.

"I would say in less than thirty minutes, Your Majesty," said the commander. "We have set up a screen here for all of us to see."

"And so far this thing has not harmed anyone?" said Zelda.

"No, Your Majesty," said the commander. "The two soldiers who were present when this thing emerged were unharmed. Ignored completely, actually. They are very thankful." 

"Yes, and so am I," said Zelda. "I can't believe we are still dealing with Ganon's work! When will we ever be rid of it? Fortunately, this thing sounds very similar to one of the creatures Ganon created to occupy the Divine Beasts. We were able to handle them using the Divine Beasts, though Link helped with one of them. If this thing stays deep in the water, then I think it will be a job for Ruta. Do we know anything else? Or should we just wait for the video?"

No one had anything further to add, so they waited for the video feed from the probe in Lake Hylia. 

"The first images are coming in now, Your Majesty," said the commander.

Everyone watched the screen. At first, nothing could be seen except a beam of light cutting through the water and an occasional fish attracted by the light. Then they began to make out the thing as the probe approached. It was sitting motionless at the bottom of the lake and was as described. A horrible purple monstrosity with multiple arms and an ugly red eye. The creature evidently saw the probe as it turned to look right at it, but took no action. But then as the probe maneuvered closer and closer, the thing must have sensed there was a possible danger to itself. Suddenly its eye began pulsating, and there was a blinding flash of light. Then the signal and the picture was gone.

"So, it can fire some kind of energy beam from its eye," said the commander. "Do we want to send down another probe?"

"Yes, but let's keep the next one further away," said Zelda. "I'd like to keep an eye on this thing, but not make it feel so threatened it destroys our probe."

The commander relayed the order, and soon another picture filled the screen. They could make out the creature sitting at the bottom of the lake. It was ignoring the new probe.

"Alright," said Zelda. "I think we will need Ruta to deal with this. I'll contact King Dorephan. Let me know if anything changes."

Zelda got up and left as everyone rose. She made her way to a small room nearby and called King Dorephan. It was just about lunchtime by now.

"Zelda, you used the emergency channel," said King Dorephan. "What's wrong?"

Zelda explained the situation and the need for Ruta to deal with this. King Dorephan listened. 

"Alright," said King Dorephan. "I'm sorry to hear we are still dealing with Ganon's evil, but we Zora are here to do our part for Hyrule. I will let Mipha and Link know."

King Dorephan used his Tab to request an emergency meeting with Mipha and Link. Mipha and Link were home when their Tabs buzzed. They both looked at them at the same time.

"This isn't good," said Mipha. "Father is using the emergency signal to have us meet with him. Let's go." 

They headed out the door and started down the path to the throne room. 

"Uh oh," said Link as they walked together. "I was afraid of this." 

"What do you mean?" said Mipha. "And what aren't you telling me, husband?"

"I had a dream last night. The voice of Fi said I would be needed again," said Link. "I didn't want to say anything until I learned more. I thought telling you before knowing anything further would just cause you unnecessary worry."

"Next time tell me right away and let me worry about how I feel, alright?" said Mipha. 

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Link.

They arrived at the throne room, and King Dorephan told them what he knew. 

"I think we need to have a conference call with Zelda and Purah at least to learn as much as we can before we rush to Lake Hylia with Ruta," said Link. 

"That sounds very reasonable to me," said King Dorephan. "For all the danger this thing may pose, my understanding is that it hasn't actually harmed anyone yet. Let me see if I can get a call set up."

King Dorephan sent some messages, and it was agreed they could have a call with Zelda and Purah shortly.

"Is anyone hungry?" said King Dorephan. "I can have some food brought in while we wait."

That sounded good to Link, and King Dorephan had one of the guards bring in lunch for everyone. They had almost finished when the signal for the call came through.

"This is Zelda, and I have Dr. Purah with me as well as the Hyrule army commander," said Zelda.

"And I have Mipha and Link here with me," said King Dorephan. "Link thought a discussion would help. Link, I'll let you take over."

"Hello Your Majesty and everyone," said Link. "Before we rush to Lake Hylia with Ruta can anyone tell us or speculate what this thing's purpose is? The four blights we dealt with years ago were designed to take over Divine Beasts." 

"This is Dr. Purah," said Purah. "We are not sure. Information from Ganon's last attack from ten thousand years ago speaks only of the four Divine Beasts and the Guardians. It doesn't get into a lot of specifics about Ganon's strategy. We have two hypotheses. One is that long ago there was something deep in water that posed a possible threat to Ganon. Perhaps there was a Zora civilization underwater at that time. The Zora of North Hyrule spoke of a time their city in the sea was underwater. Maybe that was what Ganon feared might still exist in our time and he created a blight creature to deal with it. Another possibility is that Ganon thought Divine Beast Vah Ruta might be submerged when he attacked and designed this thing to deal specifically with that eventuality."

"Well, if the latter is the case, wouldn't it be highly risky to send Ruta off to battle it?" said Link.

"But what other choice do we have?" said Zelda. "I checked, and the Sheikah of North Hyrule have no device suitable for battling this creature underwater. Only Zora soldiers could operate outside a machine at that depth. Does it make sense to send Zora knights to battle this thing? I fear they may be easily defeated."

"I don't think Zora knights could tackle this thing unaided," said King Dorephan. "Mipha and Link, you have experience dealing with this kind of creature. What do you think?"

"Before discussing that, I assume it is not under consideration to do nothing?" said the commander. "This thing hasn't harmed anyone. Can we not let it sit at the bottom of Lake Hylia? I admit I am unfamiliar with this kind of creature, though."

"I can't be comfortable knowing one of Ganon's creations is alive and well in our midst," said Zelda. "Who knows when it will decide to cause harm? I think we should deal with it as soon as possible."

"In that case, I think we should definitely use Ruta," said Mipha. "It was built for that purpose. Sending individual knights into combat with this thing will only cause their needless deaths, I fear."

"I agree with Mipha," said Link. "But as a precaution, I want to go with her. If this being somehow gains entrance to Ruta, I want to be there to defend Mipha and destroy this thing."

The last thing Link wanted after all that happened was for history to repeat itself, Mipha dying alone at the hands of a blight creature inside Ruta. One way or the other he would never let that happen. He would protect her and defend her down to his last breath if necessary. They would both live. Or, if for some reason events went against them, he would die with her and die first giving everything he had. 

"Make sure you have the defensive rune I created active," said Purah. "You know, the one I made to keep blight creatures from entering Divine Beasts. That should work on this thing as well."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Let us know if there is anything I can do. Whenever you're ready, take Ruta to Lake Hylia. Our prayers, of course, go with you."

The call ended. 

"I suppose we should go," said Link. "What about the children? They are at school now. Do we pull them out to tell them?"

"I don't think I can do it," said Mipha. "I think that will only cause them more worry. Father, can you let them know when they get home? Tell them we will be fine, we have each other. Link can protect me, and I can heal him. They shouldn't worry. Mila especially gets very emotional over situations like this, and we just got over that Vera incident. Please give her some extra attention if she needs it. I guess we'll be off then, Father. I love you."

Mipha gave her father a hug.

"I will pray to Nayru for your success," said King Dorephan. "And I love both of you. Be safe."

Mipha and Link went home. Link put on his Zora Armor and gathered up his weapons. The sword that seals the darkness was on his back. 

"Alright, let's go," said Mipha. 

They made their way to East Reservoir Lake, then boarded Ruta. 

"I'm glad I practiced with her the other day," said Mipha. "I'm a lot more confident that I can handle her. You ready? I'm going to seal her up."

"Yes, and I'm a lot more comfortable being inside her. Will she flood with water?" said Link.

"No, not unless I want her to," said Mipha. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure you can breathe."

Mipha activated Ruta, and she bellowed out, the noise echoing off the nearby cliffs. Soon Ruta was underway. 

"This will take a while," said Mipha. "Ruta can't go too fast, and Lake Hylia is a ways off. We need to go over land and through the water. So relax."

Link double checked all his armaments. He had his bow, enough arrows of different types, his Hylian shield and the sacred sword. He wanted to be ready to tackle this thing if it somehow gained entrance to Ruta. 

They made their way and eventually ended up in the Hylia River and then continued down toward Lake Hylia. It was late afternoon when they reached Lake Hylia, and Mipha said she was taking Ruta entirely underwater. She had a way of seeing what was ahead through the main control unit. 

Ruta made its way deeper and deeper into the lake. At first, they could see nothing, then gradually they could see an image of the creature ahead of them. It reminded Link of some of the other blight creatures, but it was different, almost like a water oktorok with multiple arms. There was no mistaking that the creature saw them, though. Ruta was something it definitely must have felt threatened by. It rose up and looked their way. Then it's eye began to pulse as it prepared to fire its energy beam.

"Here we go," said Mipha. "It's going to fire on us, but I'm going to fire on it, too."

The creature fired first, but its energy beam was not powerful enough to penetrate Ruta. Its beam hit Ruta but caused no damage. Then Ruta fired a beam of bright blue energy at the creature. The water was filled with a shrill scream as the creature fell back, clearly in pain. Mipha kept firing Ruta's beam at it, and the thing was clearly hurting and weakening, but apparently not succumbing. Ruta's beam must not be strong enough to destroy it. 

"I have to stop," said Mipha. "Ruta is overheating. That's as powerful a blast as I can give it. Ruta clearly hurt it, but not enough to kill it. It looks like a standoff. It can't hurt us, and we can't destroy it. Let's surface, and you can let Father and Zelda know."

Mipha brought Ruta to the surface, and Link reported the results of their attack. 

"We'll stay here with Ruta for now," said Mipha. "I suspect we will need her again. But I'm not sure what our next step is."

Link was wondering that, too, especially in light of Fi's message. Fi seemed to indicate that he and the sword had a role to play. But he could not survive in water anywhere near the depth this thing had gone, and the creature did not seem inclined to journey back to land. So how could he use the sword that seals the darkness?

Zelda wanted another call to discuss next steps, and soon there was a three-way call with King Dorephan at Zora's Domain, Zelda, Purah and the army commander at Hyrule Castle, and Mipha with Link in Vah Ruta on Lake Hylia. The sun was beginning to set, the thunderstorm having long since passed.

"The creature couldn't harm us and made no attempt to board Ruta. We clearly wounded it," said Mipha. "But Ruta doesn't seem powerful enough to destroy it."

"Can any of the other Divine Beasts help?" said Link.

"No," said Dr. Purah. "They cannot operate underwater, and their beams from the surface would be too diffuse from the depth of the water to do any damage."

"Then how do we deal with this?" said Zelda. "I don't know what else we can do."

"I had a dream last night, Fi telling me the sword that seals the darkness has a role to play. But I'm the only one who can wield it, and I don't see how I can attack this thing while it stays underwater," said Link. "Can we think of a way to force it onto land?"

"What about trying to drop explosives on it?" said the commander.

"In my judgment that wouldn't do any good," said Dr. Purah. "If the beam from Ruta can't do more than injure it, common explosive devices would do nothing."

"I tend to agree," said Link.

No one had any further ideas about driving the creature to land.

"I really don't see how else I can battle this thing, much as I would like to finish it off," said Link.

"Me either," said Zelda. "But I can't abide this thing living in Lake Hylia indefinitely. Does anyone have any ideas at all?"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then Dr. Purah spoke up, but in a much softer voice than usual. Apparently, she was reluctant to broach the topic.

"Um, there is another possibility. I'm afraid it is rather dangerous, though. I didn't want to mention it unless there was no other option," said Purah. 

"At this point, I am willing to consider anything," said Zelda. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have worked closely with my fellow scientists from North Hyrule a good deal. They are very advanced, and I have learned a lot from them. They have something that could help us, but it has not been tested very much, and there is some risk involved. And the risk would be to someone we all care a good deal about, and I would not like to see any harm come to. I am very hesitant to bring it up, but see no other choice at this point."

"What is it, Dr. Purah? Please, let's hear it, whatever it is, and however dangerous it is," said Zelda.

"The Sheikah of North Hyrule have a Shrine of Transformation," said Purah. "Link will have to become a Zora."

No one said a word.


	59. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite misgivings by his family and the risks involved, Link agrees to Dr. Purah's outrageous plan. But concern over how his family will react makes Link wonder what he may be losing in life. He briefly ponders a decision he will have to make in several months. Mipha does her best to prepare the children and avoid hurting Link, with surprising results.

**Underwaterblight Ganon – Part 2**

“Link will have to become a Zora,” said Purah.

Dr. Purah’s last words had stunned everyone on the call into silence. The idea someone could transform from one race to another was unheard of. As Purah waited for a reaction, the scientist in her made her refine the preciseness of her statement.

“Well, that’s not entirely accurate, so let me elaborate,” said Purah. “Link won’t become absolutely identical at the genetic level to a Zora as if he had been born one. His genetic structure will be something of a hybrid. In being efficient, the transformation process will only convert the part of his genetic structure that is needed, the part used to maintain his Zora body, keep it healthy and in working order. That works out to be probably less than a quarter of his total genetic structure. The transformation process will leave the rest of his genetic structure unchanged since it serves no useful purpose. Therefore, a genetic test would show that Link is part Hylian and part Zora, and by percentage of genetic material, actually more Hylian than Zora. But he will possess all the physical characteristics and attributes of a Zora and can live life as a normal Zora. Unless someone performs a genetic test on him, they could not tell he wasn’t one hundred percent Zora, hatched from an egg.”

"That is actually possible?” said Zelda. “I have never heard of this process. It seems a pretty drastic step. Putting aside your genetic technicalities, Dr. Purah, for all practical purposes Link will become a full-fledged Zora? And is this process reversible? Can he return back to his Hylian self afterward? I would imagine that’s an important consideration for Link.”

“Yes, he will be physically indistinguishable from a normal Zora. And yes, in theory, the process is reversible,” said Purah.

“In theory?” said Zelda.

“Well, it’s never actually been done, a person going back and forth,” said Purah. “As you can imagine, this process has seen only minimal use, perhaps a handful of times over the years. But every attempt has been successful, although the Sheikah limits its use because of the high risk involved. That is why I hesitated even to bring it up.”

“Speaking of risk,” said Link. “What is the risk?”

“As you can imagine this is a very complex process, completely rebuilding an individual's body structure while keeping them alive. If something were to go wrong, well, the resulting organism would not be viable in our existing environment.”

“In other words, I would die horribly?” said Link. 

“Well, that's another way of putting it. But we would put you out of your misery as quickly as possible to minimize your suffering,” said Purah. 

“That's very considerate. How long does the process take?” said Link.

“I don’t have a precise number,” said Purah. “But I would put it on the order of three weeks.”

“So for three weeks, I would lie in a chamber while this process transforms my body into a Zora body. Is that correct?” said Link.

“Yes,” said Purah.

“Would I feel anything?” said Link

“No, you would be unconscious the whole time,” said Purah.

“Will this affect my memory?” said Link. “I’d hate to go through all that again!”

“It shouldn’t,” said Purah. “It’s not like that other shrine you told us about. But please be careful what you talk about, Link. Remember, everyone’s experience here is that the circumstance you are referring to never happened, and knowledge of that event is purposely limited. Not everyone on this call knows what you are talking about.”

“Yes, sorry, I forgot," said Link. "And the reversal of the process would work the same way?”

“Yes, perhaps even slightly faster since the scientists there would have the blueprint of your former structure stored. As I said, the process should be reversible,” said Purah.

“Is there a way to tell if the process is working correctly, that nothing is going wrong?” asked Mipha.

“Unfortunately not,” said Purah. “I know this transformation process sounds risky, and it is. But nature does even more dramatic transformations. Have you ever considered a caterpillar turning into a butterfly? The caterpillar seals itself into a chamber and then when the time is right, emerges as an entirely different looking organism. It’s amazing how that happens. This process is not as drastic as that. But I won’t say it isn’t risky.”

"Alright, it’s getting late, and it’s been a very long day for some of us,” said Zelda. “Let’s sleep on things and get a good rest. We can have a call at ten o’clock tomorrow. Is that suitable?”

Everyone agreed and said good night.

“We can sleep inside Ruta tonight,” said Mipha after the call ended. “I’ve done it many times. We’ll be quite safe.”

“Yes, fine,” said Link. “Are we going to talk about this now, or wait until the morning?”

It was dark out by now, and stars filled the clear night sky. The moon was a slim crescent.

“Wait until the morning,” said Mipha. “I want to relax and enjoy our night together here. It’s a nice view from here, isn’t it? Not as beautiful as the Domain, but not bad.”

They sat together quietly enjoying the night sky and the view of the lake. 

“Yes, it is pleasant here. We never came here together, did we?” said Link.

“No,” said Mipha. “It was a little too far for us. It would be hard to go back and forth in a day without rushing things. But it is a beautiful lake, the largest in Hyrule, and has some different varieties of fish. I came here a few times with friends. You know, during those years I was popular before you grew up.”

They sat a bit longer watching the moon make its way across the sky. It started to get a bit chilly.

“I feel like this decision will mark a turning point in our lives, Link, and I am frightened for us and our future together. If this process goes badly, I lose you. But if it goes well I may still lose you. I don't know how our relationship will change afterward. We've built such a wonderful life together all these years, and if you come back changed, it feels like we are starting over. Will you truly be the same person? I struggled with that concept when you lost your memory of me. This feels even more drastic. Will we still love each other the way we do now? How will this affect your mind and your feelings? We don't know, and the chance of losing what we have gives my heart shivers. Anyway, that's how I feel, but I know you and know what you will decide. It's getting cold. Let’s go inside, and I’ll seal Ruta up for safekeeping in case our enemy tries something,” said Mipha.

They went inside, and Mipha closed Ruta. Then they sat down together near the main control unit. 

“I’ll raise the water level here so we can sleep comfortably,” said Mipha. “Get some rest. You need to decide tomorrow. I don’t want you to do it while you're tired.”

They kissed goodnight and then rested in the water. They were both soon asleep.

They both slept late, the sense of peace and quiet inside Ruta letting them. When they awoke Link ate some food he had packed while Mipha caught some fish in Lake Hylia. After breakfast, it was time to discuss things.

“So, what is your decision?” said Mipha.

“I need to do this, Mipha,” said Link. “I owe Hylia, and the sword spoke to me in a dream. I think I should trust in her. It seems like the only way I can get close enough to this thing to strike it with the sword and hopefully destroy it.”

“I knew that would be your answer,” said Mipha. “You know how stressful this is going to be for the children and me, right? Their father is sealed away for three weeks not knowing what will happen. Mila was already crying over what happened last time. I love you the way you are and have done so for many years now. And if it really is the same ‘you’ at the end, I will still love you, no matter how you look. But I told you last night that I’m scared. I don’t know how changed you will be inside by this. Will you still love me, Link?”

“I know,” said Link. “I won’t pretend I’m not scared, too. But if it’s still me inside, I believe I will love you as much as always. And if it works, I can share a different part of life with you I never could before. My concern is my abilities. When I emerge will I be able to fight like I used to? Can I still perform a flurry rush? I will have a totally different body that I am not used to. How long will it be before I feel capable of doing what I need to?”

“If you go through with this, you are going to train with me and the best Zora knights I can find,” said Mipha. “Even if it takes six months, I am not going to let you face this creature untrained in combat. And don’t even think about arguing with me. I will have my father command you if necessary. And we won’t let Zelda pressure you into battle before you’re ready.”

“I understand,” said Link. “And I agree with you. I don’t want to face this thing unprepared. And I trust Zelda wouldn't want that either. I expect I won’t be ready to face this thing for at least a couple of months. It took me a while before I felt comfortable enough with the sword after I drew it. This is a similar situation. My only fear is this creature starts causing problems before I’m fully ready.”

“Alright, if that’s your answer you know I will support you,” said Mipha. “And I will do my best to deal with the children.”

The call happened on schedule, and Link said he agreed to the process. It was a short call. Purah told Link he would need to report to the Sheikah in North Hyrule and she would alert them to his arrival to allow time to get the shrine ready. 

Link planned to spend the rest of today at home saying goodbye, then head to North Hyrule tomorrow morning. Mipha agreed it made sense to leave Ruta at Lake Hylia, so they journeyed back to the Domain by swimming and hiking. It was around dinner time when they arrived. The children were home, and Sidon was with them.

“I’ll tell the children and fill Father in later,” Mipha told Link.

“Mom, Dad, you’re home!” said Lapha. 

Hugs were exchanged all around. 

“Has everyone eaten yet?” said Mipha. 

“Yes, we just finished. You should have sent us a message,” said Sidon. “We could have waited.”

“It’s alright,” said Mipha. “We’ll grab something from the kitchen later. Now I need your attention to something that I know will worry all of us but that we need to hope and pray turns out for the best."

"Oh, no, not again," said Mila. 

"One of Ganon’s creations has made its home at the bottom of Lake Hylia, and we feel we need the sword your father wields to destroy it," Mipha continued. "The creature is in very deep water that only a Zora can reach. But only your father can wield the sword. The Sheikah in North Hyrule have a special shrine that can change people. Your father has agreed to change into a Zora to fight this thing.”

“Oh, for the love of Nayru,” said Mila. “This is crazy, Dad! You can’t do this! We want you to stay the way you are now. How can they ask you to do something like this?”

“It’s the only way we came up with to combat this thing. It takes three weeks or so to transform me, two or three months to train and destroy this thing, and three weeks or so to transform me back. In a few months, this will all be over, just a memory.”

“When are you going to do this, Dad?” said Linky. ”I agree with Sis. This is a lot to take in. Will you still feel like our father?”

“I should be the same inside and love all of you as much as always. But we need to move as quickly as possible, so I will be leaving early tomorrow morning,” said Link. “Mom will still be here with you. I’m sure everything will be fine. Let’s say goodbye now.”

They all hugged and kissed. Mila took an extra moment to hold him and look into his eyes.

“I want you to stay safe, Dad,” said Mila. “I know you can’t control the shrine process, but all the rest of the time remember we love you and need you back here.”

“I always remember that, sweetheart, and I promise I will be safe,” said Link. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her an extra hug. 

When the children were all asleep Link joined Mipha in their pool.

“I don’t know what else to say,” said Mipha. “You know my fears, but I will pray for you every day and trust in the Goddess. I keep telling myself things will all work out. But you have never done something so extreme before. Contact me the instant you can.”

They kissed goodnight. Link had trouble sleeping at first but concentrated on the sound of the waterfall. It soon worked. 

Early next morning he kissed Mipha goodbye then quietly left the house for his journey to North Hyrule. He would take the first early ferry from Lanayru Bay and be there well before lunch.

When the ferry arrived in North Hyrule, he was greeted by a Sheikah at the pier assigned to escort him to the shrine. 

“Hello Link, my name is Alson,” he said. “Dr. Purah said time is of the essence, so we will go at once. The shrine is not far, about a thirty-minute walk.”

“Are you experienced with this process?” said Link. 

“We haven’t done it very often, but we know what to do,” said Alson. “I know you must be apprehensive. But we wouldn’t do this if we weren’t confident of success. It has not been done often, but it has never failed. Please take some comfort in that.”

They arrived at the shrine, Link undressed as directed, and lay down in the chamber. He had left his sword at home as well as his Zora Armor and had worn a simple Hylian outfit.

“Alright, just relax, and close your eyes,” said Alson. “The first step will put you to sleep, and you will feel nothing afterward. When the process is complete, the chamber will open, and you will wake up.”

“Alright, I’m ready,” said Link. 

They closed the lid of the chamber, and a moment later Link was unconscious. The process had begun.

Meanwhile, back in Zora’s Domain, life went on over the next three weeks. There was no way to tell how well the process on Link was working and all anyone could do was offer prayers for its success, which Mipha did every day at Hylia’s statue. Zelda called every few days to see how Mipha was. She understood how stressful all this must be for Mipha and wanted to do what she could. Mipha wasn’t sure her calls really helped all that much but recognized it was kind of her to do it.

As expected, Mila was the most outwardly emotional about all this. She and Link had been very close since she was a baby. As a small child, she had run to him for comfort more often than to her mother. And whenever she had run to him, he had picked her up and held her securely in his arms, hugged and kissed her, made her feel safe and, most importantly of all, made her feel loved. She remembered burying her face in his shoulder and how he would gently pat her on the back and rock her. He used to call her his little princess. And then much later, when she was older, she felt it was her turn to look after him when Mipha couldn’t. 

Now Mipha could see tears in Mila's eyes sometimes and then she would reach out and take Mila in her arms, patting her gently and telling her not to worry, everything would be fine. And Mila would look back into Mipha’s eyes with her penetrating gaze and read the worry Mipha herself carried. Then Mila would hold onto her mother, telling her that she was right, of course, that all would indeed be well. They were emotional support for each other. 

The other children worried as well but didn’t show it so openly. Lapha tried to make sure she and Linky kept busy, and Midon spent time working on the rune he was developing when he wasn’t keeping busy with friends. 

Mipha counted the days. The time seemed endless. But when the three weeks were finally up, she kept continually checking her Tab for news.

Back in North Hyrule, three weeks had passed without incident. Shifts of Sheikah scientists had been on duty monitoring the chamber day and night. There was every indication nothing was wrong, but only examining the chamber's contents at the end of the process would prove that. It was the morning of the twenty-third day when the chamber started beeping, alerting those present it was about to open. One of the scientists quickly got ready. She carried a hypodermic syringe with a fast-acting lethal drug. If the process had gone wrong, out of mercy, they would terminate whatever life existed in the chamber as soon as they could and spare it any suffering. Then the chamber lid slowly opened, and the scientists peered anxiously into it. To their relief, they were met with the image of an adult Zora male with blue pigmented skin lying fast asleep in the chamber. They congratulated each other as they waited, and the syringe was quickly disposed of. 

A few moments later Link stirred, then opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice. Everything looked blurry.

“Link, don’t move yet,” said the head scientist on duty. “Take a few minutes to wake up. You’ve been asleep for three weeks, and your entire body structure is new. But you look fine, perfectly normal. Don't worry.”

Link did as asked. He blinked and took some deep breaths. His vision cleared, but he noticed his breaths were not as deep as he remembered. His lungs must be smaller.

“Alright, if you feel up to it, and only if you feel up to it, sit up very slowly now,” said the scientist. “In fact, do everything very slowly for now.”

Link slowly sat up then looked down at himself and caught his breath. He had fins on his arms, his skin was all blue, and his fingernails were sharp and pointed. He looked down at his feet and their webbing of skin. He felt quite a bit taller. He noticed he was breathing through his mouth, but when he closed it, he couldn’t breathe. He slowly remembered everything. The process had obviously worked. He was, for all practical purposes, a Zora.

He looked around at the Sheikah scientists in the room as they stared back at him. Their coloration seemed off, slightly different, with less blue tint and more red. But they also appeared sharper as if he saw them more clearly than before. His eyesight was apparently different, presumably more adapted to a water environment. 

His hearing was different too. Far from having less sensitive hearing, he found it was somewhat more sensitive. He could hear the shuffling of feet on the floor, even the sound of someone swallowing too loud and clearing their throat from across the room. Hearing was apparently an important Zora sense, which was logical given their echolocation ability.

“Do you feel strong enough to get up now?” said the scientist. “Let me help you.”

The scientist took his arm and eased him out of the chamber. He was wobbly on his feet but steadied himself. 

“The process looks to be a complete success, Link. I have your Tab here. Do you wish to contact anyone?”

Link tried to answer, but the words came out all slurred. His mouth and tongue felt different too. He felt around his mouth with his tongue and noticed how sharp and pointed his teeth were. Biting your tongue would be no simple injury! He tried speaking again, and this time his words made sense, but his voice sounded different as if it originated further back in his throat.

“Yes, my wife,” said Link.

He took the Tab and called. Mipha answered instantly. She must have been holding the Tab, Link realized.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” said Link.

“Oh! Thank Hylia! You sound very different. You’re feeling alright?”

“Yes, a bit shaky, but fine.”

“And the process worked?”

“Yes, perfectly they tell me,” said Link. “I should be on the next ferry back to the Domain. I can’t wait to see you.”

“And I can’t wait to see you,” said Mipha. Then she thought for a minute. “But will I recognize you?”

“Maybe not, but I will recognize you,’ said Link. “See you soon.”

They ended the call.

“Alright Link, it looks like the process worked well, but you need to ease into any activity,” said the scientist. “You've been provided with enough nutrients to last several more hours, so you shouldn't be hungry for a while. But you need to grow accustomed to your new body, and that takes time. You can't rush it. Dr. Purah wanted us to particularly emphasize that to you because she said you had an inclination to want to speed through things. You can't do that with this, or you will only hurt yourself. As you learn about your new body, you will find that some activities come easier to you, and others will be much harder or even impossible. There is one thing, in particular, you need to watch out for now. You are much more vulnerable to electricity. So be very careful of that. Of course, you will eventually be able to swim much better once you get accustomed to it. One of the challenges with that will be getting comfortable underwater, letting your gills take over your breathing. Your instinct will be to panic at first. But if you remember nothing else I am telling you, remember this: take your time and don’t push yourself too hard. We will escort you back to the ferry and let Dr. Purah know the process was a success. Do you feel strong enough to travel on your own back to your Domain? Or should someone accompany you?”

“I feel alright,” said Link. “Not comfortable, but I think I can manage a short ferry ride.”

With that, they made their way back to the dock so Link could catch the next high-speed ferry that would carry him back to Lanayru Bay. He was starting to feel a bit less awkward in his movements. 

“Alright, Link, goodbye and good luck!" said the Sheikah who had accompanied him. 

He returned his goodbye. Then he boarded the ferry, sat down, and immediately bumped his tail fin. Ouch! He would have to remember to leave more room in back of himself. He felt very self-conscious sitting there as if he expected people to stare at him. But no one paid him any attention. 

His felt that his mind had changed, though, in ways he had difficulty articulating. He remembered things, but his way of thinking about them was somehow different. Some aspects of events seemed to hold more importance now, and he wasn't sure why. He couldn't explain it. 

He thought about Mipha and his family and he clearly still loved all of them. But his feeling of love was somehow different too. He wanted their happiness and well being above all else, just as before. But his past feelings of love as a Hylian seemed based on a desire to be together with them, to share experiences with them, to laugh and play with them, and also to care for them. 

This new feeling of love had those aspects as well but included a much stronger sense of the need for protection. He felt he needed to be there for them to ward off danger, like predators. The feeling must somehow derive from a time long ago, an age when creatures from the sea posed a threat to an aquatic family's existence. He wondered if that was why Mila felt so insecure about him not being around. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and promptly bumped his tail fin again. Ouch!

He also started to feel different urges, sensations he had never felt before, more primitive drives. He looked down at the water next to the ship and the waves lapping against it as they waited to depart. He could see deeper into the water now, to the sandy seabed in places. And he had this urge to dive into the water, to leave the ship and just splash and swim around. It felt funny, and he had to control himself to sit still. And if he concentrated he could even hear the splash of nearby fish as they lunged after insects. And then he smacked his lips at the thought of catching one and biting into its tasty firm flesh. 

He shook his head again, but this time more carefully. There were six other passengers on the ferry, all Zoras. A couple sitting across from him nodded in greeting, and he did the same back. He really must look normal to them, he thought. He must look normal to everyone but himself.

The ferry cast off and was soon on its way back to Lanayru Bay. It was a high-speed ferry, and the trip would not take long. He wondered how Mipha would react to him. Would she hate what he had done? Would she try her best to treat him the same, but only out of obligation? Would he even be able to tell how she felt? And what about the children? Would they be so shocked they couldn't accept him? He went to rub his hair and caught himself before he cut his head open. He really had to concentrate!

Mipha was so excited since Link called that she made her way to the Lanayru Bay pier and waited for the ferry. She paced up and down, wondering what their reunion would be like. How would Link look, but more importantly how would they react to each other now?

She could see the ship in the distance and watched it slow down and then maneuver and finally dock at the pier. She saw seven Zora passengers aboard, and she strained to look at them. Most were with someone else, but she finally focused on the lone Zora that could only be Link. He didn't look too bad from a distance. Link saw her on the pier and waved to her as he got off the ship. 

After Link cleared the passenger unloading area, he walked over to Mipha, but she just stood there. She kept staring at him, and he wasn’t sure how she felt. He tried to read her emotions, something he was admittedly terrible at. And he apparently wasn't any better at that as a Zora than he was as a Hylian. What was she thinking? Was she disappointed? Shocked speechless? Disgusted? About to cry? What? He waited but finally couldn't take her silence any longer.

“Mipha, it’s me,” said Link. “Are you alright?”

Then she rushed forward, put her arms around him and they hugged and then kissed. He was careful not to scratch her as he put his arms around her.

“Yes, I’m alright,” said Mipha. “But, forgive me, this will take some getting used to. Did you know you still have those gorgeous blue eyes of yours? That eye color is very unusual. And you do make a very handsome Zora.”

“You really think so? You're not put off by my appearance?” said Link. “I feel so strange. I’m not sure what to do or how to move.”

“That’s understandable,” said Mipha. “You skipped all the growing up years a person normally has to get comfortable with their body. You need to start from scratch. But I’ll help you. We’ll take it slowly. Don’t push yourself too fast or you’ll get hurt, and the whole thing will take even longer. Now let’s go home and meet with Father. Right after we were married, he joked we would make a real Zora out of you someday. We never dreamed it would literally come true."

Then Mipha stopped and stepped back to look at him. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"But I need to know something, Link, and please be honest with me. How do you feel when you look at me? Do you still find me attractive?”

“Attractive? Are you kidding? You look beautiful! That’s one thing that certainly hasn’t changed,” said Link. “You're as beautiful as ever, and I love looking at you. But it's funny. When I look at you now, I do feel something different. I feel a strong urge to be with you in water, to imagine we’re holding each other as we spiral deeper and deeper into the depths, our mouths pressed against each other’s and then, well... Is that normal?”

“The urge is normal," laughed Mipha. "But the desire is generally expressed more eloquently if you wish to make a good impression. I think you'll need to learn some Zora etiquette. But that’s fine. We’re married, not dating. And I am happy to hear that. Have you tried swimming yet?”

“No, not at all,” said Link.

“Just wait, you’re going to love it once you get used to it,” said Mipha. “We’ll swim together part of the way home. But you’re going to have to learn a lot, such as how to swim up waterfalls. You’ve been spoiled by the Armor I think. We’ll start today on the way home, swimming very gently in the river. I’ll help you swim up the dam and then across East Reservoir Lake. We’ll take it slowly.”

Link dove into the river and tried swimming, but his motion was off. His instinct was to swim the way he used to, not using his fins or moving like a Zora.

“Just watch what I do,” said Mipha. “I can’t believe I’m teaching you to swim all over again. And try to use your fins!”

After a few tries he got the hang of it, at least to some extent, and when he tried swimming, he could feel the difference if he concentrated on using his fins.

“It will take time,” said Mipha. “You’re like a young child learning everything. Let me pull you the rest of the way. Just relax. You should be easier to pull now, less water resistance. But I do miss your hair.”

Link held onto her as she sped up and then swam up the Falls and then across the now empty East Reservoir Lake. They reached the northwest pier then held hands as they walked down the steps and then toward the guard on duty at the entrance to the Domain. The guard bowed his head to Mipha and then gave her a quizzical look.

"Lady Mipha, good morning," said the guard. Then he looked at Link and back at Mipha, then back at Link and then again at Mipha. They were still holding hands. 

"Oh!" said Mipha. "I think my father should make an announcement about my husband, so people don't start spreading scandalous rumors about me. This is actually my husband, Link. He has gone through a procedure that changed him to a Zora. Well, anyway, we'll be on our way now.”

The guard bowed his head to her and said nothing as they proceeded into the Domain.

"I don't think he believed you," laughed Link. "On the other fin, if you really were cheating on me with someone, who would offer up such a ridiculous cover story? But maybe we shouldn't hold hands until after your father makes his announcement about me."

They made their way to the throne room, and the guard on duty said His Majesty would be done with his meeting very soon unless Lady Mipha wished him to interrupt. Mipha said they could wait, and a few minutes later the guard told them it was alright. They made their way to the throne room.

"Oh, my!" said King Dorephan when he saw Link with Mipha. "This is truly amazing! You look good, Link. I'm beginning to think you should have been a Zora all along. How do you feel?"

"Very disoriented, Father," said Link. "I feel different urges, and my mind seems to work differently. I am not used to my body and how to make it work the way I want."

"Perfectly understandable," said King Dorephan. "You are a newborn in one sense but an adult in another. It will take time. I don't suppose you have seen your children yet. They would all still be in class now."

"No, I haven't seen them, and I am rather dreading it," said Link. "I'm concerned how they will react when they see me. If they can't stand me this way, it will definitely hurt, but I know I have to see this through for Hyrule's sake. If I change back, I hope all will be well again.”

"I noticed you said 'if,'" said King Dorephan. "Are you considering the possibility that you would live out your life as you are now?"

"It's way too soon to discuss that, Father," said Link. "My instinct right now is to revert back to being a Hylian. But I also fear the risk of going through that transformation process all over again. I did this transformation to help defeat one of Ganon's creations. I should have a reason to revert back to how I was. Most important to me is how Mipha feels. If it is to recover my children's affection, then that would be another reason to try going back. But if I am accepted by everyone the way I am, I'm not sure what I should do. That decision is months away, however." 

"Well, enjoy your experience as a Zora for as long as you are one," said King Dorephan. "And I hope, given a little time, your children will come to accept you as you are, or at least show enough understanding to tolerate it, while it lasts. I know this wasn't easy for you."

“Father, after we have a chance to speak with the children, it would be helpful for you to announce what Link has done. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea when they see me holding hands with a stranger.”

“Yes, of course,” laughed King Dorephan. “I didn’t think of that. Let me know when you’ve finished talking to the children.”

They left the throne room and made their way home to Mikau Lake and into the kitchen.

“Now I need to check all this was not a complete waste of time,” said Link.

He went to their room and leaning against the wall where he had left it was the sword that seals the darkness. Would it still recognize him? As far as he knew, no one in history but a Hylian had ever wielded it. Externally he was a Zora now, but Purah had said that at some genetic level he was still mostly Hylian, albeit based on genes not known to have any purpose. Could the sword sense that? Or would Hylia make an exception for him? Either way wouldn’t matter so long as he could wield it. He had to know now. 

He said a silent prayer to Hylia to not make all he had just gone through purposeless. Then he reached for the sword. His old commander had said it stung his hand when he tried to draw it. He grasped it very tentatively, ready to release it if necessary. But his fear was groundless. He gripped the sword fully, pulled it from its scabbard, then pointed it upward and kissed the blade. Then he raised it fully skyward and lifted his head. The sword glowed a brilliant white, fully powered.

“I am now and always your humble servant, Goddess Hylia. Grant me the courage, wisdom, and strength to fully fulfill your purpose in choosing me to wield your sacred instrument for destroying evil.”

Then he lowered the sword, returned it to its scabbard and placed it where it stood before. He felt more confident now he was doing what Hylia wanted of him. In the end, that mattered most of all.

He returned to the kitchen, told Mipha about the sword, then sat with her waiting for the children to arrive. Link was still nervous, probably more nervous than Mipha had ever seen him. Aside from Mipha herself, his children were the only people in Hyrule capable of deeply hurting his feelings. But children were often the most honest of people. They wouldn't hide how they felt. 

“Try to relax,” said Mipha. “I’ll support you no matter what they say. But remember, they’re just children. They may say something hurtful without meaning to. You can't let that affect you too much. You're doing what you believe is right and for Hyrule's sake.”

“I know, but they mean everything to me, as do you,” said Link. “Their rejection will hurt. A lot. I can't pretend it won't. But I hear you. I'll tough it out and move on no matter what is said.”

Link got up and paced back and forth, then noticed a dish of raw snails on the counter nearby. In his nervousness, he absentmindedly popped two into his mouth. They were pretty tasty! 

Mipha started laughing.

“Don’t spoil your appetite, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “We’re going fishing together later to start your training. There is nothing like being hungry and chasing a juicy fish for dinner to improve your swimming skills.”

Mipha grew quiet then, thinking about their situation.

“No, you’re too vulnerable right now,” said Mipha. “I need to speak with the children before they see you. I can’t let you be inadvertently hurt. Please wait in our room. I’ll call you when it’s time.”

Link retreated to their bedroom. The children arrived soon afterward, Linky and Lapha first, then Midon and finally Mila. As each of them arrived, Mipha asked them to sit down, not to worry, but she needed to speak with them. When Mila saw all of them together, her hands flew to her mouth.

“Is this meeting about Dad? Is he alright?” said Mila.

“Your father is alright, but we need to talk. Please join us,” said Mipha. When everyone was seated, Mipha began to speak.

_Your Father is fine and he’s home now. But I need to talk to you about him before you see him. Some of this you already know, but think of it as a reminder._

_Link is an extraordinary person, and I say that not just because I love him._

_If you are a servant of evil, believe me, Link is the last person you want to see, because he will be the last person you ever see. He is the fiercest and most deadly combatant you will ever know. He has singlehandedly destroyed adversaries of every strength and type. He was chosen by the Goddess Hylia to destroy evil, and that’s what he does, better than anyone. He’s ruthless, he’s invincible, the ultimate tough guy. You don’t want to mess with him. And that’s what you’ll read about him in history lessons, and about how he battled and defeated even something as powerful as Ganon itself._

_But if that’s all you know about Link you’re missing a lot. Because he is also the kindest and most caring and loving person, you will ever know. He has helped countless people throughout Hyrule with their problems or come to their aid when he saw them in danger. He is unselfish and will put his life in peril to save a complete stranger. He loves Hyrule and its people. And he has feelings._

_He especially loves all of us, his family, more than anything else. So, this is the vulnerable side of him. You won’t be able to hurt him with a sword, but you can break his heart with a word. And I don’t want that to happen, and you shouldn’t either._

_Now, because of his love of Hyrule and his sense of duty, your father agreed to, at least temporarily, give up his life as a Hylian and become a Zora for the express purpose of destroying another one of Ganon’s monstrosities. And he is not afraid of doing that. But what he is afraid of is that because he has changed so much on the outside, you will no longer accept him as your father and love him._

_I cannot make you do that. Maybe in your heart, you cannot accept who he has become. But if so, for my sake if not his, keep that to yourself and don’t hurt the person who still loves you with all his heart and would do anything in his power to protect you. You owe us both that much._

_Do any of you have any questions before I ask your father to come in?_

“Yes,” said Mila. “What are we waiting for, Mom? We would all love him even if he were a Goron.”

Everyone burst out laughing.


	60. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reunites with his children for the first time as a Zora. Mipha outlines her plan for Link’s training, and lessons start at once as Link catches his dinner. During their first night together, Link comes to truly appreciate the significance of Mipha’s remark over twenty years earlier. All is not work and no play, as the children help with their father's training, and Mipha and Link spend some time together as a Zora couple. Meanwhile, Ganon's creature seems content, for now, to remain dormant at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

****Link was pacing back and forth in their bedroom as Mipha spoke to their children in the dining room. He had not seen his four children in over three weeks, and that was when he said goodbye as a Hylian. Now he had returned home as a Zora, and needed to remain so at least until Ganon's creation could be destroyed. He was hoping whatever Mipha was saying to his children would help them understand and accept him. Becoming a Zora wasn't his idea. He was sacrificing his body and doing what he could to help Hyrule. As Hylia’s chosen one, that was his duty. But it was also his way of expressing gratitude to the Goddess for all she had done for him in life.

Since he was married to a Zora and lived among them, at least his transformation to a Zora had some positive aspects. Thank Hylia she didn't need him to become a Goron! A diet of rocks did not sound very appealing. Or maybe a Rito would have been even worse, listening to Revali gloating every day and probably mocking his attempts to learn how to fly. At least Mipha loved him and would help him, not mock him. Well, not unless she was teasing him. So, he should be thankful for small blessings.

Mipha said she would call for him when she was finished explaining things to the children and now he was waiting for her to finish. He could hear Mipha's voice, but not the words she spoke. Then he heard her stop speaking and soon after heard everyone laughing. That was strange. He didn't think the topic was humorous. The next thing he heard was Mipha calling his name. The moment he had been dreading had finally arrived.

He took as deep a breath as his now smaller lungs allowed, and walked into the dining room where Mipha's meeting with the children had taken place. They were all seated at the table. But as soon as he entered the room his four children ran up to him and he got a giant four way hug. He was overwhelmed. Then, as was often the case, Mila became their spokesperson.

"Welcome home, Dad," said Mila. "We all missed you. Be careful wiping your eyes. You have very sharp nails now. You look great, by the way."

Link held onto all four of them in a giant hug, his eyes tearing up. He was slightly taller than Mila and Midon now. Lapha and young Link were hugging him around his waist, Mila and Midon taking opposite shoulders. He looked over at Mipha. She was laughing and shaking her head.

"My big speech was all unnecessary. You four never cease to surprise me," said Mipha to the children. "I should have given you more credit. But thank you."

"Now, can we take a good look at the new you, Dad?" said Mila stepping back with the others.

Link was taller now, roughly the same height as other adult Zora's. His pigmentation was a light blue. In fact, in a bit of irony that would provoke occasional teasing from Mipha in the weeks ahead, his skin coloring now exactly matched the color of his Hylian Champion tunic. Mipha would tease him that he couldn’t bear to part with his tunic because of his feelings for the Hylian Princess who gave it to him. He must have wanted it to become his skin, she laughed. The most striking aspect of his new appearance, however, was his eye color. He retained the same bright blue eye color he had as a Hylian, and that was far different from any other Zora in the Domain. His face carried the hint of a smile in his expression. Mipha said it made him look kind and happy, and also handsome. He was also more muscular than other Zora's, probably a byproduct of all his Hylian combat training. Some of his muscle structure must have carried over during the process. His other characteristics seemed typical of any male Zora, at least as far as he could tell.

"I thank all of you for making this so much easier than I feared it would be," said Link. "I don't know what Mom told you, but I was afraid of how you might react when you saw me. But I shouldn't have been. I should have had more faith in you.”

"Now that we have all that out of the way,” said Mipha. “Our job is to make your Dad is as capable a Zora as he was a Hylian, and as soon as possible. He needs to get acclimated to his new body and learn how to move and behave like a Zora, to swim fast and fight fast. The fighting part you can leave to me and the knights I will have him train with. But you can help with everything else. In some ways you should think of your Dad as a little brother you need to help. He has had no experience growing up in the body he is in now, and that's hard to deal with. Right now I'm going to teach your Dad how to catch his dinner. The rest of you are on your own, but Lapha please catch a fish for Linky like you usually do. I'll cook it for him. See you back here for dinner."

“Last one back cleans up!” yelled Lapha as she raced for the door.

Everyone took off for their favorite place to catch fish. Mipha took Link to the area near the waterfall north of the Domain, and they floated there together.

"Now, when you get better at swimming, you can just rush right after a fish you see and catch it. But another approach, and the one you will need to use at first, is to approach stealthily until you are within range. I know you used to catch fish as a Hylian, but you move in water differently now, so you need to learn it again. Alright, go ahead."

Link tried a few times without success. The fish were too quick and alert for his clumsy efforts. But finally, by swimming very slowly and quietly, he managed to get close enough to a trout that he could grab it with his hands. He was still swimming with his head mostly above water. He hadn't used his gills yet.

"That's good, you won't starve tonight," laughed Mipha. "Tomorrow we'll start work on your speed and maneuverability. But you've had a tough day. Let's go home and have dinner."

At dinner, Mipha shared her plan to help Link.

"We are going to train all day, every day," said Mipha. "That includes swimming exercises and challenges, combat training against our best knights, learning how to use echolocation to see in murky or dark waters, everything you need to know in order to battle this thing. And if your progress is satisfactory, the afternoon of every fourth day will be some time off for the two of us. I want to spend some time showing you what life as a Zora couple is like. We don't know how long you will remain a Zora, and I want to use this opportunity to share with you some of the things I never thought I ever could. But you need to train hard for the rest of the time. The afternoons off are motivation and a reward for hard work. I know we need to start slowly and give you a chance to get more comfortable with your new body. So remember that, and don't push too hard at the beginning. There will be plenty of opportunities to push yourself harder when you're stronger. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," said Link. "I've always liked to train hard. But I recall the Sheikah said pushing myself too hard would be counterproductive, so it makes sense to ease into it."

After the children went to bed, Link joined Mipha in their pool, their first night together as a Zora couple.

"I saw you keeping your head above water when you caught the fish and I gather you haven't used your gills yet," said Mipha. "This is a good time to start. Float here with me and stop breathing."

Link closed his mouth and held his breath. He could hear his heart beating and the pressure of holding his breath build up in his lungs. He was wondering how much longer he could hold his breath and was about to gasp for air when suddenly he didn't need air any longer. He felt the circulation of water through his chest and the air extracted from it must be filling his blood vessels. He looked over at Mipha.

"You can open your mouth now, sweetheart," said Mipha smiling. “As long as you stay in water your gills will keep working. Marvelous, isn't it?”

“It is,” said Link. “It feels so strange. It won’t hurt if I forget and breathe will it?”

“Not at all,” said Mipha. “In fact, that’s one way to quickly build up more stamina. And as I come to think of it, this is a perfect time for more stamina.”

She reached over and pulled his head to hers and they kissed. But it was a kiss the likes of which he had never felt before. It was passionate and continuous, long lasting with no need for any interruption to breathe. And it felt more and more erotic the longer it went on. She gently stroked the back of his neck just below his fin, and that felt erotic, too. He did the same to her. Their kiss went on and on. And the urge to make love grew until they finally wrapped their arms around each other and did just that, as they continued the longest kiss he could imagine.

Afterward, she smiled, reached over, and gently touched his cheek.

“I love you,” said Mipha. “That was a lesson I didn’t feel I should discuss at dinner. And you were a pretty quick learner. See what you’ve been missing all these years?”

Link smiled back.

“I love you, too,” said Link. “That kiss was incredible, sweetheart! I’ve never felt anything like it. I felt its passion just grow and grow and when I thought it couldn’t feel any better, it grew some more. I realize something now. After our first time kissing at Veiled Falls I recall you told me that if we kissed underwater you could kiss longer. I thought you were just bragging about not having to breathe. I finally understand what you meant! But I have to disagree with you on one point. You may say I’m a quick learner, but I think I would benefit from a lot more instruction.”

“Don’t worry,” said Mipha laughing. “I think we could both benefit. And there will be plenty of opportunity for that. I want to enjoy the chance to be together with you like this too. Now you should get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow. Oh, and another small piece of Zora etiquette. The Zora expression ‘wet dreams’ does not mean what it does for a Hylian. It has nothing to do with that. It’s like the Hylian expression ‘sweet dreams’. So don’t get all excited. Wet dreams, sweetheart.”

They kissed goodnight. He wondered what kind of dreams Zoras actually have as he closed his eyes. And then he stopped breathing again.

Next morning was a school day. And later that morning came an announcement from King Dorephan that Link had temporarily assumed the body of a Zora for an important mission. Mipha could stop worrying now about rumors of her scandalous behavior with that new Zora with the strange colored eyes while her husband was missing.

Mipha elected to teach Link swimming in the mornings. Each day they would walk over to East Reservoir Lake and she would take him through a lesson and then test his ability. To say it was slow going was an understatement. He marveled at her patience with him. It was so hard to keep track of all the parts of his body he needed to coordinate to move well! He was swimming by trying to remember things. Swimming actions hadn't penetrated into his muscle memory yet to where they would happen automatically.

The afternoons were combat training, and this was more interesting to him. The water obviously presented more resistance to movement including striking with his sword. He had to put more effort into a blow. But he was pleased that he maintained his ability to attack very rapidly, seeming to freeze time for his adversary, what was referred to as a flurry rush. If you could dodge an enemy at just the right moment, this was a great help.

Combat training started off with Link sparring against one of the knights. He was too slow and generally got knocked over with the soldier's spear. And he had trouble coordinating his movements. This was hard! When he asked about sparring with her, she said he wasn’t ready yet to take on the Zora Champion. She would let him know when he was.

Then came one of the fourth days of training. He had been swimming with Mipha all morning. She had constructed an underwater course comprised of rings he had to swim through. But he had to swim through them quickly enough to meet her time challenge and twist and turn quickly enough to pass through all of them. Mipha always demonstrated for him first that the challenge was fair. She would do the course first, and she made it look so easy with her graceful movements, yet finishing the course much faster than she expected him to. So he tried and kept trying until he made her goal. But it was clear he would eventually have to do much better to consider it a real success. And he respected her more for how capable a fighter she was, an aspect of her he hadn’t had much chance to see. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. She was the Zora Champion, after all.

They broke for lunch, a nice fresh fish, and then like some schoolboy awaiting his grade, Link waited to learn if he had earned the afternoon off with her.

“You’re doing a little better,” said Mipha after they finished lunch. “I’m not thrilled by your progress, but I think you’ve earned some time off. There’s a beautiful underwater cave in Ruto Lake I want to show you. There are some Luminous Stones in the walls. But it’s not going to be all fun. You’re going to have to navigate your way into the cave without your eyes using echolocation. You can enjoy the view on our way out. Let’s go.”

They swam to the cave entrance and Link closed his eyes. Mipha wrapped a band across his eyes, effectively blinding him. Then she tapped him on the shoulder to begin. He tried to use the sound returning from his high pitched clicks to picture the cave. He could sense some of the surroundings but he was easily distracted by echoes from nearby unrelated objects and he had to concentrate. He managed to work his way into the cave, then slowly made his way forward. He did not have enough confidence in his echolocation skill to swim faster. He feared that any moment his head would bang into a cave wall. But he was able to pick out the turns in the passageways and make his way through them. When it appeared he was reaching the end, he felt Mipha touch him on the shoulder and then removed his blindfold. He was struck by the beauty of the scene, a cluster of Luminous Stones lit up the ceiling and were scattered along the walls as well. Mipha signaled him to follow her out of the cave, which he did. He hadn’t learned how to communicate underwater with high pitched clicks yet. They swam together to the surface.

“That was beautiful,” said Link.

“Yes, the Luminous Stones make the cave special,” said Mipha. “You did well navigating to the end of the cave but you lack confidence in yourself. You swim way too slowly fearing a mistake and a collision. We need to keep working on that. In the dark waters of the deep parts of Lake Hylia, you will need echolocation to see and perhaps even to battle. You need to build up your confidence. I might have you practice that with the children after dinner. They sometimes play games like ‘tag’ using only echolocation. It should help you.”

"If they don't mind taking time away from playing with their friends, that would be great," said Link.

"No, they told me more than once they want to help," said Mipha. "They understand how hard this must be for you, being used to being the best at so many things and now being so helpless as a Zora. But don't be surprised if you get a little friendly teasing. Remember they love you."

"I will," laughed Link. "They've been the most wonderful children I could ever hope for. But speaking of teasing, I've been trying to avoid the Big Bad Bazz Brigade members. Your keeping me busy at East Reservoir Lake has helped. But I know I'm going to run into one of them sooner or later."

"Why don't you just go look for them and get it over with?" said Mipha. "You know it's all in fun. They like you and I'm sure they'll get a kick out of seeing you as a Zora."

Mipha paused.

"You know, I really should start speaking to you as a Zora. I'm so used to using Hylian expressions with you. But we say 'get a stroke out of something' not 'get a kick out of something'.

"Sure, why not?" said Link. "If I don't understand, I'll ask. I've always enjoyed comparing how we say things differently than you."

Link paused as Mipha gave him a funny look.

"I mean, how Hylians say things differently than us," said Link smiling.

"You got it right the second time," laughed Mipha. "And 'let's catch dinner' means something different as well to a Hylian. Come on, let's catch some dinner and join the rest of the family."

They swam after some fish and then headed back home to join the family for dinner. At dinner, they discussed the usual topics, how school was going, what they were studying, what they were doing with friends. Mila was concentrating on history and thought she would teach someday. Midon enjoyed technology as did Lapha. They both thought they would continue to study more about Sheikah technology. Linky enjoyed writing but also thought he might like to become a Hylian knight at some point like his Dad. Mila said Tila was planning another trip here on the days they had off from school. Midon said he was making progress on his rune to report on and predict underwater conditions. Then they got around to the topic of Link's progress.

"We're taking you to Ruto Lake after dinner for some water games," said Mila. "It will be fun, a chance to be a kid again. But a Zora kid this time. I said you should stay young at heart, and here's another chance."

"Fine," laughed Link. "Just take it easy on me, okay? I'm still not too sure of myself."

"Don't worry, Dad. You'll enjoy it," said Midon.

"You might finally be able to outswim Linky," said Lapha. "Sorry Linky."

"It's okay, Laff," said Linky. "I think I'm still the best Hylian swimmer in Hyrule."

"Okay, Dad," said Mila taking his hand. "Let's go. And you can come, too, Mom."

"Sure, why not," said Mipha.

They made their way to Ruto Lake and Link began playing games like tag, races, and variations using only echolocation. Playing tag reminded him of the early days of their marriage when Mipha and he used to take little Sidon on family picnics. The years had certainly gone by! He still lost at tag every time, but he felt he was getting better. And concentrating on the games made him start swimming less consciously, his fins acting according to their intended purpose without him actively thinking about it. And that was precisely Mipha's intent in having him do this, creating muscle memory while having fun. They played until it started getting dark, then headed home.

"I had a great time, thank you," said Link as they walked back to Mikau Lake.

"We're going to keep doing this, Dad, until you stop losing every time," said Lapha.

"That's fine," laughed Link. "I think that means we'll be doing this for quite a while."

Looking back he remembered the first month was the hardest. He seemed to make very little progress from day-to-day, and only Mipha's encouragement helped him from getting depressed. It was the fifth week of training that he started noticing things were coming easier for him. His swimming improved to the point it took as little concentration as walking. And he began to be able to maneuver more quickly and with less concentration. His echolocation skills took a bit longer, but by the sixth week, he could use it to form a picture in his mind that accurately reflected his surroundings.

It was also the sixth week when he was finally able to beat his opponent in combat. Mipha congratulated him and he was feeling pretty good about himself until she told him now he was ready to face a more skilled knight. And the first time he did, he lost as badly as he used to. So he kept practicing.

But he also enjoyed some memorable days off with Mipha. She took him swimming everywhere, showing him underwater features he never knew existed. "Now we can act like a normal couple," Mipha would say. But for him, it was anything but normal. It was a visit to a new world, the world Mipha belonged to but he never had. And now, at least for a time, he did. Sometimes it was all fun. But other times it touched on Zora or family history.

One day they took a longer trip to Cephla Lake. It took several hours to get there, but Mipha wanted to show him something.

“I think I know what you have in mind,” said Link. “It goes back to our search for the Zora’s Sapphire and the place you and Father agreed to keep secret.”

“Yes, Princess Ruto’s tomb,” said Mipha. “I would like you to see it and this is your chance. I’ve always had an interest in her life, especially after we met. She is an important figure in Zora and Hyrule history.”

“I was thinking perhaps we should stop by Foothill Stable on the way so I could visit Epona,” said Link. “But perhaps it is better if we don't. I’m not sure what seeing me as a Zora would do to her. I bet she would still know it’s me. But we don’t have that much time anyway.”

They reached Cephla Lake and Mipha took Link’s hand after they dove in. She remembered the small underwater cave entrance built into the raised structure there. They entered the cave, illuminated by Luminous Stones, and followed it to the end where a section of the cave was built completely of Luminous Stones and marked Princess Ruto’s resting place and the location of the lost Zora’s Sapphire. Mipha bowed her head, and Link did the same. Link prayed that Princess Ruto and the Hero of Time were happily together now in the spirit realm. Perhaps someday someone would say the same prayer for Princess Mipha and him. They were about to withdraw when Mipha heard a voice in her head.

“Well, this is a special visit, Princess!” said the voice. “You have returned, and now your loved one joins you as one of us. You are truly blessed, Princess! I am still grateful to you for leaving the Zora's Sapphire here with me. Are you in need?”

“No, Princess,” thought Mipha. “I wished only to share your resting place with my husband while he still can. And to offer our prayers. Can he hear you?”

“No, I can only speak to those whose spirits I have met,” said Ruto. “Which are usually only those who have passed from your world to mine. I am actually speaking to your spirit now. After one hundred years trapped by evil, your spirit spent four years with me in my world before it returned to yours. I thank you both for your visit and your prayers. Now go and enjoy the time with your beloved, the water and the sky and the land and all that is beautiful in Hyrule. Farewell.”

Mipha signaled to Link and they swam out of the cave and back to the surface.

“Princess Ruto spoke to me again,” said Mipha. “She urged me to enjoy our world together. And we will. Let’s go home now.”

Another one of their underwater journeys was a sad one, though he was glad he was finally able to share in it. Link accompanied Mipha to the throne room where King Dorephan waited with Sidon. It was the anniversary of Mipha's mother's death, and King Dorephan, Mipha, and Sidon paid her underwater tomb a visit every year on that date. Link had never accompanied them. He could have been provided with a breathing apparatus, but the device did not last long and Mipha did not want to have her family worry about him during their visit. This time he could accompany them as a Zora. King Dorephan welcomed him.

"Thank you for joining us as part of our family," said King Dorephan. "You never met my dear Marena, and Sidon doesn't remember her either. She passed when he was very young. But each year we pay her a visit and pray for her spirit. It makes me happy to know your prayers can be added to ours this time. Members of the royal family are interred deep within an underwater cave. Come, let us go."

Mipha held Link's hand as they made their way to the underwater cave carved into the side of the cliff. Link remembered the cave from the timeline before they changed things. He had paid it a short visit after King Dorephan had been killed. Mipha and he swam side by side, then entered the cave. Luminous Stones were embedded in the stones where the names of the deceased were chiseled. They passed numerous stones as they worked their way deeper into the cave. Many generations of Zora rulers had lived and died in the Domain, and their remains were all here. Finally, they reached the last stone, that of Lady Marena. They all stopped and bowed their heads. Link prayed to both Hylia and Nayru that her spirit would rest in peace. They stayed there for several minutes, and King Dorephan gently put his hand on the stone, tracing her name with his fingers. Then he withdrew his hand, and they all swam out of the cave and back to the Domain.

"We generally have a short meeting after we visit my mother's grave where Father tells us a story about her," Mipha whispered. "It helps Father to keep her memory alive."

"You should have asked me to go with you," said Link. "I always want to be a full part of your family and do whatever I can together. I would have loved to learn more about your mother."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I should have asked you," said Mipha. "But we always did it right after visiting her resting place and I felt awkward having you join us separately."

"This won't be long," said King Dorephan. "My family indulges me once a year where I remember Marena. Since you are here with us this time, Link, I should speak of a time I recall with Mipha. Mipha was quite adventurous as a small child. One time the three of us went to Toto Lake, I don't recall why. Little Mipha was happily playing in the water, splashing and chasing fish or frogs. Marena and I must have turned our back on her for only a moment or two. When we turned back she was gone. Marena screamed out her name, and we rushed to look for her. After a moment searching we saw her floating below in South Lake Akkala. We dove down to her as fast as we could, fearing she had been washed over the falls and been hurt. I would have never forgiven myself if any harm had come to her, and Marena's heart would have broken on the spot. As we rushed to her we both wondered how she could have been washed over the falls so easily. The current is not strong there and she was always a strong swimmer. Anyway, when we reached her she smiled at us, pointed out some of the fish there, and was completely unhurt. We came to realize she had deliberately swum over the falls to see what was below. Marena was so relieved she held her in her arms and kissed her and wouldn't let her go the rest of the afternoon. Mipha was her pride and joy. Anyway, that's all for today. Thank you for listening."

"We're happy to, Father," said Mipha. "I miss her, too."

Mipha kissed her father, then she and Link left.

"Thank you for including me this year," said Link. "It's a nice family tradition."

"Yes, it is," said Mipha. "And it means a lot to Father. But let's have some fun now. Time to start practicing waterfalls. Let's go."

"That's your idea of fun?" laughed Link. "Sounds like fun for you and work for me. But, let's do it."

Meanwhile back in Hyrule Castle, the creature at the bottom of Lake Hylia was being kept under observation.

"It hasn't moved at all, Sir," said the officer in charge of surveillance to the Captain. "We have set up sensors nearby. If it starts to move, we will know about it."

Zelda requested a meeting with Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie to discuss matters.

"What is your opinion of this situation?" said Zelda. "This thing has been sitting at the bottom of Lake Hylia for six weeks now. How should I think about that?"

"Your Majesty, I am sticking with my original suggestion that this being was intended to deal with a perceived threat to Ganon that doesn't exist. This creature is probably confused. Its master is nowhere to be found and neither is its intended target. We attacked it and wounded it, but couldn't destroy it so it may feel safe. It probably thinks it should wait for some clarification of its mission, which we know will never come. How long it will wait is anyone's guess. Do you know how Link is progressing? I have written to him but his replies suggest his progress may be slower than he hoped."

"I speak to Mipha now and then," said Zelda. "I started calling her from the time when Link was in the shrine and felt I should continue. She only says the same thing, that he is making progress but he is definitely not ready yet. We should probably temper our expectations. I know Link, and he will try his best to do what is needed. His instinct will be to say he's ready before he is. So I think we have to bide our time and hope this thing stays put for now."

Zelda paused for a moment.

"But talking about this thing staying put makes me worry about something else. What if this thing chooses to come ashore? Now that Link has transformed into a Zora, I don't think he is capable of fighting it on land anymore," said Zelda.

"That may be true, Your Majesty," said Robbie. "But then we have the power of the other three Divine Beasts to bring to bear on this thing. I think the power of the four Divine Beasts would destroy it. I assume the current Champions have their Divine Beasts ready?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "They have all reported that is the case."

"Then I think our problem remains how to deal with it in deep water. And for that we need Ruta and Link," said Purah.

 


	61. Underwaterblight Ganon - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon's malice begins to contaminate Lake Hylia, prompting increased urgency for Link to complete his training and tackle their enemy. Mipha remains firm with Zelda that Link cannot be pressured into a premature confrontation. Link works his hardest to develop Zora combat skills, and Mipha finally feels he's ready. Mipha and Link rejoin Ruta at Lake Hylia and prepare for their long-awaited battle.

It had been three months since Ganon's creation had taken residence at the deepest part of Lake Hylia. So far it had been content to stay there and hadn't moved since its battle with Ruta that ended in a standoff. But fishermen began to notice dead fish floating on the water, and the probe stationed near Ganon's creation showed blobs of purple malice were starting to spread. That was undoubtedly the cause of the poisoned fish. When the news reached Zelda, she asked Dr. Purah for a scientific assessment.

"How bad is it?" said Zelda when she met with Dr. Purah, her lead scientist. "How quickly is the malice spreading? We clearly cannot afford to lose a whole body of water the size of Lake Hylia to Ganon's malice."

"It has not spread too far yet, Your Majesty," said Purah. "But I am afraid its spread will increase more rapidly the larger it gets. The rate of contamination is proportional to the surface area of the malice's outer membrane, and that grows each day."

"So, how long do we have? How long before Lake Hylia is too poisoned to recover?" said Zelda.

"I would say about three months," said Purah. "After that, the lake will be too poisoned. Defeating the enemy after that would destroy all the existing malice, but by then too much life in the lake would have perished for the ecosystem to sustain itself. Lake Hylia would become a dead body of water and might affect other water as well. Is there no news on Link's progress?"

"Mipha tells me he is doing better but is still not ready," said Zelda. "My concern is Mipha being overly cautious, swayed by her personal feelings for Link. I need to stress the urgency of our situation. Let me call her now. King Dorephan told me he left Mipha in charge of Link's training, so she is the only person worth speaking to."

Zelda called Mipha's Tab, and Mipha answered promptly.

"Zelda, hello," said Mipha.

"Mipha, this is somewhat of an urgent call," said Zelda. "Ganon's malice is beginning to contaminate Lake Hylia, and Dr. Purah fears we have only three months to stop it before it goes too far and destroys the lake. I am wondering where Link's training stands and whether he will be ready before then."

"Link's training is going well, Zelda," said Mipha. "And I am hopeful in three months he will be ready. But that may be optimistic. He still needs to hone many of the skills he will need in deep water."

"Mipha, I hate to be blunt, but are you putting your own feelings ahead of our needs?" said Zelda. "Are you certain Link is working as hard as he can on this and cannot be ready any sooner than that?"

"I am being as objective as I can, Zelda," said Mipha. "Of course I don't want my husband hurt, so I would like him to be as prepared as possible. And I would like to think you feel the same way. What use is it to send Link into battle insufficiently prepared? If he is defeated what do we gain? I have been working him as hard as possible, and I understand the urgency. If I increase the pace of his training, we risk exhausting him to the point he will be useless in battle."

"Alright," said Zelda. "Just do your best. Of course, I don't want Link hurt. I just want to make sure you understand the urgency. I'm sorry if I sound ill-tempered or impatient but the situation is growing dire. I will check with you again."

Mipha clicked off her Tab. Zelda was starting to get on her nerves. From the very start, she predicted Zelda would be hounding Link to be ready sooner than he safely could. Putting her own feelings ahead of their needs? How dare she say that! Aside from a few afternoons off, she had made Link train all day every day and often into the night. And Mipha knew he was trying as hard as he could. He needed rest now and then, or he would have a breakdown. The strain was already showing on him. Most nights he came to their pool exhausted, falling asleep the moment his fins hit the water.

And for the love of Nayru, what did she expect? Link was learning how to live in a different body in a different environment. Did Zelda think that was easy? Mipha loved the waters of Lake Hylia and knew them far better than Zelda. She didn’t want to see them poisoned either. And unchecked, the poison could even spread to their Domain and threaten all of Hyrule’s fresh water. So, she knew the situation was growing dire, as Zelda put it. But when Link confronted their enemy, she wanted to know he was as prepared as he could be. Only then would she let the person she loved face such danger. She could not live with herself doing any less for him.

Link was struggling to master echolocation, the use of high frequency clicks to ‘see’ your enemy, and even stun them in some cases. In deep water, eyesight was useless. When Zelda had discussed their battle plans on an earlier call, she had tried to argue against taking the extra time for Link to learn that technique. They could illuminate the depths of Lake Hylia with lights, Zelda suggested. And what if the lights were destroyed during battle Mipha had asked. She wanted Link to be completely self-reliant she told Zelda. End of discussion.

At East Reservoir Lake, Link tried again. His swimming was quite good now. Not great for a Zora, but as good as some knights, and arguably good enough. His combat skills in visible light were also decent. He was able to hold his own with most knights, though some could still beat him underwater. But he was getting better at that each day and had confidence in himself he could improve on that.

What was causing him the most difficulty was echolocation. It was a new sense for him and required him to emit clicks of the right frequency and rapidity and have his mind construct a picture of the scene from the echoes. And he had to do that quickly in real time. He wasn’t yet able to do that well enough for combat purposes. He would mistime some aspect of the process, and lose ‘sight’ of his opponent. Zoras called it a ’click slip,’ and it could be fatal in a battle.

So, echolocation combat was what he and his knight trainer were practicing. And his trainer wanted him to succeed every bit as much as he did. Princess Mipha had selected him because she had confidence in his teaching skills. He did not want to fail an assignment from the Princess herself.

“Alright, Link, let’s go over your mistakes,” said his trainer. “I can feel the clicks you’re emitting. Your frequency was good this time, but you are not increasing the pace of your clicks. You need to be getting rapid updates on the position of your enemy and its movements, and to do that you need very rapid, almost continuous, clicks. Let’s try just practicing your click speed.”

By the time their training session was over, he was tired and hungry. Mipha had arrived and consulted with the trainer on his progress. She could also sometimes judge how well he did each day by how many bruises she had to heal later, the less, the better. Sometimes he was so exhausted Mipha ended up treating him while he slept. And sometimes he frankly wished she wouldn't heal him at all, just give him some brief time off to recover naturally. But no, instead he started each day at full health with no excuse not to go all out again.

“You need to keep working on echolocation,” said Mipha without a word of greeting as they walked home together. “You’re going to have to catch your dinner tonight blindfolded. Let’s go.”

And so he dove into the water with his eyes covered and used echolocation to scan for fish. There were two plump fish near the waterfall, and the thought of biting into one consumed him. And he was angry. Angry at himself for not doing better. In his anger and hunger, he sent a barrage of clicks in the direction of the fish, and they stopped moving, stunned. He rushed forward and grabbed both of them, then came to the surface holding a fish in each hand.

"Good," said Mipha as she removed his blindfold. "You're getting better. If I weren't so kind, I'd make you catch some more."

“Kind?” said Link. “You’ve been ruthless with me for weeks. You don’t think I’m trying?”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” said Mipha. “You agreed to do this, and it’s my job to make sure you can do it well. You can thank me later. Now let’s have dinner together. You look like you want to bite into those two fish at once.”

He ate both fish as soon as they sat down to eat. The rest of the family was out. His hunger satisfied, he started feeling better.

“Sorry,” said Link. “I know you’re doing everything for me because you care. I get cranky when I’m hungry.”

“And I get cranky when we have no time to be together as a couple, and you have to spend all your energy training,” said Mipha. “But I want you prepared and confident when the time comes.”

They sat together silently for a few moments. Then Mipha turned to him, and her tone became much softer.

“You know, sweetheart, I would be so lovingly grateful if you would master echolocation so we can enjoy our time together at night. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Then she gave him that irresistible look with her eyes open wide and her pretty smile.

“Is this the ‘carrot and stick’ approach?” laughed Link. “You know very well I’d like that. I’ll keep trying tomorrow.”

“Good attitude,” said Mipha. “We call it the ’bait and click’ approach. Now three times up and down the three waterfalls here and we can call it a day.”

Link did as she asked, and after he finished, he made his way to their pool and collapsed. He didn’t even have the energy to say goodnight.

Mipha joined him in the water and looked at him as he slept. He really was exhausted. She was being hard on him, and she didn't like doing it. But the fear of losing him in combat fueled her determination. Next morning his swimming exercises would involve high-speed swimming through a course of rings blindfolded. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Link had absolutely no time or energy to keep a journal during this period of his life. Later, looking back at this period of time, the days blurred into each other. All he could remember was training from sunup to sundown every day. He even stopped getting some fourth day afternoons off.

But after two more months of training, he started showing marked improvement. It all started to come together. The echolocation images in his mind sharpened as his clicking ability improved. Mipha even had a kind word for him for a change. And a further week after that he felt that his echolocation sense was no different than his other senses like hearing and seeing. His trainer was quite pleased. And so was he, when later that evening Mipha reached over to him, and they shared another endless kiss that overwhelmed all his senses. He felt good about himself and ready for anything.

So, it was now five and a half months since Gannon's creation had arrived, and Mipha finally felt Link's skills were good enough. She wished they were better, of course. But she realized she had to balance perfection with need. Waiting for perfection was unrealistic. Fielding a flawless army after the battle was lost served no purpose. They would spend one more day together in the Domain, then it was time to journey back to Lake Hylia, get Ruta ready, and take care of Ganon's creation once and for all.

And when that was all done, she and Link were going to enjoy some quality Zora time together. They were going to spend whatever time remained for him as a Zora to explore Hyrule differently, a way he never could before and he would always remember. But first things first.

Everyone was asleep when Link joined Mipha in their pool. "So, tomorrow we get organized, and the next day we head to Lake Hylia and finish this. Sounds good to me," said Link. "And what do we do after that?"

"We take some well-deserved time off to enjoy ourselves without a care in the world," said Mipha. "You think you're the only one who's suffered over these past five months? I hated what I had to do to you. And I miss being with you the way we should be. We owe each other some time together before you decide what you're going to do. But let's take care of business first. Get some rest, sweetheart. I love you."

"And I love you," said Link. "I understand you had to be the way you were. As you said, I'll thank you later. Goodnight."

The next day Link gathered up what he needed. He had his shield, bow, arrows, food, and the sword that seals the darkness. Arrows didn't work very well underwater, but he brought them in case they ended up battling on the surface somehow. He wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. After lunch, he finished with preparations, and Mipha wanted to take a walk with him.

"I want to visit our special place before we go," said Mipha. “Veiled Falls will always be dear to me. It was where my heart leaped for joy when you first kissed me, told me you loved me and first accepted my wedding gift. I still feel a thrill when I remember that day. It was the happiest of my life. And I like to remember it at times like this."

“I understand," said Link. "That would probably be the happiest day of my life too if I could only remember all of it. I hope someday I will, every precious moment of it. But for now, the happiest day of my life also happened here. It was the day you finally accepted me as really me after the timeline break. Then we kissed and walked back to the Domain so you could give me the Zora Armor, again as you pointed out. That was my happiest day. But for the same reason as yours."

"That's good enough," laughed Mipha. "At least we share the same location."

And so they walked hand-in-hand to Veiled Falls. They sat there on the rock they had first kissed and enjoyed the waterfall and the scenery. And they enjoyed a kiss as well. Then a quick dip in the pool, a ride up the waterfall, a dive back down, another kiss, and then they headed home for dinner and a good night's rest.

"Good luck Mom and Dad," said Mila after dinner. "Come home to us. We will all be praying for you."

"We will, Mila," said Link. "I promise you. I didn't do all this training for nothing. And I expect to give you all a challenge at echolocation tag when I get home. But don't worry. Your Mom and I are ready."

Then they kissed and hugged everyone goodbye and headed to their pool to sleep. They would leave together first thing in the morning.

Early the next morning they headed for Lake Hylia. They had already informed Zelda they were coming, and she had alerted the other Champions to be ready in case they were needed. Mipha and Link had not been to Lake Hylia since their battle over five months ago, and when they arrived around mid-day, they could sense the change in the water. The malice had spread, and the water felt different, impure, something Link sensed much more keenly as a Zora.

They swam directly to Ruta. She had been sitting peacefully on the surface of Lake Hylia all this time in full working order. Mipha opened Ruta, and they both entered. Then she sealed it up as they discussed final preparations.

"I'm going to attack with Ruta first," said Mipha. "And when Ruta weakens it, you go in and finish it. We don't know what this creature's defenses are, so be careful. And keep your clicks going. The water is dark at that depth, and you won't be able to see much. Zelda is going to have the area illuminated for us, which should help at first, but I don't want to count on it. You swim behind Ruta and out of sight while I approach. I'll have Ruta clear a path through the malice. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am," said Link. He leaned forward, and they kissed.

"I love you," said Link.

"I love you," said Mipha.

Mipha opened Ruta, and Link exited and positioned himself behind it. Then Mipha activated Ruta, and she began her descent to the bottom of Lake Hylia.

As he descended Link could see the malice, an ugly pulsating purple slime he was very familiar with. Ruta plunged into it, and it fell aside. He followed close behind. Ruta was much quicker and less clumsy in water, and it glided forward and down. The sunlight began to dim as they descended further. Soon they passed the probe, and the lights were turned on for them.

Link could not see clearly with Ruta in front of him, but he knew they must be getting closer to the enemy. He felt for his sword. He would emerge from behind Ruta once she completed her attack. Link sensed Ruta slowing down, and he did the same. She must be positioning herself. The water was black, illuminated in places by beams from the lights placed around the area. The lights were aimed toward their enemy. Ruta came to a stop at the bottom of the lake. Ganon's creature rose and took notice of Ruta, but had otherwise done nothing so far.

And then Ruta's blue beam of energy shot out from her and the enemy let out a scream. It was time. Link emerged from behind Ruta, and he could see the creature ahead of him in the lights. But he began using ultrasound as well. The beast was clearly hurt by the beam, but as before, not seriously enough to destroy it. Link's cue to finish off the creature was when Mipha stopped firing. He swam closer to the beast to be ready. So far, it had not paid him any attention.

Then the beam from Ruta stopped. Link rushed forward to attack, and the thing finally noticed him. Link managed to strike the creature once with his sword, but the beast had defenses they were unaware of. Aside from its weapon, a giant spear that glowed blue, the creature was apparently able to create small but powerful whirlpools from openings in its body and project them into the water. Link was taken by surprise as a blast of water hit him, spun him around, and pushed him away. The creature prepared to fire its energy beam at Link, but Link recovered his orientation on time, saw the threat, and managed to position his shield well enough to block the beam. But not well enough to reflect it back at his enemy as he had hoped. The beam reflected off his shield and hit a cable connected to one of the lights, which immediately extinguished it. There were still three other lights, but realizing what had happened, the thing took aim one by one at the remaining three lights and destroyed them all. Then it turned back to face Link.

But Link had not been idly waiting for this thing to attack him. He swam as fast as he could to the side and around the back of his adversary. He brandished his sword and cut a slice into the thing's back, leaving a gaping wound. The creature howled in pain, and spun around, once more releasing a cluster of whirlpools in Link's direction. Their current was too strong to resist. He had to allow himself to be pushed away, then regroup and attack.

The floor of the lake was very dark now with the lights gone and only the barest of sunlight penetrating to this depth. This creature must have ultrasound capability as well since Link could feel its sound waves hitting him. He, of course, was doing the same to it and then swimming erratically to avoid being targeted. Apparently, it took a moment for the creature to recharge its whirlpool defenses, so Link used this time to swim closer and get in another strike with his sword. Then the beast‘s whirlpools thrust him away again. He felt himself spinning around. Then, as the effect of the whirlpool current weakened, he reoriented himself and swam back toward the creature again.

It fired its energy beam, but the shot went wide as Link avoided it. He could see where the beam originated and its angle from the glow created before it fired. This time he headed straight for the creature, then veered at the last second to its left and slashed at it as he swam by. He was definitely hurting it. Purple fluid escaped from the wounds he created.

But as he turned to reverse himself, he was hit with another whirlpool, and then the creature lunged at him with his spear. It missed him but knocked his shield from his grasp, and it sank to the lake bottom. Should he try to retrieve it? Or continue to fight without it? He would have no way of deflecting its beams without his shield, but taking time to recover it would give the creature more time for its own attack.

He decided to forgo the shield. He regrouped and charged again, and he sliced at it leaving another wound. A shot from its beam missed him, but this time the water nearby bubbled, vaporized by the beam's heat, and he felt a burn across his arm nearest to the blast.

The fight now was one of white on black images battling as both combatants used sound to locate each other. He began to rush for another attack, but again its defenses were ready, and he was pushed back, spinning. This time he started to feel disoriented. He was getting dizzy, and he couldn't pick up at first the echo from his enemy. Then he managed to re-orient himself and began swimming back for another strike. The creature sensed him and jabbed at him with its spear, but missed as Link lunged sharply away from the thrust. Link could feel the pressure wave from the spear as it just missed. But fortune favored him this time as his sharp movement aside enabled him to perform a flurry rush with his sword. He flailed away again and again at the creature's chest with all his might as his sword glowed a blinding white. The beast lurched forward, mortally wounded. It wasn't dead yet, but it was dying, and Link could tell it was finished.

But the creature's fall forward was too quick for Link to maneuver out of the way. It fell on top of him, pinning him against the sandy lake bottom. Link pushed with his arms, trying to position his sword or squeeze his way out from under the thing. But he couldn't move enough. He started frantically wiggling and shaking himself, hoping he could loosen enough sand under him to squeeze out. But the creature, though dying, seemed to sense its unexpected advantage. It lifted itself enough to maneuver its spear into position. Then it raised the spear and prepared to skewer Link through his head.

Link had stopped using echolocation when he fell underneath the thing. There was no point in it. He was concentrating all his efforts on freeing himself. He could infer what was happening now by feeling the creature's movements and the blue glow of its ancient spear he saw rising above him. But as the beast prepared to strike, instead Link saw the spear fall from its hand. Then the creature contorted into a purple ball and with a burst that sent a shower of bubbles everywhere, dissolved and vanished.

Link got up and using echolocation saw Mipha pick up her trident. She had thrust it into the creature’s head. She pointed to Link's shield lying in the sand nearby, and then up to the surface. Link nodded, gathered his shield and scraped off some sand embedded in his back. Then he squeezed Mipha's hand as they made their way from the depths to the surface.

"We did it!" shouted Mipha as they broke through the water's surface. She grabbed Link in a hug, and they kissed as they twirled around and around in each other’s arms and savored the joy of victory.

"'We' is definitely the right word," said Link. "I'd be dead without your help. And your emphasis on echolocation training was a lifesaver, too."

"We both did our part," said Mipha. "Ruta and I couldn't have defeated it without you, and vice versa. That's why we're a team. Stay with me now, Ruta is on her way up."

Just then Ruta broke the surface, water cascading off its back, and then it settled down and floated peacefully on a now malice free Lake Hylia.

"I suppose we'll hear from Zelda soon," said Link. “I know she was anxious about this and will be very relieved.”

"Yes, she'll thank us, but she doesn't have to. It was really our duty all along to do this," said Mipha. “The only question was when. You sure you don’t want to pay her a visit? She hasn’t seen you as a Zora, and I’m sure she will be thrilled to see your Champion skin color. What some people will do for those they love!”

“You never give up on my skin color, do you?" laughed Link. "Maybe another time. Right now, I want to be with you and our family.”

Mipha let go of Link and floated on her back in a lazy swim toward Ruta, and Link floated next to her. "I can finally, finally relax," said Mipha. "These last five-plus months have been horrible, for both of us I know. But you're right. Now it's time to take Ruta back home to East Reservoir Lake and for us to return to our family.“

Zelda did call to offer her thanks. And Mipha notified her father they had the victory. Then they both boarded Ruta.

"I see you suffered a burn," said Mipha pointing to his arm. "Hold still." She healed the burn, then activated Ruta, and they began the long journey back home. It was nice that Ruta had an autopilot feature.

"I hope that is really, finally, and absolutely, the last we see of Ganon," said Link.

"I hope so, too," said Mipha. "And I suspect it will be. It was only by some quirk this thing showed up now instead of over twenty years ago when it was supposed to."

"Now we get to spend some free time together, as we hoped," said Link.

He paused for a moment.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," said Link. "But with all the training I didn't have time. The Sheikah scientists in charge of the Transformation Shrine told me that the blueprint of my Hylian body would remain viable in their system for a year after my transformation to a Zora. In other words, transforming me back to my Hylian form would be almost risk-free up until that time. After that, I could still transform back, but the process would be riskier, more like my initial transformation. I don't want to rush things. I've spent so much effort getting acclimated to being a Zora I want to live with it a while longer. So, we have just over six months before we have to decide what to do, though even then a decision could be postponed."

"I'm ready to enjoy all that time together," said Mipha. "I view it as having six glorious months to live carefree as a Zora couple with no threats or training schedules to worry about. I want to enjoy this special time we have together. And when the six months is up you can decide what you want to do. I will love you no matter what."

"I agree with you, but I would rather like to say 'we can decide,'" said Link. "Your feelings about this matter immensely to me. I hope you know that."

"I do know that," said Mipha as she raised the water level inside Ruta to shoulder height. "But right now I want to forget about all that and just give you a very, very long kiss. "

"I breathlessly await it," said Link as he waited for his gills to start pumping.

"Always the clown!" laughed Mipha. "But that’s what makes you so much fun."

And as Ruta made its slow but steady progress back to East Reservoir Lake, the two Zoras in love inside her enjoyed each other as husband and wife. Her current pilot, a beautiful Zora princess, was happy now. So, Ruta continued on her way, leaving her pilot free to enjoy herself. She was a ten-thousand-year-old masterpiece of Sheikah technology, built when they were at the height of their powers. She certainly knew her way home.


	62. Live In My World? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their victory over Ganon's creation, Link returns with Mipha to Zora’s Domain and is finally free to experience Zora life without dawn to dusk combat training. Mipha is thrilled and plans to enjoy to the fullest this special time with Link. In the meantime, they agree to avoid discussing the choice Link must make in six months time. Their first trip together is a visit to Lurelin Village, their honeymoon spot. Link finally experiences love as a Zora feels it.

It was near sunset, and Mipha and Link sat on top of Ruta, their arms around each other. Ruta started gently slowing to a stop in East Reservoir Lake, sending waves rippling across the water and frightening several ducks that flew squawking into the air. They could see five people they knew well on the northwest pier waving to them and awaiting their return. Mipha had sent her family a message when Ruta was getting close, and all the family, excluding King Dorephan himself, had gathered there to welcome them home. Mipha brought Ruta to a full stop in the middle of the lake, and Ruta bellowed her acknowledgment, the sound echoing off the nearby cliffs. Then, as was her habit, Mipha showed her affection for Ruta by gently patting her on the head. After waving back to everyone, she and Link eased their way down to the entrance. Mipha then closed up Ruta, and it was a short swim to the pier, an effortless swim now for Link as a Zora.

“Welcome home!” everyone shouted as Mipha and Link pulled themselves onto the dock. There were hugs and kisses all around. 

"You did it, Mom & Dad!" said Midon. "We heard the news. The whole Domain is excited that Zoras were the ones who defeated the enemy. And you're both being hailed as heroes."

"They're already heroes, Mido," said Lapha. "They're just bigger heroes now. Right, Dad?"

Link laughed.

"Yes, I guess we are," said Link. "But the important thing is Hyrule is rid of that loathsome creature and the waters of Lake Hylia will soon return to their natural purity once more." 

"Father has planned a meal with all of us," said Sidon. "I know he is anxious to see you, so we should go."

They made their way down the stairway. Sidon moved closer to Mipha and spoke quietly.

"Father was very worried about you two," said Sidon. "He was afraid Link would not master combat as one of us and you would both fall to Ganon's creation. I tried to reassure him, that you had trained Link well and believed he was ready. But I think he still had his doubts. Anyway, Father almost literally jumped for joy when you called that all was well. And so did I."

"I know Father always worries about us," said Mipha. "But thanks for telling me. Link did superbly and bore the brunt of the battle. He just had some bad luck at the very end. But I was there for him, just as I always want to be. We destroyed the enemy together." 

They reached the throne room where King Dorephan had a dining table set up for their dinner. 

"Mipha, Link, congratulations!" said King Dorephan. "Soon after your call, Mipha, the news went out that you two had destroyed that evil thing at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Zelda was quoted as saying it was a very heroic deed and another example of Zora support for Hyrule. All of us in the Domain are very proud of you both. And, to be frank, I am also very relieved you are both home safe and we can celebrate together."

"Yes, it was a long ordeal, mostly getting ready for the enemy," said Link. "And your daughter is the real hero, relentlessly preparing me for combat, and finishing the creature off at the very end. She is truly a worthy Champion of our people, and you should be very proud of her."

"I am very proud of my remarkable daughter, and have been for a long time," said King Dorephan. "But it is always nice to hear her praises, even from someone who is hardly unbiased. Come, let's have dinner now."

Everyone sat down and a meal was served. 

"Mom and Dad, will you tell us what happened?" said Midon.

Link proceeded to summarize the battle, with Mipha explaining the role of Ruta and the final blow with her trident after Link had mortally wounded the creature.

"Was this battle harder than Ganon, Dad?" asked Linky.

"This creature was not as powerful, so the contest was not objectively harder," said Link. "But it was harder for me in many ways because I was not as experienced fighting underwater as a Zora as I was a Hylian fighting on the ground. But thanks to Mom's pushing me to train and some hard work, I was good enough."

There was some more discussion of the battle, then King Dorephan changed the subject.

"What are your plans now, Link?" said King Dorephan. "Are you anxious to return back to normal as a Hylian now that your mission is over?"

"With your permission, Mipha and I are going to take some time off and travel a bit. After that I need to decide what to do."

"I see. Well, you should take your time as this is an important decision and I am sure means a great deal to everyone who loves you," said King Dorephan. "You have my permission, of course. I wish you well and I hope you reach a decision that makes you both happy. Should you decide to remain as you are, as Mipha’s husband and a Zora, you would merit a royal title here. But I know such things are of little consequence to you, and you have already received many honors.”

For the rest of the meal they discussed family matters and other such subjects. After dinner, when the children were asleep or at least back in their rooms, Mipha and Link stepped outside their house for a moment together. The night was mild and a bright moon illuminated the area. The nearby Luminous Stones gave off their characteristic blue glow as they stood holding hands.

"I think Father would like you to stay as a Zora, probably because he thinks that would make me happier," said Mipha. "I can't believe he baited a title for you! But I want you to listen to something. When I first heard this song it reminded me of us a little, and I wanted to share it with you. I have it on my Tab."

"What is it called?" 

" _Sharing My World With Me_ ," said Mipha. "Just listen." 

Mipha pressed a rune on her Tab and the song began playing. The melody was slow and sentimental, and sung by a female vocalist. She was apparently singing to someone she dearly loved who, after some time apart, was finally able to share life with her. He didn't remember all the words, but one part stuck in his mind.

_I long for you when we're apart, my one true love who owns my heart._ _But now you’re here, you're all I need, sharing my world together with me._

“It’s a beautiful song,” said Link. 

"It is. I think you should spend the next six months with me living in my world, our world now,” said Mipha. “I want you to experience what life with all of us as a Zora would be like. You already know what life with all of us as a Hylian would be like. When the six months is up, you should choose which life you prefer. I cannot choose for you, and if I tell you what I wish for, you will just do what I ask out of love for me. But it has to be truly what you want. If you choose to return to being a Hylian again, you will always have the memories of this time together, something I never dreamed possible. If not, we go on enjoying life together as we are now. So, let’s not spend any more time agonizing over this. We can talk about it when you have to decide."

"Alright, I agree," said Link. "After this, not another word for six months. But that's the problem with two people like us who love each other so much. We will each gladly sacrifice our own wishes to make the other person happy. I want to do what makes you happy, and you want me to do what makes me happy. And I won't be happy if you're not, and you won't be happy if I'm not. So we tie ourselves in knots trying to figure it all out and guess what the other person feels. And I also care about how our children feel. Remember how much I worried they wouldn’t accept me? Anyway, that's all I will say about this until the time comes. Where do we start our vacation?”

“I think some time in Lurelin Village, our honeymoon spot, would be a good start,” said Mipha. “I think you’ll enjoy it somewhat differently now. Father agreed he would take care of the children to give us time together. We can leave tomorrow.”

“Yes, that sounds like fun,” said Link. “It will be nice just taking things slowly, enjoying ourselves, and not practicing combat from dawn to dusk. And I know you love the food there. Actually, thinking about those porgies and crabs is giving me a craving for them now, too. That's a new feeling for me.”

"Welcome to my world," laughed Mipha. "It's nice your appetite is improving. And you can stop burning your food now, too."

Next morning at breakfast they discussed their plans with the children, who were all very supportive.

“You both deserve a nice holiday,” said Mila. “We’re happy you have the chance.”

Then Mila looked closely into Link’s eyes and he felt that same feeling he always had when she did that, that she was somehow reading his thoughts and feelings. 

“And don’t be frightened, Dad,” said Mila. “There is no right or wrong answer. You will have our love no matter what, so take that out of your worries. At the end, if you can’t decide, come to me. I’ll help you.”

“Alright, sweetheart, thank you. And I may need your help,” said Link.

“Send us some pictures,” said Lapha. “Linky and I have never been there.”

“We will,” said Mipha. “I think you’re all getting too big for me to have to say this, but behave while we’re gone. And you can Tab us anytime you need to.”

They hugged and kissed goodbye, then the children left for class. Mipha and Link stopped to say goodbye to King Dorephan and Sidon, and then the next stop was the Lanayru Bay Port. 

The quickest way to get there was to swim across East Reservoir Lake, go over the Rutala Dam and then work their way down to the Rutala River and then cross the Samasa Plain to Lanayru Bay. There was a proposal to create a waterway tunnel through Ruto Mountain direct to the Rutala River, but Mipha wasn't sure if the project had been approved. Certainly no work had yet begun on it. They spoke while on the way. 

“Notice one nice thing?” said Mipha. 

“What?”

“No need to pack food,” said Mila. “We live off the water now. I noticed you brought some food to Lake Hylia, and that made sense because the fish there had been poisoned.”

“I can appreciate that meals are much easier,” laughed Link. “And meals are still pretty important to me.”

They reached the port and boarded the boat to Lurelin Village. It would make one stop at Hateno Beach beforehand. Sea travel had improved quite a bit since their honeymoon days when they traveled by sailboat. Most sea travel was done on high speed Sheikah designed vessels now. They found seats together and waited for departure time. Link looked out at the water for a moment, then turned back to Mipha.

“Getting away together is a wonderful idea,” said Link as he took her hand. “With every moment spent training I haven’t had any time to share my thoughts and feelings with you since the change. I want to do more of that, be more open with you. Maybe my personality has changed a little as well.”

“That would be a nice change,” said Mipha. “It will be quite a novel experience for me to do more listening than talking when we’re alone together. But I think you have over twenty years to make up for.”

Then Mipha squeezed his hand. The boat was filling up, mostly with Hylian couples who had visited the Domain and were continuing their vacation or heading home to Hateno Village. Link noticed the area at the rear of the ship had a more extensive railing and warnings about keeping away from the propulsion system. Those extra safety measures were a consequence of Tiray’s death, though Link knew it had not been an accident. That reminded him of Laray. He hadn’t heard anything about her lately. That was probably a good thing and meant she was doing well with friends. He wondered how she would react when she met him as a Zora. His thoughts were interrupted by the safety announcement from one of the two officers on board as the ship prepared to leave.

Once the ship cleared the port area, it picked up considerable speed. But it didn’t plow through the water as much as glide along the surface. The propulsion system was fairly quiet, so it was easy to hear each other.

Link let go of Mipha’s hand and put his arm around her. She turned her gaze from the water to look over at him and smiled. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” said Link.

“Occasionally, but that’s always a good way to start a conversation. I am so looking forward to this trip! We can have fun in the sea now and explore places together. And not just in water. We can visit Lover’s Pond on Tuft Mountain. We can visit locations that were important to you in your quest and you can tell me all about what happened there. I want us to take our time and do everything we want."

He leaned over and they kissed.

“I’m ready to share your world and have some fun,” said Link. “Our world now, I mean.”

They sat back and watched the coastline as the boat sped along, passing Tarm Point and Wintre Island. Then the boat turned southward to follow the Afromsia coastline. Even at a fairly high speed the trip would take some time. But the ride was smooth, the weather pleasant, and he had his arm around the love of his life. Who cared how long the ride took?

"Did you do any traveling along this coast?" said Mipha pointing to the right. "It looks pretty desolate."

"A little, but not much," said Link. "It is indeed pretty desolate. I generally stayed on higher ground above it." 

The boat continued speeding south, then circled Mapla Point and headed west. It passed Deepback Bay, then turned north into Hateno Bay, slowing down as it did so. A few minutes later the crew announced their arrival at Hateno Beach for those disembarking here. It was mid-day, and they would be there for about thirty minutes. This was the stop for anyone traveling to Hateno Village and three couples got off.

"Are you hungry?" said Link. "Can I get you something while we're stopped here?"

"I'll come with you," said Mipha. "We can catch lunch in the water near the boat and board again."

They left the boat and dove into the waters of Hateno Bay. There was plenty of fish in these waters, and catching a couple of Mighty Porgies was no problem. They re-boarded the ship along with two other couples and found their way to their seats again.

"I used to have a small house near here in Hateno Village," said Link. “Just a bed and desk upstairs and a dining room with a table downstairs. There was a nice little pond outside we could have shared together. The location was a bit out of the way, but I liked the peace and quiet. I got a good deal of writing done when I stayed there. Anyway, that never happened now. Remember, we went to Hateno Village a long time ago, after the Yiga Clan ambush? You relaxed in Zelkoa Pond while I went off to meet the mayor. I visited the site of my house afterward but there was nothing interesting there.”

"Yes, I remember," said Mipha. "My father was furious about that attack, but he got over it."

An announcement was made that the ship was leaving, and after clearing the harbor area, it picked up speed heading south past Tenoko Island and then Soka Point, staying west of Eventide Island. Then after it passed Soka Point the boat turned west and followed the curved coastline of Cape Cresia. Then it slowed as it navigated past Rimba Beach and Korne Beach and finally docked at Lurelin Village. Everyone was getting off here and it was late afternoon. 

"Perfect!" said Mipha. "We can enjoy a sunset on the beach together. Then, if we're tired, I know a nice place to sleep. There is a little fresh-water pool with a waterfall on a hill northeast of the village at the foot of the Dunsel Plateau. There are even some Hyrule Bass there sometimes, though I prefer the Porgies in the sea. We can sleep comfortably there. But first the beach. I just love being here!" 

Mipha ran off toward the beach and Link raced after her. She laughed as she ran into the sea, then jumped into the air and did a graceful dive under the water. Link followed her, but not so acrobatically. The sea was cold but didn’t bother him as a Zora. And he could see underwater very clearly now. He swam after her, but despite all his training he could never match her swimming skill. She turned around and looked at him, then smiled as she sent a blast of clicks his way that tickled and made him laugh. Then she stopped and waited for him to join her. She reached out for him to take her hand, but when he did she reached back and spun him around like a top, giggling as she did it. She was incredibly strong in water, and obviously mischievous as well. He spun around and around, and when he finally stopped spinning, he swam after her again. But she teased him by swimming backwards and keeping out of reach. She could easily swim backwards faster than he could swim forwards. Finally she stopped and he caught up with her. She pointed upward and they both swam to the surface. 

“You’re fun to play with,” laughed Mipha. “Enjoying yourself?”

Yes, you’re amazing in water,” said Link. “You're amazing out of water, too. But I have this craving for fresh crab. Can we eat now?”

“Sure, let’s head back to shore,” said Mipha. "There are crabs crawling everywhere here."

Soon they were resting on the beach, laying down in the sand together with their feet in the water after having enjoyed two Ironshell Crabs each. The sun was starting to set.

“Honestly, tell me you don’t love this?” said Mipha. “We’re masters of the water and even adults love to play in it. Don’t you feel it yet? That love of being in water?”

“Yes, I do love it. Feelings like that have been growing in me since the change and all the training,” said Link. “I feel different urges now, and playing in water is one of them. I understand you a little better now. And I admire the skills you have that I never appreciated before."

Link paused for a moment. Then he continued.

"You really are a Champion, and yet you're so modest about it," said Link. "Revali, of course, is off the scale with self esteem. Daruk is this fun loving 'bring it on' kind of guy. And Urbosa is very dramatic, with her combat flair, snapping her fingers and all that. But you are so sweet and quiet, yet do things better than anyone would expect if they didn't take the time to know you. I think that's one thing we have in common, doing our jobs and not tooting our horn about it.”

"You mean not flapping our fins," said Mipha. "Yes, I never like to brag about myself. My instinct is to help others to do well and get them to believe in themselves. I see that kind and caring nature in you as well. It's getting dark now. Let's head back to the village, stroll around a bit, and when we're ready, head for that pool I spoke of."

The village was lit by torches and was quite beautiful in the evening with its quaint huts and the calm water along the shore that reflected the torch lights. Colorful beetles rested on tall palm trees, and flew away when approached. And crabs were for the taking as they scurried around the beach and away from anyone who approached. As they strolled through the small village they noticed a few other couples, mostly Hylians, doing the same thing. It was a popular vacation spot. After a half hour of walking, Link was getting tired.

"I'm feeling a bit tired," said Link. "All that playing in the water wore me out. I obviously don't have your stamina."

"That's fine, let's head to the pool," said Mipha.

They made their way to the pool northeast of the village, kissed goodnight, and were soon both sleeping peacefully in the water to the sound of the waterfall splashing behind them. 

Next morning they decided to stroll along the coast to the west of the village past Korne beach and down to Clarnet Coast. It was a relaxing day as Link recalled some of the enemies he had fought along the path, mostly Lizalfos. They spent the afternoon swimming and playing in the sea together. Being in the water seemed to bring out the kid in both of them. When they tired of swimming they continued their walk along the beautiful shoreline. 

Then, after catching some porgies for a quick early dinner, they headed toward Tuft Mountain and Lover's Pond. It was late afternoon by then. Climbing was a lot tougher now, so they kept to the road that circled the mountain and led to the pond. It was a longer but less strenuous path. When they arrived at the heart-shaped pond they had the area all to themselves. 

"A kiss for good luck," said Link as they kissed.

"Let's sit here for a bit," said Mipha. They sat at the edge of the pond, their legs dangling in the water. 

"This pond is supposed to help lovers meet," said Link. "But I never needed it: I already met you."

"So sweet," said Mipha. "Though I'm not sure you really knew you met me then. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Well, anyway, I didn't come here often, and definitely not to meet a sweetheart. But when I did pass by, I used to grab all the Hearty Radishes around here," said Link. "They had a lot of restorative power when cooked. Yambi Lake is just a little southwest of here. It's pretty at night. There is also a nice view of the coastline from a hill to the west of the lake. I think we should go there before the sun sets."

So they made the short walk to Yambi Lake, swam across it, and climbed the hill overlooking the coastline. The sun was just setting and the Luminous Stones nearby started to glow as did several Blue Nightshade plants. They sat with their arms around each other and watched the sunset.

"It is a beautiful view," said Mipha. 

They sat together and shared a few kisses until the sky darkened.

"Want to head back to the village, or stay here?" said Link. 

"Let's stay here," said Mipha. "I like this place."

They both made their way back down the hill and dove into the water of Yambi Lake. The water felt cool, and the night was clear. Stars shone clearly above them now and the moon hadn't risen yet. 

"We have this whole little lake to ourselves," said Mipha. "I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No, not tired at all," said Link.

Then they wrapped their arms around each other, had an endless kiss as their gills took over, and spiraled around each other to the bottom of the lake as they made love. 

Afterward they lay together on the sandy lake bottom. Looking up they could see the light of the moon rippling through the surface of the water. The sand was soft. Link was completely comfortable staying underwater indefinitely. It was as natural to him now as being in the air. They shared a brief kiss, then they closed their eyes and didn't open them until the next morning.

Mipha woke up first, then shook Link awake. She pointed at a small school of Hyrule Bass and they both took off, grabbing one fish each. Then they made their way to the surface, and then to shore. They ate their catch there.

"That was a nice sleep," said Link. "And a nice time before our sleep."

"Sleeping at the bottom of lakes was a safe way to rest in the days monsters still wandered around," said Mipha. "Even Lizalfos only stayed near the surface. Now it's just a nice place to have some privacy."

"So, any suggestions for today?" said Link. "We can swim along the coastline here. Or if we walk east there are some ruins I had some involvement with."

"Let's walk east for a change," said Mipha. "Show me the ruins and tell me what you did there."

So they walked to the Palmorae Ruins and on the way Link told the story of his search for the three broken fragments of a monument that had been damaged in an earthquake. The goal was to help someone decipher the text on the monument, which eventually revealed a shrine. In this timeline the shrines had never appeared. Thanks to some work from Dr. Purah, the Sheikah Towers had been activated after Ganon's defeat and were used to relay Tab signals among other things. But the shrines had never appeared since there was never any need for them.

"I remember it was easier to search for the fragments at night since they glowed," said Link. "But, of course, that was also a more dangerous time to be wandering around. I found two of the fragments not too far away, but the third was all the way out by Soka Point and I had to avoid or destroy some Lizalfos and Bokoblins on the way. Getting pictures of all the fragments with the Sheikah Slate helped translate the text on the monument and opened a shrine. Besides a spirit orb I got a nice sword there."

"Interesting," said Mipha. "I notice the monument is still intact here. So I guess the earthquake hasn't happened yet. Or maybe it never does anymore."

"Yes, I noticed that, too," said Link. "Well, that's about all there is to the ruins here. I never knew what the ruins were from. Should we head back now? Or, if you don't mind a bit of climbing, there is another fresh water pool nearby with some Hearty Bass. And there is a nice little cave there with some rocks containing gems. I stayed there by a campfire one night when it was pouring rain outside and I couldn't go anywhere."

"I'd like to see it," said Mipha. "And we could catch lunch there too."

The climb was a lot harder than Link remembered it. As the Sheikah had told him, he would find some things easier now and some harder, and climbing was definitely in the harder category. But the climb was not overly strenuous and they eventually made their way to the pool Link had mentioned. There were some Hearty Bass visible in the water there.

"Let's catch some fish and eat in the cave," said Mipha. 

Which is what they proceeded to do. Ironically it started raining while they ate, a heavy rain that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were sheltered inside the cave but the water outside bubbled with the splash of heavy raindrops.

"It is a rather cozy spot," said Mipha. "I can see why you would want to wait out a storm here."

"Yes," said Link. "There wasn't much else I could do. That was what was so lonely about my quest, spending so much time by myself in remote places. I was never much of a conversationalist, but being alone so much only made it worse. I became morose and difficult to talk with."

"You don't have to tell me that!" said Mipha. "Let's change the subject. You know you have to be much more careful of lightning now, right? The Sheikah warned you about electricity?"

"Yes, they did," said Link. "And I was always careful about it anyway."

"I don't detect any lightning, but let's wait out the storm here," said Mipha. "It's cozy. If the storm gets worse and we’re back at the village, we can try getting a bed at the inn. Tomorrow I'd like to explore some of the sea during the day."

"Have you been sending any pictures home?" said Link as they waited. "I keep forgetting. My excuse is how distracting you are."

"You're distracting, too," laughed Mipha. "But I have sent some. And their replies are just hoping we're having a good time, things like that."

They lay down next to each other, floating on the water. Link's hearing was more acute, and he could hear the heavy rain pummeling the water outside the cave. He soon fell asleep.

When Link opened his eyes Mipha was cradling his head in her lap. She smiled down at him.

"Some of our most romantic moments come right after you fall asleep on me," she laughed. "But relax. I think your body is still recovering from that training regimen I put you through."

She stroked his head with her hand.

"I do miss rubbing your hair," said Mipha. "But I can get over it. Are you rested? The rain has stopped."

Link sat up. 

"Yes, I must have been more tired than I realized," said Link. "How long did I sleep?"

"It's mid afternoon now," said Mipha. "Maybe a couple of hours. Let's go."

Mipha took him by the hand and they dove into the water, swam to the other side of the pool, then climbed out and started walking along the high ground west toward the village.

"There used to be a Talus down there," said Link pointing downward as they passed Gama Cove. Now there were only rocks. And save for some Mountain Goats, they had the way back all to themselves. 

When they reached the area above the pond they usually slept in, Mipha challenged him to a race to the nearest palm tree. They both dove into the pond from above, and landed in the water at the same time. Link gave it all he had and was actually ahead of her briefly. But she knew how to exit the water by diving downward first and then leaping upward, while he just climbed ashore. She reached the palm tree first, laughing.

"You're getting better," laughed Mipha. "I thought you had me for a moment. You need to learn how to leave water as gracefully as you enter it."

"Oh, please," laughed Link. "I'll concede the race, but no more training for now! Maybe another time."

"Fine with me," said Mipha. "Just let me know."

They spent some time swimming in the sea, caught dinner and then enjoyed the moonrise over the water before going to sleep. Next day they planned to explore the sea.

And it was the next day that would bring Link an experience he would remember for the rest of his life. Up until now they had played in the sea for a while, but most of their time exploring was confined to places on land he had visited before. But today Mipha took him exploring underwater, and he was astonished by how much he had missed in life. And it was not just nature and its beauty. He was about to learn he had missed much more than that.

The day started out pleasantly enough. They visited places underwater and there were fantastic rock formations, coral leaf shaped structures of all different colors, and beautiful schools of fish. They swam in the sea all day, completely comfortable and at home in their natural environment. 

And in the evening they came upon swarms of tiny luminescent organisms that flashed on contact. Then they would have fun with each other, waving their fingers gently through the tiny creatures to make shapes. And when they reached a particularly large and dense cluster of them, Mipha took her finger and gently traced out a flashing "I Love You". He laughed, and leaned forward into the cluster to kiss her. Which resulted in some of the creatures clinging to his face for a few moments, outlining his features in flashing light. And that made Mipha laugh. They had so much fun together! 

But then things started getting serious in a way that would leave a lasting mark on him. Mipha reached out, took his hands, and humming her favorite song, "Waves of Love", they danced together. Well, he danced the best he could, but at least you could say he was light on his feet as they floated in the water together, he holding her in his arms and her resting her head on his shoulder. And when she finished humming the song, they kissed again. 

Then they floated to the surface in each other's arms, and he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They glowed gold in the moonlight as she smiled at him and gazed back into his blue eyes. And he began to have feelings for her unlike anything he had ever felt before. They were two lovers now, at long last in the same world together, just as the song she had played for him on her Tab had described. Up until now, as a Hylian, he realized he had only dipped his toe into her world. But now, as he held both her hands in his and they gazed into each other's eyes, he was completely in her world. He was a Zora and had the feelings and emotions of one now. This was what it felt like to be in love with her as one Zora to another, and it was a more powerful emotion than he had ever felt. She had always been beautiful to him when he was a Hylian. But now she was even more beautiful, and his attraction to her felt deeper and more instinctive. And all these sudden new feelings and emotions overwhelmed him. 

She blinked her eyes and mouthed a kiss to him. And he never felt so close to her, that he was finally with her in a way he always should have been. In terms of pure joy, this was the best he had ever felt his whole life. When he later tried to describe his feelings, words escaped him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek, and smiled a smile that said she knew what he was feeling and it was what she always wished he would feel. And he wished this night would never end.

But when it finally did, and they left the sea to sleep near the village, he took her in his arms first and told her that he felt more in love with her now than he thought he could ever feel for anyone. He didn't know how else to say it. And she smiled, and kissed him, and said that she completely understood. Because that was the way she had always felt about him. Welcome to her world.


	63. Live In My World? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link continue life together as a Zora couple, with Link now emotionally as well as physically transformed. They spend a final day by Lurelin Village, and plan to return home the next morning. Link discusses his feelings about fame.

Seagulls squawked as the sun rose over Lurelin Village. Some villagers were getting their fishing gear together, unpacking nets and oars, preparing to head out to catch today’s quota of fish. The tourists who vacationed in Lurelin Village expected fresh fish for meals and tourism was an essential part of Lurelin’s economy. But two of Lurelin’s current tourists were quite content to do all their own fishing, and they were quite skilled at it, too. When they were awake, that is.

Link woke up first to the sound of a nearby seagull. He and Mipha had been asleep in the pool of fresh water near the village. They had settled on this pool as a perfect place to sleep while staying here. It was a little off the beaten path but still right near the village and lit by a couple of torches at night. The water was clean and fresh, fed by a steady waterfall from the cliff above. And the sound of the waterfall helped Link fall asleep. Love of the sound of rain or a waterfall had apparently carried over from his Hylian self. 

Mipha was still asleep, and he had a powerful urge to reach over and kiss her. He had to control himself not to wake her up. It was the morning after his feelings as a Zora had finally surfaced, and he was still in a state of what he could only describe as mild euphoria.

As he waited for Mipha to wake, he recalled what had happened the day before. They had spent the whole day in the sea together, and it was great fun. They went exploring areas he never knew existed, playing silly games with each other, and just having a fun time. Swimming in the water was so natural to him now, like walking through a Faron forest. 

And then, after swimming back closer to the village, it started getting late. He had a romantic underwater dance with her, and then they had risen to the surface together. He remembered the moon was bright and shone across the water, a bright light that reflected off Mipha’s eyes. Her eyes looked more golden than amber then, and as he gazed into them, she had smiled that cute smile of hers.

And then, suddenly, some aspect of Zora psyche his transformation hadn’t fully tapped into yet connected in his brain. And all at once his attraction to Mipha jumped off the scale to a new level of intensity. He suddenly saw her as one Zora to another. And it happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that the shock of it left him dazed.

She had watched him when all this happened, and she must have realized it from the way he stared at her, his mouth and eyes wide open. She blew him a kiss, but he didn’t react. He was speechless. And, of course, she couldn’t resist a chance to tease him in a sweet innocent tone of voice.

“You promised to be more outspoken about your feelings, sweetheart. So? Tell me.”

He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was some incoherent sound. Then she giggled and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

“I’ll translate that noise as ‘I love you madly.’ But you can still kiss, right?”

Well, she got the translation right. Then they had kissed and finally made love. And the ecstasy of making love only compounded his emotional overload with sensory overload. Afterward, they held each other in their arms, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders, as they floated in the sea and watched the moon cross the sky. He didn’t want to leave, but she finally said they should get back.

It was when they had started walking back to the pool they were in now that he finally found his voice and was able to express how his feelings for her now were beyond anything he had ever felt before. And she seemed to know exactly what he meant and said she felt the same for him. Then they had reached the pool, and he collapsed and fell asleep.

Mipha finally stirred and opened her eyes, then saw Link staring at her. She smiled. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “How do you feel now?”

He didn’t answer, but reached over and kissed her. He had been waiting since he woke up to do that. She kissed him back.

“You can talk now, right?” said Mipha. “I mean, I liked the kiss, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yes, I can talk,” laughed Link. “I still feel the same as last night. It’s just that I’m beginning to adjust to it.”

“It’s your new normal, huh?” said Mipha. "That’s good. I wanted you to have the full Zora experience, and it sounds like you finally did. Enjoying it?”

“You even have to ask that?” said Link. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget last night. It just hit me all at once.”

“No, I imagine you won’t,” said Mipha. “I could see you had some kind of emotional rush. But you looked so cute, all flustered and staring at me with your mouth and gorgeous blue eyes wide open like a little boy who just discovered a surprise. I guess Zoras feel things differently than Hylians, and the part of you that controls your emotions was still in a state of transition between the two. Then it finally became all Zora. Parts of the mind must transform themselves gradually to allow your memories and feelings to migrate.”

“Yes, that makes sense,” said Link. “The Sheikah didn’t really explain that aspect. But whatever the reason, I must be mentally more Zora now than before. It certainly feels that way. I have to control the urge to kiss you as soon as I see you.”

“That’s nice,” laughed Mipha. “But perhaps it would be a good idea to practice controlling these new feelings of yours. I don’t want you to start trying to kiss every female Zora you meet.”

“I agree,” laughed Link. “But speaking of feelings, what do you feel like doing today?”

“I think we should explore the sea a bit more,” said Mipha. “Maybe we could visit the area north of Soka Point and perhaps as far as Eventide Island if you feel up to it. Then I think we will have seen most of what Lurelin Village has to offer, and tomorrow we can go home, catch up with the family, and start planning our next trip.”

“Sounds fine,” said Link. “Fresh or saltwater breakfast?”

“Definitely salt!” said Mipha. “I love the porgies here. Let’s go.”

They started walking toward the sea together.

“You know, we’re probably not the most desirable tourists here,” said Link. “We don’t spend rupees on food or lodging or anything really.”

“You can make a donation if you feel guilty,” said Mipha. “But the air and sea and land here don’t belong to Lurelin Village. They’re all part of Hyrule. They were here before Lurelin Village and will be here after it. It belongs to all of us. And being in harmony with nature has always been the way of our people. We only take from it what we need to live. Other than our natural diet, we respect living things and don’t own them or use them for our purposes. As long as there is water we can live. We don’t need houses. We worship Nayru, the Goddess of wisdom and love, and that’s how we try to live our lives. My power is one of healing, not combat. We’re a peaceful, spiritual people who only fight to protect, never to conquer. So I don’t feel any guilt doing what we do. But I understand why the villagers do what they do as well. Sorry for the lecture. You did hear me, right? You’re mind’s not still floating away on the tide someplace?”

“No, no, I heard you perfectly,” laughed Link. “And you’re right, of course.”

By now they had reached the pier and walked to the far end, dove into the water, and soon enjoyed a Mighty Porgy each.

“Ready for another day in the sea?” said Mipha.

“Never felt more ready. Lead the way, Princess.”

They swam from the harbor and along the south coast of Cape Cresia. The sea was calm and the water clear. They swam underwater the whole time and their progress was invisible to anyone looking out at the water. The both swam normally for a while, but then Mipha decided to swim upside down an arm’s length below him and started making faces at him. He had to laugh which messed up his rhythm and forced him to the surface to laugh out loud sputtering water. Then she came up to the surface next to him, laughing as well.

“Can’t control yourself?” said Mipha. “It does take some effort to handle the urge to laugh underwater. Just helping with your training.”

“What makes you even think to do something like that?” said Link still recovering from laughing. “You looked so funny. Next time I’ll have my Tab ready to share how silly their Mom is with the children.”

“They already know,” laughed Mipha. “But I’ll stop teasing you for now. Let’s keep going.”

They reached a small rock formation just off the northeast tip of Eventide Island that had some colorful coral formations near it, which they stopped to explore. Then they swam ashore. 

Eventide Island was empty now and contained nothing but wildlife. Part of the island was a jungle, and they could hear the call of the birds that lived there. But it was hard to imagine how some of the larger animals, such as a Water Buffalo they saw on a hilltop, had managed to make their way there. They walked through the forest area and arrived at an abandoned Bokoblin outpost just as a sudden thunderstorm started to move in. They quickly huddled together under a rock outcropping just south of the empty camp.

“This is cozy,” said Link as they squeezed together. The storm was very intense, with lightning strikes nearby and loud crashes of thunder.

“It’s cozy, but I hate storms like this,” said Mipha. “Electricity frightens me. And it should frighten you now too. I worry that you’ll underestimate its potency based on your Hylian experiences. Don’t take it lightly!”

“No, I hear you, I’ll be extra careful,” said Link. “I respected it even as a Hylian and would quickly seek shelter or put away anything metal I was carrying.”

Link rubbed his arm up and down her shoulder. 

“You’re shivering,” said Link. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” said Mipha. 

“It’s too wet for a fire,” said Link. “Let me try to warm you. Now I wish I had a cloak or something for you.”

Link pulled her closer and massaged her upper arm and shoulder to warm her.

“This reminds me of that time we were stuck in the rain at Ralis Pond,” said Mipha. “But now you don’t even have a tunic to dry off. Speaking of your tunic, I assume you’ve gotten comfortable not wearing clothing?”

“Yes, parts of our bodies cover everything. I don’t even think about it,” said Link. “Living among Zoras must have made me used to it.”

“While we’re sitting here waiting for the storm to let up, why don’t you tell me what you did here,” said Mipha.

“Alright, but I’ll keep it brief,” said Link. “It was an interesting challenge. I had to survive by living off my own resources. I started off with no food or weapons or armor. I had to find everything I needed on my own, and the goal was to retrieve three orbs guarded by Bokoblins, Moblins and a Hinox. The end result was another shrine. Afterward, some Rito showed up and offered me a paragliding game, flying through rings in the air. I did that a few times, and it helped my control. This was actually the last shrine I worked through. The monks then offered me a nice set of clothing back at the old Forgotten Temple. I upgraded it and actually had to search near Lurelin Village quite a bit to find all the beetles I needed. That’s about it.”

“Rings in the air,” said Mipha. “That’s interesting.”

The storm started to let up. 

“There’s really not much else to see here that I remember,” said Link. “It takes some climbing to get to the top of the island, and the rocks are all still wet, so I don’t recommend it. There’s another rock formation with some coral to the east of the island, but it’s not much different than the one we saw, just a bit bigger with a ring of water in the middle.”

“Speaking of coral, I look forward to seeing the coral in the Akkala Sea,” said Mipha. “I’m told it’s very colorful, more so than the coral here. Alright, then, if there’s nothing else worth seeing, let’s head back to the village and enjoy our last night under torchlights.”

What struck Link as especially funny about Mipha was how playful she became when they were in water together. It was almost like she had never grown up then, and that he was once again a child playing with her like he used to do in the Domain. Yet obviously she was a mature person who took her responsibilities very seriously, serving as Zora Champion and living as a parent. 

So, when Link dove into the sea with her for the swim back to Lurelin Village, he expected she would do something playful. And this time she ended up blowing bubble rings at him by blowing a bubble then manipulating the current around it with her fins to form a ring. It felt weird when one popped on his face. And one was so well shaped he could actually swim through it, upon which Mipha clapped her hands and fins together. Just more fun in the water together.

When they finally reached Lurelin Village, it was getting dark, and the torches were all lit. They had time for a stroll. Some fishermen were pulling their small boats ashore and putting away their nets and other equipment for the night. They noticed some other couples walking arm in arm. No one paid Mipha and Link any attention.

"You know, I wonder if I was still a Hylian, would anyone here recognize me anymore?” said Link.

“Why? Were you planning to give out autographs?” said Mipha.

“No, I just wondered,” said Link. “The Hylian me is a figure in a history book now. Twenty years ago strangers would come up to me to congratulate me and offer thanks. We didn’t have Tabs back then, or I’m sure they would have wanted a picture together with me or something like that.”

“Are you saying you think you’re giving up fame and recognition by being a Zora?” said Mipha. “Is that important to you now?”

“No, I think I’m saying the opposite, but not expressing it very well,” said Link. “I meant even if I was still a Hylian no one would pay me any attention, especially younger people. So I’m actually not giving up any fame by being a Zora. And, you’re right, it’s not that important to me now anyway. It was just an observation about how fleeting being famous really is. I mean, we’re all historical figures now, even legends maybe, and always will be. But hardly anyone thinks about what we did anymore. And I guess that’s fine. People should get on with their lives, and letting them have the chance to do that was exactly what our fight was all about. Just some idle thoughts.”

“I understand,” said Mipha. “But you will always be remembered as the Hero of Hyrule, so forget about that and look to the future. And the future includes our last night together here. So, lighten up. They’re having what the villagers call a barbecue for the tourists near the pier tonight. Want some Hylian food? There’s some music too, mostly drums I think.” 

“Sure, let’s go,” said Link. “It should be fun.”

The boat from Lanayru Bay had recently arrived that afternoon, and some new tourists were there now. The ship would remain there overnight and would be the boat Mipha and Link took the next morning. It gave the crew a chance to enjoy some time here as well.

The barbecue was a buffet style meal, and Link finally helped the local economy with some rupees. When Mipha had told him about it, he had thought he would love a chance to eat the variety of dishes served, which included fish, pork and beef all cooked on spits over a fire, along with steamed crabs and fruit. But when he got there, all he could stomach was the fish and crabs, and they both tasted way too dry. Mipha looked at his sad face as he picked at the small pieces of food on his plate. 

“Forget discovering Zora love and all that,” laughed Mipha. “When I see the hero famous for his appetite unable to eat like before, I know your transformation to a Zora is finally complete.”

“Very funny,” said Link. “But you’re right. My taste in food is completely ruined now!”

“Cheer up,” said Mipha. “You’re eating healthier now, and you should be grateful instead of complaining. I heard about some of the things you used to eat, and dignifying them as ‘taste in food’ is much more than they deserve.”

They met some other couples there and exchanged some pleasantries about where they were from and what they liked doing at Lurelin Village and so on. Just light party talk, no real personal information. One woman they met who had just disembarked from the boat and was new to the island, said she thought she recognized Mipha and wasn’t she the famous Zora Champion? And this must be her husband. How fortunate he was to have such a renowned wife! Mipha acknowledged she was the Zora Champion, but quickly changed the subject and moved on to speaking with someone else as soon as it was polite to do so. 

The music was primitive, consisting mostly of drums. Mipha and Link sat together listening to it as they leaned against a palm tree a short distance away from the party. 

“The music has a nice beat and rhythm to it,” said Mipha. “It seems to fit the atmosphere here, a quiet fishing village where people live off the land and water. Technology hasn’t really caught on here much.”

“Right, which is one reason it’s so popular,” said Link. “Besides the nice weather, seacoast and scenery, it’s a chance for people to get back to a quieter, simpler life, more like it was when we were growing up.”

Link paused for a moment.

“You know, I wasn’t upset at you being singled out as famous and me being only identified as your husband,” said Link. “I noticed you seemed anxious to change the subject. But really, relax. I don’t want you to feel nervous about my reaction to situations like that. I was actually happy to see she recognized you. I am very content with all I’ve done in life. I don’t need any more recognition from strangers now. I shouldn’t have even brought the topic up before, because I think I gave you the wrong idea. It was just me thinking about how much times have changed. What we all did together twenty odd years ago was so momentous, a once in a ten thousand year event! But even so, memory fades, and life goes on afterward. In the end, Hylia knows who I am and what I’ve done, and so do those I love. And that’s all that matters to me now. I hope you hear what I’m saying and believe me.”

“I believe you, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “And I’m proud of you for being so gracious. I never thought you craved fame and recognition, so I’m not surprised about what you said. But I am surprised and proud of you for something else.”

Mipha paused.

’What?" said Link.

“For setting a new record for outspokenness,” laughed Mipha. 

“Now who’s playing the clown?” laughed Link as he gave her a gentle pinch on the shoulder.

After sitting under the tree for a while, they decided to head back to the pool. They planned to be up early for the boat back to Lanayru Bay.

As they passed along the torchlit path on the way back to the pool Link spoke up again.

“At the risk of being even more outspoken, I want to tell you that I will always remember how special this trip was for me,” said Link. “I’m going to write about it in a bit more detail than usual when I update my journal. I want to recall as much as I can when I look back at it someday. On this trip, my love for you jumped to a whole new level.”

“You’re so sweet,” said Mipha as she took his hand. “But I won’t need to read your journal to remember this trip. We shared things we never could before. It has certainly brought us closer, and I’m very happy about that.”

They reached the pool, and Link thought for a moment. Then he lunged into the water and caught a Hyrule Bass. 

“Sorry,” said Link. “I left the party hungry.”

“Welcome to my world!” laughed Mipha.


	64. Live In My World? - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mipha and Link return home, Zelda learns of Link’s situation. In a call with Link later that day, she stresses her belief that his duty as the hero is to be a Hylian, but leaves the decision to his conscience. After a vote by the former Champions and a discussion with Daruk, Link reluctantly accepts Zelda’s view and agrees to return to a Hylian before his physical blueprint expires. As their dream of a happy Zora life together ends, Mipha and Link are both heartbroken. Not even Sheikah Technology can mend a broken heart. Can it?

Mipha and Link awoke early and boarded the boat that would travel from Lurelin Village to Lanayru Bay, the first step on their journey home. They sat with their arms around each other, and as soon as they were seated Link leaned over and kissed her. For the sixth time that morning.

“You still can’t stop doing that, can you?” laughed Mipha. “I love the affection, but I hope you will have those impulses under control before we get back to the Domain. I really worry about you!”

“Don’t worry,” said Link. “I only have impulses for you.” 

“Such a romantic turn of phrase!” laughed Mipha. “You sound like Dr. Purah.”

The boat filled with tourists, Hylians returning to Hateno Village, or stopping there first on their way home. 

“Any thoughts about where to go next?” said Mipha.

“Well, there needs to be water nearby,” said Link. “How about the Lake Floria region? There are some very picturesque waterfalls there and tropical forests. We just need to be mindful of thunderstorms and keep out of Farosh’s way. But I have experience there and know what to do.”

“Alright, that sounds interesting,” said Mipha. “I’ve never been there.”

“Have I told you how completely happy I feel now, being with you like this? I want this never to end.” said Link.

“Yes, I’ve gotten that distinct impression,” said Mipha. “Both verbally and physically. And I’m happier than ever, too.”

They shared a seventh kiss as they waited for departure.

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was having her regular staff meeting with key members of her government. After Dr. Purah, as Chief Scientist, gave her report on current scientific activity, Zelda had a question.

“Dr. Purah, thank you for your report,” said Zelda. “That was all very clear. But I just remembered something. I have been meaning to ask if you knew how Link’s transformation back to a Hylian went? I was a bit concerned about his safety but assumed everything went well since I hadn’t heard anything. And also, I was hoping to honor Mipha and him for their courageous efforts when they were both available.”

“Link is still a Zora, Your Majesty,” said Purah. “When the Sheikah reminded him of the one-year deadline for a simpler reverse transformation, he replied that he had not yet decided if he would be returning to a Hylian at all.”

“What? You’re not serious!” said Zelda. “He is considering remaining a Zora? That’s ridiculous! Mipha or her family must be influencing him in some way. He’s the Hero of Hyrule and can’t be anything but a Hylian. Alright, thank you Dr. Purah. I will speak to him about this as soon as possible.”

After her meeting ended, Zelda sent like a Tab message. The boat was already underway when Link’s Tab notified him of the message.

Zelda @Link: Dr. Purah informed me you have not yet reversed your transformation. I would like a private call with you as soon as possible to discuss your intentions. 

Link @Zelda: Of course, Zelda. Mipha and I will be home in a few hours. We are on a ferry at the moment. Will that be acceptable to you?

Zelda @Link: Yes. Let me know when you are home and can talk. 

“What is it?” said Mipha.

“Zelda wants to have a private call with me about my intentions,” said Link. “She must have just learned I am still a Zora.”

“Oh!” said Mipha. “I wonder how she feels about that?”

“If I had to guess, she would want me to return to being a Hylian,” said Link. “She was reluctant after we first married even to give me a chance for Zora citizenship, remember?”

“Oh, yes, you’re right,” said Mipha. 

The message from Zelda left both Mipha and Link concerned. This was something neither of them had considered. They held hands and stared at the water quietly most of the way home. The trip was uneventful, and when they arrived back, the house was empty. The children were all at class.

“I’ll go see Father and tell him about our trip. That will give you some privacy for your call,” said Mipha.

“Alright,” said Link. “I’ll let you know what Zelda says when you get back.”

Link messaged the Royal Secretary that he was available whenever Her Majesty was free. And after a few minutes, Zelda’s call came through.

“Hello, Link, I hope you are well,” said Zelda. “I don’t have much time at the moment, but I wanted to speak with you because I think it’s important. We’ve been friends for many years now, even more than friends. And I would like to think this meeting is between two friends. Can you please explain to me why you are still a Zora? I was surprised to learn today that you had not transformed back to a Hylian right after you destroyed that evil thing. Is Mipha trying to force you into staying a Zora or making you feel guilty about wanting to change back?”

“No, Zelda, not at all, quite the opposite,” said Link. “It’s entirely my doing, and I am the one delaying transforming back. She has said many times this is my decision.” 

"Alright, if Mipha isn’t influencing you, can you please tell me what you’re thinking?” said Zelda.

“After my transformation to a Zora, I wanted to have an open mind about staying a Zora,” said Link. "After all, most of my family are Zora’s. So, I thought I would live six months as a Zora and experience what life is like that way. I felt I owed that to myself and to Mipha. More than anything I want her to be happy, Zelda. And I’ve gotten much more comfortable in this body, and my feelings for Mipha have grown as well because of it. This was an unexpected opportunity for me, for us, and I’m happier than ever now. My feelings now are that I want to stay this way.”

“I don’t mean to be unkind, Link,” said Zelda. “I am sure this is an emotional time for you. But I think you’re being unrealistic. You’re the Hero of Hyrule, and the hero has always been a Hylian. The real you is a Hylian. What if Hyrule needs your help someplace like the Gerudo Desert or Eldin Region. The way you are now, you can’t go there.”

“I understand, and that could be a problem,” said Link. "But unless the problem relates to Ganon itself, you don’t need the sword that seals the darkness to deal with it. You’ve got better technology now, and new Champions. I believe our days of battling Ganon are finally over, Zelda. Ganon is done for, at least in our lifetimes. That underwater thing was the last of it. And in the unlikely event that I’m wrong, I’ll do whatever is necessary at that time. But I don’t think I’m wrong. And now I want to live out my life in a way that makes Mipha and me happy. I would hope, after everything I’ve done, you would understand that and grant me that.”

“I can see you’re really serious about this,” said Zelda. “I don’t know what to say. The idea of you staying a Zora never occurred to me. But let me ask you something else. Could Rudania’s pilot be a Rito? Or Medoh’s pilot a Goron? Each Divine Beast is designed for a specific race to pilot it. Similarly, I believe you, and I must be Hylians to defeat Ganon.”

“Maybe so,” said Link. “And we were at the time. But Ganon is not coming back anytime soon. I don’t believe we have to be in a constant state of readiness for such an unlikely event. And I can transform back if the need really arises.”

“Alright,” said Zelda. “I see I’m not getting anywhere with you with this approach, so I need to try a different one. You agree you are still the Champion of Hyrule?”

“Yes, of course, Zelda,” said Link.

“And who do the Champions serve?” said Zelda.

“Unless delegated to someone, the King or Queen of Hyrule,” said Link. “I hope you are not taking this conversation where I think you are.”

“So you admit that as Champion you serve me, right?” said Zelda.

“Yes,” said Link. “Do you want me to start calling you ‘Your Majesty’?”

“There’s no need to be flippant, Link,” said Zelda. “We’re friends. But I think you’ve grasped my point. As Champion of Hyrule, you serve me, and I expect the Champion of Hyrule to be a Hylian. You cannot renounce your Champion status as long as you wield the sword that seals the darkness. You are still the sword’s chosen one. So, since it is in your power to become a Hylian again, I believe the only path to doing your duty is to become a Hylian again. Have I made myself clear?”

“I’m sorry for being flippant, Zelda, and your message is unambiguous,” said Link. “But may I speak frankly?”

“Yes, but I hope it will be respectfully,” said Zelda.

“I will be respectful,” said Link. “But I think commanding me like this is unfair of you. What makes you so sure the Hero of Hyrule must always be a Hylian? I know it’s written that the sword always chooses a Hylian hero, but you don’t think Hylia can change that? With all due respect, I think you are letting your prejudices as a Hylian affect your judgment and sacrificing my happiness in the process. Can you not be more open-minded about this, for my sake? I want to spend my remaining years with Mipha in a way that will make us both the happiest.”

“Alright, Link,” said Zelda. “Let’s say you’re right, and I am too influenced by my Hylian background. Let’s seek some other opinions by other than Hylians. Let’s put it to a vote of the former Champions, the ones who defeated Ganon with us. They know you, and they know the situation. I will take a vote by Tab. If it’s tied, I will cast the deciding vote.”

“And I am expected to accept the results of the vote?” said Link.

“No,” said Zelda. “Out of consideration for you, and because of our long-standing friendship, I won’t even make the vote binding on you. I won’t force you. I will leave the decision entirely to your conscience and sense of duty. I want you to decide what is right. I am only trying to offer you an objective viewpoint. If you decide to stay a Zora after everything, so be it. But the decision will be on your conscience. You need to believe you’re doing the right thing for Hyrule, not yourself, and I trust you will in the end.”

“Alright, thank you, Zelda,” said Link. 

“No, thank you, Link,” said Zelda. 

Zelda ended the call.

Link sat there, thinking about what Zelda had said. Was it really his duty to be a Hylian? Had he let himself become too wrapped up in his own feelings to be objective? 

“Well?” said Mipha when she returned.

“It’s as I expected,” said Link. “Being Hylian is the real me, it’s my duty. She agreed to put the decision to a non-binding vote of all the old Champions, with her breaking any ties. You can expect a message on your Tab sometime soon. Let me know how it turns out.”

A few moments later the message came. Mipha voted to let Link remain as a Zora. Shortly afterward the voting results came back. Mipha put the Tab down.

“What’s the result?” said Link. “I can already tell by looking at you.”

“Revali abstained, saying he didn’t care one way or the other what you did. Urbosa voted that you should convert back to a Hylian, I voted that you could stay as a Zora. Daruk apparently couldn’t figure out how to cast his vote, so Zelda cast the deciding vote to have you return to a Hylian. So, that’s the vote. What do you plan to do?”

“Give me a chance to think,” said Link. "I never expected this. I would like to talk to Daruk and find out how he would have voted and how he feels. I trust his opinion more than the others. Urbosa will always take Zelda’s side. I will make up my mind after hearing what Daruk has to say. If he supports me staying a Zora, that’s what I will do. If not, then I have to think that maybe it really is my duty to be a Hylian.”

“Alright, I’ll give you some privacy again,” said Mipha. “I’ll be outside waiting to learn your decision.”

Once Mipha left, Link placed a call to Daruk, and he answered at once.

“Daruk, I need your advice. I have to choose between staying a Zora or reverting back to being a Hylian. Zelda is pretty firm I should be a Hylian, and Urbosa voted that way as well. I’d like to know how you feel about it.”

“Yes, I saw Zelda’s message, but I did something wrong with my Tab and couldn’t respond. And I gather she was too busy to start over with me, so I never got to vote. I’m trying to understand things. Tell me how you feel about it?” said Daruk.

“Up until I spoke with Zelda my mind was made up to stay as I am,” said Link. "But Zelda said it’s my duty not to, and that’s why I’m seeking your advice. I know it’s up to me in the end, but I respect your opinion. When I’m with Mipha there is no doubt in my mind about it: I want to stay as I am and share her world as she puts it. But Zelda feels that I’m shirking my duty, that I’m expected to be a Hylian. But is it really my duty to be a Hylian? Isn’t our time as Champions over now? You, Revali and Urbosa have all passed the Champion’s mantle on to someone else. I benefited from Purah’s rune, so I’m still young enough, and the sword still wants me. So I remain the Hyrule Champion. But Ganon is gone now. What difference does it make if I am a Hylian or a Zora? And if it doesn’t matter, why do I have to give up the happiness Mipha, and I have found together?”

“Has Mipha said anything?” said Daruk.

“No, she wants it to be my decision,” said Link. “But come on, is there any doubt she would want me to stay a Zora? She voted that way. We have had happiness together that I never dreamed possible. I want so much for her to be happy. And is it too much to ask for me to be happy with her?”

Daruk scratched his chin and thought for a moment.

“Well, I’m hardly a deep thinker, Link, you know that,” said Daruk. “And you know I’ve always liked you, and want nothing but happiness for you. But as long as you are still the Hyrule Champion, I think you need to be available as a Hylian if you’re ever needed. I’m sorry. That’s probably not the answer you were hoping for. But that’s what my gut tells me.”

Link felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sensed the dream he and Mipha shared as recently as this morning disappearing. He was quiet.

“Link, are you still there?” said Daruk.

“Alright, thank you, Daruk,” said Link softly. “You did what I asked, and I respect your answer. I guess you and Zelda and Urbosa must be right. I don’t know how to tell Mipha, though. I think she is going to be heartbroken, and frankly so am I. But I suppose not all dreams come true, and I shouldn’t really complain. I’ve had my share come true already.”

“Are you going to be alright, Link?” said Daruk. “I’ve never heard you sound so depressed.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Link. “Well, no, I won’t be fine, but there’s nothing you can do. I just have to get over it for the sake of my family. And I don’t look forward to seeing Mipha. I told her I would decide after talking with you, and she is going to expect my answer now. One look at my face will tell her all she needs to know, and then I won’t be able to bear looking at hers. I know I owe Hylia everything, and if she wants me to carry her sword, I will. But does Hylia really need me to be a Hylian? She let me carry out my mission with her sword as a Zora. Would she really care if I stayed one? It’s times like this I wish Fi would speak up and tell me what Hylia wants of me. But, of course, the Goddess rarely involves herself in our affairs. She leaves the choices in life up to us. So, I have to make this choice now based on what my conscience tells me.”

Link ended the call and walked outside. He saw Mipha waiting for him. It broke his heart even further to see the happy, hopeful look on her face disappear as she saw his expression.

“I guess while I am still a Champion it’s my duty to be available to support Hyrule as a Hylian,“ said Link. ”That seems to be the consensus. I would be much happier staying a Zora. The time I spent as a Zora with you opened my eyes to a new world, one I would love to share with you. And I’ll never forget it. But it’s apparently my fate to put duty above happiness. I’m sorry. For both of us.”

“I understand,” said Mipha. “And I told myself I would accept your decision, so I won’t try to change your mind. We will always have our memories, and in the end, that’s all anyone has. And we still have each other, and our family, and that’s what’s most important. I know this was hard for you, too. I’ll go tell father now. I know he is anxiously awaiting your decision as well. We can tell the children when they come home from class."

Mipha left to tell her father Link’s decision, but she needed to be alone for a few moments first. She certainly didn’t want Link to see her cry. She had told him this had to be his decision and it did. But after everything they had done together and his new found feelings for her, she thought for sure he would stay with her as a Zora. He was so happy! They were so happy!

But his sense of duty called, and Link would always put responsibility above his own happiness. This hurt, but maybe it was too much to ask. She should be happy they were together at all. But she couldn’t pretend this wasn’t going to be hard for her. She had gotten used to them doing so many Zora things together. Now they never would again. Some tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She never wanted to show how much she hurt over this, especially to Link. He would feel even more terrible. Mipha finally made her way to the throne room.

“Father, Link has made his decision,” said Mipha. “He will return to being a Hylian.”

“Oh, Mipha, I’m so sorry,” said King Dorephan. He opened his arms, and she went to him, and he hugged her and patted her gently on the back. All of a sudden he felt like she was his little girl again.

“I’m so sorry,” said King Dorephan. “And I know nothing I say now will help. Just let your feelings out.”

Mipha sobbed, then brought herself under control.

“I don’t want him to know, Father,” said Mipha. “I know it was hard for him, but he feels it is his duty. And I understand. Thank you for the hug. I needed it.”

“I’m always here for you my darling daughter,” said King Dorephan. “And I won’t let Link know how you’re feeling. Something tells me he may already know, though. And if he thinks it is his duty, then I know nothing would dissuade him. But please come to me anytime.”

“Thank you, Father,” said Mipha. She wiped her eyes and went home.

At their family dinner Link brought up his decision with the children and looked for their reaction. Midon spoke up first.

“Dad, I think all of us have learned by now that this is anything but a normal family,” said Midon. “One day you return younger than when you started. Another time you and Mom return with ten years of different memories. And another time you leave as a Hylian and return as a Zora. But I think I speak for all of us that no matter what happens, you’re our Dad and we love you. We understand you have a special role to play for Hyrule, and you need to do what’s needed. But we will always support you.”

“That’s right, Dad,” said Lapha. 

The others nodded their ascent. Only Mila looked over at her mother as Link spoke of his decision. And after everyone had gone outside and Mila was alone with Mipha, she came over to her and gave her mother a hug.

“Does he know how you feel, Mom?” said Mila as she held her mother. “I thought he would come to me first to help him decide. I might have changed his mind.”

“Yes, he knows how I feel,” said Mipha. “Maybe not how deeply I feel, because I’m trying not to make it harder for him. But coming to you wouldn’t have mattered. It’s his sense of duty that’s driving his decision. I’m sure he’s hurting inside as well, Mila. We’re both trying our best not to show it.”

Afterward, Mipha and Link were alone in their room. 

“When do you plan to revert to a Hylian?” said Mipha.

“The day after tomorrow,” said Link. "Dragging it on only makes me sadder and makes it harder for me. If I have to transform back, I want to get it over with. Every day I spend with you like this makes me…”

Then Link broke down and cried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” said Mipha as she put her arms around him and patted him gently. “We’ll both get over it eventually. We had a happy life before you became a Zora, and we’ll have a happy one after your return to being a Hylian. As long as we love each other, things will work out. I’ll come with you this time to the shrine. Now, let’s get some rest. This has been a hard day emotionally for both of us.”

When the day came for Link to revert back to being a Hylian, he and Mipha made their way to North Hyrule via a fast Sheikah ferry from Lanayru Port. 

“I gather that channel from the Akkala Sea is finally open,” said Link as they sat together on the boat. “Thanks to Vera, that channel cost three people their lives. But indirectly it saved Father’s. Anyway, we should arrive soon.”

Link squeezed her hand. Then they both looked out at the water as the ship slowed and finally docked. A Sheikah was waiting for them at the pier, and he escorted both of them to the shrine. After arriving, Link spoke with one of the scientists.

“Can you please tell us more about a reverse transformation?” said Link. “When I was contacted by the scientists here, the message indicated that it would be much simpler if the reversal were done within a year of the original transformation. But Dr. Purah said a reverse transformation had never been done, which made it sound riskier to us.”

“I’m glad you asked,” said the scientist. “Perhaps it would help if I explained how this transformation process works, without getting overly technical. Bear with me, though, this will take a few moments. I gather from some confidential information we are aware of that you are familiar with Sheikah Slates, Link, and the ability to dematerialize and materialize at different locations, such as Sheikah Towers? Is that correct?”

“Yes, I have had that experience,” said Link.

“Alright, this equipment works somewhat along the same lines,” said the scientist. “When you first transform to a completely new body the chamber has to design the new body for you first very carefully. That is the most complex part of the process and, as you can imagine, must be done precisely. Your mind, in particular, needs to be recreated in a new form to work with your new body but not lose any of your memories or feelings in the process. So, a first transformation takes time, generally three weeks or so. Are you following me so far?”

“Yes, that’s clear,” said Link.

“All the design process takes place within the system’s storage. At the end of the design phase, the system has a complete map of your old and new bodies in memory. So far nothing has actually happened to your physical body. Now, once the designs of your old and new bodies are complete in memory, the process works like the Sheikah Slate but takes a bit longer. Your old body dematerializes, and your new body materializes. That part actually takes a matter of hours because there is a good deal of redundancy checking involved to assure all is as it should be. Are you still following?”

“Yes, I think I understand so far,” said Link.

“Now, specifically as to your question about reverse transformations,” said the scientist. “Dr. Purah is a brilliant scientist, but she is not that familiar with all our work here so she may have left you with the wrong impression. The fact that a reverse transformation has never been done is because very few transformations have been done at all, and none of those needed to be reversed. But actually, a reverse transformation is the simplest and quickest process of all if done on time. We found that any changes within a year to an adult body are not significant enough to invalidate the data stored in the system. In that case, the process can skip almost all the design phase entirely and move immediately to implementation. It just needs to update memories and such. When it has finished mapping one’s current memories, it can then proceed with the dematerialization and materialization process. The whole thing should take no more than a few hours. And the process is quite safe since we have two complete blueprints of the individual in the system’s storage. So, because you are doing the reverse transformation within a year, it is completely safe and takes only a few hours. I hope that helps to dispel any concerns.”

“Yes, that’s very comforting,” said Link. “So, Mipha, you heard all that? You don’t have to worry at all.”

“Yes, that is comforting to know,” said Mipha. “I was concerned about what Dr. Purah had said. And I expected it to take much longer, too.”

Mipha and Link exchanged a final hug and kiss as a Zora couple.

“I’ll always cherish the time we had,” said Link. “I love you.”

“And I love you and will cherish it, too,” said Mipha. "You were a wonderful Zora husband, and I’ll miss doing all the fun things we did together. I wish we could do them again, that you could stay in my world. But I’m happy to be with the Hylian version of you as well.”

Link walked over to the mechanism, climbed in, and lay down in the chamber. Mipha stood by looking on. She wanted to remember his last moments as a Zora.

“I guess I’m ready,” said Link to the scientist who was standing nearby. “You know, transforming back was a tough decision. My wife and three of my four children are Zoras. And I loved being a Zora and living with my wonderful wife in her world. I’ve never been happier, and I’ll miss that terribly. But I was born a Hylian, and I guess it’s my duty to die as one, too. Such is life.”

“But Link, why so much drama?“ said the scientist. ”Don’t you understand that we will have the blueprint of your current Zora body stored now? You can return to being the Zora you are now anytime in the next year at no risk. Why, you could even alternate back and forth each year if you really wanted to, spending a year at a time Hylian and Zora. The system will store your updated physical blueprint each time you transform. You could live half your life as each until you decide what you want.”

“Seriously?” Link exclaimed as he sat up. “I can be a Zora again? I never realized that! I thought this transformation was final and forever. I wish I had known that and spared myself so much anguish!”

“Now, if for some reason you wanted to become a Goron or a Rito or a Gerudo, well, then we would have to start from scratch."

“A Gerudo? A male Gerudo? That might be interesting," said Link. 

Mipha had been listening to this exchange, and her heart leaped. But as for Link, she was torn between kissing him and smacking him and leaning heavily toward smacking him.

“If I were you I would not be making jokes right now!” said Mipha as she glared at him. “Spared **_you_** anguish, you self-centered snail! That’s all you can think about? What about **_me_**? I’ve been agonizing over this too, and your decision broke my heart. But, I promise you, you’re going to make it up to me. And to start with, you are transforming back to a Zora within a year or less. I had too much fun with you. And if you’re going to be a Zora only half the time, then you need to work twice as hard to make me twice as happy. I refuse to give up any happiness because of your indecisiveness.”

“Alright, I’ll do my best, sweetheart, for both of us,” laughed Link. ”But seriously, I am thrilled to learn about this! It’s a wonderful outcome! I can fulfill my duty if I need to but return to you and your world, too, which is the world I want to share with you as much as I can. Will wonders in Hyrule never cease?"

“Well, wonders and solid Sheikah technology,“ laughed the scientist. ”Now, we’re ready if you are. Your Hylian blueprint is already loaded in the system. Lay down again, close your eyes and relax. When you wake up in a few hours, you’ll be a Hylian again, and your memories and such will all be intact as of now. And your wonderful wife will be here to welcome you back and happy to see you. Well, let’s hope she is, anyway. All set?”

Link closed his eyes and started to lose consciousness. And just as he did, he remembered something. He forgot to bring any clothing.


	65. Gone But I'll Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Zelda’s urging, Link leaves Mipha’s world, for now, cutting short their time together, and returns to being a Hylian. Mipha can’t resist teasing him about his Hylian shortcomings. Mila and Midon discuss their plans after graduation. Lapha’s prowess with technology is recognized.

Several hours had passed, and the equipment signaled Link’s transformation back to a Hylian was complete by sounding an alert. Then the chamber lid slowly opened. The Sheikah scientist in charge examined him. All was well, and he was perfectly healthy. Mipha had been asked to wait outside the chamber area during the process, but she was messaged to return now.

“He’s fine,” said the scientist to Mipha as she approached the chamber where Link lay, still unconscious. “He just needs a little time to wake up. Then he may be disoriented, but that should soon pass."

Mipha peered into the chamber, and the first thing she noticed was that he was naked. 

“Oh!” said Mipha. “I should have expected that. And we forgot to bring any clothing. Do you have any garments we can borrow?”

“Yes, of course,” said the scientist. “Let me go get you something. Just keep an eye on him, and if he wakes up while I’m gone, tell him he needs to take things slowly. Don’t try to be a hero.”

Mipha laughed. Don’t try to be a hero, indeed.

The scientist went off to hunt down some clothing, and Mipha looked down at Link as he rested there. 

He was back to his old self, the handsome young Hylian with the cute blonde hair and boyish good looks. He looked so calm and peaceful now, relaxed, not a worry in the world. 

And he still looked very much like he did as a young teenager. If you saw him walking around at that time, you would think he was just some ordinary kid, maybe a bit on the quiet side. You wouldn’t pay any particular attention to him. He didn’t brag or strut or swagger or act conceited. He usually kept to himself and minded his own business. He could be moody sometimes, but he was basically good-natured, willing to listen to anyone who needed help. He was the kind of kid a stranger might ask to help gather wood, and he wouldn’t mind, and would happily do it for them like he had nothing more important to do.

But if evil threatened and he drew his sword, then you would see a side of him you wouldn’t believe existed. There would be a fearless determination in those bright blue eyes of his. And that shy, modest, quiet kid who might have helped you with your chores, suddenly became the most formidable adversary in all of Hyrule and willing to risk his life to protect you. His combat skills were second to none, a fluid blur of precise movements, and a wonder to behold. As long as you weren’t his opponent, that is.

Even today he still had all those skills. But the fame he had earned never went to his head, though he sometimes reflected on how quickly it passed. He was a remarkable person, able to balance the two extremes of his nature, and not let the ruthless side of him affect his kind and caring side. 

She reached out and gently stroked his head of hair, brushing some of it off his face. That was one thing she had missed. 

After a few more minutes Link blinked his eyes opened, and stared straight ahead, waiting for them to focus. Then he turned his head and saw Mipha looking down at him. He smiled and tried to speak, but the sounds out of his mouth made no sense. He moistened his mouth, swallowed, and tried again. This time it worked.

“Hello? Have we met?” said Link.

“Do you feel presentable to meet a princess?” said Mipha. 

Link looked down at himself and realized he was naked.

“Fortunately, we have met,” Mipha continued. “But, oh dear, another memory loss? I’ve heard that a small shock to the system, such as a smack, can alleviate selective amnesia like this. Shall we try that remedy?”

“No, even as we speak my memory is returning,” laughed Link. “It must be a delayed transformation effect. Mipha, right?”

“Very funny,” said Mipha. “Your sense of humor has obviously survived though not improved. How are you feeling? You look great.”

“I feel strange, disoriented, but my head is starting to clear,” said Link. “Last time they told me to do everything slowly at first. Do you know if I can get some clothing? I realized I forgot to bring some as I drifted off. I think I feel well enough to sit up now.”

“The scientist in charge is getting you something to wear,” said Mipha. “Another disadvantage of being a Hylian, by the way.”

“Alright, fine,” laughed Link. “You know, my memory feels very strange right now. My mind has memories of actions I performed as a Zora which make no sense for my current body, and my brain can’t put the two together. But I guess that will clear up in time.”

“Ah, you’re awake, Link,” said the scientist as he returned carrying a set of Sheikah clothing. "Are you feeling alright? You can keep the clothes. They’re just a simple Sheikah outfit.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “Yes, I’m alright, just a bit disoriented.”

“That’s perfectly normal and should wear off soon,” said the scientist. “You need to take things slowly until you get acclimated to your body again. As soon as you feel well enough, you’re free to go. Do you need someone to help escort you to the dock?”

“No, thank you, I can manage him,” said Mipha. “And please be sure not to delete his Zora blueprint. He’ll need it again.”

“Don’t worry,” laughed the scientist. “Everything is backed up. It will be here when you need it. Just remember it’s good for a year. Well, it’s been my pleasure to help. Good luck and goodbye.”

“Thank you and goodbye,” said Link. 

Mipha helped Link get up from the chamber, and held onto him as she helped him get dressed. He was still unsteady on his feet.

“I don’t think I’ve ever helped you get dressed before,” said Mipha.

“No, just undressed. Many times and a lot quicker,” said Link. 

Mipha pinched him on the shoulder. 

“Ouch!” said Link. “Be careful with those nails!”

“Be nice, and I might even heal that,” said Mipha. “Be grateful I didn’t use my nails. It’s not bleeding, just a well deserved bruise.”

Link finished dressing, and they left the shrine, preparing to walk back to the dock to catch the next boat back to Lanayru Bay. But as soon as they came outside, Link turned to speak with her. 

“So? Do you still like me like this?” said Link.

She smiled at him. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed over and over while standing just outside the shrine. When they stopped, Mipha spoke.

“What about you? Are your feelings for me less now that you’re a Hylian again?” said Mipha. “You were quite emotional as a Zora. I’m just wondering if we’re going to cycle up and down with each transformation.”

“I think my feelings are as before, just different. It’s hard to explain. I still have a strong urge to kiss you,” said Link.

“So sweet,“ said Mipha. ”Let me see your shoulder."

Mipha waved her glowing hand over the small bruise.

“There, all better.”

They were luckily in time to catch the last fast ferry of the day. It would get them home in time for dinner. The ship after that traveled slowly overnight. They boarded and sat down together, holding hands.

“You know, since this transformation back and forth takes only a few hours if done within a year, I’m going to propose to Zelda I just need to renew my Hylian body blueprint each year. I don’t necessarily have to stay Hylian the whole year unless she needs me to,” said Link.

“Fine with me,“ said Mipha. ”You should speak up for yourself. I can’t believe twenty odd years later Zelda is still affecting our relationship. What used to upset me back in the day was that I wanted so much to spend time with you while she resented having you around. But you still had to go with her everywhere. Duty before love again.”

“Yes, I’ll try to make my case,” said Link. “But she really isn’t heartless, you know. I think she’ll understand.”

The ship left port and headed slowly through the new channel that led directly to the Akkala Sea. Once clear of the channel it picked up speed, continuing East toward Lomei Labyrinth Island and passing South of it. 

“How did you do on that labyrinth, by the way?” said Mipha as she pointed to it.

“I cheated,” said Link. “I climbed to the top and looked for the most promising place to paraglide down to. It saved traveling through a lot of the passageways.”

The ship turned South past North Akkala Beach and then past the Rist Peninsula as they sat quietly watching its progress.

“I spoke to Father while I was waiting for you at the shrine,” said Mipha. “He was happy that your decision was not permanent. You know he always liked you, even before we married. He would usually take time to chat with you when you came to call on me. You would tell him of your latest travels, and then you and I would leave to be alone together. I’m forever grateful he’s back with us.”

“So am I, though it cost me a lecture from Her Majesty,” said Link. “Sadly, I have no memories of those conversations with him. But he has always treated me like a son. I love him, too.”

“We should be home in time for a family dinner,” said Mipha as she stared at the coastline rushing by. 

“Mila and Midon graduate this year,” said Link. “It would be good to hear what they plan to do. I assume they can both work? There are no royal family restrictions?”

“No, they can work,” said Mipha. “In fact, it would be normal for them to do that for now. If I were Queen, then Mila would have to eventually become my shadow and start learning everything for when the day comes that she becomes Queen. And Midon would have to be involved in the Zora government as well. But let’s hope that day’s a long way off.”

Mipha rested her head on Link’s shoulder, and he put his arm around her. 

“You tired?” said Link.

“A little,” said Mipha. “It’s been a long day, with some emotional ups and downs.”

“It has. Just rest on my shoulder,” said Link. “Another couple of hours or so and we should dock. I’ll wake you, sweetheart.”

She looked up at him and smiled. Then she put her head back on his shoulder and a moment later fell asleep.

Link cradled her head with his arm and looked down at her. She was breathing slowly and looked so delicate, so fragile. But she wasn’t weak at all. She was an accomplished Champion. In fact, she was a lot like him in that way. She showed everyone the kind and gentle side of herself. But she was definitely no slouch with her trident if it came to combat. He was so lucky to find a love like hers. She had given him her heart back then without even knowing for sure how he felt. He quietly said his daily prayer to Goddess of Time Hylia for making it all possible. 

Then Link stared across the water, watching the coastline rush by. They had already passed the Tingel family of islands and were just now cruising by Spool Bight. He knew there was a proposal to build an above-ground tunnel from East Reservoir Lake to Spool Bight and create a port of call there. That would be a nice shortcut. He closed his eyes. The boat ride was smooth, and the hum of the propulsion system was relaxing. He fell asleep.

When he awoke, Mipha was still asleep in his arms. He looked around, and the ship was going west now, passing between Tarm Point and Wintre Island. They were almost back. It continued into Lanayru Bay, and then the boat started slowing as it approached the port. There was an announcement from one of the crew members concerning instructions for disembarking, and Mipha woke up and looked around.

“We’re almost home,” said Link. “I fell asleep myself for a while.”

She leaned over, and they kissed. 

“We’ll have to take the land route home,” said Mipha. “You don’t have my armor, and it’s too far to pull you.”

The boat docked and everyone disembarked. The Zora guards on duty at the port welcomed them back.

“Lady Mipha and Master Link, welcome home,” said the guard. “Can we be of any assistance?”

“Can you please see if there is a raft available to cross the Rutala River?” said Mipha.

“Of course, Lady Mipha, we will have a raft waiting there for you and someone to pilot it as well.” 

The guard used his Tab to send a message. 

They crossed the Samasa Plain, took the raft across the river, and then it was a brief climb to pick up the road by Ruto Mountain. They followed the curving path to the Great Zora Bridge and on into the Domain. 

“Let’s stop to see Father first,” said Mipha. “It’s on the way home.”

King Dorephan was free when they arrived, and the guards said they could go right up to the throne room. 

“Ah, you’ve returned,” said King Dorephan upon seeing them. “And Link, you look fine. I understand your change back is not necessarily as permanent as we thought at first. But you both must be eager to be with your family now. We can catch up on things tomorrow. Welcome home! Sidon is staying with your children now.”

“Thank you, Father,” said Link. “It’s good to be home. And no, my change does not need to be permanent. It was done out of duty more than anything else. Someday I hope to return to the world I briefly shared with Mipha. It was beyond anything I could imagine.”

“Then, there is hope for you yet,” laughed King Dorephan. “But you are dear family no matter what you are. Now, be off!”

They made their way to Mikau Lake, and everyone was already home, getting ready for dinner.

“Mom & Dad!” shouted Lapha when she saw them. “And our old Dad is back!”

They exchanged hugs and kisses all around. 

“You feel alright?” said Sidon to Link. “Father told me that your change is not once and done after all. He felt a lot better hearing that, probably as much for my sister’s sake as anything. The children have been fine. We have some extra fish and haven’t eaten yet. Oh, I guess we have to cook another one now, right?”

“Yes, afraid so,” laughed Link. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Another Hylian disadvantage,” said Mipha who had been listening. “Sidon, I hope you are joining us?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” said Sidon.

When the food was ready, they all sat down at the table.

“Mila and Midon, I know it’s still some time away, but have you given more thought to your plans after graduation?” said Link.

“Yes, Dad, I’ve actually already made plans,” said Mila. “I spoke to the head of the school, and they are offering me a position as an instructor after graduation. I’m going to teach Hyrule history. It’s something I’ve always been interested in, particularly after helping with some of your journals. I am also going to be part of a team working to update materials to take advantage of Tabs now. I’m really looking forward to it! I hope you don’t mind I did all that on my own.”

“No, not at all,” said Mipha. “You’re growing up. And that does sound interesting. I’m sure you’ll be excellent at it. What about you, Midon?”

“As for me,” said Midon, "I applied for a position with the Hyrule Technology Department and am optimistic about it. My instructor gave me a good recommendation. If I get the position, I will be a trainee in Dr. Purah’s department, working on developing and updating Tab runes. I can work remotely from the Domain, just need to attend a few meetings a year or so. As a trainee, I get to listen in on Dr. Purah’s staff meetings by Tab. One of the scientists in her department I spoke with, an interview of sorts, said the meetings are fascinating. But Dr. Purah doesn’t tolerate any incompetence, he said. If you work for her, you had better work hard! Anyway, if I do well, I might even be invited to join her staff after my trainee period ends. In class, I submitted my final project for grading, a rune for predicting underwater conditions. Still waiting to learn how I did.”

“That’s wonderful, Midon,” said Link. "Working within Dr.Purah’s department would be a fantastic opportunity. She is a brilliant scientist, as is Dr. Robbie. They understand theory and how to put it into practice. Just don’t let Dr. Purah do any experiments on you.”

“You’re so lucky if you get that position, Mido,” said Lapha. “And I hope I won’t have Mila as my teacher.”

“And why not, Laff?” laughed Mila. “I’ll be totally fair.”

“That’s the problem, Sis! You’ll be too fair!” said Lapha. “I’ll never get a good grade from you!”

“Well, don’t worry, you probably won’t have me anyway,” said Mila. 

“I think it would be fun to have Mila as our teacher,” said Linky. “She can’t be any worse than our last history teacher.”

“Thank you, little brother,” laughed Mila. “Not the greatest compliment, but I’ll take it.”

“Well, let’s not worry about it now,” said Mipha. “I’m sure Mila will be an excellent teacher.”

“Sorry, Mom & Dad, I won’t be winning any academic awards this term,” said Linky.

“Don’t feel bad, Son, just as long as you did your best,” said Link. “I never won any academic awards either. Be a good person and whatever you choose to do, do it with all your heart and as well as you can. You’re still young, and you’ll find that something someday. Live life like that and your conscience will be clear.”

“We finished our homework before you got home,” said Lapha. “Linky and I are meeting some friends after dinner if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” said Link. “You know when you need to be home.”

“I’m meeting Kendal and some friends for a swim at the Lake,” said Mila. 

“I’m going along with Mila,” said Midon. “Larena and some of her friends will be there, too.”

“Fine,” said Mipha. “And you two know how to behave and when you need to be home as well. You haven’t graduated yet.”

“I’ll be off to home as well,” said Sidon. “See you both tomorrow.”

Everyone left but Midon, who stayed behind for a moment.

“Mom & Dad,” said Midon. "I want you to know, Laff is really sharp when it comes to technology. She picks it up very quickly. She and I used to talk about it, and she liked to read over the course materials from the North Hyrule scientist who teaches my class. After I submitted my project for grading, Laff looked at it and pointed out something I could have improved. I hope you don’t mind, but I spoke with the instructor about Laff, and she spoke with Laff after class. I think she is going to offer to let Laff take her class next term, which would be well above her grade level. She’ll probably contact you for permission. I just wanted to let you know. Laff doesn’t like to talk about it until she’s sure.”

“Thanks, Midon,” said Link. “You did the right thing. Have fun with your friends.”

Midon left, and Link turned to Mipha.

“Lapha taking that course would be fine with me,” said Link. “You agree?”

“Of course!” said Mipha. “I would love to see her live up to her potential if that’s what she wants to do. And it seems she has a strong aptitude for it.”

“Wow, graduation coming up already,” said Link. “The years have passed by so quickly. It doesn’t seem all that long ago I was cuddling Mila in my arms because Midon was throwing frogs at her. Now she’s going to be teaching history, and Midon may be working in Dr. Purah’s technology department. Are we getting old?”

“No, not yet, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “You’re barely older than Mila, thanks to Purah’s rune. And remember I was a young Zora to be a mother. I had the children sooner than normal to enable you to have more time seeing them grow up. I don’t feel old at all. And you shouldn’t either. So snap out of it.”

“Feel up for a walk after dinner?” said Link. “We both slept on the boat, and I’m not tired yet.”

“Fine,” said Mipha. "But you should change out of those clothes. Do you still fit in the armor I gave you?"

Link changed, and the armor still fit fine. They held hands as they made their way down to the plaza level of the Domain. The market was still open, and some children were running around and splashing in the area near the center of the plaza. There was just an ordinary fountain there now, no statue of Mipha of course. Kodah waved to them as they passed the inn, and they both waved back. They continued on the East pathway out of the Domain and soon came upon a guard Link thought he recognized from afar. As they approached Link thought he saw the guard wink at him, then assume a serious demeanor.

“Good evening Lady Mipha and Master Link,” said Bazz.

“Bazz! I thought that was you from a distance,” said Link. “You doing well?”

“Yes, fine, Master Link,” said Bazz.

“It’s nice to see some of Link’s childhood friends,” said Mipha. “I remember them all so well.”

“Yes, Lady Mipha,” said Bazz getting nervous. “And I am pleased to be remembered by someone as exalted as yourself, someone renowned for her kindness and generosity by all in our Domain.”

“Well, thank you, Bazz,” said Mipha. “And I would never want to tarnish my fine reputation. So you may relax. And I wish you well in your position as knight here.”

“Thank you, Lady Mipha,” said Bazz. “That means a great deal to me.”

Mipha and Link walked on.

“I think you scared him a little,” said Link. 

“I would never do anything bad to him,” said Mipha. “I know you were all just kids. But he was the chief troublemaker in your little club and nearly got you killed diving off of Shatterback Point. So, it’s hard to forget about that completely.”

They walked on in silence for a while until they reached Veiled Falls. 

“I thought we might end up here,” said Link. 

“Do you mind?” said Mipha.

“No, I like coming here, too,” said Link. “It’s peaceful in the evening, isn’t it?”

“I’m sentimental sometimes,” said Mipha. “I feel we should start each big change in our lives with a kiss here. It worked for us the first time, well, eventually. But now that you’re a Hylian again, I wanted to follow our tradition.”

Link took her in his arms, and they kissed.

“I love you,” said Link. 

“And I love you,” said Mipha.

They kissed again. Then it was time to head back. It had been a long day. They got home and Link undressed and joined Mipha in their pool.

“When you sleep in the water tonight, don’t forget to breathe,” teased Mipha. “Another disadvantage of being a Hylian.”

“Thanks,” laughed Link. “Don’t worry. I think my body will remember automatically. It’s entirely back to normal.”

“Let’s find out,” said Mipha.


	66. Getting Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a quiet weekend in Zora’s Domain as Link adjusts back to being a Hylian, and so does Mipha. Lapha is offered an advanced technology class next term. Tila pays a visit to Mila but takes up a good deal of Linky’s time, to Lapha’s annoyance. Mila and Lapha discuss Zora/Hylian relationships which gives Lapha a long term idea. Linky enjoys a dance lesson from Tila on the lake.

Mipha and Link both awoke the next morning to the sound of their four children leaving for class. They heard some voices, Lapha saying something and Linky laughing. Then the front door closed and the house was quiet. Link looked over at Mipha, and they smiled at each other.

"Hello, remember me?” said Link. “You know, in some ways, I like that they don’t need us anymore in the morning, and in some ways, I don’t. Did you sleep well? Oh, and was I normal enough for you last night?”

“Yes, I slept very well,“ said Mipha as she stroked Link’s hair and gently brushed it back. ”And I feel as though I’m getting reacquainted with you."

"That’s not really a ‘yes,’” said Link. “But I guess it’s not a ‘no’ either.”

“Well, I’m still a bit unsure,” said Mipha, smiling. “Perhaps if we spent more time together I’d know better how I feel.”

“I get it,” laughed Link. He reached for his Tab which was at the side of their pool. “Anyway, should we get up now? I notice there’s a message from earlier this morning that Dr. Manah, Midon’s instructor, would like to meet us here after her morning class is over. That will probably be the meeting about Lapha that Midon mentioned. And Mila left a message that Tila is visiting for the weekend, and would like to let her stay in our guest room tonight.”

“Tila is welcome to stay with us. But it’s still early, and classes are only just starting now,” said Mipha. “There’s still plenty of time before our meeting. I’d like you to stay here with me now.”

“Always happy to,” said Link. "You know, I always seem to end up in situations where I’ve changed somehow, and I have to make you feel comfortable I’m still me.”

He reached over, put his arms around her as she put hers around him, and they held each other.

“I’m getting pretty comfortable with you again,” said Mipha as she gently ran her fingernails up and down his back. “And I am ever so grateful you learned to sleep in water with me. Whenever I have to sleep on land I realize how hard it must have been for you to adjust. You always put my happiness first.”

“You know I can’t be happy if you’re not. But, um, Mipha, what you’re doing now is, um, feels, …”

“What, sweetheart?” said Mipha. “Don’t talk, just kiss me.”

Afterward, they relaxed together in each other’s arms. 

“You really do have a magical touch,” said Link. “In more ways than one.” 

“Happy it still works,” said Mipha.

“Should we get up now?” said Link. “Or are we still getting re-acquainted?”

“We can get up,” said Mipha. “Do you need help getting dressed, Hylian?”

“You have to start on that already?” laughed Link.

They both got up, Link dressed and they went to the kitchen. There were some fresh trout there, and Link started cooking his. When it was ready, he sat down with Mipha and began eating. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” said Link after taking two bites. “Does your fish taste alright? Mine is way too dry.”

Mipha laughed and clapped her hands.

“Ha! I love it! Being a Zora for a time must have finally improved your taste,” said Mipha. “You need to burn your fish less now, or maybe not at all.”

"I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for not at all: not as a Hylian. But I guess less would taste better now.”

They finished breakfast, and as Link cleaned up, he had a thought.

“Before Dr. Manah arrives, maybe we could look around the house a bit and fill in some holes in our memories,” said Link. “We’ve been so busy training and then vacationing, we haven’t had time to see where things are.”

“Good idea,” said Mipha. “I’ll do our room, and you can do the living room.”

Link began exploring some of the drawers in their combination dining room/living room while Mipha looked through their bedroom. In one of the drawers, he found four pictures in frames.

The first one was the picture Dr. Purah had taken the day after he had used her anti-aging rune and shortly before his battle with Dark Link. He smiled as he looked at it. Mila and Midon were 14 then, and Lapha and Link only 5. Mipha looked the same. And he was actually 18 then, having just used the rune the day before to take 14 years off his age. So, that picture would be about eight years old now? It was a beautiful family picture. Why was it in a drawer? They should hang it up, he thought.

The next picture he removed from the drawer was a picture of the Twilight Palace, the one given to him by Princess Midna. That had happened earlier, before Lapha and Link. He remembered Mipha wasn’t entirely thrilled by that picture, though she thought he should learn a lesson from it about being more cautious. Every twilight, if he stared at it, only he could see Midna’s image for a short time. Midna’s farewell kiss had an element of powerful Twili magic in it. He put that picture aside. 

But the next picture he took from the drawer was one he was very familiar with, and it brought back some bittersweet memories. He stopped to examine it. It was another picture Purah had taken, but this one was from much earlier, right after the Champions Inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. That would have been over twenty-two years ago now. It was the same picture that used to hang on the wall in his Hateno Village house in his original timeline. The image was much brighter and the colors more vivid now than he remembered. But that only made sense, since the picture hadn’t faded from one hundred years of aging. 

He closed his eyes and recalled how he used to look at it in his home when he wanted to remember his fellow Champions and a happier time in his life. Mipha was special, of course. But he had also grown fond of each of the other Champions in his own way. He even grew to think well of Revali, who was really not as bad as he sometimes acted. Revali grudgingly accepted Link but liked to kid himself that Link was more lucky than good, and wanted to battle him to prove who was best. He was immensely proud of himself and always needed to feel he was number one. Urbosa was a capable fighter but kind, and very protective of Zelda. The only thing about Urbosa that bothered him back then, before their victory, was that she always acted like he and Zelda had to end up together, that he should take care of her for life. Maybe she thought that would be best for Zelda. And Daruk was the happy-go-lucky big buddy type, who had always liked him. They were all leaders and heroes, admired and respected by their people, but each had been willing to put Hyrule first and support him in his battle. And, at one time, they had all given their lives for the cause. He felt differently looking at the picture now, but it still brought back memories. Back then it was all he had, his only remembrance of them. Everyone pictured was still alive now, of course, but twenty-two years older. Except for him, that is. They should hang this picture up as well, he thought. 

The fourth picture was a mystery. It was a family picture with everyone in it, including Father and Sidon. He had no memory of it at all. It must have happened in the last ten years when his memory was inconsistent with events.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Mipha called to him from their room. “Besides our anniversary gifts to each other, I just found some clothes of yours and some other odds and ends.”

“I found some pictures,” said Link. “I’m not sure why they were stuffed in a drawer.”

“Let me see,” said Mipha as she joined him to take a look.

“I remember these three,” said Mipha looking over the first three pictures. “We must have finally gotten a copy of that group picture from Zelda. What a clown Daruk was! But, you know, he was more observant than anyone else there. He was the one who noticed me look over at you when I asked to have the picture taken, and realized why I asked. Until Urbosa pointed out what the Sheikah Slate could do, I had no idea it could produce images like that. I so much wanted a picture of you, of us together. And Daruk saw how nervous I was, trying to look my best and stand closer to you. I think that’s one reason he squeezed us all together. Anyway, it’s a nice memory. We should hang it up. We should hang them all up.”

“It’s nice to think back to some of these times,” said Link. "You know, I don’t remember big portions of my earlier life. But of the times I do remember, excluding when I was wandering Hyrule battling evil, you’ve had a part to play in all of them. You looked out for me when I was a little child, you became a playmate and friend when I was a bit older, and then we grew up and fell in love. It’s such an extraordinary thing, for you to span all those years of my life! It just feels so right for us to be together, like it’s the way things should be.”

“Yes, it does feel right. It always did for me,” said Mipha.

It was about an hour later that there was a knock on the door and Link answered it. 

“Hello, I am Dr. Manah, Prince Midon’s technology class instructor,” said Manah. 

“Yes, please come in, Dr. Manah, we were expecting you,” said Link. ”I am Link, and this is my wife, Mipha."

“Hello, but neither of you need any introduction,” said Manah. “And you may not remember, but we met once before.”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” said Link. “I do suffer from memory problems, an occupational hazard of mine. But, please, let’s all sit down.”

They sat down in their living room.

“I know you are busy people and I will get right to the point,” said Manah. “Your son, Prince Midon, has been doing very well in my class. He has excellent talent, and I am recommending him as a trainee in Dr. Purah’s department. But that is not the reason for my visit. Your daughter, Princess Lapha, demonstrates an impressive technical aptitude for someone her age. Prince Midon spoke to me about her, and I had a short meeting with Princess Lapha afterward. I believe she would benefit from attending my class next term, though she would be with students considerably older than her. I was wondering how you felt about that."

“Midon mentioned this, and we discussed it. We are both very supportive of it,” said Mipha. “I am happy to hear of both children’s success in this area, and we are very grateful to you for offering Lapha the opportunity.”

“I am delighted to hear it,” said Manah. "It is settled then. Next term Princess Lapha will take my technology class. Next term is my last term here, by the way. I return to North Hyrule, and someone else will take my place after that. But I will be sure to pass along my assessment of her progress, and I hope she will continue her studies in this area. It is very rare that we come across someone so gifted at such a young age. You should be very proud of her. I think that’s all, then. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Manah,” said Link.

Dr. Manah left, and Link turned to Mipha.

“I never realized Lapha had such an aptitude for such things,” said Link. “I think it’s wonderful. I just hope Link doesn’t feel too bad and view himself as a failure by comparison. He and Lapha are very close.”

“You should speak with him and make sure he doesn’t feel that way,” said Mipha. "I will as well. I see some of you in him. I remember when you were his age, and he reminds me a little of you sometimes.“

“We have our lunch meeting with Father coming up,” said Link. “Should we head over there?”

They walked to the throne room with their arms around each other. Upon arriving, King Dorephan greeted them.

“You two look just like happy newlyweds!” laughed King Dorephan. ”I’m happy to see all these changes have not lessened your affection for each other. We have only a few items, so let me begin."

“On the personal side, Queen Faray writes that her cousin, Ambassador Laray, is doing much better. She’s made friends, she goes out now, and is much happier. Faray thanks us for letting her stay here.”

“We were happy to help,” said Mipha.

“And regarding your great victory, Queen Zelda writes she would be pleased to honor you both with a banquet the next time you feel like visiting her at Hyrule Castle,” said King Dorephan. “Just give her a week’s notice, she said.”

“I hope this does not sound petty or ungrateful,” said Link. “But as for myself, at the moment I am not in the best of moods for a visit with Her Majesty. Perhaps I will be after I get over my last conversation with her and all the bad feelings it caused me.”

“Caused all of us, I mean,” Link quickly added, looking over at Mipha. She just smiled.

“There’s a proposal to start work on a tunnel from East Reservoir Lake to Spool Bight,” said King Dorephan. “It will make it easier for us to catch any of the boats that travel on the sea. North Hyrule will do the work using the equipment and staff they used to dredge the channel to the North Akkala Sea. You would agree that’s worthwhile?”

“Yes, by all means, Father,” said Mipha. "And I assume they will build a port there when we finish. That will make catching one of the seafaring boats much easier for any of us in the Domain.”

“And if we dig up any strange tombs along the way, let’s not open them,” said Link.

“Yes, indeed not,” said King Dorephan. "I think everyone learned their lesson about that! Though you raise a good point. You never know what you will find buried around here. People have lived in this area for many thousands of years.”

“The rest of the items are routine reports,” said King Dorephan. “You can read them on your Tabs. So, unless you have something else to discuss, we can enjoy lunch now.”

“We can have lunch, Father,” said Mipha. “On the family side, I just wanted to let you know Lapha has been recommended for an advanced class on Sheikah Technology and will be doing that next term.”

“That is wonderful news!” said King Dorephan. "Good for her! But all your children are wonderful, and I am proud of them. I knew your marriage would work out well. Those old Zora legends do have something to them.”

They settled down for lunch. Link asked if his fish could be served a bit rarer than it used to be.

Later that afternoon, classes had ended for the week, and before heading home, there was time for Lapha and Link to play in the water with friends. Midon was speaking with a couple of the boys on his class, and Mila was with Tila. Tila had messaged Mila asking if she could visit for the weekend and had arrived a short time earlier. 

“Anything special happening tonight, Mi?” said Tila after they hugged hello.

“The usual at the lake: music, dancing, swimming,” said Mila. “A local group is providing the music. Kendal will be there with me. Midon is meeting Larena. I wish you had someone special to be there with you, Tila.”

“No, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I’ll dance and have a good time. I’m not ready for anything serious,” said Tila as she glanced over at Lapha and Linky playing with friends. “Will you excuse me? I’ll catch you later.”

Tila swam over to where Lapha, Linky and their friends were playing. It looked like some form of tag. When she was close enough, she called out to Link and waved.

“Link, do you have a moment to talk?” said Tila.

Link stopped playing and swam over to Tila.

“Yes, Princess Tila? You wanted to talk to me?” said Link. He looked over her shoulder to see a Zora knight nearby.

“It’s very nice to see you, Link, and just Tila is fine,” said Tila. "I hope you didn’t mind my interrupting your play for a moment. Oh, and please don’t mind my security guard. My sister insists on it. Can we leave the water and sit for a little while? I think you would be more comfortable.”

“Of course, Aunt Tila,” said Link. 

“Please, don’t call me aunt either,” said Tila. “I know you’re just being respectful, but it makes me feel old, and I’d like you to think of me as your friend. You know you’re going to catch up to being the same equivalent age as me soon, don’t you? But did you enjoy keeping score of the swimming races?”

“I didn’t mind,” said Link. “It’s about all I could do to help the team. And I did learn to swim better thanks to them. I can easily beat my Dad. Well, when he’s normal that is.”

“Yes, speaking of that, what happened with your father?” said Tila. “I heard he had transformed into a Zora, but apparently he is a Hylian again now.”

“Yes, well, he and Mom had a mission that needed my Dad to fight underwater and the Sheikah from your land have a shrine that can transform people. So my Dad became a Zora for a while. My Mom seemed happy about it, but she drove my Dad to exhaustion every day training him to fight underwater. Afterward, they went off on vacation. But Midon told me Queen Zelda said she needed my Dad back as a Hylian. That’s all I know.”

“I see,” said Tila. “How did you like your father as a Zora?”

“Before we really had a chance to meet him as a Zora, Mila called a meeting of all of us and told us what Dad was feeling. I never thought about it before. She said Dad was doing this for Hyrule’s sake, but he worried about how we would all feel about him. She said that whatever we felt, we owed it to him not to hurt his feelings. We all agreed. But when I finally met him, it was fine. It took some getting used to at first, but I could accept that it was really my Dad after all.”

“That’s good,” said Tila. “Did your father ever say how he felt?”

“Not to me,” said Linky. “But I heard from Midon that he and my Mom seemed pretty happy together when they left for vacation. I’m not sure how my Dad felt, but I know my Mom was pretty sad after she learned my Dad had to transform back to a Hylian. But when they got back here yesterday after he transformed, my Mom seemed fine. So, maybe she got over it. My Dad seems to be okay, too.”

“That’s interesting,” said Tila. “I’m glad you were able to accept your father either way. You do get along very well with Zoras, don’t you?”

“Of course, what do you think?” laughed Link. “They’re my family, and I’ve lived here my whole life. Why do you ask?”

“Sorry, it was a silly question,” said Tila. “Well, thanks for speaking with me and please go back and have fun with your friends. Maybe I will see you later at the lake. Mila said I could stay this weekend at your house.”

“Neat,” said Linky. “See you later then, Tila.”

Linky went back to where Lapha and their friends were playing.

It was shortly after dinner when Tila was in the guest room getting ready before going to the lake with Mila that Lapha and Mila had a private moment together in the living room.

“Why is your friend Tila always hanging around with Linky, Sis?” said Lapha. “Linky and I were playing together with friends and Tila interrupted to ask him to sit and talk with her. Which Linky did, probably because he looks on her as someone older that he should respect.”

“Well, Tila is kind of interested in him, Laff, but understands he’s still too young,” said Mila. “She just wants to be friends for now.”

“Why doesn’t she find a boyfriend her own age?” said Lapha. “Why is she so interested in our brother?”

“She admires Dad,” said Mila. “She thinks our little brother will grow up to be like Dad and, well, finds that very appealing. I’ve told her Linky needs time to grow up, and a chance to meet other people, and she understands that. But she doesn’t want him to forget about her, either.”

“It seems a little strange to me, Sis,” said Lapha. “But you understand these things better than me. So, if you think it’s okay, I’ll accept that.”

“It will be fine,” said Mila. “She’s my friend, but my brother always comes first. Trust me, I will look out for his interests first, not hers.”

“Do Hylians make such great boyfriends and husbands, Sis?” said Lapha. “What’s the attraction?”

“Ask Mom, not me,” laughed Mila. “But seriously, I don’t think you can generalize. It’s just how two people feel about each other. Even if they are different races, they can still fall in love. It’s not so common because we tend to hang around with our own people. So, we usually only meet other Zoras.”

Mila paused for a moment.

“But there is another thing to keep in mind, Laff,” said Mila. “Hylians grow old much faster than us. They rarely live to even 100. So, a Zora and Hylian marriage wouldn’t last very long.”

Now Lapha thought for a moment. 

“You mean Dad has less than 100 years left?” exclaimed Lapha. “Oh, Mila, I never thought of that! That’s terrible! We need to enjoy the few years we have left with him. And what about Mom? What will she do then?”

“Calm down, Laff, and keep your voice down!“ said Mila looking around. ”Remember, about seven or eight years ago, Dad was able to use a rune invented by Dr. Purah to lower his age? So, he may be able to do that again and have more than 100 years left. We don’t know. But please, let’s not talk about it anymore, okay? You’re not the only one it saddens, Laff. And especially don’t bring this subject up with Mom or let her hear you talk about it. She is very sensitive about it.”

“I understand, Sis,“ said Lapha. ”Now that you mention it, I did hear about that rune. That kind of rune might be worth studying when I learn more. A rune like that could help Dad. And our little brother, too. And maybe everyone someday.”

That evening all the young people were at Lake Ruto enjoying live music, dancing and playing in the water. Mila was with Kendal and Midon with Larena, and their other friends were there as well. Tila had toned down what she wore compared to her last visit, and this time wore only a gold tiara adorned with red coral. She made her way around, talking to everyone and having a good time. Tila agreed to dance with anyone on condition they would only dance once. And apparently no one minded, because she seemed to have someone to dance with almost every song. Mila shook her head.

Lapha and Linky were off together with their friends from class. They were largely playing around, and hadn’t gotten into dancing much yet. 

Mipha and Link were home when they heard the music start playing.

“Want to head down to the Lake?” said Link. “Even adults like us can enjoy the music. If I don’t embarrass you, we could even have a dance or two.”

“Let’s go,” said Mipha. “I doubt they will play much music we know how to dance to, but who knows? It will be fun anyway.”

When they got to the lake they could see everyone having a good time. They dove into the water but swam off to the side of the lake on their own, away from the group of young people. 

“Let’s not get in their way and spoil their fun,” said Mipha. “We can enjoy the music from here.”

“That’s fine,” said Link. “You know, at times like this I realize how wonderful a place the Domain is to live. Everyone here is just having a good time with friends, enjoying the music and dancing. It’s just a happy place to be at times like this. And being here with you makes it even more special.”

“So, this is still your favorite place to live?” said Mipha. “Not Gerudo Town? With all those eager young vai?”

“No, not Gerudo Town,” laughed Link. “The desert was nice in its own way, but this is the very best. I ended up in a very happy place with you here. I love it!”

“Try dancing with me to this song,” said Mipha. “It’s not too fast and I’ll stay on the surface for you.”

They danced to the music and Link did reasonably well.

“So, can I consider us officially re-acquainted now?” said Link.

Mipha smiled, leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He took that as a yes.

Meanwhile, Tila had pretty much made the rounds of everyone. She approached Mila. 

“Mind if I ask your brother, Link, to dance, Mi?” said Tila.

“Well, only if he says he’s really ok with it, Tila,” said Mila. “He might be embarrassed since he doesn’t really dance. And he’s not as comfortable in the water as we are. Don’t pressure him, okay?”

“I’ll be nice and take ‘no’ for an answer,” said Tila. 

Tila swam over to Linky who was talking to a friend from school.

“Excuse me, Link,” said Tila. “Would you like to dance with me? If you don’t know how, I can show you. I’d like to dance a couple of more times.”

“I don’t really know how to dance, Tila,” said Linky. “Lapha tried teaching me a little. But I’ve mostly just watched others dance. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” said Tila. “I’ll help you learn. Come, take my hand.”

Tila pulled Link over to where everyone was dancing and helped show him what to do. Then they danced, and he didn’t do too badly for a beginner.

“That was good, Link,” said Tila. “But that was just a practice dance. The next dance is for real.”

So, they danced again and Link enjoyed it, smiling, as Tila helped him move with her to the beat of the music. He started to feel the rhythm of the music too, and enjoyed it. When the song ended he felt a little proud of himself. Tila made him feel good and put him at ease. He thought she was very nice to him.

“Thank you, Tila, that was great fun,” said Link. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I did too,” said Tila. “I hope we can dance again sometime.”

They said goodbye as Linky wanted to look for Lapha and his friends. As for the people near the dance area, some of them noticed Link was the only person Tila had danced with more than once.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link had been dancing as well. 

“Now, if you were a Zora, we could dance underwater and have a nice long kiss,” said Mipha. “But now we have to stop and breathe. So our kisses are short.”

“You didn’t seem to mind my short kisses when you married me,” said Link. “In fact, I didn’t think you could get enough of them.”

“Oh, really? Is that your recollection?” said Mipha. “And this is coming from the person with all the memory issues, right? My recollection is that you were the one who couldn’t get enough of my kisses. You were so emotional at our finally being together. And you said you would do anything for me.”

“Okay, I’ve learned not to trust my memory, so I won’t argue,” laughed Link. “What matters is we are together. Let’s have another dance before we call it a night.”

“Fine,” said Mipha and she gave him a kiss. “You’re still the most charming Hylian in my life, and I’m okay with that. But you’re still missing out, sweetheart.” 


	67. A Link to the Future - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s attempt to chip a souvenir from a newly exposed Luminous Stone goes tragically wrong.

It was a week after Link’s transformation back to a Hylian, and the family had finished breakfast together. Midon, Lapha, and Linky had already left for class. Mila and Mipha remained alone in the dining room while Link was cleaning up in the kitchen.

“I meant to ask you, Mom, why you put all those pictures back up,” said Mila.

“I’m sorry,” said Mipha. "But do you remember why we took them down in the first place? That was something that differs from our past memory because of the timeline change for your grandfather.”

“Oh,” said Mila. “As I recall, you said you took them down because you thought it made Dad remember too much about the past. You wanted him to think more about the present and the future. He agreed with you. I guess he’s gotten over that now?”

“I see,” said Mipha. “Well, he’s gotten over it to a great extent at least. I guess some things will always make him remember what happened. I think we can leave them up for now and see if it changes his mood.”

“Having a keen interest in history, I’m not upset about someone thinking a lot about the past,” laughed Mila. “And I’ve enjoyed helping Dad with his journals.”

“Yes, I know,” laughed Mipha. “And in your father’s case, given his memory issues, it’s probably a good idea to record things as he remembers them. Who knows what he will forget again?”

Mipha paused for a moment as she thought back.

“But, Mila, it’s just that you don’t know how your father used to be when we first married,” said Mipha. “He used to suffer from nightmares. His mind was obviously damaged by the recovery process in the Shrine of Resurrection. And then the timeline change caused additional stress on his memory by confusing the two realities. He would sometimes wake up shivering or even screaming, battling in his mind some horrible monster, or reliving the loss of someone, mostly me from what he later said. It was his subconscious mind remembering things as he slept, things he alone lived through, most of which never happened anymore. The nightmares became less frequent over time and finally went away. I always worried that too much attention to the past would trigger them again. But he’s been much better for years now, so it should be fine.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mom. Dad’s always been so steady, loving and comforting to me, and that’s how I think of him,” said Mila. “He used to hold me when I was small and make me feel so secure like he would protect me from everything. Sometimes he would hum a song to me as I rested my head on his shoulder. It’s hard for me to think of him as a ruthless killer of everything evil.”

“That’s just it, he’s only ruthless when he needs to be,” said Mipha. “And he would give his life to protect you, or any of us. That’s what’s so wonderful about him.”

“You’re okay with Dad back as a Hylian, the way he used to be?” said Mila as she looked into her mother’s eyes.

“Are you reading my feelings, sweetheart?” laughed Mipha. “Then why do I even need to answer? I can accept it. It was a wonderful experience for both of us to see what life would be like together if things were different. And knowing we can return to that world together if we want to is comforting to me. But I love him just as much either way.”

“I’m glad,” said Mila. “I do too.”

Mila gave Mipha a hug and kiss then left for class. Then Mipha joined Link as he looked out the kitchen window and the rain splashing everywhere. Link put his arm around her as they both stared out the window.

“The rain is finally supposed to stop today. I need to get out, bad weather or not,” said Link. “I’ve been cooped up inside all week.”

“I can understand that,” said Mipha. “Want company? I can let Father know and skip my meeting with Sidon and him.”

“No, you should go to your meeting,” said Link. “If the weather lets up, I was thinking of traveling over to Spool Bight to see where they’re going to build the port and tunnel."

“So far? In this weather?” said Mipha.

“It’s not really that far,” said Link. “I can swim up the three waterfalls here, walk over to Ploymus Mountain and Shatterback Point, then paraglide east and I should reach there. But I really need to stretch my legs.”

“A pity it’s not ‘flex your fins’ anymore,” laughed Mipha. “But how do you get back?” 

“I agree there is some climbing then,” said Link. “So, I will only go if the rain stops.”

“Well, be careful, and don’t be too ambitious,” said Mipha. “You know the rocks can get slippery when they’re wet. Promise me you won’t climb anywhere it’s unsafe.”

“I promise,” said Link. “I love you and our family too much to take unnecessary chances. Kiss?”

“I love you, too,” said Mipha as they kissed. “See you for lunch after my meeting.”

Link put on his Zora Armor and got ready to face the rain. As soon as he stepped outside the rain struck him full in the face, and he had to turn around to avoid its force. But it did seem somewhat less forceful than earlier. He swam up the three waterfalls that originated at Mikau Lake, then began walking to Ploymus Mountain. The rain lessened even more as he walked, the path muddy from the week-long rain. And as he finally reached the peak and Shatterback Point, it slowed much more. He waited there for a few minutes, enjoying the view. Then the rain stopped completely. Perfect! Luck was with him. He looked east to where the cliffs met the seacoast. Then he positioned himself and jumped, his paraglider unfurled. 

He glided all the way across to the cliffs as he enjoyed the scenery below and landed gracefully. He was a pretty experienced paraglider. Then he used his paraglider again to reach a ledge on a lower level of the cliff face. This was near the location they would excavate a tunnel and then build a port. There was a beautiful view of the sea from here. But it was something else that caught his eye as he looked around.

The heavy rain of the last week had apparently hollowed out a small crevice in the side of the cliff near where he stood, and he could make out a soft glow from within. A Luminous Stone must have been exposed by the erosion. Mipha loved Luminous Stones, and a chip off a new one for good luck would make her happy.

He had brought his sword but did not want to waste it on breaking a stone. So he looked around for a rock to chip off a piece and found one not far away. It was a bit awkward to reach the stone, as it lay in the very back of the crevice. He had to squeeze under a part of the cliff, but he couldn’t quite reach it. The sword on his back was in the way. He backed out, took off his sword and scabbard, and placed them on the ground. Then he squeezed back into the crevice, reached out to the stone and struck it with the rock in his hand. But instead of a piece of stone breaking off as he expected, the entire stone shattered into pieces, there was a flash of white light, a sound like thunder, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Mipha had finished her meeting with her father and Sidon and had sent Link a message she was on her way home. He hadn’t answered, but he sometimes didn’t. And if he were still out walking on the wet ground, she would prefer he pay attention to where he was going than stare at his Tab to answer messages. She arrived home, and the house was quiet. She put away a few things, straightened up, then sent Link another message about lunch.

And this time she saw that both her messages to Link had bounced back with an ‘undeliverable’ notice. Could the weather have caused a problem with signals? She sent a test message to Sidon, and he answered at once. So, the signal strength seemed good. Something was wrong. Even if he couldn’t answer, the message should have gone through. He wasn’t that far away. She tried sending another message, with the same result. It showed the message was undeliverable. She was starting to worry now. She contacted her father.

"Mipha: _Father, Link went out for some exercise toward Spool Bight but hasn’t returned and is not answering his Tab. Can you please send some guards to look for him?"_

King Dorephan: _At once. Try not to worry._

Mipha stepped out of the house and looked around. She called his name, but there was no reply, the only sound that of the waterfall nearby. She decided she would retrace the path he told her he would take. She swam up the three waterfalls and made her way to Ploymus Mountain and Shatterback Point. There was no sign of him. She couldn’t paraglide across, so would have to rely on the guards her father had sent. She could already see five guards in the distance making their way to where Link had said he was traveling. Then they disappeared from view as they moved further down the cliff. All she could do now was wait. 

She made her way back home and was surprised to see the Captain of the Royal Guards approaching her house from across the west bridge. Her heart was in her throat as she stood in front of their home and the Captain arrived.

“Yes? You have news?” said Mipha.

“Lady Mipha, perhaps you should come with me. We found Link’s sword on a ledge above Spool Bight. But there is no sign of him. We are continuing to search the ground and the sea below. We thought you would want to be there and be ready to heal any injuries he may have sustained.”

Mipha’s hands flew to her mouth. 

“Of course, I must go at once. He may have hurt himself falling,” said Mipha.

The two of them made their way to the scene where another guard was keeping watch. Others could be seen searching the water below and the rest of the nearby area. The guard on duty explained the sword was found on the ground where it still lay. But there was no sign of Link. 

The Captain of the Guards kept King Dorephan informed of their progress, and more guards were requested to search everywhere they could. King Dorephan went to the house to stay with the children while Sidon traveled to be with Mipha at the location Link’s Sword was found. The search continued all afternoon and even through the night, the Zora guards using echolocation to try to detect any trace of Link in the water. Mipha huddled with Sidon by a campfire all night hoping for news, while Sidon did his best to keep her hopes alive.

By the afternoon of the next day, everyone but Mipha was beginning to accept what must have happened. Somehow Link must have fallen and been swept out to sea by the surge currents prevalent after a storm. But no one could explain why he had removed his sword. Mipha continued to hope he would be found alive floating at sea perhaps, too tired or hurt to swim back. Vessels crossing the sea were alerted to be on the lookout for him. Mipha wanted to stay there, still hoping she could heal an injury when he was found. But finally, King Dorephan and Sidon insisted she go home. There was nothing she could do, and she was exhausted after a full day and night of nothing but anxious worry, unable to even think of eating.

Mipha went home with Sidon, who insisted on staying with her there. King Dorephan hugged her when she arrived, and then she finally broke down, all the feelings she had been holding inside her breaking through. She cried as she had never cried before. And when finally exhaustion set in, Sidon helped her to the pool and to sleep.

Zelda had been informed after the first day what had happened and offered whatever help she could. But there was really nothing she could do either, other than pray. 

The search for Link continued for another two weeks, but finally, King Dorephan had to call it off. The inevitable conclusion was that Link had died at sea. There was nothing more anyone could do.

King Dorephan had arrangements made for a royal funeral for Link one month to the day he vanished. Zelda would be attending as would the former Champions he had known so well. Zelda also needed to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness and return it to Korok Forest under the watchful care of the Forest Spirit, the Deku Tree. There it would await the day a new hero would emerge.

Mila and Sidon were the two who comforted Mipha the most back then. Not that Mila didn’t need comforting of her own, but she understood better than anyone how Mipha felt. As she waited for the day of the funeral, Mipha was like a shell of her former self. She never smiled and was quick to come to tears. She stubbornly refused to believe Link was really dead. Unless she saw his lifeless body, Mipha said, she would hold out hope. 

Mila called a private meeting of the four children and spoke to them about what they needed to do.

“I know we are all hurting,” said Mila. “A lot! But Mom is hurting even more, and we need to do what we can for her. Let’s be sure to be around for her. She should not be by herself. I know Uncle Sidon has promised to stay with her, but he can’t be here all the time. We need to do our part. Agreed?”

“Yes, of course, Sis,” said Lapha. “We don’t need to be told that. We will all do what we can for Mom. And for each other, too.”

When the day of the funeral finally arrived, everyone was present in the plaza. There was no casket, of course. Link’s body had not been found. Mipha and her children stood to one side with Sidon and King Dorephan. The former Champions were standing on the other side with Queen Zelda. 

Revali insisted he be the one allowed to speak on behalf of the old Champions. Daruk and Urbosa agreed and thought he wanted to take this opportunity to make some amends for all he had said before Link’s death. After Revali, Zelda would speak and finally King Dorephan.

So, Revali spoke first, and no one was quite sure what to expect. But he showed his true feelings for the first time.

_I speak for all the Champions in expressing our deepest condolences to Mipha and her family for the loss of our dear friend. I never admitted it to Link’s face, but I greatly admired him, and I think he knew that. When I used to tease him that he was more lucky than good, he would just laugh. He knew better. And so did I. It’s my nature to be arrogant, but I can say to all of you what I never said to him: he was a true hero, the greatest Champion of us all. I will miss our competition and all the back and forth with him. And I hope I will have the chance to battle it out with him in the next world when our spirits meet again. Knowing him, he will probably still win. Rest in peace, Link. We all love you and miss you._

Next, it was Queen Zelda’s turn. She had trouble controlling her emotions as she spoke and had to pause to control herself and wipe her eyes several times.

_First of all, may I express my deepest sympathy to Link’s family. I cannot imagine what they are going through. When I think of Link, I don’t really know where to begin. I first met him when he was only about 13 years old, an adolescent so skilled he had just won the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. And right after that, he was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, and eventually, he and I formed a bond that was unique and one I will never forget. He saved Hyrule and will forever be remembered in history as the hero of his era. But I will remember him as the quiet knight who traveled with me everywhere and always protected me with no thought to his own safety. I will remember him as the friend who sat with me by a stable fire at night as we shared our thoughts: thoughts about our lives and our worries about Hyrule’s future. I will remember him as the bravest person I have ever known. And I will remember him as the kindest most unselfish person I have ever known. He was there for me every time I needed him, so much so that I still have trouble accepting he is really gone. I loved him. May the blessings of Hylia be with him and may his spirit rest in peace. Farewell, Hero of Hyrule and my dearest friend._

Finally, King Dorephan spoke.

_I know we are all gathered together here to honor and pay tribute to what history will remember as a great hero. But I would like instead to pay homage to the person I will remember as a loving husband to my dear daughter, a loving father to their four children, a son, and a friend to all. He brought much happiness to our family. From the times he played pretend battles with a young Prince Sidon to his years raising his lovely children, a kinder and more loving person you could never hope to meet. I will miss our talks, and I know many here will miss his friendly smile. I never thought a Hylian could bring such joy to our Domain, nor his absence such sadness. But he did both. May the blessings of Nayru be with him and may his spirit rest in peace. Farewell, dear Son._

Then the speeches were over, and the ceremony ended. Everyone came over to offer personal condolences to Mipha and the children. The whole affair was something of a blur to her. She went through the motions of thanking everyone. And at the end, Sidon put his arm around her and walked her and the children home. Mila and Midon did their best to comfort Lapha and Linky. And Sidon said he would stay with Mipha at her house until she didn’t need him anymore. She looked at the Champions Inauguration picture hanging on the wall. It was a bitter irony that now Link was the only one gone. 

“Thank you,” said Mipha to Sidon as they sat together. “I know you think I’m being ridiculous, but I can’t accept he’s gone. I believe in my heart that someday he will return. I only pray it will be soon.”

Mipha felt it all made no sense. Could life really be that unfair? That the hero who could face down any foe would die from slipping and falling off a cliff? He had promised her he would be careful, and she knew he would have been. And why had he removed his sword and left it on the ground? If it was someone else, they might have even thought it was suicide. It almost looked like that. But that was absolutely ridiculous in his case. His love for her and his family would never let him do something like that, and he had no reason to in any case. It just made no sense to her.

They say time heals all wounds, and to some extent that was true. The hurt never really healed, but Mipha had a family to take care of. So, life went on in Zora’s Domain, and the reality of life without Link eventually became the new normal. 

Mila helped organize her father’s notes and journals, and Mipha enjoyed helping her fill in gaps in Link’s narrative where she had shared the experience. Mila found her mother enjoyed these talks, reliving her past with him. But Mila was careful never to word anything as if Link was gone for good.

So, Link’s children went back to their lives, grew up and started leading new lives of their own. King Dorephan grew old and passed. Then Mipha became Queen of the Zora and devoted herself to the care of her people. Her reign was long, and she was honored and loved by all. But every year on their wedding anniversary Mipha would make time to pay a visit to Veiled Falls. She insisted on going alone. Then she would sit on the rock they first kissed and remember some of their life together. And after a short time alone with her thoughts, she would compose herself and get back to work.

So the years passed, and eventually, Mipha grew old. And when she felt no longer capable of being the ruler her people deserved, she, in turn, surrendered her crown to her daughter, Mila. Mipha lived at home alone, though one of the children or her brother made sure to stay with her as much as they could. She insisted on leaving things in the house just as they were. She told Mila she wanted the house to be the same as Link remembered when he returned. And no one had the heart to do anything otherwise.

By the time Mipha was too old to rule, Zelda and the original Champions had all long since passed away. And after some more years, eventually, Mipha passed away as well. Mipha had been the last surviving original Champion. And so, when she passed, the last of the Champions who had saved Hyrule so many years before were all finally gone and lived on now only in history and the memories of those few alive who knew them. 

Mila had a royal funeral for her mother, and Mipha’s body was placed next to the space reserved for her father, Link. And though Link’s body had never been found and could not rest with hers, everyone prayed their spirits at least were finally together now. Indeed, a love as great as theirs deserved no less.

Yet until the day she died, Mipha firmly believed the love of her life would somehow return to her someday. At first, her family had tried to help her to move on, thinking it was unhealthy to continue to hold out such hopes. But they eventually gave up, and let her believe what she wanted. So, Mipha never gave up that hope, and she prayed to Nayru and Hylia every day for him. But, sadly, her prayers went unanswered. He never did return.

After Mipha passed, there was a period of mourning and remembrance. For Mipha had remained all her life a person loved by all in the Domain. But eventually, once more, life needed to move on in Zora’s Domain. 

And so, more years passed as Mila became experienced and comfortable in her role as Queen of the Zora. She kept their old house just as Mipha had left it. It was her mother’s wish, and she respected that. Occasionally one of the family would stay overnight there, or someone would go to keep it clean. Sometimes Mila herself would go there, look at the pictures on the wall and the empty rooms. And she would close her eyes and remember the happy childhood she had there, the laughing and the teasing. But most of all she would remember how much she had been blessed with the two most wonderful parents anyone could wish for. 

But one sunny morning during the reign of Queen Mila, Zora’s Domain was about to receive an extraordinary visitor. He was a visitor known by reputation to many, but in person to only a very few now. His visit was very much unexpected. And what the visitor was to find in Zora’s Domain was equally surprising to him.

When Link awoke, he found himself lying on the ground where he had struck the stone. The rock he had used was still in his hands. He remembered the stone he hit had shattered in his face. He was lucky he was unhurt. There were some fragments of the stone lying there, and he picked one up. Mipha might like to have it. He pushed himself out of the crevice and stood up. How long had he been unconscious? The sun was low in the eastern sky, and there were no clouds. That was odd because it had been later in the day and cloudy when he arrived there. Had he been unconscious a whole day and night? Then he looked for his sword. It was gone. What had happened to it? 

Link reached for his Tab to call Mipha. But there was no signal. He couldn’t message or call anyone. It must have been damaged in the accident, or whatever had just happened. But if he were unconscious for a whole day and night, Mipha and his family would be worried sick about him. He needed to get home first and let them know he was fine. Had his sword fallen into the water below somehow? He could come back later and look for his sword. It was not like anyone else could use it. 

Link climbed up the cliff wall and started making his way back toward the Domain. Things looked different, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. He was too eager to get home anyway to pay much attention. Then, as he worked his way closer to the Domain, he noticed along the cliff wall nearby one of those Zora monuments that King Dorephan had commissioned to record Zora history. Of course, they were different from the ones in his old timeline, since Mipha had survived. But, strangely, he had never noticed a monument here before. His curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to read it, and when he finished reading, he stood there with his mouth open. He reread it, and he understood all the words and knew all the names. But he could not comprehend what it must mean.

_History of the Zora, Part Nine_ _Mipha and Link_ _As told by Queen Mila_

_A beautiful Zora Princess and Champion named Mipha, once fell in love with a handsome and courageous Hylian knight named Link. Mipha had first met Link when he was but a child, and she cared for him and watched him grow in grace and skill until his swordsmanship was the finest in all the land. He was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness and became the Hero of Hyrule. Link’s love for Mipha was boundless and transcended even time itself, and their marriage brought them four children and much happiness. But when her loving husband was lost to the sea one day, Mipha’s love for him and hope for his return never faltered to the very end of her days. I pray to Nayru that their spirits are at peace together now and their great love for each other continues on for all eternity._


	68. A Link to the Future- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link realizes what happened and sees the future that resulted. The question becomes what can and should be done about it.

Link stood staring at the monument that summarized in a few lines his entire life with Mipha, a life he thought he was still in the middle of living. But the monument was worded as if that life had ended long ago. And his daughter, Mila, was apparently Queen of the Zora now.

He had this aching feeling, that events had suddenly played another terrible trick on him and his life had taken a tragic turn, all for a stupid reason. But the reality of it had not sunk in yet. At the moment he felt like this was some problem he could work his way out of.

As he thought back to what had happened, it all started to make some sense. The stone he saw glowing was not a Luminous Stone after all. It was a TimeShift Stone or something similar. And when it shattered it left him in whatever time it transported him to, which was apparently the future, and with no way to return.

Now he needed to think. He started to take in what must have happened and its implications. He had apparently been transported to the future. So from everyone's perspective back in his time, he had simply disappeared. Mipha and his family must have assumed he was lost somehow. Clearly that was what the monument said, that he was lost at sea. They must have lived on believing he was dead. And for all practical purposes, he was dead to them.

And then he thought about the pain that must have caused them, and Mipha especially. When he lost her, he had barely remembered her. His feelings for her grew as he recalled their time together, and he remembered the pain it had caused him. But for Mipha it would be different, much worse. She already knew him and loved him all too well. And that would make it all hurt that much more.

And now he felt angry at himself for being so utterly stupid. He should have been more cautious. It was suspicious to see a Luminous Stone glowing in the daytime, and he should have realized that. But being angry at himself would solve nothing. Now, what could he do? He took a deep breath. He would eventually need to go to the Domain. And then what? He would be like a ghost, someone returning from the dead. But what else could he do? Well, the first thing was to pray to Hylia for help.

"Goddess of Time, You have already favored me more than I could imagine. But I ask you once more to please hear my prayer and help me to make this right. As ever, I remain your faithful servant."

Then he resumed his journey to Zora's Domain.

When Link arrived at the entrance to the Domain, he was stopped by one of the guards there.

"Excuse me, Sir," said the guard. "The armor you are wearing looks rather special. I can see it is a handmade set of Zora Armor. Do you mind telling me where you got it?"

"I received it from my wife," said Link.

He noticed the guard touched something he wore on his belt.

"I am not aware of any Zora princesses married to a Hylian of your age," said the guard. "So I ask you once again, where did you get that armor? Such armor would be very precious to any Zora and very valuable."

"What? You think I stole it?" said Link. "And if I did, I would be foolish enough to walk right into Zora's Domain wearing it? I received it from my wife, Princess Mipha. What more can I say?"

"Whatever you say, you can say it with more respect for Queen Mipha, someone whose memory is revered by all in our Domain!" said the guard angrily. "I am afraid I find your answers unsatisfactory and have summoned our Captain to discuss this with you. That is him approaching now."

Another Zora knight approached carrying a Zora spear, and Link noticed he had blue eyes. The knight looked at him for a few moments and eyed what he was wearing. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello, Sir," said the Captain. "My name is Lanka, and I am the Captain of the Guards. May I ask who you are, and how you come by a set of such fine Zora armor? It is not often we see such exquisite work and are understandably concerned about how you obtained it."

"My story will be hard to believe," said Link. "My name is Link, and I am married, or rather was married, to Princess Mipha. I have traveled into the future somehow."

At this, the Captain looked startled.

"Well, that is certainly one mark of an honest tale," said Lanka. "No liar would propose such a fantastic explanation and expect to be believed. So, you claim your name is Link?"

"Yes, I do," said Link.

"That is the same name as my father," said Lanka. "And you say you are the Link once married to Queen Mipha? In other words, though you do not realize it, you are claiming to be my grandfather. My mother, Princess Tila, told me my grandfather died about 140 years ago at sea. So, how is this possible?"

"I don't know how," said Link as he stared at Lanka. Now the blue eyes made sense. This was Linky's son. "But it truly is me. I need to see Mila."

"Queen Mila you mean. It would be proper to show some respect. Yes, very well," said Lanka. "Let me alert Queen Mila, and please come with me. Whether your tale is true or not, Her Majesty will wish to see you no doubt."

They immediately began walking the rest of the way toward the throne room. The Domain looked very much the same.

"What is that device you are using," said Link as they walked together. "I gather my Tab no longer works?"

Your what?" said Lanka. "This is a STIP. It's what everyone uses now."

"Sorry, STIP?" said Link.

"Sheikah Technology Intelligent Phone," said Lanka. "I guess you really are from the past or an excellent actor."

They made their way up the stairs to the throne room, and then Link stopped and stood there. And Queen Mila stood up and stared at him. She looked like Mila, the same face, but of course older now. Then Mila slowly approached him as she kept staring at him. Finally, she reached out and hugged him and he hugged her back. And she said only one word.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Mila, it's me," said Link as he held her. "I don't understand anything or how I'm here or what happened. But I know it's you and I know I'm me. And I need your help."

Mipha hugged him and hugged him and wouldn't let him go. And all she kept repeating was "Dad, it's really you? Dad, it's really you?"

Finally, she composed herself.

"Come, sit down with me here," said Mila. "So, Mom was right after all. She said you would return someday. Tell me everything. I will let the others know you're here, though I may need to message them more than once, so they understand and believe what I'm saying."

Mila did something on her STIP as they sat down.

"There's not much to tell," said Link. "I saw this glowing stone I felt Mom would like a piece of. I thought it was a Luminous Stone. But it must have been a TimeShift Stone of some sort. It shattered when I struck it, and I woke up here and now. I read the monument you had made and knew what must have happened."

"Oh, Dad, that is so tragic," said Mila. "So much pain over something as little as that? I don't know where to begin. So much has happened. We all thought you fell into the sea and were lost. I so wish now that Mom was still here. It would have filled her heart with joy to see you once again, even in her old age. Anyway, the others will be here soon."

"Yes, I read that Mom is gone," said Link. "But it hasn't sunk in yet, none of this has. I know it will as soon as the shock of all this wears off. It's still unreal to me now, like a bad dream. And I know I will feel sick inside about it all over again. I feel so stupid. And I pray somehow I can go back. I gather that it has been about 140 years now since I disappeared? Is Linky, I mean, is he..."

"Yes, he's still alive," said Mila. "I haven't heard him called Linky in a long time! The anti-aging rune worked for him, too, Dad, and he used it several times. He married Princess Tila and spends most of his time in their Domain now. But you met his son, Lanka, who works here. He has a daughter as well. But we can catch up on things when everyone arrives. He and the rest should be here in a few minutes. We should meet at the house."

"A few minutes? From the other Domain?" said Link.

"He's taking an airship, Dad, not a boat," said Mila. "Sorry, I know we need to take things slowly. Come, let's go to the house. I told everyone to meet us there."

Mila, Link and two guards made their way to the house on Mikau Lake. Being made of stone the house had aged well and showed no sign of wear. When they entered the house it was just as he remembered it. Even the pictures were still on the wall. He walked to the living room and sat down as Mila sat with him.

"Let me briefly fill you in on things until they get here," said Mila. "There will be time to meet everyone else later, like my husband and my children. Right now, let me concentrate on your close relatives. Midon is Zora Champion now and my right hand. He was out on the lake and will be here soon. He has two sons. Uncle Sidon is the leader of the Council of Elders. He never married, and spent all his time working for and taking care of Mom. He was very devoted to his sister all those years you were gone. Uncle Sidon will join us later. Link, or Linky, is retired now. He was Hyrule liaison officer to Zora's Domain for many years. He married Princess Tila and they have two grown Zora children, a son you met and a daughter. Lapha is in charge of Sheikah Technology here, and is a senior member of the technology staff at Hyrule Castle. She married a Hylian knight she met on one of her visits to see Linky when he was stationed at Hyrule Castle. But the anti-aging rune did not work for her husband, and he passed away. She has a grown Zora daughter who works closely with her. That's it in summary. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I am still in shock, Mila," said Link. "Nothing could overwhelm me. So, Lapha is an expert on Sheikah Technology? I am hoping she can figure some way out of this for me."

"Yes, you can discuss that with her," said Mila. "If anyone can help, it will be her. But I hear someone arriving now."

Link stood up as he heard the front door open. And then he saw Midon standing there, wearing a blue Champion sash. He ran to Link and hugged him and Link hugged him back.

"Dad! When Mila told me I thought I misunderstood, it sounded so fantastic," said Midon. "It really is you! And you look the same as I remember you, not a day older."

"Let's wait for everyone to get here before Dad tells his story so he only needs to do it once," said Mila. "Come, sit down with us Mido."

The next one through the door was Lapha. She had changed the most and looked more serious than Link remembered her. She too ran to him when she saw him and they hugged.

"Dad!" said Lapha. "I cannot believe this! It really is you. You must tell me all about it. I am very curious what process was involved in your temporal transition here."

"Yes, we can get to that, Dr. Lapha," said Mila. "Let's wait for Link."

At last, the door opened again, and Link stood up. And then he was facing a version of himself, but an older version like someone in their early forties.

"Dad?" said Linky. "You look the same. It really is you!"

They hugged each other. Link was at a loss what to say.

"Alright, everyone is here now," said Mila. "So let's let Dad explain what happened."

"As I already told Mila, there's not much to tell," said Link. "I saw this glowing stone I thought was a Luminous Stone. But it must have been a TimeShift Stone of some sort. It shattered when I struck it, and I woke up here and now."

"Ah," said Lapha. "That would explain a lot. A shattered TimeShift stone can transport the individual to the time it was programmed for but will offer no means to return. That is one reason we do not like them. It sounds as though the stone you struck was a variable dimension stone, designed to propel one a fixed number of years into the future from whatever time it was struck. The fixed dimension stones transport one to a fixed date. It's a pity we don't have the stone. Studying its characteristics would be helpful."

Link remembered he had saved a fragment.

"I have a piece of the stone," said Link retrieving it. "Would this be any help?"

Lapha took it from him and examined it.

"Yes, it might be," said Lipha. "It is large enough for me to work with. I will take it to my lab tomorrow."

"I don't know what to say to all of you other than I am so sorry for my stupidity and the pain I must have caused all of you," said Link.

"It's okay, Dad," said Mila. "It was a long time ago now and was nothing you intended."

"I imagine I caused your mother a lot of pain," said Link. "And I will never forgive myself for that."

"She always thought you would return," said Midon. "She never believed you fell off a cliff and drowned. But why did you leave your sword? No one could understand that."

"It's nothing profound," said Link. "The sword was in my way. I took it off to reach the rock I was trying to strike."

"Dad, I can tell that you are still in shock, though you may not think so," said Mila. "You should stay here, and all of us will stay with you here tonight. Our wives and husbands will understand that we need to do this for you today. I am having a meal brought in, and we can all have dinner here. Tomorrow you can start to meet your grandchildren. And Dr. Lapha here can start analyzing the stone that brought you here. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Of course," said Link. "I am still waiting to wake up."

The meal consisted of talk about families. Link had trouble remembering most of it. His head was starting to ache, and it was a sign his mind was beginning to accept what had happened and where he was.

It was after dinner that the door opened again and Sidon entered. Link stood and saw an old Zora standing before him. What a change from the young, energetic Prince Sidon he knew! But Link went toward him, and they hugged.

"Link, you really did return!" said Sidon. "My sister would never stop talking about this day. She never gave up hope, and it was her dream to see you again. But perhaps it is not wise for me to be discussing this now."

Sidon had noticed Link starting to wipe his eyes.

"No, sorry," said Link. "I know you mean well, brother. But I am living a nightmare right now and hearing you describe the hurt I caused only makes me feel worse. I don't know what to say."

"I think you should rest, Dad," said Mila. "We have something you can drink to help you sleep, and I would like you to take it. You may not think you need it, but once you are quiet and alone with your thoughts, you will find that you do need it."

"Very well, Mila," said Link. "Let me take it now. I do want to sleep. I am just not sure I want to wake up."

Link took the drink then went to his room. He stared at the pool of water. He started to think about Mipha, then stopped. He needed to rest. And the medicine was starting to work. He climbed into the pool and was soon fast asleep.

Next morning everyone stayed for breakfast except Lapha, who said she was eager to analyze the stone fragment Link had given her. One of the guards arrived early that morning with something for Mila.

"Here Dad, you should take this," said Mila handing him a STIP. "It works a lot like the Tab you had, just a lot better. But for now, let me show you how to send me a message or call."

Mila demonstrated the use of the phone. Then she said she needed to go back, but at least one of them would stay with him for now. Apparently, it was Linky's turn.

"Welcome home, Dad," said Mila as she hugged him. "I know it doesn't feel that way yet. But it is your home now and always has been. I will see you again later."

Link sat down with his son Link in the living room.

"Can you tell me a little of what happened to you?" said Link. "It will help take my mind off other things."

"Of course, Dad," said Linky. "Well, after I was a bit older than I was when you, um, when you left, I joined the Hyrule army. And, much like you, my combat skills were recognized. I inherited that special ability of yours. So, I entered the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition, and I won. It was actually the last time Queen Zelda said she would be giving out the awards. Her daughter would be doing it from now on. Queen Zelda became a bit emotional when she spoke before giving me the award. She said she remembered another person of the same name who had won the competition back when she was a princess, and how much he had meant to her. And that he, meaning you, would have been proud to see his son winning now. Then afterward she took me to the Korok Forest to attempt to draw out the sword that seals the darkness. She told me that my attempt was actually the first time she actually worried about the outcome. But the similarity ended there. The sword wouldn't have me. It sits safely back in Korok Forest. I dated some people then, but I ended up falling in love with Princess Tila who you remember. She was a good friend of Mila's. We married, and Zelda assigned me as Zora liaison officer so I could split my time between the two Domains. Mom was thrilled I could be home again half the year and of course so was my wife that we could live in the Domain. Eventually, I had a son and a daughter, both Zora's. They are both grown now. I used the anti-aging rune a few times, or I wouldn't be here now."

"I am happy to hear that, and glad your life turned out well," said Link. "What of Zelda and her daughter?"

"Well, they are both long gone now," said Link. "It is a great, great, great, great or something grandson who is king of Hyrule now. Since I retired from the army, I haven't kept track."

"I see," said Link. Yes, of course, he realized so many years had passed.

"I don't know what else to tell," said Linky. "You met my son. You can meet the rest of my family, your family too, when you get more settled."

"Yes, I would like that," said Link. "I gather people travel by air now?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," said Linky. "That's new for you. Yes, air travel is common for longer distances now. I think you will like it."

Link was quiet. A part of his mind was coming to grips with what he was hearing. But another part of his mind was rebelling against it, telling him he didn't belong here, and it didn't want to start feeling comfortable here. It was telling him the less attached he was to the world of this time, the easier it would be to return to his own time. If he ever could return.

"Perhaps I could take a walk," said Link. "Just around the Domain, I mean."

"Of course, but I'll come with you," said Linky.

They walked together down the eastern path to the central plaza. The inn was still there, but all the stores looked different. More in keeping with the times he imagined. But the people all looked the same walking around. The basic structure of the Domain had been around for ten thousand years. Another hundred or so would not change it.

He was beginning to think more and more about Mipha now. He recalled all the walks he took with her here. This was not recovering lost memories. He had all his memories of their married life together. This was just remembering. And the hurt was starting all over again, made worse by realizing it was all his stupid fault. As he walked in the plaza, it occurred to him that he was very grateful Mila had not erected a memorial statue of her mother in the square. That would have really put him over the top.

He and Linky kept walking toward the western path, and then he stopped. He knew where this path led. And he was not ready for that. Veiled Falls could wait.

"Let's turn back now," said Link. "I don't feel well."

That night Mila had organized a large meal where Link could meet the rest of his extended family, the spouses and all his grandchildren. The entire throne room was used.

Linky introduced Princess Tila, whom Link already knew, and then his daughter Lamay and son Lanka. Lanka he had already met, of course. But Lamay was someone who could take your breath away. She looked much like her mother used to look in her youth, which is to say quite beautiful. But her eyes were a deep shade of blue instead of gold so that they looked like pools of water when she looked into your eyes. Link said hello, and they all hugged each other.

Midon introduced his wife Larena and their two sons. Link remembered he was dating Larena. Both his sons were Zora knights and Midon was apparently quite proud of them.

Mila introduced her husband, Prince Bardon, and her son and daughter. Her son was the oldest of his grandchildren and was named Dorephan. He would be King Dorephan the second when he ascended to the throne after his mother. Her daughter was a teacher like Mila had been.

Lapha and her daughter had decided not to attend the dinner. Mila told him they wanted to work on the stone he had given them and could not spare the time for social events. It reminded Link of Dr. Purah.

So, everyone mingled and got acquainted. Link tried to take it all in. His family had turned out well, and it was something to be proud of. But it was all so unreal. He was the youngest one in the room, yet the father and grandfather to so many. And he was feeling more and more empty without Mipha there. So, when Mila could tell he was getting tired, she quietly urged everyone to say goodnight. And after everyone left, Mila said she would go home with him tonight.

"Well, Dad, what do you think?" said Mila as they walked home.

"I think I am very proud of all of you," said Link. "I am happy you have turned out so well. I know that is all Mom and I ever wished for each of you. And I guess that is one blessing the Goddess has granted me, to live to see all of you at this point in your lives and to know you are all doing well. So, I am happy for that. But it's starting to hit me, Mila. I can't help it. I miss her terribly."

Mila put her arm around him as they arrived home.

"I know, Dad," said Mila. "We all lived through it twice, once when you were lost and then when Mom passed. But now you're back and we are here for you, Dad. We will help you get over this."

"I know you will help," said Link. "You've always been a wonderful daughter. But it's not fair to all of you. You have your own lives to live. Looking out for me should not be part of it. I need to learn to handle everything on my own. I always have before."

"And you will, Dad, I'm sure," said Mila. "But it will take time and until then I am here for you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Mila," said Link as he hugged her. "I love you, too."

Link gradually became acclimated to life at home again. He went through the drawers in their room and nothing had changed. Their anniversary presents were all still there, as were his clothes. One of his children would look in on him each day. But he still felt hollow inside. He was going through the motions of living. It was only his love of his children that kept him going at all.

It was two weeks after he had arrived that Lapha and her daughter, Tipha, arrived. Tipha was again a mix of Hylian and Zora, with deep green eyes in her case. They all hugged but then Lapha got right down to the point.

"So, that stone fragment you brought with you was quite important," said Lapha. "Tipha and I have analyzed it and we know how it works. And we now know how to create a stone that would reverse your arrival here and would shatter upon being struck. So, were you to take such a stone to the location in question and strike it sharply, you would be returned to your time."

"But, that is extraordinary!" said Link. "That is exactly what I hoped!"

"Yes, I understand, Dad," said Lapha. "But now you need to understand something else. If you were to do that, the future you are now in would be changed. We cannot tell how it would change. It could be better, or it could be worse. The most likely outcome is it will be some of each. I recall what the former leader of our technology department used to say about time travel. That you do it to achieve a positive outcome. But not everything turns out better for everyone, and you have to live with that."

"Yes, I remember Dr. Purah saying that," said Link. "So, what are you saying Lapha? That I should not try to go back or that it will be bad if I go back?"

"No, not exactly," said Lapha. "Tipha and I support you going back. I remember how much Mom suffered when you were lost, and out of love for her and you we are willing to take a chance and give you the opportunity to go back. But in fairness to everyone, I need to ask the rest of our family how they feel, what they want. Are they willing to take a chance on an uncertain future that will be different than today or are they too happy as things are to take a chance it may not turn out as well for them?"

"I understand," said Link. "I agree with you. It is unfair to have them risk their happiness for mine or Mom's at this point. You have all already gotten over your grief for both of us by now. You all have wonderful children and happy families. It's not right of me to expect you to give that up."

"I will speak to each of them and let you know by tomorrow," said Lapha.

Lapha was right, thought Link. He should get used to living out his life here. It could be worse. It could be a lot worse.

Next day Link received a message on his STIP that Mila had called a family meeting for lunch at the throne room. At the appointed time he went there, and Mila, Midon, Linky and Lapha were there. Mila had a lunch served and they all sat down to eat. Link had butterflies in his stomach and was not sure he could hold down lunch, but he sat down with the rest of them.

"Dad, Dr. Lapha here has told us of her research and what it means," said Mila. "She told us the risks involved and we had a morning discussion before you arrived. We wanted all of us to be here when we told you our decision."

"Yes, I understand," said Link. "You need to do what is best for you. I created the mess I am in and it's not your fault. I love all of you and want you to be happy. So, I want you to do what is best for you, and not worry about me."

"Yes, Dad," said Midon. "So you're telling us you understand if we don't want you to go back and are telling us to not have you go back, right?"

"Yes, Midon, that's right," said Link.

"But you know, Dad," said Linky. "We are not the most obedient of children. So we are not going to do what you told us to do. We unanimously agreed this morning to send you back. And we are doing that because we love you, we loved Mom, and as you often told us, we trust in Goddess of Time Hylia to not punish us for an act of love. So, this is our farewell lunch with you, Dad. I hope you like the fish."

Link didn't know what to say as all four of his children applauded. He could only sit there and wipe his eyes. He ate as much fish as he could, then he hugged and kissed each of them goodbye, and said he thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

Lapha said she would accompany him to get everything set up. He should bring his Tab and she collected his STIP.

"We don't want to mess up the timeline too much," she laughed.

They made their way to the place Link had awoken weeks ago. Lapha put a small stone down near the place the other stone had been.

"Now, I will have to leave you alone," said Lapha. "But you know what to do. Strike the stone I left there with the rock here. Strike it hard enough to shatter it. Oh, and you can even take a piece back for Mom like you originally intended. You will be transported back to the moment after you struck the first stone. You will remember everything, but your memories may not be of much use because the future you remember will not be what actually happens. In any case, be well, Dad. It was good to see you again after all this time. And give our love to Mom. We all miss her, too. Are you clear about everything?"

"Yes, Lapha, I'm clear," said Link. He reached out, gave her a hug and kiss. "You're a genius Lapha. I love you."

"And I love you, Dad," said Lapha. "Now I will be going. Give me a five minute or so head start, just to be safe. Oh, you don't have a STIP. Well, just count to five hundred or so. Goodbye."

Then he watched Lapha leave and he started counting. He lay back down in the crevice as before. When he got to five hundred he struck the stone. Again there was a flash of white light and a loud noise, but he was not rendered unconscious. He pushed his way out of the crevice and the first thing he saw was his sword lying there. He was back! He picked up the sword and prepared to make his way back home.

But just then a message came through on his Tab.

Mipha: I'm home. Ready for lunch?

Link: On my way, sweetheart. I missed you so much!

He made his way back, and when he arrived home Mipha was there waiting for him. He rushed to her and hugged and kissed her again and again. She returned his kisses then pulled back.

"Usually when you're like this you've done something wrong," said Mipha. "Care to tell me about it?"

"In a bit," said Link. "Just so very happy to be back with you. Oh, and I came across this stone that glowed. I chipped a piece off for you."

"It's very beautiful and has a nice soft blue glow. Thank you," said Mipha.

"You know, Mila was asking me about those pictures we hung up, and she told me we put them away because I didn't want you thinking about the past too much," said Mipha. "Do you think you've gotten over that?"

"I think so, sweetheart," said Link.

"I will leave the pictures up if you promise me you will think about the future now," said Mipha.

"I already am," said Link. Then he kissed her again and sat down to lunch.


	69. A Link to the Future - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds an extract from Mila’s journal that she put on his Tab and it forms the basis for the first chapter of 'A Link to the Future.’ Link and Mipha briefly reflect on his experience after Link shares it with her.

You’re not hungry?” said Mipha as she watched Link pick at his fish, not really eating any. “Or is it still overcooked?"

Mipha and Link were having lunch together at their house. Mipha had finished eating, but Link couldn’t eat. He had just returned from the future and was still shaken by the whole experience. Plus he had just had lunch with his adult children. He had quietly given thanks to Hylia the entire trip home. And now it was time to tell Mipha what had happened. 

He never wanted to have any secrets from her, but he didn’t look forward to the usual conversation afterward. They were not conversations, really. They were Mipha getting hurt and angry at the same time and letting it all out on him for being reckless. Not that he didn’t deserve it. Usually, he did. But this time felt different. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“No, the fish is fine,” said Link. "It’s my appetite. I only just ate lunch. I need to explain.”

“You ate alone at Spool Bight?” said Mipha looking closely at him. "Tell me what happened, Link. I knew something was wrong when you returned in such an overly affectionate mood, especially as a Hylian again. It reminds me of that time at East Reservoir Lake before we were married when a different ‘you’ from the future showed up. You were overly emotional then, too.”

“Yes, well, that’s actually a very apt comparison,” said Link. 

Mipha gave him a look.

“No, it’s really still me,” Link added quickly. "This was pretty bad, though. Probably the worst that ever happened to us. But it was such a small mistake. I was careless, I admit it. But I still have trouble believing the consequences could be so severe. Anyway, the main thing is that everything is fine now. There’s nothing to worry about now.”

“What are you talking about?” said Mipha. “You’re getting me worried and upset by hinting at things. Can you just tell me what you did and what happened?”

“Yes,” said Link. “Well, when I got to the area by Spool Bight I saw what I thought was a Luminous Stone newly exposed in a crevice in the cliffside. I know you like Luminous Stones, and I wanted you to have a piece of it for good luck. So, I tried to chip off a piece. But it turned out to be a defective TimeShift Stone that shattered when I struck it. Who knows who left it there. It was buried until now. But the end result of activating the TimeShift Stone was that I was propelled into the future. I spent the last few weeks 140 years in the future and was only just now able to return to the present. As to my appetite, I had lunch just before I returned.”

Mipha looked at him, and he wasn’t sure what she was thinking.

“Are you sure it wasn’t all a dream?” said Mipha. ”Did you fall asleep there? You did just give me a piece of stone, so that part must be true."

Now Link stopped to think. Could it have been a dream? It would have been the longest and most detailed dream in his whole life. But he did sleep there and wake up later. What evidence was there? He had struck a stone, it shattered, he fell unconscious and woke up now with broken pieces of rock there. He couldn’t prove any of the rest of his story had happened. But, no, it couldn’t have been a dream.

“It wasn’t a dream,” said Link. “It was way too real. But I can’t prove it wasn’t yet. Perhaps we should just drop the subject for now?”

“Alright,” said Mipha. “It sounds pretty fantastic.”

It was after breakfast when he was putting his things away in their room that he noticed an additional folder had been added to his Tab. When he accessed it, there was a note and a longer document included in the folder. He pressed the image of the note, and it opened for him to read.

_Dearest Dad,_

_Lapha has told us of her plan to send you home, and we’ve all agreed to it._

_The surprise of seeing you alive again after all these years has meant a lot to all of us. It brought back memories of happy times together that we hadn’t thought of in ages._

_Our first instinct was to wish for you to live on with us here. We had so much catching up to do and things in our lives we wanted to share with you. And we thought you might be happy to have the chance to be with all of us and your grandchildren. And, frankly, at first, we didn’t think you would have any choice._

_But after Lapha came up with a way to send you back and talking it over further, we realized the right thing to do was to give you back your life with Mom. She is the person you truly belong with. And it is what you would do for us if the situation were reversed. We know you always put your family first._

_So, farewell Dad, and may all our lives now take a turn for the better. We know Mom’s and yours will. And we believe, by the grace and goodness of Hylia, that ours will too. Now that we know you are still alive, it’s time to do things over and do them right._

_We all love you, and we wish you and Mom the best. You were, are, the best parents in Hyrule._

_Love past, present, and future,_

_Mila, Midon, Link, Lapha_

_P.S. Lapha told us you might think everything that happened was a dream since she had programmed her stone to return you to the exact time after you struck the first stone. So, she said this note on your Tab would be something you could look at and remember it all really happened. Well, occurred in a timeline that no longer exists now if you’re reading this when you’re back._

_Also, with Lapha’s help, I, Mila, included a small part of a journal I kept after we all thought you were lost at sea. It tells some of what happened to Mom and the rest of us during that time. Without my notes, of course, you would have no way of knowing about that period in our lives. Feel free to use any part of it in your own writing. I know you enjoy keeping a journal. Be well, Dad. You’re the best!_

Link closed the note, then opened the document and skimmed through the extract of Mila’s journal. It was pretty sad reading. When he eventually prepared this section of his own journal for publication, he used a good deal of Mila’s information. It formed the basis for much of the first chapter of this part of his journal that he titled ‘A Link to the Future - Part 1’.

In any case, all this showed that it was clearly not a dream. Unless you thought Mila’s journal was pure fiction, of course. But he knew that it wasn’t. He needed to share this with Mipha. She was in the living room reading some reports from her meeting with her father this morning.

“I can show you now that it wasn’t a dream,” said Link. “Mila wrote some notes about what happened and left them on my Tab. It’s, um, it’s pretty grim reading. It covers my funeral and your life afterward and so on. You’re welcome to read it, of course. But it’s depressing and makes me feel even more terrible. Thank Hylia it didn’t happen now.”

“I want to read it,” said Mipha putting down her reading. “Sit here with me while I do.”

Link sat down next to her, handed her his Tab, and read along with her. He kept glancing up at her now and then to see her reaction, but she kept her feelings to herself. Her expression didn’t change. Finally, she finished, and he waited for what she would say.

But she didn’t say anything. She looked over at him, then reached out and hugged him. He held her, and neither said a word. Then she let go.

“This talks about what happened here after you were lost,” said Mipha. “Now tell me your part of the story. What happened to you when you woke up in the future?”

So, Link told her everything that happened when he arrived in the future, and she just listened without interrupting. He ended with his arrival back in the present here.

“Well, all I can say is I’m numb inside right now,” said Mipha. “It’s like I was asleep in a pond, and after I woke up, someone told me that a lightning strike I never saw just missed me. You feel grateful, lucky even, but chilled and frightened at what almost happened.”

“I understand,“ said Link. ”And somehow saying sorry seems utterly and ridiculously inadequate. But I don’t know what else to say. I’ve learned Hyrule can still be a dangerous place and I need to keep my wits about me at all times. I was too careless and complacent. I won’t ever make that mistake again.”

“You can’t tell the children about this,” said Mipha. “Not until they’re all grown. You agree?”

“Yes, of course,” said Link.

“Now I’m the one who needs to get out,” said Mipha. “Come, let’s swim in Ruto Lake. And I need you with me.”

They left the house and walked to where they could dive into the lake. Mipha swam on her own at first, diving to the bottom then shooting to the surface and into the air, getting some exercise. She did that a few times, then she swam over to him, and they put their arms around each other as they floated together. 

“I’m not sure what to say,” said Link. “I guess you’re kind of used to that. I’m just surprised and pleased, of course, you’re not more upset.”

“It’s different for me,” said Mipha. “I didn’t experience any of it. I never saw the lightning. So, it still seems so unreal, just a story. You lived it, and I didn’t. That’s what’s different. And you were careless maybe, but not willfully reckless. It was bad luck I guess if you can call it that. So, I’m not upset about that.”

Mipha paused for a moment, then looked into Link’s eyes.

“But I hope you understand what all the things that happen are telling us,” said Mipha. “Your combat and survival skills were vitally important, no doubt about it. Without them, Hyrule would have been lost. But in the end, it is always love that saves you, saves us. The darkness sealing sword needed you to become a more caring person before you were ready, not simply a fighting machine, killing every monster in sight. It was Zelda’s love for you that saved you at Ash Swamp. It was Mila’s love for you that saved you after your battle with Dark Link. And it was your caring for me that made you save a piece of that stone that enabled you to return here, which itself was thanks to your children’s love for you. In the end, love is more powerful than anything else. You do understand, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do understand,” said Link. “And I think my love of Hyrule and service to Hylia must play a part as well.”

Link paused for a moment.

“You read my journal and know something of how I felt after losing you,” said Link. “And now I read Mila’s journal and got a glimpse of how your life might be after losing me. And all that makes me want to make sure neither of those things ever happens now. I promise to be more careful than ever. I love all of you too much.”

“Come, let’s go home,” said Mipha. “And we can stop at Hylia’s shrine on the way and give proper thanks to her again.”

When they got home, Mipha read over Mila’s journal once again. 

“What a terrible life you condemned me to,” said Mipha after she finished. “But the children all turned out well. I hope the new future turns out as well or even better for them.”

“I hope so too,” said Link. “They believed it would, and so do I. But we make the future. It doesn’t just happen on its own. You and I need to do our best to create the bright future we want to happen for all of us.”

“Yes, you’re right,” said Mipha. “But now I’m worried about you. I used to worry about the past. Now, are you going to start having nightmares about the future, too?”

Link laughed.

“Well, if I do, one thing remains true,” said Link. “My dreams begin when I wake up with you beside me. And nothing can change that.”

“Such a sweet tongue,” said Mipha as she stroked his cheek. “Now I am beginning to wonder if it really is the same you.”

“Very funny,” said Link. “You know, I think I’m feeling hungry. My last meal was quite a long time from now.”


	70. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a week later, and Link is still affected by his three-week stay in the future and the barely averted tragedy. Mipha tries to get Link back to normal, but his children notice his changed behavior, and Mila has an emotional reaction when she learns what happened. Mipha recalls how she coaxed a young childhood Link to use her name. Lapha’s and Linky’s history instructor makes light of Link's role in defense of Hyrule, causing both of them to speak up, and Mipha to find a dramatic way of correcting his outlook. Link resumes duties as Zora Ambassador and looks forward to a possible future trip to Gerudo Town with Mipha. It’s party night in Zora’s Domain, and Mipha hopes some music and dancing will speed Link’s recovery.

“What’s with Mom and Dad?” said Lapha as the four children left the house together after breakfast and started making their way to class.

“You noticed too, Laff?” said Mila. 

“Who couldn’t notice?” said Lapha.

“I think it's more Dad than Mom,” said Linky.

“I didn’t notice anything,” said Midon.

“That’s because you’re always playing with your Tab, Mido,” said Mila. “Anyone but a clam could see Dad’s been clinging to Mom all week. He can’t stop holding Mom’s hand or putting his arm around her.”

“So? What’s so unusual about that?” said Midon looking up from his Tab. “They’re in love, aren’t they? And I’m not playing with my Tab, by the way. I’m testing a rune.”

“You missed the point,” said Mila. “We all know they’re in love. But why are they suddenly so openly affectionate? They act like newlyweds or lovers reunited after a long absence.”

“Okay, can the family clam ask how you explain it then?” said Midon.

“Obviously something must have happened to make them appreciate each other more,” said Mila. 

“And the fact they aren’t telling us about it means it must be pretty serious,” said Lapha.

"I don't know," said Midon. "Are you sure you’re not reading too much into things? They’ve both been home this whole week. Nobody went anywhere. So how could something terrible have happened?”

"I don’t know how something happened, but I think Mila is right,” said Linky. "They're even more affectionate now than when Dad was a Zora. And Dad was pretty emotional back then!"

“Mi, maybe you and I can have a private talk with Dad tonight,” said Lapha. “With both of us reading his feelings he’s bound to reveal something. And maybe we can even help him.”

“You two are something else!” laughed Midon. “You’re scheming to read Dad's feelings, and you think that will reveal something? You’re wasting your time. If Dad doesn’t want to talk about something, he won’t tell you anything.”

Mila looked over at Lapha, and they smiled at each other.

It had been a week since Link returned from the future, a future in which he had spent three weeks coming to terms with the fact he had inadvertently destroyed his and Mipha’s life together. Once the initial shock wore off, he had been consumed by grief and guilt. 

But the situation Link found himself in when he awoke in the future was bizarre. His grown children were shocked, too. But their shock was one of joy that the father they thought they had lost many years earlier was actually still alive. From their viewpoint they hadn’t lost anyone they loved, they had suddenly found someone they loved. So, while he was in mourning over the loss of his wife, his family was celebrating over the return of their father. In the end, only the technology of the period, and his children’s intelligence and love and willingness to see it all from his point of view had saved his life with Mipha. 

Link thought he had gotten over it by now, but he really hadn't. His mind was still partly in the future and coping with the shock. So, since his return to the present, Link had an unconscious tendency to stay close to Mipha. It was a reflex almost, a way for his mind to confirm she was really there. He wasn’t even aware he was doing it. 

But Mipha was. Link had clearly been more attentive to her ever since the incident. She was just getting over the shock as well, of course. It had been hard at first for her, too. It was all so frightening. But it was not the same for her. To her, the event was a story, a cautionary tale. She had no memory of living it. But she could see how much it affected Link. And she thought the best way to help restore him to normal was to act normally, to go on with life as if it hadn’t happened. Which was actually correct now. And she had to help Link’s mind to accept it didn’t matter, no harm had come of it in the end.

But right now Link needed cheering up and distractions to occupy his mind. She had shared what happened with Father and Sidon. They all agreed to keep it a secret and said they would do whatever they could to help. So, Mipha had suggested to her Father to help keep Link busy so he would have less time to brood but to otherwise act normally. Ideally, he could soon move on.

Mipha and Link were still at the table finishing breakfast after the children had just left. Link was sitting right beside her, closer than usual, and actually rubbing shoulders with her.

“Are you working today?” said Mipha. “Or living off Zora generosity?”

“No, I’m working today,” laughed Link. “I have a meeting with the new Gerudo Ambassador and a couple of reports to work on that Father suddenly requested from me yesterday. But I am always grateful for the kindness and generosity that Your Highness and her family bestow upon me, and especially that of Your Highness herself.”

Link reached out, took her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss, then continued to hold her hand.

“You make me laugh,” laughed Mipha. “And the formal way you addressed me just now reminded me of when you were a young child. After you learned I was a princess that time Father caught us sliding down the waterways together and scolded me for unbecoming behavior, you were always calling me ‘Princess’ and ‘Your Highness.’ It took forever to get you to call me by name. You don’t remember how I finally coaxed you to use my name, do you?”

“No, I'm afraid not,” said Link. “Tell me.”

“We had been playing together one day,” said Mipha. “And, as usual, you couldn’t bring yourself to say my name. So, I finally sat down with you. Here’s how the conversation went. I said, ‘Which of us is a Hylian? You or me?’. You said ‘Me.’ Then I pointed up in the air and said, ‘Are the clouds near or far?’. And you said ‘Far.’ Then I said, ‘Repeat the last two things you said.’ And after you answered, I told you that you had just more or less said my name, and was that so hard? But you could drop the ‘r’ sound, and I would be happy if you kept using my name from now on.”

“And did I?” said Link.

“No, not always,” said Mipha. “But whenever you forgot we had a little game. I would point at you, and then point up. Then we would both laugh or giggle, and you would say my name. You were such an adorable little child back then. You were always eager to play and so cute and respectful. At least you’re still cute.”

"Excuse me?” laughed Link. “I may not be adorable, but I think I'm still respectful. And I’m still quite eager to play with you. But I’m afraid that’s another lost memory. You never told me about that before.”

“You just reminded me,” said Mipha. "Put it in your journal so we’ll both remember.”

“Yes, I will,” said Link. “I’ll have to go back and add it to the part about my childhood. But thanks, sweetheart.”

“Father mentioned the Gerudo Ambassador would be here today,” said Mipha. “Anything special going on?”

“No, not that I know of,” said Link. “I’ll find out when she gets here. Her name is Raynia, and she’s new, taking over from the former ambassador. She wanted to meet all her ambassador counterparts in person. She met most of the others at a meeting at Hyrule Castle, but I missed that meeting. I was on an unforgettable trip to Lurelin Village with the love of my life then. Raynia messaged me she would like to see our Domain in person anyway, and maybe I can get her to encourage more tourism here.” 

“So, the love of your life can trust you to behave?” teased Mipha. “Raynia’s not going to lure you off to the desert and that beautiful scenery you admire so much?"

"It might have been tempting once,” Link laughed as he squeezed her hand. “But I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now. I'm too used to playing in the water with you.”

Link paused for a moment, then went on.

“But, you know, seriously, life with you has made me appreciate water in a whole new way and come to love it, even as a Hylian,” said Link. “And with the opportunity to be a Zora for a time I’ve grown to understand the beauty of your world better. You are able to experience life both on land and in water. I thank Hylia every day that we’re together, and for the chance to see a part of life I never would have otherwise.”

“I’m glad you appreciate our world, sweetheart,” said Mipha as she took his other hand in hers. “It was something I always wished I could share with you. I knew that if I could, you would come to love it. And I want to share it some more with you when the time is right. I thank Nayru every day as well.”

“As for the desert, I did think it was beautiful back in the day. But I couldn’t live there anymore. My body is too fond of fish now,” said Link.

Then he realized he had inadvertently expressed himself in a way that used an insulting term for a Zora.

"Sorry, I meant you can't get good seafood in the desert," Link added quickly and turning slightly red.

"I knew you weren’t insulting me,” laughed Mipha. "But it’s cute to see you blush. Maybe you are still a bit adorable after all. But you're hardly respectful.”

“It just came out wrong,” said Link. “I despise ignorant people who refer to Zoras as fish. And I think I still love you more than fish, but it’s getting closer.”

“It’s good to see you in a better mood,” said Mipha. “Just remember all your smart answers the next time we're swimming together, my ticklish husband. I have an excellent memory."

Link started working on the reports he needed to write, while Mipha began reading some reports she needed to review.

Meanwhile, at school, Lapha and Linky were in history class together, and as the course was nearing the end of the term, they were discussing more recent Hyrule events. The topic today was the threat to Hyrule and the defeat of Ganon over twenty plus years ago now. The instructor, in Lapha’s and Linky’s opinion, was making way too light of the danger. He made it sound as though the fight against Ganon was easy, and victory almost assured. And he emphasized the role of the Divine Beasts and made little of Link and Zelda’s part. This was quite a bit different from what their father had told them. Lapha finally felt compelled to speak up.

“Excuse me, Professor Sandor, but I think you may be making the victory sound a bit too easy. My understanding was this was a difficult battle that could well have gone against us. And I don't think you are doing justice to the part played by those not piloting Divine Beasts, Hylians such as Zelda and Link,” said Lapha.

“And you are basing this on what, Princess Lapha?” said Sandor. “Things your parents told you no doubt?”

“Yes, mostly my father,” said Lapha. “And, as you know, they both lived through it personally.”

“Well, Princess Lapha,” said Sandor. “I think you should realize that it is natural for parents to want to impress their children, and I imagine that would be especially true of a Hylian living among Zoras. A Hylian would undoubtedly feel inferior here. So, perhaps your father embellished his role somewhat to make you admire him more?”

“Professor Sandor, are you suggesting our father lied?” said Linky. “And why would a Hylian feel inferior here? Other than in swimming, I certainly don’t.”

“Not lied exactly, Master Link, but perhaps he overstated how strong an enemy he faced to make the story more exciting. It’s hard to believe an enemy that was defeated by a single Hylian wielding a sword could be all that formidable. I think the story of how terrible Ganon was likely grew over time. As for feeling inferior, you are still young and have more to learn about Zora and Hylian differences. But I understand you both respect your father’s role. Let us move on and cover the rest of the subject matter.”

After history class ended, and while they waited for their next class to begin, Lapha spoke with Linky.

“We should talk to Mom and Dad,” said Lapha. “Professor Sandor’s giving the class the wrong impression of what happened. I know Dad, and he’s more likely to understate what he did than brag too much about it.”

“Yes,” said Linky. “And I’m not happy about what Professor Sandor seems to think of Hylians. I get that he’s proud of being a Zora, but that’s not right either. Also, I think he’s wrong about the battle. Even forgetting everything that Dad did himself, Dad always said Zelda played a very critical role, too.”

Meanwhile, at home, by the time Link finished his reports it was almost time for his meeting with Raynia. Mipha had finished her reading as well by then and had made some lunch plans.

“You can meet with Raynia here at home,” said Mipha getting up. “I’m going out for lunch with one of my old girlfriends. You know, one of the people you thought didn’t exist because you figured I spent all my spare time at home dreaming about you.”

“You really don’t forget anything wrong I say, do you?” laughed Link. “Again, that was something I said that came out wrong. I know you had friends growing up and didn’t spend all your time at home dreaming about me. That came later.”

“Thank you for yet another smart remark, sweetheart,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “Oh, I am so, so looking forward to our next swim together! I hope you like to laugh. Maybe this afternoon before dinner tonight would be a good time for a swim?”

“Maybe,” said Link. “I’ll have to see how I feel.”

They kissed then Mipha left to meet her friend at Ruto Lake. Link messaged the guard on duty to please escort Raynia to his house when she arrived. And a short time later there was a knock on the door.

“Vasaaq Ambassador Raynia,” said Link as he opened the door. “I am Link and am pleased to meet you. Won’t you come in?”

“Vasaaq Ambassador Link,” said Raynia. “Sarqso. I am pleased to meet you as well. I see you speak some of my language, and your accent is quite good. That is very considerate of you. And I like your house. It looks very well built and in a pleasant location.”

Raynia was quite tall like most Gerudo. But since the house was built to accommodate Zoras, who could also be quite tall, she had no problem entering it.

“I imagine you must be hungry after your journey, so perhaps we could have lunch first?” said Link. “I have steak and, of course, we always have fresh fish here.”

“Steak would be fine,” said Raynia. “May I help?”

“No, thank you, just relax and have a seat,” said Link. “I’m very used to doing the cooking here. Most of my family eat their food raw. Just my younger son and I eat cooked food.”

Raynia noticed the family picture on the wall, the one that was taken by Purah right after he used the anti-aging rune.

“You have a lovely family,” said Raynia as she looked at the picture. “You should be happy and proud.”

“I am, delighted and proud,” said Link. “That picture is almost nine years old now, so the children have grown quite a bit. I’m sorry you won’t have a chance to meet them, or my wife, Mipha. She’s out having lunch with a friend.”

“Yes, it would be an honor, but perhaps another time,” said Raynia. “Of course, we all know of your wife. Fortune has indeed smiled on your life.”

“Yes, I often realize that,” said Link. “And I am very grateful. Do you have a family, Raynia?”

“No, I have not met that special someone yet,” said Raynia.

Link prepared a steak, rice and carrots dish for Raynia and a trout, rice and carrots dish for himself. Then he sat down with her to eat.

“Lady Urbosa sends her well wishes to you and Lady Mipha,” said Raynia. “She said she hopes your feelings for each other grow stronger with every passing year.”

“That is very kind of her,” said Link. “How is Lady Urbosa? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s well, but getting on in years,” said Raynia. “She doesn’t travel as much these days. But, of course, she is still greatly honored at home for all she did as our Champion. As are you and the others. Lady Urbosa always reminded us how important all of you were to our victory.”

“Yes, she’s right,” said Link. “I know it was a while ago now and I imagine people do move on. But it’s good not to forget too quickly either. I’m proud of what we all accomplished. And we did accomplish it all together. Anyway, we can discuss business after we finish lunch, and then I can show you around our Domain.”

“Yes, of course,” said Raynia. “How do you like living here? I’m a little surprised you’re not overwhelmed by all the water!”

“No, I actually love it,” laughed Link. “It grows on you. I always liked waterfalls, and now I like everything about water. But I remember the beauty of the desert, and it has its own appeal as well. You know, I spent some time there with Zelda as her appointed knight and got to see some of it. The moon and stars shine so brightly at night under a clear, dark sky, and there is a quiet peace and stillness to the desert sometimes. But the desert can also test your mettle, with its hot and cold climate and occasional sandstorms. I admire the Gerudo’s ability to make a home there.”

“Sarqso for your kind words,” said Raynia. “By the way, we heard of your recent exploit with that underwater creature. We Gerudo stood ready to assist you if the need arose. In fact, some of us were hoping that thing would surface and head our way so we could give it a taste of Naboris. We thought, being a water creature, it would especially hate electricity. But apparently, you and Lady Mipha were able to deal with it.”

“Yes, thankfully,” said Link.

After lunch, Raynia began the discussion.

“There are not many topics to discuss,” said Raynia. “Mostly I came here for a chance to meet you in person. We continue to find secret passageways and rooms in the old Yiga Clan hideout. Any material we uncover that may be useful for advancing our technical knowledge we transfer to Hyrule Castle. We want to restore that location to its original purpose as a Gerudo site, but need to clear it out first. I think you might be interested in seeing it.”

“Yes, I might,” said Link. “But I don’t like being away from Mipha for that long, and she can’t travel there as a Zora. It’s too dry for her and too long a distance. Perhaps under other circumstances, such as when there is a faster way to travel there, we could both visit. I’m sure she would like to see Gerudo Town, and once there, or at the Kara Kara Bazaar, there would be enough water for her needs. But getting there is the problem.”

“Yes, well, we are improving our roads all the time,” said Raynia. “It would be a long route, but once the roads are finished, you could travel by water as far as the Regencia River and then take a motorized cycle on the road near Mount Nabooru all the way past the Gerudo Canyon stable and then on to the bazaar. Once we’re done paving everything it should be fairly quick between bodies of water. We have had tourists of every race but Zora and hope someday that will change. It would indeed be an honor for the first Zora tourist to be one of the legendary Champions and a Princess of the Zora.”

“Yes, and I suppose that might be possible if the roads were finished,” said Link. “Let me know when the new roads are complete. I’ll discuss it with Mipha.”

“But I suppose I should ask what you would do while your wife is in town?” said Raynia. “You are well aware of the law about Voe in Gerudo Town.”

“Yes, I know about your law. I’m sure I’ll think of something,” said Link. “Or perhaps it would be better if Mipha visited instead with a Hylian Vai we both know. And, by the way, we would be happy to have more Gerudo tourists visit here as well. Perhaps after you see our Domain, you will appreciate it more and help spread the word?”

“Of course,” said Raynia. 

“I see you’ve finished,” said Link. “Shall we go now?”

Link escorted Raynia around the Domain and some of the surrounding area, pointing out its beauty.

“At night much of the Domain glows a gentle blue thanks to the Luminous Stones used in its construction,” said Link. ”It’s stunning.” 

Then he grew quiet, the mention of Luminous Stones having just reminded him of what had recently happened. But Raynia did not seem to notice.

“This area is indeed lovely, and the Zora architecture quite impressive,” said Raynia. “I will emphasize its beauty when I return home, and I will encourage more of our people to visit here. I think they would be impressed. We too have flowing water in Gerudo Town, but being in the desert, it is nowhere near as plentiful as here. You might enjoy seeing our town as well if only you could. There are many open-air shops, an inn that offers an excellent spa treatment, a well-known jewelry store, and a tall structure with waterfalls where our Chief lives. Our architecture is also quite unique.”

“Yes, I can picture it in my mind from your description and all I know about it,” said Link. “Where are you going after this?”

“To North Hyrule to meet with Ambassador Laray,” said Raynia. “She also missed our meeting at the castle. Another water-filled city I'm afraid!"

"The Domain here is more beautiful," said Link. "But they may rival you in jewelry with some beautiful creations they make from items found in the sea."

There was an alert from Raynia’s Tab.

"In fact, I should be going now to catch the next high-speed ferry," said Raynia. "Sarqso again for a nice lunch and tour. And I look forward to working with you.”

“You are very welcome, Raynia,” said Link. “Sav’orq and please say hello to Ambassador Laray for me. And especially give my best wishes to Lady Urbosa when you return home. I miss her and hope we can visit her soon.”

When Link returned home, Mipha was already there. He hugged her, and they kissed.

“Did your meeting with Raynia go well?” said Mipha.

“Yes, fine,” said Link. “She said they are working on improving the roads and perhaps you and I could visit soon.“

“If we can get to water quickly enough that could work,” said Mipha. “The dryness there can be quite harmful. But I hate to spend my time alone in town. I know about their restrictions against males, and I don’t understand the prejudice against them. They end up wandering all over Hyrule looking for one. Why not just let them visit?”

“I’m not sure,” said Link. “There have been issues with Gerudo males in the past, and that may have something to do with it. But I know a way I can stay with you in Gerudo Town. I guess I never told you about it. Urbosa first gave me the idea. I can dress up as a Hylian female. It fooled the guards every time. But I have to wear the disguise the whole time we’re there.”

“You’re serious?” said Mipha. “You still have the outfit? I would love to see you wear it! Can you show me?“

“Only if you promise not to click me like crazy in the water,” said Link. “I could use a laugh, but not that many.”

“I’ll consider that,” said Mipha. “Now, go and change.”

Link returned to their room and dug out the outfit he had used to get by the Gerudo security guards. It still fit fine. After putting it on, he returned to where Mipha was waiting.

“My, my, my,” laughed Mipha as she looked him up and down. “I’m not the best judge of Hylian females, but with the veil on, your fit figure, and that flowing blonde hair of yours, I can see it might work. You actually fooled everyone?”

“Almost everyone,” said Link. “I used it more in my old timeline, and there were only six people there I recall who saw through it. None of them turned me in, for various reasons. I was helping the Chief and her bodyguard. Another one was selling me illegal armor. There was an older Gerudo who figured it out when I stopped to speak with her, but she didn’t seem to care. The Gerudo I rescued from the Yiga Clan hideout named Barta knew, but she promised to keep quiet. And the Gerudo at the inn who gave me a massage may have figured it out as well.“

“You went for a massage?” said Mipha. “A Gerudo woman gave you a massage? Don’t you have to undress for that? Was that wise under the circumstances?”

“Probably not,” said Link. “But the innkeeper talked me into it, and I really needed it to relax. Seen enough? I feel silly wearing this now.”

“Fine,” said Mipha. “But I want to take a picture of you wearing it next time. I think the children would enjoy seeing it as well.”

Link changed and returned in his regular clothes.

“By the way, did you have a good time with your friend?” said Link.

“Yes, we enjoyed reminiscing about the fun we had growing up. Sometime we should have her and her husband over for dinner. Speaking of dinner, I caught some Hyrule Bass we can eat tonight. Like a quick swim before that? My afternoon is open.”

“Sure,” said Link. “Um, just remember your promise.”

“You’re still afraid of being tickled, aren’t you?” laughed Mipha. “Be brave. You’re a hero, remember? I shudder to imagine the history of Hyrule if your enemies only knew you were ticklish. I promise I won’t tickle you if you’re nice to me.”

“Very funny,” said Link. “Alright, I’ll be both brave and nice. Let’s go.”

They swam together for a while in Ruto Lake and then held each other in their arms as they floated facing each other.

“You know, we didn’t swim here when you were small,” said Mipha. “I was always worried you would get swept away over the waterfall. So, we used to go to East Reservoir Lake where there are no fast currents.”

“Yes, I think you told me that already. See? My memory works sometimes. Now the only thing being swept away here is my heart with love for you,” said Link as they kissed. “So, you agree I’m being nice?”

“Mmmm, yes, very nice,” said Mipha after the kiss. “But you’ll say anything to avoid getting tickled, won’t you, sweetheart? I’ll keep my word. Maybe just one click to remind you.”

“Oh!” laughed Link. “That felt funny. But we should probably get home now.”

When they arrived home, the children were already there and getting their dinner. Link cooked a bass each for Linky and himself, then everyone sat down to eat. It wasn’t long before Lapha and Linky brought up the incident in history class.

”I know Professor Sandor,” said Mila. “He is pretty well respected in most matters, but definitely has a biased opinion about Hylians and their role in defense of Hyrule.”

“Well, he’s completely wrong,” said Mipha.

“I don’t think just telling him he’s wrong will work, Mom,” said Mila. 

“No, we need a better way to convince him of his error,” said Mipha.

Mipha paused to think for a moment.

“I have an idea,” said Mipha. “Link, remember those simulations Dr. Purah created for that trial of the hero test Revali insisted you pass to prove your combat readiness? That pompous pigeon thought married life with me had dulled your skills, remember? I know you occasionally still practice with simulations. I think perhaps we could share a virtual world battle experience with Professor Sandor. If he saw things first hand, he might appreciate them better.”

“That’s an idea,” said Link. “If he’s willing to join me in the simulation, I could take on Ganon.”

“Oh, I think I can convince him to join you,” said Mipha. “I’ll meet with him tomorrow. I think you should bring him with you to the final simulation, where you need to face Ganon and save Zelda. You remember, the one you brought me with.”

“Yes, that would be fine,” said Link. 

After dinner Link was sitting reading over some reports when Mila and Lapha both approached him.

“Dad, can Mila and I talk with you? Something is bothering both of us,” said Lapha.

“Of course,” said Link putting down his reading. “You can always come to me. Is anything wrong?”

Mila and Lapha sat down next to each other and across from Link, facing him.

“That’s what we’ve both been wondering, Dad,“ said Mila. 

“What do you mean?” said Link. 

“We’re wondering what happened and what’s wrong with you,” said Lapha.

“With me?” said Link.

Then they both gazed into his eyes, and he found himself looking back and forth at the two of them. 

“You’re not telling us something, Dad,” said Lapha. “And we can tell it’s something that bothers you a great deal.”

“You’re right, Laff,” said Mila. “It’s pretty obvious, too. Can’t you share what’s bothering you, Dad? Not knowing what’s concerning you makes us worry. And maybe we can even help.”

“I see,” said Link. “So, it’s that obvious, is it?"

"We knew there was something!" said Lapha. "It's obvious to us, Dad." 

“What first gave it away?” said Link.

“The fact you’ve been clinging onto Mom so much all week,” said Mila. 

“Oh, I have?” said Link. “I didn’t realize it. I admit something happened. Mom and I thought it best not to tell you about it for a couple of reasons. One of which was not to worry you, which I obviously already failed at doing thanks to my behavior. But I need to discuss this with Mom before I say any more. And if we do decide to tell you about it, we should do so at the same time with all of you present together. But the main thing is that all is well now. You don’t need to worry. And in a way you already did help. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“We worry because we love you and we’re old enough now to help,” said Mila. “I hope you realize that.”

“I do realize that,” said Link. “I don’t like keeping secrets from any of you. And I guess I’m especially not very good at keeping secrets from the two of you, am I?” 

“Nobody is, Dad,” said Mila. “Good night.”

He got a hug and kiss from each of them. As they left to return to their rooms, Lapha spoke to Mila.

“I wonder what Dad meant by saying we already did help in a way?” said Lapha.

When Link joined Mipha in their room later that night, after he undressed and joined her in their pool, he told her about his conversation with Lapha and Mila.

“Our daughters both noticed my changed behavior and figured out something was wrong,” said Link. “I was apparently too affectionate with you this past week.”

“Another way to look at it is you weren’t affectionate enough all the prior weeks,” said Mipha.

“Well, I guess that’s true,” said Link. “It’s the change in behavior that they noticed. But I guess we need to tell them what happened, just not the details about the future.”

“I agree,” said Mipha. “I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but I suspected they might notice things. You should tell everyone after dinner tomorrow. But don’t expect the conversation to be an easy one. They are going to be shocked and frightened, probably worse than I was, and may take out their feelings on you. I’m not sure what will happen, but I am on your side in this. Remember you are surrounded by love here. Now try to relax and not worry about it. You’re way too tense, and there’s nothing you can do about it now anyway.”

“I’m just worried how they will react,” said Link. “But let me think about my upcoming fight with virtual Ganon. That might help to take my mind off it. I feel good every time I destroy that thing, even if only virtually. I just hope I don’t make it look too easy.”

“I think Professor Sandor will be impressed no matter how you do it,” said Mipha. “But right now let me help you to relax.”

She reached over and massaged his shoulders and upper back. 

“I may not be as good as a Gerudo, but I hope this helps,” said Mipha.

“Are you jealous?” said Link. “Your touch is magical and better than any massage I can remember.”

“You often can’t remember much,” said Mipha.

“I love your touch, and I love you, and a massage from the person I love makes it all feel extra special,” said Link.

“That’s better,” said Mipha.

He let out a sigh, and she felt him relax the tension in his arms and shoulders. He glanced over at her and smiled. Then his eyes closed and he was sound asleep. Now her only worry was nightmares. But he slept soundly and through the night, as did she.

Next morning Mipha arranged to meet with Professor Sandor after his class.

“Lady Mipha, I am honored,” said Sandor. “If you are concerned about either of your children in my class, they are both doing fine. They keep up with their studies and actively participate in discussions.”

“Thank you, Professor Sandor,” said Mipha. “But it is actually you I am concerned about. You seem to have some misconceptions about the battle to save Hyrule. But I have a unique opportunity for you to experience some of it firsthand. It’s not often a historian gets a chance to witness what the past was like in person. But thanks to some Sheikah technology, you can do just that. How do you feel about that?”

“Well, if it is safe to do so, that would be intriguing,” said Sandor. 

“Oh, it is quite safe,” said Mipha. “To your real body that is. It’s a virtual world. Shall we meet by Ruta the day after tomorrow, right after your class? I need a little time to prepare everything. Link will be there as well.”

“Very well, Lady Mipha,” said Sandor.

That evening after everyone finished eating dinner, it was time to share what happened with the children. Link took a deep breath and then began to explain.

“I gather some of you noticed I’ve been a little more attached to Mom than usual this past week,” said Link. “The reason will be hard for you to accept. A week ago I inadvertently struck a defective TimeShift Stone uncovered by the heavy rainstorm we had, and I was transported 140 years into the future. I spent three weeks there. None of you realize that happened because the adult versions of yourselves in the future helped me to return to this time an instant later, undoing what happened. So, thanks to you in a way, that future is gone. That’s all I really want to say about it. I probably should have told you sooner, but I hoped I wouldn’t have to tell you at all. I’m sorry.”

“For the love of Nayru, Dad!” exclaimed Mila as she rose from her seat. “Are you serious? That really happened? You disappeared a week ago and then showed up 140 years from now? And Mom and the rest of us had no idea what happened to you all that time? You must have died as far as we knew, right?”

“Yes. It happened by Spool Bight,” said Link. “I gather it was thought I slipped, fell into the sea, and drowned.”

“Now I know what you meant by we helped,” said Lapha. “But that’s horrible, Dad.”

“How did you get back?” asked Midon.

“Advanced Sheikah technology of the time. The future will all be different now anyway,” said Link. “So, there is no point in going into more details. I was incredibly careless, and I learned from it. But all is well now.”

“Wow!” said Linky. “We thought something must have happened, but nothing like that. Holy Hylia, Dad! I think we’re all stunned. I don’t really know what to say.”

“Yes, I was stunned too,” said Mipha. “But now we need to thank Hylia that all is well and move on.”

“I’m sorry, Mom, but how can any of us just move on after hearing a story like that?” said Mila. “If we hadn’t already finished dinner I don’t think I could eat. I feel sick inside. Dad, you have a family that loves you, and we need you here. You can’t let something like that happen! You can’t do that to us!”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” said Link. “Don’t you think I know I let Mom and all of you down? Why do you think I’ve apparently been acting the way I have all week? I don’t know what else to say.”

“I know it’s hard, but we do have to move on Mila,” said Mipha. “Your father feels bad enough. Let’s not make him feel any worse.”

“None of us wants to make Dad feel worse, Mom,” said Mila. “But you expect too much of us too quickly. You’ve had a week to deal with this, though I’m not sure how you were even able to. We are all just finding out. You need to give us at least a little time. I’m trying hard not to cry imagining what happened and how I must have felt. You know I’ve always had this fear, ever since I was little, that Dad would leave us someday. When I was growing up, I used to worry that Dad would go back to live with Hylians whose company I thought he might miss. Dad would take me in his arms back then and reassure me that would never happen, he would always be here for me. And now I find out my worst childhood fear actually came true! And, knowing this, you expect me to move on? Just like that? I’m sorry, Mom, but I can’t. I love Dad very much, but right now I’m still too shaken. I’ll try to get past this, but you need to give me a chance to deal with it.”

“I understand Mila,” said Link. “I was careless and let you down. It happened. But please try to realize that in the end, it didn’t happen. So, I need your understanding, but only when you’re ready. Take your time. Until then all I can say is that I love all of you and, as I promised Mom, I will be more careful than ever in the future. That is all I can do, and it was good enough for Mom in the end. I hope it’s good enough for all of you, too.” 

Mila stared at Link for a moment. Then she spoke.

“I can’t speak for everyone,” said Mila. “But I need to sleep on this. Not that I think I will actually get much sleep. Good night.”

The rest of the children left as well, leaving Mipha and Link alone together.

“I was afraid this conversation would go badly, and it certainly did. I feel worse than ever now,” said Link. “I remember Mila used to feel insecure in just the way she described, and would even ask me if I missed living with Hylians. I had to reassure her I loved living with Zoras and would never leave her. Now I broke a childhood promise I made to her. What an awesome responsibility it is to have people who love you!”

“Yes, it is an awesome responsibility, but it’s love that makes you who you are. In the end, you didn’t let her down, Link,” said Mipha. “Remember that. She’ll get over it. She’s a sensitive person and needs more time. I was wrong to expect her, expect all of them, to just shrug it off. I have to remember they’re still children who look to us and need us. I know you’ll have trouble, but try to rest tonight. Let’s give them all a chance to think about it. They all love you, and I think, once they get past the shock, they’ll forgive you and want to forget it.”

“You’re right, I’m not going to find it easy to sleep tonight,” said Link. “I hope you’re also right about the rest of what you said.”

Early next morning Midon woke up his three siblings and they all met in his room.

“Alright, I called this meeting,” said Midon. “We need to agree on how to deal with this. My dear big sister, you seem to be the one most affected by it. I know we tease each other all the time, but you know I love you. So, how can I help you get over this? What can we do? We need to move on in the end for Mom’s and Dad’s sake.”

“Thanks, Mido. I love you, all of you, too. But am I the only one completely frightened and traumatized by this?” said Mila.

“No, Mi,” said Lapha. “We are all shocked by it, each in our own way. But the question is what do we do?”

“I get it that it technically didn’t happen anymore,” said Mila. “But it cuts right to the heart of my fear of losing Dad. Of all of you, I think that used to scare me the most. And now, if his story is true, I have to accept I did lose him, but only got him back through some miracle. How are you all able to act as if nothing happened?”

“We’ve all worried about losing him, Sis,” said Midon. “With all the dangers he and Mom face, who wouldn’t? But he’s never let us down yet. And, if you stop to think about it, Dad didn’t this time either. Maybe he was lucky this time. But he was also unlucky, too. It was an accident. He wasn’t trying to be heroic. But the question is what do you want him to do, Mi? You’re punishing him for being honest with us.”

“Mi, you have to get over it,” said Lapha. “I saw you stare at Dad and I looked in his eyes as well after you spoke with him. Your words hurt him. You made him feel he betrayed your trust in him. Is that how you want him to feel for the rest of his life?”

“Mila, it never happened as far as our life is concerned now,” said Linky. “For Mom’s and Dad’s sake, we have to accept that.”

Mila was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over what everyone said. Then she took a deep breath.

“Okay, I can try to do this,” said Mila with another deep breath. “I’ll keep telling myself it never happened. It was just a bad dream. I’ll do my best to be with all of you on this. We need to tell Dad this morning.“

When Link woke up later that morning, he didn’t know what to expect at breakfast with the family. He hadn’t slept very well the night before. Aside from how he felt, there was a heavy thunderstorm in the middle of the night, as if nature wanted to remind him what exposed the defective TimeShift Stone in the first place. He brought his cooked food from the kitchen into the dining room, and Mipha and the children were already there. He put his plate down, but before he could sit, Mila came over, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“We, the four of us, met together earlier this morning,” said Mila. “We agreed to think of it as a bad dream. I realize I hurt you with some of the things I said, and I’m sorry. I overreacted. None of us wants to add to your pain. Let’s all move on.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “Thank you. I am truly touched. I hope you will all still believe in me and trust that I won’t ever let you down again.”

“Why do you say ‘again’ Dad?” said Linky. “There’s never been a first time.”

“That’s the right way to look at it. And thank you all for being so understanding,” said Mipha. 

“You’ve all made me feel much better,” said Link. "I thank you again for that."

After breakfast, Mipha asked to speak privately with Mila in her room, and they walked there together.

"Come here, sweetheart," said Mipha to Mila as she reached out for her. Mila went to her, and they held each other. Mila started to cry, and Mipha patted her gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I know how you're feeling," said Mipha. "I'm sorry. I expected too much of you. I know you and Dad always had a special bond growing up. I should have handled it better. But thank you for being strong in the end."

"How can you do it, Mom?" said Mila sobbing. "I can see that you feel as badly as I do, but you don't show anything. I feel frightened when I think about it." 

"I’ve had more time, and I'm doing a better job of hiding it," said Mipha. "I cried the first night after I learned about it. But acting as if nothing happened is how I thought I could bring your father back to normal, and that's what I told myself I would do. But I'm always here for you, sweetheart. Come to me whenever you think it would help. You're still not too big for a motherly hug."

"No, I'm not," said Mila as she composed herself. "And I probably will. But you should have told me right away. We could have comforted each other. You should never have to cry alone, Mom."

"You're probably right," said Mipha. "I could have used your comfort. But back then we had hoped to keep this from all of you." 

They hugged again, and then Mila left for class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but the morning of the following day Link met Professor Sandor at the entrance to Ruta. Mipha was already inside the Divine Beast.

“Hello Professor Sandor,” said Link. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Link.”

“Hello,” said Sandor. “No, we haven’t met, but of course I know who you are.”

“Mipha tells me you’ve agreed to join me as I relive a battle with Ganon,” said Link. “It’s a virtual world created by Dr. Purah, and it is a very faithful recreation of my adversary. You’re going to see Zelda there at first, and I am going to rush over to her and cover her exit because that was the solution to the trial this simulation was designed for. But then, right afterward, I will deal with Ganon. You can stand anywhere you like. The simulation doesn’t expect you to be there and you probably won’t be a target. At least I hope you won’t, but best to stay alert as I’m not sure how Dr. Purah programmed it. In any case, you won’t suffer any actual physical harm. We just have to wear this device together here in the real world, and our bodies will remain here the whole time. I’ll signal Mipha inside Ruta when we’re ready, and then she will activate the simulation. Any questions?”

“No, that seems clear enough,” said Sandor. “Does it take very long?”

“Not too long,” said Link. “Ganon was easy, right? Ready?”

Link clipped Purah’s device to both of them.

“Alright, here we go,” said Link as he signaled Mipha from his Tab.

The next thing they knew they were inside Hyrule Castle. Zelda was there as well, and then Ganon let out a shriek. Link fired some arrows at Ganon to cover himself and distract Ganon as he ran to Zelda and helped her retreat to the exit. That was the key to solving Purah’s puzzle, but Link wanted to relive the full battle. He noticed Dr. Sandor near the edge of the room, wearing a stunned expression. Link proceeded with his battle, firing arrows, charging, dodging Ganon’s attacks and performing a flurry rush whenever he could, then retreating. As Ganon weakened Link used his shield to parry energy beam attacks, then slashed at Ganon with his sword again and again. The darkness sealing sword he wielded glowed white hot the whole battle. Finally, with a terrible screech, Ganon dissolved into purple nothingness, and the room was still. Link sheathed his sword and turned to find Professor Sandor crouched on the ground, shaking, his eyes closed and his hands covering his ear holes. Link tapped him on the shoulder.

“You can open your eyes now, Professor Sandor,” said Link. “Did you actually see the battle? We could do it over again if you missed anything.”

“No, no, I saw and heard enough,” said Sandor. “For the love of Nayru, how do we leave here?”

“Just another moment,” said Link. “Mipha has been monitoring things and will end the simulation when I cross both of my arms above my head.”

“Please do so,” said Sandor. “That was the most horrible experience of my life.”

Link crossed his arms in the air, and a moment later the scene dissolved, and they were standing at the entrance to Ruta once again. A moment later Mipha joined them.

“Professor Sandor, I hope that helped give you a fresh perspective,” said Mipha. “Are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“That was terrifying,” said Sandor. “I’ve never been so frightened in all my life, though I kept trying to tell myself it wasn’t real. Dr. Purah is to be complimented for making it all feel so lifelike. I can still hear that horrible creature’s screeching in my head. And your swordsmanship, Master Link, at least as much of it as I saw, was absolutely masterful. Ganon was truly terrible, though. I give you credit for being able even to face it, let alone do battle with it and defeat it.”

“Yes, that was the worst of the five creatures we had to deal with,” said Mipha. “I thought it best to get that one out of the way first. So, when you experience the remaining battles with each of the next four, it shouldn’t be quite so bad for you. Each one is a bit different, though. Let me know when you’re ready, and we can continue. I think Waterblight Ganon would be a logical next choice given it was the one intended to infect Ruta here. I’ll go back inside and activate it. Are you both ready?”

“No, no, please, I’ve had enough simulations, Lady Mipha,” said Sandor. “You were right, and I was wrong. I had no idea how horrible the battle was and how strong the enemy was. I will correct what I told the class. I admit I’m shaken, but I thank you for helping me understand the truth. Now, I need to go home and settle myself. Good day, Lady Mipha and Master Link.”

They watched Sandor swim quickly back to shore, then head down the steps back to the Domain.

“Mission accomplished?” said Link. 

“I definitely think so,” laughed Mipha. “I’m proud of you for the way you handled things. But I noticed you took a little longer than the last time. Are you losing your edge?”

“I think I was distracted by glancing over at Professor Sandor,” said Link. “No, I haven’t lost my edge. I can still handle Ganon if I need to.”

“And I can still pilot dear Ruta as well,” said Mipha. “Come, let’s sit on the trunk and enjoy the view for a while.”

They made their way to the trunk and Mipha raised it. As always, the view was breathtaking from that vantage point. 

“I like coming here with you,” said Mipha as she took his hand and they sat side by side. “I know we always have the spot to ourselves and no one will disturb us. We’ve had some memorable conversations here over the years. And you can’t beat the view of the Domain and the area nearby.”

Link looked around, and the view was indeed beautiful, the ice blue cliffs reflecting the late morning sun. Then he looked back at Mipha and smiled. He was starting to feel better.

“The scenery is nice,” said Link as he smiled at her. “But looking at you is the best view in all of Hyrule. I love you, Princess of the Zora.”

Mipha pointed at him and then up. Then they both laughed.

“I mean I love you me far,” said Link.

“I love you, too, and you still are adorable after all,” said Mipha. “When I think about it, you really haven’t changed all that much inside. You’re the hero when you need to be, but when you can relax and let your guard down, you’re still that fun-loving kid I met long ago. I love being with that person and always have. Don’t ever lose that.“

“I won’t, sweetheart,” said Link. “My happiness being with you brings the kid out in me.”

Then they kissed and sat together with their arms around each other. Neither could think of a better way to spend the rest of the morning. 

“Tonight is party night on Ruto Lake,” said Mipha finally. “You’re taking me dancing. Everyone will be there, and we should all have a good time. You need to work that incident out of your head, and there is nothing like some Zora music and dancing to do that. In fact, I hope some partying will work things out of all our heads.”

“I'm happy to try,” said Link. “Whatever works.”

That evening, after dinner, the party began on Ruto Lake. There was music, and there was dancing, both in the water and on land. Mipha had a private talk with Mila before they left for the dance.

"I'm hoping some music and dancing will help your father forget and start getting over things. And help all the rest of us as well," said Mipha. "I can't get him to dance with me every dance, especially the newer ones."

"Leave it to me, Mom. I'll make sure he keeps dancing," said Mila. "My friend Tila won't mind dancing with him, and neither will I or Midon's girlfriend Larena. Dad's too polite to say no, and you just have to be ready the other times."

When they arrived at the lake, the family split up. Mila, Midon, Lapha, and Link went over to meet their friends, including Kendal, Larena and Tila. As usual, Tila was visiting for the party. 

Link had the first three dances with Mipha. But then Kendal asked Lapha to dance, and Mila came over to Link who had just finished a dance with Mipha.

“Come on, Dad, it’s time to bond with your daughter and learn some modern dances,” said Mila. “You’re not much older than me, after all. Just follow what I do.”

“Alright, I’ll do my best not to embarrass you or myself," said Link.

Link did his best to mimic Mila’s moves but was sure he did terribly.

“Not bad for a first time, Dad,” said Mila. “Now my friend Tila said she wants to dance with you next. Here she comes now.”

As usual at these parties, Tila looked glamorous. She knew exactly what to wear to accentuate her natural beauty. And when she swam or walked past a group of people, everyone turned their heads. But she acted like she was completely unaware of all the attention. 

“She wants to dance with an old timer like me?” said Link. “My gosh, she’s the center of attention wherever she goes! Everyone stops to stare at her. Doesn't she have a boyfriend? I think she could take or break every heart in the lake.”

“She is rather stunning, isn’t she?” said Mila. “But no. She has no boyfriend at the moment. I think she’s waiting for the right person. And stop thinking like that, Dad. You’re still young. Act it and have a good time. Mom’s dancing with Midon now anyway.”

“Master Link, may I have the next dance?” said Tila.

“Yes, of course, Princess Tila,” said Link. 

The music started.

“This sounds like a slow dance, so don’t worry, it will be easy for us,” said Tila.

"Easy for me you mean," said Link.

They held each other and danced.

“How are you and your sisters?” said Link. 

“I’m great! I always enjoy these parties. I love visiting here and seeing Mila and her friends and family,” said Tila. “Faray is fine, busy as ever doing Queenly things. Sopha is still being treated, and we hope she will recover. But she can never have a position of authority again, of course.”

“Yes, I understand, and I hope things go well,” said Link. “I really should thank you for the dance. You’re obviously enormously popular here. It seems everyone admires you.”

“Yes, though some of them act silly,” Tila laughed. “But I’m the one honored to have a dance with a legend. And you have a wonderful family, too. Your youngest son seems to take after you, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I do see a lot of me in him sometimes,” said Link. “I hope his life is less difficult but just as happy as mine.”

“I hope so, too,” said Tila. “I believe growing up here has given young Link a good start. He’s well-liked and surrounded by a loving family. I’m sure he will meet someone who will make him happy and truly love him.”

“I hope you’re right," said Link.

And then Link remembered the future he was trying to forget and who his youngest son had married. And suddenly everything made sense. 

“Just give him a chance to grow up and find himself,” said Link.

“Is it that obvious?” said Tila.

“No, I’m just clairvoyant sometimes,” laughed Link. “If that’s how life turns out for you both, that's fine. I just want my son to have a good life and be happy. And right now he needs to do some growing up first. I hope you understand.”

“I do,” said Tila.

The dance ended and they thanked each other. And then, before Link could sit down, Larena approached him.

“Master Link, remember me?” said Larena.

“Yes, of course, you’re Midon’s friend.”

“And since Prince Midon is dancing with Lady Mipha again now, would you mind dancing with me?” said Larena.

“I’m not a very good dancer,” said Link.

“Neither is Prince Midon,” laughed Larena. “You’ll do fine, probably as well as him. Come on.”

So, Link did his best to follow the dance, which was a pretty fast and energetic one, and he was entirely out of breath by the end.

“It’s actually easier in the water if you’re a Zora,” said Larena. “But you did great. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” said Link. “I enjoyed it. It was excellent exercise at least.” 

Larena left, and he saw Mipha approaching.

“Having fun?” said Mipha.

“Yes, but I’m getting a little worn out,” said Link still breathing hard. “That last dance was pretty strenuous! Maybe I could skip the next one?”

“No,” said Mipha. “It’s my royal command that you have fun tonight, and I insist on the next dance. You’ve been dancing with everyone else, and I’m getting jealous.”

Fortunately, the next dance was a slow one, and they held each other as Link caught his breath.

“I’m probably making a fool of myself with some of these modern dances,” said Link. “But I am having a great time. Let no one say Zora’s don’t love music and dancing!”

“It grew from our love of sound, which travels better in water,” said Mipha. “There were tadtones once, and things evolved from there.”

As they danced, they noticed Sidon dancing as well. Like Tila, Sidon had no difficulty finding people to dance with. Apparently, he also had no one special at this point either, and just danced with whomever he could.

“My brother is quite popular,” said Mipha as she nodded in Sidon’s direction as he danced. “If Princess Tila wasn’t so much younger they might make quite an attractive couple.”

“Yes, they’re the two most popular people here,” said Link. “Have they met?”

“Yes, but Tila didn’t seem all that interested in him,” said Mipha. “Maybe it was the age difference. But it brought my brother up from the depths a little, or down to earth as you say. He was getting a pretty big ego when it came to admirers. I teased him about it afterward. But he still has plenty of other admirers, as you can see. What did you and the beautiful Princess Tila talk about, by the way?”

“About Linky mostly,” said Link. “Tila is interested in Linky, no doubt about it.”

“Really? You’re sure?” said Mipha. “I guess it never occurred to me because I still think of him as a little boy. She certainly sets her sights high, doesn’t she? He’s still way too young. Perhaps I should speak with Tila.”

“No, I already did, and I think it’s fine,” said Link. “She understands he’s too young. But you know how quickly we Hylians age. It won’t be long from her perspective before he’s old enough. It might be best not to interfere and just let life play out for them both.“

“Alright, if you say so,” said Mipha. “But it’s natural for me to feel protective. I only want what’s best for him.”

“And who is any of us to say what that is?” said Link. “I’ve done enough tampering with time and events to last a lifetime. Let’s trust in Hylia on this one. Now let’s enjoy the rest of the dance before I collapse.”

They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders and moved to the music. Link looked around and saw Mila holding Kendal, Midon holding Larena, Tila helping Linky to dance, and Lapha discussing something about a rune with the Sheikah scientist who taught at the school. If you closed your eyes, you could almost see how the future might play out. But it wasn’t a certainty, and there was a lot of time to go. And he planned to be here for all of it.

He raised his head and kissed Mipha. 

“What was that for?” said Mipha.

“Because I’m back now and plan to be here for all of you for a long time,” said Link. “And I’m obeying Your Highness’s royal command to have a good time.”

Mipha pointed at him and then up. And then they both laughed. And if you closed your eyes, you could imagine it was the same laugh a little Hylian boy, and a young Zora Princess shared when they were still growing up together and forming a bond that would eventually grow into love. He really was still a kid at heart. And so was she. Maybe Hylia’s gift to them, in the end, was to keep them young at heart, no matter what their age.

“Happy?” said Mipha.

“I couldn’t be happier,” said Link.

“I don’t know about that,” said Mipha. “I might find a way. But I’m glad to see you’re getting back to your old self again. And you’re surrounded by love here."

“Thanks to you and my wonderful family,” said Link. “I am indeed surrounded by love. And I’ll never forget it.”

Then he rested his head back on her shoulder, and they danced some more. Zora music was indeed the best in Hyrule! The person in his arms was the best in Hyrule, too. And what was so wonderful was that she felt the same way about him. Time for another kiss.


	71. Linky is Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No adventures, just some family updates. As young Link approaches adolescence, Mipha reflects on her time raising him. She asks Link to later work on filling in some early memories of Linky for his journal. Link speaks at Professor Sandor’s history class to help correct the wrong impression Sandor left with them about the battle of Hyrule. Linky considers an upcoming opportunity. Princess Tila shows surprising to some academic prowess, and Midon receives some good news.

The children had all given Mipha hugs and kisses as they left for school this morning, while Link, for some reason, was sleeping late. Mipha sat alone at the dining room table, the house all quiet now. She was thinking about the dance party the other night, and Princess Tila’s interest in her son Link was on her mind. She still thought of him, Linky as they liked to call him, as her little boy. And the way he had hugged and kissed her goodbye moments ago, with that fun-loving, mischievous smile of his, had only reinforced that in her mind. He still _was_ her little boy. She realized she was used to Zora children, but even for a Hylian, he was still young. He wasn’t old enough to have a girlfriend yet. But was he getting close to that age already? Had the years really gone by that fast?

Linky was already slightly taller than his father, and so were Mila and Midon after their early growth spurt. And for that matter, so was she now that her growth had finally finished after they had married. She was a typical female Zora height now, the same as most other females in the Domain. Only Lapha was still small as her growth spurt was still some years away.

But height was not always a reliable indicator of age for Zoras, so her instinct was to tend to ignore it. Some Zoras were late bloomers and took much longer to mature. They were adults in a child’s body until their growth spurt occurred. Mila and Midon were the opposite: very early bloomers. They suspected that might have something to do with the Hylian influence on them. And her younger brother, Sidon, was already taller than her. So, the significance of Linky’s height hadn’t registered with her at first.

Linky had just turned thirteen. It was true that his father had already been chosen by the darkness sealing sword at about that age, but things were different with him. Link had been an orphan and became a knight after his father died. He was alone in the world and had nowhere else to go. That was one reason Link could tolerate all the loneliness in his life as he wandered Hyrule on his own. He grew up used to being alone. And it was one reason he was so quiet and reserved in conversation back then. 

But Linky was different. He was surrounded by a family he grew up with. He had parents and siblings, an uncle and a grandfather, all of whom loved him. Linky didn’t need to rush off and save Hyrule. He could lead a normal life.

Mipha would sometimes re-read parts of Link’s journal to remember things in their past. It was much simpler now that Link’s writings had been converted and stored on her Tab. They hadn’t been published yet in this timeline, but she and Link each had a copy on their Tabs. She had gone back and re-read the chapters covering the time of Linky’s birth and shortly afterward. And having done so, she was pretty disappointed. She had been especially looking for parts of Link’s journal that covered the first few years of Linky’s life and the time they had spent raising him. But there was hardly anything at all. The first five years of Linky’s life were crammed into a single chapter! 

Admittedly, in Link’s defense, that had been a tough time in their lives. She had been a new and unexpected Queen back then, Father having been killed in a Yiga Clan ambush. Lapha hatched just four months after she became Queen and Linky was born six months after that. So, with four children on their hands and all her new responsibilities, life was definitely challenging. And another reason Link wrote less was that he spent less time with the children. The older two children had been a great help and were often the ones looking after or playing with the two younger ones while their parents were busy. 

But Link had written hardly anything at all about Linky during all those years. In fact, he had written hardly anything at all about any of the children during those years. There were a few things here and there. But that was in stark contrast to Mila’s and Midon’s early years, where Link had written in detail about things they did together like family picnics and such. 

Fortunately, she had also kept a diary or journal of sorts. It wasn’t as detailed as Link’s, but it did contain her thoughts and things Link hadn’t written about. Maybe, with Mila’s help perhaps, someday her own writings could be published along with Link’s. Her stories would be an interesting supplement and contrast to his.

But for now, as she sat there alone with her thoughts, she just wanted to reminisce about Linky. It had been such a surprise when the doctor had told her that one of her babies was a Hylian. She knew it was possible, of course. She and Link had discussed the biology beforehand in excruciating detail, and he had written all of it down. But she still hadn’t expected it to happen. Afterward, she had read all she could about how to raise a Hylian baby and young child, all the things she needed to do. She wanted to be the best mother she could to him. And Link was no help whatsoever. He had never had a younger brother or sister, so he knew nothing about raising one. He was eager to do whatever he could to help if only someone would tell him what to do. Which she often ended up doing. She could have hired a Hylian nursemaid, of course. But she didn’t want to. She wanted Linky all to herself as much as she could. And she was glad she did.

Hylian children were so dependent on their parents for so long, she remembered. Zora children could live in water and catch their own food not too long after they hatched, once their senses and coordination developed sufficiently. But Hylian children were helpless and needed care for quite some time. Not that she actually minded that. She felt it was a benefit, not a chore. It gave her a chance to bond with Linky in ways she could not bond with the other three. 

And Linky was so cute and cuddly back then, with his reddish-blond hair and bright blue eyes! But most of all it was his happy smile that she loved. He somehow seemed to sense how much he was loved, and he was a very happy little baby. She remembered rocking him in her arms and singing him to sleep. He would reach out with his little hand and touch her fin, and sometimes play with it. But surprisingly he was always gentle, never pulling on it. It was as if he sensed not to do something that might hurt her. And that smile of his could melt your heart! Sometimes she just couldn’t put him down. She wished so much that Tabs had existed back then so she could have taken pictures. But at least she still had her memories. 

After Linky was old enough, she used to tell him both Hylian and Zora sleep time stories. And Lapha liked to listen as well. She thought it necessary to make sure Linky didn’t miss out on a normal Hylian childhood, at least as much as she could provide one for him. And she and Linky were quite close, though you couldn’t tell that from reading Link’s journal. That was because most of their warmest moments together happened when Link wasn’t there. 

Linky had been very affectionate with her growing up, giving her hugs and kisses whenever he went out to play. He accepted her as his mother so readily that it warmed her heart whenever she thought about it. She used to worry that as he grew older, he might react badly in some way to having a Zora for a mother. But he never did. Never for an instant did he treat her any differently than the other children. And he treated his siblings the same way. They were simply his brother and sisters, and he loved them as much as they loved him. They might tease each other as children do, but there was never any doubt they were family and looked out for each other. His big brother and sister, in particular, made sure no one picked on him. And Lapha would make sure he was treated well when they played with friends. Linky’s heart was pure, and he was kind and loving. Besides his charming smile and gorgeous blue eyes, that was another thing he had in common with his father. 

When Linky was a little older, they would take short walks together, and he would hold her hand until he got tired. Then she would pick him up and carry him, and he would put his arms around her neck and look at her and give her that happy smile of his. Then he would bury his head on her shoulder as he rested. He was basically happy and good natured. Not that he never cried, but his crying never lasted long, and it was almost always for a good reason. Like the time he reached out and burned his hand when she was cooking. She felt so sorry she healed him faster than she remembered ever treating anyone before and comforted him for some time afterward. And when she taught him how to swim it reminded her so much of the time she taught his father. But Linky actually learned to swim much more quickly than Link. Must be the Zora in him she thought, and then she laughed.

Yes, it had been such a wonderful experience for her to care for him and watch him grow. Not that she didn’t have similar moments with the other three children. But their growing up had followed the Zora pattern she was familiar with. Linky was different. And he was definitely growing up faster than his sister Lapha. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Link in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” said Link as he entered the dining room with his omelet. He put his plate down then gave her a kiss. “Sorry I slept so late.”

“Good morning,” said Mipha. “You certainly slept well! I’d like to talk to you about your journal while you eat.”

“Of course,” said Link as he sat down with his omelet. “What about it?”

“I was looking back at the early years after Lapha and Linky arrived,” said Mipha. “You practically skipped five years of their lives. There is hardly anything there!”

“Oh, I imagine that’s true,” said Link. “I recall we had our hands full with the four children and you suddenly becoming Queen and me trying to help you, so I fell behind in my writing. I still have some unpublished notes I could look back at. Of course, our memory of those years is going to be different from what actually happened now, because of the timeline change that affected Father.”

“I knew you would bring that up,” said Mipha. “But we don’t know how much things changed. A lot of things seem to be the same. I understand we didn’t have a house back then and I was busy with extra responsibilities. But they are the only memories we have, and I don’t want to lose them. Before we forget even more, we should make an effort to write down some of the things we remember of those years. Besides any notes you have, I can help with some extracts from my diary.”

“You still keep a diary?” said Link. “But what brings this up now all of a sudden? You’re going back thirteen years or so.”

“It was our conversation about Princess Tila and Linky,” said Mipha. “It took me by surprise. And I started to realize Linky is growing up fast. So, I wanted to go back and recall some of his early childhood. But when I turned to your journal, it had practically nothing about those years, and not a lot about times with Linky afterward.”

“I see,” said Link. “I agree with you, and it was because I always viewed my journal as mostly about the two of us, our relationship. Of course, I understand we have a family, too. But I could only write so much, and I erred on the side of writing about us rather than the children. With your diary and my notes, I can try to fill in some things about them. But is this something you really want me to do, or just one more thing to keep me busy? I began to figure out what must be going on when Father started asking me for all kinds of reports he never used to want. All of you wanted to keep me occupied to take my mind off what happened while I got over it.”

“No, I really do want this,” said Mipha. “But it’s very astute of you to notice the rest. How are you feeling now? I think you’re much better now and I’ll tell you how I know that later.”

“I do feel much better,” said Link. “The conversation with the children helped the most. You didn’t have to wear me out on the dance floor!”

“It was good exercise,” laughed Mipha. “And it helps keep you young at heart. I suggest you start collecting your notes on each child and jot things down as you remember something. Try to fill in some of what’s been missing. I can help you with that, so it’s a chance to work together.”

Mipha paused for a moment.

“And I will ask Father to ease off on you. Though I still think you could be doing more to earn your keep here,” she teased.

“Aside from being Zora Ambassador, and a defender of our Domain if needed, I thought the other part of my job was to keep the reigning Princess of the Zora happy,” laughed Link. “Which part of my job do you see me slacking off on?”

“Are you asking for a performance review?” said Mipha.

“Well, no, I was actually just kidding,” said Link. “I hope you are, too. Besides, as Zora Ambassador, I report to Father, not to you.”

“I was speaking of the other aspect of your job,” said Mipha. “And do you know how I know you’ve recovered? Because you’re less affectionate now.”

“Oh, I see,” laughed Link. “Well, I’ll certainly do my best to improve on that. That’s the fun part of my job anyway.”

He moved his chair next to hers and put one arm around her. 

“That’s a good start,” said Mipha. “After you finish your omelet we should go for a walk and talk about how to fill in your journal.”

Link had a little difficulty finishing the omelet with one arm around her, but he managed.

“Let’s walk around the circular ring on the upper level for a change,” said Mipha after Link finished eating. “It’s quiet there, and we can talk without interruption or worrying about where we’re going.”

They made their way to the circular path that rimmed the upper part of the Domain and began their walk holding hands.

“I think the easiest thing is for me to look over the part of my diary that covers those first four years of Linky’s life, and send you anything about him. Hopefully, you can make something of that, and it might even trigger some recollections of your own,” said Mipha.

“That’s a fine idea,” said Link. “But why can’t I just read your whole diary?”

“Because I don’t want you to,” said Mipha. "That would be too easy. You need to work some things out for yourself, like how I feel. It shows you’re paying attention to me.”

“And I promise I will, even more from now on,” said Link as he leaned over and kissed her.

While Mipha and Link strolled around the Domain, Lapha and Linky were beginning history class. Professor Sandor had been absent the day before. The class was told he was recovering from a severe headache. But he was back today.

“I apologize for my absence yesterday,” said Sandor to the class. “I, um, had a rather, um, let us say unnerving experience the other day and it took me some time to settle down. But the main thing I learned is that my understanding of the battle for Hyrule was wrong. I am sorry I have given the class the wrong impression. Princess Lapha and Master Link were more correct than I was. The Divine Beasts did play a large role. But the battle was indeed a terrible one, and the heroes of that time, including the Hylians, deserve our thanks and admiration for saving us all. I will be sure to cover their bravery and accomplishments in more detail when I teach this class again in future terms. But since we lost so much time already, we need to move on from this topic. Are there any questions?”

One student raised a fin and was called on.

“Professor Sandor, what changed your mind about this?”

“I got to experience a taste of what one of the battles was like through a virtual world experience. It was like nothing I expected or could imagine. It was horrible and frightening. And that was only one of five similar creatures. I had nightmares for two nights, and I realized my impression of what happened was wrong. In particular, I slighted the role of the Hylians, Link and Zelda, in dealing with the main enemy. As I said, I will revise the course materials to recognize this from now on. Yes, you have a follow-up question?”

“Since two of the heroes of that time live here in the Domain, can we not invite one or both of them to speak to the class about what happened? It might help overcome the erroneous impression you left us with.”

At that, there was a murmur of approval from the other students.

“Well, that’s certainly an idea,” said Sandor. “I can ask if they are willing. If it helped correct the mistaken impression I left you with, I would be happy to try it. But in exchange, since we will be losing at least part of another day of class, I will need to give you some extra reading and homework to make up for it.”

A bit later that morning as Mipha and Link walked around the Domain both their Tabs indicated they had a new message.

“It looks like Professor Sandor wants to meet with us again,” said Link as he consulted his Tab. “He specifically asks if he can meet at our house for some reason.”

“He’s probably afraid we’ll suggest meeting at Ruta and lure him into another simulation,” laughed Mipha. “But we can meet him now if he wants.”

Link sent a reply message.

“He will meet us in 15 minutes,” said Link. “Let’s head home.”

They arrived home, and soon afterward Professor Sandor arrived.

“I know you are both busy Lady Mipha and Master Link,” said Sandor. “But after I corrected my erroneous statements about the battle of Hyrule, the class asked if one or both of you would be willing to appear in class to speak and answer questions. Would either of you be willing to do that?”

Link looked at Mipha. He thought it should be more her call than his. But her answer surprised him.

“Yes, Link will be happy to speak,” said Mipha. “My understanding is you covered the role of the Divine Beasts fairly well, but perhaps slighted the role of the Hylians. So it makes the most sense for Link to speak rather than me.”

“That would be wonderful!” said Sandor before Link could say anything. “Thank you so much! I will expect you tomorrow then. Good day.”

Sandor quickly left.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” laughed Link. “It was nice of you to volunteer me!”

“I think Lapha and Linky will be proud to have you do it,” said Mipha. “And it does make sense since your role was the one misrepresented, not mine. Besides, it will give you more practice speaking in public. You need to face your fears, hero! Again, I shudder to think what the history of Hyrule would be if your enemies knew all they had to do was invite you to speak at an assembly of Bokoblins.”

“Very funny,” said Link. “My only fear is embarrassing Lapha or Linky by not doing a good job. But I’ll do my best. I need to think about what to say. Professor Sandor wasn’t much help, was he?”

That afternoon two letters were delivered.

“It’s rare to get letters anymore,” said Link as he collected the mail. “One is addressed to Midon and one to us. They’re both from Hyrule Castle.”

Link opened the letter addressed to Mipha and him.

_Dear Mipha and Link,_

_I haven’t seen either of you in so long, and I miss you both! I hope you can find time to visit. I am sending an old fashioned letter so you won’t feel the need to respond quickly._

_I have arranged for a Sheikah tutor for my daughter. The tutor is teaching a course on Sheikah technology and applied science. It’s just the kind of class I wish they had when Dr. Purah and I were struggling to learn all we could._

_I thought perhaps your son Link might like to attend with my daughter. The lessons will begin after the date I know your school term ends. The class will last only one month but is said to be very thorough. Aside from the learning opportunity, it will give the two cousins a chance to get to know each other. I know Zelda enjoyed his last visit with her and they had fun together. I would be delighted to have young Link here, and I promise to look after him._

_It’s hard to believe, but young Link and my daughter are about the same age now that we were when we first met, Link. Or was it Lnk? Remember the swordsmanship medal? How the years have passed!_

_Please let me know what you decide. We would love to have him! And a visit from you both is always welcome, too. I still laugh, Mipha, recalling some of the fun we had together teasing Link all those years ago. He was such a good sport about it._

_Best wishes,_ _Zelda_ _Queen of Hyrule_

“What do you think?” said Link.

“I think it’s a nice opportunity,” said Mipha. “I would leave it up to Linky. But I know he sometimes feels embarrassed he isn’t as technically literate as Lapha. This might help him and boost his confidence. And it’s only for a month. I think I can handle him being away that long.”

“I agree, it does make sense,” said Link. “Shall I speak to him, or you, or both of us?”

“I would like to,” said Mipha. “I’m feeling a little sentimental about Linky lately. You can join me, of course.”

“No, you go ahead,” said Link. “A private talk with him by you first might be better. I sometimes think I influence him too much, that he feels I expect him to follow my path in life or I’ll be disappointed in him. I’ve tried to tell him that’s not the case at all, he should do what he loves when the time comes, but it doesn’t seem to change his mind. He can still be a Hyrule knight if he wants, but learning more technology wouldn’t hurt. Hyrule is changing. You don’t see many horses on the road anymore. Sorry for the speech, but you know what I mean.”

“I don’t understand why he can’t be a knight for our Domain if that’s the career path he wants to take,” said Mipha. “No rule says you have to be a Zora to be a knight here. Technically you became a knight here the moment you took the oath of citizenship. And he could still compete in things like the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. We’re part of Hyrule, after all. Linky even swims better than you! I think he should consider that possibility as well, instead of automatically moving away to Hyrule Castle.”

“You’re afraid you’ll miss him too much, aren’t you?” said Link.

“I know I’ll miss him,” said Mipha. “I admit I’m used to children growing up and working here in the Domain. But look me in the eyes and tell me you won’t?”

“No, of course, I will too,” said Link. “I would miss any of the children if they’re not here. It’s just that I struggle to know what’s best for him. Should he have more opportunity to be with other Hylians or continue to stay here? Is being away from his family part of growing up?”

“Are you suggesting I never grew up?” said Mipha. “When he’s old enough, it should be his decision. I just want him to know all his options. The fact you grew up away from a family wasn’t by choice, and I’m sorry for you. But I think you can grow up fine being near your family. Most people here do that all the time. Anyway, let’s see how he feels about attending the class first. The other decisions are still some time off yet.”

After class when the children returned home, Midon opened his letter and let out a shout. The rest of the family gathered around.

“What is it, Mido?” said Lapha.

“Well, it’s good news and bad news, but mostly good,” said Midon. “My rune finished third in the competition.”

“That’s very good!” said Mila “What’s the bad news, Mido?”

“That was the bad news, Sis,” said Midon. “I was hoping to win. The good news is I’ve been accepted as a trainee in Dr. Purah’s science department, the rune coding division. I need to spend a month of training at Hyrule Castle then I can work remotely from here in the Domain. I’m so excited! This is exactly what I wanted! I feel like swimming up and down waterfalls!”

“That’s wonderful, Midon,” said Link. “We’re all very proud of you!”

“Yes, this calls for a celebration,” said Mipha. “I need to tell Father, and then we can have a family banquet! You’ve made us very proud.”

“I’ll come with you to see Father,” said Link.

“You’re still hanging onto Mom?” said Mila.

“This time it’s consciously, sweetheart,” laughed Link. “I’m much better now, thanks to all of you.”

“By the way,” said Mila. “Tila Tabbed me that she finished second in the Hyrule Mathematics competition. The winner was a Sheikah boy, also from North Hyrule. She’s quite happy.”

“That’s fantastic,” said Link. “I had no idea she was such an outstanding student. Please congratulate her for us.”

“Remember, Dad, North Hyrule has the best Sheikah scientists, and Tila was raised in a royal family. Queen Sopha and Queen Faray both made sure she had excellent tutors. You’ve only seen her at parties. When I visit her at home, she’s more serious, even studious sometimes. She’s not just a pretty face, you know.”

“No, obviously not,” said Link. “And I never thought she was. But I’m very impressed! That is quite an accomplishment.” 

Mipha and Link then made their way to the throne area. King Dorephan wasn’t busy, and they told him about Midon. 

“That is indeed good news!” said King Dorephan. “I gather this is something Midon greatly hoped for. We should definitely celebrate! Let me see what kind of food I can get on short notice. I’ll let Sidon know when he gets home.”

Mipha and Link returned home. Now was a good time for Mipha to speak with Linky. Linky needed to finish some homework first, then Mipha joined him in his room.

“Yes, Mom?” said Linky. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “I just need to talk with you about an opportunity and ask how you feel about it. How about a hug first?”

“Of course!” said Linky. “Did I forget to give you a hug when I came home?”

“No, this is an extra one,” laughed Mipha. “I hope you’re not counting!”

They hugged each other.

“No, no, of course not, Mom,” laughed Linky. “I just thought maybe I forgot, and I would have felt bad if I did.”

Mipha described the opportunity to study for a month at Hyrule Castle and asked Linky what he thought.

“It definitely sounds interesting,” said Linky. “Are you and Dad okay with it?”

“Yes, we both are,” said Mipha. 

Mipha paused for a moment.

“You know, sweetheart, you’re growing up fast on me,” said Mipha. “I know it’s perfectly normal, and I should have expected it. But I’m not completely used to it. So, you have to understand that I may get a little sentimental at times. But your father and I want the best for you and will support whatever you decide. Just be a good person. Your father feels you think he expects you to follow his career path. He doesn’t. He and I both want you to follow your heart, wherever that takes you. And if you do decide to become a knight, you don’t have to go to Hyrule Castle. You can become a knight here and stay close to your family if you prefer. But that decision is some time from now. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you, Mom,” said Linky. “I will think about what you said. I am leaning toward becoming a knight right now, but I haven’t made up my mind. And I hadn’t thought about staying here. Sometimes I think it would be better if I strike out on my own to prove what I can do. If I stay here, it may seem like I’m getting special treatment because of who you are. Though I guess that might be true at Hyrule Castle too, as long as people know who my father is. Anyway, I do love my brother and sisters and would miss them, so that’s something to think about. Oh, and of course I would miss you and Dad, too. As to the class with cousin Zelda, maybe that would be a good test of how I would feel being away at the castle. So, if it’s okay with you and Dad, I will take the class. It sounds like a good opportunity anyway.”

“That’s wonderful!” said Mipha. “That calls for another hug and a kiss to go with it.”

“And if I had said I wouldn’t go?” laughed Linky. 

“That would also call for a hug and kiss,” laughed Mipha. “I was going to get one either way! I’ll let your father know, and we can answer Queen Zelda that you will attend. With Midon going there as well for a month, maybe the whole family can pay a visit. It’s been a long time since we were all together there as a family. Hasn’t it?”

Mipha remembered her memory might not be accurate.

“Yes, it has, Mom,” said Linky. “And I may be growing faster than you expect, but I’ll never grow too old for a hug and kiss from you. I feel so lucky and so proud to have you as my Mom. You’ve always made me feel loved. And Dad has, too. You’re the best parents, and I love you both.”

They hugged and kissed and Mipha had to wipe her eyes as she left.

King Dorephan was able to obtain some porgies and crabs that had recently arrived by boat from Lurelin Village. Everyone sat down to a delicious meal together.

“I am very excited about this opportunity,” said Midon. “They only accept a few trainees each year. And the training course is staffed with some outstanding scientists.”

“Obviously you show a lot of talent and promise,” said King Dorephan. “I am thrilled for you. Technology seems to be more and more important in our lives. But I understand from what you told me, Mipha, that Lapha also shows some ability in this area?”

“Yes, Father,” said Mipha. “Midon noticed her ability, and she impressed the instructor. She will be taking the same class Midon just took next term, which is advanced for her age. Mila will be teaching history next term, and Linky has just received an opportunity to study with Princess Zelda for one month at Hyrule Castle. So, all your grandchildren are doing quite well.”

“Maybe I can even learn something from them,” said Sidon. “I find myself more and more dependent on my Tab these days.”

“Keeping track of all your admirers, dear Brother?” teased Mipha.

“Very funny, dear Sister,” laughed Sidon. “But if you had a Tab back then you would have been messaging Link every minute. It would be a wonder he could train at all.”

“Tabs would have been nice back then, for many reasons,” said Mipha. 

“This is all wonderful news and all the more reason to celebrate,” said King Dorephan. “I am happy for all of you. But I feel the time has gone by so fast! It seems not that long ago, Mipha, you and I were discussing names for two hatchlings. But now let’s relax and enjoy the meal. Aren’t the crabs delicious?”

Next morning Link made his way to Professor Sandor’s class on the lower level of the Domain.

“And now class, as you requested, we have a special guest speaker this morning who can tell us first-hand about the battle of Hyrule and answer any of your questions. Please welcome the Hero of Hyrule, Master Link.”

The class gave a small round of applause.

“Thank you, Professor Sandor,” said Link. “I don’t know what you covered in class, so I will give you a very brief summary of what happened and then you can ask me any questions you like.”

Link proceeded to summarize the role of the Divine Beasts in weakening Ganon, his role in defeating it in battle, and Zelda’s role in finally sealing it away. He emphasized all of it was important to their victory. When he was finished, he opened the floor to questions.

“Master Link, how were you able to defeat Ganon with only a sword? Professor Sandor said he thought that made Ganon seem less formidable?”

“Well, the sword I used is not just any sword,“ said Link. ”It is the sword that seals the darkness, the sword of evil’s bane, a sword of legend passed down through the ages. It is a gift from the Goddess Hylia, and it alone is powerful enough to defeat Ganon in the hands of the right person. The sword chose me, and I had a duty to prepare myself well enough to use it. My training with the sword took quite some time. So the battle with Ganon was not as easy as it sounds, and I think Professor Sandor realizes that now. Ganon is very powerful, believe me.” 

“Master Link, may we see the sword?”

“Certainly,” said Link. 

He drew the blade and raised it skyward. It was fully powered and shone with a brilliant white light. There were murmurs of awe from the class. After a few moments, Link put the sword back in its sheath.

“Master Link, how were you chosen by the sword?”

“I don’t know how or why the sword decided to choose me,“ said Link. ”I can tell you what led up to it. I won the Hyrule swordsmanship competition. Each year the winner is taken to the secret place the sword is kept and given a chance to draw it from its pedestal. When my turn came, to everyone’s surprise including mine, I was able to draw the sword. It was a humbling and life-changing experience. Ever since then I have done my best to serve the Goddess Hylia as the keeper of her sword. Someday I will have to return it. And someday, many years from now we hope, some other hero will have the honor of drawing it and the duty of wielding it.”

“Master Link, can you explain Zelda’s role a bit more? We didn’t cover that in class.”

“Yes,” said Link. “As a result of her heritage, Zelda has a special power that can seal Ganon away for a very long time if Ganon is sufficiently weakened. It was my job to defeat Ganon in battle and thus weaken it. Zelda finished it off by using her special power. Her power is one that is inherited by the princesses of Hyrule. Zelda’s mother and grandmother all had that power as well. And Zelda’s daughter should have it too when she reaches the age of seventeen.“

“Master Link, a personal question if I may. The battle of Hyrule was almost twenty-four years ago now, and you must have been at least a young man at that time. Yet you still look like a young man, and we know Hylians age faster than us. How is this possible?”

“That is not really a history question,” Sandor interrupted. “Master Link, you are under no obligation to answer it.”

“You’re right, I can’t really discuss that. I benefited from some experimental Sheikah technology. That’s about all I can say. Any other questions?” 

“Master Link, were you confident of victory or frightened you might fail?”

Professor Sandor was about to object to the question as not a history question, but Link stopped him.

“I actually don’t mind answering that,” said Link. “When I first drew the sword from the pedestal, and Princess Zelda explained what was expected of me, I was terrified. I was quite a skilled swordsman at that time, of course, arguably the best in Hyrule. But I had never faced an enemy like the evil she described. No one living had. She went on to tell me that should Ganon arise, in the end, the entire fate of all Hyrule would rest with the two of us. Can you imagine how that felt? All the countless people throughout Hyrule were depending on us! I was only about your age when I learned that. I started training at once and spent three years doing it. Part of the time I spent wandering Hyrule alone and learning how to battle the most formidable enemies I could find. I became a loner, keeping to myself and very quiet around people. I still had some friends here in the Domain, but I felt guilty spending much time with them. Instead, I spent all my energy perfecting my combat skills. When the time came, I knew I had given it my all and done my absolute best. With Hylia’s blessing, I felt I could win. And when I finally faced off with Ganon, I drew the sword with some confidence. I still remember it never shone brighter in my hand than that day! This was the enemy it was made for. I looked in Ganon’s eyes, and it looked back into mine. I think it sensed the determination and resolve in my heart. For as I stared at it with my sword drawn, I thought its expression changed ever so slightly. I thought I saw a tiny hint of fear in Ganon’s eyes as it saw the sword’s brilliant white gleam. Fear and rage, of course. That boosted my confidence. And by the grace of Hylia, I was victorious. But it was no easy battle. Ganon’s hatred for that sword and for me was immense, as was his hatred for Zelda and the entire Hyrule Royal Family. Hate is all it knows, and perhaps that is ultimately its greatest weakness. I hope that answers your question. Anyone else?” 

There were no more questions, so Professor Sandor thanked Link on behalf of the class. After another round of applause, this one louder, Link left and went home.

“How did it go?” said Mipha when Link arrived home. “I had to do the same thing once, you know.”

“I think it went fine,” said Link. “You can ask Lapha and Linky when they get home later.”

When the children arrived home, Lapha and Linky immediately sought out Link.

“Dad, you were fantastic!” said Lapha. “After class people came up to us and thanked us for first challenging the professor and giving you the chance to speak.”

“When you drew that sword Dad, and it shone so brilliantly, it sent a shiver through all of us,“ said Linky. ”We all realized we were looking at a legend, the most powerful weapon for good we will ever see in our life. And here was my Dad holding it! I felt so proud!”

“I’m glad I did it,” said Link. “And I hope the message got through that to succeed you need to work hard. I didn’t just pick up the sword and stride into battle. I trained hard. I hope everyone got that point.”

Link paused for a minute.

“Mom tells me you are going to take the class with Zelda, Son,” said Link. “I think that’s a good decision. I’m looking forward to hearing about all you learn. And I think halfway through the class the rest of the family might pay you a visit. Midon will be there as well.”

“That’s great Dad,” said Linky. “I’m looking forward to it. But I have a question?”

“Yes?” said Link.

“Do I call them Aunt Zelda and Cousin Zelda, or Your Majesty and Your Highness, Dad?” said Linky.

“Well, I would start with the royal titles out of respect, and they will tell you what they want,” said Link. “I’m sure your cousin will expect to be called Zelda. But I never remembered to call the other Zelda by her name.”

That night Link undressed and joined Mipha in their pool. She was already in the water relaxing but not asleep. You could tell because she was still breathing.

“Interesting day,” said Link. “It’s nice to have nothing but good news.”

“Yes, I am very happy for our family,” said Mipha. “They are all doing so well.”

“You picked a good father for them,” teased Link.

“I know you’re teasing, but you really are a good father,” said Mipha. “What better role model could you ask for? And you’ve always been kind and loving with the children. They can sense how much you love them.”

“Well, let’s not forget how good a mother they have,” said Link. “Everything you just said about me applies equally to you, sweetheart.”

“And now that we’ve congratulated each other on what wonderful parents we are, what else can we talk about?” said Mipha.

“Maybe how great a couple we make?” said Link.

“I’m listening,” said Mipha.

He leaned over, and they kissed. He still wasn’t a good speaker, but this was one topic he didn’t need any words for.


	72. Family Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha plans some trips while Link daydreams. The family visits Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, as Midon and Linky prepare to stay there to begin training and a class. Link's closeness to Zelda causes Mila some unfounded anxiety. Link looks forward to sharing more Zora time with Mipha and a possible visit to the Faron Region.

It was a rainy, windy morning in Zora’s Domain as Link stared out the kitchen window and let his mind wander.

The family had all eaten breakfast together, and then the children had left for class, leaving Mipha and Link home alone. Mipha was still sitting in the dining room working on her Tab while Link was cleaning up in the kitchen, having earlier cooked Linky’s and his breakfast, a trout and vegetable omelet. Then a sharp gust of wind blew a splash of rain that slapped against the kitchen window, drawing Link's attention. He stopped to look out the window as the wind drove a steady patter of rain against it, and then he lost himself in thought. 

It was funny, but for as long as he could remember he had always loved the sound of rain. Then he caught himself and smiled. The expression ‘as long as he could remember’ would provoke some good-natured teasing by Mipha. If he said that to her, she would answer that in his case that expression really didn’t mean very much, did it? But she would smile as she said it to show him she was only teasing and meant it in fun. And he knew that and would laugh along with her, sometimes with a comment that at least he remembered who he was. And that was another inside joke, one they could both laugh at now, all these years later. But at the time it was no laughing matter when Mipha was trying to cope with her feelings about a Link from the future who barely remembered her and who suddenly replaced the Link she knew and loved. It took some time and mutual effort to convince herself he really was the same person.

But, all joking aside, he really did remember this about himself, the love of rain. He could recall as a child how relaxed he felt when it rained at night. And as an adult, he still found it soothing. He remembered rainy evenings on his travels when he would board Epona at a stable and rent a bed for the night. Then he could hear the rain drumming against the stable roof, close his eyes and relax, forgetting all his worries about saving Hyrule for the night.

Yes, he had always loved the sound of rain. But who knew water would come to play such a pivotal role in his life someday, and that he would find love with someone at home in it? And now, having once lived as a Zora for seven months, he felt an even closer bond with water. He was back to being a Hylian again, but not entirely back to normal, or at least not exactly the same as he had been. The Zora experience had marked him somehow, changed him. Water tugged at his mind now in ways it never had before. When he saw a river or a lake, he had an urge to dive into it now, to splash in it and swim around. It was like a new craving. 

His time as a Zora had been a revelation to him. It literally opened up a new world, a world like nothing he had ever experienced before. And it was a world he could share with the one he loved. Mipha had been so happy with him then, playful even, as though she was living out a fantasy of her own. She was so excited to show him what life with her as a Zora could be like. And then there was the romance. 

By now he had forgotten all about the rain as he recalled some of the times he and Mipha were together as Zoras. He had always thought Mipha was beautiful. But seeing her as another Zora would see her, his attraction to her was more elemental and more intense. And as a result, she was even more desirable. He recalled a time they were underwater together. It was a sunny day, and the sea was calm, the water a clear deep blue. They swam out from the beach together and then dove under the water. They held each other in their arms as they kissed, a nearby school of porgies scurrying out of their way. It was a long passionate endless kiss that just went on and on as they spiraled deeper and deeper and then ...

“Are you still cleaning up, sweetheart?” Mipha called from the dining room. “You’re taking an awfully long time! I’d like to talk to you.”

“Yes,” said Link, his reverie suddenly interrupted. “I'll be right there.”

When Link arrived in the dining room, he pulled his chair next to Mipha and sat down, leaned over and gave her a kiss, then rested his head against hers, as he put his arm around her and kept gently rubbing her upper arm and shoulder up and down.

“That feels nice,” said Mipha. “Does cleaning bring this out in you? We have other rooms you can work on.”

“No, no, it was the rain,” laughed Link. “It somehow got me thinking back to our wonderful time together at Lurelin Village. It was such an experience! I never knew how much I was missing. And you were absolutely amazing to be with!”

“I’m glad to hear it, and you were pretty amazing yourself,” said Mipha. “But that’s one of the things I want to discuss with you. I was planning what we should do next. I mean the two of us as well as the whole family.”

“Alright,” said Link. “What were you thinking?”

”First of all, our family can visit Hyrule Castle, as Zelda requested,” said Mipha. “And while we’re there, we can have a tasty meal in Castle Town, and maybe do some shopping. Midon and Linky will then stay behind when the rest of us return home.”

“That makes sense,” said Link. ”I'd like to try getting back on good terms with Zelda. My last conversation with her was unpleasant, to say the least. I still have some feelings for her, and it bothers me not to get along. We once spent so much time together.“

"Don't I know it!" said Mipha. “And thanks for reminding me and ruining the mood. Maybe you could clean another room and come back?"

“Sorry, sweetheart,” said Link. “How about a kiss instead, to clear the air so to speak?”

“You mean calm the water,” said Mipha. “Think Zora.”

They kissed and then Mipha continued.

”Alright,” said Mipha. “After we return home, at some point after that we can leave Mila and Lapha in Father’s care. You and I can then go to North Hyrule, and you can transform back into a Zora again as you promised. That should only take a few hours. Then we can take that trip together to the Faron region that we talked about. I’m still looking forward to it and also to some time alone with you, just the two of us. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

“Yes, I’d love it!” said Link. “I was just day-dreaming about our time together in Lurelin Village. I feel like rushing off with you right now.”

“If only we could!” said Mipha taking his hand. “You really are in a romantic mood this morning!”

“You know, besides having fun together, there are some very scenic waterfalls in the Faron region, and I know the area pretty well,” said Link. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Good, then that’s settled,” said Mipha. “I’ll have to meet with Father and let him know our plans. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Later that morning Mipha discussed their plans with her father.

“Father, we’re not sure when we might go, but are you certain you don’t mind watching Mila and Lapha while we’re away?” said Mipha.

“Mind? I would love the chance to spend more time with my two granddaughters,” said King Dorephan. “They are no trouble at all. Just don’t be upset if I spoil them a bit.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will,” laughed Mipha. “They'll be sorry to see us return.”

“I doubt that,” laughed King Dorephan. “But how does Link feel about all this? I know he would do anything to make you happy, but is it something he truly desires himself?”

“I’m sure he does,” said Mipha. “Only this morning he told me he was thinking back to our time together in Lurelin Village. And lately I notice he seems more interested in swimming every chance we get. I used to be the one to always suggest swimming to him. Now he asks me just as often. I think he’s developing a deeper attraction to water, and I find that exciting.”

“Well, if so, I am happy for you, happy for both of you,” said King Dorephan. “But I find all this new technology from North Hyrule quite astonishing. First, they gave us Tabs, and now no one can live without one. We have high-speed boats and motorized cycles now, too. And who would believe that a transformation between races could someday be possible? It’s such a shame the Hylians had a falling out with the Sheikah of our own land all those many years ago. Who knows what might have been accomplished? But when the time comes, you two just enjoy yourselves and don’t worry at all about the children. Sidon and I will take good care of them. And Mila is a young adult already anyway. Only Lapha is still a child.”

“Yes, Mila is a young adult,” said Mipha. “But she is very sensitive and gets emotional sometimes. Of all the children, she took what happened to Link the hardest. Please encourage her to open up to you if you sense anything is bothering her.”

“Please don’t worry,” said King Dorephan. “I raised a daughter once, and she turned out fine. And so did her brother. I know how to take care of children and will especially look out for Mila's feelings.”

"Oh, but I should also mention Lapha‘s feelings,” said Mipha. “Lapha is very close to Linky. She may miss him a great deal and get moody. So please watch for that as well."

"Will you please relax and leave everything to me?" laughed King Dorephan. "I will take excellent care of both of them. But you will be home after your trip to the castle so we can talk further. Then you can tell me all the additional things you remembered to worry yourself about."

"Very funny, Father," said Mipha. “But I know I shouldn’t worry. You’re a wonderful father. And thank you!"

At the family dinner that night they discussed the trip to Hyrule Castle.

“When it’s time for Midon and Linky to start work and the class, we were thinking that all of us could go to Hyrule Castle and see them both off,” said Mipha.

“I’d like that,” said Lapha looking over at Linky. “I’d like to say goodbye to Linky at the castle.”

“How about me, Laff?” said Midon. “Don’t I get a goodbye?”

“Of course, Mido,” said Lapha. “I’ll miss you, too. It’s just that Linky is still so young to be away from home.”

“He’s growing up faster than all of us, Laff. But not fast enough for Princess Tila I bet,” laughed Midon.

“Leave my friend out of it, Mido,” said Mila. “Anyway, it’s only for a month, and it will go by fast. No one is leaving home for good, so let’s not get overly emotional about it.”

“Mila and Lapha are both right,” said Mipha. “Linky is young, but it is only for a month. We will miss both of you, and we might even pay you a visit before the month is out.”

"That would be fine," said Midon. “How are we getting to the castle? We can all swim there if you like. We'll take turns pulling Linky and take a rest whenever anyone is tired."

"Do you mind that?" said Mipha to Linky. 

"No, of course not, Mom," said Linky. "I swim all the time here, and Lapha pulls me sometimes. It's fun!"

"Going there is not so hard," said Link. "It's the return trip against the current that wears me out. When Mila and Midon were young, we used to take a boat. But swimming is fine if everyone agrees."

It was two weeks later that the school term ended. As was customary with Zora education, there was no graduation ceremony. But Mila and Midon had completed all the coursework they needed for the careers they had chosen. Those were careers they could follow until that time in the hopefully distant future when duty would call upon them to fulfill leadership roles in the Domain. Lapha and Linky would just move up to the next higher grade level next term. 

There was a little over a month vacation between terms, and it was time for Linky and Midon to start class and training. After some after dinner preparation, they planned to leave for Hyrule Castle first thing in the morning. 

Midon was still not home yet that evening. He was swimming under a crescent moon with Larena at Ruto Lake, holding hands and saying goodbye.

“I’ll miss you, and I’ll Tab you whenever I can,” said Midon. 

“I’ll do the same,” said Larena. “I guess we’ll both be pretty busy, so the time apart should pass like a wave.”

Larena had studied architecture and was starting work next day as an apprentice.

“Try not to destroy the Domain while I’m gone,” teased Midon.

“And try not to crash all our Tabs,” laughed Larena. ”I’m so proud of you for getting accepted to that trainee program though. And after a month you can work from home, and we’ll be back together. But remember to swim each day. You need to stay well, and Hylians won’t think of doing it.”

“I know,” said Midon. ”My sisters will be reminding me. And they’ll probably get my little brother to remind me, too.”

“It’s getting late and I need to be getting back,” said Larena. “My parents still worry about me being out too late. They still think of me as a child sometimes, like my little sister.”

Midon reached out and they hugged, then dove underwater together in each other’s arms and kissed as they swam. It was the best way to have some privacy.

“I love you,” said Midon after they surfaced. “I’ll be thinking about you each day.”

“I love you, too,” said Larena. “Be well and goodnight. And Tab me!”

“I promise,” said Midon.

Midon headed home and Larena headed to the slumber pool area.

Meanwhile, Link joined Mipha in their bedroom pool for the night.

“You okay, sweetheart?” said Link. “I mean with our two sons going off tomorrow?”

“I can handle a month apart,” said Mipha. “Can you?”

“I think so,” said Link. “If you and I spend time together it will go faster. I know Zelda will look out for Linky and Midon can take care of himself. So, I’m not worried about them. It’s us I’m thinking about. Events like this make me realize our family is growing up. In less than ten years or so Lapha will be all grown, and then our role as parents will be over. Another big stage in our lives will have passed.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Mipha. “The children will be grown, but they will still be around. And we will always have each other. Just enjoy the journey and don’t keep thinking about the destination. Now get some rest. You have a long swim tomorrow.”

Next morning, after goodbyes to King Dorephan and Sidon, they headed for the castle. The children played tag as they swam, Lapha helping Linky, while Link swam next to Mipha.

"I sent Zelda a message that we were coming," said Link. "She said she can't wait to see everyone. And she will have a buffet lunch ready for us."

“I’m glad the meal issue is settled,” laughed Mipha. “I’m sure that was the first thing on your mind. Zelda’s daughter must have grown quite a bit since I last saw her. I wonder if I’ll see any of you in her? Your cousin Rudin looks a good deal like you.”

“I think she takes after her mother more than my cousin,” said Link. “Though her eye color is a blue-green mix, so there’s that.”

When they arrived at the Castle, Link noticed a ferry docked at the pier that he had never seen before. It must be a new transportation service, he thought. Zelda had a keen interest in improving Hyrule, and more public transportation was part of her plan.

The guards at the castle were expecting them, and they followed one of the guards to the throne room. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything, Zelda came forward to greet them.

“Welcome everyone! Please don’t kneel or ‘Your Majesty’ me,” said Zelda. “You’re family. We’re all cousins by blood or marriage. The children can call me Aunt and the adults by name. I’m so glad all of you could come! But how grown up everyone is! Mipha, you still look as young as ever. And Link, I see you’re going to end up being the shortest one in your family someday.”

Zelda hugged each of the others in turn, then turned to Link last. They faced each other, and Link spoke first.

“It’s good to see you again, Zelda,” said Link as he looked her in the eyes. “You look well.”

“As do you,” said Zelda. She returned Link’s gaze for a moment, then she smiled, reached out and they embraced.

“I’ve been thinking about you and especially our last conversation, Link, and I may have let my impulses get the better of me,” said Zelda as they held each other. “Forgive me. I should have been more open-minded. It may sound ridiculous to you after all these years, but I think of you sometimes as if you’re still my appointed knight. And that affects my judgment, wrongly in this case.”

“I understand, Zelda, and I never like anything to come between us,” said Link. “Those were magical moments we shared together, and they shaped both our lives. We grew to love each other as friends. Let’s never lose that.”

“No, let’s never lose that,” said Zelda. “I told you that you have a special place in my heart. And I don’t know the right word for it, but ‘friend’ hardly does it justice. Please feel free to live the life you want. I want you to be happy. Hyrule and I both owe you at least that much.” 

Then they released their hug and smiled at each other. It wasn’t a flirtatious smile. It was like the smile between two people who know they share a secret. They had spent time together no one else would ever fully understand. It was time spent getting to know each other while struggling to fulfill their roles in defeating a common foe and saving Hyrule. And that was indeed pretty special! Then Zelda turned to the rest of the group.

“We can have lunch in a few minutes. My daughter is at a lesson, but she and Rudin will join us soon,” said Zelda to everyone. “I need to congratulate you, Midon, on being accepted as a Sheikah scientist trainee here. The competition was strong, and it shows you have considerable skill. I hope you enjoy your time here and find it productive.”

“Thank you, Aunt Zelda,” said Midon. “I am very excited for the opportunity.”

“Mila will teach history next year, Zelda,” said Mipha.

“That’s wonderful, Mila,” said Zelda. “Our library is always available to you if you need to do some research. I’m having the books converted for Tab access, but we still have a very long way to go. There are quite a few volumes here that were collected over many years.”

“I would love to browse through it sometime, Aunt Zelda,” said Mila. “We can learn amazing things from the past.”

“Yes, indeed we can, and you are welcome to do so anytime,” said Zelda. “And young Link, my daughter was so excited to learn you would be taking the class with her. She has good memories of when you played together here eight years ago now.”

“Thank you, Aunt Zelda,” said Linky. “I am looking forward to seeing her again and the class as well.”

“Ah, and speaking of my daughter, here is Rudin and my Zelda now,” said Zelda as both of them entered the room.

The young Zelda was almost as tall as her mother now and did look very much like her, eye color aside. Greetings were exchanged all around.

“Cousin,” said Rudin to Link as he shook his hand. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Good to see you, too,” said Link. “How are you and how is your sister Lara?”

“Both fine, thanks,” said Rudin. “Lara has two sons now. I see her and her family every now and then. They don’t travel much.”

“I haven’t seen my cousin Lara since your wedding,” said Link. 

“I think you saw both of us at the twentieth-anniversary celebration here,” said Rudin. “You spoke with her a little. I’m sorry you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” said Link. “I do still have some memory lapses.”

Another Vera timeline memory issue, he realized. He had to remind himself not to talk about the past too much.

“I guess the children are tired of hearing how grown up they look,” said Mipha. “But, Princess Zelda, you look wonderful!”

“Thank you Princess Mipha,” said young Zelda. “And you look as young as I remember you from your last visit.”

Then young Zelda went over to Linky.

“Hello Link, I’m looking forward to learning what you’ve been doing and taking the class together with you,” said young Zelda.

“Likewise,” said Linky. “I hope I can learn a lot from it. It’s a great opportunity...”

“Hello, Cousin Zelda,” said Lapha interrupting. “I hope my brother will be well here. Do you swim much? And do you serve fish?”

“Hello, Cousin Lapha,” said Zelda. “We might do a little swimming for exercise, I’m not sure. But I understand your younger brother is quite an exceptional swimmer. As for meals, the food is excellent here. But if Link has a taste for a certain kind of fish, my mother can make sure he has what he wants. I can see you’re worried about your brother. Please don’t be. I know Mother will look out for him like he’s her own son. And I can introduce him to some friends of mine to play with when we’re not busy studying. I promise he will be fine.“

Mila had been quiet ever since Link and Zelda hugged each other, and had been looking at both of them. She walked over to Mipha when the opportunity arose, and they had a private conversation.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Dad and Zelda together since I’ve grown up, Mom,” said Mila. “I always knew Dad liked Zelda, even as a child. But it seemed like they just had some kind of special moment. I thought they were going to kiss! It makes me uncomfortable, Mom, seeing Dad on such close terms with another woman, and a Hylian besides. Are you okay with it? I don’t think I am.”

“I’m fine with it, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “I wasn’t at first, I’ll admit that. But your father’s feelings for Zelda have always been somewhat complicated. I came to realize they weren’t romantic, though. I know him. He loves all of us more than anything, and I feel very secure now. You should, too, sweetheart.”

“But they obviously have strong feelings for each other, Mom,” said Mila. “You can see that, right?”

“Yes, they do,” said Mipha. “But it’s feelings based on memories and shared experiences. It’s not romantic love. It might have become that. But your father stayed true to his love for me and never gave up on the two of us being together. And so, we happily ended up that way. We’re both very much in love with each other, Mila. Please don’t worry.“

“Alright, Mom, if you say so,” said Mila. “But I still feel funny about it.”

Zelda asked for everyone’s attention.

“I arranged a buffet lunch since I wasn’t sure what time you would arrive,” Zelda announced. “We can go in now.”

Everyone went into the room next door and helped themselves to lunch. Zelda had arranged for extra seafood dishes and, as usual, the food was excellent. The children all sat with each other and were soon talking away. 

“Thanks again Zelda for thinking of young Link,” said Link. “It’s a wonderful opportunity for him. I’m hoping he gets comfortable with new technology. Times have changed quite a bit since we fought together.”

“You’re very welcome,” said Zelda. “I told you he is always welcome to study here if you prefer. But I understand your reasons for keeping him at home.”

“I didn’t want to miss too much of his growing up years,” said Mipha. “I hope I did the right thing. In my heart, I feel I did. He is very close to his family, and that’s something his father never had.”

“And it’s something I wish I had,” said Link.

“I’m sure you did the right thing, Mipha,” said Zelda. “From what I see, the Zora education system is also quite good. I don’t think I could bear my daughter being away so long at such a young age either. Love of family and a good home life is important, too. Speaking of which I will personally look out for young Link and make sure he doesn’t get homesick. He’s such a cute little boy, and reminds me of you, Link, when we first met. I wish for nothing but his success and happiness, and am happy to do what I can for him.”

“That’s very kind of you, Zelda,” said Mipha. “And if your daughter should ever wish to spend some time learning more about Zora culture, she is very welcome to stay with us at the Domain.”

After lunch, the family planned to spend the afternoon in Castle Town doing some shopping, having an early dinner together, then saying goodbye to Linky and Midon and heading back to the Domain. 

“Thank you again for everything, Zelda,” said Link as he said goodbye and they prepared to head to Castle Town. “I feel much better having seen you and having had a chance to talk.”

“And I feel better, too, to be back on good terms again,” said Zelda. “It makes me happy to see you with such a wonderful family, Link. You and Mipha have done very well. You know, thinking way back to our time together, I honestly never realized how close you and Mipha were. You were both so quiet, especially you, and you hid your feelings quite well from everyone.”

“I think for a long time we even hid them well from each other,” laughed Link. “But, thank Hylia, it all worked out in the end and I’m happier than ever. Be well, Zelda.”

The family left and made their way to Castle Town.

“We can split up now and meet back at the central fountain when we’re done,” said Link. “And message each other if there’s any change.”

Midon and Linky paired up, and Mipha said she would go with Lapha.

“Come on, Dad,” said Mila. “I guess you’re stuck with me. Tila asked me to look for something she could give her sister Faray and she thought the Castle Town branch of the Starlight Memories Gerudo jewelry store here might have something nice.”

Link groaned. He had nothing but bad experiences with that shop, though their merchandise was always first rate.

“Oh, no,” said Link. “Do you really need me to go into the shop with you?”

“I feel a little uncomfortable by myself, Dad,” said Mila. “I’ve never been here before. Is something wrong? You seem afraid of something.”

I’m not afraid,” said Link. “But the Gerudo saleswoman has an uncanny knack for misreading situations and definitely lacks tact. It’s only the high quality of their materials and workmanship that kept me coming back. They’re the best jewelry shop in Hyrule.”

They both entered the shop and were welcomed warmly by the same Gerudo saleswoman Link remembered. Then the saleswoman stopped to look more closely at Link. As Mila started to browse, the saleswoman spoke to Link.

“Ah, I thought you looked familiar. I remember you now,” said the saleswoman. “You are the young man with so many, um, friends you buy jewelry for. And your friend today is quite pretty and very young looking. I am sure we have something suitable for her as well, something in gold perhaps to match the beauty of her bright golden eyes. But now I also recall how shy you are. You always have some story that your ‘friend’ is a relative and royalty as well.”

“What is she talking about, Dad?” said Mila. “What female friends do you buy jewelry for? And they’re royalty? Did you buy jewelry for Zelda here?”

“No, I never bought Zelda anything,” said Link. “The only people I ever shopped for here were you and your sister and Mom.”

Link spoke to the saleswoman.

“This is my daughter, and she is indeed royalty, a Princess of the Zora,” said Link. “She is the one shopping for something on behalf of her friend. I’ll ignore the insults, as usual. Can you deliver merchandise to North Hyrule?”

“Of course, we can deliver anywhere,” said the saleswoman. “And I will go along with your daughter story, though it’s a silly one since you’re practically the same age. But you don’t need for all of your friends to be royalty as well, you know. It makes your stories even less believable.”

The saleswoman showed Mila some pieces of jewelry, and after Tabbing pictures to Tila, Tila settled on a sapphire bracelet. Link helped arrange for payment and shipment.

“Sarqso, and I look forward to meeting another of your ‘daughters’ next time you are in town,” said the saleswoman to Link with a wink.

Mila and Link left the store.

“I have to control myself every time I go in there,” said Link. “She thinks I have a mistress, or several of them actually. It all started when I bought you that sapphire pendant not too long after I used the anti-aging rune. She thought I was too young to have a grown daughter old enough for such a gift, so assumed I was getting it for someone I was ashamed to admit. Ever since then it’s been one thing after another.”

Link paused for a moment.

“But Mila, why did you ask specifically if I bought Zelda jewelry?”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” said Mila. “But you know I can usually read emotions. And seeing the way you and Zelda behaved when you were together, it’s obvious you have feelings for each other. And then the saleswoman’s comment about you buying jewelry for royalty made me wonder if there really was something romantic between you two at one time.”

“Okay, sweetheart, can we sit down here and talk?” said Link as they neared a public bench. After sitting down together, Link spoke.

“I am completely in love with your mother, sweetheart, and have been for a very long time. I swore an oath to Nayru that I would be a faithful husband to her, and I always have been. I do have feelings for Zelda, but they’re different. You know our history and what we did together. It created a bond between us. It’s hard to explain, Mila. It’s caring for each other, maybe a sort of love, but it’s not romantic love. Believe me, my family has my whole heart. I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression.”

Link reached out, and they hugged each other.

“Alright, Dad,” said Mila. “I don’t understand it, but I’ll accept it. Mom seems to feel the same way. I guess it’s another reaction to my fear of losing you, Dad,” said Mila.

“You’re too big now to pick up and carry, sweetheart,” said Link. “But as I promised you when you were still that small, you won’t lose me. I love all of you way, way too much and I plan to be around to enjoy our time together. So, are we good?”

Mila smiled at him. 

“Yes, I guess we’re good. I hope my anxiety didn’t insult you, Dad,” said Mila. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” said Link as he kissed her on the cheek. “The fact it bothered you shows you care, and that makes me happy. You know, in the timeline before Vera, the saleswoman actually called Mom my mistress when we were in the shop together,” said Link.

“I would have loved to see Mom’s expression,” laughed Mila.

“She was so stunned she was at a loss for words,” said Link. “Then we quickly left. Later the saleswoman apologized and supposedly gave me a discount, but in this timeline who knows? Let’s find the rest of the family.”

When the family met, Lapha said she had purchased a Tab version of a book she was interested in. It was smart of the book store to offer Tab versions. Paper books didn’t always fare well in the Domain, with all the water around. Tabs were waterproof. Midon and Linky had bought some things for their rooms. They said they could always come back if necessary. No one else needed anything but were ready for a nice dinner.

“My favorite place is the Crab Castle restaurant,” said Mipha. “Let’s go. I want to bring some fresh crabs home for Father and Sidon, too.”

They made their way to the restaurant and were seated. Mipha ordered some porgies and a large dish of assorted crabs to share. 

“Ummm,” said Mipha as she closed her eyes. “The crabs here are delectable! And the porgies aren’t bad either.”

“These are quite good, Mom,” said Mila. “I can see why you like it here. They season the crabs very well in a delicate sort of way that keeps most of their natural flavor but adds a gentle touch of spice.”

“Spoken like a true gourmet,” said Midon. “Who knew you had such culinary instincts, Sis?”

“Maybe she got that from our Dad,” said Lapha.

“I doubt it, sweetheart,” said Link. “I was more of a quantity over quality kind of eater.”

“It’s just part of learning about food, Mido,” said Mila. “You might impress Larena if you learned a little more yourself.”

“I hope Linky will get good food while he’s here,” said Lapha. “From what I see they’re not so big on fish at the castle.”

“I can always pick up food for him if necessary, Laff,” said Midon. “But I’m quite sure Aunt Zelda will make sure Linky is well taken care of. If not, I’m here for him.”

“I’ll be fine, Laff,” said Linky. “You heard Princess Zelda say the food is excellent. I’ll let you know. Please don’t worry about me. Before you know it I’ll be home again, and then the two of us can go out and play.”

Everyone enjoyed the meal, and they bought some extra crabs to take back to the Domain. Then the family walked back together to the castle moat area. It was early evening and time to say goodbye.

Lapha went over to speak with Linky.

“You take care of yourself, Linky, and Tab me every day about what you’re doing,” said Lapha. “I worry about you, especially in the water by yourself.”

“Come here, Laff,” said Linky as he reached out and hugged her. “I promise I will message you every day. I’ll miss you, too, you know. You’re the best sister! And don’t worry about me. I don’t think I’ll be doing much swimming. And I’m probably the best swimmer here anyway with all you taught me. Maybe I can tell you what we’re studying. I know you’re interested in those things.”

“Yes, I am,” said Lapha as she hugged him back. “Tell me all about the class each day. It won’t be the same at home without you. And you’d better keep your promise! You may be bigger than me for now, but I’m still your older sister, and you should do what I say.” 

“I will, Sis,” laughed Linky. “I love you, and that will never change no matter how big either of us gets.”

Meanwhile, Mila was talking with Midon.

“Take care of yourself and remember to get some water time each day,” said Mila. “I know you’ll do well. And keep an eye out for Linky when you can.”

“Thanks, Mi,” said Midon. “I will, and I’ll do my best. Take care of yourself and Laff. I’ll miss you, but it will go fast, and I’ll be home soon.”

“I know you’ll be looking at your Tab a lot, so you have no excuse not to return my messages,” said Mila. “If you ever get to mine after reading all of Larena’s.”

“Very funny, Sis,” laughed Midon. “I think I can manage both.”

Then they hugged each other. Finally, Mipha and Link hugged Linky and Midon.

“Do your best and take advantage of this special opportunity,” said Link. “You’ll be happy later knowing you did.”

“We will do our best, Dad,” said Midon. “Just like you always taught us.”

“And let us know how you are,” said Mipha. “We’ll be thinking of you every day.”

“We will, Mom,” said Linky.

It was finally time to head home. The rest of the family dove into the water waved goodbye and swam off.

“Let’s go Linky,” said Midon as he put his arm around him. “We should get our things organized and our rooms ready before our big day tomorrow. But come to me with any problems. We’re doing different things, but we’re in this together. My room is right next to yours, so don’t hesitate to come to me.”

“I feel better knowing you’re here, Mido,” said Linky. “I do feel a little intimidated by the castle and everything.”

“Don’t be,” said Midon. “There’s a lot of Dad in you. Have confidence in yourself. You’ll do fine. But I’m here if you need me, and that’s what brothers are for,” said Midon. 

It was evening by the time Mipha, Link, Mila, and Lapha returned home. The house was quiet. Nobody felt like talking. 

“Laff, you’re staying with me in my room tonight and for as long as you want,” said Mila. “I could use the company, and the pool is big enough for two.”

“Thanks, Mi,” said Lapha. “I could use the company, too.” 

Then Lapha’s Tab beeped and her mood brightened.

“Linky says goodnight to everyone,” she smiled. “He did keep his word!”

“He’s like his Dad,” said Mipha. “He will keep his word, so expect a message every day. We’re all thinking about how much we miss them now, but tomorrow I want to see some happy faces. This is a great opportunity for both of them, and we should be happy, not moping around looking sad. At dinner, we each will share what we heard from them that day. Agreed?”

Everyone did. Mila and Lapha retired to Mila’s room, Mipha and Link to theirs and the pool of water there.

“We need to stay here in the Domain until Mila and Lapha feel better,” said Mipha. “I knew Lapha would miss Linky.”

“I agree,” said Link. “But I think they’ll get over it pretty soon. As you said, it’s a good thing, not a sad one. But once both of them are feeling alright, I can’t wait to see Faron with you, and especially the underwater areas I never saw before.”

Mipha brushed his hair back as they relaxed in the pool together. 

“You know, I will miss running my hand through your soft head of hair, sweetheart,” said Mipha. “But on balance it’s worth it. The underwater experience outweighs it.”

“It shows how much I love you to give it up,” laughed Link. “But I agree. The underwater experience with you is unbelievable! You’re a different person. Or at least you seem like one to me. But thinking more about it, I guess I’m actually the different person, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re still Link. Did you think you could fool me again, sweetheart?” laughed Mipha. 

Then they smiled at each other, at their little inside joke. It was the smile of two people who shared a secret. But this smile definitely was flirtatious. 

Yes, they also had their shared memories, Link thought, many of which were indeed romantic. And the love of his life, the dream he awoke to each morning, was right here beside him. He could kiss her right this moment. What was he waiting for? 

He leaned forward, and they kissed. It was a long kiss, a passionate kiss, a kiss that grew more erotic the longer it lasted. If only he could hold his breath longer! He paused to finally catch his breath, and she smiled at him. 

“I can do short kisses, too,” she laughed as she gently stroked the side of his face. “They work for me. Longer ones are just more pleasurable. Don’t you agree, my love?”

“I do agree,” said Link as he held her in his arms. “And I can’t wait for the chance to share one again. But right now any kiss with you feels pleasurable. So, let’s enjoy the journey.”

“I’m sure we will, sweetheart,” said Mipha as they kissed again. 


	73. Midon and Linky at Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midon and Linky begin their classes at Hyrule Castle, and it gives them a chance to grow closer. Linky shares his feelings with Midon about his place in the family. Princess Zelda shares some thoughts of her own with Linky. Mipha and Link briefly discuss their plans.

It was their first day of class at Hyrule Castle, and Midon and Linky briefly wished each other good morning as they prepared to go their separate ways. Midon was headed to breakfast with the other trainees in a room set aside for that purpose. Linky was getting the royal treatment, joining Princess Zelda and her family for breakfast.

“I’m feeling a bit nervous,” said Linky. ”I’m not used to being alone with such important people."

“Take a deep breath, Linky,” said Midon. “I understand that works to calm Hylians. And let me help you think about this. Dad is one of the most important people in the recent history of Hyrule. Don’t you realize that? And Mom is next in line to be Zora ruler and a Champion. You’ve been living among important people your whole life. Don’t feel intimidated. And besides, Linky, everyone here likes you. Just be yourself, and you’ll do fine.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Linky.

They hugged and then headed off.

When he arrived, Midon was the only Zora at breakfast. There were four other trainees: three Sheikah and a Rito. The breakfast was buffet style and included some fresh fish, of which Midon took a generous portion. The three Sheikah trainees seemed to know each other already and were sitting together, but the Rito was sitting by himself. Midon sat down next to the Rito, and they introduced themselves.

“Hello, I’m Midon, and you are?” said Midon.

“Tanlon,” said Tanlon. “Pleased to meet you. It looks like you and I are the strangers and the big fish eaters here.” 

Tanlon also had a generous helping of fish on his plate.

“Yes, it does,” laughed Midon. “But fish comes naturally to both of us, doesn’t it?”

“I’m excited about the class. How well did you finish in the rune competition?” said Tanlon. “I finished fifth.”

“I finished third,” said Midon.

“Congratulations!” said Tanlon. “I think we are the top five finishers in the contest, or at least that had something to do with our selection. I heard that Dr. Purah herself will be speaking to all of us for our first day of class. I have heard a lot about her from some of the people in my village.”

“Yes,” said Midon. “I have heard her mentioned several times as well. I gather she is quite talented.”

After breakfast, everyone adjourned to a classroom and took a seat. The instructor, Dr. Phanlon, was present and he addressed the class.

“Welcome, all of you, to this year’s trainee class,” said Dr. Phanlon. “This is my third year teaching this class, and each time I find it fascinating to see how each student’s talent develops. We will be spending a month working together, and in the end, you will be capable of doing some amazing things with the tools you will have. I urge you to work hard. As is customary on our first day of class, the head of our science department, Dr. Purah, will speak to you and take questions. So, without further ado, please welcome the head of the Hyrule science department, Dr. Purah.”

Dr. Purah entered the room. She was a bit younger looking than Midon expected, but certainly not the child his father had mentioned in one of his stories about his old timeline. Purah got straight to the point.

“Welcome, all of you, to this special opportunity,” said Purah. “You were selected based on the talent we saw in your work, and we want to build on that talent and give you a deeper understanding of Sheikah technology and the ability to work with it and both develop and evaluate runes of increasing complexity. You should understand that this month-long class is only intended to get you started. There is still a great deal for you to learn afterward. But this class will give you the foundation you need to move on. Dr. Phanlon is a Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule and an excellent instructor. I have personally worked with him on some projects and can vouch for his capability. I want to give you my brief perspective on Sheikah technology, greet all of you, and give you a chance to ask me any questions.”

Dr. Purah paused for a moment. 

“Alright,” said Purah. “You can read more about all this in the course materials you will receive, but I wanted to summarize. Sheikah technology is primarily based on the control of a substance we call ancient energy. This energy can be used for many purposes, just like the power of the wind can be used for such diverse things as pushing a boat, turning a windmill, flying a kite, or drying clothes. You do not need to understand the nature of ancient energy, but you do need to know enough to control it and safely use it. One of the objectives of this class is to enhance your ability to develop Tab runes. You have all submitted runes judged to be well made, and so you are all off to an excellent start. Now as to runes in general, there are several types. There are passive runes that measure material things and report on them, like the temperature. There are active runes that work only in a Tab environment, like sending and receiving messages or reading a book stored on a Tab. Then there are active runes that can affect physical things, such as the lifting of metal objects. And finally, there are active runes that can change the characteristics of a living person. The latter two types of runes are considered advanced runes, and you will not be working with those in this class. They are difficult to develop and dangerous even to test. Your development materials will not allow the creation of any such runes. At the outset, you will be working on passive runes that measure and report on the physical environment. Then you will move on to active runes that work exclusively in a Tab environment. Are there any questions?”

One of the Sheikah students raised a hand.

“Dr. Purah, when will we be allowed to work on runes that can interact with the environment or the characteristics of a living person?”

“That depends on your talent and ability,” said Purah. “For most, if not all of you, the honest answer is ‘never.’ For any of you that show sufficient talent, I personally conduct a class on the development of that kind of rune. But I do not want to raise anyone’s hopes. I have taken only a very few students over the years, and in most years no one qualifies for that class. Just do your best, and we will see. Are there any more questions?”

No one had any, so Purah went to each student and individually greeted them. She finally came to Midon.

“Welcome, Prince Midon,” said Purah. “I was quite happy you showed such talent and were selected. I know your father quite well, of course. He and I have worked together many times, and he is quite an extraordinary individual. I am sure he and your mother are both proud of you.”

“They are, Dr. Purah,” said Midon. “And I am looking forward to bringing more of a water perspective to some of the development work.”

“That would be most welcome,” said Purah. “You are the first Zora to have been accepted to this class, and we welcome your fresh outlook.”

After Purah had a chance to greet everyone, she left, and the class began.

Meanwhile, Linky was having breakfast with Princess Zelda before their class.

“Is there anything special you would like to eat, Link?” asked Princess Zelda. “Your sister seemed very concerned about your diet.”

“I can actually eat just about anything, Zelda,” said Linky. “I’m used to eating fish because of my family, and Lapha is used to looking out for me. So, she worries more than necessary. But thank you. Whatever everyone is having is fine.” 

After breakfast, Linky and Zelda met their tutor. Dr. Janson was also a Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule.

“In this class,” said Janson, “We will briefly study how Sheikah technology works, and then spend most of the class on how to use the technology. It is more of a practical course, stressing application, not theory. In the end, you should both be very comfortable using all the devices Sheikah technology makes available to you and understand how to use them as well as possible future advancements. This includes learning all the features of your Tabs as well as more active tasks such as learning to drive motorized cycles or the new small motorized watercraft recently developed. It is a very hands-on class, and I hope you will both benefit from it and enjoy it. Let’s start with your Tabs. I bet you don’t know all the features available.”

Midon and Linky met up at their rooms after dinner.

“How was your day, Linky?” said Midon.

“Interesting,” said Linky. “I’m looking forward to the class. The instructor seems very knowledgeable. You?”

“Fascinating,” said Midon. “I can’t wait to get familiar with the tools we are getting to code runes.”

“Did you swim today yet?” said Linky. 

“No, not yet. I’m going now,” said Midon. “Want to join me?”

“Sure,” said Linky. “Let’s go. I could use the exercise.”

They both swam together in the castle moat area for a half hour or so, Midon doing some deep dives and leaps. When they finished, they sat together on the dock while Linky dried off.

“Are you keeping current with your messages?” said Linky. “I already Tabbed Laff about today.”

“I got two from Larena, and one from Mila,” said Midon. “I answered all of them. And I sent Mom and Dad a message we were both doing fine.”

They looked out across the moat as the sun was near setting. 

“You know, in my class, I’ll learn how to drive a motorized cycle and a motorized watercraft,” said Linky. “Do you think Mom and Dad will let us get either one?”

“Maybe,” said Midon. “But don’t get your hopes up. They may get one, but I bet they’ll both say you’re still too young to drive it.”

“Yeah,” said Linky. “I could remind them Dad was already a soldier at my age, but it probably wouldn’t matter. They keep treating me as a child.”

“It may not seem fair, Linky, but don’t rush it,” said Midon. “Especially for Mom and Laff, it’s hard to see you growing up so fast.”

“I know,” said Linky. “But I can’t really help it, can I? And Laff especially still treats me like a small child. It was kind of embarrassing the way she behaved with Zelda.”

“Yes, I can see that,” said Midon. “And she was probably wrong. But try to understand things from her perspective. When Laff was still small, I used to play with you and look out for you, and Mi did the same for Laff. But later, when Laff was old enough, she started looking out for you, Linky, making sure you were treated well when playing with her friends and helping you with water games. You became her little brother to take care of, especially because you couldn’t swim as well as everyone else. She doesn’t know how to handle that you’re suddenly more mature than her. By the time she has her growth spurt, you’ll be a full adult. No one is saying you shouldn’t grow up. But try to understand the family you’re part of and their feelings. Laff will eventually adjust to the fact you’ve passed her by. She just needs some more time to come to terms with it. But if it bothers you too much, I can ask Mi to talk to her.”

“No, no, please don’t do that, Mido,” said Linky. “The last thing I want is to hurt Laff’s feelings. I guess I shouldn’t mind being Laff’s little brother as long as she wants to keep thinking of me that way. You’re right, she always tried so hard to make sure I could play with her friends and didn’t feel embarrassed or left out, even though I could never play in the water as they do. She wanted to make me feel like I belonged with all of you in the Domain, even though we all know I’m different. And I know she did it because she cared about me and my feelings. I should be grateful, not resentful.”

“Just be patient, and everything will work out,” said Midon.

“I know. But speaking of our family, sometimes I feel like I don’t fit in, Mido,” said Linky. “Now Dad wants to spend more time with Mom as a Zora. I used to think if Dad, as a Hylian, could fit in with all of you, then so could I. But now I’m not so sure. When Dad turns into a Zora, I still love him, but it feels strange to me. All of a sudden I feel alone in the family. I even feel that maybe the family would have been happier if I was born a Zora too.”

“Have you told Mom or Dad any of this, how you feel?” said Midon. 

“No, of course not,” said Linky. “Can’t you see how happy Mom is when Dad’s a Zora, how happy they both are? I don’t want to ruin that for them or make them think they should give up that special time together because of me. I just need to get over it.”

“No, Linky, this is more serious than just getting over it,” said Midon. “I’m glad you told me how you feel. We need to talk. First of all, remember it was only out of duty that Dad first transformed into a Zora, and then he worried we wouldn’t accept him. He didn’t do it for pleasure. But then Mom and Dad got to experience something they never thought they could, and they want to do so again for a time. But you know Dad will transform back to a Hylian. That’s who he truly is. And as much as they love their time together as Zora’s, Mom fell in love with him as a Hylian. So, a Hylian has been part of this family since day one.”

Midon paused for a moment, then went on.

“Now, as for you, Linky, you are completely mistaken about how your family feels about you,” said Midon. “The truth is almost exactly the opposite of what you said. If you think Mom looked happy to be with Dad as a Zora, you should have seen how happy Mom was after you were born! Mi and I were about ten years old back then, and we both remember it. Mom was so excited and so thrilled to have a Hylian baby. She studied how to raise you, and talked with Grandfather about how happy she was that Dad would have a little boy like him to play with and raise. Though at the beginning Mom didn’t give Dad much of a chance to do anything with you! Mom spent much more time taking care of you than Laff, or any of us. As was normal for a Zora baby, Laff was happy to play in the water on her own, and Mom cared for her as any good Zora mother would. But Mom was forever cuddling you, carrying you in her arms, kissing you, feeding you, and rocking you to sleep. She felt so lucky to have you, Linky. Mom needed to care for you much more and much longer than the rest of us, and Mom loved every minute of it. Dad used to complain she was taking all the time with you! He joked the only time he got to see you was when you were sleeping, and not always then either if Mom was cuddling you. You made Mom so happy, Linky. Grandfather, Uncle Sidon, Mi and I, were also all happy and excited to have you in the family. And Laff grew to love you in a special sisterly way. Don’t ever say anyone in the family wished you were anything but what you are. That is completely untrue. Don’t you remember Mom taking such good care of you?”

Linky thought for a moment.

“Yes, I do remember,” said Linky. “But thanks for reminding me, and you’ve made me feel much better. You’re not such a bad brother after all.”

“I’m the best you’ve got, little brother,” laughed Midon. “Now just take each day as it comes and be sure you enjoy your chance to school with the Royal Family and the future Queen and ruler of Hyrule.”

“Thanks for making me nervous again,” laughed Linky.

“I’ve decided you’re better off nervous than thinking too much,” laughed Midon. “It’s getting dark now. We should be getting back.”

Midon put his arm around Linky as they headed back to their rooms for the night.

The next day in Midon’s class each student was provided with equipment to develop runes, similar to what had been available in their classes at school, but more powerful. Midon looked forward to getting familiar with it and spent most of the day working on it. 

And later that day, after dinner, Zelda was walking with Link in the castle courtyard. The weather was mild, perhaps another hour of daylight remaining. 

“You’re very quiet today, Link,” said Princess Zelda. “Are you feeling homesick?”

“No,” said Link. 

Princess Zelda looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“Okay, yes, I guess I am a little,” said Linky. “But having my brother here is a big help.”

They walked together quietly for a minute.

“Zelda, do you ever feel like your family doesn’t want you to grow up?” said Linky. "I know it’s complicated for me because most of my family are Zora’s. But I feel like my family, or at least some of them, wants me to stay a child. Speaking of that, I should apologize for how my sister Lapha behaved.”

“No, there’s no need to apologize,” said Zelda. “She was just worried about you, and I thought it was sweet of her. It didn’t bother me. You’re lucky you have a brother and sisters who care about you. And I understand we grow up faster than Zora’s.”

Zelda paused.

“But you know, it’s funny you say that,” said Zelda. “In my family, it’s exactly the opposite. I think Mother wants me to grow up as fast as possible. She doesn’t admit it, but I can sense she can’t wait for me to turn seventeen so I can finish my training at the Shrine of Wisdom. I think it’s because of what my mother went through. She told me she was never properly trained by her mother, that it was your mother, Link, who helped her learn how to access her sealing power. And so, she sometimes worries she didn’t seal Ganon away as well as if she had been better trained, that Ganon might return sooner than we all expect. She doesn’t like to talk about it, but I know it bothers her. She wants me fully trained in case anything should happen to her. But Father thinks she is worrying unnecessarily, and that Ganon is sealed away for a very long time." 

“I hope so,” said Linky. “If Ganon returned soon it would mean my Dad would have to battle it again. He still holds the darkness sealing sword. He showed it to my class not too long ago.”

“Yes, that’s true,” said Zelda. “And I think that’s why my mother wants your father always to be ready for that possibility. Hopefully, it will be another generation of hero that has to deal with that. Anyway, since Mother became Queen, I can see she feels more responsibility for everyone’s safety. But let’s talk about happier things!” 

They walked some more.

“Do you know what you want to do as a career yet, Link?” said Princess Zelda.

“I am thinking about becoming a knight, like my Dad,” said Linky. “But my parents keep telling me I shouldn’t feel I have to do that. So, I don’t know yet. I guess it’s nice for you, that you don’t have to worry about any of that. You already know your career.”

“Nice? Yes, for better or worse, my career is pretty much set,” laughed Princess Zelda. “You may think this odd, even selfish of me, but sometimes I wish it wasn’t, that I could choose to be what I want to be. But as Mother tells me, with privilege comes responsibility, and I should feel honored. I have the privilege of being a princess, and the honor of carrying the blood of Hylia. And with all that comes a sacred duty to Hyrule. And she’s right. I am honored, and I will live up to my duty, just as she did, and everyone expects me to. But it just feels strange to have your whole life decided for you from the moment you were born, no choice at all in life.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Zelda,” said Linky. “But I can’t appreciate what you must feel. I never thought about it. I always imagined you would be living any girl’s dream of being a princess.”

“I’m not complaining,” laughed Zelda. “It is a wonderful life, and I’m delighted. It’s just different, and sometimes I think about that.”

Meanwhile, back in Zora’s Domain, life went on as usual for Mipha and Link, while Mila and Lapha enjoyed the time off from school. As Link had predicted, after a week or so the family became accustomed to Midon and Linky being away, relying on messages to keep in touch. And as promised, they each shared at dinner what they learned that day.

But by the middle of the second week, Larena and Mila were getting annoyed at the auto-reply messages they kept getting from Midon, and Larena finally sought out Mila.

"Princess Mila, may I have a word?” said Larena as she caught up with Mila one morning in the plaza.

“Of course, Larena,” said Mila. “And please just use my name.”

“Has Midon been answering your messages?” said Larena. “For the last three days, all I get is a Tab auto-reply that he is beached with work.”

“Same here,” laughed Mila. "Don’t worry. I think he’s trying really hard to do well and needs to focus on his work. You know he gets like that sometimes. He used to skip meals when he was working on his rune project.”

“Yes, I know,” said Larena. “But whenever he did that before, he was here in the Domain, and I could go look for him. It’s frustrating when he’s so far away. But you’re sure he’s alright, just busy?”

“I can have my brother Link talk to him,” said Mila. “Link and my sister exchange messages every day. I’ll find out how he’s doing and let you know. But I’m sure he’s fine. If anything were wrong, my brother Link would have told us.”

“That’s a relief to know and very kind of you,” said Larena. “Thank you.”

“Not at all,” said Mila. “Are you busy right now? I could use some company.”

“Oh, yes, of course, that would be nice, Mila,” said Larena. 

“Come, we can swim and talk,” said Mila. She dove into the water on the lower level of the Domain and Larena dove in after her.

“How is your sister, Mila?” said Larena as they floated next to each other.

“She’s fine. Taking a nap right now,” said Mila. “She stayed up late reading. How about your sister?”

“My parents are watching her,” said Larena. “She’s very playful. I was thinking of taking her to the lake later.”

Larena paused for a minute.

“Mila, does Midon ever talk about me with your family, like at dinner or other times?” said Larena.

“Sometimes,” said Mila. “Usually only when we ask. But you know how he is. He’s a little shy and very private and doesn’t like to talk about his personal life. I think he gets some of that from our father. But whenever we ask him, he’s happy to talk about you. I can tell he’s very fond of you, Larena, and we all like you.”

“I’m delighted to hear that,” said Larena with a smile. “And I’m very fond of him.”

“If you can, why don’t you join all of us for dinner tonight,” said Mila. “Then you can hear what everyone learned today and spend some time with the family. And I’ll invite Kendal so you won’t feel like the only guest.”

“Oh! Mila, are you sure that would be okay? I mean your parents wouldn’t mind?” said Larena.

“I know they will be happy to have you,” said Mila. “And don’t feel you need to bring anything. Just come. So, can you join us?”

“I’ll check with my parents to make sure they don’t need me, but otherwise, yes, I would love to join you,” said Larena. “Thank you so much! I’ll Tab you.”

Mipha and Link had no problem whatsoever with Larena and Kendal joining them for dinner. The dining room usually had six people. Kendal was a knight trainee, following in the wake of his two parents who were both members of the Zora Royal Guard. Larena was an architect apprentice.

“How is your architectural apprenticeship working out, Larena?” asked Mipha.

“I enjoy it,” said Larena. “We are starting by studying the various structures around the Domain. There is some very complex work here, and it is fascinating how portions of the Domain fit together so harmoniously and yet remain structurally sound. I have a lot to learn before I can design anything that elaborate.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” said Link. “As an outsider, when you first arrive here you’re awestruck by the beauty of the Domain’s structure. And at night it is also awe-inspiring with its blue glow. Sometimes Zora architects help other parts of Hyrule since they know we have a reputation for outstanding skill and artistry in that area. So I think you have entered a very rewarding field of work, and one you can learn a lot about from the experts here.”

“And Kendal, how soon before we see you on duty,” said Mipha.

“Another six months,” said Kendal. “Then you may see me patrolling near the reservoir or on one of the bridges. My parents said if I do well I might eventually get promoted to guard all of you.”

“I hope everything goes well for you,” said Link. “If you would like any combat pointers, don’t hesitate to ask me. That is if Mila can part with your company for a while. I may be older, but I can still handle myself.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Kendal. “But that would be an honor. Anytime you are willing I am sure I would benefit.”

The conversation went on into the evening, and eventually, everyone said goodnight. 

“Thank you so much for having me,” said Larena. 

“Thank you from me as well,” said Kendal.

“We’re happy to have you, both of you,” said Mipha. 

“I’ll keep Kendal company on his way home,” said Mila. 

After everyone left, Lapha, Mipha, and Link were home alone.

“I want to finish a book,” said Lapha. “I’m going for a quick swim then back to my room to read. Goodnight.”

The house was quiet again. 

“What about us?” said Link. “Up for a swim? I could use one.”

“Sure,” said Mipha. “Don’t you notice how much you like swimming now? It’s like you can’t get enough of it. Not that I’m complaining. It’s just so different of you.”

“Yes, you pointed that out before,” said Link. “Besides ruining my appetite, the Zora experience has affected my feelings about water. I’m drawn to it somehow now.”

“We can talk on the way to swimming,” said Mipha. “Being drawn to water is fine. I am all the time. But I don’t know how anything in Hyrule could have ruined your appetite. It was a disaster to begin with. If anything, the Zora experience improved it. I know you don’t remember, it’s another lost memory, but when you used to visit me, I would ask you how you were, where you went, what you ate, things like that. I had to work to keep the conversation going. You were so quiet all the time. As for some of the meals you said you cooked, a crab would turn away from them in disgust. I tried to make sure you had some cooked fish whenever you were here. So, you should be thanking me and the Zora experience instead of complaining.”

“Well, okay,” laughed Link. “As usual, I can’t argue with something I don’t remember, but I’m sure you’re right. And I never prided myself on my cooking skill. I only learned enough to survive in the wild, that’s all.”

They got to Ruto Lake and dove into the water. 

“Ah, this feels so good,” said Link as he floated on his back in the lake. Mipha came up alongside him and held his hand.

“Yes, it does,” said Mipha. “Water is the source of all life, and though we can breathe air, we Zora never strayed from it. It’s our true home, where we feel most natural. When we’re away from it, we feel its absence in our deepest thoughts. That’s why I love sharing this experience with you. And it seems you hear the call of water now, too. I think another week or so, and we can consider our Faron trip. You agree?”

“Yes,” said Link. “I like not breathing with you.” 

Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, Midon had finally configured his coding system the way he wanted it and had been very busy with classwork. He had been ignoring his Tab for a while, and now he looked at it. There were fourteen messages from Larena, seven from Mila and two from Lapha. He had better sit down and answer them. He tackled Larena’s first.

“Midon: @Larena - Sweetheart, I am so sorry for ignoring your messages, but I have been terribly busy. I’m fine, and I am enjoying the class. I miss you terribly and can’t wait to feel our fins together again. Love you!”

“Midon: @Mila - Sis, I am so sorry for ignoring your messages, but I have been terribly busy. I’m fine, and I am enjoying the class. I will try to do better. Say hello to the rest of the family.”

“Midon: @Lapha - Hi Sis, good to hear from you. I’m fine. I am saving the course materials to share with you when I return, as you asked. And Linky is doing fine, though I’m sure he is Tabbing you directly. Say hello to everyone.”

Now he could meet Linky for their daily evening swim in the moat. He worried about Linky a bit. Linky had surprised him about how he felt, thinking that his family somehow wished he was a young Zora like Lapha. The reality was so different that the idea he would think that never even occurred to him. But he understood how Linky might have gotten that impression, from people wishing he would stay young longer and trying to fit in as the only Hylian at school and such. And Dad transforming to a Zora had affected Linky more than he let on. Anyway, he hoped their discussion had changed Linky’s feelings. When he arrived at the moat, Linky was already there.

“Sorry, I’m late. I was catching up on Tab messages. You doing okay?” said Midon.

“Yes,” said Linky. “Today we started learning about how motorized vehicles work and the way to operate them. Soon Zelda and I get to drive one. That should be fun!”

“Sounds like it,” said Midon. “And you feeling better about what we discussed?”

“Oh, yeah, I am,” said Linky. “The more I thought about what you said, the more I realized how silly I was. Forget it, Mido. I’m fine, really.”

“You’re sure?” said Midon. “I’ll click tickle you in the water if you’re lying to me.”

“No, I’m good,” laughed Link. “Enough talk. Let’s swim.”

After their swim and while Linky dried off they had another small talk. 

“So, how are you getting along with the princess?” said Midon. 

“Ok,” said Linky. “She’s very polite and considerate. She’s a bit more formal in conversation than I’m used to. I think it’s the tutors she studied under. They probably taught her to be more refined as the Hyrule princess. But we get along fine. She’s just as excited as I am for the chance to drive a motorized cycle or watercraft. But it’s funny. When she’s older, she said, she might not be able to drive those things. It might be considered conduct unbecoming of her position. But for me, it’s just the opposite. When I’m older, I’ll have the freedom to drive all I want to. So I guess being royalty here does have some downsides.”

“True,” said Midon. “So, be happy for what you have and who you are. Ready to head back?”

“Ready, brother,” said Linky. “I’m so glad you’re here with me. I didn’t realize it at first, but without you here I would be a lot more homesick.”

“Me too,” said Midon. “It’s nice to be with family. Race you back? I think I can beat you on land as well as water.”

“Don’t bet on it,” said Linky as they ran back to their rooms. 

Linky won.


	74. Gerudo Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midon and Linky start their third week at Hyrule Castle as Mipha and Link head to North Hyrule. But their plans for a Faron holiday are interrupted once again when a tunnel collapse imperils a squad of Gerudo guards. As their only hope for survival, Mipha takes a drastic step to help with their rescue.

In the north Gerudo Desert past the Karusa Valley, a squad of twelve Gerudo guards was exploring a recently excavated section of the Yiga Clan hideout. The Captain, Farna, was in charge of the team. Exploring and renovating the former Yiga Clan hideout was an ongoing Gerudo project, and was worked on sporadically whenever time and resources were available. The Yiga Clan had used this structure as their main base of operations for many years. It was going on eight years now since the known Yiga Clan had all been destroyed in their failed attack on Hyrule under the disastrous leadership of Dark Link. But their hideout had been complicated to explore. Some areas contained traps, and other areas were hidden. And the Gerudo had other things to occupy their time. So progress exploring all of it was slow.

“This place just goes on and on, doesn’t it, Captain?” said Loda, one of the guards as they walked along the newly opened tunnel.

“Yes, it seems so,” said Farna. “As soon as we think we found everything, something new is discovered, like this tunnel. This is a very ancient structure of ours that the Yiga occupied, expanded and converted to their own perverted ends. I’m glad we’re rid of them.”

They proceeded cautiously and single file through the tunnel, Sheikah lanterns they carried illuminating the passageway. The tunnel was tall enough that they did not have to stoop. Every now and then there were some markings carved on the wall but too faded with age and erosion to read. 

“Have you told headquarters where we are?” said Farna.

"Yes, our Tabs still work," said Loda. "They are monitoring our location. They said to proceed with caution."

"Yes, that's the standing order, isn’t it? laughed Farna. “It almost goes without saying." 

They made their way forward for another 30 minutes, and then the tunnel opened up into a cavern. They stopped and pointed their lanterns around. There was nothing noteworthy, just an empty cavern. The tunnel seemed to continue on the other side. They began making their way across the room and had gotten to the midpoint when suddenly there was the sound of scraping rock and sand. The floor gave way beneath them and screams filled the air as the twelve guards found themselves falling into a cavern below amidst the debris of the floor and one of the walls now collapsing above them. There was screaming, moaning and coughing as sand and dust filled the air.

Farna had landed on her side, and she could tell her left leg, and left arm must both be broken. She groaned as she moved slightly and sat up.

"Attention," said Farna after coughing a few times. "Please, call out your names in the usual order and state your condition if you can." 

Ten Gerudo guards answered in turn. All said they were hurt by the fall and the debris that fell after them, broken bones and internal injuries being the most common. One guard, Ralza, did not call out. As they shone what lanterns still worked around the cavern, she was found lying dead, a large piece of debris having killed her instantly.

Farna checked her Tab. It was too damaged. 

"Does anyone's Tab still work?" shouted Farna. 

"Mine works, Captain, but the signal is very weak," said one of the guards. "I already sent out a distress call. I’m not sure it was received.”

"Alright," said Farna. "We need to wait for a rescue party. Help each other as best you can in the meantime."

Back at Gerudo Town the communications officer, Elena, noticed a brief distress signal. When she tried to contact the sender, there was no response. She immediately notified the officer on duty.

“We received a distress call from Farna’s squad at the Yiga Clan hideout, and they are not responding,” said Elena.

After trying again to contact the party without success, a rescue party was organized. Motorized vehicles were used for Gerudo transport now, sand seals being used only for sport and pleasure. The rescue team sped north to the hideout to investigate. When they arrived and traced the path Farna’s squad had followed, supplemented with the aid of a weak Tab signal, they found their way to the location of the cave in. The area was below them and completely sealed off, save for a small opening. 

“Farna, anyone, are you down there?” called Ganda, the captain of the rescue team as she leaned into the opening.

“Yes, we’re here,” yelled Farna. 

“What is your condition?” said Ganda.

“One killed, the rest of us injured, broken bones and such,” said Farna.

The opening was large enough for a person to be lowered by rope to the floor below. 

“I’m sending down a medical officer by rope,” said Ganda.

The doctor on the rescue team, named Hama, was hitched to a rope and lowered to the floor below. She went from person to person to check their injuries and perform some basic first aid. Then she used her Tab to signal Ganda.

“Captain, the injuries are pretty serious,” said Hama. “They are not immediately life-threatening, but the people here cannot be hoisted up by a rope through the existing opening. Many have broken bones and internal injuries. Can we widen the opening so we can raise these people on stretchers?”

“Let me check,” said Ganda. 

Ganda waved over the engineer of the rescue party, and she examined the hole and the surrounding material.

“I wouldn’t risk it, Captain,” said the engineer. “Attempting to widen this opening could collapse the whole rest of the floor and bury everyone completely. That’s my assessment.”

“Hama, our engineer, says it’s too risky,” said Ganda. “Is there nothing else we can do?”

“I can’t do much more right now, and they definitely can’t be hoisted through that hole,” said Hama. “At least let’s get some food and water for now. And some more medical supplies. I’ll give you a list of what I need by Tab. I’ll try to do what I can, but that is not going to solve the problem. We need to get these people out of here and to a proper medical facility. In the meantime, I am sending up Ralza’s body.”

“Alright, let me notify headquarters. Do the best you can,” said Ganda.

Headquarters was notified of the situation, and another party was sent out with food, water, and the requested medical supplies. The captain of the guard notified Urbosa of the situation.

“The injured guards cannot be evacuated?” said Urbosa.

“No, Chief,” said the captain. “The doctor says they cannot be hoisted on a rope through the ceiling without risking further injury, possibly fatal injury. She is doing all she can, but the conditions do not allow her to treat them the way they need to be cared for. And our engineer says the structure is too unstable to tamper with. Widening the opening is too risky. It could collapse the floor killing everyone. I’m not sure what we can do other than to keep everyone alive and as comfortable as possible for now. If we can’t come up with another idea, we will just have to hoist everyone one-by-one through the opening and pray some survive.”

“The real solution is that they need to be healed where they lay,” said Urbosa. “I know someone who can do that, but she cannot travel here. If only there were water there, but any water is too far away. I will let Zelda know our situation. Perhaps she can think of something. Please keep me informed in the meantime.”

Meanwhile, it was just after lunch at Hyrule Castle.

"This is so much fun, Zelda!" Linky shouted over the noise of his watercraft.

Linky and Princess Zelda were using two of the recently developed personal watercraft to race around the Hyrule Castle Moat. The instructor had explained the controls to them that morning, and now it was time to put their knowledge into action. The devices used by the two students had their speed capped to a safe value. Even so, the two of them were laughing with pleasure as they zoomed around the water.

"I'll race you around the moat!" shouted Princess Zelda.

"You're on!" shouted Linky.

They both revved up their watercraft and took off.

Midon heard the noise and looked out the window of the study room where he was working on his project. Then he smiled and shook his head. Linky may be growing up fast, he thought, but he was still very much a kid. He raised his Tab and took a picture. The family would enjoy seeing this! He Tabbed the picture to Mila, then he got back to work.

Back at Zora's Domain, Mipha and Link were getting ready to leave for North Hyrule. Link planned to transform back to a Zora for a time, and then they were going to enjoy exploring the waterfalls and lakes in the Faron Region. 

"Are you ready?" said Link as he took Mipha's hand. "I'm leaving the Zora Armor behind since I won't need it. And soon we'll be together again the way we both love to be, and enjoying the beautiful Faron lakes and waterfalls."

"I can't wait, sweetheart," said Mipha as she squeezed his hand. "The scenery is said to be so very beautiful there!”

"You're excited about the scenery?" said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "What did you think?"

"Well, ...," said Link.

Mipha cut him off as she gently stroked the back of his neck.

"You're still so easy to tease," laughed Mipha. "Of course I'm excited about us being together, sweetheart."

Then she paused.

"But I hear the scenery is nice, too," Mipha laughed.

They headed to the ferry and were soon aboard. Link had earlier messaged the Sheikah scientist in charge of the transformation shrine about their plans, and he had received a reply that all would be ready. They should expect the transformation back to the Zora blueprint body they had stored to take about three hours.

Mipha and Link settled down in their seats on the ferry, their arms around each other. They both looked across the harbor as they waited for the ship to leave, the boat rocking gently up and down on the waves. It was mid-morning, and a warm sun reflected off the blue-green water.

“I haven’t seen you wear this outfit in a long time,” said Mipha as she turned to look at Link. “You used to wear this sometimes when you visited me.”

“Yes, it’s just my basic Hylian outfit,” said Link as he stared at the water. “It’s probably the third or fourth one I’ve owned. I can’t remember. My outfits suffered a lot of wear back then when I was wandering everywhere.”

“Do you miss those days, Link?” said Mipha. "Do you wish you were still off adventuring and saving Hyrule?"

Link turned to look at her.

“Would I trade now for then?” said Link. “Absolutely not. I found love and happiness with you and our family. Nothing can ever top that.”

Link paused for a moment. Then he stared back out at the water as he continued.

“But you know me too well,” said Link. “You knew that wearing these clothes again would bring back some memories for me. I guess everyone remembers fondly some times in their younger life. And it’s easy to recall the fun and excitement, the thrill of exploring the unknown, the satisfaction of overcoming new challenges. It's easy to remember all that and forget all the bad times that came with it. I also need to remember the loneliness, the heavy feeling of responsibility, and the fear of failure I carried."

Link turned back to look at her.

"I told you on our wedding day I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if that were the only way for us to be together. And I still would. But otherwise no, I don’t miss it. I’m glad it’s over, and we have each other now and a life to share together,” said Link. 

Mipha leaned over, and she kissed him.

“That’s the best answer,” said Mipha. "I love you."

When departure time arrived, there was the customary safety announcement, and then they were underway. 

"It's a relaxing ride, isn't it?" said Link as they watched the shoreline pass by.

"Yes," said Mipha as she snuggled against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like how fast it gets us there, and the sooner, the better."

He stroked her forehead, and she smiled back at him. 

"Father seemed quite excited to have Lapha and Mila in his care," said Link.

"Oh, he loves having more time with them," said Mipha. "He is going to get them their favorite food, maybe even some presents. As I told him, they’ll be sorry to see us return."

"I'm happy they've gotten over Midon and Linky being away," said Link. "It's another example of how much Tabs have improved our lives, being able to keep in touch like that. Messages make all of us feel so much closer when we’re apart. When we were young, we had to rely on letters."

"Oh, speaking of that, do you remember any of the letters you wrote me?" said Mipha.

"Well, you know, my memory issues," said Link. "I don't recall any. Did I send you any letters?"

"I can answer that for you, sweetheart," said Mipha. "No, never, not a single one, ever. Not in all the time you knew me did I ever get a letter from you. Except for that one time you sent me a brief note that you were planning to visit me without the princess accompanying you. That was the time I saw you at Ruta. That’s it. That’s the extent of your correspondence with me before we married."

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I must have been too busy to write, you know, training and guarding ... Anyway, I am sorry. I should have written to you. But I don't doubt you were on my mind. I mean, I always came to visit you when I could."

"Yes, there's that," said Mipha. "But I would have liked to know you thought of me when we were apart. Anyway, let's not spoil the mood. How about another kiss?"

They kissed then settled back in each other's arms. 

It was as they neared the port area in North Hyrule that Link's and Mipha's Tabs both went off. Link looked down, and it was a message from Zelda to call her at once. Was something wrong with one of the children? He quickly called while Mipha listened as well.

"Zelda, is everything okay? Are the children alright?" said Link. 

"The children are both fine," said Zelda. "But I have received some bad news from Gerudo Town. The Gerudo have suffered a terrible accident. I am reaching out to you to see if you can think of any way Mipha can help."

"What happened?" said Mipha.

"A squad of twelve Gerudo was exploring a part of the Yiga Clan hideout when the entire floor in that section collapsed into an underground chamber. All but one survived the fall, but they suffered broken bones and internal injuries. There is only a small opening into the underground chamber, big enough to send food, water, and a person down. They cannot dig it open for fear of collapsing the chamber further. A doctor was sent down to tend to the wounded, and she has done the best she can. But she said the injuries are too serious to try lifting any of them out. Their only hope is finding a way to heal them in place, where they are."

"You know Mipha can't survive in the desert, Zelda," said Link. "I don’t know how she can possibly help. Can the doctor not do any more for them?"

"Apparently not," said Zelda.

"I'm sorry," said Link. "I don't know what else we can do."

“Wait a moment,” said Mipha. “Link, you transformed into a Zora to help Hyrule when you needed to battle underwater. Why can’t I transform into a Hylian?"

Link was stunned speechless for a moment.

"I don't like the idea, Mipha," said Link. "You know there is some danger to that process. And how do we know your healing power will even still work? If it is up to me, I think it's too risky. There must be some other way. But, of course, it’s your decision, not mine.”

Mipha thought for a moment. Then she gave her answer.

"Zelda, I will help them," said Mipha. "I was granted this healing power to help others, and I need to try. We are actually almost in North Hyrule now. I will speak with the Sheikah scientist there. But you know this will take a few weeks."

"Yes, I know," said Zelda. "And the doctor will tend to the injured as best she can during that time. All we can do is try. Let me know if there is anything I can do. And thank you! You are a brave Champion, as always."

Zelda ended the call.

"I can understand you wanting to do this," said Link. "But I'm scared."

“Now you know how I felt when you transformed,” said Mipha. “But I could never live with myself if I didn’t try, knowing there is a chance of saving them. My heart tells me this is the right thing to do.”

When they arrived in North Hyrule, they explained the situation to the Sheikah scientist in charge of the transformation process.

"I see," said the scientist. "This is obviously quite a bit different from what we planned. It can be done, but it does entail more risk. Are you sure you wish to do this? You wish to transform into a Hylian?"

"I believe I must try," said Mipha. "I will trust my prayers for success will be answered."

"Very well," said the scientist. "We will start getting things ready. I will need some additional help to do this. Let me gather two of my colleagues.”

The scientist went off to find some help.

"I will let Father know," said Mipha. "I hope he can handle it. And he will need to tell Mila and Lapha. You should let Midon and Linky know."

"This is all so unexpected, Mipha," said Link. "I'm still in shock. I don’t know what to say. I pray that no harm will come to you. I need you. Your family needs you.”

"I know. Try not to worry,” said Mipha. “But if something does happen to me, you have a family now that needs you too and loves you. You won’t be all alone this time. Do you want to go home and be with our family? You can't do anything here. And maybe you should be home for the children. Midon and Linky will be returning from Hyrule Castle in a couple of weeks."

"No, I need to be here," said Link. "I can't relax while this is happening and I think it makes more sense for me to message them about how things are from here. Father will be happy to look after them, not that Mila and Midon need any looking after. I can stay at the inn in Queen Faray's Domain and stop by here every day to check on things. I will pray every chance I can for you. I love you so much. I wish you didn’t need to do this.”

"And you know how much I love you," said Mipha. "But let's be optimistic. The Sheikah here are quite capable, and I have confidence in them."

The scientist and his two colleagues had returned by now and were finishing calibrating the equipment. 

“We’re ready now,” said the scientist. “We can begin whenever you are.”

Link and Mipha embraced and kissed, then Mipha settled into the chamber.

“We adjusted the chamber slightly to allow some water as well as air to circulate at the outset,” said the scientist. “The water will help maintain you in good health while you're still a Zora and the air will be there for you when you convert to a Hylian. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Mipha. 

"Then just relax and close your eyes," said the scientist. "You will fall asleep. When you wake up, you will have transformed into a Hylian."

Mipha closed her eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness as they closed the chamber lid.

"Now, we let the process work," said the scientist. "We will be watching everything closely day and night, so please try not to worry."

“I understand,” said Link. “But I can’t say I won’t worry. You know how to reach me?”

“Yes, of course,” said the scientist. “Nothing will happen physically to her for over two weeks as the system stores a copy of her current body and builds an internal model of her new Hylian body. During the last week, she will undergo the physical transformation from one body to the other. We will keep you informed.”

“I plan to stop by each day,” said Link. 

Link stared at the chamber and said the first of many prayers to Hylia that all would be well. He hadn’t liked this idea, but he should have known Mipha would do whatever she could to help those in need of her healing power. She had been doing that her whole life. And he had to admit, she was right. It was not all that different from when he had been called upon to help save Gerudo Town from the Yiga Clan, and Mipha worried about him while he was away. That had been back when they were only just starting a family, and it had caused her additional stress that something terrible might happen to him at that precious stage in their lives and when he was too far away for her help. Now he felt the same way, helpless to do anything for her. He left to get a room at the North Hyrule inn.

Meanwhile, back at Zora’s Domain, Mila was having trouble coping with the latest news. King Dorephan had just told her and Lapha about the situation.

“For the love of Nayru, Grandfather, are you serious?” said Mila. “I know there are many wonderful things about this family, and I certainly love being a part of it. But having a normal carefree life is definitely not one of them. Now Mom is going through a transformation? She is becoming a Hylian?”

“Your mother felt she had to try to save those people, Mila,” said King Dorephan. “And there was no other way for her to reach them in the desert. I’m not thrilled about this either, but you know how your mother is. Once she sets her heart on something, nothing can stop her. Right now we need everyone’s prayers for her success and the rescue of those poor Gerudo soldiers who are trapped and injured. You know your mother could not just do nothing and let them die. Her instinct is always to help others. No, your family is not a normal one. Your parents are heroes, and the price we pay is that they are still sometimes called upon to perform heroic actions. It’s who they are until age takes that from them. But I understand and share your worries.“

“I know that’s how Mom is,” said Mila. “But you have to admit, Grandfather, that no family has gone through as much turmoil as ours. I never know what will happen next! There are unexpected time travel events and parents changing races. I will pray for Mom’s success of course. And I will pray they both may actually live to reach old age. But I need a really long swim right now. Come on, Laff. Will you join me?”

“Gladly, Mi,” said Lapha. “I need one, too.”

Meanwhile, Link called Linky and Midon with the news. And then Queen Zelda met with them both as well.

“I’m very sorry about all this," said Zelda. "It is noble and courageous of your mother to do it. I am assured the transformation process is safe, but I realize you may well be nervous about it. I hope you can still concentrate on your work, but I understand if you cannot. I can arrange with your instructors to make special allowance for you. It is up to you.”

Midon and Linky looked at each other. Then Midon spoke.

“I think I can carry on, Aunt Zelda,” said Midon. “I’m pretty far along and continuing to work will help take my mind off everything. Stopping now will only make me worry more. But thank you.”

“I feel the same as Midon, Aunt Zelda,” said Linky. “The class will help distract me. But thank you for offering.”

“Very well,” said Zelda. “But if you change your mind, please let me know.”

Midon and Link left to return to their rooms.

“You okay, Linky?” said Midon.

“Unsettled, but trying to deal with it,” said Linky. "You?"

"I'm feeling okay about it," said Midon. "I think it will be like Dad, a temporary change to solve a problem."

“You know, it’s ironic,” said Linky. “Before we spoke the other day I was feeling like I was the odd person in the family, being a Hylian. I was thinking I would fit in better with a Hylian family. Talking with you helped me get over that. And now I really wish Mom would just stay a Zora, the way she was. That’s the mother I know and love. I feel like I’m suddenly living through a bad case of being careful what you wish for.”

“It will all be okay,” said Midon. “I’m sure it’s only temporary. And she’s the same person who loves you. It’s like what happened with Dad. And when you see her, you have to be careful not to hurt her feelings, too. But we can deal with this.”

Meanwhile, in North Hyrule, Link fell into a daily routine. He would wake up, offer a prayer to Hylia at her shrine, cook breakfast and pack a lunch, head to the Sheikah settlement where the shrine was located and check with the scientists. Then he would eat lunch there, and then take time to send messages to everyone about the situation. Afterward, he would walk around the area. Before leaving he would check with the scientists once again, then head back to the North Hyrule Domain, cook dinner, take a walk around, say another prayer at Hylia’s shrine, and then take another night’s rest at the inn. From the responses to his messages, everyone seemed to be taking the situation as well as could be expected. He didn't doubt, though, that everyone was very anxious about the outcome.

Queen Faray had learned about what was happening and insisted on seeing Link after a week had gone by. A guard caught up with Link as he returned from the Sheikah settlement one evening.

“Master Link,” said the guard. “Her Majesty wishes to see you, but only if you are willing. It is not a command. I was told to tell you Her Majesty understands you have a lot on your mind right now.”

“Of course I will come,” said Link.

“Your Majesty,” said Link as he was ushered into the throne room and bowed his head. “Thank you for seeing me, but as you know my mind is preoccupied with concern for my wife. I fear I am not very good company right now. I hope you will understand and excuse me. Unless of course, this is an official request of me as ambassador.”

“I completely understand,” said Faray. “No, this is unofficial. I only wish to offer whatever help I can. Do not hesitate to ask for anything I can do. Our prayers go with yours for success. I know you haven’t eaten yet. Will you not join me for dinner at least? I would like to catch up with you on things. It has been some time since we last met.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” said Link. “I am very grateful, and I appreciate the company.”

They sat down together, and a meal of porgies was served. 

“Your family is well?” said Faray.

Link described what each of the children was doing, and Faray listened, asking a question now and then. Then Link asked about her family.

“I hope my sister Tila has not made a nuisance of herself,” said Faray. “She seems to have developed quite a crush on your young son. I’ve told her he’s too young, and there are plenty of eligible people here, but her mind seems made up. She even lost her temper with me once, telling me if the people I mentioned were all so eligible then why didn’t I date them! Apparently, she feels very strongly about it. But she is doing quite well with mathematics, so I hope that keeps her busy as well, and not in your family’s way.”

“No, she’s not in our way at all,” laughed Link. “She has always been very gracious and polite to us. And she is a good friend to my eldest daughter, Mila. So, no worries at all about that.”

Link paused for a moment.

“May I ask how Sopha is doing?” said Link.

“She is doing well. She met someone and is married now,” said Faray. “She will be well taken care of, but of course can never be in charge of anything. It’s sad. She was a loving sister once, a long time ago. And she started out with good intentions. But ambition destroyed her.”

“And how is Ambassador Laray?” said Link. “We assumed no news was good news. Has she recovered from her sister Tiray’s murder?”

“She is much improved,” said Faray. “She has friends now and gets out more. She's more cheerful. I doubt she will ever fully recover, she and Tiray were very close after their parents died. But I think she is having a happier life now."

“That’s good to hear,” said Link.

“You noticed, of course, we completed the channel to the Akkala Sea?” said Faray.

“Yes, it makes the journey much quicker,” said Link. "And what happened building it is a cautionary tale about hidden dangers."

They spoke for a while longer, then Faray said she had to see someone and wished Link goodnight, again reminding him she would help in any way she could.

Link went back to his daily routine after that. All the reports from the scientists were that the process was going as planned. 

Eventually, the three weeks were up and today was the day Mipha would awaken. Link arrived at the shrine earlier than usual that morning. He had trouble sleeping the night before and had skipped breakfast, his stomach being too unsettled to even think about food. 

“Good morning Link. Everything looks fine,” said the scientist. “It shouldn’t be long now.”

Link looked around. He saw one of the scientist’s holding a syringe and remembered what it was for. Then he looked away. There was a beeping noise from the mechanism signaling the process was complete. The scientist stood alongside as the chamber lid slowly opened. He reached down and did a quick inspection, then indicated all was well. The syringe was disposed of. Link walked over, looked down into the chamber, and gasped.

He could tell it was Mipha. Her face and expression were very much the same. But she had a nose now and ears and red hair. Her eyes were still closed so he couldn’t tell if they had changed much. The transformation had obviously worked perfectly. The only question now was would her healing power still work?

“She should wake up soon,” said the scientist. “The system created her Hylian body knowing the life expectancy of the Zora race. It mapped her to the Hylian equivalent of her Zora age in terms of percentage of life expectancy lived. That came out at about thirty for her, maybe a tad younger. It may be slightly off in that respect but should be reasonably close. That won’t really matter unless she elects to stay a Hylian. Oh, did you remember to bring any clothing?”

“No, we didn't have a chance. It was a last minute change of plans,” said Link. “And come to think of it, I don’t believe she actually owns any clothing. I’m sorry, can you please get her some?”

“Yes, of course,” said the scientist. “I’ll find a Sheikah outfit for her. You two always forget about clothing, don’t you? When she wakes, tell her to take things slowly. She will be disoriented at first.” 

The scientist went off to find some clothing. 

Link dashed off a group message to the family that all went well. Then he stared down at Mipha. It was a strange feeling. It was clearly her, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Her fins were gone, her red skin pigment as well. And she had long hair now, and her legs were longer and thinner. She looked fantastic, quite beautiful, but in a different sort of way. A very delightful kind of way. He decided he had better change the direction of his thoughts. And he wondered how he would look to her now.

Mipha groaned once and blinked her eyes. They were still the same color, a lovely shade of golden amber. Wonderful! She blinked again and then looked at Link.

“Mipha, relax, and take things slowly,” said Link. “The process is over and was a complete success. You’re a Hylian now.”

Mipha tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried again.

“Link, I feel so strange,” said Mipha. 

“That’s normal, sweetheart,” said Link. “I am so relieved you came through this perfectly!”

Mipha blinked her eyes a few more times, then she coughed once.

“Help me sit up,” said Mipha. 

Link put his arm around her and helped her sit up. 

“How do I look?” said Mipha.

“You look absolutely perfect, beautiful,” said Link.

Mipha took some deep breaths. Then she looked down at herself, at her arms and legs and body. She flexed her fingers, stretched her arms, then waited a minute. 

“Okay, I think I’m well enough to get up now,” said Mipha. “We need to get to the Gerudo Desert and help those people quickly. I think we should go.”

“Um, Mipha,” said Link as he helped her climb out of the chamber and stand. “Hylians need to wear clothing in public. The scientist is getting you some now. Don’t you feel self-conscious at all?”

“Oh, of course, clothing," said Mipha looking down at herself. "I should have realized that. But I don’t feel self-conscious. Should I? Don’t I look alright?”

“Yes, you do,” said Link. “In fact, you look a lot better than alright, and, well, we can talk about that later. But you definitely need to get used to wearing clothing, sweetheart.”

The scientist returned with some clothing, a basic Sheikah outfit. Link helped her get dressed. 

“Take things easy for a bit,” said the scientist. “You need to get comfortable with the limits of your new body. And you know about the one-year time limit for a quick reverse transformation.”

“Yes, I will,” said Mipha. “I feel somewhat unbalanced. My head feels lighter and my upper body heavier. I need to concentrate on standing properly. This was all so unexpected. I had no time to study how different my body would be. But come, Link, we need to go.”

“Does your healing power still work?” said Link.

“Good question,” said Mipha. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated as she raised her hand. It began to glow blue.

“It does, thank Nayru,” said Mipha. “Let’s go.”

They made their way back to the ferry, Link holding her hand to steady her. They were soon on their way back. Link notified Zelda the process had worked and they were starting out for Gerudo Town.

“How do you feel?” said Link as they sat together on the ship.

“Strange,” said Mipha. “I keep expecting to feel parts of my body that aren’t there anymore, like my fins. And I’m having trouble getting used to breathing through my nose, but I can take bigger breaths. Another strange thing for me is this hair on my head. I don’t know what to do with it. How does it look?”

“I’m probably not the best person to ask," said Link. "But it looks fine for now. When you have time, I am sure the Gerudo can teach you how to take care of things like that. And we definitely need to get you more clothing. They have all kinds of shops for women in Gerudo Town.”

“Speaking of that,” said Mipha. “While I head to Gerudo Town as fast as possible, perhaps you should go home and get that outfit you showed me that you used to sneak into town?”

“I can ask Sidon to get the clothes for me and meet us at the port with a motorized cycle,” said Link. “Then we can ride together.”

When they arrived at the port, Sidon was waiting for them.

“Sister?” said Sidon. “I can tell it’s you, but you look so different! I know you’re in a hurry, but a quick picture to let the family know.”

Sidon snapped a picture with his Tab, then Link and Mipha mounted the motorized cycle, and after saying thanks, were on their way.

"Are you comfortable?" said Link as they drove along the road at high speed.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," Mipha shouted over the noise. "Just be careful and don't crash us. A lot of people are depending on us."

Link navigated the road, and they stopped briefly at the Gerudo Canyon Stable, then made their way to the Kara Kara Bazaar. One of the Gerudo officers was expecting them. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, Lady Mipha,” said the officer. “I know this is a great sacrifice for you, and we Gerudo will never forget it. We owe you and the Zora people a great debt of gratitude.”

The guards at the bazaar drove Mipha and Link the rest of the way to the disaster site. Then Mipha was lowered into the cavern. Link insisted on keeping her company and was lowered after her. Mipha made her way from guard to guard, treating the most seriously hurt first as pointed out by the doctor. Eventually, all were healed. Then Mipha was hoisted out of the canyon to the cheers and applause of all the guards present, and Link followed right afterward.

“Lady Urbosa wishes to see you both as soon as possible to offer her personal thanks,” said the Captain. “She will meet you at the Bazaar, Lady Mipha, so Link can stay with you.”

On their way to the bazaar, Link spoke privately to Mipha.

“Remember to be careful what we say,” said Link. “Urbosa thinks the last time we saw her was at the twentieth anniversary celebration that we didn’t attend. You know, the Vera incident.”

“Yes, good thinking,” said Mipha. “But you know I still remember everything, right? They transferred my memory.”

“I'm just being cautious,” laughed Link.

When they arrived at the Bazaar, Urbosa was waiting for them. Urbosa had aged quite a bit since her days as Champion, being almost sixty years old now. She had been a contemporary of Queen Zelda's mother, and Queen Zelda herself was just over forty now. But Urbosa had obviously kept herself in shape and looked quite fit. Only her face and voice betrayed her years. She welcomed both Mipha and Link with hugs.

"Now let me look at you, Mipha," said Urbosa. "You make quite an attractive Hylian Vai! Don't you agree, Link?"

"Yes, I certainly do," said Link.

"I must thank you both, and especially Mipha, for doing something so heroic to save my people," said Urbosa. "We will forever remember what you did. What are your plans now?"

"Well, we haven't really had time to make any," said Mipha. 

"Perhaps you should enjoy your time together as Hylians for a while now," said Urbosa. "You can enjoy the beauty of the desert here for one. And perhaps later you could even visit our old friend Daruk. I am sure he would love to see you both, and with some elixirs, he could show you around his area. I know it will bring back some memories for Link. And of course, you could always bundle up and visit Revali. He still has his flight school."

"Yes, those are all good ideas," said Link. "That is if you don't mind, Mipha, staying a Hylian for a bit longer. We haven't really had a chance to discuss it, Urbosa.”

"Let me think about it," said Mipha. "It does make some sense, and it is an opportunity to live in your world for now, Link. I would love to see Gerudo Town first, though."

"Yes, you definitely should," said Urbosa. "And I will escort you there and treat you to some new clothes and some spa and beauty treatment. I think you will be quite pleased. And I suspect your Hylian husband will be, too." 

"Very well then, Urbosa. I am ready if you are," said Mipha.

“I am sorry Link, but you know our rules,” said Urbosa. “You can amuse yourself at the Bazaar until we return.”

Urbosa and her two guards left with Mipha, and Link wandered around the Bazaar. It was already late afternoon, and he was getting hungry. He noticed some new shops had opened in the bazaar, including a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store and a small clothing store. They must have opened these stores so Voe could shop. 

He bought some food and cooked it, then sat down to eat by the western edge of the water, leaning against a palm tree. The air was hot, but it was tolerable under the shade of the tree and next to the pool of water. The sun was sinking in the sky behind him. There was also an occasional breeze that rustled the palm leaves above his head. It was a soothing sound. With all the worry over Mipha, he hadn't slept well the night before. He was feeling drowsy and closed his eyes.

It was early evening before Mipha returned to the Kara Kara Bazaar. The sun had recently set, and the sky was clear. She looked for Link and found him asleep, leaning against a palm tree by the water. Mipha shook him awake. Link rubbed his eyes and looked up. Then his jaw dropped, as he jumped to his feet. 

Mipha was standing there, but she looked entirely different again. In fact, for an instant, he hadn’t realized it was her. Her hair had been cut and styled, she was evidently wearing makeup, and she was dressed in a very appealing Gerudo two-piece outfit. He couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Don’t I look alright?” said Mipha. “They told me this was how Hylian females might like to look, and I followed their advice."

"Well, they certainly got that right!" said Link.

"Why are you staring at me like that?” said Mipha.

“I’m sorry,” said Link. “I’m staring at you because you look so incredible! Not that you didn’t before, but I’m stunned. You look fantastic!”

“So, you do like how I look?” said Mipha.

“Like it? I love it!” said Link.

He did love it. He wanted to take Mipha in his arms this very instant! But he was having a hard time deciding exactly how to deal with this situation. Mipha did look stunning now, irresistible in fact. The Gerudo certainly knew what to do to bring out her natural beauty. But he did not want to suggest to her that he found her more attractive now than before, which would probably upset her and wasn’t entirely accurate anyway. He felt he was equally attracted to her as a Zora or a Hylian. But he had to admit to himself that her new appearance was fascinating, and frankly, very sensual. So, this would be a fine line to walk.

"I’m glad! It would be nice to be together in the water here," said Mipha. "We can take off these clothes now?”

Mipha started to undress.

“Uh, no, wait Mipha,” said Link looking around. “It would be really nice to be together this very moment but, uh, we need to do this a bit differently, or we will attract a lot of attention.”

“What do you mean?” said Mipha.

“I mean we can’t undress in public and, you know,” said Link. “We need to go somewhere private.”

“The water here is not private enough?” said Mipha.

“No, we need to stay near the surface to breathe air now, remember?” said Link. “I suggest we rent a bed at the inn. The beds here are quite comfortable, and it would give us some privacy. Trust me on this.”

“You seem to know a good deal about these matters,” said Mipha. “Are you recalling a time with someone else?”

“No, of course not, Mipha,” said Link. “I’m just trying to use common sense. Right now I can’t wait to find someplace we can be together. You don’t realize how you look and how it makes me feel. I’m dying to start kissing you and getting your clothes off.”

“I thought you wanted me to keep my clothes on,” said Mipha.

“Just come with me,” said Link taking her hand. “I’m having trouble explaining myself.”

Link took her by the hand, and they walked to the inn and rented a soft bed. They chose an upper-level bunk, and they could conceal the bed and gain some privacy with a rug the inn supplied as a curtain. They began kissing, pulled each other’s clothes off, and finally made love as two Hylians. 

Afterward, they held each other as they lay side by side.

“That was very nice,” said Mipha finally as she leaned over and kissed him. “It started out a little differently but ended up feeling about the same. Which was very pleasant. How did you feel?” 

“The same, which means it felt fantastic,” said Link. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Mipha.

She stroked his hair and smiled. 

“You do look a little different to me now,” said Mipha. “But not much. You’re still quite handsome.”

“That’s good to know,” said Link.

“Can we swim now?” said Mipha. "I still do like water."

“Yes, but you will need to wear some clothing,” said Link.

They figured out what to wear and then made their way toward the water. 

"Being a Hylian and dealing with clothes and hair is certainly a nuisance, isn't it?" said Mipha as they walked to the water. 

“Well, people get used to it,” said Link.

The moon was high in the sky now. It was getting a bit chilly, but the water still retained some heat from the daylight sun. They both dove in and swam for a while.

“I still love water,” said Mipha as she floated on her back. “But swimming now is a struggle.”

“I never thought I would ever be here with you,” said Link. “I still love water, too. But I especially still love you! This is so unreal to me. I need to think of all the things we can do together as Hylians before you change back.”

Eventually, they were tired and returned to the inn to sleep. Next morning, after breakfast, Mipha kept fussing with her hair, trying to get it to look right to her. Link finally told her it looked fine. 

“But you know, now that you have ears, a set of earrings might look very nice on you,” said Link. “Many Hylians wear them. And think of it as a small gesture of love and my thanks to you for being such a wonderful wife.”

“I feel funny getting something I won’t be able to wear later on,” said Mipha. “But, well, alright, since you put it so nicely.”

“Let’s check the jewelry store here first,” said Link. "There's a larger one in Gerudo Town, but I can't go there as a Voe."

To encourage tourism, the Gerudo had expanded the Kara Kara Bazaar to include more shops. In particular, as Link noticed earlier, they had opened a branch of the Starlight Memories jewelry store there. The store was really a large enclosed tent. 

Mipha and Link entered the store. The saleswoman had her back turned as they entered, putting away some item in a drawer. When she turned around, Link’s jaw dropped. It was the saleswoman from Castle Town.

“You!” said Link. “What are you doing here?”

"Ah, I recognize you," said the saleswoman. "My sister and I take turns running our two branch shops. It’s her turn to work in Castle Town and my turn to work here. And now I see you have a Hylian 'friend’ as well. What happened to the lovely Zora you were with so recently? Ah, I think I understand! You come to the desert because your Zora mistress cannot follow you here. This way she cannot catch you with your pretty Hylian friend. And as I recall, you said your wife was Zora royalty. So, your wife cannot find you here either. Very clever! You are quite a devious person, aren't you? Or are you going to pretend this lovely Hylian is another one of your daughters?”

"It doesn't matter who she is," said Link. "My wife knows all about her and doesn't mind my being with her."

"So you say!" laughed the saleswoman. "I have never met such an understanding wife, to let her husband travel alone with such a beautiful Vai. You know, I would not have expected such behavior of you. You don’t seem the type, to have a wife and so many mistresses. You have such a quiet, honest, boyish look about you. It just shows how looks can hide the truth about a person. In any case, down to business. What is it you wish to purchase? Because of all your past purchases, I can give you ten percent off the normal price today."

“We’re looking for earrings for my Hylian friend here,” said Link. “And because of all the aggravation you cause me, I think I deserve twenty percent off.”

“Perhaps, let us see what you choose,” said the saleswoman smiling. “I think some ruby earrings would look quite nice on your latest ‘friend’.”

They did end up settling for some ruby earrings, and Link completed the purchase. Then Link helped Mipha put on the earrings.

"They do look quite nice on you," said Link. "What would you like to do next?"

"Can you switch clothes and come with me to Gerudo Town?" said Mipha. "I didn't get to see much yesterday."

"Alright, give me a minute," said Link. "Meet me by that tree over there."

Link went behind one of the rock outcroppings to change so no one would see him. Then he met Mipha at the tree agreed upon. 

"It's going to be a challenge not to laugh," said Mipha as she stared at him. “Would you like to borrow my makeup too?”

"No, and please don't do anything to alert the guards," said Link. "I can tell you, the guards at Gerudo Town take keeping Voe out of their town very seriously. I do not want to be found out."

"So, what is our story?" said Mipha.

"Just two Hylian friends on vacation," said Link. "We're here to shop and visit the spa. That should do."

“And what do I call you?” said Mipha. “Link doesn’t sound right.”

“Oh, um, how about Aryll,” said Link.

“Where did you come up with that name?” said Mipha.

“One of my legendary predecessors had a sister of that name,” said Link. “Think of air, and you can remember it.”

There was a shuttle service now between the bazaar and Gerudo Town, and they boarded when it arrived. It was a speedy trip. They made their way to the Gerudo Town entrance along with the other passengers and entered without incident. 

"Well, that was easy, Aryll," laughed Mipha once safely out of earshot of the guards. "I guess you really do look like a Hylian Vai."

"I do with my clothes on, including this nuisance of a veil," said Link. "Where to now?"

"Let's walk around first and see everything," said Mipha. "This may be my only chance to be here. I admire their architecture. It’s crude but fits the environment. And they do have a good deal of water flowing everywhere, which enhances things. You liked it here?”

“It was interesting,” said Link.

“Because of all the females?” said Mipha.

“No, that wasn’t it,” said Link. “Remember, I was dressed as a female myself. No one had any interest in me. I just found learning about their culture interesting and helping a few people. And coming here was part of my mission.”

They wandered off to the side of town and came to the Noble Canteen.

“Want to stop for a drink?” said Link. “As a Hylian, you should be able to handle stronger drinks. But maybe later would be better. It’s still a bit early. Maybe we should get some lunch?”

“Lunch sounds good,” said Mipha. “I didn’t see any fish for sale. I guess that’s understandable.”

“Yes, they’re bigger on meat here,” said Link. “It may taste better to you now anyway. But we need to eat somewhere inconspicuous. This veil is a real nuisance.”

They purchased some meat and vegetables, cooked lunch and walked to one of the less used walkways to eat. Link kept an eye out for passers-by and was glad when the meal ended.

“Now do you want to try a drink?” said Link. “They have a special drink here called a Noble Pursuit.”

“Sure,” said Mipha. "I'll give it a try."

They ended up at the Noble Canteen, and each had a Noble Pursuit. Link enjoyed his drink, but he began to think that maybe it had not been such a good idea for Mipha to have had one. She started acting a bit silly.

“Shall we have another drink, Aryll?” said Mipha laughing.

“No, I think we should go,” whispered Link. He was concerned his voice didn’t sound very Vai like.

Link put his arm around her and helped her leave the canteen. She seemed a bit unsteady on her feet. They walked toward the central structure and they noticed some Gerudo entering one of the rooms. Mipha was curious, but Link started to recall what went on there.

“Let’s see what’s going on in here, Aryll,” said Mipha. “It looks pretty popular.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” whispered Link. “This is the barracks. As I recall, in the afternoon they teach a class on how to meet Voe. Since you already met yours, there’s no need.”

“Whatever are you saying, Aryll?” said Mipha in a loud, shocked voice. “I know I’m your only friend, but how can I be sure I have the right Voe in my life? You never want me to be with anyone? You’re that selfish?”

Mipha had been loud enough to draw some attention, so there was nothing Link could say other than give her a look. But she seemed not to notice.

“You should both attend this class,” said one of the Gerudo who overheard and stopped to speak with them. “You Hylian Vai might learn something. I think Hylian Vai are not aggressive enough. And you! You should not begrudge your friend a chance to find true love! A real friend would not expect her to sacrifice that for you.”

The last few remarks were directed at Link, and of course, he said nothing and just bowed his head as if ashamed.

“She is right, Aryll,” said Mipha. “We should take this class together. Come, sit with me.”

Doing anything but what Mipha suggested would have provoked a scene, so he followed her into the classroom and took a seat next to her. The title of the class was “Voe and You,” and was intended to teach Gerudo how to meet Voe in Hyrule since no Voe lived in Gerudo Town. 

Link leaned over and whispered in Mipha’s ear.

“What are you doing?” whispered Link. “Are you drunk? Why are we attending this class? We’re not single kids anymore. And are you trying to get me arrested?”

“Just having some fun,” whispered Mipha. “But I am interested in how the Gerudo meet Voe.”

“Fine,” whispered Link. “But you know this is an interactive class. They are going to expect us to engage, practice things. You can’t just sit here and listen. And if they ask me to practice hugging one of the students, don’t get angry with me.”

“I won’t get angry,” said Mipha. “But you had better not show too much enthusiasm and give yourself away. Maybe you’ll get to practice on me, though. I’d be interested in the teacher’s observations.”

The teacher asked for attention.

“I see we have two new students, and Hylians at that,” said the instructor. “Would you mind introducing yourselves?”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “My name is Mipha, and this is my friend Aryll. My apologies. Aryll’s voice is not what it should be today, but she is not ill. Too much partying and shouting last night I think. And she is a little self-conscious about a cut on her mouth she received at the party, so she prefers to keep her veil on.”

“I see, that's fine,” said the instructor. “Well, in any case, you are both very welcome here. I hope you can benefit from the class and it will help you find the right Voe in your life.”

The instructor proceeded to address the class.

“Now, class, we are going to continue where we left off. Recall we are in a situation where you have met a Voe you think is the right one for you, and you believe he cares for you too, but he cannot be with you for now because of his work. What do you look for to judge his true feelings for you, to see if he is worth staying with, or you should move on? Anyone?”

“I would expect him to write me love letters and express his feelings and say how much he missed me,” said one student.

“Excellent answer!” said the instructor. “We would certainly expect someone who loved us to do something like that. Anyone else?”

Link shrank down in his seat as Mipha looked at him. He tried to ignore her.

“Perhaps he could send me a small gift such as flowers,” said another student.

“Yes, especially if accompanied by a note, a gift would show his interest and that he is thinking about you,” said the instructor.

“Trying his best to visit with me when he could, and expressing his feelings for me when he does,” said another student.

“Yes, if he is able to visit you, that would be good,” said the instructor. “You would hope he was not too quiet or only interested in his work when he sees you.”

“Not spending time with other young Vai, and not talking about other Vai when he sees me,” said another student.

“Yes, that is also a good answer,” said the instructor. “Spending much time with another single Vai is a bad sign that your Voe may be developing feelings for her.”

Link leaned over and whispered in Mipha’s ear.

“Can we please go?” whispered Link. “I can’t take much more of this.”

“No, Aryll, I am learning a lot from this class,” said Mipha. “I don’t want to leave.”

Some students turned around and gave Link a harsh look, including the one who had lectured Link at the doorway. 

“Alright, let us move on,” said the instructor. “Now let us pretend the Voe you love has returned to see you, and you are greeting each other. Please pair up with someone and hug each other as if that was the case. Remember, you are to pretend you have finally seen each other after being apart for a time. And you two Hylians, Aryll and Mipha, please pair up with one of the Gerudo students. I would like us to learn from each other.”

Mipha found a Gerudo to pair up with, and Link was forced to pair up with the Gerudo who had lectured him at the entrance. Great, he thought.

“Alright, now pretend you are seeing each other for the first time now,” said the instructor.

The students all hugged each other and Link reached out and did the same. But he had neglected to make allowance for the difference in height and the next thing he knew the Gerudo slapped him in the face.

The instructor intervened at once.

“What is it Darma, why did you slap Aryll?” said the instructor.

“This Hylian Vai touched me inappropriately,” said Darma.

She explained what happened while Link rubbed his cheek and thanked Hylia his veil had not come off. He looked over at Mipha, and she seemed to be covering a laugh with her hand. But to Link’s surprise, the instructor came to his defense.

“But you are wrong, Darma,” said the instructor. “A Voe might well act like that. You owe Aryl an apology. Aryll actually has an uncanny understanding of how a Voe might behave, and you should thank her.”

Darma apologized, and Link made a gesture acknowledging it.

Mipha began to think this class might become a problem soon. She raised her hand.

“Yes, Mipha?” said the instructor.

“I’m sorry, I need to leave,” said Mipha in a sobbing voice. “After our discussion, I realize the Voe in my life, the Voe I loved so much and gave my heart to, he is guilty of all the things your students gave as reasons I should move on. All the time we were apart he never wrote to me, never sent me presents. I don't know what to do.”

Mipha kept sobbing into her hands, and there were moans of sympathy from the students.

“Oh! I am so sorry, Mipha!” said the instructor. “But better to learn these things now before the relationship gets more serious. I wish you well. Feel free to return to our class whenever you feel able. I am sure we can help you to find the right Voe in your life.”

Mipha thanked her, put her arm around Link, and they walked out of the room. When they were safely out of earshot, Link spoke up.

“You must be drunk,” said Link. "That's the only explanation." 

“Maybe. I am feeling pretty good," said Mipha. "But couldn’t you keep your hands to yourself?”

“It was an accident,” said Link. “But it’s thanks to you I was in that situation. Thank Hylia my veil didn't come off when she slapped me. And that slap was pretty hard. These Gerudo women don't kid around.”

Mipha laughed. 

“You know, you’re lucky I didn’t attend a class like that when we were young,” said Mipha. “You do fit every sign of a person to break up with.”

He could tell Mipha was teasing him. There was a twinkle in her eye he could see, even with her as a Hylian.

“Well, I’ll admit I was hardly an ideal boyfriend,” laughed Link. “I agree I didn’t write letters or send flowers. But both of us were on the shy side, and I know I was terrible at reading your feelings. But I did love you back then, even if it took me so long to recognize it and express it.”

“You know I’m teasing you,” laughed Mipha. “You were always the only one for me, sweetheart.”

They hadn’t noticed two Gerudo walking by. One of them shook her head, and they overheard her saying to her companion that Hylian Vai were very strange.

“Let’s get out of here,” said Link. “I need to get out of this outfit. Let me show you some of the beauty of the desert. There’s a place we can camp out for the night. Let’s get you some warmer clothing from the shop, some food, and I’ll build a fire. And let me introduce you to sand seals.”

They purchased the clothes and food, then Link and Mipha went to rent a pair of sand seals. 

“It’s not too hard,” said Link once outside the Gerudo Town walls. “Just follow what I do.”

To Link’s surprise, Mipha caught on instantly.

“It’s just like gliding in water,” said Mipha. “I just need to balance differently with my new body. What’s the difficulty?”

“None, I guess, for you,” said Link. “Alright, follow me.”

They raced eastward across the sand until they reached the East Gerudo Ruins, the location of the statues of the Seven Heroines. Then they let loose their sand seals. The area was tranquil, and Mipha was in awe at the massive figures.

“These are very impressive,” said Mipha. “They look quite old.”

“Yes, they are,” said Link. “I think their history is lost. But there is an excellent spot we can camp at the top of that statue over there, the one in the northwest with the light near the top. Ready for a climb?”

It was getting close to sunset by the time they made their way to the top of the statue. There was a light here and an area they could sit. Link lit a fire on the uppermost layer of stone before it got dark, while Mipha gazed in every direction. You could clearly see Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar to the west as a hawk flew lazily in the distance, riding the air currents. There was a small sandstorm in the distance as well. In the other direction, you could see Naboris in its standby position atop the mountain.

“This is a very scenic spot with an excellent view,” said Mipha. “You camped here before?”

“Yes, in my original timeline, just for one night,” said Link. “It was before I freed Naboris. I could relax up here and see Naboris rampaging in the distance. It was safe from monsters. Let’s watch the sunset together.”

They stood near the fire, arms around each other, and watched the sunset. The horizon glowed a deep orange-red. Then some stars emerged in a cloudless sky and finally a crescent moon rose from behind the hilltop near Naboris. 

Link leaned over and kissed her. 

“I’m glad I could share this with you,” said Link. “I remember this spot and the pleasure it gave me at the time, finding such a safe location. Being here with you makes it feel special.”

Mipha cuddled up next to him and wrapped a blanket they had brought with them around them both.

“I’m glad, too,” said Mipha. “It is beautiful and peaceful here. I can see why you were fond of the desert. But I’m getting cold now. Help keep me warm?”

When they awoke next morning, they ate some food they had brought, then discussed their plans.

“I think I would like to go home now,” said Mipha. “I enjoyed it here, but I miss our family.”

“Yes, I miss them, too,” said Link. “We can always come back if we want to, as long as you stay a Hylian that is.”

They made their way directly back to Gerudo Canyon Stable, which was nearby. Link rented a motorized cycle, and they were soon underway, headed back to Zora’s Domain.

“I guess it’s my turn now to worry about how the children will react,” said Mipha. “They are all back home now.”

“I’m sure they’ll accept you as well as they did me,” said Link. “And it’s not forever. Now, hold on!”


	75. Hylian Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha, as a Hylian for now, and Link return from the Gerudo area to Zora’s Domain.

"This is fun, but do we need to go so fast?” said Mipha, her arms wrapped tightly around Link as she leaned into his back and sat behind him on the motorized cycle he was driving. They were starting their trip back to Zora’s Domain and cruising along at a good speed on the paved lane of the roadway in Gerudo Canyon. Link was pretty skilled at handling the vehicle and negotiated the bends and curves expertly. But Mipha felt a bit nervous.

“It is fun, and it only seems fast sweetheart,” said Link. “We’re actually going at a very safe speed.”

Mipha held tight as the cycle tilted and they followed a bend in the road.

“You know, I don’t ever remember you holding me so tightly,” said Link. “It feels good, stimulating even. It makes me …”

“Will you please keep your mind on driving!” said Mipha. “I’m not holding on to you to be romantic.”

They leaned left as he negotiated another bend in the road.

“But are you sure you don’t find me more attractive now?” said Mipha. "You seem more attentive lately, and more easily stimulated as you put it.”

Here comes the fine line, Link thought.

“You’re right. I really should concentrate on driving now,” said Link. 

“You can stop or slow down to answer me,” said Mipha.

Link slowed and switched to idea number two, which he had thought of earlier and which was true in any case.

”If I’m more attentive as you put it, it’s probably just the circumstances,” said Link. “I think you look great either way. And as we all know, looks are superficial anyway. It’s the underlying person I love. You fill my life with happiness, and I cherish every moment we’re together. You will always mean the world to me, sweetheart. So, please don’t worry about how you look.”

“That’s very sweet,” said Mipha as she kissed him on the back of the neck. “But you rehearsed that speech, didn’t you? That was a bit much for a spontaneous response from you.”

“Well, I did think about it in advance in case it came up,” said Link. “I felt you deserved a thoughtful answer. But the answer did come straight from my heart.”

“That’s what really matters,” said Mipha. “It’s a nice answer. I’m sorry I keep bringing up how I look, but I feel self-conscious after the change.”

Link sped back up.

“You know, we’re making pretty good progress,” said Link. “But even so it will be lunchtime by the time we reach Gatepost Town. And we’ll have to stay overnight someplace, probably Wetland or Riverside Stable.”

The ride was exhilarating as they wound their way between the beautiful orange sandstone cliff walls on either side of the road. 

“I just can’t get over how dry it is around here,” said Mipha. “It’s picturesque in a barren sort of way. But I could never be comfortable living here, so far away from water.”

“Yes,” said Link. “The desert is a harsh and unforgiving place. You have to give the Gerudo credit for fashioning a home here. But I did always think there was an aspect of beauty here as well.”

“You mean the scenery or all the women in Gerudo Town?” said Mipha.

“The scenery,” laughed Link. “But speaking of the women, that Noble Pursuit drink must have gone to your head. You nearly got me in serious trouble with all your fooling around."

“Yes, I’m sorry about that,” said Mipha. “I did feel a little light-headed after that drink, and it put me in the mood for some fun. I should have been more cautious. But we got through it alright. And I couldn’t stop laughing when you got slapped.”

“I could see you thought that was funny,” said Link. ”But I definitely wasn’t laughing! And what would you have done if my veil came off? Pretend you didn’t know I was a Voe, your so-called good friend Aryll?"

“No, I would have to admit I knew. I would have broken down in tears and told them something close to the truth,” said Mipha. “That you are actually my lover, and I hoped sitting in on the class might improve your sensitivity to my feelings. I would have sobbed as I told them how badly you treated me. That while my heart ached for you each day, you were wandering Hyrule with a beautiful young Vai, neglecting me for weeks on end, and never even writing that you missed me. You left me all alone to burn with jealousy and drown myself in lonely tears. I think I would have gained their sympathy, and they would have forgiven my deception. Of course, after hearing all that they would probably hate you all the more.”

“Yes, I don’t doubt that!” said Link. “The way you tell the story makes me even hate myself! At a minimum, I would have been thrown out of town on my ear. But I wouldn’t be surprised if I was mobbed and beaten by the whole class!”

“Yes, that’s very possible,” said Mipha. “But no worries. I would have healed you afterward.”

Link just shook his head. They continued on their way, and it was early afternoon when they finally stopped at Gatepost Town to rest, refuel and eat a late lunch. Gatepost Town was a newer village and seemed to attract a younger population. The shops were trendier and catered to younger folks as well. It felt good to walk a little and stretch their legs.

A women’s clothing store caught Link’s eye.

“You know, you need to get some more clothes,” said Link. “Those Gerudo outfits are not suitable for other locations we’re going or everyday use.”

“Alright,” said Mipha. “But let’s not buy too much.”

“Just two or three outfits,” said Link. “We can have them delivered to the Domain. But you will need them, trust me.”

They entered the shop, and a saleswoman approached. 

“Ah, I see you are coming from Gerudo Town. What can I interest you in? Have you looked at our Tab catalog?”

“Sorry?” said Mipha.

“Let me show you,” said the saleswoman. 

She helped Mipha set up a rune on her Tab that, when pressed, displayed an assortment of outfits.

“Most of our shoppers prefer to order through their Tab. The clothing can be picked up here or delivered for a small fee. The payment is made through your Tab account. You look to be a standard Hylian size so you can wear anything we offer. We do have a few outfits here in our shop, and this is where we make the clothing.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “Very well, let me look through the catalog first. Thank you.”

They left the store.

“This must be the new way to shop,” said Link. “Maybe you can look over the catalog at lunch if you want. I’m starving. You?”

They walked a bit further, and Link noticed a restaurant. 

“How about here?” said Link.

The restaurant was called ”The Fish and Fowl.”

“If it has fish, it should be fine,” said Mipha.

When they entered the restaurant it was reasonably busy, the air filled with the noise of conversation. The host showed them to a table and left menus.

“I see they live up to their name by only serving meat from fish or birds here,” said Mipha as she studied the menu. “And they serve vegetables as well, of course. They write that they think their dishes are a healthier choice. They got that right, especially the fish part.”

Mipha kept reading the menu.

“Isn’t it a nuisance to have to carry or purchase food? Or if you catch your own, you have to cook it?” said Mipha. “We Zoras can just live off the water.”

“We Zoras?” said Link. “I get the feeling you can’t wait to return to the way you were. But you promised me you would spend some time with me like this so we could travel together to places we otherwise couldn’t. This might be our only chance to do that together.”

“Yes, I know,” said Mipha. “I did promise. But this hair is driving me crazy!”

“It looks fine,” said Link.

Mipha ordered a Hylian Bass dish and Link duck, both with a side order of local vegetables. 

“You just can’t take the Zora out of you, can you?” said Link after the waiter left. “Why don’t you try something besides fish?”

“I’m used to fish, and I like it,” said Mipha. “I’m just not used to eating it cooked. And I don’t like Hylian nails and teeth, by the way. They’re not sharp enough. Do you have any special memories of this place?”

“No, not really,” said Link. “In my old timeline, the place was deserted. I heard everyone abandoned town because of all the monsters. There were a couple of treasure hunters snooping around, but I don’t think they found anything.”

When their food arrived, they both agreed it was tasty. Mipha used the opportunity to look over the clothing catalog and decided to order three outfits for delivery to the Domain.

“That’s a fascinating way to shop,” said Mipha. “I feel so old fashioned now. I bet our children know all about it.”

“You’re probably right,” laughed Link.

As he looked up, Link noticed a Hylian woman at a nearby table staring at him. He didn’t recognize her and was starting to feel good about himself, thinking that perhaps people nearer Hyrule Castle still remembered him as the famous hero. The woman, who was apparently eating with a female friend, finally stood up and walked over to Link’s table.

“Excuse me, but you’re Link, aren’t you?” she said. “I mean, it is you, isn’t it, Link?”

Link stood up.

“Yes, it’s me,” said Link. “Have we met?”

“Have we met?” she laughed. “Are you kidding? You really don’t remember me?”

“I’m sorry, I really don’t,” said Link. “I, um, have had some serious memory issues. A battle injury of sorts.”

Mipha stood up.

“Hello, I am Mipha, Link’s wife,” said Mipha. “Would you care to join us if you can? My husband really has suffered some serious memory problems, but I am sure he would love to recall how you two knew each other.”

“I am very pleased to meet you, Mipha. My name is Alana,” said Alana. “Yes, I would like that, too. It’s been so long! My friend and I were just finishing lunch. Let me tell her, so she can leave, and I’ll be right back.”

After Alana left to speak with her friend, Link spoke up.

“Was that a good idea?” said Link. “I thought we were eager to finish lunch and head for home.”

“Oh, we can always find time to learn about old friends,” said Mipha. “Don’t you want to recover more memories? And I have never heard you mention anyone named Alana.”

“I don’t have a clue who she is,” said Link. “You know, you shouldn’t get upset with me for anything I may have done before we married.”

“Before we married?” said Mipha.

“I mean before we were close, you know,” said Link.

“Do you anticipate something will upset me?” said Mipha.

“No, I just don’t know,” said Link. “Anyway, here she comes now.”

“Thank you,” said Alana sitting down. “And please finish your meals. I’ve already eaten. I’m surprised you don’t remember me, Link. Maybe I’ve aged too much.”

“No, no, I’m sure that’s not it, Alana,” said Link. “It’s my terrible memory. I’ve forgotten more things than you could imagine.”

“So, Alana, how do you and Link know each other?” said Mipha.

“We met at Hyrule Castle when Link was a member of the Royal Guard there,” said Alana. “That was so long ago now, wasn’t it, Link? I thought he looked so handsome in his Royal Guard uniform! I worked in the library back then, I actually still do, and I think Link was researching recipes. He came to me for help finding things.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “And did you see each other after that?”

Link kept eating.

“Oh, yes,” said Alana. “Link came to the library quite a few times. Besides recipes, Link, you were trying to learn more about past Hyrule heroes and legends. We used to talk whenever he came to the library or if we ran into each other in the castle. Are you sure you don’t remember any of this, Link? I feel funny talking as if you’re not right here with us.”

“No, Alana, I really don’t remember, and I don’t mind at all,” said Link. “Feel free to speak to Mipha as if I’m not here.”

Link was actually wishing he really wasn’t there but hoped the discussion would end well for him. The last thing he needed was a ride all the way back to Zora’s Domain with Mipha sulking or upset with him.

“I mean, did you see each other socially at all?” said Mipha.

“Oh, no, it wasn’t like that,” said Alana. “I think we were together only once socially if you can even call it that. Your husband was always so shy, so I finally asked him to go to lunch with me one day, and he agreed. But he insisted that he be the one to pay as his way of thanking me for all the help. I remember he was quite open, so I wouldn’t get the wrong idea, and told me he was already interested in someone. I thought it was nice of him to let me know right away.”

“Did he ever talk about the person he was interested in?” said Mipha. “I hope you don’t think I’m nosy, but I feel sorry Link can’t remember so many things from his past.”

“No, I understand, Mipha,” said Alana. “Memory loss must be a very hard affliction to deal with. It’s funny you asked me that because I was going to bring it up anyway. I hope you’re not too embarrassed now Link, but you were still quite young then and youth is full of dreams. When I asked about the person you were interested in you told me she was a beautiful princess. And then, forgive me Link, I thought to myself you must be a dreamer!”

“A princess? Really?” laughed Mipha. “Imagine that, Link!”

“I guess I had high hopes for myself back then,” said Link. 

“Well, as I said, we were all still quite young back then, and hadn’t learned life’s lessons yet,” said Alana. 

“Did Link ever discuss this princess of his dreams at all?” said Mipha.

“Well, let me try to think back,” said Alana. “After I used to help him find what he was looking for in the library, we would sometimes take a few minutes to chat, talk about how each of us was, things like that. I used to tease him sometimes, asking about how his princess was doing. He would usually just laugh, and we would move on.”

Alana paused for a moment to think.

“But you know, now that I think back, there was one day he actually answered me, and it scared me a little,” said Alana. “I asked him as usual how his princess was, but instead of just laughing, he said she was fine, but so far away. So, I played along, assuming his princess was Princess Zelda. She was the only princess that I knew of. I think I said something like oh, is Princess Zelda traveling right now? Then he gave me this funny look. He said he meant his princess _lived_ far away. I mean, his princess was a made up person, just a dream in his head, but he sounded so serious. It kind of worried me that he took it so seriously. I hoped for his sake he would get over his childish dream someday. And it looks like you eventually did, Link.”

“That’s interesting, thank you,” said Mipha, but she was smiling now.

“Even though your princess dream didn’t come true, Link, your wife is very charming, and I’m sure you’re both very happy,” said Alana. 

“I am very happy,” said Link. “And I’m also pleased about how this conversation went. But actually …”

“You know, I’m terribly sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but we really should be going,” interrupted Mipha. “We do have a long ride ahead of us.”

“Oh, of course,” said Alana. “Well, this was a pleasant surprise. It was nice to meet you, Mipha, and to see you again, Link. You’ve certainly aged very well! I still work at the library, so stop by and say hello if you ever visit the castle.”

Link settled the bill, and then they left. Once outside the restaurant, Mipha grabbed him, put her arms around him, hugged and kissed him. Then she spoke.

“So, you really did think of me romantically back then!” said Mipha. “I was so happy when I heard that part of the story. You are such a darling! I love you!”

He kissed her back.

“I always thought I would have felt that way, and I guess I shouldn’t have been worried,” said Link. “But when you can’t remember, you never know.”

They walked back to where they left the motorized cycle.

“But now I am starting to get a little upset with you,” said Mipha. “If you thought of me that way back then, why didn’t you share your feelings sooner?”

“Oh, for the love of Hylia!” laughed Link. “How can I answer that now? I was probably just too shy.”

“Yes, that’s probably it,” said Mipha. 

After lunch, they continued on their way, but a heavy rainstorm confirmed that it was a good idea to break their journey at Riverside Stable and spend the night there. The cooking pot was unavailable in the rain, so they had to limit themselves to some fruits, and the remains of some food Link had packed for the trip. After eating they stood together at the stable doorway, their arms around each other, watching the steady downpour.

“Are you feeling more comfortable in your new body now?” said Link.

“A bit,” said Mipha. “I don’t lose my balance anymore. The Gerudo gave me a brush to help with my hair, and I need to remember to use it. And putting on makeup seems such a waste of time. Doesn’t it wash off in the water anyway?”

“Don’t worry about makeup,” said Link. “You look fine without any. And give me your brush. I’ll try to fix your hair.”

Mipha took the brush from her pack and Link helped straighten her hair. 

“Are you more comfortable with clothing now?” said Link.

“I’m okay with it,” said Mipha. “I realize it changes my appearance quite a bit depending on what I wear. I guess I never thought about how important a variety of appearance must be to Hylians. Did you ever get bored with me because I looked the same each day? Be honest!”

“No, never,” said Link. “You always looked perfect to me. And anyway, as I said, I look beyond the superficial to the soul of the individual.”

“Yes, you did say that,” said Mipha. ”But you weren’t very interested in my soul the other night. I think the only thing you looked beyond was my clothing."

“Well, I do try to balance spirituality with other aspects of life,” laughed Link. “But seriously, I never tired of how you looked as a Zora. You didn’t need to change your appearance.”

The rain continued to fall, with occasional flashes of lightning and thunder. 

“I hope it clears up by morning,” said Link. “We still have a ways to go, and the roads are not as easy to navigate when we get closer to the Domain. In fact, there are a couple of places we may have to go by foot. It would be nice if they built a more direct road.”

“I can see that,” said Mipha. “But making it difficult to reach the Domain by road was one of our defenses. It may be hard to persuade the council to change that.”

They continued to stare out at the rain as it splattered on the ground and the drops drummed against the stable roof. 

“I sent Mila a message that we probably won’t make it home until late tomorrow and to not wait up for us,” said Link. “She said they are all looking forward to seeing us. We haven’t seen everyone in over three weeks, four weeks for Midon and Linky."

“Yes, I miss them so much,” said Mipha. “I hope they won’t be too upset with me. If they are, Link, I don’t know that I’ll be able to keep my promise to you. I will want to change back.”

“And that’s fine,” said Link. “I want you to be happy, not feel you’re doing this for me under obligation. But if they accepted me as a Zora, I am sure they will accept you as a Hylian. Anyway, you have my love no matter what.”

Mipha leaned over and kissed him.

“I’ve been counting on having that for a long, long time now, sweetheart,” said Mipha.

“Why don’t we get some sleep,” said Link. “We have a long drive tomorrow, and we can get an early start.”

They retired for the night as the rain beat against the stable roof. When they woke up first thing the next morning, the rain had stopped. They cooked a light breakfast and were soon on their way. 

Link planned to cut across Goponga Village then pick up the road just past Mercay Island. That road would take them to Zora’s Domain. Once they reached the bank of the Zora River, it was slow going. The road was difficult to ride on, and in several places, they had to walk while Link wheeled the cycle. It was around noon when they reached the Inogo Bridge and the first Zora’s Domain structure. They stopped to sit down and eat some of the food they had brought from the stable.

“It feels good to see that,” said Mipha pointing at the Zora architecture. “This is the gateway to my home.”

“Mine too, sweetheart,” said Link. "It’s the home I always wanted to be with you. And it always will be.”

Mipha put her arm around him, and he did the same to her. 

“I know it’s probably hopeless by now, so much time has passed, but I still wish you could remember more of the fun things we did in the Domain when we were young,” said Mipha. “Those were happy times, Link, carefree times. We were still too young to be in love or to worry about battling evil. We played in the water together and took walks. You liked to collect stones and even bugs sometimes. I didn’t mind. It was fun to keep you company, to see how different we were and yet how much we had in common. I have many happy memories of us being together like that, and I wish you did too."

“I wish that, too,” said Link. “I obviously don’t have as many memories as you do, but it makes me cherish the ones I do have all the more. As I’ve said before, hearing you tell me what happened is the next best thing.”

“We never came this far together though,” said Mipha pointing to the structures. “This is a long way from home to travel on foot. It’s a bit faster by water.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with the road from here,” said Link. “We are pretty far from home. What made you suddenly think about our childhood, though?”

“I don’t know,” said Mipha. “As we get closer to home it’s probably from thinking about our own children. Mila and Midon have already graduated, and Lapha and Linky are not too far behind. And then we’ll be all done as parents. It’s all going so fast, Link. But you used to say be happy for what you have and not sad for what you don’t. And one thing I’ve definitely had is a wonderful life together with you. And I will be forever grateful for that.”

“Don’t talk like it’s over, sweetheart,” said Link as he squeezed her. “We have a lot more life together ahead of us yet. In some ways not having too many memories helps me. It forces me to look more forward than backward, though I’ve been guilty of doing the latter many times myself.”

“You’re right, of course,” said Mipha. "We do have a lot of time together yet. And it’s all part of life, growing up and seeing your children grow up.”

Mipha leaned over, and they kissed. 

“What a nuisance to have to breathe while kissing,” said Mipha. “But we should probably get going before it gets any later."

The road took many twists and turns after that, and it was almost 7 pm before they reached the Oren Bridge, another hour to Luto’s Crossing, and nearly 10 pm when they finally reached the Great Zora Bridge. 

When they arrived at their house by Micau Lake, everyone was already asleep. They quietly entered their room, and then saw a note.

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Welcome home! We can’t wait to see you again and learn about your latest adventure. Grandfather told us you saved the Gerudo, and that was great news!_

_Mom, we know you’re probably worried about how we will react to you. Please don’t! We love you and Dad no matter what you look like (well almost-see below). We know you do what you do to save others and are so very proud to have you as our parents._

_Sleep well and we will all see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mila, Midon, Lapha, and Link_

_P.S. Becoming a Goron might test our love. Please don’t!_

"That’s a very thoughtful note,” said Link. “I hope it puts your mind at rest.”

“A bit,” said Mipha. “But I need to see their reaction when they see me in person.”

“Can you sleep in the water now?“ said Link. ”It’s funny, but I’m more comfortable in the water than you now."

“I’ll try,” said Mipha. “If I can’t I should take back the armor I gave you and wear it.”

“Remember to breathe,” joked Link.

“Very funny,” said Mipha. “You know, you should be more appreciative of the sacrifice I’m making.”

“Sorry,” said Link. “I do appreciate it. I’ll never forget it. But I’m exhausted from all the driving.”

They both soon fell asleep.

When Link awoke next morning, he found Mipha on the floor, a makeshift mattress of towels under her. She was still asleep. He quietly rose out of the pool of water, dried himself off, and gently lay down beside her. He would have to make some arrangements for a more comfortable way for her to sleep. There was room for a real bed in their bedroom.

After a short while, Mipha stirred in her sleep, then stretched out her arms and opened her eyes. She saw Link lying next to her.

“Did you sleep well?” said Link. “I assume not since you must have gotten up in the middle of the night to move.”

Mipha stroked his hair. 

“I couldn’t keep my head above water,” said Mipha. “So I gave up and lay down here.”

“I’ll get you a real bed today,” said Link. “I want you to be comfortable. I mean us, both of us.”

“Oh, I’m so happy you actually planned to join me,” said Mipha. “It sounded for a moment like you wanted to stay in the water.”

“Well, it’s your own fault,” laughed Link. “After all our years together, I love water too much now. But of course, I plan to sleep in the bed. I would miss you too much to do anything else. Why do you think I trained myself to sleep in a pool of water in the first place? But we should get up now.”

“I’m dreading this moment,” said Mipha. “But let’s get it over with. Oh, does my hair look okay?”

“Let me brush it for you,” said Link. He brushed her hair. "It looks fine now. And it’s a very nice shade of red. You look great.”

They could hear noise from the kitchen, so apparently at least some of the children were up. Mipha and Link got dressed, and they made their way to the kitchen. Lapha saw them first.

“Mom and Dad!” yelled Lapha as she rushed to give each of them a hug. ”And you look good, Mom."

The others joined in, and after hugs were exchanged all around, they stopped to look at each other.

“It’s not bad, Mom,” said Mila. “You look nicer than in the picture Uncle Sidon shared.”

“The Gerudo helped improve my appearance,” said Mipha. “And thank you, all of you, for the note.”

“So, Dad, do you like Mom better now?” said Midon.

“Dad’s not going to answer that, Mido,” laughed Mila. “Not if he’s smart, that is.”

Link laughed.

“As I told Mom, it’s the person that matters, not how they look,” said Link. “And your Mom is the same wonderful person I met all those years ago. So, her appearance makes no difference to me.”

“Let’s sit down and have breakfast,” said Mipha. “I missed all of you. You have to tell me what you’ve been doing.”

“Before we sit down can we take a family picture?” said Linky. “I think it would be fun to look back at this moment someday.”

“Sure, but who is going to take it?” said Link.

“Our Tab can do it by itself, Dad,” said Linky. “One of the first things we learned was about features on our Tabs. Let’s stand together over here, and I’ll set it up.”

After the picture was taken, Link cooked some fish for Mipha, Linky and himself. Then they all sat down to eat.

“Midon, how was your traineeship?” said Link.

“Absolutely fantastic,” said Midon. “I am all set up to work from my room now. And I learned a lot. The instructor was incredibly knowledgeable. I will start work the day after tomorrow.”

“And Mila, you are all ready to start work as well?” said Mipha.

“Yes, in two days classes start,” said Mila. “I am teaching one of the younger classes. So Laff doesn’t have to worry about having me!” 

Mila made a face at Lapha, bringing a laugh.

“I’m excited for school to start,” said Lapha. “Especially the advanced Sheikah class. And Mido said I could learn from him, too.”

“Princess Zelda and I learned a lot in our class, too,” said Linky. “By the way, is there any chance we could get a motorized cycle or watercraft? They taught us how to drive them.”

“Um, let Mom and I think about that,” said Link. “Perhaps a watercraft wouldn’t be a bad idea. That sounds safer around here. And maybe your Mom could even use it sometimes. Her swimming is terrible now.”

That drew a laugh.

“Very funny,” laughed Mipha. “You know the transformation preserves memories, don’t you dearest? I so look forward to the day I can enjoy your company in the water when I am once again a Zora. You are going to be laughing so hard, you won’t believe it.”

“Just joking, sweetheart,” said Link. “But seriously, what Mom did was very brave. She took a risk and saved lives. We should all be proud of her. Anything I said otherwise was just in fun.”

“Of course, we understand that, Dad,” said Mila. “And nice try moving on. What are you and Mom planning to do next?”

“Well, we need to see your Grandfather right after breakfast,” said Mipha. “Then I think we are eventually planning a trip to Goron City. I have never been there, and this is my chance. We may also visit Rito Village. After that, I think it will be time for me to change back to normal.”

“And I suppose we may finally get a chance to have that Faron trip we keep planning but which gets interrupted every time,” said Link. “But for now we would both like to spend some time home with our family. We’ve been away too long and need to catch up.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “We would like to learn more about what each of you has been doing. Maybe we could talk at dinner tonight. I know you’re all probably eager to enjoy these last few days off. So we can talk later.”

Everyone agreed, said goodbye and left to be with friends.

“See, that wasn’t bad,” said Link. “Now should we go see Father if he's free?”

“Yes, I suppose we should get that over with as well,” said Mipha. “Father will not be comfortable until I am back to normal. I mean it’s different when your child changes like this, more difficult to take I mean. So, we should plan on visiting Daruk very soon.” 

“Yes, I’d enjoy seeing Daruk again, too,” said Link. “I’d like to make sure he realizes there are no hard feelings over that vote a while back.”

“Alright, let’s go see Father,” said Mipha. “And let me do the talking.”

“I always do,” laughed Link. “Do you want me to fix your hair?”


	76. Goron City Holiday - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha as a Hylian prepares to accompany Link to Goron City.

Mipha and Link made their way to the throne room at Zora’s Domain to see King Dorephan. Mipha had transformed into a Hylian to rescue a squad of Gerudo soldiers and had just returned to the Domain late the previous evening. Mipha’s father had not yet had a chance to see her in person since her change.

“Good morning, Father,” said Mipha as they entered the throne room. 

King Dorephan looked at her, and he did not seem especially pleased by what he saw. Link had expected that. It was a lot to expect anything else. Finally, King Dorephan spoke.

“Welcome home,” said King Dorephan. “I and all of us here are very proud of the heroic deed you did, Mipha. It was quite a noble sacrifice. May I ask what your plans are now?”

“I promised Link I would take this opportunity to see some parts of Hyrule we Zoras cannot travel to,” said Mipha.

“I see,” said King Dorephan. “Well, I will not try to stop you or even less forbid it. I know this must mean a great deal to Link here, and he certainly deserves our consideration. But, Mipha, you are a Princess of the Zora and heir to our kingdom’s throne. Please remember your responsibility to our people and do not take too long.”

“I understand, Father,” said Mipha. “And thank you.”

Mipha and Link left the throne room.

“That wasn’t too bad,” said Mipha. “Father at least tolerated things.”

“We Zoras again?” said Link. “I think that I embraced becoming a Zora much more fully than you are taking this. But I guess I can understand that. Being a Zora opened up a whole new underwater world to me. Being a Hylian probably doesn’t offer as much of a new experience for you. Anyway, I am going to stop at the inn to see if they can get us a bed for our home. I don’t want you to have to sleep on the floor.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” said Mipha as she took his hand. “Let me try harder. I know it’s only fair and I owe you that. I’ll stop complaining, accept the experience for what it is and take things as they come. If you don’t need me now, I’ll meet you later at home.”

They kissed, and then Mipha headed home while Link went to the inn. When he arrived, he found Kodah there alone.

“Hi, Linny,” said Kodah. “What brings you here? Did you have a fight and Lady Mipha banished you from home?”

“No, nothing like that, Kodah,“ laughed Link. ”How is Kayden?"

“Fine,” said Kodah. “He’s out with some friends at the moment. We’re not too busy at this time of day. Is there something I can do?”

“Yes,” said Link. “I need to get a bed for our room and thought you would know the best way to find one. You heard that Mipha is temporarily a Hylian, right? And she can’t sleep in the water now, so, well, you know.”

“Yes, of course,” said Kodah. “I did hear about that and can’t imagine what that must be like. It’s very noble of her to make such a huge sacrifice. No offense, of course.”

“No offense,” laughed Link. “I know it was a lot to ask of her. But in the meantime, I’d like her to be comfortable.”

“Yes, of course, back to your question,” said Kodah. “We keep some new beds in storage to be ready in case we need to replace one here. I assume you only need the bed temporarily. So I can rent you a new bed. Shall I have it delivered to your house? I can have it there today.”

“That would be wonderful, Kodah,” said Link. “Thank you. Let me leave a deposit for the first week.”

Link left the plaza and returned home. Mipha was sorting out the clothes she had ordered, which had just been delivered by the shop.

“I won’t say a word,” said Mipha as she looked over at Link. 

“Your new clothes came already?” said Link. “That was fast! So, since Father is so anxious for you to return to normal, we’ll be all set by tomorrow to get started for Goron City. And the inn will deliver a new bed today, so you, I mean we, can sleep comfortably. At dinner tonight we can let the children know. I feel bad not being able to spend more time with them. We’ve been away so long!”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I had thought at first we could spend a few days at home to catch up with things, but I don’t want to try Father’s patience. So I agree. We should leave tomorrow.”

Link left to get some things for their trip. A short time later Mila came home while Mipha was trying on the new clothes she had ordered. 

“Mom, are you home?” shouted Mila.

“Yes, I’m here in the bedroom, Mila,” said Mipha.

When Mila entered the room, she stopped, stunned.

“Um, Mom, don’t you think that skirt might be a little too short?” said Mila. 

“What do you mean?” said Mipha. “It feels comfortable.”

“Where did you get these clothes?” said Mila. 

“This trendy looking shop in Gatepost Town,” said Mipha. “I ordered by catalog.”

“I think they probably cater to younger…,” said Mila. “Um, not that you’re old or it looks bad on you, Mom. It just looks more like something um, well, something Princess Tila might wear if she were a Hylian. Do you like how it looks?”

“I can’t really tell how it looks,” said Mipha. “The Gerudo helped me with clothes while I was in Gerudo Town, but I haven’t had time to research Hylian clothing. I thought skimpier would be better for ease of movement and being closer to what I’m used to.”

“Well, you do look good in it, Mom,” said Mila. “But kind of too good if you know what I mean. I’m sure Dad will love seeing you in it. Perhaps I could help you pick out some other clothes? We can do it all by Tab, and they can be here by tomorrow.”

“Alright, if you think it’s necessary,” said Mipha. “I guess we can donate all of them when I’m done. But how do you know so much about these things, sweetheart?”

“Learning about Hylian culture was part of my studies,” said Mila. “That included things like clothing.”

Mila helped Mipha pick out some more practical clothing from a different store which promised delivery by tomorrow morning since they had standard sizes in stock.

“I mean, keep the other clothes for going to a party or something,” said Mila. “And if you don’t mind turning heads a little.”

“They’re that bad?” said Mipha.

“No, they’re actually quite cute,” said Mila. “They’re just not a good choice for travel. But if you want to have some fun, leave this outfit on when Dad comes home.”

“You think he’ll like it?” said Mipha.

“Unless he’s turned into a Talus,” said Mila.

It was shortly before dinner when Link returned home with the items he wanted for their journey. Mila was near the entrance, and they hugged.

“Hi sweetheart,” said Link. “Did you have a good day?”

“Hi Dad,” said Mila. “Yes, just swam with some friends.”

“Is Mom home, do you know?” said Link.

“I think she’s in the bedroom trying on her new clothes,” said Mila. “How do you feel about Mom as a Hylian? It’s just the two of us, Dad, and we’ve always been so close. You can tell me.”

Mila looked into his eyes with that penetrating gaze of hers. 

“Do I even have to answer?” laughed Link. “You seem able to read my mind, sweetheart. But seriously, I think she’s wonderful either way. I asked myself, would I have fallen in love with her if she had always been the way she is now? And the answer is ‘without a doubt.’ As I keep saying, she’s the same person. But I guess I would have needed more courage. I would have to be the one to ask her to marry me first.”

“And knowing you, Dad, I’m glad we didn’t leave that in your hands,” laughed Mila. “Mom said you were very shy back then.”

“Yes, I was,” laughed Link. “I’d like to think I would have gotten over it for something so important, though. And I did finally express my feelings for her first. But let me see how she’s doing.”

Link walked to their bedroom and knocked.

“Do you mind if I come in?” said Link. “Mila said you were trying on clothes.”

“No, come on in,” said Mipha.

Link opened the door, entered their room and then stopped with his mouth open. Mipha was dressed in a short red skirt and a blouse that seemed to show more skin than it covered. He felt like he did the time he first saw her in the Kara Kara Bazaar. She looked incredible!

“Do you like this outfit?” said Mipha.

“You look great, really great,” said Link. “It brings out some of your natural beauty. It makes me want to kiss you this instant, you look so ….”

“I know it’s not suitable for traveling and Mila helped me pick out some other clothes for that,” said Mipha. “They will arrive by tomorrow. But I find this whole female Hylian clothing experience strange and inefficient. It seems I am supposed to wear certain types of clothing only to create a desire in you to remove them. Does that make sense to you? We Zoras, oh, never mind. I forgot.”

“Yes, I guess that’s true,” said Link. “And I can attest to the fact It works. It’s just how Hylians do things. Speaking of which, do you need some help now?”

At dinner that evening they explained the situation, that they were planning trips to Goron City and then Rito Village. Then things would be back to normal for a while.

“I’m sorry we don’t have more time together now,” said Mipha. “I’ve missed you all so much! And I want to hear all about what you did while I was away. But your grandfather is anxious for things to return to normal, and I understand how he feels.”

“I’m sure we all understand too, Mom,” said Midon. “We can tell you all about us when you’re back home. And you can do the same. But Tab us in the meantime. I’m interested in the Goron area, and none of us, except Linky, will probably ever be able to see it.”

“We will,” said Link. 

“And think about that motorized watercraft,” said Linky. “They’re great fun and practical for traveling in water for us Hylians.”

“We will think about it,” said Mipha.”But we need to make sure the council is okay with it. They may want to set some rules, so it doesn’t interfere with the Zora people’s use of the water here.”

Mipha looked over at Link to make sure he heard how she said it.

“I can understand that,” said Linky. 

They said their goodbyes after dinner since Mipha and Link planned to leave early and the children still had the day off. Then they retired to their bedroom to get a good night’s rest. The bed supplied by the inn had already been delivered and set up.

Mipha was already yawning as they got ready for bed and lay down.

“We haven’t slept in a bed together in the Domain since right after we were married,” said Link. “We’re talking twenty-four years ago. I’d be in my mid-forties if it weren’t for Purah’s rune.”

But Mipha didn’t answer. She was already fast asleep. Link smiled and gently pulled the blanket over her shoulders, then he quietly lay down next to her. Soon he was fast asleep as well.


	77. Goron City Holiday - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link journey to Goron City and spend some time with Daruk. But Mipha's father's concern cuts short her intended time as a Hylian.

Mipha and Link awoke early, and after a light breakfast made their way to the end of the Great Zora Bridge and prepared to board their motorized cycle for the trip to Goron City. Mipha was wearing a riding outfit not too dissimilar from the one Princess Zelda used to wear.

"That's a very sensible traveling outfit," said Link. “It looks good on you.”

"Mila picked it," said Mipha. "I didn’t know what I was doing when it came to Hylian clothing. The new clothes arrived early this morning."

"Are you ready to leave?" said Link.

But Mipha had her own idea.

“Yes, but I’ll drive,” said Mipha.

“Do you even know how?” said Link.

Mipha gave him a look.

“All right, fine,” said Link. “But the roads around the Domain have a good deal of twists and turns, so you need to take it slowly. I'm going to be holding on to you as tightly as you were holding on to me."

“I don’t mind at all,” laughed Mipha. “And don’t worry. I won’t mistake it for affection.”

“It is affection." laughed Link. "Affection for you and for our lives. But I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Mipha sat down on the cycle, Link sat down behind her, and they were on their way. Mipha handled the cycle pretty well, Link thought. She was keeping to a sensible speed as they negotiated the turns along the road up to, around and down Ruto Mountain. The weather was fair and the ride comfortable. But all the twists in the road made for slow going. 

"This is more fun than I thought," said Mipha as she raced down a hill. "I think we should get a watercraft as Linky asked. That should be fun, too."

It was about two hours before they reached Luto's Crossing and another two hours before they reached Oren Bridge. They took the road under the stone arches past the Bank of Wishes, and it was past midday by the time they reached the Inogo Bridge. There Mipha could increase the pace as the road curved sharply to the North, and an hour later she took the left fork at the Ternio Trail. It was just under another hour and late afternoon when they finally arrived at Foothill Stable. 

“You drove quite well,” said Link as he hopped off the cycle. “But it feels good to get up and walk around.”

"I watched how you drove. And I need to walk, too," said Mipha. She parked the cycle by the stable in one of the designated parking spots. 

Stables had more places for cycles than horses now. In fact, the younger generation of stable masters had only limited experience taking care of horses at all. 

“By the way, are you comfortable breathing through your nose yet?” said Link.

"Not really," said Mipha. "And I'm not sure I should get too comfortable. You know ..."

"I know, we Zoras," laughed Link interrupting her. "I understand."

They walked to the stable entrance.

“We should spend the night here,” said Link. “We need to buy some elixirs, and I want to look in on Epona. She’s gotten too old to ride now. But the days of riding horses for travel are pretty much over anyway. Now, most people ride horses only for pleasure. Everything is becoming motorized.”

“I think you feel for Epona what I feel for Ruta,” said Mipha. “They both mean more to us than what they actually are. They’re like friends. So, I understand your affection for her. The last time you came by here you were a Zora and didn’t want to confuse Epona. But now you should definitely stop to see her.”

“What are you going to do?” said Link.

“I’ll stroll over to Cephla Lake and walk around there,” said Mipha. “Come join me there when you finish visiting Epona.”

Link nodded, then went to speak to the stable master. The stable master said Link’s two horses were grazing just behind the stable and Link walked over there. He could see Epona and her filly in the field together, but as Link approached, Epona smelled his presence. She neighed and trotted over to him. In the old days she would have galloped over he thought sadly. 

He gave her some Endura Carrots he had brought with him, one of her favorite treats. Then he patted her gently on the neck, and she nuzzled against him like she always did. But Link could sense a sadness in her eyes that he had never seen before. She knew she was getting old and her days of riding with him were over. Link hugged her around her neck as tears formed in his eyes. He had been closer to Epona than to most people he knew, and she had played a big part in his life. She had been his almost daily companion during the most exciting days of his youth, and Epona had saved him on many occasions with her speed, agility and literal good horse sense. But she had her own daughter now to be with, someone else to look out for and spend time with. And her daughter was herself growing up. 

“It’s okay, girl,” said Link as he gently stroked her on the neck and smoothed her mane. “Enjoy your time with your daughter now. You’ve already done more than enough for me, and I'll never forget it.”

And Epona seemed to understand because she nuzzled Link one more time, then turned and slowly trotted back to where her daughter was grazing. Her daughter nuzzled her, and they trotted off to feed at a different location. 

Link wiped his eyes, then walked over to Cephla Lake to find Mipha. The lake was not readily accessible from the stable itself. Unless you wanted to dive into it from the cliff, you had to reach it through a small tunnel a bit north of the stable. He saw Mipha and called out for her to wait for him.

Mipha saw Link’s sad expression as he approached, and it was something she had expected. Link was always this way lately after he visited Epona. Epona was part of his youth and seeing her growing old reminded him of his own mortality, that his own adventuring days would be over someday. Maybe they already were. She reached out and hugged him.

“I know you get very emotional whenever you visit Epona,” said Mipha as she held him and gently rubbed his back. "But I understand. You care for her."

“She’s a dear friend I see growing old, and it saddens me,” said Link.

They hugged for a few moments. Then Link spoke up.

“Anyway, let’s enjoy our trip,” said Link. “It’s pleasant here by the lake. Like to take a walk?”

They began strolling along the shore and out onto the sandbar that jutted into the lake.

“Yes, it is nice here,” said Mipha. “Though part of me wants to take a swim. Do you remember the time we came here searching for Princess Ruto’s tomb?”

“Yes, the Zora's Sapphire,” said Link. “That was before Lapha and Linky came on the scene. I'm glad Father agreed to leave the sapphire where it was. It would only go into a museum, and it meant far more to Princess Ruto than to anyone else. And you had quite a conversation with her spirit.”

“Yes, but only because her spirit had met mine during the four years my spirit was in the spirit realm,” said Mipha. “Your timeline change had no effect on the spirit world.”

“Yes," said Link. "And I’m sorry, I know it's my own fault for bringing it up, but do you mind if we change the subject? I don’t like to talk about that time in my life, the time you were in the spirit realm.”

“All right, I know something that will cheer you up. Tomorrow you can drive,” said Mipha. “Now let’s stretch our legs. I’m really stiff from sitting all day.”

They walked along the lake hand-in-hand as the late afternoon sun sank lower in the sky. 

"Getting hungry?" said Mipha finally. "I can't catch any fish for you now."

"I brought some food, including some fish for you," laughed Link. "I knew I could never get the Zora out of you! Let's head back to the stable."

After dinner, they sat by the fire together. The stars were out now, and soon the moon would rise. Link put his arm around her, and she looked at him and smiled, then put her arm around him.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” said Mipha.

"That it’s nice to be here with you on a trip that's not to prevent some Hyrule disaster," said Link. “That it's just the two of us with time to enjoy ourselves. I guess this is how it will be when the children are all grown with families of their own. And it's not so bad, is it?”

She leaned over and kissed him.

“No, it's not bad at all,” said Mipha. “We have each other, and that's all I ever wanted. Everything else we've had in life together, like our family, is a happy bonus. What do we have to complain about?”

"Not a thing," said Link. "But you know, you were always the one with the better outlook. You could always see further, to what really mattered. I was always the man of the moment, the person of action, rushing off to do something energetic."

“Remember I’m older than you,” said Mipha. “I had more time to think about things. And you took your time figuring out how you felt. But I can tell you're getting tired. We should get some rest."

They kissed goodnight and retired to the nearly empty stable. There were very few guests at this time. Next morning after breakfast they were ready to resume their trip. 

“We can only drive a short part of the way because of the high heat,” said Link. “Most of the rest of our trip will be on foot, and we'll need to drink elixirs.”

They hopped on the cycle, and Link steered them northwest along the road, under a stone arch and then along the strip of land that divided Lake Ferona on the left from Lake Intenoch on the right. 

"The hot water in these lakes can restore your vitality if you feel the need," said Link as he slowed down.

"I feel fine for now," said Mipha. "I slept very well."

Link resumed driving.

After passing under another stone arch the road curved to the northeast. They passed under a third arch and could see Gero Pond on the left and a tunnel ahead. The tunnel contained some Luminous Stones and used to be swarming with Fire Chuchus, but it was barren of enemies now. They followed the tunnel as it turned sharply to the West, then emerged after the road rose until they reached Death Mountain Marker #2.

"We have to go on foot from now on," said Link. "And please watch your step. We also need to drink the elixirs here."

"That tasted disgusting," said Mipha after having finished drinking a dose of the Fireproof Elixir. 

"Yes, it’s made from lizards, but it works," said Link.

They climbed the path and followed it west along the shore of Medingo Pool, giving Mipha her first close up look at Lava.

"This is so alien to me, pools of molten rock," said Mipha. "I don't know how anyone can live here. And the roads are all covered with past lava flows."

“And the Gorons probably can’t imagine how anyone can live in water,” said Link. “It is undoubtedly the harshest location in all of Hyrule, but the Gorons love the fresh rocks here.”

The road, such as it was, continued. The occasional Fireproof Lizard would stay still until they approached, then scamper away behind the rocks.

It was a long five-hour walk to the Southern Mines and the first sign of Goron life. They had taken a second dose of elixir along the way and stopped here to cook lunch. One of the Goron miners welcomed them.

“We don’t get many Hylians here,” said the miner. “Our scenery is unique and our hot springs very healthful, but I know we need a quicker way for people to get here. We’re looking to build a railway from Foothill Stable direct to Goron City. It would be like a bigger version of our mine carts.”

“That might help,” said Link. “But we’re here to see an old friend.” 

After a quick lunch, they continued North. Eldin Ostriches and Hotfeather Pigeons scattered as they approached. It was almost two hours before they finally reached the entrance to Goron City beneath the Stolock Bridge, and a Goron guard welcomed them. Then it was a short walk to the hut Daruk lived in. 

As they reached the hut, Daruk looked up and jumped to his feet. He looked older now, but he was still the good-natured big brother kind of guy. 

”Hey, you’re here! This is a real treat seeing you both!” said Daruk. “I always hoped you would visit me but never expected you could. You look good as a Hylian, Mipha. And I heard about what you did saving all those people. That was pretty amazing! But let me get you both something to wear so you won’t need to keep drinking those elixirs. We keep this gear for Hylian tourists, not that we get as many as we would like.”

Daruk gave them each a set of Fireproof Armor to wear. 

"Are you hungry?" said Daruk. "I know Link here used to enjoy Rock Roast. We still have the best in Hyrule."

"Thanks, but I'm getting old, and my teeth aren't what they used to be," laughed Link. "I think Mipha and I will both stick to Hylian food."

"You’re missing out, but all right," said Daruk. "Follow me."

Daruk led them to a cooking area where some meat was available, and they sat down together.

"So, how is life treating you, Daruk?" said Link.

"Still good," said Daruk. "I don't roll as fast as I used to, but I still manage to get around. My son, Darno, is away traveling and I’m sorry you won’t get to see him. The city is prospering. We sell quite a few gems these days to almost everywhere in Hyrule, but the Gerudo are our biggest buyers. I know they have a branch of Starlight Memories in Castle Town."

"Yes, and one in Kara Kara Bazaar as well. I'm familiar with both stores," said Link. "The quality of their workmanship is excellent." 

“So, you don’t travel much, Daruk?" said Mipha. "We would love to have you visit us at the Domain."

“No, I do most of my rolling around here now. But I do plan to make our twenty-fifth victory celebration at the castle next year and look forward to seeing the old gang there. I hope you two are planning to go. And I might be able to manage a visit to the Domain on the way home.”

Daruk paused for a moment.

“But, really, thanks a lot for visiting,” said Daruk. “I know it’s a tough trip here, and I appreciate it. Lately, I’ve been thinking about everyone and how I can’t believe it’s going on twenty-five years since our big day. Nobody likes to talk about that anymore, they’ve all moved on. And I get that. But I know you two remember it and don’t mind talking about it.”

“No, we don’t mind,” said Mipha. “We’re happy to see you, and we know what you mean. Link here is surprised people don’t recognize him anymore even though he still looks the same. But we didn’t do what we did for fame.”

“No, and I guess we risk becoming like those old soldiers you meet who want to talk about the old battles they fought to a tolerant audience who humors them,” said Daruk. “And our victory came without a lot of harm to everyone, thanks to Link and his little known time travel efforts. So, people don’t realize how dangerous those times were back then. Our victory seemed almost too easy.”

“Yes, we had a run in with an instructor at our children’s school who thought my fight with Ganon was nothing,” said Link.

“Did you straighten him out?” said Daruk.

“We gave him a front row seat to the battle in one of Dr. Purah’s simulations,” laughed Link. “It was Mipha’s idea. I don’t think he will ever forget it.”

“That was smart! Good for you!” laughed Daruk. 

“But there is more to the anniversary celebrations than staying famous and thanking us,” said Mipha. “Queen Zelda understands. She wants Hyrule to be well prepared for the inevitable next time. That’s why she values the Sheikah technology from North Hyrule so much. She wants next time to be like ten thousand years ago, not the disaster it was at first. So, she wants to keep the memory of what happened alive. She fears the more people forget, the more complacent people will get, and the less prepared future generations will be. And I know she worries her sealing power was not as strong as it could have been if she had learned it from her mother.”

“That’s an excellent point,” said Daruk. “You’re right.”

Daruk paused for a moment.

“But it wasn’t all doom and gloom for us back then,” said Daruk. “We had some fun, too. Do you remember that picture of us Purah took? We should take another one at our twenty-fifth. And I promise I won’t squeeze you two together. You’re already together now, and I’m glad that worked out for you.”

“You noticed me looking over at Link when I asked Zelda if we could take a picture?” said Mipha.

“I saw you look our way,” said Daruk. “And I knew it wasn’t me you wanted a picture of. Plus you looked so nervous as you sidled up closer to Link and took all those deep breaths. I thought, let’s bring you two and everyone else together. It made the picture less stiff, too.”

“Yes, we have that picture on our wall. It’s a great memory,” said Link. “But that reminds me. Our youngest son showed me how to use our Tabs to take a group picture. Let’s take one of the three of us now.”

Link set up his Tab, and they posed for the picture. It came out well, and Link forwarded a copy to Daruk.

“How are your kids doing, by the way?” said Daruk.

"Very well," said Link. “The two oldest are starting to work already. They're all growing up. But it would be nice to have you visit the Domain and see everyone. I still remember the last time you were there. We went hunting for Luminous Stones together on Upland Zorana to satisfy your craving."

"Yeah, that was fun," said Daruk. "And they were pretty tasty, too, as I remember. Aged just right. They made my teeth sparkle."

Daruk could see both of them were getting tired.

"Well, I’m glad we had some time to talk tonight,” said Daruk. “Tomorrow we’ll be busy and may not have time. I'm going to give you a quick tour of some of the sights here. We can visit the hot springs and ride a mining cart. Then we can pay a visit to Rudania and take a ride up to the summit of Death Mountain. You'll enjoy it! But you both look pretty beat. Let me walk you to the inn, and don't worry about any fees. It's all on me."

Daruk walked them to the inn and said goodnight. Then they entered the inn, and Link heard a voice he recognized.

"The desert was not hot enough to avoid your Zora wife? You brought your Hylian mistress all the way out here?" said a Gerudo woman. 

"What in the name of Hylia are you doing here?" said Link in surprise as he turned around. It was the Gerudo saleswoman he had last seen at Kara Kara Bazaar where he bought some earrings for Mipha.

"Sleeping here tonight, of course," said the Gerudo. "But the purpose of my visit is to obtain high-quality gemstones from the Gorons. One of us from the shop travels here often. And we obtain a good discount by buying in bulk. Which, of course, we pass on to our customers."

"I’m sure," said Link. "Well, my Hylian mistress and I are very tired, so we are going to sleep now. If you run into my Zora wife, please say nothing of seeing us here."

"I never met such a deceitful person!" said the Gerudo. "Traveling the length and breadth of Hyrule to avoid your trusting wife. And she is such a lovely person too. Any decent man would be overjoyed to have such a wife. I feel so sorry for her!"

"Strange as it may sound coming from me," said Mipha. "Even I feel sorry for her. Goodnight."

After all the hiking, they both soon fell asleep.

Next morning when Mipha and Link awoke, the Gerudo saleswoman had already left. They ate some food Link had packed, and Daruk arrived soon afterward.

"All rested and ready for a tour?" said Daruk. 

Daruk led them first to the Stolock Bridge for the view. 

"Now get ready for some real fun," said Daruk. "There's nothing more exciting than a mining cart ride. And I promise, as scary as it may get, the cart won't leave the rails. Just stay inside and don’t lean over.”

Mipha and Link boarded one of the carts and were sent on their way with a blast. They raced beside a cliff and behind several cascading banks of lava falls. Daruk met them at the end of the ride.

“Wasn’t that fun?” said Daruk. “Want to do it again?”

“No, thank you,” said Mipha catching her breath. “We have only today here, so we should probably move on.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” said Daruk. “But we’re thinking of turning these mine cart rides into some kind of tourist attraction.”

From there they made their way to the Bridge of Eldin near Death Mountain. 

“This is the main road to Death Mountain, which you’ve absolutely got to see,” said Daruk. “It’s the most famous place in the whole area. I can take you to the peak in Rudania to save some climbing.”

It was a short walk to where Rudania rested. Daruk could still access it and welcomed them all aboard.

"It's a little like Ruta in its basic design," said Mipha as she walked around the inside of the Divine Beast. "But of course the controls are all different."

"I really enjoyed piloting this thing back in the day," said Daruk. “Alright, back up the mountain we go.”

Rudania started climbing up the mountain under Daruk’s control.

“See, I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling Rudania,” said Daruk. 

Just then everyone nearly lost their balance as Rudania lurched sideways.

“Are you sure about that?” said Link nervously.

“Yeah, no worries at all, little guy,” said Daruk. “I just lost my concentration there for a minute. We’ll be fine.”

When they reached the summit of Death Mountain, Daruk insisted they all get off to enjoy the view.

“Can you beat that?” said Daruk proudly. 

The view was indeed magnificent, and a sign proudly proclaimed this was number one of the hundred famous mountains of Hyrule. North Hyrule could be seen to the North between the jagged teeth of the summit. To the East were the blue waters of the Akkala Sea. To the South, you could see all the way across Hyrule to the snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru. And to the West was Hyrule Castle and Rito Village in the distance. It was fair to say that almost every key location in Hyrule was visible from here. 

"We have to find a way to bring tourists up here, too," said Daruk. 

"I have to admit this may indeed be the best view in Hyrule," said Link. 

But it was getting late, and they needed to get back. Daruk took them back down the mountain then led them back to Goron City. 

As the sun set the glow of the lava became a more intense red and illuminated its surroundings. Death Mountain looked majestic glowing against the darkening sky.

They said their goodbyes over dinner as Mipha and Link planned an early start the next morning.

”Hey, it was really great seeing you guys," said Daruk. "I’m happy things have gone so well for the two of you. I’ll see you both next year at the castle. It’s going to be a big party, but I just hope they keep the speeches short. I really just want to hang out with the old gang. And Mipha, I like you, but I’m used to you the way you were. Keep well. Oh, you can keep the Fireproof Armor. It will make your trip home easier.”

"Thank you for the tour and your hospitality," said Mipha. "At first I found this place too hostile, but I can see it has its own beauty. I'm happy I made the trip. And I promise I'll be back to normal the next time you see me."

"Stay well, Daruk," said Link. "And we'll see you again soon."

They made their way to the inn for the night which they had all to themselves this evening. Mipha checked her Tab.

”Sidon tells me Father is still worried about me being a Hylian," said Mipha. "I'm sorry, but I think I should return to the way I was as soon as possible. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Link. "I keep telling you I love you just as much either way, and I don't want to cause Father any worry. We can head straight back to North Hyrule from here."

Now Link thought about the best way to do that. 

"We'll go North by the Eldin Mountains and pick up the ferry near the Akkala Wilds," said Link. "There's a bit of climbing, but that's easier for you while you're still a Hylian."

Next morning they headed West across the Golow River and then North along the almost lifeless Western Shore of Darunia Lake. Only the occasional Fireproof Lizard and the even rarer Smotherwing Butterfly crossed their path. It was not until they reached the northern end of the Lake when some Fire Chuchu's popped up. So, there’s still some of them around, thought Link. They either avoided them or took care of them with arrows if they got too close. 

It was early afternoon by the time they reached the hot air vents surrounding Gut Check Rock, and Link helped Mipha as they rode the strong winds up to the peak. Some Gorons were busy training there, and this was a good spot for lunch with another beautiful view of the surrounding area. Link had to explain they were just passing through, not here to train, to the apparent disappointment of the Goron in charge.

Afterward, they refreshed themselves in the hot springs at the base of the rock and then continued East staying North of Skull Lake. The sheer cliffs of North Hyrule were visible to their North. And they finally saw some green foliage again after all the barren land they had traveled through. 

It was early evening when they, at last, reached the shore of the Akkala Sea. It was possible to catch a ferry from the small pier that had been built here, but only on request: it was not a regularly scheduled stop. Link used his Tab to notify the ferry company and was informed the next ferry would arrive in about half an hour. 

"Do you remember the first time we came here together?" said Mipha as they sat together waiting for their ride. "It was the first time anyone from Hyrule journeyed into North Hyrule in ages. But it was the key to the anti-aging rune."

"I remember it very well," said Link. "It was my first run in with Queen Sopha. And I finally got to meet Fi, the spirit of the sword. It was an interesting trip, and I wrote about it in my journal."

It was dark now, and the stars shone over the sea as the gentle waves lapped against the rocks. Soon they could make out the light of the approaching ferry in the distance. When it docked at the pier, Mipha and Link boarded. There were only three other passengers, and it was easy to find two seats together. The ferry left at once and was soon making its way into the channel and directly to the North Hyrule terminal.

Mipha and Link sat together, their arms around each other. 

"Thank you for making this trip," said Link. "It was an experience I'll never forget, spending time with you this way. And I have to say, you're just as cute as a Hylian, and of course just as wonderful a person. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mipha. "And I'm sorry it couldn’t be longer. I thought this would make you happy."

"No, please don't be sorry," said Link. "I am happy either way, and I look forward to spending some water time together with you again. And we can get rid of that bed. I notified the Sheikah in North Hyrule, and they said they would be ready when we get there. They can do the reverse transformation tonight."

They held each other as the ferry approached the North Hyrule pier. After disembarking, they were met by a Sheikah who led the way to the shrine. It was a different scientist, and Link assumed the other one must be sleeping. It was late at night by now.

"I know you two are familiar with this by now," said the scientist after they reached the shrine. "It should take no more than three hours."

Mipha and Link kissed, and Link took one last picture of her as a Hylian. Then Mipha discarded her clothing and entered the chamber. The scientist sealed it, and the process began.

"Link, you can wait in the room over here," said the scientist pointing. "If you want to get some sleep, there's a cot there. I'll wake you up when we're done."

Link went to the small waiting area and lay down. He did fall asleep, and the next thing he knew the scientist was waking him.

"It's time," said the scientist.

He led Link back to the chamber, which was just beginning to open. Link looked down at Mipha as she lay there asleep. It was the same her again, the Zora he had fallen in love with.

Link sent a message to Sidon that all was well and Father could relax. He assumed Sidon would read the message in the morning. 

After a few minutes, Mipha opened her eyes, and she looked up to see Link smiling down at her. She smiled back. 

"Welcome back Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora," said Link bowing. “You look as beautiful as ever.”

"That’s a little forward of you to say something like that Zora citizen Link," laughed Mipha. "But now perhaps you can assist your Princess to rise, and I may bestow a royal kiss upon you in gratitude."

He helped her out of the chamber, and they kissed. They held each other, and he gently stroked her tail fin. It would be nice for them both to be back to normal for a while. They could appreciate each other all over again. 

"Remember, Mistress Mipha, your Hylian blueprint is good for a year," said the scientist. "And your Zora blueprint, Link, is still good for another nine months. If you feel well enough, you’re free to go.”

Link gathered up Mipha’s Hylian clothing, and they both thanked him. 

"If you feel well enough, we can catch one of the slow late night ferries back to the Domain," said Link. "We can sleep on the boat, and we’ll be there in the morning.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” said Mipha. “The sooner Father sees me the better he will feel. But I have to remember to stop trying to fix my hair.”

They made their way back to the terminal, and the ferry was already there. It was scheduled to leave in a bit less than an hour. They sat down together and leaned against each other. The gentle rocking of the boat soon put both of them to sleep. 

As the boat pulled away from the pier, Link briefly awoke and opened his eyes. Mipha was still asleep leaning on his shoulder. He carefully removed his arm from under her and put it around her. She stirred but did not wake up. The moon shone across the sea as the boat made its way along the coast toward Lanayru Bay. It was a slow ferry, and the ride was a gentle one, the sound of the Sheikah engines a soft low hum. 

He looked down at her again and smiled. He knew she would be happy being herself again and so would her family. And frankly, so would he. They had some fun while it lasted, but this was the way she should be. He didn’t mind sharing her world though, and maybe they could take that Faron trip together someday. Whatever would make her happy was fine with him. She stirred again and nestled against him, still asleep. He hoped her dream was a happy one. He rested his head against hers and soon fell asleep himself, as the boat gently rocked on the waves and took them closer to the home they both loved.


	78. Normal is the New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link resume life in Zora’s Domain as Zora and Hylian. Mila is teaching, Midon is coding, Lapha is schooling, Tila is captivating, and Linky is maturing.

“Open your eyes,” said Mipha. “We’re here.”

The late night ferry from North Hyrule had already docked and was gently riding the waves at the Lanayru Bay terminal. The sun was just rising now and casting an orange glow everywhere. It was a new day.

Link rubbed his eyes and saw Mipha smiling at him. He smiled back. She was back to how he first knew her, and that felt good. 

“Good morning, Princess of the Zora,” said Link. “You’re very nice to wake up to.”

“You’re still not used to it yet?” laughed Mipha.

“I never will be, sweetheart,” said Link. “Every time is just as exciting. But I guess we had better go ashore. It looks like we’re the last ones on board.”

“I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible,” said Mipha. “And I only woke up myself a short time ago.”

Mipha took his hand, and they stepped onto the pier and then the shore. The Zora official there bowed a greeting, and they were free to continue.

“You’re wearing your Zora Armor, so let’s get in some swimming,” said Mipha. “I’ve been dying to see how I feel back in my element.”

They made their way back toward the Domain, swimming wherever possible. It was midmorning by the time they reached the northern part of Ruto Lake and home lay just ahead.

“Take my hand,” said Mipha as they approached the final waterfall. Then they held hands and laughed all the way as they both swam at full speed up the waterfall and surged past the top, landing gracefully in the waters of the lower Domain level. Link had felt a tug on his hand the whole way up, so he knew Mipha was still swimming faster than him. She clearly hadn’t lost any water skills from her time as a Hylian. 

“That felt really good!” laughed Mipha. “Come, let’s calm Father’s nerves. I know he will be anxious until he sees me with his own eyes. Sidon Tabbed me that a single day didn’t pass that he didn’t express his concern.”

The guards acknowledged them and waved them up to the throne room. 

“Good morning, Father,” said Mipha smiling at him. “Your delinquent daughter has returned.”

“Mipha, darling, you look wonderful!” said King Dorephan. "Sidon shared Link’s message from last night, and I was so relieved. But it is even more of a relief to see you safe and sound. And I know your children have missed you.”

“It’s good to be home,” said Mipha. “Link and I both feel like we’ve been away too long.”

“Yes, by all means, enjoy being home again,” said King Dorephan. “Maybe you two could have some fun at tonight’s dance.”

“I didn’t realize that was tonight, but yes that would be fun,” said Mipha.

“Now I have a meeting coming up with a council member,” said King Dorephan. “But welcome home!”

They thanked him and left. 

“I need to make arrangements to have the bed removed from our room,” said Link. “I’ll speak to Kodah about it now.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Mipha.

They made their way to the inn and Kodah was by the entrance.

“Lady Mipha and Link,” said Kodah. “How nice to see you both.”

“Good morning, Kodah,” said Link. “It looks like we won’t need that bed any longer.”

“Ah, everything is back to normal? I’ll arrange to have it picked up tomorrow. And you already paid for the week, so we’re good. If you don’t mind my asking, how was life as a Hylian, Lady Mipha?”

“It was exciting in some ways,” said Mipha. “But I only did it out of necessity, and I’m happy to be back to the way I hatched. It’s funny, but I still missed the water. It must be deeply ingrained in my mind because I felt the pull of water even as a Hylian.”

“Well, welcome back Lady Mipha,” said Kodah. “I know everyone will be happy to see you back the way we know you. And all of us feel what you did was a huge sacrifice and very heroic.”

Mipha and Link returned home and put away Mipha’s Hylian clothing and other travel items. Then it was time to think about lunch.

“I literally cannot wait to bite into a tasty Hearty Bass,” said Mipha. “I’ll catch you one too. Be right back.”

Link lit the kitchen pot as Mipha left and returned a few minutes later with a Hearty Bass for him.

“Where’s yours?” said Link.

“I said ‘literally,’” said Mipha.

Link laughed and shook his head. He cooked his fish, they sat down together, and Link began eating.

“I think we should take a quick swim and then a nap,” said Mipha. “Neither of us slept well last night, and I want us to be fresh and enjoy the dance at Ruto Lake tonight.”

“Fine,” said Link. “We’ll probably get woken up when the children get home.”

After Link finished eating they did some swimming in the waterfalls behind their house on Mikau Lake, then headed home to their bedroom to rest.

“Ah! Home at last!” sighed Mipha as she settled into the water of their bedroom pool. Link joined her. She rested her head against his, and they held hands. She looked over at him, and they kissed. Then Mipha closed her eyes and soon afterward stopped breathing. Link knew she was asleep then. He closed his eyes, listened to the steady sound of the nearby waterfall, and drifted off to sleep moments later.

The next thing he knew Link awoke with a start and Mipha did the same.

“Time for dinner!” Lapha had just shouted through their bedroom door. “Hurry up Mom and Dad.”

Mipha and Link got up, and Link got dressed. Then they made their way to the dining room.

“Welcome home!” their four children shouted in unison. Everyone exchanged smiles and hugs then sat down to eat.

“This is amazing!” said Mipha. “Where did you get the Porgies? You know they’re my favorite!”

“Uncle Sidon knew you would be coming home today and made arraignments,” said Mila. “He is out with friends tonight, or he would have joined us. And we wanted to give you a special homecoming.”

“Thank you, this is a wonderful surprise,” said Mipha.

“So, please tell us all that’s been happening with you,” said Link. “I feel like we haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Well, I’ve been teaching history,” said Mila. “And working on some research. I’m enjoying it so far. The students have been curious to learn and well behaved. I can say that because luckily Laff and Linky here are too old for my class.”

Lapha stuck her tongue out at Mila as everyone laughed.

“I’ve been busy coding,” said Midon. “And I’m involved with testing some new Tab features we’re working on before we release them. It’s nice to be able to work from here, but I usually find a place outside to work. I don’t like to stay inside my room all day.”

“I’m back in school,” said Lapha. “I’m enjoying the class with the Sheikah scientist from North Hyrule. But the other classes are fine as well.”

“I’m doing fine,” said Linky. “I have the same classes as Laff, except for the Sheikah one, and the instructors are all good so far.”

Mipha and Link briefly exchanged a glance. It wasn’t anything Linky said, but the way he said it. Linky’s voice had changed since they had last seen him, and it wasn’t a little boy’s voice anymore. He had reached adolescence. 

Mila noticed their reaction and smiled at Mipha.

“Well, I would love to learn more when we have a chance to talk separately,” said Mipha. “Now let’s enjoy this delicious dinner. Is everyone going to the dance tonight?”

“Yes,” said Mila. “I’ll be with Kendal. He’s almost done with his knight training and looking forward to being sworn in as a full-fledged knight.”

“I’ll be with Larena,” said Midon. “She’s still studying architecture as an apprentice.”

“Linky and I are just going to hang out and enjoy the music and dance a little,” said Lapha.

“Oh, that reminds me,” said Mila. “My friend Tila Tabbed me she will be coming here for the dance, too, and staying with me tonight. Are you and Dad going?”

“Yes, and we’ll keep out of your way,” laughed Link. “Enjoy yourselves. You’re only young once.”

“That’s especially funny coming from you, Dad,” said Mila. “But we understand.”

After dinner, the children left to meet their friends down at the lake. The dance would start a bit before sunset, and the musicians were already beginning to get set up.

“You’re only young once?” said Mipha. “Are you suddenly feeling old? I can cure that, and I don’t need any healing magic.”

“I know you can!” laughed Link. “But I’m fine. It’s just that Linky’s voice change took me by surprise. He’s growing up.”

“Yes, he is,” said Mipha. “But we always knew that would happen. Just enjoy sharing the experience and don’t get all sentimental on me. It’s already hard enough for me to accept.”

“Of course, I understand, sweetheart,” said Link.

“Let’s go down to the lake soon,” said Mipha. “I’m in the mood for some music and dancing. I think I appreciate music more as a Zora. We have such a rich tradition with it.”

Meanwhile, at Ruto Lake, people were gathering.

“Kendal! Over here!” shouted Mila, waving as she saw Kendal looking for her. Kendal smiled, waved back, then swam over to Mila, and they embraced, kissed, and twirled around in the water together.

“Are you practicing?” laughed Mila. 

“I know I can certainly use some dance practice,” laughed Kendal. “No, just so happy to be with you again, sweetheart. I don’t want to let you go, either.”

Midon, who was not far away, waved to Kendal and he waved back.

A few minutes later Larena swam over to Midon. They kissed and held each other.

“How is the Prince of coding doing tonight?” said Larena.

“Looking forward to a romantic evening with the future Zora Chief Architect,” said Midon. 

They laughed and kissed again. Then Larena waved to Mila and Kendal. 

“Where’s Princess Lapha and Link?” said Larena.

“They’re together over there,” said Midon pointing to a nearby rock outcropping. Lapha and Linky were sitting together there talking. 

Just then Mila heard a familiar voice.

“Hi Mila and Kendal,” said Tila. “Ready for some serious dancing tonight?”

“Tila!” said Mila as they hugged each other. “It’s great to see you! As always, you look fantastic. Are you here alone?”

“Just with the security guard my devoted sister insists upon,” said Tila pointing to a nearby Zora guard from North Hyrule who was making her way to an area nearby for a better view.

“Well, I’m not worried about you. You never seem to have trouble finding a dance partner,” laughed Mila.

The musicians had taken their place now and were ready to begin. Everyone applauded as they started playing a fast dance song that had everyone turning and twisting in the water.

“Come on, Linky,” said Lapha. “Dance this one with me. It’s fun!”

“Sure, Laff,” said Linky as they jumped into the water. This was a dance to warm up the mostly young crowd, and Linky laughed when he messed up and turned the wrong way at one point. In the end, they were both laughing with each other. 

“That was fun!” said Linky. “I don’t feel self-conscious anymore.”

So, the evening dance went on. The musicians favored fast songs but mixed in some slower ones as well. This was one of the more popular music groups, and the crowd was loving it. 

Mipha and Link made their way to the Eastern end of the Lake and had been listening to the music on the way there.

“I guess we really are old,” said Mipha. “I don’t recognize most of the songs or how you’re supposed to dance to them.”

“Let’s just dance to them the way we want,” said Link. “The important thing is we’re together and having fun.”

Meanwhile, after dancing with a few random dance partners, Tila swam over to where Lapha and Linky were together.

“Hello Lapha and Link, are you having a good time?” said Tila.

Linky stared at her for a moment. She always wore such beautiful jewelry, and it seemed to sparkle. And she looked gorgeous!

“We are, Aunt Tila,” said Lapha.

“Please, you’re both way too old to be calling me ‘Aunt’ anymore,” said Tila. “Just my name is fine.”

The next song was starting.

“Come on, Link, dance with me,” said Tila.

Linky said yes, that would be nice and then swallowed. He felt a funny feeling when she held his hand. Tila pulled him out further into the water away from Lapha, as the music began. She closed her eyes to the rhythm of the music then opened them, smiled and gazed into Linky’s eyes. Her eyes were like bright polished gold, more golden than even Mi’s and Laff’s. It gave him a warm feeling to look at them. 

And now he felt a strong urge to be close to her. He took another deep breath and swallowed. And Tila seemed to sense what he was feeling, as her smile grew more enticing. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Then she changed the way they were dancing. She took his other hand and placed it around her then let go and held him with hers. He held her close and realized this must be what it felt like to be crazy about someone. Because he suddenly realized he was. 

Tila was turning in the water with him now, and he held her even closer, and she held him closer too. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Her eyes were so beautiful and so expressive. Had he never noticed that before? Then he looked down at her lips, and they looked so soft and inviting, and he was sure they would be delightful to taste. Then he looked back at her eyes, and she was looking back at him. And her eyes seemed to say to him, go ahead, I know you want to kiss me, and I want you to. And as he looked her expression changed slightly to a questioning glance as if to say ‘Well, what are you waiting for? You have to go first.’ 

He gave in to his feelings. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and then Tila returned his kiss as she held his face to hers with her hand on the back of his head. And as their kiss continued, he knew he was in love or at least a young version of it. Then she pulled back and gently touched his cheek. 

“That was nice!” said Tila. “Now stay with me, we’re dancing the rest of the night together.”

“I would love that,” said Linky. “I really would.”

As Lapha watched Linky and Tila dance, one of the boys in her Sheikah Technology class approached her. He was kind of shy and his name was Kentle.

“Princess Lapha? Would you like to dance with me?” said Kentle.

“Sure,” said Lapha. “And just my name is fine, Kentle.”

They went out further into the water and started dancing.

“I felt funny asking you to dance while your brother was with you,” said Kentle. 

“Oh, you could have anyway,” said Lapha. “And it looks like he’s quite busy now. I’m glad you asked me. Are you enjoying our Sheikah class?”

They began discussing Sheikah technology as they danced. 

Link and Mipha had paused dancing for a moment, and Link looked around. Then he noticed Lapha dancing with someone, and it wasn’t Linky. Lapha was the last of his little girls and this hit home. She was growing up, too?

“I see Lapha is dancing with a boy,” said Link to Mipha as he nodded in their direction.

“Yes, girls often do that,” said Mipha. “I know what you’re thinking and you shouldn’t. She’s a Zora and still has a long way to go. They’re just kids having a good time. You know, I came to this dance to have fun, not get all sentimental. Will you lighten up?”

“Sorry, yes, I promise,” said Link. “Let’s try dancing to the next song, whatever it is. And I hope I don’t embarrass you too much.”

After the song ended, the musicians paused, and one of them addressed the audience.

“I hope everyone is having as much fun dancing as we are performing,” he said.

There were shouts and cheers, confirming everyone was.

“We’ve tried to play your favorite songs, and we don’t often perform requests,” he said. "Usually because we don’t know them anyway.”

That drew a small laugh.

“But there is a special couple here we would like to honor, and one of their children has kindly asked us to play their favorite song. I won’t say who asked us, or they will probably be in big trouble when they get home."

At this, there was another murmur of laughter.

“I wonder what this is all about?” said Link.

“Will Lady Mipha and Master Link please come forward and be recognized,” said the musician. “This next song, ‘Waves of Love,’ is for you. But I want all of you lovers out there to dance now. You’re never too young or too old to be in love, and this song has been a lover’s favorite for many years.”

The crowd applauded, and Mipha and Link had no choice but to swim nearer the musicians to everyone’s applause.

“I’m going to kill someone later,” laughed Link. “Which one of them did this? And I wish they didn’t have to keep mentioning how old the song was.”

“Lighten up, remember?” laughed Mipha. “And I love this song, so be quiet and enjoy the moment.”

When they were close enough, they waved to the musician and acknowledged the applause of the crowd. Then the music began, and they started dancing. Soon other couples were dancing as well, and no one was paying them any attention.

Mipha and Link put their cheeks together and gently moved to the music. Link closed his eyes and remembered their first dance just after they had taken their wedding vows. They had danced to this very same song then, and it felt just as good to hold her in his arms now. He felt so lucky. And Mipha felt Link hold her closer as they danced, and she stroked the back of his head and neck, then pulled his face to hers, and they kissed. Her dreams had come true, too. And when the song ended, they waved again to the musician and swam back to the edge of the lake.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” said Mipha. “And now you will always remember this dance instead of just forgetting all about it. You should feel grateful.”

“You’re right, of course,” said Link. “Should we go? It will be hard to top a moment like that.”

“Oh, trust me, I think I can,” said Mipha. “Let’s go.”

Mipha took Link’s hand as they headed home.

The dance continued for quite a while after Mipha and Link left. But finally, the musicians announced this would be the last song, and they played a slow, sentimental one. When it was over, it was time to say goodnight.

“I enjoyed dancing and talking with you, Lapha,” said Kentle. “Would you mind if I Tab you sometimes?”

“No, not at all,” said Lapha. “I enjoyed talking with you, too. But you need to brush up on some of the course material. We can talk about that next time.”

“I will, I promise,” said Kentle.

Mila was saying goodnight to Kendal.

“Can we swim after dinner tomorrow?” said Kendal.

“I think so, sweetheart,” said Mila. “I’ll Tab you. Good night.”

Then they kissed and embraced.

Midon was saying goodnight to Larena.

“Where are you doing your architectural field work tomorrow?” said Midon. “I can work nearby. Then I’ll have a chance to see you sooner.”

“I’ll be at East Reservoir Lake tomorrow,” said Larena. “But I hope you are concentrating on your work, not trying to distract both of us.”

“I can handle both,” said Midon. “See you tomorrow then, sweetheart.”

They kissed goodnight and Larena swam off.

Linky was saying goodnight to Tila. He would go home with Lapha.

“Tila, I had a fantastic time with you,” said Linky. “Can I see you next time you are able to visit? I know you are often busy in North Hyrule. And I heard how well you did in mathematics, so you must be busy with that too.”

“Of course, silly,” laughed Tila. “Don’t you think I want to see you just as much? I will be back for the next dance. In the meantime, you had better Tab me. I want to know how you’re doing and that you didn’t forget all about me.”

“There is absolutely no chance of that!” said Linky. “I’ve never had such a great time, Tila. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Until then,” said Tila. Then she leaned forward, and they kissed. 

“Now I have to find your older sister,” said Tila.

Mila started looking for Tila to go home with her. She saw her with Linky and saw the two of them kiss. Well, Linky wasn’t a little boy anymore. Who was she to stand in the way of young love? 

It was time to go home now. It had been a beautiful night for lovers old and new, and there was nothing wrong with that. It was perfectly normal. 


	79. Twenty-five Years - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life returns to normal for now, preparations are underway at Hyrule Castle for the twenty-fifth victory anniversary celebration. But Link suddenly realizes something about North Hyrule.

At Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda was meeting with the group she had charged with organizing the upcoming celebration of twenty-five years since the victory over Calamity Ganon that had saved Hyrule. It was still over six months away, but an event this large took a good deal of planning. And then, of course, it took quite some time to carry out all the plans.

From the very start, Zelda had always taken a very personal interest in these anniversary events, and not only to bring recognition and honor to those who had achieved it. It was to remind people that what had happened once could, and someday most likely would happen again. At the same time, she wanted the event to be a happy occasion since it was a victory celebration after all.

“It would be nice if this one were even better than the twentieth,” said Zelda. “There should be a little time for speeches by the Champions if they wish, and then I want to speak about why I think these events are important. We need to have enough food and drink for everyone, of course, and music too. And everyone enjoys fireworks. I want people to leave happy, remembering what a good time they had, but also remembering why we have it. And leave time for me to have dinner and an evening with the original Champions. That was great fun the last time!”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said the lead planner. “We have taken all that into account and are close to completing our final plans, including assignments as to exactly who is doing what and when. We can submit our plans to you for final approval within two weeks if that is acceptable.”

“That would be fine,” said Zelda. “Thank you. I know you have all been working hard on this and I appreciate it. Let’s meet again in one week to discuss where things stand.”

The group all bowed as Zelda rose and left to return to her family. As she walked back to the living quarters, she thought about the Champions. It would be good to see them all again and catch up on what they were doing with their lives. They had all mellowed a bit with age. They were no longer the brash young warriors they were back then, ready to take on anyone and anything. But they were still the same courageous, and generous people on the inside, the ones who had willingly answered her call for help, willing to die if necessary in defense of Hyrule. 

Getting together with the original Champions guaranteed a night of fun and laughter. When they were all gathered together like that, the stories would roll from one to another. Then she could relive those days of her youth with them, the times she had spent traveling all over Hyrule, sometimes in the company of her loyal knight. She was smart enough to realize the passage of time had undoubtedly filtered out memories of the many hardships they had endured, the insecurities and fears. She knew her mind was unconsciously selective now, thinking only of the good times they had shared. And that was fine. 

But was it coming up on twenty-five years already? The time between the twentieth and now had gone by so fast. Her daughter was the same age now that she was when she started working with Purah on ancient Sheikah technology. 

She arrived back in the family living quarters.

“Did your meeting go well, Mother?” said Princess Zelda as she looked up from her Tab.

“Yes, sweetheart, everything is on schedule for the celebration,” said Zelda. “I’m looking forward to seeing my old friends again. Are you done with your lessons for today?”

“Yes, Mother, I just finished my science lesson,” said Princess Zelda. “Will Uncle Link bring his family to the celebration do you think? It would be nice to see my cousin again. We had a lot of fun together during his time here.”

“I’m sure he will,” said Zelda. “He and Aunt Mipha like to stay an extra day to shop and eat out, so you and your cousin should have time to spend with each other.”

“We hardly get together with family, Mother,” said Princess Zelda. “I never see Father’s sister, Aunt Lara, and her family. It feels strange compared to my friends.”

“I know,“ said Zelda.”But your Aunt Lara prefers to have your father visit her at her home. She feels she has to be very formal when she comes here, and can’t relax. I’ve tried to put her at ease, but it’s just how she is." 

“Would it be all right if two of my girlfriends slept over the day after tomorrow? There are no lessons the following day, and it would be fun for all of us," said Princess Zelda.

“Do I know these friends?” said Zelda.

“No,” said Princess Zelda. “But I’ve met them several times while horseback riding and we get along quite well.”

“You know the rules, sweetheart,” said Zelda. “They need to be approved by the Royal Guards first." 

Princess Zelda frowned.

“Give me their names, and I’ll see if they can’t be checked in time for your sleepover,” said Zelda smiling at her. ”I want you to have a good time with your friends."

“If you could, that would be wonderful Mother!” said Princess Zelda happily.

“I can’t promise you, but I’ll try,” said Zelda. “Sit with me here for a moment, sweetheart.” 

They sat down next to each other.

“My dear, dear Zelda,” said Queen Zelda as she gently stroked her daughter’s fine blond hair. “I know how hard it can be growing up here. I’ve tried to give you as normal a life as I could. But it can never be fully normal. You understand that, right?”

“Yes, I do, Mother,” said Princess Zelda as she rested her head against her mother. “You’ve told me many times that my good fortune in being born the Princess of Hyrule carries with it a special responsibility. But I don’t think I will ever be called upon to do what you did."

“I hope and believe that’s true darling,” said Zelda. “But it will comfort me to know you could if you had to. In only a couple of years, you will be all grown up. You’ll be old enough to make the pilgrimage to Mount Lanayru, completing your training. And then I can truly rest easy, knowing Hyrule will be safe even if I’m gone.”

“Unless you want me to cry, please don’t speak of being gone, Mother,” said Princess Zelda. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” said Zelda hugging her. “I don’t plan to be. What did you learn in your lesson today?”

Then they began discussing Sheikah technology until it was time for dinner.

Meanwhile, it was after school in Zora’s Domain, and Lapha and young Link had gotten home a short time earlier. 

“You’re as bad as Mido, Link,” said Lapha to her brother. “Can’t you put your Tab down? I was hoping you would come out and play with us.”

“Ok, Laff,” said Link as he finished sending Tila a message. 

Link had always been especially close to his sister Lapha. Growing up, she had looked out for him whenever they played with friends or did anything in the water for that matter. But Lapha was having trouble accepting he was more mature than her now. He did notice she had started to call him ‘Link’ not ‘Linky’ anymore. So, she must realize he was older but perhaps wasn’t ready to accept what it meant. As much as he could, he went along with her requests to play together. He did it out of affection for her. He loved her and couldn’t bear to see the disappointment on her face. But the games he had played with her friends as a child usually didn’t hold the same appeal for him.

“That’s better!” laughed Lapha. “It will be fun! Come on.”

Lapha took his hand, and they went outside to meet up with some classmates. The game they were going to play was a form of reverse tag, where the one who was ‘it’ had to avoid being tagged by one of the others, not do the tagging. In the water, he didn’t stand a chance. But if he was ‘it’ he could stay on land, and then they would have trouble catching him. He just needed to avoid being surrounded. You know, sometimes these games were still fun after all. Maybe he wasn’t as all grown up as he thought.

Midon was sitting with his development device on the bed at East Reservoir Lake. It was comfortable here and generally quiet as well. He could work at home, of course, but enjoyed being outside. The fresh air felt good, and the lake close at hand meant he could take a break for a swim anytime he needed one. And another good thing about this location was his girlfriend, Larena, was not far away. She was busy with two other architect apprentices discussing the construction of the reservoir with a master architect. Looking up and seeing her not too far away was a nice bonus. 

Midon had been busy testing a rune that had been submitted for approval that could detect if there were fish underwater. He assumed he had been given this assignment because of his unique familiarity with the subject matter. The rune seemed to work best in still water or smaller bodies of water like ponds. Waterfalls confused the rune. Of course, he knew some of the best fish congregated near waterfalls, such as the Hearty Bass. He jotted down some suggestions for how the effect of the waterfall on fish detection could be reduced with a noise reduction process and sent the rune back to the developer for further work. 

He looked up, and Larena was still busy. So he moved on to begin reviewing the next rune that required his testing. This one was a game involving sliding blocks. It looked interesting, he thought. And testing it didn’t require him to visit different locations. 

Mila was home grading papers. She had just given her first Zora history class quiz and was eager to see how well her students did. Two students were not studying enough. They had misunderstood the nature of their ancient ancestors, the Parella, and their role in aiding the hero of that age. Admittedly this was Zora pre-history of a sort, but the class curriculum always started with that topic. She would have to speak with the two of them tomorrow. But the rest of the class had done well, which was encouraging. 

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link were leaving the throne room as a late council meeting had finally come to an end. 

“I’m sorry, but was that not the most boring meeting in your entire life?” said Link. “I gave my ambassador report very concisely, less than ten minutes I think. But the council member overseeing the construction at Spool Bight felt compelled to describe every single step they took. I think he spouted for well over an hour!”

“Yes, I agree that was pretty hard to get through,” said Mipha. “And it’s nice to see you are using more Zora expressions, like spouting. Father doesn’t like to embarrass him, though, so he let him give the report the way he did. Anyway, we have no excuse now not to know the exact state of affairs at Spool Bight.”

“Are you up for a swim?” said Link as they reached the plaza. “I am so stiff from sitting so long my joints feel frozen!”

“You know I’m always up for a swim, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha. “Ruto Lake sounds very inviting right now.”

They were both soon swimming in the lake together.

“You have changed, and it may be permanent,” said Mipha. “Before you would ask if we could take a hike or a swim. Now you only think about a swim. And I see how you prefer to eat fish whenever you can now and how you cook it, not as well done as before. I thought those things would wear off over time, but they still haven’t.”

“Yes, I know the Zora experience changed me,” said Link. “I already told you that, but I haven’t told you the half of it.”

“What haven’t you told me?” said Mipha.

Link paused for a moment.

“When I sleep I sometimes find myself dreaming of the time we spent together at Lurelin Village,” said Link. “In my dream, I’m underwater with you, and I feel completely at ease there. Porgies swim all around us, as we hold hands. I can feel the tug of the sea current pulling at us, drawing us deeper or further out from shore. Before, something like that in a dream would terrify me. I would think I was going to drown, the current pulling me further from land, and then I would probably wake up. But in my dream now I have no fear of the water. I know I’m strong enough to fight the current if I want to, but I don’t need to. We can let the current take us if we want, go anywhere together. And then I wake up. But the dream feels so real, Mipha, more real than my dreams used to be. So, yes, I know I have been changed somehow. In preserving my memories when I transformed back to a Hylian, the process somehow left something Zora in my head. That’s the only way I can explain it.”

“Does that bother you?” said Mipha. “Do you want to see if something can be done about it?”

“No, not at all,” said Link. “They’re dreams, not nightmares. I feel happy having them. So, no, I would not try to cure myself of them.”

“We should take that Faron vacation,” said Mipha. “Faron and Lake Floria have a long history with the Zora. Our remote ancestors lived in Lake Floria under the dragon Faron’s protection, though the geography has changed a great deal since those ancient times. But ironically now Farosh is electrical, which can be harmful to Zoras. We have grown closer to Naydra now, the dragon of Nayru.”

“Yes, I want to take that trip with you,” said Link. “But we have the twenty-five-year celebration at Hyrule Castle soon, and I need to be there as myself. I think it would make sense to take our trip soon after that. Maybe taking that Faron vacation would make a nice twenty-fifth wedding anniversary present to each other. You challenged me to top our twentieth, and I think that might do it.”

“It would indeed,” laughed Mipha. “Let’s hold that thought. But yes, we have the victory anniversary celebration to attend this time. We missed the twentieth, so this will be our first in a long time. We know Daruk is coming for sure. I hope the others do as well.”

“I’m sure they will,” said Link. “Zelda will guilt them into coming if nothing else. But I think they will all want to come. It’s the only time all of us are together again, and it should be fun.”

“Yes, I can enjoy that day now that we changed things and Father is alive,” said Mipha. “Before, I just couldn’t do it.”

“And I know how stressful it was for you, becoming Zora Queen like that,” said Link. “You had some tough days. Thank Hylia that never happened anymore. Like the first Great Calamity.”

Link paused for a moment.

“But you know, saying that just reminded me of something and it’s strange,” said Link. “Ambassador Laray never asked me what happened here. Do you remember Queen Sopha? The timeline change I created never happened for them in North Hyrule. She quizzed both of us on what had happened. So, the Vera timeline change wouldn’t have happened for them either. From their perspective, one day you were Queen of the Zora, and the next day you were suddenly Princess of the Zora again, and Father was back. But no one there asked about it. Isn’t that strange? I wonder why?”

“Maybe because they already knew?” said Mipha. 

“Maybe,” said Link. “Queen Faray has always seemed completely honorable to me. I never detected any deceit in her. But you’ll admit their behavior is strange.”

“So, what do you want to do?” said Mipha.

“I think I should meet with Ambassador Laray and ask her,” said Link. “I’ll send her a message.”

Princess Laray was North Hyrule’s Ambassador to the rest of Hyrule. It had taken her some time to recover from the murder of her sister Tiray by Vera, but she was much better now. Her Tab indicated a message had arrived and she read it.

"Link @Laray: Can we meet? I want to discuss timeline anomaly.

She shook her head. She had told Queen Faray that sooner or later the Hyruleans would wonder about why they had never asked about what happened three years ago. Only a handful of them understood the timeline issue, namely Link, Mipha, Purah, and Zelda. But Queen Faray was still very cautious in her dealings with the Hyruleans. It was due to mistrust. But it was not mistrust borne out of a belief they had evil intent, but doubts about their level of competence. Queen Faray feared the Hyruleans would cause harm out of ignorance. So, she had commissioned her investigation to learn what had happened. But now Laray needed to meet with Queen Faray to discuss.

She was ushered into the throne room when she arrived.

“Welcome, cousin,” said Faray. “You said you have an urgent need to see me about the Hyrule time travel anomaly? I have asked Langon, our Sheikah Chief Scientist, to join us. He should be here shortly. How are you feeling these days, Laray? And no need for formality between family.”

“Much better Faray, thank you,” said Laray. “I am still grateful for all your help.”

“Ah, here is Langon,” said Faray. “So, the Hyruleans, Link, in particular, have finally realized we were unaffected by their timeline change of three years ago and should have asked about it. Perhaps you can go over what you did.”

“Yes, of course, Your Majesty,” said Langon. "It took us almost a year to complete our report. It was not easy finding out exactly what happened. Only a very few people knew about it, and they were not the kind of people who talk indiscriminately.”

“It was wise your ancestors created that shield between our lands,” said Faray.

“Yes,” said Langon. “My ancestors foreswore time travel long ago, and we prefer not to even speak of it. They wanted to protect us from the land to our south that they left behind. They created the barrier that shields us from their Temple of Time. Of course, that causes anomalies between our lands. Your elder sister, Queen Sopha, was quite confused when Hyrule miraculously recovered after 104 years, only the last four of which showed any signs of recovery.”

“Yes, I know,” said Faray. "She wanted to be their savior. But for Laray’s benefit can you now summarize what you have learned and how you learned it?”

Faray paused for a moment.

“And before you summarize your report,” said Faray. "What is your assessment of things in Hyrule now? Are they ready to receive the next phase of our technology?”

“I would prefer to wait a bit longer,” said Langon. “The Hyruleans are entirely trustworthy in my opinion. And their lead scientist, Dr. Purah, is quite brilliant. I think she may well know more than she lets on. But she’s also a bit unpredictable, too willing to take risks. Let’s be cautious. The next phase of our technology includes a rune to create certain objects from pure thought. And we know how badly that can go."

“Yes, I know your early history,” said Faray. “Can we not limit the kinds of objects that can be created?”

“Yes, of course,” said Langon. "We already do that for our own safety. But a clever scientist may be able to find a way around those limits. And I can see someone like Dr. Purah viewing it as a challenge to do so, causing a potential disaster.”

“Well, it is as much your decision as mine,” said Faray. "Our treaty says both your people and mine must agree before we share advanced technology. But I don’t like this continued secrecy between our land and theirs. It smacks of how my sister liked to rule, and I am not at all like her. I act only out of a desire for us all to remain safe, and I want to be a loyal subject of Queen Zelda.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I understand,“ said Langon. ”Back to the report. That evil creature Vera triggered the time travel anomaly. Her goal all along was to tamper with time for her benefit. Upon her destruction, three Hyruleans were transported to the past, Purah, Mipha, and Link. Then someone tampered with events back then. I doubt Purah would do that: there are limits to even her recklessness. So, we presume Mipha or Link did. In any case, after ten years of Queen Mipha, suddenly Mipha’s father was back alive and ruling over our sister domain again. At a high level, that’s what happened."

“I would assume it was Mipha who acted in hopes of bringing her father back,” said Faray. “Again, thank Nayru your barrier spared our land. Who knows what might have happened to us. My sister might still be ruling here. Now can you tell Laray how you learned all this?"

“Yes,” said Langon. "Our instructors in Hyrule keep their eyes and ears open. From bits and pieces of conversation they picked up, especially from Purah, we finally pieced together the whole story. But it was painstaking, hence the year it took.”

"You should understand, Laray, we did nothing underhanded and relied only upon things people overheard without spying,” said Faray.

“All right,” said Laray. “What should I share with Ambassador Link?”

“Anything but the mention of our technology,” said Faray. “We need to wait a bit longer before they’re ready.”


	80. Twenty-five Years - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets with Ambassador Laray of North Hyrule to discuss the time travel anomaly, and Laray hints at something. Tila invites young Link to visit her, and Mila accompanies him on an overnight trip to North Hyrule.

It was almost two weeks later, and at Link’s request, Princess Laray, Ambassador of North Hyrule, was meeting with him at his house in Zora’s Domain. Laray was returning home from a routine visit to Hyrule Castle and had agreed to meet with Link on the way back. Link had raised the question as to why no one in North Hyrule had asked about the events of three years earlier, the Vera time travel anomaly, and Laray had been explaining their position.

“You can see I would wonder why you never asked about it,” said Link. “It seems odd to me you would act as if nothing happened. But you are asking me to ignore that?”

“I am asking you to continue to trust us,” said Laray. “I can assure you that we acted only out of concern for our well being. You must admit that changing your past the way you did was somewhat reckless. When we detected the timeline anomaly, we thought it prudent to investigate it on our own. We were unsure what the consequences of it were, and whether it would change the level of trust we could place in you."

“How did you investigate it?” said Link.

“Our Sheikah scientists and instructors living in Hyrule merely listened to what people said,” said Laray. 

“I’ll bet Dr. Purah was your best source,” said Link as he shook his head. 

“Her name did come up,” said Laray. “But my question to you is, why didn’t you explain what happened to us?" 

“So, from your perspective, we were the deceitful ones in all this?” said Link.

“Perhaps not intentionally,” said Laray. "We know the anomaly itself was not your fault. That evil creature that originated in our land, Vera, triggered the event. But you did something in the past to change your timeline, and certainly made no effort to inform us of what happened.”

Link thought for a minute.

“All right,” said Link. “I can understand your point of view. We should have informed you when it happened, and that was probably my fault as ambassador to your land. I apologize. But I honestly never thought about the matter until two weeks ago when I Tabbed you. It was then I remembered North Hyrule is unaffected by our time travel events. Anyway, it’s a lesson to keep each other in mind when things happen.”

"Then I believe we are in agreement, are we not?” said Laray.

“Yes,” laughed Link. “You are quite good, Laray. I started out feeling the injured party, and at the end, I am the one apologizing. Will you stay and join me for lunch?”

“I would be delighted,” said Laray as she checked the ferry schedule on her Tab. 

Link went to the kitchen and prepared two lunches of Hearty Bass. Mipha was at a meeting with her father all morning, and no one else was home at the moment. Laray looked at some of the pictures on the wall as she waited.

“Your family is well, Link?” said Laray as they sat down to eat. 

“Yes,” said Link. “Mipha is fine and so are the children. I call them children, but they are almost all grown up now, and it feels like it’s happening way too fast. My older two are working and seem to have a steady boyfriend and girlfriend. And my younger son reached adolescence. My only somewhat little girl is Lapha, and she is something of a technology whiz. Before too long I think I’ll be a grandfather.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” said Laray. “But there’s nothing wrong with that when it happens. You’ll have the fun of playing and caring for little ones all over again. This fish is quite tasty, by the way. Freshwater fish is a bit of an acquired taste for us, but I like it. Most of us from the North prefer saltwater fish.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Link. “I find I’ve developed more of a craving for fish these days. I used to look at a pond or a lake and just enjoy it for its scenery. Now when I look at a body of water, I find myself wondering what’s swimming in it and how it tastes.”

“That’s exactly how we think when we’re hungry,” laughed Laray. “Did you enjoy your experience as one of us?”

“Enjoy is not a strong enough word,” said Link. “I was emotionally overwhelmed. Mipha and I connected on so many new levels, it was almost like we were different people. It was the most amazing experience of my life. I realized how much of the world I’ve been missing by only living on land. So, yes, you could say I enjoyed it, but it was far richer than just enjoyment.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Laray. “I’m glad you had such a rewarding experience.”

“Given how safe the technology is if used within a year, Mipha and I are considering my transforming back for our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and taking a trip together somewhere, most likely the Faron region,” said Link. 

“If I may use that inadequate word again,” said Laray. “I hope you both enjoy it. But twenty-five years! That is wonderful, Link. Now that I think about it, I should have realized it’s been twenty-five years for you. I remember learning that you two married shortly after Hyrule’s victory. Queen Faray is looking forward to attending the victory celebration at Hyrule Castle this year.”

“Our whole family is going as well,” said Link. “I miss my old Champion friends, though we saw Daruk not too long ago. We went through a lot together.”

“Yes, but especially you,” said Laray. ”I know about the timeline split, Link, and that you spent four years missing all of them, but especially the one you loved so much. I lost my sister, and I know how hard losing someone you love is. I realized later why you were so sympathetic to my situation. I think I even asked you how you get over losing someone you loved. Had I known back then I would have been more sensitive, and never have asked you something that must have only brought back painful memories. You must have suffered a great deal."

“Yes, it was a difficult time,” said Link. “I was struggling to regain my memory, most of which I never recovered. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that, with the right technology, I could do something about what happened.”

Link paused for a moment as he thought back.

“All that seems so long ago now, Laray, but I still remember it,” said Link. "When Dr. Purah was experimenting with time travel, I was allowed to use a TimeShift stone one time and visit Mipha for one day shortly before our defeat. I was so happy to see her again, I couldn’t keep my emotions in check and nearly ruined everything. It was a wonderful afternoon and evening we spent together, once I got my emotions under control. She was more beautiful, more loving and more fun than my damaged memory of her.”

Link paused for a moment.

“But then at the end, it was so hard to say goodbye,” said Link. “I wanted to tell her what was going to happen. I loved her so much, how could I let her suffer and die? But Dr. Purah had warned me that doing that could end up making things worse, not only for her but for all of us. It could even destroy all her efforts at restoring the Temple of Time. So, I had to say nothing.”

Link paused again for a moment, remembering.

“You know, Mipha had given me this playful nip on my shoulder to remind me of her when I left. She had even teased me she wouldn’t heal it. But when I returned to my present, her future, I wished it would never heal. To me, it was a final keepsake of her touch. Anyway, it was another year or so before Dr. Purah learned the Temple of Time’s secrets. And that year was the hardest of all, not knowing if Dr. Purah would ever be successful and having just seen Mipha in person again. It was ironic. Queen Zelda of that time hoped that seeing Mipha would bring me some closure, a last goodbye of sorts, and then I would move on as she kept urging me to do. But it did just the opposite. I wanted to be with Mipha all the more. And, thank Hylia, things all worked out in the end."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Link asked about what had been on his mind.

“Laray, do you know what makes it possible for your region to be unaffected by our time travel?” said Link. “I used to naively think it was just because you were not part of Hyrule, but there must be a more scientific explanation for why the Temple of Time’s effect stops at the border between our lands.”

“I am not a scientist,” said Laray. “But the Sheikah who emigrated to our land were able to construct a shield or barrier of some sort. That’s all I know. The technical details would be way beyond me.”

“And no doubt me as well,“ said Link. ”But to do something like that the Sheikah in your land must indeed be very advanced. The shrine of transformation is another example. I would never have imagined such a thing were possible. I know your Sheikah continued their research long after ours abandoned theirs. They must have discovered a great many things during all that time.”

“I really can’t say,” said Laray. “At least we all have Tabs thanks to them.”

“Yes, and no one can live without them now,” said Link. “That was an extraordinarily useful invention.”

“Link, I am not sure where you are going with your questions. But I hope you realize that Queen Faray is not at all like her sister Sopha,” said Laray. “Whatever she does or does not do is out of concern for people, both hers and yours. She is not seeking to extend her power and does not mean you any harm. Even Sopha was driven at first by a desire to help your people." 

“I do believe Queen Faray is entirely trustworthy,” said Link. “And I know Queen Zelda, and I are too. So, I hope we can all work together in good faith, and without any secrets between us.”

Laray paused for a moment and looked at Link, deciding if she should say more. Then she spoke.

“You and I have always been on excellent terms, Link,” said Laray. "You helped me through a difficult time in my life, and you avenged the death of my sister Tiray. I will always be grateful to you for all you have done, and I think of you as a friend. So, I will say a bit more to you than I should at this point, hoping it will help you understand. And I trust you will keep it in confidence, save only perhaps for Mistress Mipha. Do you promise?”

“All right, I promise,” said Link.

“You mentioned secrets between us and a wish to avoid them,” said Laray. “I’m sure that sounds worthwhile to you. But not all secrets are hurtful, Link.”

Link looked puzzled, and Laray paused for a moment.

“Let me put it another way, in terms of things we spoke of earlier,” said Laray. “You mentioned your children growing up. Do you remember when they were still small?"

“Yes, of course,” said Link. “But what does that ….”

“Did you keep how to start a fire secret from them?” said Laray.

Link stared at her.

"I should be going now to catch the next ferry home,” said Laray looking at her Tab and standing up. “Thank you for a delicious meal, Link, and it is always a pleasure to see you.”

“Yes, of course, Laray, and it was a pleasure to see you as well,” said Link. “Please give my regards to Her Majesty.”

And without saying anything further, Laray left. 

Interesting, thought Link, very interesting. So, Hyrule was like small children to them, a land that needed to be protected from something? It would be good to learn more when he could. But he did not want to betray Laray’s trust, so he needed to be careful. 

As Link started cleaning up from lunch, Mipha arrived home.

“Hi sweetheart,” said Mipha as she kissed him on the cheek. “I saw Laray leaving and said a brief hello and goodbye. Did your meeting go well?”

“Yes,” said Link. “She pointed out we were just as much at fault for not telling them what happened, and I had to agree with her. And I understood their reasons for being cautious with us to see what the timeline change had done.”

“I suppose that makes some sense,” said Mipha. “Did you tell her it was all my fault?”

“No,” said Link. “That doesn’t matter anymore. But then Laray went on to hint that there may be things they need to keep secret from us for our own good, and that took me by surprise.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “But in all our dealings with them, all the visits Tila and others have made here, I have never seen any evidence of anything unusual that would warrant such secrecy.”

“Well, perhaps whatever it is doesn’t work here. Maybe they prevent it from working in Hyrule,” said Link. “They constructed some sort of barrier that blocks the Temple of Time. Perhaps it also blocks whatever they are referring to.”

“Perhaps,” said Mipha. “Well, it’s something to keep in mind. Have you eaten yet? I’m starving.”

“Yes, I had lunch with Laray,” said Link. “There’s still a trout in the kitchen. After lunch, how about a swim?”

“I love it!” laughed Mipha. “You are so Zora like these days. Of course!”

That evening at the family dinner, young Link had a request.

“Mom and Dad,” said Link. “Tila’s invited me to visit her in North Hyrule this weekend. Is it okay with you if I go?”

“By yourself?” said Mipha.

“No, Mila said she would go with me,” said young Link. “Right Mi?”

“Yes,” said Mila. “It’s been a while since I visited Tila anyway, and I don’t mind taking my little brother. But I wonder how much I will get to see my friend. I think I’m going more in the role of my brother’s chaperone.”

Young Link turned slightly red.

“Be nice, Sis,” said Midon. “I remember the early days with you and Kendal. Your fins twitched so much you made the Lake ripple.”

“And what about you, Mido?” said Mila. “You and Larena were stuck together like barnacles every time I saw you.”

“Are you two still juveniles?” said Mipha. “If Mila goes with you, Link, I am fine with you going to see Tila. I’m sure Mila will look out for you. And I hope both of you enjoy the visit.”

Midon noticed Lapha was very quiet.

“Laff, I could use your help on some coding,” said Midon. “Would you mind spending some time with me this weekend? I’m stuck in one place. And maybe your friend Kentle could help as well? We could work on it by East Reservoir Lake, and then all get in some swimming together.”

“Alright Mido,” said Lapha. “I don’t mind. I don’t think Kentle will be of much help, but maybe he’ll learn something from the two of us. I’ll invite him.”

After dinner, everyone went back to their room, but Link thought he should speak with his daughter Lapha. Lapha was reading when he arrived.

“Hi sweetheart,” said Link. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, Dad, come in and sit down,” said Lapha. “Is anything wrong?”

Link sat down on the bench there.

“Nothing is wrong, but I could use a hug right now,” said Link. 

Lapha came over, and they hugged each other.

“Are you okay, Dad?” said Lapha.

“Yes and no,” said Link. “You and I are going through the same experience, sweetheart. People we love are growing up. And that’s a good thing because it’s normal, but it’s also hard to accept all the changes that it brings. It’s just part of life, though, and we have to move on. I know it’s especially hard when it’s someone you’ve been close to all your life. I have four people in my life it’s happening to. So, if you ever want to talk or need a hug, think of me. I need it even more than you do.”

Lapha squeezed Link and kissed him on the cheek, then looked him in the eyes. 

“I understand, Dad,” said Lapha. “But it’s only three people so far. I still don’t feel very grown up. And as long as you’re here, I wouldn’t mind hearing one of your stories while we hold each other. I always liked you doing that. Remember?”

“I would love that,” said Link. “I really would. I have a good story in mind. Are you ready?”

When Mipha and Link were alone in their room later that evening, they discussed young Link’s trip.

“Where were you?” said Mipha.

“I told Lapha a story,” said Link. “I went there to comfort her about Link growing up, and she ended up comforting me.”

“She’s a wonderful daughter, isn’t she? And I told you Zoras take longer to grow up,” said Mipha.

“Maybe, or maybe she just knew what I needed to feel better,” said Link. “Either way she is a wonderful daughter.”

“I assume you are okay with Link going to North Hyrule,” said Mipha. “You didn’t raise any objections.”

“No, I’m fine with it as long as someone like Mila goes with him,” said Link. “I wouldn’t be comfortable with him going alone, though I probably did riskier things at his age.”

“There is no probably about it,” said Mipha. "But I still feel very protective of him. It was also nice of Midon to look after Lapha. Lapha is used to having Link home on weekends to play with.”

So, in the morning two days later Mila and young Link found themselves speeding north on the ferry to North Hyrule.

“This ferry is neat, Mi!” said young Link as he sat with Mila and watched the shoreline pass by. “It’s so fast and smooth. But you’re probably used to it by now, you’ve been there so many times.”

“Yes, but I’ll never forget my first visit,” said Mila. “I was planning to spend a month with Tila, but three weeks into my stay it was discovered that Queen Sopha had sabotaged all our Tabs. Tila and I helped rescue Dad after he came there to rescue me. Did Dad ever tell you the story?”

“Yes, but I don’t remember all the details,” said Link. “That must have been a scary experience!”

“It was,” said Mila. “But things have been much better since Sopha’s sister, Faray, took over. I think you’ll have a good time there. In fact, I think Tila will just about guarantee it.”

"Very funny, Sis,” laughed Link. “What’s it like there?”

“The Zora part we’re visiting has the same layout as our domain,” said Mila. “But after you see it you’ll appreciate ours more. Ours was built with better materials. The Sheikah in North Hyrule live separately, and I’ve never seen much of their location.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

“So, you and Tila are sharing a wave these days?” said Mila.

“We both like each other,” said Link. “I have a good time with her, enjoy being with her, and miss her when I’m not. She’s fun to be with, Mi, and much more outgoing than me. What do you think of her?”

“She’s a very nice person,” said Mila. “A lot of people misjudge her because of how pretty she is, and the fact she loves to party and dance and have a good time. But she is quite smart, especially in mathematics. When I used to visit her, she sometimes had to take time away from my visit to study. She won’t want me to tell you this, but she’s had a crush on you for some time. Just remember, you’re both still young, so don’t get too serious too soon. Have fun and enjoy this time in your life.”

“Now you sound like Mom, Sis,” said Link.

“As you get older you’ll come to realize that a lot of things Mom and Dad told us when we were growing up were true,” said Mila.

The ferry was turning west into the channel leading to the North Hyrule port now, and slowing from the high speed it traveled on the open sea. You could make out the mountain range near the beginning of North Hyrule and the massive structure on Lomei Labyrinth Island to the East.

“Mom and Dad were the first ones to visit here in ages,” said Mila as she pointed to the mountain range. “They were searching for a substance that would help Dr. Purah with her anti-aging rune. If Dad hasn’t told you about that adventure, you should ask him about it. I’ve gotten to read a lot of Dad’s journal since I sometimes help him organize it.”

They were soon approaching the pier, and as the ferry slowed, they saw Tila on the shore, waving. They both waved back. As soon as the ship completed docking, they went ashore. 

“Mi and Link, welcome!” said Tila running over to them. “I’m so glad you could come! And I’m sure your sister won’t mind if we kiss, Link,” added Tila, as she and Link shared a brief kiss.

“Nice to see you, too, Ti,” laughed Mila as Tila and Mila hugged.

“Are you hungry?” said Tila. “I’ve arranged lunch for all of us, and then I can give Link a brief tour. Of course, you’re welcome to come, too, Mi, but you’ve seen it all before.”

“Lunch sounds good. Then I’ll spend some time alone while you show my brother around. I don’t need to see it again, Ti,” said Mila as she smiled at her.

“You’re so understanding, Mi,” said Tila as she took Link’s hand. “As for lunch, we have an assortment of porgies and some crabs. And I made sure the cooked ones are just the way you like them, Link. Follow me!”

Tila led them to one of their Gazebo structures, and someone from the Market brought them all lunch. Link looked around at the area.

“It looks almost identical,” said Link. “But I’m sorry, Tila, I think where I live looks better.”

“I won’t argue with you,” said Tila. "But I think there are other parts of our land you may like. Sadly you can’t see the undersea wonders we have. Our coral reefs are quite colorful and very beautiful.”

“What are our plans?” said Mila.

"Well, after lunch and a brief tour for Link, then perhaps there will be time for a swim. After dinner tonight we have our monthly dance. I’m sorry Kendal could not come with you, Mi. But you know my friends and won’t lack for dance partners. I reserved a bed for you at the inn for tonight, Link. Mi and I sleep in the pools. And then tomorrow morning you both head back home. I have to study tomorrow anyway.”

“Sounds good,” said Link.

The porgies were quite tasty, but Link skipped the crabs. Tila and Mila ate everything. 

“Your fish here has a slightly stronger taste,” said Link. “But I like it.”

“They’re equally nutritious to the ones you have,” said Tila.

After lunch, Mila spoke up.

“I’ll leave you two now,” said Mila. “I know my way around.”

“Come, Link,” said Tila. “There’s a nice scenic spot just north of here.”

Tila and Link made their way past the eastern bridge then walked North. There was a small forest here with pine trees, an abundance of red colored shrubs and a pool of water, and a flat rock you could sit on. When they were out of sight of the domain, they grabbed each other in their arms and kissed.

“I missed you so much,” said Link after several kisses. “I’m so glad I was allowed to visit.”

“I missed you too,” said Tila. “Let’s sit here for a while. This place is called Crimson Grove because of all the red bushes that grow here. It’s a place people like us come to be alone together. Do you like it here?”

“It’s beautiful,” said Link. “But you’re more beautiful.”

Then they held each other and kissed as they sat together.

Meanwhile, Mila made her way to the plaza then walked upstairs and visited the small shrine of Hylia they had placed there when they joined Hyrule. One of the guards on duty recognized her.

“Mistress Mila, this is a nice surprise,” said Tandon. “It’s been quite a while since you’ve been here, has it not?”

“Yes, hello Tandon,” said Mila. “It has been awhile. And we’re friends, so please drop the title. Will I see you at the dance tonight?”

“I plan to be there as soon as I get off duty,” said Tandon. “Will you save a dance for me?”

“Of course,” laughed Mila. “You’re famous for your fancy fin work. How is Her Majesty?”

“Well,” said Tandon. “Do you want me to see if she has time to see you?”

“If you don’t think she’s too busy at the moment,” said Mila.

Tandon checked with Queen Faray and returned with the news Mila could go right up. 

“Mila!” said Faray as she came forward and they hugged. “You look well! You should have told me you were visiting. My sister only told me that your younger brother was coming. And no titles please.”

“Well, that’s probably who she really wanted to come,” laughed Mila. “But our parents wouldn’t let Link come here alone.”

“No, I can understand that,” said Faray. “Although Tila keeps telling me how grown up he is. I want everyone to feel safe here, though. Is your family well?”

“Yes, everyone is fine,” said Mila. “And you are well, Faray?”

“Yes,” said Faray. “It’s been pretty quiet here since that Vera incident. I’m hoping to visit Hyrule Castle for your upcoming 25th victory celebration. I assume you and your family will all be there?”

“Given who our parents are, I don’t think there’s much chance we won’t be there,” laughed Mila. “But I don’t mind. It’s important to me to see my parents and the others recognized for what they did. I teach history now, and it amazes me how quickly everyone forgets how important that was.”

“Yes, that’s the way people are,” said Faray. “If you didn’t experience the event, it becomes just a story. I know we have classes now on each other’s history, but I think the class about ours covers very little. Perhaps someday you would like to learn more about our history? You know where our library is.”

“I would, very much,” said Mila. “With your permission, I could research it here next summer vacation.”

“You would be most welcome,” said Faray. “Perhaps your younger brother could spend time here then too. Well, I must get back to work. Enjoy your visit and say hello to everyone for me.”

Mila wandered over to their small library. It was by no means as extensive as the one in Hyrule Castle but was devoted to their own history and culture. There was a three-volume set on their history and Mila selected the second one to browse through. This volume began with the years just after the Sheikah emigrated there. It covered the agreement between their peoples and some of the projects they worked on together. The subject matter was chronological, as expected, and mentioned whenever a new ruler took over. Then there was a section on the construction of their two Divine Beasts, omitting the technology involved. There was also some discussion of nearby exploration that had taken place. Then there was a chapter on Sheikah technology advances. But the pages from that chapter were removed, and instead, a page was inserted indicating the section was classified and to see the Royal Secretary for the missing pages. Then the book continued with a discussion of rebuilding efforts and a new treaty about sharing technology. That was the end of this volume. Mila returned it to the shelf when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“Mi, what are you doing here?” said Tila. “The guard said he saw you in the library. We’re ready for a swim now, then dinner and then our dance.”

“All right,” said Mila. “Just indulging some professional interest in your land’s history.”

Tila took them to an area they could swim and get some exercise. 

“The water’s salty!” said Link when he got some in his mouth.

“Yes, try not to drink it,” laughed Mila. “It should be easier for you to float though. I forgot to warn you.”

After swimming, they had a light dinner, and then Tila said she wanted to put on her tiara and head for the dance. 

“Link, you can come with me,” said Tila. “It will only take a minute. We’ll meet you at the dance, Mi.”

Link followed Tila to where she kept her things behind the throne room. Tila put down her Tab as she picked out her royal tiara and fitted it.

“Can I look at your Tab?” said Link.

“Sure,” said Tila. “Just don’t send any nasty messages on my behalf.”

Link picked up her Tab and looked at it. It was pretty much the same as his, but there was an additional red folder. He pressed the icon and nothing happened. He tried again with the same result.

“Hey Tila, what’s this red folder?” said Link. “When I press it, nothing happens.”

Tila had finished putting on her tiara and came over.

“You are curious, aren’t you?“ said Tila as she kissed him on the cheek. ”That contains some personal items and some North Hyrule specific runes. It only opens for me. Remember I’m next in line for the throne here, so I need to have access to some special items. Are you ready for the dance?”

Link returned her Tab to her, and they headed toward the music.

“You can meet some of my friends now, Link,” said Tila to Link.

Link saw Mila dancing with someone he didn’t know. Then Tila took his hand and brought him to where several people were together.

“Hey, Tila,” said one of them as they approached. 

“Hey Aria, everyone, I’d like you to meet my friend from Hyrule, Link,” said Tila.

Everyone exchanged greetings.

“So, how do you like it here, Link?” said Bandon. 

“It’s a little like home,” said Link. “I haven’t seen much, and it’s only my first time here. But I like it so far.”

“There is a lot more to see here,” said Aria. “You must return again and spend more time next visit. You would be surprised at some of the things we have here.”

”Come on, Link,” said Tila. “Let’s dance.”

Tila grabbed Link’s hand, and they began to dance, with Tila teaching him some of the dance steps. And when it was a slow dance, they would hold each other close and kiss.

“Your friends seem nice,” said Link during a pause. 

“Yes, and they are all interesting people to talk with,” said Tila. “We have some good discussions, and I hope the next time you visit you can stay longer.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Link. 

They danced together until the musicians finished and the dance was over. 

“I had a great time, sweetheart,” said Tila. “Thanks for coming. I won’t see you in the morning. I have something I need to do. But I’ll see you next weekend at your domain.”

“I loved it here with you,” said Link. “Until next weekend then, sweetheart.”

They shared another long kiss. Then Link headed to the inn and Mila joined Tila as they headed for one of the slumber pools.

“So Mi, what’s floating with you these days?” said Tila.

"Nothing much, just busy teaching these days,” said Mila. “You’ll find out what it’s like after you graduate this year. I understand you’re going to teach mathematics, right?”

“Yes,” said Tila. “My sister thinks it’s good for me to work, and I agree with her. I might as well put my math aptitude to some use.”

“Have you been very busy?” said Mila. "You hardly Tab me these days. Or are you too busy Tabbing my brother? I don’t want him hurt, Tila. I hope you’re not just blowing bubbles his way.”

“I’m not, Mila, I’m very sincere,” said Tila. “I’ve always liked him, and he’s growing up so fast he’s practically my age now. He’s cute, and he’s good company. I’m totally into him Mi.”

“Fine,” said Mila. “I know he is quite taken with you too. I guess I won’t see you in the morning?”

“No, I have something I need to work on,” said Tila. “Have a safe trip home.”

By now they had reached the pools and quickly fell asleep. 

Next morning the trip home was uneventful, but something stuck in each of their minds. Link wondered what North Hyrule only runes were. He had never heard of them before, and maybe Tila could show him on a future visit. And Mila wondered what there was about North Hyrule’s history that was so secret it had to be erased from the library. That would be something to research over summer vacation. But neither thought too long about either item.

“So, you had a good time, right?” said Mila as they sat together on the ferry as it sped homeward.

“A great time, Mi,” said Link. “Thanks so much for going with me. I know Mom and Dad think I’m too young to make the trip on my own, even though I don’t think I am.”

“Pretty soon you can probably do it on your own,” said Mila. “You’re growing up faster and faster it seems. But until then I’m happy to go with you. Or Midon could go with you sometimes. He’s hardly been there.”

When they arrived home, Mipha was there and gave Link a big hug. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” said Mipha. “We missed you. Did you have fun?”

“I did have fun, and Tila was great to be with. But it’s nice to be home again,” said Link. “Where’s Laff by the way?”

“She’s playing with her friends at Ruto Lake. She was at East Reservoir Lake yesterday with Midon and Kentle,” said Mipha.

“I’m going to go play with her,” said Link. “I kind of missed her.” 

Then he headed for Ruto Lake.

Mila looked at Mipha, and they smiled at each other. Young Link was at that in-between age where he was grown up and yet not completely grown up. Enjoy it while it lasts, each of them thought.

Meanwhile, Zelda had finished approving the final plans for the 25th-anniversary victory celebration. What a relief that was done! She could leave the implementation to her ministers now. She wanted to send each of the old Champions a personal note and then think about what she wanted to say in her speech. But there was still plenty of time for that. She felt quite pleased with how things were going, though. It should be a grand celebration, even better than the last one. But now it was time for her next meeting, something important but less exciting. It was about the latest transportation improvements. 


	81. Twenty-five Years - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty-fifth victory celebration is held at Hyrule Castle, briefly reuniting the original Champions. Young Link starts to decide on his career.

Hyrule Castle never looked grander. Long blue banners, the same color as the Champion‘s outfits, hung from many of the castle walls. Each banner was divided into four sections, and each section contained the symbol of one of the four Divine Beasts outlined in white. Pennants of the same color flew in the breeze attached to the castle turrets. Flowers decorated parts of the grounds, primarily of the Silent Princess variety that Zelda loved so much. They were all part of the twenty-fifth-anniversary victory celebration decorations. 

Castle Town merchants had stocked up on souvenirs and extra goods to sell to the visitors who had come from all over Hyrule for the occasion. Restaurants had been paid to help supply the food and drink that would be available for free during the festivities. A crowd had been gathering from early morning until the castle grounds had swelled with visitors. 

Inside the castle dining hall, a group of famous people was gathered. Older folks knew who they were from personal knowledge, and younger ones had studied them in history. Daruk, Link, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Queen Zelda were all gathered there for a light buffet lunch before the official start of the ceremonies. Most had arrived earlier that morning, but Revali had just flown in. They were all sitting around the table now.

“So, we’re all together again,” said Revali. “I hope people appreciate the trouble we all go through in coming here.”

“Why are you complaining, Revali?” said Daruk. "You have the least trouble of all of us. You just flew straight here.”

"Some things never change,” laughed Urbosa. “It’s good to see all of you again. We should enjoy this time together. We may never have another.”

“It seems not that long ago we were celebrating twenty years,” said Zelda. “The years are going by faster and faster.”

“Except for Mipha here, we’re all getting old,” said Daruk. “But everyone can still wear their Champion outfit, and that’s good to see. Is anyone speaking besides you, Zelda?”

“Zelda insisted I say something,” said Link. “Probably because she knows how much I hate public speaking.” 

“I told you it doesn’t have to be a long talk, Link,” laughed Zelda. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. You always rise to the occasion. As usual, I set aside a private dinner this evening for all of us to chat. This afternoon our families can join us. But I think it’s time now for the ceremony. Is everyone ready?”

The six of them made their way to a temporary stage by the castle entrance, and the crowd applauded. Each of the Champions waved, acknowledging the recognition. Many in the audience were using their Tabs to take pictures.

There was a VIP guest seating area close to the stage reserved for family and other distinguished guests, which included Prince Rudin, Princess Zelda, Sidon, Mila, Midon, young Link, Lapha, Purah, Robbie, Impa, Faray, Tila, Laray, and several others. King Dorephan had elected not to attend saying one of his family needed to stay behind.

There were seats on the stage facing the audience for all of the Champions, and everyone but Zelda sat down. Zelda stood and signaled for the crowd to quiet down. Then she spoke.

_Welcome to the 25th anniversary of one of the greatest moments in Hyrule history, our triumph over a great evil that threatened our kingdom. Some of us remember that day very well; many of you do not. Our victory was thanks to the people you see on the stage here with me, and today we honor them for what they did. I know you have come here to party, to enjoy yourselves, not listen to speeches. So, only two of us will briefly speak, the hero of Hyrule, and then myself. Given how few speeches there are, I ask you to please give us the courtesy of your attention for that short time. So, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce my loyal appointed knight, a Captain of the Royal Guards, and most importantly, the hero of Hyrule, Lnk, I mean Link._

Link burst out laughing at Zelda’s inside joke. He grinned at her as he rose to speak, and the crowd welcomed him with applause. Link asked for quiet, then began.

_Thank you for your warm welcome and I promise my remarks will be brief. But to begin with, I want all of you to know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with Her Majesty’s memory. Her memory is all too good. She is making fun of me, recalling the time we first met almost thirty years ago now. I was a young knight who had just won the swordsmanship competition, and when an equally young Princess was about to award me a medal, I was so nervous that I couldn’t even say my name right. But it is appropriate that I recall that moment because it changed my life and taught me two lessons. First, once I knew what I was chosen to do, I trained as hard as I could to succeed. I was relentless every day making sure my skills would be equal to the task. When you have a goal, you should pursue it with your whole heart and give it all of your efforts. And the second lesson I learned, which goes along with the first, is that you need to have love. You need to love what you are doing, love why you are doing it, and love who you are doing it for. I was not chosen to wield Hylia’s sword as some honor for myself, but because my love of Hyrule compelled me to finish my task, no matter what the cost. And so, 25 years ago to this very day and in this very place, I drew the sword that seals the darkness and stood facing a terrible foe. I had trained my best for the battle and felt ready. But what gave me the will to give it my all was love, my love for all of you, the great people of Hyrule. May the blessings of Hylia be with you. Thank you._

The crowd applauded, and Link acknowledged it with a wave and then took his seat as Zelda rose to speak.

_Thank you, Link. You know Link’s bravery is legendary. He has willingly battled the strongest enemies in the land. But he is terrified of public speaking, so his appearance today only goes to show how fearless he is._

There was a small murmur of laughter from the crowd.

_Now for any of you who may not know them, let me give a brief introduction to each of the other Champions. Revali was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh and excels at aerial combat. I have never seen another archer with his skill. He teaches now at a flight training school near Rito Village. Urbosa was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Naboris and is the Chief of the Gerudo. She is a highly skilled warrior and is a good family friend. Daruk was the pilot of Divine Beast Vah Rudania. He is legendary among the Gorons for his combat skills and is fearless before any foe. Well, any enemy but a dog, but that’s another story. He is also a good friend. Mipha is the daughter of Zora King Dorephan and pilot of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She is highly skilled in both healing and combat. She is also the one who captured the heart of my appointed knight, and she and Link will celebrate 25 years of marriage in one month. Please let us honor all of them with a round of applause._

The crowd applauded, and when they quieted down, Zelda resumed.

_Now I would like to strike a serious note for a moment. While I said this occasion is to honor those who made it happen, I also have another purpose. This celebration is also to remind us that what happened once will happen again. We hope it is not for many, many years, beyond any of our lifetimes and our children’s lifetimes. But we all know the history of Hyrule. We can destroy the evil that attacks us, but it always returns. As Queen, it is my duty to keep Hyrule safe. So, I never want us to forget what happened, to grow complacent, to let our guard down. Ganon will return; it is only a question of when. I have asked my daughter to continue this tradition, that she ask her child to do the same. If all of you will promise to pass down the memory of this event to your children and your children’s children, I can rest in peace. But now that I have made my point let us all celebrate. I command all of you to have a wonderful time and enjoy yourselves!_

The crowd applauded and began dispersing to get some food and drink, while Zelda and the Champions returned to the castle and made their way to the throne room. The VIP guests would be joining them shortly.

“Well, that was short and sweet,” said Revali. “You did look a little nervous Link.”

“I was,” said Link. “Zelda wasn’t kidding.”

The VIP guests entered the room now, and soon the air was filled with conversation. Mila and her siblings approached where Mipha and Link were standing.

“Mom and Dad, I speak for all of us when I say we are so proud of you,” said Mila. “I think we were all touched, Dad, when you spoke of your love of Hyrule. That both our parents are Champions is truly humbling. We all love you very much.”

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “Your love means more to both of us than all the praise in Hyrule.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Lapha. “I want to take this opportunity to ask Dr. Purah about something. I see she is free at the moment.”

“We’ll mingle with the other guests now and give you a chance to speak with others,” said Mila. 

A few moments later Faray, Tila and Laray approached.

“Congratulations,” said Faray. “It’s nice to see you honored for all you did. And both of you saved my kingdom in a way as well, for which you have our thanks.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said Link. “Hello, Princess Tila and Ambassador Laray. I was happy I could help your kingdom, though as you know our daughter, Mila, played a major role. You also know I want only lasting and trusting relations between us.”

“And that is my wish as well,” said Faray. 

“Excuse me,” said Tila. “But I need to speak with the younger Link. I see him over there with Mila now. Congratulations again Mistress Mipha and Master Link.”

”I see others are waiting to speak with you, so we will move along,” said Faray. “Come see me in North Hyrule when you have a chance, Link. We can speak further about the trust issues Laray tells me are on your mind.”

“I would like to do that, Your Majesty,” said Link.

Zelda, Rudin and Princess Zelda walked over to Mipha and Link.

“If either of you does anything but call me Zelda I’ll be very upset,” said Zelda. “Congratulations! It’s good to see you both again. Mipha you remain the envy of us all. You look as young as ever.”

“Thank you, Zelda,” said Mipha. 

“Mipha, whenever you and Link are here I am reminded of all the fun we used to have teasing poor Link,” laughed Zelda. “He was so gullible back then.”

“I could never tell when you two were serious,” laughed Link. 

“Cousin,” said Rudin shaking Link’s hand. “It’s nice to see you when we’re not battling evil.”

“Yes, indeed,” laughed Link. “Is your sister Lara well and is she here?”

“She’s well but not here,” said Rudin. “She doesn’t like visiting here. Perhaps someday you could join me for a visit to her at her home, a family reunion of sorts.”

“By the way, thank you, Princess, for your hospitality to our son Link during his stay here,” said Mipha to Princess Zelda. “He said he had a wonderful time.”

“It was my pleasure, Princess Mipha,” said Princess Zelda. “We had fun, and I hope he can visit again sometime.”

“Well, we’re going to make the rounds,” said Zelda. “I’ll see you both tonight.”

There were drinks and light snacks available, and people formed in small groups, busy talking with each other. 

“We should mingle too,” said Link to Mipha. 

“Yes, but just remember we weren’t actually here for the twentieth though people think we were, so try to avoid discussion of that,” said Mipha. “Let’s start with Daruk. That must be his son Darno with him.”

After making their way over to Daruk, they finally had a chance to meet his son. There was a strong family resemblance, but as Daruk had pointed out, Darno was not quite as large.

“I’m glad we finally got to meet you, Darno,” said Link. “We missed you on our visit to Goron City.”

"I feel like I already know you, Link, my Dad’s told me so much about you,” said Darno. “And Princess Mipha, of course, I know about you as well.”

“Hey guys,” said Daruk. “Yeah, Darno and I made it here together this time. Darno’s in charge of Rudania now, and I’m very proud of him.”

“And well you should be, Daruk,” said Link. “Mastering a Divine Beast is no easy task.”

“You’re telling me!” laughed Daruk.

People continued to wander around the throne room and chat. Tila had caught up with Mila, Midon and young Link.

“That was a nice speech your father gave,” said Tila. 

“Yes, and he hates public speaking,” said Mila. “Queen Zelda wasn’t kidding.”

“Excuse me,” said Tila. “Link, I wonder if you could give me a short tour of the castle? I know you spent most of your vacation here and I have only been here once before when Princess Zelda showed me around.”

“Of course, Tila,” said Link. “Just follow me.”

When they reached the corridor outside the throne room, they found a secluded spot away from view and then wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing.

“I wonder what kind of tour our little brother is giving your friend?” said Midon.

“Probably the same kind of tour you would be giving Larena if she were here,” said Mila. “But they’ll be fine. Tila has a security guard if she leaves the castle, and we can always reach our brother by Tab if we need to. Did you try the snails? They’re a bit dry but not too bad.”

Lapha had caught up with Dr. Purah and got straight to the point.

“Dr. Purah, the anti-aging rune, does it work at the genetic material level or a higher cellular level?” said Lapha.

“Excuse me, who are you and how do you know anything about that?” said Purah.

“I am Lapha, Link’s and Mipha’s daughter, and I know about it by thinking about it,” said Lapha.

“Indeed,” said Purah. “I can see you must be the smart one in the family, though your brother Prince Midon is not bad at coding. Well, Princess Lapha, I don’t like to discuss that rune as it is still experimental. But since you asked an intelligent question, I will answer you. It works at the level of one’s genetic material. That is one reason why I have only been able to make it work for Hylians and Sheikah so far.”

“Thank you, Dr. Purhah,” said Lapha. “That is helpful to know. I will think some more about that.”

Lapha walked away, and Purah looked after her. Lapha reminded her of herself at a young age, and she was clearly someone worth investing time educating. She would speak with the Zora’s Domain Sheikah technology instructor about her.

Outside the castle, everyone was enjoying the free food and drink, and it was like a giant picnic. Toy models of the Divine Beasts were on sale again, as typically happened at anniversary celebrations. And there were souvenir pennants and banners as well.

Inside the castle people mingled and renewed acquaintances as the afternoon wore on. Then, as it grew close to sunset, Zelda and the Champions withdrew to a private room overlooking where the fireworks display would be held and to enjoy dinner. This was the part of the day’s events that Zelda loved most, a chance for just the six of them to be together and reminisce.

But first, they all posed for a group picture in the same arrangement as the Champions Inauguration picture of 25 years earlier.

“Try to control your flair for the dramatic this time, Daruk,” said Revali. “We’re all a bit too old now for such theatrics.”

“You know I just thought it might be fun to do it over again,” laughed Daruk. “But, yeah, I hear you. It would look silly for us old-timers.”

The picture was taken then they all sat down to dinner.

“If no one objects, I would like to do what we did last time,” said Zelda. “Let’s go around the table and recall what each of us remembers best about 25 years ago, good or bad.”

“I’ll go first,” said Revali. “I remember fondly the time I took perfecting my special updraft skill. It was way beyond the ability of any ordinary Rito, but as you might expect, I mastered it fairly quickly. I also remember a lot of unnecessary speeches about your appointed knight, Zelda, but that’s neither here nor there now. And of course, I recall my splendid victory over Windblight Ganon. That thing expected to surprise me inside Medoh but wound up being surprised by me instead. I hit it with bomb arrow after bomb arrow. It was a glorious battle!”

“Yes, I probably overdid it with the ceremony,” said Zelda. “At the time it seemed right. But of course, we should all remember it was thanks to Link we were not surprised by the phantom creatures.”

“Yes, I’ll admit Link did play a part,” said Revali. “Though I was never convinced I could not have handled matters on my own without his warning.”

“Well, that’s neither here nor there now, either, is it Revali?” said Urbosa. “Anyway, I will go next. I remember my battle with Thunderblight Ganon. Thanks to Link’s warning I came prepared and wore the Thunder Helm. It helped me withstand that thing’s electric attacks, and I ended up giving it a taste of its own medicine. I am fully willing to give Link credit for his help. Had I gone straight to Naboris I could well have been killed. I guess the other thing I remember was helping Link sneak into Gerudo Town. You made quite a cute little Hylian Vai, Link.”

“It was all thanks to me, I know,” said Zelda. “I was stupid enough back then to try escaping from my loyal knight.”

“I’ll go next,” said Mipha. “What I remember most of all was how shocked I was to learn Link was not the same person I knew. Well, you know what I mean. I felt I had just lost someone very dear to me. It took time for me to get over that.”

“I know that must have been hard for you, Mipha,” said Zelda. “It was hard for me at first to believe anything Link said, especially since he couldn’t remember much. My first instinct was to think you were delusional, Link. Who came up with the idea of quoting from our diaries? That was a brilliant thought, a true stroke of genius.”

“It was actually you, Zelda,” laughed Link. “Well, the version of you that existed at that time.”

“I don’t think you ever told me that,” laughed Zelda. “Otherwise I would have been a bit more restrained in praise for myself. But oh Hylia, Link, I thought Mipha would never forgive you for quoting her diary in front of all of us.”

“Thanks for bringing that up again, Zelda,” said Link looking at Mipha. 

“I eventually got over it, sweetheart,” said Mipha. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” said Daruk. “Well, it’s hard for me to pick out anything in particular. I too had a nice battle with Fireblight Ganon, and it was much easier since I was ready for it. Whatever that Purah person from the future came up with to keep it from entering Rudania made it easy for me to blast it to bits once I boarded it. So I’m willing to give Link credit for his warning. I guess the other thing I remember was the celebration we had in Goron City. I’m sorry you didn’t get to see it, Link. You would have loved some of the delectable rocks.” 

“I was busy in Zora’s Domain at the time, Daruk,” said Link. “But I’m sure you had some tasty rocks to celebrate.”

“What about you, Link?” said Zelda. “What do you remember best?"

“A couple of things,” said Link. “I also remember my big meeting with all of you to try to convince you what we needed to do. And I remember my battle with Ganon and then you sealing it away, Zelda. You looked like a goddess, all golden and spirit like. I’ll never forget that moment, that suddenly the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. Hyrule was safe, and we had both fulfilled our duty. And we did it right this time. I felt such a sense of joy and relief.”

“Yes, I remember that, too, of course,” said Zelda. "But what I also remember fondly was our travels together, Link. We journeyed all over Hyrule, and you were such a patient companion. Do you remember the time we cooked each other dinner at the stable? You were very polite telling me how tasty what I made was. But I’m sure it wasn’t filling enough for you.”

“I remember,” said Link. “It was a bit light but tasty. And you should have heard my fellow guards when we got back to the castle, and I told them I ate a meal cooked by the Princess of Hyrule.”

“You told them that?” said Zelda.

“Of course,” said Link. “But they were more interested in what you thought of my cooking. I had a reputation for concocting horrible recipes, and they assumed I must have made you sick. But I told them I think I stuck to plain fish.”

“Yes,” said Zelda. “It was filling at least. But you helped me to grow as a person, Link, become less self-centered. Later in life when I had occasion to visit any of the places we had been together, I would recall what happened or what we did there. Those trips with you are a part of my life. I will never forget."

“I’ll never forget them either, Zelda,” said Link. 

“And perhaps another thing I remember was the excitement of discovery as I worked with Dr. Purah to understand ancient Sheikah technology,” said Zelda. “We were uncovering artifacts and devices and trying to figure out what they did. It was like exploring a new world in a way.”

“Well, some of those were big important things you’ve been talking about,” said Daruk. "But I also remember the little things, like stomping around Death Mountain with Rudania when I was training. There were some great views from up there and some tasty rocks we uncovered. I know it was serious business, but it was fun too.”

“Yes, we all had fun and grew close to our Divine Beast,” said Mipha. “It is a very personal relationship. I feel Ruta is alive, not a machine.”

“Oh! There go the fireworks,” said Zelda.

Everyone stopped to watch. The fireworks marked the end of the celebration, and the crowd would begin to disperse right afterward. They waited until the fireworks ended and then Zelda spoke.

“Thank you all for coming,” said Zelda. “I love seeing all of you and hope you enjoyed your time here. There are guest rooms for all of you and your families, and I expect you to stay the night of course.”

Everyone but Revali agreed.

“I should get back,” said Revali. “But it was good seeing all of you again. Much as I like to complain, I enjoyed our little get together. You helped make us a team, Zelda, and overcame even my ego in doing so. And it doesn’t hurt to remember that we really did share in something quite special. Until we meet again, then, may the wind always be at your back.”

With that Revali made his way outside and began flying back to Rito Village.

“Last to arrive and first to leave,” said Urbosa. “But he has mellowed with age a little, and I think he appreciates all of us more.”

“I think he doesn’t like to lower his guard, to show us his feelings,” said Zelda. “He cares for all of us but doesn’t like to admit it. But that’s not going to change. You just have to accept him the way he is.”

“Well, this is the time we all say goodbye and that each of us is welcome to visit one another,” said Urbosa. “But our days are filled with our own lives now, our families, our responsibilities. And some of us are getting too old for much traveling. It has been a fine tradition, Zelda, bringing us all together like this. Now may the sun shine on all of us until we meet again. Sav’orq everyone.”

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Then Mipha and Link headed to the same guest room they had stayed in many times. 

“Well, that was fun,” said Link. “I’m glad we came.”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “I know we should look forward, but taking a little time to recall the past now and then is important. It helps put things in perspective.”

“Twenty-five years ago,” said Link. “I remember very well you didn’t know it was really me.”

“Well, it wasn’t you in a way if you know what I mean,” said Mipha. “The person I was in love with back then remembered me and the times we were together and all the things we did. You could hardly remember anything. You were almost like a twin brother. But I grew to accept that you were a damaged version of the same person, that what happened to you was necessary for us to be together.”

“Yes, and I’m certainly glad you did,” said Link. “Let’s go to bed. I hope you don’t miss the water too much.”

“I hope you don’t either,” laughed Mipha. “Tomorrow we’re meeting the rest of the family for lunch at the Crab Castle before heading home.”

Castle Town next day was still unusually crowded, with people shopping or eating out before heading home. Mipha had reserved an outdoor table for six at the Crab Castle, but only five people showed up: young Link wasn’t there.

“Link is eating with Tila,” said Lapha. “They wanted to try the Seaside Snackbar. They’re supposed to have delicious snails."

“I don’t think our brother went there for the snails, Laff,” said Midon. “He wanted to be alone with Tila.”

“And that’s fine,” said Mipha. “We can meet up after lunch.”

They sat down and were soon enjoying the tasty porgies and crabs the restaurant was known for.

“Did Queen Faray speak with you, Dad?” said Mila. “She told me she would like both of us to visit her in the next few weeks so she could explain some things.”

“She did invite me as well,” said Link. “Can you go with me in three weeks? The timing would be perfect. I want to temporarily transform back to a Zora and go on that Faron trip with Mom for our anniversary.”

“Sure, Dad,” said Mila. “I wanted to ask Faray about their history anyway.”

Meanwhile, near the Seaside Snackbar, Link and Tila were sitting alone together on the grass with two plates of snails, one cooked and the other raw.

“Be careful getting the meat out,” said Tila. “Here, let me help you. You’re going to hurt yourself the way you’re doing it.”

Tila used a sharp nail to pull the meat from the snail. 

“Open wide,” said Tila. 

Then she popped the snail meat into Link’s open mouth and giggled. 

“How do you like it?” said Tila.

“Tasty,” said Link. “They’re nice and salty.”

Tila picked up a raw snail from her plate, scooped out the meat, and ate it.

“I think they add some salt when they cook it,” said Tila. “How do you like it here?”

“I like it. I had a great time here over vacation with my cousin. And I’ve been thinking lately about what I should be doing with my life,” said Link. “I’m leaning more and more toward becoming a knight here. I’m not as studious as the rest of my family, and I do have some combat skill I inherited from my Dad. I’ll miss my family, but I can visit them when I get time off. How do you feel about that, Tila?”

“You know I’ll support whatever you think is right for you, Link,” said Tila. “You still want us to be together, don’t you?”

“How can you even ask that? Of course, I do. I love you,” said Link. “I’m never so happy as I am with you.”

“And I love you too,” said Tila as she put her arm around him. “I can visit you here and also at your domain whenever you go home to visit your family and have enough time for me. But, of course, you should spend most of your home visit time with your family. Speaking of which, have you spoken to your parents about this?"

“Not really,” said Link. “I mentioned it, but they told me I could also serve as a knight in the Domain if I wanted to. But that seems too strange to me. For one thing, I’m a Hylian, not a Zora. And for another, I will probably be treated differently because of my family. I don’t want that. I want to prove myself on my own.”

“Then you should speak to them and tell them how you feel,” said Tila. "It will be hard for them to see you go. And I’m not sure you won’t be treated a little special here as well given who your father is. Anyway, let’s finish the snails and take a walk before we have to leave. I’m going to miss you when we each go home.”


	82. Some North Hyrule History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Faray shows Mila and Link some startling North Hyrule technology and explains its history. Mila suggests a frightening possibility which Link considers. Link consults with the Sheikah at the Shrine of Transformation, then completes transforming to a Zora for his upcoming trip with Mipha.

It was a sunny morning in Zora’s Domain, and Mila and Link were preparing to leave for North Hyrule together and a scheduled meeting there with Queen Faray.

“I’m sorry I can’t go with you,” said Mipha. “Father needs me here right now.”

“Is Father alright?” said Link.

“He’s fine, he just wants me here for some meetings,” said Mipha. “Father likes to make sure I know about everything taking place here, and also wants my opinion on some matters.”

“Are you sure it’s fine that we go now?” said Link. “Mila and I can easily postpone this trip.”

“No, you should both go,” said Mipha. “I want you to have this trip completed for me in time for our anniversary. I can’t wait to spend some quality underwater time with you again. Say hello to Faray for me.”

Link and Mipha kissed goodbye, Mipha and Mila hugged, and then Link and Mila made their way to the ferry to North Hyrule. 

The sun shone brightly over waters of Lanayru Bay, and the ferry bobbed gently up and down as people boarded from the pier. When it was time, the ship departed and was soon heading east out of Lanayru Bay toward the Akkala Sea.

“It’s been quite a while since just the two of us were together in North Hyrule,” said Link as they sat next to each other.

“Yes,” said Mila. “And that was a trip I’m not likely to ever forget! It was the last time I saw Sopha, thank Nayru. I spent three weeks there visiting with Tila, and just talking with Sopha at meals gave me a chill. It felt like she was constantly probing you for information.”

“Yes, she had quite the penetrating gaze,” said Link. “I’m glad her sister is in charge now.”

They watched the shore pass by as the ferry turned north into the Akkala Sea.

“What do you think this meeting is all about, Dad?” said Mila.

“I wish I knew for sure,” said Link. “My instincts tell me it’s nothing bad. They want to dispel any feelings of mistrust. I promised Laray I wouldn’t say anything to anyone but Mom about my conversation with her."

“Link told me Tila’s Tab had some North Hyrule only folder that only Tila could access,” said Mila. “And parts of their history were removed from the library and marked as secret. It all sounds very mysterious, Dad, maybe even sinister. Are you sure Faray is not like her sister Sopha, only sneakier?”

“Am I sure?” said Link. “No, I can’t be completely sure. But I have a good deal of experience dealing with people, Mila, and all my instincts and past contacts with her tell me Faray is on the level.”

“You mean she’s tail fin up,” said Mila. “You really should try to learn our expressions, Dad. You’ve been living with us for almost 25 years now. It’s not like it’s a new language.”

“I honestly keep trying, Mila, but I’m known for having memory issues,” laughed Link. “Anyway, you get my drift.”

“You mean I ride your wave,” laughed Mila. “I’m not going to give up on you, though I sometimes think you’re hopeless, Dad.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

”I’ve been going through your journal, Dad, and as I read some parts of it I began to worry,” said Mila.

“What about, sweetheart?” said Link.

“You remember that time the Yiga Clan used magical masks to impersonate people they had killed,” said Mila. “That was a terrible time for Hyrule as trust broke down and people grew afraid, not knowing who was who. Then I began to think of the Shrine of Transformation and wondered if that could also be used to disguise someone’s identity. How do we know Faray is really Faray at all, and not a transformed Sopha?”

Now Link had to stop and think as he stared out at the water rushing by and the white foam splashing against the side of the ferry. Was that even possible? Could someone transform into a different person? And even if it were possible, would the Sheikah who control the shrine allow it?

“So, you’re suggesting perhaps Faray isn’t just sneaky; she’s not herself at all? I’ll admit I never thought of that, but it seems unlikely,” said Link finally. “I’m trying to think through how it would have to work. Say, for example, I wanted to transform into my cousin Rudin. They would first need a blueprint of Rudin, so he would have had to have already been there. Then I would need to persuade the Sheikah to take my memories and insert them into his body. Somehow I don’t think the Sheikah would do that.”

“Sopha was the queen of their land back then,” said Mila. “Perhaps they would have done what she commanded.”

“So, you are worried the person we think is Faray could be Sopha in Faray’s body, something like that?” said Link. "It’s prudent to be cautious, but I don’t think so. When could this have happened, Mila? We know Faray was truly herself when she had Sopha detained. And before that, Faray was the one who reported on her sister’s treachery. So, I don’t see when there would have been a time for Sopha to transform into Faray’s body, assuming that is even possible. You raise an interesting point, but I don’t think it could have happened.”

“Is there any way to check?” said Mila.

“Well, I could ask Faray something that Sopha wouldn’t know,” said Link. 

“I would feel more at ease if you did, Dad,” said Mila. “Those chapters about the masks and people being taken over gave me the creeps. I had a nightmare about it once.”

“Fine, I will do that,” said Link. 

The ferry turned west into the channel to North Hyrule and lowered its speed, then eventually slowed further, maneuvered into port and docked. A Zora guard was waiting for them as they disembarked.

“Mistress Mila and Master Link, welcome. Please follow me,” said the guard.

The guard led them directly to the throne room where Queen Faray was waiting for them and promptly greeted them.

“Mila and Link, how nice to see both of you again,” said Faray. “Please, let’s sit together here. We can have lunch in a few minutes. And no formality, please.”

“Thank you, Faray,” said Link. "Mipha says hello.”

They sat down together at a table near the side of the room. There were three place settings with a dish, fork, and knife, and Link assumed someone would serve lunch when it was time.

“So, you are both here for answers,” said Faray. “And I promise you shall have them. But I need to lead you to the information I have in my own way, so please be patient and indulge me.”

“Of course, Faray,” said Link. 

“We Zora have an expression, you can’t put the crab back in its shell,” said Faray. “You probably have a similar Hylian one. As you know, it means once you have done something, it can be impossible to undo it. So, the Sheikah in our land like to proceed very cautiously now, and so do we. Laray told me about your conversation with her and the feelings of mistrust you may have developed for us. I assure you those feelings are completely unfounded. I have reviewed how certain things happened to prepare for our meeting today, and so I can try to explain everything to your satisfaction. But enough talk for now. We are no doubt all getting hungry. What would each of you like for lunch?”

“I’ve always been quite fond of your Mighty Porgies if they’re available,” said Mila. 

“Mighty Porgies are fine for me as well,” said Link. “Lightly cooked in my case, please.”

“Excellent,” said Faray. “I’ll have Mighty Porgies as well. So, three orders of Mighty Porgies, one lightly cooked. Now, don’t be frightened.”

Faray picked up her Tab and touched it several times. Link thought Faray was transmitting their order to a kitchen. But then Link and Mila jumped back from the table as three swirls of blue ancient energy appeared above the table, one before each of them and hovering just over each plate. As the swirls of energy gradually coalesced, they formed three porgy dishes, one lightly cooked.

“I hope the fish is to your liking,” said Faray as she smiled at them.

“How is this possible, Faray?” exclaimed Link.

“Let’s discuss it over lunch, shall we?” said Faray. “I assure you the fish is real and perfectly safe. It won’t hurt you in any way, but I am happy to taste either of your dishes if you’re suspicious of me.”

“No, I trust you,” said Link. “But how did you do this, Faray?”

“It’s a long story that begins a long time ago,” said Faray. “I will summarize it as we eat. After you hear it, you will understand why we are so cautious. And Mila, I will be happy to send you a copy of the missing pages from our history book later. They contain much more detail than I can cover with you now.”

They each took a bite of their fish.

“It’s delicious,“ said Link. ”It’s even cooked right."

“The parts of our history that concern us relate to the unintended consequence of four separate and useful pieces of Sheikah technology coming together,“ said Faray. ”You have had some limited exposure to three of them, Link. Two pieces resided on that device you called a Sheikah Slate. The third you experienced here on an earlier visit. And I will demonstrate the fourth to you now since that is the easiest to show you."

Faray held her Tab in her hand, then suddenly smashed it apart by throwing it hard onto the floor. Mila and Link both gasped. But what happened next was even more amazing. Two swirls of ancient energy appeared, one above the table, and when they stopped there was a new Tab in front of Faray and the pieces of the old one were gone.

“Very handy,” said Faray. “Once a Tab is registered to a person, if it is lost or damaged, the technology here will automatically create a replacement and destroy whatever remains of the old one.”

“That is fantastic,” said Link.

“Yes, and handy,” said Laray, who then took another bite of fish.

“Now for the first three pieces of technology,” said Faray. “The first one is what you refer to as the Hyrule Compendium, that portable catalog of all significant items in Hyrule. That’s a convenient thing to have, and you can even add new items to the catalog. The second key piece of technology is similar to the runes on the Sheikah Slate that can create bombs. Those bomb runes create something using ancient energy, seemingly out of thin air. The third relevant piece of technology I will get to in a moment.” 

“As you know, a long time ago some of the Sheikah from Hyrule emigrated to our land to escape persecution from the Hylians and escape the followers of Ganon,” said Faray. “Once here they continued their research and, among other things, began to develop runes to create different items that could be of use to them. At first, the items were simple inanimate objects. For example, there was a rune to create a cloak or a rune to create an arrow. Then the Sheikah studied this process further and eventually succeeded in developing runes capable of producing small animate items such as a snail or a fish. It seemed miraculous to the people of that time, and indeed it was. 

As time went on more and more runes were developed for more and more objects that might be of use. But you can probably begin to see the problem. The number of runes kept increasing, and it was cumbersome to search for the right rune. Also, it was onerous to create a specific rune for each of the many items one might wish for.”

Laray paused to eat some more of her fish.

“Remember, all that I am telling you happened a long time ago,” said Faray. “Now the Sheikah who came here had brought with them their version of the Hyrule Compendium. And they continued to expand it by cataloging any new items they found here in North Hyrule. At some point, some Sheikah researchers achieved a breakthrough. They were able to pair the compendium of objects with a rune to create objects. In other words, instead of having a specific rune for each item, one rune could access the entire compendium and create any of the objects stored there. This was a great advance, separating the data from the process. Imagine how handy that was! Anything that had already been cataloged could be created, subject to the limits of the amount of ancient energy available to the device. Now I am oversimplifying things a little. The Sheikah realized the need for some safety in this process and split their compendium into two parts. The first contained items that were deemed safe to create and the second anything else. Only the first was linked to the object creation rune. So, one could not create anything dangerous. And if things had stopped at that point, there would have been no harm done.”

Faray paused again to catch her breath and take another bite of fish.

“Meanwhile, some Sheikah were researching another piece of technology,” said Faray. “And it was a very brilliant Sheikah scientist of his day who developed something marvelous. He developed a way for Tabs to read thoughts. I don’t know if you remember, Link, but you got a small taste of that mind reading technology when my sister Sopha interrogated you and Mipha to determine if either of you was lying. So, Tabs could start doing things based on the thoughts of their owner. There was no need to type a message out or press a rune. The owner need merely think of what they wanted their Tab to do. Check your Tabs now.”

Link’s and Mila’s Tabs had both alerted them to a message. And when they looked, they saw Faray’s message. 

_Faray:To:Link & Mila:’See what I mean?’_

“I just sent you that message by thinking about it,” said Faray. “I didn’t need to touch a thing. So, thought control made using Tabs much easier. And if you thought about something your Tab could not do or that made no sense for it, then your Tab would simply ignore your thought. Marvelous!”

Faray took another bite of her fish.

“So, to reiterate,” said Faray. “The four pieces of technology were a locally Tab stored catalog of items, the ability to create an object contained in the catalog, the ability for your Tab to respond to your thoughts, and the ability for Tabs to be automatically replaced. Each of those technologies was very useful. But when these four pieces of technology all came together on everyone’s Tab, terrible things started to happen. The crab was out of its shell.”

“I don’t understand,” said Link. “What happened?”

“Well,” said Faray. “The terrible oversight was that people could not sufficiently control their thoughts. Before Tabs reacted to a person’s thoughts, one had to manually select an item for its creation and activate the rune. But after thought control, the device tried to be helpful, and respond to thoughts about items in the catalog by activating the rune to create one of them. The items themselves were not dangerous in their own right, but unwanted items proliferated. Also, creating an object at the wrong time or in the wrong place could cause injury or even death. Structures were damaged because people unintentionally created something beyond their capacity. I think you get the point. It was no exaggeration to say that the entire civilization of that age was on the verge being destroyed from within by a process that had inadvertently run amok.”

Faray took another bite of fish.

“So, how did the Sheikah finally put the crab back in its shell?” said Faray. “Well, some obvious things were thought of at first, such as trying to deactivate Tabs. But that is not easy to do, as Tabs do not have an off switch, are self-contained and draw ancient energy directly. Also, the catalog of objects that the Tab could create was stored directly on the Tab itself. Asking everyone to destroy their Tab would not work either for the reason I just demonstrated.”

“But wait a moment, Faray,” said Link. “You still have that rune. You used it to make our lunch.”

“Not exactly,” said Faray. “I have a much-revised version of that rune, one with strict limitations. But I will get to that. Anyway, the Sheikah scientists dedicated themselves to finding a way to resolve this problem before the people of that era essentially wished their civilization out of existence. And they finally came up with a solution. You cannot put the crab back in its shell. But there was a way you are familiar with to not bite into the crab in the first place. So, the Sheikah first erected an energy barrier between our lands to isolate us and protect Hyrule. They realized the problem was of their making and it was wrong to affect your people in its solution. Then they used their knowledge of the Hyrule Temple of Time to create a Temple of Time of sorts here. And when it was ready, they left notes about what had happened and activated the temple to put our land back in time to before the four technologies were combined. Based on the notes they left, the scientists stopped the process before it began. They eventually created the rune we have today, which is a safer version of the old one. And by the way, that is one reason the Sheikah here do not speak of time travel. They are fearful that any time travel here could merge us into a timeline where that dangerous process still existed.”

“I see,” said Link. “So, in what way is your process safer now?”

“In several ways,” said Mipa. "As part of an owner’s training with a new Tab, the Tab learns the owner’s thought patterns. The thought process will work only for the Tab’s owner. Also, the rune to create an object must be manually activated. It cannot be activated by thought. So, I cannot inadvertently think of a fish and have it appear. I have to think about it in a certain way that my Tab has been trained to recognize and then press the rune. And, as before, the object creation ability remains limited in the types of objects it can create, as well as the number that can be created at one time. Finally, thanks to that barrier, this technology only works in North Hyrule, and we have rules to keep the process secret. If anyone here is found using it in the presence of anyone from outside North Hyrule, they will lose it. And believe me, nobody wants that. I have permission from our Sheikah to have this conversation with you.”

“And what is it you fear about sharing this technology with us?” said Link.

“That someone will tamper with it and remove its limitations,” said Faray. “So, we are very cautious about sharing this technology. Do you understand now?”

“Yes, I think so,” said Link. "But why doesn’t the same objection apply to you here?”

“Because only the Sheikah here can access that technology from a developer standpoint, and they have instituted stringent safeguards against tampering with it,” said Faray. "Unless those same safeguards exist in Hyrule, it would be dangerous to let you have access to this. Also, at one time there were people in your land, such as the Yiga Clan, who would be very eager to learn how this rune works and try to use it for evil purposes. But my point in sharing this with you now, Ambassador Link, is to let you begin the process of creating those necessary safeguards. You need to arrange some meetings between our Sheikah scientists and yours. Together they can develop what is needed in Hyrule for us to share this technology with you safely. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

“Yes, more than reasonable,” said Link. “This would be a marvelous capability. And you feel this process is under control now?”

“Yes,” said Faray. “And it has been for quite some time.”

“Thank you for taking us into your confidence,” said Link. “I will notify the proper people upon my return home.”

“Now please enjoy the rest of your visit,” said Faray. “Mila, I will send you a copy of the missing pages which describe all I told you in much more detail. And I hope I have cleared up any mistrust between us.”

“We’ve certainly come a long way with each other, Faray, since that time we first met by the fountain here,” said Link.

Faray looked quizzically at Link and then gazed directly into his eyes as Link stared back at her. Meanwhile, Mila gazed directly into Faray’s eyes. There was a moment of tension while everyone waited, looking carefully at each other. Then Faray laughed and spoke up.

“My, my, we are cautious now aren’t we?” said Faray. “It’s a bit of a novelty to have my identity questioned in my own kingdom. And your question made me wonder if you were really who you said you were. But I know what you were doing.”

“But may I ask if you actually know where you first met my father, Your Majesty?” said Mila still staring carefully at Faray.

“I would say that your father and I both know we first met in one of the gazebo structures here,” said Faray. “And it was the one on the middle level of our domain, right Link?”

“No, Faray, the one on the upper level,” said Link. “But fair enough, trust goes both ways, and you have every right to test me as well. I apologize, and I hope you understand and forgive my excess of caution,” said Link. 

“I do both, Ambassador Link,” laughed Faray. "And I hope that we now trust each other?

“Yes,” said Link. 

“Excellent! Then once again I will say to enjoy the rest of your visit here. Farewell,” said Faray. 

Mila and Link bowed, then left the throne room together.

“Are you satisfied, Mila?” said Link as they headed back toward the ferry pier. 

“I think so,” said Mila. “I got no sense of any deception when I looked into her eyes. I tried reading Sopha’s feelings once when I was staying here with Tila, and the look she gave me back would curl your fins.”

“Then the next stop is a visit to the Sheikah at the Shrine of Transformation,” said Link. “It’s just a short distance away, about a thirty-minute walk. I don’t believe you’ve ever been there.”

“No,” said Mila.

They walked together along the path to the shrine, the woods on their left and the channel to the Akkala Sea on their right. A ferry returning to Lanayru Bay passed slowly by, and some passengers waved to them. They both waved back. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” said Link. “The first time I did this, I returned home alone, and I was a little uneasy.”

“Not at all, Dad,” said Mila. “I’m happy to help. A little father-daughter time is always good. You know I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” said Link. “I’ve always felt especially close to you, Mila, and very proud of you as well.”

When they reached the shrine, Alson, the chief scientist there, greeted them.

“Link, welcome back,” said Alson. “I don’t believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your companion, but her tiara indicates she is Zora royalty. Welcome, Mistress.”

“This is my daughter Mila,” said Link. “Mila, this is Alson, the chief scientist here. While we prepare for the process, I wonder if we could ask you some questions about the Shrine of Transformation.”

“Of course,” said Alson.

“Can this shrine be used to transform one person into another?” said Link.

“You mean can it put the mind of one person into another person’s body?” said Alson. “Within the same race or across races?”

“Within the same race, say,” said Link.

“Even that would be virtually impossible,” said Alson. “The transformation process is expecting the destination organism to be the same person as the source organism. It preserves a good deal of genetic material from the source, and that would not be compatible with the genetic material of the destination organism if it were a different person. The transformation does not just copy minds, Link. The recipient organism could not survive with incompatible genetic material from the source mixed in with their own.”

“I see,” said Link. “That’s good to know.”

“Unless, of course, both source and destination organisms were identical twins,” said Alson. 

“Not just sisters for example?” said Link.

“No, even sisters have different genetic material,” said Alson.

That precluded what had worried Mila. Faray and Sopha were not identical twins since they hatched at different times and didn’t look alike. Just then Tila arrived.

“Hello Master Link and Hi Mi,” said Tila. “They told me you were here. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“It was more of a business trip than pleasure, Ti,” said Mila. “We had a very informative discussion with your sister. But if you’re not busy, you can keep me company while I wait for my Dad.”

“Alright Link,” said Anson. “You should be quite familiar with this process by now. Mistress Tila and Mistress Mila, would you two mind going to the waiting room now?”

Mila and Tila left the area for the waiting room. Then Link removed his clothing and climbed into the chamber. 

“You remember this takes about three hours,” said Anson. “It will be late afternoon when it’s finished. Ready? Close your eyes.”

Link nodded and closed his eyes, and then drifted off into unconsciousness as Anson sealed the chamber.

“So, your Dad is becoming one of us again?” said Tila. “How do you feel about that?”

“He promised my Mom he would go on a holiday trip with her as a Zora for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary,” said Mila. “I’ve come to accept this can happen, though I agree it is strange.”

“I heard it took a little effort to get permission for your Dad to do this,” said Tila. “They don’t like to use this shrine for anything but important circumstances, like battling that blight creature in Lake Hylia or rescuing the Gerudo trapped in the cave. Personal reasons are not usually good enough. But given who your Dad is and all he’s done for so many people, I heard they made an exception in this case.”

“I’m glad they did,” said Mila. "I know this trip means a lot to my parents. They’ve been discussing it for some time. But how would people want to use this shrine for personal reasons?”

“To stay young,” said Tila. “Every year people could use this process to map their current mind into their prior body, then make a copy of themselves. That way thru could stay physically young. But the Sheikah won’t allow that.”

“Interesting,” said Mila. 

“I gather my sister let you in on our secret rune,” said Tila. “I’m sorry I couldn’t share it with you before, but she explained the rules. Are you hungry? How about some tasty snails?”

"Sure, I could use a snack,” said Mila.

Tila pressed a rune, and a plate of snails appeared. 

“Easier than catching them,” laughed Tila as she took a handful.

“Tila, what is it like to use that rune?” said Mila after eating some snails. “It strikes me as little short of magic.”

“Like Tabs themselves, once you have it you cannot live without it,” said Tila. 

They each ate some more snails.

“You know your younger brother is talking about joining the Hyrule army, right?” said Tila.

“Again?” said Mila. “Well, he’s getting older now, and I’m not surprised. He’s always had this thing about following our Dad’s career. At least Hyrule is safer now, and he won’t face as much danger. How do you feel about it?”

“I would prefer he stayed in your domain with his family to look out for him,” said Tila. “But I know he feels he has to prove himself, strike out on his own, and I support whatever he wants to do. I’ve always admired your father and can understand how his Hylian son would look up to him as a role model.”

“My mother and Lapha will take it the hardest,” said Mila. “But with Tabs now it’s much easier to stay in touch, and travel is faster now as well. I feel sorry for my parents when I imagine how it must have been for them when they were young, having no way to message each other or send pictures. I don’t know how they could bear being apart with no contact like that."

After three hours the shrine alerted everyone that the transformation was complete. Mila and Tila made their way back from the waiting area to the chamber. 

“I should be going now,” said Tila. “I’ll leave you two alone. I just came to keep you company. See you soon, Mi.”

And with that, Tila left.

When the chamber opened Link was again lying there as a Zora, the same as before. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then he sat up.

“I don’t think I need to remind you, Link, of the need to ease into your new body,” said Anson. “Mistress Mila, you may need to help your father for a short while. The next ferry to Lanayru Bay leaves in about an hour, so you have plenty of time to catch it. Farewell, all.”

“Thank you, Anson,” said Link. 

“Hello Dad,” said Mila. “You look fine. Let’s go home now. I’m sure Mom will be thrilled to see you like this and have you back.”

“You mean she’ll welcome me with open fins, sweetheart?” said Link with a smile.


	83. Faron Anniversary Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Link have a chance to talk as they return from North Hyrule to Zora’s Domain. Mipha and Link then travel to the Faron region to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

Mila and Link were sitting side-by-side on the ferry to Lanayru Bay when Link swayed slightly in his seat, still feeling somewhat disoriented after having just transformed to a Zora only a short time earlier.

“Are you okay, Dad?” said Mila as she grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

“Yes, thanks, just a bit wavy as we say,” said Link. “It does take a little while to get acclimated to the new body. Do I look alright?”

“You look fine,” said Mila. “You know, it’s a little ironic. When I was a child, I used to worry you would leave us someday and return to live with Hylians. I don’t know why I felt that way, some childish insecurity I guess. And now you’ve done just the opposite: you’ve become one of us.”

“Yes, I can see what you mean,” laughed Link. “I do remember those times, sweetheart. I tried my best to comfort you and make you understand I would never leave, that you and our family came first in my life. Did it work?”

“It helped. You always made me feel better,” said Mila. “I liked it when you held me, and I could feel your hair against my cheek as I put my head on your shoulder. I felt secure when you were holding me. I guess you’re good at protecting princesses, even little ones."

“Well, I try,” Link laughed. “I made something of a career out of it. But I’m glad to know I made you feel better.”

“But even as I got older I still worried about you, not leaving so much as getting hurt or worse,” said Mila. “I still do worry if truth be told. And can you blame me? Some of the adventures you had would scare anyone. Mom used to tell me not to worry, that you knew how to take care of yourself. But when I looked in her eyes, I could tell she was worried too. So, she only helped a little, but at least we could worry together.”

“I’m sorry for that,” said Link. “Some of it came with my duty as keeper of the sword entrusted to me. But I always tried to be careful, and especially so after I had a family. You may not realize it, but I thought of all of you before I acted. Mom can tell you I used to be more reckless, but not anymore. Besides my duty to Hyrule, I have a duty to all of you.”

They quietly watched the Akkala shoreline and the Rist Peninsula pass by as the ferry continued south. Then Link glanced away to look at Mila. He could remember what she had told him about, holding her in his arms, her head on his shoulder, gently patting her tail fin and trying to soothe her. For some reason, she almost always came to him when she needed comforting. Now she was grown, not fully yet, but already taller than him as a Hylian. As a Zora, he was back to being taller than her, but he was seeing her as a Zora would see her now. She looked younger to him. When he was a Hylian, perhaps her height played a role in making him think of her as a fully grown adult. But now he could see that she was only a very young adult, which was more consistent with a Zora lifespan. As to Mila’s overall appearance, she looked a bit like Mipha facially, but her skin color was more pinkish than the crimson red of her mother. And Mila had bright gold colored eyes, her most striking attribute. Even as a child it was hard to look away from them, they were so captivating. It was funny how each of his Zora children had different features. Midon had Mipha’s bright red skin but turquoise eyes. Lapha had pale blue skin but the same bright golden eye color as Mila.

Mila noticed him looking at her.

“Everything okay, Dad?” said Mila.

“Sorry, just thinking about what you said and our family,” said Link. "I hope you know how proud Mom and I are of you, Mila. You’ve grown to be a wonderful person, brave and kind and intelligent. You’re everything a future leader needs to be. And a loving daughter as well.”

“Thank you, Dad,” said Mila. “I still feel I have a lot to learn. But having the two best role models in Hyrule helps.”

Mila paused for a moment.

“I feel so fortunate to be a part of our family, to grow up with both a Hylian and a Zora brother as well as a sister who was so close and understood me so well,” said Mila. “It was such a unique opportunity. It happens so very rarely that a Hylian and a Zora marry, I don’t know how you and Mom ever managed it.”

“I feel just as fortunate,” said Link. “Nothing in life has made me happier than our family. As for my relationship with Mom, that was an incredible journey in its own right. I won’t repeat the things I wrote about in the part of my journal that covered my early life, but I lost my entire memory at one point. I later learned of Mom’s feelings for me from her family, and Grandfather then gave me the armor she had made. I had some interaction with Mom’s spirit afterward, and she gave me her healing power. After that, it felt as if we were one, that she was always with me somehow, still looking out for me. Anyway, after our victory back then, the people I was closest to kept urging me to move on, to accept all that happened and stop trying to remember the past. Zelda was especially persuasive, but I know she did it because she cared about me and meant well. And frankly, who could blame any of them? The Temple of Time was such a huge unknown, and nobody knew if it could ever be made to work. But losing my memory made me want to do everything I could to recover it. You may know how stubborn I can be. And the more memories I recovered, the more I learned about Mom and how I felt about her. For over four years I tried to recover as much of my memory and feelings as I could. And even after all of that, returning to the past and defeating Ganon all over again, Mom had to come to terms with who I was and accept that I was the same person. I looked the same but still had only limited memory of her and our time together. I was like a stranger in many ways. Thankfully, she came around.”

“Yes, I can understand that, and it is an amazing tale,” said Mila. “So much in life depends on choices we make, sometimes even small ones.”

Mila paused for a moment.

“How does it feel to be one of us now?” said Mila. “How do you compare it to being a Hylian?”

“I physically see and feel things differently,” said Link. “I see reds and some other colors in a slightly different way. I also take shallower breaths. Of course, as you would expect, I am drawn to water and love raw fish and swimming now, but I feel more awkward on land as a Zora. I can run faster and am generally quicker and more agile on land as a Hylian. I trained hard to be good at combat underwater, and I can handle myself on land now too. But I still think I’m better as a Hylian at land combat. Otherwise, I feel about the same. My memory, such as it is, seems to be intact. My feelings for all of you are the same. That’s all I can think of.”

“I think you left out some important things, Dad, but I can understand you might find them hard to talk about with your daughter,” laughed Mila. “You know, Mom loved being with you like this. She couldn’t stop talking about how wonderful a time she had.”

“I get what you mean,” laughed Link. “But it wasn’t just Mom who loved it. It was an experience I could never have imagined. And I realized it was just a taste of what life with her would be like if I could share it with her. It was duty that drove me to change back.”

“I know she will be thrilled when you get home,” said Mila.

“And so will I,” said Link. “Very thrilled.”

The ship continued south past the Lodrum Headland and Tarm Point, then turned west just north of Wintre Island. Mila and Link both leaned back and gazed up at the majestic snow-covered summit of Mount Lanayru as it passed by the ship’s port side. They were navigating through Lanayru Bay now and moving past the northern slope of the mountain. A family of three Bright Chested Ducks fluttered their wings and took to flight as the ferry neared them.

Out of sight from where they were and near the mountain’s peak was the Shrine of Wisdom, one of the three sacred shrines of old. Link remembered spending all day there once. But then he suddenly shuddered as an old memory returned and flooded his senses. He was back at the East Gate of Lanayru Road with Zelda and the Champions, but this time he somehow knew what was going to happen. Hyrule was about to be attacked, and he was going to lose Mipha and the others all over again. He tried to call out, to warn everyone, but no one was listening to him.

“Dad?” said Mila, thankfully interrupting his thoughts. “You shivered and then just stared off into the distance. Are you still reacting to the transformation process?”

“No, sorry, I’m okay,” said Link. “It’s not that. I had something like one of those flashbacks I used to get. I haven’t had one in quite some time.”

“Do you want to talk about it, Dad, or would you rather forget it?” said Mila. "Mom used to tell us about those flashbacks you sometimes had, though she said not all of them were bad. She said it was due to damage to your memory.”

“I never know how best to deal with them,” said Link. “Mount Lanayru probably triggered the memory. Perhaps I should talk about it, so you understand. I know you’ve read my journal, so you know a good deal about the other timeline. Let me give you some context first. I remember the day before my flashback was a quiet and peaceful one, nothing special about it at all, nothing to indicate what the next day would bring. Zelda and I had been out riding, and she was in a good mood, talking about her horse and its decorations. It was late afternoon when we finally stopped at Sanidin Park to rest and water our horses. Zelda looked out across Hyrule Field to Mount Lanayru, our next day’s destination. Who knew as we stood there it would be the last time the sun would set on the kingdom of Hyrule? Next day Zelda and I spent from dawn to dusk at the Shrine of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru. I lit a fire, but even so, I thought Zelda would freeze to death. She refused to give up, thinking somehow if she prayed enough her power would come to her. When the sun began to set, Zelda finally gave up. She was very quiet and depressed then. We returned from the mountain and met the Champions at Lanayru Road. Mom was there of course, and she tried to help, to explain how her healing power worked, hoping it would help Zelda find her own power. But it was too late. Ganon attacked before she could finish, and Daruk quickly urged everyone into battle. I always wondered if Ganon’s timing was a coincidence or it sensed it needed to act before Zelda learned too much. Anyway, that was the last I saw of Mom and the other Champions alive. It was that last event I suddenly felt I was reliving, that time just before the attack.”

“I read your journal, Dad, but I don’t remember you mentioning that particular incident in so much detail,” said Mila. “I’m surprised you want to talk about it. You always used to tell me those things never happened anymore whenever I asked about them.”

“Well, that’s true, they didn’t happen anymore,” said Link. “But you’re older now, and a historian. It doesn’t hurt for you to know now. And I guess the passage of time has made it easier for me to talk about it."

“Then, when time permits, you need to sit down with me and go over all you still remember,” said Mila. “It’s not history in the traditional sense, but at a minimum, it is a cautionary tale. Someday when it is permitted to make it known, I believe it will be of interest.”

The sky was glowing orange as the sun sank lower in the West and the ferry docked. If you looked very carefully through the gap south of the Zodobon Highlands and across the Rutala River, you could barely make out the spires of Hyrule Castle in the distance.

“Let’s head home,” said Link. “I feel well enough to swim with you now.”

They made their way northeast along the Rutala River to the foot of the Rutala Dam, then took the lift that had been installed there to ease travel and avoid a strenuous climb. That led them to the southern pier of East Reservoir Lake, and a quick swim across the lake brought them to the Northwest pier. It was a short walk from there to Mikau Lake and their home.

Mipha ran to Link as soon as he entered the house, and they held each other and kissed. The rest of the family was there as well. Mipha pulled back and held him at arm’s length.

“Let me look at you,” said Mipha. “You look as handsome as ever. Do you feel alright?”

“Yes, fine,” said Link. “And you look as beautiful as ever.”

Mipha hadn’t changed, of course, but the way he reacted to what he saw had. And once again he was struck with how much his physical attraction to her increased while in his current form.

“I take that back,” said Link. “You look even more beautiful. You are so…”

“Ahem … Dad?” said Lapha. “You do know all of us are here, right?”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” said Link.

Everyone exchanged welcome hugs.

“I guess none of us is surprised anymore by these transformations,” said Midon. “Welcome home, Dad.”

“We waited to have dinner with you,” said Mipha. “Come, both of you, sit down, and tell us all about your trip.”

Link and Mila described the meeting with Faray, and of course, the big news was the rune and the chance that it might become available in Hyrule. Both Lapha and Midon expressed particular interest in learning more about it but were asked not to discuss it until Link had a chance to contact Zelda and Purah. By the time they had finished dinner and their conversation, it was getting late. Everyone said goodnight and retired to their rooms, and Mipha and Link entered the slumber pool in their bedroom.

“Tomorrow I need to inform Zelda and Purah about the rune, and have meetings set up with the scientists there to get the process started,” said Link. “It will be wonderful when we can all have that rune.”

“And while you do that, I will let Father know all about it,” said Mipha. “But let’s not spend tonight thinking about tomorrow. We have tonight to think about tonight.”

“That sounds deep,” said Link. “But I’m not in a thinking mood right now. More in a mood to hold you and kiss you. Your beauty leaves me breathless.”

“Your sense of humor hasn’t changed,” laughed Mipha.

“You know, as we passed by Mount Lanayru on the ferry I had an old flashback, one I hadn’t thought about in years,” said Link. “I shared the story with Mila, but not how it made me feel. I thought I had moved on from all that by now. But I felt that feeling all over again that I was going to lose you. I guess my memory is still pretty badly damaged by the Resurrection Shrine and time travel. I can’t remember good times that happened, and I can’t forget bad ones that didn’t. I’m doomed never to be free of those cursed memories!”

“Calm down,” said Mipha as she stroked his cheek. "We didn’t lose each other. Just remember that.”

“I need a kiss, a real kiss,” said Link."

“Do you remember how?” said Mipha.

"Some things I didn’t forget and don’t mind at all,” said Link.

Link leaned forward, and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. It was one of those Zora kisses that went on and on, and grew more passionate by the moment, as their gills took over their breathing. It was an experience like no other and incredibly arousing. I guess for both of them, he thought, as Mipha pulled him eagerly to her.

Mipha awoke first next morning, and Link was floating next to her, still asleep and looking untroubled. She always wished she could purge his mind of those painful memories, memories of things that never happened now, but her healing power did not extend so far. Even twenty-five years later he was still haunted by them. All they could do is keep adding good ones and hope they would push out the bad.

Link awoke soon afterward, and they smiled at each other as they recalled their night together.

“You feel better after our kiss?” said Mipha.

“Much!” laughed Link. “I never knew a single kiss could do so much.”

“Let’s each take care of what we need to do this morning and start our journey,” said Mipha. “We have put off this trip too many times, and I am so looking forward to it.”

They each got up, ate, and contacted those they needed to. Zelda was quite startled to learn about the rune, but Purah seemed less surprised than Link expected her to be. He wondered if Purah hadn’t already suspected something about it. In any case, Purah agreed to set up the meetings and told Link not to worry and enjoy his time away.

King Dorephan wished them a pleasant anniversary trip, and after goodbyes to everyone, it was time to go.

Mipha and Link made their way to the Lanayru Bay pier and boarded the southern bound ferry, making stops at Hateno Bay and Lurelin Village before ending its run at Martha’s Landing, their destination.

“Sit back and enjoy the ride,” said Mipha as she and Link sat together, arms around each other. “And remember not to shake your head too hard.”

“Yes, I learned that the hard way the first time,” laughed Link. “I bumped my tail a couple of times.”

The ferry filled with passengers and then cast off. It made its way east out of Lanayru Bay, then picked up speed as it reached the Lanayru Sea and headed south past the eastern slope of Mount Lanayru toward Mapla Point and the Necluda Sea.

“Hyrule is so beautiful,” said Link as he stared at the shoreline. “Each part of it has a beauty all its own. I feel so fortunate now that I was able to travel so much, though at the time I didn’t always feel that way.”

“I’m surprised you had any time to enjoy the scenery,” said Mipha. “Weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on the princess?”

“Very funny,” said Link. “It’s a figure of speech.”

“Yes, you no doubt kept both eyes on her,” said Mipha.

“It was over twenty-five years ago now,” laughed Link. “Surely you’ve gotten over anything that happened back then?”

“Why, what happened?” said Mipha.

“Nothing,” laughed Link. “This conversation is hopeless!”

The ship turned west past Mapla Point then began to slow as it veered north and pulled into the harbor at Hateno Bay. This was the Hateno Village port, and several people disembarked. A newlywed couple boarded on their way to their honeymoon at Lurelin Village, and passengers offered their congratulations.

After everyone was seated, the ferry pulled away from the port, and then picked up considerable speed as it headed south past Tenoko Island then turned west past Soka Point and followed the coastline past Rimba and Korne beaches, slowing down as it entered Lurelin Village harbor and its next stop.

“Are you sure we don’t want to get off at Lurelin Village?” said Link. “We had a fabulous time there.”

“I think we will have a great time in the Lake Floria region,” said Mipha. “I’m excited to see someplace new and all the scenic waterfalls. There are supposedly ten different falls there, and I would like to visit all of them.”

“Whatever you say,” said Link.

The ferry headed south out of the Lurelin Village harbor and then turned west past the Clarnet Coast and Aris Beach. They then veered slightly north as the ship slowed and maneuvered into the dock at the inlet just east of Martha’s Landing.

Mipha, Link and the remaining passengers all disembarked onto the sandy beach there. Palm trees were a welcome sight, and Ironshell Crabs scurried out of reach. Link remembered there had been a Stone Talus near here, but it was long gone now.

“We have a bit of a climb over to Lakeside Stable,” said Link. “But we can take it slowly and in stages.”

As they climbed toward Ubola Point, they passed a small outcropping of Luminous Stones.

“Let’s chip some stones for good luck,” said Mipha. "You remember we used to do that? You loved to collect all different kinds of stones. And you would always chase after any bug you saw, catch it, then let it go. I don’t think you even looked where you were running.”

“It was good practice,” said Link. “I still collected stones and bugs when I was older, but to sell or make elixirs.”

Link chipped off two small Luminous Stones, one each, and then they kissed for good luck. After finishing climbing up, they then headed down the other side of the cliff and soon reached Lakeside Stable.

“If you were a Hylian we would probably spend the night here among the horses,” said Mipha. “But now all the water in Hyrule is ours to rest and play in. Don’t you see how wonderful it is to be a Zora?”

“It has its advantages,” said Link. “Before it’s too late, let’s check Rassla Lake. I’m sure there are some tasty fish there. And you can check off the first waterfall on the way.”

They dove into Lake Floria then swam south to the waterfall.

“Race you to the top!” laughed Mipha as they reached the foot of the falls. Link did his best, but Mipha was still faster, and she beat him handily to the top of the falls.

“The score so far is Mipha one, and Link zero,” laughed Mipha.

“I’ll beat you yet,” said Link. “Just give me some more time to get acclimated to this body.”

“Don’t make excuses,” said Mipha. “You seemed pretty acclimated to your body last night.”

“That was different, and you know it,” laughed Link.

There were a Hearty Bass and two Hyrule Bass swimming in Rassla Lake, and they formed their dinner. But the current was too strong and the lake too shallow to sleep comfortably.

“Let’s go back to Lake Floria,” said Link. “And I don’t think racing down the waterfall counts.”

They decided to sleep that night not far from the waterfall and south of the Lake Floria Bridge.

“The waterfalls will look much better in the sunlight,” said Link. “Though don’t be surprised if we get some rain. I recall quite a few storms here. But tomorrow we have the whole day to explore.”

“Come, rest with me on the lakebed,” said Mipha. “Isn’t that the perfect name for it?”

It was hard to describe how peaceful it was feeling at home under the water, able to see and hear as well as never needing to surface for air. The sandy lakebed was soft and smooth, a comfortable place to rest. And the sound of the waterfalls carried well underwater, adding to the restfulness. They lay together on the soft sand and soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Next morning it was still a novelty for Link to wake up underwater. He almost had to remember not to breathe, but his body’s instincts and physical structure protected him from harm. When submerged and using gills to breathe, a membrane closed the passageway in a Zora’s throat. There was no chance of accidentally swallowing or breathing in water.

Mipha was already awake, however, and she welcomed him with a burst of ultrasound that made him laugh and filled his mouth with water, which he had difficulty forcing out and had to surface sputtering and then laughing. Mipha surfaced alongside him.

“You haven’t learned how to expel water underwater yet, have you?” said Mipha as she laughed. “Your instinct is to blow it out using air, but the Zora way is to use your throat muscles. Anyway, that was my way of wishing you a good morning.”

“Good morning,” laughed Link. “I haven’t figured out a clever way yet, but don’t think I won’t get even somehow. Ready to grab a fish and explore some falls?”

They decided to head first to Corta Lake.

Corta Lake was atop a high plateau to the northwest of Lake Floria and southwest of the Riola Spring. One could climb there, of course, but the easiest way for Zoras to reach it was to swim up three successive waterfalls, the first of which was northwest of the Floria Bridge. At the end of the inevitable races up the three falls, the score was Mipha four and Link zero.

“Maybe I should race you with one fin,” said Mipha as they floated together in Lake Corta.

“You’re getting too arrogant,” said Link. “You barely beat me on that last one. I’m not giving up. There are still more falls to go.”

Link peered into the waters and smacked his lips at the sight of two Hearty Bass swimming nearby. He couldn’t resist and grabbed both of them, giving one to Mipha.

“I wasn’t too hungry yet,” said Mipha. “But that’s very gracious of you, and they do look tasty. I’ll save this for later. Did you come here often?”

It began to rain, but there was no lightning, so they were perfectly safe to stay where they were.

“No,” said Link. “I went to Riola Spring more often than I did here. And when you’re ready I’ll show you why.”

“It’s a beautiful area here,” said Mipha. “I’m glad we came. The tropical trees are very scenic, and the water clear and cool. I could enjoy staying in this area for a while.”

“The fruits that grow here are quite delicious and very nutritious as well,” said Link. “Well, that’s what they were when I was a Hylian. The Mighty Bananas and Hearty Durians can boost your strength and vitality quite a bit.”

“Let’s see Riola Spring now,” said Mipha.

There was a narrow waterfall on the east side of Lake Corta, too tight to race. Instead, they made their way across a narrow strip of land to a much larger waterfall that led to Riola Spring. They first dove down to the foot of the waterfall, then swam up. This was quite a tall waterfall, and Link pushed himself as hard as he could.

“I won!” shouted Link, out of breath. “I hope you didn’t let me win. I went all out on that one, and I think I had more energy than you. You should have eaten the Hearty Bass.”

“No, I didn’t let you win,” said Mipha. “You did well. I think the longer falls gives you an edge. But I’m still winning four to one.”

Riola Spring was a circularly shaped body of water with a large waterfall at its southern end and three square stone structures of four short pillars each that jutted out of the water. The spring itself was surrounded by tropical trees and lush vegetation which benefited from the significant amount of rainfall that typically fell there. Hylian Mushrooms and Mighty Thistles grew there as well. They strolled around the spring, enjoying the scenery as Hightail Lizards scurried away on being approached and Blue-Winged Herons foraged for food. After a short time, they heard thunder in the distance.

“Come, we can take shelter in a cave I know about,” said Link.

A storm was approaching, and they made their way to the entrance of a small cave in the cliff just north of Riola Spring.

“Wait a moment,” said Link stopping Mipha, drawing his bow and aiming. Six Electric Keese lined the cave ceiling. Larger monsters had been largely eliminated from Hyrule, but smaller ones like Keese and Chuchus were harder to eradicate and popped up every so often. Link picked them off one by one with a single arrow each, and the cave was now safe to enter. He lit a fire just a short way past the entrance and out of reach of the rain, then they both sat down and waited as lightning and thunder mixed with a torrential downpour.

“This area is very prone to storms,” said Link. “But it’s safe in here. I was very grateful for this shelter when I visited here.”

“It is cozy here,” said Mipha as she cuddled next to him. “What did you want to show me?”

“The dragon Farosh sleeps in the spring here,” said Link. “If we awake at dawn, we can see her take flight from this spring. It is safe to watch from this cave, but we need to be careful as Farosh emits electricity."

“I would like to see that,” said Mipha. “Long ago the dragon Faron, servant of the Goddess Farore, ruled over water and protected our ancient ancestors, the Parellas. However we now worship the Goddess Nayru, and the dragon Naydra is the most sacred one to us.”

They held each other in their arms as they sat by the fire, the wood crackling as the rain poured down just outside the cave entrance. Gusts of wind blew the tropical tree leaves, and they swayed back and forth, as heavy rain fell everywhere across the spring. Every few minutes the air was filled with great bolts of lightning followed by peals of thunder. Link gently rubbed her shoulder to help keep her warm, and she looked at him and smiled.

She still had that same beautiful smile he loved so much. He should say beautiful smiles because she had more than one. This one was her usual smile, and it gave him a warm and happy feeling when he saw it. She had other smiles, though. One of them was a very flirtatious smile he found quite seductive. It made him want to press his lips to hers, and she always knew to save that smile for just the right moments. He squeezed her closer as they cuddled together.

“We have a choice,” said Link. “Farosh also awakens in the middle of the night. If we stay up late, we can watch her then. If we fall asleep, we need to wake up at dawn.”

“Let’s try to stay up,” said Mipha. “I can’t sleep anyway with this storm, and I’m enjoying cuddling by the fire with you. I find it very romantic. And this is our anniversary trip, so we should have plenty of romantic moments.”

“I guess I’m different,” said Link. “I find every moment with you romantic. So it doesn’t matter what we do. If I’m with you, I’m in love.”

“So sweet,” said Mipha as she gently touched his cheek and gave him a different smile. This one wasn’t the seductive one, but somewhere in between that one and her normal one. It was a reward smile. It seemed to say, well, you just did something I like, so I’ll reward you with my cute smile. He leaned forward, and they kissed again, then cuddled against each other as another peal of thunder echoed through the cave.

After an hour or so the storm began to move away, and you could hear the thunder receding into the distance. It was late at night by now, and the only sounds besides the steady rush of water from the falls were the buzz of crickets, the hooting of night birds and the crackling of the wood on the fire. The air was very still.

“It shouldn’t be much longer now,” said Link as he checked the time on his Tab.

A few moments later there was a sudden uprush of air as the great dragon Farosh broke through the waters of Riola Spring, and rose skyward. Farosh was a majestic sight, her back a speckled yellow-green color and her underbelly a solid green. She rose gracefully into the air, turning as she did, and giant balls of electricity dripped from her body. As Farosh flew down the falls, Mipha and Link ran over to watch her flight.

“What an awesome sight!” said Mipha.

Farosh flew onward over Lake Floria, passed underneath the Floria Bridge, then rose upward and dove into the waters of Rassla Lake. It was only a moment afterward that Farosh rose from Rassla Lake and began making its way back, briefly skimming the waters of Lake Floria and finally returning to Riola Spring, then flew up into the sky and slowly disappeared into a portal of some sort that appeared as a hole surrounded by a cloud vortex. From start to finish her journey took five hours, and they were both tired by then.

“That was magnificent!” said Mipha. “It was a solemn moment to witness such an event, and I am glad we stayed up for it. We believe these dragons are the servants of the Goddesses, and we hold them sacred. Before today I had only seen Naydra.”

“It was indeed magnificent,” said Link. “Each of the three dragons is quite impressive in her own way. But let’s find someplace to rest now. I used up a lot of energy winning that race earlier.”

There was a nameless ring of water just northeast of Rodai Lake that surrounded a plateau with three Hearty Durian trees. The water was shallow but calm and free of fish. They lay down together on the sandy bottom, closed their eyes, and were soon asleep, undisturbed by a gentle rain that passed by later that morning.

It was midday when they finally awoke. The rain had gone and the afternoon was sunny.

“We haven’t explored the area east of Lake Floria,” said Link.

“Come, let’s dive down the falls from Riola Spring, and then we can race up the falls to Rodai Lake,” said Mipha.

So, that was precisely what they did and then let the current take them southeast to the smaller falls from Rodai Lake.

“Ready?” said Mipha.

Link nodded, and the race was on. The falls was a narrow one, and on the way up they inadvertently bumped into each other.

“I won!” shouted Link as he reached the top first.

“You cheated!” laughed Mipha. “You bumped me.”

“Purely accidental,” said Link. “And I could just as well say you bumped me.”

“Fine,” said Mipha. “I’ll give you that one. Let’s dive back down and do the next one.”

They dove back down and raced up the larger of the falls to Rodai Lake. It was no contest: score Mipha six and Link two.

When they reached Rodai Lake, the sound of crickets filled the afternoon air, and a water buffalo galloped away as they approached. Link wished he could have somehow let the buffalo know not to worry, that it was safe now and that he only ate fish and seafood. Though the sun was shining, it began to rain again, this time a gentle rain without any lightning.

“I see what you mean about the weather here,” said Mipha. “And I wouldn’t mind that at all except for the lightning.”

They crossed a small piece of land and dove into the southwestern portion of Calora Lake heading for the waterfall there. A pair of ancient Zonai pillars rose from the water, and some Hearty Bass swam near the falls. They raced up the last waterfall. Link won but Mipha claimed she was distracted by a ledge with a chest she saw on the way up. They went back to open the chest, and it contained an abandoned Thunderstorm Rod, something best left alone by Zoras, which they did.

“I’ll give you the last race too,” said Mipha. “The final score is Mipha six and Link three. One fall was too narrow to race. So, we’ve seen all the falls now.”

“Yes,” said Link. "You can check that off your list. And I think I did pretty well in racing.”

“Maybe,” said Mipha. “I thought you might benefit from a couple of months more training though.”

“I hope you’re joking,” said Link. ”That daily training regimen was the hardest in a long time.”

“Of course I’m joking,” said Mipha. “You did fine.”

Calora Lake was another small body of water, ringed by broken carved Zonai pillars, and a shrine atop a small nearby hill. The current was strong near the waterfall, but the water was calm at the Northeast edge of the lake. Again the sound of chirping crickets filled the air. Link dove in and grabbed a Hearty Bass, which they shared. Then they sat down on a ledge along the eastern side of the lake, their feet dangling in the water, and their arms around each other. A gentle but steady rain continued to fall.

“This region is filled with Zonai ruins,” said Link. “They seem to have left no record of themselves other than their strange carvings and other works of construction, such as the labyrinths. Why don’t we relax and sleep here tonight? It’s getting late, and tomorrow we can swim along the Floria River and explore the Zonai Ruins. Then we can proceed north from there and visit the Shrine of Courage. That should take most of tomorrow.”

“That sounds fine,” said Mipha. “I imagine you visited the Shrine of Courage with the Princess?”

“I might have, but I have no recollection of it,” said Link. "Or perhaps she visited it on her own before I became her knight. I recall that area used to be crawling with Electric Lizalfos. It took some courage even to get there.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and the rain gradually stopped.

“You probably don’t remember,” said Mipha. “But we sometimes sat together like this at one of the ponds near the Domain. Well, not with our arms around each other, of course. We hadn’t shared our feelings for each other yet. But you liked to dangle your feet in the water, especially after a long walk. We were usually alone but sometimes Sidon tagged along, and if so, he liked to play in the pond while we watched him. He would chase after fish and frogs, and only rarely caught one. If Sidon wasn’t there, it was a chance for us to sit and talk.”

It was getting dark now.

“I hope I was good company,” said Link. “Let’s get some rest and an early start tomorrow.”

They slid into the water and lay down to sleep on the lakebed, safe from any annoying Keese or Chuchus.

One difference in Mipha that was very evident was how playful and whimsical she became when Link was like this. Her happiness seemed to manifest itself in playing adolescent tricks on him. And another example occurred when Link awoke the next morning.

It was a sunny morning, and Link opened his eyes as he rested on the lakebed and jumped with fright as he stared into the eyes and open mouth of a monster pressed right up against his face. Then he realized what it was and rose to the surface to find Mipha laughing there. She had placed a fish she caught earlier on his face as he slept.

“I wanted to save you the trouble of catching a fish this morning,” said Mipha, still giggling.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know what would happen,” laughed Link. “But I admit, it was funny.”

After eating the fish, they made their way west to the Floria River. The Floria River began at the foot of a deep canyon just north of Lakeside Stable and ran through a wooded area ending at the Zonai Ruins. The river current was favorable to their trip, flowing to the west as it did. There were two small falls near the Sarjon Bridge that connected the road through the Sarjon Woods with the path that continued north and then west to the Zonai Ruins. They continued to take the water route, however. The river narrowed and became shallower around this point, and Hyrule Bass were abundant and easily caught. It was midday when they reached the Zonal Ruins and took some time walking around the area to view the massive carved stone structures.

“For a primitive people they certainly did a great deal of building,” said Mipha. “It’s hard to tell, but some of the sculptures look like dragon heads. I wonder if they worshipped Farore.”

They strolled through the woods, and as they reached a point just east of Harker Lake, Link suddenly took Mipha’s arm.

“Stop!” whispered Link. He quietly nodded in the direction of a Blupee that had paused and sat up, alert now.

Link drew his bow and shot an arrow. The Blupee scurried off after dropping 35 rupees.

“Nice shot,” said Mipha. “That was lucky coming across a Blupee here. And I see you haven’t lost your touch with a bow.”

They walked overland and then waded into the small Dracozu River. Carved Zonai pillars lined the riverbank as the river curved through the forest. They swam northward as far as they could to Dracozu Lake, and a short walk north from there led them to the Spring of Courage.

The Spring of Courage was an ancient and solemn place, at the foot of a giant tree and Zonai structure that looked somewhat like a dragon. Zonai ruins also surrounded the area. A giant statue of Hylia occupied the far end of the spring. They both approached the statue, bowed and said a silent prayer to the Goddess, more out of gratitude than a wish for courage.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” said Link after they finished their prayer. “I couldn’t think of a gift, but hope our time together here will make up for it.”

“You’ve given me your love,” said Mipha. “That was always the only gift I ever wanted. And I give the same to you as I pray the Goddess will protect us and keep us always together. Courage was always your strongest quality, so it is fitting we come here to pray on our anniversary.”

With that, they shared a kiss, then bowed once again to Hylia’s statue.

“It’s a short distance to Lake Hylia, and it is still bright out,” said Link. “We can spend the night there.”

“You’re thinking of fish to eat, aren’t you?” said Mipha.

“Maybe a little,” laughed Link.

They headed southwest between the Farosh Hills and Damel Forest toward the Southeast corner of Lake Hylia, passing more Zonai ruins and Hearty Durian trees. It started pouring rain again. As they grew closer to the lake, the landscape changed from tropical to grassland. And as they made their way down the slope near Finra Woods, the great Lake Hylia and its majestic bridge came into view.

The waters near the Southeast shore were teeming with Hyrule Bass, and they both satisfied their hunger with one each as they stopped to eat leaning against a lone tree by the water’s edge.

“I find this lake awe-inspiring, the largest in Hyrule,” said Mipha. “As you know from our past adventure here, the waters are quite deep. We Zora sometimes come here for fish, but it is a long journey.”

Bright Chested Ducks floated nearby, and Warm Darners hovered over the water in restless flight. Blue-Winged Herons strutted near the shore searching for food, and the water was calm and the sky clear now.

They swam under the bridge and made their way to the largest island in the lake, Hylia Island. From there they went inland and stood watching a three-quarter moon rise above Hylia Bridge and then pass over the Dueling Peaks. It looked beautiful, and Link took a picture with his Tab. Hyrule Castle to the North was also visible through a gap in the surrounding hills.

“This is another beautiful spot,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “Come, join me in the water.”

Mipha took Link’s hand, and they waded into Lake Hylia together. Then she gently stroked his neck and back and gave him her flirtatious smile. She looked irresistible in the moonlight that gave her eyes a soft amber glow and a come hither look. He didn’t need any further encouragement as he gave into the moment, gently stroked her fin and they kissed, then sank gently below the surface of the lake and made love entwined in each other’s arms. Afterward, the water was fresh and clear as they slept peacefully below the gentle waves. Hylia Lake was another favorite vacation spot for Zora newlyweds, and for not so newlyweds as well.

Next morning the bright rays of the sun reached beneath the water, and Link awoke alone. He floated to the surface and saw Mipha swimming a short distance. She saw him and waved, then swam over to him.

“Here, I got you two as well,” said Mipha holding up a four Staminoka Bass.

“Thanks,” said Link. “Are you sending me a message about my stamina?”

“No,” laughed Mipha. “You’re too sensitive. It’s just a big healthy fish we can’t find at home. And speaking of home, I think we should start heading there. It’s been a wonderful trip, sweetheart, a real anniversary treat. We started at Martha’s Landing, made our way to the Lake Floria region and visited every waterfall there. After seeing the mighty dragon Farosh, we traveled to the Dracozu River and Dracozu Lake taking time to visit and pray at the Spring of Courage. And from there we journeyed to the magnificent Lake Hylia. It’s been so much fun for me to be with you like this again, but I’m getting homesick.”

They stopped to eat one of the fish. Then Link spoke up.

“Alright, if you feel it’s time to go,” said Link. “I’m happy to stay or go, as you wish. I’m planning on staying as I am for a while, and am looking forward to enjoying some time together with you back at the Domain. I know Father is always thrilled when he sees me like this. I assume we’re taking the Hylia River then crossing over to the Rutala River?”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “And I feel in a romantic mood. I need your touch, and I’d love you to hold my hand as we swim back. As a full-grown Zora now, you should have no difficulty swimming with one arm. And don’t expect me to pull you like I did when you were a Hylian.”

“Alright, I won’t,” said Link. “I’ll do my best, and I think I can manage it. It shouldn’t be too bad since I can use my legs and feet. But maybe I should eat the second Staminoka Bass.”

“Save that one for when we get home tonight, sweetheart,” said Mipha smiling.

Link laughed.

“Happy anniversary,” said Link. “And thank you for the happiest twenty-five years of my life. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Mipha. “And thank you for a wonderful anniversary gift, a trip together I won’t forget.”

Then they kissed for good luck and were on their way holding hands and swimming north to the Hylia River. By tonight they would be home again.


End file.
